VisitationA 'Daria' Fanfic
by Steven Galloway
Summary: Daria& Co. visit Darren at his estate (Chapter 9 now up! This is it! For now...)
1. Chapter 1

"Visitation--A 'Daria' Fanfic" **The second fic of the 'DF Continuum'** By Steven Galloway SGall23241@aol.com 'Daria' is the superb creation of Glen Eichler and Susie Lewis Lynn for MTV, which is a division of Viacom International Inc., and is written solely for the purpose of entertainment and/or enjoyment of the readers of 'Daria' fanfics, and not for profit, so please don't sue me, I'm not rich. This particular 'Daria' fanfic is copyright © 2000-2002 by Steven Galloway, and may be used only with my permission, which basically means that you can freely distribute it as long as you use my name, and not change its contents. My thanks to such books as "The Daria Database" by Peggy Nicoll and the "Daria Diaries" by Anne D. Bernstein for providing valuable information on 'Daria'. (First note to the reader: This story's timeline happens before the real-life tragic events concerning September 11, 2001, so if you see any references to the World Trade Center, since some of this happens in and around New York City, you'll know why. They'll be two very brief acknowledgements of the WTC far into the fic. I thought about removing it, but it just simply didn't seem right. It's my sincerest hope that no one is offended by this.) (Second note to the reader: This story takes place after "Revelations", and I consider it to be a follow-up, not a sequel, since it comes nowhere near the staggering length of "Revelations", though "Visitation" is quite a good-sized fic in itself. This is also my second fanfic. If you haven't read "Revelations" as of yet, I suggest that you do so to understand what's going on in this story. Also, I ask you the reader to remember the events from the episodes "Fire!", and "Dye! Dye! My Darling", which vary **slightly** from the events in "my" 'Daria' universe, and will be addressed in this fic. Most of what happened in those episodes **did** happen in "my" universe, [save for "Is It Fall Yet?", which did not, though I **will** use "bits and pieces" of some things seen in the movie] but as noted, if you the reader read "Revelations", you do know about my interpretation of the "circumstances" concerning Daria, Jane, and Tom, which happened before "Fire!" and "Dye! Dye! My Darling" aired. Just a reminder so you will not be confused. In fact, I will use some of what happened in those episodes to "fuse" with my fic as well. Thanks, and now on with the story.) 

**Chapter 1-Preparations**

_(Scene is in Daria's room, late at night. Daria is wearing her blue tee shirt and yellow shorts, propped up on her bed writing in her diary[?], which are also thought v.o.'s and scene-recounting incidences from Daria's mind as she writes. In the far corner of her padded room are two duffel bags that are open and partially full of her "array" of clothing and of some books.)_

From the "so-called" diary of one Daria Morgendorffer:

It's now been about three-and-a-half weeks since my brother has left us to go back to his home, or rather I should say, his mansion. My mom and dad, and to a certain extent, Quinn and I, have had our lives quite frankly turned upside down, as well as others that our humble little family knows. Over the same period of time, we've had reporters from all over the world requesting all sorts of interviews from us about Darren. After some rather annoying phone calls and door-knocking requests from the inquiring reporters, and my wonderful sarcastic putdowns when they did both, mom and dad finally capitulated to an interview after a "family consultation", if nothing else, just to get the reporters off our backs, which all but lasted for about not quite one day. We chose Meg Rosata, who also was the one who had interviewed Darren first after it was discovered he was Arthur Appleton Jr. Since then, her stock has risen with offers from several cable networks. Aren't we generous saps, us Morgendorffers. When the interview started in front of those hot-ass lights and damn piercing cameras in our living room, the basic B.S.-ing commenced, with my parents and me and Quinn saying that having a son/brother wouldn't change our lives one bit. Yeah, right--and I'll be having that lobotomy right about now, thank you. No wait, that's already happened to Quinn, scratch that. I wanted to give my one-of-a-kind flippant remarks to this second-rate Connie Chung, but mom "persuaded" me to be on my best behavior--by warning me she'd redecorate my room and would force me to enter several clubs at school if I said one inconsiderate remark during the interview. Dang it--all of that sarcastic material I wrote down on my notepad and memorized the night before gone to waste. Until sometime in the future, that is. You can't keep a cynical gal down but for so long.

Dad's consulting business has gone off the scale during this time with business offers coming in from all over the country and in some cases, from overseas. After a quick little "talk" with my dad, Jodie's dad Andrew Landon is now dad's "semi-official representative" in some consulting/business ventures, though dad has told Mr. Landon that he'll only get a "small" percentage of the consulting fees. Jodie called me before she went to Washington state for that college expo and said that her dad's driving her and her whole family crazy over raving about having the "advantages" of being near Jake Morgendorffer. What a hell of a twist all of this is. Even that Calvin Hopkins guy that dad had a business feud going with has jumped on the bandwagon, suddenly kissing dad's feet (and ass) by offering to go 50-50 with dad concerning some condominiums and a land development halfway across the country. Dad said that he'll "consider" it only after Hopkins makes it 70-30 in dad's favor, and after dad "weighs" some other offers. It's clear dad's paying back Hopkins for all of those "I'm-richer-and-more-sucessful-than-you-are" taunts by hanging Hopkin's ass out to dry. Good ol' dad--keep them all waiting, why don't you. From the proverbial doormat to the proverbial foot-wiper--dad may be at the highest point in his business life right about now, which, while it makes me personally glad that he's doing so well, it also means that dad hasn't spent too much time missing my brother as much as I thought because of being so busy, though I can tell that he's ever-so-slightly depressed over not having Darren around like mom, Quinn, and Jane are--and myself. Damn melancholy feelings. I'm looking forward like everyone else to seeing Darren again--especially that huge book-filled study at his mansion that he's told me about.

As for mom, she's been on "Cloud Googleplex" since Eric told her she's going to be an equal partner in the firm. Hell, he's even told her to take it easy for a little while, cutting back on some of her workload. As a result, mom's been home earlier more than often, and thus has been spending what she calls "quality" time with me and Quinn--well, only once with Quinn, and that lasted just an hour because my dear sister gave an excuse saying she needed to go to several "vitally important fashion meetings", and shot outta here before mom could say anything more. Now why didn't I think of using an excuse like that? Hmm--something like, "Mom, I'd like to stay with you, but I have to go to a high number of book-reading meetings today." Nah, she'd see right through me in a second. Too bad mom couldn't see right through Quinn--the hole in Quinn's head, that is. To make me feel even more guilty, mom's bonding with me in a shrewd way, like intermittently using Darren's name, saying he would want us to be "closer together". Any closer, and I'll find myself wondering if I might suffocate. We've gone to the movies, played some of those dumb board games together that were used when mom and dad had Quinn and me incarcerated that time for supposedly breaking a curfew Quinn and I didn't know about, and going to eat out, during which we've had several "woman-to-woman" talks that eventually evolved into mom talking about her plans once she "establishes" herself as a full partner in the firm. Yippee-kiyay. Fortunately, or so I thought, Jane was at her place, and I figured I could slip over to the Lane's to escape mom's vice-like grip and to see Jane. Wrong. Jane's been quite busy herself, and I've found myself going elsewhere to hide from mom. I tried to go to the library, but now they're closed for the summer--budget cuts. Damn corrupt Carter County politicians. More also on what Jane's doing, and where else I had to go to later, since they both tie into each other. Note to self: Plot with Jane to assassinate Eric and the rest of mom's partners in the near future, or at least secretly cause mom's firm to chase as many ambulances as possible so they can wear themselves out and die from exhaustion. This, of course, will occur after I hurt those damn pesky reporters, seeing as they'll have to be taken to the hospitals in the aforementioned vehicles.

Now for Quinn. Incredible as it seems, which in itself really isn't incredible now that I think about it, Quinn is even on a higher cloud than mom over all this publicity. Let's see, what shall I call it? Got it: How about "Cloud Infinity"? Yeah, that about sums it up, stupid as it sounds. Every time she's gone out from our home in the daytime hours (Quinn's still on an extended curfew of being in the house by 8:00 p.m. because of the "Haven" fiasco, by which I got off untouched, I might add with glee, thanks to mom and dad being so angry with Quinn's little slumber party lie, they focused on nothing else), she's had dozens of her "followers" (including the three J's), boys which she supposedly can't go out with (as well) until after the curfew's over, follow her around town, and do her bidding. This in essence means that Quinn's getting her dates in the daytime as opposed to at night, and even more guys to fawn over her to boot. Maybe I should let mom know this so she could stop Quinn, who then could really suffocate with me when mom does her bonding thing. However, the only problem would be that Quinn would be stuck with me at home, and that just won't do. In the meantime, several reporters have swarmed over Quinn when she does go out, and Quinn of course has eaten the attention up, every crumb of it. In fact, it's turned into some sort of sick repetitive game: The reporters ask about Big Bro, and his likes and dislikes of idiotic and irrelevant stuff, such as Darren's favorite food and drink, and if he wears shorts or briefs, as if she's spied on him actually wearing them or something while he stayed with us--"insects" be damned? To her credit, Quinn's actually been pretty coy about Darren, saying he's "like any other guy", which really isn't true if Darren's compared to the guys that Quinn knows (Big Bro's superior), and then she launches into self-gratifying boasting about her likes and dislikes about fashion, boys, and popularity, with her followers, the boys, not the reporters, feverishly taking down notes. The reporters then roll their eyes, stop the interview when she talks about herself, then walk away disgusted, leaving my little sister (and her drooling horde) utterly baffled. This has happened more times than I can count. Maybe those reporters aren't so stupid after all, even after it at least took them several times to learn their lesson.

In my case, the reporters have basically ignored me while I've gone out, save for a relative few, and I've told those relative few to go to hell when they do approach me to ask questions about Darren, or anything else. I guess I don't register on most reporter's radar screens, a fact that I don't have a problem with at all, especially since my family's stealing the spotlight like a hog gobbles up slop in a trough. That also goes for my grandmothers and aunts, who'll be visiting Darren a week after we do (thank goodness), save for Amy, who's telling the reporters to go to hell as well. Aunt Rita, cousin Erin, and Brian are giving interviews and telling about how much Big Bro "means to them"--ten billion ways of doing so, mind you. Darren told me over the phone a few days ago that Brian asked him for some money, unknown to Erin, and Darren offered to get him a job working for Appleton instead. Brian gave that stupid lie about being in the government working in a top-secret security agency, and Darren gave Brian a job that would fit the mold--a security guard. My brother's getting wiser.

Stacy and Tiffany, who will be coming with us to visit Darren for a week along with Sandi, much to my chagrin, have practically followed Quinn around with the boys almost the whole time since Darren's left, kissing her ass like dad and mom's are having their's kissed, and saying Quinn's "so wonderful and stuff"--something that wouldn't have been tolerated by Sandi Griffin. However, Sandi's been oddly quiet (according to Quinn), and has been keeping to herself at her home since Darren's left, only pausing long enough to summon the Fashion Club to her house for an occasional meeting. I saw it at the warehouse that night, and I still couldn't believe what Sandi did, with that incredibly unselfish act of calling Jane down beside Darren and of putting her and Darren's hands together. The fact that Linda Griffin can't shut her mouth up over saying that Darren is Sandi's boyfriend, and telling anyone within listening distance isn't making Sandi feel any better about herself, still another surprise about her from my point of view. Did (does) she really like Darren? I wonder if Big Bro's near-death and niceness to her on that "date" really must've affected Sandi deeply to make her behave like this? When I think about it, why wouldn't it? It did to me and Jane when we saw Darren lying there on the floor almost bleeding to death. Hell, he saved our lives, and nearly died in the process. Quinn told me that when reporters tried to ask Sandi about whether or not Linda's "boyfriend" claim was true, Sandi screamed at them to leave her the hell alone--say, she actually might have some potential there. In a way, I now feel really sorry for Sandi: She finds a guy who's made her feel different to the point of actually being a decent person for a change, and he likes someone else. That someone being Jane Lane, my "Partner In Crime", and best friend.

Speaking of Jane, I know she obviously wants to see Darren pretty badly like everyone else in my family, having to have talked to him everyday over the phone since he's left, and letting me know in no uncertain terms when I'm able to see her in the rare times that I have in these recent days, that she misses him like hell. Fortunately, she's had her artwork to work on to keep her occupied from thinking about him too much, and it has become quite an occupation for her. Just knowing my brother has done nothing but brought attention to her artwork. At first, she also went to the "Go to Hell" route like Sandi, me, and Amy when the reporters asked about if Darren were her boyfriend, but after Darren himself suggested to Jane to take full advantage of the situation by showing off her paintings and sculptures, it's been almost a non-stop bevy of activity for Jane. She's even had a few mini-gallery exhibits in the local art shops that already have some of her works, attending them as well--I was able to go to just one of them because of mom's bonding attempts. Jane's been awfully damn busy actually painting and selling a whole slew of her works after shrewdly offering to reporters the "lowdown" about her relationship with Big Bro, getting his okay (giving only mundane, boring stuff to those hungry pack of wolves, mind you), but only after they agreed to listen to what she said about her works, and getting that all-important TV exposure. Even Jane's mom has gotten into the act by jumping on Jane's bandwagon by selling her own pottery pieces at an extraordinary rate (and price) via her daughter knowing my brother. Oh, wow--perhaps now Mrs. Lane can see the advantages of having a daughter that she can acknowledge and actually pay attention to--that it can bring in more damn money for her pocketbook. It pays to know someone who knows someone, I suppose. Of course, all of this attention in turn has kept Jane from being with me as often when mom's shanghied me. Another note to self: Kill Big Bro as soon as no one's around when we visit him at his estate day after tomorrow.

Even Trent and Mystik Spiral have been affected by what I call the "Darren Effect". A few minor-label record agents have been inquiring about the group, and the guys are on a real tour right now in several small cities in the Midwest via a larger van, rental, I add, than the Tank--boy, they're really moving up in the world, now--having taken off two days ago when a promoter of shall I say, "questionable" character offered them a "can't miss" deal. Getting smart, Trent and the guys went to mom to get her legal advice (the fee waived away by Eric, with Eric saying he was doing it as a "favor" to mom for her joining the firm as a full-fledged partner--gee, what a softie), and after she examined the contract, told Trent to accept. As a result, Trent won't be coming with Jane and us. If I had any lingering doubts as to what I felt about Trent, they're basically gone now--I find myself feeling not badly that he isn't coming with us at all. I'm happy for him and the guys, and that's it. Now, is someone else starting to come into focus here, someone like--Tom? What in the hell is going on with that? I still occasionally think about what happened in the hospital that night while I worried about Darren's condition in the waiting room. It sort of reminded me of what almost happened that night when I came home from Jane's following the disasterous hair-dyeing incident, after she had suspected me of having some feelings about Tom--God, she didn't know to how close she was to being actually right on that subject then. Enough about that, at least for now. I've seen Tom a few times since around town, though it's been in polite conversation, such as how Darren's doing, and how our lives have changed since all of this has been happening to my family, by which we both had a good, pathetic laugh and joke at the situation. Jane, who took a break from her painting, came across us at the Pizza King where Tom and I happened to meet by chance(?), but she didn't say anything about seeing us together, while Tom seemed to get something of a guilty look on his face, the same for me. Jane didn't seem to notice, though, jumping right into our talk, and eagerly discussing Darren. I wonder if Tom still feels something for Jane, and if her doing that affected him a little. It had to in some little way, I'm sure of it. Tom had visited Darren in the hospital while I was in there once with Darren, and the meeting between the two seemed cordial, though I could sense a little tension underneath the surface, this possibly being over Jane, who wasn't there at the time. This makes me wonder if Jane didn't miscalculate a bit when she told me that Darren and Tom had gotten past seeing each other the day after with her there in our home after the kissing incident in the Zen. I wonder what could have been if Darren didn't exist, or if our family hadn't met him yet until much later in our lives, and if Jane knew about what, if any, feelings I'm starting to develop about Tom, and if he...oooooboy--I do not need to think about this right now, at least not yet.

Moving right along, why has all of this happened? All of the ass-kissing, job promotions, and sudden new opportunities for the people I know in my life? Why, it's because of my bro's billions, of course, pure and simple. Money. The love of it is the root of all evil. Beautiful damn moolah to the greedy morons of this pathetic planet. I glance over at the brand-spanking new top-of-the-line Sharpshooter PC and its accessories on my desk, a gift from my brother, which replaced my old, slow-ass Mac. I wonder--has my brother's incredible wealth affected me as well? Has it affected Jane, even though she had some "experience" in once having a rich boyfriend already in Tom? Well, of course it has--to an certain extent, but how big is that extent? I don't really ever have to worry about needing money again for something, not that I actively pursued it outside of my allowance, save for those guilt-trip parental neglection schemes I did to my over-achieving, ambitious parents, and the blackmailing of Quinn at times to get some books, CD's, pizzas, and savings for my "Montana Cabin Fund". I know I can just call up Darren and get some money if I really need some, and I know he'll give it to me. But I--don't want that. I don't want to look at my brother as the "Gravy Train", unlike, I suspect, Quinn, who's been suspiciously vague concerning Darren's wealth these past few weeks, saying she doesn't care if Darren's worth ten billion smackeroonies. I'll believe that when Ms. Li develops a conscience, and admits before the world to Mike Wallace her school security fetish, and secret obsession about controlling her students through mind-control--what little of the minds most of my fellow classmates have, that is. Sure, Quinn was genuinely as scared as the rest of us when she thought we were going to lose Darren that night, but this is Quinn, by golly. Though she isn't as quiiiite as shallow and self-centered, and I reluctantly add, dumber academically anymore before Darren came into our lives, it's still Quinn, doggone it, and it's really damn hard for her to change her spots, though with Quinn, she can still change her hair color. I wonder if or when she'll try to possibly charm Big Bro into giving her some of his bountiful treasury? Brian couldn't pull it off, but Quinn isn't Brian. Has she really learned anything from what happened when I gave her the third degree that time about taking advantage of Darren? Only time will tell, and it may be time for Quinn to tell herself "Ka-ching!" right about now when she goes with us to visit Darren. Hmmm--maybe I'll see what she's up to before we meet Big Bro when the "opportunity" presents itself.

What do I want from Darren? Well, to have a brother who I can hang out with and talk to, while I'm assuming Jane can have a boyfriend she can, er, just be with. Of course, when that brother and boyfriend can buy anything he wants for you, it's kind of hard to not want anything, oh, such as dynamite to blow up Lawndale.

Before he left, Darren told me that he privately invited Jane to stay with him and me at his estate while we go to college (she's accepted by the way), he and I at Eastward, and Jane at the New York City Art School. He hasn't broken the news to mom and dad about Jane yet, not wanting to do so until we come up there, having the "Homefield Advantage", I suspect, and it should be very interesting to see how they'll react to Jane living under the same roof with Darren, although that "roof" covers more than 20,000 square feet, with another 8,000 square feet in additional space to the 12,000 square feet, a point that Darren didn't tell to us until a few days ago because he was only taking into account the mansion's living space at that time in the hospital. Oh, and all of that is along with a mansion-full of servants, and some security on the estate's grounds. Darren's told me that he'll help both me and Jane each get into our prospective educational facilities, like Quinn. I'm wondering if that's part of me selling out as well? Do I want my brother's help in getting in, even though it's my dream to go to Eastward, and having Darren there as an additional "bonus"? I remember when Jane asked me about taking things from Darren while we were in that damn warehouse if he offered them. Crap, why do I feel like a first-class heel? I am Daria Morgendorffer, and I am my own person, and I don't need a--hand out? I'm really starting to hate that damn conscience--maybe I can get some money from Darren so I can surgically remove it from my brain. Oh well, now I sign off to another hell-filled day until we leave the day after tomorrow, my so-called diary.

Daria put her diary(?) in her strongbox, locked it, and put the strongbox in her closet. She took off her glasses and was about to crawl into bed, when there was a knock on the door.

DARIA: (Sighs, exasperated, puts back on her glasses:) Yes?

VOICE: Daria, it's your mother! I saw the light was still on in your room, and I wanted to talk to you since you were still up! May I come in?

DARIA: (Mutters, gets up:) I knew I should have taped the damn corners of my door to keep that light in here with me. (Raises her voice:) I guess I can't stop you _now_, Mom. You may enter.

HELEN: (Comes in, dressed in her housecoat, looks at the duffel bags in the corner:) I just wanted to see how you were doing, sweetie. How's your packing going?

DARIA: (Deadpan:) It's _going_, Mom. I basically have just about everything packed from my incredibly _humongous_ wardrobe, like the relatively few items I call clothes, and a few books, though it's gonna be hell to try and put my little ol' _helpless_ toothbrush in my bag.

HELEN: (Rolls her eyes, sighs:) Daria, why don't you try and get a few more clothes than you have right now? I mean, I can buy you some more clothes for our visit to Darren, like I'm going to do for Quinn. Eric says that I can get off early tomorrow, and--

DARIA: (Thought v.o.: Oh, hell, more well-meaning, but slightly misguided motherly attempts at "bonding" ahead.) (Cuts her off, in sarcastic mode:) --Mom, we've gone over this what now, a _bazillion_ times? I'm quite satisfied with what I have, thank you. Your concern is rather _touching_, but quite unnecessary, I can assure you. (Pauses:) What's the big deal? We're just going to visit Darren, that's all. You make it sound like we're going to the _White House_ or something.

Helen went over to Daria's bed and sat down on it, sighing, something that made Daria cock her eyebrow, inquisitive.

HELEN: Daria, I want to give Darren and his family a _good_ impression of us.

DARIA: Mom, Darren's "family" consists of his aunt Millie, and a few very distant relatives, save for his _uncle Jim_, and those "relatives" will visit him once every other _decade_, at least that's something akin to what Big Bro told us over the phone the other day. I seriously doubt if they'll be "impressed" by the way we look if they actually even to bother to come by while we're visiting. Darren already knows us, and I'm sure his relatives have seen us all over the tubes along with everyone else in the known universe, so it really doesn't matter.

HELEN: (Looks at Daria disappointedly:) Very well, Daria, I won't try and _make_ you get anything to wear, but eventually you're going to have to update your wardrobe for college while you're staying with your brother, dear.

DARIA: Don't worry, Mom. I've gotten my eye on a _cute_ little orange miniskirt and super-tiny blue halter-top that'll make Quinn go _beyond_ envious, (Helen rolls her eyes while Daria smirks) and if you believe _that_, you'll also believe that I'm gonna decide to be a damn _lawyer_ come sun-up tomorrow.

HELEN: (Frowns briefly:) Very funny, Daria. (Gets up:) Anyway, since I have a short day to work tomorrow, I'd better get to bed--(starts to leave)

DARIA: --That reminds me, Mom--Eric's sure been awfully _generous_ to you since he found out Darren's "Mr. Moneybags", with all of the lighter caseloads, more off-time--

HELEN: (Cocks an inquisitive eyebrow:) Just _what_ exactly are you getting at, Daria?

DARIA: (Sighs:) Mom, hasn't it occurred to you that Eric's _never_ treated you like this before? Usually, you've busted your ass to get any attention from him on your work. (Helen starts to say something, and Daria holds up her hand) Wait, let me finish, okay? (Pauses:) Look, Mom--you know how I feel about giving out _compliments_ to anyone or anything, so I'll say my usual "once-a-year" one to you: You're a damn _good_ lawyer, (Helen looks stunned) and I think it's a load of _crap_ for Eric to promote you just because you're Darren's birth mom. (Narrows her eyes:) Don't you _see_, Mom? He's only doing this to _siphon_ off Darren's fame for his _firm_, and not because of your work.

HELEN: (Gasps:) T-That's not true, Daria! I've worked _damned_ hard to get where I am now, by my own merits, and not because of your brother! (Pauses while Daria crosses her arms and looks at her skeptically, then Helen sighs deeply, acknowledging Daria's point:) All right, so I'll admit that Darren may have had a _little_ bit to do with my getting that promotion, but so what? I know I can do the job, and it means _more_ money for us--

DARIA: --And that's just my point, Mom--what does it matter how much extra dough you and dad make for the family? Darren's got money, obviously _plenty_ of it. If we needed anything, he'd give it to us in an instant. (Thought v.o.: Let's see how you react to **that**, Mom.)

HELEN: (Smirks:) Now you're making _my_ point, Daria. I don't want us to ask Darren for his money. I want your father and I to make our _own_ money and way, like we've always done. If that means (hesitates:) taking "advantage" of Darren's fame a bit because people connect us to him, then what's the _harm_ in doing that? Your father has never had this much business before, and he's enjoying it! Besides, we're still doing what we like to do, sweetie, and there's nothing wrong in that, is there?

Daria paused for a moment to take in Helen's words, then spoke.

DARIA: Well, I'll admit that I'm kind of _surprised_ you and dad wouldn't want to take any of Darren's money, Mom--I know I wouldn't (thought v.o.: Though Quinn is a **different** story.), and I'll also say how _relieved_ I am to hear that. Still, it just seems a little--_unethical_ to me to use Darren's face to make money like that, even if it's to help you guys in your careers.

HELEN: Well, Daria, you told me that Jane's been up to her "hips" in money since Darren suggested to her to sell her paintings and sculptures by using _her_ "connection" to him. (Coy look:) Do you think there's something "unethical" in _that_, hmmm?

DARIA: (Thought v.o.: Damn, she's got me there.) Umm, I guess not, Mom, though I do wish people would see Jane's work for what it _is_, and not just as a possible _tax-deductable_ in the making at the end of the year because of her knowing Big Bro.

HELEN: (Sighs:) Daria, you're the only person I know who can see something bad in _everything_.

DARIA: (Smirks:) Mom, it's the _job_ of a cynic to do that. Why, I'd be _derelict_ in my duty if I didn't live up to my "potential". (Helen shakes her head slowly, chuckles quietly, then leaves)

Daria took off her glasses and was about to get into bed when she heard a familiar _whine_ down the hall. She dropped her head in abject defeat and sighed to herself, putting her glasses back on again.

VOICE: MUH--OOM! Where's my lime-colored scrunchie? We _cannot_ leave to see Darren until I find it!

DARIA: (Deadpan, to herself:) It's a _conspiracy_. My family's out to get me by not allowing me to sleep. What a fiendishly diabolical plan on their part. (Pauses:) I see now that _more_ assassinations are going to be necessary. (Goes out of her room to the source of the whine)

**********

Quinn, dressed in her yellow nightshirt with the pink bunny, was going through her closet, searching frantically. She had thrown most of her clothes on her bed, save for the huge mountain of mostly-packed suitcases she had stacked beside the bed. Helen walked into her room, frowning, with her hands on her hips. Daria walked in behind Helen a moment later.

HELEN: (In a hushed voice:) Quinn, will you _please_ lower your voice? Your father is trying to sleep! He has to meet several important clients tomorrow, and he needs to be alert!

DARIA: (Thought v.o.: Yeah, he's gotta be alert for more **ass-kissing** from his newly-found clientele.) 

QUINN: (Her voice a little lower:) Sorry, Mom, but I just _gotta_ find my lime scrunchie! I can't be fashionable at Darren's without it!

DARIA: (Deadpan:) This is indeed a national _crisis_, Mom. In order to calm Quinn's _beastial_ fashion-inspired bellowing, I suggest that we help her find the scrunchie, (pauses for a moment, Quinn's eyes light up, surprised by Daria's offer) and then we _hang_ her with it. (Quinn then glares at Daria)

QUINN: (Frowns:) _Look_, Daria--

HELEN: Now, Quinn, I'm sure your sister was only kidding. (Cocks a warning eyebrow at Daria:) _Weren't_ you, sweetie?

DARIA: (Shrugs:) Eh, more or less. (Sighs:) Quinn, I don't think it'll be a big deal if you can't find that vitally important scrunchie. (Suddenly smirks while she eyes the desk beside Quinn's door, thought v.o.: Hello, **"opportunity".**:) After all, I'm sure you can get Darren to buy you a whole lot _more_ of those while we're staying up there with him--and _then_ some.

QUINN: (Narrows her eyes:) What's _that_ supposed to mean, Daria?

HELEN: (Curious look:) Yes, Daria, what do you mean by that remark?

DARIA: (Still smirks:) Well, why don't we ask _Quinn_, Mom? I'm sure she can fill in the "blanks". (Helen now gives Daria a confused look while Quinn rolls her eyes)

QUINN: Are you suggesting that I'd want Darren to give _me_ some of his money and stuff? (Hesitates:) Um, I told you I couldn't care less about how much money he's got, Daria!

DARIA: That's like a hungry cheetah _ignoring_ a sick and weak antelope that's wondered away from the rest of the herd, sis. You've been really quiet _and_ evasive about Darren's money since he's left. Are you gonna stand there and tell us that when we go up to Darren's place, you _won't_ ask him for any money or other expensive things at all?

QUINN: (Angry:) That's _exactly_ what I'm saying, Daria! How _dare_ you--

DARIA: (Cuts her off, smirks:) --You heard Quinn with your _own_ ears, Mom. She won't be _bugging_ Darren for any of his riches while we're there. My brother and your son's fortune is safe. (Begins to turn around while Quinn is glowing with anger, and Helen looks at Daria, exasperated:) Oh, and I found your scrunchie, sis--it's on your desk in front of you. (Quinn gasps when she sees the scrunchie) I guess the old saying is true: "The best place to hide something _is_ right out in the open". Goodnight, and pleasant dreams. (Leaves, thought v.o.: Now you can't try and slick-talk some money out of Darren without mom knowing it, sis.)

Frowning, Quinn walked over to her desk and _snatched_ her scrunchie off of it. She turned to her mother furiously while taking her clothes off the bed, and putting them back in her closet. She was holding the gold "Circa Original" dress Darren had purchased for her when both went on their "date" together at Chez Pierre.

QUINN: _Gaaaawd_, Mom! Why didn't you say something to Daria about my wanting money and stuff from Darren? How could you let her _do_ that to me?

HELEN: Now, Quinn, when I think about it, Daria has made a _good_ point. (Quinn looks stunned) I wouldn't want you to _slip_ around and try to get something from Darren while we're staying at his place. Your father and I _know_ how you like to spend money, young lady, and it wouldn't be _fair_ to Darren if he simply put money or any expensive gifts in your hands! (Pauses, realizes, motions her head, cocks eyebrow:) I seem to recall that your brother spent _$800_ on that dress for you!

QUINN: (Glares at her dress for an instant, then smirks back at her mother:) Yeah, but the computer that Darren got Daria cost almost _$1,500_ and stuff! The way _I_ figure it, I'm kinda _owed_ at least something to _equal_ that!

HELEN: (Narrows her eyes:) Quinn, Darren got that computer for Daria because he thought that she needed it, which she did, though your father and I would've gotten her one for college! Now, I want you to _promise_ that you won't badger Darren for any money or anything else! 

QUINN: But _Muh--oom--_

HELEN: (Frowns:) No buts, Quinn! You are _not_ to get any money or anything else from Darren while we're there, and your father and I will inform your brother not to let you have anything, either! Is that _clear_?

QUINN: (Looks down, becomes sheepish, sighs:) Y-Yeah, okay, Mom, I _promise_. (Thought v.o.: I'm getting Daria **back** for keeping me from asking Darren about getting something, not that it will stop me from trying anyway, but how?) (Gets an idea and a wide smirk on her face just as Helen's leaving:) Hey, Mom, can ya wait for a second?

HELEN: (Turns around:) Yes, Quinn?

QUINN: (Smug look while she hangs the dress back in her closet:) It seems to me to be _fair_, that since I can't ask Darren for anything, that Daria shouldn't just stay up in that big book study she's been going on about all the time while we're visiting Darren's just reading and stuff, and staying to herself. She should get out and about like the rest of us. I mean, she'll have _plenty_ of time to be in there when she's living with Darren while she goes to that Eastward College place, right?

Helen pondered what Quinn said for a moment, then spoke.

HELEN: (Mild frown:) You're obviously wanting to get _back_ at Daria, Quinn, but I do admit that you have a good point. Daria should find _other_ venues of enjoyment while she's visiting Darren's with us. She should experience the outside world, and not simply stay in _one_ room all the time while we're there--(mutters to herself:) God knows she does it while we're here at home. (Quinn smirks triumphantly) I'll speak to her about it right now. (Leaves)

Quinn got into her canopy bed, now grinning wickedly.

QUINN: (Thought v.o.: Right **back** at 'cha, sis!)

**********

_(Scene changes to the Appleton estate, the same time)_

Dressed in his robe and pajamas, Darren Appleton was sitting behind a large cedar desk located in the front of a huge arch-shaped paned-window that overlooked the now-dark estate grounds. In front of the desk was a large tan leather chair. The room, actually an at-home office about ten by twenty feet, had cedar-covered walls with black marble bookcases along the walls. The ceiling, high with exposed wood beams, had a fan protruding from it that was spinning at the lowest speed. Darren had just gotten off the phone, and had a big grin on his face. He then started to look at some papers that were stacked on the desk. His aunt Millie, holding a glass of warm milk and dressed in her nightgown, came into the office, sat down in the chair, smiled quietly, and privately became intrigued by her nephew's upbeat demeanor. Darren looked at his aunt, gave a quick, friendly smirk, then looked back down at the papers. After a moment, Millie spoke.

MILLIE: (Smirks:) Well, now, _someone_ seems happy about something.

DARREN: (Grins, excited:) And why shouldn't that "someone" _not_ be happy, Aunt Millie? Just one more day until my birth family and Jane come up here. I just got off the phone with Curtis, and he's almost as eager to meet my birth family and Jane as I am!

MILLIE: Yes, I'm sure he is, Darren. After all, he didn't meet them while you were in the hospital in Lawndale because he couldn't come. (Pauses, realizes:) When I think about it, why _didn't_ he come?

DARREN: (Cocked eyebrow:) With all of the media attention in and around where I was at the time? Tell me you're _kidding_. I mean, Curtis had taken more than enough of that _garbage_ while he was in Florida with Lena. Besides, I talked to him every other day while I was in the hospital in Lawndale, and told him not to worry about me because I was okay, and he could see me when I got back.

MILLIE: (Sighs:) I suppose you have a point there, Darren. Now, enough about that. What's on those papers you're looking at?

DARREN: Several things, Auntie. A schedule of activities and places to see and do while Jane and my birth family and Quinn's friends are here, and a receipt from the carpenters and interior decorators I hired to work on those rooms here.

MILLIE: (Rolls her eyes, shakes her head slowly:) I still can't believe you actually did _that_ to those two rooms in the west wing, Darren! (Darren smirks) What possessed you to _do_ such a thing? Those workers and even Elenor and Claude thought you were a little _crazy_! (Playfully mutters just before she sips the milk:) Maybe you were actually "preparing" those rooms for _yourself_ rather than for Daria and Jane?

DARREN: (Laughs:) Call it a sense of _mischievousness_, Aunt Millie. I wanted for Daria to feel right at "home", and for Jane to, how shall I put it? Ah, to "appreciate" _my_ wicked sense of humor. Why, when Jane sees her room, she'll be amused like Daria will! (Millie chuckles)

MILLIE: You don't think that your other sister Quinn will be _envious_ when she sees what you've "done" for Daria and Jane, do you?

DARREN: (Snickers:) _Please_, Auntie. Once Quinn looks at those rooms herself, she'll beat a hasty _retreat_ from them, more than likely wanting to stay in the east wing, that and the fact that she'll be too busy with her Fashion Club friends.

MILLIE: Oh yes, Quinn's friends. Speaking of which, how is that _Sandi_ person doing? You told me that Quinn and the other members of the Fashion Club were somewhat _worried_ about her.

DARREN: (After a moment:) Well, when I talked to Quinn over the phone, she said that Sandi's been really _reserved_ since what had happened at that warehouse. (Frowns, perplexed:) You know, now when I think about it, Sandi was the only member of the Fashion Club _not_ to have visited me at the hospital, with her parents saying that she was sick at the time when they visited. I hope "sick" here means that nothing's wrong with her _emotionally_, though I can understand how she, Jane, or my birth family would've been after what happened there. (Darren grows quiet for a moment, gets a quick, grimaced look on his face)

Millie quietly nodded and reached across the desk and put her hand on Darren's in a reassuring manner, privately remembering what her nephew himself went through that night--especially how Darren had been _after_ he came back to the mansion from Lawndale, _keeping_ to himself at times, and what he did and was doing to deal with his newfound "problem", something his birth family and Jane did _not_ know about, at least not yet. Millie had forgiven Darren for what he had done to protect his sister and girlfriend when he had _killed_ her brother William. Could Darren now forgive _himself_ eventually for what he had done? She snapped out her thoughts as Darren then continued to speak.

DARREN: (Sighs, exasperated:) I know Sandi's mother Linda Griffin has been telling everyone in the media that _I'm_ her daughter's boyfriend because of that so-called "date" with Sandi, can you _believe_ that? I tried to call Mrs. Griffin at her house the other day to ask her to stop doing that, but Mrs. Griffin didn't listen--or really didn't _want_ to. That woman's _convinced_ that her daughter and I are a couple, like Jane doesn't even exist! I've tried to be nice, but this is starting to get _ridiculous_. I don't want to hurt Mrs. Griffin's feelings, but this has got to stop. (Adds after a moment, snorts:) Of course, I guess having some of uncle Will's "lackeys" thinking that Sandi, and not Jane, was my girlfriend, information picked up by the press during the arraignment hearing, kind of "contributed" to it, too.

MILLIE: At least you and your birth family, Jane, and Sandi Griffin didn't have to worry about testifying after Benny Lodell and Sam Norwood practically confessed everything that they, those other men, and William had done in--(hesitates:) killing your parents and this "Sanchez" fellow. I suppose without William, who apparently had so much _control_ over them, Lodell and Norwood became _listless_ without their "leader", and decided to just confess to everything. (Darren nods) As for that "Linda Griffin" woman, you won't get any argument from me _there_, Darren. I met her for an instant in the hospital while she talked once to your birth mother Helen over your condition, and I can tell you, that woman's a bona-fide arrogant _witch_. You _do_ realize that this woman wants her daughter for you so Mrs. Griffin can have an (pauses, smirks:) "inside track" to your wealth?

DARREN: (Shrugs, snorts, disgusted:) So what _else_ is new? Lots of people want to have an "inside track" to my money. It's a good thing I'm letting _Leonard_ handle all of the legal dealings with the money and everything else that's come my way. The attention I've--_we've_ gotten from the public here since I've come back from Lawndale has just about worn me out. When Mrs. Griffin came to see how I was doing at the hospital with Mr. Griffin, and those (shudders:) "terrors" called Sam and Chris, I didn't know at the time that she was so set on having Sandi and me together until Quinn told me afterwards. (Smiles:) I know Mr. Griffin is on my side, at least. (Adds:) Now, if only the man can stand up to his wife and get her to stop harping on the "boyfriend" thing, I can finally relax on this. (Pauses:) You know, in an ironic sort of way, this is exactly what _uncle Will_ was talking about that night in the study when I allowed--

Millie suddenly put her hand up, and cut off Darren, to which he cocked an eyebrow, curious.

MILLIE: --_We_ allowed, Darren. I know what you're going to say about William. You're going to try and blame yourself for William putting those thoughts about the Morgendorffers going after your money in your head. Don't forget that _I_ was in the study that night, too. I could've discouraged William from doing that incredibly sinister and stupid thing, but I guess I was still too upset about your parent's deaths to really stop him. (Pauses:) Darren, _both_ of us allowed ourselves to be tricked by William. Please don't take all of that burden on your shoulders, okay? You've got _enough_ things on your mind right now. Let me have some of that, at least. (Weak smile)

Darren reached over the desk and patted his aunt's hand, chuckled a little, then spoke in a soft tone.

DARREN: Okay, Auntie, I'll let you have a _tiny_ bit of blame for the "study" incident, but that's _all_ I'm going to allow you to have, got that?

MILLIE: Fair enough, nephew. (Gets up:) Now, I'm going to bed after I finish my milk in my room. Don't stay up too late again, okay? You've been doing all of these "preparations" for the last several nights. I don't want you to wear yourself out.

DARREN: Don't worry, Auntie, I'll just be here a few more minutes, and then I'll turn in for the night, I promise. I just want everything to be as close to _perfect_ as possible for my birth family's, Jane's, and Quinn's friends visit for Saturday, and the rest of the week they're here. (Snaps his fingers:) Oh, and I have to be sure everything's okay for when my grandmothers, aunts, and cousin visit the following week, too, don't forget that. (Pauses:) Hmm--I'm going to get Elenor and Claude to have the staff do a final check around the mansion for tomorrow, and to make absolutely sure the entire estate is in tip-top shape. (Gets an intense look, begins to shuffle some papers while Millie shakes her head slowly, sighs quietly, and leaves the office)

**********

_(Scene changes to the Griffin home, the same time)_

Sandi Griffin, in her nightclothes, was lying stomach-first crossways on her bed, flipping listlessly through the latest issue of _Waif_ magazine, not being able to sleep. Fluffy, her pet cat, lay curled up at the foot of her bed, and unlike her master, was sound asleep. After another minute, Sandi smacked her mouth, disgusted, slapped the magazine closed, startling Fluffy, and tossed the magazine on the floor. Sandi then rolled on her back, propped up on her pillow, and sighed, rubbing a purring Fluffy, who had snuggled herself against Sandi's chest.

Sandi got up off the bed, which caused Fluffy to jump on the floor, and to curl up at the foot of the bed. She was about to turn off the light and go to sleep, when there was a knock on her door. She rolled her eyes, and answered.

SANDI: Like, who is it? (Thought v.o.: As if I didn't know **already**.)

VOICE: Sandiii, it's your mother. I wish to come in, if you don't mind.

SANDI: (Thought v.o.: I **mind**, but I know that won't stop you.) Come in, _Motherrr_.

Linda Griffin came into Sandi's room, dressed in her nightgown. She was about to say something, when she immediately looked around with a frown on her face, perplexed.

LINDA: Sandi, where are your suitcases? Surely you know you leave for Darren's place the day after tomorrow with the Morgendorffers and your Fashion Club friends, don't you? I was planning to leave work early tomorrow so we could shop at Cashman's for some new clothes. (Cocks an eyebrow:) Why haven't you started to pack yet?

SANDI: (Hesitant, feigns a pained look on her face:) Er, Mother, I don't feel so good. I think I like, may be coming down with a _cold_ or something, or another. (Adds after a moment:) I don't know if I'll be able to go with the Fashion Club to see Darren.

Linda went over to her daughter, sat down beside Sandi on the edge of the bed, reached down, and felt Sandi's forehead and face. After a moment, Linda gave a _glare_ at Sandi, who returned a small, defiant glare of her own.

LINDA: Sandi, you're not really sick _this_ time, are you? (Narrows her eyes:) I believed you before when you suddenly claimed you were sick and not being able to go to the hospital to see Darren with us, but I think you're _faking_ it now, young lady! (Adds, realizes:) And now when I consider _that_ some more, I'm thinking you were faking being sick _then_!

SANDI: (Uncomfortable, now subtly looks everywhere but at her mother:) Um, like, I actually _do_ have a bad headache, Mother, and--

LINDA: (Cuts her off, frowns deeply, shakes her head slowly:) _--Enough_, Sandi! These past few weeks, I have seen you behave in such a bizzare manner, completely unlike your usual, confident self! You've practically _allowed_ Quinn Morgendorffer to seize the spotlight, take over _your_ Fashion Club, and have permitted her to pull the strings of Tiffany and Stacy, whom, as I recall, have known you far longer than Quinn! _You_ should be doing the pulling! Why, when I think about it, I wouldn't be surprised if they all even suspected that you're not yourself, probably that you're _weak_, and in this world, you can _never_ be perceived as being that, something which I _know_ I have taught you not to _ever_ be in a position of being! You should be in control right now, not curled up in your room like a _coward_, only occasionally calling a fashion meeting! (Sandi scowls at Linda, who continues) If I didn't know any better, I'd think that you didn't want to see _your_ boyfriend! (Sandi rolls her eyes) What in the hell is the matter with you?

Sandi paused for a moment, then looked pointedly at her mother, her tone growing soft, in a rare, deep reflection, something her mother did not notice.

SANDI: (Gathers the courage, narrows her eyes:) Do you really want to know, Mother? (Pauses:) I mean, like, _really_ want to know?

LINDA: (Crosses her arms, arches an eyebrow:) That's what I _asked_, didn't I?

SANDI: (Now in a very low tone, looks down:) All right, then, I'll tell you why. It's like, Darren almost _died_ that night at the warehouse, Mother. I was there, and _you_ weren't, remember? (Linda looks at Sandi disdainfully for an instant) I, like, couldn't get over the sight of all that _blood_ that was coming out of him out of my head. (Looks up sadly at Linda, who now appears to be nonplused, and Sandi's voice rises:) Like, don't you _get_ it? It was _too_ real to me! I couldn't hack it! I _still_ have nightmares about what happened! (Adds:) I like, just couldn't deal with seeing him yet, because I like him _sooo_ much, and I could've--(shudders:) _lost_ him. That reality, like, just _hit_ me and stuff, and--and-- (appears as if she wants to say something else, but looks away instead)

After a long moment, Linda then rolled her eyes, and sighed.

LINDA: You've just proven my point, Sandi--you _need_ Darren, and he needs you, he just doesn't _know_ it yet. (Sandi sighs, frustrated, for her mother still doesn't get it) You obviously _must_ go to him.

Sandi glared at her mother out of disbelief, then suddenly leapt out of bed and snatched back her bedsheet, angered. She looked down at a mildly-surprised Linda.

SANDI: _Motherrr_! I, like, _told_ you that Darren _already_ has a girlfriend! You've seen her on TV talking about her art stuff! Her name's like, _Jeananne_, or something, no wait, it's _Jane_--Jane Lane! Why don't you want to _accept_ that?

LINDA: (Gets up:) _Sandiii_--you just admitted yourself that you _still_ like Darren Appleton, and that your almost losing him has made you hesitant about wanting to see him again, that, and because of that "Jane" girl. (Narrows eyes:) Are you going to allow that plain-looking bum artist girl Jane "Doe" take what should be rightfully yours? (Pauses:) Let's _face_ it, Sandi--Darren has _everything_ you want in a man: he's handsome, smart, knows how to defend himself, is cultured and refined, connected to important and powerful people, and is the de-facto head of a large conglomerate, and most importantly, is _rich_ beyond your wildest dreams! (Adds:) _Our_ wildest dreams! Any girl would _kill_ to be where you are now! (Wickedly smirks slowly:) Besides, your--"future" will be secured with Darren! (Gets in a dark tone:) You certainly have very "few" opportunities after high school as we _both_ know, Sandi. (Sandi clenches her teeth at her mother's implied meaning, looks down) I'll be damned if I let you _squander_ this opportunity away! I'd come with you _myself_ to make sure that you'd get "closer" to Darren if I didn't have to go to that marketing convention in Baltimore, which means that _you're_ going to have to do the work of making him see the "error" of his ways! (Points at her:) You're going if I have to _tie_ you down to the private plane Darren's sending to pick up his birth family and you the day after tomorrow, do you understand that?!

Sandi glared at her mother sullenly for a moment, then uttered meekly.

SANDI: Very well, _Motherrr_. I'll start packing tomorrow morning.

LINDA: (Smugly:) Good. I'll leave early from work tomorrow about 2:00. We'll go to Cashman's, and purchase some clothing for you. (Walks up to Sandi, puts her hands on Sandi's shoulders:) Cheer up, Sandi. Once Darren sees you in the clothes that I'll pick out for you, he'll fall for you in an _instant_. Now, get some sleep, it's very late. (Leaves, closes the door)

Sandi bit her lower lip, and was about to get into bed, when there was another knock on the door, this one a little more softer. Sandi walked up to the door, and opened it, frowning.

SANDI: _Now_ what, Mo--(sees Tom Griffin, dressed in his housecoat and pajamas, cocks an eyebrow:) what do _you_ want, Fatherrr?

TOM: (Clears his throat:) Just to talk, Sandi, that's all. I--couldn't help but to overhear you and your mother's "discussion", which almost woke up Sam and Chris. Your mother went back downstairs to finish some work, and I, ah, "seized" the moment to speak to you. Uh, may I come in?

SANDI: (After a moment:) Like, um, I guess. (Lets him in, shuts door, crosses her arms:) Now, what do you want? I'm like, really tired and stuff.

TOM: I promise that this won't take too long, Sandi. (Pauses:) Did I hear you right, that you _didn't_ want to go and see Darren Appleton because of, well--?

SANDI: (Narrows her eyes:) Like, yeah, that's what I told motherrr. Why? What _business_ is it of yours?

TOM: (Sighs:) Look, Sandi, it's clear to me that you've been behaving--_differently_ since what happened at that warehouse, staying in the house mostly, and--

SANDI: (Cuts him off, impatient:) --Get to the _point_, will you?

TOM: Oh, yes--the point. Well, I wanted to know if you just want to talk about what you feel to _me_? (Sandi looks surprised) I know we're not that _close_, but I'm more than willing to listen to what you're thinking, _unlike_ your mother, who's simply uh, too _excited_ about your pending visit to Darren Appleton.

SANDI: (Unsure look, then:) Errr--no, like, that's okay, Father. I'm like, fine. (Adds reluctantly, looks off to the side:) I uh, like appreciate you asking and stuff. (Tom smiles weakly) Look, uh, I'm really tired and everything--

TOM: (Opens the door:) --Well, all right, Sandi, but if you change your mind before you leave for there, let me know, okay? Goodnight. (Leaves)

SANDI: Like, goodnight. (Shuts the door behind him)

After clicking off the light, Sandi got into bed and rolled on her right side, staring at a wall in her room sadly, sighing. A single _tear_ proceeded out of the corner of her eye as she did.

**********

_(Scene changes to the Morgendorffer's the following morning)_

Helen and Jake were getting ready for work upstairs, while Daria was sitting at the kitchen table scribbling on a tablet and now finishing eating her cereal. Quinn had gotten up, and had come into the kitchen, stretching, and yawning, smiling. Both were still in their nightclothes. Daria took a quick glance at Quinn, then continued to scribble. Quinn looked over at Daria while getting some fruit out of the refrigerator, and spoke.

QUINN: (In her singy-songy voice:) Gooood morning, Daria! What cha' writin'?

DARIA: (While still scribbling, monotonic voice:) Good morning, sis, and you'll find out _soon_ enough--there. (Finishes while Quinn cocks an inquisitive eyebrow)

The very next instant, Jake came into the kitchen in a rush. He went over to the coffee maker, which had been brewing thanks to Daria's preparation. He grabbed a doughnut from the box of a dozen on the kitchen counter.

JAKE: 'MorningKiddoQuinncan'ttalkgottabusylastdaybeforeweseeDarren!Bigbigclients! (Wolfs down the doughnut)

Daria folded the paper up, put it in a small envelope that was on the table as well, and licked it closed, then scribbled something on the envelope. She rose out from her chair, and went over to Jake, slipping the envelope into Jake's coat lapel pocket.

JAKE: Huh? Hey, Kiddo, what'd you just put in my pocket?

QUINN: (Frowns:) That's what _I'd_ like to know, Daddy!

DARIA: (After a quick smirk at Quinn:) Just call it a little "encouragement", Dad. Read it when you have the chance sometime later on your job today between consulting with your clients. (Gets up, takes bowl, and puts it into the dishwasher:) Well, time to start another glorious day. Gotta make a call to Jane's, possibly to go over there as well, then return here to finish my _laborious_ packing. Have a good day, Dad. (Leaves)

JAKE: (Touched, smiles:) Aww, gee, I sure will, Daria! Thanks! (Finishes gobbling down the doughnut, grabs another one:) Well, I'll see you too, Quinn! (Starts to leave)

QUINN: (Thought v.o.: I wonder...?) (Suddenly gets up:) Daddy, wait! I wanted to find out what's on that paper that Dar--

JAKE: (Rushes out, with doughnut in his mouth:) Torry, tweetie, totta toe! Tee ou this tevening! (Leaves)

Before Quinn could say something else, Helen entered the kitchen, in a bit of a rush herself. Quinn watched her as Helen grabbed a doughnut. Quinn heard her father leave the driveway via the _spinning_ wheels from the blue Lexus.

HELEN: I'll see you later, Quinn! Make sure you finish your packing today! Remember, I'll be getting off a little early this afternoon so we can go to Cashman's to pick up some clothes for you! (Puts doughnut in her mouth as she leaves) Tee ood, tweetie!

Quinn watched her mother leave, then heard a _second_ set of spinning wheels via the red SUV. She walked up to the counter, paused for a moment, quickly looked around, then grabbed a doughnut from the dwindling pack, and began to nibble on it.

QUINN: (Smirks, thought v.o.: Nothing wrong with getting a **tiiiny** snack 'way between diets. It won't make me balloon up **too** much. Sometimes eating just fruit can be sooo dull and stuff, not to mention making me still feel hungry at times. I can lose it all off pretty quick.) (Leaves to go in the living room to watch TV while watching carefully for Daria, thought v.o.: What the heck was on that paper that Daria gave to daddy?)

**********

Quinn needn't had been worrying about Daria finding out about Quinn's little "splurge", for Daria was in her room on the cell phone, holding the phone with her head and left shoulder while sitting on the side of her bed, having changed into her regular clothing, and now was putting on her boots.

JANE: (Enthusiastic sound:) Yo!

DARIA: Hey, Jane. (Smirks:) Well, now--_you're_ sounding mighty _perky_ this time of morning. I thought for sure you'd be sounding sort of drowsy and all, just getting up from your comfy bed.

JANE: (Snickering sound:) Sorry to disappoint you, amiga. Besides, I've been getting up earlier since Darren's left us, you know that. I haven't really felt as tired in the mornings, especially after all of that artwork I've been doing for my newfound "fans". I've been able to get up and get in my summer morning jogs, then come back and do some stuff, so much so, that it's kept me busy most of the day. In fact, I'm working on a painting even as we're conversing. I can get what I want done up to bedtime, and then feel really tired enough to have a good night's sleep.

DARIA: (Rolls her eyes:) _Tell_ me about it. I can certainly attest to your being so "busy" these days. I'm starting to run out of _hiding_ places from my mom's attempts at bonding. Just the other day, she almost caught me at the _Pizza King_ of all places. My guess here is that Quinn may have _leaked_ to her on the side where I sometimes go during the afternoon hours since the library is shut down for the summer. If I hadn't been using the restroom and not having just seen her looking for me out of sheer luck when I came out from them, I would've been _captured_.

There was a brief pause for a moment on the other end, which made Daria frown slightly, perplexed. What Daria didn't know was that Jane had heard the slightly _irritated_ tone in Daria's voice, and had decided to carefully craft her words in an attempt to apologize.

JANE: (Lower tone of voice, sounding guilty:) Um--I'm sorry for spending so much time painting and doing scultures, Daria, as well as going to some of those exhibitions. It's just uh, well--

DARIA: (Sighs:) --Relax, Jane. It's okay. I guess I'm being a little "possessive" again, (pauses:) sort of like when you first met Tom. At least you're getting your artwork noticed, and even making some money on the side.

JANE: Well, I don't have to worry about any art exhibits today, or for the next week, Daria, so you can come on over, and we can talk about going up to see Darren. I've gotten everything almost packed, and my portfolio's just about full of my stuff. (Excited voice:) Oh yeah, I also got a call from _Tess Donovan_, you know, the chancellor of the New York City Art School I told you about! She called last night! She's really eager to meet me, having seen some of my work on TV a few nights ago!

DARIA: (Impressed:) Whoa, congrats. You're hitting the big time now, huh? (Smirks:) Perhaps some of your artwork will finally be _stolen_?

JANE: (Sounding "hopeful":) I'm crossin' my fingers, baby. C'mon "Headline-Grabbing Art-Heist"! My fame will be etched in stone, and not just as "Arthur Appleton Junior's Girlfriend", but also as "Jane Lane, Artist Who Grieves Over Her Stolen Works"! I'll have my own real identity! I'll be on Leno, Letterman--

DARIA: (Rolls her eyes:) --_Oooooh_ yeah. You can tell about your "inner torment" over "missing a part of yourself", and just think, you can point out that Van Gogh wouldn't have had to have gone through all that damn trouble of literally removing a part of himself during _his_ "inner torment"--somebody could've simply taken his paintings while he was alive, and he could've complained about it in that way. Okay, then--let me finish dressing, and I'll be over there in a few. I can also inform you about an act of _revenge_ I've just planned against Quinn.

JANE: Uh-oh. What'd she do _now_, girl? I kind of thought you two would be getting along a _little_ better these days, what, with your brother around now, and such.

DARIA: "Little" is the operative keyword here, since Quinn and I _have_ put some of our animosity towards each other aside, thanks to Darren. Let's just say that in _this_ particular context, I was keeping a close eye over my sister's _drooling_ concerning Darren's staggering wealth, with her deliberate evasiveness on saying anything about it these past few weeks. I had a hunch that she wanted to go after some of his "stash" when we got up there, and my suspicions turned out to be correct, based on Quinn's reluctant response to my inquiry in front of my mom about wanting something from Darren. I was able to trick my dear sister into promising my mom to not get anything from Darren in the form of money, or any such preposterously expensive "gift" of _any_ sort. My parents will also get Big Bro to go along and make sure that Quinn won't get anything from him.

JANE: Yee-ouch. _Alllrighty_--what does all this have to do with your getting "revenge" on our dear, dear Quinny? (Snickers:) Don't tell me that she spilled some skin moisturizer on your books, or something?

DARIA: Actually, you're not that far off, for it does concern the art of reading, a _specialty_ of mine, as you full well know. Quinn filled mom's head last night with the _ludicrous_ notion that "I should get out and see the sights and sounds of the world", a response to my blocking her from not being able to get anything from Darren. As a result, I'll be spending little to no time in that book study at Darren's that I've been _raving_ to you about--(adds:) until I can find a way to get around mom's little "edict", that is. When mom came to my room and told me to spend more time with everyone else, like I'd want to with them other than you and Darren anymore than I have to, I immediately thought about Quinn being behind this rather nefarious deed. (Pause:) Quinn has now crossed the line, compadre, and must be dealt with accordingly. I thought about cash blackmail, but this really has me PO'd, and requires a really nasty response on my part. Getting mere financial satisfaction will have to take a backseat here, yes indeedy. My plan has started to be put into effect this morning, as a matter of fact, involving the male patriarch of my family.

JANE: Oho--and why, oh, fellow schemer, did you not include the _matriarch_ of your "brood" in this payback, if not outright tell her first like you almost usually do when Quinn screws up royally?

DARIA: Ah, I figured it was my dad's turn to get the first crack this go-around at Quinn, since mom's had all of the _fun_ recently. I think it'll do dad a world of good to discover Quinn's newest rulebreaking, and heck, he's been wanting to do _more_ as a parent anyway, so he can break the news to Helen first, (adds:) unless he has her along with him there, in which case he'll immediately become a _background_ character when of if mom throws her weight at Quinn. I guess at least either way, I have Quinn's ass right where I want her. (Finishes lacing up her boots:) I'm on my way over, see you.

JANE: Later. (Hangs up) 

Daria clicked off the cell phone, and walked downstairs. She came into the living room, where Quinn was watching TV. On the screen was a swimsuit model walking on the runway, and the words "Fashion In The Morning" superimposed over the scene. Daria walked to the coffee table, and placed the phone on it. Quinn noticed her.

DARIA: There ya go. The phone is your's free and clear, sis. Now, you can talk about the really _irrelevant_ things, such as the latest, greatest trends in fashions and make-up, to your little core of die-hard groupies. I'm going over to Jane's. (Starts to leave)

QUINN: (Uses the remote to turn down the TV:) Wait a minute, Daria! (Narrows her eyes:) I gotta know: What was in that letter that you wrote and gave to dad this morning? Was it something _bad_ about me?

DARIA: (Thought v.o.: It would take **decades** to list your "bad" qualities, sis.) (Smirks:) Like I told you, Quinn, you'll find out soon enough. Let's just say you'll be surprised by what's in it when you're told by dad, or perhaps by both he and mom, though I really would rather dad tell you first. (Pauses, sly look:) Of course, if you _really_ wanna find out, you can call dad yourself, and ask him to satisfy your curiousity. (Quinn gives her a suspicious look) Either way, it's no skin off of my back. See you later. (Leaves out the front door, looks around for any stray reporters for a moment, walks out, thought v.o.: That'll drive her **crazy** for awhile trying to figure out what's in the letter.)

Quinn glared at the front door for a moment, then began to pace back and forth in the living room, thinking furiously.

QUINN: (Thought v.o.: I just **know** whatever's on that letter Daria gave to daddy has to be about **me**, but what? Should I call daddy to find out what it is?) (Smirks, thought v.o.: Naaah, that's just what Daria would **expect** for me to do, and I'm not gonna give her the **satisfaction** of knowing that I asked dad, no freakin' way!)

The cell phone on the coffee table suddenly rang, interrupting Quinn's train of thought. She picked it up and clicked it on.

QUINN: Hello?

VOICE: (Squeals:) Quinn?! It's Stacy! I'm calling to remind you about our Fashion Club meeting to go over what we'll wear and do when we go to see your brother, and he introduces us to the head of Circa Fashions in New York City! Remember, it's at Tiffany's in an hour-and-a-half, okay?! Sandi just called me to remind you! Oh, I can't wait, I'm so excited!

QUINN: (Chuckles:) Don't worry, Stacy, I'll be there. (Pauses:) Stacy, um, how did Sandi _sound_ to you when she called? Did she still seem kind of, well--_down_?

STACY: (After a long pause:) Well, Quinn, she sounded a little better, but yeah, when I think about it some more, she still wasn't quite herself, you know--?

QUINN: (Sighs:) Yeah, I know, Stacy. (Hesitates:) Uh, Stacy, can you keep a _secret_ between just you and me?

STACY: (In a quiet tone:) Sure, Quinn, I won't tell Sandi or Tiffany. What do you want to tell me?

QUINN: This is gonna sound stupid, but I kind of miss the _old_ Sandi, when she and I always comp--er, um, "worked" to push each other for the "good" of the club. The way she is now, you know, quiet and reserved, not quite herself and stuff, is sort of--_scary_.

STACY: Yeah, I know what you mean, Quinn. I sorta _miss_ the "old" Sandi, too, (adds quickly:) though things have been a little quieter since you two don't, uh, "push" each other for the "good of the club". (Pauses:) Quinn, do you know what's _wrong_ with Sandi? She hasn't been herself since you guys came back from those warehouses where you, her, (voices fades off:) and your family were almost, uh--um--

QUINN: (Rolls her eyes:) --It's okay, Stacy, you can say "killed". (Frowns, deep in thought:) Me and my family and Jane went through all of that, but in Sandi's case, it was a little _more_ personal, I think.

STACY: W-What do you mean, Quinn?

QUINN: Stacy, you've been seeing the news and stuff, right? You know Mrs. Griffin's been telling everybody that Sandi's _Darren's_ boyfriend, which my brother's denied repeatedly. Mrs. Griffin's said that Sandi likes Darren--

STACY: (Gasps:) --Huh? Sandi _really_ likes your brother? I thought it was some sort of media rumor or something! (Dreamy voice:) I can understand her liking your _hunky_ brother like me and Tiffany, but she didn't tell us that she actually did!

QUINN: (Sighs:) Promise me that you won't say nothing to Sandi, but she did, and still does. (Smacks her mouth, annoyed by Stacy's slow uptake:) Haven't you noticed how when we mentioned Darren's name in the meetings, she's grown even more quiet than she's been, getting a far away look? Darren likes only Jane, and vice--vice, um, the _other_ way around. I think Sandi's trying to _accept_ that, but it's hard 'cause of her mom's claims, which are _embarassing_ Sandi. I think it gonna be hard for Sandi to be going with us, and seeing Darren with Jane at his place.

STACY: (Awed voice:) Wooow. Okay, Quinn, I won't say anything.

QUINN: Good. I'll see you over at Tiffany's. (Hangs up) (Thought v.o.: Guess I'll haveta wait 'till later to find out what's in that letter.) (Goes upstairs)

**********

_(Scene changes to the Appleton estate, the same time)_

Darren was on a narrow asphalt trail of the estate grounds in the dense woods that surrounded the mansion, jogging. He was dressed in a gray cotton tee-shirt and black cotton jogging shorts. His eyes were narrowed and fixed squarely ahead, the sweat pouring down profusely on his face, his breathing slightly ragged. Fortunately, a cool morning breeze had provided some comfort to him from the slowly-heating day. This was only the fourth day since Darren had started back to jog because of his bullet-inflicted shoulder injury, having only being given clearance by his doctor just a day before he began again. Darren's left shoulder still hurt ever-so-slightly and was deemed about 95% fit, but still it was more than enough to resume his jogging regimen. Darren chuckled playfully to himself--he wanted to get in as much shape as possible so he could "keep up" with Jane. There was no way he was going to allow her to tease him for being too slow. Jane had kidded him on the phone that she was going to "test" him when she came up with the others, so Darren decided that he was going to be "ready" for any challenges from her.

Darren's mind then started to go into overdrive concerning Jane and his birth family, and Quinn's friends. There was still plenty to do in the week they all would be here. Constance Waters had called him before he had started his jog and wanted to remind him about wanting to meet his sister Daria. Constance was eager to personally thank Daria for giving Darren the "idea" of choosing Constance as Chairwoman (and soon-to-be CEO) of Appleton Industries, and Darren's choice had already paid off immediately, for the world markets, which had taken a dive in response to his uncle's death, had almost _leaped_ back to the "pre-William" levels. Darren frowned deeply when he thought of his late uncle. The _bastard_. William had ordered the murder of Darren's parents, his own brother and sister-in-law, and had lied and tricked everyone, including Darren and Millie. Darren, in turn, found himself doing the _same_ thing, trusting William, lying to his birth family and Jane, and to everyone else. Darren wanted to feel genuine remorse for what he had done in protecting his sister and Jane that night, but he still didn't feel _anything_. That more than anything _bothered_ him. He wasn't _William_--that is, by lying like him and killing--_was_ he? Maybe in a way, getting shot was some sort of poetic justice, a way of balancing the scales, of making Darren _pay_ for doing such a thing in the first place. He wondered if the _help_ he was getting in dealing with what happened actually was doing any good, and--he suddenly shifted his thoughts from _that_ for the moment, and kept jogging.

As Darren came out of the woods unto a large, open area, he waved at a groundskeeper who was on a large riding lawnmower with a grass bag attached to it about a hundred yards from him on the side. The freshly-cut grass that had been cut was its typical deep, lush green, and had been perfectly trimmed. Excellent. Elenor and Claude had told him that the estate was in tip-top shape, inside the mansion, and outside as well. He smiled in a quick, confident way for a moment, and saw the mansion in the distance, his point of designation. As he fixated on it, he caught a glimpse of someone coming up on his right side. _Curtis Watley_, wearing a now-sweaty dark green tee-shirt and blue sweat pants, was jogging towards him at a much slower pace than Darren was going. Darren slowed down and let Curtis come up beside him, then smirked and spoke between grunts, the same for Curtis' response.

DARREN: Well, now. You _finally_ decided to join me, eh? (Motions in the direction of the mansion:) Pretty late in the ballgame to enter _now_. I'm just finishing.

CURTIS: (Chuckles:) Hey, I was delayed at home talking to Lena. Got some good news from her that I'll tell you about later. Besides, I jogged the four miles to get here to your place from mine, so I've paid my dues, and I'm pretty winded right now.

DARREN: Perhaps, perhaps. Let's find out _how_ "winded" you are, Curtis. (Suddenly takes off in a full sprint to the mansion)

Curtis was surprised for a moment, then immediately followed Darren's lead, catching up with him, going stride-for-stride. The two ran straight up the steps to the mansion, stopping just before they came up to the front door. Both bent over forward, gasping, holding their knees. Between breaths, Darren spoke first, ditto for Curtis.

DARREN: Looks-like-it-was-a-tie, bud.

CURTIS: L-Looks.

DARREN: You've-eaten-yet? (Rings doorbell)

CURTIS: N-Nope. I'm famished.

DARREN: G-Good. T-Then-there's-plenty-to-eat.

Elenor opened the door, handing out two towels. Both began to regain their breaths, and wiped their faces.

DARREN: Thank you, Elenor. 

ELENOR: (Smiles:) You're welcome, Master Darren. Good morning, Master Curtis! How are you doing?

CURTIS: (Grins:) Thanks, Elenor, and I'm fine. That was a pretty good jog. (Begins to walk with Darren and behind Elenor to the dining room)

DARREN: Maybe for _you_, but I'm nowhere near where I want to be. I'm still out of shape. (Throws his towel around his neck)

CURTIS: (Smirks, does the same thing with his towel:) You say that all the time even when you're healthy. (Coy look:) I guess having your girlfriend Jane up here jogging with you will help "speed up" your rehabilitation.

DARREN: (Rolls his eyes:) Funny. Get your mind out of the _gutter_, you pervert. (Curtis chuckles)

After going into a half-bath near the bottom of the staircase and washing their hands, Darren and Curtis walked into the dining room and sat down at the table. Elenor had gone off into the laundry room while Claude was waiting for them by the table, and he promptly lifted off the lids of several covered dishes. Beneath them were eggs, bacon, waffles covered with whipped cream and strawberries, syrup, coffee, orange juice, and toast.

DARREN: (Looks at the food:) Ahh, Henri's outdone himself today, Claude.

CLAUDE: (Pleasant smile:) Indeed he has, Master Darren. Good morning, Master Curtis.

CURTIS: 'Morning, Claude. Man, that smells good. (Begins eating with Darren while Claude leaves after uncovering the dishes)

DARREN: Okay, you said you had some good news concerning Lena. What's up?

CURTIS: (With food in his mouth:) Mmph. Lena's going to be transferring up here from East Florida University in the spring. (Darren's eyebrows rise, surprised) She'll be able to continue her studies here, and stay on campus.

DARREN: (Grins:) That's great, Curtis! You can have Lena here, like I'll have Jane and my sister Daria here as well! Maybe we can all double, or even _triple_-date, eh? (Bites into a piece of toast)

CURTIS: Yeah. (Smirks, gets a dreamy look on his face for a moment, then resumes a normal tone:) Oh, speaking of which, is everything set for Jane, your birth family, and this "Fashion Club" for when they come up here as well tomorrow?

DARREN: (Drinking coffee:) Yes. The private plane that I'll send will pick them up around 8:00 a.m., and they'll all slip out of their local airport, in secret. (Smirks, pauses:) Now, remember, I _warned_ you about my birth family. (Curtis laughs) They're good and decent people, but with the exception of Jane and my sister Daria, they're--well, kind of, you know--

CURTIS: --_Eccentric_, yeah, yeah, I know, which is a nice way of saying that they're a little weird and crazy, right? (Darren chuckles, nods) And Daria is just funny with her sarcastic take on things, and a sharp dry wit, with Jane having a similar, but slightly more open viewpoint than Daria, and a nasty sense of humor, gotcha. I can't _wait_ to meet these people.

DARREN: (Grins:) Careful--you may _regret_ saying that. (Keeps eating while Curtis chuckles and bites into some waffles) I think your sisters _Juanita_ and _Laflita_ will enjoy being around Quinn and her friends.

CURTIS: (Rolls his eyes:) "Think"? I _know_ they will! That's all they've been talking about the last few weeks! They're fashion nuts like your sister Quinn and her friends are!

DARREN: (Picks up a newspaper that was also lying on the table:) That's what I'm counting on for them to do with Quinn and her friends, meaning I won't have to worry about trying to keep them busy. Hmm--Roeberson's up 7/8ths of a point. I'm glad I followed my stockbroker's recommendation to buy into that stock.

Curtis stared at Darren for a moment, hesitated, then proceed to speak.

CURTIS: Uh, Darren--?

DARREN: (While reading the paper intensely:) Hmmm, what is it, Curtis?

CURTIS: How has your aunt Millie _reacted_ to your birth family coming up here? (Darren looks slightly over the paper, eyebrow cocked) You told me that when you came back here, you informed her that the Morgendorffers were coming, and you said she seemed kind of _moody_ for a time over that. (Adds:) I know on top with what's happened in the past couple of months, well--(trails off)

DARREN: (Puts down his paper, sighs:) I know, Curtis, I know. Last night, she _seemed_ comfortable with the idea of them coming up here, and I've tried to watch her as best as I could along with Elenor, Claude, and the rest of the staff, but I still can't be too sure until my birth family is actually here to find out once and for all.

CURTIS: (Incredulous look, tone:) It boggles my mind that she really believed that the Morgendorffers would _take_ you away from her.

DARREN: Remember, Curtis, you said it yourself. She's lost people that meant _everything_ to her over these past few months--just like _I_ have. It's only natural that she thinks I'm next. I'm sure when she meets my birth family, and really gets to know them while they're here, she'll understand that that's _not_ going to happen. (Goes back to reading the paper)

CURTIS: (Thought v.o.: You **hope**.) Sure. Soooo, ah, how are the _sessions_ going, you know--

Darren cocked his eyebrow, gave Curtis a bit of a cool look over the edge of his paper, and was about to answer, when Millie, stretching, came into the dining room in her housecoat, followed by Elenor. Darren gave a quick look to Curtis, who caught Darren's signal, and said nothing. Millie sat down at the table, while Elenor gave her a plate and utensils.

MILLIE: Good morning, you two. (Gets some waffles and bacon) What's going on in the world today?

CURTIS: Good morning, Millie--uh, just the same-old same-old, you know. (Starts eating again, in a quick motion)

DARREN: (Looking back in the paper:) Ditto, Aunt Millie. 

Millie looked between the two inquisitively for an instant. She shrugged, then started to eat.

**********

_(Scene changes to the Lane's, Jane's room, about 45 minutes later)_

Daria sat propped up on Jane's bed reading a book Jane had about Jackson Pollack, while Jane was painting at her easel. Daria had just explained her "revenge" on Quinn.

JANE: (Smirks, pauses from her painting:) Ooooh, that's _wicked_, you. I wish we could be at Milligan's to see the end results. (Adds:) Didn't you kinda take a risk in _daring_ Quinn to call your dad? What if she did, and found out about the _trap_ you're laying out for her?

DARIA: (While still reading, smirks:) _Reverse_ psychology, Jane. I know Quinn. If I didn't say anything, she'd likely would've called my dad to find out, and that would've tipped her off, the same for my not just saying anything to my dad directly. (Pauses:) Quinn and I are trusting each other a _little_ better these days, true, but not _that_ much better. It's still an occasional sibling scrape or two we go through, and having Darren in our lives now won't make Quinn and mine's relationship be suddenly "right" overnight--(adds:) thank _goodness_. (Jane snickers) Besides, who says you and I _can't_ be there when what goes down goes down? (Looks at her watch:) We've got about an hour or so until Milligan's opens. (Goes back to reading)

JANE: Then we're on. (Starts back painting:) So, how do you know if Quinn will be there for sure when your "vengeance" takes place? For all that you know, she might not show up with her "admirers" in tow on time. After all, it's not Chez Pierre, her usual "hang-out" joint, why rush herself?

DARIA: Oh, she'll be there. I overheard her telling her fashion-obsessed "Charlie's Angels" wannabes, _minus_ Sandi, two days ago in our living room that she'll be in attendance, wanting to try "something different", and that her "admirers" will pay for _everything_ for her and the Fashion Club. They'll be arriving there at high noon today because of a daily lunch special of light salmon salads. (Pauses:) Well, when dad, and possibly mom, catches her in the act, it'll be "different" for Quinn, all right.

JANE: (Pauses, cocks an eyebrow:) You're _sure_ Jake won't forget to look at your little letter to him? For what you've told me, he's been mighty busy rakin' in the moolah on his job--(pauses, realizes:) sorta like _I_ have recently. Maybe you should call him to confirm that he'll read the letter? After all, he may have other plans that could crop up at the last second, or something.

DARIA: (Looks up from book, stares at Jane for an instant:) Hm, good point. Let me finish this section, and I'll do just that. (Looks back down at the book)

JANE: (Paints again:) That reminds me--speaking of Sandi Griffin, did you hear anything on whether or not the head "Angel" said anything to her friends about Darren? (Adds:) Not that I'm _worried_, of course.

DARIA: (Cuts her eyes over at Jane, slight sarcastic tone and smirk:) _Of course_ not. (Sighs:) No, Jane. Quinn suspects that Sandi's still carrying a _tiny_ torch for Darren, but that Sandi really hasn't said anything about my brother at all to the Fashion Club at their regular little get togethers, only talking about the "glorious" time that they'll have while being at "Fashion Ground Zero" in New York City, and what they'll all be wearing.

JANE: (Sounding relieved:) That's good, amiga. Maybe Sandi's actually _sincere_ about not making any "moves" on him at his place--or anywhere else there, for that matter. (Frowns:) Though I wish Mrs. Griffin would stop with the damn "Darren and Sandi" proclamations to everybody. Darren told me over the phone that he's asked her to stop, but it hasn't worked. (Sighs:) I guess I'm willing to give Sandi the benefit of the doubt about not wanting to pursue Darren anymore, with what she did, after what happened that night at the warehouse when Darren got--(voice fades off)

DARIA: (Grows solemn a bit, quietly turns the book over onto Jane's bed:) --Yeah, I know. (Pauses:) Um, have you given any thought about that since--?

JANE: --A _little_, Daria, and even then I try not to think about what happened any more than I _have_ to. Darren's alive, that's all I know, and _care_ to know. (Hesitates:) _You_--?

DARIA: (Shrugs:) The same. I'm just glad he's okay, and I'll leave it at that. My family's been too damn _busy_ to talk about that night at those warehouses with all of the media attention they've been getting, with the crappy stuff that's been happening, and all.

JANE: (Snickers:) At least you didn't run into any reporters while coming over here, even if you are the "Invisible One" on their radar screens. (Daria rolls her eyes) Maybe the attention's finally died down.

DARIA: Perhaps--maybe they finally wised up after all those "Go to Hells". It won't be too soon for me, Jane, though I know Quinn'll miss it like an addict misses a fix. (Jane smirks) I'd better make that phone call to dad. (Gets Jane's cell phone that was laying on the bed beside her)

**********

_(Scene changes to Jake Morgendorffer's consulting firm, a few minutes **earlier**)_

Jake Morgendorffer sat at his desk listening intently to the newest offer from a client about a picture-hanging device that could place a picture perfectly on a wall. _Andrew Landon_ sat beside him on the side, listening with the same look on his face. The client, a short, balding, gray-haired man wearing very thick glasses sitting across from Jake in a blue business suit, was waving his arms around, sounding very excited.

CLIENT: I'm telling you, Jake, Andrew, this will _revolutionize_ the picture-hanging industry! Imagine being able to hang the perfectly balanced picture, level _and_ height-wise! We could make a fortune! 

JAKE: (Looking uneasy:) Well, gee, Loomis, I'm not so sure--

ANDREW: (Jumps in, gives a shocked look at Jake:) Eh? What do you _mean_, Jake? This sounds like a gold mine! We could get in on the ground level, here! (Loomis nods in agreement eagerly) Why, the entire picture-hanging industry could be ours, and ours alone!

JAKE: (Shrugs:) It just seems to me that people can hang their own pictures, Andrew. They don't need a _machine_ to do it for them--

ANDREW: (Before Loomis can say anything:) --But the picture-hanging machine produces the perfectly hung picture, Jake, my man! _Trust_ me on this! We can't go wrong!

Jake fell silent for a moment, sitting back in his newly-bought office chair, deep in thought, rocking it while looking in space and resting his head in his hand. Andrew and Loomis watched him, eyes narrowed, and hearts beating. He then leaned forward, and looked at Loomis squarely in the eyes.

JAKE: Look, I'll think about it, and give you an answer after I get back from vacation next week, okay, Loomis? I think you should have had some background research done before you came in here with this offer. Maybe you can do that while I'm out? I think another week or two won't hurt, you know.

ANDREW: (Nodding quickly in agreement as well, which surprises Jake a little:) Now that I think some more about it, Jake's _right_--get the research done, and we'll talk then.

After a moment, Loomis sighed, smiled, nodded his head quickly, and rose out of his seat, the same for Jake and Andrew. He shook both men's hands.

LOOMIS: Very well, Jake, Andrew. You're both probably right--I should've done the research beforehand. I'll look into it while you're gone, Jake, and I'll get back to you both. (Smiles:) Where are you going on your vacation, if I may ask, Jake?

JAKE: (Smiles back, look of pride:) I'm gonna see my son! Me and my family are gonna visit him at his place for a week, starting tomorrow morning!

LOOMIS: (Casts a sly eye at Andrew:) Oh yeah, your son is that _super-wealthy_ Arthur Appleton Jr., huh? (Adds, smirks with Andrew, who's nodding, then suddenly playfully punches Jake's shoulder lightly:) I guess you've got it made, eh? No money woes, and such.

JAKE: (Looks uncomfortable slightly, rubs where Loomis hit it:) Well, uh, I guess, but to be honest with you, I just wanna see my son, you know--?

ANDREW: (Gets up:) --Of _course_ you do, Jake! Now, Loomis, we'll see you week after next, and have that research done, okay? (Gently nudges a grinning Loomis out, shuts the door:) Whew! Well, that was something, eh, Jake? Who're we supposed to see next?

JAKE: (Looks down on a list on the desk:) Well, the next client is--(the phone rings on the desk, and Jake answers it:) Jake Morgendorffer Consulting.

VOICE: Dad? It's me, Daria.

JAKE: (Grins, sits on the edge of the desk:) Daria? Hiya, Kiddo! What's up? (Narrows his eyes:) Are you _okay_? You usually _never_ call me here during work hours, sweetie. (Becomes agitated, which slightly alarms Andrew:) OH NO, YOU'RE NOT SICK OR SOMETHING, ARE YOU, 'CAUSE--

DARIA: --Relax, Dad. I'm okay. (Jake calms down immediately) I just wanted to remind you of that letter I wrote to you this morning. Have you read it yet?

JAKE: (Reaches into his coat lapel, pulls out letter:) Huh? Oh, I forgot, Kiddo. I haven't yet.

DARIA: Just read it as soon as you can, Dad. 'Bye--bust a gut.

JAKE: See ya, Daria. (Hangs up, reads the outside of the letter:) Hm--"For Your Eyes Only, Dad". (Smiles:) Aww, that's _sweet_. My daughter Daria gave me a personal letter this morning before I came to work. She just called to ask if I opened it yet, Andrew.

ANDREW: Ah, sounds important, Jake--and private. (Looks at watch:) It's time for a break, anyway. I'm going to get some coffee down the hall from the vending machine. Want some?

JAKE: (While opening the letter:) Hey, yeah, Andrew! Get me one with creme and sugar!

ANDREW: (Gives a pointed index finger at Jake with both hands, winks:) _Anything_ for you, Jake, my man! See you in a few! (Leaves)

Jake pulled out the note from his eldest daughter and read it:

Dear Dad:

I remember you saying you wanted to try out that new restaurant Milligan's the other day at dinner. Well, now's a good as time as any to go there today. I heard they had a special on their club sandwiches, with two of them for $10.00, and a free martini as well, but the offer is only good from noon to 1:00 p.m. When mom went with Darren last month for the first time, she told me Milligan's had a nice, pleasant dining atmosphere. Perhaps you can get mom to go with you there? I just want you to have a nice time, Dad. Take care. 

-Daria

Jake wiped a stray tear from his eye as Andrew came back into the office with a cup of coffee in each hand. Andrew noticed Jake's demeanor, and inquired, slightly concerned.

ANDREW: Hey, Jake, you okay? That wasn't any bad news from Daria in that letter, was it?

JAKE: (Waves Andrew off:) Nahh--just the opposite. Daria wants me to try out that Milligan's place at lunchtime. (Smiles, gets a "puppy-dog" look:) That was such a _thoughtful_ thing for her to do.

ANDREW: (Grins:) Milligan's? Hey, I took Michelle with Evan and Rachel there last week while Jodie's up in Seattle! Great restaurant! Fantastic club sandwiches and beef entree!

JAKE: (Gets excited:) Yeah, Daria let me know in her letter they got a special on those sandwiches, and a _free_ martini! (Resolute look on his face:) Ya know, I'm gonna go there! How about it, Andrew? You wanna come? No need to _waste_ that extra sandwich!

ANDREW: Wish I could, Jake, but I've got to meet my accountant in his office around noon. (Smirks:) He's gonna be "imaginative" with some business expenses I have to pay up on, (winks:) _if_ you know what I mean. How about asking your wife? Maybe she can go. (Looks down on the list:) In the meantime, I'll call in our next client. He's waiting out in the hall. It's that idea about the automatic private car wash at home. I'll go get him. (Leaves)

JAKE: (Brightens up:) That's a great idea, Andrew! Daria _did_ suggest that I ask if Helen could go along, anyhow! I'll call my wife right now! (Picks up phone, starts to dial)

**********

_(Scene changes to Helen's office)_

Marianne was typing at her desk while Helen sat at her desk, going over some depositions with Eric, who was looking at them over her shoulder. Marianne's phone rang, and she answered it while still typing.

MARIANNE: Hello?

VOICE: Yes, is Helen Morgendorffer there? This is her husband, Jake Morgendorffer.

MARIANNE: Yes, Mr. Morgendorffer, she's here. One moment, please. (Pushes hold button, turns around:) Helen? (Helen and Eric stop and look) It's your husband on the line. (Keeps typing)

HELEN: Thank you, Marianne. Excuse me, Eric. (Pushes the button on her phone on, while Eric continues to look at the depositions:) Jake? Is there something _wrong_? (Concerned look, narrows eyes:) Something didn't _happen_ to Daria, Quinn, or Darren, did it?

JAKE: (Sounding surprised:) H-Huh? No, honey, everything's a-okay! I just wanted to know if you can go out to lunch today! I just read the _cutest_ little letter this morning before I left for work from Daria telling me about that Milligan's place that you and Darren went to last month! I wanted to know if you can go with me for lunch, and--

HELEN: (Cocked eyebrow:) --Daria gave you a _letter_? Why didn't she just _tell_ you?

JAKE: (Starts getting into a defensive tone:) I guess she wanted to let me know about Milligan's in a _different_ way, sweetheart, and I think it was a darned cute way of her doin' so, if I say so myself! So what's the big deal? (Gets louder:) Can't my daughter be a little _creative_ now and then?! I don't see what _your_--

HELEN: (Rolls her eyes, sighs loudly:) --_Calm_ down, Jakey. It just seemed a little--_strange_ to me that Daria would inform you in that way, that's all. (Looks down at the stack of depositions on her desk:) I don't know if I'll be able to go with you, honey. I have so much work, I'll probably have to stay he--

ERIC: --Helen, I couldn't help but to catch that last bit of conversation. If you want to go with Jake to Milligan's for lunch, go ahead! The firm can handle these depositions--in fact, go on and take the _rest_ of the day off! Besides, remember that I told you that you could get off early today? Don't worry at _all_ about coming back the rest of the day! Enjoy your vacation, you've earned it! (Marianne overhears, breathes a **quiet** sigh of relief, keeps typing)

HELEN: (Stunned, gasps:) Y-You _really_ mean it, Eric? (Adds:) I mean, you usually want us all to finish our deposition work before we go home, and--

ERIC: (Grins:) --Helen, you're going to be a _full_-fledged partner, now, remember? We in the upper echelon don't have to worry about such _crappy_ work anymore! _Nothing's_ too good for you now! You should know that! (Helen looks a little uncomfortable at this remark) When are you and your family leaving on vacation, again?

HELEN: We'll be going tomorrow morning, Eric. Darren's sending a private jet to pick us up at the local airport. We're trying to keep it low key--no need to turn it into some sort of _event_, you understand. (Talks back into the phone:) Jake, I'll be able to go with you to Milligan's after all, and I'll also be able to start our vacation as well. I'll drive my car, and meet you over there.

JAKE: (Excited:) YA-HOO! Okey-dokey, Helen! I'll meet you at Milligan's around noon! See ya then!

HELEN: (Chuckles quietly:) Okay, Jakey. (Clicks off phone, hesitates, then goes on:) Um, Eric?

ERIC: (While still looking at the depositions:) Hm, yes, Helen?

HELEN: I'm just a little, uh, a little _curious_--did you--did you let me be a full partner because of my _work_, or because my son is, well, _very_ wealthy and well-known, and the firm could possibly think they could get any extra legal work by representing him in any of his company's legal dealings? (Adds quickly when Eric looks at her with a cocked eyebrow:) I wouldn't want to have this partnership under, uh, "questionable" circumstances. I'd like to think that I _earned_ this, you know, ah--(voice fades off, uneasy chuckle)

Eric rolled his eyes, and chuckled himself, gently patting Helen on her shoulder.

ERIC: Oh, Helen--of _course_ you've earned this partnership! I mean, just because your son is worth (pauses:) what, _ten billion_ dollars, and is well-known, doesn't take away from the fact that you've done _your_ job! Remember, we were leaning in the direction of doing so when you and your family went to that retreat and talked to those psychologists. I told you then you were on the "fast-track" to the partnership when you came back, and here you are! (Adds hastily, shrugs, uneasy chuckle:) Although, I _will_ admit that if your son "happens" to want some sort of legal representation on any local matters that may crop up whenever he comes around to visit you and your family again, that, uh, well, it certainly wouldn't hurt that we'd be here to assist him--(adds:) through _you_, of course. (Gets into a coy tone of voice:) Perhaps you can kind of _mention_ that to him on the _side_ while you're with him up there?

_(Note to reader: The retreat and the psychologists "thing" happened in the episode "Psycho Therapy")_

Helen narrowed her eyes slightly at Eric's last remark, then sighed with a small smile on her face, relieved.

HELEN: Oh, well, that's a relief, Eric. I suppose I can understand that Darren would come to us if he needed some legal work done for him while he visited. I certainly would help him, if he ever needed it, though I heard that this "Leonard Potter" fellow is an excellent corporate attorney. I guess it wouldn't hurt to mention our firm to him on the, er, "side". (Looks back down at the depositions:) Well, let's get back to work. (Eric breathes a small sigh of relief, **uncrossing** his fingers that were out of sight of Helen, then continues to work with her.)

**********

_(Scene changes to Tiffany's home, about an hour later)_

The Fashion Club were sitting on the floor around the coffee table in the living room, a typical way of gathering at all of the member's homes. There were several fashion magazines and photos on the table, as well as Stacy's notepad, and a pen. Sandi was speaking. To Quinn and Stacy, she seemed at least a little more like the "old" Sandi, though still slightly subdued. Tiffany was, well, just being _Tiffany_, having not noticed.

SANDI: --And, like, we'll all wear those high-powered fashion business suits when we meet _Ms. Gunwald_ at Circa. The Fashion Club must project an air of confidence and seriousness about fashion, so they'll see that we know our fashions.

QUINN: What colors do you think we should wear, Sandi? I'm thinking of power red like my mom wears to work. It'll bring out my skin tone really well, and it's slenderizing, sorta like black, but obviously more optimistic, and bolder.

STACY: (Excited:) Oh, I like royal blue, Quinn! It'll set off my eyes perfectly! Tiffany?

TIFFANY: I like off-white...my red lips...stand out better...and I don't look...so fat. (Pauses:) You, Sandi...?

Sandi stared down for a moment, her eyes narrowed, saying nothing. For a moment, the others thought she didn't hear them, glancing at each other uneasily, with even Tiffany now having a worried look. After another instant, in which Quinn was about to say something, Sandi spoke.

SANDI: I'll, like, leave it for all of you to decide on your _own_ what business suits to wear. (The rest of the Fashion Club look at each other, surprised, then Sandi adds hastily:) this will, like, be a good opportunity for each of you to project what I call "test" images to the Circa management.

QUINN: (Raised eyebrows:) We get to make our own _individual_ fashion statements, Sandi? That's _never_ happened before. Usually, we all agree to the same trends, and stuff.

SANDI: (Cocks an eyebrow:) Are you _questioning_ my decision, Quh--inn? (Smirks:) Afraid that you won't be able to find a suitable red power suit?

Quinn slightly smirked back. Perhaps the "old" Sandi was returning?

QUINN: Ooooh, noooo, Sandi! If _you_ say I can do it, then I can do it! (Smug:) Don't worry--I'll have something to wear. (Sandi gives a curt nod)

STACY: (Starts to **hyperventilate**:) D-Deciding?! _M-Me_?! I-I don't know if -I-can-_do_-it, Sandi! I-It's too hard! (Sandi and Quinn roll their eyes, and Tiffany holds Stacy)

SANDI: (Exasperated:) _Calm_ down, Stacy! You can do it! After all, high school won't last forever, and that we have to think about the future--presumably something in the fashion field. (Stacy and Tiffany look at Sandi, stunned, while Quinn stares at her strangely)

QUINN: _You're_ thinking about your _future_, Sandi? Um--

SANDI: (Jumps in, frowns:) What, like, you don't think I _have_ a future after high school, Quinn, is _that_ what you're saying? Just because _you_ don't have to worry about needing anything for the rest of _your_ life, having a _rich_ brother, an' all, doesn't mean anyone _else_ here can't think about about _their_ future careers! Darren himself told me that there are several options that I can pursue after high school!

QUINN: (Falls all over herself:) N-No, Sandi, of _course_ not! I mean, since I'm planning to go to the Fashion Institute, there's no reason that anyone else here can't go either, or to something like it! (Adds, uneasy chuckle:) Right?

TIFFANY: But wouldn't that...require knowing stuff...?

STACY: (Alarmed:) --Similar to being a-a--_brain_? I-I mean, that's for people like Quinn's unpopular sister Daria to be! I-Isn't that why _they're_ the brains, and we're not?

SANDI: (Exasperated:) _Staaaacy_! We're _supposed_ to be "brains" when it comes to _fashion_, remember? We know more than anyone at Lawndale High about how fashion is! However, I have recently discovered that we need other skills that go along with fashion, (counts on her fingers:) such as math, drafting--(Stacy starts to hyperventilate again)

QUINN: (Gingerly:) --Um, Sandi's _right_, guys. (Sandi cocks a surprised eyebrow) We _have_ to start thinking about the future. Darren's told me the same thing. We gotta have those skills. All of that's gonna go into designing dresses and stuff.

TIFFANY: But what about...modeling, Quinn? (Stacy nods in agreement)

QUINN: (Sighs:) Guys, Darren's told me that modeling's _really_ tough to break into, and he oughta know, having a--mom who'd been in the fashion designing business. It's real rare for them to succeed, and it's a--what did my bro call it--? (Looks up)

SANDI: He, like, called it a "Cutthroat" career, Quinn. He also said that we could make a bigger statement to the fashion world by designing our _own_ fashions, and not just by modeling someone else's work on a runway. He added that we can _dictate_ fashion to others. (Wicked smirk:) That like, kinda _appeals_ to me. (Quinn smirks in agreement)

STACY: (Calming down slightly:) S-So t-this means that we're going to have to--(struggles for the words:) _study_ more, and take (gasp) BRAINY classes? (Tiffany turns pale)

There was an uncomfortably long silence, then Quinn spoke up in a quiet tone.

QUINN: I know _I_ have to if I wanta go to the Fashion Institute, and become a designer. I can get in on the ground floor experience-wise when Darren hooks me up working at Circa as an intern next summer. (Becomes excited:) It's gonna be _great_! (The rest of the club looks down quietly) Huh? What'd I say?

SANDI: At least _you'll_ have someplace to get experience, Quinn, we, like, can't.

STACY & TIFFANY: Yeah! Yeah...

QUINN: (After a moment:) Hey, I got it! How about if we _all_ become interns and everything? Sandi, remember that you wanted to ask my brother that night about being an intern when you guys came over? (Sandi frowns, tries to remember) This'll be great! We can, like, _still_ be together and stuff! I'm sure Darren will go along with it if I ask him!

STACY: (Estatic:) EEEEE!! Quinn, that's _brilliant_! (Hugs her, which startles Quinn)

TIFFANY: (Excited as well, use your imagination, reader:) Yeah...

SANDI: (After a moment, stunned:) You'd do _that_ for us, Quinn?

QUINN: (Giggles:) Why not, Sandi? You guys are my _friends_! (Smug look:) My brother _does_ have the influence to do so, you know.

SANDI: (Looking contrite:) Well, uh, like, _thanks_, Quinn. (The others look at Sandi, shocked again for a second at her polite thanking of Quinn, then Sandi quickly resumes her regular "Valley-girl" voice:) Very well. If there's no new business, then I move that this meeting be adjourned. We'll next meet tomorrow morning at the local airport around 7:30 a.m. That is all. (Gets up while the others look up at her:) If you all agree, then say "Aye".

THE REST OF THE FASHION CLUB: Aye.

SANDI: (Curtly nods:) Then this meeting is adjourned. See you all then. (Adds:) I won't be able to go to Milligan's with the rest of you for lunch because I have to go back to my house to finish packing, then my mother is getting off work to take me to Cashman's for some more clothes for me before I go up to--(hesitates:) Darren's. Goodbye. (Quickly leaves out of the front door, thought v.o.: I'll show you, Mother. I **can** make something out of my future, just you watch.)

The others watched Sandi leave through the front door, then Tiffany spoke.

TIFFANY: Like, what's wrong...with Sandi, guys?

QUINN: (After a quick glance at Stacy and vice-versa:) Um, she's just kinda tense about tomorrow, Tiffany, you know. I think she once told me that she was, uh, _afraid_ of flying, or something, or another.

STACY: (Raised eyebrows:) _Really_, Quinn? I never heard Sandi tell _me_ about that at all! (Quinn gives her a quick glare) Eep! Oh, _that_ talk! Er, yeah, Tiffany, I think it's just nerves and stuff!

TIFFANY: Oooh...nerves...

QUINN: (Gets up with the others:) Yeah, nerves. (Looks at her watch:) OHMYGOSH! We'd better get to Milligan's for that lunch salmon salad special! You guys ready?

TIFFANY: I'm ready...

STACY: Me, too, Quinn! Um, do you think the guys are out there waiting for us, or are we gonna have to wait for them? (Tiffany nods in agreement)

Quinn gave Stacy and Tiffany a quick, smug glance, and without saying a word, went over to the front door. She looked down at her watch, then spoke in a monotonic voice.

QUINN: 10-9-8-7-6-5-4-3-2-1...(at this instant, the girls hear **several** cars stop in front of Tiffany's, screeching their tires, and blowing their horns at each other, followed by shouting) just like clockwork, or in this case, watchwork.

STACY: (Awed:) Wow, Quinn! You _do_ know your guys!

TIFFANY: (Ditto:) Yeah...

QUINN: (While opening the door, smirks:) _Duh_. Let's go. (Leaves with the others)

The moment all three girls left Tiffany's front door, about four boys, led by the three J's, began to jostle over who would take Quinn.

JOEY: Quinn, take me! I was here first!

JEFFREY: The _hell_ you were! _I_ was!

JAMIE: You're both wrong! I waited at the edge of the block, then stopped in front of the house before either one of you _clowns_ did! (The other J's glare at him, then all three start arguing)

QUINN: (Giggles:) Guys, _sto--op_ it! (The three J's continue to shout at each other, so much so, they don't hear Quinn, who's now frowning at them, slightly annoyed)

The other boy stepped up, or rather sneaked up. It was Corey.

_(Note to reader: Corey was seen first in the episode "Quinn the Brain")_

COREY: (In a low voice:) Quinn, while those _losers_ are fighting over who gets to take you to Milligan's, I offer my arm to you and your friends, and I'll drive you all over there. (Puts out his arm to her:) May I?

QUINN: (Shrugs:) Why not? Usually, I'd wait until Joey, Jeffrey, and _Jereem_ would finish their duel, but we then wouldn't be on time for Milligan's salmon salad special if I do. Let's go. (Takes Corey's arm, and both are followed by Tiffany and Stacy)

The three J's continued their shouting until they saw a smirking Corey begin to drive off with Quinn, Tiffany, and Stacy. They looked at each other, alarmed, then took off in a full sprint to their cars to follow, all the while shouting at each other even more:

JOEY: You dork! Your shouting distracted me from taking Quinn!

JEFFREY: Who're you callin' a dork, lamebrain? Quinn would've gone with me if it hadn't been for you!

JAMIE: You're _both_ dorks and lamebrains! Quinn's mine, _period_! (The two give Jamie a quick glare) Now let's get in our cars, and follow them! (All get in their cars, and speed off)

**********

_(Scene changes to Milligan's, about 10 minutes later)_

Daria and Jane had already found a seat in the restaurant, over to the rear, and Daria had ordered a cheeseburger, shake, and fries, the same for Jane.

DARIA: (While chewing:) This is a decent cheeseburger. Better than that "Pastroni's" crap we ate while watching Darren with Sandi that time. (Sips shake)

JANE: (Ditto:) Um-hmm, though it still lacks that certain "something" when compared to Cluster Burger. (Pauses, looks at her burger, narrows eyes:) Something liiiiiike--

DARIA: --_Grease_, perhaps? (Eats some fries)

JANE: (Smirks:) Yeah! That's it, grease! Every great burger needs the lucious, lip-smacking, cholesterol-filled, artery-clogging ingredient grease! (Adds:) Just like our beloved pizza!

DARIA: (Deadpan:) Agreed. (Grabs shake:) A toast to grease--may it never be replaced by that fatty-wanna-be substitute _olestra_ crap.

JANE: (Grabs her shake:) Ditto, amiga. (Touches her cup with Daria, then drinks:) Now, who's gonna come in first, I wonder?

At that moment, as if in answer to Jane's question, Jake and Helen walked in at the front. Jake looked around and whistled.

JAKE: Wha-ho! Look at all of the _junk_ they have on the walls, honey! (Narrows eyes:) Is that--is that a _lion_ head over there?

HELEN: (Smirks:) It's a _phony_ lion head, Jakey. The waiter told me during my conversation with Darren, Linda, and Sandi over what Quinn had done to Daria concerning the "cousin" thing last month.

JAKE: Oh, okay. (Looks around:) Uh, do we wait for a waiter to seat us, or something? It's kinda full, here.

HELEN: (Starts walking with Jake:) Not during the lunch hour, honey. We can sit anyplace we wish. Let's go to the middle of the restaurant. I see a clean, open table over there. (Both do, and sit down)

Daria and Jane had spotted Daria's parents, and smirked.

DARIA: Now, all we need are the rest of the actors, and the stage for Quinn's embarassment will be complete.

JANE: What do you think Helen and Jake will do to Quinn? I mean, they've practically done _everything_ to her, with all of the punishments, and such.

DARIA: I could suggest a few _more_ things if they ask me, like total isolation in a room with _unpopular_ people for the _rest_ of her life, for starters. (Jane chuckles, bites some more into her burger)

**********

Corey's car pulled into the parking lot of Milligan's. He got out and held the door open for Quinn, Tiffany, and Stacy, then Corey hooked his left arm with Quinn's right one. The three other cars that had each of the three J's pulled up, parked, and all three immediately jumped out of their cars, running up to the others, glaring angrily at Corey, who returned their look smugly while Quinn wasn't looking. The three J's looked as if they wanted to _obliterate_ Corey, but a quick warning glance from Quinn _immediately_ stopped them in their tracks, and they sullenly walked behind the others into the restaurant. Joey got a sinister smirk on his face, and quickly moved to get on Quinn's left side, hooking his right arm with hers. Corey and the other J's glared at him while he smirked at them. Tiffany and Stacy simply looked at each other and sighed at Quinn's boy-drawing ability, looking a little downcast.

QUINN: (Slightly depressed look:) I wonder where all the reporters are? I can't believe they _forgot_ about me! (Looks at Tiffany and Stacy:) Do you guys think that I'm _losing_ my touch and stuff?

JOEY: (Before both girls can say anything:) _No_ way, Quinn! If you want, I'll cause some trouble and _make_ 'em come here, and draw some attention to you!

JEFFREY: (Sneers:) By what, falling onto the floor, and acting like a _nut_ by rolling around on it and _screaming_? Everyone here would just point and laugh at you, and the only "news" you'd be "making" is on the "humor segment" of the local "Bebo The Clown Children's Show"! (Joey glares while the other guys chuckle) Now as for _me_, I'd call the tv station and _demand_ that they come down here and see your beauty, Quinn! (Quinn blushes)

JAMIE: (Sneers:) Huh--I'd _rob_ the bank across the street and get the police _and_ the reporters, Quinn, all for you--_and_ demand that they'd see your beauty before the police would arrest me! (Quinn smirks, while the other two J's roll their eyes)

COREY: (Snorts:) Give me a _break_, guys! Quinn, you're _so_ beautiful, that that it's only a matter of time before those idiot reporters recognize that they've made a _terrible_ mistake, and that they'll _tear_ their way in here to interview you, _apologizing_ for their stupidity! You just wait! I wouldn't be shocked if they're waiting outside when we finish eating, or they might even pull off a surprise raid, and demand to interview you _while_ we're eating! (The three J's give **huge** eye-rolls)

QUINN: (Now smirks with a smug look on her face, singy-songy voice:) Oh, Corey, _sto--op_ that! (Adds, shrugs:) Gee, I guess _anything's_ possible! (Turns to Tiffany and Stacy:) Where's the ladies restroom? We should be ready for our close-up when they find us, you know! (Corey grins, while the three J's clench their teeth at him)

STACY: (Looks off to the side, points:) Quinn, isn't that your mom and dad near the middle of the restaurant over there? (Quinn looks where Stacy's pointing, wide-eyed, gasps:) Oh, they _see_ us! (Smiles, waves, shouts:) _Hi_, Mr. and Mrs. Morgendorffer! (Quinn turns pale, while the rest of the patrons look in Stacy's direction)

Helen and Jake saw Quinn and her "entourage". Helen clenched her teeth, and gave a _piercing_ glare at Quinn, the same for Jake.

HELEN: QUINN! Young lady, what is the _meaning_ of this?! You know you can't see any boys while on your curfew!

JAKE: (Starts to get up, red-eyed:) Yeah! Why-in-the-hell do you have all those guys _hanging_ all over you?!

The three J's and Corey backed away from Quinn, terrified, then started to run, with a furious Jake going after them, and a scowling Helen walked towards a trembling Quinn, who seemed torn to either stay or run away for a moment, then knowing that _neither_ would do her any good, anyway, decided to simply stay where she was, slumping her shoulders, sighing. Tiffany and Stacy looked at each other, afraid, and ran out behind Jake before Helen could come near them. Helen grabbed her daughter's arm, and pulled her out of the restaurant, all the while shouting about _more_ punishments "awaiting" her at home. Everyone else in the restaurant gawked for a moment, muttering about what happened, then went back to eating.

Daria and Jane simply watched the sight, and smirked _contentedly_.

JANE: This was better than what happened at that "Haven" place with Quinn and Sandi, amiga. (Bites into her last french fry)

DARIA: (Finishes her food like Jane:) The parental units were here front and center to witness my dear sister's transgression Jane--what could be more _satisfying_ than that? (Mona Lisa smile:) My day is made. Time to get home and find out what they're gonna do to her. (Really evil smirk:) "Vengeance is _mine_, saith Daria Morgendorffer!" (Adds while Jane chuckles:) You ready to go?

JANE: (Gets up with Daria:) _Ooooh_ yeah. You wanna get the tip?

DARIA: Um--I'm kinda short, Jane. I was wondering if _you_ could get the tip--(adds:) _and_ the bill.

JANE: (Looking surprised:) Ah, actually, I was gonna ask _you_, partner. _I'm_ the one who's running "short", here.

DARIA: (Cocks an eyebrow:) Waaait a minute--aren't you supposed to be rolling in the dough, Jane, with your selling your art?

JANE: (Slightly defensive:) Hey, getting art supplies cost money, you know--(adds:) plus, I wired some money to Wind, Summer, and Penny yesterday, and _not_ to Trent for a change. I don't have _any_ money with me at the moment.

At this point, a scowling woman came over, along with two waiters. They were also frowning.

WOMAN: (With an uncomfortable-looking cold smile:) Hello, ladies, I'm the _owner_ of this establishment. I'm sorry, did I _hear_ you two right? You _can't_ pay your tab?

JANE: (Fumbles around in her pockets, laughs uneasily:) O-Oh, no, ma'am! We have the money, right, Daria? 

DARIA: (Doing the same:) Uh, yeah, right, Jane--we, uh, have to uh, call someone to er, get it. Boy, I think I'll have to go out in my _car_, and--

WOMAN: (Looks at the two dubiously with the waiters, narrows her eyes:) Oh yeah, _who_?

JANE: (Looks at Daria uneasily and vice versa:) Yes, who--er, um, ah, (Brightens up:) _Arthur Appleton Jr._, my boyfriend? (Daria rolls her eyes) Don't you guys _recognize_ us? I'm Jane Lane, artist extraordinaire, and this is Daria Morgendorffer, his sister. Surely you've seen us on tv, and stuff. (Laughs uneasily)

The woman again narrowed her eyes at the two, this time out of trying to recognize them. Daria sighed to herself, thinking for a moment that she and Jane would have to wash dishes for some reason, and of the incredible _irony_ of the situation, when one of the waiters behind the woman spoke in an excited tone.

WAITER #1: Hey, yeah! _Now_ I recognize you! You're _the_ Jane Lane, that rich guy's girlfriend, and the artist-chick! You see that, "J"?

WAITER #2: (Realizes slowly, mouth agape:) You're right, Nemo! That's her, all right, though I heard that guy had _another_ girlfriend, too! (Jane frowns slightly, annoyed)

WOMAN: (Her face turns softer:) Gosh, you fellows _are_ right! (Smiles:) _The_ Jane Lane is eating in my restaurant! Hell, I'm a _fan_ of your artwork--(smirks:) and I think your boyfriend is _hot_! (Jane smirks wickedly) Tell you what--you sign an autograph for me, and the meal's on the _house_! (Pulls out her pen and pad)

JANE: (Stunned and delighted while taking the pad:) Really? You _mean_ it?

WOMAN: Yep! Sign it to "To my biggest artfan, Beatrice"!

NEMO & "J": (Taking out their pads:) Hey, me too! Me next!

Several of the customers, drawn to the scene after overhearing the conversation, got up as well, coming over, grinning, wanting autographs as well. Soon, an overwhelmed, yet excited Jane was surrounded by people, signing them. Ignored, Daria went over to the side, and watched, seemingly impassively.

DARIA: (Sighs to herself, deadpan:) Well, _damn_. I'd think that "chopped liver" is too mild of a term to describe myself right now at this very moment in time. (Pauses, considers:) Let's see--how about "doo-doo"? Yeah, that's what I feel I am right now--"Daria, the Doo-doo Woman".

**********

_(Scene changes to the Appleton estate, several hours later, at night)_

Darren was swimming in the mansion's indoor pool, located in the lower level of the estate. He recently had been taking late night dips to strengthen back his shoulder muscle, helping himself to get back into shape, and he felt it working. Darren also was trying to calm himself down, anticipating the visit of his birth family and Jane, along with Quinn's friends tomorrow. According to the schedule, the private plane would quietly land at the local airport near Lawndale around 7:45 a.m., then would leave about 8 to 8:15 a.m. The trip would take about 1 1/2 to 2 hours to the local airport here near _Maness_, the tiny village near the mansion. Darren also arranged for a limo to take them to the mansion, the trip lasting about 15 to 25 minutes. Estimated time of arrival: 10 to 10:30 a.m. He hoped everything would go well during the visit--it would be a very busy week coming up.

He smirked as he thought about his daily phone call he received from Jane, hearing about her and Daria's "little adventure" at Milligan's, and winced when she told him about Quinn. When, or _if_, would his younger sister ever _learn_? He then thought about Helen's phone call about not allowing to give Quinn any money (especially after what happened today) or gifts, for that matter. Reluctantly, he understood why she and Jake would do that, because there was some suspicion in his mind as to thinking that Quinn would indeed "slip" around and ask him for some cash or gifts. He had a soft spot for his youngest sister, and he _knew_ it. In a way, he felt relieved, primarily because he wasn't so sure he _could_ resist Quinn's charms, at least for the moment. Maybe she'd feel better after seeing all of the comforts of the mansion, as well as when she and her Fashion Club friends would visit Circa's headquarters.

He then wondered about Helen's telling him that Daria would have very _little_ access to the mansion's study while his birth family was visiting, _insisting_ that Daria be out as much as possible, "experiencing life like everyone else". Darren could see that not being able to read would be _killing_ Daria about as much as his not being able to give Quinn any money or gifts, for he knew Daria loved to read, almost as much as _breathing_. Things were _not_ starting off smoothly as he would like--and all this was happening before the visit. Perhaps Daria too, could be "distracted" by the mansion's other comforts, and of a visit to meet the dean of Eastward's journalistic department, _Harold Pierpoint_, who, like Constance, was _eager_ to meet Daria, having seen Darren's copies of her work, wanting to meet the "Young lady who could write in such a frightenly chilling way." Darren chuckled to himself over Pierpoint's _reaction_ when he first laid eyes on Daria's writing--it was one of pure _horror_.

Darren also had plans for Helen and Jake, with a trip to the nearby Maness Golf links for Jake (several times for Jake, Darren suspected), as well as a trip to Yankee Stadium--box seats, of course. Darren reminisced about _his_ dad taking him there as recently as last year, and of enjoying the games, with meeting the players afterwards, and getting autographed balls. Darren suddenly shook his head of _that_ thought--those times were gone, never to return. He suddenly stopped swimming in the water, treading, deep in thought. Was he doing the _same_ thing with Jake, possibly trying to relive those moments _through_ his birth father? Darren narrowed his eyes, then suddenly _splashed_ the water, angrily. _No_. He and Jake were just going to a game, nothing more. The man wanted to spend some time with his once-thought-of-dead son. As for Helen, she wanted to tour New York City for a day with him, experiencing "the sights and sounds of the Big Apple". This would be just a "mother and son" tour, not to be confused with the Fashion Club's visit and small "mini" tour of Circa, and of visiting Cashman's world headquarters Park Avenue store.

Jane would be going to the New York City Art School as well, meeting Chancellor Donovan. This would be occurring near the end of the visit, which left some time for both of them to "catch-up" on lost time together. Darren found himself thinking delightfully _sensual_ thoughts about his sister's best friend, and how'd they "catch-up". The intercom on the wall suddenly buzzed, which snapped Darren out of his thoughts, and he got out of the pool to answer it. He rubbed his wet hair back over his face, grabbed a towel nearby, began to wipe himself down, and pushed the receiver button to the intercom while doing so.

DARREN: Yes?

VOICE: Master Darren, it's Elenor. Mistress Millie wanted you to know that the British gentleman, _Edward White_, just came in. (Darren looks surprised) She's putting him up in one of the guest rooms.

DARREN: Uh, thanks for informing me, Elenor.

ELENOR: Will there be anything else for tonight, Master Darren?

DARREN: No, that'll be all, Elenor, good night.

ELENOR: Good night, Master Darren. (Intercom goes off)

DARREN: (Thought v.o.: What's he coming **back** so soon, for, I wonder, and of all times, during my birth family's and Jane's visit? Oh well, I guess I'll have to find out tomorrow morning.) (Clicks off light to the pool, leaves)

Go to Chapter 2 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- Departure**

_(Scene is at the Morgendorffer's, the following morning)_

Daria, dressed in her regular attire, sat in the living room on the middle couch while reading Thomas Berger's _Little Big Man_, waiting for the other members of her family, who were upstairs. She had her two duffel bags sitting beside the couch, along with several suitcases and carry-ons, presumably her family's, fewer than before because Helen made Quinn get rid of some clothes last night. Jake, dressed in his casual clothing (see "Gifted" for an example, what he wore on the way back home from Grove Hills), came down the stairs into the living room, looking around.

JAKE: (In an excited voice:) Are ya ready to go, Kiddo?

DARIA: (While still reading the book, deadpan:) Well, Dad, I'd certainly like to _think_ that I am. Otherwise, I wouldn't be here, sitting on this couch, casually reading this book, waiting, while the rest of you all _scramble_ around this house at this very last second, afraid you'd all forget something that could _destroy_ the mood of this pending visit to Darren's place.

JAKE: (After a pause, uneasy chuckle:) Uh, yeah, sweetie, I guess you're right there--it was kinda a _silly_ question, huh? (Goes over to the large picture window, looks out:) Have the taxicabs come yet? The driver's supposed to take our bags.

DARIA: (Sighs, puts down the book:) Relax, Dad. I don't think the drivers would get us and forget the bags. They'd want a _big-ass_ tip. (Sees Jake still staring through the window, not responding:) Um, are you _okay_, Dad? You look kind of on _edge_. (Thought v.o.: Did I **really** just ask him **that**? That's like asking an obese person, **not** Tiffany in this case, if they really think they're too fat, or asking Quinn why would she worry about appearing too pretty, smart, or shallow in front of a boy.)

Jake glanced at his daughter for a moment, then sighed deeply. He went over to the couch, and sat down beside Daria.

JAKE: I'm sorry, Kiddo, am I _that_ obvious? (Daria smirks slightly at the **irony** of her father's words, says nothing) I'm just so happy that we're gonna see your brother, that's all. I guess I'm being an overeager, overexcited father.

DARIA: (In a reassuring tone:) It's okay to feel a little like that, Dad--Darren's probably feeling the _same_ way you are right now. We're _invading_ his turf, or should I say, his _fortress_. From what I heard on tv and saw in the magazines, and what he told us, the Appleton mansion and estate is one _hell_ of a large place. (Jake nods and grins while Daria looks up, narrows her eyes:) Hmm--maybe it's large enough for me and Jane to lose _Quinn_ and her friends while we're there, not seeing them at all until we leave.

JAKE: Hey, speakin' of Jane, do you think she'll be ready when we come by and pick her up at her place, Daria?

DARIA: I'm sure she'll she be there on the front steps or lawn, Dad. I called her early last night and told her when we'll be coming by.

JAKE: (Gives a thumbs-up:) A-okay, Kiddo! (Becomes alarmed:) OHMYGOSH! I'd better make sure I got my lucky golf hat! Excuse me, sweetie! (Gets up, rushes upstairs while Daria goes back to reading her book)

Jake brushed gently past Quinn, who was coming down the stairs dressed in her summer regalia (the same as in the episode "Mart of Darkness"), almost hitting the pink duffel bag she had on her shoulder, over.

QUINN: (Annoyed:) DA--AAD!

JAKE: Ooops! Sorry, sweetie! (Goes out of sight upstairs)

Quinn came down into the living room, and put her duffel bag on top of the other bags. She gave Daria, who had gone back to reading her book, a _very_ hard glare.

QUINN: (Crosses her arms:) I'm _not_ speaking to you, Daria!

DARIA: (Face hidden by the book:) My ears _and_ sanity thank you.

QUINN: I just _know_ you're enjoying yourself, aren't cha?

DARIA: (Still in the book:) I just know General Custer isn't going to, judging from where this story's going. (Adds after a moment:) Oh, and you're _speaking_ to me, sis--you're breaking your own rule--subtract one point from your current 10-point I.Q. for this infraction.

QUINN: (Becomes angry:) Oh, you are _so_ funny, Daria! (Pauses, notices Daria's indifference:) Damn it, would you at least _look_ at me? (Daria sighs, puts her book down on her lap, looks at Quinn with her "expressionless expression") Thanks to you, I'm not gonna be able to go out with _any_ guy for the rest of the summer, and into the beginning of the fall, and I couldn't go ta Cashman's yesterday! I'm gonna be behind in the current fashion trends compared to the other members of the Fashion Club! How could you do that to me? Why'd you let mom and dad know where'd I be with those guys?

DARIA: (Frowns:) Why'd _you_ "persuade" mom to not allow me to be in that book study at Darren's while we're up there? I was more than willing, able, and happy not to be in you and your fellow "fashion-czar's" way.

QUINN: Only because you didn't let me--

DARIA: (Smirks:) --Let you get your grubby little hands on some of our brother's loot perhaps? (Frowns slightly:) You're _damn_ right I won't, sis--(pauses:) unless that's all you think he is.

QUINN: (Narrows her eyes:) All Darren is--_what_?

DARIA: An endless, bottomless bank you can go to and withdraw cash from when you can't get anything from mom and dad to finance your endless spending sprees. _Damned_ if I'm gonna let you use our brother as something to undercut our parent's authority to support your buying habits. A dress, even an $800 one, is one thing, but this--

QUINN: (Now furious, gasps in indignation, cuts Daria off:) --Underc--now just wait a freakin' minute, Daria! Who are _you_ ta talk?! You and Jane go on about undercuttin' authority all the time!

DARIA: (Genuinely impressed tone:) Whoa. So you _are_ beginning to understand where Jane and I are coming from when we go against "authority" figures like Ms. Li, and me against our parents when they do something I know is wrong? (Smirks:) Don't tell me you've had both Jane's and mine's lockers bugged at school, and my room at home? (Quinn rolls her eyes, snorts)

QUINN: Why would I wanta listen to anything you haveta say in either place (pauses:)--or anywhere else on this _planet_, for that matter? As for Jane, she's not the one I have a problem with here for a change--_you_ are! (Points at her:) Whatever you might think of me, Daria, I do--(pauses:) I do--lo--_love_ our brother, (Daria cocks a slight eyebrow) and not because I think of him as a "bank", you _got_ that?

DARIA: (Deadpan tone, stands up:) I think a lot of things about you, Quinn, almost _none_ of them good, so I try and not to whenever I can. (Quinn gives a disdainful look at Daria) I'll "get it" when I see how you treat Darren for myself--(points back at Quinn, narrows eyes:) _you_ got that? (Pauses:) Whatever you might think of _me_, I still just can't shake the fact that you're gonna try and get something from Darren why we're visiting--

QUINN: (Smirks:) --Just as _I_ still can't shake the fact that you're gonna try and get into that study of his, too!

DARIA: (Sneers:) Hey, since you won't be able to go out with any boys for the rest of the summer, including up at Darren's I might add, maybe you can take _my_ place in that study, reading. You can pass the time away with a brainy book. I can recommend several titilating titles--(Quinn glares at Daria)

QUINN: Huh! I'll be too busy with the Fashion Club seeing Circa and bein' out and stuff--(sneers right back:) just like _you're_ gonna be, since you can't be in your precious study! (Smirks:) Maybe you'd wanta join us and see what _real_ winners do with their time?

Daria was about to say something else to Quinn when Jake, now wearing his "lucky" golf hat, and Helen, also dressed in her casual clothing (see the episode "That Was Then, This Is Dumb" for one example) came rushing downstairs. About the same time, there were the sound of two vehicles arriving in front of the Morgendorffer's, honking their horns. Daria put her book in one of her two duffel bags while Quinn hoisted her duffel bag on her shoulder. Daria did the same with both of her own bags, putting one on each shoulder.

HELEN: (Excited tone of voice:) That's the cabs! Let the drivers in to get our things, Jake!

Jake opened the front door, allowing two scruffy-looking men smoking cigars to come in and get the heavier suitcase bags. Daria and Quinn glared at each other while going outside to the cabs. Helen and Jake were too engrossed in preparing to leave to notice them doing so. After a quick, final look around in the living room to make absolutely sure nothing was left behind, Jake shut and locked the front door, following Helen.

HELEN: (While walking out to the cabs with her bag, to Jake:) Now, I've already contacted the Guptys, and they'll watch our house while we're gone, even though the neighborhood security patrol will occasionally check our locks. I don't want to take any chances that someone could break into our home--

JAKE: (Ditto with his bag, to Helen:) --And I've contacted the post office, and they'll keep our mail 'till we get back, honey, (frowns to himself:) though I can't shake this feeling that I'm _still_ forgetting something--

Daria had stopped at the edge of the driveway, put her duffel bags to each side of her, bent down, and picked up the rolled-up and bagged morning newspaper. Quinn also had stopped beside Daria, doing one final check in her bag, making sure her make-up case was safe and secure within the bag.

DARIA: Um, Dad, could it be that you forgot to stop our subscription while we're gone? (Resumes walking to the cabs with the paper in her hand after getting her bags)

HELEN: (Glares:) Jake! Can't you do _one_ damn thing right?

JAKE: (Sheepish tone, uneasy chuckle:) _Ooops_, ah, yeah, _that's_ what I forgot. Well, might as well keep that paper, Daria--you and I can read it on the plane. (Daria puts it under her arm as she places her bags in the trunk of the rear or second cab, and Jake does the same)

HELEN: (Rolls her eyes, sighs:) I suppose I can call the _Lawndale Sun-Herald_ and get them to stop delivering our paper on my cell phone while we're going to the airport. (Jake looks as if he wants to say something, frowns, then dismisses the thought, while Helen puts her bag with Quinn's in the trunk of the front or first cab)

Quinn put her hands on her hips, and took a quick look around the neighborhood. She had a perplexed frown on her face.

QUINN: Gee, it's sure quiet out here in the morning--(pauses:) almost _too_ quiet. (Narrows her eyes:) Now when I think about it, I don't see too many cars in the driveways around the neighborhood. Do you, Daria?

DARIA: (Cocks an eyebrow:) You talkin' to _me_, "stranger"? (Quinn snorts at her, while Daria looks around:) More than likely, it's a combination of most of our neighbors still on vacations, and of being at work. (Adds:) Either that, or they're all out this time of the morning for a special party to celebrate your temporary absence from our little 'burb, sis. (Smirks)

HELEN: (Warning look:) _Daria--_

QUINN: (Glares at Daria, to Helen:) --I'll ride with you in the front cab, Mom--and Dad can ride with (in a venomous tone of voice:) _Daria_ in the rear cab with Jane, okay? (Quickly gets into the front taxi's back seat while gently pulling in a surprised Helen)

DARIA: Okely-dokely. Ready to go, Dad?

JAKE: Huh? Oh, sure, Kiddo! (Gets into the rear cab with Daria, but sits in the front passenger seat with the driver:) We'll swing by Jane-o's, pick her up, and then it's on to the airport! (Estatic tone:) This is gonna be _great_!

DARIA: (Deadpan, monotonic voice:) My heart can't stand the excitement, Dad. (Waves her hand in a nonchalant way to the driver:) Onward, I say, onward. (The cab driver gives Daria a strange look for a moment in his rearview mirror, then his cab pulls off behind the first one)

**********

A few minutes later, both cabs pulled up in front of the Lane household, where, true to Daria's prediction, Jane had been waiting on the front lawn for them with her black duffel bag with the white skull painted on it, folded-up easel, and (mostly prepared) portfolio. She waved at the first cab, then went to the second cab, greeted Jake and Daria, and put her bags into the now-full trunk with the help of the cab driver. Her easel, however, was too long to fit. Jane gingerly slipped into the rear on the left side, holding the folded-up easel between her legs, and carefully leaned it on her left shoulder, letting it just hang out of the door with the window down, slowly shutting the door. Daria, sitting on the right rear, smirked at her friend's minor predicament as the second cab began to go forward behind the first cab.

DARIA: Are we _comfy_?

JANE: (Gives a mock-glare:) Why, yes, I am, as a matter of fact, though I'd much rather prefer _you_ experience this wonderful position I'm in right now. (Smirks:) Wanna change?

DARIA: Oh, no, I'd much rather prefer it on this side, thank you very much. I wouldn't want to deprive you of your daily yoga exercise.

JANE: (Snickers:) You're too kind, amiga.

DARIA: What can I say, Jane--I have plenty of kindness to go around in my generous heart. (Pauses:) So, your mom didn't see you off?

JANE: (Snorts, rolls her eyes:) _Surpriiiise_! She suddenly got up and left last night to join my dad in Argentina for a South American photographer's convention, or something. Vincent told her about some great pottery shops down there.

DARIA: (Deadpan:) And here, after all of that "bonding" you two had in Arizona earlier this summer, it's good to know that your mom still has her priorities in order, since we can't keep that precious pottery waiting now, can we? (Jane shrugs nonchalantly)

JAKE: (Looks over his left shoulder:) So, Jane-o, I guess you're eager to see Darren again like we are, huh? (The cab driver cocks an eyebrow at this)

JANE: (Quiet tone and smile:) Yeah, Mr. Morgendorffer, I am--I'm _very_ eager to see Darren again. (Daria gives a slight Mona Lisa smile)

DRIVER: (In a gruff voice that matches his appearance, glances in his rearview mirror at Jane:) Hey, I _thought_ you looked familiar. You're that "Jane Lane" artist gal, huh? (Daria glances at Jane, remembers yesterday at Milligan's, shakes her head slowly)

JANE: (Surprised somewhat:) Um, yeah, I am.

DRIVER: (Begins to smile, glances over at Jake:) Hey, _now_ I remember you guys! You're that real rich Arthur Appleton Jr.'s birth dad, ain't ya?

JAKE: (Proud look on his face while waving away the smoke from the man's cigar, coughs slightly:) Yep! We're gonna see him this morning!

DRIVER: Yeah, I heard about that this morning on th' radio, I think it just got out. (Daria, Jane, and Jake look at each other, startled) I'm surprised nobody from th' media called you people.

JANE: (Frowns slightly, perplexed:) Hey, I thought we were slipping out from Lawndale without all of the fanfare, and the like. (Looks over at Daria:) As you know, amiga, we've recently got a private phone number because of all of those calls for my artwork were kind of getting on my nerves, (adds quickly:) though I'm not complaining _too_ much, mind you--so I know _I_ didn't get any calls, or anything. You guys?

DARIA: Nope. Well, I know we were too busy at home getting ready to go, so we didn't have time to watch the morning news on tv, and we don't have a private line. (Cocks an inquisitive eyebrow:) Since that's the case, I wonder why didn't some damn reporter or news service call us to ask about our trip?

JANE: (Smirks:) Perhaps they remembered _your_ brilliant "phone etiquette" from all those times before? (Daria rolls her eyes playfully at Jane)

JAKE: (Snaps his fingers, turns around:) Oh yeah, _that's_ what I meant to tell Helen about! Ya know, Kiddo, I thought that when your mom took the batteries out of the phones in the house the night your brother was in the hospital was so effective, I decided to do it again late last night just before I went to bed after everyone else, even unplugging the answering machine! (The driver looks at Jake strangely for a second, cocks his eyebrow, while Daria sighs, and Jane smirks) I didn't want us to be disturbed, or anything, especially by your mom's boss! (Narrows eyes:) I was kinda afraid that bastard Eric would come up with something at the last second to keep your mom from coming with us! I put the batteries under my pillowcase in our room, (adds:) that and the fact I was getting _tired_ of all of those calls to me about more business offers! I mean, it's sorta like what you went through with all those demands for your artwork, Jane--a man's gotta have _some_ rest now and then, right? (Grins:) I guess you can say Ol' Jake did something right for a change, huh?

DARIA: (Smirks:) I guess we'll see what "Ol' Helen" will have to say about that, Dad. She might not _quite_ agree with you. (Jake now looks unsure, and Daria gives him a brief look of pity:) Don't worry, I'll speak up for you, if worse comes to worse. It's better than all of those times when people were constantly calling us for interviews about Darren, some in the middle of the night from around the world, and we couldn't get back to sleep, so much so, that mom threatened to _sue_ anyone else who did when we were interviewed by Meg Rosata. (Small smirk:) Last night, I think I had my best sleep in weeks, so I suppose I should be a little grateful to you.

JANE: (Smirks wickedly, teasing tone:) And I guess that you got such a good sleep because you were secure in the fact that you'd _finally_ be seeing your brother, the brother you've missed being with _soooo_ much these past few weeks, amiga? (Daria gives a seriously disdainful eyeroll to Jane)

DARIA: _You're_ one to talk, Jane. How would you like for me to tell Darren that his girlfriend suddenly fell out of the plane for some inexplicable reason at 40,000 feet? Accidents _do_ happen, you know, so make sure you don't sit _too_ close to the plane's door. (Begins to open up the newspaper she's kept on her lap while Jane snickers)

JAKE: Well, Daria, Jane, I think we're _all_ gonna be relieved to see Darren. Once we get into the wild blue yonder, we'll leave all of Lawndale behind for a week! Man, it'll be fun, fun, _fun_! (Leans back on the seat, puts his arms behind his back) Ahhh!

DARIA: (While reading the paper:) Provided we can get by the expected throng to get there, Dad. Take a look. (Shows the front page to Jake, who looks over his shoulder, and Jane looks as well. Even the cab driver steals quick glances in his interior rearview mirror to see what Daria's showing) No wonder we didn't anyone in the neighborhood this morning.

The newspaper headline read:

THE LAWNDALE SUN-HERALD

***************************************

Since 1952

  


Morgendorffers Leave For Reunion With Arthur (Darren) Appleton, Jr.

By Danielle

It appears that the Morgendorffers, now Lawndale's most well-known family, are going to the Appleton mansion this morning to meet Arthur Appleton Jr., the multibillionaire heir to the Appleton fortune, and the birth son to Jake and Helen Morgendorffer. Arthur, or Darren, as he perfers to be called, is the brother of his two birth sisters, Quinn and DeAnne Morgendorffer. Also going along are the artist and Darren Appleton's alleged girlfriend Jane Lane (according to Linda Griffin), and several friends of Quinn Morgendorffer, including one Sandi Griffin, who apparently, according to her mother Linda Griffin, is the "real" girlfriend of Darren Appleton. Sources have confirmed that the party will be leaving Lawndale at around 8:00 a.m., and are expected to arrive in the airport of the tiny town of Maness in lower New York state about 10:00 a.m. A very large crowd and the news media is expected to see the party off at the local airport. The mayor and a band from Lawndale High School will be there to blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah

  


JAKE: (Wide-eyed:) GAH! DAMMIT! Can't we get the hell out of Lawndale without those damn reporters and people hounding us for once? (Pauses, realizes:) Say, I didn't know Darren had Sandi Griffin as his girlfriend, too! Did you, Kiddo, Jane? (Looks forward)

JANE: (Glares for a moment at Jake, grows angry, through clenched teeth, lowers voice:) "Alleged"? I'm _still_ the ALLEGED girlfriend of Darren, according to Linda Griffin? Okay, that's _it_. Next time I see Linda Griffin, the gloves are _off_! No more "Ms. Nice Gal"! What say you, Daria? Should I give her a severe tounge-lashing? Stripes? A duel with pistols? Suggestions?

DARIA: (Deadpan voice, lower as well:) Don't you mean "DeAnne"? (Sighs:) Jane, I think you're getting all too worked-up over this. If Linda Griffin wants to make an idiot out of herself by continually harping over her stupid claim that Darren is Sandi's boyfriend to the media and every damn one else, then I'd _let_ her. Responding to her at the airport, especially in front of the media, could make you look kind of _paranoid_. Remember, Darren likes you, and _only_ you. We went through that already before and after "Pastroni's" and that "Haven" place.

Jane gave a wary look at Daria, then rolled her eyes and sighed.

JANE: Yeah, yeah, okay--you're right, amiga. I gotta remember that Darren's wild about your's truly, not Sandi. (Voice fades off, looks out through the window:) It's just that after what happened with what I thought about you and _Tom_ 'way back that time when, you know--(Daria now looks uncomfortable)

DARIA: (Talks quickly, slightly alarmed:) Uh, Jane, that _was_ a while back, as you said, not all that long before Darren came into all our lives. You and Tom went through a difficult time with me kind of caught up in the middle, but we all got through that, okay? This is, uh, _different_. (Glances quickly back down to the paper, thought v.o.: Damn it, I'll have to say **something** to her about that soon, but when's good time to do it? Lousy "complications"...)

JANE: (Looks as if she wants to say something in response, pauses for a moment in thought, then:) Uh, sorry, Daria--I didn't mean to open up _that_ old wound. (Rapidly changes tone, brightens up:) So, whattaya think your sister's talking about with Helen up ahead, (smirks:) or has that question _already_ been answered?

DARIA: The answer to what's happening in the cab up front has been answered _way_ before the question. I can see Quinn right now, pretending to be Alex Trebek, and asking something like--

**********

_(Scene changes to the front cab. The driver of this cab is rolling his eyes at what's going on, annoyed)_

QUINN: (Whines:) --_Muh--oom_! Can't you kinda slack up on me just a _little_ bit while we're up at Darren's,(pauses:) _pleeease_? I haveta get a new and fashionable business suit while I'm at Circa, and stuff! I called everybody else in the Fashion Club before I went to bed, and _they_ have new "power suits", even Sandi! It's not fair! Don't you want me to look my best in my future profession? (Pouts, sits back in the seat, crosses arms)

HELEN: (Long sigh:) Quinn, you have to learn a lesson from all of this. When your father and I tell you not to do something, we _meant_ it. You have no one to blame for what happened yesterday but _yourself_, young lady.

QUINN: (Still pouts:) No, I have _Daria_ to blame for all of this! _She's_ the one who finked on me just because I told you about not letting her read in Darren's study!

HELEN: (In a firmer tone:) Now, Quinn, that's _enough_. You won't get anything, and that's final! (Helen reaches into her handbag, and pulls out her cell phone, while Quinn continues her pouting:) Hmm--that's strange. I'm getting _no_ dial tone from my phone. There must be something wrong with the reception from the cell phone service, or perhaps the battery's run down. I wanted to check to see if Eric needed me before I left town. He told me he wouldn't be able to see us off because of a legal meeting he had out of town early this morning. (Shrugs, sighs, puts phone back into her bag:) Oh well--

QUINN: (Smacks her mouth, disgusted:) Geez, Mom--can't you just leave town without worrying about work for _one_ day? (Gets a **tiny** scheming look on her face, smirks:) I thought that, _weeell_, since you got that equal-partnership stuff, or whatever, you'd have less to do! I mean, can't your job get other people to do your work? You're on vacation, remember? (Faux concerned voice:) I'm really worried about you pushing yourself, ya know--?

HELEN: (After a moment, touched:) Oh, that's so sweet of you to worry about me like that, sweetie. I guess you have a point. I _did_ reach for my phone out of force of habit. (Looks determined, narrows her eyes:) You're _right_. This is a vacation, damn it, and I should enjoy myself for a change. We're going to see your brother and my son, and have a good time in the process. (Adds after a moment, reconsiders:) You know, perhaps I was a _tad_ too hard on you, Quinn. Perhaps it wouldn't hurt to get you a new "power suit" while we're at Darren's.

QUINN: (Estatic, hugs her mom lightly:) EEEE! Thanks, Mom! Can I go to the Cashman's on Park Avenue and get one from there? I heard their power suits are really _rad_!

HELEN: (Smiles:) We'll see, sweetie, we'll see.

The driver looked at the two through his rearview mirror, and suddenly snapped his fingers as if he just realized something, startling both ladies.

DRIVER: Hey, you're _those_ Morgendorffers that're gonna see that rich Appleton fellow, aren't ya? I should've known when Matt and I came to pick you folks up! The _whole_ town knows about it!

HELEN: (After glancing at Quinn, stunned, and vice-versa:) Er, yes we are going to see my son Darren, uh--

DRIVER: --I go by my nickname "KnightHawke", ma'am.

HELEN: (Looks at the driver like he's crazy for a moment:) Uh, yes, ah, Mr. "KnightHawke". I'm sorry, but did I hear you say the _whole_ town knows we're going to see my son? I mean, how can that _be_? We were supposed to slip out of here in secret. (Frowns to herself, deep in thought:) I only told Eric, and I'm sure Jake told maybe a client or two, but surely--

QUINN: --Yeah! I mean, other than me and the rest of the Fashion Club, I couldn't imagine anybody else knowing, save for those guys I was with before you and dad caught me with them, Mom, and I _know_ they wouldn't tell anyone else, at least I don't think so, though one guy I know has the cutest little dimples on his face, talks a lot, and--(Helen looks at Quinn, and glares) _what_?

KNIGHTHAWKE: (Cocked eyebrow, glances through the rearview interior mirror:) Lady, didn't you or your daughter read th' paper or look at the tv this mornin'? (Looks over beside him in the passenger seat before Helen says anything, picks up today's folded up, previously read morning paper, and hands it back over the back seat to Helen while keeping his eyes on the front) Here ya go, ma'am, check th' front page. 

Helen took the paper and unfurled it, with Quinn looking as well. Her eyes became as wide as they _ever_ had been, her mouth agape. Quinn was the same, save for a delighted half-smile on her mouth.

From the outside, the leading cab suddenly emitted what seemed to be a muffled _scream_ from within, and promptly swerved slightly, quickly straightening itself out on the road. In the second cab, the driver Matt frowned for a moment after seeing the scene (Daria, Jane, and Jake had not noticed), wondering if something had happened in the first cab, but put the thought out of his mind just as fast as the leading cab corrected itself. Matt shrugged, and kept driving.

**********

_(Scene changes to the Griffin's minivan)_

Sandi Griffin, dressed in a _very_ tight black short-sleeve midriff shirt that, er, "accentuated" her bustline, along with an even tighter pair of white shorts and boots and a matching purse-bag combination, sat in the middle seat of the minivan beside her suitcases. She had a deep frown on her face with her arms crossed, looking down. A smug-looking Linda Griffin sat in the passenger seat, while a nervous-looking and one could even say, _annoyed_ Tom Griffin drove, occasionally stealing _angry_ glances at his wife, but saying nothing. Sam and Chris were verbally teasing and lightly hitting each other in the back seats, as well as their sister every once in awhile. (Fluffy had been left at home, for there was no room in the minvan.) Sandi rolled her eyes at her brothers, and then turned her attention to her mother.

SANDI: Motherrr! _Look_ at me! I feel like I'm one of those slutty-looking loser girls, and stuff! Why do I have to dress like _this_? When Quinn and the others see me, I'll like, lose face in the Fashion Club! I'm the president! What will they think of me? Plus, this outfit is _killing_ me from being so tight, and stuff! It's uncomfortable!

LINDA: (Turns around, frowns:) _Saaaandi_--we've gone over this already, several times this morning, as I recall! This will draw Darren's "attention" to you! You didn't have a problem with the way you were dressed when Darren took you out on that date!

SANDI: But that was _then_, Mother! _Now_, well--(voices gets lower, looks away)

LINDA: Damn it, Sandi, you're _definitely_ getting weak! I won't tolerate that, young lady! You'd _better_ find some sort of strength to latch on to within yourself before we get to the airport! I won't have you looking unsure about yourself in front of those reporters, and--

TOM: (Jumps in, fed up:) --Linda, for God's sake! Can't you see how upset and embarassed Sandi is over all this!?

Linda cocked a suprised eyebrow for the briefest moment, then gave her husband a laser-beam type of scowl. Tom promptly cowered after seeing his wife's glare, and went silent, while Sam and Chris stopped their fighting and stared at their father, wide-eyed, the same for Sandi. Apparently, this had _never_ happened before. Linda then spoke through clenched teeth, in a chillingly cold tone.

LINDA: We'll talk about what just happened later, Tom-- you can _count_ on that, I can assure you. (Turns back to Sandi, narrows her eyes:) Get your act together, Sandi, do you understand?

SANDI: (After a moment looks down, sulks, in a low voice:) Yes, Motherrr.

LINDA: (Curt nod, turns back to the front:) Good. Now smile for the media. We'll be at the airport soon.

Sandi slumped in her seat, sighed deeply, and looked out the window, while Sam and Chris simply looked at each other, shrugged, then went right back at one another.

**********

_(Scene changes to the local airport, several minutes later)_

The two cabs that contained the Morgendorffers and Jane pulled in front of the airport terminal, and all got out. The two drivers, suddenly joined along with the eager airport baggage handlers, started to get the suitcases and duffel bags. An immediate struggle took place between the handlers and the drivers over the bags. Also at that moment, a huge crowd of people, consisting of a mixture of Lawndale's citizens, the well-known and not-so-well known, as well as the media, began to converge on the Morgendorffers and Jane. The local Lawndale High School Lion band, consisting of less than half of the usual number of students (most were still on summer vacation or had heard Li was looking for them, and had hidden out in their homes from her when she called them), undoubtedly "volunteered" by Ms. Li, began to play a "welcoming" song. It was a scene that was one basically of pandemonium. Helen rolled her eyes, exasperated, while Jake simply looked resigned, sighing. Quinn, ready for her "public", grinned from ear-to-ear, delighted, stretched out her arms, and strolled to the shouting crowd. Jane shrugged and waved, giving a tired, but slight smirk, and Daria simply looked at the crowd with her "expressionless expression". She leaned over to Jane and spoke just loud enough over the crowd, smirking.

DARIA: I'm going to check in, and get as "far from the madding crowd" as I possibly can, Jane. I wouldn't want to deprive you from your "adoring" fans. See you inside--enjoy. (Turns away)

JANE: (In a mocking tone, shakes her fist at Daria's back:) Curse you, woman! May the ghost of _Thomas Hardy_ haunt you forever! (Sighs, turns to several people who are waving pads and pencils, and surround her)

**********

Helen and Jake found themselves surrounded by the large crowd, stunned by the sheer number of people. From their point of view, they couldn't see Daria, Quinn, or even Jane. Before either could say anything, the questions began, with several microphones and cameras being stuck in their faces.

REPORTER: _Robert Nowall_, East Coast Action News Network. How do you feel about seeing your birth son, Darren, Mr. and Mrs. Morgendorffer?

HELEN: Well, I--

ANOTHER REPORTER: _Jossie_, West Coast Action News Network. What do you all expect when you see the Appleton estate? It's quite large.

JAKE: Yes, we--

YET ANOTHER REPORTER: _Shawa_, Canadian News Network. Is it true that Sandi Griffin is _pregnant_ with Darren Appleton's baby?

HELEN: (Stunned along with Jake:) WHAT!? That's crazy! Our son hasn't been back here since he left a few weeks ago, and--

Before Helen could say anything else, the Griffins pulled up to the terminal behind the cabs, and got out. About half the reporters broke off from the Morgendorffers and went to meet them. Linda got out of the minivan, and greeted them with a calculating smirk, while Tom Griffin got out, and retrieved Sandi's bags from the seat. Sam and Chris got out, and began to make faces at the cameras, while Sandi slowly got out of the minivan. The moment she did, cameras began to click and whirr at her. Sandi _glared_ at the reporters, and was about to say something nasty to them, when she caught her mother's sharp glare, then quickly forced a pleasant smile on her face.

**********

Helen saw the Griffins out of the corner of her eye, gasped at Sandi's attire, then frowned at Linda, outraged. _How **dare** she allow her daughter to dress like that?!_ Helen had meant to speak to Linda about Linda's "claims" that Sandi was Darren's girlfriend, but the new position at the firm and wanting to spend more time with Daria and Quinn (well, with Daria mostly), had taken up her time, and Helen had kept putting it off. She now decided that this was the perfect time to confront Linda in front of the media, and tell her once and for all to stop with the "boyfriend" claims about her son--and to possibly get a few other "things" off of her chest as well to Linda. _Yes, this is the **perfect** time, Helen. Put that **bitch** in her place right here and now._ She started to make her way towards the Griffins through the pressing crowd, pointedly ignoring the reporter's questions.

Helen approached Linda from the rear, drawing ever-so-slowly closer. Linda was fielding several questions from the media, and Helen, smirking wickedly, had just about reached her, and was about to put her hand on Linda's shoulder, when a smiling man dressed in a blue business suit, and who bore a striking resemblance to Colonel Sanders, came to the side out of the crowd, and put his arm around Helen's shoulder, and squeezed her. The cameras turned from Linda unto Helen and the man, which made Linda frown slightly, but she then saw another reporter off to the side, and went to him to continue her talking. Sandi looked at the scene, disgusted at her mother's behavior, took advantage of the situation, and slipped into the terminal unnoticed, save for her dad, who had stayed beside Linda, but sneeked a peek at his daughter leaving with something of a tiny smile on his face, almost as if he looked _proud_ of her. In the meantime, a startled Helen looked over from where the arm came, and instantly recognized the man: it was Lawndale's mayor _Milton K. McChester_, whom Helen had run against for the mayor's office last year, but had lost to him in a close race.

_(Note to reader: Mayor McChester is from Mike Quinn's very funny 'Helen-Centric'™ fic "Race To The Finish". Oh, and 'Helen-Centric'™ is the copyrighted term of one Kara Wild.)_

HELEN: Mayor McChester? What are _you_ doing here?

McCHESTER: (In a Southern-drawl voice, chuckles, looks around at the cameras smiling:) Now, Helen, remember, it's just "Milty". Ah came here on this fine mornin' on behalf of th' city of Lawndale to see you and your wonderful family off to visit your ric--uh, famou--er, your son. (Reaches into his coat lapel:) On behalf of th' city of Lawndale, I want to present to ya'll th' key to the city. (Pulls out the key and gives it to Helen while the cameras whirr)

HELEN: (Surprised:) Oh, er, thank you, um, "Milty". I--don't know what to say, I'm so honored--

McCHESTER: (Beams, showing off for the cameras:) --There, there, it's quite alright, m'dear, you don't have to say anything. Consider this to be th' whole sum of Lawndale's appreciation for th' fame you and your family have brought unto our humble little town. Local businesses have reported a huge upsurge in their profits, thanks to you! Th' restaurants, hotels an' motels are _bustin'_ at th' seams in cash because of the reporters and th' tourists who're stayin' here in those hotels an' motels, an' are eatin' in the restaurants, and more cash means more taxes to fill th' town's coffers! (Thought v.o.: And **mine**!)

HELEN: (Smiles weakly:) Well--that's--wonderful, um, "Milty". I'm--glad our family could help the community and such.

McCHESTER: An' believe you me, ah'm glad as well, yes I am! (Leans over to Helen, whispers in her ear:) Uh, you're not thinkin' about havin' your son uh, "finance" your campaign if you decide to run against me _again_, are you? Maybe we can work out some sort of "deal" that could keep you from doin' that altogether--?

HELEN: (Surprised look for a moment, then gets a slow smirk on her face, whispers back:) Hmm--now that you've mentioned it, "Milty", I _might_ not consider running against you again in the future, provided that my husband has some, shall we say, speeding tickets that could "vanish" from existence--(pauses, slight sly look:) _if_ you catch my drift. (McChester smirks back knowingly, gives a quick wink) Oh, and there's the matter of our trash collection. I think we should move up to the _front_ of the line on Wednesdays--? And there's also the matter of preferential parking spaces downtown, and also--(McChester groans to himself, turns pale)

**********

In the meantime, surrounded by microphones and cameras, Jake, his eyes turning red, and doing a slow burn, had had just about enough with all of the questions, and was about to explode, when a man roughly brushed aside the crowd, and pulled Jake away from the throng of now-scowling reporters, gently taking Jake aside.

MAN: (Grins:) Whoa, what a bunch of leeches, eh? You okay, Jake? 

JAKE: Whew, thanks! For a minute there, I felt like I was gonna go crazy with those damn reporters around me! (Narrows eyes:) Say, you look familiar. Do I know you? How'd you know my name?

MAN: (Smirks, holds his hand out, which Jake takes:) I'm _Steve Taylor_, ad executive! My daughter Brittany knows your daughter DeAnne!

JAKE: Uh, actually, my daughter's name is _Daria_--

STEVE: (Waves Jake off, puts his arm around Jake's shoulder:) --Whatever, Jake! Anyhoo, I wanted to speak to you about a little business ad deal before you and your family go off to see your son! You're gonna _love_ it--

JAKE: (Looks uneasily in the direction of the terminal, uncomfortable:) --Ah, can't this wait until I get back, uh, Steve? I'm kinda eager to check in with my family at the counter in the terminal. Maybe you can make an appointment--(makes like he wants to leave)

STEVE: (Practically ignores him, pulls a now miserable-looking Jake back:) _Doooon't_ worry, Jake, old boy! You and your family will have _plenty_ of time to catch your plane, I promise! (Looks off into space, widens eyes, makes a long, sweeping motion with his arm:) Picture this, Jake: An ad campaign about a dancing bear with a top hat, cane, and--

VOICE: (Off from the side, angry:) What-in-the-hell-is-_this_, Jake? What's _he_ doing here with you? Is he trying to pull something?

Andrew Landon had arrived with a scowl on his face. He glared at Steve Taylor, who returned one equally in kind.

STEVE: What do you mean, "pull" something, Landon? Thanks to your constant meddling, I can't get anywhere _near_ Morgendorffer, here! This was the only time I could talk to him!

ANDREW: (Walks up to Steve, gets in his face:) You're _damn_ right I won't ,"Stevie"! _I_ moved in on Jake first, and you're just jealous that I landed a claim on him! (Steve scowls deeply, while Andrew smirks) It wasn't _my_ fault that you were out of town on a business trip when all what went down went down that night!

STEVE: (Takes his arm from around Jake's shoulder, does what Andrew did:) But it wasn't fair what you did, Andrew! I was _more_ than willing to make it three-way partnership--

ANDREW: --With _you_ as the "leader", and not m--uh, Jake! Oh, no, "Stevie", I'm not some sort of idiot to fall for _that_ little stunt! (Gets a coy look:) Jake's my partner, do you hear? Find some other gold mine to exploit!

STEVE: (Snorts, bitter laugh:) _Me_? _You're_ the one doing the "exploiting", Landon! I've heard all about the cock-eyed schemes you've had Jake Morgendorffer get into! (Sneers:) "Picture-hanging device"! What a load of bull! Well, we'll see what Jake has to say about this, Landon! There's no way in hell I'm going to allow you to monopolize his time! What do you think, Jake--(looks around with Andrew:) Jake? Hey, pal, where are you?

ANDREW: Yeah, that's what I'd like to know! (Looks around through the crowd:) Jake? Hey, Jake, my man! Where'd you go?

STEVE: (Follows Andrew:) Oh, no you don't, Landon! Where you go, _I_ go!

Both men were about to leave to look for Jake, when suddenly another man ran up to them from the crowd, gasping for breath. He bent over, holding his knees. The man, heavyset with a grey beard and black-grayish thinning hair and dressed in a casual shirt and pants, spoke between gasps while Andrew rolled his eyes, and Steve looked between both men, curious.

MAN: Hold-it. I-want-to-talk-to-Jake (gasp) too! Where-is-he? Is-he-gone yet-with his family?

ANDREW: We were about to look for him in this crowd, Calvin. If you're still trying to sell him on that land deal, you'll have to get in line.

HOPKINS: (Now regaining his breath:) I'll-I'll-wait. I-think I can-offer-him-a-deal he-he can't refuse, getting his rich son in on the deal, too! If I can get that Appleton fellow involved financially, that prairie land can be developed, and we'll all be wealthy, I tell you!

ANDREW: (Now interested:) Damn! Are you sure about this, Calvin? I mean, you had some doubts the last time you came into Jake's office with this--

HOPKINS: (Straightens himself out, stands up:) --That was before the others in the deal knew about Darren Appleton and his money. They're salivating at the possiblities, I tell you!

STEVE: _Waaaait_ a second...I thought you looked familiar. Aren't you _Calvin Hopkins_, Jake Morgendorffer's consultant rival?

HOPKINS: (Cocks an eyebrow, corrective tone:) _Was_. I was his rival, but no more, not after finding out his son was _loaded_. (Narrows his eyes:) Who are you?

STEVE: (Extends his hand, which causes Hopkins to look at it suspiciously for an intstant, then he cautiously takes it:) Steve Taylor, ad exec, and a future business partner of Jake Morgendorffer's. (Andrew glares at him while Steve smirks:) I couldn't help but to overhear something about a land deal--?

HOPKINS: (Reluctant:) Well, yes, but--

ANDREW: (Jumps in:) --Forget it, Taylor! This is _our_ deal, and you're _not_ invited! Why don't you go off and create an advertising campaign for vinyl siding, or something?

STEVE: (Raises eyebrows:) _That_ crap? Are you nuts? It's blase'! I need something new! (Turns to Hopkins before Andrew can say anything else:) How about some ads for your land? Do you have anybody yet?

HOPKINS: (Looks up for a second:) Hmm--now that you mentioned it, no, but that's because we're still getting the necessary partners, and--

STEVE: --Say no more! I hereby offer my firm's services at a reasonable rate! C'mon, what do you have to lose?

ANDREW: (Frowns:) Now just a--

HOPKINS: (Chuckles:) --Calm down, Landon. There's no harm in merely listening to Taylor's pitch, is there? I can consult our other partners after we find Jake, and see what's what! We do need the publicity for the future golf developments and condos out there! I even heard that with that Darren fellow's money, we have a high probability of building some casinos! (Steve's eyes light up, mouth goes agape)

ANDREW: (Grumbles:) Hmph, blasted-- (Steve smirks, triumphant) very well, Hopkins, but only if Jake goes along with it, all right? Now, let's go find him! (Goes off, followed by both men)

**********

Jake had quietly slipped off and had given the cab drivers and baggage handlers their tips (and only after both had agreed to split the amount of bags each would move to the baggage carts to roll out to the private jet), then slipped behind another fully-loaded baggage cart, hiding, all the while watching for Andrew, Steve, and Calvin Hopkins. He sighed contentedly as he saw them all walk away from him in the opposite direction, calling his name. The sooner he and his family could be away from here, the better. As much as he liked the way his consulting firm was doing beyond well these days, Jake felt that he needed the rest and relaxation, too. Business could take a temporary back seat to the vacation and his family. He looked around the crowd, and spotted Quinn, who was surrounded by several boys (yes, the three J's among them), and a few girls, who wanted an autograph, which Quinn eagerly obliged to. Jake frowned slightly when he saw the boys, remembering that Helen had forbade Quinn to even _interact_ with any for the rest of the summer on top of her other punishments, which even the normally-clueless Jake understood was nearly an impossible task to enforce. He sighed and decided to go over to get Quinn first, then to Helen, whom he saw speaking to someone that looked familiar, in fact the spitting image of Colonel Sanders. _Was Helen planning to go into the **chicken** business, or something? Waitasec--that's the mayor..._ Jake took another quick look around through the crowd for Daria and Jane, spotting Jane surrounded in the same way as Quinn was, signing autographs as well. _Where_ was Daria? He frowned in perplexity at this briefly as he made his way over to Quinn's group.

**********

_(Scene changes to the terminal inside)_

Daria had already checked herself in, being informed at the counter that the private jet was already waiting for them on the tarmac, and that Tiffany and Stacy were already in it, having apparently the proper "credentials", more than likely Darren had given the pilot the scanned pictures of the Fashion Club Quinn had asked Daria to send over Daria's new computer last week to Darren. Walking to the end of the corridor that would lead to the jet, Daria sat down in a chair in the middle of a row of seats to await her family, reading the newspaper she had kept with her, practically burying her face in it. Although she could have obviously gotten on the jet, Daria didn't want to wait on there with those two and possibly have her brain turned into mush by mindless fashion-inspired chatter from "Frick" and "Frack".

She smirked to herself, wondering about Sandi, and what sort of "spectacular" entrance she'd make to upstage Quinn, such as being "fashionably" late--pun intended. Daria's smirk then slowly vanished as she remembered about writing what had happened since that night at the warehouse in her diary(?), and Quinn's information about how Sandi had behaved afterwards. Now, Daria found herself curious as to see how Sandi really was, laying her eyes on her for the first time since then. A possibly _nicer_ Sandi. Daria shuddered to herself over that thought. _The world indeed would come to an end if that ever happened--the end of the **world**, that is._ Out of chance, Daria slightly looked up and over from her paper as Sandi, who didn't notice Daria because of the paper covering Daria's face, walked by, with something of a nuetral look on her face, but it was what Sandi was _wearing_ that made Daria cock an eyebrow, then frown in disgust as she lowered her paper and looked after Sandi. Several leering male pilots walking nearby whistled at Sandi as she walked to the jet. Sandi pointedly ignored them, hurriedly going out of sight.

DARIA: (Thought v.o.: Daria, you idiotic fool, you. How **dare** you allow yourself to flirt with optimism like that? What were you thinking? Bad Daria, baaaad Daria! Oh well, I suppose some things will never change. So much for Sandi being "nicer". It's something more akin to "nastier" now--"Queen Sandi" is back in full force. Who in the hell does she think she's fooling with that outfit? If she thinks she's gonna "win" over my brother in that--I wonder if Jane, or dare I think, even Quinn, knows about this?)

Daria actually pondered for an instant whether or not to go and possibly confront Sandi, when Tom came up, clearly stunning her. Tom smirked at her expression, and spoke.

TOM: Ah, so _here_ you are! Bet you didn't expect to see me, did you, "DeAnne"?

DARIA: (Regains her composure quickly, smirks, gets up:) Tom--so, you know about my sudden overnight clandestine name change, eh? (Pauses:) No, I didn't expect you, but I suspected you wouldn't let me--(turns red for an instant:) um, er, _us_ get away without saying goodbye. (Adds quietly:) Thanks for coming.

TOM: (Quiet smile:) You suspected correctly, Daria, and you're welcome. What are you doing here all by yourself? Don't tell me you spurned away some more reporters? (Pauses, false gasp:) You--you couldn't possibly be _that_ callous, could you?

DARIA: (Quick Mona Lisa smile:) If only, Tom, if only. Actually, I didn't have to use the 'ol "Spurn Tactic" this time. I used my "Hollow Woman" routine to slip by the horde to get here. They never spotted me, by gosh. I just wished it could work on whoever I wanted it to work on, like Quinn. (Gets a wry look:) Hmm--maybe I actually really _do_ have that "invisibility secret" Kevin still seems to think Darren has. The "QB" called me a few days ago, begging me to contact my brother to get "in touch" with him, wanting to get in on Darren's "secret recipe" that made my bro "invisible", believing that was what made Darren the very wealthy person he is.

_(Note to reader: "Hollow Woman" is Daria's pun on the movie "Hollow Man", about an invisible man)_

TOM: (Chuckles, pats his stomach:) Mmm, yum! The one with "several secret herbs and spices"?

DARIA: (Smirks:) Heh, close. I told Kevin I'd get back to him after I talked to Darren, but for him to not get his hopes up. Those are some pretty tricky things, these herbs and spices.

TOM: (Nods, faux concerned look:) Yeah, you're right, Daria. We've got to be careful how we handle those herbs and spices. One can't just dole them out to anyone. (Pauses:) Say, that reminds me--I saw Mayor "Colonel Sanders" McChester out front giving your mom the key to the city as I was coming in.

DARIA: Undoubtedly to award her for distinguished service in bringing vital cash to our proud community so he can promptly embezzle it to line his pockets.

TOM: Undoubtedly.

DARIA: (Hesitates, changes tone:) Um, did you see Jane out front as well? You couldn't have missed her.

TOM: (After a moment:) Oh, ah, I saw her. She was doing quite a number on signing all those autographs from her "fans". I decided not to bother her. I also saw your sister signing some as well.

DARIA: Our dear Quinn has become a celebrity in her own _mind_. (Pauses, adds:)What _little_ of it she has, of course. Did you happen to see my dad?

TOM: Actually, I did. He seemed to be hiding behind a luggage cart. (Smirks:) You don't think he's tired of all of the wonderful attention your family's getting, do you?

DARIA: Nah, probably of all of the wonderful _work_ he's getting. My dad seemed to really want to get the hell out of Lawndale, not that I could blame him for that magnificent thought. (Deadpan:) Oh father, why do you flee your fame? Why do you not simply embrace your destiny?

TOM: (Grins:) Hm--sounds familiar. Shakespeare? Bacon? (Pauses:) Star Wars?

DARIA: (Smirks:) Nope, Morgendorffer.

TOM: Really? Write any plays yet?

DARIA: (Monotonic supreme deadpan:) None as of the moment, but give me some time, and I'll be on Broadway writing about my teenaged angst. It'll be a one-woman play called, "To Hell With The Whole Damn World, And Then Some", about an angry young woman fed up with society as a whole. I plan not only to write it, but to produce, direct, and star in it as well. (Tom laughs, then Daria adds:) I won't have to worry about any stage props, since all that I'll need is a single chair to spew out my _bitter_ lines at the audience.

TOM: (Smirks:) I'll be looking forward to your acting, writing, producing, and directing debut, and I'll buy the first ticket.

Both then grew very quiet, and stared seriously at each other for a long moment. Tom then cleared his throat while looking down at Daria, and Daria turned slightly red, looking around everywhere quietly but at Tom. Tom then spoke.

TOM: Uh, tell Darren I said hello, and I wish for all of you to have a good time.

DARIA: (Regains her composure and sarcasm, smirks:) You _do_ realize you're telling me this despite the fact that my family and the Fashion Club are coming along for the ride? It's been said that miracles are possible to those who believe, and so since I don't believe in miracles, I don't believe that I'll have a good time.

TOM: (Smiles:) Daria, you're much too hard on yourself, you know. Besides, you'll have Jane and Darren there with you, so it won't be a total loss. Make the most out of your stay.

DARIA: Hm--I guess it won't be so bad when you put it that way. (Pauses:) Um, speaking of my brother, I meant to ask you about something when you visited Darren in the hospital room, and I happened to be there at the time. Was it just me, or did you two seem to be a little _cold_ towards each other for some reason, (adds:) or was it just my imagination? Did it have something to do with _Jane_?

Tom hesitated for a moment, bit his lower lip, then was about to answer, when Kevin and Brittany suddenly appeared, startling Daria and Tom, who mildly rolled their eyes as the two came up.

KEVIN: Hey, Daria! (Looks at Tom:) Uhhh--

TOM: (Sighs:) It's _Tom_, Kevin. That's T--

KEVIN: (Waves him off:) --I _know_ how to spell "Tom", dude! It's uh, (looks up, long pause:) it's uh, wait, don't tell me--it's T-H-O-M, right?

_(Note to reader: Blame Diane Long for the "h" thing!)_

TOM: (After staring at Kevin for an instant:) Close enough.

BRITTANY: (In her "perky" voice:) Hi, Daria, Tommy!

DARIA & TOM: (Both deadpan, monotonic voice:) Hi, Kevin, Brittany. Hello.

KEVIN: Say, Daria, when'd you change your name to "DeAnne"? I think it's cool that you did! "Daria" was getting to be a _boring_ name, anyway! (Daria sighs heavily while Tom chuckles)

BRITTANY: (Twirling a strand of hair around her finger:) Yeah! We can call you nicknames now, like, ummm, (looks up vacantly for an instant:) "Annie", or "Annette"!

DARIA: (Deadpan:) Really? I was set on calling myself "defame". Perhaps something like "deface"? Maybe "destroy"?

TOM: (Gets into the act:) I was thinking "decline", no wait, "decompress", no, how about "decongestant"?

DARIA: (Smirks at Tom:) "Deduce"? "Declassify"? "Decoy"?

TOM: (Ditto to Daria:) "Decipher"? "Decriminalize"? "Declare"?

Kevin and Brittany became overwhelmed at the _barrage_ of words directed at them from Daria and Tom, covering their ears, and closing their eyes for a moment, while shaking their heads frantically, then Kevin threw up his hand.

KEVIN: Awww, man, that's enough, okay? (Pauses:) On second thought, maybe you should keep your name just "Daria"! Right, babe?

BRITTANY: Right, Kevie! All of those _nicknames_ would fill up my head so much, it would explode!

DARIA: (Thought v.o.: Your head's **so** empty, Brittany, it would take a thousand **supernovas** of "nicknames" to "explode" it.) Okay, then, Daria it is. Now, on to business. Let me guess as to why both of you are here like the whole town to see me, my family, Jane, and the Fashion Club off. You, Kevin, want to make sure that I won't forget to tell Darren of the "invisibility secret", am I right?

KEVIN: (Nods his head eagerly:) Yeah! Man, I can't _wait_ to get that stuff! I can be the "invisible QB" on the football field, and be invincible! I could go anywhere at anytime without anybody noticing me, and I can also look at naked gir--(Brittany frowns at him, and Kevin desperately tries to change his words, looking wide-eyed:) uh, I mean, look at naked--naked--_girders_! Right! Naked steel girders on my dad's construction jobs!

BRITTANY: (Not fooled for an instant:) Ooooh! You--you--PERVERT! (Smacks Kevin as Tom winces a bit, and Daria maintains her "expressionless expression". Brittany storms away, and Kevin races after her to back from where they came, begging for forgiveness)

TOM: (Thought v.o. as he and Daria watching the two leave: Now **that** brought back a rather nasty memory.:) (Sarcastic, shakes his head slowly:) There goes the _perfect_ couple--

DARIA: (Ditto:) --Perfectly _idiotic_, you mean. (Tom laughs) Now, I remember asking a question about you and Darren--

The very next instant, _Ms. Li_ appeared (dressed in what she wore in "Mart of Darkness"), in an estactic mood. Daria sighed slowly, wondering privately when the asinine rogue's gallery of characters would end, probably only after the jet would be in the air, whenever that would happen. Getting away from Lawndale soon wouldn't be "soon" enough in her opinion--other than the fact that Tom would still be here. _Wait a second. Did **I** just think of **Tom** in that manner?_ She stole a quick glance at him, and he gave her a sympathetic look as Ms. Li spoke.

MS. LI: (Gives a quick glance at Tom, but ignores him:) Daaaaaria, I'm sooo glad I caught you before yooou and your family left us.

DARIA: (Deadpan:) If you throw me back into the water, I'll consider granting you a wish.

MS. LI: (Perplexed frown for a moment:) What? Oh, never mind. Now, I'd like to speak to you for a moment about your brother--

DARIA: (Smirks:) --Trying to get my bro to "donate" something to the school? (Ms. Li rolls her eyes) Need a new watchtower and searchlights to go along with that soon-to-be built barbed-wire electric fence that'll eventually surround our beloved _Laaaawndale_ High, perhaps? (Tom chuckles)

MS. LI: (Indignant scowl:) Ms. Morgendorffer, that fence is _not_ electric! (Pauses:) Anyway, this isn't about that! I'd like to ask you to speak to your brother about visiting our school when it's in session the next time he comes to Lawndale--

DARIA: (Interrupts her again:) --Where you can then work your cash-getting "pitch" for _you_--I mean, the _school_, unto him? (Ms. Li glares at Daria for a second) And why, pray tell, should I do something ludicrous like that?

MS. LI: (Scheming look, pauses, then:) If you do, I'll "excuse" you and Ms. Lane from any and alllll extracurricular activites for your senior year, meaning you'll both have exempt status. I will _personally_ direct Jodie Landon to not ask either of you to do anything for Lawndale High. (Daria and Tom look slightly surprised) It will be the thing you've always wanted _most_ from our school, am I correct? To be left alone?

DARIA: (After staring hard at Ms. Li for a moment:) You've really pulled out _all_ the stops, haven't you? (Ms. Li quickly nods) It's certainly a tempting offer, (pauses, gets sarcastic:) but, gee, you know, I'm starting to find myself opening up to the world, now, becoming more _receptive_ to people, and such. I don't know if I want to go back into my "shell", and it's not fair to the other students who have to (finger quote:) "volunteer" for your "activities". (Ms. Li's eyes grow large in shock) Besides, I can't speak for Jane, though I'm guessing she might want to come out of her "shell" like me, too. (Tom grins, steps back to watch, crosses his arms, amused by what's going on, while Ms. Li continues)

MS. LI: (Sounding slightly desperate:) Ms. Morgendorffer, I ask you this because our district school system is suffering from further budget cuts! I--er, _we_ need the cash! (Narrows eyes, looks off:) I'd ask your mother, but as you well know, she and I aren't on the best of speaking terms, and outside of her, you're the only other person in your family that I can rely on to talk to your brother about a donation! Yooou have that capability!

_(Note to reader: The hostility between Helen and Ms. Li started in "The Daria Hunter", and was on again in "Just Add Water")_

DARIA: (Deadpan:) I should be flattered by all of this praise you're giving me, I really should be. (Pauses for effect:) I _should_, but for some reason, I'm not. (Shrugs:) Oh, I feel so awful about that.

Ms. Li clenched her teeth in frustration, slowly shut her eyes, and sighed loudly to herself. Daria gave a quick smirk to Tom, who gave a curt nod of his head in approval to Daria, smirking himself, and put a "thumb's up" to her out of Ms. Li's view. Ms. Li then spoke in a low, quiet, tone of voice, almost in a _dangerous_ manner, which made Daria narrow her eyes slightly, prepared for an expected subliminal threat of some sort.

MS. LI: Then I have noooo other choice but to do this, Ms. Morgendorffer. Keep in mind that you only have _yourself_ to blame for the connnsequences. (Looks quickly around, sees no one for the moment, suddenly gets down on her knees, squints her eyes tight, and clasps her hands, shocking Daria and Tom:) Please, PLEASE, reconsider, Daaaaria! I'm _begging_ you for the good of _Laaaawndale_ High! I adjure by all that is holy to talk to your brother! I'll do _anything_, I tell you, _anything_!

DARIA: (Glances at Tom, stunned, and vice versa, thought v.o.: Crap, of all the rotten, lowdown things she'd do to get to me, this is by far and away the lowest! Oh no you don't, conscience, you're not gonna **torment** me like this! I've got Ms. Li right where I want her, and she needs me, and--and--ah, hell...) (Sighs:) Ms. Li, get up, okay? Your _pathetic_ begging has gotten to me. Let's talk. (Ms. Li stops immediately, opens up one eye in hope at Daria and slowly gets up, while Tom gives a little smile, which makes Daria give him a mock-glare in return)

**********

_(Scene changes back to the front of the terminal)_

Jake had gotten Quinn from her "admirers", and was pulling her gently by the arm towards Helen through the crowd. He had something of an urgent look on his face.

QUINN: (Annoyed tone of voice:) _Da--ad_! I was in the middle of signing those autographs! Why're you in such a hurry?

JAKE: (While in a hurried tone, looks around frantically:) The sooner we're outta here, sweetie, the better! We can't keep your brother waiting, now, can we? Once we get your mom and Jane, we can leave, okay? I heard from a baggage carrier before I came to get you that your sister DeAnne--I mean, Daria's already checked in, and is waiting for us near the jet Darren sent for us, and Sandi and your friends are waiting for us in the jet!

QUINN: (Raised eyebrows, gasps, shocked:) They _are_? Why didn't you _say_ so? I'll go on and check in, then, okay? See you on th' jet! (Gets away from Jake, goes inside the terminal building)

**********

Mayor McChester looked worn down as Helen was _still_ whispering "demands" on him as Jake came up through the crowd of people.

HELEN: --And that's for the Lawndale Chamber of Commerce meeting next month! Remember, I want you to make _sure_ I have a prominent seat at the banquet, do you understand?

McCHESTER: (Sighs:) Yes, yes, ah understand, Helen--now, if there's nothin' else--(begins to leave)

HELEN: Actually, there is--(McChester moans) how about--

Jake suddenly broke through the crowd, coming up to Helen. He _roughly_ grabbed her arm, and began to pull her towards the crowd that had surrounded Jane. Of course, Helen took a particular exception to what he was doing, looking at where he had his hands. Relieved greatly, the mayor quickly took advantage of the moment, and slipped through the crowd.

HELEN: (In a furious tone of voice:) JAKE, WHAT-IN-THE-HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE--(sees cameras whirr, softens her visage immediately, gets in a very syrupy tone of voice:) uh, oh, heh-heh, ah, what's going on, sweetie-pie, darling? (Thought v.o.: When we're **out** of sight of those reporters, Jake Morgendorffer...) I was just talking to the mayor, here, and (looks around:) oh dear, I seem to have lost him--

JAKE: (While still pulling her:) Honey, we gotta go, we're a runnin' late! Let's get Jane-o, take off, and leave, all right? Quinn's inside getting checked in, Daria's waiting for us near the jet, and Sandi Griffin and the others are already in the plane! (Linda, still talking to a reporter nearby, overhears this last bit of conversation, **glares** at her husband, who is looking up innocently, and is standing beside her) Can't we just get the _hell_ on before we're bogged down, ("puppy dog" look:) _please_?

Helen always couldn't resist that "Look" from her husband. To her, it was so full of sincerity. She chuckled softly.

HELEN: All right, Jakey. We'll leave, okay? (Jake grins) Come on. (Starts to leave with him)

LINDA: (From the crowd:) Be sure to take care of my Sandi, Helen! I hold you and your family _personally_ responsible for her welfare, do you understand that?! (Helen glares back at her while still being pushed gently ahead by Jake) Oh, and be sure to tell my _future son-in-law_ I said hello, okay?! (As the cameras continue to whirr, Tom Griffin rolls his eyes, while a **very** angry Helen stops in her tracks, holds out her arms, stops Jake)

Just in front of Helen and Jake, Jane, having just about finished signing autographs nearby, had heard the same thing as Helen, and decided that enough was enough. _To **hell** with brushing this off anymore, Jane._ She frowned, absentmindingly shoved the last autograph into the chest of the man who had asked her for one, then stormed over towards Linda to give her a piece of her mind. At the same time, Andrew, Steve, and Calvin Hopkins spotted Jake, who saw them as well at the same time, and Jake panicked. The situation was getting out of hand, and even Jake knew it.

JAKE: (Wide-eyed:) GAH! (Spots ten large cops nearby who are controlling the crowd:) Uh, guys? (The cops see him) Er, _those_ fellas (points in the direction of Andrew, Steve, and Calvin, who are coming through the crowd in his direction:) have been harassing me and my family since we got here! Is there any way you can stop 'em, and make a way for me, my wife, and Jane Lane there to be on our way?

COP: (A blonde-haired bearded one who apparently is the commanding officer:) Harassing you, you say? Sure, Mr. Morgendorffer! Me and my wife voted for your wife over that blowhard McChester, and my daughter is a fan of your daughter Quinn! Oh, and I also like that Lane girl's art stuff! We'd be delighted to help, right, guys?

OTHER COPS: Yessir! Sure! Of course! Move out, guys! (Moves with the other cops to intercept Andrew Landon and the other two, and to also make a way for Jake)

Three of the cops walked up to Andrew, Steve, and Hopkins (three others went to get Helen and Jane, while the remaining four started to clear a way through the crowd), and forcefully grabbed them, pushing them to the ground face-first and on their chests, stunning them. The reporters nearby immediately turned their cameras on the scene, while Jake gave a tiny smirk as he went into the terminal to check in. After a few hours in the "cooler", he'd call the police station from either the private jet, or possibly Darren's to say there was a "misunderstanding", and that he made a mistake, though _technically_ he felt he was actually right for asking the police. _Perhaps **that** would teach my "partners" not to bother me just before I go on vacation._ Either way, Jake felt better about finally leaving with his family to see his son without anymore interruptions.

HOPKINS: (While struggling with his handcuffs:) What's-going-on? We didn't do anything! We just wanted to talk with Jake Morgendorffer!

COP: (Sneers while he handcuffs Hopkin's hand's behind his back:) Yeah, I'll just _bet_ you did! We know you were trying to harass him! 

STEVE: (While being handcuffed the same way as Hopkins and Andrew:) _Harass_ him? That's preposterous! Ask Jake yourself!

COP: (Standing over Steve, grins:) We _did_. Why do you think we're arresting you all?

ANDREW: This is outrageous! I'm a law-abiding citizen, I tell you! (Pauses, sees Hopkins and Steve being pulled up first, frowns:) Oh, I _seeee_! "Get the _White_ guys up first, _then_ the Black guy", huh? Well, you'll get a visit from my lawyer, do you hear? (Gets pulled up)

COP: Yeah, yeah, sure. Move on. (Pulls Andrew along with the others to several waiting police cruisers)

**********

In the meantime, Jane and Helen had met each other on their way to confront Linda, and after exchanging a quick, knowing smirk, having discovered that they both had the same idea, immediately agreed to verbally lash-out big-time at her. Both were about to proceed, when several hands grabbed them, seemingly coming out from nowhere, and pulled them from Linda Griffin at the last moment. Linda was speaking yet again to another reporter about Sandi and Darren, having her back to both women, and unaware of what was transpiring behind her. Tom Griffin, though privately _wanting_ to see his wife get her "just desserts" from both women over the bogus claims, allowed himself a very tiny sigh of relief as the police had grabbed Helen and Jane, and began clearing the crowd. There was more than enough trouble that had gone down already. Now was the time to for things to calm down, or at least Tom Griffin hoped that they would.

Helen was _beyond_ incensed as she found herself and Jane being pulled towards the terminal. _First Jake does this, and now the police._ She spoke in a _vicious_ tone.

HELEN: I _demand_ to know just what do you think you're all doing? We haven't done anything illegal! (Adds, gives a dark look:) Do you _know_ who I am, and what I _do_ for a living? I can assure you, you're making a _very_ big mistake!

JANE: (Frowns:) Yeah! What she said! (Glares at the officer beside her, looks down at her left arm he's holding:) _Careful_ there, fella! That arm's attached to a painting and sculpturing hand--(pauses:) well, both of 'em are, actually!

COP: (Seemingly oblivious to both, smiles:) Don't worry, Mrs. Morgendorffer, Ms. Lane. We're not arresting either one of you. We're just doing what your husband asked us to do in getting you both on the plane with him and the rest of your family and friends as quickly as possible. (Gently pushes aside some people:) Please step aside, please step aside, thank you.

JANE: (Surprised:) Oh? Well, in _that_ case, lead on, my good man! (Smirks as she waves to a fan in the excited crowd:) Boy, if Trent could see me now, he'd be envious! (Leans over to Helen, in a low voice:) It was always his _dream_ to be escorted in by "The Man" when he became a famous musician! It would be a great irony, you understand.

HELEN: (Sighs:) Yes, I suppose it would be for your brother, wouldn't it? (Thought v.o.: First, **annihilating** Jake was off. Now, it's back **on** again--boy, is it back on again! How **dare** he scare us like that?)

Inside the terminal, Jake had checked in at the counter, while Quinn had just gone on ahead after she checked in as well. Helen cast a _nasty_ glare at Jake as she and Jane came up to the counter beside him. The officers tipped their hats to the trio, and Jake thanked them for their help. He turned to his wife with the "puppy dog" look again, but Helen had turned her nose up at him, ignoring Jake, who hung his head dejectedly. Jane caught the cold scene, shuddered, and quickly turned to the woman at the counter.

JANE: Um, is everything in order, here? I'd like to go on, if that's okay with you.

WOMAN: (Pleasant smile and tone of voice:) Everything's okay here, Ms. Lane. You can go on to the jet. (Smirks:) Have a good time visiting your _gorgeous_ boyfriend. (Jane and the others look at her, surprised for a moment, then Jane grins wickedly)

JANE: You bet your _ass_ I will. (Looks at Helen and Jake:) See you guys on the jet. (Leaves)

JAKE: (Forces a grin:) Okay, Jane-o! We'll be right behind ya! Right, honey? (Helen continues to say nothing to him, addressing the woman at the counter instead, and Jake mutters:) Oh, _crap_.

**********

_(Scene changes back to where Daria, Tom, and Ms. Li are, in the corridor)_

Daria had just finished talking to Ms. Li, when Quinn came up.

QUINN: Daria, hurry up, and get ready to go, because mom and--(sees Ms. Li:) oh, um, hi, Ms. Li.

MS. LI: Hellooo, Quinn.

TOM: (Begins to pat and look himself over, faux concerned:) Daria, I think that "invisibility secret" Kevin Thompson wants from your brother has spilled onto _me_ somehow. First, your high-school principal doesn't see me, then your sister. (Daria gives a small smile while Ms. Li scowls at him for an instant)

QUINN: Huh? Oh, sorry, Tom. Hi. See you on the plane, okay, Daria? (Leaves quickly)

DARIA: Okay, see you, Quinn. (Calls after her:) Oh, yeah, I almost forgot, sis--prepare yourself for an _interesting_ surprise from your Fashion Club president!

QUINN: (Stops, looks back, slightly alarmed:) What do you mean, Daria? (Gasps:) Sandi's--Sandi's not dressed _cuter_ than I am, is she?

DARIA: (Smirks:) That depends. If you're a regular client of a particular _bordello_, I'd say so. (Tom and Ms. Li look at her, shocked) See for yourself. (Quinn frowns at Daria for a second, perplexed, then leaves) That'll get Quinn's dandruff up.

TOM: Do I want to even _know_ what that was all about, Daria? (Ms. Li nods in agreement)

DARIA: It's best if you put it out of your mind, Tom--(adds:) _waaay_ out of your mind. (Changes tone:) Well, Ms. Li, that's my offer if you want to talk to my brother. Take it or leave it.

MS. LI: (After a long moment:) Yoooou drive a haaaard bargain, Ms. Morgendorffer, but I'll take it. When will I hear from you on this?

DARIA: After I talk to Jane and my brother, and I come back from vacation.

MS. LI: (Sighs:) Very well, then. Have a good trip. Goodbye. (Looks at Tom, holds out her hand, which he takes and shakes:) Goodbye to you as well, er--

TOM: Tom--Tom _Sloane_. Just "Tom" will do, thank you. (Ms. Li gives him a strange look, then leaves)

_(Note to reader: Tom's last name was **finally** revealed in the movie "Is It Fall Yet?", which, ironically, as I've written, did **not** happen in "my" universe)_

DARIA: See ya.

TOM: (Watches Li leave:) She was right, you know, Daria--you _do_ drive a hard bargain. I just hope that I never get on your bad side, (catches himself as Daria smirks:) well, at least not as bad as when we first met.

_(Note to reader: See "Jane's Addition" for how Daria treated Tom when they first met)_

DARIA: Don't worry--in your case, it'll be far _worse_, since you know who I am, now.

TOM: (Grows quiet, gets a little closer:) Actually, I _don't_ really know you, Daria. (Daria's eyes grow **very** wide, her face turns slightly red) Maybe if you let me _in_ a little--?

**********

Jane walked quickly in a minor corridor from the counter that connected to a larger corridor that would lead to the private jet that Darren had sent for them all. She wondered briefly about where'd she sit on the plane since the Fashion Club were there first. Jane smirked at the thought, more than likely guessing that Quinn, Sandi Griffin, and her cohorts would be at the front, probably thinking that the private jet was like a commercial one, with first and second-class seats, and only the "best" passengers would sit at the front. _If that's what they want to think, fine. If the plane went down on the way up to Darren's, they'd go first, Lane._ As she walked to the end of the minor corridor, rounding the corner, she suddenly saw Daria and Tom standing _very_ close to each other, looking in each other's eyes. Jane stopped, somewhat taken aback. Both were looking at each other so intently, that they had not noticed her. Jane hesitated, then slowly backed around the corner, all the while thinking.

_Uh-huh. No doubt about it, now. Those two are **into** each other._ Jane thought about the Pizza King several days earlier, when she had come into the restaurant after a tiring day of painting, and found Daria and Tom conversing in a booth. The looks on their faces when they saw Jane coming in were of _guilt_, at least to Jane it was, the same for that time at the hospital waiting area that night when Darren was fighting for his life, and Tom had given Daria his jacket to keep her from freezing in the hospital's air-conditioned air. Jane didn't think about it that much then for obvious reasons, but it was clear _something_ was going on when she thought about it later while painting. Jane snorted to herself over her behavior when she accused Daria of going after Tom that time when Daria stayed over at the Lane's after Daria's house had fire damage--and she felt she was _right_ to be suspicious, even though Daria, and perhaps Tom himself, didn't know that they were attracted to each other. The hair-dyeing incident a week later was _obviously_ Jane's fault, and Jane _knew_ it. Jane privately berated herself. How could she have even _thought_ of accusing Daria of deliberately messing up her hair like that to make her look bad in front of Tom, especially since Jane was the one who coerced Daria into doing it in the first place? In reality, Jane had felt _threatened_ by her "Partner-In-Crime" for Tom's affections, thinking that a "tiger-style" hair color would "keep" Tom from Daria.

But then, like when she heard the intelligent, and to her, rather _jovial_ conversations Daria and Tom had had in her home when Daria stayed over, Jane felt she was justified in asking Daria point-blank about whether or not Daria was attracted to Tom then. For the briefest instant Jane wondered if Daria had denied it because she didn't know how to handle her blossoming feelings for Tom, having no experience with romantic relationships, and afraid she'd lose her best friend. Jane sighed--at the time, she thought she'd lose not only Daria, but Tom, too.

Jane then frowned to herself for an instant, perplexed. She and Tom _did_ get back together following the hair-dyeing incident following a very long talk, and both agreeing to "try it one more time". Nothing more had happened, save for a few, small, petty arguments, until Tom had laughed at her painting of him in front of Daria in Jane's room a few weeks later, right after school had ended, and both had started to argue again, in front of Daria of all people--just before Jane left on that first vacation with her mom to Arizona. But then, Daria had tried to help both of them get back together, giving Tom the phone number out at the reservation, and vice-versa. It was then that Daria's thought-of-dead big brother Darren had come into the picture, saving Jane's life from that sinkhole the same morning Jane had returned, which led up to the kiss later that night at the Zen, which Tom and Daria witnessed. This facilitated Jane and Tom's break-up. The rest, as they say, was history. Tom and Daria had apparently and _rapidly_ become an item, just as she and Darren were.

Jane should've been happy for Daria and Tom, but something seemed to _nag_ at her for some reason, and she couldn't quite put her finger on it, but it was as if Jane thought she was _missing_ something concerning Daria and Tom. Should she speak to either one about that "talk"? _Maybe I'll speak to Daria about it later._ She slowly took a quick peek around the corner to see if anything had happened between the two. Jane's eyes widened, and her mouth dropped in shock. Something was "happening", all right.

Daria and Tom were _kissing_ each other. It was a light, somewhat reluctant kiss, but a kiss, nevertheless. Jane quickly went back around the corner, sweating, and her heart was beating like a jackhammer. She looked up at the ceiling, stunned. _Yep, nooo doubt about it **now**, Lane. Those two are an item._ Jane slowly looked around the corner again at the two, carefully concealing herself, and listening intently.

_(Note to reader: As I've written, the fire and hair-dyeing incidents happened in the episodes "Fire!", and "Dye! Dye! My Darling", but with a **slight** twist, which I'll address later in the fic, and which you the reader should have just read a part of that twist!)_

Daria quickly pulled back from Tom, red-faced, wide-eyed, and stunned. Tom looked a little red, but he clearly appeared to be far more confident of the moment, giving a small, contented, smile.

DARIA: I can't believe I just did that. What in the hell was I thinking?

TOM: That you _wanted_ to kiss me? I know _I_ was thinking that, and we did. (Pauses, hesitates:) Do you regret that we just did, Daria? I know _I_ don't. (Jane smirks at this)

DARIA: (Very long pause, looks down:) I--_no_, I don't, Tom, but still, I feel kind of guilty as hell. Yeah, Jane's with my brother, and it shouldn't matter now, but after what _almost_ happened after that night I came from her house, I think we should tell her what really went down, and why--(Tom rolls his eyes, while Jane cocks an intrigued eyebrow)

TOM: --Daria, we _didn't_ do anything that night, remember? We just talked! I admit I wanted something to happen between us, but you didn't let anything happen, (pauses:) and now when I think about it, I'm _glad_ you didn't! (Daria stares at Tom with a slight frown, while Jane narrows her eyes) No, I didn't mean it _that_ way, okay? What I'm saying is, is that you cared too much to do anything to hurt Jane, like I eventually did! I thought about what almost happened, and what the consequences could've been if we _had_ done it! (Jane's eyes get **very** wide now) But-we-didn't! Why worry her about nothing?

DARIA: (Frowns:) What do you _mean_, "nothing"? Damn it, Tom, I can't _lie_ to her! I want to clear my conscience! (Jane frowns, perplexed, while Daria adds, eyes narrow:) Why don't you want to tell her, Tom? What are you _afraid_ of?

TOM: (Sighs:) Daria, I'm not afraid of telling Jane, really. I just don't want to bring up any old memories, that's all. If you want me--_us_ to tell her, then okay, we will. I'm sorry for trying to keep this a secret. It must be tearing you up inside. (Daria gets a relieved smile on her face, while Jane ponders what's up)

DARIA: Thanks, Tom, and it is. Look, I think Jane will understand after I tell her, and she won't hold it against either of us. Like you said, she's with Darren now. It's just not my nature to hide anything from her, even when I felt something for you _all_ of this time, and I was in--(pauses:) _denial_. (Jane slowly nods knowingly)

TOM: (Quietly:) Yeah, I guess. (Changes tone:) Okay, now what?

DARIA: Well, I guess we find Jane, and--

Jane found herself startled by a sudden loud commotion behind her. She turned around, moving herself into the corridor where the sound was. Apparently, the sound was loud enough to also stop the conversation between Daria and Tom, for both looked at the source of the noise that came from Jane's direction. Of course, Jane wasn't there for them to see her.

Jane saw Helen and Jake coming towards her, with a frowning Helen stomping, moving with lightning speed. Jake was pleading to her to listen as to why he had asked the police to "escort" her and Jane, but Helen was having none of it. After taking a quick look behind her for Daria and Tom, Jane deliberately walked towards them.

JANE: (Little wave, sheepish:) Uh, hi, guys.

HELEN: (Surprised look:) Jane? What are you still doing here? Why aren't you on the jet with Daria and the others?

JANE: (Quickly looks around, gets an answer:) Um, I had to use the restroom before I got on the plane. You know, nature calls, and stuff. (Uneasy laugh)

Daria and Tom came around the corner and saw them. Jane looked at them with Helen and Jake. Daria immediately narrowed her eyes at Jane's _uneasy_ look. _Oh God, Jane knows_. Tom slipped Daria a quick glance, then walked up to Jane, Helen and Jake, smiling.

TOM: Hi, everybody. Jane, Mr. and Mrs. Morgendorffer.

HELEN & JAKE: Hello, Tom! Hi ya, Big Guy! (Jake shakes Tom's hand, makes Tom slightly wince. Daria smirks, while Jane chuckles) 

JANE: (Slight smirk:) Yo, Tom--did you enjoy the carnival sideshow outside?

TOM: (Smirks back:) Barely. I decided to bypass the sights and the sounds of the barkers and the popcorn, cotton candy, candied apples, and hot dogs. I was looking _so_ forward to the rides. (Everyone chuckles) Anyway, I just wanted you all to have a good time, and to say hello to Darren for me.

HELEN: We will, Tom, and thank you for coming to see us off. (Daria turns a slight shade of red, while Jane tries not to laugh. Daria gives her a quick mock-glare)

JAKE: Yeah!

TOM: You're welcome, Mr. and Mrs. Morgendorffer. (Takes a deep breath:) Well, I'd better get going. I have to pick up my sister Elsie from her friend's house. (Adds, glances between Daria and Jane:) Uh, Daria, (ahem) about that talk with Jane--? (Jane gives a faux surprised look that says, "What?", while Daria rolls her eyes, and Helen and Jake look slightly confused)

DARIA: It's okay, Tom--I'll do it. (Cocks an eyebrow at Jane:) I have a feeling Jane knows something about it, anyway. (Tom sneaks a glance at Jane, who gives a **tiny** smirk to Tom, and Tom slightly looks pale, eyes grow wide)

HELEN: (Looks between Daria, Jane, and Tom, frowns, perplexed:) "Talk with Jane?" What "talk"?

DARIA: Um, it's nothing, Mom, just some minor teen-aged dribble.

JANE: (Gets into the "act", casual shrug:) Yeah, Mrs. Morgendorffer, I think I know what Daria wants to talk to me about. She's right--it's just something minor. No biggie.

JAKE: (Looks at his watch, eyes grow big, before Helen can say anything more:) Hey, we gotta go, everybody! The sooner we're gone, the better! Race ya to the jet! (Rushes past Helen and the others)

DARIA: (Deadpan:) Dad's right, Mom. I'll feel much better when we're on our way to see Darren. The moment I see the soon-to-be-tiny speck of Lawndale beneath us, the better I'll feel. My only regret in leaving is that I wish I had a _missile_ to fire at the town while we're up in the air. See ya, Tom. (Follows Jake)

TOM: (Ever-so-slight sounding sad tone, waves:) 'Bye again, Daria--(quickly adds:) uh, Jane, Mrs. Morgendorffer.

JANE & HELEN: Hasta lavista! Goodbye, Tom! (Both follow Daria)

As she was leaving, Daria sneaked a quick glance and Mona Lisa smile back towards Tom, who gave an equally quick smile in return. Jane noticed the exchange, and snickered to herself. Helen, suspecting something was amiss, had her suspicions confirmed as she too, caught what happened, then looked over at Jane, who tried to portray an "innocent" look. Helen slowly _smirked_ in realization. _It's about time those two got together_. She decided not to say anything more about this "talk" between Daria and Jane, which she now suspected had to do something with Tom. Helen surmised that her middle daughter would eventually speak to her about it.

Daria slowed down and came beside Jane, while allowing Helen to go on ahead. Jane gave a wry smile to Daria, who mock-glared at her. Daria chimed in.

DARIA: (In a low voice:) Okay, Jane--what did you hear and see? (Adds:) As if I don't know _already_--?

JANE: (Ditto:) You mean, _besides_ my witnessing the lip-locking sequence you two shared? (Daria turns red) Well, I also heard something about what you and Thomas _didn't_ do one night you came from my house. When did this occur, and why didn't you say something about whatever it was to me then?

DARIA: (Hesitates:) Well, uh, it was a delicate thing at the time, Jane. I'll tell you after we're settled in at my brother's place. It's too much to go into right now, and it's a private thing.

JANE: (Cocks an eyebrow:) Private, eh? _Do_ tell. This should be an interesting talk, then.

DARIA: (Sighs:) You don't know the _half_ of it. I also never got the chance to ask a follow-up question about what was up with the way Tom and Darren had behaved towards each other while Tom visited him in the hospital. (Jane cocks an eyebrow) Maybe I can inquire about that with Darren. (Adds:) Oh, and lest I forget, Ms. Li came by to make me an offer I couldn't refuse about getting Darren to give her, or rather, the school, a much-needed cash-infusion. (Jane chuckles) I'll fill you in on that while we're on the jet. (Changes tone, gets serious:) And Jane--I want to inform you to brace yourself about what I witnessed concerning our "esteemed" Sandi Griffin--(Jane narrows her eyes, listening intently)

**********

_(Scene is on the jet plane)_

Quinn and the rest of the Fashion Club members sat in the rear of the jet, chatting, and strapped in. The seats they were in consisted of tan leather upholstery, and were placed two on each side of a small, white table, the only four-seat configuration on the jet. The other seats, similar in look and style, were of one seat that was on each side of even smaller tables (two-seat configurations), and were located on both sides of the spacious cabin, a type of off-white in color, and was lined with ten windows on both sides, which allowed natural light to fill the cabin. The jet could comfortably seat ten people in capacity. A small curtain-hidden galley and entertainment center was located near the front of the jet, with a lavatory in the rear. The storage for the passenger's luggage was beyond the lavatory further back.

Quinn was trying to absorb the excited conversation, led primarily by Stacy of all people, who was telling everyone about what she wanted to do while at the Appleton mansion and in New York City. Tiffany was nodding and smiling in agreement, while Sandi had tried to seem like she was listening to Stacy, occasionally "weighing in" on her own opinions concerning what the club was going to do and wear while being there, but once again, Sandi had been mostly _quiet_, leaving Quinn and the others to dominate the talk. In fact, Sandi seemed to be mostly preoccupied by the book she had pulled out from her purse-bag, reading it intensely on the table. Quinn couldn't see what type of book Sandi was reading, other than it wasn't _Waif_ magazine, and it had plenty of words, and few pictures.

Of course, Quinn immediately saw what her sister had meant by Sandi's "interesting surprise" when she first laid eyes on what outfit Sandi had worn when Quinn came onto the jet. Sandi quickly had pointed out to the inquiring other FC members that it was a Gicadi exclusive, not that Quinn didn't already know that, of course, but it was a provacatively-designed Gicadi, one of the Italian designer's more controversial creations, and it was sure to anger Jane when she saw it. It had raised Quinn's ire, too, more out of why Sandi had worn it, as opposed to Quinn herself wanting one like it. Did Sandi _really_ think she could seduce Darren with that look? Not only that, but it looked as if Sandi had changed her mind about going after Darren now, which had confused Quinn about Sandi's motives. _Didn't what happened in that warehouse that night have **any** meaning to Sandi? Was I **wrong** about her?_ Quinn had wanted to ask Sandi why Sandi would get such an outfit, but Stacy and Tiffany were right there. Quinn decided to wait until later to ask her about the outfit--unless Jane or Daria, or possibly even her mother asked about it first. Quinn gave a deep sigh as Stacy finished her talking.

STACY: (Squeals:) --It's gonna be a _blast_! What do you think, Sandi? (Sandi continues to read the book, the rest of the Fashion Club look at each other) Um, Sandi--?

After a moment, Sandi looked up at Stacy with deep frown on her face, annoyed.

SANDI: _Staaaacy_! I'm like, _trying_ to read this book, okay? (Stacy cowers slightly) You've made me lose my place, an' I'll have to start reading this section all over again!

STACY: (Falls all over herself:) Eep! I'm sorry, Sandi, forgive me! (Quinn rolls her eyes, while Tiffany stares at Sandi with her vacant look)

SANDI: (Looks back into the book:) Hmmph!

TIFFANY: Sandi, what book... is that? It doesn't look...like _Waif_ magazine.

SANDI: (Haughtily, looks up from the book:) If you _must_ know, Tiffany, it's a book on the fashion-design field. (Quinn cocks an eyebrow) Unlike all of _you_, I'm going to be prepared to ask some questions of my own to Ms. Gunwald if she's able to interview us.

TIFFANY: Oh yeah...questions.

QUINN: (Ponders:) Hmm--I hadn't thought about that, Sandi. Maybe we should kinda be prepared. (Sandi looks at Quinn for an instant, surprised like yesterday at Quinn's agreeing with her, gives a curt nod)

STACY: (Wide-eyed, gasps, puts her hands to both sides of her head:) Oh, no! You're _right_, Sandi! I should've been ready for that! (Puts her head in her hands, elbows on the table, begins to cry:) Oh, God! What am I going to _do_?! I'm doomed!(Sandi and Quinn sigh, exasperated, while Tiffany continues her vacant stare, this time at Stacy)

SANDI: (Rolls her eyes:) _God_, Stacy, like, calm down, or something or another! We've still got a few days until we meet Ms. Gunwald! I'll let you borrow my book, and you can read it!

STACY: (Delighted:) I can?! Oh, thank you, Sandi! You're the best!

SANDI: (Looks back into her book:) Yeah, right, whatever.

Jake rushed up on the jet, out of breath. The FC members looked at him, with Quinn giving an "Oh God, he's gonna embarass me" look on her face. True to Quinn's fears, her father didn't disappoint her as he spoke in a rage.

JAKE: GAH! Ithoughtwe'dnevergetoutofthatdamnterminal! (Frowns:) Those bastards! I try to get the hell out of Lawndale, and this crap happens! It reminded me of my Old Man, and how he kept holding me back from my potential, and--

QUINN: (Red-faced, glances uneasily at the other FC members:) DA--AAD! Uh, can't we just like, relax? I mean, we're leaving now, right?

JAKE: (After a moment, grins:) Awww--you're right, sweetie-poooo! (Quinn winces, buries her head in her hands, while Stacy and Tiffany chuckle at the "cute" remark while looking at Quinn, but Sandi has gone back to reading her book. Jake then looks around, awed:) Wha-ho! This is some fancy jet, huh, girls? (Looks at the entertainment center:) Hey, is that a tv and vcr?

Before Quinn or the others could say anything, Helen (who still had her bag), Daria (who, along with her newspaper, had her book she had taken out from her duffel bag), and Jane (who had her anger) entered into the plane, and a smiling man from the front of the jet came in at the same time as well. He had silver hair and a mustache that matched it, and he was dressed in a pilot's uniform. He spoke in a calm, friendly tone as he shook each of their hands. Quinn, Tiffany, and Stacy watched them, while Sandi still continued to read her book. The door to the plane suddenly shut behind them, slightly startling Daria and Jane.

DARIA: (Deadpan:) "Abandon hope, all ye that enter". It's far too late for anyone to _escape_ now. (Jane chuckles, while Helen gives Daria a quick glare) 

PILOT: Hello, I'm your pilot, Captain Covello. My co-pilot's name is Kem, spelled K-E-M, and she's up front going over the final flight checks. Welcome aboard. Since you're all here now, we can take off.

JANE: (Mutters under her breath in a very low tone while **scowling** at Sandi and what she's wearing:) I know _I'm_ wanting to "take off" on somebody--their _head_, that is. (Cuts her eyes over:) Can you guess who, Daria?

DARIA: (Looks up, faux deep thinking, then looks around:) Hmmm--let's see--gee, it could be anyone around here, Jane, old girl. Other than me and you, no one else riding in this plane has anything _in_ their head worth taking off. (Jane snorts) Wait, check that. We'll need the pilots to fly us up to Darren's, so an exception will be made in their case. What do you think we should use as a weapon to commence the removal of the cranial structures from the bodies of our companions?

JANE: How about your tactful dry wit, amiga? That's enough to blow anyone's mind and head off. (Daria smirks)

HELEN: Hello, Captain Covello. I'm Helen Morgendorffer, and this is my husband, (glares at him:) Jake Morgendorffer, my daughter Daria, and my son's girlfriend, Jane Lane. (At this, Sandi looks up, and sees an angry Jane frowning at her. Much to Jane's, Daria's, and even Quinn's surprise, Sandi suddenly looks at Jane wide-eyed and sheepish, then quickly goes back into her book)

JANE: (Leans over to Daria, low voice:) What in the hell what _that_ all about? One would think that Sandi just looked embarassed, or something. (Adds:) Of course, I guess _I'd_ be embarassed if I wore something as slutty-looking as that, too!

DARIA: (Ditto, assuring voice:) Sandi's grasping at straws, Jane, and that's it, remember that. Right now, try to ignore her, and concentrate on seeing Darren again.

JANE: (Sits down at one of the tables with and across from Daria, straps herself in:) Yeah, yeah, sure. I just hope Darren can ignore her, too. (Steals another glance and frown at Sandi, who catches it, and quickly looks back into her book)

JAKE: (While he and Helen do the same thing Daria and Jane had done:) Hey, Captain! I was just telling the others that this plane is something else! It's a business one, isn't it?

CAPTAIN COVELLO: (Grins:) Yessir. It's the Dessault Falcon 2000, one of the world's finest private luxury business jets. It's passenger capacity is ten, and her flying range is up to 3,187 statute miles. The top cruise speed on her is 528 miles per hour. (Jake whistles) Now, if any of you want anything to eat or something from our galley, our stewardess Morgan, who's preparing some food in there, will get you something to eat or drink if you all want when we reach a cruising altitude. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll get us ready to go. (Leaves back towards the front)

HELEN: Thank you, Captain! (Looks around:) Oh, my! Darren's really pulled out all the stops for us, hasn't he?

JAKE: (Wild grin, ditto:) He sure has, honey!

HELEN: (Frowns at Jake, remembers:) I'm not talking to you yet, Jake! How _dare_ you have the police treat me like a common criminal by having them drag me away from Linda Griffin like that?

JAKE: (Whines:) Aw, c'mon, honey! I didn't mean--

HELEN: (Pulls out her cell phone from her bag:) --Not _now_, Jake! I want to see if my phone is working yet! (Clicks it "on", listens to it, frowns:) Damn! What's the matter with this phone? I wonder if the battery is dead? (Jake turns pale) Surely the cell phone company's service still can't be out? (Flips over the phone, removes the battery cover:) The _hell_?

JAKE: (Sheepish chuckle:) Um, er, honey? About the _battery_--? (Helen scowls at him) Heh--a funny thing happened late last night after you all went to bed...

Jane continued to scowl at Sandi while Daria had pulled out the book _Little Big Man_, and had started to read it again.

JANE: (Wicked smirk:) I wonder what _Sandi's_ flying range is, amiga? Perhaps I can find out after I take my fist and give her a mighty uppercut to her jaw? (Daria cocks a concerned eyebrow at Jane, puts down her book)

DARIA: (Sighs:) You can't let this go, can you? (Jane reluctantly shakes her head no) Then I suppose there's only one thing left for you to do, and to insure my reading this book in peace. (Pauses:) Go over to Sandi after we're safely in the air, call her bluff,and demand to know what's going the hell on.

JANE: (Stares at Daria for an instant:) Saaaaay, that might just work, Daria! I think I'll do that!

DARIA: (Sarcastic, smirks:) I'm so happy that you've reached this conclusion on your own, Jane. Now, if you don't mind, I'll lose myself in this book, and you can hopefully lose your worrying after you've spoken to Sandi--

JANE: --Or Sandi will lose her _life_, whichever comes first. (Daria rolls her eyes, goes back into her book)

The plane began to move. Tiffany looked over to Sandi, and spoke.

TIFFANY: Sandi, I hope you won't... get too scared...and throw up...while we're in...the air because...flying can be fun.

SANDI: (Looks up from her book, cocks an inquisitive eyebrow:) Tiiiiffany, what _are_ you talking about? (Quinn and Stacy look at each other, then at the ceiling innocently)

CAPT. COVELLO: (Over the intercom:) Attention, everyone. We've been cleared to take off. Please make sure that your seatbelts are fastened. Estimated time of arrival at the Maness, New York airport is one hour and twenty minutes. Thank you, and enjoy the flight.

JANE: (Narrows her eyes at Sandi, mutters:) Not _bloody_ likely, bub. (Daria glances up from her book at Jane, now becoming slightly concerned at Jane's bitter tone)

The jet rolled unto the runway, then began to gather speed, and lifted up into the air, soon melting into the bright morning sky.

Go to Chapter 3 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3-Arrival**

_(Scene is at the Appleton estate, a few hours **earlier**)_

Darren came in from jogging, coming into the foyer after Elenor had let him in and giving him a towel, as their usual routine. While wiping his face, he was surprised to see his aunt Millie dressed in her nightgown and waiting nearby, smiling widely. Darren cocked a curious eyebrow.

DARREN: Hey, Aunt Millie, good morning. (Smirks:) You've got quite a "Cheshire Cat" smile there on your face. What's up?

MILLIE: (Walks up to Darren, hugs him tightly:) Oh, Darren, I have a wonderful _surprise_ for you in the study! Go in there and find out what it is!

Darren frowned at his aunt, perplexed for a moment, then looked over at Elenor, who now had the same smile on _her_ face.

ELENOR: She's right, Master Darren! You absolutely _must_ see this to believe it!

DARREN: (Looks uneasily between the two:) Uhhh, sure, Aunt Millie, Elenor, okay. The study, you say? (Millie and Elenor nod eagerly, and Darren goes in that direction)

Darren paused for an instant at the doors to the study when he got to them, wondering briefly why his aunt and Elenor had seemed so happy. The looks on their faces _concerned_ him for some reason he couldn't quite place. He shrugged off the thought, then opened the doors and walked into the study to see his "surprise".

In the middle of the huge, partially shadowed, and book-filled room, two large easy chairs, both located just within the inner edge of the shadowed part nearest the light, were turned away from Darren. He could see the tops of two heads, but couldn't quite tell who the people were. He narrowed his eyes, and walked up to the chairs slowly, not understanding why he was beginning to feel a sense of _dread_ for some reason.

DARREN: (Unsure voice:) Hello--? My name's Darren Appleton. My aunt Millie told me something about a "surprise"? Do you two know what this all about, (pauses:) and _who_ are you, for that matter?

VOICE: (From the right chair, male and eerily calm:) Indeed we do know what it's about, Darren, and we'll tell you who we are.

Slowly, both of the figures, the other one a female, rose out of their chairs, and came around them into the light. Darren turned pale with a horrified look when he saw their faces, backing up, and slowly shook his head in denial, struggling to keep his voice and breath under control, but failing miserably. _It **couldn't** be them, it's impossible._

DARREN: _M-Mom? D-Dad?_ N-No, it can't be! B-Both of you are _dead_! I-I--attended your funeral!

ARTHUR: (Gives a strange, cold smile:) Why, how can that be, Darren? Your mother and I are fine, as you can plainly see!

LUCILLE: (Ditto with the smile, holds her arms out:) Aren't you happy to see that we're here, son? Come over and give your mother a great, big hug! (Starts to walk towards him)

Darren couldn't believe his eyes. Both of his parents, here and alive! It was a miracle! How could that be? For a moment, stunned and delighted, Darren shoved the question into the back of his mind and decided not to care, going forward to embrace his mother, smiling and laughing, even finding himself about to cry in joy. It wasn't until he saw her face appear as a _skull_ for a mere instant, did he stop, his eyes slowly narrowing in a horrible realization. He then developed a terrified look on his visage, and backed away frantically, wide-eyed.

DARREN: K-KEEP AWAY FROM ME! S-STAY B-BACK! (Turns away from them, tries to leave, frowns, confused, looks up and down the wall:) Wh-What happened to the door? Where did it go?! (Turns back quickly to them)

VOICE FROM THE SIDE: (In the shadows:) Now, is that any way to treat your mother, my boy? Why don't you want to lovingly go to her? (Male figure comes out into the light)

DARREN: (Really wide-eyed now:) UNCLE WILL?! B-But--

WILLIAM: (Same smile as the others:) --I'm "dead", too? (Gives a ghoulish laugh, also the same as the others:) Oh, where _do_ you come up with these fantastic stories, Darren? As you can obviously see, I'm alive like your parents are!

DARREN: N-No! I-I _killed_ you, Uncle Will! I had to stop you from killing my sister Daria and my girlfriend Jane! Y-You can't be here like my parents, in fact, you _killed_ my parents! (Arthur and Lucille look at William, shocked, and vice-versa, and all start cackling at Darren with that ghoulish-sounding laugh yet again)

WILLIAM: (Tries to talk through his laughing:) T-There you go again, Darren! Y-You continue to _amuse_ me! (Gets in a quiet tone after getting his laughing under control, serious:) And yet, we all _are_ here. (Smirks:) Explain _that_. (Arthur and Lucille nod their heads in agreement)

DARREN: (Stunned, looks around at each of them:) I-I--

ANOTHER VOICE FROM THE SIDE: (Softer, more quiet, feminine:) Who's "Jane"?

DARREN: (Looks at the direction where the voice comes from, mouth agape, and trembling:) Oh, God, on top of everybody else, not you, _anyone_ but you--

_Stephanie Reardon_, dressed in a modest, white, short-sleeved dress and blue shoes, stepped quietly out of the shadows, tears streaming down her face.

STEPHANIE: (A bit louder, now angrier:) I-said-who's-Jane?! I thought _I_ was your girlfriend, Darren--(pauses:) no, in fact, I thought I was your soon-to-be-_fiancee_!

DARREN: (Swallows hard, walks reluctantly towards her:) B-But, Jane became my girlfriend after you died, Stephanie! It's the truth! I thought you were gone forever!

STEPHANIE: (Snorts, crosses her arms in disgust, scowls:) And yet you didn't waste _any_ time in finding this "Jane" girl after you "thought" that I died, did you? I always _knew_ you didn't love me, Darren!

DARREN: (Wide-eyed:) No Stephanie, I _honestly_ thought you were dead like my parents and--

LUCILLE: (Cries while being consoled by her husband, who's come up beside her:) --There he goes with that "dead" thing again! Why can't you see we're here with you, son, alive!?

ARTHUR: (Scowls:) Now look at what you've done, Darren! You've upset your mother with all of this "death" talk! Apologize to her this instant!

DARREN: (Softly:) M-Mom, I-I'm sorr--

WILLIAM: (Snickers in a wicked variation of the "Pilsbury Doughboy"-type of chuckle while crossing his arms and leans against a wall:) --_Uh-ohhh_! First your parents, then _Stephanieeee!_ Looks like there's trouble in _paaaradiiiiise_!

DARREN: (Furious, turns on him:) YOU shut up, Uncle Will! (Turns back to his parents, points at his uncle:) Mom, Dad, he's--he's scheming to take over the conglomerate and to kill you--

STEPHANIE: (Sneers, hands on her hips:) --Oh, so _now_ you're saying we're all _alive_, Darren?! That your uncle is _going_ to kill your parents? I wish you'd make up your damn mind! (Darren gets a hurt look on his face)

WILLIAM: (Twirls his index finger at the side of his head, wicked smirk:) Tsk, tsk. _Coo-coo_. Your son's gone off of the deep end, Arthur, Lucille. (Darren glares at him) Darren, I've been the Chairman of Appleton Industries for years, now, you _know_ that. Your "Da-da" and "Ma-ma" have been _retired_ for a long while. Why, pray tell, would I want to "scheme" to kill your dear parents over something I _already_ have? (Darren now looks stunned)

ARTHUR: (Grins ghoulishly:) He's _right_, son. Your mother and I are lying back, and enjoying the benefits of retirement! (Takes a deep, relaxing breath, beats chest:) God, it's exhilarating to be rid of that work "crap"!

LUCILLE: (Leans against Arthur, contented smile, sighs:) You tell him, dear, it's so wonderful! We both have time to really enjoy the good things in life, with all of the vacations, and the like! William's done such a magnificent job as the Chairman! (William gets a smug look on his face)

DARREN: (Searches for words:) What about Constance? Isn't she--?

WILLIAM: (Shakes his head slowly:) --Darren, Darren, Darren. Constance has been _dead_ for several months, or at least that's what we presume to be the case. She simply vanished, and her body was never found, and before you ask, the _same_ thing happened to Leonard! It was a horrible, terrible tragedy of coincidence! (Faux shock look while Darren stares at him, dumbfounded:) It was a shock to all of us! (Pauses, looks at Darren as if Darren's stupid:) Don't tell me you forgot _that_, too? Perhaps _those_ are the "dead" people you speak of, my boy?

STEPHANIE: (Smirks at William:) You know Darren--he's getting so _forgetful_ nowadays. (Goes up to Darren, twirls her finger lightly in his chest, which makes him flinch a little, seductive tone:) Trust me, Darren, William's been _the_ man at Appleton Industries. Your parents have even said he's been better at running the business than they _ever_ were! (Arthur and Lucille nod in eager agreement) Besides, Constance and Leonard were _dead_ weight, anyhow. They were always crimping William's style. It's best that they _stay_ dead and buried. (Darren looks at Stephanie incredulously) Now, enough about all of this--(puts her arms around his neck, lusty, smug look, draws closer to him in a husky whisper:) I'm willing to forgive you for _cheating_ on me with this "Jane" girl. Kiss me--

Stephanie's lips almost touched a tempted Darren's, but after a moment, he suddenly and violently snatched her arms down, and backed away from her with a frown that bordered on disgust.

DARREN: (Stoic, cold tone:) No, Stephanie. You always had liked Leonard and Constance, and now you don't? (Pause:) I don't know you anymore, excuse me. (Walks by her, Stephanie looks after him, shocked)

Darren went over to William, coming up to him face-to-face.

DARREN: (Scowls, in a low voice:) I can't figure out yet what you've done to turn my parents and Stephanie against me, and what you did to Leonard and Constance, you bastard, but--

WILLIAM: (Adds another wicked smirk:) --What _I_ did? _You're_ the one who's upset them all, Darren, what, with all of this "death" talk, and not remembering about me being Chairman, and what happened to (mocking tone:) _poor, poor_ Leonard and Constance. (Smug-sounding chuckle, similar to that wicked laugh of the "Pilsbury Doughboy" again:) _You're_ the one who _stabbed_ your fiancee in the back by betraying her with this "Jane" girl--

DARREN: (Grabs William's coat lapels, shoves him away, and he falls to the floor:) --BE QUIET! I didn't do any such thing! None of this is happening, do you hear?! (Turns slowly around, looks between everyone:) You-are-all-DEAD! Gone! I have to get on with my life! I have a _another_ family to go to--

LUCILLE: (Raised eyebrows:) --"Another" family? But son, _we're_ your family. What other family are you talking about?

DARREN: The _Morgendorffers_, Mother! They're my other family!

WILLIAM: (Snorts while getting up and brushing himself off:) _Those_ "commoners"? Darren, you can't be serious! You don't belong with them, you belong with us! Right, everyone? (The others nod eagerly)

DARREN: (Narrows his eyes, quiet tone:) But you're all _dead_, Uncle Will. How can I "belong" with any of you now?

WILLIAM: (Glances at the others, rolls his eyes, quick sigh:) Why, it's _simple_, my boy. We have the _perfect_ way on how you'll truly "belong" with us. (Gets in an excited voice, laughs:) Okay, everybody, you know what to do! (Suddenly pulls out a **shotgun** from behind him out of nowhere with the others, cocks it, Darren's eyes grow very big) _Goodbyeeee_, "nephew"!

DARREN: (Backs up, holds up his hands:) W-Wait! Stop! Why are you all doing this? (They all start to close in on him with their weapons drawn) S-Stephanie? Mom? Dad?

STEPHANIE: (Sweet, ghoulish smile and tone of voice:) Why, we're giving you want you _truly_ want most, Darren--the chance to experience death like us, to be with us--(face now turns into a skull like the others:) _forever_.

LUCILLE: I'm sorry it's come to this, son. Your father and I will continue to _love_ you, always remember that.

ARTHUR: That's right, Darren. At least we'll be together in the afterlife, _alive_ and well.

WILLIAM: (Grins wickedly, takes careful aim:) Quit gabbin' and start firin'! I get his _head_ damn it, remember that! (The shotguns go off, and Darren screams) 

**********

Darren shot up out of his bed, sweating, and wide-eyed, patting himself for bullet wounds, knowing full well that they weren't there. _That **same** damn dream._ He looked around, and immediately squinted his eyes, shielding them with his hands, for the early morning rays of the sun had shone through the large picture windows of his huge master bedroom, one of eight in the mansion's two sleeping wings, and another one he had moved into in the mansion's west wing, away from the old one in the east wing he had lived in his entire life before that hellish night, the night that his uncle called him, and had lied about Darren's parents being killed in a plane "accident".

Darren had decided to move to this room when he returned from Lawndale because his old room contained too many memories of his life that hit too close to home. He remembered the times as a little boy when his mother and father had come into his room and read him bedtime stories, of them playing "tickling" games with him, or of his being in there when he was punished for doing something wrong, and of Elenor or Claude coming in, and of _sneaking_ him dinner when he wasn't allowed to get any as part of the punishment, risking their jobs in the process--or so Darren had thought at the time. He found out years later from Claude that his then-feeling-guilty parents were quietly sneaking food in his room through either Elenor or Claude, and neither parent knew that the other one was doing it! _Ah, the joys of having double portions of dinner and dessert._ It eventually became something of a ritual for the servants to secretly bet on which parent would give in first, or at least that's what Elenor had told him.

He chuckled at the wonderful childhood memories for a moment, then slowly stopped smiling. Darren narrowed his eyes, and looked at his hands, which he brought up to his face. They were _trembling_ again, just like his entire _body_ was. Darren frowned, deep in thought.

He knew what the nightmare had meant, of course, having previously talked with his now-vacationing psychologist Dr. Mike Quinn, who, after consulting with two other psychologists in the same field, an Aaron and a Barry Adelman (yes, both were brothers), had Darren's diagnosis as post-trumatic stress syndrome, or, as Dr. Quinn had put it so eloquently to Darren in their closed sessions in the mansion's study, a "delayed reaction" to what had happened to him over the past few months, or of "catching up" with him. It was, say, similar to what some Vietman War veterans had gone through after coming back home from fighting and enduring the horrors of that war, in some cases, not remembering what happened to them until years later, resulting in some violent reactions when they did. Darren thought about his (adopted) father--he certainly didn't exhibit any symptoms when _he_ came back from there, even though he rarely talked about what had happened. Dr. Quinn explained to Darren that Darren had deeply repressed his memories of all of the things that had happened to him these past few months, so much so, that they all came back at one time in his subconscious, ergo, through his dreams. The nightmare had first started the same day he had come back from Lawndale, which had woke him up in the middle of the night screaming like a madman, and had his aunt and the entire mansion up and about in a frenzy, trying to help him out. Compared to the first time, and thanks to the help of Dr. Quinn, Darren's reaction to the nightmare this time was very tame, and would get tamer as time passed (according to Dr. Quinn), and Darren's ability to deal directly with what happened to him would be easier. Darren supposed that the old saying was true: Time _does_ heal all wounds--or so he _hoped_.

At first, Darren had tried to resist his aunt's urgings to see a psychologist, but when she had become so worried about the state of his sanity, following a similar reaction to the same dream the very next night, she _insisted_ that Darren see one. He finally, but reluctantly, relented. Of course, Darren had the old stereotypical fear about being labeled as "crazy" if anyone, especially the media, found out that he was seeing one, but Dr. Quinn assured him that their sessions in the mansion would be kept a secret, even passing himself off as a "New business consultant by the name of Mike" when he came by to the servants, security, and the rest of the staff. Darren, after keeping to himself around the mansion (save for an annoying interview once in awhile with someone in the media) decided that he couldn't keep the secret anymore, and told Curtis on the side. Much to his surprise, which it shouldn't have been, when he thought more about it, Curtis was very supportive, in fact expressing amazement that his friend didn't fall apart _sooner_, and that seeing a "shrink" was the "in" thing to do these days, anyway. Darren smirked slightly at this thought. _Good ol' Curtis--what would've I done without your "overwhelming and understanding" support?_ With the exception of his aunt and Curtis, no one else knew he was seeing a psychologist, not even Elenor and Claude, though sometime in the future, he'd tell them, too. No need to let those two worry about him, and possibly have them so upset, that they could accidently slip it out to the other servants somehow, then have it leaked to the media.

Darren sighed, and rose out of bed, slipping on his bedroom shoes and robe over his pajamas. He would have to inform his birth family and Jane of seeing the doctor to help him get through his personal troubles, something with which he didn't have a problem with at all, since he promised to himself and them that he'd _never_ lie to his birth family and Jane on _anything_ ever again. Darren had decided to wait until they came up to the mansion to tell them of the sessions because they couldn't do anything to help him with this that the psychologist wasn't doing himself, and that it would've worried them all needlessly, like Elenor and Claude. Naturally, he figured his birth family would support him, but he hesitated at how _Jane_ would react to the news: Would _she_ understand without thinking he was "crazy"? Darren shook his head quickly to rid himself of that thought. _Of **course** she would--**wouldn't** she?_

Darren was then suddenly hit all at once with the obvious--Jane and his birth family and Quinn's friends were coming _this_ morning! Determined to not to allow himself to become depressed now of all times because of the nightmare, Darren put the thought out of his mind, and concentrated on the task at hand--welcoming Jane and his birth family, and Quinn's friends over. He chose not to jog today, rather to simply overlook any last-minute preparations in the mansion that may have been missed for some reason. Breaking out in a big grin to express his delight, he practically rushed out in the hallway, running into _Fiona_, a young, pretty, petite, and hard-working brunette who had been a maid in the mansion for about five months. She had been chosen by Lucille Appleton after consultation with Elenor, who was the head maid, just before the tragedies at the mansion had began. Several white bedsheets and pillowcases Fiona had in her arms fell onto the hallway's sky-blue colored carpeted floor, making it look like a contrasting mosaic of colors, like white clouds against the sky in the day. Darren stopped to help her pick them up.

DARREN: Ooops! Sorry, Fiona! I didn't see you there! My bad!

FIONA: (Blushes slightly, smiles:) It's all right, Master Darren! One can't blame you for being so excited this morning! (Sees him getting the sheets, becomes alarmed:) Oh, you shouldn't do that, sir! That's _my_ job to get this up--

DARREN: (Chuckles:) --Which you wouldn't be doing in the first place if I had been watching where I was going. Besides, I've done my _own_ housework before, and I _like_ it. (Cocks an eyebrow:) In fact, I'm surprised Elenor hadn't told you about that yet during all the time you've been here. (Smirks down at the sheets he's holding:) Uh, were these for my birth family, Jane, and Quinn's friends--?

FIONA: For your sister Quinn's friends, Master Darren. They were for Miss Stacy and Miss Tiffany, to go in their bedrooms. (Darren gives the bed accessories back to her) Thank you, sir. I'll get some more clean pillowcases and sheets.

DARREN: (As he walks down the hallway:) Very good, Fiona. I'm going downstairs to eat breakfast. If you see Elenor before I do, could you please tell her that I'm not going to jog this morning? There are just too many last-minute things for me to take care of. See you later. (Leaves, goes down the grand stairs)

FIONA: Yes, Master Darren, I will.

Blushing, Fiona sighed dreamily after Darren while standing in the middle of the hallway, staring in the direction he left. She had to admit: Darren was very handsome, and she secretly had a mild crush on him, not enough to be a serious one, but just enough to admire him from afar. Darren had been very kind to her in the time she had been working here, even through his horrible, personal grieving these past few months, especially with his recent "hermit-type" of behavior around the mansion (save for that **suspicious** "Mike" fellow who kept coming around to discuss some "private" business with Darren in the study), though she could understand how he was after finding out what really happened to his parents, and what that monster William Appleton had done to them.

She frowned in disgust at a memory of an incident during a party at the mansion William had while Darren was seeing his birth family and Millie was on vacation in Europe. As she went to the kitchen to get some refreshments, a drunken William had tried to come on to her, pulling her off to a darkened part of the mansion (Fiona had been too stunned to say anything), and away from any prying eyes to a secluded hallway. William then proceeded to kiss her on the neck. She could smell the scotch on his breath while she struggled to pry herself from William's grip and wondering hands. Finally, just as she had worked up enough courage to scream, one of the servants walked by, and William immediately released her out of fear of being discovered, but not before warning her that if she said anything, and that it would be her word against his, and she more than likely would be fired. Fiona shuddered at the vicious and threatening tone William had used on her, so much so, that she had confided in telling no one since. When she heard that William had died, she couldn't help but to feel _relieved_. However, when she found out it was Darren who had done the deed to save his sister and this "Jane" girl while nearly dying himself, she privately cursed William for still ruining everyone's lives, even in death.

Fiona found herself privately and ever-so-mildly jealous of this "Jane", whom Darren had gone on about since he had come back from that "Lawndale" place, the same for his birth family. She was curious as to know what Jane was actually like, and wanted to meet the girl who had made Darren seem to _forget_ about Stephanie Reardon. Of course, she also had heard of Darren's "other" girlfriend, "Sandi Griffin", but Fiona chuckled at this: Darren had told her himself that it was only a rumor, and he had expressed annoyance over Mrs. Griffin's claims to the media and everyone else that it was something more.

Fiona's dream-like state was interrupted by Elenor, who had come up from behind, and had tapped Fiona gently on her right shoulder.

ELENOR: (Eyebrow cocked, slight smirk:) Earth to Fiona! Ahem!

FIONA: Oh, Elenor! I didn't see you there!

ELENOR: (Sighs:) _Obviously_. Why are you holding those balled-up bedsheets and pillowcases like that in your arms? (Coy, mock-admonishing tone:) Surely I thought you knew they were supposed to be folded neatly and cleanly?

FIONA: (Sheepish look, slight smirk:) Um, sorry, Elenor. Master Darren accidently ran into me in the hallway as I coming by his room, and I dropped the pillowcases and bedsheets that were to go in Miss Stacy's and Miss Tiffany's bedrooms. I tried to keep him from helping me, but--

ELENOR: (Chuckles:) --It didn't do _any_ good, eh? (Shakes her head slowly:) Fiona, I thought I told you that Master Darren likes to do a lot of things himself around here. It's what Master Arthur and Mistress Lucille instilled in him while he grew up.

FIONA: (Gasps, realizes, puts her hand up to her mouth:) Oh, you did, didn't you? I forgot, and--

ELENOR: (Smiles, shakes her head slowly:) --Never mind, child, never mind. It's all right. Take those to the laundry room and get some clean ones from the linen closet, oh, and be sure that all of the guest rooms are full of the proper toiletries, would you?

FIONA: (Quick curtsy:) Yes, ma'am. (Realizes:) Oh, that's right! Master Darren told me he won't be jogging this morning, so you don't have to have his towel ready for him! (Leaves)

ELENOR: Thank you for telling me, Fiona.

Elenor watched Fiona go down the hallway and out of sight to the linen closet, and shook her head slowly, chuckling. _Poor child--she's a bit taken by him, isn't she?_ Elenor then went about her business, humming a tune.

**********

Darren came into the dining room, and immediately saw his aunt Millie and _Edward White_. Both were dressed in their nightclothes, and conversing quietly while sitting at the breakfast-filled dining table. They were leaning beside one another, whispering into each other's ears, giggling like a young couple in love. Edward looked like the "classic" British gentleman, tall, lean, and aristocratic in air, with silver-grey hair and a matching trimmed mustache and beard. To Darren (and to Curtis, after first seeing Edward himself, following Darren's initial observation), Edward looked exactly like an older version of the fictional character _Dr. Benton Quest_ from the cartoon _Jonny Quest_. Darren quietly sat down at the table as Millie and Edward continued to talk. Claude came in from the kitchen and began to serve Darren, who watched them wordlessly while eating. Millie finally noticed her nephew after about a minute, the same for Edward.

MILLIE: Darren? Good morning! When did you come down here?

DARREN: Good morning, Auntie, and it's been just a minute or two. (Smirks:) I didn't want to disturb your little "talk" with Edward, here. Good morning, Edward.

EDWARD: (Yes, he has the British accent:) Good morning, Darren, old chap. I trust you slept well? (Sips some coffee)

DARREN: (Takes a quick, knowing glance at Millie, who gives him the same look:) Uh, yeah, I did, Edward. (Adds while eating some toast:) So, I was informed that you came back last night, which surprised me a little, since you left us just over a week ago. How was the trip from England?

EDWARD: The flight here was a bit rough due to some air turbulence, old boy, but as you can see, I came through quite alright. When your aunt told me over the phone a few days ago about your birth family and girlfriend coming this morning, I simply _had_ to meet them for myself after I wrapped up a business meeting in Zurich. (Adds quickly:) Oh, and of course, I came to see your aunt again. (Millie smiles)

DARREN: (While partially unrolling a newspaper taken from a holder beside the table, one of several in it, to which he then immediately sets aside the paper while he eats some eggs, coy tone, grins:) Of course. You couldn't _live_ without her, eh? Can't say that I can blame you!

MILLIE: (Mock glare, turns red:) Darren! (Edward chuckles, then Millie narrows her eyes at Darren's paper, sees the upside-down name:) Hm, the _Lawndale-Sun Herald_? Where the Morgendorffers and Jane Lane live? How long have you subscribed to that?

DARREN: Would you believe just _this_ morning, courtesy of an expensive special courier service? I wanted to keep abreast of what's going on down there news-wise, for rather obvious reasons. Also, Jake and Daria can have a little "piece" of their home while reading the paper up here. They read it every morning while I lived with them there. I'll have extra copies for them each day they're here so they won't have to share it.

MILLIE: (Grows quiet, sighs:) I suppose that makes some sense, nephew. (Changes tone, brightens up:) Well, I'm assuming you're quite nervous and excited about this morning, Darren! Today's the big day!

DARREN: Definitely, Auntie. (Fully unrolls paper while looking at his aunt:) As you obviously know, I've been on pins and needles this past week to see Jane and my birth family again. I've heard it's been a insane few weeks for them all concerning the attention they've gotten because of me, though Helen's told me that they're handling it okay, and she and Jake have been doing well in their careers because of it, the same with Jane and her artwork, which makes me feel a little less guilty for putting them all in the "spotlight". (Sighs:) Still, it's a relief they can quietly slip out of Lawndale this morning without any--(looks down at the headline, eyes slowly widen while he reads the article:) any-- (voice fades, rolls eyes:) oh, no.

MILLIE: (Looks at Edward, who does the same to Millie, perplexed:) Darren? What's wrong? Did something happen to your birth family or Jane? (Darren clenches his teeth, passes over the paper to her wordlessly, then ruthlessly stabs his fork into the sausage patties on his plate, shoves one in his mouth) (Millie then reads the paper with Edward:) Oh, dear--(looks up at Darren:) how--?

DARREN: (Frowns:) It doesn't matter how the media found out, Auntie --(narrows eyes, adds:) though it wouldn't surprise me if that "Linda Griffin" didn't have a hand in all of this! What really makes me PO'd is those _vultures_ won't leave Jane and my family alone, at least for a little while! Me, I can take the attention, but _them_? I mean, what more can they say about me that hasn't already been said? (Pauses, realizes, cocks an eyebrow, thought v.o.: **"DeAnne"**...?)

Millie cocked an inquisitive eyebrow at her nephew's use of the word "family" without the word "birth" proceeding it, the _first_ time she could recall hearing him say so. Edward caught her look briefly, then spoke, shaking her out of her thoughts.

EDWARD: If I may make a suggestion, Darren dear fellow, perhaps you should call your birth family to check up on them, and to see if they need anything, possibly to warn them? I mean, it's more than likely that they already know about the news, but still--?

DARREN: (Stares at Edward for a second, shrugs:) Why not, Edward? That's the best idea I've heard all morning. (Reaches for the cell phone sitting on a serving table beside the dining one:) It wouldn't hurt to see what's up. (Dials number, listens, frowns:) Eh? The operator says the phone's out of order! (Clicks cell phone off:) People are probably trying to call them right now!

MILLIE: It's possible, Darren--the telephone lines could be jammed. At least we don't have to worry about that happening to us, since we can screen our calls.

DARREN: (Quiet tone:) Yeah. (Brightens up:) I'll call Jane. She got a private line recently, so the press couldn't pester her. She can check on them for me.(Dials)

**********

_(Scene changes to Casa de Lane)_

The phone in Jane's room rang about ten times, but no one answered it, for Jane was in the shower at the time, singing a _twisted_ (and horrible-sounding) version of "Old Macdonald Had A Farm", with the Lawndale High _teachers_ as the farm animals.

_(Note to reader: Listen to Jane sing to Tom that song in "Jane's Addition", and you'll know what I mean. Ugh!)_

**********

_(Scene goes back to the Appleton estate)_

DARREN: (Frowns, perplexed:) No answer--? (Clicks off the phone, narrows eyes, looks off into space) You don't think anything's happened to her, do you?

MILLIE: (In an assuring tone, chuckles:) Maybe she's in the shower, Darren, _relax_. She'll use the call-back feature, and will return your message.

DARREN: (Quick, slightly sheephish smile:) Unlikely, Auntie. Jane decided to forgo getting that with the private line because she wanted "absolute silence" while she worked on her art, the same for not getting an answering machine. We made out a time schedule for when we'd call each other. (Sighs, gets up from the table:) I think I just lost my appetite. I hope they'll all be able to escape that crowd to get here in one piece. I'll call on the plane to check on them later. I'm going to meditate, take a shower, change, and then make a final "final" check around the mansion. Aunt Millie, could you make sure to see to Curtis and his sisters when they come in, please?

MILLIE: Of course I will, Darren. (Watches him leave with a weary look, sighs:) I wonder when the circus will end, Edward?

EDWARD: (Resigned tone of voice:) I suppose when the "viewing audience" tires of the "performers", Millie. (Pats her hand reassuredly:) I wouldn't worry too much about it, old girl, with what Darren's been through, I'm sure he'll get through this as well. Right now, I'm worried more about _you_ than Darren.

MILLIE: (Cocks an eyebrow:) You're worried about _me_? What do you mean, Edward?

EDWARD: I mean, I saw how you reacted to Darren when he said the Morgendorffers were his family, (pauses:) _minus_ the "birth" part, don't deny it.

MILLIE: (Smirks:) Can't hide anything from you, can I? (After a moment, sighs, looks down:) All right. Fine. I reacted a _little_ negatively to what he said, I'll admit it. Darren's becoming attached to the Morgendorffers, no question about it, and I should be happy for him, but--(voice fades, looks off)

EDWARD: (Squeezes her shoulder, comforting tone:) --_Millllie_. He's not going to _forget_ you with them visiting here, you know that.

MILLIE: (Rolls her eyes:) Edward, _please_, I don't have to be told that. I'm just--just having a hard time sharing him with his birth--(hesitates:) _his_ family. You could say that I'm feeling a bit _selfish_ when it comes to Darren being with them, even a little jealous. (Grows very quiet:) He--he's become more and more of like a _son_ to me, especially with Arthur and Lucille gone, now. (Frowns:) Why in the hell didn't I have any children when I had the chance? (Edward holds her close)

EDWARD: (Matches her quiet tone, to her ear:) You told me you didn't want to be "tied down" with them when we first met in England, remember?

MILLIE: Yes, I remember--and it was a stupid mistake. I mean, _Jim_ may have had a good point when he wanted some children while we were married, and I--(Edward now frowns, takes his arm from around her) what?

EDWARD: You're going to speak about your ex again, aren't you? Millie, you told me you once _hated_ Jim! You speak as if you now _miss_ being with him!

MILLIE: (Shocked tone:) _What?!_ (Pauses:) Yes, once I did hate him, but that was a long time ago! We're good friends, now, I told you that already. He may come here to meet Darren's family and Jane--and possibly _you_. (Cocked eyebrow:) Don't tell me you feel _threatened_ by my ex-husband?

EDWARD: (Holds up his hands, uneasy chuckle:) No, no, of course not! It's just that _I'm_ feeling a little selfish now, and I'd want you to talk about me and you a little, not Edward and the children you could've had with (shudders:) _him_. (Drinks some more coffee)

MILLIE: (Gets a coy look, wicked smirk, faux-delighted shock:) _Awww_, Edward--are--are you telling me that _you'd_ want to have a _child_ with _me_?

A wide-eyed Edward instantly did a classic spit take just as Claude walked into the dining room, promptly showering the butler in a narrow stream of said beverage. Millie stared at Claude in absolute shock for a nanosecond, then began to roar with laughter, doing it so hard, she held her stomach, turned red, and fell out of her seat unto the floor, pointing at Edward, who glared at her for a second as he wiped his mouth with a napkin, then he started to laugh just as hard as well, sitting down beside Millie on the floor, and holding her. Claude looked down at the coffee stain that now ruined his usually perfect-looking butler's uniform and then at the two, shrugged for a moment, then _he_ laughed. Millie and Edward pointed at him, laughing all the harder. Henri the chef came out of the kitchen after hearing the commotion, looked strangely at the laughing trio for a moment, then backed slowly into the kitchen, all the while keeping a _careful_ eye on them.

HENRI: (Thought v.o.: Zey are **lunatics**, all of zem. Zat is all I can say--lunatics.)

**********

_(Scene changes to an isolated, empty, small room located on the first floor of the west wing of the mansion, a little later)_

Darren, now dressed in a white gi, sat cross-legged in the middle of the room on a bare hardwood floor with his eyes closed and arms laid on both of his sides, breathing in and out very slowly. His face had a very peaceful look to it. Whenever he had finished his martial arts exercises in this room, or when he was agitated or angry, as was in this case concerning the news over the "secret" of his birth family's and Jane's pending visit getting out, he would meditate to relax and calm down here (Darren had quietly done some meditation while he stayed with his birth family late at night in their guest room.). Recently, he had found himself doing this more often than not, thanks to the nightmares. When he had told Dr. Quinn of the occasional meditations, the doctor had encouraged Darren to do even more of them per day to relax himself whenever he felt he had to. Given his recent habit of hanging around the mansion, he had plenty of time to do just that.

Besides being empty and small, the room, formerly a storage area for the family's winter clothing, had walls that looked dull because of them being a dank-looking color of gray, and bare. Compared to the rest of the mansion's voluptuous surroundings, this room appeared to be completely out of place, seemingly belonging in a shantytown of some sort.

Darren had been so deep in meditation, he looked almost asleep. He slowly opened his eyes, quietly coming out of the peace of his world to find Curtis sitting on the floor opposite of him, leaning back on a wall, staring right at him and chuckling quietly. Curtis had been reading a book on his engineering major while he had waited for Darren to come out of his deep state. Darren rolled his eyes.

DARREN: How long have you been there?

CURTIS: (Grins:) Long enough to hear you _snoring_, say about 15 minutes. (Darren gives him a mock-disdainful look) You looked _sooo_ peaceful there, I just couldn't stand the thought of disturbing you. Too excited to sleep last night, so you're trying to sneak in some "Z's" this morning before the big event? You could've just stayed in bed, you know, then rushed around to get ready at the last second before they came.

DARREN: (Snorts, then sneers:) Ho-ho, you made several funnies there, "Chris Rock", (stretches out his arms dramatically:) and the _Comic View_ crowd roars at his hilarity. (Curtis smirks) Actually, I was upset over what I read in my family's local hometown paper this morning, you know, the _Lawndale Sun-Herald_, what I'm now subscribing to, in addition to the other newspapers I get?

_(Note to reader: "Comic View" is an African-American improv show on the Black Entertainment Network, or BET for short. It's seen on most weeknights.)_

CURTIS: (Frowns slightly:) Yeah, Millie told me when I came over. Damn leeches. Look, don't sweat it, it'll blow over.

DARREN: (Gets up with Curtis:) I'm not, and I know. (Pauses, realizes:) Say, do you know how long I've been here?

CURTIS: (Looks at his watch:) Well, I think about an hour. Elenor said you were in there about 45 minutes when I came along.

DARREN: (Raised eyebrows:) One _hour_?! Usually, I meditate for about 30 minutes on average. I'd better get going. (Walks out of the room with Curtis) Where are your sisters? Didn't they come here with you?

CURTIS: (Quick sigh, in a tone that's achingly familiar:) Don't worry, they'll be here before your birth family and Jane do. Juanita didn't like what outfit she was wearing, so she wanted to change into something else. Laflita took note of this "momentous" incident, and did the same thing. (Darren laughs) And so the sibling competition continues between those two. They tried to get me to judge who was gonna be dressed better, but I got out of there as fast as my feet would carry me.

DARREN: I feel for you, I really do. You've got _two_ Quinns to my one.

CURTIS: (Smirks:) Want to swap, or even take one off of my hands?

DARREN: (Ditto:) Nope--I'm satisfied with mine, thank you very much.

CURTIS: (Snaps his fingers:) Rats. Hey, maybe I can dump at least one on your sister Daria, or even Jane. What do you think?

DARREN: (Chuckles:) I think you don't live beyond _today_ if you tried that little stunt with those two. Be happy with having Juanita and Laflita around Quinn and her friends this week, and leave it at that.

CURTIS: Yeah, I guess I'll have to take that as a "consolation" prize, for now. (Changes tone:) I see "Dr. Quest" has returned, sooner than planned. Your aunt was pretty happy this morning. (Adds after a moment, cocked eyebrow:) Maybe she won't be as uh, _uncomfortable_ with your birth family here with him present?

DARREN: (Shrugs:) I--suppose, though I really wished Edward wouldn't have come here this particular week of all weeks. I wanted to spend some time with my family without him being here, if you know what I mean.

CURTIS: Well, I'm sure most of Edward's time will be spent with Millie anyway, hence the (finger quote:) "distraction" factor. (Smiles while Darren chuckles:) She's really taken a liking to him, hasn't she?

DARREN: Umm-hmm, though I wonder how my uncle Jim will react if he's able to come here this week. From what I remembered, those two were actually getting a little _chummy_ for a while before my parents were killed--my uncle and aunt Millie, that is. I found out when I came back from Lawndale that he had called the mansion several times.

CURTIS: (Raised eyebrows:) No kidding? (Darren shakes his head slowly in agreement) Huh. I guess he's still carrying a torch for her, am I right?

DARREN: (Quiet tone:) He _never_ stopped loving her, Curtis. I think he still does. He was _not_ pleased when he heard she was seeing Edward, at least that what Elenor told me when I came back.

CURTIS: (Whistles:) _Uh-oh_. Do you think there could be _trouble_ on the horizon if your uncle comes in and sees your aunt and Edward together, (pauses:) and more importantly, do both men have their _life insurance_ policies paid up?

DARREN: (Puts up his hands:) I'd rather not go there right now. I have to concentrate on the upcoming visit.

CURTIS: You should've concentrated on repairing that room you were just in, bud. I still can't figure out why you don't fix it up a little, at least. Get some paint or wallpaper--

DARREN: (Sighs:) Curtis, I've told you and everyone else this dozens of times: That is my meditation room, and nothing more or less. It _has_ to have the look of humility, or at least that's what my sensei said. If the room looked "fresh and clean" like the rest of the mansion, I'd lose my "train of thought". In order to become one with my inner self, I need to get as humble as possible, as low in myself as possible. That room is perfect for me because it's out and away from the active part of the mansion.

CURTIS: (Thought v.o.: Thank God for that.) (Skeptical tone:) _Uh-huh_. Well, you've definitely reached the "lowest" depths by being in that so-called "room". (Frowns slightly, sneering tone:) It would've been the perfect place to hide your artwork from Jane, since you seem so set on _not_ wanting to show any of it to her. (Adds seriously while Darren narrows his eyes:) Your work's really very good, you know. You should be proud to show it to her and your birth family. You don't have to be ashamed, man. Jane won't look down on it like you seem to think she will.

DARREN: (Pauses, then adds:) I'm not saying that Jane or my family will put down my artwork, Curtis. Painting's just a hobby to me, that's all, and that Jane and the others might make a big deal when they see some of my pieces. Compared to _her_ work, mine's look like a _kindergartener_ did it. (Curtis rolls his eyes) Look, maybe she won't ask about it. (Curtis now looks at Darren incredulously)

CURTIS: Are you out of your alleged mind? Of _course_ she'll ask for it! She's an artist! In fact, I wouldn't be surprised that one of the first things Jane will do when she gets here with the others is ask to see your stuff right off. (Grins wickedly:) I _hope_ she does. Heck, I'll volunteer to show her where your work is.

DARREN: (Smirks:) You do, and I'll make like--like--(pauses, looks up for a moment then back down at Curtis, shrugs:) "Hong Kong Phooey", and I'll chop you to pieces, jack. (Curtis returns his own smirk, rolls his eyes, snorts)

CURTIS: Oh, _please_. If you're referring to that mid-seventies Hanna-Barbera cartoon about a talking dog with the voice of Scatman Cruthers, that could change into a no-talent, all-joke, kung-fu super-hero from a no-talent, all-joke, janitor that worked in a no-talent, all-joke police station with a no-talent, all-joke, fat, out-of-shape police sargent and a no-talent, all-joke, "I'm-in-a-perpetual-fantasy-about-Hong-Kong-Phooey-being-my-boytoy" female police communications switchboard operator, you _must_ be joking. (Now speaks with **conviction**:) I mean, if it wasn't for the cat that saved Hong Kong Phooey all those times Phooey (chuckles, finger quote:) "fought" the criminals, Phooey wouldn't even _be_ there! In fact, the cat was my favorite character on that cartoon! _He_ should've been the hero, not Phooey! (Darren simply stares at Curtis for a long moment, stunned, mouth agape)

DARREN: (Nods faux-seriously, knowingly:) You've been looking at the Cartoon Network a little too long _again_, haven't you? You really should cut back on that, it's hazardous to your growth maturation.

CURTIS: (Grins:) _You're_ one to talk. You pointed out that Edward looked like "Dr. Quest". Are you sure you haven't been sneaking a few peeks yourself before you watch that _Sick, Sad, World_ show that you've hooked _me_ on?

Laughing, Darren was about to give a retort to Curtis when Fiona met them in the hallway, holding a cell phone.

FIONA: Master Darren? Excuse me, but there's a call for you. Hello, Master Curtis. (Gives phone to Darren)

CURTIS: Hey, Fiona.

DARREN: Thanks, Fiona. (Covers speaker part, cocks an eyebrow:) Who is it? The media wanting to know about my family and Jane's visit? If it is--

FIONA: --No sir, it's a "Tom Sloane". (Darren gets a look of surprise, and Curtis cocks his eyebrow at Darren's reaction) He said it was very important that he talk to you, adding that you'd want to speak to him when I told you his name. (Pauses:) I thought about having the call screened, but Mr. Sloane seemed so _sure_ that he knew you. Did I do the right thing, Master Darren?

DARREN: Yes, you did, Fiona, and thank you. That'll be all.

FIONA: Very good, sir. Master Curtis. (Leaves)

CURTIS: (Looks after Fiona:) _Whoa_. You know, if it wasn't for Lena, I might've seriously considered--(changes tone:) ahhh, who's "Tom Sloane"?

DARREN: A possible boyfriend to my sister Daria. He was supposed to tell her and Jane something that he and I had discussed while I was in the hospital in Lawndale. I guess he's wanting to tell me her and Jane's reaction to what he said to me. Hang on. (Uncovers phone:) Hey, Tom, this is a surprise! How'd you get my private phone number?

TOM: Hey, Darren. I hope I didn't wake you up, or anything. I'm calling from my car. I just left the airport after seeing your family and Jane off. I got your number from my dad's business contacts via the stock market.

DARREN: No, I was already up. Your dad's part of _Grey, Sloane, and Paige_, the stockbroker firm, am I right? My (adopted) dad spoke of them once, as I recall. Said they did good work. He thought about getting them to buy some stocks in a company for him once.

_(Note to reader: Tom's dad's stockbroker firm's name was first mentioned in "Is It Fall Yet?", which didn't--oh, you know that already, never mind!)_

TOM: Yes, and my dad spoke glowingly about your company's uncanny ability to invest and diversify in stock tradings and holdings. (Adds:) I'm sorry our dads never had the chance to meet each other.

DARREN: (Quietly:) Yeah, so am I. (Thought v.o.: Though your dad will probably be meeting my birth dad, not only over Daria, but me over my "business connections" as well.) (Changes tone:) So, what's up?

TOM: (Hesitates:) Uh, well--you remember our little "talk" at the hospital?

DARREN: How can I forget about _that_? I'm assuming that's what this is all about. (Narrows eyes slightly:) Don't tell me Daria and Jane didn't take what you told them well right off? I realize it may take a little time for them to understand at first, which is obvious, but when they get up here, I'll--

TOM: (Sighs, cuts him off:) --That's just the point, Darren. I--(long pause:) _didn't_ get the time to tell Daria or Jane about our talk. (Darren drops his head suddenly in disappointment, grimaces) Both left with the others before I could say anything. Sorry. I wanted to tell Daria this morning at the airport, _really_!

DARREN: (Looks up, glares at the ceiling, through **clenched** teeth:) You didn't get the ti--Tom, you had _several_ weeks to say something to Daria and/or Jane about this since I left! You told me you'd tell them what we talked about! (Curtis looks slightly taken aback at Darren's tone of voice)

TOM: (Apologetic tone:) I know I should've went straight to Daria or Jane after we spoke in the hospital that day, but I found out my parents wanted to take me and my sister out to our cove for my family's usual "forced togetherness" vacation to be with my great aunt Mildred when I got back home, one which I had to take, unlike the one I took while you had been in Lawndale because my parents had suddenly moved this one up. I decided to use the time to gather my thoughts to tell Daria, but when I came back, I saw Daria, and--(lowers voice:) she, well, looked really, _really_ happy to see me when I came in the Pizza King and saw her sitting in a booth looking a little miserable, primarily because she was trying to "escape" her mom's "bonding time", and of not seeing Jane as much as she wanted. (Darren gives a quiet, thoughtful look) In Jane's case, as you know, she was so busy with her artwork, well, I didn't want to distract her. (Sighs:) Damn it, I just lost myself when I was with Daria, and kept putting it off. I couldn't bring myself to do it.

DARREN: (After a moment, lowers voice:) Yeah, yeah, I can see where you're coming from, Tom. Feelings for a girl have a tendency to do that to a guy. Look, I'm sorry for snapping at you.

TOM: (Chuckling sound:) Don't be. You had every right to do that. I'm a first-class idiot. (Adds after a moment:) I'm sure Daria and probably Jane will ask you if you know something. I think Daria suspectedsomething was going on between you and me in that hospital room.

DARREN: Well, what's done is done, and it can't be changed now. I'll tell them what we talked about when my family and Jane gets up here. It's okay--really.

TOM: (Resigned tone:) I'll--I'll call up there in a few days, (adds with an uneasy chuckle:) unless Daria or even Jane calls me to vent their _anger_.

DARREN: Tom, I'm sure that after I explain about our talk, they'll go easy on you. (After a moment:) Oh, before you go, you say you're calling from your car--?

TOM: (Pauses:) Uhh--_yeees_. What about it?

DARREN: Ah, don't take this the wrong way, but I'm kind of concerned about Daria _riding_ in, er, well--

TOM: (Chuckling sound:) --Say no more. I've gotten another car. It used to be my grandmother's. Apparently, in the middle of the night while I slept, the same night before we went on vacation, my parents had my beloved Pinto towed away. It's quite a step up in the automotive evolutionary chain. I am now the proud owner of a slightly less rusting, early 1980's version of a Jaguar XJ-6, courtesy of those same parents.

DARREN: (Sighing, relieved tone:) Ah, I see. Well, I guess they wanted something a bit more--mmm--_better_ for you to drive--?

TOM: (Sounding sarcastic:) If you call forcing me to conform to their standards of "better", i.e., something that practically screams "Wealth!", then how, pray tell, can I possibly argue against that?

DARREN: (Cocks an eyebrow, inquisitive:) Pardon me for inquiring, Tom, but why do I get this feeling that you feel a bit _uncomfortable_ with your family's money? (Curtis looks at Darren knowingly a bit, smirks) Forgive me, but I _have_ to know.

TOM: (After a moment:) I think I see where you're going with this, Darren. Well, I don't want people to treat me differently because my family is wealthy. I want to establish my own identity, and not be a "Preppie-Boy", the Fielding prep academy I go to notwithstanding, who acts like a spoiled, rich brat. I hate that image, hell, I loathe it with a passion. It's why I drove the Pinto. I could be incognito, be a so-called "commoner" among the good citizens of Lawndale, without the "status symbol" perception. Daria respects me because of that, and so does Jane. More importantly, I respect _myself_. (Pauses:) You have the same fears of being "caught up" in your wealth as I do, am I correct? Do people treat _you_ differently because of your money?

DARREN: (Rolls his eyes:) _Ooooh_ yeah. (Looks over at Curtis, smirks, pauses:) Well, not _everyone_. I basically leave most of my financial matters to my private lawyer and a slew of accountants under him when I can, though I have to meet them all at least twice a month concerning my finances. As for running the business, I have someone to handle that, too.

TOM: Yeah, I heard about that. Daria told me you gave _her_ the credit for choosing this "Constance Waters". I couldn't be too sure, but I think Daria was really _proud_ that you did that.

DARREN: (Chuckles:) As well as she should be, Tom. I've had people in my family's company tell me that it was a _brilliant_ move, as if I came up with the idea of my own accord. I've promptly deflected the credit to my sister, whom Constance is eager to meet.

TOM: Ha! _That'll_ be an interesting meeting. Daria's not used to being thrusted into the limelight.

DARREN: Don't I _know_ it. Speaking of which, I had to practically _beg_ Jane to show off her artwork when the reporters came snooping around about me to her, and it paid off. She used to be someone who hated to have her picture taken, and now she's a (finger quote:) "famous" artist.

TOM: (Laughs:) Jane is a natural in front of the camera. She just didn't know about her "hidden talents". (Adds after a moment, small chuckle:) Of course, I didn't know about _mine_, either. (Darren frowns, perplexed) Ask Jane about what I meant later at your leisure. She'll know what I'm talking about.

_(Note to reader: For both Jane's hatred of cameras, and of Tom's little "hidden talents" crack, check out the episode "Psycho Therapy")_

DARREN: Heh--I'll make a mental note of that. (Looks at Curtis, who's holding up his wrist and pointing at his watch:) Hey, I've got to get ready, okay, Tom? Thanks for uh, "warning" me about Daria and Jane not knowing yet about our "talk".

TOM: (Now sounding a little subdued:) Yeah, sure. Goodbye.

DARREN: Take it easy. (Clicks off phone:) I'd better get showered and dressed right away. Jane and my family just got in the air, and are on their way. I'll call on the plane during mid-flight. (Starts to walk to his room, along with Curtis)

CURTIS: Yeah, you'd better--_hey_! What in the hell was that "talk" about with this "Tom Sloane" guy? I caught a couple of things you two said on the phone, but--

DARREN: (Sighs:) --C'mon, and I'll explain on the way to my room, Curtis, but promise me that you won't say anything to Jane or Daria before I do, okay? (Curtis nods) You see...

**********

_(Scene changes to the jet, now at cruising altitude, the **present** time)_

Jake sat in a seat in the front of the jet while wearing earphones and watching the jet's TV, away from Helen, who was sitting now on the opposite side. He had been alienated by her anger at him over the cell phone "battery-emptying incident", and of Jake's "ordering" of her being manhandled by the police to get through the crowd while back at the airport, according to Helen, "Like a common crook." Jake timidly looked at the jet's TV, alternating between watching it, and to his wife, who ignored him while she was talking on the jet's phone, presumably to her law firm. On the TV was _ESPN SportsCenter_. Jake sighed in defeat while he glanced over at Helen, and went back to watching the TV. He then looked down at the breakfast plate the stewardess had fixed for them all on his table, shrugged, then _gobbled_ down the salivating-looking dish of crisp bacon and scrambled eggs, strawberry and whipped-cream covered pancakes, and orange juice and coffee.

Jake suddenly looked back over at Helen yet once again, this time with a frown on his face, having a personal realization in his mind. _Damn it, I sure as hell didn't do anything wrong by getting rid of those batteries in the cell phones at home, and I only wanted to get us all away as fast as possible from my annoying "partners", and the damn media out of Lawndale! Well, I'm **sick** of being treated like crap by Helen over all of this! I'm gonna have a good time at my son's place, and if Helen doesn't wanta forgive me, then that's **her** problem!_ Jake suddenly shoved a piece of bacon in his mouth, and narrowed his eyes at the TV intently in an attempt to give the impression that he was focused on it, and nothing else (particularly of allowing Helen to see how upset he was), grunting in an exaggerated way as he chewed and swallowed the food.

**********

Helen glared over at Jake occasionally while he was looking at the jet's TV (and not noticing her), and went back to talking on the jet's phone to the firm. She had turned down the stewardess' offer of breakfast, out of wanting to call the firm, and of being too upset over her husband's "stupidity", to eat. Eric had not tried to call her while he had been out of town according to Marriane, who was working overtime hours on a Saturday. After all, Eric had done it many times in the past, and Helen had half-heartedly expected him to contact her again over the weekend. _I guess he's giving me more leeway because I'm an equal partner now._ Even though she had promised Quinn (and herself) that she'd not think about her job while seeing Darren, Helen wanted to "keep on top of things" at the law firm out of sheer habit. It was simply what she did best, she told herself, and she _knew_ it. Helen shuddered for a moment--was she experiencing job withdrawal symptoms by not being called upon by Eric? She immediately shook off that thought and glared over at Jake again, clicking off the plane's phone. _The absolute **nerve** of Jake to do that with the phones at our home, then getting the police to drag me around like a sack of--calm down, Helen. Don't let him unnerve you on your trip to see your son. Just think about Darren, and how you'll be happy to see him. I only wished he'd call me "Mother"...hmm--I wonder if I should call Darren and tell him we're on our way? The poor dear--he might've tried to call us this morning, and couldn't reach us!_ She looked at the phone for a moment, then decided to wait. For all Helen knew, Darren was probably getting last-minute things ready for them, and her call could distract him. She immediately remembered the newspaper subscription snafu (something **else** she could attribute to Jake), then dialed the _Lawndale Sun-Herald_ to ask the paper to stop sending it to their home while they were vacationing.

**********

Daria and Jane were eating a breakfast that was similar to Jake's. Daria was glancing at her book and eating, all the while taking quick, worried peeks at her Partner-In-Crime, who had managed to calm down a little over the provocatively-dressed Sandi Griffin, much to Daria's relief. Daria wanted Jane to mellow a bit before talking to Sandi, primarily because out of a stupid sense of sympathy for "Queen Sandi" for some sort of inane reason. Daria wondered about Tom's kiss at the airport, something which gave her some oddly pleasant chills down her spine when she thought about that moment. _Did **that** "soften" me up a bit, the same for my "agreement" with Ms. Li to speak with Darren over getting something for "Laaaawndale High" after she practically **begged**? Must've been. In the past, I would've likely been tempted to egg Jane to lay one out on Sandi, but now--aw, hell..._

Daria quickly went back over the events of the past 20 minutes in her mind: The jet had just reached cruising altitude, and a furious Jane was about to unbuckle her seatbelt to go over to "inquire" to Sandi over her choice of attire, when the stewardess Morgan suddenly came over and asked both girls if they had eaten breakfast yet, a fancy, last-second, pleasant surprise that her brother had arranged for them all on the flight. Daria quickly used the opportunity to persuade Jane to "consume nourishment" before confronting Sandi, explaining that "Last meals are always given to the condemned, so why not allow Sandi to have hers?" Despite her anger at Sandi, Daria really didn't want a possible donnybrook to break out on the plane on the way to Darren's--_What if the insuing brawl somehow or another caused the plane to crash? I'd never be able to see Darren's library--oh, and I'd guess we'd all be dead, too. Silly, forgetful me._ The ploy seemed to work, for a famished Jane decided to eat. Still, during the meal, Jane took some _very_ long glares at Sandi, who, after sneaking some highly timid glances of her own over at the scowling Jane, turned quickly to her food, and sunk into her book further while listening to the constant chatter of her Fashion Club cohorts, occasionally looking over her book to see Jane, who took yet another glare at her. To Daria, the situation Sandi was in almost seemed to be not only surreal in nature, but comical as well: Sandi's attempting to look nonchalant in front of the Fashion Club (not wanting to appear to be "unfashionably out of control for the president"), combined with her fear of Jane's "wrath". Daria considered this in a brief, amusing manner as Jane turned her attention to Daria while wolfing down a piece of toast.

JANE: (While her mouth's full:) Oh, _hell_, yeah. Soon, amiga, very soon, Sandi Griffin and I shall "engage" in some "lively conversation", yes, indeedy. Oh, just you _wait_ until I'm finished eating. I wonder what her headstone will read after I'm done with her? (Looks up for a moment, in thought, then looks back down at Daria, smirks wickedly:) Ah, here's what it should read: "Here's lies what once was the 'Head Bitch'--now, she's buried in a ditch". What do you think?

Daria saw that Jane was still quite upset, and decided to try another ploy to temper her best friend's anger. She sighed, and gently put down her book on the table. Jane cocked an eyebrow, curious.

DARIA: I think it's "edgy". Look, before you smash Sandi into cosmic dust, I want to talk to you about my "talk" with Ms. Li. I think you'll be delighted to know what came of it.

JANE: (Whining:) Awww--can't it wait 'till Sandi's gone into that "Great Styling Salon in the Ground"?

DARIA: (Shakes her head slowly:) No can do, Lane. This is something that just can't wait. Hear me out, okay? (Jane mock-pouts, and crosses her arms to listen intently, which makes Daria slightly more relieved, for she sees Jane is at least a little less angry now:) Thank you. Now, here's the deal: Ms. Li has agreed to allow us to have free reign at Lawndale High, that is, we get to pick and choose what, if any, "activities" we "participate" in during the year. In return, I'll talk to my brother about donating some moolah to the school.

JANE: (Now **definitely** interested in this:) Wha-ho! No foolin'? (Daria shakes her head while smirking) And all of this if Darren contributes some money to the school! This-is-GREAT! No more idiotic "volunteering", and--(narrows her eyes:) _waaaaait_ a minute. (Hesitates:) Uh, you know, Daria, as happy as I am to hear that you and me wouldn't have to go and do any school stuff for our senior year, my crappy "Inner Voice" is making me feel guilty for some damn sort of reason. I mean, it doesn't seem fair that you and I have a "Get Out of Jail Free Card", but our other fellow students don't! As much as I'd like to see some folks get their's at our school, it's just, well--

DARIA: (Mona Lisa smile:) --I figured you'd feel a little uneasy about that like _I_ did when Li made the offer (Jane gives Daria a sheepish look). (Pauses:) Jane, I don't don't think you quite understood me. When I said "we" or "us", I meant "we" or "us" as in the _entire_ school body, not just you and me. (Jane's mouth drops, while Daria makes a mildly disgusting look, shutters:) Uh, do you mind closing your trap? Somehow, the sight of chewed bacon, eggs, and toast in one's opened mouth has a sickening effect on me, you understand. (Jane shuts her mouth) Thank you again.

JANE: (Still reeling:) I--I--can't--believe this! Ol' Li actually agreed to allowing the students to choose to participate in school activities? On their _own_? (Pauses, realizes:) Uh, what if nobody wants to _really_ volunteer, amiga? (Faux-sad look, gasps:) Who--who's gonna bake the cookies and pies and wash the cars to raise funds to get that new _orbiting surveillance satellite_ that's specially designed to scan our beloved _Laaaawndale_ High?

DARIA: (Deadpan:) I guess Ms. Li's counting on Darren bankrolling the school well into the _22th_ century. (Jane snickers) Seriously, though, I think they'll be more than enough volunteers to carry on any school activities that'll come down the pike. Hell, remember that Jodie's there. Her legendary persuading skills will see the day through. (Drinks some orange juice)

JANE: Ain't that the truth. (Frowns:) Say, was Tom there with you when Ms. Li was making this pitch?

DARIA: Yeah. So?

JANE: So, I'm wondering why she didn't just go to him and ask for some dough? The Sloanes are _drowning_ in the green, the same for those Van Reefs. Why Darren?

DARIA: (While munching on some pancakes:) Why _not_ my bro, Jane? I think when Ms. Li compares Tom's family's wealth to Darren's, one can say that my brother's wealth makes the Sloanes and Van Reefs look like _paupers_. Ms. Li sees Darren as the "answer" to all her money worries. The Sloanes and Van Reefs to her are passe in terms of some serious money. In the past, they could've been the object of her ass-kissing, but now, it looks like Darren's gonna be the one to have _his_ kissed by her. (Jane gets a **very** lustful look on her face) Get that damn mind out of the bordello, Lane.

JANE: (Grins:) The hell I will, Morgendorffer. I can see me doing that to Darren, and--hey! Does this also mean that Li will be kissing _our_ asses this year, too, in addition to our not having to do anymore school activities? I could conceivably walk up to Coach Morris, punch her lights out, and get the hell away with it without Li doing nothing whatsoever to me?

DARIA: (Smirks:) Oh, I suppose anything's possible. If Li does plan on kissing _my_ ass, I'll plan to stock up on plenty of those cans of Van Camp's pork and beans. I want her to get the _full_ effect of my posterior's _gaseous_ releases in all of its glory. I'll make sure that she won't be allowed to have a gas mask on if or when she commences to smooching my "hinny".

JANE: (Laughs, lifts her cup of coffee to toast Daria:) _That's_ the "Twisted Lil' Cruller" that I know so well! (Pauses, grows quiet, looks over at Sandi, gets a reflective look on her face:) Ah, hell--now you've done it, Daria. I don't feel like going over there to throttle Sandi anymore, since I'm in too good a mood now over hearing this. (Daria releases a quiet, relieved sigh, then Jane smirks) I'll just have to wait until we're at Darren's to skew her. They'll be plenty of room to drag her carcass around. (Daria puts her hand up to her forehead, exasperated, then rests her elbow on the table, which causes Jane to cock an amused eyebrow) What?

**********

Quinn and the Fashion Club were eating their breakfast that consisted of fruits, fat-free cereal, and whole-wheat muffins with what Quinn called "those tiny, cute little packs of low-fat margarine." They drank skim milk and bottled water, with a small glass of orange juice on the side. Stacy had once again been allowed to actually dominate the fashion-inspired conversation, this time about meeting Darren's friend's two sisters, Juanita and Laflita, and of "non-bulky, yet fashionable winter clothing". Stacy was having the time of her life, possibly the _first_ time she did so around them all with her chattering, save for her constant droning about her (many) boyfriends. Tiffany simply nodded at Stacy's talking in agreement, only occasionally interjecting her "witty" (and slow) commentary about the latest styles in leg warmers for the winter. Quinn simply added a few fashion tidbits of her own to Stacy's and Tiffany's in between.

In reality, Quinn preferred to keep an eye privately on the behavior of Sandi, who, after casually waving off Stacy's attempts at getting Sandi's "permission" to discuss the previously mentioned articles of clothing (the permission "given" to Stacy by Sandi), had gone back to reading her book on fashion designers. However, Quinn noticed that Sandi kept looking over quietly in a nervous way in Jane's direction. Quinn glanced over at Jane, and took a _strong_ note that Jane looked like she was ready to kill Sandi over the way Sandi was dressed "for" Darren. It appeared to Quinn that Jane hadn't calmed down at all since the flight had taken off. Quinn took a deep breath in relief when the stewardess had offered breakfast to them all at this point, for she could've sworn that she thought she saw Jane about to leap up and come over to where she and her friends were, but Daria had said something to her, and Jane stopped in her tracks. Though she and Daria had their sibling differences, Quinn had to admit that her cou--er, _sister_ could just about quel--no, wait, diffu--no, stop any situation from turning really bad. _You gotta bone up on studying to use better words, Quinn. I'm glad mom's gonna get me a tutor during school this fall._ Quinn's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by Sandi, who spoke in her haughty voice as usual, but this time had a touch of nervousness in it, or so it seemed to Quinn.

SANDI: (Suddenly closes her book, which cuts Stacy off:) As president of the Fashion Club, I hearby call a fashion emergency.

STACY: (Starts to panic:) Oh, no! (Looks down at her clothes, what she wore in "Mart of Darkness", and before you ask, dear reader, Tiffany is also wearing the same clothing as in "Mart of Darkness". Only Sandi isn't.) I _knew_ I shouldn't have worn this on the jet! It wrongly clashes with the jet's interior colors! Oh, what am I going to do?!

SANDI: (Rolls her eyes:) _Staaacy_! Starting to panic over the wrong color scheme on a plane during the flight is not fashionable! (Stacy becomes sheepish, quiets down) I'm, like, talking about something else, heeere!

TIFFANY: Sandi, is it because...you're going to...throw up because of...the plane ride, and...ruin your Gicadi? I think there's...a vomit bag in this seat...(reaches into the side pouch of her seat, pulls out a vomit bag)

SANDI: (Frowns at Tiffany:) Like, I _told_ you, Tiffany, I don't get airsick! (Pauses:) Where did you get such an idea like that, anyway?

TIFFANY: (Confused--as if one could tell:) But, Quinn said...

QUINN: (Jumps in quickly, uneasy laugh:) Never mind that, Tiffany! Um, what's the "fashion emergency" about, Sandi?

SANDI: Well, I was uh, "observing" Jane Lane over there with Quinn's sister, _DeAnne_--I mean, Daria, and after some soul-searching, I hereby decided to declare that someone should set Jane straight on her fashion sense before she meets (pauses:) Darren. After all, since he is obviously now a well-known person of extraordinary wealth and thusly I assume similar fashion tastes, our fashion rules demand that Jane Lane should also reflect this since she is his (another pause:) girlfriend. I shall speak to her myself and take her to task for her improper attire. (Starts to get out of her seat)

QUINN: (Stunned, thought v.o.: **Her** "improper attire"? Ohmygosh, is Sandi serious about--she's like, going into the den of the **squirrel**--or is that **lion**?) Sandi, wait! (Sandi looks at her) Are--are you _sure_ you wanna do this yourself? I mean, _I_ can--

SANDI: (Cocks an eyebrow, cuts her off:) --Like, are you saying that I don't know how to tell the fashionably-ignorant how they should dress, _Quh--inn?_ Perhaps I should allow _you_ to become president of the Fashion Club, since I obviously can't seem to do so to you?

QUINN: (Slightly frantic, tries to play her off:) N-No, Sannndi! Of _course_ you can do it! Um, I didn't want you to strain yourself, when you have _sooo_ many other people who can talk to Jane!

Sandi stared _hard_ at Quinn for a long moment with her eyes narrowed, her facial expression seeming to say, "I _have_ to do this". Tiffany and Stacy looked at the two, then at each other. Quinn looked at Sandi in slow realization. _She wants to talk to Jane privately. This is her way of doing it._ Quinn then relented.

QUINN: Oh, uh, sure, Sandi. You're right, of course. (Sandi gives a curt nod, but Quinn also sees her give an ever-so-quick look that says, "thanks", then she makes her way over to Daria and Jane)

TIFFANY: I hope she...also talks to your...sister Quinn about her... glasses. They make her look...so fat...(Quinn and Stacy look at Tiffany like she's out of it--how can they tell the difference?)

**********

Daria looked up from her book and saw Sandi coming over to them. It became all too clear to Daria that Sandi wanted Jane to kill her as quickly as possible, and get it over with. _Oh well, I tried to keep Sandi alive as long as I could. Daria, you've done your **yearly** good deed._ Jane, who was casually reading the newspaper Daria had brought with her, caught her look, saw Sandi, and began to frown again. Sandi came up to both girls, clearly trying to portray an air of bravado, which didn't impress Daria and Jane one bit, of course. Sandi took a quick, deep, breath, and spoke.

SANDI: (In as contrite a tone as you can imagine her to be in:) Like, ummm, Daria? May I speak with Jane, please--alone? It is of the _upmost_ importance.

DARIA: (Starts to get up after staring up at Sandi for a moment:) I'll choose to do this because you've just _impressed_ the hell out of me, Sandi. First, you said the "Magic Word". Second, you actually got my name right the _first_ time. Third, you did the first two in a hell of a nice way, not that it'll do you any good, mind you, and fourth, you've come front and center to take your punishment like a woman. (Sandi frowns while Jane smirks) Jane, try and leave the _bones_, would you? I need a new collection in my room. (Sees Helen, deadpan:) I think I'll pay a call on my mom. She looks like she needs me to cheer her _down_ some more. Ciao. (Leaves)

Jane motioned Sandi to sit down in Daria's spot across from her, which Sandi did, reluctantly.

JANE: (Stoic tone:) Okay, here's the deal: Have you made out your last will and testament, yet? If not, I have a pen on me, and you can write it out on this napkin, here. (Pushes one on the table toward her:) You have five minutes. They won't say that I wasn't a fair person after I'm arrested for killing you.

SANDI: (Cool tone:) Is that, like, supposed to be funny? If so, I'm not laughing, Jane.

JANE: (Scowls:) And do you think _I'm_ busting a gut, here? (Narrows her eyes, gets straight to the point:) Why in the hell are you dressed like a _whore_, Sandi?

SANDI: (Through clenched teeth, indignant, red-faced:) A whor--hey! Like, this wasn't _my_ idea! It was my mother's! I didn't want to dress like this, honest! I didn't even want to co--(stops herself, looks away)

Jane cocked a _very_ arched eyebrow. Did she hear Sandi right?

JANE: (Suspiciously looks at Sandi, leans over, almost in a whisper:) Are you saying you _didn't_ want to come with us, Sandi? Tell me you're _joking_.

SANDI: (Dead-serious look:) _No_, I'm not. (Jane looks at her, stunned) I tried to get out of coming, I _really_ did, but my mother insisted that I go. (Frowns, crosses her arms:) I know you don't believe me, and to tell you the truth, I really don't care if you don't either way. I know you may think that I'm still _pining_ for Darren--(Jane gives her a "duh" look) but, since I had to come, I've decided to turn my trip into a positive experience--

JANE: (Smirks:) --Oh, I'm "positive" you'll want to "experience" something all right--getting your claws into Darren.

SANDI: (Clenches her teeth in frustration, then holds up her book she brought with her:) Ooooh, _look_, you--you--art geek! _This_ is what I'm talking about! (Jane cooly looks at the book) I'm going to learn how to be a fashion designer! I'll be, like, too busy to be around Darren! The Fashion Club has to meet Ms. Gunwald, and see Circa, and stuff!

JANE: (Snorts:) _Riiiiight_. Yeah, I'll _bet_ you'll be "busy". Busy the moment you're alone with him, you'll make your move!

SANDI: (Narrows her eyes, under her breath:) You stupid-- (talks in a normal tone:) didn't I tell you my mother arranged all of this, Jane? (Jane ponders this) I know you can't stand her, and I know she, like, feels the same about you! I've been avoiding the press, and stuff, right? You know this?

JANE: (Slightly softer tone:) Yeah, yeah--Daria told me what the deal was with you telling them to "Go to hell" and everything, something even _she_ had to admit was pretty gutsy for you--

SANDI: (Makes a face:) "Guts"? Ewwww! (Jane rolls her eyes, shakes her head slowly) And you also must remember about what happened that night in the-- (voice grows lower, looks away:) in the _warehouse_--(Jane now looks at Sandi quietly)

JANE: (After a moment, low voice:) Um, how can I forget that, and what you did? (Pauses, then gets a slightly shrewd look:) Okay, Sandi, I'll believe you on one condition--that you look me in the _eye_ and tell me that you're _really_ over Darren--period.

Sandi stared at Jane, wide-eyed for a second, then looked off for a moment, as if she were deep in thought. Jane cocked an intrigued eyebrow, privately moved by the incredible fact that Sandi Griffin could actually even _consider_ thinking about something other than fashion. Sandi then spoke in a calm tone, sounding even determined.

SANDI: _No_. I'm not over Darren, Jane. Satisfied? (Jane says nothing, so Sandi continues) I _still_ like him, but he seems to just like you, much to my disappointment. I've decided to accept this, and concentrate on getting his assistance on getting into the intern program at Circa like he's doing with Quinn. If you wish to beat me up, then that is something that I'm--(long pause:) willing to _allow_ if it will put your mind at ease, though I certainly do not wish for you to do so, for the bruises on my face from your pummeling will prohibit me from using certain make-up techniques on my face. (Pauses as Jane ponders:) The choice is yours. (Sandi crosses her fingers under the table)

Jane now merely stared at Sandi in stunned silence, stumped by her admission over still liking Darren, and of willing to have her ass kicked by Jane. Jane then waved her hand at Sandi dismissively.

JANE: Ahhh, git. Scam. Vamoose. (Sandi stares at her, perplexed, Jane smacks her mouth, exasperated) _Go_ on, girl, you're free to leave. I'm not gonna pound you.

SANDI: (Stunned, relieved inside:) You're--you're not going to--

JANE: --I _said_ I wouldn't, capeesh? Other than being reminded and of seeing the crap your mom's doing, your admitting that you still were attracted to Darren clinched it for me. If you had said you weren't, then--(changes tone quickly, narrows eyes:) anyway, I still have the right to keep an eye on you while we're staying there, got it? Oh, and make sure you get some decent clothes to wear for the rest of the stay, okay?

SANDI: (Shrugs, slides out of her seat:) Like, don't worry. I have some "decent" clothes I secretly packed with me, unknown to my mother. (Pauses, smirks:) Oh, and Jane--?

JANE: (Looks at Sandi warily:) Yeah?

SANDI: (Haughty look:) I am flattered that you'd consider me to be a romantic threat to you and Darren's relationship. (Jane rolls her eyes) Obviously, I don't blame you for seeing me in that context because of my beauty, for it's happened several times before with me and other girls and their boyfriends, which resulted in me taking the boys. (Adds while Jane gives her a faux "No kidding?" look:) The difference here is that Darren is a genuinely nice person. I--wouldn't want to hurt him. (Jane's mouth drops, while Sandi cocks an eyebrow) He saw something in me. I think he believes that I can be anything I want to be. No guy's ever treated me so nicely before, with so much _respect_. (Frowns:) Not like my mo--(cuts herself off:) ahem. Anyway, I will ask you for one favor, Jane--

JANE: _Will_ you, now? And this "favor" is--?

SANDI: (Makes a disgusted face:) Like, see if you can brush your teeth, or something. Having bits of food in your mouth when kissing your boyfriend is like, _sooo_ unsanitary, and is considered to be unfashionable! (Shutters:) EWWW! (Leaves)

Jane watched Sandi go back over to her fashion friends, then shook her head slowly, smirking.

JANE: (Thought v.o.: Hell, the "Ice Queen" is **thawing**. Gotta give her credit for bravery.)(Frowns, another thought v.o.: Damn it, I gotta brush my teeth before I see Darren! Good thing I have a new toothbrush in my coat pocket that Trent didn't find. Geez--when Daria, **then** Sandi see the inside of my mouth and **agree**, something has gotta be done!) (Gets up, pulls out her toothbrush, goes to the lavatory in the plane's rear)

**********

Sandi came back over to the Fashion Club and sat down beside Quinn, who had been watching the two talk while Stacy had resumed her chattering, and now had a _very_ relieved look on her face because Sandi had "survived".

SANDI: (Haughty tone:) I think I set that Jane straight on her "fashion sense". (Glances at Quinn pointedly:) She, like, _understands_ now. (Reads her book)

QUINN: (Smirks:) That's great, Sandi!

STACY: (Estatic:) Yeah! Maybe we can, like, get her to wear something different for (sighs dreamily:) Darren. I can see Jane in a tube dress--(adds quickly to Quinn, remembers the events we saw in the episode "Gifted":) um, right, Quinn? They _are_ back, now--?

QUINN: (Rolls her eyes:) Yeah, Stacy, _Waif_ says they're back in style for this month, and--

STACY: (Cuts her off, squeezes herself in delight:) --EEEE! I'm right about a fashion suggestion! I'm _soooo_ happy! (Sandi looks up from her book and **glares** at her to "shut up", which Stacy does, making her voice grow lower:) Eep! Oh, uh, sorry, Sandi. (Looks away)

TIFFANY: I was thinking...we should see if...we could fit Jane...with something that won't...make her look...so fat...? (Quinn, Stacy, and even Sandi look at Tiffany, each privately wondering if she's **really** on something)

**********

Daria had sat down across from her mother, who was still talking to the _Lawndale Sun-Herald_ with an furious look and tone of voice. Daria decided to read her book while waiting for Helen to finish, which she did a few minutes later. She clicked off the phone angrily, and looked over at Daria, sighing, causing Daria to look up from her book.

HELEN: Those numbskulls at the Sun-Herald told me that I had to give a 72 hour notice before they could stop the paper from coming to our home. (Sneers:) "Standard policy", they said. Fortunately, when I twisted the screws to their asses, they came around to my point of view-- (frowns:) something that I wouldn't have had to have done if Jake had called them a few days ago.

DARIA: When their asses were "twisted" with your "screws", did they scream in agony? If so, why didn't I hear anything from their end of the line?

HELEN: (Cool look:) Very funny, Daria. Seriously, though, I think your father can sometimes do the dumbest things-- the paper, the cell-phone batteries, my being dragged into the terminal at the airport--

DARIA: (Thought v.o.: You **"think"** he **"sometimes"** can, Mom? How quaint.) --Look, Mom, in dad's defense, you gotta remember that he's very excited to see Darren again, like we all are. So he's even more goofier than usual this morning--_whoopie-damn-doo_. Maybe you should cut him some slack, and make up with him before we get to Darren's. I don't think it'll do Darren any good to see you guys snipe at one another while we're staying there, and not enjoying yourselves. (Motions over without looking at Jake, who now has dozed off in his seat, slumped back, with the TV still going and his earphones on:) I mean, look at him. He--(pauses when she sees him asleep:) he, um, _needs_ you. (Thought v.o.: Perhaps for a **pillow**?)

Helen stared at her daughter for a brief moment and sighed. Sometimes, it amazed her how Daria could seem to be way beyond her years in maturity.

HELEN: (Small smile:) Very well, Daria. You're right. I'll talk to your father before we land, and we'll work this out. I wouldn't want your brother to be worried or upset, and it _is_ our vacation. Now, I've also been re-thinking my position on that book-filled study at Darren's that you want to be in--(Daria cocks an eyebrow) I've decided to allow you to spend some time in there while we're at the mansion.

DARIA: How kind of you to reconsider, Mom. There goes my fiendishly diabolical plan to sneak in that study in the middle of the night to get some quick reading in. You've ruined all of my careful scheming, and made me waste all that time for nothing. I'll have to rip up my blueprints, now. Damn, you're good. (Helen rolls her eyes) May I ask what catastrophic event happened to make you change your mind?

HELEN: Two events, actually--the first was my allowing Quinn to get a new "power suit" for when she and her friends meet this Ms. Gunwald--

DARIA: (Jumps in:) --You held out on Quinn's incessant whining to get some new clothes after you laid down the law only just _yesterday_, and told her she wasn't going to get anything as punishment for seeing those boys. It's a new record of holding out from Quinn's demands for you, Mom. You should pat yourself on the back.

HELEN: (Frowns:) That's enough out of you, young lady. Don't make me regret changing my mind. (Now smirks:) The other reason was your seeing _Tom_. (Daria's eyes grow big) I _thought_ that would get your attention.

DARIA: (For once, caught off guard:) Uh--what exactly do you mean about Tom, Mom? He's just--

HELEN: (Still smirks, she has Daria on the defensive, a rare thing, and is not going to let her off the hook:) --A "friend", Daria? _Please_. I wasn't going to say anything, but I saw you two at the "Mr. Fun Time's" arcade, one of your little "hangouts" I believe, talking to each other and playing games while looking to spend some time with you about a week ago. (Daria now looks red-faced) The way you two were talking to each other, I could see that you _enjoyed_ Tom's company, and he your's. I decided not to disturb your little "get-together", and left. (Smiles:) There's also the matter of what happened at the airport with the way Jane looked after you and Tom had apparently done something. I suspected something was up. If it is what I _think_ it is, I figured that seeing someone like Tom would get you over and away from that anti-social "shell" you've been in, and so I believed I could award you by letting you into Darren's study, though I still want you to go off at least one day out and about from his mansion. (Narrows her eyes:) _Are_ you seeing Tom, sweetie?

DARIA: (Thought v.o.: Quinn will die a slow, painful death for her betrayal over the arcade after she promised she wouldn't tell Mom, after my little "bribe" [Mom must've given her more to find out], the same for Jane with her "telling expression".) (Sighs:) _Fine_. Okay. You'll find out later anyway, so I might as well get it out front and center. (Pauses:) Tom and I--_kissed_ each other before you and dad came up, and Jane saw it. (Another long pause, Helen grins, estatic look:) Yeah, we're _attracted_ to one another. (Helen now looks delighted, gasps) Now, don't go and get sappy on me, Mom.

HELEN: (Looks as if she's about to cry, reaches over the table, holds Daria's hand, which makes her daughter squirm, and look around quickly:) O-Oh, Daria, that's _wonderful_! My little girl's growing up!

DARIA: (Uncomfortable, thought v.o.: More like **throwing** up over this "lovey-dovey" tripe.:) Yeah, um, okay, fine. I am humiliated beyond belief, Mom. Could you just get over your gushing quick, and we go on about our business, please?

HELEN: (Wipes away a tiny stray tear:) All right, Daria, I won't "embarass" you anymore. I'm just so happy for you. I'm sure your father will be happy as well, the same for Quinn and Darren. (Daria puts her hand on her forehead, exasperated, which Helen takes note of:) Look, dear, if you want to tell your sister and brother yourself, then I won't say anything to them, but as you yourself said, they'll find out about it eventually. I do, however, plan to tell your father.

DARIA: (Under her breath:) Yeahwellokaythanks.

HELEN: (Takes a deep breath, changes tone:) Fine, sweetie. (Looks at where Daria and Jane sat:) I saw that Sandi Griffin went over to talk to Jane while I was on the phone, and you came over here. (Frowns:) I _was_ planning on speaking to Sandi about why she was dressed that way, (under her breath:) more than likely, Linda having something to do with it, I'm sure, to entice Darren to her daughter, (resumes normal tone:) but Jane beat me to it.

DARIA: (Looks back at where she and Jane sat like Helen, then at the Fashion Club:) It's a wonder that Jane didn't beat Sandi _in_to it--the _floor_, that is. I was so into my book, I didn't notice they had finished their little discussion. There was no screaming, and Sandi's face looks bruise and blood-free, so I'm guessing everything's turned out alright (thought v.o.: unless Jane's decided to let Sandi **sweat** it out.). I don't see Jane, so I'm assuming that she's using the john--(pauses:) unless she somehow or another jumped out of the jet without us noticing. I wouldn't put anything past Jane, you know.

HELEN: (Frowns again, ignoring Daria's comment:) It had _better_ be "alright" with Jane and Sandi. I like Jane, and I'd hate for Sandi to try and come between her and your brother. The thought of Sandi being a possible daughter-in-law would be (shudders:) _terrifying_.

DARIA: (Starts to get up:) You and me both, Mom, and I can say Quinn would need to be rehabilitated by a mental institution if that ever happened. (Adds:) Like she needs to be now. (Helen glares at her for an instant) I'll talk to Jane, and find out what transpired. (Sees a "just-refreshed" Jane coming out of the jet's lavatory in the rear) Oh, there she is. Looks like they'll be no _skydiving_ today. Maybe I can persuade Quinn and her buddies to take up the slack. (Leaves as Helen shakes her head slowly)

Helen then looked over again at the now-snoring Jake, got up, and went over to talk to him. She turned off the TV, sat across from him, and gently nudged his arm. Jake awoke to the face of a softly smiling Helen, and after a moment of frowning at her gentle smile in confusion, began to get a big grin on his face. Jake took off his earphones, and listened to his wife's apologies.

**********

_(The scene changes to the Appleton estate, in the front, about an hour later)_

Earlier, Darren had called the jet in mid-flight to check on Jane, his birth family, and Quinn's friends, finding out that everything was fine. Relieved, he then turned his attention to the scrambling staff of the mansion, making sure everything was as perfect as possible for the arrival. He was standing in the foyer talking to Curtis, having just found out via his cell phone that the jet had landed at the Maness airport, and that they were all on their way via the two limos he had sent them. Darren was nervously about to go out in the courtyard to await their arrival, when _Juanita_ and _Laflita_ came in noisily from the family room, giggling. They wore two different ensembles of "skorts" and sandals, with Juanita wearing a white one, and Laflita a lime one. _(Note to reader: Envision two cartoon versions that look similar to a younger Tia and Tamera Mowry of the TV series "Sister, Sister", and you have Juanita and Laflita Watley. That's right--they're **twins**.)_ Curtis rolled his eyes when he saw his sisters, while Darren smirked at his friend's predicament.

JUANITA: (Sounding like the actress/singer Brandi:) Darren, has your sister Quinn and her friends come yet?

CURTIS: (Annoyed, jumps in before Darren can say something:) Do you _see_ them here, yet, Juanita? (Pauses:) And Darren _does_ have his family and his girlfriend Jane coming, too! This is the fourth time you two have asked in the past 15 minutes!

JUANITA: (Frowns:) Yo, what's _your_ problem, bro? I was just asking!

LAFLITA: (Ditto with the frown and her sounding like Brandi:) Yeah, like, why don't you chill out? Besides, Juanita was asking _Darren_, not you!

DARREN: (Now speaks before Curtis says something:) They're on their way, and will be here in a few minutes. (Juanita and Laflita look at each other, get very excited) We're going out into the courtyard to receive them now, and-- (both girls suddenly rush out the front door, leaving it open) you-can-join-us--?

CURTIS: (Through clenched teeth while walking out into the courtyard with Darren:) Yeah, I just _loooove_ having two annoying twin sisters, Darren, love it to death. (Darren snickers, which Curtis notices) Oh, you think that's _funny_, huh? We'll see what happens when you have _your_ two sisters worry you into an early grave.

DARREN: C'mon, Curtis, both of your sisters are just eager to see Quinn and her friends. After all, they seem to have more in common with each other than with Jane, Daria and my birth parents. It's only natural that Juanita and Laflita would _gravitate_ towards Quinn and her "Fashion Club" friends--

CURTIS: (Surly:) --And I'll be happy when those two "gravitate" away from me for awhile. (Changes tone, notices:) Looks like the gang's all here--it's just about showtime.

**********

Darren and Curtis walked out into the bright, late-morning light in front of the mansion via the flower-covered circular courtyard, where they saw Millie and Edward arm-in-arm, waiting beside Laflita and Juanita. Beside them, Claude and two other butlers were standing and talking casually. Elenor, Fiona, and another maid were doing the same. Across from them, Henri the chef and five other men, presumably the lawn gardeners, talked. Off to the side, a burly, serious-looking woman, (think of an older version of the wrestler **Chyna** from the WWF) dressed in a coat and tie, and wearing sunglasses, was talking on a walkie-talkie. This was _Tina Rollins_, head of the mansion's security team, which numbered about 12 men and 5 women. She was very well-respected around the grounds security-wise, having been a former Secret Service agent, one of the few women who had been on the President's "A" team security detail, which protected him wherever he went outside the White House. She had tired of the stress of protecting the Chief Executive, and of the pay, which did not justify to her the "glamourous" side of her job. She had decided to take early retirement. However, she became interested in a job at the Appleton estate when an opening had been made for a new head of security, with far better pay, and considerably lower stress. That had been four years ago, and she never regretted it since. Tina had considered it to be a challenge to re-do the security measures on the grounds, and she also had been instrumental at keeping the media at bay during the recent tragedies around the mansion.

It galled her to the core when that "ass" (to her) William Appleton, who she couldn't stand personally (no one on the mansion's staff could, of course), had done such a despicable act in plotting the killing of his own brother and sister-in-law, and even more so, almost killing Darren Appleton in this "Lawndale" place. She had been "out of position" when she heard of the killings of Darren's parents, having been out West on the Appleton's ranch in New Mexico, checking out security arrangements. Tina promptly rushed out to Colorado to find out exactly what happened, only to be called back out to the ranch by the frigid William Appleton, who told her that "You couldn't do anything, anyway." He almost didn't allow her to come to the Appleton's funeral, but a last-second intervention by a miffed Darren and Lucille, who didn't know she wasn't allowed to come by William, got her there. Tina had never tried to develop a personal relationship with the people she protected, but the kindness of both of the Appletons, their son, and Lucille Appleton softened her a tad. Just a _tad_, mind you. Besides knowing several forms of martial arts (she had practiced with Darren numerous times, laying him out on the mat, save for once when he got in a "lucky" kick), she had a don't-mess-with-me-attitude that gave her plenty of leeway. Darren obviously thought of her highly, and she him, something very rare for her, primarily because of the martial arts sessions. Both were on a first-name basis as a result of the sessions, and Tina was the only one of the mansion's staff who called Darren "Darren", as opposed to "Master Darren". In a way, Tina saw Darren as something of a protege, as well as her employer. Darren saw Tina as something akin to a very mild version of a sensi, though it was _not_ the sensi that he had taken his martial arts lessons from.

On the _other_ hand, Tina didn't quite think of Curtis in that context, and the feeling in return was more than mutual. Curtis felt Tina was too serious when it came to doing her job, almost something like the _Gestapo_, he told Darren once on the side. It all began the first time Tina and Curtis met, when Curtis came to the mansion one day to see Darren. It was Tina's first day, and she saw Curtis when he came up to the gate, pushing it aside after somehow (to her, at least) punching in the security code pad's buttons. Tina, who had rode up to the gate in a golf cart, got off and confronted him, wanting to see his "credentials" before he could come in. Curtis immediately replied that he had been here many times, hence his knowing the estate's private code, and he didn't need any "credentials" _to_ get in. He simply walked by her, to which he promptly found himself flat-out on his _back_. It was only through Darren and his father's attempts at calming an angry Curtis' claims of _racism_ that kept him from seriously considering filing a lawsuit aginst her. Tina was just as adamant, insisting that Curtis ignored her when he attempted to walk by her because she was doing her job. She maintained that if he had simply waited for her to call up to the mansion to check, all would've been fine. Since then, the two had at best a _strained_ relationship (despite Darren's attempts at making peace between the two), with the only thing keeping the two civil to one another was by Darren.

Recently, however, both decided to try and curve their animosity for the time being because of what Darren had been, and was going through. There was no need to add to his woes, and to his anxiety over his family and girlfirend visiting. Darren and Curtis came up to Tina.

DARREN: How's everything, Tina?

TINA: (In a tone that matches her appearance:) It's fine so far, Darren. Security reports they'll be here in ten minutes. When the jet landed, there was a crowd from the media waiting there for them at the airport. Fortunately, we had the limos waiting to take them all directly from the plane, along with their belongings, though I think your sister Quinn tried to talk to the media, but your mo--er, birth mother Helen Morgendorffer stopped her. There are some reporters waiting outside the gates. We'll let your birth family, Quinn's friends, and Jane Lane in the moment the limos get to the gates. Too bad we can't stop the media from taking pictures, huh?

DARREN: (Shrugs:) I guess. (Sighs:) Good work, Tina.

CURTIS: (Smirks:) Yeah, good work, _Xena_. (Tina mildly scowls at him through her sunglasses, while Darren looks at him, exasperated) Sorry. Force of habit.

TINA: (Smirks herself now:) It's okay, Curtis. At least we don't have to worry about any of those reporters trying to get in now, like when some tried to infiltrate the staff and attempted to find out where Darren was when he was seeing his birth family. (Adds:) After I put one out on his (exaggerates the word:) _back_, they didn't try that again. (Curtis scowls this time while Darren looks at Tina evenly:) _Ooops_. Sorry. Force of habit. (Darren simply looks between the two for a moment wordlessly, shakes his head slowly, then goes back to the rest of the staff. Curtis and Tina stare at each other for an instant more stoically, then Curtis follows Darren, and Tina walks off in the opposite direction while talking on her walkie-talkie again.)

**********

_(Scene changes to the first of two limos, about five miles from the Appleton mansion)_

Daria, Jane, Helen, and Jake sat in the rear of the long luxurious limo, with Daria and Jane sitting in the very rear seat, which was separated by a compartment from the "front" rear seat, where Helen and Jake sat. Jane was putting lipstick on while looking at a compact, which Daria, who was finishing her book, cocked an eyebrow to.

DARIA: Where in the hell did you get _that_, Jane?

JANE: (While puckering her lips in the compact:) Eh? What? This? Would you believe _Quinn_? She used to use it, but claimed that she wore it out, and got a new one. I saw it, asked for it, and she gave it to me. (Daria stares at her some more, and Jane shrugs) So I liked the "worn" look of it, so what?

DARIA: Aren't you afraid of possible "shallow" _germs_ contaminating you?

JANE: (Finishes with the compact, which she puts in her coat pocket:) Nah. This compact's "germs" are long gone, amiga. It's barren, now. (Faux looks off into space, in a stoic tone:) Cold, dead, abandoned--

DARIA: --I get the point. I guess you're preparing for a little lip-lock, huh?

JANE: (Smirks:) _Damn_ straight. I'm gonna rock Darren's world!

DARIA: (Looks prudish, and out of the window, slightly red-faced:) If that's the case, then stop it, I want to get off.

JANE: (In her "Delores" tone:) _Sure_ ya do, kid. (Grins:) Did you rock Tom's world with _your_ little lip-lock, or did he your's?

DARIA: (Now very red-faced at the memory:) Um, I uh, was kind of worried more about my little plot of land than the world, Jane--

JANE: (Chuckles, mock tone:) Uh-huh--well, did he turn up the earth on your little "plot" of land, dear?

DARIA: (Slight smile:) Well, it was--(pauses:) nice. Really nice.

JANE: (Quiet tone now:) That's great, Daria. Tom's a really good guy. I'm glad you guys got together. I know I shouldn't bring back up what happened with you know, (hesitates:) the hair-dye stuff and everything, but when I go back on it now, I really acted like a complete jerk. (Daria's about to say something, but Jane cuts her off:) No, wait, lemme finish, okay? I'm sorry, amiga. _Really_ damn sorry for thinking you and Tom could make out, and you having some sort of attraction to him then, even though I _reeeeally_ believed a tiny something was there. (Daria looks uncomfortable now) I mean, I have a great guy now in your brother, and I want you to be happy like I am.

DARIA: (After a moment:) Jane, I--look, there's something I want to talk to you about immediately once we get settled in at Darren's, okay?

JANE: (Looks at Daria evenly:) Does this have something to do with what you and Tom "almost" did a certain night you came from my house? You know, about your "conscience"? If it does, then it's cool, really. You don't have to--

DARIA: (Looks miserable now--think how she looked when she wanted to talk to Helen in "Partner's Complaint":) Jane, please. I _have_ to do this. Just bear with me on this, okay?

JANE: Uh, sure, okay.

**********

In the "front" rear seat Jake and Helen sat, drinking some champagne provided for them by Darren. Jake had his arm around Helen, grinning. Helen had her head on his shoulder, looking out the window quietly.

JAKE: (Excited:) We're just about there, honey! (Chugs down his champagne)

HELEN: (Sighs:) Yes, we're just about there, Jakey.

JAKE: (Now concerned:) Huh? What's wrong, honey? (Becomes worried:) Geez, I _said_ I was sorry for those cops mishandling you and--

HELEN: (Rolls her eyes:) --No, no, that's not it, Jakey. I was--I was wondering if Darren really needed us for anything. I mean, our son's a multi-billionaire! He can buy _anything_ he needs! What can we possibly do for him? We _barely_ know him! Where in the hell can we start with him?

JAKE: (After a moment:) Well, uh, maybe that's just the point, Helen. (Helen looks at Jake thoughtfully) This visit is to _really_ get to know our son, and his friends, and his thoughts, and his dreams. If he didn't need us in _some_ fashion, I doubt we'd even be here at all.

Helen gave a small smile to her husband, then leaned over and kissed him.

JAKE: WOW! What was that for, honey? Did I do something right?

HELEN: (Tries not to cry:) Yes, honey, you did--you restored my slightly wavering reason in wanting to see our son. I now remember why we're here. Thank you.

JAKE: (Delighted:) Gosh, you're welcome, honey! (Looks up, shakes fist:) How'd you like _that_, Old Man?! Ol' Jakey did something right for a change! HAH!

**********

In the second limo, the Fashion Club sat, chatting about the visit. Sandi continued to read her fashion designer book, while Quinn had seized control of the conversation, excited.

QUINN: --Oooh, and I heard that the Cashman's on Park Avenue is _sooo_ huge! I can't wait to lose myself in there!

STACY: (Giggles:) Yeah! It's got a gigantic shoe section, too! I'm gonna buy me a million pairs of those "Pantamine" loafers! They're so cute!

TIFFANY: But will you have...enough money to get...that many shoes, Stacy...?

QUINN: (Chuckles:) Oh, she was just exaggerating, Tiffany. Nobody can afford to buy _that_ many pairs of shoes.

STACY: Well, uh, when you think about it, Quinn, _Darren_ can. (Everybody looks at Stacy, even Sandi) Eep!

QUINN: (After a moment, rolls her eyes:) Oh, Stacy, I'd _never_ pester my brother to buy me anything, no matter _how_ rich he is. I don't think of him as some sort of (frowns:) "bank", like Daria seems to think, and stuff.

SANDI: (Cocks a knowing eyebrow, smirks, sarcastic:) Of course you won't, Quinn. I mean, you _never_ did that with any of your rich dates, am I right? (Quinn looks uncomfortable) Why should your rich brother be any different? (Goes back to her book)

STACY: (Confused look:) But, didn't Quinn make Skyler buy her that silk--(Quinn glares at her) eep again! Sorry!

QUINN: (Quick sigh:) _Okay_, fine! Yeah, I got some stuff from some guys, but Darren's my bro, and that's _it_, nothing more! Now, can we drop the freakin' subject, okay?! (Crosses her arms, pouts)

SANDI: (Smirks while reading:) _Whatever_ you say, Quinn. The subject is closed. Right, everyone?

STACY: (Falls all over herself:) Oh, most definitely, Sandi. Right, Tiffany?

TIFFANY: Riiiight.

QUINN: (Curtly:) _Good_. (Looks out the window, gives a quiet sigh)

**********

The two limos came up to the gates, and several reporters came up to them, surrounding both of the limos while shouting questions, and talking pictures. The estate's security and local sheriffs and police came up and held them back while the gates slowly opened, then both limos drove in. Daria looked out on her side of the limo and at the distant mansion, which sat on a freshly cut hill of deep green grass surrounded by what must have been several _hundred_ trees and flowers.

Then there was the mansion itself. The TV and magazines she had watched and read about it did it no justice in person. It was magnificent and huge in appearance, like a French chateau. It consisted of two stories of a grey-colored brick mostly, and was built in a U-shape. The pitch of the roof was of a mansard design over the entire structure, and almost a charcoal-colored black. Daria looked over at Jane, who could only look at the sight on her side of the limo with her mouth agape. Daria smirked. _At least she's got a clean mouth to do that now_.

**********

Darren took a deep breath as the limos came into the red brick-covered courtyard, with Curtis giving him a final, reassuring pat on the back, then Darren stepped forward, while the staff suddenly stood rigidly and beside each other, like they were expecting a general to come by to inspect his troops. The limos stopped, and the two chauffers got out of each one, opening the doors. Immediately, Helen got out before anyone, and rushed over to hug her son, almost sobbing.

HELEN: Oh, son! It's so good to see you again!

DARREN: (Grins:) It's good to see you too--_Helen_. (Helen says nothing, though she feels **slightly** disappointed, continues to hug her son as Jake comes up, and Helen releases him)

JAKE: (Hugs his son in an iron-like grip, sobs:) MY SON! MY ONLY SON! How ya doin', Big Guy?

DARREN: (Tries to breathe and talk at the same time, laughs:) I'm--doing--okay--Jake. Can--you--ease--up--a--bit--please? (Jake releases him, laughing, and Darren takes a deep breath:) Thanks.

His reprieve lasted only briefly as an excited Quinn ran over, and had him in _her_ iron grip.

QUINN: (Leans her head on his chest:) DARREN!

DARREN: (Smiles:) Ah, my baby sister!

DARIA: (Deadpan:) I have her _pacifier_ in here, somewhere...(pretends to reach into her pockets while the mansion's staff snickers)

DARREN: How are you doing, sis?

QUINN: (Giggles:) I'm fine, bro--

DARIA: (Leans over, whispers to Elenor and Fiona:) We give her the customary 3 a.m. feedings, but I absolutely draw the _line_ at diaper changes. (Elenor and Fiona try to control their laughter by covering their mouths, while Helen, who catches the tail end of Daria's crack, frowns at her, annoyed)

HELEN: Daria, why don't _you_ greet your brother?

DARIA: (Slightly red-faced:) Um, he hasn't finished with baby Quinn yet, Mom. Maybe I'll do so after he gives her a lollipop. (Claude tries to hold it in, but he can't, and laughs out loud with Henri and Curtis)

HELEN: (Slightly embarassed, through clenched teeth:) Daaaria--

Darren took the initiative, releasing Quinn, and going up to his other sister, grinning.

DARREN: (Quietly:) Hey, sis.

DARIA: (Small smile:) Bro. (Quickly gives him a fast hug, and releases him. Darren chuckles for a moment, but decides not to press the issue anymore--at least for now)

DARREN: (Begins to turn around:) Where's Ja--MMMFF!

Jane had Darren in a _very_ deep smooch, with her arms under his, and had pulled his head down to hers. After a second, he put his arms around her back, and returned the kiss in kind. To a smirking Daria, it almost looked like the same kiss Jane had given to him that night in the Zen. She wondered how _Tom_ would react to something like that briefly, then put it out of her mind--for _now_. Helen and Jake looked at the scene red-faced, and slightly embarassed. Millie looked at it wide-eyed, while Edward gave an awed expression. Curtis smirked, secretly wishing he could be kissing his girlfriend Lena like that. Sandi watched the scene for a second, then looked quietly away, red-faced. Quinn, after gagging for an instant, noticed her, and felt sympathy for Sandi. Stacy just watched it dreamily, wishing some guy could kiss _her_ like that. Tiffany just stared at the scene in her stony state, while Fiona sighed quietly, seeing any hopes she may have had dashed. Elenor gave a shocked look, shaking her head slowly with her fingers lightly on her mouth. Henri merely nodded his head slowly and smirked, remembering the times he and an old girlfriend were in Paris at one time long ago. Tina came up, observed for a moment, shrugged, then went back to her walkie-talkie, walking away. Laflita and Juanita giggled, then went over to the Fashion Club.

After about a minute, the two finally came up for "air". Jane smirked wickedly.

JANE: How was _that_ for a welcoming "gift", Darren?

DARREN: (Tries to catch his breath:) Oh--it--was--great, Jane, yes, very--great. (Looks around dizzily:) Who are _you_ people?

CURTIS: (Comes up, smirks:) Why, I'm the Tooth Fairy, and you're my assistant, Cavity. (Daria and Jane smirk at this)

DARREN: (Still in a slight daze:) Hello, Cavity. (Jane grins while Daria rolls her eyes)

DARIA: (Shakes hands with him:) You must be Curtis. Hello.

CURTIS: Yeah, hey, you're _the_ Daria Morgendorffer. (Looks at Jane, shakes her hand:) And you're _the_ Jane Lane.

JANE: Howdy, Curtis. We're the real deal, alright. (Gasps:) Don't tell me that the _duplicate_ Daria and Jane tried to slip in here and claim they were the real ones? Damn cloning machine--damn, damn, DAMN cloning machine! I should've known those scientists wouldn't stop with the sheep! (Curtis laughs)

DARIA: (Deadpan:) The sheep were only the beginning, Jane. Soon, we'll conquer the world with our cloning techniques.

DARREN: (Now out of his daze:) Eh? Oh, er, yes, I should introduce you all to everyone else here--

DARIA: (Looks off in that general direction:) --Too late, bro. While you were off in la-la land, that initiative's been taken.

**********

Helen and Jake had walked over to meet Millie and Edward.

HELEN: (In her falsetto voice while shaking Millie's hand:) _Hellooo_, Millie. It's good to see you again.

MILLIE: (Sounding slightly subdued:) Hello, Helen, and likewise, though I hope it'll be far better than the last time I met you in Lawndale following, (voice lowers:) you know--

HELEN: (Understanding tone:) --Yes, of course, Millie. I certainly expect that it'll be much better this go-around, and we'll be able to talk about my son. (Millie smiles weakly)

JAKE: Hey there, Millie! (Looks around while shaking her hand:) Wow! This place is huge! (Clicks his mouth, winks:) I bet if a fella got lost out there in the woods, you'd have a hell of a time gettin' him back, am I right?

MILLIE: (Looks uneasy while Edward chuckles, and Helen covers her forehead, embarassed:) Um, yes, Jake, I suppose one could get lost out there if they went off the trails. (Quickly pushes Edward forward, and he shakes Helen and Jake's hands:) Ah, this is my beau, Edward White. He came in last night from Europe, wanting to meet you all.

JAKE: Gosh, he did? Hey there, Edward! Ya play any golf?

EDWARD: Yes, actually, I do a little--

JAKE: --Good! Me and Darren are gonna play some tomorrow morning! You wanna come with us?

HELEN: Jake, perhaps Edward doesn't want to--

JAKE: (Frowns:) --C'mon, honey! I'm on a _damn_ vacation, and if Edward here can play golf, then he should have the right to come with us! How about it, "Eddie"?

EDWARD: Well, only if Darren wants me to--

JAKE: (Waves him off:) --Naaah! Darren'll love it! It's a date, then! 7:00 a.m. tomorrow morning, bright and early, okay?

EDWARD: (After a quick glance at Millie:) Very well, old chum. It's a um, "date".

JAKE: (Delighted:) ALRIGHT! (Narrows eyes:) Hey, your accent sounds kinda familiar. It wouldn't be _Canadian_, would it? (Helen rolls her eyes, while Millie giggles quietly to herself, and Edward merely stares at Jake, flabbergasted) 

**********

The Fashion Club were becoming familiar with Juanita and Laflita.

SANDI: (Haughty voice, in a drone, as if she has done this before, and she probably has:) I am Sandi Griffin, president of the Fashion Club of Lawndale High school. As the official spokesperson for our group of fashion experts, let me say that it is an honor to be here with you to exchange fashion ideas and friendship. (Looks at the way both girls are dressed:) Obviously, you two know your fashion sense of dressing. Most impressive. In closing, I would also wish to say that I hope this is the start of a fashion-inspired relationship that will flourish for years to come.

Juanita and Laflita cocked strange eyebrows at Sandi, and looked at each other for a moment.

LAFLITA: Uhhh, sure, _oookay_. I'm Laflita Watley, and this is my twin sister, Juanita.

JUANITA: What's up?

QUINN: Hey, I'm Quinn Morgendorffer, the vice-president.

STACY: (Chipper tone:) Hi! I'm Stacy Rowe, the secretary! Oooh, you both look so _cuuuute_ dressed like that! Where can I get those "skort" outfits?

LAFLITA: (Looks uneasily at Juanita and vice-versa:) Well, ahh, we got them from Cashman's of Park Avenue, and--

STACY: (Wildly excited:) EEEE! (Juanita and Laflita flinch) You went to the _Park Avenue_ world headquarters of Cashman's?! OhmyGodOhmyGodOh-my-GOD! (Juanita and Laflita stare at Stacy, slightly nervous)

TIFFANY: I'm Tiffany Blum-deckler the...treasurer. You two look...exactly alike. You wouldn't be twins, ...would you?

JUANITA: ("Duh" expression, while Quinn and Sandi roll their eyes:) Yeah, I think we are, Tiffany. Twins _kind_ of look alike most of the time.

TIFFANY: Oh...yeah...

SANDI: _Ahem_. Do you have a fashion club at your high school, Juanita?

LAFLITA: I'm _Laflita_. You can tell me from Juanita by the lime "skort" I'm wearing, and no, we don't. We were hoping you guys could help us put one together at the school we go to, the _Orbison Academy_.

QUINN: (Gasps:) Where my brother went? I wonder why he didn't say so while he stayed with us? You poor girls!

SANDI: Don't worry, you've come to the right people to help you get started. By the time we're finished, you'll have the top fashion teen group in your area. In fact, it will be the envy of them all! When do you wish to get started?

JUANITA: Would tomorrow be too soon?

SANDI: (Smirks:) Tomorrow will be perfect. (They all shake hands again)

**********

Darren took Curtis, followed by Daria and Jane, over to meet Helen and Jake, who were still talking to Millie and Edward.

DARREN: Curtis, these are my birth parents, Helen and Jake Morgendorffer. Helen, Jake, this is my best friend, Curtis Watley.

CURTIS: (Shakes hands with Helen and Jake:) Pleased to finally meet you two. Darren's told me how wonderful you guys were to him while he stayed with you. It's a pleasure.

HELEN: (Smiles:) And it's a pleasure to meet you, too, Curtis. Darren's told us about you, as well. How long have you two known each other?

CURTIS: About five years, Mrs. Morgendorffer.

HELEN: Please, call me Helen. (Though v.o., mental, resigned sigh: My son does, so why not **you**?)

CURTIS: Sure, uh, Helen.

JAKE: (Wildly puts up his hand, which makes Curtis flinch:) Curtis, my man! You can call me "Jake"! (Slaps his hand with Curtis', tries miserably to do a "cool handshake", with his tongue out:) What's aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhuuup? (Curtis looks totally dumbfounded, wide-eyed, while Helen closes her eyes, looks down, exasperated. Darren, Millie, and Edward try and hold back their laughter [along with the mansion's staff, who are watching], and Daria and Jane smirk at each other)

CURTIS: (While trying to untangle his fingers from Jake's:) Uh, okay, Jake.

JAKE: Do you play golf, Curtis? Me, Darren, and Edward are gonna go out on the links tomorrow mornin'! (Darren cocks a slight, surprised eyebrow, which only Millie and Daria notice) How about it? We'll play a foursome!

CURTIS: (Now rubs his fingers:) I've played a little, but I'm going to be pretty busy tomorrow. Maybe some other time, Jake.

DARREN: Uh, let me introduce you all to the mansion's staff. (Takes them all to the servants, while the F.C. comes up from behind the Morgendorffers:) This is our head maid, Elenor.

ELENOR: (Curtsys with Fiona and the other maid:) Hello. We're honored to finally meet you all.

DARIA: (Whispers to Jane:) Poor, deluded, women. They don't know what they're _in_ for. (Jane snickers)

DARREN: (Who's standing by Daria, overhears, smirks, whispers back:) Oh, yes, they _do_ know, all of them. In fact, I made _sure_ of that. You won't catch them off-guard. (Daria and Jane snap their fingers in mock frustration, mouth "damn", Darren chuckles while turning to Claude, normal voice:) This is our head butler, Claude.

CLAUDE: (Bows with the other two butlers:) Charmed.

DARREN: This is Henri, our chef. If you want anything to eat, he's the fellow to go to.

HENRI: (Bows:) Hallo. Eet ees a pleasure to meet you.

QUINN: (Comes up, awed:) Are you a _real_ French chef?

HENRI: (Smiles:) Oui, madmoiselle Quinn.

DARIA: (Deadpan:) And just think, sis, he has a real French _accent_ too--(sneers:) unlike the waiters at Chez Pierre. (Quinn glares at her, while Darren remembers his "date" with Quinn there, and what happened, gives a slight smirk)

SANDI: (Whispers to Stacy:) What is _Dariah_--I mean, Daria talking about? Chez Pierre has real French waiters--(pauses, frowns:) _don't_ they?

STACY: (Panicking, whispers back:) S-Sure they d-do, Sandi! T-They've _got_ to have them!

TIFFANY: (Ditto, if one can tell:) Yeah, we'd know...if it wasn't, right?

SANDI: (Curt nod:) Of _course_ we'd know, Tiffany. (Adds:) Still, perhaps we should investigate this matter to make absolutely sure when we return to Lawndale. It would be distressing to find out if the impossible had occurred, for it would be most unfashionable to go to a place that was not authentic. Stacy, make a note of this. (Stacy gets out her pad from her mini-purse, begins to write frantically)

Darren introduced the other members of the staff save for Tina, who had gone elsewhere on the grounds. Millie began to lead everyone into the mansion for a tour, while the servants went back to their duties. Darren caught a glance of Sandi just as they went into the foyer, and went over to her. Jane, following Daria into the family room, saw the scene, and stopped, watching carefully. Daria looked behind her, followed Jane's view, and stopped as well.

DARREN: (Smiles:) Hello, Sandi. How are you doing? I didn't get to meet you and the rest of the Fashion Club when you came in.

SANDI: (Red-faced, slight smile:) Um, uh, hi, Darren. I'm--fine. I guess, like, they'll be plenty of time for you to talk to Tiffany and Stacy, while we're here, huh? (Sees Jane, in a hurried tone:) Er, I'd better catch up to the others. See you later. (Leaves quickly into the family room)

Darren looked after her for a moment with a slight frown, perplexed. Jane came up to him with Daria, and hooked her arm with his.

DARREN: Did Sandi appear alright to you two? She seemed to have a--strained out look somewhat.

DARIA: (Gives Jane a quick smirk, speaks before she can:) At least Darren's _eyes_ weren't "strained out", huh, Jane? (Jane rolls her eyes)

DARREN: (Confused look:) Huh? What're you talking about, Daria?

JANE: (Smirks:) Daria's just being a wise-ass, Darren--as _usual_. She's having _PMS_ problems. (Daria glares at her while Darren looks between the two, slightly red-faced) We'll tell you about it later. (Brightens tone quickly, mock tone:) Now, how about that tour, dearie?

DARREN: (After a moment:) Uhh, suure. (Starts walking into the family room with the two:) Wait'll you two see your bedrooms. I guarantee you'll _adore_ them.

DARIA: As long as it's in the wing opposite of Quinn and her fashion posse, it's fine by me. (Small smile:) Oh, and I want to get to that book-filled study as soon as possible. Keats awaits for my viewing pleasure.

JANE: (Grins:) Yeah, and you can show me your artwork! (Darren grows pale) I can't wait to see it!

Curtis, who had been waiting just inside the family room for them with the others, overheard Jane's remark, and chuckled. Darren saw him, and mock-glared.

DARREN: Not--one--word--Curtis. Not--one--word.

Go to Chapter 4 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4-"New" Revelations**

_(Scene is in the family room)_

Millie was about to speak as Daria, Jane, and Darren came in beside Curtis, who was now leaning back against a wall just inside the doorway with his arms crossed. Millie stood in front of a large fireplace flanked by huge, arched windows on both sides that stretched almost the entire height and length of the walls, and showed some of the outside grounds and woods of the Appleton estate, especially a spectacular view of the lake that the mansion overlooked. Above the fireplace was a portrait painting of a standing Arthur Appleton behind a sitting Lucille Appleton. The Fashion Club and Curtis' sisters sat on a large sofa that curved around the left corner of the room. Helen and Jake sat on another sofa, abeit far smaller, opposite of them. Edward stood off slightly to the right side of Millie, with his arms crossed. Jane cocked an appreciative eyebrow at the painting, and looked sideways and up at Darren with a slight smirk.

JANE: (Slight motion of her head, impressed whisper:) Whoa. That your's?

DARREN: (Quiet tone, slightly red-faced, in the same tone as Jane:) Well, uh, yes--

CURTIS: (Quiet chuckle, buts in, whispers, mocks:) --It sure is, Jane! Darren's just really timid about showing off his work! (Elbows him gently while Jane and Daria glance at each other curiously:) Go on, tell them you _did_ it, you shy dog, you. (Darren rolls his eyes at Curtis while Daria and Jane smirk, and Millie begins)

MILLIE: The Appleton mansion was designed by a French architect named Leon Duvier for the original owners, the Keel family, who were in the construction industry, having acquired their wealth from the designing and building of many homes and businesses in the Northeastern United States. Grayford Keel took a trip to Paris in 1890, to study various French architectural structures, such as the Eiffel Tower, the Pantheon, the Church of the Madeleine, the Bourse, and the Opera House. While staying at the residence of a friend there, he became fasinated by the design of the mansion he was living in, and decided to build one of similar design for his family. He decided to choose Duvier because Keel himself was unfamiliar with the French design, but did provide the materials and money needed to build it per Duvier's specifications. Originally, the mansion, which had taken two years to be built, and finished in 1899, had been about 5,000 square feet, and was surrounded by 8,000 square acres of land, which over the years was donated by the Appleton family to the state of New York in small phases for park and recreational uses to the nearby town of Maness. In 1943, the Keels, through the then-recently widowed Edna Keel, sold the entire estate for $1,000,000 to my father, Darren's grandfather, Richard Appleton, and his wife, Sylvia, who had lived on Long Island. Richard Appleton wanted to get away from the increasingly crowded island, and after searching, found the old Keel estate perfect for he and his family, primarily because of its isolated location, but also because it was located in proximity to New York City, and our business. Now, we'll begin the tour, starting on the first floor. Please stay together. (Everyone follows Millie, with Daria, Jane, Darren, and Curtis bringing up the rear)

The group went down via the hallway a short ways from the family room into a small, low-lighted, wood wall-paneled open carpeted room that branched out from the hallway. Beyond the room, beside a medium, bar-style counter that contained a glass display of candy in the front of it, was another hallway located on the right side that was partially-covered by a red curtain. Above the counter, on a wall, was a lighted menu of various items of food and drink, such as hot dogs, ice cream, and deli sandwiches. Behind the counter was a soda fountain and an old-style popcorn-making machine. Lining the walls on all sides were framed, lighted old posters of famous movies. Immediately, Daria and Jane recognized what the room was and where the curtain-covered hallway must lead to, the same for everyone else (even Tiffany).

MILLIE: (Smiles:) Over the years, the Appleton estate has gone through numerous expansions, with the most recent being in 1995, when our home theatre was added. As you all can obviously see, it's a small duplicate of an actual old movie theatre, with a huge HDTV just added to our screening room, which also has stadium seating for up to 20 guests, a food concession lobby area, which you're standing in, (motions to the left to two doors with the "men" and "women" symbols on them:) and even separate mini-restrooms. You'd actually think you were in a _real_ movie theatre! We have over _5000_ movies of all types of genres on CD, DVD, and VHS we can use from our video library, which is located between and connected to our media room beside here, including the most up-to-date movies every month. It's been rumored that we have the _best_ crop of videos in the area, even better than the local video stores. (Helen and Jake look awed, while Quinn and Stacy look around and giggle with delight, and Tiffany smiles slowly in a vacant way, doing the same. Sandi cocks an cool, impressed eyebrow, and Juanita and Laflita appear bored, having seen all of this before, obviously.) When you've all settled in, you can come back here, if you wish, to watch any movies of your choosing, or at any other time. Now, please follow me. (To which the others do)

_(Note to reader: HDTV means **high-definition television**, the next generation of visual entertainment. It consists of a large rectangular screen, unlike conventional TV, which is on a square screen, and shows very clear pictures, so clear that one could almost reach in and seemingly touch the figures on the screen.)_

DARIA: (Deadpan tone while walking, whispers:) Hooray. Now I can jump around and make as much noise as I want to during the movie, and not worry about being kicked out by the usher. (Pauses:) Maybe I should also walk in suddenly one day and yell "Fire!" in the middle of a movie, provided that Quinn and her friends are happening to be watching one, of course, and entertain myself at observing them all trying to get out in a panic. I can see it now--Quinn screams, (in a Quinn-type of voice:) "Me first, Sandi!", while Sandi screams, (in a Sandi-type of voice:) "No, me, Quh--inn! The president _always_ goes first!" The fists fly, and the mascara runs along with the blood. (Smirks wickedly:) Prepare for my expected _chaos_, everyone. (Jane, Darren, and Curtis chuckle)

JANE: (Whispers, wicked smirk:) And Darren and I can make out while the movie plays.

DARREN: (Grins, same tone:) Sure, just not while any of the _Star Wars_ trilogy is on. They rank among my favorite movies, save for the classic ones. (Jane mock pouts, crosses her arms)

DARIA: (Still whispering:) Oh? What classic movies do you watch, Darren?

DARREN: Well, movies like _Citizen Kane, Spartacus, Ben Hur, Gaslight, Double Idemnity, Stagecoach, The Manchurian Candidate_--

JANE: (Brightens up:) --You got _Friday the 13th_, all parts, _Halloween_, ditto, and _I Know What You Did Last Summer?_ (Darren nods while smirking, and Jane gets a **really** big grin)

CURTIS: You like those types of movies, too, eh? (Jane nods) Jane's a woman after my own _heart_, Darren.

DARREN: Based on the movies Jane likes, you'd better hope that she won't _literally_ do just that, Curtis.

JANE: (Smirks:) Don't worry, Curtis, I don't know you well enough to try that--_yet_. (Curtis laughs as Jane adds) Besides, I'd go for the liver myself. It's quite tasty with gravy and onions. (Darren chuckles)

DARIA: Dr. Hannial Lecter would be proud of you, Jane. (Adds:) You do have that movie, right, Darren?

DARREN: Yes, Daria, I do have _Silence of the Lambs_. You guys can look at it anytime you want, (pauses:) and anticipating your next question, I do have some really _awful_ movies as well. I made sure to order ones like _Attack of the Killer Tomatoes, Santa Claus Meets the Martians, Squirm--_.

JANE: (Smirks:) Hey, don't knock _Squirm_. It was a really cool movie. I got a real big kick out of seeing all those worms getting together, attacking and eating people--(hugs herself, delightful satisfaction:) gave me the goosebumps, and made me feel all _tingly_ inside.

DARIA: Sure that wasn't _heartburn_ from all of that pizza we ate while watching it?

JANE: I'm sure, amiga. Too much pizza would've made me feel like something else inside-- (Daria smirks and begins to add something else, but Jane cuts her off:) and don't you _dare_ go there, girl. (Darren and Curtis chuckle)

Millie continued to lead the group throughout the mansion's first floor, including the meditation room Darren used. It was immediately "EEEWed" at by the Fashion Club, which of course immediately meant that Daria and Jane promptly liked it, though Jane tried to suggest painting a mural to touch up the place, and Darren explained to her the reasons he did not want to, much to Jane's mild consternation. Privately, with a sinister smirk, Jane promised herself that she would work on "changing" Darren's mind about painting the room, thinking about the "ways" she could do so while she was here.

Millie also pointed out the locations of the intercom systems throught the huge mansion, and the numbers beside each of the intercoms to call the staff in case they needed anything. She showed them the kitchen, the dining and living rooms, and the huge gameroom, which contained an assortment of pinball and video games, a pool table, and a two-lane bowling alley, which Quinn and the Fashion Club immediately remarked that they wouldn't use because of the damage that would be done to their nails by merely holding the balls in the holes with their fingers. Naturally, Daria and Jane made a mental note to become _very_ fond of the bowling alley. Daria cocked an appreciative eyebrow over seeing a _Cyberkron II_ video game, and caught her brother's grin. He had apparently ordered it especially for her. Jane smirked wickledly at the _Bloodly Gore_ video game, her personal favorite, and ordered by Darren as well, giving a thumbs up to him.

Millie then took them all to the large indoor pool, which delighted Quinn and the Fashion Club, who decided to go there in the mid-afternoon. (Juanita and Laflita decided that they needed to "prepare" for their meeting with the Fashion Club tomorrow, and had turned down the F.C.'s invitation) Jake absentmindingly and loudly remarked about taking a midnight skinny dip with a now red-faced and clearly embarassed Helen, and making Daria and Quinn shudder in terror at the mere _thought_ of such a scene. Jane, Darren, Curtis, Millie, and Edward laughed at their reactions. The Fashion Club and Juanita and Laflita smirked at Quinn's reaction.

The group then came to the library study, which obviously now garnered Daria's attention. Millie ever-so-slightly glanced over at Darren reluctantly, who gave a bit of an _aprehensive_ look for a moment, then quickly nodded, as if it was alright for her to let them all in. This was not lost on Jane and Helen, but Daria didn't notice because she had moved up to the front of the group beside Millie, eager to enter (though of course, she tried not to show it, this being Daria after all). Millie opened the double doors to the study and walked in, followed closely by Daria, who walked into the middle of the large room and took a slow, panoramic view as the others filtered in behind her. Millie began to talk about the library, but Daria wasn't really listening, because she was seemingly _enthralled_ by the sheer volume of classic books sitting on the shelves before her eyes. Jane came up beside her, and after a moment of half-wondering if her friend was _petrified_, waved her hand in front of Daria's face. Daria did not notice her as she continued to look at the overpowering cascade of books, to her _definitively_ far more than what she saw in the currently-closed Lawndale Library.

There were some of the hundreds of well-known author's names on these books, such as Congreve, Bulfinch, Dumas, Austen, Wells, Hawthorne, Rousseau, Twain, Wilde, Irving, Leibniz, Stannard, and Summers. There were some of the hundreds of well-known titles on these books, such as _Faust:Parts I and II, Candide, Typee, The Aeneid, Lord Jim, Ethan Frome, The Pearl, Babbitt, Hedda Gabler, The Crucible_, and _A Doll's House._ There were books upon books on the shelves, which lined the walls of--_Wait, what's this? Just the **lower** level?_ Daria then noticed the upper level of even more shelved titles that dominated the opposite wall, which was fronted by a narrow, railed platform, and could be reached only by a tall roller step ladder. She gave a slow Mona Lisa smile as she continued to take in the delightful sight of the books.

DARIA: (Thought v.o.: Damnit! I'm going to **barricade** myself in here, and **never** come out again! Naturally, I'll have to get a bedroll and sleep in here, and order my food to be sent in to me. I wonder if a bathroom is connected to here? There sure are hell of enough of them around here to use. Of course, Tom will have to visit me when he comes up here, and I won't need to worry about Quinn coming in to see me, though Darren has gotten her more interested in reading some books. I've found my heaven.)

Jane shrugged after waving her hand yet again in front of Daria's transfixed face, and went back beside Darren, who looked as if he were trying to keep himself under control as he looked up and around the library, but obviously with a certain look of slight _fear_ on his face, closing his eyes and taking in some quiet, but deep breaths, something yet again noticed by Jane and Helen, who looked across the library at each other, concerned. Curtis quietly put his hand on his friend's shoulder, patting it and reassuring him, while Jane hooked her arm with Darren's, staring up at him with a very worried look on her face. Darren suddenly looked down at Jane, shaken out of his stupor. He sighed knowingly when he caught her look as Helen came over to him from beside an awed Jake, who had wondered over to a bookshelf after pulling Edward and Millie, who had just finished her talk about the study, along with him. Jake grabbed William Golding's _Lord of the Flies_, grinning like an idiot, and showing an uncomfortable-looking Edward and Millie the book, turning it over and over, and opening it.

Daria caught what Jake was doing, and _glared_ for a second, as if her dad were handling something priceless he couldn't comprehend, like a gorilla playing with a pure gold bar in the middle of a jungle--either that, or Kevin trying to understand Einstein's theory of relativity. Daria then suddenly stopped that train of thought, shocked over thinking of her father in that manner, angry with herself. It was as if she had become so _intoxicated_ with seeing so many books, she had allowed her judgment to become clouded. She saw her mother come up to Darren and Jane, and was about to go over to them, when Quinn suddenly appeared beside her, smirking.

QUINN: (In a mocking tone, looking around:) Ooooh, look at _alll_ of these books, Daria. Too bad you won't be able to read them. I'll bet it's just _killing_ you, huh?

DARIA: (Smirks:) Wrong-o. You'd lose the bet, Quinn. Mom's letting me have the run of the library while we're here. (Quinn gasps in shock, mouth agape) She figures that since you can get your little "power suit" for your visit to Circa Fashions, I can have my quiet time in here, save for one trip with Darren and Jane outside of the mansion, which I think will happen when I see this "Constance Waters" woman and that "Harold Pierpoint" guy. (Pauses:) Looks as if we both got what we want, though I'm sure it's killing _you_ that you can't have the guys to see you in that suit, and admire you in it, huh? (Sneers while Quinn frowns, and suddenly looks at her watch:) Hey, isn't it almost time for your midday _nap_, "Baby Quinn?" After all, you don't want to be fidgety while you're being bottle-fed for your evening supper, do you?

QUINN: (Through clenched teeth:) Oh, just be quiet, Daria, and stay out of my way while we're here, do you understand? I don't want you to embarass me in front of Nuajita and Flalita.

DARIA: That's Juanita and Laflita.

QUINN: (Rolls her eyes:) Whatever. (Leaves to go back to the Fashion Club in a corner of the library, where Tiffany is holding Charles Dickens' book _Oliver Twist_ upside down, and Stacy is explaining to her that the title doesn't **literally** mean she could twist the book around. Sandi rolls her eyes at Tiffany, slightly annoyed, with her arms crossed, while Juanita and Laflita share more uneasy looks at each other, silently relieved that they decided to **not** take that mid-afternoon swim with the Fashion Club.)

Daria returned her attention to her brother, who seemed to her to be about to go under a "cross-examination" by Helen and Jane. Curtis stood nearby and watched quietly, wondering if his friend was going to tell them right then and there about why he was feeling like he was. Daria went over to them, while Millie noticed the three converging on her nephew, and slipped away from Jake and Edward, who looked as if he wanted to follow her, but Millie's sudden stern look quickly took care of that. Edward whimpered and sighed _miserably_ as Jake continued to chatter away at him over his golf game as Jake put the book he had back on the shelf.

JANE: (Quiet tone:) Okay, Darren, what's going on? Was it just me, or did you kind of look like you were _terrified_ to come in here for some reason?

HELEN: (Ditto:) Yes, son, I saw how you looked, too. What is it?

DARREN: (Takes another quick look around, uncomfortably:) If you two don't mind, I'd like to tell you all tonight in the media room with my aunt Millie, (hesitates, then adds while glancing over at the Fashion Club, Edward, and Jake, who now are watching and hearing him:) ah, _minus_ Quinn's friends and Edward, of course. It's something of a really _private_ nature. (Adds quickly to the F.C. and Edward:) No offense. (The F.C. and Edward nod slowly after looking at each other, as in gradually comprehending) Thanks for understanding. (Looks back to Jane and Helen:) All will be revealed then, I promise. Right now, if you're all ready, we can go upstairs. I'm sure you'd want to freshen up in your bedrooms. Excuse me while I go and make sure everything's okay. (Leaves quickly before Helen, Jane, or Daria can say anything)

Daria, Jane, and Helen looked at each other, stunned for an instant, then at Millie.

MILLIE: (Sighs, uneasy chuckle:) I'm sorry, everyone. As you can plainly see, Darren does not feel comfortable here in the study, and before you ask, yes, it does have something to do with what's happened to him and to us in the past few months. As he has said, you'll know why tonight. Now, if you'll all follow me, I'll take you to your bedrooms. (Leaves the study, followed by everyone)

Juanita and Laflita stopped in the foyer with the Fashion Club while the rest of the group continued on. Claude came up to the group.

JUANITA: Well, we'll see you guys tomorrow. Claude, we're leaving. Could you tell our brother, please?

CLAUDE: Very good, Miss Juanita, I'll do so. (Opens the door)

LAFLITA: (To the F.C.:) Yeah, we're going to itemize our clothing. (Sneers at Juanita:) I have more clothes to do that than she does, you know.

JUANITA: (Frowns:) You do not! We have the _same_ number of clothes, and you know it! (Smirks, adds:) Well, until last week, that is. (Laflita immediately gets a concerned look) You see, daddy bought me that cucumber slit party dress we talked about while you were staying over at Wanda's house. He got it for me from Cashman's, you know, after I sweet-talked it out of him because he considers me his _favorite_. (Smug tone:) I now officially have one more article of clothing than you do.

LAFLITA: (Trembling with rage while the F.C. looks at each other:) You--you--you're lying! Daddy likes me better than you!

JUANITA: (Shrugs:) Hey, ask him yourself. You don't have to take _my_ word for it.

LAFLITA: (Now storms out of the door:) Don't worry, I will, and I won't! How _dare_ he do that behind my back? Just wait till we get home!

QUINN: (Just before Juanita starts to leave:) Uh, Juanita? (Juanita stops) Before you go, um, do ya know what's up with why Darren behaved in that study place like that? He seemed--_scared_ for some reason. (The rest of the F.C. nod their heads in agreement, while Claude cocks an inquisitive eyebrow) I'm only asking 'cause you guys have been around here, and stuff--

JUANITA: (After a moment:) Um, sorry, Quinn, but my sister and I haven't noticed anything wrong with Darren since he's come back. (Pauses:) Of course, we haven't been around here much, either, having just come back from our vacation in Illinois visiting our grandparents on our dad's side of the family, while our brother went to Florida to visit our grandma on our mom's side, and his girlfriend Lena. Curtis hasn't said anything to us about what's happened, other than Darren telling him how excited he was about seeing your family and Jane.

QUINN: (Looks downcast a bit:) Oh. Well, thanks, anyway.

LAFLITA: (From outside:) Hurry up and c'mon, Juanita! (Pauses:) Hi, Tina!

TINA: (Also from outside, more distant:) Hey, Laflita. (In something of a sneering tone:) Going to take it _again_, huh?

LAFLITA: You didn't see this, right?

TINA: See _what_? (Comes into the foyer and walks by the F.C., Claude, and Juanita, snickering. Laflita is heard giggling, and a door, apparently of a car, is heard being slammed) 

JUANITA: (To the outside, rolls her eyes, annoyed:) I'll be there, Laflita, so shut up, okay?! You're gonna be the one driving, anyway! (Turns back to Quinn, smiles:) You're welcome. See you guys tomorrow. Enjoy the mansion! (Leaves, and Claude shuts the door behind her, while the F.C. goes to catch up with the rest of the group, and Claude leaves with a **distressed** look)

TIFFANY: Who was that...girl dressed in...that coat and tie?

STACY: I think she was that security person, Tiffany.

TIFFANY: I think she needs...a new outfit and...a nose job. If you're going to...protect somebody, then...you should at least...look fashionable and good,...right...?

STACY: Yeah, like _Charlie's Angels_! (Squeals:) Oooh, I just loved those cute 70's outfits Farrah and the others always had on! I wonder when they'll come back into style?

Quinn looked as if she were about to say something to Stacy, but decided that it wasn't worth it. She had _more_ important things to worry about, for a change, like what, if anything, was wrong with her brother. She looked over at Sandi, and saw that she, too, looked worried.

**********

Daria and Jane came together to converse in a low tone while following Millie up the stairs.

JANE: (Worried:) What in the hell do you think is going on, Daria? The way Darren looked, it was as if he couldn't _stand_ to be in that study if he could help it.

DARIA: (Ditto:) I don't know, but whatever the problem is with the study, Jane, he said that he'll let us know tonight. Maybe we shouldn't pressure him to say anything about it beforehand, and let him tell us then.

CURTIS: (From behind them, which startles both Daria and Jane a bit:) That's a good idea, Daria. Darren wanted to tell you all himself, and after you hear his story, I think you'll understand why he's like he is. (Both girls look at each other)

**********

At the same time behind Curtis, Helen, Jake, and Edward followed wordlessly. Helen couldn't keep her sudden anxieties over her son's behavior to herself anymore, for she leaned back, and spoke to an equally-worried Jake in a low voice as well. Edward said nothing, but narrowed his eyes to listen the two.

HELEN: (Worried:) Oh, my poor baby! Jake, what do you think that study and what's happened to him and to us this past month or so have to do with Darren?

JAKE: (Frowns:) Beats the hell out of me, honey, but I'll be _damned_ if I'll let my son go through this crap all by himself! I'm gonna let him know that his dad's there for him every step of the way, yessir! (Begins to get in a raging tone, shakes, eyes turn red, makes fists:) Not like my Old Man, who constantly left me on my own, not even allowing my mommy to comfort me when he was around! He said it would make me a _sissy_ if she did that! (Edward begins to look at Jake nervously, while Helen rolls her eyes) Yeah, you can bet your ass that _I'll_ be--

HELEN: Jake!

JAKE: (Suddenly grins, gives thumbs up:) I'm okay, honey!

EDWARD: (After a moment:) I do hope nothing's wrong with Darren as well. Millie didn't say anything to me about him while I stayed here earlier.

HELEN: Yes, Darren mentioned between calls to us that you came in a few days after he came back here from Lawndale, and stayed for several days to comfort Millie over losing her brother. Did you notice anything different about my son's behavior?

EDWARD: Only that he stayed around the mansion while I was here, never leaving the grounds. (Adds:) Oh, yes, I also remember seeing him meet a "Mike" fellow several times, and now when I think about it, it was in the _study_ of all places. (Helen and Jake look at each other) Millie said it was just business meetings, but now, I'm beginning to wonder what _really_ happened in there.

JAKE: (Becoming alarmed:) OH GOD! Honey, maybe we should ask him about--

HELEN: (Scowls:) --No, Jake. We were asked by our son to wait until tonight to find out what's going on, and that's _exactly_ what we're going to do, do you understand? (After a moment, Jake reluctantly nods his head in agreement) Good. The least we can do is respect Darren's wishes and be patient until then. (Brightens up her tone:) I wonder how our rooms will look? Darren said that we'll be staying in a luxurious master one, which shouldn't surprise us, having seen this magnificent mansion, and...

Edward formed a _very_ deep look of thought on his face as Helen droned on, frowning. He suddenly smirked slightly, as if he came up with an idea, then quickly looked around to see if anyone had caught his expression, became satisfied when no one did, and continued up the stairs behind Helen and Jake.

**********

Bringing up the rear, Quinn and the Fashion Club began to walk up the grand stairs. All had concerned looks on their faces about Darren, particularly Quinn and Sandi. The quartet whispered to each other in a low tone of voice like the groups in front of them previously had done.

QUINN: I--I hope whatever's bothering my bro isn't too serious, even though I (pauses, glances over at Sandi:) um, _we_ can understand how he'd be after everything that's happened to him and us recently. Why did he kinda act strange in the study like that?

SANDI: I, uh, guess you and your family and _Joan_, er, Jane will find out tonight in that--where is the meeting going to take place? Oh yeah, the media room, huh, Quinn?

QUINN: (Sighs:) Yeah, I guess.

STACY: (Puts a reassuring hand on Quinn's shoulder:) I'm sure everything will be okay with your brother, Quinn.

TIFFANY: Yeaah.

QUINN: (Smiles:) Thanks, you guys. I was planning on saying something to him on the side, but I guess I'll just have to wait until tonight to find out what's going on, and relax. I hope it's nothing serious.

SANDI: (Nods:) That is the _fashionable_ thing to do, Quinn. We in the Fashion Club should not allow worry lines to damage our delicate skin, and such. (Thought v.o.: I've gotta find out what's going on in that media room tonight. But how will I--wait, that's it!) (Brightens up tone:) Hey, Stacy, Tiffany, I just had an idea. While Quinn's with her family, how about we go next door to that home theater and watch a movie or two? Quinn can join us afterwards.

STACY: (Gasps:) Why, that's a great idea, Sandi! What do you think, Tiffany?

TIFFANY: I...like it. What movies...can we get?

SANDI: Oh, they'll be plenty of time to decide what to get around the pool this afternoon. Quinn, do you agree?

QUINN: (Snaps out of her worry:) Huh? Oh, yeah, sure, Sandi. I'll join you guys tonight after Darren talks to us, and stuff.

SANDI: (Smirks:) Then it's agreed. Tonight, then. I like, can't wait to see our rooms. I do hope I have one that faces the east so that the rising sun can warm and revitalize my soft skin. (Tiffany and Stacy nod in agreement)

QUINN: Don't worry, Sandi. Darren told me that our rooms are in the east wing after I let him know what we required. (Thought v.o., smirks: And to me that they're in the **opposite** wing of Daria's.)

The Fashion Club came behind the rest of the group, which had converged in the hallway at the top of the stairs. The hallway went in two opposite directions, presumably to the sleeping quarters in both wings. Darren was talking to Fiona and Elenor when Millie came up with the others, with Curtis going over to Darren and the two maids. Jane cocked a quick, inquisitive eyebrow when she saw how Darren and Fiona conversed. To her, Darren suddenly seemed now completely at _ease_, as opposed to how he looked in the library, even grinning at Fiona. Jane also saw how really _attractive_ Fiona looked. When Jane first came with Daria's family, she didn't take much notice of the petite brunette in the courtyard, but seeing her with Darren _now_ made her feel a little--_threatened_. Jane shook her head quickly, as if to get rid of that thought, and smiled at Darren, who caught her look, and returned one of his own. Jane almost found herself _melting_ at her beau's smile, and decided to not think that sort of thought--for now.

Glancing out of the corner of her eye, Daria had noticed her friend's uneasy look at the scene with Darren and this "Fiona", but decided to say nothing for the moment, particularly around her family and Quinn's "friends". There would be plenty of time to ask Jane about what seemed to Daria to be Jane's _mild_ insecurity over Darren later, for she had to tell Jane her story about what happened the night she came back from Jane's house the same day of the disasterous hair-dye incident, and met Tom, something that Daria felt that simply couldn't wait any longer. Millie, after a quick little talk with Edward, then with Helen and Jake, went downstairs. Edward excused himself to his room. Darren and Curtis came over with Fiona and Elenor.

DARREN: Okay, everyone. I've been informed that your rooms are ready. Helen, Jake, your room is in the east wing with Quinn, Sandi, Tiffany, and Stacy. My aunt also has her room in that wing, the same for Edward. Elenor and Fiona will show you which rooms you're all staying in. Elenor, Fiona? (Both maids give a quick curtsy, leave, and are followed) Daria, Jane, you'll stay in the west wing with me. This way, please. (Turns around, and is followed by the others)

JANE: (Smirks wickedly, rubs her hands in an evil way:) Excellent! I won't have to go too far to sneak into your room at _night_, eh? (Darren turns red and looks slightly embarassed for a moment, while Daria smirks, and Curtis laughs)

DARREN: (Recovers quickly, smirks:) Guess I'll have to sneak into _your_ room before you can get to mine, Jane. (Stops in front of a door:) Here's Daria's room. (Pauses:) _Prepare_ yourselves. (Opens door, and walks in with Curtis, while Daria and Jane glance at each other for a moment with inqusitive looks, then go in as well)

The moment Daria and Jane walked in and saw Daria's room, both immediately smirked, impressed, and with _good_ reason. The room was padded and gray in color, similar to Daria's room at home, but obviously much bigger and roomier, almost twice the size, with a hardwood floor. There was a king-sized bed flanked by endtables with lamps and a cellphone in the middle of the room, and a dresser for clothing sat on the right side of the room, with a door beside the dresser, and a picture of a skeleton's head dripping in blood, with a snake coming out of the eye sockets. An entertainment center that consisted of a 30" remote color TV, a VCR, and a CD player was located on the left side, along with a computer that sat on a desk complete with a lamptop, and another button and numbered intercom. Beside the desk was another door. The ceiling, complete with a combination large fan and light, looked as it were freshly painted with a white coat of paint. The white curtained windows and double glass doors led to a balcony that faced the rear of the mansion, and had genuine steel _bars_ on them, full ones, not the sawed-off ones in Daria's room back in Lawndale. Daria also saw that her belongings were neatly placed beside her bed. She looked up and sideways at her brother and gave a Mona Lisa smile, while Jane whistled in awe.

JANE: _Damn_. You've impressed the hell out of me, Darren. This rocks. (Smirks wickedly while looking at the painting of the skeleton head:) Did you paint that, too?

DARREN: (Grins a little uneasily:) Thanks, Jane, and uh, yes, actually I did. I--(pauses:) "found" the time to paint it a few days ago. (Quickly turns to Daria:) I take it that you like your room, sis?

DARIA: Nope. I _love_ it. It's sick. Twisted. Totally unexpected. Completely and utterly knocked me off of my damn feet. Bro, you've outdone yourself, and then some. You shouldn't have, but I'm sure as hell am damn _glad_ that you did. (Pauses, realizes:) Um, out of curiousity, how _much_ did you spend to do all of this?

DARREN: Point blank? Oh, about _$30,000_ total for all of your rooms, (chuckles:) the new padding included. (Daria turns pale in shock, along with Jane) Daria, Jane, please don't feel _embarassed_ by the money I spent. I wanted to do that, okay? (Adds quietly:) It's the least that I could do for you all after what happened in Lawndale. (Pauses, grins:) Besides, it's _only_ money, and I can obviously afford it. Now shut up, and enjoy it. That's an order.

DARIA & JANE: (Daria gives a small smile while Jane snaps in mock salute:) Okay. Yessir, general! (Darren and Curtis chuckle)

CURTIS: Is it true that your bedroom is _really_ like this where you live, Daria? To be honest with you, I couldn't believe it when Darren told me that it was.

DARIA: (Looking around:) Yeah, Curtis, but it's not as cool as this one. I gotta admit, Darren, I'm overwhelmed--

JANE: And coming from the "Great Stoneface" that is one Daria Morgendorffer, that is the _supreme_ compliment, Darren. (Daria rolls her eyes, while Darren and Curtis smirk)

DARREN: (Bows slightly, mock tone:) Thank you, my dear Jane. Ah--(goes over to door beside the dresser, opens it, and Daria and Jane look in, eyes wide open in awe:) Daria, as you can see, this is a full bathroom complete with a shower/jacuzzi. (Closes door back:) The door beside the desk across the room goes to a large walk-in closet. You can call anywhere in the mansion for the staff if you need something. (Pauses:) Any questions or comments?

DARIA: (Deadpan:) Only that Brittany Taylor would be _envious_ of the jacuzzi you have, bro. She'd _kill_ to get that one. (Darren and Curtis frown at Daria, perplexed, while Jane grins) Remind me to tell you two what I mean later.

_(Note to reader: See, of course, the episode "The Invitation" for the jacuzzi in-joke)_

JANE: (Suddenly hooks her arm with Darren's:) Okay, enough about _Daria's_ living quarters. What about your's truly? (Begins to pull him out of the room)

DARIA: (As a-matter-of-fact tone:) Oh, didn't Darren tell you, Jane? (Jane stops with Darren to listen) You'll be living in a run-down _shack_ on the edge of the estate, which Darren spent $9.99 to build especially for you. There's a well in the front for you to wash your clothes and an outhouse in the back to take care of business. If you hurry, you might be able to catch those hillbillies _Snuffy_ and _Loweezy Smith_ lying around the place, bumming out. Remember to take some pots for that leaky roof. (Darren and Curtis try not to laugh, while Jane mock glares at Daria, then smirks)

JANE: Why, _suuuure_, pard, but only if you agree to "shack-up" there with _Tom_ when he visits you here while you go to Eastward. (Pauses, then in a folksy Southern voice:) Orrr--maybe we can get the parson to marry you two to make it "legitimate-like". (Daria grows wide-eyed for a moment, then turns red, and Darren cocks an amused eyebrow at this, and Curtis smirks) Now, c'mon, and lemee see my room, Darren. (Pulls Darren out)

Darren gently took the lead from Jane, and went across the hall directly across from Daria's room. He opened the door, and Jane eagerly rushed in, pulling him. Daria and Curtis followed them in.

Jane's room also had a balcony, hardwood floor, padded walls, was large like Daria's room (the same size in fact), and had steel bars on the windows, again like Daria's, only that the padding was all _black_. The walls, however, had no pictures, save for yet another intercom. It had basically the same amenitites as Daria's room (yes, a cell-phone, computer and a desk and chair as well, and even a jacuzzi in the full bathroom, too). Jane's belongings had also been neatly stacked beside her bed. Jane took in the scene with a gigantic satisfied grin, while Daria turned her mouth in mock-disgust, and frowned slightly, something that Darren noticed. He was about to ask Daria why she looked that way, when Jane spoke.

JANE: (Delighted tone:) This--is--BITCHING! I thought Daria had the coolest room I ever saw the first time I laid eyes on it in her home, and you did this for me, too? C'mere, you! (Suddenly grabs a surprised Darren on both sides of his head and kisses him full on the lips, which makes him swoon a bit, similar to what happened in the courtyard, though he recovers far quicker this go-around. Daria and Curtis smirk at this. Jane then looks at the walls, cocks an eyebrow:) Say, why aren't there any pictures on _my_ padded walls, Darren? (Mock frowns at him:) You ain't playin' _favorites_ with me and Daria, are ya?

DARREN: (Laughs:) Not on your life, Jane. It should be obvious to you, you know. I figured you'd want to hang up some of your own work there. (Adds:) After all, this is your room while you'll be staying here and attending the New York City Art School. I thought I'd leave it up to you to decide what to put in here.

JANE: (Shrugs:) Ah, I suppose that's cool, though I would like for at least one picture done from you to hang up in here, you know? (Darren nods reluctantly, then Jane grins:) Speaking of my staying here while I go to art school, when are you going to break the big news to Helen and Jake? I can't wait to see their faces when you tell them.

DARIA: (To Curtis:) That's Jane for you: she's always eager to see the expected _fireworks_ come to full fruition.

JANE: (Grins wickedly:) What can I say, amiga? I'm a sick _momma jomma,_ and I'm proud of it immensely!

DARIA: (Deadpan:) Then I can truly say that you're right at home here in this room, my compadre. Feel free to bang your head on the walls till you drop dead. I've done it so many times in my room at home, it's second nature to me.

DARREN: (Laughs with Curtis:) Let's just say that I want to be--(pauses:) _diplomatic_ about it when I tell them you'll be living here as well, Jane. I'm just waiting for the right time to do so. Aunt Millie says she has no problem with it at all, so I know she'll be on my side. (Cocks an eyebrow:) Daria, is there something wrong? You looked around Jane's room oddly for some reason.

DARIA: (Pauses:) Well, now that you mentioned it, there's one thing I noticed about Jane's room that my room doesn't have, though it's no big deal, or anything.

DARREN: Oh? What's that?

DARIA: (Smirks:) Jane's wall padding is black. I don't think you know this, bro, but that's my _favorite_ color.

_(Note to reader: This was found out in the episode "Lane Miserables".)_

DARREN: (Pauses to consider what Daria has said, chuckles:) Why doesn't that _surprise_ me for some reason? If you want, I could have your room's color changed immediately--

JANE: (Jumps in, smirks, hooks her arm with Darren's, playfully sneers:) --Because my dear, dear Daria, you are NOT going to get this room. (Pauses, adds:) Unless you _kill_ me first.

DARIA: (Deadpan, small, evil smile, playfully waves her off dismissively:) Details, details. A mere technicality that can be easily addressed, Jane, I can assure you. (Pauses:) Seriously, like I said, it's no biggie, bro. I like my room very much, color, bars, and all.

CURTIS: (Grins:) Yep, Darren was right--you two _are_ insane. (Both girls smirk) These rooms are perfect for the likes of you. The only thing missing are the _straitjackets_.

Darren was about to say something in jest, when Claude walked into the room, quickly glanced around, shuddered a bit, then went over to them.

CLAUDE: (Hesitates for a second, then:) Pardon me for interrupting, sir, but Miss Juanita and Miss Laflita wanted me to inform Master Curtis that they have immediately left the premises to go back to his home.

CURTIS: Thanks, Claude, I--(narrows eyes:) wait a minute. You say they _immediately_ left?

CLAUDE: (Puzzled a bit with Daria and Jane, who look at each other, save for Darren, who begins to smirk knowingly:) Er, yes sir, I did. Is there something wrong--?

Without responding to Claude, Curtis rushed over to the barred window doors of Jane's room, and opened them, going outside on the balcony. He looked down at the courtyard driveway, developing a deep _scowl_ on his face after staring for a few seconds, then came back into Jane's room, shutting the doors behind him, clearly looking PO'd. Claude glanced at Darren, who nodded his head curtly, signaling to Claude that that was all. Claude then left the room.

CURTIS: (Through clenched teeth, rolls his eyes:) Maaan, those two little sneaky twerps! They _took_ my car!

DARREN: (Sighs:) _Again_? (Daria and Jane look at each other, eyebrows cocked) When are you going to learn that your sisters _love_ to drive your red convertible VW, Curtis? You should've kept your keys in your pocket, and not have left them in the ignition.

CURTIS: (While coming back over:) Hey, I figured "Tank Girl Tina" and her "crack" security team would guard it! (Snorts:) Knowing her, she probably _helped_ them take my car, even giving them an _escort_ up to the gates! I can't wait for Juanita and Laflita to get their own cars and leave mine the hell alone! (Darren chuckles, which makes Curtis glare at him mock-disdainfully:) Go on, yuk it up. Mark my words, Darren: Having siblings goes _both_ ways sometimes. (Adds, looks over:) No offense, Daria.

DARIA: (Smirks:) It's cool, Curtis. Believe me, I know it with Quinn. From what Darren told me over the phone, you have double the trouble with your sisters. (Adds:) My sincerest _condolences_. (Curtis chuckles)

JANE: (Smirks also:) Yeah, ditto. In my case, I had to withstand four siblings, and they me, though thanks to the big age differences, Penny, Summer, and Wind left the nest before I really got into the "troublesome" stage of sibling torment. (Frowns, mock frustration, snaps her fingers:) Dagnabbit. Poor, poor Trent had to endure the brunt of his baby sister "Crazy Jane" while everyone, including my parents, were gone most of the time. (Everyone laughs, then Jane gets into a quiet, serious tone:) And I was glad that he was there _to_ take it. (Pauses:) Seriously.

Everyone in Jane's room grew silent, taking in what she said. Darren looked over at Daria and gave a quiet, appreciative smile to her, which Daria returned in kind.

The moment was broken in the next instance, for they all flinched at a familiar, horrified _wail_ known to Daria, Darren, and Jane coming from Daria's room. Darren quickly led the group across the hall through the open door of Daria's room, where they saw a terrified Quinn looking around, wide-eyed.

DARREN: Quinn?! What is it? What's wrong?

DARIA: (Deadpan:) Did you really have to ask that question, bro?

QUINN: (Dumbfounded:) I--I can't believe this! I thought I'd be _safely_ away from all of this and stuff!

DARIA: (Smirks, mock tone:) Welcome to my new inner sanctum, Quinn. My, but this looks familiar, doesn't it? (Motions:) Don't you just love the painting our brother made for me? I think it adds a special touch to the room, don't you think?

QUINN: (Sees the painting for the first time, shudders:) EEEEWWW! You'd like something like that, wouldn't you, Daria? (Looks at Darren wide-eyed:) Darren, you _really_ painted that? What in the heck were you thinking?

DARREN: (Pauses, sighs, gets in a quiet tone:) Call it one of the ways I was working out my "problem", Quinn. (Curtis looks knowingly at Darren without a word, while Daria and Jane stare at him and Curtis. Quinn drops a perplexed eyebrow at him, confused) Never mind that, now. How do you like your room?

QUINN: (Gets excited, walks over and hugs Darren:) Oh, it's fantastic, Darren! It's much bigger than my room at home, with a nice dresser and mirrors on one side of the wall, a jacuzzi in the bathroom, an intercom to call the maids and butlers if I needed anything, and I've got a balcony an' everything! Thanks for painting my room _pink_, (Daria and Jane shudder, the same for Curtis) and my walk-in closet is _huge_! I can put all my clothes in it, and have plenty of room to spare!

DARIA: (Deadpan:) If that's the case, why don't you put _yourself_ in there for the rest of our stay? That way, I won't have to see your _face_.

QUINN: (Scowls:) Oh, ha-ha, Daria. Now that I've seen your (ugh) room, I'll even have more of a reason not to see _your_ face much while we're here. (Smiles at Darren:) Anyway, thanks, Darren. I came over to tell you that Sandi, Tiffany, and Stacy love their rooms, too. (Smirks:) Mine's much bigger than their's, you know, an' they don't have as much comforts and stuff as I do in my room, like that jacuzzi. (Giggles:) I can't wait to try it out tonight before I go to bed! (Sighs, looks up dreamily:) All those relaxing bubbles--

DARIA: Which will be perfect for a bubble_head_ such as yourself-- (Quinn scowls at her, while Jane smirks, Darren sighs, and gives Daria a mild, admonitory look, and Curtis chuckles to himself)

JANE: (Cocks an eyebrow:) Hey, I'm kind of surprised that Sandi didn't raise much of a fuss over you having a bigger room than her, Quinn, you know, with her being the president, and you being the _vice_-president, and all that.

QUINN: (Thought v.o.: Hm, Jane has a point. Now when I think about it, Sandi **didn't** say anything about the way my room looked compared to hers, and stuff. I guess she's still kinda down about Darren and Jane.) (Waves Jane off:) Oh, Sandi's not like _thaaat_, Jane. We Fashion Club members are _never_ really jealous of each other--

DARIA: (Sarcastic:) No, no, of course not. How could we even consider thinking of something so _unbelievable_ as that? (In a mock-admonishment tone:) Jane, you should be _ashamed_ of yourself!

JANE: (Playfully looks down shamefaced, in a Kevin-type of voice:) _Sooorrry_. (Darren and Curtis fight to not burst out laughing)

QUINN: (Not noticing Darren's and Curtis' reactions:) _Exactly_, Daria!

DARREN: Well, I'm happy that you all love your rooms, Quinn. I just hope Sandi and your friends will want to eat the scrumptious lunch Henri is preparing for us. Would you tell her and Tiffany and Stacy, please?

QUINN: Sure, Darren! See you later! (Hugs him again, then leaves past Helen and Jake, who are coming in at the same time) Hi, Mom, Dad! Excuse me!

JAKE: (Looking after her:) Hiya, sweetie!

HELEN: (Ditto:) Hello, Quinn. Daria, Jane, how do you like your ro--(becomes wide-eyed, mouths agape with Jake as they scan the room:) WHAT-IN-THE-WORLD?!

JAKE: Wow! How did you get your room up here _ahead_ of us, Kiddo? (Helen glares and rolls her eyes at him, while Curtis stares at Jake with a stunned look on his face, mouth agape)

DARIA: (Deadpan:) A special moving company, Dad. I made arrangements for the Starship _Enterprise_ to beam it up here and have it waiting for us. Darren has said that he'll foot the million dollar bill. (Darren and Curtis laugh, while Jane smirks, and Helen gives a long, exasperated sigh)

HELEN: Daria, that's enough. Jake, Daria's only being sarcastic. Darren, why did you do this to Daria's--

JANE: (Chimes in, grins while holding up her hand:) --And _mine's_, Mrs. M--

HELEN: (Turns pale, cocks an eyebrow, pauses:) --and er, Jane's room?

DARREN: (Chuckles:) I thought it would be a _fun_ thing to do, Helen, that's all. I wanted for Daria and Jane to know that I do have a bit of a twisted sense of humor myself. Besides, they love their rooms, and I can always change them later if they want me to.

DARIA: He's right, Mom. (Smirks:) This _is_ going to be my home away from home while at Eastward, you know. Just think of it: I'll always have something to remember my teen-age years by. (Mock tone and look of dreamy hope, puts her hands on both sides of her head:) Oh, the _new_ memories that I'll have in here will be _sooo_ special--(Helen glares at Daria for an instant, then sighs, exasperated)

HELEN: Yes, well--anyway, I wanted you to know that Jake and I love our bedroom, too. It's quite a large one, with a walk-in closet that's _bigger_ than our bedroom at home, a jacuzzi--

JAKE: --And that huge fireplace is incredible! I love that big screen TV, and there's a spectacular view of the woods and stuff over our balcony, too! It must be the _best_ bedroom in the place!

DARREN: (Small smile:) It _should_ be, Jake. It used to be my (adopted) parent's room. (Everyone grows quiet)

HELEN: (Goes up to her son, searches for words:) Oh, Darren, we--we don't know what to say, I mean, that is, Jake and I--

DARREN: --What's there _to_ say, Helen? The room hadn't been used since they died, and I decided that it was time to use it again, sort of as a symbol that life has to go on, and that's exactly what I'm going to do. (Smiles, brightens up:) Now, when do you all want to chow down? Henri's fixing lunch right about now. On the menu, the main dish will be chicken bella donna--

DARIA: (To Jane, whispers:) Perfect for the Fashion Club _prima donnas_--(Jane smirks)

DARREN: --with side dishes of calabash oyster stew, cauliflower soup, and caesar and blueberry salads. For dessert, he's made German apple cake.

JAKE: (Smacks his mouth:) MMM-YUM! Hey, son, do ya think ol' Henri will need some help with preparin' the meal? I could--

HELEN, DARIA, & DARREN: NO! (All three look at each other, surprised at their unanimous agreement, while Jane snickers, and Curtis frowns, perplexed. Jake looks down, heartbroken, which makes Helen quickly go up to him for reassurance)

HELEN: It's not that we don't think you are, a, that is a bad helper or cook in the kitchen, Jakey, it's just that, um--(motions to Daria and Darren out of the corner of her eye)

DARIA: --Er, just that you're here on vacation, Dad, and that you shouldn't worry about cooking anything. That's Henri's job, and uh--(motions to Darren)

DARREN: --And, ah, he's really _sensitive_ to a stranger coming into his kitchen! Yes, that it! Henri's _very_ sensitive to that sort of thing! You know how those chefs are! (Calms down slightly:) Don't worry about anything. Just relax, and let Henri do the cooking, okay?

JAKE: (After a long moment, then brightens up:) Weeeell, okay, if you say so, son, but don't hesitate to tell Henri to call your 'ol Dad if he needs someone to help him out, alright?

DARREN: (Faux grin:) Oh, uh, sure, Jake. You'll be the first on my list to call if Henri or his staff need any assistance. (Thought v.o.: Next to me, and a caterer, that is.) (Changes tone:) Hey, did you bring your golf clubs?

JAKE: (Beams:) Sure did, son!

DARREN: Good. We have a practice tee in the rear of the mansion. Why don't you finish packing, and then get one of the staff to show you where it's at, and practice for tomorrow after we finish lunch? I've been practicing myself the last few days, starting from the minute my doctor gave me permission to exercise my shoulder.

JAKE: Hey, that's a great idea, son! I'll do just that! Thanks! (Zooms out of the room while everyone save for Curtis breathes in a sigh of relief)

DARIA: Um, Darren that kind of reminds me--did you have a _problem_ with Edward coming along for your golf match? I saw how you seemed surprised when you learned he was accompanying you and dad.

HELEN: (Cocks a worried eyebrow:) Oh, dear. (To Darren:) Sweetie, if you want, I can ask Jake not to--

DARREN: (Waves his hands:) --No, no, it's okay, Helen, really. I admit I _was_ a bit surprised, but this is a vacation that I want Jake to really enjoy. He can have anyone he wants to play with us. In fact, I think it would be a good idea. Maybe those two will hit it off.

Snickering, Curtis leaned over to Jane, and whispered.

CURTIS: Something tells me that Jake's not _quiiiite_ the "Master Gourmet", am I right?

JANE: (Whispers back:) You're oh so _quiiite_ correct, Sir Curtis. Though Jake's not exactly the worst cook in the world, he's not the best, either. Still, I have to say at least he has the food on the table waiting for his family, edible or not. (Thought v.o.: Unlike **my** folks.)

HELEN: Thank you for the "help", Darren, Daria. (Looks uneasily at Curtis, tries to explain:) You see, my husband means well, and he's a wonderful cook, (adds quickly:) most of the time, but, well, he--

DARIA: --You see, there's a 50-50 chance that we'd die of _food poisoning_ if we let him anywhere within a mile radius of the kitchen, here. (Curtis chuckles)

HELEN: (Gives her the "Look", gentle rebuking voice:) _Stifle_ it, Daria. Jake and I will see you all at lunch, son. When do you want us to be ready?

DARREN: I don't know, that's a good question. Excuse me. (Goes to Daria's intercom, pushes a number, then the speaking button:) Hello, Henri?

HENRI: (From intercom:) Oui, Master Darren?

DARREN: Do you know when lunch will be ready?

HENRI: I would say about in another hour, Master Darren. You said you wanted a late lunch, since zey all ate breakfast on the way here, and may not be as hungry now.

DARREN: Yes, I did, and that's right. Good. Thanks, Henri.

HENRI: You are welcome, Master Darren, and oh, since you ave called, I wanted to know what you theenk about my choice of tonight's meal.

DARREN: Shoot, Henri.

HENRI: I was theenking of _lasagna_ as the main course. (Darren's eyes grow **huge**, and his mouth drops, while Daria and Jane smirk, and Curtis looks between them all, amused. To him, it's clear that that particular food has touched a nerve in his friend and the others. Helen looks unfazed. She **is** used to this, after all.) Your opinion, sir?

DARREN: (After a **very** long moment, cuts his eyes at the still-smirking Daria and Jane, mock glares at them, adds quickly:) _Ooooh noooo_, I don't think so, Henri, hang on for a moment. (Pushes "hold" button:) Would you all like to eat something a little different, like, saaay, a dish called "meanderin' duck"? (Speaks in a salivating tone:) It's duck stuffed with apples and celery, and after it's cooked, is inundated with consomme and water in a baking dish. Add some sherry, and currant jelly, medium-heat it, and then serve it over some rice with sauce, topped with toasted almonds. It's delicious.

HELEN: Ummm, oh yes, dear, that sounds heavenly! I haven't had any duck in a long while, either! Girls?

JANE: Sounds okay to me. I haven't had "Howard", "Daffy", or "Donald" since I was around nine years old. It's cool.

DARIA: (Thought v.o., sarcastic: I wonder why you haven't had duck in a while, Mom? Could it be because your long working hours have forced the taste buds in your mouth to become acquainted to that oh-so-delicious-and easy-to-microwavable frozen blend of pasta, meat, and tomato sauce that me and the other members of my family have come to know and love so well?) Sure, Mom, I could go for that, though I was looking _so_ forward to that lasagna--

DARREN: (Remembers Daria's ribbing of him when he endured all of the lasagna he could eat while he stayed at the Morgendorffer's, smirks:) --Hey, if you want lasagna so _badly_, sis, I'm sure I can get Henri to make a _special_ dish for you. It would be no problem, really.

DARIA: (Narrows her eyes at him, smirks back, while Jane snickers, and Curtis continues to look between them all, bemused:) No, it's quite alright, bro, I don't want you to go to all of that trouble for little ol' me--

DARREN: (Enjoying this:) Nooo, no trouble at all, Daria. (Releases "hold" button:) Henri, Daria would like--

DARIA: (Cuts in, jumps in front of Darren:) --To punch my brother's light's out, Henri. That "meanderin' duck" can stop wondering, and go promptly into my stomach. _No_ lasagna. (All laugh but Helen, who gives an admonishing look to Daria)

HENRI: (Confused tone:) Er, ah, oui, Master Darren, Miss Daria. (Signs off)

DARREN: Then it's settled. In the event that Quinn or her friends want something else for tonight, then Henri and his assistants can prepare it. Curtis, you're welcome to come--

CURTIS: --Naaah, I gotta take care of some final arrangements on getting the class that I want for the fall semester, bud. That's why I won't be able to go with you tomorrow morning to play golf. I want to make sure about my options by making some calls to my classmates if I can't get into my class.

DARREN: (Raised eyebrows:) Wha--? Classes start at Eastward in just three weeks. You're just _now_ registering? I registered online three weeks ago, just after I came back.

CURTIS: (Smiles:) Heh, of _course_ I already registered. You know Professor Mills, my Structual Materials III teacher? (Darren nods) Well, he's not going to come in until a week or two into the semester, due to a family emergency, or something. I was sent a notice in the mail that Eastward is scrambling to find somebody to warm his seat until then, but they won't let us register for that particular class until the day classes start so they'll be sure his teaching spot is filled, (snorts, adds:) and they can get our tuition safely in their pockets where we can't get back our refunds. (Daria smirks, along with Jane) It's the only class I have left that I have to register for. It's a royal pain cutting it close like this.

HELEN: (Falsetto voice:) Ooooh, what's your major, Curtis?

CURTIS: Architectural engineering, Mrs.--er, Helen. My dad is one in that field, too. I guess you can say I want to follow in his footsteps. (Sighs:) Well, I'd better get going--(starts to leave)

DARREN: Hey, why don't you hang around for lunch, Curtis? There's plenty of food, you know--

CURTIS: (Smiles:) Wish I could, really, but I'd better get started on the four-mile walk home and "deal" with my sisters. (Helen gives him a strange look) Besides, you need to spend some quality time with your folks (coy look at Jane, smirks, and she returns it in kind:) and Jane. I'll call you tomorrow sometime. You still have that same pager number?

DARREN: (Smirks:) Yeah, yeah. 555-8811. First, no dinner, then no lunch. Your turning down free food, especially twice in a row, is about as rare as Juanita or Laflita making peace with one another over just about anything. Don't be a stranger now, okay?

CURTIS: (Smirks back:) Gotcha. Besides, it's not my fault that Henri likes to cook for the entire realm of reality. You should tell him to just prepare enough for the whole _planet_. (Everyone chuckles) It's nice to finally meet you all. (Thought v.o.: **Hoooboy**, in more ways than one.) See you all later. (Leaves)

DARIA, JANE, & HELEN: Goodbye. Adios. Nice to meet you, Curtis.

HELEN: Well, Darren. I like your friend. He's such a nice young man. (Pauses:) What did he mean by "four-mile walk"?

DARREN: (Chuckles:) Oh, let's just say Curtis _likes_ to take long walks, Helen, and thanks for the compliment about him. He's a great friend. Remind me to tell you how we first met.

DARIA: And we'll _hold_ you to that, bro. Now, if you guys don't mind, I'm going to unpack.

JANE: Ditto, amiga. See you later, Darren. I want to see your art and your room later, too. I haven't forgotten that, either, you know. (Pecks him on the mouth, then leaves to her room)

HELEN: I'd better get started unpacking myself. (Rolls her eyes:) Lord only _knows_ where your father will put our clothing if I leave it to him. See you both at lunch. (Leaves)

DARREN: See you later, Helen. (Pauses:) Daria. (Is about to leave)

DARIA: (Comes up to him, red-faced:) Um, Darren--?

DARREN: Hm? What's up?

DARIA: Uh, before you leave, well, (sighs:) ah, hell. (Looks around for a moment uneasily, then **hugs** him, this time a bit more longer than in the courtyard, in a low voice:) thanksforthelibraryandmyroom. (Lets him go quickly, but Darren is still gently holding her hands at arm's length)

DARREN: (Chuckles:) You're welcome, sis. (Adds playfully:) You know, I think Tom's going to have to be _patient_ with you over the way you physically relate to people, especially to him. I feel a bit sorry for the guy.

DARIA: (Mona Lisa smile:) Yeah, I--(realizes, narrows her eyes:) hey, wait a minute. _How'd_ you know about Tom?

DARREN: (Smirks:) Other than by Jane's little crack about him earlier with the "shack"? (Daria turns red again) Uh, well, he called me this morning after you guys left. I'm assuming he came to see you all off.

DARIA: (Grows pale:) Oh, God--then you know about his kiss to me at the airport?

DARREN: (Stunned, then delighted:) W-What?! Tom _smooched_ you? This morning? He didn't tell me that! (Grins:) It's about time.

DARIA: Whoa, hold it. You _didn't_ know about the kiss? (Adds:) And what do you mean, "It's about time"? (Pauses:) Okay, what in the hell's going on, Darren? Does this have anything to with what happened in the hospital room when Tom visited you, and I was there? I _thought_ I suspected something wasn't quite right between you two.

DARREN: (Cocks an eyebrow:) "Something _wasn't_ quite right"? What do you mean, Daria? The conversation we all had was pleasant enough.

DARIA: I mean, the subtle little _looks_ you two gave to each other while we all talked. I got the feeling you guys wanted to say something to each other, but didn't because I was there, am I right? I thought about saying something, but I decided to keep quiet, figuring you two would work it out. (Narrows eyes:) _Did_ you two talk later when I wasn't around? It wasn't _nasty_ in nature over Jane, was it?

DARREN: (Surprised look:) _Nasty_ over Jane? Oh no, not at all, Daria, Tom and I are _way_ past that (Thought v.o.: In **more** ways than one.). I wanted to talk to you--well, to both Jane and you about this at some later time here, but now's as good a time as any, I suppose. (Pauses:) Yes, Tom and I did talk after you two left my room, and you were right--the "looks" he gave me were hints that he wanted to speak to me about something. You were _partially_ correct on Jane, though, and at first I thought he was going to speak to me about her and what had happened at that warehouse. It was not anything bad about Jane, and he wanted to talk concerning _you_ as well.

DARIA: (Raised eyebrow:) Huh? Me too? After we both left? Hints? What did he do, call you later, or something over the phone?

DARREN: No, he came right back after you had left, making sure you were gone. He wanted to talk to me alone, about you both, and his (hesitates:) "real" feelings. (Daria looks at her brother strangely, and he smirks) Yes, I know, I'm not making too much sense at the moment. Look, sis, if you don't mind, I'd like to have Jane in on this conversation, since she's a part of it. After you unpack, go over to Jane's room and wait with her there so we can all talk before lunch, okay? I'll be back in 15 minutes. I'm going to check on the lunchtime arrangements, and a few other things.

DARIA: (After a moment, considers:) Well, okay, Darren. Besides, I've got to talk to Jane about something else anyway, something that can't wait, and it concerns Tom too, on a certain night a while back before you came. I have to get it off my chest.

DARREN: (Narrows his eyes:) Tom, eh? A "certain" night a while back, huh? This wouldn't have anything to do with _hair-dye_, would it? (Daria looks stunned, which confirms his suspicion) I thought it did. Tom told me what happened that night as part of our little talk. I'd like to hear from _your_ point of view on that. I'm kind of curious to see what Jane thinks herself.

DARIA: You _knew_ about what had happened, and didn't say anything to us since? (Pauses:) The same for Tom?

DARREN: He told me that he'd tell the both of you, Daria, which he didn't. That's the reason as to why he called me this morning, to "warn" me, in addition to our little discussion about you two. As you've told me, it involved all three of you, and wasn't any of my business, since it was before I came into your lives.

DARIA: (Confused look, frowns:) This is really weird. What in the hell's going on?

DARREN: Uh, sis, Tom had his _reasons_ (Thought v.o. and sigh: I just wished that he could have told you two what he did, and not have left it up to me.). I hope that you both don't jump to the _wrongest_ possible conclusion, okay? Tom does like you, please remember that. (Pauses:) I'm going to go, now. See you and Jane in a few. (Leaves)

Daria stared at the doorway after Darren for a long moment, then went over to her bed, and wordlessly began to unzip and unpack her duffel bags, her mind full of questions.

**********

_(Scene changes to a room, downstairs, a minute later)_

Millie found herself _cornered_, and listening to a worried-looking Elenor, Claude, and Tina in the staff's office, a small room off of the side entrance where assignments were given out every morning to the staff, interior and exterior. It was used in one form or another by all the staff's heads. Edward had gone back to his room, having informed Millie that he'd be ready for lunch. Millie wondered briefly as to why he didn't inquire about the way her nephew had been in the study, but guessed that Edward was respecting her wish not to say anything to him privately about Darren. She smiled to herself over the way he seemed to understand her, one of the increasing number of things she liked about him. Millie shook herself out of her thoughts as the three talked at the _same_ time.

ELENOR: --Mistress Millie, is there something wrong with Master Darren? Claude told me that he overheard in the foyer about the way Master Darren behaved in the study. Tina here had overheard us when she had come from outside, and inquired as well. (Pauses:) Wasn't that where that "Mike" fellow had gone with Master Darren all of those times he visited here for those "business meetings"?

CLAUDE: Yes, Mistress Millie, is there a problem with Darren? I found myself half-tempting to ask him if everything was alright when I saw him in Miss Jane's, ah, "room".

TINA: Is it a security problem? (Scowls:) I _knew_ something was _shady_ about that "Mike" character, but he appeared to have the proper credentials. If he's done some sort of _brainwashing_ to Darren to try and take his money, I'll--

MILLIE: (Rolls her eyes, sighs, puts up her hands:) --That's enough, all of you. I'll level with you up to a point. I'll give you what's on the surface, but that's it. First, Tina, "Mike" is _not_ a "security risk". Second, it's true that he's here for something other than "business meetings". Third, I'd prefer that you not ask Darren, or say anything to him about what you heard, at least until he tells you first. He didn't want to alarm any of you because it's a personal matter.

ELENOR: (Hesitates, looks between her colleagues:) Does this--does this have something to do with what's happened to Darren in the past few weeks?

MILLIE: (At a loss for words:) I--well--that is--

DARREN: (From the doorway:) --_Yes_. (Everyone looks at him, startled)

MILLIE: (Alarmed, walks up to him:) Oh, Darren, I didn't--

DARREN: (Holds her, smiles:) --It's okay, Auntie. (Closes the door to the room that was opened, gets into a low voice:) It was inevitable that it was going to get out, anyway. I'm sorry for not saying anything to any of you. I'll tell you what's going on, but it doesn't leave this room, at least not until after I tell my family and Jane tonight, do you all understand? (The others nod) Good. I'll give you the quick version. Here's who that "Mike" guy _really_ is--

**********

_(Scene changes to Sandi's room, a few minutes later)_

Sandi had changed into the "decent" clothing that she had told Jane about on the jet, and had finished unpacking (Yes, dear reader, it's the outfit she wore in "Mart of Darkness". I might as well be consistant, here.). She plopped down on her bed, a queen-sized one, looked at her fashion designer book she was holding, rolled her eyes, then tossed the book aside. She had not quite finished the book, but she basically had the gist of what to ask Ms. Gunwald, and decided she had enough. Besides, she just didn't feel like reading anymore. Sandi sighed, looking around.

Her room was _nowhere_ nearly as nice-looking as Quinn's (at least to Sandi it wasn't), though it certainly looked better color-wise than her's did at home, (it was a peach-like color as nearly as she could tell) and, had a spacious walk-in closet. Both were larger than what she had in her bedroom at her home, with a 20-inch remote color TV, a nice dresser with a large mirror, even a small balcony, and most impressively, a full bath (though no jacuzzi). She wouldn't have to worry about her brothers Sam and Chris fighting over it with her. There was even an intercom on the wall for her to use, too. So, in reality, Sandi really couldn't complain over her living arrangements.

And that was the _problem_. What was _wrong_ with her? The _old_ Sandi wouldn't have stood for this at all, least of all allowing Quinn to have a better room than her's. The _old_ Sandi would've complained to no end, bitching and moaning to get things done, and actually getting them done, too, just like her mother did all the time at her job, or anywhere else in Lawndale.

Sandi frowned when she thought of her mother, Linda. _It's all her fault I'm here in the first place. **Damn** her, she's always pushing me. Why can't I stand up to her? Well, I'm going to make something of myself up here, mother, then I can step out of your shadow._ Sandi thought about why she didn't want to be around Darren anymore than she _had_ to--seeing him reminded her of what she still felt for him, the way he was nice to her on their "date", and the way he seemed to _challenge_ her on what she wanted for her future career, that and the fact that she saw him almost bleeding to death on that rainy night in the warehouse.

She shuddered over the nightmares she had of that night, and of them _not_ going away. Something had _changed_ in her after that night, and she had never been the same since. Sandi had wondered if anyone else was affected that night like she was. Could what was going on in the media room tonight have something to do with it? It was possible, and Sandi wanted to make sure. She had a hard enough time as it was dealing with her own reactions, and when she thought of it, her mother simply _ignored_ her, even after Sandi had told her she had nightmares.

Sandi then found herself thinking of her father, Tom. He seemed to understand what she was going through, or at least had tried to to some extent, but Sandi would not let him in out of losing face with him, of letting him see her _weak_. When she considered that, what would wrong with letting down her guard against him, at least a little? He had offered to talk to her over her fears about coming to here the day before yesterday, then he had attempted to _defend_ her against her mother this morning. Either he had become _insane_, or just _stupid_, or maybe--just maybe he was growing a _spine_. Her mother had ran the marriage after all of these years, but now, her dad seemed to be beginning to stand up for himself. Sandi remembered that he had shouted at her in a surprising (for her) rage in front of Darren after both came back from their "date", the _first_ time she could ever remember that happening. She had told her mother what he had done (something she was starting to regret doing), and her dad had paid _dearly_ for doing so, particularly after Sandi had informed Linda that she had suspected that Darren was "loaded", and that Sandi had discovered Quinn, Jane, and Quinn's sister, DeAnne, no wait, _Daria_ had been observing them, "cheating" her out of the date (and of the kiss she wanted from Darren). Angered, Linda encouraged Sandi to seek retribution from Quinn, and after Sandi's threat to Quinn of kicking her out of the Fashion Club, "softened" by Darren's intervention, went with Quinn and Quinn's parents to what Sandi thought was a quick little side meeting of some sort, which led to what happened at the warehouse, and the horrors of being tied up and threatened with death by those kidnappers. There was no doubt in Sandi's mind that if they hadn't been rescued, they would've been _killed_. She shuddered again over that thought.

Sandi's thoughts were jarred by hearing two voices in the hallway. She got off her bed, and went to the door, slightly opening it, and peeked out. It was Quinn and Darren, who were walking up the hallway, and talking. Quinn had garnered Darren's attention when she saw him coming up the stairs while she had visited Helen and Jake in their room. Sandi narrowed her eyes, all the while listening to and watching them.

DARREN: --Sandi, Tiffany, and Stacy as interns, too? I don't know, Quinn. Not just anyone can join Circa Fashions as one. You only were chosen because I had the connections to get you in. _Candi_ Gunwald's very strict as to who's selected. You'll have to work really hard, and you can't play around. She has absolutely no patience whatsoever for slackers.

QUINN: (Hooks her arm's with Darren's, familiar whine and charm, stops both of them:) _Pleeease_, bro? I promised the Fashion Club that you'd get them in and stuff! I'm sure they'd be able to work real hard like I will, and will do whatever Ms. Gunwald would want them to do! Believe me, they're _not_ slackers.

DARREN: (Sighs:) Alright, Quinn. I'll speak to Candi, but I'm not going to promise anything. (Sandi breaks out into a big grin while Darren cocks a stern eyebrow:) Though I'm sure I could pull rank and _make_ her accept your friends, I won't. It's her decision, and her's alone, do you understand?

QUINN: (Estatic, hugs, kisses Darren on the cheek:) EEEE! Yeah, I understand! Thanks, Darren! Wait till I tell the Fashion Club! You are the best big brother on the planet! (Gets quiet:) I--I _mean_ that, I really do. (Small smile)

DARREN: (Returns the same smile:) You're welcome, sis, and I'll take that as a compliment.

QUINN: (Giggles:) Just as it was meant to be, Darren.

DARREN: (After a moment:) Quinn, is it just me, or are you and Daria not getting along even more than _usual_? (Quinn now looks uncomfortable) I can't help but to shake this feeling that something's not quite right with you two. (Pauses:) Does this have a little something to do with your punishment over not being able to see guys (Sandi cocks a surprised eyebrow at this), or of Daria not being able to read much in the study?

QUINN: (Snorts:) Why don't you ask our sister? She's the one who _started_ all of this. Besides, Daria's gonna be in that study reading her _head_ off. Mom's lifted her _indigo_ on Daria not being able to do that, and I'm guessing it happened while we were on the plane. (Rolls her eyes:) _That_ "punishment" didn't last too long, I see, unlike mine with the guys. (Sighs, crosses her arms, pouts:) I told mom that it's not fair!

DARREN: (Smirks:) I think you meant "embargo", Quinn, not "indigo".

QUINN: Huh? Oh yeah--indigo's like, a color or something, isn't it? I think I remember it from that web fashion page on the Fashion Institute's website--

DARREN: --Uh, yes, a deep-reddish blue, or a deep blue, I think. Look, are the two punishments _connected_ in some way? What happened exactly?

QUINN: (Looks embarassed a bit, red-faced:) Um, it's really no big deal, bro. Daria and I had a little disagreement over something at home, that's all. (Frowns:) All I'm gonna say from _my_ end is that Daria doesn't _trust_ me for some reason. If you want Daria's side, get it from her, okay? (Adds:) Just don't think _badly_ of me, alright? Daria has this way of blowing things way out of (thinks, looks up:) _proportion_, yeah, that's it, proportion.

DARREN: (Stares at Quinn for a long moment, skeptical:) Oooookay. I'll respect your wishes, Quinn--for _now_. I'll get Daria's take on this later. (Glances out of the corner of his eye:) Hey, we're outside of Sandi's room. You can tell her the news about Circa. (Knocks gently)

Sandi, who had quietly closed her bedroom door as Darren and Quinn had stopped outside of her room, composed herself, shoving her giddiness over hearing about Circa aside, and after a second of smoothing out her clothing, opened the door cooly.

SANDI: (Feigns surprise:) Like, Quinn! Darren! What brings you two here?

QUINN: (Unable to contain her excitement, comes in, puts her hands on Sandi's shoulders:) Sandi, my brother's gonna speak to _Mandi_--

DARREN: (Chuckles, interrupts gently:) --That's _Candi_, Quinn--

QUINN: --oh, yeah, Candi Gunwald, and try and get you guys on as interns at Circa like me! Isn't that great?!

SANDI: (Faux shock:) You're kidding! Oh, this is _sooo_ incredible! I--I--don't know what to say! Like, um, thanks, Darren! (Shakes his hand)

DARREN: Oh, ah, you're welcome, Sandi, but don't get too excited yet. Candi Gunwald is as tough as they come in the business, but she's fair. My (adopted) mother knew what she was doing when she made Candi the second-in-command. If, and I stress, IF she chooses you and Stacy and Tiffany, you're going to have to prove yourselves.

SANDI: (Smirks:) Oh, I'll be _ready_, Darren, I can promise you that.

QUINN: I gotta tell Stacy an' Tiffany! Sandi, lunch is in abooout (looks to Darren:) 45 minutes, bro? (Darren nods in affirmation) Okay, see you all then, byeeee! (Rushes off down the hall to Stacy's room, starts knocking frantically, and is let in by Stacy. A second later, delighted squeals are heard)

SANDI: (About to go into her room:) Well, um, I'll see you at lunch, Darren--

DARREN: Er, before you go, Sandi, I wanted to ask a quick question of you, (hesitates:) if you're okay with that.

SANDI: (Uneasy:) Err, sure, like, of course. What is it?

DARREN: (Narrows eyes:) Is everything okay with you? You seemed to be a bit _rushed_ somehow when we first met in the foyer.

SANDI: (Uncomfortable look:) Ummm, I'm fine and everything, Darren. Why do you ask?

DARREN: (Pauses, then goes on:) Well, after everything that happened, you know, at that warehouse that night, you seem to be a bit _different_ from the last time I saw you. You didn't come to see me at the hospital like your friends did, and I grew a bit _worried_ about you. (Sandi's eyebrows raise in surprise) You didn't have any--(pauses:) _psychological_ after-effects from what happened, did you? (Sandi's eyes slightly narrow) Because if you did, I'll offer to _pay_ for all--

SANDI: (Cuts him off quickly:) --Like, I'm _fine_, Darren, okay? You don't have to worry about me, and stuff, though I do appreciate it, really. I don't need any _shrinks_ or anything like that. (Looks at her watch:) Oooh, I'd better change for lunch! See you! (Quickly shuts the door)

Darren stared at Sandi's door for a long moment. It was _obvious_ that something was wrong with her. He took note that she had _already_ changed out of her previous outfit (Darren thought it looked like a Gicadi Original from his mother's pictures in her office he had seen several months ago), and into something else. Darren debated with himself on talking to Elenor, Claude, Fiona, or someone else on the staff to keep an eye on Sandi, but decided if Sandi wanted to talk about what happened that night in the warehouse, she'd do it on her own terms. He had enough problems on his mind about tonight, thinking about the other members of his birth family and Jane. Were any of _them_ affected like him? Darren shrugged, and went down the hall to go to Jane's room in the west wing.

After Darren walked by Edward's room, Edward looked out of his door and watched him disappear around the corner, cocking an _agitated_ eyebrow. Edward took a big sigh of _relief_, and started to talk back into his cell-phone while shutting the door.

**********

_(Scene is in Jane's room, the same time)_

Daria had quickly finished unpacking (she didn't have much in her duffel bags if one remembers), and had went across the hallway to Jane's room, and had told her what Darren had said about his talk with Tom while sitting down on Jane's bed. Jane looked miffed as she put her easel up beside her bed, the final act in finishing her unpacking, then she took her chair and placed it beside Daria, then sat down. Daria had turned on Jane's TV, and was talking to her while it was on. The (in)famous eyeball appeared on the screen.

TV ANNOUNCER: (As a picture of a naked minister in the pulpit is preaching to a equally-naked congregation in a church building, positioned so as the viewer can't see certain private parts in the group:) Back to the days of Adam and Eve, church-style? The "naked truth" unleased, next, on _Sick, Sad World_! (Jane turns off the TV)

JANE: I wonder why Tom didn't say anything to us, Daria, you in particular? It couldn't have been _that_ bad, (adds:) could it?

DARIA: I--I don't know, Jane. Darren told me that we shouldn't "jump to conclusions" about Tom, and why he didn't tell us after these past few weeks. I guess we'll have to wait for Darren to tell us.

JANE: Okay, then. Now about this _other_ thing you wanted to discuss with me, something about what happened with you and Tom a particular night you came from my house, what I heard you guys talk about at the airport? What's the deal with that?

DARIA: Actually, Darren told me he and Tom talked about that, too. It was a part of their conversation about us. It was the night when--

Daria was interrupted by a knock on Jane's door.

JANE: (Smirks, raises voice at the door:) Enter at your own risk!

Darren came in, shutting the door behind him.

DARREN: (Comes over and sits beside Daria, smiles:) Hey, you two. Sorry I'm a bit late. Have you started yet, Daria?

DARIA: It's okay, bro. I was just about to go into it at full throttle. Since you said you knew about what, well, _almost_ went down with me and Tom that night, but Jane doesn't, I'll start first.

JANE: (Rolls her eyes, smacks her mouth:) Enough _lollygagging_. Get to what you and Tom "almost" did the night you came from my house, girl, whenever that was.

DARIA: (Sighs:) It was the night when I came back from your house following our talk about the hair-dye incident, Jane. I told you I didn't have any interest in Tom then. (Pauses:) I _lied_. Big time lied. (Jane looks at Daria as if to say sarcastically, "Oh, really?", while Darren says nothing) I was lost in my thoughts walking, when I came up to my home, and what do you know, Tom was sitting in his rattle-trap Pinto waiting for me...

**********

_(Scene "dream waves" to the front of the Morgendorffer's in the flashback)_

TOM: Hey.

DARIA: What are _you_ doing here?

TOM: I wanted to talk to you. Your sister said you weren't home, so I figured I'd wait out here.

DARIA: Do you want to come in?

TOM: (Shudders slightly, waves his hand dismissively:) _Nooo_. There are these girls in there, rubbing stuff on each other's cheeks, and making _animal_ noises. I got kind of scared.

DARIA: That's just the opening rights of the blush-a-thon. At least you got out before the rhythmic chanting.

TOM: (Slight smirk:) Oh yeah, I think I saw that on the _Discovery Channel_. (Pauses:) Why don't you get in the car?

**********

DARIA: (Present v.o.:) For some reason, I decided _not_ to get into Tom's car. I think you two can decipher what could've happened if I did, especially with what was about to happen, or _almost_ happen. (Jane gets a wide, knowing smirk on her face, Daria frowns) Go to hell, Lane. (Daria continues while Darren chuckles)

**********

DARIA: (Hesitates:) Um, _no_, I don't think that'll be a good idea, Tom. Why don't we just talk out here, okay?

TOM: (Stares up at her a second through the passenger-side window:) Uh, sure, okay, Daria. (Gets out of his car, comes around)

DARIA: Did you want to talk about Jane?

TOM: Nope.

DARIA: Oh? Then what?

TOM: About our _situation_.

DARIA: (Frowns, becomes a bit uncomfortable:) I don't know what you mean, we have no "situation". Leave me alone, I gotta go. (Begins to leave)

**********

DARIA: (Present v.o.:) Of course, I knew full damn well what Tom was talking about when he said "situation", but I couldn't bring myself to actually address the "situation" to him. I kept thinking about you, Jane, and compared it to what I was starting to _feel_ about Tom. I weighed the options, and decided that our friendship was too _valuable_ to risk over something like this, though I was denying my true feelings.

JANE: (Present v.o.:) Ah, so _that's_ what you were talking about with Tom when you told him you were in denial. What happened next?

DARIA: (Present v.o., sighs:) Well--

**********

TOM: (Steps forward, hand up, which stops Daria:) Wait. Why is everyone so mad at me?

DARIA: (Turns to him, scowls, in an **very** impassioned tone for her:) Why? WHY? Because when I moved to this town, I knew immediately I'd be a total outcast, and in the one moment of good luck I've had in my entire life, I met another outcast with whom I could really be friends with, and not have to feel completely alone, and then _you_ came along and screwed the whole thing up!

TOM: (Frowns, takes defensive, equally impassioned tone:) All _I_ did was meet a girl I thought was cool, and I went out with her for awhile! We started to get bored with each other, it happens all of the time! It's nobody's fault!

DARIA: (Snarls:) Oh, yeah? Would you _still_ be bored with her if I _weren't_ around?!

TOM: Probably, and more to the point, she'd be bored with me. It's got nothing to do with you!

DARIA: Good! Because I'm not interested in you, and I'd be _stabbing_ my friend in the back if I considered it!

TOM: Exactly, and what kind of of a _jerk_ would that make me?

DARIA: (Slight nod in agreement:) Exactly.

TOM: (Ditto, but moving closer to Daria:) Alright, then.

DARIA: (Trying not to notice what Tom's about to do, but failing miserably:) Okay.

**********

Daria paused, took a quick, deep, breath. Jane narrowed her eyes in anticipation, sensing that her friend was about to divulge what Jane suspected, the "Deed". Darren simply looked at his sister with no expression, wordlessly. Daria then continued.

**********

DARIA: (Present v.o.:) Tom then leaned over to _kiss_ me. But I--um--

JANE: (Present v.o., after a long moment, leans forward:) Well, _what_, Daria? What did you do?

DARIA: (Present v.o.:) I--(pauses:) _smacked_ him in the face. It wasn't a hard smack, mind you, just one that was firm enough to get his attention. I then turned around and ran inside my house. (Jane cocks an eyebrow, while Darren continues to say nothing) I didn't see Tom's face of course, but I'm sure he was _stunned_ over what I did because I didn't hear him say a word to call after me. I came in, and leaned back on the door, out of breath, and wondering what in the hell just happened out there. It was just my crappy bad luck that Quinn and her "fashion commandos" saw me while they were in the living room, facial paste and all. I quickly gathered my wits, and went upstairs to my room without giving any of them my witty retorts. (Pauses:) Quinn came up to my door a minute or two later, knocking.

DARREN: Quinn must've been _concerned_ about you.

DARIA: (Smirks:) You'd _think_ that, even though it would've been a minor _miracle_, wouldn't you? (Pauses:) Actually, she came in and wondered why I hadn't made any cracks about her and the Fashion Club's glob-smeared faces. I got her off my back by saying something to the effect that she and her fashion brood had _scared_ me when I saw them.

DARREN: (Shrugs, slight smile, sarcastic:) Nice to know our sister cared for you so much then.

DARIA: (Sarcastic deadpan:) Yeah, wasn't it, though? Anyway, out of curiousity, I went over to the window to see if Tom were still in the front, and lo and behold, he wasn't. (Pauses:) I thought about calling you, Jane, but I--(hesitates:) _couldn't_. I--_didn't_ want to. I was too _ashamed_. Damn it, I didn't want to cause anymore trouble between you guys than had already gone down, and Tom didn't kiss me, so I figured we didn't do anything wrong--

JANE: (Even tone, cuts her off:) --Though you _did_ want to kiss him like _hell_, am I correct?

DARIA: (Looks down, red-faced:) I, uh--_yes_. (Looks back up at her, adds quickly:) But I didn't, Jane! That _has_ to count for something--_right_?

JANE: (After a moment, sighs:) Yeah, yeah, I guess it _does_, Daria. (Pauses:) What happened next?

DARIA: I immediately got out of my clothes and went to bed, but obviously I couldn't sleep, tossing and turning for what must have been an _hour_ or something. I only saw Tom's face in my mind, and what he--_we_ almost did. My cell phone rang, and after about seven damnable rings, I answered it.

JANE: (Eager tone:) It was Tom, right?

DARIA: (Sighs, slightly annoyed:) --No, Jane, it was the _sandman_ calling me, wanting to know if I needed some damn sand from him to help me get to sleep. (Darren chuckles while Jane smirks) Of _course_ it was Tom.

**********

_(Flashback to Daria's room)_

DARIA: (Shouts, annoyed while phone is ringing:) Quinn?! Phone! (Pauses:) Quinn?! (Thought v.o.: Great. Quinn and her gang must be out terrorizing the town with their facials, and mom and dad are still working late.) Ah, the hell with it. (Clicks phone on:) Hello? 

TOM: (**Very** contrite tone:) Daria?

DARIA: (Turns pale, sits up:) Tom? Uhh--

TOM: --Please, wait, before you _rightfully_ hang up on me, I'd like to say that I'm sorry for trying to kiss you tonight. It was idiotic, stupid, and just plain moronic to try and do such an asinine thing to you.

DARIA: (Pauses, frowns:) Wait a minute, what's _that_ supposed to mean, Tom? Are you saying I'm not _worth_ kissing, or something?

TOM: Huh? What are you talking about, Daria? I'm just saying--

DARIA: (Rubs her eyes with her fingers, sighs, gets her glasses off her dresser:) --Never mind, Tom, er, you woke me up out of sleeping, and I get, um, _irascible_ when that happens.

TOM: Oh, I'm sorry for waking you, Daria. I didn't know you went to bed at (Pauses:) uh, _9:30_?

DARIA: (Red-faced, embarrassed tone:) Oh, well, um, there wasn't anything on TV tonight, so I just decided to turn in early. _Sick, Sad, World_ was preempted by a, uh, (hesitates:) boring little watermelon seed-spitting contest. (Tries to sound sarcastic:) Boy, one can't get enough of those flying, saliva-encased watermelon seeds going across the TV screen without going nuts. It was too much for my eyes, I tell you.

TOM: (Skeptical tone:) Uh-hmm. Sure it wasn't because of what I tried to do?

DARIA: (Pauses:) Um, yeah, I'm _positive_. In fact, I'm _not_ thinking of that anymore. I was dreaming of _dragging_ my sister on her "beautiful" face by a rope while riding the pony my parents will one day give to me after putting it off for so many years. (Tom laughs, while Daria grows serious:) Damn it, you're right, Tom. I was thinking about that. Look, I'm sorry for smacking you.

TOM: (Incredulous tone:) What are you apologizing to _me_ for, Daria? You were _right_ to do that! I _am_ a jerk! I got the wrong impression that you were attracted to me because I discovered that we both shared the same common interests in classic books, films, and that-oh-so-special brand of cynicism about society at large, and we had _fun_ in doing it! I misread what I thought were _signals_ coming from you as something more than friendship. There was no reason for me to go behind Jane's back like that, none at all. (Pauses:) I know you like me just as a _friend_, and nothing more. (Daria looks down, pained) I guess I'll have to tell _Jane_ now--

DARIA: (Wide-eyed:) --Uh, Tom? Maybe you _shouldn't_ do that, okay? At least not right now, unless you plan to _break up_ with her, at which point it won't matter. (Pauses:) Uh, now when I think about it, perhaps I gave you the _impression_ that I was interested in you in all those subjects we shared, so in a way, _I'm_ to blame, too. You told me that Jane was pretty PO'd earlier when you two talked on the phone last night, and, well, Jane and I talked to each other after the hair-dye incident just before you and I met tonight, and she asked me point-blank if I were (pauses:) interested in you, (adds quickly:) which I said I wasn't. What do you think will happen if you tell her what happened tonight?

TOM: (Long pause, considers:) Knowing Jane, she'll probably say we were seeing each other behind her _back_. It could possibly do _permanent_ harm to your friendship with her, and I wouldn't want to be the catalyst in that. (Present: Darren looks at Jane, who stares at Daria with an unreadable look. Daria either doesn't notice, or pretends not to, for she continues)

DARIA: Exactly. She gets wind of this, and she'll get angry all over again. I don't want Jane to feel like she can't _trust_ us if we were around her, wondering if anything was going on.

TOM: I haven't thought of it like that, but you have a point.

DARIA: (Cocks an eyebrow:) Sooo, what's next? _Are_ you um, going to break up with Jane? From our talk earlier, I gathered that was what you were going to do.

TOM: I--_don't_ know now, Daria. (Daria looks **stunned**) I've been thinking about nothing else but what almost happened tonight since I came home, and what led up to it. I'm going to talk to Jane tomorrow, and see where we stand with each other once and for all. I'm leaning towards breaking up, but when I think about it some more, maybe I'm not being _fair_ with Jane. Sure, she can be a bit--(pauses:) _eccentric_ at times like you full well know, (Present: Jane smirks) but that was one of the reasons I found myself attracted to her in the first place. I'm wondering if we need to _talk_ to each other more, you know, to open up the lines of communication. I think that was why we had so many arguments recently, like the gummi bears, the "Jane-cam", even over where we were supposed to meet in the homecoming parade. (Hesitates:) I do find myself _still_ liking Jane, despite our recent differences.

DARIA: (Sheepish:) _Oh_. Well, in that case, if you two do stay together, it's _doubly_ important that you say nothing about tonight. I want Jane to be happy. (Present: Jane gives Daria a "Aw, I'm flattered" look, while Daria frowns at her, and Darren smiles at the two) Good luck, and I _mean_ that.

TOM: Thanks, Daria. I'm sure Jane will tell you about what we decided, then. (Pauses:) Once again, I'm really sorry for what I tried to do.

DARIA: (Smiles slightly, though also a touch of sadness comes through:) It's okay, Tom. No sweat. Goodbye.

TOM: 'Bye, Daria. (Hangs up)

**********

Daria finished her story, and glanced at Jane, who looked at her quietly. Darren looked between the two wordlessly as well, wondering what would happen next. Jane took the initiative.

JANE: I take it that you didn't sleep a wink that night after you hung up. You looked like a _zombie_ the next day at school, nearly dozing off several times in class. You told me you had stayed up most of the night working on an assignment.

DARIA: (Quiet tone, sighs:) I'm sorry for lying to you, Jane. I had stared at the damn ceiling all night, berating myself for not being honest with what I really felt about Tom, and not telling him about that--(pauses:) or _you_.

JANE: (Matches Daria's tone, small smile:) Hey, it's cool, really. (Pauses, then with a tiny bit of awe in her voice:) I still can't get over you doing that for me, to keep our friendship intact. (Faux sob and faux wiping of her eyes, which makes Darren chuckle:) You--you really _do_ care for me, amiga. I'm so touched--

DARIA: (Glares at her, and glances at Darren:) --In the _head_, Jane. Enough with the sappy "buddy-buddy" crapola, okay? It happened and it's over. Gone. Done away with. It's time to move on. (Pauses:) You're not _angry_ at Tom for holding back the talk we had when you guys met the next day at all?

JANE: (Shrugs:) Hey, I'm not mad at you at holding back what happened in front of your house that night, so why should I be at Tom? Besides, like you said, Tom and I talked the next day, and we decided to give it another shot. (Frowns:) Now when I think about it, that must have been _hell_ for you to see us together.

DARIA: (Long pause:) Um, well, for a while it was, but I was _determined_ to keep my feelings to myself. Tom asked if I was _really_ okay on the side a couple of times when you weren't around, and I told him everything was fine, and to leave it alone. I--(pauses:) _forced_ myself to accept you guys being together, and eventually, I got over it--or so I had _thought_.

JANE: Except that we were only _fooling_ ourselves, Daria. I think Tom and I both knew deep down that it was over, but we didn't want to accept it for some reason, so we stayed together, and things started to _deteriorate_ right up to the time Darren came along. (Narrows eyes:) In a way, that doesn't make any _sense_ when you think about it. If things were over between us, why stay together? Why not just end it there? (Darren looks a little uncomfortable at this, but continues to say nothing, looks between the two)

DARIA: I don't know, Jane. Maybe like me, you guys were just in denial, like I was. The truth can really hurt sometimes, and thusly, I guess that cold, hard reality can _suck_.

JANE: Yeah, maybe that was it. Denial. Damn Egyptian river. (Daria smirks with Darren)

DARIA: (After a moment:) Uh, Jane--?

JANE: What, Daria?

DARIA: What, well, what would have you done if Tom and I _had_ kissed?

JANE: (Considers:) I--I suppose it wouldn't have been a surprise to say that I would've been _seriously_ PO'd with you guys, though in an ironic way, it would've probably been the _perfect_ time to end my relationship with Tom then and there. Beyond that, I--(long pause:) I don't know, and I don't _want_ to know. There is, however, one thing that I have _got_ to know--

DARIA: Okay, uh, shoot.

JANE: Out of curiousity, when did you and Tom realize that you might have been, um, attracted to one another, (adds quickly as Daria cocks an eyebrow:) or you at least found out that he wasn't such a bad guy after all? (Pauses as Daria thinks:) Was it during the homecoming parade?

_(Note to reader: See, of course, the now-classic[?] episode "I Loathe A Parade")_

Daria looked completely stunned, her mouth slightly agape, speechless. Yet again, Darren said nothing while watching the two intently. Jane gave a slow smirk of realization.

JANE: Oh-_ho_! So it _was_ during that parade! I thought as much.

DARIA: (Gathering back her wits:) How in the hell did you figure--

JANE: (Smug, cuts her off:) --Call it _intuition_, my dear Daria, that and the little _glance_ I saw out of the corner of my eye that he gave back at you while we walked off and left you there wearing your (smirks:) "school colors". (Pauses:) Oh, and the way he _carried_ on at the Pizza King with me about the little adventures you two had there. (Daria rolls her eyes) I chalked it up to my relief that you two were finally getting to be friends. (Pauses:) Too bad I didn't realize it was something _more_ at the time.

DARIA: (Raised eyebrows:) Hey, whoa, Jane. At that time, it was nothing more than that, friendship--_period_. Like you said, I discovered that Tom was really a decent guy, and he started to become my--(pauses:) friend. (Jane grins, Daria glares at her, and Darren laughs)

DARREN: (Chimes in:) Actually, many relationships start off as friendships, Daria. Though with Stephanie and me, we kind of hit it off almost immediately.

DARIA: (Deadpan and sarcastic tone, smirks:) Really? With _your_ looks? You don't say. What a _stunning_ surprise. (Jane smirks as well)

Darren cocked a slightly surprised eyebrow, then formed a very _serious_ look on his face, something that rapidly registered in a pointed way to both of the two young women, for they stopped smirking.

DARREN: (In a stern, but gentle tone:) With all due respect, Daria, that _wasn't_ very funny. It's not as if I just snapped my fingers, and she came _running_ to me because of my looks, like what most people seem to think I do to _all_ women. We both got to know each other first, and became attracted to each other. It wasn't that different from how a lot of other relationships start. I told you both back in Lawndale that I didn't want to be a "lover boy", like your so-called "friend" Upchuck _thinks_ he is. (Jane looks away quietly in thought, and Daria takes a quick note of her reaction) It would be too much trouble to have more than one girl. (Pauses, frowns in thought:) There's a _reason_ for that, primarily because of something, or in this case, some_one_ I didn't elaborate on in Lawndale, and for a _good_ purpose. I'd rather prefer to tell you both later about that, if you don't mind.

DARIA: (Quietly and contritely:) Um, okay, Darren. Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make _light_ of the way you and Stephanie Reardon first met.

JANE: (Ditto, leans over, puts her hand gently on his shoulder:) Yeah, I'm sorry too. Just clobber us upside our heads if we say something as stupid as that again.

DARREN: (Smirks after an instant:) I'll take that under advisement. It's alright, you two, and I want to apologize for sounding a bit _snippy_. Jane, like I said to you, Stephanie will _always_ hold a small, special place in my heart. (Jane nods in an understanding manner) Let me explain. About two weeks ago, a tabloid newspaper was about to run some _trashy_ reports, all lies, about her personal life. My lawyer Leonard Potter found out through some sources, told me, and I privately called the paper and told them to stop it, or I'd sue them into _bankruptcy_. Much to my surprise I must admit, they _did_. Leonard guessed that I still had the "sympathy" factor from the public, and they'd be just as angry at that paper if those lies got out. (Pauses:) I guess I'm still kind of--_sensitive_ about her. (Adds after a moment:) Just like I'd be about you guys and the rest of my family if anyone in the media tried to say anything derogatory about you all. (Jane becomes wide-eyed for a second, blushes, while Daria does the same)

DARIA: (Recovers, smirks:) I appreciate the rather gallant attempts to defend my honor, Darren, but I really don't give a rat's ass about what people think of me, and never have, and never will. As for mom and dad, they're used to the attention by now, the same for our grandmas and aunts. Quinn has _scared_ the hell out of the media by boring them to death with her opinions about fashions and boys, and her looks have cornered the guy's market, and the girl's market over her make up. The only negative things she'd hear about her character would come from her loving sister. (Darren shakes his head slowly and chuckles, while Jane snickers)

JANE: Yeah, Darren, me neither. Let 'em talk, I say. Gossip goes through one ear, and out the other when it comes to moi, the "art-geek weirdo". I'm used to it. Hell, we have it all the time at school, right, Daria?

DARIA: Yeah, so don't fret over it, Darren. Jane and I like to think of ourselves as the ultimate outcasts. Our fellow students usually _avoid_ us like the plague, and we _revel_ in it, it's second nature.

DARREN: (Pauses, shrugs:) Well, that's your business, but call on me if you change your minds, okay? (Daria and Jane smirk, then nod) Now then, you wish to hear what Tom said to me about you guys?

DARIA: You bet your ass we do, bro.

JANE: (Leans over towards him, narrows her eyes:) Out with it.

DARREN: (Sighs:) Here goes--as I told you Daria, Tom came back into the room after you had left--

**********

_(Scene "dream waves" to Darren's hospital room almost a month ago, a few days after the incident in the warehouse)_

TOM: (Shuts door behind him:) I saw Daria off in the parking lot. I don't think she suspected I wanted to speak to you.

DARREN: (Still lying propped up in his bed, his left shoulder wrapped, smirks:) I'm lucky I caught your inference by all those little head and eye gestures you were giving to me. It's a miracle Daria didn't see them and half-wonder what was up. (Present v.o.: Daria gives a small smirk) Maybe you should have called before you came into the room unannounced, and found Daria in here with me.

TOM: Actually, I tried that, but the line to the hospital was busy. Apparently the attention the hospital's gotten because of you hasn't died down yet.

DARREN: (Snorts:) You've got _that_ right, Tom. I've asked the staff here to not let anyone other than my adopted and birth family members, my friend Curtis, and a few select business associates to call me. Any other calls have to be screened. In fact, that reporter Meg Rosata is scheduled to interview me today.

TOM: (Narrows eyes:) Then I'd better get into what I want to talk to you about--Daria and Jane.

DARREN: (Uneasy look:) Uh, what about them? If this is about the _lies_ I told them and all of Lawndale about who I really am, and the end results of what almost happened, I guess I can understand why'd you'd be _upset_. I mean, I did promise you that I'd take care of Jane--(Present: Jane gives a small, appreciative smirk, Daria rolls her eyes)

TOM: (Sighs:) --No, Darren, it's not that (smirks, puts up his index and thumb almost together:), though I have to admit I was a _tinnny_ bit perturbed over what you did at first, but after Daria and Jane explained what happened, I can only _admire_ you for what you did and went through to protect them and your family--

DARREN: (Frowns, looks away:) --Or so I had _thought_. (Changes tone while Tom cocks an inquisitive eyebrow:) What about Daria and Jane?

TOM: (Hesitates:) I want to come _clean_ with you on something about Daria first before I talk about Jane. I'm--

DARREN: (Interrupts, smirks:) --You're _attracted_ to Daria, aren't you? (Tom looks stunned)

TOM: How'd--how'd you know?

DARREN: (Chuckles:) Daria talked to me yesterday about you coming by her house and getting your jacket you loaned to her the night I was shot. She had a _happy_ look on her face when she told me that, sort of a small smile, and was _blushing_.

**********

Daria's eyes widened, and she turned beet red. She glared at Jane, who had begun to laugh so hard, she fell out of her seat and hit the floor while holding her stomach. Daria had been sorely tempted to _kick_ her, but decided it was too _easy_ to try, crossed her arms, said nothing, and looked away indignantly, privately vowing _revenge_ at a later date. Darren grinned at the scene while continuing his story as Jane climbed back into her chair, wiping her eyes.

**********

TOM: (Looking surprised:) She DID? She--she DOES like me? (Darren nods) I _thought_ there was something there that night I came to see her in the waiting room. At first, I only wanted to see how you were doing when I heard the news reports, but I have to admit I wanted see how Daria was handling this--(pauses, adds:) and Jane as well.

DARREN: (Pauses:) Say, uh, I just realized something. How _long_ have you liked my sister, Tom? (Frowns, perplexed:) I mean, now when I think about it, you and Jane _just_ broke up.

TOM: Oh, uh, yeah--that's kind of where _Jane_ comes into the picture. Let me explain--

**********

DARREN: (Present v.o.:) Tom told me about the feelings he was starting to have about you, Daria, even at the _expense_ of--(looks at, hesitates:) Jane (Jane looks at Darren stoically). He talked to me of what you were _becoming_ to him from your homecoming parade on, through the "gummi bear" incident, and all the way up to the night of the hair-dye situation you told us about, Daria, and of the phone call you two had later that night. Needless to say, I was _angry_--

**********

DARREN: (Through clenched teeth, frowns:) You were about to kiss my sister while _still_ seeing Jane, and Jane doesn't have any idea of what went down? Don't you think you ought to have told her by now?

TOM: (Frowns back:) Hey, I wanted to tell her, but Daria asked me not to say anything, remember? (Darren softens, but just a bit) Besides, Jane and I decided to give it another chance the next day, and Daria (pauses:) was okay with that, even after I asked her several times hence--at least she _seemed_ to be, though I couldn't really be sure. I didn't see any indication that Jane knew what had almost happened, so it was forgotten, and we all resumed our lives. Of course, things only got worse and worse for me and Jane as we stayed together, and Daria was there on the side, dutifully being there with us, like she's almost always been since Jane and I first met. (Present: Daria shrugs as Jane smiles at her) God only knows Daria did everything and then some to help me and Jane stay together. (Pauses:) Daria's a remarkable person, Darren. (Present: Daria turns red again, looks uncomfortably at Darren and at Jane, who pats her shoulder in an assuring manner)

DARREN: You don't have to tell _me_ that, Tom. (Pauses:) But for some reason I can't shake, I think you're leading up to something by telling me all this, am I correct?

TOM: (Sighs:) _Oooooh_ yeah, I guess you can say I'm entering _unchartered_ territory. It was the night I came back from my vacation, the same night you guys went to the Zen and the same day you first met Jane when you saved her life from that muddy sinkhole. (Pauses:) Did, er, Jane tell you about our talk in my home after I left following the--kiss?

DARREN: (Looks away, uncomfortable:) Well, Daria mentioned to me after she went over to Jane's about you two breaking up afterwards. Even after you tried to _reassure_ me the following day that it wasn't mine or even Jane's fault, I still have some _guilt_ about possibly being a catalyst in that--

TOM: (Firm tone, cuts him off:) --_Don't_ be, I told you that, and meant it. (Takes a deep breath:) Speaking of guilt, I've been carrying some of my own since. (Long pause:) You see, I came to the Zen that night to break up with Jane because I _still_ had those same feelings for Daria. (Present: Daria and Jane looked stunned, and at each other, but say nothing, and Darren goes on) I called Mrs. Lane to see if Jane was there, and found out she had gone with you guys to the Zen. (Snorts:) Kind of ironic, huh? It was where Jane and I had first met, and now it was there it was going to end, sort of like everything coming to full circle. I drove there even _rehearsing_ what I'd say, and how Jane would react. Imagine my surprise when I saw the kiss, and Daria's reaction--she was as shocked as I was.

DARREN: Yes, I know that part, though at the time I was kind of "out" of it. (Tom smirks) Daria said you looked like Jane tore a part of your _heart_ away, and you immediately left with Jane going after you to try and explain why with Trent.

TOM: (Raised eyebrows:) My heart was _torn_ out? Daria must've gotten my surprised look mixed up with utter _relief_. I couldn't have been more _delighted_ by the turn of events. (Darren looks shocked) (Present: Daria puts her hand up to stop Darren, and Jane leaps up, frowning)

**********

DARIA: _Waaaait_ a second--Tom was--

JANE: (Scowls, jumps in:) --DELIGHTED to see you and me kissing one another, Darren? If that's the case, why didn't he just stand there and clap his damn hands in _approval_? He didn't say anything to me about--

DARREN: (Sighs, puts up his hands:) --Calm down, Jane. I was as stunned as you and Daria were. Let me continue--(Jane slowly sits back down, still scowling)

**********

DARREN: (Wide-eyed:) You--were--

TOM: (Nods his head slowly, still smirking:) --Uh-huh. Delighted. Estatic. Relieved. I felt as if a _weight_ had been taken off my shouders, Darren. I didn't have to tell Jane I was going to break up with her, for she provided the _perfect_ out for me.

DARREN: (Speechless:) Then--why--why did you leave the Zen?

TOM: I had to think. The moment I saw you two do that, the gears were starting to race in my mind. I turned around and left to rehearse a new speech to Jane while driving off, or at the least, _ad-lib_ something when we talked. Of course, I knew that Jane would follow me, so I figured I'd have some time to "prepare" myself. I went into my house just as Jane came up with Trent.

**********

DARREN: (Present v.o.:) He told me about the talk that you and he had when you came into his house, Jane, and your reasons for doing so--

**********

TOM: --When Jane told me that you saved her life from that sinkhole, needless to say, I was stunned beyond belief, and it almost knocked me completely off stride finding out that she could've drowned, but I was determined to keep acting like the scorned party. I added that I thought I _told_ her not to go near the sinkholes, though in reality, it was more of a _suggestion_ than an "order". (Present: Jane sits back in her chair, dumbfounded, while Daria looks impassive)

DARREN: But--but _why_, Tom? Why didn't you just tell her that you wanted to break up then and there anyway, and that Jane had nothing to worry about?

TOM: (Looks away, quiet voice:) I saw how Jane kissed you, Darren. She _wanted_ to very much, just as you wanted to kiss her _back_, because you told me that you had liked it the next day, remember? I--I thought if I had told Jane during our talk, she wouldn't have _believed_ me. (Present: Jane and Daria cock an eyebrow) She probably would've thought that I was trying to _protect_ her in lessening the guilt she had felt in kissing you at the time, and thinking _she_ was the primary party in breaking up her relationship with me. In reality, _I_ was doing it by behaving in a _deliberately_ stupid and insensitive manner to drive her to _you_. (Darren's mouth drops) (Present: Jane jumps up again)

**********

JANE: (Incredulous tone:) Lemee get this straight: Tom was trying to _protect_ me from thinking I had screwed up our relationship when I kissed you by letting me believe _he_ was an insensitive jerk, and basically putting me into _your_ arms, while he would make a _move_ to Daria? (Looks to Daria, holds out her arms:) Well, geez, Daria! Aren't you gonna say _any_ damn thing? Aren't you PO'd?

DARIA: (After a moment, deadpan:) I must say Tom went to great lengths to be with me. (Pauses:) Sort of comparable to wanting to go to the moon, but taking a detour via _Mars_ instead. It's quite _twisted_ in a way when you think about it, Jane. (Jane glares at Daria)

JANE: Don't tell me that you _admire_ what Tom had done, amiga? He flat-out _lied_ to us! Holding back what he had done, and I had felt _terrible_ during that talk with him! Now, I come to find out that it was all a damn _ruse_! Tom had _lied_ to me--to you after all this time!

DARIA: (Frowns:) Hey, I'm not arguing with you on this, Jane. I think what Tom had done was wrong, but you have to admit, it was pretty _shrewd_, that's all. Tom saw in that kiss that you liked Darren, and he you, and Tom figured he could get you guys together while being with me later, after everything had "died" down.

DARREN: (Jumps in before Jane says something else:) Yes, Jane, Tom _had_ lied, much like _I_ had done, and Daria had done to _you_, remember? I'm not condoning what he said or even did to be right, either, but you and my family forgave me for _my_ lies and what I had done, and you forgave Daria for her lies. Why not forgive Tom for his?

Jane looked between the two, blinked in surprise, then threw up her hands, exasperated.

JANE: (Sarcastic tone:) Fine, okay, sure! Why the hell not? I mean, hey, I'm with Darren, and Daria's with Tom! It worked out _perfectly_, huh? (Slumps back into her seat)

DARIA: (Smirks, deadpan:) _That's_ the spirit, "Dollface". (Jane mock-glares at her while Darren chuckles) Besides, Tom's not _completely_ off the hook. (Frowns, looks at Darren:) I don't like the way he _dumped_ this on you because he was afraid how me and Jane would've reacted, Darren. Tom had more than enough opportunities to tell me before now, (sees Darren about to speak:) and don't you dare compare _that_ to what you did and what I did to Jane, bro, you _got_ that?

DARREN: (Puts his hands up in a reassuring manner:) Hey, whoa, I wouldn't even _dream_ of doing that, sis. I was just going to finish telling of my talk with Tom.

JANE: (Does a sweeping gesture with her hands, mock-regal tone:) Then by all means, my good man, _do_ go on.

DARREN: (Ditto with the tone, smirks:) How kind of you to allow me to continue, my dear Jane. (Gets serious:) Anyway, after I recovered enough from Tom's little bombshell, he continued--

**********

TOM: I watched Jane leave with Trent, then started upstairs to my room. I felt _content_, having allowed Jane to think that we parted on _good_ terms, and perhaps that she and you could be together free and clear, though I couldn't be sure either way. I then decided to visit Daria the next day and tell her my feelings about her. When I came to the Morgendorffer's, imagine my shock over seeing how _fast_ you and Jane had gotten together. It became clear to me that this wasn't the right time to speak to Daria, so I held off, waiting to talk to her later. It was also a good time to finish my vacation, anyway.

DARREN: (Snorts:) Hmph. You had me _fooled_ pretty good that day, Tom.

TOM: Hold it--I was quite serious when I told you that I wanted to thank Daria for what she had done to try and keep Jane and me together, and to you for saving Jane's life, and of taking care of Jane. (Pauses:) I still have some feelings for Jane, and I suppose I always will in a _very_ limited capacity. It's just that we should've parted company a _long_ while back. (Present: Jane nods slowly in acknowledgement)

DARREN: I see. (Pauses:) Well, at least I don't have to feel guilty anymore when it comes to thinking I had something to do with breaking you and Jane up. (Cocks an eyebrow:) May I assume that Daria or Jane know nothing about this, yet?

TOM: Nope, they don't. (Pauses:) If you don't mind, I'd like to tell them both myself--I _promise_.

DARREN: Sure, no problem. (Shakes hands with Tom, using his good arm, of course. The door opens, and a nurse appears:) Yes?

NURSE: Meg Rosata and a camera crew are here for your interview, Mr. Appleton. Should I let them in?

DARREN: Oh, sure. Thanks. (The nurse nods, and leaves)

TOM: That's my cue to take off. See you.

DARREN: Take it easy, Tom. Good luck with Daria. (Watches him leave)

**********

_(Scene goes back to Jane's room, the present)_

DARREN: And there you have it. (Pauses:) Look, sis, just try and go _easy_ on Tom when you see him next, okay? Like I said, he does like you.

DARIA: (Gets up:) I won't make any promises that I can't _keep_, bro. (Pauses:) _Get_ it? Besides, who says that I'm even going to _see_ him next? Excuse me. (Quickly leaves)

DARREN: (Sighs, stares after her, thought v.o.: So much for her going "easy" on him.:) She's going to _call_ him, isn't she?

JANE: Yeeeep. (Stands up and pulls Darren, brightens up:) Ooookay, now it's time to see your paintings, m'boy! We've got a few minutes to check em' out, and I can see your room, too! Where to? (Hooks her arm with his, pulls him out)

DARREN: (Hesitant, uneasy chuckle:) Hey, uh, Jane? Maybe we should wait until we eat lunch, first? No need to rush on my account.

JANE: (Pulling him with a determined look on her face:) Rush, smush! They can start eating without us if worse comes to worse! Now where's your art, Art? (Darren shakes his head, grins, takes the lead)

**********

_(Scene changes to Daria's room)_

Daria made a beeline straight to her cell phone, frowning. She'd decided to give Tom a piece of her mind for letting her brother do the _dirty_ work. Holding back his real motives, which apparently were done to come closer to Daria, was one thing, but this was altogether different. If she hadn't just kissed him earlier at the airport (her first real kiss), she'd let him have the _full_ brunt of the Daria Morgendorffer Word of Mouth Technique. As such, Tom would have to settle for the Half-Assed one. Daria flipped open the phone, and dialed Tom's number. It started to ring.

**********

_(Scene changes to the Sloane's, the living room)_

The phone on the coffee table rang, and a short-haired brunette with a sweater tied around her neck answered it. This was _Elsie_, Tom's sister.

ELSIE: I got it, Mom! (Clicks on phone:) Sloane residence.

DARIA: Um, Elsie? Hey. This is Daria. Is Tom there?

ELSIE: Oh, hey, Daria. Tom's not here at the moment. He left a few minutes ago with my dad to help out at the office with some extra work. Gotta make that Monday to Friday money on a Saturday, and all that, he said. I can take a message for him to call you when he gets back. How was the plane ride up there? Is the Appleton mansion everything I heard it to be?

DARIA: The ride went well, and this place has everything _and_ the kitchen sink, Elsie. (Pauses:) I'm kind of surprised that _you'd_ sound eager to ask about it, since, well, uh--

ELSIE: (Smirks:) --I live in a little ol' castle myself? It's just that compared to our home, the Appleton estate is a small _kingdom_, and then some. (Sarcastic tone:) It's so nice to talk about someone else having _more_ than us. It makes me feel like one of the _little_ people. (A rare, low chuckle is heard from Daria)

DARIA: Funny you should say that. (Slightly annoyed tone:) Could you be sure to tell Tom about a "little" thing I want to talk to him about, Elsie? (Pauses:) He'll know what I mean.

ELSIE: (After a moment:) Uh, Daria, this isn't about what Tom did in not telling you and Jane on what happened that night in that "Zen" place, is it?

DARIA: (Surprised sound:) Huh? You know?

ELSIE: Um, yeah, I do. Tom told me about it after he talked to your brother in the hospital, and then he brought it up again this morning when he picked me up at my friend's house. (Pauses:) He was really _worried_ about how you'd react, Daria, even moreso than Jane.

DARIA: (Sighs:) It's not his holding back what he did to me or Jane, Elsie, it's more over him putting my brother in the hot seat like that. Tom promised Darren that he'd be the one to tell us, and Tom didn't.

ELSIE: Daria, Tom did a _stupid_ thing, period. I'm not going to defend that, but I know that he _does_ care about you very much. You're the first girlfriend he's ever really gone on about. I didn't even know about Jane until he talked about you, and happened to mention her on the side. Not that I'm making any excuses for him, and I'll deny this like hell if you tell him what I said, but Tom has this tendency to sometimes not tell about what's on his mind, especially when it comes to dealing with females. He seems to be trying to settle down now. (Sighs:) Just promise me when you _light_ into him, that you won't be too harsh, okay? He feels like a big enough _heel_ as it is.

**********

_(Scene goes back to Daria's room, the Appleton mansion)_

DARIA: (Thought v.o.: **More** damn promises to keep, and a **hell** of a lot of miles to go before I sleep.) Uh, well, okay, Elsie, I'll promise to give him the easy treatment. I, um (looks around:), do like Tom, too. Just tell him to call me, okay?

ELSIE: Sure, Daria. Have a good time with your nice-looking brother (pauses:) and the rest of your family, I add half-heartedly. (Daria smirks) Oh yeah, I almost forgot. My parents want to meet Darren the next time he comes to Lawndale. They were out of town, and he was gone before they could talk to him.

DARIA: (Thought v.o.: Undoubtedly Mr. Sloane wants to bedazzle my brother with his business acumen, and Mrs. Sloane with her socially enlighting one.) I will, Elsie. My cellphone number here is (looks at the phone:) extension 23. Your brother called up here before, so just get him to call this number after punching in Darren's number, and it'll connect to here. Good bye. (Clicks off phone:) I can hold out for awhile on Thomas, I suppose. (Pauses:) Stop the talking to yourself out loud again, Daria, you've outgrown it. (Thought v.o.: Do it in your head, it's far more private. Might as well pass the little time that's remaining in seeing my brother's artwork, before lunch and the study. I wonder where it's at?) (Leaves)

**********

_(Scene is in a room with Darren and Jane, the same time)_

Jane and Darren were in what Darren had termed jokingly as his "art sanctum", a fairly large, rectangular space, about ten feet by twenty feet. To Jane, it looked to be the classic art studio, with track lighting, and a rather large easel and paint tray, far larger than what she had, and a cabinet that housed a variety of paints and supplies, and a sink. There was a large picture window which took up an entire wall of the room, showing the lake and the forest that encircled it, providing yet another spectacular view of the estate's grounds. There were several paintings, some on the walls and on a paint-spattered table in the center of the room, including the one Jane had done of Darren she had given to him before he left Lawndale, as well as of some of the landscape that surrounded the mansion, and of his adopted parents (in far more casual clothing, as opposed to the more formal clothing they wore in the family room). There was one of Curtis, and an African-American young woman with an embroidered hairstyle of braids beside him, more than likely Lena, Jane surmised. Jane narrowed her eyes and surveyed all of the paintings carefully and wordlessly, while Darren folded his arms and looked at Jane with a look of _nervousness_.

JANE: (Whistles in awe:) Darren, these paintings are good--_damn_ freakin' good. The paint strokes are of a light, soft variety. (Smirks:) Were you influenced by Monet and Renoir, by any chance? (Darren cocks an impressed eyebrow, gives a lazy smirk)

DARREN: (Sarcastic tone:) Surprise! You obviously know your artists. Yes, I was. I've always been "impressed" by the Impressionists. It's a type of art that I feel the most at ease with because if its "softness" and I need that after everything we've all gone through these past few weeks. It's a great therapeutic remedy.

JANE: (After a moment:) You mean, therapeutic as in that painting you did for Daria? It certainly wasn't Impressionist in nature.

DARREN: (Sighs:) No, it wasn't. It reflected what was on my mind at the time. I--woke up in the middle of the night and finished it in a few _hours_.

JANE: (Raised eyebrows:) Whoa. _That_ fast? (Darren nods) (Pauses:) Does this have something to do with what you want to tell us tonight in the media room, (adds hastily:) um, not that I'm trying to pressure you to tell me before time, of course.

DARREN: Yes, actually it does, and I appreciate that you're not, Jane. (Changes subject, small smile, coy look:) So, ah, do you really like my work, or are you just being nice to me by not wanting to hurt my feelings?

JANE: (Chuckles:) Now, you know the word "nice" isn't in my book, Darren, so I have to be serious, here. (Pauses, raises eyebrows:) What, don't tell me you don't _believe_ in your work? This should be hanging up in a _gallery_ somewhere!

DARREN: (Puts his hands up:) Whoa, let's not get carried away, here, okay? I basically do this as a _hobby_, nothing more, nothing less, certainly not like you, where it's your _life_. You're sounding like Curtis, pressuring me like this!

JANE: (Impassioned tone:) Good, then Curtis and I are on the same wavelength, here! Hobby or not, this is terrific stuff! The world should see it! Why haven't you put it out?

DARREN: (Shrugs:) I just thought it wasn't good enough for anyone to see. (Frowns in thought, pauses:) I know my (adopted) parents _loved_ my paintings, and continued to encourage me, but they never told me to put them out. I wonder if that was a part of keeping my life private?

JANE: (Puts her hands on her hips, frowns:) Well, _I_ think it is! I wanna show Tess Donovan some of your work when I visit her later this week, okay? You can't keep this under wraps anymore, (looks up in his face:) and you might as well know I'm _not_ taking "no" for an answer!

DARREN: (Backs up, wide-eyed, snickers:) Okay, alright! If you want to have this Tess Donovan get a good _laugh_ at my expense, then be my guest and take a few pieces!

Jane was about to respond to this when Daria suddenly showed up, walking in with Fiona. Jane gave a slightly _cool_ look when she saw Fiona, but said nothing as the two came up.

FIONA: Here's Darren's art studio, Miss Daria. It's a good thing I found you _wondering_ around. (Jane smirks, while Darren chuckles in a low tone, and Daria slightly turns red) Please remember to use the intercom next time, and someone will direct you where you want to go.

DARIA: (Grumbles:) I'll be sure to mark that down, um, Fiona.

JANE: Dr. Morgendorffer, I presume? At last, you have found us after all these minutes! (In a taunting tone:) Whatsamatter, got lost in the maze of corridors here, and had to be led around by the hand? (Fiona giggles quietly, covering her mouth)

DARIA: (Glares:) This _is_ a big-ass house, Lane. I'm sure there are plenty of places where no one can find a _dead_ body, possibly for a few _days_. I'd suggest that you _remember_ that. (Fiona still giggles, and Darren smirks)

JANE: And I'll take that under advisement, amiga--just consider yourself fortunate that it took Fiona here a few _seconds_ to direct you to here.

DARIA: So noted. (Looks around:) Wow, this is some studio, Darren. That's your work, I presume?

DARREN: Thanks, Daria, and yes it is. Go on and check it out. (To which Daria does) I'll be over there in a sec.

JANE: (Grins:) Oh, Daria, did you reach Tom on the phone?

DARIA: (While looking at a painting:) Nope, Tom's been granted a reprieve--(pauses:) you _know_ I tried to call him? (Jane nods, smirking) I hate you, Lane. Damn intimate friendship. (Goes back to viewing the painting, while Darren chuckles)

JANE: (To a confused Fiona:) I know her almost like a book, you see.

DARIA: (While still eyeing Darren's paintings, overhears:) But you still have to read the _entire_ book, Jane, and there are quite a few chapters that remain. Given your track record in Mr. O'Neill's class on reading books in their entirety, I'm not too worried, here. (Darren snickers)

JANE: (Smirks:) Then, I guess I'll have to continue to collect the Cliff notes from _you_, eh?

DARIA: (Still eyeing the paintings:) Sure, but it'll keep _costing_ you, Jane. You know the price: pizzas, our rebellions against the system of stupidity at school and in life, the now-classic putdowns of Quinn and her fellow Fashion Club minions, yadda, yadda, yadda--

FIONA: (Stares at the two for an instant, then:) Oh, uh--well, since I'm here, Master Darren, I wanted to know if you still wanted to paint that portrait of me week after next just before you go back to Eastward? (Jane cocks an eyebrow, and Daria looks in their direction from the background)

DARREN: (Smiles:) I haven't forgotten, Fiona. Our appointment is still on.

FIONA: Very good, sir. (Curtsys:) I'll excuse myself now. Henri says that lunch is just about ready. Miss Jane, Miss Daria. (Leaves)

JANE: (Watches her leave, then turns to Darren:) So, uh, you're gonna do a portrait of _her_, huh? (Daria comes up)

DARREN: That's what you heard her say, Jane. It's a series of paintings that I'm going to do of the staff, and hang them up throughout the mansion's hallways. Elenor and Claude are a bit gun-shy, but I'm working on them, while Henri is very eager for me to do his, insisting that I show him with some of his _food_ in the background. (Daria and Jane look at him strangely) Don't ask. I told him that it would be at least a month down the road before I could start on him because of school. Tina considers it to be "beneath her dignity" to sit for hours still at a time, and is adamently fighting me on this.

DARIA: Tina--she's the head of security, right?

DARREN: Yes, you two didn't have a chance to meet her when you came in. She's left the mansion, and won't be back until Monday. I'll introduce you to her then.

JANE: Darren, do you mind if I move my art supplies and easel in here? (Pauses:) Maybe, um, I can _help_ you with those portraits of the staff, starting with Fiona _first_? (Daria drops an eyebrow, but says nothing)

DARREN: I was wondering if you'd ever ask, Jane. Of course you can. I should've mentioned that while we talked on the phone. In fact, I'm hoping you guys and the rest of my family will be able to come here every _other_ week most of the time from now on. I don't want us to be strangers, you know.

JANE: (Puts her arms around Darren's neck:) No chance of that happening, mister. (Kisses him, and vice versa)

DARIA: Before you two go completely mushy on me, do you mind if we finish the mini-tour of Darren's little art studio first? My personal itinerary is screaming "lunch" and then "library".

JANE: I didn't know itineraries could speak.

DARIA: In my _mind_ they can.

DARREN: In that case, we'd better speed up the "tour", then. (Goes back to his paintings with the others)

**********

Over the next hour or so, lunch came and went, with everyone giving Henri the highest grade of A+ (yes, even Daria and the gourmet Jake) on the exquisite taste of his chicken bella donna. Jake even asked for the recipe, to which Henri gladly gave to him, much to the personal consternation of Helen, Daria, and Quinn.

On the side, Daria and Jane informed Darren of Ms. Li's request for some private funding of Lawndale High School, and what Li would do in exchange for Darren's donation, explaining what Li does to "volunteer" students for various school activities, and what Li _allegedly_ uses the money for, such as the acclaimed electric chair, drug-sniffing dogs, and the bulletproof skylights for the school's swimming pool. After he _recovered_ from what they told him, a still-stunned Darren asked Daria and Jane if they wouldn't mind if he would get _Woo_ to investigate Li and check out their stories, not that he didn't believe them, of course, but just to have iron-clad proof if the allegations were true when he spoke to Li on his next visit to Lawndale. Both girls shrugged and agreed, saying they had no problem with Darren's request. Daria then quickly excused herself to the library study for some serious reading. Darren and Jane went to the gameroom to do a quick game of bowling.

**********

Helen went with Millie outside to tour the grounds, primarily to get a lay of the estate for her speedwalking routes. Helen noted that Millie seemed very _subdued_ while talking, but guessed that she was _tense_ about tonight's little meeting, whatever it was, about Helen's son. Helen decided to take in the sights and beauty of the surrounding forest without asking Millie about her demeanor, not wanting to possibly _agitate_ her.

_(Note to reader: Helen is known to exercise by speedwalking in the episode "Lane Miserables")_

**********

A secretly delighted Jake, after talking to and _consoling_ an upset Andrew Landon over the phone about the "misunderstanding" concerning the arrests at the airport, went with Edward to the rear of the estate to continue to hit more practice balls for the golf outing tomorrow morning with Darren. Edward privately was becoming _annoyed_ with Jake's constant bantering, but swallowed hard and said nothing as he continued to hit the golf balls, preparing in his mind for his _clandestine_ listening meeting tonight in the media room.

**********

The Fashion Club, after going through and consulting with each other over their vast wardrobe of swimsuits for about two _hours_, went to the indoor swimming pool. Of course, this being the Fashion Club, the girls lounged around the pool in chairs, opting to only talk about what movies to get to see for tonight, the pending meeting with Candi Gunwald, and of the latest fashions in the latest edition of _Waif_ magazine, which they all had their own copies of. They did _not_ come to swim, as that would be unfashionable and mess up their hair, preferring to get their swimming caps at Cashman's later to do any future swimming. Elenor came and gave them a tray of unsweetened iced tea. The girls mixed their sweetners into the tea.

QUINN: Thanks, Elenor. (Elenor gives a curtsy and leaves as Quinn drinks her tea with the others:) Okay, Tiffany, Stacy, I'm reading that fashion designer's book that Sandi's just finished with. I can go over the questions we should ask that Gunwald lady with you two. Stacy, thank you for changing your mind and letting me read it first.

STACY: (Shrugs:) It's okay, Quinn. I figured if you can get us on at Circa, then I should repay you. Besides, like you said, we can go over whatever questions we need to ask her together, right, Tiffany?

TIFFANY: (While reading:) Uhh-huhh...

SANDI: (Ditto:) Then everything's like, settled. (Looks up from her book, pauses:) Er, I'd like to propose that we give a special Fashion Club recognition to our vice-president, Quinn Morgendorffer, for her tactful persuasion in convincing her brother to allow the rest of us this golden opportunity to get our fashionably petite feet into the door of Circa Fashions. (Quinn looks at Sandi, stunned, while Stacy breaks out in a big grin, and Tiffany has her typical, vacant look, but manages to give a tiny smile) Quinn Morgendorffer will be allowed to _dictate_ fashion for one whole month to the Fashion Club of her own choosing during the school year, (adds quickly:) following the strict fashion guidelines we have, of course. Like, this is the highest honor given to a Fashion Club member, as you all know. All who support this proposal say, "Aye".

TIFFANY & STACY: Ayyyyee. AYE! AYE! AYE!

QUINN: (Searches for words:) Gosh, guys--I--I don't know what to say. This is such a great honor--

STACY: (Estatic, squeals, reaches over and grabs, er, hugs her:) --You deserve it, Quinn! Congratulations!

TIFFANY: (Pats her on the arm lightly:) Yeah...congratulations.

QUINN: (Contrite:) Um, thanks, Sandi.

SANDI: (Looks back into her book uncomfortably:) Er, you're, like, welcome, Quinn. (Adds quickly to change the tone:) Oooh, white mink sandals! Page 45! (The rest of the F.C. quickly look in their magazines)

**********

Jane decided that she wanted to go for a swim in the pool, and managed to get a marginally PO'd Daria out of the study to come along with her and Darren. Jane had done the deed herself, while Darren went to change into his trunks (a "convenient excuse" it seemed to Jane over not wanting to go in with her there), saying he'd meet them at the pool. Daria took her book, in this case, William Faulkner's _The Sound and the Fury_, with her to read. Daria only came after she was guilt-tripped by Jane's private little overture to her about spending some time with her brother, noting that he looked a bit _aprehensive_ about tonight's meeting, and would appreciate being with her and Quinn at the same time. Both had _raided_ Quinn's bedroom and had chosen a modest white single-piece swimsuit for Daria (Jane had her own swimsuit packed--a solid black single-piece one), then going back to Daria's room to change. Daria's swimsuit fit her perfectly, accentuating her underrated figure. Both girls then left the room to go to the pool wearing their bathrobes and sandals.

DARIA: (Sighs:) The damn things you make me do, Jane--

JANE: (Smirks:) --Daria, you can change and go back into your precious study after we finish. All I'm asking for you to do is to relax with us around the pool. Besides, you have your book.

DARIA: Yeah, but I'll be (finger quote:) "relaxing" with Quinn and her fashion cronies there, too. It'll be sheer _torture_ for me. The last thing I want to do is be around them.

JANE: Only if you allow Quinn and her buddies to get to you, girl, and hey, I'm there to swim, not to make fashion or boy conversation (gets a lustful look:), save for talking about and seeing _my_ boy Darren. I wonder how his muscles look?

DARIA: Probably like the ones in your _head_. Jane, when you get down to it, Darren's like any other guy.

JANE: (Gently elbows her:) I wonder if you'd say the same thing about Young Thomas, my dear? Haven't you ever wanted to see him in the semi-nude?

DARIA: At the moment, I'm kind of wanting to see Tom grovel at my feet and begging for my forgiveness because he was too much of a _chicken_ in leaving it up to my brother and your boyfriend to tell us what he should have done himself. I noticed he hasn't called me back yet.

JANE: Tom'll call, relax. Mr. Sloane's office usually buzzes around, even on a Saturday. (Pauses:) Yeah, I was angry at him too, but to be honest with you, Daria, I just wanna put it behind me. In the grand scheme of things, everybody, and I do mean _everybody_, did a lot of stupid things. None of us were honest with ourselves. We have to learn from it, and go on.

DARIA: That's a pretty deep statement, even for you.

JANE: That's because I'm thinking about the deep water I'm about to dive into, amiga. (Breaks out into a grin:) Now, are you _sure_ this is the way to the pool? We don't want to get lost _again_, do we?

DARIA: (Deadpan, sarcastic tone, cuts her eyes over:) Oh, no, we certainly don't want that, seeing as I can _drown_ you sooner than later. (Jane smirks)

The two were going by the media room, when Edward came out at the same time, almost running into them.

EDWARD: Oh, I'm sorry, pardon me, ladies! Are you two alright?

DARIA: (Looks over herself:) I'm not bleeding to death, so I think I'll live. You're Edward White, right? Millie Appleton's er, beau?

EDWARD: (Startles Daria by gently taking up and kissing the back of her hand, which makes her turn red, and Jane to smirk:) Indeed I am, miss, and you, I believe, are the _charming_ Daria Morgendorffer, the sister of Darren. (Suddenly does the same with a startled Jane, who blushes as well, eliciting a return smirk from Daria:) And you, my dear, must be the _lovely_ Jane Lane, the girlfriend of Darren.

JANE: (Squeaks with looking at the back of her hand:) Yes, I am! (Goes back to her normal voice, quickly jerks down her hand:) Er, I mean, yes, I am. (Adds:) _Lovely_, that is. (Daria gives her a mock-disdainful look) Oh, and I'm the girlfriend of Darren Appleton, I am, I am.

EDWARD: Please allow me to extend additional apologies for not meeting you two when you first came in, then. It was most uncouth of me. I see you're going swimming in the pool?

DARIA: (After a quick glare at Jane:) Not that I really wanted to, but yes, you can say that. (Pauses:) Um, so you were in the media room?

EDWARD: Oh, er, yes, I was. I was thinking about borrowing a VHS tape to watch in the home movie theater tonight, if any of you weren't. I--didn't really find any one that I wanted (Daria slightly narrows her eyes), so I'm planning to stay up in my room tonight to read a book, or something. I just came from practicing some golf swings with your father Jake Morgendorffer, a most--(pauses:) _fasinating_ man. He's still out in the rear, practicing.

DARIA: (Deadpan:) Well, my dad fasinates me _everyday_ with the things that he does. _Comedy Central_ could base a show on his daily antics. (Edward gives a low chuckle, and Jane smirks)

JANE: Well, I guess if you want to get a book, then you'll have an infinite choice to read in the study like Daria. We'll see you later. (Starts to leave:) Coming, Daria?

DARIA: Oh, yeah, sure. Nice to meet you, Edward. (Follows Jane)

EDWARD: Daria, Jane. (Watches them for a bit, then leaves)

As Daria and Jane continued to make their way towards the pool, Jane noticed her friend's slight frown.

JANE: Okay, you don't have _that_ sort of look unless you're thinking about something that really puzzles you, amiga. What's up?

DARIA: I don't know, Jane. Call me a bit paranoid, but something seemed to be kind of _not_ right about our friend, Edward. (Jane cocks an eyebrow) Don't you think it's a little weird that he couldn't find a tape of a movie to watch? Millie said they had over _5000_ of them in the video library, all types. He couldn't find one damn movie at all?

JANE: (Shrugs:) Hey, maybe "Eddie" changed his mind at the last second, opting to read instead. Things happen at the last second and can change a person's plans, that's all.

DARIA: (Sighs, gives a pointedly annoyed look at Jane:) _I_ can attest to that. (Jane snickers)

Both entered into the pool area, and immediately Quinn saw them, having looked up from her magazine. She frowned a little in disgust over their presence and reluctantly went back to her reading, but _really_ scowled when she caught a glimpse of Daria wearing _her_ swimsuit after Daria had removed her bathrobe and sat down in a lounging chair at the other end of the pool. After Daria gave a quick, enthusiastic wave and smirk to her, Daria started to read. Quinn thought about storming over to her older sister and berate her over borrowing her swimsuit without asking, but decided to not make a scene in front of her friends, preferring to wait until later, and going back to her book. Sandi looked up from her magazine and saw Jane, who gave her a neutral look as she removed her bathrobe, and dived into the water. Sandi shrugged, seeing that Jane didn't appear threatening, and went back to reading.

JANE: (Splashing around:) C'mon in, the water's fine, Daria!

DARIA: (Nose in book:) Give it a rest, Jane. I've dressed, came, and have now commenced to read, per your's and Darren's wishes. The swimming that will be done here will be by you and my brother.

JANE: Aw, you're no fun, pard!

DARIA: (Nose still in book:) I don't _do_ fun, if you recall.

JANE: (Snorts, under her breath:) _Tell_ me about it. (Looks over to the F.C.:) Say, do you notice the _symbolism_ here relative to our current positions?

DARIA: (Ditto with her book:) Explain.

JANE: We're in the _deep_ end of the pool, while your sister and her friends populate the _shallow_ end.

DARIA: (Glances up:) Hm, you're right. Give yourself a congratulatory pat on the back. (Jane chuckles, backstrokes, while Daria goes back to reading)

Quinn looked up from her book at Daria and Jane, rolling her eyes.

QUINN: Of all the times for them to be here, why now?

STACY: (Stops reading her book, looks between them and Quinn:) Why, what's wrong, Quinn? They're just swimming and reading. (Quinn glares at her) Eep!

TIFFANY: (Ditto with her book:) Say, Quinn...isn't that your...swimsuit your sister's...wearing?

QUINN: (Snorts:) Yeah, it is, an' she didn't even _ask_ me if she could wear it, and stuff! You'd think she could've at least done _that_!

SANDI: (Staring at Daria:) Hmm, like, I think your sister looks quite _attractive_ in your suit, Quinn. (Quinn looks at Sandi like she's grown a second head) This is something I didn't notice until now. Perhaps with a facial, new hairstyle, and wardrobe, she could be quite fashionable.

QUINN: (Rolls her eyes, chuckles:) Sure, right, and I'll date _Upchuck_ this year. If you wanna ask her to do that, be my guest. (Goes back to her book)

Darren suddenly walked into the pool area, wearing his bathrobe.

DARREN: Sorry I'm late. I was talking to my lawyer, Leonard Potter. Helen came in with my aunt Millie, and asked to speak to him. He's going to meet Monday with Helen and Jake to do a little legal talk. (Looks over to Daria, smiles:) Thanks, for coming, sis. Are you _sure_ you don't want to swim with us, (adds, smirks:) even though you're wearing a swimsuit, too?

DARIA: (Glances up from her book:) This suit is only for _show_, Darren, and you're welcome. (Smirks at Jane:) Besides, I'm afraid I can't swim because I'm wearing my glasses, you see. I wouldn't be able to wear them in the water. (Pauses:) Jane seems to have forgotten _that_ little detail. (Jane gets a look of realization on her face, snaps her wet fingers, mouthing "damn") (Smug thought v.o.: Check **and** mate, Jane.)

DARREN: (Disappointed look:) You didn't bring your contact lenses?

_(Note to reader: See of course, the controversial[?] episode "Through A Lens Darkly")_

DARIA: Nope. (Pauses, cocks an eyebrow:) You _know_ about those? (Darren nods) Who told you about--(Jane gives a sheepish look, cuts her eyes away) why am I not surprised? Well, anyway, I can't join you guys, sorry. Have fun in the pool. Be sure to _tell_ me about it, okay? (Goes back to book)

DARREN: (Breaks out into a **big** smirk:) Don't worry, it's _covered_, sis. (Daria looks up at him as Darren suddenly digs in the pocket of his robe, pulls out a lens case and eye moistening solution:) Got some contact lenses right here. (Daria looks stunned as Jane breaks out in a laugh) Helen gave me your type of eye prescription while I talked to her on the phone last week, and I bought some just in case you needed them, which you obviously do, and they're the soft kind, which won't hurt your eyes. You can put them on at any time when you swim.

JANE: (Smirks wickedly:) Check _and_ mate, Morgendorffer. (Daria gives Jane a mild scowl)

DARIA: (Flatly:) You've thought of _everything_, haven't you, brother dear?

DARREN: (Smiles:) I tried to sis, I really did. I'm _determined_ to be sure that you have everything that you need while you're here. No need to _thank_ me. (Walks over to her, puts case and solution beside her, goes back to pool, crosses arms and watches her while Jane snickers)

Daria sighed in defeat, removed her glasses, took the solution, and put a few drops into one lens, pausing for a second to prepare for the anticipated _pain_ in her eye she had experienced previously with her contact lenses. She put one in, blinked her eye, and much to her surprise, felt no pain at all. Daria did the same with the other lens, again feeling no pain. In fact, the lens felt perfectly fine. She looked over at Darren, who looked satisfied at Daria's reaction.

DARREN: That's the world's _best_ contact lenses and eye solution, Daria. It's made to ensure that the user feels no pain whatsoever. I know you prefer to wear your glasses, so please don't think this is an attempt to _change_ your appearance, or anything like that. It's just for swimming only.

DARIA: (At a loss for words, quiet tone:) Um, er, sure, Darren, okay. (Thought v.o.: Damn it, these things feel **fantastic** on my eyes.) Ah, how _much_ did you pay for these?

DARREN: (Pauses:) Er, _enough_, sis. Don't worry about it, okay?

JANE: (While paddling in the pool, grinning, cuts off Daria before she can say anything else:) Remove the damn robe, and get the hell in, Darren, time's a wastin'!

DARREN: (Returning the grin:) _Ifff_ you insist. I'm going to work out my muscles for a minute, then dive in by the springboard. Be sure to get back when I do, or endure the wrath of my splash! (Removes bathrobe, begins stretching)

Jane _gasped_ when she saw her beau for the first time without clothing, save for his swimming trunks. He wasn't a Charles Atlas, but he definitely had a body that wouldn't quit, just as she had suspected when she saw him without the mud during the first time they met each other. His pectoral and stomach muscles were firm and rigid, with an appearance of little to no body fat, and chest hair aplenty with those broad shoulders, save for a small square piece of waterproof dressing bandage on the front of his left shoulder, presumably a remnant from the gunshot he had gotten from the warehouse that night. His leg thighs and calf muscles were the same as his chest and stomach, firm and rigid. As she observed him stretching to work out his muscles, she found herself _drooling_. Embarassed, she wiped her mouth and quickly looked around to see if Daria or any of the Fashion Club members had seen her, then looked back at Darren.

Dismissing the cost of her eyewear for the time being, something she planned to ask her brother about again later, Daria casually looked up at her brother out of the corner of her eye from her book, and did a double-take, cocking a **very** arched eyebrow. She had seen him in a bathrobe and wet that time he was staying with them in Lawndale when the final results of the DNA tests came in that day, but she didn't think about how he looked at the time. Now, seeing him like _this_, she saw her brother as a _very_ handsome fellow in the physical sense. _When Mom and dad hit if off that night almost twenty years ago, it must've been the one time during a blue moon, and when the Greek god Adonis visited Earth riding his chariot, coming during his once-every **hundred** year visit. Darren happened to become the recipient of that rare blessing at the conception. I wonder how Tom--_ Daria shook herself of that thought, red-faced, and quickly looked back in her book, embarassed.

Sandi, Tiffany, and Stacy casually looked over, noticed Darren, and _gawked_ when he removed his bathrobe, and began to stretch. All seemed _transfixed_ while observing him. Quinn, however, didn't see her brother, for she was still immersed in the _Waif_ magazine. She saw something that excited her, and gasped.

QUINN: Wow, Ricky Martin is hot in those glow green pants, guys! Page 95! (No response, looks up at and between the F.C.:) Um, guys? Guys? Hey, what's--(sees her brother, becomes wide-eyed and slack-jawed like the others:) oh--my--God. _That's_ my--my--_brother_? (Glances at the picture, then at Darren, puts the magazine aside, and stares at Darren wordlessly like the others)

Daria fought to steal yet _another_ glance at her brother stretching, preferring instead to look at Jane, who was observing Darren, red-faced, and mesmerized while treading water. Daria smirked at this, and looked over to the Fashion Club, also mesmerized by Darren's stretching--including _Quinn_.

DARIA: (Wicked smirk, thought v.o.: Oh, this is priceless. I really shouldn't do this to Quinn, but I am.) Hey, _siiiiis_!

QUINN: (Shaken out of her trance, frowns:) Huh? What do _you_ want, Daria?

DARIA: Just to say this: BUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ! (Everyone looks strangely at Daria)

_(Note to reader: You have to have read "Revelations" to understand what Daria's saying here, specifically near the end of Chapter Four, and at the beginning of Chapter Five. If you already understand, please, do go on. Thanks.)_

QUINN: (Through clenched teeth, enraged at Daria's implied meaning:) SHUT UP, DARIA! (Snatches up her magazine, buries her nose in it, while the F.C. gives her a **very** peculiar look, Quinn looks up, uneasy laugh:) Um, I'm uh, allergic to bee stings, and Daria teases me about it every once in awhile. It kinda gets to me, and stuff. (Adds quickly, waves them off:) I _know_ it's unfashionable to allow worry lines to creep in, and I'm working on controlling myself and everything. (Hastily goes back to her book while the F.C. looks at each other, shrug, then look at Darren again)

Darren looked between Daria and Quinn, then to Jane, puzzled.

DARREN: Do I even _want_ to know?

JANE: (Snaps out of her "trance" while still treading water:) Hah? Oh, um, I should be asking _you_ that question, (adds:) whatever it was.

Darren stared at Jane strangely for a moment, shrugged, then went up on the springboard, and dived into the pool, almost perfectly. Daria later actually ended up doing some swimming--after Jane had sneaked up behind her and "nudged" her into the pool, which resulted in Daria eventually holding her friend _under_ the water long enough to drive home the point that Jane never do that again, much to Darren's amused delight. Even the Fashion Club decided to join in on the fun after Darren's coaxing (That and the fact Quinn had privately asked them to--she pointed out that they owed Darren for his help in getting them to work as possible interns at Circa, and much to her surprise, Sandi had backed her up. It may have also had to do with the fact that a gorgeous-looking guy like Darren just asked them in as well.). Sandi checked quickly to see Jane's reaction, to which Jane gave her a cool, but _tepid_ look of approval, which signaled to Sandi that she could join them, but not to try anything "funny" with Darren in the water. Save for Daria and Jane's attempts to drag a terrified Quinn into the deep end of the pool, and to occasionally pull down the rest of the Fashion Club mercilessly underwater (which eventually made the F.C. leave the pool), there were no other major incidents. Try as she could not to consider it, Daria privately admitted to herself that she had the dreaded "f" word to her--_fun_. She'd hate herself in the morning, but for now, it was an--_interesting_ change of pace, not that Daria would allow Jane or Darren to know, of course.

**********

_(Scene changes to the media room, several hours later)_

The "meanderin' duck" Henri had prepared meandered no more as it and the other offerings of food had been consumed by everyone, and yet once again, Henri had been given the seal of approval, and yes, Jake wanted that recipe as well, and an _enthusiastic_ Henri once again gave it to him, much again to the chagrin of Helen, Daria, and Quinn. After settling down in their rooms for awhile, Darren, Jane, Millie, and the Morgendorffers then went to the media room. Edward had once again excused himself to his room, explaining that he wanted to read.

Sandi, Stacy, and Tiffany had been sitting for about 30 minutes in the nearly-darkened screening room of the mansion's home movie theater, which looked like the spitting image of an actual movie theater (like the lobby area, with the wall sconce lighting, stadium seating (cupholders and all), and the large HDTV screen with Dolby stereo sound speakers on either side of it. They were watching _The English Patient_ while munching on salt and butter-free popcorn, and washing it down with diet soda. Sandi looked at her watch (a glow in the dark one) glanced over at her companions, then got up.

SANDI: (Thought v.o.: It's about time.) (Gets up:) Like, um, I'm going to see what other movies they have in the video library.

STACY: Huh? But we just got here, Sandi, and we've already been in there and checked out what they had.

TIFFANY: Yeah...

SANDI: (Gives Stacy the "Glare", which makes her cringe:) I'm like, _bored_ with this movie, okay? Besides, you two can fill me in on what happens. (Pauses:) Er, don't expect me to be back for awhile. (Leaves, Stacy and Tiffany look at each other and shrug, then go back to watching the movie)

Sandi quietly slipped into the side door of the theater, which connected to the now much-darker video library. When she and the rest of the Fashion Club had come in here earlier, she made a careful mental note of how the video library was laid out. It was about 15 feet by 40 feet, with long and tall shelving that almost reached the ceiling, containing the Appleton's vast collection of movies on video and DVD. Sandi carefully made her way over to another door that had light coming out the corners of it. This was connected to the media room, where Darren, Millie, Jane, and the Morgendorffers were. She took a deep breath, and quietly opened the door just a tad, peeking in. The mood was festive as Millie was showing some videos of Darren playing as a child to the Morgendorffers and Jane on a huge TV screen. Darren, sitting between Quinn and Jane on a sofa, rolled his eyes in mock-disgust at the scene. Daria, Helen, Jake, and Millie sat opposite on another sofa.

MILLIE: (Beams:) --And this is Darren at three on the swings. He almost got into _everything_ as a child.

HELEN: (Ditto:) He's adorable!

JAKE: (Yes, the same:) Awww--you're _sooooo_ cuuuuute, son! (Darren slaps his forehead, shaking his head, red-faced, and Quinn giggles, while Jane snickers)

DARIA: (Enjoys this as revenge for his watching her's and Quinn's childhood videos, while in Lawndale, smirks:) You were quite the _tyke_, eh, bro? Did my brother have a _nickname_ his parents called him, Millie? (Darren grows wide-eyed, frantically waves and mouths "no" to Millie)

MILLIE: (Smirks, deliberately ignores him:) Why, yes, Daria. His parents called him _Darry_. (Daria chuckles, while Jane laughs out loud, and Helen and Jake chuckle--in the video library, Sandi smirks)

DARREN: (Scowls at his aunt, Jane, and Daria, sarcastic tone:) Thank you very much, Auntie. Now, I'll be teased into the _ground_ for that.

JANE: (Through her laughing:) "D-Darry"? (Snort) "D-DARRY"? T-That's so sweet!

QUINN: (Giggles, pats her brother on the shoulder:) Oh, bro, ignore Jane and Daria! I think it was a cool nickname! (Daria gives her a disdainful look)

DARIA: (Thought v.o.: Talk about sucking up.:) _You're_ one to talk, "Princess". (Quinn sticks her tounge out at Daria, and Sandi smirks yet again at this)

HELEN: (Gentle warning tone:) Quinn, Daria, that's quite enough.

DARREN: (A little sullen, placated slightly by Quinn, then smirks at Daria and Jane:) It's okay, Quinn. After all, _I'm_ not still called that anymore--unlike some _other_ people in this room, right, "Kiddo", and "Janey"? (Both girls stop, and glare at him, while Millie, Quinn and Jake smirk, but then Jake stops and turns pale when Daria gives him a dark scowl, since he still uses the nickname "Kiddo" sometimes to her)

JAKE: (Gives an uneasy chuckle to Daria, changes subject:) So, son, you said your, um--dad was in 'Nam?

DARREN: Yes, Jake. He fought in the army after he was drafted. He made the rank of lieutenant.

HELEN: (Hesitates, falsetto voice:) Sooo, Arthur Sr. didn't _protest_ or anything when his draft number was called up? (Pauses:) Uh, Jake and I were against the war when we were teen-agers, even protesting on the grounds of the Pentagon once.

_(Note to reader: See the episode "That Was Then, This is Dumb")_

MILLIE: (Looks between Helen and Jake:) Er, yes, Darren told me you two did. Personally, I was against the Vietnam War myself, the same for Lucille, though we didn't protest against it like you and your husband did, Helen. Well, Arthur Sr. simply went when he was called. He did his duty, and came back after two years, being honorably discharged following a leg injury in a battle near Ho Chi Minh City, then Saigon. He didn't really talk too much about it with Lucille and Darren, preferring to simply go into the business. He came back early in the war, and didn't experience the scorn that his fellow compatriots later did.

DARIA: It just occurred to me, Darren: If you're "Arthur Darren Appleton _Jr._", then how could've your, um, (looks at Jake, hesitates:) dad have the middle name "Walter", and not Darren? (Darren looks to Millie and vice-versa, both smirk)

DARREN: I'll explain, Auntie. You see, my dad had his life saved in Vietnam by a fellow name Walter Winchester, at the same time he had his leg injured. Both he and my father were patrolling a city street in Saigon when they were ambushed by the Vietcong. Winchester pushed him out of the way of machine gunfire, but my dad's leg was still hit. Winchester himself was hit _five_ times in the process, and nearly died from the wounds, but didn't because my dad got him to a hospital after holding the enemy off with his gun until help arrived, and tending his wounds. They were both fortunate a unit was nearby to help them out. Of course, both received the Purple Heart as well, and the Medal of Valor for bravery. Anyway, they became the best of friends while in the hospital together. Winchcester was discharged a few days before my father, but he waited until my dad got out and they went back home together at the same time. My dad got him a job at Appleton as a research assistant in the technology department. About 15 years ago, Winchester died of a sudden heart attack, and dad was devestated. In honor of Winchester, he added "Walter" as part of his middle name, but I still had my dad's name. My dad officially became Arthur _Walter_ Darren Appleton. 

DARIA: (Shrugs:) Hey, I guess if George Herbert Walker Bush can have four names, your dad could've, too.

DARREN: Um-hm. (Pauses, in a quiet tone:) Say, Jake, Helen? Uh, you two don't have to answer this question if you don't want to, but I'm curious: If Turley hadn't taken me away from you and Helen that night I was born, what name did you plan to give me?

Everyone froze at Darren's question, and Helen and Jake looked at each other uneasily.

DARREN: (Thought v.o.: Nice going, you idiot.) I'm sorry, I shouldn't have--

HELEN & JAKE: (Waving their hands frantically:) No, no, son! It's okay, Big Guy!

JAKE: (Sighs:) Honey, let me tell him, okay? (Helen nods, smiles, and Jake gets a proud look on his face:) Son, you would've been named _Jake Morgendorffer Jr._. 

DARREN: (Stares at him blankly for a moment, then thought v.o.: Dear God in heaven.) (Smiles instead:) Ohhh, I would've been a _junior_ either way, huh?

JAKE: (Looks down sadly, sighs:) Yeah, son, either way, you would've been a junior. (Helen squeezes him reassuredly--in the video library, Sandi looks down and sighs quietly)

JANE: (After an uncomfortable pause along with everyone else, brightens up:) Well, uh, hey, Mr. M, your son will be spending some time with you on that 'ol golf course tomorrow, eh? You'll be looking forward to that, huh?

JAKE: (Brightens up as well:) Hey, yeah, Jane-o! (Smirks at Darren:) I'll have you to know, son, that I've gotten my swing down pat, so you'd better be ready to get _scorched_! (Darren grins) And remember, don't you hold back this time, got that? I want a fair match! (The others start to smile at this exchange, even Daria gives her Mona Lisa one)

DARREN: Don't worry, I won't, Jake! (Pauses:) And you remember that we also have a baseball game to go to in Yankee Stadium tomorrow night! Did you bring your glove?

JAKE: (Grins:) Yep! It's in my room! Starts at 7:30, right?

DARREN: (Thumbs up:) You've got it! (Leans over to Jane, low tone:) Thanks for cheering him up, Jane.

JANE: (Smirks:) Hey, all in a day's work, Darren.

DARREN: (Sighs, changes tone, gets up, and goes in the center of the room:) It's time to tell you all why I behaved like I did earlier today in the study. (Sandi narrows her eyes, and strains to listen as Darren pauses:) You see, I'm currently seeing a psychologist by the name of Dr. Mike Quinn...

**********

_(Scene changes to upstairs, Edward's room:)_

Edward narrowed his eyes as he listened to Darren's talk via an audio receiver that transmitted the conversation through a _bug_ he had placed in an inconspicuous place in the media room earlier in the day, just before he ran into Daria and Jane. He frantically began to scribble what Darren was saying down on a notepad.

**********

_(Scene changes to the media room, about 20 minutes later)_

Darren was finishing explaining his recurring nightmares, and his treatment. Needless to say, the shock and disbelief were prevalent throughout the room, with even the normally placid Daria looking pale and concerned. Sandi was stunned--this seemed to be what she was going through as well.

DARREN: As far as the doctor could tell, in my nightmare, the study represented where the _lies_ I told you all while in Lawndale that were created by me (Millie gives an "ahem"), uh, _us_ and my uncle. My (adopted) parents, Stephanie, and uncle William represented _death_, since they were already dead when I saw them. My aunt Millie and Elenor represented _life_, since they were outside of the study, and were subsequently alive. Their eagerness for me to see what was inside represented _my_ eagerness to face death. The bullet shots represented me being hit and shedding blood in that warehouse. I was the only live one in the study because the doctor told me I had felt guilty since I survived when I was shot, but the others had died, and I felt--(pauses:) I felt I _should_ have died, too, for the lies I told you that could've led to you all being killed.

HELEN: (Suddenly jumps up with Jake and the others, and even Daria, worried:) But, son, we _forgave_ you for what happened! You were trying to protect us!

JAKE: Yeah, Big Guy, we've all alive and kicking! You don't have to feel bad anymore!

QUINN: (Rushes up, hugs him:) Daddy's right, Darren! You gotta move on, and stuff! You saved us!

DARREN:(Small smile:) You all don't understand, it's _not_ that easy to just let something like this go. That's what all of those sessions are for, you know. (Jane looks away in thought, and Daria gives her a knowing look) I nearly died, and I _killed_ my uncle. (Puts his hand up to stop the others from speaking:) And yes, I did it to protect Jane and Daria from being killed, and I would have done it _again_ if I had to, though I would've tried to find some other way first to stop him, if I could. The fact remains, however, that I killed him, and I have to face up to it--period.

HELEN: (Walks up to him, puts her hand gently on his chest, which makes Millie sigh wistfully to herself:) Son, I want you to know I saw some psychologists myself when I thought I had lost you in childbirth. (Sandi gasps quietly in shock, but is able to keep it to herself)

DARREN: Did you keep talking to them until you faced what happened head on, accepted it, and then continued on with your life?

HELEN: (Pauses:) Well, yes I did.

DARREN: Then I'm doing that as well. Until I can face up to what I did head on, I can't let go.

DARIA: Why did the doctor talk to you in the study of all places, Darren? That would seem to be the _last_ place he'd want to take you.

DARREN: How else can I confront my fears, sis, if not take them on face to face? It took all of the good doctor's coaxing just to get me in there, and sit on the sofa. (Clenches his teeth, bitter tone:) Damn it, it's just a room, I shouldn't be afraid to go in there at all. (Snorts, gives an ironic chuckle:) Remarkable that it's the place where _you_ cherish the most here, eh, sis? Don't you just appreciate the _irony_ here? (Daria looks at a loss for words)

JANE: (Comes up to him:) Darren, believe me, I um, kind of know how you feel. You're not alone, always remember that. (Looks at Daria:) Remind me to tell you why later, okay? (Daria gives a tiny smile)

DARREN: Uh, sure, Jane. (Sighs:) At least I'm handling the nightmares better than when I first started to have them. (Pauses:) I'm _expecting_ the next one to come sometime tonight. (Gets alarmed:) Uh, you don't have to come in my room and sit by my _bed_, Jake, okay? (Jake looks down, heartbroken) The doctor said I should deal with this by myself, and it is slowing working, like I said. I'm dealing with it through my meditation and painting, and with all of you being here.

QUINN: How much longer do you think your sessions are gonna be, Darren?

DARREN: I don't know, sis, possibly several months, maybe even longer. (Pauses, looks around:) Has any of you experienced any nightmares, or anything from what happened that night? (Sandi looks as if she wants to say something, out loud, but stops herself)

HELEN: Well, son, after a day or two, I didn't have any problems. Just seeing you alive might've done the trick for me.

JAKE: Yeah, Big Guy. I only cared about you being alive and well, too, and when you were, all my fears went away, though I have thought about what could have happened occasionally.

QUINN: (Pauses, looks down, about to cry:) I was--I was _scared_ I was gonna lose you, bro. (Hugs him, and Helen and Jake smile, along with Jane, and Millie, while Daria looks at her quietly:) But I didn't. Yeah, I had a nightmare or two, but otherwise, I'm fine--_really_.

DARIA: (Sighs:) I'm okay, Darren. I'm just glad _you're_ okay, too. (Pauses, smirks:) _Someone's_ got to keep me and Quinn apart and at peace, and I'm glad it's you. (Everyone chuckles, including Quinn)

JANE: (Quiet tone:) My turn, huh? Well, Darren, I couldn't get that damn image of you bleeding out of my mind for awhile, so I put away all of my _red_ paints for a couple of days. (Everyone looks shocked) Hey, I had other colors to use, you know.

DARIA: Hmm--now when I think about it, you didn't have _any_ red in your paintings at that one art gallery show I went to. (Jane smirks)

DARREN: (Chuckles:) I wonder how you wore your red jacket all of that time?

JANE: (Walks up to him and pecks him on the mouth:) Who said that I ever _did_, bub? The fact remains that you're alive, and that's all that matters to me. (The others nod, agreeing)

DARREN: I'm relieved all of you are fine, but there's one other person we're forgetting here--_Sandi_. (Sandi looks alarmed) I think this has affected her in some way more than all of you. I tried to speak to her today when Quinn and I came by her room (Jane cocks an eyebrow), but she seemed to want to blow me off, claiming she had to change clothes when she already had done it. (Sandi curses herself for the slip) (Quinn looks as if she wants to say something) Quinn, what is it? Have you noticed something about her behavior?

QUINN: (After a moment:) Well, um, Sandi's been kinda _different_ since that night, Darren. (Sandi narrows her eyes) She's been, like, subdued and stuff, keeping to herself. I'm kind of _worried_ about her, really. I don't want something bad to happen to her, you know? (Sandi now looks stunned) She and I went through a lot that night, and in a way, because of it, we're getting along a lot _better_.

DARIA: (Wry look and smirk with Jane:) Oh-ho! So you _admit_ that you two didn't get along before, sis? (Sandi listens intently)

QUINN: (Frowns:) Be quiet, Daria! Sandi and I always got along, it's just that we had our, uh, disagreements.

DARIA: (Deadpan:) Quinn, the United States and the former Soviet Union had "disagreements" far _better_ than you two have had. (Sandi now smirks) (Quinn smacks her mouth, rolls her eyes, while Jane chuckles)

HELEN: Quinn, had you spoken directly with Sandi on this?

QUINN: Well, Mom, I've kinda _hinted_ at it, but she hasn't let on to me if anything's wrong. (Pauses, shrugs:) Maybe I'm reading too much into this, and everything, or something.

DARREN: Well, Quinn, would you keep an eye on her while she's up here, please? (Quinn nods) If she is going through something, and you find out, I want to know immediately, okay? (Pauses:) I'd hate to be the one _responsible_ for the way she is right now because of the lies I told all of you and her. (Sandi looks down, pained expression) I have _enough_ guilt as it is.

HELEN: (With Jake and Quinn, hug him:) Son, don't you _dare_ think you're alone, okay? We're here, too. Spread it out, alright?

DARREN: (Chuckles:) That's similar to what aunt Millie's told me, too. (Looks in her direction:) Aunt Millie, what do--(sees her about to leave the media room:) Aunt Millie?

MILLIE: Darren, I'm going to--check on Edward before I turn in, alright? You have _your_ family here with you. I'll see you all tomorrow, good night. (Quickly leaves, and everyone looks at each other, miffed, save for Darren, who sighs)

DARREN: She's just--tired, you know, that's all. (Looks at watch:) Hm, if we want to get a fresh start on that golf course tomorrow, Jake, we'd better get to bed.

JAKE: Hey, yeah, good idea, son! Comin', Helen?

HELEN: I'm right behind you, dear. Goodnight, everyone. (Leaves with Jake)

DARIA: Think I'll get some extra reading in the, er--

DARREN: (Smirks with Jane:) --It's okay, sis, you can say "study" if you want, I won't _fall_ apart. (Daria smirks, then leaves)

JANE: (Hooks her arm with his:) Don't worry, amiga--_I'll_ keep him together like glue.

QUINN: (Rolls her eyes, the same as Sandi:) I think I'm gonna gag, here. See you guys tomorrow. I'm going to the theater place. (Quinn starts to make her way to the door to the hallway, and Sandi prepares to leave herself)

DARREN: Quinn, you don't have to go _that_ way, you know. Just cut through the video library, and you'll be there in no time flat. (Sandi now jumps away from the door, wide-eyed, and fumbles quickly around towards the home movie theater door)

QUINN: Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Thanks, bro. See you and Jane tomorrow. Goodnight. (Leaves toward the door to the video library)

Darren and Jane put their arms around each other's waists, and left the media room quietly, with Darren turning off the light. Both were worn out from the evening's events, and nothing more needed to be said for now.

Sandi frantically grabbed a video tape from the shelf, knocking a few others over and unto the floor, and made her way through to the home theater just as Quinn walked in from the other side. Quinn clicked on the light beside the door so she could see how to get across (it was a two-way switch--there was another one beside the door to the theater). She stopped and frowned at the bevy of tapes on the floor, annoyed that the Fashion Club could be so sloppy while choosing tapes. Quinn picked them up, and put them back in their proper places.

Sandi rushed to sit down beside a crying Stacy and Tiffany, with her tape. The movie's end credits were rolling, and the lights had came back on in the theater.

STACY: (Wiping her mascara-ruined eyes:) Oh, Sandi, it was so sad, and everything.

TIFFANY: It was so...tragic, too...

SANDI: (Now trying to calm down, getting back her breath:) Ohhh, that's just, like, too, too, horrible. (Pauses:) I had to find a, er, suitable tape and stuff, and it took me a very long time to locate another one for us all to view with Quinn. (Pauses, adds:) Say, um, would you guys, like _not_ tell Quinn that I was in the video library for all that time? I had such a hard time in finding a movie for us to see behind this one, and I'd never hear the end of it from her, if you know what I mean. It would be _soooo_ embarassing, and everything.

STACY: (Looks at Tiffany, shrugs:) Um, sure, Sandi, okay.

TIFFANY: (Ditto:) Yeah...sure.

SANDI: (Relieved:) Like, thanks.

Quinn came in from the side, and sat down with the rest of the F.C.

QUINN: Hi, guys. Sorry I took so long in getting here. It was a um--_heavy_ time I had with my family. You can tell me about _The English Patient_ later, or I'll see it myself. (Pauses, notices:) So, what movie did you get, Sandi? I see a tape in your hand.

SANDI: Huh? Oh, um, it's errr--(pauses, raised eyebrows as she sees the title:) _Squirm_?

THE ENTIRE FASHION CLUB: (Shudders:) EWWWWWWWWWW!

**********

_(Scene changes to Daria's room, a few minutes later)_

Daria came into her room to retrieve Faulkner's book, and take it back to the study to get another one. Her mind was wondering about what her brother was going through, when her phone rang. She picked it up, knowing who it would be.

DARIA: Hello?

TOM: (Uneasy tone:) Uh, hi, Daria.

DARIA: (Cool tone:) Hello, Tom. How kind of you to call so late. Any more _later_, and you would've woken me out of a sound sleep.

TOM: I'm sorry, Daria, but I just got in. (Daria cocks an eyebrow) My dad and I went out of town at the last second because of a business emergency--a client was PO'd because they had lost a lot of money, and wanted my father to show them how to get out of it by reinvesting some more someplace else. Bless his heart, he decided to drag me along so I could learn the ropes. Elsie told me an hour ago that you called while we were on our way back. (Pauses:) You _know_, don't you.

DARIA: (Frowns:) Uh-huh. I know that you left it up to him what you should've done your own _damn_ self, Tom. That wasn't right.

TOM: (Long pause:) No, it wasn't. It was the act of a _coward_. I was scared that you might've thought I was _using_ Jane to stay near you.

DARIA: Um, _were_ you, Tom?

TOM: (Frantic:) No, that's crazy, Daria! I wasn't! I do--did like Jane, but we stayed together too long! I knew it, and she knew it! I just--I just was _afraid_, that's all. (Pauses:) I'm sorry.

DARIA: (Sighs:) Tom, look, I want to talk when I get back, okay? (Pauses:) I still do like you, but we're gonna have to work out a few things, capeesh?

TOM: Yes, I know, Daria. I'll be here. (Pauses:) How is everything up there? Elsie tells me you seem to have everything.

DARIA: "Everything" is an _understatement_, Tom. If I snap my fingers, what I want is here. If I speak, it's here. I'm afraid if I _think_ of something, it'll arrive. It's too damn _perfect_. It's _scary_. (Pauses:) I may _never_ want to leave. (Tom chuckles)

TOM: Then I won't be able to talk to you. (Pauses:) Look, I don't want to hold you back from going to that study you've been going on about, Daria. Goodnight, and thanks for giving me another chance.

DARIA: Yeah, you're welcome. Goodnight, Tom.

TOM: Goodnight, Daria, and tell everyone I said hello. (Hangs up) 

Daria clicked off her phone, sighed, and took her book back to the study for some more reading. Privately, she hoped her brother would join her in there soon.

Go to Chapter 5 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 - Down Time**

_(The next morning. Scene is in a mostly-darkened bedroom at the Appleton estate, so barely lit in such a way, we can't quite tell who's room it is. There is a lump sleeping in the middle of the queen-sized bed, completely covered from head to toe, and lightly snoring.)_

The alarm clock on the right endtable beside the bed changed to "5:15", then suddenly began to give off a soft beeping sound, which made the lump shift towards it. A moment later, an arm reached from under the cover and slapped the top of the clock, thus ending its annoying beeping.

The cover on the bed that had previously concealed the figure commenced to slowly recede away, revealing a tired-looking Jane (looking the way she usually appears in the mornings). She stared at the ceiling warily.

JANE: (To no one in particular, voice matches her appearance:) Why in the hell did you agree to jog with Darren so damn early this morning again, Jane? (Pauses as if she expects an answer, narrows eyes:) What was that? (Pauses again:) Oh yeah--because he's going with Jake and that Edward guy golfing at 7:00 this morning, and he wanted me to get to know the estate ground's layout with him for our jogs. (Sighs, sits up:) I should be used to this since I _am_ getting up earlier, at least for my summer jogs, but this damn bed's so freakin' comfortable--(pauses:) ah, hell, Darren's probably not even up himself. (Yawns, stares forward for a moment, considers:) _Screw_ it. I'm gonna get a few more minutes of shut-eye--(begins to slowly lie back down)

Suddenly, there was a gentle, but rapid rap on Jane's door, which caused her to stop midway, and sit back up.

VOICE: (In a low voice to loud whisper tone, excitedly to the door:) Jane? It's Darren! Are you awake yet? It's 5:15!

JANE: (To herself, mutters:) You _don't_ say. (Glares mildly at the door, equally loud whisper:) Yeah, yeah, if I wasn't awoke then, I am now. Hold your horses, and I'll be out in a few, okay? (Pulls back covers, sits on edge of bed. She's wearing her tee-shirt and short pants, which doubles as her pajamas, what we usually see) Geez, you're awfully eager to start jogging, huh?

DARREN: (Still in same voice, excitedly:) Actually, it's more than just that. (Pauses:) Uh, may I come in? (Adds:) That is, if you're decent.

JANE: (Cocks an eyebrow, smirks:) You _dare_ to call _me_ decent, "Darry"? What a colossal insult you have just done to my personage! (Stands up, mock outrage, points at her door faux dramatically:) What, I say, have I done to deserve this put-down?

DARREN: (Loud sigh, chuckles:) Jaaaane--

JANE: (Laughs:) Oh, very well, young man. Yes, I'm "decent". Enter. (The vaguely outlined form of Darren comes in from the dimly-darkened hallway, and Jane forms a wicked smirk, lustful tone and lousy attempt in an unknown accent:) You might as well get _used_ to coming in here under the cover of darkness, anyway, since I'll be staying with you and Daria under the same roof. Come to me, my dahlink.

DARREN: (Face turns red for a moment, privately relieved that the darkness of the room is concealing how he looks from Jane:) I'll keep that little thought tucked in my mind for future reference. (Pauses:) May I turn on the light?

JANE: (Grins:) Only if you're _naked_. Sure.

Darren clicked on the light, smirking. He was dressed in his jogging paraphernalia of a loose-fitting short-sleeved grey shirt that was cut midway up the arms, which also showed his biceps. He also wore black running shorts over his grey jogging pants, and sneakers. The rest of his muscles still showed underneath despite the presence of the shirt. As she adjusted her eyes to the light and viewed him, Jane found herself blushing slightly, but she tried not to show it.

DARREN: (Notices Jane's slight blush, grins:) Sorry to disappoint you, though something tells me from your look that this "ensemble" I'm wearing will pass as well. (Jane mock-glares at him, smirks) Listen, I have some great news: I _didn't_ have that same nightmare about being in the study last night! It's the first time that's happened since I came back here from Lawndale! (Pauses:) Now when I think about it, the doctor said that you all being up here could've only helped me, and he was right! (Pauses:) I'll have to remember to call him later and tell him!

JANE: (Goes up to him, smiles:) Darren, that's great! (Darren suddenly lifts Jane up and twirls her around, both laugh) WHOOOA! Down, boy! (Darren gently puts her down)

DARREN: Heh--sorry. I haven't felt this relieved for awhile, Jane. In fact, I feel _so_ relieved, I think I'm going to do _this_! (Suddenly bends down and kisses a surprised Jane on the mouth, which causes her to swoon) I'm going to let everyone know, starting with Daria! (Turns around, goes across hall, while a wildly-smirking Jane recovers enough to follow him after a moment)

Darren almost began to knock on Daria's door when he noticed it was slightly ajar. Jane came up beside him.

DARREN: Hm--her door's open. (Slowly pushes it completely open, walks in silently with Jane, and in a whisper:) Daria?

JANE: (In a whisper as well, narrows her eyes:) Uh, Darren? Something doesn't look quite right, here. Excuse me, but I'm gonna turn on the light. (Clicks it on:) Yep, just as I thought.

Daria's bed had not been slept in at all. Darren and Jane walked up to it.

DARREN: (Frowns, perplexed:) What the--where's Daria? Why isn't she in her bed?

JANE: (While looking around:) Hm--hold it. Didn't she say she was gonna go to the study last night?

DARREN: (Cocks an inquisitive eyebrow:) You don't think she'd be in there all--

JANE: (Cuts him off, smirks:) --Daria. All of those books. Her _voracious_ reading appetite. Yeah, I can see that. (Gives him a hesitant look, starts to leave:) I'll, um, go and--

DARREN: (Firm tone:) --_We'll_ go and get her, Jane. C'mon. (Leaves, followed by Jane)

JANE: (Drops an eyebrow of uncertainty at him:) Darren, uhhh, if she's in the _study_--

DARREN: (Still in same, firm tone:) --I'll be fine, Jane, don't worry. (Small smirk:) I think because of last night's sleep, I _can_ go in there uninhibited, (pauses, adds, uneasy chuckle:) at least long enough to check to see if Daria's in there, don't you think? (Jane looks at him a bit uneasily, then shrugs, and continues to follow him, turning off the bedroom's light)

**********

A few minutes later, the two had quietly made their way through the barely lit hallways to the lighted study, which was known to them both to be so because of the light that cascaded around the outside and between the cracks of its double doors. Jane had privately wondered about Darren's reaction as they approached it, half-guessing if he'd tense up, or even stop and not go in. Much to her surprise, he didn't do either, though he paused for a moment at the double doors and took a quick, deep breath. Darren then opened the doors and went in with Jane.

Surely enough, there was Daria, asleep sitting up and laid back in an easy chair in the center of the study, holding an opened book of Thomas Hardy's _The Mayor of Casterbridge_ that was turned down in her lap, her head slightly cocked to the side and slumped, complete with her auburn-colored disheveled hair partly covering her face. Her glasses were barely staying on, hanging precariously on the bridge of her small nose, and she was snoring lightly. There were several other books laying around her feet as well, such as Henrik Ibsen's _Hedda Gabler_, George Eliot's _Silas Marner_, and Nathaniel Hawthorne's _The House of the Seven Gables_. The sight of Daria in such a vulnerable state of slumber caused Jane to grin deliriously. Darren gave a small chuckle at the scene.

JANE: (Whispers in a mockingly "sweet" tone:) Awww, she looks _sooo_ cute sleeping there like that! If I had've known this, I would've had my easel ready to paint her like-- (gets an sinister "idea" look on her face:) hell, why _not_? (Turns around:) I'll just go up in your studio, and--

DARREN: (Same whisper, gently puts his hand on Jane's shoulder, smirks:) --Whoa, settle down there, "Janey Oakley". You know Daria would _obliterate_ you if she discovered that you painted her like that, and I'd be out of one girlfriend, (pauses, realizes, narrows eyes:) then more importantly, she'd come after _me_ for not stopping you. (Jane rolls her eyes at him playfully) Let's just wake her up, and be done with it. (Goes over to her)

JANE: (Mock glares and pouts:) You're no fun, Darren. I've gotta work on bringing out your _bad_ side.

DARREN: (Half-serious tone, uneasy small, quick smile:) Jane, you wouldn't want to _see_ my bad side, believe me. (Adds, realizes as Jane gives him a brief, but quizzical look:) What about your's and Daria's bedrooms? Surely _they_ should've scored some brownie points with you on me being "bad". (Jane snorts playfully while Darren gently nudges Daria on the shoulder, whispers in her ear:) Sis, wake up. (Daria doesn't respond, and Darren does it again:) Daria, come on, wake up.

Daria's head suddenly drooped forward under Darren's second attempt at waking her, and she then mumbled some incoherent words, beginning to gradually lean over forward in the chair until Darren gently held her up straight by her shoulders, quickly catching her glasses that had slipped off her face in the same motion. Putting the glasses in his pants pocket, he turned back to a smirking and bemused Jane, cocking an inquisitive eyebrow. Both still were in their whispering mode of voice.

DARREN: Has Daria been _this_ difficult to wake up before? I don't recall it happening back in Lawndale when I stayed with her. (Adds:) Of course, I never really had to wake her up. Most of the time she was up before me because she was working on writing something.

JANE: (Shakes her head slowly:) Daria must be _waaay_ under, Darren. Reading that many books all night must've put her in a deep la-la land. (Snorts:) And she has the _nerve_ to say that _I'm_ hard to wake up. (Grins:) Wait'll I tell her how _she_ was! Daria will never live it down!

DARREN: (Sighs:) Well, we can't just leave her like this, she might get a stiff neck or back sleeping in this position, that is, if she doesn't have one now. (Leans over, slowly and gently slips his arms under Daria's back and legs, and lifts her up effortlessly. Daria slumps on him, her head on his chest)

JANE: (Mock awed tone, grins, hands on sides of her face:) Oh, you manly man, you, caring for your beloved little sister like that! It just makes me want to explode in pure joy, so much so that I _have_ to capture this moment in some other way--(scowls playfully at Darren, gets in an equally-playful dark tone:) since _someone_ won't let me paint it _in_ another way...'cuse me! (Quickly but quietly rushes out of study)

Darren stared after Jane for a moment, wondering what "devilment" she was up to now, and chuckled. He looked down on his sleeping sister. He had to admit with Jane that she indeed looked "cute" in this state, totally at peace.

After carefully using his shoulder to turn off the lights by the doors, he walked into the dimly-lit hallway (a small ceiling nightlight was shining down about every 15 feet, giving an illumination of alternating light and darkness in all the mansion's hallways) and gently used his right foot to nudge shut each of the double doors to the study, which made a soft clicking sound as they closed together. Daria shifted slightly in his arms for a moment after he had done this, but didn't awaken, in fact, she snuggled _closer_ to him, and even placed her right arm across his chest and on his left shoulder, which made Darren stiffen considerably. He gulped for a moment as he looked down on her, speculating that if Daria did suddenly wake up, what exactly would he, or she, do? Would she possibly _scream_ out of being startled, and wake up the entire mansion? Would _he_? Perhaps a startled Daria would _clobber_ him?

Snickering, he immediately put those thoughts out of his mind and proceeded to silently take his sister to her room. It was no surprise that Daria felt very light in his arms, for she was slightly shorter than and just as thin as Quinn, after all. Darren briefly wondered how his middle sister (and Jane, for that matter) could keep off the weight as well as his "baby" sister, since Quinn was always dieting, and Daria wasn't. He had remembered witnessing all those greasy pizzas that Daria and Jane had woofed down while he stayed with them in Lawndale. At least in Jane's case, he could guess that her constant jogging helped to keep her lean and petite. In Daria's case, he wondered if perhaps her metabolism was unique, somehow?

Something else suddenly occurred to Darren: He didn't get uncomfortable at all while in the study, which turned out far better than he hoped for when he insisted on going there with Jane. He chalked it up to his primary concern for Daria, and of Jane's comedic bantering, both of which preoccupied his attention. Darren made a mental note to go back later and test himself out to see if he could stay in the study without tensing up. He frowned in determination to overcome it once and for all, especially since his middle sister would occupy it frequently over the next four years. Darren wanted to spend time with her there, and the more he thought of it, he personally deemed it ridiculous to allow that room to control him, which kept Darren from doing just that.

As he went up the hallway, he was surprised to spot a very tired-looking Sandi Griffin, dressed in a pink nightgown and matching pink fur slippers, coming out from the room that housed the home movie theater, about 20 feet ahead of him. She glanced in the opposite direction, then his way, but didn't see him because Darren was standing in the darkened part between the hallway's nightlights, and the fact that her visual peripheral senses weren't operating on all cylinders at the moment because of her weariness. She quietly made her way towards the grand stairs in the opposite direction. Darren thought about calling out to her, but decided not to for fear of possibly disturbing Daria. He then continued on his way, deep in thought.

Since Sandi was in the home movie theater, he suspected she obviously wanted to watch one, but at _this_ time of the morning? Did she simply come back late last night and fall asleep while watching another movie by herself, and was just now going back to her room? Was it possible she may have forgotten something in there, and went back to retrieve it? That thought seemed ludicrous. What could she have possibly forgotten? A hairbrush? Her purse or compact? She was with Quinn and her friends until late into the night, having watched a movie or two already, so it's unlikely that would've been it, as one of the others would've reminded her if she did leave something behind, she could've come by later in the day to retrieve the item, possibly after being informed by the servants who cleaned the theater that she had left something.

Darren's eyes grew big, and he mouthed "sonavagun" as only one reason suddenly entered his mind: Was what happened at the warehouse that night affecting _her_ sleep like it had his, so much so that Sandi was possibly having nightmares and couldn't sleep, too? Taking into account of the way she was behaving now and yesterday as opposed to when he had first met her in Lawndale, and from what he gathered when he spoke to Jane and his birth family last night, it _had_ to have been when he considered it. He made another mental note to talk to Quinn about what he saw and to ask Sandi herself later to verify this. If Sandi still didn't want to directly answer his question that she was alright like she did yesterday, he'd call Sandi's father, and, as much as it _irritated_ him, possibly her mother.

Darren gently went up the dimly-lighted grand stairs with Daria nestled in his arms. She snuggled closer to him once more, murmuring something unintelligible yet again, and holding him even tighter with her right arm as he ascended. Darren became _very_ uncomfortable and wide-eyed at this point, quickly hastening his footsteps to get to Daria's bedroom.

As he rounded a corner to the hallway to Daria's room, he heard a snicker, and suddenly was blinded by a flash of light. He staggered back slightly with the after-image of the spot before his eyes, made all the more difficult while holding Daria. Darren frowned as his eyes readjusted to the dimmed light, and saw a the barely-outlined image of a softly-giggling Jane covering her mouth and leaning against one side of the hallway, all while holding an instant-picture camera.

DARREN: (Mildly annoyed, whispers loudly:) Jane! That's not funny! I could've dropped Daria, or she might've been woken up by what your flash-picture, or both!

JANE: (Smirks, ditto with the whisper, motions with her head:) Ah, but you're wrong on both accounts, Darren, see? (Darren looks down at Daria) Daria's still in her dreamlike state, snoring peacefully away. I could've probably taken a _hundred_ more flash-pictures and she wouldn't have woken up, so relax. (Grins, holds up picture with the barely made-out image of Darren and Daria:) Since you wouldn't allow me to paint her asleep in the chair, this is the next best thing. (Pats camera:) Heh--the great irony here is that Daria _herself_ suggested that it was a good idea to bring it up here with me, figuring I could take some great pictures of the estate's landscape and stuff. I know she's gonna regret doing that. I'll paint both of you like this, and call it "She Ain't Heavy, She's My Sister".

DARREN: (Sighs, rolls eyes:) You really don't care if Daria will _erupt_, do you? She'll kill us when she sees your painting.

JANE: (Sneers:) Hah! I doubt that she will after everyone else sees my masterpiece, for we'll both hide behind Helen and Jake's fawning over the picture, like what they did over the family portrait I did of you guys, and it'll be much too, too late. Lemee toss this on my dresser, and make a quick change to my jogging clothes. In the meantime, you can place ol' sleepyhead in her bed. (Starts to leave)

DARREN: Jane, before you go, did you see Sandi come by? (Jane cocks an eyebrow) I saw her coming out of the home movie theater a few minutes ago on my way up here, but she didn't notice me.

JANE: Really? She did? This early? (Darren nods as Jane pauses:) Hmm--I didn't see or hear anybody come up other than you, Darren. Then again, my room's padded, so I may not have heard her because the sound is cut down from in there, and I was in there for a minute or two getting my camera. Sandi could've went by then. (Narrows eyes:) Why would she be up this time of day? I thought she and the rest of the Fashion Club wouldn't be up until high noon on a Sunday, (smirks:) or at least that's what Daria tells me about what Quinn's sleeping patterns are, and I'm assuming the other members of your "baby" sister's little fashion pack do the same.

DARREN: Actually, I'm sure I know why Sandi was up, and I'll tell you while we're jogging. Go on and change, and I'll deposit Daria in her room. Would you open her door for me before you go, please? Leave her light off, I can see well enough. (Jane opens the door, and Darren takes Daria in while Jane goes in her own room)

Darren gently placed Daria on her still-made bed, removed her glasses from his pants, and placed them quietly on the endtable. After carefully untying and removing her boots, putting them beside her bed, he covered his sister with a blanket that he retrieved from Daria's walk-in closet. Daria turned on her left side and began to immediately snore lightly. _Jane's right, she must be **really** under._ He chuckled softly as he took yet another look at her peaceful sleeping form, then slipped out to go to Jane's room, silently shutting Daria's bedroom door. Jane was waiting for him in the hallway with her arms crossed, dressed in her usual array of jogging clothes, and having combed her hair.

DARREN: Ah, good. You're ready. Since we took a little "extra" time getting my sister from the study, I'll tell her and the others about my little "breakthrough" later.

JANE: Smart move, me lad. Let's go. (Leaves with Darren)

**********

_(Scene is on the estate's grounds, a little later)_

Darren and Jane had finished jogging and were talking and resting while lying back on a grassy hill that bordered the pristine-looking lake near the mansion, which was in their sight about a quarter-mile away. Even though she had been here but a day, Jane still was awed by the beauty of the grounds while she had jogged with Darren on a path that went through but one part of several sections of the woods that encircled the estate, one of several paths on the grounds. There were even signs that pointed out which path was which (the one they were on was called "The East Path"). During the jog, Darren pointed out the horse stables and the separate servant's quarters on the western edge of the grounds, which consisted of several modest but very nice-looking one-story houses with yards that had picket fences and a garage. To Jane, the servants certainly weren't living in "shacks", remembering Daria's little crack about her staying in one. Smirking, Jane was half-tempted to jokingly ask Darren which house _Fiona_ resided, but dismissed that thought as she continued to take in the magnificent surroundings until they had come to the hill beside the lake.

A gentle morning breeze blew the meticulously-manicured cut grass and the trees that surrounded them as they stared at the now bright and sunny early morning sky. The same breeze made small, peaceful ripples in the lake, which appeared to be golden, due to the reflection of the sun on it. The sound of birds chirping only added to the present serenity of the moment, the same for several mallard ducks splashing and quacking off in the distance. Jane, her head lying on her crossed arms like Darren, looked over at him, and frowned, perplexed. Darren had told her about Sandi. Jane's visage then took on a skeptical look.

JANE: So, you _really_ believe Sandi hasn't been able to sleep like you because of what happened at that warehouse? I mean, it _is_ possible that she just went back after her fashion cohorts retired to sleepyland and wanted to see yet another movie, and fell asleep, (shrugs, mocking tone:) or maybe she couldn't sleep because she was worried over what make-up or fashions to wear when she and the rest of the Fashion Club meet that head of Circa Fashions this week, or something, and it drove her _nuts_. (Darren drops an admonitory eyebrow at her, which Jane notices) What?

DARREN: (Sighs, sits up:) Jane, I'm serious, here. I'm almost sure Sandi Griffin couldn't sleep because of the warehouse incident. It couldn't be anything else when you think about it. If something is wrong like I believe it is, then it's my responsibility to get her the help she needs to deal with it. (Pauses, looks down, guilty tone:) After all, it _is_ my fault in a way for the way she's behaving, you know.

JANE: (Rolls her eyes, exasperated sigh:) Darren, if you had told us who you were from the beginning, you more than likely would've been killed by your uncle sooner rather than by him trying to do it to you later, remember? Something about him wanting to possibly do it then so you wouldn't "interfere" in company business, or some other crap? Besides, Woo told you to keep quiet until he could find the person who killed your parents, and it turned out to be your uncle! It actually _saved_ your life by your holding off from telling us the whole truth, even though we got dragged into it, (Darren gets a downtrodden look, and Jane, realizing she just said the wrongest possible thing, quickly adds:) but everything turned out all right, and we're okay! (Sits up as well, realizes, narrows her eyes:) And why _couldn't_ Sandi be up to anything else, Darren?

DARREN: (Cocks an eyebrow:) Come again?

JANE: (Looks at the lake while holding her knees to her chest, slightly bitter tone:) See, I've known Sandi Griffin almost all of my life. Ever since grade school, she's looked down on me and people like me, like Daria. She's been nothing but a _bitch_ in all the time I've been around her, all the way 'till the present day. It took a _long_ damn time for her to develop into the way she is now. (Pauses:) Yeah, I know Sandi's been different lately by way of Daria via Quinn, especially with what happened at that warehouse and what Sandi did with well, that incredible act of calling me down beside you, and putting our hands together. (Darren nods slowly) Anyway, I keep wondering if the other shoe will drop with Sandi, and if she'll still try something with you while she's up here. We had a little "discussion" about that on our way here, but I'm staying on my guard nevertheless. (Pauses while Darren shakes his head slowly:) Damn it, I _know_ you don't like her, it's just that--look, in a way, I think it was for the _better_ with her seeing you bleeding like that on the floor that night. (Darren looks at her incredulously, is about to speak) Let me explain, okay? Don't get me wrong, here. Sometimes, well--sometimes it takes a bad thing to happen in a person's life to make that person want to change for the better. (Sighs:) Believe me, I know.

DARREN: (Pauses, narrows eyes:) This "person" wouldn't happen to be someone we _both_ know, do we? (Frowns, perplexed:) Does this have something to do with last night, when you said in the media room about "Knowing how I feel, and not being alone"?

JANE: Yeah, it is. (Chuckles, in a quiet tone:) Well, _you_ wouldn't know this person like I did. She did something very bad, very stupid to herself, and almost paid the ultimate price.

DARREN: (Concerned look, slowly gets out the words:) Jane, what exactly are you saying--?

JANE: (Almost in a whisper, returns her gaze towards the lake:) Darren, what I'm about to tell you goes no further than this hill, okay? (Darren nods reluctantly) We're kind of getting away from the subject of Sandi just a bit, I know, but I'm telling you this because I want you to understand that I know about feeling guilty because I did something wrong, too, and I know kinda what you went through. (Pauses, adds, small snicker:) I never told Tom what I'm going to tell you, so you should feel sort of "privileged" to hear something he never did. Trent and Daria know about this, but no one else knows, save for my parents, (snorts:) who, after getting me the help I needed and seeing that I was fine, went off immediately back into their own little nice and neat, career-oriented worlds, in other words, having everything return to what they perceived as being (finger quote:) "normal". (Pauses:) Darren, I tried to commit _suicide_ once.

_(Note to reader: This happened in Jon Kilner's excellent fic "That Stranger I Know So Well")_

Darren's mouth dropped, and he stared wide-eyed at Jane, stunned. He hesitated for a moment, then slid closer to her and put his arm around her shoulders, squeezing her gently, comforting her. After a few seconds, Jane continued in a trance-like tone of voice.

JANE: I--don't want to go into too much detail about it, okay? It happened right after Daria and her family moved to Lawndale. Like you, I talked to a shrink when I had to deal with what I did and went through, too. I kept it under wraps for about a year from Daria until she accidently found out I had been in the hospital, and had a, um, "misunderstanding" about my condition, which she thought was something else altogether. (Small smirk, snort:) Daria even blamed _herself_ for awhile in thinking she had something to do with me trying to end it all after I told her, going so far as even _avoiding_ me at school. (Darren looks surprised) I was able to finally convince her that she had nothing to do with my stupidity. (Adds:) So, you see, you're not alone. I was able to come to terms with it, and I'm okay, now, really.

For an instant, Darren wanted to say something, but he decided to hold back, figuring that he could tell Jane about _that_ incident later. Instead, he found himself trying to say any assuring words to her.

DARREN: I--I don't know what to say. You--you seemed to be the _last_ person I'd ever think to try to commit suicide. You're so full of life, so full of energy--

JANE: (Smirks, puts her head on his shoulder:) --Just call me "Energizer Jane". I keep going on and on, and on--(pauses:) seriously, though, sometimes those who you think are the least likely to do something like I almost did, are actually the _most_ likely to do so. Hell, Daria, who one might think is the one most capable of ending it all after you've read her writings and hearing her sarcastic, dark remarks, is really the _least_ likely to "off" herself, since she really only uses both as a defense mechanism to deal with most of the shallow, know-it-all idiots in this world. (Pauses:) She's the most confident person I've even known, and that was the difference between us at that time in my life. Daria had the confidence to live in this world, and I didn't. I felt--_alone_. My psychologist told me that people like Daria rarely do the deed. (Adds, small chuckle, sheepish:) I hope you don't think you're attracted to a _nutcase_ of some sort.

Darren stared at Jane, stunned for an instant, then let out a short, sharp, loud laugh, one that sounded to her like a _relieved_ one. Jane cocked a nicely arched eyebrow at him, mildly perplexed and bemused at his reaction.

DARREN: Jane, _I've_ been the one who's been afraid all of this time that you would see _me_ as the "nutcase", and you were worried about what _I_ would think about _you_? Talk about your classic irony! This is a load off of my mind! As far as I'm concerned, if we're both going to be "nuts", it might as well be about one another.

JANE: (Pauses, grins:) Sounds capital to me, my fellow "Nut-boy". (Darren chuckles) Okay then, let's return to the subject of Sandi. How did you wanna find out if she's really suffering from what happened at that warehouse?

DARREN: (Smirks:) So you _do_ believe she's affected somehow?

JANE: (Smacks her mouth, rolls her eyes:) Let's just say that after talking to you about what happened to me, I'm gonna give her a chance after thinking about it, and just leave it at that. Now, what are you gonna do?

DARREN: I'll speak to her later about it after I confer with Quinn, and if Sandi still evades my question, I'll then talk to her parents and see if Sandi's said anything to them on the side. (Jane shakes her head slowly)

JANE: C'mooon, Darren. For all we know, Linda Griffin might deny something's up with her daughter, or worse yet, try to take advantage of this somehow by appealing for your "sympathy", and would want you to get closer to Sandi, or something. Anything's possible, you know.

DARREN: (Sighs:) You're really getting kind of _paranoid_ about all of this, aren't you?

JANE: (Crosses her arms, frowns:) Hey, this is Linda Griffin we're talking about, here. I'll put _nothing_ past her, just like Sandi. "Bitchiness is as bitchiness does", I always say.

DARREN: (Snickers:) Give me _some_ credit, Jane. I certainly don't trust Linda Griffin anymore than you do, especially after her "claims" about her daughter and me to the media. Actually, I was going to ask Mr. Griffin if Sandi had told him anything first, then speak to Mrs. Griffin as a last resort. As much as I'm beginning to _loathe_ that woman, I'm willing to bet even _she_ wouldn't allow her daughter to suffer something as possibly traumatic as this, and not do anything about it.

JANE: (Relents slowly:) Well, I suppose. When are you going to contact them?

DARREN: Probably later in the week. I recalled Sandi saying something off-hand at dinner to Quinn and the rest of the Fashion Club last night that her family was in Baltimore for a marketing convention, and wouldn't be back until then.

JANE: (Smirks:) Okay. Be sure to get Mr. Griffin first. Otherwise, his wife will keep him under lock and key, and you'll never get to speak to him.

DARREN: Fair enough. (Looks at watch:) Oh-oh, we'd better get back. It's almost 6:20 a.m. (Both get up and head towards the mansion) Jake and Edward should be up about now, and I'll barely have enough time to shower and change before we go. (Pauses, considers:) You know, this is the first time I'll be going off the estate's grounds since I came back. I've been told by the golf course owner, Mr. Bickert, that we'll have absolute privacy to play, save for some other golfers on the course, and not have to worry about the media. What are your plans for today while we're out, if I may inquire?

JANE: (Coy tone:) Hmm, after I crawl back into bed and get another hour or so of sleep, (Darren chuckles) I'll probably take a soaking in that jacuzzi, then after breakfast, go to your art studio and paint from that precious picture on my canvas of you carrying Daria in your arms. If all goes well, it should be finished around early this evening, before you and Jake go to Yankee Stadium. (Evil smirk, rubs her hands together:) I can't wait to see your sister's facial expression when everyone sees it. Daria's in for one hell of a surprise.

DARREN: (Cocks an eyebrow:) Aren't you worried about Daria coming into my studio and possibly surprising you, or anything?

JANE: (Ponders:) Hmm, that's possible. Good point. (Shrugs:) I'll lock the door to your studio so I won't be disturbed, and I'll keep my easel covered when I'm not painting, like when I break for lunch, and such. Besides, after Daria rises out of her slumber and freshens up, she'll probably make a beeline for that study, and spend most of the day in there. I don't think I'll see her until this afternoon, at the latest.

DARREN: Well, it seems like you've gotten your little "scheme" figured out quite nicely. Moving on to other matters, Quinn's told me that Juanita and Laflita are coming over today for some sort of "fashion summit" with the Fashion Club, and they'll all probably go out from the estate today after the meeting. Laflita called her after Quinn and the others left the swimming pool yesterday, saying something about a quick little stopover to a "Cute little fashion store off the beaten path" near Maness that Laflita and her sister told Quinn and Sandi about. (Shrugs:) The only fashion store that would come to mind is a place called Reynaldo's, which is only a few miles from the mansion. I know Circa sells some of their line there, though it isn't the type that's on the higher end of the expense scale.

JANE: (Mocking tone:) Oooh, too bad for Quinn and her buddies on not getting the "top" stuff until visiting Cashman's later. Daria told me that her parents are making Quinn save more, so maybe she'll be able to afford some of that "second-tier" fashion stuff. It's about time they did that, and you can take some comfort in the fact that Quinn can't come to you for any moolah on the side, (pauses:) at least not _yet_, anyway. (Darren smirks) Looks as if Quinn and the rest of the fashion mob will have a busy day today, all the more peace for me, (adds:) and Daria, for that matter. (Pauses:) Say, how are they gonna get there?

DARREN: They'll be chauffered there by limo, which, when I told Quinn, made her squeal in delight with her friends. (Concerned look, frowns:) Still, I'm kind of worried about them leaving the mansion for the first time since they got here. (Jane gets an inquisitive look) I'm wondering if the media will hound her and the rest of the Fashion Club while near town. Maybe I should send some sort of security team with them, at least two men, if they want it. I'll leave word with one of the security personnel to ask them before I leave with Jake and Edward.

JANE: (Cocks an eyebrow, smirks:) Do you think that's fair to the security team? I mean, why subject them to that _torture_? (Darren laughs while Jane pauses:) Actually, that'll probably be a _good_ idea from the F.C.'s point of view if you do send somebody.

DARREN: (Raised eyebrows:) Really? How so?

JANE: They'll need _someone_ to carry all those expected bags of fashion crapola that'll be bought. (Darren snickers) Hey, since you and the "Jakerino" will be out hitting golf balls around with that Edward guy, what will Helen be doing?

DARREN: She's told me that after she does her speedwalking and changes, she's going with my aunt Millie to an Appleton Foundation meeting in nearby White Plains at the convention center there, and will meet some of my aunt's friends and associates. They'll go by _helicopter_ from the mansion, and then land on the convention center's roof, and go in. It'll take about 20 minutes, as opposed to an hour by car. It'll be the same coming back.

JANE: (Impressed look:) Whoa. Talk about your direct transportation. What's this "Appleton Foundation"?

DARREN: It's our company's charity branch, which my aunt heads, and she was assisted by my mother, who was vice-chairwoman. Last year, we gave out about _200 million_ dollars total to various charities around the country and the world in the areas such as literacy, education, housing, and foreign aid. There are about 500 people who work under her. There's so much to be done, it really almosts qualifies as a full-time job, and aunt Millie's quite good in it. Today, we'll be donating 2 million dollars to a foreign food and clothing organization to help feed and clothe the starving people in Ethiopia, and the Sudan.

JANE: (Awed tone:) Wow, that's pretty cool, Darren. (Suddenly frowns, sarcastic tone:) Oh, I'm sure the "beloved" leaders in those countries really appreciate all of the help you guys give in keeping most of the people over there from becoming skin and bones--(pauses:) that is, _after_ the leaders decide who gets what following the typical, long-ass political posturing, and have lined their stomachs with what food they, and their friends want first, then throw out the remaining _scraps_ to the "common" folk. Don't you just _love_ those Third-world dictatorial politics?

DARREN: (Nods:) I see your point Jane, and I understand where you're leading up to with this, but we're going through the International Red Cross in the distribution of our supplies. Basically, they've been given free access to give out what the people in those areas need, courtesy of the United Nations. Even the most _ardent_ dictator knows it would be stupid politically not to give his people the most basic of needs, because angry and hungry citizens could lead to civil war, and to possibly getting that leader's head--_literally_. (Shrugs:) After the people get what they need, _then_ the dictator could use his now happy, barely-fed and clothed people for propaganda purposes, saying that he's "taken care of them", and rallying them to his "cause", while on the side getting more than just enough for himself and his political allies. (Smirks:) Now, _that's_ Third-world politics.

JANE: (Snickers:) Spoken like a true political science guru, Darren. (Pauses:) Um, speaking of your aunt, was it just me, or did she leave in a bit of a hurry from the media room last night? (Hesitates:) I know she said she wanted to meet Edward, but, I kind got the feeling that, well, you know--(looks away, voice trails off)

DARREN: (Sighs:) --No, it wasn't you, Jane. I think my aunt felt a little out of place with us there, like she was in the way, somehow. (Jane looks shocked) Yes, it does sound unbelievable, I know. I've tried to reassure her on several occasions before you all came up here that my bir--(pauses:) my _family_ will not "replace" her, but I don't think it's registering with her for some reason. I'm sorry for what happened last night. I hope it didn't embarass you.

JANE: (Hooks her arm with Darren's, soft tone, smiles:) Nahhh, it's okay. I guess we're gonna have to work on convincing her that feeling "threatened" by the Morgendorffers is all in her head, huh?

DARREN: (Same tone, smiles:) Yeah, I guess. (Changes tone, smirks:) Speaking of "head", there's one thing that's bothered me from the talk you, me, and Daria had in your room last night, the talk concerning the hair-dye incident.

JANE: (Puzzled look:) Um, what's bothering you?

DARREN: (Glances up in thought, smiles:) Oh, I'm trying to envision your hair looking like a tiger's stripes. Tom told me that you painted a picture of yourself like that, standing in a jungle. _(Note to reader, see the episode "Dye! Dye! My Darling!" for this)_ What happened to it? I didn't see it anywhere when I first saw your work in your room.

JANE: Um, well, I put it in a local art shop a few days after I showed it to Daria and Tom and it was eventually sold. It kinda reminded me of me, Daria's, and Tom's little "brouhaha triangle", and I wanted to chuck it after me and Tom foolishly decided to stay together too long. (Pauses, smirks, realizes:) And what do you _mean_ "trying" to envision me having my hair look like a tiger's stripes? (Grins, mock accusative tone:) Just what are you implying, young man, that I'd look _ridiculous_ with my hair like that?

DARREN: (Wide-eyed, puts hands up, waves them frantically:) Nononono! (Pauses, sighs:) Well, don't take this the wrong way, Jane, but _yes_. It's just that I prefer your current look, that's all. I like your "raven" black hair. I just can't see your hair looking like a tiger. (Adds quickly:) No offense.

JANE: No, none taken, Darren. (In a quiet tone, looks down:) Yeah, when I think about it now, I _did_ look kind of _stupid_ on that painting. (Snorts:) _Some_ desperation ploy to "keep" Tom from Daria. I must've looked like an _idiot_ to do that, huh?

Darren stopped walking, the same for Jane. He turned to her and gently tilted her chin up.

DARREN: (Soft tone, smile:) Jane, you're not an idiot. Compared to what I did to you all in Lawndale, what you did was far tamer. It's in the past. It's over. Time to move on. Don't beat yourself up over this, okay?

JANE: (After a moment, same tone:) Okay, yeah, you're right, I shouldn't, but still, I'll do that only on one condition--

DARREN: (Cocks an eyebrow:) Uh, okay--what?

JANE: (Smirks:) That you just take your own advice you gave me, and forget about what you "did" to your family, me, and everybody else in Lawndale. (Snickers:) Quite frankly, I'm really getting sick and damn _tired_ of hearing you tear yourself up over that, and I suspect Daria and the rest of your family would agree with me in a heartbeat.

DARREN: (Laughs:) It's a deal, Jane. From now on, no more "pity-parties" for me, or us.

JANE: _That's_ more like it, "Darry"! (Suddenly surprises Darren by smooching him on the mouth, then takes off running in the direction of the mansion:) Race ya the rest of the way, slowpoke! Catch me if you can!

DARREN: (After swooning once again to Jane's kiss, shakes his head to clear it:) Hey, that was a dirty trick, Jane! Wait 'till I catch up with you! (Goes running after her)

**********

From his window overlooking the estate grounds, Edward White observed the playful "scuffle" between Jane and Darren, snorted indifferently, then went back to finish dressing in his golf clothes, a conservative blue short-sleeved shirt and white pants that had been Arthur Sr.'s (Millie encouraged him to borrow Arthur Sr.'s clothes, and Darren had no problem with seeing him in them), which actually fit him. Privately, Edward didn't really want go to the golf outing and put up with what he considered to be Jake Morgendorffer's annoying "antics", but after Edward's little call on the side to inform his "Employer" of what he had heard in the media room last night, he was "encouraged" to befriend Jake and Darren, and to continually get any additional information on Darren and his family. Edward's "Employer" also reminded him of Millie's possible disappointment and subsequent suspicion of him if he suddenly begged off at the last minute. He had just put his golf hat on, (also formerly Arthur Sr.'s) when there was a rapid, excited rapping on his door. Edward rolled his eyes, suspecting who it was. He came up to the door, got a grimaced look on his face, and spoke.

EDWARD: (Strained tone:) Yes, who is it?

VOICE: (Loud tone:) Heya, Eddie, my man! It's the Jake! Can I come in?

EDWARD: (Thought v.o., puts forehead on door, looks down: Bloody wanker--) (Forces himself to sound happy, looks up:) Of course, dear boy! (Opens door, faux grin:) Come in! (Jake does, wearing his lucky golf hat, a **very** loud red golf shirt with matching black and red checkered knickers, and black golf shoes, all of which makes Edward try and not to laugh at him) Ah, I see you're, er, "ready" to go like me?

JAKE: (Grinning like an idiot:) You betcha! (Starts taking imaginary golf swings:) I'm ready and rarin' to go! Can't wait ta attack those greens!

EDWARD: (Still trying to keep in his humor at Jake's appearance:) "Attack", indeed. Well, I'm going downstairs to get some breakfast. Care to come along?

JAKE: (Stops his "swinging":) Huh? Oh, yeah, I'll catch up to you in a few. I'm gonna go and check on my son, and see when he'll be ready.

EDWARD: I saw him and his girlfriend coming up to the mansion just now, presumably from their jog. It's a safe bet that the old boy will have to shower and change first, then join us soon. I'd estimate it'll take from 15 to 20 minutes for him to join us. Our starting tee time will be around 7:30, so we'll have about 20 to 30 minutes to get there.

JAKE: Oh. Well, I'll guess I can join you then! (Rubs his stomach as he follows Edward) Mmm-mmm! My mouth's watering for some steak and eggs! I hadn't had that for years! (Pauses, looks hopeful:) Hey, do ya think ol' Henri will make that for me, "Eddie"?

EDWARD: (Looks up, sighs, exasperated:) _Yes_, Jake, Henri will make whatever you want. (Pauses:) In fact, I recalled you asking him to make you that for this morning during dinner last night, remember? (Jake has a "Ohhh yeah" look on his face) I wouldn't be surprised that he has it already prepared right now. He's done that for me when I stayed here earlier, and--

JAKE: (Eyes light up, interrupts:) --Hey, yeah, I _did_, didn't I? 'Cuse me, Edward, see ya downstairs! (Suddenly blows by a startled Edward, rushes down the grand stairs past a surprised Jane and Darren, who's coming up the stairs with towels wrapped around their necks given to them by Elenor when they came in) Mornin', son, Jane-o!

DARREN: (Shouts after him:) Er, good morning, Jake!

JANE: (Smirks, ditto:) Howdy, Mr. M!

EDWARD: (Thought v.o. as he watches the scene: I'm getting **double-hazard** pay from my "Employer" for dealing with that idiot.) (Sees Jane and Darren arriving at the top of the stairs:) Ah, Darren, Jane, good morning! I trust the jog you two had was invigorating?

DARREN: Good morning, Edward, and that it was. I recommend that you try it. It can get the blood flowing--

JANE: (Smirks, mock-crazed look, eager tone:) --Yeah, flowing through your veins, where it can then gather up in your head, and, thanks to the extreme pressure building up in there, explode it into an array of bloody brain mass, and other watery junk! Can't you just imagine that scene? It would make a _glorious_ painting! (Adds, shrugs:) Sort of like what happened to JFK, you know? (Edward looks horrified at Jane's sense of humor, mouth agape, while Darren slowly shakes his head, trying not to chuckle. Jane sees that her little joke isn't going too well with Edward, changes tone:) Ah, 'morning, Edward. Just trying to add a little _humor_ to your day, there. Didn't mean to startle you. (Kisses Darren:) See you later, "Tiger". Have a good time at the course, and hit a hole-in-one for me, okay? (Leaves)

DARREN: See you, Jane, and I'll try. I'll call sometime later while we're out. (Turns back to Edward, pause, slight chuckle:) Uh, Jane gets a little _deranged_ now and then, you understand. I'll, ah, go and shower and change, then meet you and Jake downstairs in a few, all right? See you two at breakfast. We'll ride in the Lincoln Navigator to the course. (Leaves)

EDWARD: Very well, Darren. (Thought v.o.: How in the bloody blazes can **anyone** eat after that girl's rather morbid sense of humor just now? I'm asking for **triple-hazard** pay!) (Starts to leave when a stretching Helen suddenly comes out of her room, dressed in her red workout suit, and white headband, what she wore in "Lane Miserables", stops:) Ah, Helen, good morning! I see you're going out on your speedwalking workout?

HELEN: (Smiles, still stretches:) Good morning, Edward, and yes, I am. I see my husband is already up and about? I'm assuming my son's already risen?

EDWARD: Yes, both are up. (Helen goes with him down the grand stairs) Your son just came back from his jog with Jane, and is going to shower and change, then join us. I'm about to join your husband downstairs for some breakfast. (Both are suddenly startled by Jake shouting "YAHOO!" from the dining room)

HELEN: (Frowns briefly, then gives an uncomfortable chuckle to a wide-eyed Edward:) Oh, that's um, good, Edward. (Narrows eyes, sighs, lowers voice:) I meant to warn you about my husband's temper while playing golf: It's quite a nasty one when his game is off. The only time he wasn't like that was when he played against Darren, at least that's what my son told me, and that was when I suspected that my son allowed Jake to beat him, which I think kept Jake calm. You see, Jake is a decent golfer with a decent handicap, but even _I've_ beaten him a few times when I've played against him, and I don't even play the game that much! Millie told me that Darren's a very good golfer, so that's what led me to believe that Darren let Jake beat him. I've reminded Jake to be on his best behavior while he's out there with you two, though, (mutters, frowns briefly:) at least he had _better_ be.

EDWARD: (Thought v.o., sarcastic: Oh, this is quite **marvelous**. Now I have to be careful of that idiot possibly losing his temper while we're on the course. **Quadruple-hazard** pay!) (Waves her off:) _Dooon't_ worry, Helen. I've played with some golfers that have had bad tempers when they couldn't get the ball to go into the hole. I'm sure if Jake grows (pauses, looks for words:) frustrated, it won't be anywhere as nearly as bad as playing with those other golfers. I'll be fine.

HELEN: Oh, all right, Edward. (Gets an apprehensive look:) I just hope I can find my way out there on the estate's grounds. Even though Millie showed me around on them yesterday, I still feel like I might get a bit lost.

EDWARD: (Chuckles:) You'll be fine, Helen. I assume you know that there are phones out there that you can call the mansion on, and the mansion's security routinely scours the grounds? (Helen nods) Good. It's next to impossible for anyone to get lost, so it'll be quite all right.

Both came to the foyer, where Claude opened the door for Helen. 

HELEN: (Now sounding more relaxed, smiles:) Well, that's a relief, then. I'll see you later. Good morning, Claude.

CLAUDE: Good morning, Miss Helen, Master Edward. (Helen goes out, Claude shuts the door behind her, then Edward follows Claude to the dining room)

**********

Jane came into her room, dead tired from her jog, shutting her bedroom door. She went straight to her bed, and plopped down on it face-first to get that extra sleep. She was so intent on getting some more shut-eye, she had not bothered to check the now _missing_ picture of Daria and Darren that she had laid on her dresser.

**********

_(Scene changes to the grounds of the estate, about 40 minutes later)_

Helen, having long since finished her speedwalking, now walked slowly on an unfamiliar narrow asphalt path by a narrow band of trees with a strong air of uncertainty. She stopped, looked around, and frowned in confusion, with her hands on her hips. There was a sign beside the trail which read, "Southeast Path", which she stopped and glanced at, then continued on the path.

HELEN: (Thought v.o.: Damn! "Next to impossible for anyone to get lost", eh, Edward? And all this after Darren confided to me yesterday that Daria had gotten lost briefly in the mansion, and I had the nerve to actually **laugh** at that! Guess I deserve this. Why didn't I think to ask that security man when he rode by me on his golf cart a few minutes ago on where I was exactly? "Southeast"? Southeast **what**? How embarassing! You and your stupid pride, Helen! I haven't seen a phone on the grounds to call for awhile, either. Wish I had remembered to bring my cell phone. Darren got me another battery for it yesterday, and--hm, what's this?) 

Helen noticed that the path she was on broke off to a small slope that had what appeared to be newly-created concrete steps built into it, then to a diminutive, open, neatly trimmed grassy area, like a field, surrounded by the forest on three sides. Within the area, there was a small concrete plaza, and it was centered by two large, white marble headstones and even a larger single headstone of the same color and texture behind and taller than the other two, which had a message. All of the headstones were encircled by several rows of magnificent-looking flowers of red, yellow, blue, pink, and white, making the otherwise unsettling view of the headstones look actually beautiful. Helen came up to the site slowly with an air of respect for the deceased, that and the fact that she was curious as to see who was important enough to garner such a lovely site. She supposed half-heartedly that it was to some earlier relatives of her son's adopted family, perhaps Richard and Sylvia Appleton? 

Helen froze in shock and turned pale as she viewed the two headstones, covering her hand over her mouth, wide-eyed. She had the relatives right, but the wrong era. It was the graves of Lucille and Arthur Appleton Sr.--her son's adopted parents, but to him, Darren's _real_ parents. She came up to the headstones and viewed what was said on the taller single headstone silently: 

**To a man and a woman who meant more to me than anyone,** **A man and a woman who taught me how to be a man,** **A man and a woman who taught me how to show love and be loved,** **A man and a woman who taught me how to stand on my own two feet,** **A man and a woman who taught me how to work hard, and to be honest, and not spoiled,** **A man and a woman who taught me how to respect others as equals,** **To this man and woman, I will miss you both greatly and terribly, but I will carry a part of both of you inside of me forever,** **A wonderful part, a bountiful part, a profoundly good part,** **I can only say thank you, Father, Mother, though I know that my words can't even begin to tell you how I really feel, and that I could never repay you both in full, but my love for you both is boundless and unconditional.** **I thank you both from the deepest recess of my heart,** **Your Loving Son,** **Arthur Darren Appleton, Jr.**

Helen put a trembling hand on the taller headstone, and began to weep silently, looking down, closing her eyes. In the past two months, the "Tough-As-Nails-Everywoman" Helen Morgendorffer had found herself crying more than she ever did while raising her daughters (and to a smaller degree, Jake), and while growing up in the Barksdale household with her demanding father, preferential mother, and seemingly indifferent sisters, and she had _good_ reason to be, trying to carve out her own niche in her life, all the while presenting a facade of determined toughness and independence. She had found her thought-of-dead son, only to almost lose him to death a few weeks later, and now, in a way, meeting Darren's adopted--no, _his_ parents. She stepped back, and smiled through her tears at the two headstones, then began to speak in a low, choking voice.

HELEN: Hello, my name is Helen Morgendorffer. (Takes a deep breath:) You can just call me Helen. I'm your son's birth mother. He has a birth father named Jake, and two birth sisters named Daria and Quinn. My occupation is that of a lawyer, and my husband is a marketing consultant. My daughter Daria wants to go into the writing profession, and my other daughter Quinn aspires to be in the fashion design field. (Looks at the message on the taller headstone again, wipes her eyes:) You know, I think that message fits you two perfectly, and is quite appropiate in what I'm about to say. (Pauses:) I'd like to thank you both as well on behalf of my family for raising our son up to be such a fine young man, so much so to the extent that we'd like to do something in return, a matter that Jake and I talked about last night that we wanted to make up to you both somehow through your sister and sister-in-law Millie, (pauses:) something that I hope she'll greatly appreciate when I inform her of it later. As for your son, I'm sure you were as proud of him as we are right now, and we promise to be there for him as much as our daughters whenever he needs anything, (sighs, looks around, small chuckle:) though I'm sure he won't be needing any _money_ from us. (Pauses, very serious tone:) Thank you again. Though I wished we all could've met each other in this life, and didn't, I'll wish for you two to have peace in the next one in my heart. (Stands at the gravesite for a minute in silence with her head bowed and eyes closed as her brown-to-auburn colored hair is gently blown by the breeze, then turns quietly away, starts to go back up the slope by the steps)

As soon as Helen came to the top of the slope, she saw a golf cart driven by a sunglass-wearing burly man who was also adorned in the mansion's known security colors of blue and black driving down the path. It wasn't the same man she saw earlier, but she wasn't complaining. She frantically waved at him to stop, and he did, pulling up beside her.

HELEN: (While getting in:) Hello! Thank goodness! I thought I'd never get back to the mansion! (Uneasy chuckle:) I sort of got, um, "turned" around.

MAN: (Smiles:) It's all right, Mrs. Morgendorffer. In fact, I was sent out here to check on you by Mistress Millie when you hadn't shown up at the time you said you told her you would for breakfast. Sometimes, visitors to the grounds can get, as you say, "turned around", though it is rare. I'll drive you back to the mansion. (Starts forward)

HELEN: (Sighs, relieved:) Oh, thank you again, Mr.--?

MAN: Dey, ma'am. D. T. Dey. I'm known as just "D.T." around here.

HELEN: Well, "D.T.", I appreciate your coming by.

D.T.: My pleasure, ma'am. (Pauses:) Uh, I saw you coming from the Appleton's gravesite. I hope you weren't _shaken_ by seeing it, or anything.

HELEN: (Pauses, gets into a reflective tone:) No, actually I wasn't. In fact, I was _comforted_ by it somehow. I was just paying my respects. (Thought v.o.: And then some.)

D.T.: (Looks at Helen sideways through his sunglasses strangely:) That's--good, ma'am.

The cart continued on its way to the mansion, quietly.

**********

_(Scene changes to the Maness golf course, about an hour later)_

Edward had just finished hitting a near-perfect tee shot on the fairway of the fourth hole, his ball coming to rest about 210 yards from the hole, a par four 406-yard one. He was using Darren's golf clubs, while Darren had his (adopted) father's, and Jake his own. Darren and Jake had already hit their balls, with Darren's about 175 yards from the hole, also in the fairway, and Jake's around 236 yards away in the left light rough. Currently, Darren was at 1 over par, with Edward at 3 over, and Jake at 5 over. The three strapped their golf bags on their shoulders and started to walk, for the caddies that were supposed to carry them had been _scared_ off, basically because of Jake. It had been quite an "eventful" first three holes so far, to say the least:

On the first hole, Jake immediately got into trouble when his tee shot went into the woods that lined the left side of the fairway and ended up directly behind a tree. After losing two shots in hitting the ball back unto the fairway, by which the ball went into the woods on the other side after his first shot to get out, he nearly bent his 1-iron in a rage over his knee, but Darren and an exasperated Edward calmed him down, with Darren explaining to him that it _was_ Jake's first time playing on the course after all, and that he couldn't immediately expect to hit a perfect opening shot. The caddies that were with them glanced at each other nervously. They had seen angry or frustrated golfers at times, but _never_ the way Jake had reacted.

On the second hole, Jake's tee shot veered into a very deep sand trap on the right side of the fairway, and it took Jake two shots again to get out, with his second shot hitting the top of the lip of the sand trap, and squarely ricocheting off his _face_, and unto the fairway. Needless to say, Jake became furious, this time slamming his sand wedge into the ground several times and shouting expletives, which drew angry shouting from the other golfers on other holes nearby, shouting at him to be quiet, and Jake shouting back at them, shaking his fist, and telling them to "Stick it where the sun don't shine, you bastards!". Darren sighed, and once again calmed Jake down, while Edward, even though he had been warned by Helen about Jake's temper, had still privately and half-seriously considered calling the boys in the white suits to take the man away. They did not see the now-petrified caddies that were with them _sneaking_ off at first, at least not until Darren had hopelessly tried to call them back with promises of large tips after he spotted them running over a hill, and out of sight.

On the third hole, Jake's tee shot was very good and had landed squarely in the fairway, but a squirrel suddenly ran out and took his golf ball in its mouth, thinking it was a nut. After a frantic ten minute chase in which the squirrel had almost bit Darren and Jake (Edward watched the scene with his arms crossed, bemused), the ball was finally retrieved, and Jake didn't have to worry about doing a do-over from the tee. On the putting green, Jake missed an easy 4-foot putt for birdie, then the subsequent 1-footer for his par. Enraged yet again, he then _bit_ his putter, screamed, and threw it about 50 yards away, almost hitting another golfer on the next hole over who was about to hit his tee shot. Edward now looked terrified (thinking about getting **quintuple-hazard** pay from his "Employer"), and then the club's owner, Mr. Bickert, who had come onto the course after the other golfers (and the caddies) had complained to him about Jake's behavior, asked Jake to stop, or leave the course. A now-calm Jake then profusely apologized to the owner, and promised not to make a scene again. Darren privately apologized to the owner, who he knew well from playing here with his influential father for years (and thus keeping them all from being kicked off), and Jake apologized to Darren and Edward for "acting like an idiot" and embarassing the two, then begged his son and Edward not to say anything to Helen about this, which both immediately agreed to, claiming a "Gentleman's Agreement". The three were in the middle of their walk to their balls, when Darren spoke.

DARREN: You two go on. I'll be there in a minute. I have to make a quick call. (Reaches into his golf bag, pulls out his cellphone)

JAKE: (Gives thumbs up:) Okay, son! Don't be too long! C'mon, "Eddie"! (Comically jogs down the fairway)

EDWARD: (Rolls his eyes, sighs, droll voice while trying to sound enthusiastic:) _Coming_, old chap! (Drags himself after Jake, but sneaks a look back at Darren, wondering who he's going to call)

Darren closed his eyes and sighed, dreading making this call. Still, he knew that if he didn't call, he'd be worried into an early grave, at least that's what Jane and Daria had told him, both even telling Darren what to say exactly. Darren dug into his golf pants pocket and dug out a piece of paper, staring at it for a second, then putting it back into his pocket, and punching his cell phone's buttons.

**********

_(Scene changes to the front of the Thompson's home, what was seen in the episode "Mart of Darkness", then to the den. There are several sections of the Lawndale Sun-Herald strewn on the floor)_

Doug Thompson, drinking his "morning" can of beer, lying on the couch and dressed in a white sweaty tank top and striped boxers, was reading the sports section (his favorite part of the paper, of course) when his cell phone rang on the coffee table. He scowled at it over the top of his paper.

DOUG: What th' hell?! Everybody around here knows not to _ever_ call me on a Sunday morning while I'm readin' the sports section! (Burps)

CHARLENE: (From the kitchen while preparing breakfast, annoyed tone:) Doug! You _know_ it can only be one person who'd call at this time of morning! That _floozie_, Brittany Taylor! It's bad enough that she kept our Kevin out until 2 a.m. last night, but this is going too damn far!

DOUG: (In a calming tone and that silly grin Kevin apparently inherited, chuckle:) Whoa, hold on there, "Mama Bear"! We don't know if it's her, you know! Let's just have a look-see, okay? (Clicks on, answers phone with a **very** loud burp) Hello?

VOICE: AGH! (Pause:) Uh, yes, is this the Thompson's residence?

DOUG: Yeah, who's this?

VOICE: Good morning sir, my name is Darren Appleton. You can just call me Darren. Is Kevin Th--

DOUG: (Excited, interrupts, jumps up:) --Hey, _the_ Darren Appleton? The guy who can make himself _invisible_? (Charlene Thompson, her hair in curlers and wearing her nightgown, comes out of the kitchen wiping her hands, excited as well)

DARREN: (Unsure sound:) What? Oh, er, ah, yes, yes it is, and you're--?

DOUG: I'm Doug Thompson, Kevin Thompson's dad! My wife Charlene's standin' here beside me! You wanna talk to my son?

DARREN: (After an uneasy pause:) Ummm--yes, please.

Doug and Charlene immediately ran upstairs to their son's trophy-filled room, and dragged a obviously tired and confused (who can tell on the "confused" part either way?) Kevin out of his bed, with Kevin immediately hitting the floor head first. He was dressed in his pajamas, with football patterns on it.

KEVIN: (Rubbing his head:) Owww! Awww, maaan! (Pauses, blinks:) Dad? Mom? What's going on? (Gets his goofy grin on his face:) I was having a great dream about running _125_ yards for the game-winning touchdown, (pauses:) wait, or was that _25_? Anyway, a whole lot of cheerleader babes were in the endzone waiting for me and stuff, and my teammates put me on their shoulders with Mack Daddy givin' me the game ball, and everything--

CHARLENE: (Frowns:) --And I suppose _Brittany_ gave you a big kiss as a reward, too, huh, son? (Kevin nods with the goofy grin, and his mother rolls her eyes)

DOUG: (Grinning, waves the phone:) You can tell us about your dream later, boy! Right now, the _invisible man_ you told us about is on the phone! (Kevin's eyes light up) And for gosh sakes, be sure to talk through the _speaking_ end, this time, boy!

KEVIN: (Quickly gets to his feet:) Alllriight! (Examines the phone carefully for a moment to insure that he's going to hold it correctly to his ear, then takes it from his dad, who's listening intently over Kevin's right shoulder like Mrs. Thompson is over Kevin's left one:) Hey, Daria's brother, the invisible guy! What's up?

DARREN: (Groaning sound:) Hello, Kevin. I heard from my sister you were interested in my uh, "invisibility formula".

KEVIN: (Excited like his parents:) Yeah, dude! I think like, you've made a gazillion dollars from it, right?

DARREN: (Trying to sound "legit":) Yes, that's right, Kevin. I, er, made a "gazillion" dollars. Anyway, I have to report some bad news to you--

KEVIN: (Face turns ashen:) Aww, man! Don't tell me you ran out of it, or something? I told my parents you had a lot of the stuff, and we were gonna make some money together, and everything! (Doug and Charlene eagerly nod)

DARREN: (Pauses, dramatic tone, sighs:) I'm sorry, Kevin, but you're right on my not having any left. I--no longer have any of the uh, "invisibility formula". (Kevin and his parents look devastated) You see, when I first made myself "appear" before you in Lawndale, little did I know that it would be the last time I could make my "invisicells" work. I tried to get some more of my formula where I secretly lived all those years with my (adopted) family, but I discovered I was out. So, when I came back to my, er, "secret lair" up here, I found out that the factory, which had made the stuff, had _exploded_ due to a, uh, faulty valve in one of my machines.

DOUG: (Frowns in frustration, shouts over Kevin's shoulder into the phone, frantic:) Damn! Didn't you have any extra invisibility formula stashed someplace else, Darren?

DARREN: (Faux sad voice:) No, Mr. Thompson, I didn't, I'm sorry to say. All of my stuff was in that factory.

CHARLENE: (Frantic as well:) Oh, dear Lord! Well, were you able to recover anything from the remains of the factory, Darren, you know to help you make any more?

DARREN: (Pauses, though it's clear he sounding his disbelief of what he's hearing from these people:) No, I'm sorry, Mrs. Thompson. When the factory exploded, the, uh, "invisibility formula" showered it, and made the factory vanish into thin air. I was never able to find it.

KEVIN: (Gets a suspicious look:) _Heeey_, wait a sec--wouldn't there have been some sort of news report if your factory had blown up, dude? Me and my parents never heard anything. (Doug and Charlene look at each other and nod with the same look)

DARREN: (Pauses:) Uh, yes, that's true, but as I told you, the factory vanished. (Pauses:) How could the media report on something that no longer was there if they couldn't _see_ it?

KEVIN: (After a moment, looks over to his now-heartbroken parents, sad tone:) Oh, _yeaaah_. (Pauses:) Bummer, dude. What are you gonna do now? Start over?

DARREN: (Faux determined tone:) Yes, Kevin, I am, but I'll no longer be able to make the "invisibility formula" because the "secret recipe" to it was in the factory when the explosion occurred, so I'm going to have to move to something else. Sorry.

DOUG: (Over his son's shoulder, sounding down:) Well, thanks for telling us, Darren. I hope you can find something else to replace your formula. It was nice to meet you. (Sighs:) C'mon, Charlene. (Leaves with his wife to go back downstairs, mumbling something to her about "What will I tell my friends who wanted to get in on it?", then loudly belches)

KEVIN: (Pathetically attempts to get into a philosophical tone of voice:) Well, dude, I guess that's the way the old ball _flies_, and everything. (Pauses, looks up:) Orrrr, is that _rolls_? Wait a sec, maybe _kicked_? _Fumbled_? (Scratches head:) Maaaybe--maybe the ball doesn't move at _all_, or something! (Dial tone is heard) Huh? Hello? Hello? (Looks at the phone for an instant, narrows eyes:) Hey, maaaybe--maybe Daria's brother turned invisible again, and just blew up himself? (Shrugs, clicks off phone)

**********

_(Scene goes back to the Maness golf club)_

Darren quickly shoved the phone wildly into his golf bag, then put the bag over his shoulder and jogged to catch up to Jake and Edward, who were looking over the relative positions of their balls. He had had enough of Kevin's denseness to last him for a lifetime and then some, privately wondering how Jane and Daria could put up with it for so long. _Maybe it's like living beside a waste treatment plant. You eventually get used to the smell, or something. Why doesn't it surprise me that his folks are that way, too? At least I know now where he got it from._

**********

_(Scene changes to the Appleton estate, about an hour later)_

Helen, dressed in a blue "power suit", was in Quinn's room, hands on her hips, and frowning down at Quinn, who was still dressed in her nightclothes and sitting up in bed, eating a breakfast of fat-free muffins, skim milk, and fruit on a tray. Elenor had just served it to her and was gathering Quinn's dirty clothing as Helen was speaking.

HELEN: Quinn, I can't believe you're sitting in your bed eating! (Motions in Elenor's direction:) Don't you see that it's a _strain_ on Elenor and the other servants here to do that? I want you to get out of that bed and go downstairs to finish your breakfast in the dining room this instant, young lady!

QUINN: (Rolls her eyes:) _Muh-om_! Sandi and the other members of the Fashion Club are bein' served like me in _their_ beds! I can't be the _only_ one not to do so, you know! (Sighs, looks up dreamily, smiles:) It's something I've been looking forward to since we came up here, and it's not like Elenor here is serving _all_ of us, and stuff, 'cause she's got other people helping her! Besides, Darren said for us to enjoy ourselves and relax while we're here! (Her mouth makes a smacking sound:) I don't understand why you're going _postal_ over this, God!

ELENOR: (Comes up, gently interrupts before Helen can say something else, chuckles:) Please, Miss Helen, it's no strain, really. Like your daughter has said, I have the other servants helping me by serving the others, which is part of their job, and they _love_ it. We've done this many times before with (pauses, slight look of pain:) the late Master Arthur and Mistress Lucille, as well as Master Darren, Mistress Millie, and our guests. Sometimes, Master Darren or Mistress Millie prefer to stay in bed, and we serve them there. (Quinn gets a smug look, but quickly changes it when Helen glares at her) It's quite all right, I can assure you.

HELEN: (After a moment:) Well, all right, it'll be fine this morning, but I don't want this to be a regular occurrence, Quinn. We don't want to take advantage of your brother and his generousity, (adds, narrows her eyes, admonishing tone:) _remember_?

QUINN: (With her mouth full, doesn't notice her mom's look:) Whatever, Mom. Have a good trip with Millie, and everything, (becomes excited:) especially by _helicopter_! Wow! I'm gonna ask Darren if the Fashion Club can take us to Circa that way! (Helen gives Quinn an look of admonishment) Muh-om, Darren told me we could ride in it at least once while we're here, so I chose my ride on that, okay? When are you guys going to White Panes? (Bites into some grapes)

HELEN: (Sighs:) That's White _Plains_, sweetie, and it'll be in about 15 minutes. After I check on your sister, I'll meet Millie downstairs and we'll be going. (Goes to the door:) Goodbye, and be good, Quinn. See you, Elenor. (Leaves)

QUINN: Okay, Mom, 'bye. (Sips skim milk)

ELENOR: (Curtsys:) Miss Helen. (Follows Helen out with a laundry basket full of dirty clothing)

**********

_(Scene is in Daria's room)_

Daria, now in her blue tee-shirt and yellow short pants, stirred in bed when there was a gentle knock on the door. She placed her arm across her face while she stirred.

DARIA: (Mumbles to the door, raised tired voice:) No, Mr. Woodpecker, that door doesn't have any bugs in it. May I suggest trying Jane's door?

Giggling at Daria's remark, Fiona entered the room with a laundry basket containing a black shirt and charlcoal shorts, presumably Jane's clothing.

FIONA: Good morning, Miss Daria. I'm here to gather your dirty laundry, and to ask if you want breakfast served in your room, or perhaps you wish to sleep a bit longer?

DARIA: (Sits up in her bed, gets her glasses off the endtable, puts glasses on:) Uh, good morning, Fiona. (Smirks:) I have dirty laundry? It shouldn't be aired so publicly, you know. Perhaps I can bribe you not to tell anybody my _secrets_? If I can't afford your asking price, then maybe my bro can swing it for me. (Fiona laughs) As for that breakfast, I _do_ find myself feeling ravenous. (Looks at her alarm clock:) I guess I've stayed glued to this bed long enough today. (Pauses, realizes:) Uh, did you say you can serve it in my room?

FIONA: (While gathering up Daria's orange tee-shirt and black skirt and socks from the floor beside the bed, including Quinn's white swimsuit Daria wore at the pool yesterday:) Yes, Miss Daria. Miss Jane, Miss Quinn, and Miss Quinn's friends are being served breakfast as well in their rooms.

DARIA: (Cocks an eyebrow, deadpan:) Queen Quinn and the Fashion Club I can understand the "breakfast-in-bed" thing, but Jane? (Pauses:) Hmm, I may have to _beat_ some sense into my friend and remind her that we're just ordinary plebeians, and that we shouldn't allow the surrounding luxuries of this place to corrupt us in any way, unlike it already has done to my sister and her ilk. (Pauses while Fiona laughs again:) Ah, the hell with it. It won't hurt to eat in my new inner sanctum this morning. Tell Henri to give me the works, like waffles, bacon, eggs, and coffee.

FIONA: Very good, Miss Daria. Do you want me to draw your bath in the jaccuzi after you've finished eating, or choose to shower on your own, (pauses:) or perhaps you'd prefer to do either before you eat?

DARIA: (Thought v.o. as she gets out of bed, slight smirk: This is all **too** damn good to be true. Too damn good for me to think about **how** too damn good it is.) Uh, sure, a good soak in the tub before chowing down will do wonders for me, Fiona, thanks.

FIONA: (Curtsys, starts toward the bathroom:) Very good, Miss Daria, I'll--

DARIA: (Hesitates:) Um, Fiona?

FIONA: (Stops, turns:) Yes, Miss Daria?

DARIA: (Thought v.o.: Can't let myself get too carried away with this place and lifestyle, even though I'm finding myself sorely tempted to do so. Damn personal feelings of a guilty conscience.:) After hearing myself being addressed this once too many times since I've been here, could you kinda _stop_ calling me "Miss" Daria? For some damn reason, it makes me feel like someone's _throwing_ something at me, but whatever that something is, I find myself barely _avoiding_ it all the time when they do. (Pauses:) One of these days, that something's gonna get lucky and lay me out when it makes contact with my person. (Fiona chuckles)

FIONA: Miss Jane asked me that while I was in her room as well. I'm sorry, but it's proper protocol for us to do so, (pauses, smirks:) _Miss_ Daria. (Daria sighs) If I called you simply "Daria" in front of Elenor or even Master Darren and Mistress Millie, I could be reprimanded.

DARIA: (Thinks:) Well, how about if Jane and I make it a point to tell Darren, Millie, and everybody else around here not to put "Miss" in front of our first names? (Pauses:) I just feel like I don't deserve to be called that. "Miss" wasn't on my birth certificate, and I think that term shouldn't be directed to me unless I'm single, and have the _last_ name "Morgendorffer" behind it, (pauses:) or if I want _Playboy_ magazine to know that I'm fully available without their worrying about a jealous husband to stop me if they ask for a photo-shoot. (Fiona tries not to laugh out loud, puts her hands over her mouth)

FIONA: Master Darren was right, you and your friend are very funny. (Pauses:) If you can convince Master Darren and Mistress Millie to allow us to call you both just "Daria" and "Jane", then I'll go along, Mi--Daria. (Daria smirks) Let me draw your bath. (Stops before she goes into the bathroom:) If I may be so bold to say, I think I'm going to _enjoy_ seeing you and M--Jane staying here the next four years for college, (pauses:) Daria. (Goes into the bathroom while Daria gives her a thoughtful look)

HELEN: (Catches the last part of Fiona's remark, comes in, stunned:) WHAT?! (Daria is shaken out of her thoughts) Daria, did I just hear Fiona say that _Jane's_ staying here with you and Darren while you two go to college? (Fiona looks out from the bathroom wide-eyed)

FIONA: Uh, um, good morning, Miss Helen! I--I thought you already knew about Ja--Miss Jane! (Turns pale, puts her hand on one side of her face:) Oh, no!

DARIA: (Sighs:) Relax, Fiona, it's okay. (Fiona looks tepidly between Helen and Daria, goes back into the bathroom) Good morning, Mom, and your ears did not deceive you. Jane's gonna stay here with me and Darren for the duration of our college years. (Pauses, shrugs:) What? You thought Jane was staying in the city while going to her art school, or something? Just her paying the high-ass rent alone would bankrupt her in a month, or so. Darren wanted to wait until later to tell you.

HELEN: (Frowns slightly, deep in thought:) _Umm-hmm_. So when, pray tell, _was_ your brother going to tell your father and me this, Daria?

DARIA: I suspected when you guys went out later this week to the Big Apple. Look, Millie knows all about it and has given her okay, (smirks, remembers Jane's little crack to Darren when she and Daria first came:) and it's not as if Jane's gonna sneak into Darren's room and vice-versa in the middle of the night and create babies, thus making you and dad grandparents sooner than you want, and me and Quinn aunts, (pauses, looks around:) even though the little tyke _prince_ wouldn't ever have to go about being hungry or needing clothes or toys around the _palace_ here.

HELEN: (Raised eyebrows:) Daria!

DARIA: Anyway, moving on to other things for a moment to give us both a chance to take a break from our little conversation, why are you so all-fired dressed up? (Pauses:) Does Eric want you to do some client shopping up here, or something?

HELEN: (Gives her a droll look:) _Most_ amusing, Daria. (Adds under her breath, slightly bitter tone:) Besides, he hasn't called me yet this morning. (Resumes her normal voice:) I'm going with Millie to a charity function by helicopter.

DARIA: Oh, right, she heads the Appleton Foundation. Darren mentioned it to me on the phone once. Go in style, I always say. (Pauses:) So what's your beef about Jane staying here with us?

HELEN: (Sighs:) I don't know, I just--(a **very** loud cry of "Damn it, where the hell **is** it?!" is heard from Jane's room, so loud, it attracts Fiona's attention as well, and Daria gives a tiny smirk for some reason) Oh, my, Jane? (Rushes across the hallway, followed by Daria and Fiona)

Now having changed out of her jogging clothes into a housecoat after after bathing and having just finished eating, Jane was looking frantically around and beneath her dresser on her knees when Helen and the others suddenly busted into her room. Jane glanced up at them uncomfortably, _particularly_ at Daria, then got off the floor slowly.

JANE: (Uneasy chuckle:) Uh, good morning, Mrs. Morgendorffer, Daria.

DARIA: (Still with that slight smirk on her face:) 'Morning, Jane.

HELEN: (Cocked eyebrow, cool tone:) Jane. Why did you scream? You scared us half to death! (Looks around:) What's wrong? (Thought v.o.: Besides the look of this room, that is.)

JANE: (Looks at Daria again, pauses:) Ah, I'm just looking for my--(pauses:) uh, good camel hair art brush, Mrs. M. (Helen frowns at her slightly, confused) It was one of several that Darren had brought me before he came back up here. It's an expensive one, and I don't want Darren to find out that I can't locate it. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you like that.

HELEN: (Exasperated sigh:) No harm done, dear. (Pauses, goes back into her cool tone of voice, slightly narrows her eyes:) Speaking of my son, I just found out something interesting--that you'll be staying up here with him and Daria for the next four years while you'll be attending college. (Pauses while Jane looks surprised at the disclosure, and at the way Fiona looks down sadly, telling Jane how Helen had found out:) Is that true?

JANE: (Stares at Helen and Daria for a moment, then sighs:) Yeah, it's true, Mrs. M, (adds quickly, red-faced:) but I _swear_ I'd never do anything, well, uh, _sexual_ with your son while I'm staying here, honest! Uh-uh, no freakin' way! It'll be nothing more than petting and snuggling! (Adds, serious look, puts her hand over her heart as Daria rolls her eyes:) You have my word, so says Jane Lane.

Helen's eyes narrowed intensely at Jane, who now felt as if she was about to go under a very difficult cross-examination, not unlike what Darren had felt in the study yesterday when she and Helen had asked why he had behaved in a such a way. Daria crossed her arms at the scene, bemused, while Fiona looked between the two uncomfortably.

HELEN: (Nods her head slowly:) Very well, Jane, I _believe_ you. (Jane lets out a huge sigh of relief, and Daria gives her mother a quick impressed look) Like I saw in my son, I know you to be a person of good character (Daria's impressed look now changes, looks at her mother as if she's lost her mind, smirking, and Jane subtly mock-glares at Daria), seeing as how you've been a great friend to Daria, and after Jake and I had gotten to know you and Trent as well after a few years. As Daria told me, Millie also gave her okay with the arrangement, so if she can endorse it, I'm sure I and Jake can, too. (Hears the helicopter coming over the mansion:) Oh, I'd better go on, Millie's waiting for me, I assume. (Begins to leave)

JANE: (Steps up, unusually contrite tone:) Uh, Mrs. M? Before you go--?

HELEN: (Stops at the doorway:) Yes, Jane?

JANE: (Pauses:) I just wanna say thanks for putting your trust in me. (Adds:) I _mean_ that, really.

HELEN: (Slow smile:) You're welcome, Jane. (Cocks an eyebrow:) Just don't make me come to _regret_ it later, hmm? (Jane smirks, nods) Daria, _please_ try and get out of that study at least once today, all right?

DARIA: (Smirks:) Actually, I intend to do just that, Mom. If Jane wants, she and I are going to take in a movie or two in the home movie theater, then if she's "game", pun intended, we'll go in the gameroom. (Jane looks somewhat surprised) The study's not going anywhere, and I don't want to try to read every single book in one sitting, trying to gorge myself off of the fat of the rich literature in there. Darren almost has a whole damn _town_ under one roof here, and I may as well entertain myself in some other manner as well.

HELEN: (Chuckles:) I _was_ thinking about your going outside the mansion like we discussed, but I'll take what I can get for now, sweetie. Goodbye, everyone. (Leaves)

FIONA: (Looks between Daria and Jane:) I'll, um, finish drawing the water in Mi--er, _Daria's_ bath (Jane cocks an intrigued eyebrow at the "Daria" part, minus the "Miss", but decides to wait until later to inquire), then I'll get her breakfast. Excuse me. (Curtsys, leaves, shuts door)

Jane looked after Fiona, then turned back to Daria.

JANE: Er, so it was _Fiona_ who told Helen about my staying here with you guys, eh?

DARIA: Actually, Fiona was talking to me when mom came into my room and caught the tail end of our conversation about her being pleased that you and I would be hanging around for four years here, and mom put two and two together. Fiona thought mom already knew about our "arrangement". (Pauses, cocks an eyebrow:) Um, why would you ask that, Jane? Surely you don't think Fiona _deliberately_ let that out, do you? What would she possibly gain by doing that? I just told you she was pleased that we'd be staying here.

JANE: (Shrugs, smirks barely, weak chuckle:) I dunno. Maybe to try and convince your mom indirectly that your brother and I would do some "hanky-panky" while I'm living here, and that Helen would then try and fight my staying around, which would result in her actions somehow possibly driving me away, so Fiona could have him to herself?

DARIA: (Stares at Jane for a moment, narrows her eyes:) You don't seriously _believe_ that unbelievably mind-boggling leap in logic that you just gave me, do you? First, even if my mom _did_ object to your living here, she really couldn't stop either one of you, (smirks:) even if she _is_ a lawyer. Second, if my mom had tried to do precisely that, she'd drive my bro so far away from her, that I doubt he'd come back within a _parsec_ of her for a very long time, and I don't think she'd want _that_ particular development to transpire. Third, Fiona strikes me as being a really nice person, (Jane's mouth drops) yeah, I can't believe I gave out another compliment either this _year_, but strange things do happen occasionally with me, more often than not in my case. Finally, fourth, I think I can truly say that you've become a bit _paranoid_ when it becomes to Darren and the female gender lately, like the way you were with Sandi on the plane, and apparently Fiona here. (Jane is about to say something) Don't deny it, I saw how you were _scoping_ her out while she was speaking to Darren when we first came upstairs, and your "sudden" volunteering in helping him paint Fiona's portrait in his art studio. Yeah, my bro is handsome, and seems to _draw_ the women to him, but he's not, and I reiterate, hopefully for the very last time, not interested in anybody else. You're gonna have to learn to _trust_ him while he's out and about when you're not around, otherwise, you're running the risk of becoming (long pause:) _possessive_ of him, and that's not the basis for a sound relationship.

JANE: (Stares at Daria for a second, smirks slowly:) Sorta like I was with Tom around _you_, before our little hair-dye "adventure", huh? (Sighs while Daria looks a bit uncomfortable, and says nothing in response, and Jane goes and sits down on her bed, sags her shoulders, looks down:) Yeah, yeah, Darren sorta told me the same thing about the "paranoid" part, though he was talking about something that happened this morning with Sandi while we were jogging--

DARIA: (**Very** wicked smirk now:) --Does this have something to do with her coming out of the home theater early this morning?

JANE: Yeah, as a matter of fact, it does, and--(narrows her eyes:) hey, how could you have--(pauses, stares at her for a moment, realizes:) it was _you_, wasn't it?

DARIA: (Now looking "innocent", Mona Lisa smile:) _Moi_, Jane?

JANE: (Slowly gets up from her bed, puts hands on her hips, in her mock-motherly tone, cocked eyebrow:) _Dooon't_ take that tone with me, young lady! You know very good and damn well what I'm talking about! My picture! _You_ got it off of my dresser, didn't you?

DARIA: (Returns to the smirk:) Oh, you mean the one with my brother holding me in his arms? _That_ one? (Jane crosses her arms and glares at her) If you're talking about that particular photograph, then I must answer yes to your question. When you two went on your little morning excursion, I immediately made my move to your room to retrieve said picture. I figured when you said in the study you were going to "Capture this moment", you were gonna get that camera I told you to bring up here. It's a good thing you didn't really _look_ at the picture, otherwise, you would have seen my eyes wide open along with my brother's in the flash shot, and you'd know immediately that I was _faking_ it.

JANE: (Shakes her fist at Daria, clenched teeth:) AARGH! Blast you, woman! When did you wake up? I should've known something wasn't _quite_ right when I saw you walking in here in your jammies, and not the regular clothes you wore when Darren put you in bed! (Cocks an eyebrow:) Was it when Darren first lifted you in his arms?

DARIA: (Nods, enjoys Jane's agony:) Yep, just about. I stirred a bit when he first shook me, but I wasn't really awake until he was actually holding me. I kept my eyes shut and decided to go along for the "ride", listening to your bantering. (Jane drops her head in defeat, mouths "Damn") I even mostly kept my eyes _open_ while he was carrying me through the hallways, save for the fact when he stopped and looked down on me. That's how I saw Sandi. I knew that the mostly-darkened hallways would keep him from seeing my eyes open. Of course, I figured that since he came all the way down into the study to check out where I was, and also since I was so tired from reading through those books and sure as hell didn't want to drag myself up to my room, I'd let him take me up there himself, and he even went so far as to remove my boots when he laid me in my bed, the kind fellow.

JANE: (Grins wickedly, decides she's going to get **something** out of not having the photo anymore:) Orrr, maybe you _liked_ being held in your Big Bro's protective arms, amiga. (Daria glares at her, rolls her eyes) Otherwise, you would've been immediately PO'd, and laid him out cold, you know, having been startled by him at first, thinking he was a stranger and everything.

DARIA: (Turns red, frowns slightly:) Jane, c'mon, cut it out. (Adds quietly:) I'd _never_ really hit Darren. I _told_ you I was too damn tired from all that reading, and didn't feel like moving. It's not like I haven't been carried by a man before. My dad carried me and Quinn to bed lots of times when we were small and we fell asleep while watching TV, or in my case, reading. With Darren, it was no big deal.

JANE: (Walks over, playfully elbows her on her arm:) Hah! Maybe being held by your brother reminded you of being held by _Jake_, eh? (Mock admiration look:) Oh, those wonderful memories you must've had with "Daddy Dearest"...

DARIA: (Looks at Jane evenly, deadpan:) Maybe being _leveled_ by me and your subsequent falling on the _floor_ in here from it will remind you of being laid out by Trent when you were but a wee lassie will bring back _your_ "wonderful memories"?

JANE: (Snorts, grins:) Nice try, but usually it was _Trent_ who was "laid" out more often than not in our little sibling tussles, m'dear, though I'm sure he _let_ me win--most of the time, that is. (Pauses:) Seriously, Daria, you didn't like your brother holding you in his arms at all? I have to admit I kinda liked it as a kid when Trent did so, especially when I got really sick, or like you, felt too damn tired to go to bed on my own when I fell asleep watching the TV, or even painting. (Adds, shrugs:) Of course, he did it far more often than my parents did, so in a way, I have an excuse to appreciate what he did more than you would with your brother, who you and Quinn just met. (Shrewdly coy tone, waves her off, turns away from her:) On second thought, maybe you're _right_. It probably wasn't that big of a deal that Darren carried you all of that way to your room. Sorry for jumping to conclusions like that.

DARIA: (Pauses, gets in a very low tone of voice, looks around:) Weeell, maybe I liked it just a _little_. (Jane smirks a bit while turned away from Daria, then slowly turns back toward her with a small smile) He _was_ worried about me, and I did feel a bit--(pauses, red-faced:) _comfortable_ being held. (Small smirk:) I even _teased_ him a little when I, um, "moved" around in his arms. (Jane cocks an amused eyebrow) You know, Jane, the human heart goes on an average of 72 beats per minute. In Darren's case, it sounded to me that his beat a _thousand_ times a minute when I did that. He became stiff as a board, and I thought for a moment that he'd whizz all over himself. (Jane chuckles) That poor, poor lad.

JANE: (Finger to her mouth, frowns, deep thought:) Hmm--I gotta try that with him in the future, you know, pretend that my ankle is hurt, or something while we're jogging, and let him carry me back to the mansion?

DARIA: Tricking your boyfriend and my brother like that, Jane, is sneaky, lowdown, and downright nasty. (Pauses as Jane gives her a look:) Which is why _I_ did it like that. I may try that with Tom in the future while we're walking together in beautiful downtown Lawndale.

JANE: (Smirks:) Oho! You're getting past with what he did, amiga?

DARIA: (After a moment, red-faced:) Well, I told him that we have to have a talk when I get back to Lawndale after he called. For the time being, I just wanna leave it at that, okay?

JANE: (Shrugs:) Fine. Okay, um, what did you do with the picture?

DARIA: (Stares at Jane with her "expressionless expression", deadpan:) Ashes to ashes, dust to dust--

JANE: (Rolls her eyes:) Geez, Daria, you actually _burned_ it?

DARIA: (Shrugs:) Maybe, (pauses, ever-so-slight shrewd look:) then again, maybe _not_. It's your guess. Either way, I had to insure that you'd never use that frozen-in-time moment to "capture" my weakness, to betray me to my parents, thus giving them an edge over me for years to come. It's bad enough that you have my likeness linked with them, Quinn, and my bro in our living room already with that family portrait.

JANE: (Sighs, shakes her head slowly:) Oh, Daria, Daria, Daria. I'd never betray to to your parents--(pauses, smirks:) at least _without_ your knowing I did, that is. (Daria smirks) So, you _really_ want to hang out in the theater, then the gameroom?

DARIA: That's what I said, didn't I? We can see a bad movie, and play games 'till our heart's desire. It's a veritable dream come true for your's truly. Besides, I figured that you'll need to be _consoled_ over not being able to use that picture to paint of us. (Jane chuckles) You need my company.

JANE: (Points to her head:) Daria, you should know by now that I have a _photographic_ mind when it comes to my artwork. It'll take me longer, but I'm determined to paint that picture of you two like that. I still have the after-image in my head.

DARIA: Then I'll have to try and get that after-image _out_ of your head while we're watching a bad movie and are bowling and playing video games, you know, the type of pleasurable distractions that can be effective when necessary?

JANE: (Grins:) We'll see, Daria, we'll see. (Pauses:) You _do_ realize that when Darren came into the study to pick you up, he didn't react in _any_ negative way whatsoever?

DARIA: (Considers:) Hmm--yeah, now that you mention that, he didn't, did he? (Cocks an eyebrow:) Possible breakthrough?

JANE: Yeah, maybe, but you also gotta remember that (mocking tone, smirks:) he was deeply concerned about his other "baby" sister not being in her "beddy-weddy". (Daria gets that "Gimme a break" glare) (Jane gets into her normal voice:) I also wanna talk to you about what me and Darren said about Sandi. (Pauses:) I told Darren about my near-suicide, (adds:) though I didn't tell him everything.

DARIA: (Nods knowingly:) I suspected that was what you'd say to him when you hinted about it last night in the media room. Looks like we have a hell of a lot of things to discuss while we're enjoying ourselves.

JANE: Looks. (Pauses:) By the way, do you think Henri can make a _pizza_? I'd like to be munching on that while we're playing games, or something.

Daria was about to respond when there was a knock on Jane's door, and Jane opened it. Fiona came in, giving an uneasy glance at Jane.

FIONA: M--er, Daria, your bath is ready. Henri is preparing your breakfast, and it'll be ready in 20 minutes.

DARIA: Thanks, Fiona. Oh, Jane, I meant to tell you that I'm gonna get Fiona and the rest of the staff here to call us simply "Daria" and "Jane", so the "Miss" crap will be hopefully gone by tonight. Maybe we can tell Darren that when calls you sometime today while he's swinging balls with dad and Edward.

JANE: Ah, so _that's_ why Fiona called you just _plain_ 'ol "Daria". Cool. I was beginning to feel like an out-of-place common debutante, or something.

DARIA: I'll see you in an hour, "Plain 'ol Jane", okay? (Jane smirks) If I'm not finished stuffing myself by then, you can just barge in, and wait for me to emerge from the john. We'll ask Henri about that pizza later.

JANE: Later, amiga. (Watches her leave)

FIONA: (Hurries by her into Jane's room:) I'll get your tray, Jane, and--

JANE: (Puts her hand up as Fiona goes by, sighs:) --Wait a sec, Fiona.

FIONA: (Looking nervous as she turns around slowly:) Jane, if this about what Miss Helen heard--

JANE: (Cuts her off:) --Yeah, part of it is, but it's not what you think. (Pauses:) Look, I think I owe you an _apology_--(Fiona looks suprised)

**********

_(Scene changes to the helicopter that Helen and Millie are riding in)_

Millie and Helen sat in the rear cab of the helicopter across from each other conversing as it flew over the peaceful-looking, rural New York countryside in the late morning of the day. The helicopter they flew in was a luxurious and large one, with the cab soundproofed so as both could barely hear the rotating blades while they talked. The conversation, light at first, had been about the Appleton foundation and of its various charitable functions, and of the various well-known people Helen would meet, then it took more of a serious turn as Helen had just explained to Millie of first seeing the Appleton's grave while speedwalking.

MILLIE: (Turns pale, puts her hand on the side of her face in shock:) Oh, Helen, I'm _so_ sorry about that! I thought you knew because of the media reports and Darren telling you--

HELEN: (Sighs:) --It's all right, Millie, and Darren didn't really tell any of us about the site. He probably assumed we knew already from the TV reports and such. It actually turned out to be _good_ that I did see the site for personal reasons. (Millie nods knowingly after a brief pause) I only wished Jake and I could've met your brother and sister-in-law. From what my son told us, they were remarkable people.

MILLIE: (Distant tone, slight smile:) Yes, Helen, yes, they were. Arthur Sr, and Lucille were quite the duo.

HELEN: (Pauses, frowns in deep thought:) Now when I think about it, I should've remembered that Darren's adop--er, parents were buried there. The newspapers and TV _did_ mention it when my son first came to Lawndale, but, well, my husband and I were so excited to see our son still alive, (Millie looks a bit pained for an instant, something that Helen notices:) and, well, you understand--

MILLIE: (Smiles:) --Of course I do, Helen. (Reads some papers she's taken out of her small briefcase, presumably from the Appleton Foundation)

HELEN: (Looks outside at the landscape below for an instant, then back at Millie, hesitates:) Um, Millie, may I ask you a personal question?

MILLIE: (Looks up from her paperwork:) Hmm--? Yes, of course, Helen. What is it?

HELEN: Do you--do you have any _children_? (Millie cocks an eyebrow, Helen quickly adds:) Forgive me for asking, but I've never heard you mention having any since my family met you. (Millie stares at her with an unreadable expression) Darren told us that you were married once to his uncle Jim, then you two divorced.

MILLIE: (After a moment:) Yes, yes, I was married to my ex-husband, Jim _Morse_. We had--(pauses:) irreconcilable differences. (Slightly curt tone:) No, I'm sorry to say that _we_ didn't have any sons or daughters.

HELEN: (Catches Millie's tone of voice, pacifying retort:) Millie, I didn't mean anything by--

MILLIE: (Cuts her off:) --It's all right, Helen, really. (Pauses:) I apologize for the way I spoke to you. It's something of a--sensitive thing with me when it comes to the subject of me and children. (Smirks, raises an eyebrow:) For some reason, I can't help but to wonder that you had a reason for asking me that particular question, perhaps because you're wondering if my ex-husband and I partly broke up over my not having any children, hmm?

HELEN: (Becomes extremely uncomfortable now, chuckles weakly:) Well, um, it's really none of my business, Millie--

MILLIE: (Shrugs:) --No, I might as well respond, Helen. You're not the first person to ask that, and you won't be the last. (Pauses:) Yes, that was the main reason why Jim and I divorced, though other reasons such as working late nights and being everywhere but with each other weren't too far behind. He wanted children, and I didn't. I basically wanted to be free of that type of responsibility, and he wanted an heir to take over his elevator business, preferably a son, (snorts:) though he wouldn't've "complained" if he got a daughter. I told him before we were married that I wasn't sure that I wanted children, and he understood that, though he hoped that I would change my mind someday. (Sighs, adds quietly, looks out window:) I never did, much to his chagrin--and to mine. He had his work to hide his growing frustration, and I had my family's foundation work and fortune to hide my fear of raising kids.

Helen cocked her head curiously at Millie.

HELEN: (In a mild tone of disbelief:) You were--_afraid_ to raise children, Millie?

MILLIE: (Smirks:) Surprised? Call it a result of seeing how my brothers were at each other's throats while we all grew up at the mansion. Arthur and William were always competing for our parent's, particularly my father's attention. At times, it grew _very_ competitive, from participating in sports, to one-upping each other in the business. More often than not, Arthur won. In the end, that was the difference in Arthur getting the Chairmanship, and William the Vice-chairmanship. (Shakes her head slowly:) I didn't know how much that really affected William at the time, though I could sense a very mild _resentment_ from him towards Arthur when the will was read after my father's death. (Bites her lip:) If only I knew how much William came to _hate_ his brother, maybe I could've stopped him somehow--

HELEN: --You couldn't have possibly known, Millie. As Darren told me, your brother fooled him and everyone.

MILLIE: (Nods her head:) Yes, you're right about that, I have to admit. Anyway, I saw first-hand how my father actually _encouraged_ the sibling rivalry, you know, (in a mild sneering tone:) to "build up manly character" in my brothers. At times, I tried to play the "peace negotiator" between them, refusing to take sides. I loved both of them equally, you understand. My mother hated to see her sons go at it constantly. She tried to stop them, and sometimes it worked, but in the end, I think it wore her down. She died before my father did. (Helen shakes her head slowly, mouths, "I'm sorry") I saw what effect it had on her, and I wasn't sure I wanted that as a mother, trying to "calm" my children, and possibly ending up the same way.

HELEN: (Sighs:) Along with Daria and Quinn sometimes competing against each other, even though it wasn't quite as serious with your brothers, I know all about "sibling rivalry" while growing up in my home as a child. Me and my sister Rita were constantly competing for _my_ parent's attention as well. (Chuckles:) My other sister Amy stayed on the sidelines and watched us. I think she was _amused_ at our antics. (Adds sarcastically:) You're going to _love_ the visit from my mother, Ruth, Rita, Amy, Erin, and Brian when they come to your place next week. (Millie smiles kindly) Sooo, I assume things between you and Jim got worse--?

MILLIE: Yes, the relationship we had began to sour, slowly but surely. Jim had his business meetings in San Francisco, Tokyo, and Sydney. I had my charities in London, Paris, and Milan. (Pauses, looks at Helen stoically:) One day, after five years of patiently waiting on his part, and of excuses on my part, we had a huge knock-down-drag out argument that resulted in his leaving me. The divorce proceedings were, suffice it to say, quite nasty. It took several more years of healing, but eventually we got past it, and began to become friends.

HELEN: (Gets a look of genuine compassion:) Oh, Millie, again, I'm so sorry.

MILLIE: Thank you, Helen. (Looks back out of the helicopter's window:) Arthur and Lucille still considered him a part of the family, but kept him at arms length when I was around out of respect for me. William didn't like him at all though it wasn't a direct type of rudeness, rather a _subtile_ one. Once he implied that Jim was a "gold-digger" who wanted to worm his way into the family's fortune, despite the fact that Jim's elevator business was on solid ground financially, and Jim had his own money, even turning down Arthur's offer of a loan once when Jim needed a quick cash infusion on a project in Jakata several years back. Jim wasn't a big fan of William's either, but out of deference to me, tolerated my brother's subtle rudeness to him. (Smiles quietly, remembers:) It was one of the things I loved about him so much, his ability to not let things or people upset him.

HELEN: I see. (Pauses:) So, uh, when did er, Edward come into the picture? Darren said something about you two meeting somewhere in Europe while you were on vacation, and my son was visiting us--?

MILLIE: (Brightens up, grins:) It was in London, and he was working for a Danish commodities firm called Mikkelsen Industries, which is part of the European Common Market, and was there on some stock-selling business. We first spotted each other while I was touring Westminister Abbey, (adds:) or so I _thought_. (Giggles:) The security I had with me almost had a fit when he came over to introduce himself! (Helen chuckles) They were about to "escort" him from me when I stopped them. Edward told me that he had been following my whereabouts by newspaper and television since I first came, and he simply _had_ to meet me, giving me that song-and-dance routine of his being drawn to me by my "American intelligence, beauty and charm".

HELEN: (Coy look, smirks:) It seems to have worked.

MILLIE: (Sighs, smirks back:) Yes, it did. From the moment Edward came over to me, I was dazzled by his dashing manly British charm and wit. Before I knew it, he and I started to go everywhere in London, with Edward showing me its sights and sounds, (adds, smirks:) of course, I didn't let him know I _already_ knew the city.

HELEN: (Sighs dreamily, looks up, smiles:) Oh, those men and their cute tendency to try and win us over when they first meet us, the _young_ dogs. (Millie chuckles) When Jake and I first laid eyes upon one another at Middleton College, I knew _immediately_ that we were made for each other.

MILLIE: (Uneasy chuckle, briefly thinks about the match-up of the comical Jake and serious Helen:) Yes, uh, oh, _really_? I--see. I'm sure you and Jake have had your, um, troubles while being married to each other?

HELEN: (Recalls some of the marital troubles she and Jake have had over the years:) Er, yes, of course. We've had our fair share of (pauses:) ups and downs, Millie, like any other married couple have had, but Jake and I have been able to persevere.

Millie suddenly developed a piercing, yet thoughtful stare at Helen for a long moment, which made Helen feel slightly umcomfortable, then Millie spoke in a curious, almost trance-like tone of voice while continuing her stare.

MILLIE: How have you done it, Helen?

HELEN: (Raised eyebrows:) Um, what do you mean, Millie, done--what?

MILLIE: (With the same stare and tone of voice:) Be happily married, while obviously raising your daughters very well, and having a successful career as a lawyer, even reaching equal-partner status in your law firm?

HELEN: (Blushes ever-so-slightly in pride:) Well, it hasn't been easy, Millie, but my love for my family and my will to succeed had a _hell_ of a lot to do with it, I can tell you. (Frowns deep in thought:) I never gave up, not for one damn second. (Grows quiet:) I couldn't afford not to, literally. There were times when Jake struggled in his consulting firm and had no clients for sometimes what amounted to _weeks_ at a time, and it fell on me to keep bringing in the "bacon" for the family, which helped to drive me. My husband and daughters were _counting_ on me, I couldn't let them down.

MILLIE: (Narrows her eyes:) So, it was your love for your family, and your family's financial needs that kept you going? (Helen reluctantly nods while Millie gives a small, bitter laugh:) Maybe _that's_ part of the reason why my marriage to Jim didn't work--not just because I was afraid of raising children, but also because of my family's fortune. I didn't really need anything, you see, it was always there for me. If I wanted, say, the latest sportscar, I could get it. If I wanted a yacht, (snaps fingers:) _mine_. I didn't want children to hold me back from enjoying myself, ergo, I became selfish, not spoiled, mind you, because our parents made us work like Darren's parents made him do so as well, but just--plain--selfish. In reality, I wanted Jim to see things _my_ way, that is, to have no children at all. I kept thinking he'd come around to seeing my point of view. (Sighs:) I don't blame Jim for not wanting to wait anymore, not now, when I think about it. (Helen is about to say something when Millie cuts her off) Trust me, Helen: It _was_ my fault mostly. Jim loved me very much.

HELEN: (Pauses:) Out of curiousity, did Jim find, well, anyone else after you two divorced?

MILLIE: I heard he got back into the "groove" several months later with a few women, but he never seriously stayed with any of them after me. (Pauses:) I guess I must've _discouraged_ him from ever marrying again.

HELEN: (Narrows her eyes:) With all due respect, I think you're being much too hard on yourself, Millie. It appears to me that Jim could've found someone and re-married on his own and have had children if he wanted--(pauses, realizes:) unless he--(stops, while Millie looks at her in anticipation:) um, nothing, never mind.

MILLIE: (Frowns at Helen, perplexed, then realizes:) Are you saying that Jim _still_ has feelings for me, and that's why he never really found anyone else? If that's what you're thinking, then you're _wrong_, Helen. I have feelings for Edward, now. Even if, and I stress, even _if_ Jim did feel something towards me, I don't have the same feelings for him that I used to when we were married. I'm going on with my life. If Jim's able to come in while you all are here, and he says something to me about that, then I'll tell him what I told you.

HELEN: (Quickly falls all over herself:) Of course, Millie, and I didn't mean to imply anything.

MILLIE: (Slight smirk, assuring tone:) No harm done, Helen. (Looks out the window, quiet tone:) It's a beautiful morning out there, so peaceful...

HELEN: (Does the same for an instant, then reclines back in her seat, smiles, releases a deep breath, though it's clear she hasn't quite relaxed yet:) Yes, I haven't felt this, uh, relaxed for quite awhile. I push myself at work, you understand, and I'm trying to take it easy more now than ever before, Millie. Being an equal partner certainly is a lot less stressful than what I used to do at my firm with corporate law, and everything.

MILLIE: (Chuckles:) Darren said that you pushed yourself to the brink like Jake did on his consulting job, and he was worried about both of you, and Darren wanted you all to take it easy up here.

HELEN: (Sighs, smiles:) Oh, that's so sweet of our son to worry about us, Millie, but we'll be fine, and--(notices Millie looking off again, appearing reflective:) Millie, is there anything wrong? You look like you're concerned about something.

MILLIE: (Looks back to Helen, snaps out of her trance:) Hm? Oh, I'm sorry, Helen. I'm just thinking about how Darren's really changed since you, your family, and Jane have entered his life. He looked _lost_ right after Arthur and Lucille were killed, but he immediately focused on looking for you all after seeing that video of his adop--his parents telling him he was adopted. (Helen nods slowly, though she knows very little about the video other than what Darren had told her and her family) It was quite fortunate how he found you all so quickly, sort of like a _support_ mechanism that kept him going. (Hesitates:) I'm--_glad_ he found you. Thank you for accepting him.

HELEN: (Shakes her head, smiles:) Oh, Millie, seeing my son alive is a blessing I can't even possibly begin to give thanks for, of course we'd accept him in a second. Thank _you_ for being a such a wonderful aunt to him. (Pauses, sees Millie glance out the window yet again with the same reflective expression as before:) Millie, I think now is a good as a time as any to tell you this: I want you to be part of _our_ family as well. (Millie cocks an eyebrow) We'd like to _adopt_ you. Think of it sort of as a payback for your brother and sister-in-law in taking care of our son. (Millie now looks at Helen, stunned, while Helen continues:) Jake and I talked about this at great length in our room last night before we went to bed, and he thought it was a fantastic idea, and, well, since you're Darren's aunt, and because it's so obvious that you're a very big part of his life, it's only logical that you become Daria's and Quinn's aunt, too. Darren doesn't know about it yet, but I'm sure he'll be delighted, and my sisters and mother will be after I tell them as well.

MILLIE: (Can barely speak because she's so shocked:) Helen--I--I don't know what to say--

HELEN: (Smirks:) --A "yes" answer will just suffice, you know. (Pauses:) Well, how about it?

MILLIE: (Trying not to shed any tears:) W-Why not? You've got yourself a deal, Helen. (Reaches over and hugs her, pauses, wipes her eyes:) T-This doesn't have anything to do with the way I behaved last night in the media room, does it? If it is, I want to apologize for that--

HELEN: (Looks surprised:) Uh, no, you don't have to bother yourself about what happened then, Millie, really. You wanted to see your beau. Jake and everyone understood that--

MILLIE: --No, Helen, I can't let that go so easily. (Long pause, sighs:) I _lied_. I _didn't_ see Edward. (Helen shows no expression) I just wanted to get out of there as fast as I could because I felt like I was _intruding_ on a private family moment when you all gathered around Darren in the middle of the room to comfort him.

HELEN: (Pats her hand in an assuring manner:) It's all right, Millie. From now on, you don't have to feel like that anymore, okay? _All_ family moments from now on will include you. Feel free to jump in and hug anytime. (Adds, shrugs:) Or shout in _exasperation_, whatever your fancy.

MILLIE: (Chuckles:) You haven't heard my high-pitched screams yet, you might come to _regret_ asking that. (Helen laughs, and Millie puts her hand to her face, gasps in realization:) You know, other than Daria and Quinn, I've _got_ to get to know Darren's girlfriend, Jane, too. With everything's that happened, I haven't yet. I'm going to pull her over to the side and _grill_ her sometime this week when she's free. (Leans over, whispers, smirks:) Can you "prepare" me for any surprises? Darren's told me she's a bit more open than Daria. What's her family like?

HELEN: (After a moment, uneasy chuckle:) Well, um, I can only tell you what her mother Amanda's told me. (Pauses, bites her lower lip:) Er, ah, you see--(the cell phone in Helen's bag rings, which makes Helen privately grateful for the intrusion, not wanting to tell Millie immediately about Jane's "strange" family:) Excuse me for a moment, Millie. (In the familiar falsetto voice:) _Hellooo_? Oh, Eric, how _are_ you? (Long sigh:) For a minute there, I didn't think you'd _ever_ call me! (Pauses:) Yes, we're all doing fine, and--(pauses:) have I spoken to Darren _specifically_ about the firm? (Frowns slightly, through clenched teeth and a **hint** of annoyance:) No, not yet, having _just_ gotten here, but--

Amused, Millie observed Helen's animated conversation for a moment, then sat back in her seat, looked out her window at the distant, but fast-approaching skyline of White Plains, and smirked, thinking about Helen's grimace when Millie had inquired about Jane's family. _Something tells me that this should be quite an interesting story..._

**********

_(Scene changes back to the Appleton mansion, two hours later)_

The Fashion Club and Juanita and Laflita, all wearing sandals and "skort" outfits, sat outside in the rear of the mansion on a huge brick patio at three round, white parasol-covered outdoor tables watching Sandi, who was standing up holding a small chalkboard and writing. A cool, gentle breeze barely shook the parasols in the warm summer air. They all had been at the "fashion summit meeting" for about an hour, and were bringing the meeting to a close. The Watley sisters sat at one table with pens, notepads and bottled water, while Stacy and Tiffany sat at another table with the same items, and Quinn, who sat at the other table with the aforementioned articles, except for an additional item: the latest _Waif_ magazine. Sandi, who also had sat at Quinn's table as well, wore a white smock over her peach "skort" summer wear and white gloves so as not to get any chalk on her hands and outfit. She then turned the board to the Watleys, which read "attitude".

SANDI: (In her cool "Valley-girl" tone:) --In closing, the key, like, to having a good fashion club in your school is attitude. (Juanita and Laflita immediately begin to eagerly write on their pads, circling in one spot, presumably the word "attitude") You must have an air of confidence, of com--com--(frowns, tries to remember:) --competence, yes, that's it, competence to dictate fashions to those students who are fashionably starved, and are in great need of your advice. (Cocks an eyebrow, pointed stare at the Watleys:) You must, like, never allow others to control the tone of fashion, always remember that. (Quinn and the other F.C. members nod) I cannot stress how important that is. _You_ will control the fashion, not them. You are the leaders, and they are the followers. (Goes over to Quinn's table, picks up the _Waif_ magazine, shows it to the Watleys:) This will be your ultimate guide to dictating fashion. I suggest you immediately subscribe to it, and never let it out of your sight. We also wish for you to provide us with progress reports on your fashion club throughout the school year so as to check on how you're getting on.

JUANITA: (Finishes scribbling like her sister:) Got it. (Takes a deep breath, sits back, sighs:) Wow. We've got a _lot_ of work to do, Sandi. We never realized there was so much to organizing a fashion club. Laflita and I really want to thank you and the rest of the Fashion Club for helping us out.

LAFLITA: Yeah, thanks. (Looks down while reading over the pad:) This info is really gonna come in handy when we start our fashion club at Orbison. (Looks back up at the F.C., smirks:) When our friends hear what we know, they'll flip! I'm sure the headmaster will approve our application for club status when we go back next week. (Juanita nods in agreement, smirks)

QUINN: You're welcome. (Smirks back:) Just remember that only you two have the information we've supplied, and it'll give you the edge when you have elections for your club--

STACY: (Excited tone:) --Oh, and be sure to have a small club, no more than four members at the most, though it is acceptable to have five if you really want to appear inclusive, (adds quickly:) but not _too_ inclusive. (Pauses, looks at Sandi timidly:) Um, is that right, Sandi? (Sandi rolls her eyes briefly, sighs, then nods curtly) You don't want too many students trying to get in your group, and everything. If you allow too many, you'll run the risk of um--(looks up, tries to remember, starts to hyperventilate and puts her hands on her chest:) ohmyGodohmyGod, it's on the edge of my lips--(Juanita and Laflita look at each other nervously again, and Quinn and Sandi look exasperatedly at Stacy)

TIFFANY: ("Cuts" in:) Stacy, I think you...want to say that...they'll be taking a risk...and won't have a...cli...cli...(pauses, frowns, thinks, smiles slowly:) _clitoris_...yeah, that's it. (The rest of the F.C. and the Watley sisters gasp in shock, turn wide-eyed and red-faced)

THE REST OF THE F.C.: TIFFANY!

TIFFANY: (Completely innocent look:) What...isn't that...right? (Quinn whispers in her ear what the word means, and Tiffany suddenly gets **very** wide-eyed and gasps) _Ohhhhh_...I wondered what...our sex ed...teacher meant when...she held up those...pictures in class...and said that. (Quinn wimpers, cuts her eyes over at the still-stunned Watleys)

STACY: (Covers her hands over her face:) Oh, God, I'm _so_ embarassed--

SANDI: (Searches for words, looks between the Watleys and Tiffany:) Err, she, that is--

QUINN: (Goes over to Juanita and Laflita from Tiffany, uneasy chuckle:) Uh, ah, what Tiffany _really_ meant to say was--

JUANITA: (Giggles with Laflita:) --We get it, _clique_, right?

QUINN: (Returns the giggle with Sandi and Stacy, relieved:) Right! (Looks at her watch, gets up with the others:) Wow, we'd better get to that fashion shop, don't you guys think? Since it's Sunday, won't they be closing soon?

LAFLITA: (Looks at her watch as well:) Yeah, you're right, we don't have too long. How are we gonna get there?

SANDI: (Grins:) Quinn, like, told us that Darren is letting us go in a limo, an' everything.

QUINN: (Grins as well:) And we can have two security guys with us! (Pauses:) They can carry our shopping bags and stuff! (Smirks:) Good help is so hard to find these days, right, guys? (Everyone laughs and nods)

STACY: What is this fashion shop called again, you guys?

JUANITA: Reynaldo's, a regional store. It's on the edge of Maness, and only a mile from our house, on route 19. Granted, it's not like Cashman's, but it isn't J.J. Jeeters either, more like somewhere in between. However, they do have some really good fashions there, and for a reasonable price, too. Just about everyone shops there, we know the girls at Orbison do, right, Laflita?

LAFLITA: Definitely.

QUINN: Okay, then, it's on to Reynaldo's! We'll meet in what, an hour-and-a-half or so, so we can change--?

JUANITA: (Looks over at Laflita, who gives an "eh" shrug of approval:) That sounds about right, and you can come to our home and pick us up. The security around here knows where we live. (Sighs:) C'mon, Laflita, remember, mom said she'd be at home when we'd call her to come, and it won't take that long for us to get home and change. (Looks over to the F.C.:) We'll see you then--(begins to leave with Laflita)

SANDI: (Cocks an eyebrow:) --Like, wait a minute. (Pauses while the Watley twins stop:) Didn't you two leave here in your own car yesterday, or something? I thought you came here in and were going to leave in that.

LAFLITA: Nope, the car we left here in wasn't ours, it was our brother's.

JUANITA: (Snorts indifferently, crosses her arms:) Yeah, just because we took it yesterday and he had to walk home, he decides to get back at us last night by threatening to--to--(clenches her teeth in anger, closes her eyes)

LAFLITA: (Pats her sister on the back:) --It's okay, girlfriend, I'll take up the slack. (Pauses:) My brother threatened to _burn_ all of our clothes if we ever took his car again without his permission! He even came into our rooms and showed the _matches_ he was gonna use if we did! (The F.C. gasp in shock)

QUINN: (Frowns, angered with the others:) No offense, you two, but it seems to me that your bro's a first-class _jerk_! How could anyone want to do that to fashion? (Makes a smacking sound with her mouth, disgusted:) It's like, typical sibling behavior, if you ask me! I mean, Daria always threatened to do _horrible_ things to me and my clothes 'cause I wasn't "brainy" like her!

SANDI: (Nods:) Yes, Quinn, I, like, go along with you on this point, and everything. Having brothers can be _sooo_ annoying. Once, Sam and Chris, in their usual stupid goofing off and fighting and stuff, spilled some ink from a dumb pen onto a dandelion-colored Circa pair of designer pants in my room! It was ruined beyond repair! (Looks down, sad:) I haven't even broken them in for the usual _one_ day wearing yet, either. (The F.C. and the Watleys scream in horror)

TIFFANY: I'm so sorry...Sandi. (Pats her on the back, along with Quinn)

JUANITA: (Looks at Quinn and Sandi, sorrowful:) You have our sympathies, Sandi. Having brothers or sisters can be a real turn-off. (Quinn and Sandi nod, look at Tiffany, who gives a tiny, small smirk, since she has no siblings) (Juanita glances at Laflita, who's scowling:) Oh, sorry, sis, let me rephrase that. Having at least a _brother_ can be a real turn-off (pauses:) _most_ of the time.

STACY: (Pauses, then gathers up the courage to speak:) Um, guys? (Everyone looks at her) Do you really think that's kinda _fair_ to say that about your brothers? (Adds timidly:) I mean, like Tiffany, I don't have any brothers or sisters, and I'm sure that at times that having them in your homes and stuff can get on your nerves, but I sometimes wished that I could have either one. (The others look at each other, reflecting on what Stacy's saying while she goes on) I could, like, talk about the latest fashions and about boys with my sister, and just hang out with her occasionally when I needed to have somebody just around to listen to me. (Looks at the Watleys, sighs:) If I had a brother like you two or Quinn and Sandi, I could still hang out with him and talk, like about how guys _really_ think about girls and what they'd do on dates, (giggles:) since _he's_ one, and he could give me some advice on how to go out with a good guy, and he'd be there for me if I needed something, and to watch over me. (Looks at Quinn, quiet tone:) Quinn, um, your brother's really helped you and us out at Circa, and if you needed anything, he'd be there for you, right? I mean, he's _rich_ enough to do it, and he's a really nice guy. (Pauses, looks down:) I _envy_ you, I really do. (Quinn looks surprised at this revelation, hesitates, then walks over and squeezes a startled Stacy on the shoulders)

_(Note to reader: The show hasn't revealed that Stacy or Tiffany have any siblings, so for the time being, I'm assuming that they don't. If it turns out that they do, then I'm just plain wrong.)_

QUINN: (After a moment, sighs, shakes her head slowly, smiles:) You know, sometimes Stacy, you can--(trails off, adds quietly, chuckles:) I suppose I'll agree with you in that having brothers and sisters can be cool, (pauses:) _most_ of the time. (Thought v.o.: At least with **Darren** it is.)

STACY: (Stunned, privately delighted that Quinn's praised her:) T-Thanks, Quinn!

LAFLITA: (Nods slowly with Juanita, smiles:) Yeah, I guess that's true. Curtis _can_ be nice to us when he wants to. Juanita, do you remember when he brought us those Gicadi designer sweaters we both wanted badly for our birthday a couple of years back, but our parents couldn't afford to get at the time? (Juanita nods)

JUANITA: Uh-huh. (Looks at the F.C.:) He had worked at dad's business after school for about a year to save up enough on the side to get it after we "hinted" to him how much we wanted them. (Adds:) It's a good thing that those sweaters didn't go out of style fashion-wise. Mom told us on the side later that he _begged_ her not to say anything about what he was doing. I remember how shocked we were when we opened the presents at our birthday party and saw those sweaters, and even more shocked that it was our brother who was the one that got them! (Smirks with Laflita:) We were so happy, we double-teamed him with cheek kisses, which mom took pictures of us doing, and poor Curtis tried to avoid us for a whole month at home because he was so embarassed! (Quinn giggles along with Stacy and Tiffany, and even Sandi manages a small chuckle)

LAFLITA: (Pauses, rolls her eyes:) I _suppose_ we shouldn't have drove his car in the first place yesterday without his knowing it, but heck, we've taken it so many times, it's become like a _ritual_. (Smirks:) Maybe if we tried to apologize to him nicely, he'll let us drive it later on.

SANDI: (Curious tone:) It, like, seems to me that your parents can purchase a car, preferably a new one, for the both of you. Mine did. I have a yellow convertible sportscar which was new when it was purchased for me.

JUANITA: (Cocks an eyebrow, droll tone:) Lucky _you_. Laflita and I are saving up for our own brand new cars, (sullen look with Laflita:) at least we're being forced to by our folks to have up to half of the price of the cars we want, and they'll chip in the other half. We work at our dad's engineering firm part-time during the school year doing some secretarial or gofering stuff, and he designates that half our salary go into a special fund for the cars. The other half we keep goes for our fashions, and other personal stuff. I guess we can't complain, since my dad made Curtis do the same thing to get his car. (Smiles:) We've been saving for two years, and we're really close to reaching our goal.

TIFFANY: Doesn't working like that...cut into your...dating time? (The other F.C. members nod)

LAFLITA: (Shrugs:) Yeah, but we only date one guy every week, (smirks:) in my case, I have a steady guy I like named Geoffrey (Juanita rolls her eyes), and it's only on a Saturday when we do, so it's not that big of a deal.

QUINN: (Stunned with the other F.C. members:) ONLY one guy a week, AND only on Saturdays? "Not that big of a deal"? Wouldn't that drive you _crazy_?

JUANITA: (Surprised look:) Huh? What do you mean? Between work and school, we're lucky we _have_ a social life! (Pauses:) Heck, just setting up our fashion club's is going to be a challenge we'll have to squeeze in somehow! Our parents push us to study most of the time, and if I want to be a _dentist_, I've gotta have time to study!

LAFLITA: (Sighs:) The same with me wanting to be a _doctor_. I barely have the time to do much of anything else, so I take what I can get.

QUINN: (Brightens, gasps, smiles:) You want to be a doctor? Really? I thought about being one when my dad had a heart attack once--

As Quinn's chattering faded in the background, Sandi looked between them all and stayed uncharacteristically silent while listening, crossing her arms, and formed an unreadable look on her face, save for a slightly arched eyebrow. Through her talking, Quinn still managed to notice how Sandi appeared out of the corner of her eye, but didn't say anything for the moment, preferring to turn her attention back to the Watley sisters.

STACY: (Panicked voice:) I know if I don't at least date a guy every other day, I'd go insane! (Adds:) Though I know if I wanna get more serious with my schoolwork and go into a fashion design school like you, Quinn, I'll have to cut back at least a little bit on my dating habits, too. (Frowns, concentrates, counts on her fingers:) If I can cut back to _four_ guys in five days--(the Watley sisters stare at her with dropped mouths)

TIFFANY: I can't stand...to not be going out...with a guy...at least every day...including Sundays every other...week at least...but I guess I'll...have to cut back to...five guys in six days...every week from now on...until I graduate. (The Watley sisters' mouths drop a bit further)

JUANITA: (Waves her hands frantically, shakes her head to clear it:) Waitaminute, waitaminute. Let me and my sis get this straight: You guys date almost _every_ day?

QUINN: Yeah, it's like in my blood, though I promised my bro I'd start taking my schoolwork more seriously since I wanna get into the Fashion Institute, and my mom's like, getting me a tutor to improve my schoolwork on some weeknights this fall. (As a matter-of-fact tone:) Now, I'm only gonna date _three_ guys a week. (Droops her shoulders in defeat, sighs while Stacy and Tiffany pat her on the back reassuringly, and Juanita blinks her eyes, going back into shock:) Oh, the sacrifices a girl has to go through nowadays. (Pauses:) It's a wonder that you two can even _live_ by not dating more.

LAFLITA: (Glances at her stunned sister:) Uh, riiight. (Slight sarcasm in her voice:) Wow, and here we were lucky enough to get a date _once_ every week! (Pauses, adds quickly, uncomfortable laugh:) Well, anyway, we'll see you guys later. Coming, Juanita? Gotta make that call, remember? (Quickly goes into the rear of the mansion while pulling a still-shocked Juanita after her, going by Claude, who comes out on the patio to clean off the tables)

The Fashion Club stared after them, with Quinn, Stacy, and Tiffany slowly shaking their heads, and Sandi still with the same look and poise.

STACY: Oh, those poor girls. All of that work and study and no fun at all. No wonder they never formed a fashion club at their school. (Sobs slightly) Gee, how are they gonna have the time to make one at that Orbison place?

TIFFANY: Yeah...

QUINN: (Serious and quiet tone, narrows her eyes:) Kinda makes you thankful for what you've got, huh? (Looks over at Sandi, slight concern in her voice:) Um, I didn't hear _you_ saying anything, Sandi. What do you think?

Sandi looked at the rest of the Fashion Club stoically, then narrowed her eyes in a very deep frown, which looked as if she were deep in thought. Quinn cocked a curious eyebrow at her expression, while Tiffany and Stacy looked at each other, puzzled.

SANDI: After some very careful consideration on my part, perhaps those two may have a good point in only having one date a week. (The other F.C. members stare at her as if she's lost her mind, and she quickly adds:) I mean, like, _think_ about it for a minute, all right? If we're going to be serious about getting into the fashion design field for our future careers, then perhaps we should severely curtail our dating until we graduate, and devote more time to our studies like those two. It will be well worth it when we leave high school with better grades, and thusly have better choices for fashion schools. I certainly see no harm in anyone here doing this. (Pauses to get the full effect of stunned silence among the F.C. members, looks at each one of them:) In fact, as the Fashion Club president, I'd like to make an immediate motion that from now on, any Fashion Club member does not have to date anymore than they want to, even if they _skip_ a week--(adds:) provided that it's for studying to improve their grades. This exception will also expand to missing an occasional Fashion Club meeting, though one must give a reasonable time of at least a few days before the meeting to notify us of their not showing up so they may study. (Cocks an eyebrow, smirks:) All opposed?

QUINN: (Swoons, tries to get her words out from being so stunned as Stacy and Tiffany suddenly **faint** in the background, and an immediately concerned Claude gasps, and comes over to them, crouches down, pats their wrists, and sprinkles water from the bottles on their faces. Quinn continues on, oblivious to what's going on behind her:) Are--are you serious, Sandi? We don't have to date anymore than what we used to according to the club charter, the _minimal_ three guys a week, especially on a weekend day? (In the background, Claude rushes into the mansion shouting for help)

SANDI: That's what I said, didn't I, Quh--inn? (Pauses:) Well? I'm waiting.

QUINN: (Takes a deep breath, shrugs:) Well, if Stacy and Tiffany agree, then it's okay with me, I guess. Aye. (Thought v.o.: I wonder if Sandi's **completely** gone over the deep edge. I can just see Daria giving her "opinions" on this, and mom, dad, and Darren probably bein' really happy about this and stuff.) (Pauses, narrows eyes, another thought v.o.: Then again, maybe Sandi has a point. I don't have to worry as much about coordinating my clothes with my date's eye and car colors.)

STACY: (While still lying on the patio, opens her eyes barely, weakly raises her wobbly right hand, in a strained voice:) A-Aye.

TIFFANY: (Ditto:) Y-Yeah...aye.

SANDI: (Curt nod:) Then, it's like, unanimous, and everything. We are entering a new chapter in our club's history, or something. I'm going to change, and meet you all in a little over an hour in the foyer, okay? Like, don't be late. (Leaves to go into the mansion as a worried-looking Claude, Elenor, Fiona, two other servants, and a burly-looking security man go by her to check up on Stacy and Tiffany, who are now sitting up, and holding their heads)

**********

(Scene changes to the gameroom, almost an hour later) 

Daria, now dressed in her regular attire, save for the bowling shoes she was now wearing, narrowed her eyes, and began to move forward holding her small black bowling ball. She walked up to the line stiffly, bent over, and with both hands, rolled the ball down the lane, with the ball gradually proceeding like a tortoise crossing a country road. Jane, who was sitting behind the scorer's table and dressed in her regular clothing as well, chuckled at Daria's "form". Daria cut her eyes back at Jane, slightly annoyed, but then looked at her ball, which appeared about to veer slowly off into the left gutter, but at the last moment turned to the middle, then "barreled" into the pins. All fell down in what appeared to be in slow motion but the ten pin, which twirled in a circle like a drunk briefly, then plopped over. Jane rolled her eyes, then began to hit her head on the table gently several times in a row, while a smirking Daria walked back to her.

JANE: (With each head thump:) I--don't--freakin'--believe--this. _Another_ strike. Damn.

DARIA: Believe it, Lane. Go on, mock my "style" if you must, but may I point out that it's kicking your ass from one side of the mansion to the other? I think that final strike gives me a seventy pin lead on you, am I not correct? I have 220 to your 150. (Mona Lisa smile)

JANE: (Sullen, sighs:) Yeah, yeah, rub it in, why don't you? (Mock glares at her:) Are you _sure_ you haven't bowled that much, Daria? (Pauses, suspicious look:) You weren't trying to pretend that you didn't to lead me on, or something? In a way, I'm kinda glad now that you didn't come along that time when I invited you to go with me and Tom bowling with his friends.

_(Note to reader: This happened in the episode "Of Human Bonding")_

DARIA: (While sitting down on a row of chairs beside Jane:) Nope, I speak the truth, Jane. Dad took me and Quinn with him occasionally at night while we stayed in Highland and my mom was burning the midnight oil, natural gas, and coal. After Quinn _usually_ broke off from us to flirt with the bowling shoe boys, dad would coax me from my reading at the food table into trying my hand at it. I went along to keep his whining from annoying me and keeping me from my blissful relaxation. At first, most of the time I'd roll a gutter ball, which would please me to no end, since I could get back to my reading, but sometimes I watched my dad, and I discovered that bowling merely involves placing the ball where you want it to go. (Jane gives her a faux "Wow, that's all to it?" look, and Daria glares at her) Shut up. Anyway, I started trying this "deliberate" style that you see today, and found out it was pretty good. (Smirks:) I began beating my dad so often, he stopped taking me, which is precisely what I had planned on, of course. I spent more nights at home reading and writing. It's been about four years since I last lifted a ball.

JANE: (Coy look:) Why you sneaky little minx, you. (Chuckles:) Nice roundabout way to get what you want, I have to say. You want to bowl another game?

Daria shook her head "no" and was about to speak when Henri appeared with a large, round, silver tray that was topped by a lid with a handle. Both girls got up and followed him to to the far end of the gameroom where there was a small bar table and sink, which had a pizza cutter, plates, and napkins already placed, along with some cans of soda, an icebox, and glasses. After the girls washed their hands in the sink and dried them off, Henri spoke.

HENRI: (Smiles:) Ere you go, ladees. I hope you will enjoy eet! (Takes off the top to reveal a large, piping-hot and still-sizzling gooey pepperoni and cheese pizza, and the steam immediately escapes, filling the room with the aroma of the pizza) Viola!

DARIA: (Sniffs while sitting down at the bar table with Jane:) Umm, that smells delicious, Henri.

JANE: (Ditto, salivates:) Yeah, it do at that! (Takes the pizza cutter, begins to cut into the pizza, gives a slice to Daria)

DARIA: (As she takes the slice:) Thanks, Jane. I still couldn't believe you knew how to cook a pizza, Henri. (Pauses as Henri looks at her curiously:) Um, for some reason, well, it just didn't register to me. No offense.

HENRI: (Chuckles, waves his hands:) No, no, Miss--er, (pauses:) Daria, eet es quite all right. Eet is natural for one to theenk for me, a world-class chef, to cook such a, shall we say, "common dish" such as thees would be beneath me, but I ave cooked thees dish manee times before for Master Darren and Master Curtees.

DARIA: (While blowing on her slice as Jane's about to bite into her's:) Really? Darren didn't mention it to us.

HENRI: (Smirks:) Ah, but Master Darren wanted to surprise you, Daria, telling me to be ready to prepare eet at a moment's notice if you or Jane asked. I hope you like eet. (Sees Jane chewing, hopeful look:) What do you theenk, Jane?

JANE: (Narrows eyes in deep thought, looks up, swallows, becomes wide-eyed:) _Duh-yam_! This pizza rocks, Henri! I think you're in the wrong area of the food business! (Finishes off the slice quickly, begins to get another slice, then a can of soda and gets a glass and some ice)

HENRI: And what do _you_ theenk, Daria?

DARIA: (Swallows:) Henri, this is one hell of a slice of good pizza. I agree with Jane--maybe you should threaten my brother and Millie with leaving and forming your own franchise of pizzerias if you don't get a substantial raise. (Henri laughs as Daria bites again into her slice)

HENRI: Thank you, Daria, Jane. Master Darren will be so pleased that you two ave approved.

JANE: (Mouth full:) No sweat, Henri. (Pauses, cocks an eyebrow:) Say, why are _you_ delivering this? Fiona, Claude, Elenor, or somebody else in the staff taking a break, or something?

HENRI: (Shrugs:) I do not know, Jane. I heard there was some sort of trouble een the rear of the mansion about an hour ago, and Elenor asked me to take the pizza to you both for er while she looked eento eet. (Daria and Jane look at each other, inquisitive) I did not mind, seence I wanted to know your reactions to the taste of my pizza anyway.

DARIA: The rear of the mansion, you say? (Looks at Jane:) Isn't that where my sister and the Fashion Club were with Curtis' sisters for some sort of lame "fashion summit", or something?

JANE: (Smirks:) Knowing them, there probably was a catfight or something that broke out over whose nail polish looked better. (Snaps her fingers:) And we _missed_ it, damn it. (Henri shakes his head slowly and snickers, then leaves)

DARIA: (Gets another slice, deadpan:) Oh well, them's the breaks--(pauses:) _nail_ breaks, that is.

JANE: Enough about the teen-age fashion gurus, I'm trying to digest my food peacefully here. (Gets another slice like Daria:) I'm still trying to get over Fiona telling me that she had a mild attraction to Darren during our talk. (Pauses:) Talk about your standard honesty, sheesh.

DARIA: So? We both know my brother can attract women like bees to honey. I think Fiona wanted to be completely honest with you about what she really felt about Darren. At least you can no longer suspect her of hiding anything about him like you did with Sandi, who, like Fiona, told you that she still liked him, though she's kept her distance. (Pauses, hesitates, but goes on:) Honesty: Something I should have done with you about Tom after the hair-dye incident. (Jane looks at her uneasily as Daria bites into her slice)

JANE: (Nods her head:) Yep, and like I should have done with Tom in acknowledging that it should have been over between us then. Still, I found it unbelievable she'd come clean like that.

DARIA: (Smirks:) No more unbelievable than catching you looking under my bed when I came out of the bathroom after my bath, (pauses, adds, while Jane snickers wickedly:) or by your not saying anything to Darren when he called about my actually being awake while he was holding me this morning. (Jane now looks sheepish, then bites into her slice) Trying to still find that picture, eh?

JANE: (Thinks better then to fib with Daria, narrows her eyes, mock-glare, swallows her pizza:) In the case of the picture, I'm not taking any chances with you saying that you destroyed it, amiga, and as for not telling Darren, I'm gonna let it be a surprise to him when I do. I wanna see his reaction--(smirks, pauses:) the same for his finding out about Helen "approving" of my staying under his roof.

DARIA: (Sighs:) Hm--nothing surprising about your holding those two bits of info back from my bro. (Jane chuckles) At least Darren didn't object when I asked him to direct the staff here not call us "Miss Daria" and "Miss Jane" anymore. Now, as for what we've done so far, perhaps my diabolical plan of making you forget about that image of me and Darren in your head from watching _Slasher_ and playing games is beginning to take fruit, eh? Maybe that's why you're thinking you need the picture, (pauses:) provided that I have it? (Chomps into her slice)

JANE: (Snorts:) You wish. I vow to _die_ of old age with that image in my head if I have to, so if I can't find the photo, I'll wing it when I start painting you two. (Finishes off her pizza slice)

DARIA: (Deadpan voice:) Oh goody, Jane. Tell me, why would I keep that photo? (Pauses:) What reason could I possibly have in doing so?

JANE: (Shrugs, drinks some soda:) I dunno. Maybe to keep some sibling memories, or something? (Daria rolls her eyes, thinks, "Here we go again.") You know, when the other members of the Morgendorffer brigade came to visit Darren for the first time, they didn't take any pictures (Daria looks at Jane slightly wide-eyed in realization), at least that's what Darren told me over the phone. If that's the case, it's the first picture with him and a member of his birth family taken together. It's a great personal photo for you to keep to yourself.

DARIA: (Getting up from her seat after finishing off the last slice of pizza, with a hint of annoyance:) That's preposterous, Jane. Dad forgot to get any film when our relatives came to see Darren, and that's it, though mom's making _doubly_ sure we get pics while we're up here and then some. I can get any of those pics with just him and me standing with each other and keep them to myself then, (adds quickly:) _if_ I really wanted to do that. I'm going up to my room to put on my boots, then go to the study. (Pauses:) Coming?

JANE: (Gets up as well, follows Daria:) Sure, I need to do some painting in Darren's art study, anyhoo, and maybe do a sketch or two of the estate's landscape from there. (Pauses:) I can add a giant blood-sucking monster over the forest later. (Daria smirks) Lemme change to my boots. (Cocks an eyebrow as she sits down on a row of seats not far from the bar area. The seats are beside a row of eight lockers, not unlike those at Lawndale High, takes off her shoes and gets her boots out of one, while Daria waits for her:) Say, that reminds me: Why didn't you just keep your boots on down here with you when you changed into your bowling shoes instead of sending them up via Claude?

DARIA: (Hesitant look, searches for words:) Um, well, my boots represent my independence, Jane, my defiance against the inanity of society itself. I dare not take any chances of them being damaged by um, the inside of strange lockers, (pauses:) unlike the _familiar_ ones at the school's gym lockers. I'll get Claude to take these shoes back down here after I change into my old reliables.

JANE: (Stares at Daria for a **very** long moment, then finishes up lacing her boots, leaves her bowling shoes on the bench:) _Riiiight_. (Gets up, follows Daria:) Well, we'd better get upstairs to check on those highly valuable Doc Martens of yours, then. Mustn't take any chances.

DARIA: Damn straight. (Stops beside the gameroom's intercom, turns on the "speak" switch:) Uh, this is Daria. We're finished using the gameroom, now. You can, um, clean up.

VOICE: Very well, Mi--er, Daria. This is Elenor. I'll be there in a minute.

DARIA: Thanks, Elenor. (Switches off intercom)

JANE: (Smirks:) Know how to use it _now_, huh? I'm _damned_ proud of you.

DARIA: (Mock-frown:) I hate you. (Leaves the gameroom with a grinning Jane)

Daria and Jane walked by Elenor and another maid who went into the gameroom as the two girls made their way to the grand stairs, when a burly-looking but attractive woman dressed in a short-sleeve baby blue blouse and white dress pants and holding a handbag popped out from around a corner about twenty feet in front of them, and coming towards their direction, with a purposeful stride in her walk. Both girls stopped and looked at each other.

JANE: I think that's Tina, the head of security, Daria, but Darren said that she'd be here tomorrow, or something. Why is she here today?

DARIA: From the way she'd walking towards us, I'm almost too _scared_ to ask. (Pauses:) Don't let me stop _you_ from doing it, though.

JANE: (Sardonic:) You're too kind, Daria. (Tina comes up to them as Jane waves her hand weakly) Um, h-hi.

TINA: (Serious look, tone of voice, forced smile:) Hello. You're Jane Lane, right? (Firmly shakes her hand, which makes Jane wince slightly) I'm Tina Rollins, head of the mansion's security. And you're Daria Morgendorffer, one of Darren's sisters? (Shakes her hand, which has the same effect on Daria as Jane)

DARIA: Yeah, we are, though my sister Quinn had me and Darren pegged as her _cousins_ for awhile. (Pauses, feels her hand as Tina looks at her confused:) Uh, this doesn't mean that we've done anything wrong by being in your space, and you've come here to _beat_ us up, have you? If so, I'll have you to know that Jane's by far and away the more athletic of us two. You can go after her, since she has the ability to _struggle_ around more. (Jane narrows one eye at Daria, while Tina looks taken aback) I'll stand here on the side of the hallway and watch the carnage.

JANE: Throwing me to the lions while you come off clean, eh? (Smirks, motions her head at Tina:) When Tina grabs me, I'll take _your_ arm and drag you in with me, and we can both die together, like Thelma and Louise!

Tina cut her eyes between them, looking strangely at them both for a second, then began to give a hearty, long laugh. The girls looked at each other again, though not as nervous as before.

TINA: O-Oh, y-you two are hilarious! Darren said you both had a wicked sense of humor! (Gets her laughter under control, smiles:) Don't worry, you're both safe. I just came here to pick up my handbag I forgot yesterday, and to do a quick check of everything. I was leaving, and in a hurry to get back to my boyfriend, who's waiting out front in his car to take me to a picnic. I didn't mean to scare you. (Cocks an eyebrow:) I seem to have that effect on a lot of people when they first meet me.

DARIA: (Deadpan, sarcastic:) Any idea _why_?

TINA: (Shrugs:) I dunno. (Pauses, smirks, points at her head:) I think it's the _hair_. Can't do a thing with it, with the split-ends and everything, you understand. Makes me look like _Medusa_, which could be an advantage, since I can freeze any man in their tracks with it. (Daria and Jane smirk)

JANE: Maybe we should introduce her to the Fashion Club for that hair problem, eh, Daria?

DARIA: Jane, please, we just met Tina, here. Let's get to know her first. (Pauses:) If we don't like her, _then_ we can hand over her to the Fashion Club sharks.

TINA: (Chuckles:) Something tells me that might not be a good idea for some reason.

DARIA: And that something would be right for a very good reason. (Pauses:) Beware, Tina, beware.

TINA: (Gives Daria a very odd look, moves past the two:) Uhhh, okay, I will. Nice to meet you two--(pauses, coy look:) I _think_. (Both girls smirk) See you two tomorrow. (Leaves)

JANE: (Shakes her head slowly at Daria, smirks while the two continue on their way:) Oh, Daria, what _are_ we going to do with you?

DARIA: (Deadpan:) Decisions, decisions. Make sure when you all reach a conclusion about me, it'll involve some piano wire and the Fashion Club's _necks_, particularly Quinn's. (Jane snickers)

**********

_(Scene is upstairs, a few minutes earlier)_

Quinn, having showered, changed, and now fully-dressed in another "skort" outfit, a creme-colored one with a matching purse, stopped in front of Daria's room, and shuddered.

QUINN: (Thought v.o.: Ugh! I hate having to go in here an' stuff, but Daria forgot to return my white swimsuit, and I'm not gonna let her keep it--even though it **did** look good on her at the pool, not that I would tell her, or anything to her face. She's probably in the study, so I don't haveta worry about her seeing me come in here. I hope Jane doesn't come out of her equally creepy room if she's in there and happens to come out and see me. Better hurry up and get it before the rest of the Fashion Club wonder where I am.) (Opens door, slips inside)

Quinn quickly looked around, then made her way over to Daria's dresser drawers, pulling them in and out, carefully rummaging around the few clothes Daria had, mostly bloomers, orange and black tee-shirts, and blue jeans, in the drawers. She frowned in frustration, then stopped, and looked around again.

QUINN: (To herself:) Arrgh! Where's my swimsuit? Maybe one of the servants washed it, or something, and haven't returned it yet? I should've asked Elenor or Fiona before I ca-- (spots Daria's boots beside the foot of the bed on the floor:) huh? What's Daria's boots doing up here? (Pauses, turns pale:) OHMYGOSH! Is she in the bathroom? (Tepidly checks out Daria's bathroom, sees nothing, takes a deep breath of relief, then walks over to the boots, hands on her hips:) Is she walking around here barefoot, or something? (Sees what appears to be the edge of a white slip of paper protruding out from under the tongue of Daria's left boot:) Hey, what's that?

Quinn picked up Daria's left boot, and pulled the slip out, seeing that it was actually a photograph. She looked at it, and gave a loud gasp, wide-eyed. Suddenly, she developed a sinister look on her face, smirking wickedly, and put the photo in her purse quickly. Quinn placed the boot back to its previous position, and slipped out of Daria's room, suddenly not caring anymore at all about her swimsuit. She quickly came down the hallway and then proceed down the grand stairs, and met the Fashion Club in the foyer. All were dressed in a summer regalia of designer oufits, with Sandi wearing a bright yellow halter-top, hat, and matching shorts and sandals, Tiffany a lavender short-sleeve tube dress and sandals, and Stacy wearing a lime-colored "skort" outfit and sandals. Claude came up and opened the door.

QUINN: (Very perky, slightly out of breath:) _Hiiii_, guys! Wow, you all look hot!

STACY: (Excited, of course:) You do too, Quinn! I love that off-white color "skort" oufit!

TIFFANY: Yeah, Quinn...it really brings out...your cheek color.

SANDI: (Crosses her arms:) For a minute there, I thought you were going to be late, Quh--inn, but now that you're here, we can proceed to the Watley's, then to Reynaldo's. The limo's waiting out front for us with two security people. Let's go. (Leaves with Tiffany and Stacy)

Quinn was about to go when Daria and Jane suddenly appeared, about to go up the grand stairs. She smirked as she eyed Daria, who caught her look and stopped with Jane.

DARIA: I see you and the Fashion Club are off to raid another fashion store, Quinn? (Pauses:) Be sure to leave the _crumbs_ for everyone else this time, okay?

QUINN: (Rolls her eyes:) Ha, sis. (Grins smugly, which makes Daria feel slightly uncomfortable for some reason:) See you guys later. (As she leaves out the door:) I'll be (pointedly says:) "buzzing" about at Reynaldo's. Charro.

DARIA: That's _ciao_.

QUINN: (Shouting behind her, waves at Daria dismissively:) Whatever! (Claude shuts the door behind her, then leaves)

JANE: (Starts walking upstairs with Daria:) Quinn and her gang have left the mansion for awhile. We've been granted a reprieve, Morgendorffer.

DARIA: (Deep in thought about Quinn's smug behavior, but still manages to be sarcastic:) Yeah, but only a temporary one, Jane. Too bad it can't be permanent, but I suppose we should take all we can get at the moment.

JANE: (Swings her fist:) That's the spirit! (Pauses, notices, cocks an eyebrow:) Hey, you okay, Daria?

DARIA: (Shakes out of her thinking:) Huh? What do you mean?

JANE: (Shrugs:) I dunno. You looked kind of out of it for a second there.

DARIA: To be honest with you, there was something about my sister's behavior just now that bothered me for an instant.

JANE: (Smirks:) You mean, it hasn't bothered you for _years_? (Daria smirks) This is a surprise development.

DARIA: Not _that_ behavior, which is unfortunately almost ingrained within my psyche. I'm talking about the way she acted just now, this chill that's going down my spine, this feeling that I'm having. It's almost as if Quinn has something on me, and she knows it.

JANE: Hm. If that's the case, then I'd advise for you to let her make the first move so you can respond to it in the typical Daria Morgendorffer way.

DARIA: (Smirks:) You mean by calculating her strategy, then turning it against Quinn, humiliating her in the process?

JANE: (Curt nod:) Exactly, like you do _all_ of the time.

Both stopped in front of Daria's room.

DARIA: You know me too well. (Goes in, followed by Jane, which surprises Daria:) Uh, Jane? Why are you following me in my room? I thought you were gonna go to Darren's studio?

JANE: (Raised eyebrows:) Huh? What do you mean, Daria? I was just going to wait for you to put on your boots, then we'd go back out together. All of my art stuff's in Darren's studio, so I don't have to go to my room to get anything, and I was going to come back out with you. (Pauses, looks at Daria suspiciously:) Why don't you want me to come in, Daria? (Grins wickedly, realizes as Daria looks slightly uncomfortable:) Don't tell me you're hiding that photo, and you don't want me to know where it's at?

DARIA: (Looks away quickly, deadpan:) You've gotten pictures on the brain, Jane. I'm not hiding anything. C'mon in. (Both go in)

Daria quickly made her way to get her boots beside the bed and sat down to put them on while Jane sat on the other side, subtly cutting her eyes all over Daria's room, looking for any sign that her missing picture was around. Daria, trying to be careful, reached into her left boot slowly, all the while observing Jane out of the corner of her eye. Daria felt around inside her boot with her hand for a moment, then grew wide-eyed and quickly looked down into it, which promptly drew Jane's glance in Daria's direction. Jane broke out into a delightful grin.

JANE: (Jumps up, points:) HAH! I _knew_ it! You hid the photo in your boot, didn't cha?

DARIA: (Still looking and feeling in the boot, frowning, more out of confusion than being annoyed by Jane:) Apparently I _thought_ I did. (Jane comes over to her side of the bed, and both look in it) Damn.

JANE: (Pauses:) You don't think _Claude_ got it, do you? He did bring your boots up here for you. (Daria looks at Jane with her "expressionless expression" while slipping on her boots) Scratch that, dumb "Kevin-and-Brittany-like" question, sorry.

DARIA: I'll overlook that minor slip of the brain for now, just help me look for the damn picture. It probably slipped out of my boot when Claude brought it up here, and went under the bed. (Warningly glares at Jane:) Help me look under there, but don't even _think_ of taking it, do you he--(Jane ignores her and suddenly **dives** under the bed) Damn it, Lane! (Daria jumps under as well, and both girls feel under the bed with an air of desperation)

A few seconds later, both girls came out from under the bed, their hair messed up, but still pictureless and disappointed.

JANE: (Monotone voice:) Nothing, Daria, not even any dust. The staff around here does one hell of a job in keeping this place spotless, I gotta admit. That floor under there's so clean, I could probably eat off of it.

DARIA: (Ditto, though one can't tell the difference:) Yeah, a veritable feast of hardwood.

JANE: (Shrugs:) Maybe when Claude was bringing your boots up, the picture somehow or another slipped out, and he didn't notice? I mean, who in the hell would think about a hidden picture in a boot?

DARIA: (Narrows her eyes, considers, shakes her head slowly:) I don't think so, Jane. Claude strikes me like the rest of the servants around here as being pretty thorough in everything they do. Even if the picture slipped out without him noticing, one of the other servants would've spotted it, and have said something.

JANE: (Thinks:) Hm, yeah, that's probably true.

The two stood for a moment, deep in thought. Daria suddenly developed a look of realization on her face, and grew pale. Jane cocked an eyebrow.

DARIA: (Through clenched teeth, slaps her right fist into her left palm:) QUINN! Damn it, why didn't I spot the clues? (Thought v.o.: She said "buzzed" to me, what I teased her with at the pool with Darren, and the picture showed me being held by Darren...)

JANE: (Interrupting Daria's thoughts:) Quinn? You think _she's_ the pilferous purloiner of the picture? (Daria gives Jane an even stare as Jane smirks:) Hey, I always wanted to say that.

DARIA: Ooookay. Anyway, I should've known by the way she was acting downstairs that the little _thief_ had to have snatched it, but what made her look in here in the first place? I thought she couldn't stand to come in here.

JANE: But why do you think _Quinn_ could possibly--

There was a knock at the door.

DARIA: (Raised voice:) Um, who is it?

VOICE: (Ditto:) It's Elenor, Mi--er, Daria. I have your washed and dried clothes. May I come in?

DARIA: Sure, Elenor, c'mon in.

Elenor walked in with the basket of freshly folded and clean clothes. She smiled and nodded at the two, then started to remove the clothes from the basket, and put them in Daria's dresser. The girls watched her do so wordlessly until Daria spotted the white swimsuit Elenor removed from the basket.

DARIA: The swimsuit. That's it. (Jane and Elenor look at Daria) That damn swimsuit. I should've known Quinn would be back to get it, with her clothing obsession. I should've just put it back in her room instead of keeping it in here.

ELENOR: (Looks down at it:) You mean, this is Miss Quinn's swimsuit, Daria? I'm sorry, I thought it was yours since Fiona collected it in your room.

DARIA: It's okay, Elenor, no harm done, (pauses:) save for what's gonna happen to my soon-to-be-dearly-departed sister. By the time I'm through with her, she won't be able to _wear_ a swimsuit for a good, long, while. (Jane smirks while Elenor frowns at Daria, confused) Excuse us, Elenor.

Daria went out in the hallway with Jane, shutting the door behind her. (Both immediately begin to walk down the hallway)

JANE: Heh, I'm guessing you're gonna go _after_ her, amiga?

DARIA: You guess right, Partner-in-Crime.

JANE: Why not just wait until she comes back? You can have her here to kill then. Besides, the picture could be somewhere in Quinn's room.

DARIA: She seemed too rushed when we saw her, which leads me to believe she just came out of my room, and I can't risk waiting for her to get back. She'd show mom or dad the picture, then would run behind them, and claim their "protection" from me. Hell, she might even try to use Darren as a sheild. (Frowns:) No, I'm going down to this "Reynaldo's" right damn now, and if she refuses to give me the picture, I'll choke the living crap out of her.

JANE: (Sees Daria's determined look, decides to not challenge that:) Sure, no sweat. (Pauses:) How are we gonna get there? Ask one of the security people to take us?

DARIA: (As they now walk down the grand stairs:) Why not? I'm sure one of them can just _whip_ out a another limo or helicopter or two to get there. I'll ask--

At that moment, a grinning Darren, a very excited Jake, and an exausted Edward appeared in the foyer via the family room, having made their way into the mansion through the side entrance from the garage. Claude and another butler took their bag full of clubs, except for Jake's, and went upstairs while Daria and Jane came up to them. Darren walked up to Jane, but stopped about three feet in front of her, which made Jane glance at him, puzzled.

DARREN: Hey, Jane, sis.

DARIA: (Deadpan:) Greetings and salutations, all of you.

JAKE: Hiya, Kiddo, Jane-o! Boy, we had one hell of a round of golf! I finished _fifteen_ shots behind Darren and ol' "Eddie" here (slaps Edward's back, which makes Edward stumble forward, gasps for air), but I came on strong in the final two holes, getting _pars_! (Sinister crazed look, grin:) I can't wait to get to that course tomorrow, and beat the _hell_ out of it! I'm gonna get some more practice swings, then get Henri to make me something to eat, and shower! 'Cuse me! (Suddenly runs out to the rear of the mansion like a madman)

EDWARD: (Tired tone:) Daria, Jane. (Turns to Darren:) If you don't mind, I'm going to go upstairs and shower, then relax. Pardon me. (Drags himself up the stairs as everyone watches him)

DARIA: Dad had a great time, and Edward looks worn out. (Pauses:) Dad must've drove him _crazy_, huh?

DARREN: (Snickers:) More like Jake drove _both_ of us crazy, but I did have a lot of fun out there, honest. I'll tell you two later what happened, (hesitates, looks around:) but, uh, you can't speak of it to Helen. (Daria gives an "Oh, really?" smirk)

JANE: (Walks up to him, slight scowl:) What, no greeting kiss?

DARREN: (Cocks an eyebrow, backs slightly away from her:) You don't mind that I'm all dirty and sweaty?

JANE: (Snorts:) Are you nuts? We did the smooching when we were both hot and sweaty after we jogged! This is nothing!

DARREN: (Chuckles:) Okay, but it's _your_ red jacket. (Comes up to her and kisses Jane, who puts her arms around Darren's neck. Daria sighs, and crosses her arms, waits patiently)

DARIA: (After waiting for about 15 seconds:) Uh, okay, if you two have finished swapping spit, (Jane and Darren stop, then mock-glare at Daria) I need to ask you a favor, bro. I wanted to know if you could take me and Jane to Reynaldo's.

DARREN: (Wide-eyed:) Reynaldo's? (Smirks:) Don't tell me you two have given in to Quinn and the Fashion Club and decided to--

DARIA: (Rolls her eyes:) --_Please_. Let's just say Jane and I have to retrieve an "artifact" from Quinn--

JANE: (Wicked grin:) Yeah, you can say one that "involves" you and Daria, (adds:) if you know what I mean. (Daria scowls at Jane)

DARREN: (Frowns, confused, looks between the two:) Huh? What are you talking about, Jane? Daria and me--? (Pauses, realizes, turns pale, wide-eyed, and Daria sighs:) Oh--no--you--can't--mean--

JANE: (Slowly nods her head, same grin:) Oh, _yes_. Your dear sister was awake. (Pauses:) The _entire_ way up to your room. (Pauses:) She even saw Sandi coming out of the theater. (Pauses:) Even took the damn picture from my dresser while you and I were jogging, and I couldn't find it. (Pauses:) Quinn just took it from Daria's room and has it now.

DARIA: (Finally smirks:) It's true, Darren. (Pauses:) _All_ of it.

DARREN: (Puts his hands up, slowly backs away, soothing tone:) Now, Daria, I can explain if you'll let me. I saw you asleep in the study, and I--

DARIA: (Small smile:) Darren, it's okay. I'm not mad at you. (Pauses:) Really. (Darren's mouth drops and Jane covers her mouth and begins to giggle) You were, um, just trying to uh, (red-faced, embarassed look:) take, er, care of--(frowns at Jane, who's now laughing uncontrollably. Fiona and Claude come into the foyer, look at each other, then go back whence they came)

DARREN: (Not noticing Jane's laughing:) You're--not mad at me for carrying you to your room this morning? (Pauses:) At _all_?

DARIA: (Still frowns at the laughing Jane:) No, not at _you_, but Jane here is becoming another story altogether.

JANE: (Getting herself under control, puts her hand up:) O-Okay! S-Sorry! I-I won't laugh anymore! (Pauses, then snorts, promptly bends over and begins to giggle uncontrollably again, and Daria shakes her head slowly, clenches her teeth)

DARIA: I'll explain everything on the way to Reynaldo's, if that's okay with you, bro. I know you just got in, but Jane and I really need to go as quickly as possible. (Pauses:) I'm not keeping you from anything, am I?

DARREN: (Now holding Jane, who's buried her head unto Darren, still laughing into his chest:) No, of course not, Daria, we'll leave immediately, though I'll have to change vehicles, since the Navigator, like several of our other vehicles, is being washed. You two don't mind riding in something else, do you?

DARIA: I'd ride a tricycle there if I have to. What's available?

DARREN: (Shrugs as Jane's laughing is winding down:) How about an Aston Martin DB7 Vantage? The servants had just finished washing it when we came in, and it's fully fueled and ready to go. It's a convertible, so we can let down the top since it's a nice day, if you want.

DARIA: (While following Darren and Jane:) Do what you want, I don't care if it's a blizzard outside, as long as we get there in one piece, I don't give a damn.

JANE: (Smirks:) Did you ever?

DARIA: About killing my soon-to-be ex-best friend for laughing her ass off about my brother and me just now? You bet.

DARREN: (Chuckles with Jane, spots Claude, who's dusting a vase:) Claude, we're going out to Reynaldo's.

CLAUDE: Very good, Master Darren. (Keeps dusting)

JANE: (Grins:) And on our way over there, I'll tell you about Helen giving her okay on my staying here while I go to art college over the next four years.

DARREN: (Wide-eyed, stunned:) WHAT?! Oh, wonderful, how did she know? I wanted to tell her later this week, and--(pauses:) hold it, you said she _okayed_ it?

DARIA: That's what Jane said, Darren. (Smirks:) I guess you two can openly sneak into each other's rooms late at night now without worrying about Helen suddenly showing up in either room and screaming, "Okay, this is a raid! Put those clothes back on!" (Jane snickers, while Darren turns red with embarassment, drops his mouth)

**********

_(Scene changes to Reynaldo's, about 10 minutes later)_

The limo drove up in front of the fashion store, where several eager-looking, fasionably dressed, petite saleswomen were waiting for them, having already been notified of the pending arrival. The sunglass-wearing security man that had sat in the front driver's seat got out, and immediately opened the rear passenger door to allow the Fashion Club and the Watley sisters to emerge. Several shoppers nearby gawked at the sight, pointing and talking to each other. One of the women, wearing heavy make-up and her hair done in a fancy hairdo, came up, smiling, opening her arms in a welcoming stance, and shaking everyone's hands. After a few introductions from Juanita and Laflita, who were well known by the owner of the store, everyone went in.

Across the quarter-full parking lot in a green BMW, two people had sat and watched the scene. At the wheel sat a very handsome, blond, blue eyed young man who whistled lustfully as each member of the Fashion Club had gotten out of the limo. Beside him in the driver's seat, a very attractive brunette, a young woman, scowled at him in disgust.

MAN: Heh--looks like your sources were right when they told you that this "Fashion Club" was coming. (Pauses, looks over at the woman:) I'm glad you invited me here with you. (Rubs his hands in anticipation, smirks:) Oh yeah, some new babes in town, and not just any new babes! Darren's girlfriend, Sandi Griffin, the standoffish ultra-cool chick, (in a low voice, wicked grin:) bet she'd be good in my _bed_, (the woman beside him rolls her eyes), that timid-looking Stacy Rowe dollbaby, the "innocent" one, _definitely_ a virgin I suspect, and then the Asian chick, Tiffany Blum-deckler. (Shivers with delight:) Oooh, baby! I heard that those people are some good _lays_, (pauses, dramatic tone:) and then there's the prettiest one of them all--Darren's sister, Quinn Morgendorffer--_mmmmmmmmm_ yeah. Untouchable. A user like the others, maybe even more so. Red-haired, and a fox, the ultimate challenge. (Pauses, smirks, looks at the young woman beside him:) The two go hand-in-hand, don't they? Red, and fox, that is. She's a knockout!

WOMAN: (Smirks herself:) Darren will knock _you_ out if you go anywhere near them, _Rory_.

RORY: (Snorts, waves his hand, looks off:) C'mon, _Krystal_, I'm not worried about Darren, he doesn't scare me. I can kick his _ass_.

KRYSTAL: (Still with the smirk:) Oh, really? You're just saying that because he's getting back in shape after being shot by his uncle.

RORY: (Glares at her, looks at the store, very low voice:) Too bad Darren didn't _croak_--(into an even lower, almost indistinguishable sound:) after he _killed_ William.

KRYSTAL: (Low snarl, dangerous tone of voice, only hears the first part of Rory's statement, and William's name in the second part:) WHAT did you say, Rory? Too bad Darren didn't--what? And what about William Appleton?

RORY: I said nothing, okay?! (Pauses:) I _liked_ William Appleton. He was everything our old man wasn't, and he was there when I needed to talk with him about anything. He taught me a lot of good things on the side--

KRYSTAL: (Snorts:) --The "side" meaning, like how to pick up girls and bed them--

RORY: (Grins:) Exactly. (Krystal shakes her head in obvious disgust as Rory mumbles, narrows his eyes:) I wish I could pay Darren back for--

KRYSTAL: (Cuts him off, haughty expression:) --Face it, brother: Even if Darren was _crippled_, he'd kick your ass all over the place, he's just that good--(narrows eyes:) I _know_. (Smug grin:) I suggest you get over your "sugar daddy's" death and live with it. (Adds:) I know _I_ do when I sleep at night.

RORY: (Looks as if he wants to shout back at his sister for her flippancy, then develops a smirk of his own, mocking voice:) Aww, is baby sister jealous-wealous because "Darry" has another girlfriend now, and she blew her chance after all those "playboys" she used to go out with, (Krystal shows her own scowl at him as he pauses:) _again_? (Chuckles, looks at the store:) You thought you had an open field when Stephanie Reardon kicked the bucket, then this Sandi babe showed up out of the blue to take his heart. (Sneers:) Poor, poor, baby sister...

KRYSTAL: (Through clenched teeth:) Shut up, big brother, or you'll find yourself in the back seat with your feet rammed into your mouth all the way up your _rectum_, (pauses:) and _don't_ think for an instant that I can't do it. (Pauses, dangerous glare:) Just you _try_ me. (Rory dismisses her by rolling his eyes, though it's clear he's well aware that's she's **not** bluffing) Yeah, I wanna check out Darren's girlfriend--(pauses:) or at least _one_ of them. (Rory cocks an eyebrow)

RORY: Huh? What do you mean, sis? That babe Sandi is Darren's squeeze, everybody knows that! That "Linda Griffin" woman, (gets in a low voice:) who's kind of hot herself, (then back in his regular tone:) said so! 

KRYSTAL: (While getting out of the car with Rory, begins to walk towards the store:) No, that's not completely true, Rory. There's that artist, that "Jane Lane" girl, remember? She claims to be Darren's "squeeze" too.

RORY: (Look of disbelief, snorts:) Ha! _That_ "stick girl"? Gimme a break! Even Darren has better taste than that, sis! (Snickers:) Remember his previous babydoll, Stephanie? (Krystal scowls) Yeah, I guess you _do_. Anyway, compared to that Sandi chick, this "Jane" is a _dog_! (Frowns, deep thought:) I mean, yeah, she might be good for a "quickie", but that's about it. I'm telling you that it's a ruse, sis. Darren and his family did that all of the time with him when they took him out and about, tricking the media when they wanted to know where he was , and stuff, and this is no exception. This "Jane" chick serves as a distraction from his real girlfriend, Sandi Griffin. They're probably paying her some boucoup bucks to do so like all those other guys who _pretended_ to be Darren over the years to distract the press--

KRYSTAL: Then how about what happened in that "Zon" place--

RORY: "Zen"--

KRYSTAL: Whatever, a little over a month ago? This "Sesame" girl told us after we bribed her that Jane Lane suddenly frenched Darren then and there in front of the rabble!

RORY: All the more reason to suspect it was a set-up to trick everyone into thinking it was this "Jane" girl who's his girlfriend, sis! I'm _telling_ you, Sandi Griffin's his real girlfriend! Remember that "Haven" place, and--

KRYSTAL: (Cuts him off:) --We'll see. Now shut up, we're just about at the store. I can check her out up close then.

RORY: (Grins:) So can I, and her friends, too. (Goes in with his sister, walks by one of the Appleton security guards just inside the airlock who looks over at him, then Krystal, speaks into a walkie-talkie for a moment, then resumes his stance)

**********

Inside the air-conditioned, nearly empty but bountiful-in-fashions store, the Fashion Club and the Watley sisters were in the Junior Miss section, already trying out dresses. They were surrounded by the saleswomen, who were busily taking off dresses from the racks. Stacy came from one of the rear dressing rooms, and extended her arms gleefully.

STACY: (Excited, of course:) Eeee! I just _love_ this burnt orange sheer dress! What do you guys think?

SANDI: (Looks up at Stacy while she's sitting on a row of chairs trying on shoes from the saleswoman waiting on her, ponders, cocked eyebrow:) Hmmm--perhaps if you include a piece of blue opal jewlry with it, it would bring out the dress a little more, creating a contrast that it set off your look almost perfectly.

QUINN: (Ditto with the pondering and eyebrow-cocking as she's looking at a white summer cotton bonnet dress:) Yeeeeah, maybe also if you add some ruby-red lipstick, and black strapless shoes, you'll have it right where you want it, Stacy.

TIFFANY: (Yes, her too with both, as she's trying on a lavender scarf:) And definitely...a matching purse...to go along with it.

STACY: (Now estatic, looks in the mirror beside the dressing room:) Wow, you guys are right! Thanks! (Looks off, points:) Oh, oh, there's a purse that'll go with this! (Rushes off, followed by a saleswoman)

JUANITA: (While checking out some summer dresses in a clothing rack, stops:) Whoa. You guys figured how she should look that fast?

LAFLITA: (Looks from behind another clothing rack, holding a pair of blue jeans:) Yeah, that's pretty impressive.

SANDI: (Smirks:) Now you two know why we're called the Fashion Club. We, like, know our fashions.

QUINN: (Smug:) Like you will once you start your own fashion club at the _Oprah_ Academy.

LAFLITA: Um, that's the _Orbison_ Academy, Quinn.

QUINN: (Pauses:) Oh, uh, whatever. (Goes back to looking over dresses while Sandi smirks, but it's one of mild bemusement at Quinn's occasional little gaffes, and not of the scorn she once had)

The woman with the fancy hairdo and heavy make up, now known as Lilith Geller smiled, and came over.

LILITH: I heard you girls are going to meet Candi Gunwald at Circa Fashions this week to become fashion design interns.

SANDI: Like, how did you know that?

LILITH: (Chuckles:) Oh, this is a small village. News travels fast around here. I've met her a few times, and I can tell you, she's one tough cookie.

TIFFANY: But I thought...she was a...fashion designer...not something...you could eat. (Everyone stops, looks at Tiffany strangely for a second, then go back to what they were doing)

LILITH: Uh, no, Ms. Blum-deckler, I mean she's a very demanding woman who wants to get the best out of her potential employees, you know.

QUINN: Yeah, Darren told us. Don't worry, we'll be ready. (Pauses, gets into an hushed voice:) I still can't believe my bro was the son of _the_ Lucille Appleton, one of the top designers in th' business.

LILITH: Yes, she came in here quite often, checking out the clothes she often designed and gauged how customers reacted to them, sometimes with Candi to compare notes. Even though we didn't carry Circa's very top of the line clothing, just having her come in here was a great honor. Many other designers would scoff at even talking about designs that cater to the "not-so-fancy" sector of the market, but Lucille didn't care about that one bit, insisting that fashion was for _all_ of the people, treating her lower market designs like her top of the line brands. (Quinn shakes her head in awe)

VOICE: (From the side:) Yes, Lucille Appleton, despite her family's wealth, was for the common people, one of the many attributes that we'll miss about her. (Quinn and Lilith look over and see Krystal, who comes over to them. Sandi spots her as well, and decides to go over to them, too. Krystal sees her coming over, and narrows her eyes, as if she's sizing her up, and she **is**, of course)

LILITH: (Smiles:) Ah, Krystal, how wonderful to see you again. (She and Krystal exchange blow kisses) Girls, this is Krystal _McKinna_, one of our best customers. (Krystal gives a humbling expression) Have you come to buy something, Krystal?

KRYSTAL: Hello, Lilith, and you flatter me. No, I'm just stopping by to welcome our new visitors. I heard they were stopping here, and I just _had_ to meet them. (Extends her hand to Quinn, who shakes it, smiles:) You're Quinn Morgendorffer, right? Darren's sister? This is an honor (Quinn blushes slightly) since I know him quite well.

QUINN: You know my brother? He never mentioned you to us. (Krystal grows a bit pale over that remark, but recovers by giving a weak smile)

KRYSTAL: Um, no, I suppose he wouldn't, especially since me and my family have been in the Caribbean for just about the whole summer. (Pauses:) I left with my family right after Darren's parent's funeral. We got back only yesterday, a week ahead of schedule. (Shrugs:) My parents got pretty tired of being there, I guess, and I'm not complaining, since I did, too. I wanted to talk to Darren, but I decided to wait after I heard about you and your family coming up to meet him, and didn't want to get in the way. I was going to call and come over sometime later in the week to meet you all, but then I heard about your "Fashion Club" coming in here, and I stopped by for a friendly chat.(Looks at Sandi, forced smile, extends hand, which Sandi takes:) You're Sandi Griffin, aren't you? (Pauses, with a hint of jealousy in her tone:) Darren's _girlfriend_, I presume?

SANDI: (Freezes, wide-eyed, along with Quinn, who watches how she'll respond:) Uh, well, I--

RORY: (From the side:) --Hi, everybody. Sis, who are these gorgeous girls?

Everyone looked in the direction of the voice and Lilith (as well as the saleswomen with her) frowned mildly in disgust at laying her eyes on Rory, but Quinn and Sandi become wide-eyed and formed dreamy looks on their faces, the same for the rest of the Fashion Club, who also spotted Rory, and started to come over. Krystal frowned slightly in confusion at Sandi's reaction upon seeing her brother, since Sandi _was_ supposed to be Darren's girlfriend, but then developed a small smirk on her face, as if she had reached a _conclusion_ of some sort, and noticed Juanita and Laflita, who had looked from behind their clothing racks and gasped in horror at seeing Rory. Krystal smirked slightly at their reaction at seeing her brother as well, but said nothing. The Watley sisters quickly dropped their clothes on the floor, looked at each other and huddled, speaking in low voices,and not taking their eyes off of Rory for an instant.

JUANITA: Krystal, yeah, I can understand, but what in the hell is "Loverboy" doing here?

LAFLITA: (Rolls her eyes:) What in the hell do you _think_, girlfriend? To make some "moves" on the Fashion Club! To him, they're fresh _meat_! (Pulls her arm:) C'mon, we gotta _warn_ them about that jerk--

The next moment, chaos suddenly developed as shouts full of expletives and scuffling broke out in front of the store. The two Appleton security men (the other one had gotten out of the limo to assist the one already in the store) were trying to keep a female news reporter and her camera crew from entering.

SECURITY MAN #1: (Authoritative tone, firmly but not harshly pushes the cameraman, who's pushing back:) Look, you can't come in here!

REPORTER: Excuse me, but this is a free country, mister, and the press can go any damn where we please! Now step aside!

SECURITY MAN #2: (Ditto with the voice, puts out arm to stop the reporter:) I'm afraid not, ma'am. Mrs. Geller said she didn't have to allow anybody in the media in here at all! If you want an interview, then you'll have to go outside in the parking lot!

LILITH: (Coming up with the everyone:) What's going on here? (Narrows her eyes:) You're Channel 15's "ace" reporter, eh? Well, the security man's right, I'm afraid. You'll have to get your interview outside, we're conducting a sale. This is store property, and we reserve the right to remove anyone from our premises.

REPORTER: (Smirks:) This'll mean _bad_ publicity for Reynaldo's if you won't let us talk to your "special" guests.(Looks up:) I can see the headline story now--

LILITH: (Scowls:) --Now just a minute--!

QUINN: (Suddenly comes up from behind Lilith smiling:) It's okay, Lilith. I'm sure they just want to hear my opinions on fashions and boys, am I right, guys? Hi, I'm Quinn Morgendorffer, Darren Appleton's sister--

REPORTER: (Grows wide eyed as she remembers Quinn by accounts from other reporters on her ability to "chase" away the media by boring them to death:) NO! (Pauses, grows quieter:) Uh, I mean, no, not to you, perhaps um, a bit later--? (Quinn looks surprised, shrugs, then goes back into the group) I just wanted to speak to Sandi Griffin, Arthur Appleton Jr.'s girlfriend, that's all, you know, about how she's enjoying being up here with him. (Spots Sandi, who's in the rear of the crowd, shouts:) If you grant us that little exclusive interview, Ms. Griffin, then we'll be out of here in a flash, it won't take but a few! How about it?!

Sandi narrowed her eyes, and clenched her teeth, looking down. Privately, she had become finally fed up with the rumors about Darren and her once and for all. She knew that if she kept trying to avoid the media, it would only make matters worse. She glanced over at the smirking and very handsome Rory beside her, who suddenly _winked_. Darren had made it very clear to her that he could only be a friend to her, and nothing more, liking Jane Lane. This fellow had all the looks (though not quite as much as Darren), and apparently the "hots" for her as well. She took a deep breath and quickly considered her position: If she wanted to return to a "normal" life and see other guys, she'd have to tell the media that she really wasn't Darren Appleton's girlfriend. Of course, this would incur the wrath of her mother, and that wrath could mean _anything_. Could she stand up to her by doing this? Her father had tried it. Sandi's mind fluctuated as she tried to decide what to do, frowning slightly. Krystal observed her dilemma from the side, again with the same smirk, only more pronounced.

**********

_(Scene goes to the outside of the store, the same time)_

Darren turned his grey convertible Aston Martin into the parking lot of Reynaldo's. Jane sat shotgun, while Daria occupied the rear.

DARREN: Sorry about the delay in getting here, you two.

JANE: (Smirks:) You're apologizing for those cars having a little fender-bender ahead of you on our way here, Darren? (Darren chuckles)

DARIA: Yeah, how'd you know we'd be held up by the ridiculous questions of the local "Barney Fifes" about it when they came to the scene? Besides, we're here, and Quinn and I can discuss--(notices a newsvan in the front of the store, slight frown:) crap. Well, look who's here. Caution: journalistic _morons_ ahead.

JANE: Careful, girl--someday, _you_ might turn out to be one of those "morons".

DARIA: And if I ever do, you'll know what we agreed upon during that sisterhood blood ritual ceremony, don't you? (Darren looks between the two, amused)

JANE: (Grins, gingerly pats her right side red jacket pocket:) Don't worry, amiga, it'll be swift, but painless, I promise. (Darren smiles, shakes his head)

DARREN: I'm surrounded by madwomen--(pauses, smirks:) I'm right at _home_ here. (Daria and Jane smirk back at him as he parks the car behind the limo, then all of them get out:) I should be used to this by now, though this is the first time I've been off the estate's grounds since I came back other than at the golf course. I'll run the gauntlet for you two if the media gives you guys a hard time, if you want.

DARIA: (Waves him off:) Nah, don't worry, bro. I told you yesterday that's it's no big deal. They probably won't notice me anyway, and on the off-chance that they do, I've prepared my vocal cords for yet another rendition of "Go to hell".

JANE: Yeah, me too, and they'll probably want to ask about my art stuff anyhow.

DARREN: (Stops with the two just before they go in, cocks an eyebrow:) And if they ask you personal questions about you and me--?

JANE: (Smirks, takes his arm:) Then, other than the minor tripe I've been feeding them about you these past few weeks, I'll let them know some new juicy stuff, like everything about our _naked_ romps yesterday on the estate's grounds, (pauses:) and your rubber ducky. (Darren laughs, and Daria gives a tiny smile, not quite Mona Lisa, as they go in)

The three were greeted as they walked in by the sight of the female reporter interviewing Sandi, who was making a startling statement:

SANDI: --Like, I just told you, I'm not really Darren Appleton's girlfriend. That artist girl Jane Lane is. My mother's claims that he's my boyfriend are just plain wrong. I'm just here to see that Candi Gunwald at Circa Fashions this week for a possible internship, that's all. (Jane and Daria look shocked, and Darren gives a quiet smile)

REPORTER: (Clearly stunned, but also delighted she has a headline story:) I see. Well, why did your mother Linda Griffin claim all of this time that Arthur Appleton Jr. was your boyfriend?

SANDI: (Shrugs:) Like, I don't know, you'll have to ask _her_ that. I'm giving this interview to you to merely clear to the air, or something or another, and I've grown tired of all of the speculation this has generated for the past month, which is why I'm speaking about this now. If you don't mind, I'd like to end this interview right now. (Spots Darren and Jane, points:) Besides, like, _there's_ the couple you should speak to, anyway. Excuse me. (Suddenly turns around and leaves as the reporter and the cameraman start to come over to Daria, Jane, and Darren)

JANE: (Searches for words:) She _did_ it. The witch actually did it.

DARIA: She's definitely changed, no doubt about that. At least you don't have to worry about her anymore, Jane. (Ponders:) I wonder how Linda Griffin will take that?

DARREN: If Sandi needs any help on _that_ front, then I'm offering my services like I told Jane, and--(looks at the group with Sandi, develops a **very** deep scowl, through clenched teeth:) what the-- (suddenly leaves a surprised Daria and Jane)

JANE: (Raised eyebrows:) Darren? Hey, what's wrong? Where are you going?

DARIA: (Concerned look:) Something's the matter, Jane. We'd better see what's up. (Leaves with Jane to follow Darren)

The reporter approached Darren, who pointedly ignored her as he brushed by her roughly, keeping a laser eye on the sight in front of him. In the meantime, the cameraman looked at his equipment, and frowned as he began to look through his bag.

REPORTER: Mr. Appleton--? We'd like to ask you a few questions about your girlfriend, Jane Lane! Where are you going? (Sees Jane and Daria following him:) Ms. Lane? Do you have anything to say? (Both girls ignore her, and keep going) Hey!

Darren's emotions had begun to reach a critical mass as he saw the _sickening_ sight in front of him. Rory was talking to, and even far worse, standing _very_ close to a dreamy-looking Quinn, Tiffany, and Stacy, with Sandi now among them as well. They had surrounded him, and Rory had that smug "debonair" smirk on his face, the type of smirk that was _intoxicating_ to members of the opposite gender when they first meet him, not knowing what kind of _monster_ they were talking to. Juanita and Laflita were scowling at him, while he was "dazzling" the Fashion Club members with his so-called charm and wit, trying to get a word in edgewise, but to no avail.

Darren came up, roughly pushing aside the Fashion Club members, grabbed a surprised Rory by the collar, and suddenly slammed and simultaneously lifted him up against a wall that had summer dresses hanging on it, knocking the dresses unto the floor. Daria and Jane watched the sight in stunned disbelief, the same for the Fashion Club, and the Appleton's security detail. Juanita and Laflita were surprised a little by Darren's action, but then gave him a look of _sympathy_, the same for the Reynaldo's saleswomen.

On the side, Krystal formed an intrigued expression at this newest development, not expecting this _bonus_. She had quietly watched Sandi Griffin deny to the reporter about her being Darren's girlfriend, then spotted the artist Jane Lane suddenly come into the store with her arm hooked around Darren's, sealing Krystal's suspicions about who was Darren's "real" girlfriend once and for all. Sandi Griffin was no longer of any concern to Krystal now: This "Jane Lane" was. She had cocked an eyebrow at the "plain-looking" girl with them both, searching in her memory, and recalled it was of one Daria Morgendorffer, Darren's other sister, and Jane Lane's closest friend. Krystal made a mental note to get to know Daria as well as Quinn, figuring getting to know both sisters could come in "handy" as she wanted to learn all she could about Jane. She shook herself out of her thoughts, and she observed with a slight smirk at her brother's _deserved_ predicament. Darren spoke in a low snarl.

DARREN: Hello, Rory. I see you're back from your vacation with your family, and you've picked up right where you left off with the women, huh?

RORY: (Cool grin:) Heya, Darren. I see you're finally out and about from the mansion. I wondered what took you so long to get away from the "nest". (In a low tone that only Darren can hear, goading tone:) Yep, just got back yesterday with my family a week earlier, and I wanted to stop by and meet these fine babes that are staying with you, where's the harm in that? (Darren's eyes narrow, but Rory doesn't flinch, instead he smirks:) Gonna plan on killing _me_ now like you did your uncle? (Darren flinches, looks as if he has been hit by a sledgehammer)

DARREN: (Struggles to control his anger while shaking with fury, returns the whisper:) _You're_ one to talk, since you killed _two_ people yourself. (Rory frowns) I'll say this just once, so listen up: If I catch you around my sister or her friends again, you'll be using a straw since you'll be drinking only liquids while the dentist has to replace your teeth, is that clear?

Jane and Quinn suddenly came right up beside Darren while Daria stood just behind her.

JANE: (Slight frown:) Geez, Darren, what in the _hell_ is the matter with you? What did this guy do that made you get so PO'd for?

QUINN: (Frowns deeper than Jane:) That's what I wanna know, too! 

DARREN: (Still keeping his eyes on Rory, firm tone:) Jane, Quinn, not now, okay? Believe me, I know what I'm doing. (Pauses:) Well, Rory? I'm waiting.

RORY: (Chuckles:) Take a hike, "Darry". (Looks over at Jane:) Whoa, now that I see your girlfriend up close, she doesn't look half bad, though I thought you would've done a whole hell of a lot _better_ after Stephanie.

Darren's eyes grew huge and red in a rage, and he suddenly threw Rory across the aisle, knocking him into a clothing dummy, which, when it hit the floor, had its head fly off. Darren, red-faced and furious, began to slowly advance on the stunned Rory, who was holding and shaking his head to clear it. Jane, who was taken aback from Rory's insult at first, recovered enough to grab Darren's right arm, whereas Quinn grabbed his left one. The two security men, like everyone else stunned at first, suddenly ran between Darren and Rory, holding out their arms.

SECURITY MAN #1: Sir, please! We--we don't want to have to stop you!

JANE: Damn it, Darren, get a hold of yourself! You're scaring the crap outta me!

QUINN: (Starting to cry:) D-Darren? B-Bro? P-Please stop! P-Please!

Darren blinked, and looked at Jane, Quinn, and Daria as if he saw them for the first time, then formed a confused look on his face, and suddenly backed away, running out of the store. Jane and Quinn glanced at each other for a moment, stunned as well, then ran after him. Sandi developed a concerned expression, and looked as if she wanted to go after him, but thought the better of it, and kept her place. A moment later, there was the sound of a car's tires screeching, then going away from the store. Everyone looked at each other, stunned, save for Krystal, who gave a quiet _chuckle_ to herself. Rory got up, brushed himself off, frowning, and spotted the reporter and cameraman.

RORY: (To the reporter:) Well, did you get that on your camera? It was aggravated assault, pure and simple! Someone call the police to arrest that bastard!

DARIA: (Comes over to the reporter and cameraman:) Uh, I guess we can't forget this little incident, huh? 

REPORTER: (Smirks:) Sure, missy, _riiight_. (Puts her hands up in a TV shape:) Top news headline: Arthur Appleton Jr. snaps! (To the cameraman:) Did you get that on tape?

CAMERAMAN: Well, uh, no, I didn't. (The reporter's jaw drops in shock) I was trying to look through my bag for another battery pack, since the one I had ran out of juice. I must've left the back-up one in the van. (To the reporter's scowl, uneasy chuckle:) We did get Sandi Griffin's interview, though, right?

REPORTER: Oooh, you idiot! Wait 'till we get back to the station! I'll have your head for this!

DARIA: (Smirks, points at the dummy's head:) Or you can take the one lying on the floor over there, "Missy". (The reporter scowls at Daria, then storms out of the store, followed by the cameraman)

RORY: (Grins like the cat that swallowed the canary:) It doesn't matter either way. I'm filing charges against Darren for roughing me up, and I have witnesses!

KRYSTAL: (Coming from the side:) No, you won't, brother, dear. (Everyone looks at her, and Rory glares) If anything, _you_ started that scrap by insulting Darren's girlfriend. He was only doing what any man would do in defending his beau. Besides, I don't think too many people in this town would back you up with the "reputation" you have, anyway, in comparison to Darren's. Add that to the fact that Darren's gone through hell recently, and you won't find a jurist around here who'll push for a conviction, so I can say safely that you're _screwed_. (Looks around, cool tone:) Who'll testify that Darren actually started this?

No one said anything, looking around. The silence in the store was deafening. Even the Appleton security men said nothing, instead glaring at Rory.

RORY: (Frowns at Krystal:) Why, you bi--(Krystal develops a deep scowl at him, which shuts him up, and Daria notices the effect it has on him. Rory looks at everyone:) FINE! ALL OF YOU BE THAT WAY! I GUESS DARREN CAN BURN DOWN THIS WHOLE DAMN STORE, AND GET OFF SCOTT FREE! HELL, HE'S KILLED WILLIAM APPLETON, WHY STOP THERE?! (Storms out as Daria and even Sandi frown deeply at him and Krystal secretly chuckles to herself)

**********

Outside in the parking lot, Jane and Quinn looked after the direction Darren's car went.

JANE: DARREN! WAIT! (Sees that he's not stopping:) Damn! (Pauses, narrows eyes:) It looks like he's going back in the direction of the mansion, though I can't be too sure.

QUINN: (Utterly at a loss for words:) I-I don't understand it, Jane! W-What happened to Darren to make him go postal like that against that "Rory" guy?

JANE: (Long pause:) I--don't know, Quinn, but whatever it was, that ass Rory shook something loose in him when he saw Rory talking to you guys. (Cuts her eyes off to the side, frowns:) Speak of the devil--

Both girls saw a very angry Rory get into the green BMW, start it up, and drive off, screeching his tires. As he drove past Jane and Quinn, he stopped, glared at Jane, suddenly giving her the "bird", (which Jane more than returned in kind) then suddenly drove off and out of the parking lot like a madman.

QUINN: (Frowns:) That jerk! And to think I liked him at first!

JANE: (Sighs:) C'mon, Quinn, let's go back inside. Maybe we can get some answers back in the store as to what in the hell is going on here. (Goes back in with Quinn)

After Jane and Quinn went back inside Reynaldo's, it was agreed upon by the Fashion Club to cancel the shopping here for a few days, deciding to come back later in the week after they went to Cashman's on Park Avenue. Surveying the area where Darren and Rory had their minor "tussle", Lilith concluded no real damage was done save for the "severed" dummy's head, which fit back on the neck of the dummy easily. She thus decided to forgo any monetary charges. The Appleton security men offered to call someone from the mansion to take Daria and Jane back since Darren took the car, but both girls wanted to talk to Krystal and ask her why Darren had behaved in such a way. Daria spoke to a very worried Quinn, who quickly agreed to allow her and Jane to ride back with them and Krystal in the limo, which was just big enough for them all to travel in. Daria couldn't help but to see the irony of her and Jane _wanting_ to go with Quinn and the Fashion Club, but this _was_ a special case. Daria and Jane sat beside Krystal in the very rear seat, with Daria in the middle, while the slightly-cramped Fashion Club sat in the next seat that faced across from them, and the Watley sisters sat in the seat that sat face-back from the Fashion Club reading a Reynaldo's catalogue, one of several given to them and the Fashion Club by Lilith. The limo was on its way to the McKinna home first per Krystal's request as Daria began the conversation.

DARIA: So, um, you're that guy Rory's sister, Krystal, huh?

KRYSTAL: Krystal McKinna. (Sighs:) I'm afraid so. You're Daria Morgendorffer, Darren's other sister, right? (Extends her hand, which Daria takes)

DARIA: (Small smile:) Yeah, and after what I just saw today, _I'm_ afraid so. (Krystal smirks)

JANE: (Extends her hand:) Hi, I'm--

KRYSTAL: (Big smirk, cuts her off, shakes her hand:) --Jane Lane, I know, the artist, right? (Pauses as Jane nods:) Darren's _real_ girlfriend. (Sandi sighs, looks away as Quinn and Stacy give her looks of sympathy without her noticing. Tiffany looks on vacantly) I'm sorry about my brother's idiotic, sexest crack to you.

JANE: (Smirks:) Hey, I've heard worse, really. At least I'm not "full-bad". (Grows quiet, looks away for a moment, smiles:) And Darren _did_ take up for me, didn't he?

KRYSTAL: (Subtle stoic look at Jane for a moment, then adds:) Yes, he's always been the gentleman. (Pauses:) I suppose you all want to know what exactly just happened here, and why, though Juanita and Laflita already know.

JUANITA: (Rolls her eyes, looks back at them with her sister:) Do we _ever_. (Goes back to reading the Reynaldo's catalouge with her sister)

DARIA: (Deadpan:) That's terrific. (Pauses:) Mind letting us in on this big story?

SANDI: Yes, like, perhaps it would be prudent if you told us, Krystal. (The other F.C. members, nod, and Daria and Jane roll their eyes)

KRYSTAL: (Smirks:) Why not? It happened about four years ago. Darren and Rory used to be the _best_ of friends at Orbison and around Maness, though Curtis wasn't as close to Darren as he is now, running around in other circles at the time, and only casually knowing Darren. Anyhow, Rory had a reputation as a "ladies man" then, the same for Darren (Jane and Daria exchange sarcastic "What a stunning surprise" glances, and Quinn and the F.C. smirk), though he wasn't as active in the "field" as Rory, he could've put Rory to shame if he wanted to in the girl-getting department, but his parents kept him from going out too much, save for some outings. You do know about the way Darren's, er, family protected him from media scrutiny?

DARIA: You could say we're sorta familiar with it.

JANE: Yeah. (Pauses, chuckles:) Uh, just out of curiousity, did _you_ like Darren as well all as those other girls? (Daria cocks an eyebrow at her, while Krystal pauses, then smiles)

KRYSTAL: Why, yes I did, Jane--(pauses, ever-so-slight hint of bitterness in her tone:) like all those _other_ girls, though Darren and I casually dated, it didn't amount to much, and we stayed as friends. (Quickly changes subject:) One day, my brother came home with a girl named Dora Kurshwick, whom he introduced to my parents and told Darren and his friends about. He raved about her, saying she was "different" from all the other girls he had ever met. I scoffed at this, being as if he was just 17 years old at the time, and she was 15 1/2, like me and Darren were. (Daria and Jane look at each other, a bit surprised, which Krystal notices, and adds:) Rory's a year-and-a-half _older_ than us, by the way. (Pauses, shrugs:) Anyhow, I kind of thought he and she were too young for love at the time, you know what I mean--?

STACY: (Giggles, holds herself:) Oh, I don't think age should matter if you really go for someone!

DARIA: (To Jane, low voice:) Or apparently, _brains_, it seems. (Jane smirks only half-heartedly, for she still has Darren on her mind)

KRYSTAL: (Gives Stacy a strange look:) Errr, right. Rory used to worry the hell out of me and his friends about Dora, and all the dates they went on, such as to the skating rink, the fair, and to any number of various social functions. I started to think she really was the one, even at that age. (Pauses, frowns:) What a load of _malarky_ that turned out to be. (Everyone save the Watleys look at each other) Turns out that my bro was still good 'ol Rory, running around and having the time of his life with every girl he could get his hands on, but doing it on the sly while still proclaiming his "deep like" for Dora. Darren one day confronted Rory in private about what he was possibly doing to Dora, having heard "rumors" of Rory running around, and everything, telling him if he was seeing other girls, the least Rory could do is be honest with Dora about it. Darren wanted to know if the rumors were true, and Rory assured him it wasn't, and they left it at that. (Pauses:) But what Darren and everyone else didn't know at the time was that Rory and Dora had had some terrible arguments in private. Dora had wanted to know herself after she heard the rumors, and demanded to know if my brother was cheating on her several times, and each time, he denied it like crazy.

QUINN: How'd he get caught?

KRYSTAL: One day, I met Dora at my house as I came from school. She looked kind of sad for some reason, and said she needed to talk to my brother very badly about something private, something she claimed he _knew_ what it was about, and she looked really worried. Concerned, I invited her in to wait for Rory, who I thought had not come home yet. Sometimes, he'd hang out with Darren and the others after school to play some tennis or even go to the golf club, you see, and he'd find a way to tell me his plans so I could tell our parents. (Frowns, thinks:) That day, however, I didn't know where he was after school, not even Darren and the others knew. I found out later that Rory had pretended he was sick, and got out of Orbison early, but he didn't tell me. When Dora and I entered the living room, let's just say that we both caught Rory and another girl in a, um, "compromising" position on the couch. (The F.C. goes "oooh", and Daria and Jane shake their heads slowly) Dora screamed at Rory, saying she thought _she_ was the only girl he had "done" it with, and ran out of our house crying her head off.

JANE: Yee-ouch. _Very_ bad situation.

KRYSTAL: And it gets worse. The very next morning, (long pause, sighs:) Dora had committed _suicide_ in her room. (Daria, and in particular Jane turn pale in shock along with everyone else, save for the sad looks from the Watley sisters)

DARIA: (Concerned look at Jane, gathers the courage to speak, while Stacy cries into Tiffany's shoulders, and Quinn and Sandi exchange shocked looks:) Oh, God. Uh, how--how did she kill herself?

KRYSTAL: (Small shrug:) It was sleeping pills. (Jane gasps in disbelief, falls slightly back, and Daria puts her right hand on Jane's left shoulder in support) She took a whole freaking bottle of them. Her parents found her in her bed the next morning, having tried to wake her up for school, but couldn't. The paramedics were too late in trying to save her. Needless to say, the Kurshwick's were devestated by their only child's death, and couldn't figure out why someone so young could kill themselves like that. Hell, at the time, no one could figure it out.

JANE: (Narrows eyes:) How'd your brother react to all of this?

KRYSTAL: He--grew quiet, and said nothing to me, to anybody. Anyway, it gets even _more_ worse, if you can believe it. At the autopsy, the coroner found out that Dora was a month _pregnant_. (Everyone gasps in shock)

SANDI: You mean, like, your brother _knew_ she was pregnant, and did nothing about it?

KRYSTAL: (Snorts:) Oh, he had done something all right: He had asked Dora to have an abortion, and when Dora had explained to him that she and her family were Catholic and didn't believe in them, Rory exploded in a rage, and accused her of running around on _him_, then claimed he wasn't the father. When Dora threatened to make it known what happened to her parents, Rory told her to go ahead and do what she thinks best--since she didn't care about him. Talk about piling on your guilt trips. (Everyone rolls their eyes in disgust) Dora, of course, felt terrible, and then kept the secret to herself.

STACY: (Holding back tears:) T-That's so awful. H-How could she have kept that to herself? S-She couldn't stand the pressure anymore, r-right?

KRYSTAL: (Sighs:) More or less. (Pauses:) Well, my brother is ever the manipulator, believe me. He was able to persuade her to keep the pregnacy to herself that long, and still convinced her he loved her, so that was probably it. A few days after the funeral, when Rory came back to school, Darren and some of Rory's other friends went over to talk to him in the yard and asked what the deal was, because people were talking about who the father was, in this case, Rory. They saw him sweet-talking yet another girl behind the gym, and overheard him saying Dora meant _nothing_ to him, and all she had to do was get an abortion in secret, and both could've gone on with their lives, but she had to, and I quote: "Do the stupid thing by wanting to keep the little brat". (Everyone gasps in outrage)

DARIA: (Deep frown:) You'll pardon me if I say that your brother is a first-class bastard, Krystal.

KRYSTAL: (Shrugs:) Get in line, Daria. Well, that was all Darren and some of the other guys needed to hear, for they set upon him and kicked his ass--(pauses:) _badly_, with Darren doing by far and away most of the pounding.

JANE: (Wide-eyed:) Did, uh, he use martial arts, or something on your brother?

KRYSTAL: Oh, no, he didn't know any then, or it would've been a hell of a lot worse. He, or rather his parents, got, or should I say _made_ him get into it not that long afterwards because of that, (ponders:) it was about a month or so later. I came myself into the martial arts about another month after Darren, and we had the same sensei, or teacher. (Jane cocks a subtle eyebrow) We attended a martial arts school in New York City together. Darren turned out to be among the best students at the Takumi School of Martial Arts, (cuts her eyes subtly over at Jane:) as well as _myself_.

QUINN: (Frowns:) But, that doesn't make any sense! Why would his folks get him into something that would make him beat up people even more?

DARIA: (Sighs:) Quinn, martial arts is misunderstood to be something people use to beat other people up, and it's not really that. It's supposed to be a gentle form of self and mind control, used only in an act of absolute self-defense. (Krystal nods at Daria, impressed:) Remember when he told us after we, or rather, you first saw him use it on the Three J's at the Pizza King? (Quinn looks up, tries to remember, nods, then Daria narrows her eyes at Krystal:) Wait a sec, did that mean that Darren's folks thought he was _out_ of control when they put him in there?

KRYSTAL: If you saw how my brother was beaten up, you'd think he was. Broken bones in his face, chest, and arms, internal lung damage. Darren's been working out lifting weights since he was about twelve years old.

SANDI: What happened next?

KRYSTAL: Obviously, my folks wanted Darren to be tried in court, but after the furor from the town over what Rory was discovered to have done to Dora, and of Mr. and Mrs. Kurshwick showing _sympathy_ for Darren and the other boys who were with him had done, my parents quickly backed off, and were paid compensation from Darren's parents for Rory's medical bills and "grevious bodily harm".

JANE: (Raised eyebrows:) In other words, a _bribe_ to keep Darren from going to juvenile hall?

KRYSTAL: I'd think that the word "settlement" was used instead. From that day on, my brother was something of a _pariah_ in Maness, ironically and especially among the town's women, so much so, my parents transferred him to another high school _waaay_ out of town, and he spent most of his time out of Maness, only occasionally coming in with my parents when they shopped nearby. It was a miracle the town didn't hold it against me and my folks because we were related to Rory.

DARIA: (Hesitates:) Weren't you angry at Darren for, well, almost beating the hell out of your brother?

KRYSTAL: At first, I was kind of angry over what he did, but after I heard what Rory said, I began to feel that he _deserved_ what he got. Don't get me wrong, I love my brother, but even _I_ couldn't believe his coldness. I am, after all, a _female_. I wouldn't want a guy doing something like that to me. That's why I got into martial arts, (adds quickly:) not to "beat up" people as your sister said, Daria, but to defend myself from, well, (pauses:) from being another Dora. (Smirks:) Besides, I "got back" at Darren when we sparred together at the school, and I knew he wasn't a bad guy, (giggles:) though he did spend almost all of our time there apologizing to me over what he did. I found myself charmed over his constant apologies, and I dated him on and off with other guys, without my folks knowing, of course. (Pauses:) Then, he met (pauses:) Stephanie Reardon. I didn't see him much then, save for at Orbison, and then at the martial arts school. Something had changed in him. I think it was the combination of the art we were learning, and (pauses:) _her_. Anyway, he and Curtis became best friends, replacing Rory.

JANE: (Uneasy look:) So, um, I assume you still work out like Darren in your "karate chop" stuff?

KRYSTAL: (Bordering on something like a cold grin to Jane:) You bet. Wouldn't miss it for the world. It frees the mind, body, and soul. (Pauses:) Uh, do _you_ do any martial arts, Jane?

JANE: (Cuts her eyes at the limo's window, uncomfortable look, which Daria notices:) Ah, nope, can't say that I do. My strokes are of an art variety, I'm afraid.

KRYSTAL: (Smiles:) Yes, I've heard about your work, and seen it on the TV. You do know Darren paints some himself, I assume? (Jane smirks, nods) Good. (Adds:) I'd like to look at some of your work, if you don't mind.

JANE: Sure, you can come on over anytime this week at the mansion to see my portfolio. I plan to go to the New York City Art School, and I'm gonna show my stuff to Tess Donovan, the chancellor.

KRYSTAL: Yes, quite a prestigious art shool. (Turns to Daria:) I heard from the TV interview that you'll be staying with Darren at the mansion because you're going to Eastward College to major in journalism. (Daria nods) I also go there, and I major in accounting. I plan to handle the finances in my parent's shipping business when I get out. (Smirks:) Might as well trust the kinfolk to handle the finances. Rory goes to a community college near White Plains, but his major's undecided.

DARIA: I see. (Pauses, glances at Jane:) Um, Jane's staying with us while she's going to her art school, too. It only makes sense. (Krystal's eyebrow rises, and Quinn's does as well, the same for Sandi briefly)

QUINN: Hey! I didn't know that! Jane's staying with Darren in the same house? (Smirks:) Do our parents know?

DARIA: (Smirks:) Sorry to bust your "blackmailing" bubble, sis, but mom does know, and has given her blessings. Theoretically, as we both know, that all but means that both our parents will approve of Jane's lodging under our brother's roof.

JANE: (Chuckles:) You're allowed to come and visit us if you want, Quinn--I'm sure _we'll_ fit you in somehow. (Quinn rolls her eyes playfully)

KRYSTAL: (Looks between Daria and Jane, particularly at Jane:) So, er, I'm assuming that what happened at Reynaldo's hasn't changed either of your minds about staying with Darren at his place while you go to college?

JANE: (Shrugs:) Well, we're gonna talk, but after what you told us, I can understand better what's up, (looks up, mock ponders:) soooo--nope.

DARIA: What she said. I have no intention of leaving my brother in the lurch.

QUINN: Yeah! We all wanna help Darren, and I'm gonna be there for him, too!

DARIA: Hmm--speaking of help--(suddenly surprises Quinn by reaching over and snatching her purse from her lap) I think I'll help myself to the contents of your purse.

QUINN: Hey! What are you doing? Gimme back my purse, you thief! (Wide-eyed and reaches for Daria, who's holding her back with her left arm, while Daria rummages through it, Sandi and the rest of the F.C. look surprised, while Jane smirks, and Krystal looks bemused. The Watley sisters look back over their shoulders at what's going on)

DARIA: (While still looking in Quinn's purse:) _You're_ one to talk. (Triumphant smirk:) Ah, success. (Pulls out the photo of her and Darren, slips it into her jacket, then tosses Quinn's purse back to her) There ya go, sis. (Quinn scowls at her deeply)

STACY: (Looks at the other F.C. members, confused, and vice-versa:) What was that, some sort of picture? What was on it?

QUINN: (Smirks wickedly:) Heh, it was of--

DARIA: (Cuts her off, deadly stone expression:) --You not ever getting _any_ peace again if you open your big yap and utter the wrong thing, sis. (Pauses, equally deady tone:) _Ever_. (Quinn becomes nervous somewhat)

QUINN: (Uneasy laugh:) Um, just a surprise picture I took of my sister at home with really bad hair (pauses, brief scowl:) in the _morning_. (Daria gives her a subtle smirk of approval) She's just kind of embarassed about it, that's all.

TIFFANY: Oh...is that it? Yeah, I can understand...you're not wanting...anyone to see you...since having split ends...can really make you...look fat. (Krystal looks at her strangely)

SANDI: (In her usual cool tone:) If, like, you want, Daria, we can give you a new hairstyle.

DARIA: Uh, thanks, but no thanks, Sandi, I'm still kind of attached to this hair on my head. I'll file it _in_ my head to contact you guys if I change my mind. (Turns back to Krystal:) There's just one more thing bugging me: Just before he _relieved_ us of his presence by leaving that Reynaldo's place, your brother said something about Darren _killing_ William Appleton, (Jane and Quinn look surprised at this, and Daria pauses, adds with a touch of anger:) as if _he_ were there to witness what William almost did to us at the warehouse that night, if you heard the TV reports. What was that all about?

KRYSTAL: Yes, I did, and I'm _not_ sorry that William Appleton's gone. I didn't like him very much, he was a standoffish _prick_ in the few times I did meet him. There was only one person in Maness that still liked Rory after what happened with Dora, and that was William Appleton. Rory kind of looked up to him as something of a father figure since Rory was about ten years old. Our parents were always out and about and left us in the care of our servants or of our relatives because of their careers. (Frowns in thought:) I think it was when my family and Darren's got together on a deal to install some of Appleton's computers on some McKinna ships, or something. From what I remember, those two took to each other like a fish to water.

JANE: Why doesn't that surprise me for some reason?

KRYSTAL: (Smirks at Jane for an instant, continues:) William didn't like children all that much, and I assume you all know about him and Darren. (Everyone nods) But there was something in Rory that William liked, and the two occasionally went to William's office at the Appleton Tower. Rory came home always talking about William like he was a god, or something. My parents didn't mind the two getting together, since it occupied Rory's time. This continued until the incident with Dora, then the two kinda drifted off from each other. I think we can all say that there's no doubt William ended up influencing my brother a little too much.

DARIA: (Deadpan:) No damn doubt at all. (Everyone stares at Daria in silence)

The limo slowed in front of a large home that resembled a small castle. Krystal got out and turned back to the limo.

KRYSTAL: (Smiles:) Thanks for the lift. See you guys later in the week. (The limo leaves her, goes down the street)

Krystal came up to her home and went in. The living room was dark, since the shades were drawn. Krystal formed a smirk, then strolled in.

KRYSTAL: (In a playful voice:) Yoo-hoo! I'm hooome!

Suddenly, a hand went over her mouth from behind her, and Krystal's martial arts skills promptly went into high gear, for she reached behind her, and flipped the unknown assailant over her head. There was a groan, and Krystal flipped on the light switch, wickedly grinning down at her brother, who was rubbing his right shoulder in pain.

KRYSTAL: You gotta do better than that, bro. I saw that move a mile away. Too bad you didn't want to get into martial arts when you were offered the chance. Who knows, you might've actually given Darren a halfway decent workout.

RORY: (Frowns bitterly up at her:) Damn you, sis, shut up. (Pauses:) You told them about Dora, didn't you?

KRYSTAL: (Throws her hair back:) Of course I did. If I didn't, Curtis Watley's sisters would have after what happened at Reynaldo's, and I wanted to get in good with Darren's sisters, and to gain the trust of that "Jane Lane", which I believe I did. Besides, with what I _have_ on you, I knew you wouldn't try to press any charges on Darren after I stopped you from doing so. (Smirks down at him:) You brought all that upon yourself, bro. All you had to do was keep your mouth shut, but you had to act macho. Now, you've gotten everyone PO'd at you, including all those "lucious babes" you drooled after.

RORY: (Snorts, gets up:) I'll recover with them, you'll see. They'll be eating out of my hand. (Frowns:) And I'm not finished with "Darry", either. (Krystal scowls at him, and he looks away)

KRYSTAL: (Suddenly smirks:) Always, the optimist, eh, bro? (Looks around:) Where are the servants?

RORY: I gave them the day off when I came in, with pay. I was _sick_ of seeing their faces in the mood I was in.

KRYSTAL: And mom and dad are still at work, so we're alone.

RORY: Uh, yeah. (Pauses:) So?

KRYSTAL: So--(suddenly runs behind and twists Rory's right arm behind him, and Rory screams in pain:) there are no witnesses to see me doing this. (Low, dangerous tone:) If you _ever_ try to jump me again, I'll make you regret it, the same for taking my car, even though I gained considerable knowledge and trust with Darren's girlfriend, and his family and friends. Oh, and that _especially_ goes for getting back at Darren. You leave him alone, got that? (Rory ponders, and Krystal twists his arm again, and Rory screams again, she talks through clenched teeth:) I _said_, you got that?

RORY: YEAH! YEAH! I GOT IT, SIS! OWWW! (Krystal releases his arm, and he clutches it in pain, rubs it)

KRYSTAL: (Smug look:) Good. I think I'll take a shower. (About to go out of the room, turns around:) Oh, and thanks for coming with me at the last minute, part of my _plan_, of course. You helped me immensely with measuring how I should deal with Darren's family and girlfriend. (Smiles cheerfully:) You're a good brother. (Leaves)

RORY: (Looks after her wretchedly, in a very low tone:) _Bitch_.

**********

_(The scene changes to the Appleton estate, Darren's meditation room, an indeterminate time later)_

The darkness receded as Darren, who was sitting cross-legged on the floor and in his gi, opened his eyes, and saw Daria reading Edger Allen Poe's _The Raven_ and Jane sketching Darren sitting in meditation. Both sat cross-legged from him, and smirked when they both saw him open his eyes. He blinked in surprise for a moment, then saw Quinn sitting on the floor to the side, leaning back on the far wall, snoring lightly. Her face was covered with lipstick marks. Darren, trying not to laugh, glanced back at the two, and they both nodded, still with the smirks.

DARIA: You looked peaceful there, bro. I only wished I could phase our sister out like that in real life. (Darren shakes his head and chuckles) 

JANE: (Shows Darren her work:) Got some good sketches here, Darren. You were the perfect model.

DARREN: (Motions head at Quinn:) Why?

JANE: (Shrugs:) I dunno. It seemed like the right thing to do at the time, since she was so vunerable when she fell asleep.

DARIA: And we felt that it would cheer you up after what happened at Reynaldo's.

DARREN: (Looks down, contrite tone:) I'm sorry. I--I don't know what came over me. When I saw Rory talking to Quinn, then his crack about Jane--

JANE: (Quiet tone, cuts him off:) --You thought of that "Dora" girl, right? (Darren looks shocked) Your friend, Krystal McKinna, told us all about what happened.

DARREN: Krystal? _She_ was there? I didn't see her.

DARIA: You were kind out of it at the time, bro. She was off to the side watching. She says she'll visit you later this week.

DARREN: Oh. (Pauses:) Did you both know I have a nasty temper?

JANE: (Smirks with Daria:) Do tell. Krystal said you went the martial arts route via your folks to get it under control.

DARREN: Recently, it seems to have come back with a vengeance. First, the way I was with Turley when I found out about what he did with the adoption, and his tricking my birth parents into thinking I was dead, then what happened with my uncle in that warehouse, now Rory. (Gets up with the others, sighs:) God, I'm pathetic.

DARIA: (Sighs:) Darren, you're not pathetic. It seems to me that you had good reasons in all those cases to get pissed. (Pauses:) Plus, you can add what happened to your parents, and well, hell, a person can take but so much you know.

DARREN: (Shakes his head:) No, Daria, I didn't behave right. Anger, maybe, but not to the point of rage. My sensei taught us to harbor our feelings and tame them from within. (Pauses:) I've failed him.

DARIA: Darren, you told us that when Turley told you the truth about what happened with your adoption, you choked him, but then Woo and Mrs, Turley stopped you, right?

DARREN: (Cocks an eyebrow:) Yeah, so?

JANE: (Steps up:) I get it, Daria. (To Darren:) So, if you wanted to, I think you could've thrown them off and snapped Turley's neck, yet you didn't. You stopped. (To Darren's confused look:) _You_ stopped yourself, not them. I mean, maybe Woo might've held you back for an instant, but Mrs. Turley? (Rolls her eyes:) _Please._

DARREN: And what about my uncle? I killed him, right?

DARIA: Did you _want_ to kill him?

DARREN: To save you both? If I had to, yes, but I--didn't want to.

JANE: (Smirks:) Right, you _didn't_ want to, and were there several ways that you could have?

DARREN: (Frowns, ponders for a moment, then:) Sure, there were. I could've kicked him in several places and killed him, but I just kicked him in the uppser part of his chest, near the shoulder, a point that could do the least damage, to distract him, and to get him to drop the gun, which he did--

DARIA: --And you considered this all while in a rage, huh? You must have damn good self-control to pull that off. (Darren looks at her sheepishly)

JANE: And then at Reynaldo's, you stopped yourself when you heard me and Quinn shout at you. If you _really_ were in a rage, you could've ignored us, and beat the hell out of that "Rory" jerk, not that we would've complained too much about it if you did, but you didn't.

DARREN: (Ponders:) Maybe. I don't know.

Quinn's eyes opened, and she saw her brother.

QUINN: (Jumps up, giggles:) Darren! (Hugs him)

DARREN: (Smiles down at her:) Hey, Quinn. (Smile slowly leaves his face:) Sorry about what happened at Reynaldo's.

QUINN: (Lays her head on his chest, hugs him:) I don't care about that stuff, bro. You were only watching out for us, keeping us from that jerk Rory, and were tryin' to protect Jane's honor, an' everything!

JANE: (Realizes:) Hey, yeah, he was, wasn't he? (Goes up to him, kisses him on the mouth, and he swoons:) Thanks for that gallant gesture, Darren.

DARREN: (Clears his head:) No problem, Jane. (Pauses, realizes:) How long have you all been here, anyway?

DARIA: About a little over an hour. (Darren looks surprised) Elenor said that when you came in, you looked out of it, and said nothing to anybody. We figured that you'd be in here. The rest of the Fashion Club was worried, but they couldn't get in here, so they went upstairs, (looks at Jane uneasily:) though Sandi just left about 10 minutes ago.

DARREN: To be honest with you, I was expecting the police to come up here, and I wanted to be as calm as I could when they came to _arrest_ me.

QUINN: (Giggles:) Oh, that Krystal girl stopped her brother from doing anything!

JANE: Yeah, it _is_ incredible that she could stop him like that.

DARREN: Krystal has a lot of influence on her brother. I think she may know certain things about him, and holds some things over his head. I heard Rory has done some bad things while he was transferred after what happened with uh, Dora. That's about the extent of it, I guess. I'll have to thank her for her help when she comes up.

The next instant, Helen and Millie opened the door, both with concerned looks on their faces, and ran up to hug Darren.

HELEN: Oh, son! We just got back from the Appleton Foundation function! I saw on the TV that you had gotten in a fight, and everything! (Caresses his face:) Are you alright? I had to calm Jake down when he heard! He's upstairs _sedated_ now!

MILLIE: What happened, Darren?

DARREN: (Looks between them both, sighs:) Well--

HELEN: (Spots Quinn, who comes out from behind the others, and cuts him off, wide-eyed:) --QUINN! What happened to your face?

QUINN: (Raised eyebrows, feels her face:) Huh? What's wrong with my--(looks down, sees something red on her fingertips as Daria and Jane try and look innocent:) hey, what's this stuff on my hands? (Narrows eyes:) Lipstick? I don't understand, I always make sure it gets on my lips, how-- (digs into her purse, pulls out compact mirror, stares at it, and becomes wide-eyed:) AAAAGH! (Runs out)

DARIA: (Deadpan:) Gee, I wonder what could've happened? Jane, do you know?

JANE: (Shrugs, innocent voice:) Gosh, it could've been anything, Daria, who knows? Maybe Quinn decided to try a new look, or something.

DARIA: If you ask me, I think it's an _improvement_.

HELEN: (Glances suspiciously between Daria, Jane, and Darren, who's trying not to chuckle:) "Improvement", huh? (Narrows eyes at Daria:) We'll speak of this "improvement" a little later, sweetie.

DARIA: Of course, Mom, though I'm sure if push comes to shove, (cuts her eyes to the side over to a smirking Jane:) I won't be the _only_ one you'll discuss Quinn's little makeover with.

JANE: (To Daria:) I'm sorry, but do I know you?

MILLIE: (Herself trying not to smile:) Back to the matter of my nephew and your son, Helen. (Pauses, serious tone:) Darren, what happened?

Getting a serious look, Darren once again began his story, with Daria and Jane joining in when necessary.

The following few hours passed, with Jake cancelling the trip to go to Yankee Stadium, even after Darren had said he didn't mind the media scrutiny that was sure to follow him there. Jake insisted that his son rest after the scuffle, privately telling Darren on the side that he was _proud_ of him defending the girls, which made Darren feel uncomfortable nevertheless. The rest of the Fashion Club (particularly Sandi) was relieved Darren was okay. Darren apologized to them all for his behavior, and like Daria, Jane, and Quinn, the girls immediately forgave him. Curtis called, saying he would be over on Monday.

Millie excitedly broke the news to a stunned Darren and Daria and Quinn about her being "adopted" into the Morgendorffer family. Darren expressed sheer delight at the disclosure, while Daria questioned if Millie had accidently slipped and hit her head while in the tub, which drew dark a dark scowl from Helen, and chuckles from Darren and Jane. Edward finally came from upstairs after a fitful rest (and a talk to his "Employer" about a hefty raise). Everyone took in a movie in the home theater (much to Daria's chagrin), settling on the movie _Close Encounters of the Third Kind_, a title Daria found fitting, since she was seeing a movie with _her_ family, and felt like an alien in doing so. As everyone came out of the theater, there was a ring at the door, and Elenor, dressed in her nightgown after Millie had asked her to stay the night, answered the door as everyone, save for the Fashion Club, who had gone upstairs to retire (and Quinn privately vowing revenge to Daria and Jane for her "makeover"), walked by the foyer. As she opened the door, she was swept up in a big hug by an equally smiling, big man with a full crop of silver hair. His voice matched his looks, as it boomed loudly.

MAN: Hey, Elenor! (Twirls her around as Elenor giggles) How are you doin'?

ELENOR: I'm fine, Master _Jim_!

JIM: Good! (Spots Darren:) Hey, nephew! (Hugs Darren in a grip)

DARREN: (Chuckles:) Hi--Uncle--Jim. Could--you--let--me--go--now? (Jim releases him) Thanks.

DARIA: (Smirks, thought v.o.: It's a wonder my bro hasn't gotten used to dad's hugs yet.)

Millie walked up to Jim quietly with a smile.

MILLIE: Hello, Jim.

JIM: (Now quiet:) Hello, Mill.

MILLIE: You're here earlier than I thought.

JIM: I got out of Seattle sooner than I thought, and I'm not complaining. (Looks at the Morgendorffers minus Quinn:) You're Darren's birth family, aren't cha? (Extends hand to Jake, who shakes it)

JAKE: Jake Morgendorffer, Jake Morgendorffer Consulting Agency!

HELEN: (Shakes Jim's hand:) Hello, I'm Helen Morgendorffer, lawyer. (Motions at Daria:) This is our daughter, Daria. My other daughter Quinn is upstairs.

JANE: (Shakes his hand:) Jane Lane, artise extraordinaire, and Darren's woman.

JIM: (Winks at Darren after looking over Jane:) You hit the jackpot with this one, nephew! (Jane smirks) I'm Jim Morse, CEO and everything else of Morse Elevator Company! You know, my business sometimes is considered to be pretty much unstable. (Grins, as Darren, Millie, and Elenor look at each other and roll their eyes playfully, knowing the answer to the question:) You know why?

DARIA: (Steps up, deadpan:) Because it has its ups and downs?

JIM: (Points at her, laughs:) You're sharp, Daria! I like that!

DARIA: (Monotonic voice:) Just call me Ginzu. (Jim howls)

Edward suddenly brushed his way up, with a cool, detached look on his face. Jim glanced at him, then acquired the same look. Millie looked between the two and frowned slightly.

EDWARD: (Stiffy shakes Jim's hand, cool tone:) Edward White, old chap. Millie's told me all about you.

JIM: (Ditto with both:) Edward. Millie's told me _nothing_ about you. (Still holds his hand, which Edward is more than willing **not** to release:) Perhaps you and me can get to know each other a little "better", huh?

EDWARD: Yes, old boy, I think that can be "arranged". (Millie gets a disapproving look, and Helen looks uncomfortable as Jake is oblivious because he has a new friend, and Darren looks uneasy)

Jane leaned over to Daria and spoke in a low voice.

JANE: Why do I suddenly feel that the temperature just dropped in here?

DARIA: (Returns the whisper:) Haven't you heard? It's the new Cold War between ex-husbands and boyfriends of their ex-wives. I have a feeling that this is just the opening volley...

Go to Chapter 6 


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 - Weekday Wrap-up: Part One**

_(Note to the reader: The last four closing chapters will deal with the rest of the week the Morgendorffers, Jane, and the Fashion Club are staying at the Appleton estate. Each day will be addressed until their departure. Heh--makes you wonder if I wrote this story kind of backwards, huh? Anyway, I'll warn you: these four chapters (which are so large, I will divide into parts) will be very long closing chapters, with some days "longer" than others, and if either gets too long for you to finish reading [You're a brave soul if you can], I suggest you use **each day** as a bookmark to stop at each point of the chapters. Chapter Six will cover Monday and Tuesday. Chapter Seven will cover Wednesday. Chapter Eight will cover Thursday. Chapter Nine's will be Friday, and an eensy bit of Saturday. Now, on with the story.)_

**************

**Monday...**

_(Scene is in Darren's home office, very early Monday morning)_

The wall clock read "4:30" as Darren sat back rocking quietly in the chair at his desk, his forehead wrinkled in a deep furrow as he listened to Quinn talk. Outside, a heavy rain permeated the mansion's grounds, nevertheless still sounding like a peaceful, yet also gentle drumming on the roof from inside. A weary-looking Quinn was sitting across from him, speaking in a semi-concerned tone of voice. Both were still in their nightclothes.

QUINN: --And she was up again early this morning, bro, in the home theater, just like the morning before, like you told me on the side last night. (Yawns:) It's a good thing I, like, set my alarm clock for 3:00, and got up to see if she was up myself, (adds under her breath, narrows eyes, looks away for an instant:) even though I risked getting unfashionably-looking baggy eyes. (Darren gives a tiny smirk as Quinn goes back in her perky regular voice:) I came in and saw her watching _Love Story_. (Shrugs, pauses:) You might be right in thinking she could be up because of what happened at that warehouse, Darren. She saw me out of the corner of her eye, and looked at me a little surprised, 'cause it was obvious she wasn't expectin' me, and everything. I, like, made up a story about not bein' able to sleep because I was so excited about our meeting with Candi Gunwald tomorrow. (Pauses, narrows eyes:) She said it was a "coincidence" 'cause _she_ was doing that, too. I decided to sit down beside her and watch the rest of the movie with her so she wouldn't get suspicious, or anything. (Gives another yawn:) It's been about 10 minutes since we saw it, and then after I made sure Sandi went back to her room, I came to your room and woke you up, and we came in here to talk in private, and everything.

DARREN: And I really appreciate you doing that, Quinn, both with keeping an eye on Sandi, and waking me up to tell me. You didn't have to get up that early to check on Sandi, you know.

QUINN: (After a moment:) Yeah--yeah, I did. Sandi and I are getting along better than ever before, and I don't wanna see anything bad happen to her, like I told you in that media room place. (Pauses:) At first, it kinda freaked me out that she wasn't acting like she used to, like a--a--uhhh--(looks up, tries to get out the words)

DARREN: (Eyebrow cocked, smirk, playful tone:) --Oh, you mean something like what happened at that Haven place at the time, a conniving b--

QUINN: (Wide-eyed, gasps:) --DARREN! (Sighs while Darren snickers:) Look, it just--it just wasn't her in our er, "healthy competitions" for the good of the Fashion Club, you know. (Pauses, points to herself:) I'll admit _I_ did some conniptions between us, too. (Darren stifles a chuckle at Quinn's little misnomer, says nothing) Anyway, I'll keep an eye out on her like we agreed upon, okay?

DARREN: (Smiles:) Okay, sis. (Gets an annoyed look:) I heard from Elenor that Mrs. Griffin called early last night, by which I'm assuming she wanted to ask about why Sandi said that I wasn't her daughter's boyfriend yesterday, more than likely after the media asked Mrs. Griffin about it in Baltimore while she and her family were at that marketing convention. (Cocks a surprised eyebrow:) Elenor told me Sandi _didn't_ want to talk to her?

QUINN: (Looks off for a second:) Um, yeah, Darren, that's what me and the Fashion Club heard by chance in Sandi's room when Elenor called her over that intercom thingy. She asked Elenor to tell Mrs. Griffin that she had gone to bed, and everything. (Pauses:) You know, if I didn't know better, I'd think that Sandi sounded a little desperate when she asked Elenor that. (Darren narrows his eyes) Stacy, Tiffany, and I looked at each other, and asked Sandi what was up, but she played it off, saying she wanted to concentrate on the intern meeting, and that she'd talk to her mom later. We didn't say anything more about it. (Pauses, ponders:) I think Sandi's dreading talking to her mom.

DARREN: (After a moment, sighs:) Look, sooner or later, Sandi's going to have to stand up to her mother, and confirm what she said. I plan to ask her parents, particularly Mr. Griffin first if I can, about the way she's been behaving anyway later this week, maybe sooner, after maybe speaking to Sandi about it first, I haven't decided that yet. If she didn't want to speak to me about not being able to sleep then, there's no guarantee she'll volunteer to tell me anytime soon. (Pauses, frowns:) If Mrs. Griffin tries to take her own initiative and speak to me about Sandi's statement, I'll _delightfully_ confirm to her that what Sandi said was true. (Realizes:) Maybe that'll help take the pressure off her daughter as well. (Quinn shrugs, then Darren changes the subject, gives her a coy expression) Ready for Candi tomorrow?

QUINN: (Smirks:) Oh, yeah, bro, I'll be ready, along with everyone else in the Fashion Club. After I get some more beauty sleep, me and the others are gonna go over that fashion designer book of Sandi's, and quiz each other. It'll take most of the day, so we're gonna stay outta sight, probably in Sandi's room, or mine. (Pauses, looks hopeful:) Do you think the servants can serve us in either place? I know mom said I couldn't eat in my room by myself 'cause she doesn't wanna see me (finger quotes, slight sneer in her voice:) "spoiled", and stuff, but if the Fashion Club's in my room, even she couldn't say anything against that, right?

DARREN: (Chuckles:) I don't see how Helen could, Quinn. Of course the staff could serve you and your friends there. (Grins:) I'll run "end-around" for you in case Helen objects. (Quinn smirks, then after a moment, Darren changes the subject:) Did you meet uncle Jim yet? I know it was pretty late when he came in, and I thought you might've gone to bed before you could've.

QUINN: Yeah, I met him just before I did, in the hallway outside of my room. I was on my way to speak to Stacy about um, (tiny smirk:) something really "important" we, er, I had to take care of tomorrow morning before we all go to Circa. (Rolls her eyes, glances at her right arm, then rubs it:) He, like, almost shook my arm off. (Darren snickers)

DARREN: Sorry about that, Quinn. My uncle sometimes can--(pauses:) get a little "excited" about meeting new people, particularly the ones I know. (Thought v.o.: Though he didn't feel that way about Edward.) He's really looked forward to meeting you all.

QUINN: (Giggles, waves her hand dismissively:) Oh, it's okay, bro. (Cocks an eyebrow, shrugs:) He seems like a really nice guy, though he could use a new wardrobe, judging by that awful jacket he was wearing last night, ew. Maybe we can give him a few pointers on how to dress later this week, or something. (Pauses as Darren rolls his eyes briefly:) Um, you'll still be coming along with us when we go to Circa, right, and we'll be able to ride in the helicopter there?

DARREN: (Grins:) Relax, sis. I promised I'd ride with you all there, and it'll be by the helicopter, (adds, hesitates:) though if it's still raining by tomorrow, I don't think we'll be able to go except by limo. (Quinn gets a disheartened look, which causes Darren to add quickly:) But the weather's supposed to be fine by then, at least that's what the Forecast Channel says. According to plan, we'll land on the roof of Circa, which has a helipad, and after you guys meet Candi, we'll go to grab a bite to eat at Cherie's, that "fancy" French restaurant you all were talking about, then we're off to Cashman's of Park Avenue. We'll return to Circa, and then travel back to the mansion by the helicopter again. (Quinn shuts her eyes slowly, gets a dreamy look briefly as she anticipates this) While you guys are speaking to Candi, I'm going to take care of some personal business, but I'll be back before you finish with her, I promise.

QUINN: (Genuine smile:) Thanks, bro. (Excited look, squeals:) I can't wait! (Hesitates, then grows quiet:) Um, Darren? Speaking of Sandi not being able to sleep, have you--

DARREN: (Picks up on what she says, adds quickly:) --Ah, well, actually I had that same nightmare about the study several hours ago (Quinn looks alarmed, and he quickly adds), but I woke out of it when it got started, which really is good, according to my doctor, and after getting some warm milk to calm myself, I went right back to sleep until you woke me. Usually, I couldn't seem to wake up from that nightmare when I began dreaming it, which Dr. Quinn attributed to the guilt I felt by punishing myself by actually going through with all of it. Like not dreaming about it yesterday morning, this is the first time that's happened since I came back. I'm calling the doctor later today and tell him about it, or at the least, leave him a message on his answering machine, since he didn't return my call from yesterday about my not having the nightmare. He's probably still out of town on his vacation.

QUINN: (Estatic:) Wow, that's great, Darren! (Looks up to ponder, adds:) Hmmm--isn't it kinda weird how your doctor's last name is "Quinn", the same as my first name?

DARREN: (Shrugs:) Really? That never occurred to me until you pointed it out just now. (Pauses, gets a thoughtful look:) Hm, now that you've mentioned it, I suppose it _is_ quite a coincidence.

QUINN: Maybe soon, thanks to that Dr. Quinn guy, you can finally go into that study place without getting uncomfortable, huh? (Yawns yet again)

DARREN: (Pauses:) Well, actually, I, ah, went in there yesterday morning, and nothing happened.

QUINN: (Gasps:) Really? What made you go in there?

DARREN: (Ponders, decides not to say anything to Quinn about him and Jane finding Daria and him carrying her out:) Well, uh, I was trying to just face up to my fears like my doctor told me, Quinn. I didn't feel anything "bad" in there. I think it also had something to do with my not having that nightmare for the first time since I came back home. I just stayed in the study for a few minutes, or so, then I came out with no ill after-effects.

QUINN: (Excited:) Wow, that's even better, bro! (Pauses:) Speaking of yesterday, I wanna ask you another question that's been bothering me since then, an' everything: When was that picture of you carrying Daria taken? (Darren looks wide-eyed for the briefest of instances as Quinn narrows her eyes:) From what I could tell in the short time I had it, (frowns briefly, bitter undertone:) before Daria snatched it from me in th' limo, it looked like it was in the mansion's hallway, near the stairs, like, at night, or something or another. (Cocks an eyebrow:) Since we've been, like, here a day or two, it had to have been sometime yesterday or late Saturday, right?

DARREN: (Looking uneasy:) Er, well, Quinn--(sighs, knows he's boxed in, and doesn't want to lie:) look, I'll level with you, but only if you promise to keep this to yourself, and to not tell Daria or anyone else, okay?

QUINN: (Ponders:) Weeell--okay!

**********

As Darren was re-telling his story, outside his office door, Sandi had been listening in on their conversation, and now had started to quietly slip away back to her room. _Like, I had better not risk staying here, because they might suddenly come out, or one of the servants who stayed overnight might see me here. Besides, I can ask Quinn about that picture of Darren carrying Darlene, I mean, Daria later, since I saw Daria pull it out of Quinn's purse in the limo, without arousing suspicion._

Sandi had waited until she thought Quinn had gone from her bedroom after both came back from the theater, then, on a hunch, discreetly followed Quinn to Darren's bedroom, which puzzled her for the moment at Quinn seeing him at this incredibly early hour, which in turn made her follow both of them to Darren's office.

Sandi earlier had been stunned to suddenly see Quinn of all people in the home movie theater, but then remembered the conversation she overheard Darren had had about her with his birth family and Jane about keeping an eye on the way she was behaving, especially through Quinn. Sandi had to play it cool when Quinn came up, full well knowing why she was really there, and berated herself for forgetting to stay in her room when she got up from yet another blood-spattered nightmare about Darren, and perhaps watching the TV instead. For the briefest moment after spotting Quinn's concerned look, and knowing that she actually _did_ care about her well-being, Sandi had considered telling Quinn then and there about the reason she couldn't sleep, but backed off at the last second due to her lack of resolve. _They'd think I was crazy, or something, or another. I mean I know Darren's not nuts in seeing a shrink or two, even Mrs. Morgendorffer after she thought that her baby was dead, but **I'm** different. I have a reputation to uphold--right?_

Shaking her head, Sandi quickly changed her thoughts to her mother. Quinn was right. Sandi _was_ desperate in asking Elenor to give her mom an excuse that she had already gone to bed. Darren was also right. Sooner or later, Sandi would have to speak to her mom, and either way, it wasn't going to be a pleasant conversation, but then she took in mind Darren's assurance to Quinn about confirming Sandi's statement to the media that she wasn't Darren's boyfriend if her mother asked him about it. That in itself would provide the perfect cover, at least she hoped. She gave herself a quick sigh of relief at this, but then another thought hit her just as fast: Darren would ask her parents, particularly her father first if he could, about her odd behavior as of late. What would she say when Darren would ask _her_ directly about it after he talked to her parents? She was able to blow him off a few days back when he first inquired, but it would be different after he spoke with her parents. What, if anything, could Sandi say to him? To her parents?

One thing was for certain, though: At least for today and most of tomorrow, she'd ask the staff to _not_ allow her mother to speak to her when of if she'd call, preferring to concentrate on meeting Candi Gunwald, and perhaps start her fashion designer career. The last thing she needed was her mother's distracting and demanding questions to upset and rattle her. She began to formulate an excuse or two to inform the staff as she went into her room to get some more "beauty sleep".

**********

_(Scene is in the dining room, a few hours later)_

Edward was eating at the table with Millie sitting beside him wordlessly, both still in their nightclothes. As they ate a scumptious breakfast of strawberry-topped crepes suzette, eggs, bacon, waffles, and muffins, they watched curiously across the table at Helen and Jake, who sat eating as well also in their nightclothes, with Helen excitedly talking to a bored-looking Jake about them both meeting Leonard Potter this morning. Outside, the rain, after letting up for awhile, had started to come down hard again. As he ate his crepes suzette, Edward was subtlely taking a mental note of Helen's talk, particularly about Potter, privately hoping for any additional information for his "Employer".

HELEN: --Oh, and we'll be going to an upscale restaurant called Montoni's for lunch, Jake! It'll be wonderful discussing Appleton's corporate law cases with him! (Thought v.o.: And to get some more contacts for the firm. I had plenty of them at that Appleton Foundation brunch yesterday. [Sighs mentally:] The things I do as an equal partner after Eric's little "encouragement call" yesterday on the helicopter...)

JAKE: (While resting his head in his hand, left elbow on the table, picks at his poached eggs, whiny tone:) Awww, Helen! Why do _I_ hafta go with you? (Helen glares at him, but he doesn't see her while he's now focused on his eggs, takes a bite with mouth full:) I mean, I wanna play some more goooolf! That lawyering stuff is _your_ specialty, not mine, darn it!

HELEN: (Rolls her eyes, motions her head at the wall-lined windows on the far wall opposite of them:) Golf, in that _monsoon_? The Forecast Channel said on our bedroom TV this morning that it's going to rain all day today, remember? Playing today is out of the question! Leonard wanted to meet both of us, and we're going! (Sighs:) Besides, don't forget you can also play golf tomorrow.

JAKE: (Still down, but brightens just a little:) Hey, yeah, I guess I can! (Grins at Edward:) Hey, "Eddie", do ya wanna play with me again tomorrow morning, fella? (Edward turns slightly pale, looks alarmed as Jake returns to sounding down:) I'd ask my son, but he's gonna be out with Quinn and her little friends tomorrow most of the day, then with Daria on Wednesday, and Jane on Thursday, though we're still gonna go to Yankee Stadium for a game on early Thursday afternoon. (Sighs:) If I'm lucky, maybe I'll have some more time with him on Friday--(pauses, frowns, as Helen cocks an eyebrow at him:) aw, crap, damn it! He's gonna spend some damn time with _you_, right, honey?

HELEN: (In a cool tone, sarcastic, crosses her arms:) How nice of you to remember that our son will spend some "damn" time with his birth mother, Jakey.

JAKE: (Falling all over himself, arms wide:) Aw, honey, I didn't mean it in _that_ way, honest! (Helen rolls her eyes at him, then returns to her eating as Jake, desperately searching for a way to change the subject, goes back to Edward:) Uh, ah, what about it, "Eddie"? Can ya come with me tomorrow?

EDWARD: (Thought v.o.: Oh, dear Lord, no!) (Looks uneasy:) Well, er, I'm not quite sure if I'll be able to Jake, I think I have some, ah, minor business to attend to--

VOICE: (From the side, cuts in:) --_I'll_ go with you, Jake, if you'll have me! (Everyone looks the direction of the voice)

A smiling Jim came into the dining room, still dressed in his robe and nightclothes. As he made eye contact with Edward, his smile diminished a bit. Edward caught on to this, and narrowed his eyes slightly. Millie and Helen also noticed the facial reactions of both men, with Millie giving a slight eye-roll of disgust. Jake, of course, was oblivious, getting a huge grin on his face.

JIM: Good morning, everyone! I happen to love golf, too, Jake! In fact, I brought my clubs as well! (Smirks at Millie:) I'm surprised Mill didn't tell you about my game while we were married. I was quite the hustler in my younger days, and still am now! (Edward cocks an eyebrow at this, glances at Millie, who shakes her head slowly with her eyes closed, and Helen gives her a brief look of sympathy)

JAKE: (Awed tone of voice as Jim sits down beside him:) Wow! Really?

JIM: Yep. I cleaned out the pockets of many a man who _dared_ to step out on a golf course with your's truly and had the audacity to bet against me! Want me to tell you about my golfing escapades? (Jake gets an eager look on his face, nods quickly) Where do I begin? Oh yeah, it was the spring of '82 at Inverness, and there was this blowhard who--

MILLIE: (Cuts him off, mock-exasperated, chuckles:) --Jim, not _that_ story again! You must've told it a thousand times already! (Edward gives her a slightly pained "But **I** haven't heard it from **you**." look)

JIM: (Playful smug tone:) Yeah, I have, but Jake here hasn't heard of it--(notices Edward staring at Millie, subtle sneering tone:) and from the looks of it, neither has your beau here. (Edward narrows his eyes at Jim, who turns to Claude as he's just entered the room:) Ask Henri to give me the works on breakfast, Claude. I'm starving. (Claude nods to Jim and leaves to the kitchen, and Jim returns his attention to Edward in a sneering tone:) _You_ play golf, Edward?

EDWARD: (Smug tone himself:) Yes, I do, old boy. As a matter of fact--

JAKE: (Jumps in, excited, cuts him off:) --Yeah, you bet he can! Why, just yesterday, he played with me and my son, and came in second, and everything!

HELEN: (Gives an apologetic glance at Edward:) Um, Jake, I think Edward can speak for hi--

JIM: (Suddenly gets an "interested" look on his face, rests his head in both of his hands, puts both elbows on the table, and leans forward:) --Oh, _did_ he now? _Do_ tell!

JAKE: Okay, big guy, I will! (Narrows eyes:) It was like this: There we were on the sixth hole, and Eddie's ball was, like, 250 yards from the hole near the woods--

Helen and Millie gave each other dismal looks, then began to finish eating, while Edward sat back in his chair, crossed his arms, and gave Jake an mildly-annoyed look. Jim, for his part, was having the time of his life, both with Jake "being" Edward, and of seeing Edward's frustrated look. _Anything to make that stuck-up so-called British "gentleman" look bad in front of Mill helps me to no end..._

**********

_(Scene changes to upstairs, at the same time)_

Dressed in their jogging clothes, Darren and Jane came out of Darren's workout room, located a few doors down from Darren's bedroom, wiping sweat from their faces with white towels provided for them by Elenor earlier. Fiona walked by and greeted them, and vice-versa, then she went into Jane's room to get Jane's dirty clothes, and change her bedsheets. In the meantime, Darren and Jane had stopped in the hallway, and were speaking.

JANE: (Breathing heavily:) Whew! I can't believe that treadmill's odometer said we did five miles! It didn't seem like that much at all!

DARREN: (Ditto, smirks:) Well, treadmills are supposed to simulate jogging or speedwalking, Jane, and I think we got a pretty good workout from it, considering that we can't go outside in the rain. I'm kind of surprised you've never been on one before.

JANE: (Shrugs:) Nah, I prefer the good, old-fashioned version of the real thing, Darren. I think it has more to do with the physical aspects of it all. Makes me feel like I actually _did_ the jogging, as opposed to feeling like I've been standing in one place, and not doing anything--

DARIA: (Coming up from behind them out of her room dressed in her "Mark Twain" nightclothes and bedroom slippers, smirks:) --Unlike your usual standing in one place while painting and/or sculpturing?

DARREN: (Smiles:) Good morning, sis. Sleep well last night?

DARIA: (Small smile:) Good morning, bro, and yeah, I did. (Pauses:) It was far better than in the study. 'Morning, Jane.

JANE: (Gives her a mock-warning glare, grins, waves her off:) Never you mind that now, amiga. Our pleasant little morning exchanges can wait until later. (Pauses:) Just what are you implying, my dear, dear Daria?

DARIA: (Cocks an eyebrow, slight smile, not quite Mona Lisa:) Implying? _You're_ the one who said that you and Darren's little simulated workout was all done in one place. I merely added that you usually did the same thing with your art. Hence, it shouldn't be any big deal for you to stand in one place while you're doing something. You generally did that in your room when I've been in there.

JANE: (Smirks:) Hah! That's what I call my "standard" way of doing art, amiga! (Daria and Darren look at each other, puzzled) There have been other times when I've moved all over the place to paint, like that time I painted that mural of blood-thirsty vampires on the ceiling of Summer's old room a couple of months back, remember? (Darren cocks an inqusitive eyebrow at Jane, who smirks) Sorry, Darren. Her room was full of stuff we used for extra storage while you visited our house, and you couldn't get in there to see what I did. I'll show you it next time you come, okay? (Turns back to Daria:) I was laid up on my back on a scaffold for a week, amiga, like Michaelangelo was when he did his Fresco paintings! Heck, take painting our house for example--

DARIA: --You guys actually _painted_ the Lane homestead? (Pauses:) _Including_ Trent? When was all this last done, 1988? (Darren snickers)

JANE: (Gives Daria a droll look:) 1993, but that doesn't matter at this very moment in time. The point is, I couldn't very well stay in one place to paint a single wall now, could I?

DARIA: (Shrugs:) I dunno, that depends. Were you and especially Trent awake and moving simultaneously when you guys started? (Darren laughs while Jane smirks)

DARREN: But how could painting your house be considered an art, Jane?

JANE: (Rolls her eyes playfully:) Darren, everything that's worth painting is considered to be some form of art, you should know that. (Winks at Daria:) Take what Daria and me did to Quinn's face yesterday in your soon-to-be-painted meditation room for instance--

DARREN: (Shakes his head slowly, small smile:) --On that room again, I see. You're not going to let it go, are you?

JANE: (Gives him a coy look:) Uh-uh. Those walls need to be spruced up, I say. I have many, many ideas goin' through my head--

DARIA: --And I'm damn sure that these "ideas" you have floating around in that noggin of your's are a sight to behold, Jane. While you're thinking them up, I'm going downstairs to consume Henri's food, then get to that study for some more serious reading. Care to come along, guys?

JANE: (Starts walking along with Darren, following Daria:) To the dining room? Sure. As for that study place, you can have it all to yourself, amiga. I'm going to Darren's studio to do some serious painting. I wanted to go outside on the grounds and do some of the landscape, but thanks to the weather, that pretty much looks like it's a wash out. (Daria rolls her eyes subtlely at Jane's pun) What are you gonna do today, Darren?

Darren was about to respond when Claude met them at the top of the stairs, holding a cellphone.

CLAUDE: Good morning, Master Darren, Mi--er, Daria and Jane (both girls smirk, glance at each other). Pardon me for interrupting your conversation, Master Darren, but Master Leonard is on the phone, and he wishes to speak to you. He claims it is quite an urgent matter concerning the company. (Hands phone to Darren)

DARREN: (Gets a slightly worried look on his face:) Good morning, and thanks, Claude. Urgent at the company, huh? I hope he's not so busy at work over it, he won't be able to meet Helen and Jake today. (Clicks phone on while Claude gives a curt nod, then goes back down the grand stairs while Daria and Jane stay and wait beside Darren:) Hello, Leonard, and good morning. What's going on? Claude told me something was wrong at the company--?

LEONARD: Good morning, Darren, and you can most _certainly_ say that it is. I've just been in a tele-screen conference call over it with Constance, who had to take a last-minute trip to Chigago yesterday and help out on a legal snag that developed over our purchase of that property near Chicago's Lakefront, you know, the one that eventually will be the new home of our Midwest branch? She won't return to New York City until tomorrow morning. She wants to know if you can come down to the office as soon as possible for a two-way tele-screen conference call, if you can, say about an-hour and a half, or so. (Pauses as Darren's visage takes on a brief frown of perplexity, while Daria and Jane notice it, and look at each other curiously. Leonard gives a sighing sound:) I'm really sorry to tear you away from your family and friends, Darren, but you _did_ want to be informed when or if something serious came up about the conglomerate's inner workings, and believe you me, this qualifies. I wouldn't've dared called you if it wasn't so important. I just found out about it an hour ago, and Constance was immediately informed, as well as the _FBI_. (Darren cocks a very high eyebrow at this) It's just that serious. I'd discuss it over the phone, but it's so sensitive--

DARREN: --No, no, it's okay, Leonard, I understand completely. I know you and Constance wouldn't have contacted me just on a whim, and like you said, I did ask you guys to do that. I'll be there as soon as possible, though I'll have to ride to the city by car, since I can't take the helicopter due to the rain. (Pauses as Daria and Jane glance at each other again:) Does this mean you won't be able to meet my birth parents today?

LEONARD: Actually, I still can. Bring them with you when you come down here. Perhaps they can sit _with_ us when we all talk? (Darren's left eye narrows in surprise) I'd be interested to see what Helen Morgendorffer has to say legally on this, since she does corporate law, too. We can go to the restaurant afterwards. Despite the seriousness of this, the meeting shouldn't take too long.

DARREN: (Uncertain look and tone:) Well, I don't know about letting Helen in on this, Leonard. She _is_ on vacation--

DARIA: (Nods subtlely, turns to Jane, whispers while Darren continues to speak in the background:) _Definitely_ a work-related matter if they want my mom there, whatever it's about.

JANE: (Same tone, smirks:) Yep. We both know Helen would jump through hoops to get some work done on a vacation, amiga.

DARIA: (Sighs:) It's what she eats, breathes, and drinks. Take it away, and she'll curl up in a ball and die, the same with my dad to a lesser extent, though he showed some good sense when he got us the hell out of Lawndale by getting the cops to drag mom and you to that check-out counter. (Pauses, suddenly pulls pen and pad from behind her, writes:) Note to self: Since mom and dad will be so busy with their jobs that they won't notice us again when we get back home, lock Quinn up in the garage for a week, and keep all make-up, fashions, and boys away from her. (Pauses:) See if _she'll_ curl up in a ball and die. (Jane snickers as Daria puts both back behind her)

Darren finished talking, and clicked off the cellphone. He turned to both girls and looked at them sheepishly.

DARREN: You heard, right?

JANE: (Glances at Daria, and vice-versa:) Well, we heard something about you having to suddenly drop everything here and tear down to your company to check something serious out, and Helen somehow or another is invited to come along with you to sit in. What's going on?

DARREN: (Begins walking downstairs with the two:) I'm not sure, Leonard didn't want to tell me over the phone. I'm going to talk to him and to Constance via tele-screen, since she's out of town, and won't be back until tomorrow. I told him I'd get there as soon as possible, and I'd bring Helen and Jake with me. We'll all go out afterwards. (Pauses, contrite tone:) I'm sorry, you two, looks like I'll be going out from here most of today.

DARIA: Hey, it's okay, Darren. We'll still have the rest of the week to get together. Wednesday's still on with me and you, you know.

JANE: Yeah, (shrugs as she adds an afterthought:) besides, who knows? Maybe you might be able to use the time to spend with Helen and Jake in the Big Apple, and not have to go with 'em out later in the week, or something. (Darren stops at the bottom of the stairs with them, and gets a wide-eyed look of inspiration on his face, smirking, which causes Daria and Jane to look at him strangely)

Darren suddenly ran up to a surprised Jane, firmly gripped her shoulders, and kissed her on the mouth. Daria cocked an eyebrow in curiousity, while Jane began to swoon with her eyes closed, and mouth still puckered.

DARREN: Jane, that's an excellent idea! I'll just kill two birds with one stone, squeezing both of them in at one time in the city! Of course, since it's raining, we'll have to stay inside while we're out, but that's no biggie! I'll just make a few calls to arrange some things on the way to Appleton Tower to get the ball rolling, and--(spots Elenor coming into the foyer:) oh, Elenor, are Helen and Jake up yet?

ELENOR: Yes, Master Darren, they're in the dining room eating breakfast with Mistress Millie, Masters Jim and Edward, and--(Darren rushes by her excitedly into the dining room) oh, my!

DARIA: (Looking after him, deadpan tone:) And thus, the category five storm Hurricane Darren blows by, determined to engage these so-called mighty twin parental maritime vessels, the USS Jake and the USS Helen Morgendorffer in the middle of the Atlantic. Jane, what do you--(sees Jane still swooning with her eyes closed, sighs, smirks:) addendum: That same hurricane has apparently left catastrophic damage on the Isle of Lane. Excuse us, Elenor. (Takes the still-swooning Jane by the hand, pulls her gently along, while an amused Elenor shakes her head slowly, then follows them both into the dining room)

**********

_(Scene is on a black limo driving down a heavy rain-soaked highway a little later)_

Inside the rear of the limo, Darren was talking on the car's phone while Helen and Jake were sitting across from him excitedly discussing their last-second surprise sightseeing tour of some of New York City's tourist spots following the meeting with Constance and Leonard. All were dressed in their casual summer clothing, with their rain gear in the next seat over in the middle of the limo.

Helen had immediately and delightedly jumped at Darren's hesitant offer to her about attending the meeting per Leonard Potter's request (at no surprise to Daria, of course). She was so excited, she even suggested that the time that she and Jake would spend together today with their son could be considered as her personal Friday time with him, and that Friday itself would be a "Family Get Together Time", that they all could do something together before Saturday's scheduled departure time. Needless to say, Darren was surprised initially by Helen's idea, but insisted that he wanted to make up the personal time he'd spend with her later when she visited again, which Helen agreed upon.

Jake was estatic to have his son at his side at the last second, thus making his once-thought-of boring meeting with Potter seem like a distant memory now. He then noticed the special mini-refrigerator in the seat beside him, opened it, and pulled out a chilled bottle of water. Jake unscrewed it, and began to greedily guzzle it down, spilling a bit of the water down the front of his shirt. Helen stopped her conversation long enough to glare at the way Jake drank the water.

HELEN: Jake! That water's not going anywhere! Slow down!

JAKE: (Wipes his mouth with his arm sloppily:) Aw, Helen! I was thirsty! (Motions head to the rain pounding on the car:) With all that water falling outside, why do ya have to wonder about the water falling down my shirt here on the inside? (Helen rolls her eyes)

HELEN: (Sighs:) Jake, all I'm saying is that you don't have to rush yourself! (Gets into a softer tone:) Take your time, dear. We're on vacation, remember?

JAKE: (After a moment:) Well, yeah, I guess you're right, Helen, I _am_ pushin' it, aren't I? (Falls back into the seat, sighs:) Just sit back, relax, and let the driver do the drivin', and think about being with our son!

HELEN: (Smiles:) Exactly, dear. (Looks out the window:) My, but the rain _does_ keep coming down, doesn't it? (Pauses, takes a pensive look at Darren, who continues to talk on the phone, turns to Jake, quieter tone:) Sort of like that night, well, in the warehouse--

JAKE: (Sits back up slightly concerned, cuts her off gently:) --Uh, honey, that's over and done with, now. Darren's here with us, safe and sound. Why bring it up again?

HELEN: I'm sorry, Jakey. It's just that when I see rain now, it sometimes makes me think a little on that night, and what could've happened. (Holds Jake's hand in a reassuring manner, small smile:) You're right, dear. I shouldn't let what happened that night worry me anymore.

JAKE: (Swings his fist:) Yeah, that's the ticket, honey! (Narrows eyes, looks in space:) There's no damn way we're gonna let a little rain ruin time with our son, no siree, bob, not like my Old Man, (pauses, trembles more and more in rage:) or even that hard-ass bastard Corporal Ellenbogan, both of who made me walk through some crappy mud in the middle of a summer storm on two stinkin' occasions! First, my dad when I was ten at three o'clock in the lousy morning, (mocking tone:) "To toughen me up and make me a man!", he said, and the next time, the corporal when I was 19 at Buxton during one of my platoon's all-night marches, (pauses, realizes, frowns, shakes fist, looks up:) also at three in the morning, dammit! It sucked, I tell, you, it _suuuuucked_!

HELEN: (Loud, exasperated sigh, looks uncomfortably at her now hang-dogged, wide-eyed son across from her, who by now has paused speaking on the phone to listen to Jake's rants. Helen pats Jake gently on the leg, through her teeth:) Jake, get a grip! We're on our way to our son's business, then on to New York City, remember? The corporal is far away, and your father "Mad Dog" can't hurt you anymore because he's dead!

JAKE: (Comes out of his rage:) Huh? Oh, uh, sorry, sweetheart! (Looks around, sits up, pauses, then whines:) Boy, I'm bored just sitting in here! Why didn't I keep the camcorder with me in here instead of leaving it in the trunk? When in the hell are we gonna get to that apple dumpling place? I wish we could've rode on the damn helicopter there, (gets into a sneering tone:) but _ohhhh nooo_, the lousy crappy rain put a freakin' stop to _that_, didn't it? (Suddenly grins comically at Darren, waves while Helen glares at her husband:) Ooops! Yeah, I'm suppose to enjoy myself, right! Hiya, son! (Looks out of the window, then begins to sit back again and nap in the back seat, immediately falling into a sleeping and snoring state while Helen rolls her eyes, then gets a magazine she brought with her about the legal profession called _Judgement_, begins reading it)

Darren blinked at his birth father in amazement for an instant while still on the phone. _And just think--I'm **related** to him. I half-wonder now if Daria or Quinn were adopted, like me._ He chuckled to himself for a moment at that thought, and was shaken out of his stupor by the shouts of the voice on the other end.

VOICE: Darren? Darren?! Hey, you there? HELLO?!

DARREN: Eh? Oh, uh, yeah, Curtis, sorry. I was, uh, "listening" to Jake. What were we talking about again?

CURTIS: (Sighs:) About my not being able to come over to the mansion today because I had to go to Eastward and get my class problems settled for the fall, and I'll probably be there most of the day, remember?

DARREN: Oh, that's right. (Pauses:) Well, maybe you'll come tomorrow sometime? I don't know when I'll be back with Quinn and her friends, but I can call you, and--

CURTIS: (Pauses, hesitates:) --Uh, I have some bad news on that front, bud. My uncle, aunt, and cousins just suddenly appeared on our doorstep last night while they were out on their cross-country vacation, and my parents want me and the sisters to spend some "quality" time with them while they mooch off of us for a few days, and believe me when I say my aunt and uncle are moochers, while their children are just monsters. Sort of like _National Lampoon's Summer Vacation_--the _first_ one. (Darren winces) I tried to slip out by using my scheduling problems at Eastward by saying I'd have to go back and forth there over the rest of the week to straighten it out, but my folks wouldn't let me off the hook, saying I could make the time to spend with them. (Pauses:) Of course, it didn't help that my new professor called yesterday on the answering machine, heard unfortunately by my dad, and said that he could work me into his class, and it would take only today to do it. (Darren shakes his head slowly) I don't think I'll be able to come there until Friday, at the least.

DARREN: (After a pause, sighs:) Damn. I'm sorry, Curtis. Well, this is a coincidence, albeit a lousy one in your case, when it comes to visiting uncles. My uncle Jim arrived last night.

CURTIS: He actually was able to come, eh? (Snickers:) How did he take to Edward being there?

DARREN: What else? Not good. The tension was too thick to cut, even with a chainsaw. I explained the "situation" about my uncle and Edward to Daria and Jane in my bedroom last night when they cornered me and asked. Needless to say, Daria and Jane were fasinated by the potential for blood.

CURTIS: Ooh, ooh! My kind of women!

DARREN: (Gentle rebuking tone, smirks:) Lena's going to be jealous if she hears you say that. Anyway, I came in the dining room this morning with Jane and Daria, and Edward and uncle Jim were glaring at each other, with aunt Millie looking between the two nervously. (Takes a quick glance over at Jake, who's still sleeping, and at Helen, who's still reading her magazine, lowers voice:) I thought I even heard Daria tell Jane about taking side bets with each other over when the fight would take place.

CURTIS: Really, now? If they do, be sure to tell them I want in! (Darren rolls his eyes) (Curtis gives a chuckling sound:) Heard from my sisters that you had a bit of a run-in with that bastard Rory at Reynaldo's yesterday, and it was also all over the tube last night. I thought about calling you, but I figured you needed the time to talk to your family about that ass, (pauses, voice takes on a low, dangerous tone, which makes Darren narrow his eyes in mild concern:) and it was a damn good thing for _him_ that he didn't try to put any of his "moves" on my sisters, otherwise-- (pauses, changes tone of voice:) sorry for the way I sounded just now, natural reflex. His family got back a week early, huh?

DARREN: (Sighs:) Yeah, and you don't have to apologize, you know. I was hoping Jane, my sisters, and Quinn's friends would miss meeting him until later, but, alas, my luck ran out. However, I didn't tell them about what Rory did that made me so angry at him--Krystal did.

CURTIS: Yeah, heard that from my sisters, too. (Snorting sound:) Talk about your family loyalty, huh?

DARREN: Krystal and her family have to live with what he did, and I'm beginning to believe she couldn't care less if anything bad happens to Rory, especially since he's showed _no_ remorse with what he did, and hasn't changed at all. It's a tragic situation, really. Here, I have two sisters I've just met, and Krystal and Rory have been together since birth, and they make Daria and Quinn look like they've been best friends for years. I called Krystal very late in my bedroom last night after Jane and Daria left, and thanked her for convincing Rory not to press charges, and for telling the story to Jane, Daria, Quinn, and the others. I apologized to her for attacking her brother, but she totally blew it off, and said that she understood my reaction perfectly, saying Rory _deserved_ whatever he got. (Pauses:) Even Jane, my family, and Quinn's friends understood what and why I did what what I did after they were told the story. By all accounts, I should be in _jail_ right now. I came straight home and calmed myself down by meditation. (Shudders:) If Jane and Quinn didn't shout at me and shook me out of my rage at Rory--(pauses:) I--didn't like the way I reacted to him, even if he did deserve it.

CURTIS: (Snorting sound:) Yeah, right, as if anyone around here would side with Rory. The guy's a jerk, period. As for your anger, it was natural in this case. (Repeats himself for emphasis:) It-was-natural-in-this-case. You gotta remember that Rory seems to know how to push your buttons, Darren, and you can't let him get to you.

DARREN: Yeah, yeah, you're right. (Looks out of the window, low tone of voice:) Still, it sort of scared me to lose it like that yesterday. I thought I was supposed to be past getting really angry, thanks to my martial arts training and meditations. My sensei would be disappointed in me right now.(Thought v.o.: And my parents **definitely** would've been.)

CURTIS: (Exasperated sigh:) There you go with that "Zen" thing again. Darren, even the calmest, most peaceful person in the universe can get PO'd. Heck, even Gandhi and the Rev. Martin Luthor King Jr. were PO'd when they talked about using peaceful resistance for change. (Darren snorts, which Curtis picks up on:) No, seriously. Look at King's speech in The March on Washington, for example. It was powerful, moving, and peaceful, but it still had anger and outrage in it at the current civil rights situation. It had to fire up people to get things done, right?

DARREN: Maybe some anger is justified, okay, but like you said, I let Rory push the wrong buttons in me. There was no excuse for what I did at all.

CURTIS: (Smacks his mouth in frustration:) Man, you're way too hard on yourself, you know. (Pauses:) Look, I'll leave you to your folks. Tell Helen and Jake I said hello, and have a good time today. See you.

DARREN: Take it easy, Curtis, and I hope you survive until Friday. (Clicks off phone, to Helen:) Okay, that's that, Curtis says hello. I just received some bad news from him: He won't be able to come to the mansion until Friday. He has some relatives who just come in at the last second.

HELEN: (Looks up from her magazine:) Oh, I'm sorry, sweetie. Well, we can see Curtis then. (Smirks:) You know how it is when relatives come to town, these things happen.

DARREN: (Smirks back:) Hold it right there. In _your_ case, it was planned. Poor ol' Curtis didn't have a choice in the matter. (Helen chuckles while Darren glances out of limo's window at the rain, notices the traffic is piled up in both lanes:) Looks like we've almost slowed down to a crawl, even here on the highway. I hope there's not an accident down the road due to the rain. 

HELEN: (Puts aside her magazine, particularly because of Jake's annoying light snoring coming from beside her, sighs:) I hope not either, sweetie. (Cocks an eyebrow:) From what you've told us, that meeting seemed very important. Surely you don't think Constance will start it without our being there, do you?

DARREN: (Chuckles:) No, I think she'll understand if we're a little late, Helen. In the meantime, I think maybe we can pass the time with a chat while we're waiting for the traffic to clear up. (Pauses:) I want to thank you and Jake again for what you did in making my aunt Millie a part of the family. I can't tell you how much that really meant to me. 

HELEN: (Smiles:) After everything that's happened, it was the least we could do, Darren. I like Millie, and I just know your sisters will like her, too. Quinn was estatic last night when she heard, and Daria was, um, (searches for words:) excited, too.

DARREN: (Smirks:) Oh, Daria was climbing the walls with glee when she heard. (Helen gives him a mock-admonishing look, but chuckles) Seriously, I agree that the new arrangement will be good for everyone involved.

HELEN: The same offer will go for your uncle Jim, son. (Takes a quick look at Jake lightly snoring:) Er, I think another masculine presence in the family will help your sisters.

DARREN: (Gives Helen a bit of a strange look, smiles:) I'm sure he'll love that, Helen.

HELEN: (Smiles back:) Good. (Looks out of the window, sighs:) I'm _sooo_ relieved that Sandi Griffin finally said that you weren't her boyfriend, son. It takes one hell of a load off of my mind, dear.

DARREN: (Nods:) Yeah, so am I, on both counts. After talking it over with Jane, I privately thanked Sandi early evening yesterday for that. I could see that she looked kind of, well, down when I did.

HELEN: (Snorts:) Well, why _wouldn't_ she, sweetie? She had an opportunity to have some of your wealth, and when she saw that you didn't fall for her "vamp" act, she decided to give it up. I was going to speak to Sandi about it, but Quinn practically begged me not to, saying that she wanted to "handle" Sandi personally. I guess whatever Quinn did worked. (Darren cocks an eyebrow as Helen smirks:) I wonder what poor, poor Linda will do now that her daughter's ticket to "Big Money" has gone up in flames?

DARREN: (Pauses:) Uh, I think Sandi really _did_ like me, Helen. (Helen's eyebrows raise in surprise) I could tell after what happened in the warehouse that night, the way her eyes were. (Shudders:) They were, uh--_longing_ for me. Believe me, I developed a "sixth sense" over this when it comes to women. You were there, you saw her tears when she saw me laying there on the floor. (Helen ponders this, frowns briefly) Besides, do you _really_ think Sandi would do what she did, knowing her mom won't be pleased?

HELEN: (Stares at Darren in deep thought:) Hmm, I suppose you have a point, Darren. (Frowns:) Well, if Sandi needs any assistance in dealing with Linda and her tirades, I'll definitely offer my services.

DARREN: (Smirks:) You and me both, Helen. I told Quinn this morning if Sandi has any trouble from her mom over this, to call me. I'll gladly help her.

HELEN: (Surprised look:) You spoke to _Quinn_ this morning? Usually, she has to have her "beauty sleep", not getting up until at least 10:00 a.m. on weekday mornings during the summer.

DARREN: (Chuckles:) Well, very early this morning, she did. I'll tell you more about it later.

HELEN: (Pauses, gives her son an odd expression:) Um, alright, son. (Changes subject:) Millie told me that she'll want to get to know Daria, Quinn, and Jane this week. (Pauses, then goes on:) I spoke to her some about Jane's family on our way to White Plains yesterday. (Darren's eyebrows raise up, then he snickers at the thought as Helen smirks) Needless to say, she was, shall we say--overwhelmed by what she heard. I believe Millie will probably want to talk to Jane sometime today at the mansion. (Glances out the limo's window at the even harder falling rain:) Heaven knows it's the perfect day and time to do just that...

**********

_(Scene is at the Appleton mansion, Darren's art studio, precisely at the same time)_

Jane was working on a painting (no, **not** the one she planned with Darren holding Daria, at least not yet), when suddenly there was a knock on the door. She wiped her hands with a cloth, then went over and opened the door to see a smirking Millie. Jane cocked her eyebrow in surprise.

MILLIE: (As she walks by Jane with a purposeful stride that subtlely says, "Ready or not, I'm coming in.":) Hello, Jane. I was hoping we could take the time to talk and get to know one another better and about your family. I could also get to see some of your artwork. (Pauses, raises an eyebrow:) Is this a good time?

JANE: (Thought v.o., mental sigh: Actually, no, but then again, there **is** no good time. Me and my family, she said? Oy. I'm dead.) (Gets a brave look on her face, faux smile and chuckle:) Why, suuure, Millie! Anytime's a good time!

MILLIE: (Sighs:) At ease, Jane, I won't bite. (Smirks again, pauses as Jane gets a sheepish smile on her face:) At least not until you let your guard down. (Pauses, then grins at Jane's raised eyebrow response to this:) So how about doing just that? Helen told me some things about your family when I drilled her yesterday, but don't worry--I have no intention of judging you by them. Now, let's talk. If you're willing, I'll order Fiona to bring us some coffee while we do so.

Jane now developed a wide-eyed look for an instant at Millie's news about already knowing some things about her family, then Jane broke out in a relieved smirk, and nodded. Both women sat down at some bar stools that were located in a corner of Darren's studio and began to converse after Millie ordered the coffee over the intercom.

**********

_(Scene goes back to the limo, the same time)_

DARREN: (Grins:) Poor, poor Jane. (Changes subject, grows serious:) Speaking of the perfect day and time, I might as well run two things by you guys now, and I want Jake to be awake to hear what I'm about to say. (Reaches across and nudges Jake gently on his leg:) Uh, Jake?

JAKE: (Comes out of his snoring:) Huh? Whatzat? Are we there yet, mommy?

HELEN: (Sighs while Darren tries not to laugh:) No, Jake, we're still in the limo on our way there. Our son wants to tell us something.

JAKE: (Becomes more alert:) Oh? Sure, Big Guy! What's on your mind? You can talk to me, and I'll be right there for my son--(narrows eyes, looks off into space:) not like my Old Man, who was always off and away from every damn body, especially me--

HELEN: (Scowls:) JAKE!

JAKE: (Quickly changes:) Sorry, honey! Go ahead, son!

DARREN: (After a moment:) Uh, okay. (Takes a deep breath:) I'd like to offer to pay for _all_ of Daria and Quinn's college education, tuition, books, everything. (Helen and Jake glance at each other with hang-dogged, stunned looks, while Darren grins, delighted at their expressions:) You two wouldn't have to worry about paying for any of their schooling, only about visiting them, though in Daria's case, it would be with me and Jane at the mansion. When I told aunt Millie about it several days ago, she thought it was a great idea.

HELEN: (Struggles to get out the words:) D-Darren--s-son, Jake and I couldn't _possibly_ ask you to do that for us--

JAKE: (Ditto:) Y-Yeah, I-I mean, isn't it too expensive for you? (Helen and Darren stare at Jake incredulously, then it hits Jake:) Oh, ah, yeah, I guess you _could_ afford that, right?

DARREN: (Cocks an eyebrow at Helen and Jake:) Yeah, I could, Jake. (Pauses:) Aren't we all a family, now? What's the problem?

HELEN: (Uneasy laugh, glances at Jake:) O-Oh, nothing, Darren! It's just that, uh, well--

JAKE: We, uh, just don't wanna put you out, or anything, son!

DARREN: (Narrows eyes, looks between the two:) Put me "out"? I don't understand.

HELEN: It's just, um--(sighs:) look, Darren, Jake and I have had a long talk about this before we came up here in case something like this ever came up, and we don't think it would be right to ask you to pay for all of Daria's and Quinn's education, particularly since we can afford it now, what, with me as an equal partner at my law firm, and Jake's consulting business doing so well--

JAKE: (Jumps in:) --Yeah! It's like we're taking advantage of you, son! You've done so much for us, it just wouldn't be right! (Helen nods in agreement, while Darren rolls his eyes)

DARREN: (Holds his arms wide:) That's crazy! You two aren't doing any such thing! (Pauses, forms a look of realization, sits back in the seat, crosses arms:) Ohhh, I get it now. (Helen and Jake glance at each other, baffled) Are you two saying that you think you're too _good_ for my money?

HELEN & JAKE: (Frantically waving their hands, falling all over themselves:) Nononono, son! You've got it all wrong, Big Guy! We don't--

DARREN: (Still with his arms crossed, frowns now:) --_Do_ I have it all wrong? (Goes on before either Helen or Jake can say anything, snorts, shakes his head slowly:) You know, in a way, it's ironic: When I first laid eyes on you all and didn't say who I was, it was partially out of my idiotic fears, thanks to my uncle, that you all would possibly try to take advantage of me and my wealth. Now, it seems like you guys are _terrified_ by it.

HELEN: (Frowning herself, now:) Damn it, Darren, that's ridiculous! We're not "afraid" of your money! We have plenty of our own now, like I said! Besides, we came up here to visit you, and have accepted staying in your mansion, and all of its comforts! It's just that we don't--(pauses:) well, we don't want your charity! (It's Jake's turn to nod in agreement now)

Darren stared at Helen incredulously as if she had grew a second head in front of him, gritted his teeth in frustration for a moment, then suddenly stunned and startled his birth parents by _slamming_ his hand on the side of his seat, doing it so hard, that the front dark window, which had separated them all from the driver along with the middle seat, rolled down behind Darren, revealing Tina, dressed in her standard bodyguard uniform, chauffeuring the limo. She had insisted on driving them all herself to Appleton Towers after coming to the mansion for work and of hearing Darren's announcement on taking his birth parents to the business meeting and subsequent tour of the Big Apple, concerned about any potential paparazzi that could approach Darren and ask any questions about his confrontation with Rory yesterday. She glanced at them through her interior rearview mirror, concerned.

TINA: Darren, hey, you guys alright back there? I thought I heard a sound--

DARREN: (Glaring at Helen and Jake, through clenched teeth:) --We're fine, Tina. Nothing for you to worry about. (Tina hesitates for a moment, hearing the edge in Darren's voice, then pushes a button that rolls the dark window back up, and Darren narrows his eyes:) How _dare_ you? (Pauses as both continue to stare at him, speechless:) You _do_ know what the word "charity" means, don't you? It means "love in demonstration". Are you both saying to me that you don't want my love by my offering to do this?

HELEN: (Wide-eyed with Jake:) No, of course not, son! That's preposterous! (Pauses:) Your love is very important to us, don't ever doubt that!

JAKE: (Nodding in agreement:) Yeah!

DARREN: Then I don't see what the problem is. You give Daria and Quinn money when they need things, am I right? (Helen and Jake look at each other wordlessly) All I'm trying to do is make it easier on you two financially when it comes to their college education because I have the means to do so. (Holds up hand to stop Helen, who's about to speak:) Look, please hear me out before you say something else. The money I have to me represents an _extension_ of my deceased (adopted) parents. It was a part of them, a legacy that they left me. What good is it if I don't use it _for_ something good, certainly for my new family? You went to the Appleton Foundation meeting yesterday, Helen. You saw what it was for, to help others, in this case, those who can't help themselves. (Helen takes on a thoughtful expression) Now, obviously Daria and Quinn aren't as needy as people in the Sudan or Ethiopia, but I want to do my part for them as their brother. I think--(pauses:) no, I _know_ I have that right to do this. (Gets in a quiet tone:) Please let me do this for them--(pauses:) and for the both of you.

Helen glazed into what appeared to her to be the _pleading_ eyes of her son, and she held back a quiet sob. _Oh Lord, what in the hell are we doing? Darren wants to help us financially with his sister's educations, and Jake and I won't let him? And after all those times I railed against mother about helping Rita and Erin financially, but not me and my family, and Darren **does** by far and away have the means to do that! Well, if he wants to help us, then--_

Helen couldn't finish her thoughts as a sobbing Jake suddenly moved in front of her, startling her in the process, and reached out, hugged, and pulled over an equally-startled and rattled Darren around his head and neck, rocking Darren in his arms, all the while sitting beside him.

JAKE: (Between sobs:) My son! Oh, my son! You only wanna help me and your mom out with your sisters 'cause you love them, too! (Looks at Helen, pleading, as Darren struggles to get free while gasping for breath:) Oh God, Helen, if Darren wants to help us out, why can't we let him?! Why can't we _leeeet_ him?!

HELEN: (Rolls her eyes, sighs:) Oh for the love of--Jake, I agree with you! (Jake forms a delightful look on his face while Darren continues to struggle) If Darren wants to help, then we'll let him!

JAKE: YAHOO! (Looks down at his now-turning blue son:) Didja hear what she said, son? You can help us by payin' for all of Daria and Quinn's college educations! We're gonna let you! Isn't that great?!

DARREN: (Gasping between words:) Oh--yeah--just--peachy--Jake! Could--you--let--me--go--now--(pauses:) please?

HELEN: (Alarmed:) Jake, you're choking him! Let go!

JAKE: Huh? (Looks down at his son with a confused expression, then quickly releases him:) Ooops, sorry about that, Big Guy! Just got a little excited there, that's all! (Moves back over beside Helen)

DARREN: (While taking deep breaths and rubbing his neck, gives Jake a quick, strange look:) No--problem--Jake. (Begins to speak normally:) Thanks, you two. I really appreciate you allowing me doing this for my sisters. (Hesitates:) Er, look, I'm sorry for behaving like that just now--

HELEN: (Cuts him off, reaches over and pats him on his knee, quiet tone, smiles:) --It's alright, Darren. Jake and I should've known that you just wanted to take the educational financial burden off of us. (Looks away, tries not to cry, and Jake puts his arm around her as Darren gives a small smile, then Helen struggles to speak as she turns back to him with tears in her eyes:) We--we just don't know how to thank you for this, son--

DARREN: (Grins:) --Like I said, you and Jake will have to make time from your busy work schedules and visit Daria and Quinn while they go to college. That's the price I require. Now, as for that other thing I want to speak to you both about, it, too, is about money, and yes, it concerns my sisters again. (Takes another deep breath:) Since you've both agreed to accept my paying for all of Daria and Quinn's college educations, I wanted to know what you'd think about my giving Daria and Quinn a _stipend_ of some sort. (Helen and Jake become wide-eyed, and Darren sees this, adds quickly:) You'd decide how much they'd get and how often, of course, at least while they still live under your roof. I didn't want to go behind your backs and tell Daria and (thought v.o.: **Particularly**) Quinn about this without your knowing.

HELEN: (Speechless:) Oh, Darren, I mean, paying for both of your sister's educations is one thing, but we couldn't possibly--

JAKE: (Jumps in, grabs a startled Helen by the shoulders:) --How much do ya think we should allow Darren to give 'em, Helen? (Narrows eyes:) You know Quinn requires a _hell_ of a lot more moolah than Daria, and--

HELEN: (Glares at him in disbelief, then dislodges herself from him as Darren chuckles:) --JAKE!

JAKE: (Whiny:) Aw, _c'moooon_, honey! Our son wants to take off as much of the financial burden from us as he can! If he wants to give his sisters some money every now and then, then what's the damn problem? He wants to do it for their college stuff, why not this? Hell, he can afford that too, you know! (Helen shuts her eyes slowly in exasperation, sighs)

DARREN: Look, you don't have to answer me right now, just promise me that you'll think about it, and tell me what you've decided before you go back to Lawndale, okay? I won't say anything to anyone--(pauses:) even to Jane, I promise. This is just between us.

HELEN: (Ponders, smiles:) Very well, Darren. Jake and I will talk about it--

JAKE: (Crosses his arms, rolls his eyes at Helen, looks out of limo's window:) --I know already what _I've_ decided, honey! (Glances back at Helen, then suddenly sticks out his tongue:) NYYAH! (Looks out of limo window again, and Darren tries not to laugh out loud)

HELEN: (Clenches her teeth, frowns:) Jaaaake-- (narrows eyes at Darren:) Er, _Quinn_ didn't have something to with this, did she? (Darren's eyebrows shoot up, surprised) She didn't say anything on the side to you about needing some money for some clothes, because if she did--

DARREN: (Puts up his hands, laughs:) --No, no, Helen! I can assure you, this was all my idea! No one, not even my aunt Millie or Curtis knows about it. You and Jake are the first people to hear of this.

HELEN: (Relieved sigh:) That's good, sweetie because-- (suddenly there's a muffled ringing sound in Helen's purse) oh, it's my cell phone, probably Eric! Excuse me, you two--(reaches in her purse)

JAKE: (Frowns, clenches his fist:) Dammit, Helen! Why in the hell couldn't you have left that damn phone back at the mansion? Do ya gotta always be at that Eric guy's beck and call? We're on vacation, remember? (Gets into a mocking voice of Helen, pretends he's holding a cell phone--see "Psycho Therapy":) Oh, Eric, is that _yooou_? Do you need for me to blow your nose? (Darren watches the scene, mildly bemused)

HELEN: (Glares dangerously at Jake:) _Zip_ it, Jake. (Jake rests his head in his left hand, puts elbow on limo's door rest, looks out, bored) This won't take too long. (Clicks on phone, and that falsetto voice kicks in:) _Hellooo_? (Pauses, raised eyebrows:) You're not Eric. (Pauses:) This is Helen Morgendorffer. (Pauses:) You want _Jake_ Morgendorffer? (Jake looks over at Helen) Yes, he's here. Who's this? (Pauses:) Calvin Hopkins? (Jake groans, slaps his forehead) How did you get my--(pauses:) my boss gave it to you after you couldn't reach my husband's cell phone number, and you called where I worked to get _my_ cell phone number because you needed to get in touch with my husband really badly, I see. (Frowns at Jake, who looks sheepish:) Yes, he's here with me and my son--(pauses, flinches at the muffled shout of delight from the other end, then in a flat tone and look:) yes, _that_ Darren Appleton. (Pauses:) You want to speak to _Darren_ now? But what about my husband, didn't you wish to speak to hi--(pauses, then frowns, voice is becoming annoyed:) look, Mr. Hopkins, my son really doesn't know you, and--

Darren sighed, and suddenly surprised Helen by reaching over and gently taking her cell phone away from her.

DARREN: It's okay, Helen, I'll speak to him. (Puts phone to ear, firm voice:) Mr. Hopkins? (Pauses:) Yes, it's Darren Appleton. (Pauses, flat tone and look similiar to Helen's:) Yes, _the_ Darren Appleton. (Pauses, cocks an eyebrow at Jake:) Land project, you say? (Pauses:) Oh, and you, Andrew Landon and a Steve Taylor are there in your office as well waiting to hear from Jake? I see. (Pauses:) Why, ah, yes, Jake was--er, just telling me about it, in fact. Housing and golf links, eh? In the Midwest? (Jake sighs as Darren continues to listen politely) You want to add casinos, too? I understand. (Pauses, nods:) You'll need some capital to get started, of course. Tell you what: I'm interested, but there are some demands from me that you and your associates will have to agree upon. First: You're going to have to get rid of the casino and gambling part. Those "elements", shall we say, attract certain criminal undesirables that I'd sooner not allow within a million mile radius of us. Besides, I have more than enough money to suit me, and I don't need to take someone else's hard-earned cash on their faint hopes that they'll strike it rich while we all line our own pockets. (Looks over at Jake, smirks:) Second: You'll have to allow Jake Morgendorffer to oversee everything. (Jake looks stunned as Darren pauses to hear a strangled gasp from the other end:) Yes, you heard me, my birth father Jake. (Cocks an eyebrow:) Do you have a problem with that? (Pauses as there are several frantic shouts of "Nonono!" from the other end:) Good, I figured that you or the others wouldn't. (Narrows eyes, in a direct tone:) Finally, the third thing: Do _not_ call up here again for _any_ reason while Jake's on vacation. You or anyone else who's with you on this land deal does, and the deal's off. My birth father's here to relax, and he doesn't need to be distracted by anything from your end, do I make myself clear? (Pauses as there are several frantic shouts of "Yesyesyes!" from the other end, and Jake looks touched, while Helen chuckles:) Very good, Mr. Hopkins. Jake will get together with you on how much capital you all will need when he gets back to Lawndale, and he'll call me. (Pauses:) It was a pleasure doing business with you, too. Goodbye. (Clicks off phone, hands it back to Helen)

JAKE: (Very proud look, swings his fist:) Wow, son! That was great! You sure showed some real business acumen there!

HELEN: (Impressed:) Yes, son, you sounded like quite the businessman. (Pauses:) Your, um, parent's influence, I assume?

DARREN: Well, yes, and thanks for the compliments. They took me many times with them while they worked when I was out of school for a break or during the summer. My parents decided I could learn the various operations of our business only by being there firsthand. I remember often as a child, I sat quietly in the corner of a room in a board of directors meeting, and watched my dad and mom deal with everyone else there, and at my mom's separate meetings at Circa. (Pauses, shrugs:) Er, between playing with my toys, of course. (Helen chuckles, and Jake gets that goofy grin on his face) As I got older, and my parents continued to emphasize the importance of my understanding what running a business meant, I paid more attention, then my dad gave me summer clerkroom jobs at Appleton, even making sure that I received no special treatment, and I had to work as hard as everybody else. Even on the homefront, my parents even made me clean my own room, and gave me a modest weekly allowance. I learned a lot from all that, I can tell you.

JAKE: (Suddenly slaps his fist, which startles Helen and Darren:) DAMMIT! Why didn't we do something like that with Daria and Quinn, honey? Who knows, Daria could've been a lawyer like you, and Quinn a consultant like her ol' dad, (pauses, realizes:) or maaaybe the other way around! (Sighs, gets a dreamy look off in space:) My daughter Daria a consultant...

HELEN: (Shakes her head slowly, pats Jake gently on his shoulder:) Honey, at the time, we were so much into our jobs, (for an instant, Helen gets a depressed look at this, but quickly rids herself of it:) I don't think we could've made the time to be with them like we should've. Besides, from an early age, Daria exhibited the signs of being a writer. (Shudders:) Remember those "Melody Powers" stories she started to write when she was only _six_? (Darren's eyebrows raise in amazement as Jake nods in agreement) And Quinn began to want to get into fashions at an early age when she kept slipping into our bedroom in Highland, wearing my dresses and shoes, and making her cute little "fashion statements" about them! (Laughs:) The poor baby-sitter was run ragged every time she went in there to get her, and to prepare her for a bath! (Jake grins and Darren chuckles)

JAKE: (Starting to laugh:) Yeah, and remember when Daria kept locking herself in her bedroom when the sitter tried to get her to take a bath with her sister? Boy, did we have to pay that sitter a pretty penny a lot of times to put up with that, huh?

HELEN: (Giggling:) Oh my, yes! I think we gave her so much money, she had enough saved for a good used car--

JAKE: (Still laughing:) --Hell, don't you mean _college_? (Both of them laugh even harder as Darren watches them quietly with a slight, wistful smile) B-Boy, those were the days, huh, Helen?

HELEN: D-Definitely, Jake! I sometimes wonder how in the world we survived what those two did, and--(notices Darren, realizes what her and Jake's stroll down memory lane must be doing to him, turns pale, and it even hits Jake, who stops laughing:) oh, dear Lord, son, we didn't mean to--

DARREN: (Cuts her off, smirks:) --Tell me about how you all lived all those years ago while I was up here? (Pauses:) Why not? It's something we're all used to anyway by now, isn't it? What's wrong with my knowing about this?

JAKE: We--we just didn't want to give the impression we were leaving you out Big Guy, that's all.

DARREN: (Rolls his eyes:) Pleeease. (Puts index finger and thumb close together:) I'll admit I felt a _little_ left out when I heard you two going on like that, but then again, feeling like that now is pointless. What's done is done, and we have to all go on, we can't change what's happened. (Grins:) Besides, I want to get as much _dirt_ on my sisters as I possibly can. (Rubs his hands eagerly together as Helen and Jake laugh:) Gimmie the _juicy_ stuff.

Helen's cell phone rang yet again, breaking the humourous moment, and she gave a loud sigh.

HELEN: Unless Jake's associates have decided to not buy that land, I'm assuming this is Eric. Excuse me. (Clicks on phone, gets into the falsetto voice:) _Hellooo_? (Pauses:) Eric? How are you? (Pauses:) I'm fine. You? (Pauses:) Good. I'm riding in a limo with my husband and son, Darren, and we're-- (Pauses, gets yet again into a flat-eyed look and tone, sighs:) yes, _that_ Darren Appleton. (Darren and Jake look at each other while Helen becomes wide-eyed, glances at Darren) You want to speak to _Darren_? Well, uh, Eric, that is--(Darren sighs, motions for her to hand him the phone) um, here he is. (Gives Darren the phone)

DARREN: (In same firm, business-like tone:) Mr. Schrecter? Darren Appleton. (Pauses:) Alright, Eric it is, then. You can call me Darren. (Pauses as he listens, cocks an eyebrow at Helen:) You were wondering if Helen had asked me if your firm could handle any local legal business matters on my behalf if or when they come up down there? As a matter of fact, we were talking about that just now. (Helen smirks, gives Darren an "Are you kidding?" look) I have no problem with that-- (A "YES!" sound and cheers are heard on the other end, then Darren adds:) provided that all of my legal matters go through my birth mother Helen, and only her. I'll accept no one else. (Helen gets a stunned look on her face as Darren pauses:) You've no problem with that at all, having talked to Helen about it already? (Pauses, smiles slowly:) Excellent. Oh, and one more thing, Eric-- (gets into a serious tone:) please do _not_ call up here for any reason while Helen is here. (Unlike Jake, a panicked Helen tries to reach for the phone, but a smirking Darren turns himself and the phone away from her, while Jake chuckles, which causes Helen to glare at him, and he quickly clams up) I want my birth mother to have a good time while she's here, and not to be distracted by anything that goes on down there. (Takes a tone that implies bad consequences if he does:) I'd be _very_ annoyed if you did, and it might give me some "second thoughts" on our new arrangement, if you know what I mean. Could you please ask Helen not to worry, and to not bother calling your firm, and to just have a good time with her family? (Helen gasps at this, drops mouth as Darren pauses:) You will? Wonderful! (Hands Helen phone, smiles:) Here you go, Helen. Eric wants to speak to you. (Sighing, Helen reluctantly takes the phone from Darren)

HELEN: Eric? Helen. (Pauses:) You don't want me to call you while I'm on vacation, and don't worry about anything going on down there at the firm, and you won't call me up here? (Sarcastic, droll tone:) What a surprise. (Glares for a moment at Darren, but then gives him a small smile, pauses:) You simply want me to have a good time? (Sighs:) I think I can do that, I suppose. We'll talk when I get back. (Pauses:) Goodbye. (Clicks off phone, cocks an eyebrow:) Well, looks like I'll just have to worry about vacationing, thanks to _you_, son. (Pauses, then adds as Darren smirks:) And thank you for letting me handle your affairs in Lawndale. (Hesitates:) I _was_ going to mention this to you, but to be honest with you, I didn't know how to go about it.

DARREN: (Intrigued:) Oh, why?

HELEN: (Red-faced:) Well--

JAKE: (Adding his two bits worth, jumps in:) --And I wanna thank you on that land deal thing, son. (Helen glares at Jake for interrupting her) It's sorta similar to the college education and stipend things, right, honey? We didn't want to take advantage of your fame and fortune by, uh, (pauses, looks pained for an instant:) usingyournametoadvanceourcareersandallthat.

DARREN: (Sighs, shakes his head:) Look, I can't "escape" who I am, now. As far as I'm concerned, I don't see either of you as "using" me, similar to Jane's knowing me that's made her artwork supposedly hot. Both of you are good in what you do like Jane anyway, so that's no big deal. Just as long as you don't lose sight of what's important to you in your life, it's okay, really. I don't mind you guys "riding" on my name to be successful.

HELEN: (Gets a relieved look, smiles:) Thank you, Darren. (Pauses, hesitates:) I told Daria something like that just before we came up here, though to be honest with you, I wasn't quite sure if I believed it myself. It's good to hear your endorsement.

JAKE: (Stunned:) Wow, Helen, I had the same fears and stuff about saying something like that to our son, too! (Gives thumbs up to Darren:) Yeah, Big Guy, thanks!

DARREN: (Smiles, sits back:) You're both welcome. Glad I could help. I figured I could trust you both to do what you do best on my behalf. (The limo begins to move faster, and Darren looks out the limo's window:) Looks like we're moving again and the rain's let up some. Hopefully, we'll be at Appleton Tower in less than an hour to meet Leonard and Constance at that meeting.

JAKE: (Snaps fingers:) Hey, oh yeah! Speaking of that "Leonard" fella, I was wondering: (Narrows eyes:) Is he any relation to that "Harry Potter" guy? (Helen and Darren glance at each other uneasily)

**********

_(Scene changes to the mansion, an hour later)_

Daria, now dressed in her regular attire, exited from the study to go upstairs when she saw the back of a seemingly very familiar young man who had just went past the study and was walking down the hallway. She frowned in perplexity, then shouted moderately after the man.

DARIA: Darren? (The man keeps walking, and Daria shouts again, this time a bit louder:) Hey, Darren? (The man stops and turns around while Daria comes up to him) What's going on? Wait, don't tell me--mom forgot her cell phone and you guys had to come back and get it before she threatened to hijack the limo, right? (Stops as she comes up to the now-smirking young man, narrows her eyes:) Wait a minute, you're _not_ my brother--(pauses:) unless you've gone behind my back and have gotten a mild form of plastic surgery suddenly in a few hours without our gentically-shared parents knowing somehow while simultaneously riding with them in the limo. (Thought v.o.: Though in **dad's** case, I fear I can actually see that happening.)

The young man cocked an amused eyebrow over Daria's remarks, then chucked.

MAN: Nope, this is my real face. Unfortunately, I'm not Darren, though I wouldn't mind having his money. (Extends hand, which Daria takes and shakes:) Just call me Sam. I'm part of the staff here, or rather, I was. I'm assuming with that witty remark, you must be Daria Morgendorffer. I was told about you.

DARIA: (Thought v.o.: Rats! Can't catch anybody off-guard up here with my witticisms! Darren's done a damn thorough job in "preparing" them all.) You assume correctly, Sam. (Hesitates:) Um, you know, this is gonna sound stupid, but from far away--

SAM: (Grins:) --I looked like Darren Appleton? Then I've succeeded in what I was supposed to do, even without my make-up, like me and some other actors have always done for several years for the Appletons.

DARIA: (Cocks an eyebrow:) Uh, excuse me, but what in the hell are you talking about? "Actors"? "Make-up"?

SAM: Darren didn't tell you? (Daria looks at him like he's crazy) Well, I guess he obviously didn't yet. You see, me and four other guys are actors that the Appletons employed because we looked like Darren. We, or rather, I, have been doing this since I was about ten years old, the others since Darren was eleven years old.

DARIA: (Narrows eyes:) Since you were ten years old? (Frowns, confused:) Hold it, I don't get it. Why would the Appletons hire you to--(pauses, realizes:) wait a second, does this all have something to do with keeping Darren out of the "spotlight"?

SAM: (Nods head in the affirmative:) Uh-huh, you're beginning to understand now. You see, the Appletons hired an acting firm to spot someone who had a similar physical appearance to their son. At the time, the firm called for "An auburn-haired boy for a special role". I had aspirations to be a child actor, and my parents thought it was for a movie or commercial role, so they sent me to "audition", or so I thought. Turns out I was chosen over several hundred other boys to be a decoy for the Appleton's son, to lure the media away from putting the, as you say, "spotlight" on him, to protect his privacy. At first, my parents thought this was some of joke, but after my folks were showed the annual fee the Appletons were offering, and promises that I wouldn't be noticed in my private life while not pretending to be Darren because I'd be disguised in make-up while I was, let's just say they immediately jumped at the idea. My job, along with the other look-a-likes, was simple: Before the "real" Darren would travel around in public, we'd go with his parents, while Darren would then be secretly wisked by the press via the mansion's security. In the meantime, the media were trying to take pictures of me or of the others, all the while not spotting Darren. (Chuckles:) I've lost count on how many times we've done this stuff.

DARIA: (After a moment:) Hm--clever. You and your "duplicates" would rotate taking turns in subbing for my bro?

SAM: Yeah, something like that, though at times there were as many as _three_ of us at really big social events. (Chuckles:) We usually confused the hell out of the paparazzi.

DARIA: Did you or the others know Darren pretty well personally?

SAM: (Shrugs:) Actually, no, for obvious reasons, not wanting the press on the off-chance to spot us both together, and ruining the "secret". I didn't even know the other kid actors. We occasionally ran across each other at the mansion when we were given our "assignments", but we didn't get together for the same reasons. Like I said, without our make-up and stuff, we were just "regular" kids who could go out anytime and do all of the stuff we wanted, though we were sworn to secrecy when we did. Can't complain, though, since all that money I and the other guys got more than paid for my college education, a new car, acting school, and some stuff for my folks. (Sighs while Daria cocks an intrigued eyebrow at this:) Now that Darren's officially out in the public now, we're not needed anymore.

DARIA: Ah, that's what you meant by "was" part of the staff.

SAM: Yep. I was here to pick up my last paycheck and say goodbye to Darren, but I just found out he went out with his par--I mean, birth parents. Maybe I'll catch him sometime later this year. This is my last day free before I go to college on the West coast, and I wanted to see him before then.

DARIA: Sorry. I don't think he and my folks will be back until tonight.

SAM: Yeah, I was told by the security people here that he was gone. (Starts to walk away:) Well, it was nice to meet his sister, at least. See you.

DARIA: (Watches after him:) Yeah, you too, 'bye. (Thought v.o.: Well, that would explain a hell of a lot by how Darren stayed away from the press people and didn't get on any pics when Jane and I tried to look for any of him at the local library. Too bad I couldn't have any duplicate Darias to deal with Quinn while we were growing up when I didn't want to, though I would have had a grand damn time with confusing mom. Dad, well, **dad**--) (Sighs, walks down the hall and up the grand stairs)

**********

The young man known as Sam walked into the foyer and to the front door as Tiffany and Stacy, minus the still-sleeping Quinn and Sandi, and dressed in their summer "skort" clothing, came in from the dining room, presumably having eaten brunch. The two stopped and stared at him. Sam stopped as well and glanced at them just as Elenor came in to open the door for him to leave.

SAM: (Smiles:) Thanks, Elenor. (As he's leaving, suddenly winks at the two:) Hiya, cuties! (Stacy and Tiffany stare at him wide-eyed and with their mouths open in shock, then glance at each other)

TIFFANY: Hey, did I...hear him right...?

STACY: (Hyperventilating:) OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD! T-That he j-just c-called us his "cuties"?! D-Does this mean that it's over with Jane? Ohhh nooo, she's gonna come _after_ us because he said that! AAAAH! (Suddenly takes off running upstairs with Tiffany before a surprised Elenor can say anything)

ELENOR: (Stares after the two, shakes head with eyes closed:) I missed something here, I'm sure of it. What, I don't know as of yet. (Goes after the two)

**********

_(Scene changes to upstairs, a minute **earlier**)_

As Daria proceeded to her room, she suddenly spotted Jane and Millie coming out of Darren's art studio into the hallway, and laughing. Smirking, she went over to them.

DARIA: Getting quite chummy, I see--?

JANE: (Surprised:) Daria? (Becomes sheepish:) Umm, Millie and I were just getting better acquainted, and we were talking about my folks. (Pauses, smirks:) Taking a break from the book "monastery"?

DARIA: (Deadpan, smirks:) My "silence" should confirm your suspicions, Jane. (Pauses:) Seriously though, yeah. I'm just gonna get a quick nap in my room before I resume my reading. Might as well not strain my eyes--

JANE: (Grins, cuts her off:) --Or find yourself falling asleep again in the study, amiga? (Millie looks at the two curiously, while Daria gives a slight glare at Jane)

MILLIE: (Cocks an eyebrow:) You fell asleep in the study, Daria? (Pauses:) When was this?

DARIA: (After a moment:) Um, well, Saturday night, Millie. (Quickly adds as she looks uneasily at Jane:) It was no biggie. Darren and Jane found me in there, and uh, "helped" me up to my room. (Jane supresses a giggle) I didn't want to fall asleep in there again.

MILLIE: (Raised eyebrows, concerned look:) _Darren_ and Jane found you in there? I didn't hear anything from him on this! How did he react to being in there?

JANE: (Quickly adds to reassure Millie:) It's okay, Millie, really. (Now in a mock-melodramatic tone:) He braved going in there with me, worried only about his little sister, and why she wasn't in her bed at that time of hour. (Daria rolls her eyes) As he told you and us, he was really excited about not having any nightmares in the study for the first time since he came back from Lawndale, and wanted to tell me and Daria first. When he checked Daria's room, she wasn't there, and we guessed she was in the study, having been there all night, which she was.

MILLIE: (Nods:) I understand, Jane. (Turns to Daria:) It's very wise for you to take a break then, dear. (Pauses, ponders:) Oh, and by the way, after your little nap and before you go back into the study, could you stop by my room to talk? I'd like to get to know you and Quinn a bit better now that we're all family. (Jane gives a pale-looking Daria a quick, wicked grin that implies, "**Your** turn.")

DARIA: Um, sure, Millie, no problem. I'll see you in an hour-and-a-half, or so--?

MILLIE: (Pats Daria on the shoulder, smiles:) Fine, Daria. Now, I'm going to see if your sister's awake so I can get to know her, too. (Leaves)

DARIA: (Looks after her, deadpan:) Oh joy, this should be fun. I can't wait to be dissected by her.

JANE: Actually, Millie's pretty cool--(notices Daria's cocked eyebrow:) really--(adds:) er, for an adult, that is.

DARIA: Yeah, _obviously_ she is to you. You guys seemed to be having a ball when I came up. (Pauses:) You really told her about your "normal" family?

JANE: (Shrugs, insistent tone:) Hey, she wanted to know, and I really wanted to get in good terms with her because of Darren! (Narrows eyes:) I thought for the _tiiiiniest_ moment in fibbing to her about them because I was kinda scared she'd be put off, but I decided to come clean--(adds:) that, and the fact Helen had told Millie some things my mom had told your mom already anyway about the "Wondering Lanes". Hell, I didn't want to be caught in a possible lie that could make things worse.

DARIA: (Ponders:) Makes sense. (Pauses:) So, you told her about Summer and her runaway kids?

JANE: (Flat tone:) Yep.

DARIA: Penny and her various lousy Central American business decisions that drove her to bankruptcy and beyond?

JANE: (Flat tone:) Uh-huh.

DARIA: Wind and his "rousing" success when it came to marriage?

JANE: (Flat tone:) You know it.

DARIA: (Pauses:) Trent--well, I can't say really about his slackness, since he and Mystick Spiral _are_ doing a bit better on that tour, but--

JANE: (Flat tone:) --Told her all about him before his recent good fortune, yeppers, (pauses:) every freakin' bit of it.

DARIA: (An impressed look:) Vincent and Amanda?

JANE: (Smirks:) Battin' a thousand, m'dear. All of the Lane dirt was poured out of the bag right before her eyes. She told me she was impressed how I didn't hold anything back from her, and I how I turned out despite my family's, er, "troubles", and said she saw no problem with me being with her nephew. (Pauses, slight smile:) Gotta admit it, Daria: That made me feel really good what she said. She didn't pre-judge me, or anything, either by my looks, or my family.

DARIA: (After a moment, adds her own slight smile:) Yeah, I guess it _would_ make you feel on top of the world, wouldn't it? I suppose it won't be so bad, then. (Looks past Jane:) Don't look now, but two of the fashion and boy-obsessed quadruplets are heading this way. (Jane turns around, looks in the same direction) Say, is it just me, or do they look kind of agitated for some reason?

JANE: It's not just you, Daria, I see it, too. (Sighs:) I suppose this was bound to happen, though I'm surprised it took it this long to do so: Stacy and Tiffany have finally gone off the deep end because some of the semi-tight clothing they wore suddenly became very constrictive around their bodies, and cut off the blood circulation to their brains, thus causing them to behave like this. (Pauses:) I call it the "Skintight Blight".

DARIA: (Deadpan:) Odd, I thought that already happened a few years back with their thinking capacity for knowledge other than fashions and boys, like schoolwork, and life in general.

JANE: (Smirks:) It did. This is the second and final part of the "Skintight Blight". The end result is what you see coming up in front of you. (Daria smirks as Stacy and Tiffany come up, wide-eyed, and breathless) May we help you two--(adds:) if we can, that is?

STACY: Yes--Jane--Daria--please--don't--get--mad--at--us!

TIFFANY: Yeah, we didn't...know that Darren...was going to...do that!

JANE: (Cocks an eyebrow, glances at Daria:) Do? Darren? And what exactly did he do?

STACY: (Starting to really hyperventilate:) He--he--AAAAH! (Turns around, blasts past Elenor, who's coming in the opposite direction behind them having followed, spinning her around so fast, it almost knocks her down)

TIFFANY: (After a moment:) Uhhh, we didn't...do anything, Jane...really. Darren did it...all. We didn't...encourage him...(suddenly rushes off, following Stacy, and does the same thing to Elenor, who staggers around dizzily)

Daria and Jane stared after the two for an instant with blank expressions.

DARIA: Well. (Pauses:) That certainly cleared just about everything up.

JANE: Ooooh yeah. (Pauses:) What say we help Elenor over there, and stop her from spinning like a top, and maybe she can help clarify it to the point of us actually understanding it?

DARIA: Sounds reasonable.

Both young women went over to the dizzy Elenor, steadying her.

ELENOR: Oh, dear. Thank you Daria, Jane. (Blinks:) The hallway is still spinning before my eyes!

DARIA: Then you're in good company. My life _flashes_ before my eyes everytime I go to bed at night. (Pauses:) I find myself hoping I never get up in the morning anymore, and what do you know, I still do. (Jane chuckles, and after a moment, so does Elenor) Any idea as to what and why Stacy and Tiffany were babbling about like morons just now--

JANE: (Smirks:) --Anymore than they _usually_ do?

ELENOR: (Cocks an eyebrow at Jane:) I don't know, you two. One moment both girls were coming out of the dining room, then as I let a man named Sam out to leave, he notices them, calls them both "cuties", and--(stops as a look of realization forms on her face, then she begins to giggle, putting her hand over her mouth:) o-oh dear, surely they didn't t-think he was--

DARIA: (Slowly smirks in realization as well:) --Had to be that, Elenor. They probably thought Sam, or rather Darren, was coming onto them.

JANE: (Utterly confused look, cuts her eyes between the two rapidly:) Ooookay, lemme get this straight: Who in the hell is this "Sam" guy, what in the hell does he have to do with Darren, and why in the hell did Stacy and Tiffany think that Darren, or "Sam", or "Darren", or Sam, or whoever the hell CAME ONTO THEM JUST NOW?! (Grabs her head, shuts her eyes, through clenched teeth:) SOMEBODY BETTER START DOIN' SOME TALKIN', AND DO IT THE HELL RIGHT NOW! (Elenor looks at Jane uneasily)

DARIA: (Sighs, pats Jane gently on her right shoulder:) Calm down, my fellow maniac. All will be revealed.

JANE: (Suddenly perfectly calm, flat tone:) Okay. (Pauses:) You may speak, amiga... 

**********

_(Scene changes to downstairs, the same time)_

Dressed in his regular clothing, Edward came out of the media room with his hand in his pocket (having just removed the electronic bug from in there out of fear that one of the servants might've discovered it while cleaning), and promptly saw a stoic-looking Jim, ditto in his own clothing, staring at him with his arms crossed, leaning against the wall opposite of him. Edward frowned, puzzled for a brief moment, then smirked as he slowly took his hand out.

EDWARD: Hello, Jim, old boy. May I help you?

JIM: (Cocks an eyebrow, sneers:) I dunno, "old chap", perhaps you can. (Pauses:) Mind telling me what you were doing in the media room this time of the day?

EDWARD: (Cooly:) Perhaps I will, provided you tell me why you were out here in the first place.

JIM: (Sneers:) Sure, why not? I was bored out of my skull since I didn't feel like bowling or playing any games in the gameroom, and it's raining so hard outside I couldn't go out onto the grounds, so I decided to wonder around the mansion, (motions head:) and happened to see you just walking in there.

EDWARD: (Stares at Jim for a moment, thought v.o.: Better not use the same excuse I did when that "Daria" and "Jane" saw me come out of here before.:) (Shrugs:) Not that it's any of your concern, and that it shouldn't be a great surprise to you, but I was putting a movie back into the video library. I watched it in my room late last night.

JIM: (Thought v.o.: **Damn**! I didn't get a good look at him when he walked in the media room! Wished I could've known if he had a tape!) Really? (Pauses:) Even after you all saw _Close Encounters of the Third Kind_?

EDWARD: For your information, I already had the tape in my room for a few days, and had just finished watching it, so it's another movie. (Narrows eyes:) Why? You're thinking of watching it, too?

JIM: (Snorts, rolls his eyes:) _Please_. I doubt I'd have the same "exquisite" taste in movies as you do--

EDWARD: (Droll look, tone:) --Yes, I'm sure _your_ favorite movies consist of mindless American violence with subpar acting dialogue, and scantily-clad, mindless blonde bimbos with one of those idiotic grins dominating their plastic surgery makeover-created faces, am I correct?

JIM: (Deep frown, uncrosses his arms, walks up face-to-face to a cool-looking Edward:) With all due respect, "Edward", how could you possibly know what movies I like or don't like, (pauses:) you don't know me at all--

EDWARD: (Still in the droll tone, cuts him off:) --Other than the fact that you're a very jealous man who's still pining for his ex-wife, a woman who's trying to move on with her life, but that you won't let her?

JIM: (Becomes red with rage:) Why you stuck-up British bastard! (Pauses:) Yeah, you're _damn_ right I still care for her, and I think you're a big phony--

VOICE: (From the side:) --WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!

Both men looked in the direction of the shout, and witnessed a very deep-scowling Millie, who had her hands on her hips, obviously looking none too pleased. Beside her was a wide-eyed Quinn, now clothed in a pink "skort" outfit. Having risen from her (over)sleeping and just changed, she had been surprised by Millie's sudden visit to her room, and was about to ask if Millie could come by later, but Millie had promised that it would be just some "small talk" for them to get to know each other better, and that they could do so over lunch. Quinn had missed meeting Sandi, Stacy and Tiffany for lunch in her room because of her late rising, thus pushing the final "fashion-prep" meeting back a tad. Fiona had informed Quinn just before Millie's visit that Sandi was still sleeping and had wished not to be disturbed, and that Tiffany and Stacy had already ate brunch in the dining room. Out of options, Quinn had reluctantly agreed to come along with Millie.

Edward and Jim looked at each other and glared, but said nothing. Millie sighed, exasperated, then motioned to Quinn.

MILLIE: Uh, Quinn, could you go on ahead into the dining room? I'll be there soon. We'll continue to get to know each other better then, and you'll have more than enough time to go to your "fashion prep-up" with your friends, okay?

QUINN: (After a moment, looks between them all:) Um, okay, Aunt Millie. Hi, Edward, Jim.

EDWARD & JIM: Good afternoon, my dear Quinn. (Edward gives a smile and a curt nod of his head) Top of the day to you, Quinn! (Jim grins and waves his hand, and both watch Quinn leave around the corner of the hallway)

MILLIE: (Now looking between Jim and Edward, frowning:) Well? I'm waiting for an explanation, you two!

EDWARD: Why don't you ask your _ex_-husband, Millie? He's the one who started this rather ridiculous exchange!

JIM: (Snorts:) I caught "Mr. Debonair" here walking into and coming out of the media room, suspiciously to me. He claims to have taken a movie in there, having watched it _reeeeal_ late last night, and returning it this morning.

EDWARD: (Mock surprise:) Oh, dear me--(smirks:) I suppose "suspiciously" implies here, Millie, that your _ex_-husband believes that I came sneaking out of the media room, which seems ridiculous and backwards, since I'm out here in the hallway with all of you in full view. (Grins to Jim's scowl:) My apologies for sneaking out here in _front_ of you, Jim. I'll try to make my presence known to you next time by slipping around without making a sound, alright, old boy?

MILLIE: (Cuts Jim's protest off, sighs:) That's enough, Edward. (Pauses, cocks an eyebrow:) Do you have any proof Edward was "up" to something, Jim? 

JIM: (Rolls his eyes:) No, of course not, but-- (looking foolish now:) well--it's--just--he--seemed--(Edward shows a small smirk, while Millie stares at Jim stoically) look, Mill, I just--

MILLIE: (Through clenched teeth:) Enough, Jim. (Takes a deep breath, turns to Edward:) Edward, would you leave us alone to talk?

EDWARD: (After looking between the two:) Of course, Millie. I'll be up in my room making some overseas business calls. (Suddenly leans over and kisses her on the mouth, taking his time, while Jim is barely able to keep his anger at the scene in check, instead turning red again in rage) I'll see you later, luv. (Begins to leave)

JIM: (Glares, sneers:) Hey, Edward. (Millie gives Jim a warning glare)

EDWARD: (Sighs, turns around:) Yes, Jim?

JIM: I'm curious: What movie did you take back into the media room? I mean, since you don't think my taste in movies couldn't possibly measure up to your's, I wanted to know what kind of "so-called" taste _you_ had, (adds:) since you think our movies are so inferior to your British ones.

EDWARD: (After a long pause, snorts, shrugs:) A fitting movie for our situation, old sport: _Apocalypse Now_. Marlon Brando and Martin Sheen were quite the actors. Not bad--(pauses:) for Yanks. (Leaves around the corner as Jim frowns)

JIM: (Thought v.o.: Sheesh! **That** isn't mindless violence?)

Millie watched Edward leave, then turned back to Jim, who sighed, and put up his hands. Claude was about to appear in the hallway, but sensed immediately that the two wanted to be alone, and he turned and left. On the other end of the hallway, and out of sight, Edward had paused to listen to the conversation, narrowing his eyes, all the while looking around quickly for anyone who might've come up.

JIM: Now Mill, I--

MILLIE: (Cuts him off, through clenched teeth, dangerous tone:) --Be quiet, Jim, just be quiet and listen very carefully: If you cause another scene like that again, you're leaving the mansion, no questions asked, do you understand? (Puts her hand up to stop him:) I _said_ to be quiet. (Hesitates, pointedly stares at him:) I'll make something else clear to you: I do not, I repeat, do _not_ love you anymore. Anything I felt for you is way past over and done with, do you understand? (Pauses:) You may have had the impression from me that I did still because we had become friends, but make no mistake--it's over with. Finished. (Jim appears to want to say something, but Millie's voice raises a bit, cutting him off) I'll not stand here and allow you to humiliate Edward, embarass our nephew, and the Morgendorffers and Jane, not to mention Quinn's friends, by your idiotic attempts at trying to break me and Edward up because you still may have (finger quotes:) "feelings" for me! (Pauses, calms down:) I want us to remain friends, Jim, I really do, but you've got to understand that I have Edward in my life now, and I'm happy. (Pauses:) You need to get on with _your_ life, too. (Jim gets a heartbroken look at this, and Millie's tone grows quieter:) Now, promise me that you'll stop harassing Edward.

JIM: (Arms spread wide:) But--

MILLIE: (Cuts him off, very nasty look:) _Jiiiim_--

JIM: (Sighs:) Okay, okay! I'll try to be nicer to "Eddie", and cause no trouble! I'm sorry for the way I acted. (Pauses to see Millie cross her arms and give him a very stern glare:) Really, I'm sorry! (Pauses, hopeful look:) Satisfied?

MILLIE: (Sends him a stern look:) I'm counting on you keeping your word, Jim--(pauses, smirks:) though if you really want to make it up to me, you'll apologize to Edward. (Jim rolls his eyes as Millie cocks a knowing eyebrow at him:) I _thought_ not. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to the dining room to be with my niece, then I'll see if Edward wants to go out somewhere tonight, because if he doesn't, I know _I'll_ want to. (Leaves in Edward's direction. Edward, chuckling and relieved at Jim's embarassment, goes before Millie comes)

JIM: (Stares after Millie with a pained look, thought v.o.: This is **not** over, Edward, "old boy", not by a long damn shot. [Develops a slow smirk, stares at the media room door as Claude, now seeing that the coast is clear, comes down the hallway, and nods to Jim, who waves hello in response:] Think I have a hankerin' to watch some old war movies, one in particular...) (Goes into the media room)

**********

_(Scene changes to the Appleton Towers, the boardroom, the same time)_

After having made the usual introductions with several excited employees and a quick tour of the lower floors of Appleton Tower, Darren, Helen, and Jake were now sitting around a large, black-marble rectangular table with Leonard Potter and his secretary, and a video monitor that had the image of Constance Waters on it. Darren suddenly got up out of his seat in shock, and went to the rain-soaked wall-windows that still presented a blurry, but albeit panoramic view of Manhattan's skyscrapers. He leaned on it by his hands with his arms stretched out, looking down, as if he had a great weight placed upon him. Having just heard what Constance and Leonard had told him, one could understand his reaction. He turned slowly to the group, slack-jawed, shaking his head slowly.

DARREN: I can't--I can't believe that _$50 million_ dollars was embezzled from the company without somebody noticing it until now!

CONSTANCE: It apparently happened over a 10-month period right up to the killing of your (adopted) parents, Darren. Once our accountants discovered the discrepancies in the company's budgets, they contacted Leonard, and he contacted me, and I contacted the FBI. They're investigating what happened to the accounts, which are overseas ones.

HELEN: (Cocks an eyebrow:) I assume it was a gradual draining through carefully-crafted means, without anyone noticing in the accounting department?

LEONARD: (Rolls eyes:) And how, Helen. "Dummy" company projects and budgets created for overseas endeavors, hence the overseas accounts. (Pauses:) All signed by Benny Lodell, and ultimately approved by William Appleton. Sam Norwood wasn't involved in it, primarily because he came over after William and Benny replaced me. It's assumed that any real accounts were diverted into the "dummy" ones under false names, more than likely in Swiss banking accounts. No one, not even Arthur Sr., questioned the transactions because, well--(hesitates)

DARREN: (While sitting back down, frowns, cuts him off, bitter tone:) --Because those two bastards were considered to be trustworthy enough at the time not to be suspected of anything, you don't have to sugarcoat it, Leonard. This was a part of their damn plan in case something went wrong in murdering my (adopted) parents, and they had to get out of Dodge as soon as possible. They'd have carte blanche to live like kings overseas, and thumb their noses at everyone here--

CONSTANCE: (Ressuring tone:) --Which we don't have to worry about anymore, Darren. William's dead, and Benny Lodell's in prison along with Sam Norwood, which means no one can use them now. (Pauses:) We've already contacted the warden at the Maryland State Penitentiary to speak to Benny about getting as much of our money back as possible. (Darren narrows his eyes at this, and after another pause, Constance adds:) Benny wants to make a deal of some sort to get less time in prison in exchange for telling us where our money is overseas. (In a sarcastic tone, sneer:) We told him we weren't the district attorney or the state attorney general, and that he'd have to take it up with them.

DARREN: (Leans back in his chair with a stoic look:) If it were up to me, I'd let that S.O.B. rot in prison and even allow the money to "rot" in the accounts, too. (Sighs, glances at the monitor:) But I'm assuming _you_ want to get it back?

CONSTANCE: (Shrugs:) Hey, $50 million bucks isn't exactly chump change to us, Darren, (adds, smirks:) even to you. (Darren chuckles) Still, maybe the FBI can locate it, and Benny can serve his entire 35-year sentence in prison, 32 with good behavior. (Pauses, adds:) Oh yes, and I'd like to ask that mum's the word on this, okay? The FBI is trying to keep this under wraps, so in case there's a chance someone other than William and Benny who knew about the money won't know that we're on to them.

HELEN: I won't say anything, Constance. (Pauses, looks at Jake:) Jake?

JAKE: (Goofy grin, "zipping motion" on his mouth:) I'm not talkin', honey!

DARREN: (Pauses, thought v.o.: No need to inform aunt Millie or the others about this at the moment. I'll tell them all later.) Sure, Constance, no problem. (Smirks:) And in the meantime, perhaps Benny can get to make some "new" friends there, too. He'll have plenty of time to do that, you know.

HELEN: (Surprised look, gasps, chuckles with Leonard and the secretary:) Darren!

JAKE: (Even he picks up on Darren's implied meaning as well, shudders:) EWWW! Son, that's--just--EWWW! (Everyone laughs)

DARREN: (Grins:) Sorry. I blame Jane and Daria for that. Their influence is beginning to rub off on me.

HELEN: (Smirks, cocks a coy eyebrow:) Should I be worried about that, son?

DARREN: (Chuckles:) I don't know. We'll see how I am at the end of this week, and go from there. (Helen snickers, while Jake obliviously grins while looking between the two, and Leonard cocks an eybrow with the secretary)

LEONARD: We'll keep on top of this for you, Darren, and let you know if the FBI has found anything immediately. (Constance gives a curt nod of agreement on the monitor)

DARREN: Good, I appreciate it, you two. (Looks at monitor:) How's the meeting in Chicago going, Constance?

CONSTANCE: We're just about there, Darren. A deal should be finished by late tonight, then I'll fly back in New York by Tuesday morning, and I'll rest. (Cocks an eyebrow:) The "deal" is still on to meet your sister Wednesday, I assume--?

DARREN: But of course. Daria will be there so you can thank her personally.

HELEN: (Beams with pride:) I still can't believe Daria was involved with convincing my son in choosing you to run this company.

JAKE: (Ditto, swings his fist:) Yeah, damn straight! My little Kiddo!

CONSTANCE: (Chuckles:) According to Darren, if it were up to your daughter, she'd deny it to her grave. (From the left side of her monitor, a woman appears onscreen and whispers something in her ear, then leaves) Oh, thank you, Kara. The meeting's about to start here. I'll see you and Daria Wednesday, Darren. Leonard, you tomorrow afternoon. It was wonderful to "meet" you two as well, Helen, Jake.

HELEN & JAKE: (Smiling:) The same here, Constance. Yeah, you too!

DARREN: Constance, before you sign off, try to come by the mansion this week before my folks leave, so you can meet my other sister Quinn and her friends, and my girlfriend Jane, too. I tried to get Jane to come along with me and Daria Wednesday, but she said she needed to work on some art and to put some finish touches on preparing her portfolio for her meeting with this "Tess Donovan" person Friday.

CONSTANCE: It's okay, Darren, I understand about your girlfriend. (Sad smile:) I'll try to meet them all and you at your home, really, but I can't completely guarantee it. I'm so swamped now, I'm lucky enough to just have the time to meet you and Daria then. (Pauses:) Take care. (Monitor goes off)

HELEN: Oh my, but Constance is very busy, isn't she? (Pauses:) Why doesn't she just delegate some of her work to others?

DARREN: (Grins, looks at Helen pointedly:) My, but that sounds familiar. (Jake smirks a bit, then chuckles while Leonard forms a curious look at the three. Helen frowns at Darren, perplexed, then realizes what he's saying, and she rolls her eyes, snorts)

HELEN: Darren, I think _my_ situation is a little different than Constance's. I mean, _she's_ the head of a multi-billion dollar conglomerate with 110,000 employees, while _I'm_ just a now-equal partner at my law firm with my secretary Marianne, and perhaps another secretary in the future, working for me. My work couldn't _possibly_ compare to her's.

DARREN: Helen, work is work, trust me on this. Both of my (adopted) parents made strict time limits as to when business was conducted, and when it wasn't. They made time for themselves to relax, (pauses:) and for me. No one called our home after 10:00 p.m. on weeknights, save for a catastrophic company situation, and not at all during the weekend. (Helen and Jake look surprised) Usually, they had people who were smart enough to take care of our company's business. Now, in Constance's case, she's still settling in as Chairwoman and CEO of Appleton and is consolidating her power base, if you will. Hopefully, she'll settle down, and will begin delegating more. (Pauses, sighs:) If she doesn't, I'll try to say something on the side to her about it. I don't want to see her burnout anytime soon. My point is, if my (adopted) parents could make the time to spend with me, why can't you two with Daria and Quinn while they're at college?

JAKE: (Grows quiet, ponders:) Ya know Big Guy, I generally do everything around my business myself. (Pauses, brightens:) Maybe I should get a secretary to help out around the ol' office, since I can afford one now, and have more time to do other stuff, like catch up on my golf game!

HELEN: (Sighs, hesitates:) I--_might_ ask Eric to get another secretary to assist Marianne. God knows that she does as much work as I do there. I promise that I'll think about it, son.

DARREN: Fair enough. Leonard, are you ready to go to Montoni's?

LEONARD: (Rises out of his chair with everyone else, shuffles papers, puts them in his briefcase:) Yes, I am. I'm sorry to say I won't be able to go with you all to see some of the city after Montoni's. Have to finish a legal document on the Dennard account before it's presented next week, Darren.(Gives briefcase to secretary:) Please put this in my office will you, Diane?

DIANE: Yes, sir. (Leaves)

DARREN: I understand, Leonard. (Snaps his fingers:) Ah! Before we go, is my new office on the top floor done yet? (Helen and Jake look at each other curiously, and Darren smirks at them) I wanted to surprise you two.

LEONARD: (Sighs:) No, I'm sorry to say the redecoration of William's old office won't be finished until Wednesday at the earliest, Darren, at least that's what the interior decorator told me. (Darren gets a mildly disappointed look) Perhaps you'll be able to show your sister Daria the end result by then--?

JAKE: (Wide-eyed, proud look:) Wow! My son has his own office space! (Suddenly hugs a surprised Darren, sobs, while Leonard looks at Jake strangely, and Helen sighs yet again, exasperated:) My son is gonna be a businessman!

DARREN: (Struggles, tries to breathe yet again:) Oh--yes--now--if--only--I--can--live--to--get--that--far--_to_--be--a--good--businessman--(Leonard tries not to chuckle out loud, while Darren gives him a mock glare of disapproval)

HELEN: (Frowns, embarassed in front of Leonard:) JAKE! (Jake lets go, but still has his arm around Darren's shoulder, grinning ridiculously) You're having an office here, son? I must admit that this is a bit of a surprise. I thought you turned all of Appleton's operations over to Constance.

DARREN: I did, but that still doesn't excuse me from learning everything about Appleton, and being "close to the action" when I'm not at Eastward and studying. I _am_ the majority stockholder on the Board of Directors, you know, and the future Chairman and CEO of Appleton, (adds:) though that's _waaaay_ in the future, of which I've assured Constance in private over the phone, and will do so again face-to-face with her on Wednesday. She doesn't have to worry about me "looking over her shoulder", (frowns:) unlike my "dear" uncle William. I'm in no hurry to sit in the hotseat, and business school awaits after Eastward, as well as several more years of observing the way Appleton operates. Constance didn't want the office space because it used to be William's, and suffice it to say, she wasn't a fan of his, and being there, she told me, would've given her the creeps. I had no problem with taking it, even though it's the office of the man who planned and directed the murders my (adopted) parents. In a way, it's ironic: I'll soon have the office of my uncle William, who wanted to be rid of me and have it all to himself. (Small chuckle:) Jane and Daria will _love_ this.

HELEN: (Takes Darren's arm, smiles:) We'll look at it another time, dear. (Looks at watch:) Oh, we better be on our way, we have a busy day ahead in the city. (Leaves the boardroom with the others)

**********

_(Various scenes in and around New York City with Helen, Jake, and Darren then occur, with one taking place inside of Gracie Mansion, where Helen enthusiastically takes pictures with her camera, and Jake with his camcorder, while Darren talks with a cartooned version of Mayor Rudy Guliani in the background as Tina and several other people, presumably the mayor's aids and own security personnel, watch them. Another scene shows Jake laughing and dancing on a sidewalk outside in Times Square with an umbrella, then suddenly grabbing a reluctant Helen from the side. He begins to dance with her while the rain is heavily coming down. After a moment, Helen loosens up and joins him, beginning to laugh as well. Wide-eyed citizens, carrying their own umbrellas, walk by and eye them as if they're out of their gourds. Darren stands beside the limo not far from them, holding his umbrella, shaking his head slowly and chuckling at the sight. Tina, sitting at the wheel, looks around uneasily, clearly embarassed, then slowly sinks out of sight behind the wheel. Yet another scene shows Jake wildly pulling his now-weary son through the rain into the Statue of Liberty, and Helen running to catch up with them. A tired-looking Tina drags herself after the trio. An additional scene now shows Jake and Helen eating a slice of pizza in a restaurant near Rockefeller Center as the rain continues outside, joking and laughing. Darren and Tina sit across from them at the table, appearing very tired, but saying nothing, smiling kindly. Tina then tries to slip from the booth, but a smirking Darren gently grabs her arm, and shakes his head, mouthing, "Oh, no you don't", then grins. Tina rolls her eyes at him, then sighs. The final scene shows the limo, by now full of shopping bags from the tour, quickly pulling off from South Street Seaport and away from a group of rain-soaked reporters who had discovered that the quartet had been out and about. It is now dark. In the limo's rear, Helen and Jake are whooping it up, while Darren is laid back in the seat across from them, exhausted. In the front, Tina takes a quick glance up and mutters a prayer of some sort to herself, mouthing, "Dear God, make it end soon, please!")_

**********

_(Scene is back at the mansion, an hour later, in Quinn's room. It is now late evening, with Quinn's alarm clock reading "11:00", and the rain, which had been falling all day outside at a moderate to heavy pace, is now lightly coming down.)_

Quinn and the rest of the Fashion Club were eating dinner and going over the final preparations for their meeting tomorrow with Candi Gunwald. All sat cross-legged on the floor in their PJ's and had glasses of diet soda beside them, with Quinn dining on an antipasto salad, Sandi on a "cherry cherry" salad, Tiffany on an applesauce pineapple salad, and Stacy on a broccoli salad. Earlier, Juanita and Laflita, who had to work some extra hours at their father's business and couldn't come, called to wish the four luck, and promised to come by on Wednesday.

Quinn, who was also reading the fashion designer book Sandi had brought with her, looked at her watch, sighed, and sat back against the foot of her bed, exhausted with a worn-out look. Stacy and Tiffany looked tired as well. They had been relieved after being informed by Elenor that Darren had not made a pass at them, but secretly crushed that the "cute guy Sam" wasn't coming back anytime soon. Sandi appeared wide-awake.

QUINN: Guys, I don't know about you, but I'm like, pooped. If we don't know all th' possible fashion questions Candi will ask us tomorrow, we never will. (Pushes her mostly-eaten salad, on a tray like the others, away, drinks soda) Maybe we should turn in, and everything, so we can get some sleep, and be wide-awake for tomorrow--? (Thought v.o.: And get **back** at Daria and Jane for what they did to my face before we leave. Turnabout's rainy play, I always say, or is that "fair"? [Glances at the water running down the window from outside:] But it's still raining outside! Oh, who cares?)

TIFFANY & STACY: Yeeeah. That sounds like a good idea, Quinn.

SANDI: (It's clear that she doesn't want to sleep, but she sees the others are almost ready to collapse on the floor, nods her head curtly:) Very well, perhaps you are correct, Quinn. We wouldn't want any unfashionable baggy eyes like that disasterous moment when we suddenly met Joey, Jeffrey, and _Jakata_ while staying at Quinn's house over the weekend a few months ago. (Thought v.o.: That and the fact if I have another nightmare about Darren, at least I'd have enough time to calm myself down, and get some extra sleep--I hope.)

_(Note to reader: See the episode "Of Human Bonding" for the "disasterous moment" the F.C. had with the Three J's.)_

QUINN: (Smiles:) Thanks, Sandi. (Pauses:) Um, we _can_ leave a little early, right? Darren said he could be ready at 7:00, and when he called here a few hours ago, he told me the helicopter could be here as early as 7:15, which I said would be perfect, since he also told me that Candi comes in th' office really early anyway. He said he'd skip a day of, ew, jogging with Jane after I asked him to so he'd be ready to go with us. (Adds quickly, small, uneasy chuckle:) I mean, the sooner we meet Candi, the sooner we can go to Cashman's of Park Avenue and have the rest of the day to ourselves, right?

Sandi barely narrowed her eyes. It was obvious to her that Quinn seemed like she was up to something, but she couldn't figure out what. In the past, Sandi would suspect it would be against _her_, but the two had gotten along swimmingly since before they all arrived at Darren's. Time and Darren's near-death had toned down her paranoia about Quinn taking over the top F.C. spot a great deal since, also. Sandi shrugged, thinking whatever it was, it had nothing to do with her, and it was Quinn's business. _I'm not caring what Quinn is doing. I really **am** changing._

SANDI: Er, an excellent suggestion, Quinn. The sooner we can get to Cashman's on Park Avenue, the better. I suggest we set our clocks to rise at 5:30 a.m. (Tiffany gasps, while Quinn smirks and steals a glance at an nervous-looking Stacy, who returns Quinn's look with a weak smile of her own, then all get up off the floor) We will have more than enough time to set our hairstyles with the assistance of the mansion's staff, and to smooth out the wrinkles in our power suits. Good night, everyone. (Leaves with Tiffany while Stacy looks nervously at Quinn, stays behind)

For a brief moment at Sandi's mentioning of the power suits, Quinn sighed wistfully. She had planned to purchase a new one at Reynaldo's with the money she had saved, since she couldn't get the time to purchase one from Cashman's of Park Avenue, but couldn't because of Darren's scuffle with Rory at Reynaldo's. Quinn would have to make due with what to her was a "fashionably obsolete" white one, though in actual age, it was only several months old. When she mentioned during their meeting that she only had it to wear to Circa, the Fashion Club, particularly Sandi, sympathetically supported her because of what happened yesterday, which at first privately stunned her, but then she remembered what changes the F.C. had been going through the past few days, and felt relieved.

Still, Quinn felt a bit "behind" fashion-wise when she compared her power suit to the others. _White is so like a wedding. Oh well, I'll have to make do. Maybe I can finally get that new one at Cashman's of Park Avenue, and my brother can "help" me? He **does** kinda owe me a little for what happened at Reynaldo's. Maybe I can "hint" around at it after we meet Candi tomorrow. Now, how can I do it without mom thinking I conned it from him--?_ Quinn absentmindingly looked at Stacy, who was nervously flipping through the fashion designer book and simultaneously looking at Quinn out of the corner of her eye. Quinn then remembered the "talk" she wanted to continue to have with Stacy, sauntering over to her, and smirking. Stacy grew wide eyed.

**********

Sandi and Tiffany walked into the hallway, and both were met by a worried-looking Fiona. Immediately Sandi sighed, knowing exactly what Fiona was going to say. Tiffany glanced at Sandi for an instant, offering a sympathetic look (for even she knew what the conversation was going to be about), then went into her room.

SANDI: (Annoyed tone, mild frown:) It's my mother again, right? This is the third time today!

FIONA: (Nodding her head:) I'm afraid so, Miss Sandi. She's holding on the phone. I tried to tell her once again that you were unavailable, but she vehemently insists that you become, how shall I phrase it, "available", and speak to her immediately. (Adds:) She says that if you don't come to the phone, she'll come up here on the next flight first thing in the morning, since her meeting in Baltimore ends by then, and _drag_ you back to Lawndale for "further discussion". (Sandi turns pale)

SANDI: (Resigned tone:) I'll answer it in my room, Fiona. (Pauses, hesitates:) Like, um, thank you and everything for doing what I asked.

FIONA: (Curtsys, small smile:) You're welcome, Miss Sandi. (Turns to Quinn's room, knocks while Sandi drags herself to her room:) Miss Quinn? I'm here to take the trays downstairs!

There was a brief exchange of muffled voices, then Quinn opened the door with a syrupy smile.

QUINN: Like, could you come back in a few minutes, Fiona? I'm talking some, um, private things with Stacy.

FIONA: (After a moment:) Very well, Miss Quinn, I'll be down the hall clearing the dishes in Mi--Jane's room. I'll be back in 10 minutes. (Sighs, smiles:) Elenor, Claude, and the rest of the staff have the night off. Henri just left. My price of being the newest member of the staff, I'm afraid.

QUINN: (Gives her a quick, sympathetic smile:) Sure, Fiona. (Cocks an eyebrow, pauses:) Uh, Daria and Jane ate in their rooms, too?

FIONA: Well, Daria and Jane both ate in Jane's room, a pizza Henri prepared for them. (Frowns to remember:) They were watching something on Jane's TV called a "Mini-_Sick, Sad, World_ Marathon". (Quinn forms a small frown of disgust, shudders) It's going to last until 3 in the morning. Both said that they won't be up until noon, at the latest. They informed me not to come in to get their dirty laundry until then, and I'll inform the rest of the staff when they come in tomorrow.

QUINN: (Thought v.o., small smirk: **Perfect**!) Okay then, I'll be done in 10 minutes. (Fiona curtsys, then leaves as Quinn shuts the door)

Quinn turned to see a near-terrified Stacy. Quinn sighed, and went over to her, squeezing her shoulder to reassure her.

QUINN: Stacy, it'll be alright, really! You can't back out now! (Sees her words aren't still reaching Stacy, adds:) Look, if we're caught, _I'll_ take the full blame, okay? Daria an' Jane will be after me!

STACY: (Frantic:) Oh, Quinn! I couldn't let you take full responsibility if something goes wrong! It's not right!

QUINN: (Rolls her eyes:) Staaacy! It's no problem! I've taken a lot of stuff from my sister and Jane before, and this'll be no different. All I'm doing is paying them back for what they did to my face yesterday, an' show them that Quinn Morgendorffer is no one to be _truffled_ with, and more importantly, it'll teach Daria what she and Jane's missin' with the way they look now! (Narrows eyes:) Look, I need you for this. I'd ask Sandi to help, but you know how it is with her and Jane, and I don't wanna like, make the situation worse between those two, or something. As for Tiffany, (searches for words:) she'd uh, well, would kinda take her time with what we're gonna do, and time is like, the essence of everything, or whatever. (Holds Stacy's hands, looks her dead in the eye:) _Please_ say that you'll help me. I can't do this alone.

After a moment, Stacy sighed, then responded.

STACY: Well, what Daria and Jane did _was_ mean to you, and it's not that big of a deal if it works. (Closes her eyes as if in pain for an instant, in a very small, timid voice:) Okay, I'll do it.

QUINN: (Estatic, hugs Stacy:) Oh, thanks, Stacy! (Crosses her arms, begins to pace:) Okay, we got our "equipment", right?

STACY: (Looks up, ponders:) Ummm, right, and it's all smudge and waterproof, like you wanted.

QUINN: Good. (Pauses, smiles:) Look, to make you feel a little bit better about doing this, I have a surprise I waited until now to tell you. Call it "insurance" in case my sis or Jane try to get back at us (smirks as Stacy cocks her head to stare at Quinn inquistively:): My dad said we could use his camcorder after he finishes using it on their tour of New York City with my mom and Darren. (Stacy gasps in shock) He'll leave it outside my door with a new blank tape just before he goes to bed, and everything. We'll set our alarms for 4:30 a.m., and will meet in my room five minutes after that, then go to Daria and Jane's rooms. We'll start with Daria first, then Jane. I'll do all the work, while you'll stand there an' give me the tools I'll need while holding th' camcorder--don't worry, it's a small and light one you can hold with one hand. This'll sorta be like a surgeon in an operating room--(notices Stacy getting worried again, sighs, adds quickly:) and stop fretting, okay? Like I told you, Daria and Jane are deep sleepers, I heard them talking about it once in Daria's room at my house when I, um, "overheard". Besides, Fiona just told me that both of them are watchin' a marathon of that "Sick, Sucky, World" show they like, and it won't end 'till 3 a.m. They'll be _waaay_ under, trust me. (Thought v.o.: Though I know I'm taking a big chance on Daria. She **did** wake up when Darren carried her. Still, I remembered how I could sneak in her room while she slept when we were little, and borrowed her books to balance on my head when I pretended to be a model.)

STACY: (Hesitates:) O-Okay, Quinn. (Goes to the door:) I'll see you here around 4:30 or so. Goodnight. (Opens door, leaves)

QUINN: 'Night, Stacy. (Shuts door behind her, smirks, thought v.o.: Wait 'till you see what we're gonna do to you an' Jane, sis.) (Goes back, sits on her bed, looks through the fashion designer book while waiting for Fiona to return)

**********

_(Scene changes to Sandi's room, the same time)_

SANDI: (On the phone:) But motherrr--

LINDA: (Angered tone:) --No buts, young lady! I want you to seek out the press tomorrow, and tell them you were mistaken, is that clear? (Pauses:) Say that you meant you _thought_ Darren didn't like you at the time, but after you two talked, the matter was resolved, and you two are an item again now!

SANDI: (Trying to keep calm, but an edge of desperation creeps in her voice:) Mother, can't this wait? I have a fashion designer intern meeting with Candi Gunwald tomorrow at Circa, and I need to concentrate on that first! Please let me at least do that!

LINDA: (Snorting sound:) _You_, Sandi? A "fashion designer" meeting? Where did all of _this_ suddenly come from? I mean, I know you're president of the Fashion Club, but do you really want to do that now after Darren is your boyfriend again?

SANDI: (Frowns at her mother's easy dismissal of her future career aspirations, but shoves it aside:) Mother, the Fashion Club have been preparing most of the day for our meeting, (adds quickly:) which is why I couldn't speak to you then, because I was _sooo_ busy. (Pauses, emphatic tone:) I need to be well-rested and worry-free for the preparations! (Hesitates:) I'll, um, speak to the media after the meeting and tell them everything, I promise! (Gets an idea, smirks:) Besides, Darren's adopted mother was a fashion designer too, you know. What better way of getting in good with Darren than by being a fashion designer like her also? Think of it as, say, a memorial to her. That would, um, melt his heart, and everything.

There was a long pause from the other end. To Sandi, apparently her mother was pondering everything she just said. Sandi crossed her fingers, hoping furiously.

LINDA: Very well, Sandi. (Sandi sighs in relief) Your idea is an excellent one, if not brilliant. It can bode well for the future _wife_ of America's most eligible bachelor to know that business part of his company as well. (Pauses, dismissive tone:) Though your grades would _obviously_ hurt you otherwise from getting a job at Circa if you and Darren weren't together, (Sandi glares at the phone, clenches her teeth) being his wife automatically gets you the top designer job in a few years, tops, if not immediately when you kick this "Gunwald" woman out, and take over.

SANDI: (Cool, sarcastic tone:) It's like, nice to know you have so much confidence in my abilities, motherrr.

LINDA: (Smug tone, not getting it:) And why _shouldn't_ I, Sandi? You're my daughter! By tomorrow, you'll have Darren eating right out of your hands! (Tom Griffin's voice is heard over the phone asking to speak to Sandi, and Linda speaks off, but it's just loud enough for Sandi to hear) She can't come to the phone right now, dear. Sandi just told me she has a very important meeting tomorrow for some sort of "designer intern" thing, or something, (Sandi rolls her eyes) and she also needs her beauty sleep. (Pauses:) In fact, I actually woke her, and now I fear she'll have trouble going back to sleep. (Sandi stares at the phone in stunned disbelief at her mother's lie) You can talk to her tomorrow night from Lawndale. Besides, these hotel phone bills are high enough already as it is. (Pauses, shouts:) Sam! Chris! Stop pestering that bellhop and get to your rooms right now, and into your beds! (Linda speaks in the phone again:) Goodnight, Sandi, do what I told you, and we'll have the world on a string by tomorrow night. (Hangs up before Sandi can respond)

Sandi dropped her head, exasperated. She slammed the phone down on the receiver, and fell face-first on the bed, trying to hold back tears.

SANDI: (Thought v.o.: Damn you, motherrr, I have enough on my mind as it is! I hope Darren can get you off my back after I tell him what you said. I--) (There's a knock on Sandi's door, and she looks up from her bed, annoyed tone:) Like, who is it?! I'm trying to sleep!

VOICE: (To the door, muffled:) With the light _on_? (Sandi glances up at the ceiling lamp/fan light, groans)

SECOND VOICE: (Deadpan, to the first voice, also muffled:) I've heard of day-sleepers, since your brother Trent's one, but this brings the term "light sleeper" to a whole new level, don't you think, Jane? (Sandi rolls her eyes at the banter and gets off the bed to go over to the door)

JANE: Oh, most assuredly, amiga. (Pauses:) Do you think she's afraid of the "boogeyman"? (Sandi opens the door with an annoyed look, sees Daria and Jane, with Daria in her Mark Twain pullover, and Jane in her standard tee-shirt and shorts, which is covered by a black bedrobe. Jane smirks while Daria has her "expressionless expression" on in full force:) Howdy!

SANDI: Like, what do _you_ two want?

DARIA: And a hello to you too, Sandi.

JANE: (Cocks an eyebrow, pauses:) Um, you okay, Sandi? You look like you've been--

SANDI: (Cuts her off, adament tone while wiping her eyes:) --That's none of your concern, Jean, I mean, Jane! Why are you and--(narrows her eyes, perplexed, stares at Daria:)--and--

DARIA: (Sighs, thought v.o.: And here I thought we had made so much progress on the plane and in the limo with my name.) (In a flat tone:) --It's _DeAnne_. (Jane smirks)

SANDI: --Um, DeAnne doing here? I was about to go to bed! (Haughty tone:) I _do_ have a fashion meeting tomorrow morning, you know, and--

JANE: --Yeah, yeah, we know you and your fellow clothing companions have an appointment with "fashion destiny", but I, or rather we, came down here between long-winding commercials during our TV viewing to thank you for what you said to that reporter yesterday about Darren and you, and setting the record straight once and for all. (Looks over at Daria, who smirks:) Uh, I appreciate it. (Pauses:) _Really_.

SANDI: (After a long moment, surprised:) Um, don't mention it. It was obviously the right thing to do, since Darren likes you--(pauses, lower tone, looks away for an instant:) and not me, so I hope you'll finally believe once and for all that I have no desire to go after Darren anymore, and that we can all, like, get along, or whatever while we're here, okay?

JANE: (After giving Sandi a brief look of sympathy with Daria:) Fair enough. I--(pauses:) believe you. Truce. (Shakes hands tepidly with Sandi)

SANDI: (Contrite look, small smile:) Truce. (Suddenly speaks in her rancid tone again, quickly covers herself:) What are _you_ doing here, DeAnne? (Daria shakes her head slowly, while Jane surpresses a giggle)

DARIA: (Looking uneasy:) Basically as um, moral support for Jane having the chutzpah to do this-- (notices Jane's mock-admonishing glare, sighs:) and to also thank you for telling the truth. You certainly impressed me with what you did. (Pauses, cocks an eyebrow:) Has your mom called to lower the boom on you yet--?

Sandi hesitated, bit her lower lip as if she wanted to speak, then remained silent. Daria and Jane cut their eyes at each other.

JANE: (Nods in the affirmative:) Your mom got to call you tonight, huh?

SANDI: (After a moment:) Um, well, yes. You both might as well know, since it'll be out all over by sometime tomorrow, anyway. She told me to tell the media that I was--(hesitates:) mistaken about yesterday. (Jane frowns)

JANE: (Slaps her right fist against her left palm:) That's _it_! I've had everything and then some up to here with your mom, Sandi! I heard that she's staying somewhere at a hotel in Baltimore for a convention, am I right? Gimme the freakin' hotel number, and I'll tell her where to stick it--

SANDI: (Wide-eyed, puts up her hands:) --Wait! Like, that won't solve anything! You two don't like each other anyway, and all that it'll do is collapse into some sort of dumb shouting match, or something, right? Let me speak to Darren tomorrow while he's out with us, and he'll speak to my mom once and for all when we get back from New York City, then! I'm sure he can end this himself!

JANE: (Pauses in mid-rant:) Uh, well--(looks over at Daria:) what d'you think, "DeAnne"?

DARIA: (Glares at Jane for a brief instant, thought v.o.: Sandi's using her noggin in this particular situation. Hell's not just frozen over, it's damn frigid, and won't be thawed out for a billion years.) Hmm. Okay, sure. I don't think one more day will make any difference, Jane.

JANE: (Ponders:) Well, okay. (Frowns:) But if Darren can't convince your mom to cut the crap--(stops herself, sighs, puts her hand over her forehead:) I'm going back to my room. (Grins:) Coming, "DeAnne"?

DARIA: Sure, "Jean". (Sandi gives Daria an odd look, and Jane chuckles) Uh, good luck on your little fashion-speak tomorrow, Sandi. (Leaves)

JANE: Yeah, tear a pants leg, or something. (Follows Daria)

SANDI: (Stares after them:) Um, like, thanks--(pauses:) I _think_. (Shuts door)

JANE: (Smirks, holds out her hand while they're walking:) Pay up, pard.

DARIA: (Reaches into her pullover pocket, pulls out $10, which she gives to Jane:) I don't mind losing this one bet to you, (smirks:) for the first time ever, I might add. (Jane rolls her eyes playfully as she pockets the money) You actually thanked and made peace with Sandi, and she admitted that Linda Griffin called to put the screws to her ass about Darren.

JANE: Well, I figured I might as well should've, amiga. Like you, I was impressed by what Sandi did. (Pauses:) Do you think Linda will finally listen to Darren? He told me that he tried to tell her before over the phone that he and Sandi weren't together, and this was after he had been interviewed several times about it and told them he was with me!

DARIA: Yeah, I know, but this _is_ the first time Sandi herself acknowledged there was nothing between her and Darren to the media hordes. Besides, I can feel Big Bro becoming PO'd more and more by Linda's "boyfriend" claims while being up here. It wouldn't surprise me if he had it out with her once and for all over this if she calls to speak to him.

JANE: (Pauses, cocks an eyebrow:) Like he "had it out" with that jerk Rory yesterday?

DARIA: (Sighs:) To be honest with you, I don't wanna think about that anymore. Yeah, it scared the hell out of me how Darren reacted, but after hearing all this about Rory, particularly from his sister Krystal of all people, I understood why perfectly, and we both told Darren as much. I hate to say it, but Rory kinda makes Upchuck look like a _saint_.

JANE: A saint who's just fallen, at the least. (Frowns:) Whereas that ass Rory has apparently hit a home run many a time with his "conquests", Upchuck is still trying to "buy" a ticket to get in the ballpark--

DARIA: (Smirks:) --Even after offering exorbitant fees to buy the ticket, no girl wants to "sell" him one. (Jane chuckles as Daria looks at her watch:) We've still got another few minutes before the standard 15-minute commercial break is over. (Pauses:) Hmm, Darren, mom and dad aren't back yet. They haven't called in for several hours. (Brief frown of concern:) I wonder if everything's all right--?

JANE: (Mocking tone:) Awww, does Daria miss her parents and big 'ol brother?

DARIA: No, but Darren's gonna miss his lil' ol' girlfriend when I get through with her. (Playfully begins to move towards a drawing back and smirking Jane, when both come upon the grand stairs, happen to look down, and see an excited Helen and a camcorder-welding Jake, both also rife with shopping bags, and a very worn-out Darren and Tina come from the direction of the garage into the foyer, both carrying even more shopping bags. Daria and Jane go down the stairs to greet them. Fiona spots the scene, and comes down with her tray full of the F.C.'s dirty dishes.)

FIONA: Let me put this in the kitchen, Master Darren, and I'll come back and--

DARREN: (Weary sound, motions:) --No, no, Fiona, Tina and I have everything. Just go on with what you're doing, and go home. Thanks. (Fiona hesitates, curtsys, then leaves)

TINA: (Weary as well:) I'll take my stuff upstairs and put it in Helen and Jake's room, then go out the back way to my car. (Hesitates:) Uh, do you need anything else, Darren? (Thought v.o.: **Please** say no after that hellish tour.)

DARREN: (Knowing smirk:) No, Tina, you take off as well. Thanks for coming with us. (Relieved, Tina goes slowly up the stairs with her share of bags)

HELEN: (Hugs her son:) That was a wonderful tour of New York City, Darren! Jake and I had a fantastic time!

DARREN: (Sighs:) Glad you enjoyed it, Helen. At least we didn't have to worry about any paparazzi harassing us with Tina around, that and the scorching schedule we followed. (Kisses Jane, who's come up to him:) Hey, Jane, Daria.

DARIA: Hey, Darren. Mom, Dad.

JANE: Hey, Darren. Looks like you guys painted the town red, (pauses, eyes the bags:) and from the looks of it, every other damn color as well! 

DARREN: (Tired smile, sarcastic tone:) A variable color scheme, you might say, and _you_ ought to know. (Jane gives him a sympathetic grin, pats him gently on the back, and Daria smiles quietly at him)

JAKE: (Thumbs up:) YEAH! That was the best tour of any place I ever had! (Looks up, shakes fist:) How'd you like _that_, Old Man?! I went out on a bona fide, 100% tour, the type of tour _you_ never took me or mom on, you old bastard, save for those (sneers:) "Sunday country drives", the type of rides that lasted only 30 minutes, and yielded nothing more than those stupid quick little stops at those stupid little knick-knack nab stores to get some of that damn, flat-tasting soda pop and hard-ass oatmeal cookies, and that was all primarily for _you_! The only thing you left for me and mom was a small swig of soda out of the same damn bottle, and a few crumbs of oatmeal cookies! (Everyone stares at Jake for a long moment in silence, to which Jake responds sheepishly:) Well, maybe the crumbs tasted okay...

DARIA: (Deadpan:) Like I always say, we should cherish our precious memories, Dad, and never let them go until the day we die. (Darren chuckles, and Jane snickers)

HELEN: (Admonishing look:) That's enough, Daria. (Smiles, sighs:) I loved the attractions we visited, and thanks to the rain, we didn't have to wait long at any of them! I adored the Cathedral of St. John the Divine, Ellis Island, The Statue of Liberty, Gracie Mansion, the Botanical Garden, Hamilton Grange--

JAKE: (Taking over, smiles and sighs as well:) --Radio City Music Hall, _definitely_ Times Square, the South Street Seaport, Rockefeller Center--(pats camcorder, grins:) got it all right here on the ol' camcorder, too!

JANE: (Surprised with Daria:) You guys had the time to visit _all_ of those places? (Pauses:) How long on average did you stay at each?

HELEN: Oh, a little less than 45 minutes to an hour, Jane, with me adding Gracie Mansion, the Botanical Garden, and Hamilton Grange at the last second--

DARIA: (Cuts in:) --Talk about your whirlwind day. You guys must've spun around more than a young George W. at Happy Hour--

JAKE: (Grins:) --And I added South Street Seaport and Times Square, too! We got a whole lot of souvenirs! Look, Daria! (Eagerly reaches into the "Statue of Liberty" bag, pulls out a miniature plastic white Lady Liberty, hands it to Daria, who stares at it) For you!

DARIA: (Very flat deadpan:) Gee, thanks, Dad. (Pauses:) My day is now complete.

JAKE: (Oblivious of course, thumbs up:) Glad to finish it off, Kiddo! (Helen sighs, while Darren and Jane chuckle)

HELEN: (Takes a quick glance at Darren:) Oh, and Daria--? Jake and I want to speak to you and Quinn tomorrow about something, (pauses:) actually about two "somethings" of a personal nature. (Darren now gets a look of realization, which neither Daria or Jane notice, though Daria cocks an inquisitve eyebrow at Helen) I know Quinn and her friends are going to be with Darren, but will you be here all day?

DARIA: (Pauses, then adds, deadpan:) My itinerary for then doesn't call for taking any last-second safaris of the surrounding forests here on the mansion's grounds, so I'd have to sayyyy--yes.

HELEN: (Rolls her eyes, exasperated at her daughter's response:) Fine, dear. After your sister comes back with Darren and her friends, we'll all talk--

DARREN: --I'll be sure to tell Quinn that you two would want to speak to her while we're out, Helen.

HELEN: (Grateful smile:) Thank you, son. (Takes Jake by the arm:) Come on, Jakey, let's go to bed. As excited as I am, I still want to try to get some sleep so I can go into Maness tomorrow with Millie as planned. I don't want her to be too bright-eyed and bushy-tailed while I'm dragging around--

JAKE: (Whiny:) Awww, honeeey--

FIONA: (Comes into the foyer from the kitchen:) --I think she'll probably will be just as tired as you think you might be, Miss Helen.

HELEN: (Stops with Jake just as they're about to go up the stairs:) Why, what do you mean, Fiona?

FIONA: Mistress Millie and Master Edward haven't returned from their date yet since they left here mid-afternoon, and when Mistress Millie called a few hours ago, she, um, "implied" that they both might not return until tomorrow morning. They went upstate to some private hideaway, she didn't say where. (Helen looks a bit surprised, and Darren cocks an eyebrow, while Jane and Daria give each other inquistive glances)

JAKE: (Grins:) Hey, they must be havin' as much of a good time as we did!

JANE: (In a low voice to Daria and Darren, smirks:) Probably in more ways than one, I'd say. (Daria shakes her head slowly at Jane, while Darren looks at Jane, red-faced)

DARIA: (In the same low voice:) I wonder if mom will now ask about Jim's whereabouts. Ten bucks says she will, Jane.

JANE: Heh--why not? I'm on a roll, pard. You're on. (Darren chuckles to himself, amused at this exchange)

HELEN: Oh, I--see. (Pauses:) Um, have you seen Jim? Has he gone to bed, or something? (Jane rolls her eyes, reaches into her pocket, and pulls out the $10 she just won from Daria, slipping it to her, while Daria smirks in triumph, and Darren grins)

DARIA: Easy come, easy go, Jane. (Jane gives her a mock death-stare) Cheer up. Maybe we'll see a brawl between Edward and Jim soon, and you'll be able to get your money back.

JANE: Remember, my money's on Edward. (Darren shakes his head slowly, chuckles)

DARIA: (Playful sarcastic response:) Oh, you're just saying that because he kissed us on the back of our hands outside of the media room a few days ago, though if you'll remember, Jim _did_ compliment Darren on you being his girlfriend. (Darren, having already been informed of the "meeting", shakes his head, smirks slightly) I, on the other hand, no pun intended, mind you, am _not_ biased. (Jane rolls her eyes) I bet on Jim, of course. He looks like he can handle himself. (Cuts eyes over to Darren:) Bro--?

DARREN: Oh, no, you don't. Even if I knew what he _could_ do, I wouldn't say anything, so there. Just leave me out of this.

JANE: (Grins:) You wimp.

DARREN: (Ditto:) Sicks and stones, Jane, sticks and stones.

DARIA: (Deadpan, slight smile:) Don't tempt me. If it wasn't raining, I'd go outside and get some just to use on _you_, Darren. (Darren and Jane chuckle)

DARREN: Excuses, excuses, sis.

JANE: (Motions her head, playful sneer:) Get him. He's repeating himself.

DARIA: (While taking a quick look around:) Obviously an _echo_, Jane. In a place as big as this, I can see why. (Pauses:) It's an interior version of the Grand Canyon. (Darren laughs)

In the meantime, Fiona briefly had pondered Helen's question, then responded.

FIONA: Actually, I haven't, Miss Helen, not since I saw him in the video library this afternoon while I was cleaning. I believe he was searching for a movie. Henri told me he came into the kitchen for a quick snack, but then he went back to the media room, and no one's seen him since. (Looks at her watch:) Oh, I'd better get home. Goodnight, everyone, see you all in the morning. Miss Quinn and her friends asked if we could help them prepare for their meeting with Miss Gunwald tomorrow, and I voluteered to come in then to help Elenor with them. (Leaves as everyone says "goodnight" to her)

DARREN: (Shrugs, turns to the others, voice back to regular tone:) Well, on a day like this, I can understand why uncle Jim would want to see one. He's probably in bed by now--(looks at his watch:) right where I should be. If I want to be ready to go with Quinn and her friends tomorrow, I'd better hit the sack.

HELEN: You do that, son. Goodnight, everyone. (Pulls Jake upstairs with her left arm, holding bags with her right one)

JAKE: Yeah, goodnight, guys! (As they head up the grand stairs:) Oh, and Helen? Could you make sure I don't forget to leave my camcorder with Quinn outside her room along with our other spare new tape cassette? She told me she wanted to tape something important tomorrow, and she's gonna get up real early to get ready with her little friends, and didn't wanna wake us up to get the camcorder. I suppose she's asleep with the others, dreamin' big fashion ideas! Guess they wanna do some taping of that "Corleone" fashion place, huh?

HELEN: (Sighs:) "Circa", Jakey, it's "Circa"... (both vanish up the stairs) 

JANE: (As she and Daria begin to go up the stairs with Darren:) Have fun with "Quinny" and her friends, Darren.

DARIA: Yeah, and one piece of advice, bro: If you get bored by their endless chattering on the way to Circa, drown them out by envisioning each member of the Fashion Club as obese, acme-faced, and unpopular, with horrible hairdos. (Pauses as Darren laughs, and Jane smirks:) Does wonders for me if or when I'm caught around them without a book.

DARREN: I'll keep that in mind, sis, though I think it won't be all that bad. (Stops with a slight look of disappointment:) Oh, and enjoy watching that "Sick, Sad World" Marathon, you two. If it wasn't for, well, you know--

JANE: --(Smiles, waves him off:) Sheesh, stop sounding so guilty, willya? Go on and spend that time with your other sister and her friends--(pauses:) and take yer lumps like a man. (Darren chuckles)

DARIA: Jane's right, Darren. It's the duty of every sibling family member to spend time with each other and suffer, get used to it. You can tell us what happened--(smirks:) _if_ you survive.

DARREN: (Nods:) Go on, yuck it up, you two. I'll make sure to ask you both after I get back tomorrow about your little "get-togethers" with aunt Millie today. (Both girls look surprised, and Darren grins, points at them:) Got you. Aunt Millie called us while she was out with Edward, and told me she got to speak to you two and Quinn. Can't wait to hear about your little conversations. (Pauses:) Think I'll start with Quinn tomorrow. (As he's leaving them, smirks with a sneer in his tone:) G'night.

DARIA: (Smirks, calls after him:) Goodnight, bro. Oh, and after you ask us about our little "get-togethers" with Millie, Jane and I will be sure to ask you about your little "Darren Duplicates" you kind of forgot to tell us about--(Jane smirks while Darren stops outside his bedroom door, looks surprised)

JANE: (Points at him:) Got _you_. (Chuckles as she leaves with Daria)

DARREN: (Sighs, small smile, thought v.o.: Serves me right for trying to get in the last word with those two.) (Goes in his bedroom)

Daria and Jane entered Jane's bedroom just as the _Sick, Sad World_ logo appeared on the screen. They sat on Jane's bed, and Jane turned off the mute button.

JANE: Ah, we made it just in time, Daria.

TV ANNOUNCER: --Now, back to the "Sick, Sad World Marathon". Our next segment is about the feces-wearing couple!

JANE: (Grins:) Yeah! I've been waiting to see this ep again! (Notices Daria's silence:) Hey, something wrong, pard?

DARIA: (Shakes out of her reverie:) Huh? Oh, sorry, Jane. I was just wondering about what my mom was meaning concerning this "talk" she and dad wanted to have with Quinn and me tomorrow.

JANE: (Ponders, shrugs:) Hm. Well, your mom didn't look angry or anything when she requested you and Quinn's presence, sooo--I wouldn't worry too much about it. (Pauses, smirks:) You don't think it's about what was done to Quinn's face, do you? We were just having a little fun at her expense, you know.

DARIA: (Quick smirk:) Nahhh. I don't think it's about Quinn. You were right when you said my mom wasn't PO'd when she asked, and after her and my dad's "exciting" tour of the Big Apple, I seriously doubt that she even remembers our "fun". No, it's something else--

JANE: (Waves her off:) --Well, whatever it is, you'll find out tomorrow. Now, let's settle in for some serious viewing, amiga!

DARIA: (Shrugs:) Yeah, I guess it can wait. (While viewing TV screen, narrows eyes in disgust:) As many times as I've seen that guy reach in and take his _turd_ from his toilet, even I have to say it's still a sick sight to behold.

JANE: (Smirks:) Why do you think they call it _**Sick**, Sad World_? (Pauses:) Just be thankful we haven't seen him _eat_ his own turd--now _that_ would've sickened even me. (Daria gives Jane a mild look of disgust, then watches the TV screen again)

**********

_(Scene changes to the downstairs, at the same instant)_

Jim appeared in the foyer from the hallway that led to the media room. He checked his watch, and gawked in shock for an instant, for it was very late. He had been in the video library for almost the entire day, checking virtually every DVD and VHS tape to the point of exhaustion, looking for the movie _Apocalypse Now_, and, having his suspicions confirmed, _not_ finding it. After making sure Millie and Edward were still gone (much to his consternation, of course), Jim had just tried to sneak into Edward's bedroom to find something on him, but the door was locked, adding even more suspicion. Certainly, Jim knew better than to ask any of the servants if he could get in there, for it would've raised their suspicions of what _he_ was up to. Frustrated, he narrowed his eyes, deep in thought, nodding.

JIM: (Thought v.o.: Uh-huh. What **other** little surprises are you hiding, "Edward", if that **is** your real name? I'd tell Mill and Darren about the movie you "claimed" to have seen, but you'd probably make up something else to cover your tracks, and Mill's so blind in her love for you, she'd just as soon kick me out, though I know Darren would oppose that, and I wouldn't want to be the cause of any possible friction between them. Besides, I still love her--no, better not think about that now. I need to get absolute proof that Edward's a fake, but how? What to do, what to do...) (Goes upstairs to his bedroom. The mansion's automatic motion light detector system kicks in, shutting off the lights in the hallways, save for the nightlights)

**************

**Tuesday...**

_(Scene is now in an Appleton helicopter over New York City, the next morning)_

Darren, wearing a "hip" Armani casual camel-colored suit with a sand colored shirt and tie, sat beside Quinn. Both were sitting directly across from the rest of the Fashion Club. Quinn was dressed to kill in her ("old") power suit like her Fashion Club companions, complete with designer hairdos and matching purses and shoes that complemented their clothes: Quinn, in her white one, Sandi, with her teal one, Tiffany, with her ivory (off-white) one, and Stacy, with her royal blue one. The breath-takingly aerial view of the Big Apple's skyscrapers lay below them in the now crisp and clear sky-blue morning sky.

Earlier, an excited Quinn had almost practically dragged Darren out of his bed and had rushed him into getting ready to go with them all, and he had barely enough time to eat Henri's egg-and-ham omelet before she once again pulled him out to the waiting helicopter, which had its rotor blades turned off because of the Fashion Club's fears that the breeze from the whirling blades would mess up their hairstyles. As Quinn pulled him, Darren had caught a glance at Tina, who was coming up to the mansion in her car. He smirked briefly, then teasingly mouthed to her, "Come on", to which Tina gave him a short, playful glare and smirk, rolling her eyes, and looking away from him. Darren chuckled at this as Quinn had quite literally pushed him into the helicopter.

Having still been tired from his tornado-paced tour of New York City with Helen and Jake yesterday, Darren had made a new, personal discovery: That the news his proud-looking, giggling and chattering "baby" sister had just broken to him was the equivalent of a bottle of Valium, strong black coffee, and a jackhammer all rolled up into one. Now wide-awake, he stared at Quinn in disbelief, slack-jawed, as Stacy began to giggle as well, and Sandi and Tiffany looked between their companions, stunned. He now understood why his "baby" sister wanted to get away so fast and early from the mansion--she didn't possibly want to get caught by Jake and Helen (and Daria and Jane, for that matter), for the incredible thing she had done to her sister and Jane, apparently with Stacy's help.

DARREN: (Searches for words:) You--and--Stacy--did--WHAT to Daria and Jane again?

QUINN: (Still giggling:) You heard me, Darren! We--we--(now loses control, bends over from laughing so hard)

STACY: (Ditto:) --We (snorts:) MADE THEM OVER IN THEIR SLEEP! (Does the same as Quinn as she loses it, too)

QUINN: (Struggling to regain control of her laughter:) And--and--it's--like--they--they--just--laid there, an' _let_ me! They were--were--_soooo_ tired from that "Sad Sack" Marathon or whatever, they didn't wake up at all! It was awesome! (Giggles out of control again)

STACY: (Ditto again:) And--and--it was so fun! We--we went to--to Daria's room first. (Calms down:) I held the "tool bag" of smudgeproof make-up and Mr. Morgendorffer's camcorder while Quinn carefully applied the make-up on her sister's face, and even heavy red lipstick, too. It was, like, touch and go there for an instant, because we didn't know what was gonna happen, and we didn't know if she was sleeping on her back, side, or face down. It was a good thing that we found Daria on her back. (Quinn nods, smirks) The camcorder I had shined just enough light on Daria's face, though it was a low light that wasn't too bright that could wake her up, but enough to see what we were doing, and what we had done. Daria frowned in her sleep and moved a little bit when Quinn brushed her face with rouge, but then stopped. It took about ten minutes, tops. (Giggles:) Darren, when you'll see Daria on the tape, you won't even recognize her! She was almost _beautiful_!

QUINN: (Wicked grin:) Why shouldn't she be, Stacy? I gave Daria the works. We then went to Jane's room. We didn't have any problem with her at all. She was laid out on her back like Daria had been, lightly snoring, and I went to work on her, too. Jane was easier to do than Daria, since she already wears lipstick, and some of it was still on, so (quiet giggle:) I concentrated heavily on her eyelids, applying thick eyelash liner, then lightly added rouge on her cheeks. Bro, you'd flip when you'll see her face, 'cause she didn't look like herself at all! (Smirks:) She looked _better_.

SANDI: (Cuts in before a frowning Darren can say something, cocks a cool eyebrow, in a haughty tone:) Why were Tiffany and I not informed of this, Quh--inn? (Tiffany nods in agreement)

QUINN: (Pauses, hesitates:) Well, Sandi, um, Stacy and I wanted to surprise you guys, (reaches into her purse, pulls out the tape cassette, a small VHS-C one, smirks:) and I, like, think after you see this, you'll be satisfied with the results. Bro, they do have a VCR that can play VHS-C tapes and a TV at Circa, am I right?

DARREN: (Eyes Quinn's tape warily:) Well, I'm sure they do to view taped fashion shows, Quinn, probably in Candi's office, but--

SANDI: (After a pause, then slowly smirks with Tiffany as Quinn places the tape back in her purse, cuts Darren off:) --Very well, Quinn. We'll see if you and Stacy have improved the looks of Darren's sister and girlfriend. (In a matter-of-fact tone:) After all, given what happened to _your_ face, according to our charter, you do have the right for fashion makeover _revenge_. (Darren stares at Sandi in stunned disbelief as Tiffany nods in agreement) Perhaps if the facial transformation is good enough, they'll go for a new wardrobe. (Pauses, realizes, cocks an eyebrow, tries to keep her voice steady:) Of course, when those two will find out what you and Stacy have done, you'll inform them that Tiffany and I had _absolutely_ nothing to do with this, correct? (After a moment, a now-pale and serious-looking Tiffany nods in agreement)

QUINN: (Waves her away:) Oh, _relaaax_, Sandi, Tiffany! I told Stacy I'll take full responsibility, and stuff! (Adds, grins while Stacy smiles, relaxed, knowing she's off the hook:) In fact, I left them a note in my room, "explaining" everything.

SANDI: (Small sigh of relief:) Good.

DARREN: (Sighs, shakes his head:) Now, wait a sec, do you realize Jane and Daria won't like--

QUINN: (Giggles while cutting him off, hooks her arm with his:) --_Daaaaaren_! I'm just getting Daria an' Jane back for what they did to my face Sunday! (Pauses, mild scowl:) Do you think what _they_ did was right?

DARREN: (Rolls his eyes:) No, of course not, Quinn, but-- 

QUINN: (Still scowling, some bitterness in her voice:) --But nothing, bro! When I came upstairs with that lipstick on my face, I felt humiliated, especially when I ran into the Fashion Club in the hallway!

STACY: (Reaches over, pats Quinn's shoulder gently:) It's okay, Quinn! We didn't laugh when we saw you, remember?

TIFFANY: Yeah, Quinn...we were angry...instead.

SANDI: Yes, we were, but still, in the event the next time something like this occurs, please inform us beforehand so we can assist you in your "fashion vengeance", all right, Quinn? (Darren slaps his forehead gently, shuts his eyes, exasperated, shakes his head slowly)

QUINN: (Smiles:) Okay, Sandi. (Looks out the helicopter's window, becomes excited:) Oh, is that Circa? We're coming down to it, and everything, and two people are waiting for us, too! (The others save for Darren look out and become excited as well)

The helicopter landed gently on the roof of the 6-story Circa building, a sleek, modern-designed brick and glass one that had a large, round domed skylight at its top. It was also located beside a "matching" 4-story brick parking deck. Once again, out of fear their hair would be tussled around, the Fashion Club waited until the 'copter's rotor blades finally stopped to get out with Darren. A thin, tall, short-haired African-American woman dressed in a lemon-colored summer short-sleeved power suit, and another woman, a long-haired brunette in an orange and white-colored striped sleeveless dress walked over to them. The woman in the orange dress swooned for a moment when she saw Darren, but was gently elbowed by the other woman, who gave her a mildly admonishing look and smirk.

DARREN: (Smiles, shakes hands first with the woman in the lemon-colored dress:) Hello, Cherice. Hope we're not too early.

CHERICE: (Smiles:) You're kidding, right, Darren? You know Candi gets up at the crack of dawn most days--(adds:) along with _us_.

DARREN: (Smirks:) Yeah, I know, I was just pulling your leg. (Turns to the other woman, smiles:) Hello, I don't think I've seen you before here--(extends hand)

WOMAN: (Giggles, shakes Darren's hand:) --No, you haven't, Mr. Appleton. I'm Jenna Springs, Cherice's new assistant. I just started working here last week. This is a real honor, sir--

DARREN: (Chuckles, puts up hand:) --Please, Jenna, just call me Darren. "Mr. Appleton" sounds a tad too formal, the same for the "sir" part. My security might call me that, but you don't have to--(pauses, smirks:) though once in awhile, I suppose it'll be alright to soothe my ego. (Cherice rolls her eyes playfully at him, crosses her arms, while the others laugh)

JENNA: (Blushes:) Oh, um, of course, Darren. Sorry.

DARREN: No harm done. (Turns to the Fashion Club, extends right arm, motions at each:) Cherice, Jenna, this is my sister, Quinn Morgendorffer, and her friends, Sandi Griffin, Tiffany Blum-deckler, and Stacy Rowe. Quinn, Sandi, Tiffany, Stacy, this is Cherice Banks, second-in-command of Circa Fashions, and you've met, uh, Jenna, her assistant.

QUINN: (Awed while shaking hands with Cherice:) Like, wow! We've seen your picture in _Waif_, and everything, Ms. Banks!

CHERICE: (Smiles:) It's actually "Mrs.", Quinn. I've been married for two years. You and your friends can just call me Cherice. (Smirks, pauses:) And I've seen _your_ face on TV, and everything, too. (Quinn giggles)

SANDI: (Haughty tone, though she shows her nervousness as well, shakes Cherice's hand daintily:) As president of our Fashion Club, let me say it is an honor to meet you. I hope we will measure up to your company's standard of excellence in the fashion designer intern field. (Narrows eyes, smirks with the other F.C. members:) We will _not_ fail you in our test.

CHERICE: (Stares at Sandi strangely for a second with Jenna and Darren, who snickers briefly:) Uhhh, _riiight_, I'm sure you and your friends won't, er, Sandi.

TIFFANY: (While stepping up to shakes Cherice's hand:) Hi...I hope the color I'm wearing...won't make me look...too fat in front...of Candi Gunwald...when we meet her. (Pauses as Cherice and Jenna give her a baffled look, while Quinn and Sandi roll their eyes, and Stacy develops a wide-eyed look while glancing at herself) I want to...make a good impression.

CHERICE: (After a moment:) Ah, I don't think Candi will, er, notice, Tiffany. (Turns to Stacy, shakes her hand:) Hello, Stacy. Welcome to Circa.

STACY: (Suddenly nervous because she's becoming intimidated, weak smile:) H-Hello, Cherice. I-I'm p-pleased t-to m-meet you. (Looks over herself again:) Oh, um, do I look nice, too? (Adds quickly:) I-I mean for Candi Gunwald, that is. (Sandi gives an alarmed "uh-oh" look)

CHERICE: (Shakes her head, chuckles:) Uh, yes, Stacy, you do, like your friend Tiffany here. Candi's in her office taking care of some business, but we can all go in anyway. Follow me. (Enters the glass roof door, followed by the others)

Sandi slowed a bit as they walked down the roof's stairs, and nudged Quinn's shoulder gently with her right hand while motioning her head and eyes subtly as well, deliberately not attracting anyone else's attention. Quinn caught on to what Sandi was doing, and slowed her pace a bit to walk beside her. Tiffany and Stacy didn't notice, for they continued to follow Darren, Cherice, and Jenna. Quinn leaned over to listen to Sandi. Both were in a whispering mode.

SANDI: (Concerned look:) Quinn, I'm like, starting to worry about Tiffany and Stacy. They're beginning to get a little nervous.

QUINN: (Shrugs:) Well, Sandi, I'm kinda nervous, too. I mean, we're gonna meet _the_ Candi Gunwald.

SANDI: (Shakes her head:) No, not _that_ kind of nervous. _I_ have that myself. What I mean, is that they're looking like they're losing their confidence, and whatever. The last thing we need is for those two to lose it in front of Candi. It might affect the way she perceives us.

QUINN: (Chuckles, rolls her eyes playfully:) _Saaaandi_! Relax! It'll be okay, trust me!

SANDI: (Mildly glaring at Quinn, in her old, bitter haughty tone of voice:) That's easy for _you_ to say, Quh--inn. (Quinn cocks a surprised eyebrow) You've like, basically got it made because no matter what happens, you're a fashion designer intern, here. We, on the other hand, have to sweat it out!

QUINN: (Now gives a small glare of her own:) Now, Sandi, that's like, not sooo fair! I mean, I haveta prove myself, too! You heard what my brother said: Candi won't take any slackers, an' I'm assuming that includes me, too. Darren's told me he's had to work just as hard at Appleton like everyone else, an' he didn't get by on his family's name. (Adds:) Um, if I didn't think you guys could do the job, I wouldn't have said anything to Darren about her giving you guys a shot, you know that.

Both girls entered behind the others into a glass-enclosed hallway that led to a large and open glass-enclosed office area that was laced with large picture posters of superstar models in all varieties of fashionable attire for all seasons on the walls. There were various employees who were already working at a fervent pace, with some people talking to various fashion models at their desks, and others talking on phones. When they all saw Darren and Cherice coming in, some of the female employees, particularly the models, swooned briefly at Darren, who seemed to try and not notice the women's flirtatious smiles as he waved hello to everyone, smiling slightly. Many of the male employees did a little double-take and whistled low in approval when they saw the Fashion Club come in, particularly at Quinn and Sandi. Stacy and Tiffany (in Tiffany's case, as well as one could tell) were awed while looking around the area, whereas Sandi and Quinn were so into their conversation, they didn't notice either the area, or the male employee's mild infatuation.

SANDI: (After a moment, sighs, then becomes contrite:) I--you're right, Quinn. I'm--(pauses:) sorry I snapped at you. I guess I'm just more than a little nervous, which is definitely unfashionable. (Quinn gives her a small smile of assurance as Sandi forms a determined look on her face) Now, let's show Candi what we're made of, shall we? (Quinn nods curtly, also forms a look of determination)

DARREN: (From up ahead, after first allowing the others to go into an oak double-door at the far end of the office area on, shouts to Quinn and Sandi, smiles:) Step it up, you two! We're all waiting!

Quinn stuck her tounge out playfully at Darren as she came into Candi's office, while Sandi sheepishly smirked at him. Quinn and Sandi entered the office, and their mouths dropped in awe, which matched the already-awed looks of Tiffany and Stacy.

The walls of Candi's gigantic office were of gray and white-colored marble, the same for the floors. The ceiling was high, with a large, round skylight in the middle of the office, the same skylight that they all saw from the top when the helicopter landed. There were more picture posters of famous models that lined the walls, along with a large framed picture of Lucille Appleton. A huge picture window faced Central Park behind Candi's large, computor-themed oak work desk. In front of the desk, there were two long black sofas that were located perpendicular to it, with a small, matching coffee table in between. On the coffee table, there was a serving set of tea and biscuits. In the far right corner of the office, several marble stairs led down to an open 8-foot by 10-foot pit about three feet below the level of the rest of the office that housed a clothing dummy, a tripod camera, a large TV and a VCR, and a comfortable-looking, padded, long red work bench along with several folded materials of cloth, some of which were silk, and other materials of rayon, cotton, and polyester. Cherice and Jenna quietly motioned to everyone to sit down on the sofas, then did so themselves. Quinn sat beside her brother with Sandi on one side, while Tiffany, Stacy, Cherice, and Jenna sat on the other sofa. Jenna motioned if anyone wanted tea, with Stacy and Quinn taking up her offer.

The chair behind Candi's desk, which had been faced toward the picture window and away from everyone, suddenly swiveled around to reveal a scowling Candi Gunwald, who was talking on her cell phone in an impatient tone. For an instant, the Fashion Club were caught off-guard, frightened, their recently built self-confidence wavering, then Quinn and Sandi quickly composed themselves, remembering their little discussion, and not wanting to "scare" Tiffany and Stacy. Darren, Cherice and Jenna stared at the Fashion Club, perplexed a bit by their reactions, having knowing how Candi Gunwald was. Darren chuckled a bit to himself, mildly amused, then gently and subtly slipped his hand in his sister's to reassure her, showing a small smile. Quinn looked up at her brother and returned the same smile, taking a deep breath, and relaxing.

Sandi saw the scene out of the corner of her eye, and sighed wistfully, thinking about how Quinn seemed closer to her brother, a brother she had only just began to know for barely two months, as opposed to her own brothers, Sam and Chris, whom she knew all of her life. _With those two, it's always hitting and teasing. Is **that** what having brothers is all about? Oh well, at least I did sleep well last night. Guess it was because of worrying about this, and not Darren for a change._ Changing her thoughts, Sandi stared over at Candi Gunwald, primarily to "size" her up. Candi had long, silver-colored hair that flowed behind the padded shoulders of her short-sleeved, creme-colored business suit, and her surprisingly youthful-looking, but agitated face had a small amount of make-up on it, effectively hiding any hint of wrinkles so well, Sandi briefly wondered if she had had a facelift. Candi's eyes were of a hazel-black color, seemingly cold and piercing to her. Sandi narrowed her eyes and listened to the currently angered head of Circa along with everyone else.

CANDI: (Frowns:) Look, Howard, I don't want to hear any damn excuses about why the silk shipment is late! You promised it would be here today, and it's not! Circa is _not_ going to pay the full shipment price, do you understand? (Shuffles papers at her desk, picks one up to read it:) The contract here specifically states that for everyday you guys miss your deadline, we pay 10% less for the shipment! (Pauses, smirks:) I see you have your's in front of you, too, hmm? Well then, I'm assuming you're reading what I'm reading as well, pal, so you'd _better_ have that silk here as soon as possible, or we'll be getting it for almost free! (Pauses, grins:) Ahh, _that's_ more like it! I'll be expecting it tomorrow, then! Goodbye! (Clicks her phone off, slams it down on the desk:) Damn stupid idiots! (Takes a deep breath, then gets up out of her chair along with everyone else, goes around her desk to meet them all:) Sorry for the outburst, everyone. Our new line of the "Shadowphrye Silk Collection" won't come until tomorrow, and I was letting the shipper know what was what. (Hugs Darren, smiles:) Hello, Darren. It's good to see you're finally getting out and about from the mansion since you've come back. I heard you and your birth parents took a quick tour of some of New York City's sights yesterday.

DARREN: (Smiles, thought v.o.: "Quick" is an understatement.:) Hello, Candi, and yes, we did. Me and my birth parents had a great time.

CANDI: That's wonderful, Darren, I hope to meet them soon. (Looks past him to the F.C., narrows her eyes slightly, slight predatory-like smirk that makes the F.C., particularly Tiffany and Stacy, feel nervous again:) And this must be your sister Quinn and her friends as well--?

Darren made the customary introductions, to which the Fashion Club, especially Quinn and Sandi, who showered Candi with praise and admiration of her working designs. Candi, while showing the Fashion Club around her office, all the time appeared nonplused at the gushing, more than likely having heard all of this before from other young fashion designer wanna-bees, but saying nothing, at least occasionally trying to appear interested in what they were saying, nodding at times.

Jenna soon left them all to go back to her work, and Cherice, after informing Candi about some documents for her to sign, and of being asked by Candi not to be disturbed for the rest of the morning, said goodbye to everyone, and left the office as well. Candi smiled sweetly, then motioned to the Fashion Club to sit back down on the sofas to finish their tea and biscuits while gently pulling Darren to the side a distance away after he had hugged his sister and wished her friends well. Quinn and Sandi watched the the pair intently while Tiffany and Stacy munched on their biscuits and tried to appear cool while observing as well, but failing miserably.

STACY: (Nervous tone:) W-What do you think they're talking about, you guys? (Drinks tea)

SANDI: (Rolls her eyes, sighs, cuts her eyes over:) Perhaps about something personal between them, Stacy, but even in the case it's about us, I'm sure Darren's putting in a good word for the Fashion Club, so, like, relax, all right? (Stacy nods weakly in agreement)

QUINN: (Small smile, assuring tone while also cutting her eyes at Stacy:) It'll be alright, Stacy, you'll see.

TIFFANY: (Pauses, mild scowl as she watches Darren and Candi, in deep thought:) I wonder...will I look fat...if Candi sees...me nervous?

Quinn stared at Tiffany in disbelief along with the rest of the Fashion Club for an instant, then subtly leaned over to Sandi, whispering in her ear as Stacy assured Tiffany that she wouldn't look fat.

QUINN: (Uneasy chuckle:) Um, Sandi--? I've been thinking--maybe we _should_ worry a little about Tiffany and Stacy...? (Sandi gives a small smirk, then shrugs at Quinn)

Candi crossed her arms at Darren and stood back for a moment, as if she were sizing him up, giving him a serious look.

CANDI: (In a low voice:) How are you doing, Darren--(adds, cocks an eyebrow:) I mean, _really_ doing?

DARREN: (Also speaking in a low tone, shrugs:) I'm--doing okay, Candi. Having my family and girlfriend visiting has really helped me to cope. (Thought v.o.: In more ways than one. I didn't have that nightmare again last night.)

CANDI: (Slight smile:) Good. (Pauses:) If you ever want to talk, that is, about your mother, you can call me anytime, okay?

DARREN: (Small smile:) Yeah, I know, Candi, and thanks.

CANDI: (Returns the smile:) You're welcome. (Changes subject, in a very serious voice, narrows eyes:) I won't go easy on them, you know, not even your sister, even though she's basically gotten the intern job. The others are going to have to show me something.

DARREN: (Nods to acknowledge her knowingly:) Yeah, I know, Candi, but I wouldn't underestimate any of them, if I were you. (Adds:) Look, I really appreciate your doing this--

CANDI: (Quickly, but gently cuts him off, pointedly stares at him:) --Just as I appreciate your not "forcing" me to accept the others as intern material, (adds:) even though you _easily_ could've....

DARREN: You'd know I'd _never_ consider doing that, and neither would Constance, I suspect. I told my sister as much when she asked me to give her friends a shot. Mom ran Circa in her own way and it's done beyond well, so I don't see any problem with Constance allowing you to so the same.

CANDI: (After a moment, sighs:) I'm--sorry, Darren, you're right. In fact, I spoke to Constance right after she took over the reins, and she gave me carte blanche to do what I wanted to with Circa. (Frowns:) Unlike your uncle William, who scrutinized everything I did, and nothing I did seemed to please him. (Rolls her eyes while Darren nods in understanding:) I _still_ can't forget that damn meeting right after he became Chairman when he dismissed my-- (shakes her head:) never mind that, it's all water under the bridge. I didn't mean to sound so snappy. (Pauses, smirks:) I could recall a long time ago, when there was another young woman just graduating from college, who was given a "shot", too, by your mother. (Darren chuckles as Candi pauses, raises eyebrow:) Still, that doesn't mean--

DARREN: (Grins:) --That you won't go easy on them, you told me already. When do you want me to come back?

CANDI: (Glances back at the F.C. for an instant:) Hmm--try an hour-and-a-half, (pauses:) no, better make it two hours.

DARREN: (Looks at his watch:) Then I'll be back around, say, 12:30 this afternoon, okay? I have to take care of some personal business, anyway. After I return, I'll take them all to lunch, then to Cashman's. (Reaches into coat pocket, pulls out thin cell phone, punches some buttons:) Hello, John? Darren. Is the limo ready? I'm leaving Circa for a few hours. (Pauses:) You're already waiting for me downstairs at the parking deck? (Pauses:) Excellent, I'm on my way. (Clicks off, places cell phone back into coat pocket:) I'm out of here, Candi, they're all yours.

CANDI: See you in a few, Darren. (Watches him leave, then turns toward the F.C., walks over to them)

Quinn and Sandi took one more glance at each other, then readied themselves as Candi sat down at her desk wordlessly with a slight smirk. Tiffany and Stacy swallowed hard, and tried to look confident.

CANDI: (After scribbling something down on a pad, stops, leans over her desk with a laser-eye stare:) Well, ladies--we can finally get started. (Pauses, cocks an eyebrow:) So you all want to be a fashion designer intern, do you?...

**********

_(Scene changes to the mansion, a little later)_

Elenor, holding a clothes basket, knocked gently on Daria's bedroom door.

ELENOR: Daria? Hello? It's Elenor! May I come in? You and Jane wished to be awakened by noon, and it's that time! I also need to get your dirty laundry!

There was a pause, then Daria responded.

DARIA: (From behind the door, muffled and sounding tired:) Hmmm? (Pauses:) Oh, the damn clock reads 12:00 p.m., that's right. (Pauses:) Stupid clock. (Elenor chuckles) Sure, c'mon in, Elenor. (Elenor opens the door, sees Daria's head partially covered by the bedsheet she's laying under, but still speaking) I had the strangest dream last night. It felt like someone was _operating_ on my face, and a light was shining on it. Isn't that kind of weird? (Begins to sit up)

ELENOR: (While gathering up Daria's familiar clothing on the floor, kind smile, not looking at Daria as of yet:) Yes, that is a bit strange, Daria. Do you think there's some reason for--(happens to now glance in Daria's direction, becomes wide-eyed, drops her mouth and laundry basket out of shock:) OH, MY!

Daria, now sitting up in her bed, raised her eyebrows at Elenor, then smirked, mildly amused and baffled at the maid's reaction. Daria did not know that her now cosmetically made-up face looked stunning, with just the right amount of peach-creme rouge, eyeliner, and lipstick. Daria's auburn-colored dishelved hair only added more to her look, causing her to appear even _more_ stunning. In fact, Daria looked almost like a professional model. One could say Quinn had done a masterful job.

DARIA: (Deadpan, sarcastic tone, gets out of her bed:) Now, now, Elenor, it's just Daria. (Pauses as Elenor still is drop-jawed:) Um, you know, the same Daria you've seen these past three days, having just risen out of her bed?

ELENOR: (Recovers, hesitates, then slowly points to Daria's dresser mirror:) Uh, well, Daria, I wouldn't _exactly_ say _that_ right about now--

DARIA: (Confused frown, retrieves her glasses from her nightstand, puts them on, turns her head to the mirror:) Huh? What do you me--

**********

_(The scene shifts to outside of the mansion at that very moment. A second later, there is a bloodcurdling **scream** that is heard. [Note to reader: Think of the same type of scream made by Daria when she first tried on contacts in the episode "Through A Lens Darkly".] Birds in the surrounding forest suddenly are startled, flying out of their trees. A chipmunk nearby on the edge of the forest suddenly looks around in terror, then dives underground in its hole. Fish in the nearby lake splash on the surface of the water for an instant. Some of the mansion's security who had been talking in a group outside about 500 feet from the front of the mansion, develop panicked looks on their faces, glancing around nervously, having pulled their guns. Tina, having also been there, quickly motions to them all to check around the grounds, save for two men she takes with her to check inside.)_

**********

Daria's mouth had dropped in stunned disbelief as she continued to stare at the mirror when Jane suddenly rushed in from _her_ bedroom, undoubtedly because of Daria's scream, having just jumped out of her bed. In addition to wearing her usual sleeping garb, her hair was also disheveled, but her face was stunning in appearance as well, with eyeliner that didn't look too heavily applied, but just enough to bring out the look of beauty around her eyes, and also giving her face a soft, curved look. The rosy, pink rouge she was wearing helped round it out. She stopped beside the still-stunned Elenor, stared at Daria in disbelief for a moment, then broke out into a slow grin, which actually enhanced her own beauty even moreso. Elenor had recovered just enough to cut her eyes over to Jane, then her mouth dropped again in shock.

JANE: (Teasing tone in mock-surprise and delight, not noticing Elenor's expression:) Why, Daria, you've broken out of your cocoon, and have become a beautiful butterfly! (Smirks as Daria frowns:) Finally decided to give in to the "Light Side"? (Chuckles:) Preparing for a sudden photo-shoot I didn't know about?

Daria then smirked slowly, and wordlessly pointed to her dresser mirror. Jane frowned at her for an instant, perplexed, then glanced over at it.

**********

_(Scene cuts to downstairs as Tina and a guard barrel into the foyer, guns drawn. Simultaneously, Fiona and Claude emerge from the direction of the kitchen, and two other servants, another maid and butler who shall remain nameless, come in from another direction. There is yet **another** blood-curdling scream, this time Jane's.)_

CLAUDE: (Alarmed, looks up stairs:) Good Lord! Did those screams come from upstairs?

FIONA: (Ditto:) Yes, I think they did, Claude! What's going on?!

TINA: (Dead-serious tone, scowls:) All of you, stay here! We'll check it out! C'mon, you two! (Rushes upstairs with both men)

**********

_(Scene is back in Daria's room. Elenor has just recovered enough to begin to gather up the clothes she had spilled on the floor back into her basket as Daria and Jane stare at each other.)_

DARIA: (Smirks, same tone as what Jane had when she first saw Daria:) Why, Jane, you've broken out of your cocoon, and have become a beautiful butterfly! (Jane gives Daria a **very** deep scowl) Finally deciding to give in to the "Light Side"? Preparing for a sudden photo-shoot I didn't know about?

JANE: (Flat tone:) Ho-ho, Daria, _most_ damn amusing, nice echo-effect there in this "interior Grand Canyon". (Pauses, slight frown:) I'll kill Quinn. She's dead meat, along with the other members of her little crew. (Speaks through her clenched teeth:) I can't believe I actually made up with Sandi last night! She must've worked with Quinn to set us up somehow!

Daria began to open her mouth when Tina and the two men suddenly filled the space in Daria's room, looking around, wide-eyed, and guns drawn. Elenor stared at them expressionessly, the same as Daria and Jane. Tina stared back at the three for a moment foolishly, then lowered her gun with the other men, who then stared at Daria and Jane, dropped jaws and all.

TINA: (Comes up to Daria and Jane as Elenor leaves to go to Jane's room:) What's going on? We heard some screams up here. Is everyone alright?

DARIA: Jane and I are fine, Tina, everything's okay, here. (Pauses:) Too bad I can't say the same for Quinn and her friends when they get back, though.

TINA: (Frowns, confused:) Huh? What do you--(cocks an eyebrow, now notices:) uh, excuse me for asking, but what happened to _you_ two?

JANE: (Deadpan:) We were _ambushed_ in our sleep, Tina.

TINA: (After a moment, frowns, perplexed:) I--see. (Tries not to snicker:) Um, I guess I can see why you two would scream like that, based on the way you now look. (Pauses, cuts her eyes over to the two still hang-dogged faced security men, smirks:) Shut those flaps, you two, and go and tell everyone downstairs that it was a false alarm. Move it. (After another moment, both men finally, but reluctantly, leave the bedroom)

DARIA: (Sighs:) At least it wasn't lipstick Quinn had put on _our_ faces--

JANE: (Frowns:) --Nope, just on your mouth, and the eyeliner on me. (Begins to rub her face rapidly:) I can't believe this crap was put on my face without me knowing it! Why in the hell didn't I--we--wake up when they started this? (Daria shrugs) We were _that_ much under after seeing the _Sick, Sad World_ marathon? (Looks at the palm of her hand:) Dammit, it's hardly coming off! What did they put on our face, Daria?

DARIA: (After doing the same thing as Jane, looks at her hand palm as well:) Hmm--it appears to be some sort of smudgeproof make-up. (Pauses:) As much I hate to admit it, my sis and her cohorts got us good, Jane.

TINA: Ah, some sort of a practical joke, eh? (Pauses:) How do you know it was your sister, Daria?

DARIA: Couldn't be anybody else. You see, we were waiting for Darren to come out of his meditation on Sunday after what happened at Reynaldo's. Quinn, who was with us, had fallen asleep against a wall in his meditation room, and Jane and I decided to have a little fun at her expense. In my case, I was, uh, paying her back for something she had done to me earlier that day. We carefully and quietly marked her face with lipstick. Needless to say, my sister was _not_ pleased when she woke up, vowing revenge. I never would've thought she'd come up with this plan all by herself--

JANE: (Still rubbing her face:) --She didn't. Sandi probably helped plan it out, and Stacy and Tiffany jumped in as well. We'll see how _they_ like having "facials". (As she's leaving room:) I'm gonna wash this mess off my face, Daria, then we'll plot our revenge. (After a moment, from out in the hallway:) Don't ask, Fiona, Claude. Just--don't--ask. (Slam is heard from Jane's bedroom door)

TINA: (Winces:) Ergh. Something tells me I should feel sorry for _them_. (Smirks at Daria:) Just promise me that you'll keep the blood spilled to an absolute minimum, okay?

DARIA: (Deadpan:) I'm afraid I can't guarantee that, Tina, though I _will_ promise that we'll keep the expected screams from the Fashion Club to an absolute minimum. (Tina laughs as she leaves the bedroom, and Daria goes into her bathroom to wash her face)

FIONA: (Comes in as Claude walks by behind her down the hallway:) Um, Daria--?

DARIA: (Walks out of bathroom while wiping her face with wet bathcloth, voice muffled, sighs:) If it's about my face, I'll plead the fifth like Jane for now, Fiona.

FIONA: Well, actually, your mother wanted me to tell you that she and Mistress Millie have gone into Maness to browse about an hour ago, and to meet some of the village's residents. They won't be back until this afternoon. Your father, Master Jim, and Master Edward have gone golfing, and also won't be back until then. (Daria looks over her washcloth that's halfway down her face, cocks an eyebrow in surprise)

DARIA: (Removes cloth from her face, which reveals the make-up now removed somewhat:) Now, _that's_ a bit of a shocker, Fiona. I was under the impression that Jim and Edward, (pauses:) um, well--

FIONA: (Nods:) --Yes, Daria, even the staff thought they couldn't stand one another, but from what I heard from Claude, Master Edward just suddenly wanted to go along with your father and Master Jim. I wonder what changed his mind? (Daria ponders this, shrugs, then continues to wipe her face)

DARIA: I don't know, Fiona. Maybe Edward wanted to see Jim be tortured by my dad like he was while they were out on the course Sunday. (Finishes wiping her face while Fiona giggles, reaches into her pullover pocket, puts glasses back on) Um, when did Edward and Millie come in, (adds quickly while giving Fiona her washcloth:) you know, just out of curiousity?

FIONA: (Takes Daria's washcloth:) Very early this morning, Daria.(Pauses while Daria gives a slight smirk of suspicion:) Did you want anything to eat for lunch? Henri could prepare you something.

DARIA: Nah. Later. Right now, Jane and I have something to take care of first. We'll have some sort of snack afterwards. Excuse me. (Abruptly leaves a briefly baffled Fiona behind)

The moment Daria walked out of her bedroom, Jane came out from her's, also with her face back to its "normal" appearance.

JANE: (Grins:) Ready to plot how to get back at 'em, Daria?

DARIA: (While walking towards the east wing with Jane:) Uh-huh. (Pauses, glances up for an instant:) How's this: I was thinking we could throw some of the Fashion Club's _clothes_ into the lake, starting with my dear sister's.

JANE: (Rubs her hands together eagerly, wicked smirk:) I like, I like! I thought about doing _their_ faces in ghoulish green skin while they slept with some paint dye that wouldn't come off for days, but this is cool, too. (Pauses, cocks an eyebrow:) Only their _most_ expensive stuff, right?

DARIA: But of course, though from the way Quinn buys her fashion crap only from Cashman's, everything she has may be construed as "expensive", the same for her friends. (Pauses, smirks:) Best to throw _all_ of their stuff in the lake, just to be on the safe side. (Pauses, cocks an eyebrow, while Jane gives another wicked smirk:) Of course, this could backfire because Quinn will then pester mom and dad for some new replacement clothing from Cashman's, (starts to slow down as she's realizing something:) and Darren will more than likely offer to buy her the new stuff himself, and the Fashion Club as well, and then all of them will have new, expensive wardrobes, (frowns:) courtesy of my brother, while I'll be punished for not being a "good sport". (Stops with Jane in front of Quinn's door, holds arms open:) Whoa. Hold it. I don't think we can throw everybody's stuff in the lake at all, Jane.

JANE: (After a moment, realization hits:) Hm. Damn, you're right. Through my justifiable rage, I didn't take that into consideration. We'd be responsible for the Fashion Club getting a whole damn batch of new stuff. (Pauses:) Back to the facial paint-dye idea?

DARIA: (Shrugs:) For Sandi, Tiffany, and Stacy, yes. For Quinn, I'm sticking with throwing some of her clothes into the lake, at least. (Opens Quinn's bedroom door)

JANE: (While she's following Daria in, puzzled look:) Huh? Didn't you just say--

DARIA: (Looking back over her shoulder while walking over to Quinn's closet door:) --That I wasn't gonna throw _everybody's_ stuff in, Jane. Besides, it'll be just a few of what we'd think would be the most inexpensive--(notices an envelope with "Daria and Jane" written on it, and it's taped to Quinn's closet door:) hello.

JANE: (Cocked eyebrow:) Well, how do you like _that_? The little minx _expected_ us. (Daria opens the envelope, and Jane looks over her shoulder:) What does it say?

The letter read:

Dear Daria and Jane:

Your reading this letter probably means that you've discovered what I've done to you two, and you're probably thinking about doing something to my clothes or whatever to get back at me. Before you do, I want you to understand that in case you two think any of the other members of the Fashion Club had anything to do with it, they didn't. I am the only one who came up with the plan and did it, so if you guys want to come after me, fine, but leave them alone, okay? Of course, if you actually do try to do something, Daria, I might as well warn you that I used our dad's camcorder to record the way you guys looked right after I "fixed" your faces, which I have to say improved your looks a lot--a whole lot. If you come back after me in any way, Daria, I will show the tape, which I took with me, to mom and dad, and who knows how they'll react, sis--maybe mom will pin a medal on me, and she'll make you go out, and buy a all-new wardrobe, or something! Since I couldn't use that picture of Darren carrying you, I guess I'll have to settle with the tape I now have instead, huh? ;D

Or maaaybe, better yet, I'll threaten to show the tape to your new boyfriend, Tom Sloane. Yeah, that Tom Sloane. I know all about him, sis. Surprised? Heck, it was easy to see that you liked him, and everything. I saw you guys around town occasionally while I was out before we came up here, and stuff, but I didn't say anything, slipping off with my, um, "followers" before you two noticed us. Maybe he'll get a kick out of seeing it. By the way, I am happy for you, he seems like a nice guy. It's about time you got a boyfriend, because I was thinking you'd never get one, with the way you dress, but after Jane got Darren, I guess anything's possible. Don't worry--this isn't sucking up.

As for you, Jane, I can't really do anything to you, other than maybe threaten to show my bro how you look with all that make-up on your face if you come after me, or if Daria does. After he got off the floor from being stunned by your look, he could, like, convince you to get a new wardrobe, too, and stuff. I think you were going in the right direction when you accepted my old compact, so why stop there? The Fashion Club could offer to make you over while you're up here, at least while Darren takes you out Thursday. Think about it.

Anyway, I was just getting you guys back for messing up my face on Sunday, you know. Do you have any idea of how I felt when I looked into that mirror? My looks are everything to me, you know that! Well, now that you've looked in your mirrors, maybe you two now know how it is to look different. See you guys soon.

Love,

Quinn ;D 

DARIA: Well, I'll be damned. It appears that my younger sister is getting smarter--(pauses:) _too_ damned smarter. I don't which is scarier, Quinn coming up with all of this herself, or her knowing about Tom without me suspecting it.

Jane snatched the note from Daria, reading it yet again, this time with a glare, then suddenly crumpled it, and threw it into Quinn's waste basket beside her computor desk.

JANE: (Snarls, through clenched teeth:) That--little--scheming--conniving--

DARIA: (After a moment, sighs:) --Yeah, I have to give it to her, too. (Jane cocks an eyebrow, then deflates, nods in agreement) Quinn thought this out down to the nitty-gritty. In a way, I'm actually _impressed_ that she came up with this rather intricate plan. It's something even _I_ would be hard-pressed to match, scheme-wise.

JANE: Um-hm. Gotta say I'm impressed, too. She's got us in quite a rut, there, amiga--for the moment, anyway. (Pauses:) You believe she did all the make-up stuff _and_ recording it alone, then?

DARIA: (Smirks:) Of course not, Jane. There's no way in hell Quinn could've held my dad's camcorder _and_ worked on our faces while we blissfully snoozed, it's impossible. She wrote that she did quite a job on us--(pauses:) which I admit from after looking in my mirror that she did, so it sure as hell to me wasn't a half-assed look.

JANE: Um, out of curiousity, who do you think helped her? (Mild frown:) My money's on Sandi.

DARIA: (After a moment, ponders:) Hmm, now after I consider it, I really don't think it was her, Jane. Remember, _we_ came to _her_ last night. She seemed sincere after our talk, and she's been nicer since she's been up here. I don't think she knew what was up, unless it was after the fact.

JANE: (Cocks an eyebrow:) Tiffany?

DARIA & JANE: (After staring at each other for an instant, then smirk:) Naaaaaaaah!

DARIA: That leaves Stacy, who more than likely was manipulated by Quinn. (Pauses, frowns briefly:) Still, it kinda surprises me that she'd go along with this. Of all the Fashion Club gang, she seemed the nicest to us. Guess when you're in Fashion La-la land, you do what the Fashion La-las do.

JANE: (Shrugs, nods head:) Maybe we can slip around and _ask_ her why she became one, then. (Narrows her eyes:) There's no damn way that Quinn's gonna get off scott free from this blatent act of stupidity, Daria, no matter how brilliant it was, and even with that tape she's holding over our heads.

DARIA: I concur with you completely, Jane. We'll plot out how to get back at her, somehow. Maybe we'll start after we feed at the _trough_ in the dining room.

JANE: (Now walking out with Daria from Quinn's bedroom:) Works for me. (Pauses, smirks:) Oh yeah, by the way, reading that letter has just made me remember something: Whatever happened to that picture I took of you and Darren?

DARIA: (Smirks back:) In a place _you'll_ never find this time, Jane, I can promise you that. (Pauses:) Still gonna paint that "touching" scene?

JANE: (Points at her head, grins:) Yep, the memory's still up here, pard.

DARIA: (Rolls her eyes:) Damn cerebral brain cells. (Jane snickers as the two go downstairs)

**********

_(Scene changes to the rear of a limo, midtown Manhatten, the same time)_

Darren was now on his way back to Circa after conducting his "personal" business, a visit to his deceased uncle's old Park Avenue apartment, donating almost all of William's memorabilia, particularly William's collection of Renior and Rembrant paintings, which he gave to the Guggenheim Museum, one of the places where he planned to take Jane on Thursday. Millie had refused to conduct the deed out of her bitter disgust at her brother and what he had done, asking Darren to do so instead. Darren had no problem with carrying out the effort, deciding to wait until the monthly _$20,000_ rental lease had run out. For a brief moment, he considered keeping the spectacular-looking apartment for himself when he came to work at Appleton Tower, remembering just how much in demand for such a choice spot in Manhatten was. In the end, Darren decided that he didn't want it because it held too many painful memories. _Having his office is one thing, but having that apartment is something else. Staying in those rooms would give even **me** the creeps. Besides, living at the mansion provides me with more privacy._ Darren sighed in understanding when he was told by the manager that the apartment was snapped up by someone else in waiting, a famous actress, when Darren decided not to renew the lease.

Darren glanced over at the worn-looking, glass-encased baseball beside him in the seat. Of William's signed baseball collection, Darren had only chosen to keep the Lou Gehrig one, giving away everything else of value to the National Baseball Hall of Fame. The ball was a personal momento from his (adopted) dad via Darren's grandfather, by which Arthur Sr. had actually sold it some thirty years ago to a collector, only to have William buy it back twenty years later from the same collector. Arthur Sr. repeatedly lamented to everyone and to Darren (when Darren was a child) that he regretted selling it, and that he wished he could buy it back to give to his son. Darren recalled how his (adopted) father went back to the collector to purchase it, but it had already been sold, and that the collector was sworn to secrecy as to the identity of the purchaser. It wasn't until after William had died that he found out from the now-aging collector that William himself had bought it, and had paid the collector extra not to tell anyone, _particularly_ Arthur Sr., that William himself had brought it. _Uncle William must've been told by dad how much that ball had meant to him, getting it from granddad, and William then went straight to that collector, and bought the ball out of pure spite. We didn't even see it when we visited uncle William's apartment. My God, something like **this** was one of the things that helped fuel uncle William's hatred for dad--?_

Darren closed his eyes slowly, blocking out the surging _hate_ he was feeling once again for William. Darren didn't want to go there, not anymore. After Rory and Reynaldo's, Darren wanted nothing to do with _that_ part of him. His uncle couldn't hurt him or anyone else, now. Sighing and opening his eyes, he turned his attention to addressing another pressing problem. Reaching into his coat pocket, he got his cell phone. He punched some numbers, and it began to ring.

**********

_(Scene changes to a nice-looking hotel room, a minute **earlier**)_

Tom Griffin was finishing packing his suitcase on the king-sized bed, while his wife Linda was in the bathroom, taking a shower. He sighed in relief that the marketing convention was over, and that he and his family could finally leave Baltimore, and go back to nearby Lawndale so he could resume his CPA job. In retrospect, Tom couldn't understand why he and his sons had come in the first place, since the city was so near to Lawndale. After all, this was his wife's convention, not his, she could've come herself. _Wait, that's silly, of course you know. Her TV station had offered to pay for all of us to come, Tom._ While Linda was attending the all-day meetings, he had taken his sons to see two Baltimore Oriole home games at Camden Yards, visited the National Aquarium (where he had to do some quick explaining as to why Sam and Chris had tried to throw some popcorn and hot dogs to the killer whales at the show), and the famous Inner Harbor area. He then paused for a moment, and frowned to himself. _No, who am I kidding? What do you **really** think, you wimp? She **made** you attend. You don't have a backbone in your body. She's holding **that** moment over you, a stupid thing that you did a long time ago, and she won't **ever** let you forget it._ Tom sighed yet again and slumped as he shut his suitcase, knowing this reason was more right than anything else.

Tom turned his thoughts to his daughter, Sandi. He hoped she was having a good time while staying at Darren's. He had wanted to speak to her last night, but Linda had cut him off from her, saying something about a "fashion intern meeting" at that Circa place Sandi had to attend this morning. Tom smiled slowly. His daughter was finally showing some initiative about her future, and he was secretly delighted. He paused for a moment, wondering what had made Sandi suddenly want to get into gear. For the longest time, he had feared that she wouldn't amount to much of anything at all, especially since Linda had drilled into her head that being popular at school and marrying a rich person after she left was the key to power, money and thusly success, even though Linda herself had worked, admittedly hard, to reach _her_ goals. _Why couldn't she have encouraged Sandi to do the same thing? Why couldn't **I** have encouraged Sandi to do something in her life?_

He wondered about the events in that warehouse that night, and his daughter's behavior since. Could _that_ have had something to do with it? Tom also wondered about overhearing Sandi tell her mother about having some nightmares the day before she left to go to the Appleton estate. _Maybe seeing Darren Appleton almost dying shook her to the core so much, Sandi decided that life was too short, and she took the bull by the horns. Good for her._

Tom frowned, becoming increasingly frustrated with Linda's recent actions concerning her daughter and Darren Appleton. He thought about Linda's conversation last night with Sandi, with Linda pressuring her daughter to tell the press today that Sandi had made a "mistake" when she said that Darren wasn't her boyfriend on Sunday. _Couldn't Linda see that Darren wasn't interested at all in Sandi?_ Tom had tried to stand up for his daughter on the way to the airport, and had paid the price for his "defiance".

After a brief pause, it suddenly occurred to him that the last-second inclusion of Sam and Chris by Linda for them to come here was a result of that "defiance", and that she full well knew he would have his hands full with their sons, while she was relaxing, and enjoying the "perks" of the meetings during the off-hours. _You are truly a schemer, Linda, aren't you?_

He was shaken out of his thoughts by the hotel phone ringing on the end table beside his bed. Tom was about to answer it, when he heard the shower in the bathroom turn off.

LINDA: (From behind the door, muffled:) Tom, if that's room service, tell them we'll be ready to leave in an hour, and that the luggage will be on our bed! Sam and Chris will have their's ready in a half-hour!

TOM: (Sighs, raises voice:) Yes, dear! (Picks up phone on fourth ring:) Hello?

VOICE: Hello. Is this the Griffin's hotel room?

TOM: Yes, it is. Is this room service?

VOICE: No, it's not. (Pauses, hopeful tone:) Is this Mr. Griffin? Hello, this is Darren Appleton. I'm glad I was able to locate where you were after checking around Baltimore's area hotels.

TOM: (Brightens:) Darren? (Pauses, glances at the bathroom door, lowers voice:) Hello, and yes it is me. (A relieved sigh is heard from the other end) Ah, this is quite a surprise. Is everything okay? There's nothing wrong with Sandi, is it? I know her mother called up there last night, and Sandi spoke with her.

DARREN: She did? I didn't hear anything from Sandi on that this morning. (Pauses:) Uh, may I assume that the phone call was about, ah, you know, Sandi's comments over me this past Sunday to the media?

TOM: (Hesitates, then scowls as he looks timidly at the still-closed bathroom door:) Yes, I'm afraid it was, Darren. (Sighs:) Since Sandi hasn't told you about their talk yet, you haven't heard about Linda wanting Sandi to retract the statement. In fact, Linda, er, _ordered_ Sandi to do it by today, expecting Sandi to call in the media herself. (Adds reluctantly:) In fact, Linda's just had an interview with the local TV station here, stating that Sandi will have something to say today.

There was a very long pause on the other end. Tom anticipated an angry response, but much to his surprise, Darren spoke in a calm tone, almost _too_ calm, it seemed to Tom.

DARREN: I--understand, Mr. Griffin. (Pauses:) It seems that your wife simply isn't getting the message, here. Now when I consider what you've told me, I shouldn't have been too shocked to hear how'd she respond.

TOM: (After a moment, hesitates:) Uh, Darren--? Are you, ah, alright? You don't seem, well, too upset--

DARREN: (Cooly cuts him off:) --Oh, I'm quite alright, Mr. Griffin. I think I have no choice now other than to _personally_ address this problem in a most--_direct_ manner. (Pauses:) Well, since Mrs. Griffin is expecting some sort of statement about me and Sandi today, she'll _get_ it--(adds:) just not from Sandi.

TOM: (Realization is dawning on him:) I--see. Sooo, I assume you'll address the media today on you and Sandi?

DARREN: (Dark tone:) _Oh_ yes, I will, and after today, the issue of your daughter and me will _not_ come up again--_ever_.

TOM: (Alarmed look:) What--what do you plan to say, Darren? As much as I want my wife to drop this, I, well--

DARREN: (Pauses, senses the fear in Mr. Griffin's voice, lightens up a tad tone-wise:) --Don't worry, Mr. Griffin, it won't be anything horrible, I can assure you, but it _will_ be firm and to the point, and designed to "scare" your wife off once and for all. (Pauses:) When will you and your family be leaving Baltimore?

TOM: (Looks at his watch:) Uh, we're supposed to be checked out in an hour. We're driving back to Lawndale. (Pauses:) Why?

DARREN: Perfect. Listen carefully--I'm going to arrange a quick little news conference in the lobby of Circa in forty minutes. Tell your wife that Sandi just called you, and will say something about "us" there, and for your wife to watch for Sandi on your hotel room TV. I know World News Network has round-the-clock updates every half-hour, and I also know they'll provide a live feed to the nation via the local stations up here, so I'd advise that you view that channel for the news conference. (Pauses:) Will you do that for me, please?

TOM: Yes, I can do that, Darren.

DARREN: Good. Now, one more thing: It's interesting that you asked me if there was anything wrong with Sandi when I first called you, because that's what I wanted to ask you about. My sister Quinn and I have seen her up almost every night and into the morning since she arrived at my family's estate, not being able to sleep. (Tom narrows his eyes) We think it might have something to do with what happened at the warehouse the night I was--(pauses:) uh, shot. Do you know if she's been up at your home?

TOM: (Glances at the bathroom door uneasily again:) I know she told her mother about having some nightmares just before we sent her up to where you were, but I only happened to hear the tail end of that conversation, and I didn't know what is was all about. My wife seemed to _dismiss_ Sandi's concerns when she did talk to her, and told me it was no big deal when I asked her about them. (Adds, somewhat nervously:) Do you think this is something serious, and Sandi's holding something back? She's been--different since what happened in that warehouse, I can tell.

DARREN: Could be serious, Mr. Griffin. I asked Sandi here if she had any psychological after-effects, and she insisted that she didn't to me, though after seeing her up in the mornings, and hearing your story, I'm more convinced than ever that something's wrong. I mean, all of my family and Jane even admitted that they had some after-effects of what happened, though they're basically over that night. In fact, if Sandi had said that she had a problem dealing with what happened, I'd be _relieved_ more than anything. To deny anything, however, is even worse. (Tom gets a worried look on his face) Look, I'll confide this to you: I'm seeing a psychologist secretly, and it's really helping me. Don't take this wrong, sir, but perhaps you might want to look into doing something like that for your daughter, if nothing else, to help her sleep better at night. I'm offering to pay for any and all possible treatments to help her.

TOM: (Taken aback:) I--don't know what to say, Darren. Thank you for that offer.

DARREN: It's the least I can do, Mr. Griffin. I owe your daughter that much for that night.

TOM: You don't have to blame yourself, son--

DARREN: (Chuckles:) --I've been told that several times already by my girlfriend and family, believe me. Still, I have to clean up the damage I've done. Just get in touch when you're ready to talk, ok?

TOM: (Smiles:) We'll make it a point to do just that, Darren, after we speak to Sandi when she returns. (Pauses, adds, smirks:) You're sure your not _tired_ of your girlfriend Jane Lane at all, yet? (Grins:) Sandi's still available to announce for _real_ that you and her can be a couple.

DARREN: (Laughs:) I'm certain, Mr. Griffin, but thanks, anyway. Remember to tell your wife about that quick press conference.

TOM: I will. Tell my daughter I said hello.

DARREN: Will do. Goodbye. (Hangs up)

Linda suddenly exited the bathroom, her hair wrapped up in a towel, and dressed in a bathrobe. Tom placed the phone back on the receiver.

LINDA: (Cocks an eyebrow:) Just finished? Was that room service?

TOM: (Takes a deep breath, sits on the bed:) Actually dear, it was Sandi--

**********

_(Scene is back in Darren's limo)_

Darren punched some more numbers in his cell phone, smirking.

DARREN: (In a looser, more "casual" tone of voice:) Hello, WNYC-TV? (Pauses:) Got a hot tip about Darren Appleton for you guys. (Pauses, frowns, rolls eyes:) Yeah, _that_ Darren Appleton, and this is no joke, okay? (Pauses:) Who am I? Look, if you don't want that tip, then I'll contact some rival TV--(pauses, grins:) ah, that's better. Here's the deal: I heard that Appleton guy's gonna be in the lobby of Circa in less than an hour, and that Sandi Griffin girl's with him and his sister and her friends. Maybe you can get the "dirt", if any, on what's going on with those two, if you know what I mean? (Pauses:) Why am I doing this, and what's my motivation? (Shrugs:) Guess I just like to make big news, or something, ciao. (Clicks off phone. Glances at watch, sighs, clicks cell phone back on, punches some more numbers)

**********

_(Scene changes back to the mansion, the same time)_

Claude was dusting the desk in Darren's home office when the speakerphone that was stationed on it rang. Claude cocked an inquisitve eyebrow for an instant, and answered it tepidly.

CLAUDE: Hello, Appleton estate. (Pauses, narrows eyes:) To whom am I speaking to?

VOICE: Claude? Hey, it's Darren. I wondered if anyone would be in my home office when I used this line. I must've caught you cleaning in there.

CLAUDE: (Takes a big sigh of relief, smiles:) Hello, Master Darren, and yes, you did, sir. I wondered who was calling this private line, since all of the estate's incoming calls are supposed to be screened by security unless the outside party uses our bedroom's individual call numbers.

DARREN: I didn't want to take up too much time in calling through security, Claude. I'm returning from taking care of some personal business, and I'm on my way back to Circa Fashions to pick up my sister and her friends, and I'm in a bit of a rush. (Pauses:) Ah, are Daria and Jane up yet?

CLAUDE: Yes, they are, sir. I believe they're downstairs in the dining room still feasting on Henri's--(forms a look of mild disgust, then adds in an equally disgusted tone:) ugh, _cheeseburgers_. (Darren is heard chuckling on the other end)

DARREN: Now, now, Claude. Henri makes some killer cheeseburgers, and I like them, too. They're the all-American food, so be patriotic, and like it. (Claude smirks, playfully rolls his eyes) I wanted to speak to both of them through the speakerphone at the same time. Could you call them up?

CLAUDE: At once, Master Darren, hold on please. (Pushes hold button, hits intercom button that's connected to the dining room:) Mi--er, I mean, Daria and Jane? Are you both still in the dining room?

JANE: (From over the speaker after a moment, mouth full:) Yo, Claude!

DARIA: (Ditto:) Yeah, we are. (Pauses:) If you're playing a game of hide and seek, then this is a hell of a way for you to locate us. Next time, we're gonna do _you_ the same way. (Jane snickers in the background)

CLAUDE: (Can't help but give a small laugh at this:) No, Daria, I'm afraid this is not a game. Master Darren is on the speakerphone up here in his office, and he wishes to speak to the both of you. If you wish, I can arrange for your food to be carried up here on a tray.

JANE: Nah, I'm finished. (Pauses:) Daria?

DARIA: Same thing, my burger's vanished. We're on our way, Claude, thanks.

CLAUDE: Very good, Daria, Jane. I'll inform Master Darren. (Releases hold button on speakerphone:) Master Darren, they're on their way.

DARREN: Okay, Claude, thanks.

CLAUDE: (Pauses, hesitates, then adds:) Er, pardon me for saying, sir, but something--odd happened to your sister and girlfriend this morning--(adds quickly:) nothing too serious, mind you, sir, but--

DARREN: (Chuckling sound:) --I know all about it, Claude, and that's what I want to talk to them about. Maybe I can help head off a possible _World War III_. (Claude frowns at the speakerphone briefly in confusion, but says nothing)

A minute or two later, Daria and Jane, still dressed in their nightclothing, entered Darren's home office. Claude nodded to them curtly, and left. Both girls walked over to the speakerphone on Darren's desk.

JANE: (Grins, leans over to the speakerphone:) Heya, "Darry"! (Smirks:) Driven insane yet by the Fashion Club?

DARREN: (Chuckles:) Hey, Jane. Nope, sorry to disappoint you, but not yet. (Pauses:) Hey, sis.

DARIA: Hey, Darren. You sound a little garbled. You're calling from the rear of the limo?

DARREN: That I am. I'm slowly making my way to Circa through midtown Manhatten. I'm only ten minutes from it. Quinn and the rest of the Fashion Club should be almost finished with Candi Gunwald right now. We're going to lunch, then to Cashman's world headquarters.

JANE: (Small frown:) Funny you should use the name "Quinn", and the words "finished", and "lunch", Darren--

DARIA: --Yeah, it's the perfect way to describe what we're going to do to her: Finish eating Quinn for lunch when she returns.

DARREN: (Sighs:) Obviously you two know what she's done, eh?

JANE: Uh-huh, how could we not after seeing our fa--(realizes:) hey, how'd _you_ know?

DARREN: How _else_? Quinn told us all during the helicopter ride to Circa.

DARIA: (Annoyed tone:) And I'll just bet she was laughing her ass off when she told you all this, right?

DARREN: (Pauses:) Uhhh, well, I _suppose_ she found some sort of amusement in it, yes.

JANE: Well, Daria and I will have our _own_ sort of amusement with Quinn soon.

DARIA: Count on it.

DARREN: (After a moment:) You two know that Quinn made a video of your faces, don't you? She has it with her at Circa, and plans to show it to the Fashion Club.

JANE: Yeah, yeah, we knew by that damn note she left us in her room--

DARIA: --And Jane and I will peel it from her _dead_ fingers after we kill her. (Jane smirks) We won't let her hold that over our heads. (Pauses:) Of course, we're still trying to formulate how to do it...

JANE: (Rolls her eyes, holds out her arms:) Hell, let's just go with my idea, Daria, no need to get so fancy, here. (Pauses:) Run up to the damn helicopter when they get back, pull her out, wrestle her to the ground, and snatch it from her!

DARIA: (After a moment, looks up:) Hmm, painful. (Pauses:) For Quinn that is, but effective. (Pauses:) I like it.

DARREN: Er, I guess there's no way I can dissuade you guys from doing this at _all_? (Daria and Jane stare at the speakerphone as if it's gone crazy)

JANE: Daria? Do my ears deceive me? Did I just hear my boyfriend and your brother _defend_ Quinn?

DARIA: (Frowns:) Either that, or Rod Serling just made a quick appearance, and we didn't notice it. (Pauses:) Darren, have you gone loco?

DARREN: Whoa, hold on, who says I'm defending Quinn? What she did to you two was just as bad, I don't deny that, certainly. I simply don't want an ugly situation beginning to brew, with a game of "One-Upsmanship", culminating into something possibly nasty happening in the end. Besides, you guys _did_ mess up her face first--

JANE: (Annoyed:) --Which gives _her_ the right to retaliate against us, Darren? We were having a little fun at Quinn's expense--

DARIA: --And don't forget, it was all because of Quinn sticking her tiny little pore-infested nose where it didn't belong when she snatched that picture of you and me from my bedroom.

DARREN: And that gives _you_ the right to retaliate against Quinn like that? (Daria and Jane look at each other) Sis, you got the picture back from Quinn, you know. Perhaps if you wouldn't have done anything more, Quinn would've just left it at that. (Daria rolls her eyes) And, Jane, I'm curious as to why _you_ helped out on Quinn's face. It's not as if Quinn had done anything against you on Sunday, right?

JANE: (Pauses, shrugs:) Well, um, no, but you know, Daria's my buddy, and we stick together, and all that jazz--

DARREN: (Chuckling sound:) --Not to mention that you wanted that picture for yourself to paint from, right? (Daria narrows an eye suspiciously at an now-uncomfortable Jane, then smirks) Daria just beat you to it.

JANE: (Glares at the speakerphone:) Umm, don't change the subject, you! The fact of the matter is, Quinn did an unspeakable act of vandalism on our faces, and we can't let her use that tape against us later! (Shakes fist, looks up mock-determinely:) We must have our revenge, do you hear? Revenge!

DARIA: Down, girl. Okay, bro, in your opinion, and to be fair, what do _you_ want do about this? Pat Quinn on the back and say, "There, there, don't do it again.", or something?

DARREN: (Playful sneering tone:) Oh, heavens, no, Daria, nothing so _radical_ as that. (Pauses:) How about if I ask Quinn to give me the tape in return for your promises that you or Jane won't go after her when she returns today? (Pauses:) Please? For me?

DARIA: (Sighs, thought v.o.: If it were anyone else asking this, Darren--:) Well, providing that she gives it to you, and if Quinn throws in a sincere apology to us-- 

DARREN: (Cuts her off:) --I'll be able to persuade her, don't worry-- (thought v.o.: You **hope**.)

JANE: (Rubs her jaw in thought:) --I dunno, Daria, maybe if Darren can sweeten the pot a wee tinnny bit more--? (Brightens, develops a sinister smirk:) How about if you allow me to paint that mural in your meditation room, Darren? (An audible groan is heard on the speakerphone) Awww c'mooon! Those walls in that room need all the help they can get! I promise it'll be something to match that meditational thing that you do!

DARREN: Why didn't I see this coming? (Long pause:) Well, since it's to help provide the peace around here, then (sighs:) okay. (Jane breaks out into a big grin) Goodbye, my so-called "drab-looking" walls. (Snorts, in a defeatist tone:) I'm sure Curtis will be estatic about this, the same for everybody else around here. My sensei will probably _frown_ on it, but what the hey?

JANE: Ah, relax, Darren, it'll be cool, I'm sure your sensei will love what I plan to do, hell, he'll end up thanking me, you'll see.

DARIA: (Deadpan:) Just don't paint it with a pink sky, cute little white bunnies jumping around in the bright green meadow, and flowers with trees. (Darren's chuckle comes across the speakerphone, and Jane makes a disgusted look) Quinn might check it out by chance, and never leave that room again. (Pauses:) On second thought--

JANE: (Shudders:) --Dooon't go there, Daria. You might destroy my artistic integrity by me just thinking about doing that. (Slaps hands together:) Well, if there's nothing else, I'm gonna get started with a sketch of what I wanna paint on that wall, then go outside and do some actual painting. Have a good time with Quinn and her minions--(begins to leave Darren's office)

DARREN: --Actually, there is one more thing, Jane, Daria. (Jane stops) Before you guys go about your day, check out a TV in about 20 minutes on the World News Network channel. (Daria and Jane look at each other, smirk) I don't want to spoil the surprise.

DARIA: Hm, sounds interesting. This "surprise" wouldn't be by any chance about Linda Griffin, would it?

DARREN: (Stunned tone of voice:) What? How did--

JANE: (Grins:) --We stopped by Sandi's room last night to thank her for admitting to the media that she and you weren't an item, and she came clean and told us Linda had pressured her into making some sort of stupid statement today, saying it wasn't true. I guess Sandi got together with you at Circa, and you guys decided to make some sort of joint statement in response, or something.

DARREN: You're partially correct, Jane, but Sandi hasn't said anything to me about that, at least not yet.

DARIA: (Surprised with Jane:) Come again? How did you know?

JANE: Yeah, who told you?

DARREN: Heh--I'll explain later, you two. Right now, I don't have the time to get into it. See you later. (Clicks off phone before either girl can say anything)

JANE: (Hands on her hips, mock-scowl:) Well, how do you like _that_? We thought we had one on "Darry", and he gets one on us, instead! What a sneaky thing to do!

DARIA: (Deadpan, small smile:) Well, what do you expect, Jane? He's my brother, and after Quinn's sneaky little stunt this morning, it runs in the family, for "sneaky" is in our blood. (Jane chuckles) C'mon, we'll watch _Linda's_ being spilled in my room. (Jane smirks wickedly as she leaves with Daria)

**********

_(Scene changes to Circa's office area, a few minutes later)_

Darren came into the nearly-empty office area (mostly everyone were at lunch), and, after speaking to Candi's secretary, went quietly into the Circa Fashion head's office, slowly opening one of the double doors.

He was greeted by the sight of the Fashion Club and Candi, sitting in chairs that surrounded Candi's TV, watching it and chatting incessantly, so much so, they hadn't noticed him as of yet. Darren, assuming they were watching a video tape about fashion styles, smiled, and quietly and good-naturedly came up behind them to see what was on.

His mouth dropped in stunned disbelief as he saw Daria's made-over face being shown on the screen, then even moreso as Jane's followed. Both his girlfriend and sister were stunningly beautiful on screen, with their peacefully sleeping forms enhancing their looks even more, especially by the camcorder's soft white light that delicately lined their faces. Darren could only stare at the screen, shaking his head slowly, mesmerized.

Quinn, sitting at the outside edge, happened to see her brother out of the corner of her eye. She smirked slightly at his reaction, but said nothing. Candi also looked out of the corner of her eye, and responded first after turning off the VCR, leaving a snowy TV screen.

CANDI: Ah, hello, Darren. We didn't see you there. (The others look at Candi, then at the still-enchanted Darren, and get up with her out of their seats) How long have you been there?

DARREN: (Shaken out of his "trance":) Eh? Oh, uh, hi, Candi, everyone. Only about a minute. Your secretary Bunny told me to come and slip right on in since you were expecting me. (Pauses, glances at Quinn, motions head at TV while Stacy retrieves the tape, and gives it to Quinn:) Sooo, that's the tape of Daria and Jane that you and Stacy took this morning, eh, sis? (Hesitates, takes a deep breath:) I, well--_wow_...

QUINN: (Giggles:) Aren't Daria and Jane really pretty, bro? After seein' the tape for the first time, I gotta say it was even better than I thought it was, (adds quickly:) and Stacy, your taping of their faces was super! The light really brought out their glow!

TIFFANY: (Smiles at Stacy:) Yeah, the light...didn't make their faces...look fat at all... (Candi gives Tiffany a strange look, but says nothing)

STACY: (Blushes, delighted at Quinn's and Tiffany's praises:) Gee, thanks, guys!

SANDI: (Nods in agreement, though secretly she's mildly jealous, not because of Quinn's apparent makeover talent, but of Jane's [and a little of Daria's] georgeous looks, and how Jane's affected Darren:) Yes, I must say, Quinn, you have displayed a telling talent, here. Good work. Stacy, your steady camerawork also must be cited as well in the Fashion Club's records. Give yourself a fashionably pink star along with Quinn for a job well done.

QUINN: (Grins:) Wow, a fashionably pink star? That's like, a high honor in the Fashion Club! Thanks, Sandi!

STACY: (Estatic, giggles:) Yeah, thanks, Sandi! Once I got the light adjusted to, like, the right brightness and everything, it was a snap!

CANDI: Darren, I have to say that your sister Daria and girlfriend Jane simply looked _marvelous_! (Smirks:) Perhaps they might want to try out as _models_? (Darren gets a wide-eyed look, while Quinn looks stunned along with the F.C.)

DARREN: Are--are you serious, Candi? (Pauses:) Daria and Jane?

CANDI: Why not, Darren? They seem to have "The Look" for modeling--

DARREN: --Uh, Candi, I think I can safely say that Jane and Daria would _not_ want to be anywhere _near_ a modeling studio. (Pointed look:) Trust me on that--

QUINN: (Scornful chuckle:) Yeah, _that's_ for sure! I mean, me and the rest of the Fashion Club are _waaay_ more prettier than those two are! Heck, they _barely_ pass! (The rest of the F.C. nod, while Darren serves an admonitory scowl at Quinn, who catches it, and lightens up, uneasy chuckle:) Well, um, we're at least a _little_ prettier than my sister. (Shrugs:) Jane passes as, uh, "decent"--

DARREN: (Changes subject before he grows angrier with Quinn:) --_Moving_ right along, what were the results of the fashion designer intern meeting? (Pauses, cocks an eyebrow:) Candi?

CANDI: Actually, Darren, I was about to tell them right after viewing the tape. You timed your coming back perfectly. (Turns to the F.C., narrows her eyes, and crosses her arms, looks as if she's sizing the F.C. up:) Well, I certainly was impressed with their rather intricate knowledge of fashions and designs, along with what certain materials and colors that could be worn during each season of the year, and what styles and colors look good on certain model's bodies. (Pauses as she reads the proud-looking and anticipating faces of the F.C., sighs:) However, Quinn and Sandi stood out (narrows her index and thumb fingers together, smiles:) _juuust_ a tiny bit more than Tiffany and Stacy, and I want to meet them again the next time they visit up here.

Tiffany and Stacy looked devestated then stared down at the floor at the news, with Stacy looking as if she wanted to cry, while Sandi's mouth dropped in stunned disbelief and delight. She put her hand on her chest to keep herself from fainting. Quinn went over to Tiffany and Stacy and patted them on the back gently, comforting them. After a moment of getting over her rush, Sandi followed suit. Candi stole a glance at Darren, smirked briefly, then continued.

CANDI: _However_--that doesn't mean you two are out of the running as fashion designer interns, at least not completely. (Tiffany and Stacy look up at Candi hopefully along with the others) I _am_ known to give young "eager beavers" such as yourselves another chance. In January, Circa will conduct intern designer seminars here for young people from all over the country. Improve your high school grades by taking more challenging classes, ladies, and contact me. We'll talk some more then.

STACY: (Deliriously excited, so much so, she runs over and hugs Candi tightly, while Quinn and Darren smile:) Oh, thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou, Candi! I promise to improve my grades, and I'll read up even more on the fashion designer field, you'll see!

TIFFANY: (Slowly grins:) Yeah...thanks, Candi...what she said...goes for me, too...

CANDI: (Chuckles, peels Stacy off of her:) You're both welcome. (Turns to Quinn and Sandi, brief frown:) That doesn't let you two off the hook, though. What I told them goes double for you.

SANDI: Like, don't worry, Candi. The Fashion Club has already addressed improving our grades for our future careers.

QUINN: Yeah, I'm gonna get a tutor for this fall to improve my grades, and everything.

CANDI: (Pauses, considers:) Good, but I still want to arrange for monthly progress reports from your high school from all of you. (Narrows her eyes:) Nothing will be taken for granted when you're working for me, do you all understand? (The F.C. nod their heads in understanding) Good.

In the meantime, Darren went over to his sister and hugged her, while Sandi stood by the side, and watched quietly.

DARREN: (Grins:) Congratulations, sis. It looks like you've gotten your foot in the door. I'm sure Helen, Jake, and Daria will be happy for you.

QUINN: (Doubts her sister will be as enthused as her parents, especially with what happened this morning, but holds her tounge for Darren's sake:) Thanks, Darren. I can't wait to tell them. (Suddenly whispers in his ear:) And thank you again for helping me get this job--brother. It really, really, _really_ means a whole lot to me, and stuff. I'm so happy you came into my life. (Kisses him lightly on the cheek, and Darren turns red for a brief moment)

SANDI: (Hesitates, then comes over to Darren:) Like, um, thanks again, too, Darren. I really appreciate it. (Takes a deep breath, then suddenly hugs him for a brief instant, backs away quickly, red-faced)

DARREN: (Awkwardly:) Uh, you're welcome, Sandi. (Adds:) I'm sure your parents will be happy to hear about this, huh? (Thought v.o.: Well, at least your dad will, I suppose. Your mother doesn't seem to care, at least that was the impression I got from your father.)

SANDI: (In an unenthusiastic tone, looks away:) Er, yes, I'm sure they'll be, like, very happy. (Adds quickly:) Uh, Darren? There's something else I wanted to speak about to you later today-- (Darren looks at Sandi knowingly, while Quinn cocks an inquisitive eyebrow)

DARREN: (Thought v.o.: Ah, here it comes about her mother's--)

The next moment, Candi's secretary Bunny buzzed the speakercom on Candi's desk, interrupting Darren's thoughts. She spoke in an agitated tone.

BUNNY: Candi--? Sorry to bother you, but security reports that there's quite a commotion in the lobby downstairs, a large gathering of the media! Cherice has gone down to find out what's going on! (Darren smirks, while Sandi turns pale)

CANDI: (Frowns:) Damn! I'm sorry, Darren. I guess the media just won't leave you or the others alone, will they? Don't worry. I'll arrange for you all to leave via the back entrance to the parking deck by--

DARREN: (Cuts her off:) --That won't be nessessary, Candi. (Glances at Sandi, who cocks an eyebrow at him, inquisitive:) I asked for them to come. (The others look stunned)

QUINN: B-But why, Darren? (Pauses, smirks slowly, as if she's realizing something:) _Oooooh_, I get it! You wanted to let them know about our starting out in th' fashion designer field, huh? What a great surprise! (Darren stares at Quinn like she's lost her mind) Gee, that's so sweet of you, bro! (Rushes toward and out the door before Darren can speak:) C'mon, guys, let's talk to the press and tell them our good news! We'll do a quick touch-up on the way down in the elevator! (Stacy and Tiffany look at each other for an instant, then follow Quinn out while reaching in their purses for combs and brushes, while Sandi and Candi stay in the office with Darren)

CANDI: (Cocks an eyebrow, turns:) Darren, at the risk of jumping to conclusions, why did you _really_ call the media here? _Surely_ it wasn't because of--

SANDI: (Narrows her eyes, speaks before Darren can respond:) --You _know_, don't you, Darren?

DARREN: (Thought v.o.: About Mrs. Griffin pressuring you to tell the media today about us officially being an "item" again? Yes. As for your possibly needing a psychologist because of your nightmares, I'll let your parents speak to you about that.) (Nods, small smile, soft tone of reassurance:) Yes, I, er, spoke to your dad on my way back here. Don't worry, Sandi, I'll speak for us both, it'll be alright, I promise. Candi, I'll give you a quick lowdown what this is all about on our way down. (Leaves the office with the others)

**********

_(Scene changes to a bar at the Maness Golf Links pub)_

Jake, Edward, and Jim sat at a table drinking beer, though Edward's beer had barely been touched, while the other two had gone through three mugs. Jim was smirking at a glaring and tired Edward, while Jake was talking and laughing. There were a few other patrons in the place, with a TV suspended up in the corner above the bar.

Edward, though he had finished in front of Jake by ten shots, had come in second to Jim four shots back, which had surprised him somewhat because of his tired state of being. He had planned to sleep in today after coming in very early this morning with Millie, but once again, his "Employer" wanted him to go along, this time _demanding_ it, particularly after Edward had informed him of Jim's suspicions about Edward yesterday to Millie. Despite Edward's assurances that Jim knew nothing, his "Employer" wanted Edward to keep a careful eye on Jim, to see if he knew "anything out of the ordinary about Edward", and to contact him immediately if Jim did.

Edward also had told his "Employer" what he had heard in the dining room Monday of Darren's sudden decision to go with Helen and Jake yesterday to the city to meet Constance and Leonard, causing Edward's "Employer" to become quite agitated because of not knowing what it was about, much to Edward's befuddled chagrin. Edward had approached Jake privately on the side while they all were golfing to "innocently" inquire what had happened, but much to his surprise, Jake politely said no, explaining that he had promised his wife and son that he wouldn't "blab" out anything, making a "zipping motion" on his mouth, and crossing his arms in comical defiance.

Before Edward could try to subtly pry any additional info from Jake, Jim had suddenly come up and began to constantly hang around, all the while giving tall tales about the shots he could hit with what irons--and then actually going out and _doing_ it. This was on top of his so-called "playful" nagging questions about him and Millie, such as where they first met, and what he saw in her, and her in him, but doing it in a "pacifying" way so that Millie wouldn't be upset with him. To make matters even worse, Edward had to also tolerate Jim's bragging over having a "superior game" over him all throughout. Edward did have some satisfaction in "good-naturedly" giving Jim some "details" about the date he and Millie had together last night, enjoying the seething look on Jim's face. He glanced over at Jake talking (to Edward, at least) his customary gibberish. _At least that idiot didn't act like a bloody buffoon this time on the course._

JAKE: (In a slightly slurred tone, he's a bit drunk:) --And I broke 90 today! 90! (Suddenly pounds on the table, which startles the brooding Edward and the other few golfers and bartender, while Jim laughs out loud:) That was ten shots better than on Sunday! Ha! Ol' Jakey's makin' strides now, eh, guys?!

JIM: (In a clearer tone, not so drunk:) Oh, yeah, Jake, ten shots better, huh? (Gives him a high-five:) You are the man! Soon, you'll be even bet-- (Edward rolls his eyes, which Jim notices, and he frowns:) What's _your_ problem, "Eddie"? (Pauses, smirks, then sneers:) Aww, are you still mad because I had a better game than you today? Why can't you be a good sport about it? Hell, Jake here finished 14 in back of me, and he's as happy as can be! Loosen up! (Thought v.o.: So maybe I can get something out of you.) (Reaches over and slaps Edward on the shoulder, causing Edward to lurch forward and almost knock over his beer)

EDWARD: (Glares:) Now see here, you--

JAKE: (Cuts him off suddenly, points at a TV mounted up in a corner over the bar, which causes Jim and Edward to look as well:) --Hey, isn't that my son on th' TV? (Proud look, hiccups:) That'z my boy, you know!

JIM: (Stares, then grins:) Why, so it is! Isn't that Quinn and that "Fashion Gang" behind him? (Hollers:) Hey, barkeep, turn up the sound! (The barkeep obeys, though it's clear he's mildly annoyed by the behavior of the two)

Edward took on a serious look, narrowing his eyes. Jim cocked a brief eyebrow at this, wondering why he'd be so interested in what Darren would be saying. He focused back on the image of Darren on the screen while watching Edward's reaction out of the corner of his eye.

DARREN: (Grinning at a sad-looking Quinn:) It's okay, sis, you and the rest of the Fashion Club can tell the media later about your, er, good fortune. (Turns to the horde:) Well, this is a--surprise. (Quinn cocks a surprised eyebrow with the F.C., but none of them say anything) I didn't expect you guys to be here, but it's just as well, for I'm glad you all are. (Motions to Sandi off-screen, and she reluctantly comes up beside him as cameras whirr fantically. Darren then develops a serious scowl:) I'd like to put to rest once and for all the rumors about Sandi Griffin and me by her mother, Linda Griffin-- 

**********

_(Scene changes to a small, open-air cafe called "Sean's" in "downtown" Maness, a minute **earlier**)_

Helen and Millie had already met several prominent members of the community who had enthusiastically welcomed Helen with open arms in the courthouse, which privately had surprised Millie, since she had wondered if the people she had known for years would be so accepting of her nephew's birth family while still mourning her brother and sister-in-law. She needn't had worried, for they had given Helen a welcoming gift, a large basket of wrapped fresh fruit, which delighted Helen, and began to pepper her with curious, but friendly questions, such as how she and her husband Jake felt about seeing their son for the first time, what her daughters were like, how Daria and Quinn felt about having a newly-discovered big brother, and her and Jake's jobs.

Helen patiently answered all their questions, and asked a few of her own, such as about how long they knew Darren's (adopted) parents, and of the history and layout of the village of Maness. Helen was told about the importance of the Colonial-era village during the Revolutionary War, when George Washington occasionally used the area as a rest stop for him and his troops, yes, the "George Washington slept here" story, but in this case, it _was_ true. The village remarkably hadn't changed much from those Colonial times, with its Georgian-era built shops, incredibly clean sidewalks, and gas-lighted streetlamps. In essence, Maness presented a laid-back, small-town atmosphere. To Helen, this village was delightfully relaxing and quiet. Even Lawndale, tiny suburb as it was, looked to her like a bustling city compared to Maness. However, it was also noted that this was the slowest time of the day to her by Millie, who added that most of Maness' residents were either working, or taking a final vacation at the Hamptons for the summer. The result was almost the appearance of a ghost village, with little to almost no one out on the hot sunlight-drenched streets.

Both women were sitting at one of six umbrella-covered tables on the sidewalk of the only (and apparently empty) cafe in the village, drinking iced tea, and deep into discussion about Helen's "Family Time" idea for Friday, when the owner of the cafe, a man by the name of Sean, who was a tall, but powerfully-built man with a receeding hairline, suddenly came outside on the sidewalk from his store, looking excited, and still wearing his white work smock-apron. Millie, who frequented Sean's, and knew the owner well, cocked an amused eyebrow.

SEAN: (Breathless:) Millie, Mrs. Morgendorffer--

MILLIE: Why, Sean, what's wrong? Calm down!

HELEN: (Chuckles:) Please, Sean, call me Helen--

SEAN: (Smiles, takes a deep breath:) --Sorry, Helen. Millie, I didn't mean to interrupt your conversation with Helen. Since it was so slow today, I decided to turn on my portable TV on the counter inside to see the news, and I happened to come upon Darren talking, and it's on live! (Helen and Millie look at each other for a moment, then rise out of their seats, and quickly follow Sean into his store)

The three gathered around Sean's TV, where they saw the image of Darren onscreen, with Sandi Griffin standing beside him. Helen formed a troubled frown of her own at her son's frown, while Millie stared stoically.

DARREN: --Like to put to rest once and for all the rumors about me and Sandi Griffin by her mother, Linda Griffin. As you all know, speculation has been rampant about Ms. Griffin and me since what happened at the warehouse that terrible night about a month ago in the town of Lawndale, where my birth family resides, despite the fact that I've already--

**********

_(Scene changes to the McKinna residence, the same time, in their living room)_

Krystal sat back on the sofa, eyeing Darren on the TV with an intense gaze, while Rory leaned against a wall watching also with his arms crossed, looking bored, even feigning a yawn. She gave him a warning glare to shut up, and he snorted, looking away disdainfully. Krystal had paid an operative close to the goings on in the local media to keep an eye out for any news about Darren and his birth family, and to let her know immediately if any breaking news came about. It had indeed paid off by her having been informed by the operative about Darren's sudden news conference today. Krystal narrowed an eye in perplexity at seeing Sandi Griffin standing beside Darren for a moment, but she quickly suspected he was about to "clear the air" once and for all about him and the Griffin daughter, and one Linda Griffin was about to get her's. Based on what she was hearing, she had guessed correctly.

DARREN: --Where my birth family resides, despite the fact that I've already told you all time and time again that Jane Lane is my true girlfriend, and Ms. Griffin here herself has said on Sunday that Jane Lane is my girlfriend as well--

**********

_(Scene changes to Daria's room, the same time)_

Daria and Jane smirked at each other at this, then continued to watch Darren.

**********

_(Scene changes to downstairs, the same time)_

In the media room, the servants and some of the security watched Darren on the large TV as well, having slipped in after Elenor had told them (via Daria and Jane), interested.

**********

_(Scene changes to the Griffin's hotel room, the same time)_

Tom Griffin viewed the TV with Darren's face on it nervously while sitting beside their hotel bed in a chair, stealing occasional glances at his wife out of the corner of his eye. Sam and Chris were quiet and still for once (after a stern warning from their mother, who wanted no noise from the two), watching the TV from a corner of the room. They became excited when their sister's face came on, but quickly shut up when their mother scowled at them.

Linda Griffin, who had expected to find her daughter speaking about her and Darren and "setting the record straight" on Sandi's "mistake" on Sunday, instead saw what appeared to her to be an angry and annoyed future son-in-law, and she frowned, confused, particularly at what she was hearing. _Did that Lane girl do something to him?_

DARREN: --Ms. Griffin here herself said on Sunday that Jane Lane is my girlfriend as well, (pauses:) but for some reason, this isn't registering with her mother. I've just heard from a reliable source that Mrs. Griffin has told a local TV station in Baltimore this morning that Sandi Griffin was "mistaken" about saying I wasn't her boyfriend. Well, I've tried and tried to be nice about this, but enough's enough. I want to categorically deny here once and for all that Sandi Griffin is my girlfriend, and that she is being manipulated, embarassed and humiliated by her mother, a conniving, self-serving woman who's only interested in getting her hands on my wealth through her daughter, (Linda turns pale in shock, while her husband watches her reaction quietly, but then shows a tiny **smirk** on his face. Sam and Chris view the the TV with dropped mouths), and who appearently doesn't care one iota about how this is affecting Sandi Griffin, a young woman who's simply trying to earn her place with my sister and her friends here at Circa as a fashion designer intern. If I hear one more comment from Linda Griffin about me and Sandi Griffin "supposedly being together" to you all, (puts up index finger, warning scowl, clenched teeth:) just _one_ more, I'll _sue_ her and file charges of _harassment_ so fast aginst her--

**********

_(Scene changes to Sean's, the same time)_

Helen and Millie developed wide smirks, then gave each other high-fives while saying:

HELEN & MILLIE: YES!

**********

_(Scene changes to the Maness Golf links pub, the same time)_

JAKE: (Raises his mug to the TV:) GIVE 'ER HELL, SON, THAT'Z A BOY! (Hiccups, burps, then falls face-first on the table, spills the remainder of his beer on the floor)

JIM: (Grins, pats Jake on the back:) Hah! Put that witch in her place, Darren! I'm proud of you, too!

EDWARD: (Cocks an eyebrow, thought v.o.: Whoopie bloody doo, no real news here--)

**********

_(Scene changes to the McKinna's again, the same time)_

RORY: (Shakes his head slowly:) Oh, that poor, poor, woman. (Pauses:) Well, _now_ she is. (Grins, looks at his sister:) _Get_ it, sis?

KRYSTAL: (Rolls her eyes:) Yeah, yeah, I get it, brother, now shut the hell up so I can finish listening, okay? (Rory shrugs, continues to watch TV)

**********

_(Scene changes back to the media room in the Appleton mansion)_

The staff cheered wildly, with Elenor and Claude doing a little victory jig.

**********

_(Scene changes to Daria's room again, the same time)_

DARIA: (Thought v.o., small smile: Way to go, bro. Get this crap over once and for all.)

JANE: (Pumps her fist, wicked smirk:) BOOYA! Suck on _that_, Linda Griffin!

**********

_(Scene changes back to the Griffin's hotel room, still at the same moment in time)_

Linda Griffin stared at the TV, transfixed, pale, and stunned, with her mouth dropped like her son's were, still not believing what she was hearing. The record about her daughter and Darren was being set "straight", all right, just not the one she thought.

DARREN: --It'll make her head spin. (Pauses:) I _mean_ it. (Looks directly in the slowing closing in camera ahead of him, which happens to be the one that's showing him on the Griffin's TV, cold tone:) Leave me alone, Mrs. Griffin. Leave your daughter alone. Let her have a good time up here with her friends. (Turns back to the media:) Thank you all for coming, that's all I have to say. (Shouting questions from the members of the media immediately commence, such as Darren's "fight" with Rory, and about Jane, but Darren ignores them all, and leaves with his sister and the rest of the F.C. through a side door that connects to the parking deck, and presumably to the waiting limo for them all. After a tense moment, Tom rises slowly up out of his seat, and clicks off the TV. Linda still has the same stunned expression, and has not moved.)

TOM: (Turns to his sons, calm tone:) Boys, I want you to go back to your room, and wait there for the bellhop to get your suitcases. Your mom and I will come over to get you. (Pauses, cocks an eyebrow:) Don't harass him this time, okay? (Sam and Chris glance at each other for an instant, then nod reluctantly after looking at their stunned mother once more, then leave)

Tom watched his sons leave, and turned his attention to the seemingly catatonic Linda, and sighed. _You only have yourself to blame for all of this, Linda. I tried to warn you, but you just didn't listen._ He went over to her, stared in morbid fasination for an instant, then waved his hand in front of her pale face.

TOM: Linda? Honey? (Pauses:) Linda?

Before he could say another word, the phone by their bed rang. Tom paused, then answered it. In the meantime, Linda had not so much as flinched, remaining as still as a mannequin with her stunned look.

TOM: Hello? (Pauses:) Right, the local TV station my wife spoke to this morning, uh-huh. (Pauses:) Yes, we saw Darren Appleton on TV just now. (Pauses:) No, we have no comment on what he said, at least not right now, perhaps later, thanks. (Quickly hangs up phone:) We'd better leave before more of the media ca-- (a thud is heard from behind him, and Tom quickly turns to his wife:) eh?

Linda Griffin had fainted on the floor.

**********

_(Scene changes to the McKinna's)_

Krystal clicked off the big screen TV, then narrowed her eyes, deep in thought. After a moment, a smirking Rory came over and sat down beside her, staring. Krystal noticed him out of the corner of her eye, and turned her attention to him. She frowned for an instant, then smirked slowly.

KRYSTAL: Don't you have something to do, brother, dear, oh, like distributing _drugs_ to your lackeys, or something?

RORY: (Becomes wide-eyed and pale, looks around wildly:) Shhh! Do you want the servants to hear you, or something?

KRYSTAL: (Smacks her mouth:) Oh, relax, you idiot. Ann and Bob-what's-his-name have gone shopping, remember? (Rory breathes a sigh of relief) As for our parents, they're out raking in the moolah, as usual.

RORY: Yeah, I remember now, but still, you gotta be careful saying stuff like that around here, sis. If our folks found out--

KRYSTAL: --They won't--(grins:) unless _I_ tell them your little "side-venture", and since I can keep holding that little blackmail over your pea-brain, (Rory frowns) you have no worries. (Gets up:) Now, leave me alone.

RORY: (Gets up as well, shakes his finger slowly:) Ah-ah-ah, Krystal, not until you tell me why you haven't barged over to the Appleton place so far this week. Tomorrow's Wednesday, you know.

KRYSTAL: (Looks at him pointedly:) _Do_ tell. (Shrugs:) I don't want to appear too eager to look like I'm going after Darren, and I want to get to know his birth family first--(adds:) and Jane Lane. It's going to take quite a while to do that, even after the Morgendorffers and Jane Lane leave, especially after what I just saw on the tube. Darren's really hooked on Jane Lane. The worst thing I could do is tip my hand by barging over there, and making goo-goo eyes at him. I'll probably go to the Appleton's tomorrow sometime. 

RORY: Shrewd. (Looks at his watch:) Well, I gotta go myself. Have a lot of things to do today, things like checking out my good looks, checking out the babes--(starts to leave)

KRYSTAL: (Smirks, sneers:) --Checking out your "supplies"-- (Rory glares at her, then leaves, and Krystal chuckles, then leaves the living room herself)

**********

_(Scene changes to an exclusive French restaurant called "Cherie's", a while later)_

Darren, Quinn, and the rest of the Fashion Club, save for Sandi, who was using Darren's cell phone at the moment to check on her parents, sat at a table, the "best in the house", feasting on French cusine, such as ovres vin frites, vichyssaise, fromage, and duck a l'orange.

When they first had came in, several of the (real) French-speaking male waiters had fallen all over themselves to serve a delighted Quinn (and the other members of the Fashion Club), while some of the female waitresses (ditto with the language) did Darren the same, much to the chagrin of the other patrons, who felt ignored, though most of them did steal curious looks at the group. Only after Darren had kindly asked the servers to treat him and his sister and companions like everyone else (much to the mild annoyance of the Fashion Club), did they leave. After a very brief period of time, one waiter and waitress returned to wait on them, having explained that they won the "hat raffle" on who would do so. Darren shook his head slowly, exasperated, while the Fashion Club grinned, flattered that they could be "won" in such a way.

The Fashion Club had asked Darren what place he'd recommend for lunch, and he chose Cherie's in the heart of Manhatten because he figured his sister and her friends would like it, thinking it similar to their favorite eating spot in Lawndale, Chez Pierre, and that it was only a block from their next destination, Cashman's of Park Avenue. Ironically, this also happened to be his late uncle William's favorite eating spot. Darren mentally rolled his eyes at yet _another_ thing fomerly of his uncle's that he was using. For a moment, he shuddered at this: _**Am** I more like my uncle than I think I am? **Do** I like what he likes?_ He quickly buried that thought, and turned his attention to Sandi, who gave him back his cell phone.

DARREN: (Mildly concerned with the other F.C. members:) Sandi, how's your mom?

SANDI: (Sounding actually relieved, for her:) She's like, okay, Darren. She didn't have to go to the hospital, or anything, and all she needed was to rest, at least that's what the hotel doctor told them. My father said that they and my brothers immediately left Baltimore, not talking to any reporters, and have just come back to Lawndale, where he put my mother to bed.

QUINN: (Sighs:) That's a relief, Sandi, I'm glad she's gonna be okay.

TIFFANY: Yeah...a relief...she's okay.

STACY: (Suddenly startles Sandi by hugging her fiercely, hysteric, which draws some stares:) Oh, God, Sandi, I'm _sooo_ glad your mom will be okay, too!

SANDI: (Gently but firmly pushes Stacy off of her, red-faced, while Darren chuckles to himself at this:) _Staaacy_! Will you like, relax? I told you that she's fine, all right?

STACY: (Quickly contrite, looks down:) Um, sorry, Sandi.

DARREN: (After a moment, gets serious:) Uh, Sandi, I want to apologize for what happened to your mother because of what I said. I didn't think she'd react like _this_--

SANDI: (Puts her hand up, cuts him off:) No, like, it's okay, Darren, really. My father and I agreed that my mother needed to understand what she was doing was wrong, and, unfortunately, it took this to do it. It's not _your_ fault that she reacted like she did. I'm sure that after the shock wears off, she'll recover. (Changes subject, grins:) My father said that he was proud that I was accepted as a fashion design intern at Circa. He'll tell my mother once she's--recovered.

DARREN: (Smiles:) That's great, Sandi. Hopefully, your acceptance will act as some sort of consolation prize to your mother, and make her feel better. (Sandi nods, though it's a reluctant one)

TIFFANY: (Looking in her compact's mirror:) I think...my face needs...to be powdered...guys.

SANDI: (Narrows her eyes at Tiffany while examining her face:) Hmmm, now that you've mentioned it, I think you do, Tiffany. Perhaps a little extra rouge on your face will bring out your cheeks more.

STACY: (Panics, reaches into her bag, and looks into her compact's mirror:) OHMYGOSH! I think _I_ need to redo my face, too!

QUINN: (Now looking into **her's** as well:) Yeah, me too. It was probably due to the stress we were under with Candi. Our little quick make-up jobs on our way downstairs to the lobby barely held out under the media's fashbulbs, and stuff. (Darren gives a mild eyeroll) We might as well look our best when we get to Cashman's. Let's go to the restrooms and redo our faces. (Starts to get up from the table with the others:) Darren, we'll be ba--

DARREN: (Puts up hand:) Uh, Quinn--? Before you go with the others, could I speak to you, please--(glances at the F.C.:) alone?

QUINN: Um, of course, Darren. (Turns to the F.C.:) I'll catch up with you guys, okay?

SANDI: (Pauses, looks between Quinn and Darren:) Um, like, sure, Quinn. (Leaves with the others)

QUINN: (Sits back down slowly at the table:) What's going on, Darren? What didja want to talk to me about?

DARREN: (Raises an eyebrow:) I'm sure you know, sis. (Pauses:) I'd like to ask about that tape you have of Daria and Jane in their "makeover modes". I wanted you to know that I spoke to them over the phone before I came back to get you all, and they're not pleased at what you did to them.

QUINN: (Snorts:) Well, _duh_, bro! I, like, didn't expect them to _thank_ me, or anything! Why do you think I'm keeping the tape? If they try an' do something to get back at me, I can show mom and dad how Daria looks!

DARREN: (Sighs:) Quinn, Jane and Daria promised me that if I got the tape from you, they wouldn't seek revenge--(hesitates:) that and the fact that I, er, promised that you'd _apologize_ to them for what you did.

QUINN: (Eyes wide open, mouth drops:) WHAT??!! **ME** APOLOGIZE??!! (The patrons look at them, and Quinn immediately lowers her voice after looking around, embarassed:) I mean, why should _I_ apologize? They were the ones who started all of this with what they did to my face--

DARREN: --Only after you entered Daria's room, and took her picture of her and me--

QUINN: (Crosses her arms, defiant:) --Only after _they_ entered _my_ room, and took my swimsuit for Daria, without even asking me! What about that, huh?

DARREN: (Pauses:) Okay, I didn't know that. Still, it seems--childish to continue this. Why not just let this go?

QUINN: (Long pause, then forms a slow, crafty smirk on her face, which makes Darren look at her uneasily:) _Weeelll_, I'll be willing to, like, give the tape up, and I'll apologize, provided they apologize as well for comin' into my room, _iiiiiif_--

DARREN: (Narrows eyes:) ---_Iiiiiiif_--?

QUINN: (Rests head in her hands, and puts her elbows on table, gives Darren her "cute" look:) _Iiiiiif_ you buy me a new power suit at Cashman's!

DARREN: (Drops head:) I _knew_ there was a catch.

QUINN: (Giggles, slides over and pats him on his arm gently:) Oh, c'mon, Darren! I think that's like, a fair trade, and stuff!

DARREN: A fair trade? (Pauses:) And what about your telling Helen and Jake that you wouldn't try to get anything from me while you're up here?

QUINN: (After a moment:) Well, uh, they wouldn't haveta know, you know--? (Adds quickly as Darren gives her a skeptical look:) It's not as if you'd be lying to them, okay? I mean, if they don't know, they won't ask, right? (Adds, wry look:) Besides, the way I figure it, you _do_ kinda owe me a suit for what happened at Reynaldo's. (Darren gets a slightly guilty look on his face, and Quinn trails off, looking away:) I mean, we didn't buy anything because of well, you know--

DARREN: (Sighs, in a quiet tone:) Yeah, I remember, sis, all _too_ well. (Pauses:) Okay Quinn, to keep the peace, I'll buy you that power suit at Cashman's.

QUINN: (Estatic:) Eee! Thanks, Darren! (Hugs him)

DARREN: Oh, lest I forget: After we come back from Cashman's, you, Daria, Helen, Jake, and I are going to talk about something important. It's a surprise. (Quinn cocks an inquisitive eyebrow)

QUINN: (Giggles:) I love surprises, especially for me! (Coy look, smirks:) You can't even give me a little hint, bro?

DARREN: (Shakes head, smirks back:) Nope, sorry, sis. You'll have to find out with Daria.

QUINN: (Mock-pout:) Oh, well, okay, I guess I can wait--(begins to rise up)

DARREN: Uh, Quinn--? (Quinn pauses) Aren't you forgetting something?

QUINN: (Frowns, perplexed for a moment:) Huh? (Gasps:) Oh, yeah! (Reaches into her purse, rummages in it for a moment, then pulls out the tape, gives it to Darren:) Here you go, Darren, and I'll apologize to Daria and Jane--_after_ they do it to me, okay? I'll see you in a few. (Hurries off)

Darren stared at the tape for a moment, wondering if it was worth "keeping the peace" between the three girls that were beginning to have such an interesting effect on the recent part of his life. He shrugged for a brief instant, chuckled, then pocketed it as he sat back and waited for the others to return.

**********

_(Several scenes occur at the spectacular-looking Cashman's World Headquarters on Park Avenue later, where the Fashion Club, in their version of fashion "heaven", try on what seem to be an endless array of outfits in the huge store, giggling with glee as they do, with a bevy of eager salespeople to do their bidding. A female bodyguard from the Appleton security staff stands nearby, surveying the store with a serious scowl on her face, occasionally speaking in her walkie-talkie. Darren in the meantime sits patiently in a leather corner chair watching the quartet, occasionally checking his watch and yawning, or speaking on his cell phone when they're in the dressing rooms. At times, Quinn comes over to him dressed in a colorful exquisite power suit, twirls around, and asks for his opinion on how it looks on her. Darren frowns in deep thought at her attire during each interval, either shaking his head slowly in disagreement, or nodding in approval. Finally, she settles on a lavender one, and after an exchange of words with her brother, Quinn nods, smiling, and hugs him. Nearby, Sandi cocks an intrigued eyebrow, but says nothing, going back to looking at other dresses.)_

_(More scenes later show the other members of the Fashion Club eventually coming over to get Darren's "guy-type" opinion as well on their outfits. Tiffany shows off a **very** tight tan-colored summer "skort", and a wide-eyed Darren gives a quick thumbs down, then quickly looks away, privately uncomfortable. A disappointed Tiffany drags herself away to look for something else. Stacy appears next in a flowered, pink, off-the-shoulder, cute-looking summer dress. She looks at him, hopefully. Darren cocks a studious eyebrow for a moment at her attire, then gives a thumbs up, smirking. Stacy suddenly leaps in the air, estatic, which startles Darren so much, he falls out of his seat unto the floor. The bodyguard comes over with her gun drawn, looking around, but is assured by Darren that everything's fine, and she goes back to her "post". It's obvious Sandi is careful when she asks Darren's opinion about her conservative-looking blue summer short-sleeved dress. Darren, sensing this, holds up his hand to her in a reassuring manner, telling her not to worry. Sandi smiles, relieved, then twirls around to show off her dress. Darren's eyes narrow, then he gives a thumbs up, smiling. Sandi smirks in agreement, then takes her dress to one of the salespeople to purchase it. A bit later, while Darren is yet once again speaking on his cell phone, Quinn and the rest of the Fashion Club are speaking to a female model who works for Cashman's, one who tries on outfits for customers who want to buy a present for someone else. She happens to have a body similar in appearance to Jane, lithe and lean. Quinn then hands her a red tube dress, which the model takes into the dressing room to try on. A moment later, the model appears with the Fashion Club in front of Darren and spins around. Darren, thinking the dress for one of the other Fashion Club members, seriously examines her dress for a moment, nods, then gives a definite thumbs up. The Fashion Club members smirk at each other, then leave with the model. Darren stares after them all for a moment, then shrugs and drinks some tea provided for him by the salespeople at Cashman's.)_

Several hours had passed, and Darren took a quick glance outside through the store windows while he read a _Gentleman Monthly_ magazine. It was becoming dark. He closed the magazine, and rose out of his chair, walking over to Quinn, who stood off from the Fashion Club while checking out some sandals. She looked up at Darren as he came over to her.

DARREN: (Trying to sound patient:) Uh, Quinn--? (Points at watch:) It's getting late. We're expected at the mansion for that "talk" with Helen, Jake, and Daria. The security at Circa is waiting to let us in so we can go back on the helicopter from their roof, but _they_ have families to go home to as well, you know.

QUINN: (Looks at her watch as well:) Yeah, I guess it _is_ getting late, huh? (Smiles:) I just _love_ being here! I don't wanna leave!

DARREN: (Chuckles to self, thought v.o.: **Tell** me about it.:) You can come back here when you visit again, I promise. Tell the others we're leaving and for them to gather what they're going to purchase while I call Circa and tell them we're on our way.

QUINN: Okay, bro. (Goes over the the F.C.)

Quinn came up to Sandi and the other two, who were looking at new outfits.

QUINN: Guys, Darren says it's time to go. We should start to gather our stuff, and everything. We can come back at a later time, and stuff.(Turns to a smiling salesperson, motions to the stack of clothes beside her:) Could you like, please bag our stuff so we can purchase it?

SALESWOMAN: (Smiles:) At once, Quinn. (Turns to another saleswoman:) Jill, get Sara to help us pack these clothes--(leaves with her)

STACY: (Heartbroken look:) Oooooh noooo. (Looks down:) I'm going to hate to leave here.

TIFFANY: (Ditto:) Yeah...and we only scratched...the surface of...the gold mine...of fashion.

SANDI: (A bit of her old haughty tone:) Tiffannny, Staaacy, it is unfashionable to want to try and consume the entire range of fashion here in a half-day. It would be, like, gourging on too much fat-free ice cream at one time. In the end, the irony here is that the fat-free ice cream would make you fat.

TIFFANY: (Shudders:) Eating too much...fat-free ice cream...ewww.

QUINN: (Thoughtful:) Yeah, too much of a good thing _is_ bad for you--

STACY: (Brightens:) Oh, I get it! We should, like, savour it, right? Like tasting a fancy wine, or something, and swigging it around in the mouth before swallowing it?

SANDI: (Curt nod, smirks:) Precisely, Stacy.

QUINN: (Sighs:) You know, after being here, I don't think our Lawndale Cashman's is gonna quite measure up to this place, 'cause of the size, and the clothing choices. It'll look--bland now.

TIFFANY & STACY: (Looking depressed:) Yeeah. Yeah!

SANDI: (After a moment, sighs:) Yes, I concur, Quinn. However, we must keep a brave front in the face of such a--(pauses, forms a disgusted look:) minuscule amount of styles in Lawndale. (Ponders:) Perhaps we can suggest to the staff here to send the Lawndale store more fashions so that our less-fortunate classmates can experience our good fortune.

QUINN: (Gasps:) That's a great idea, Sandi! We can, like, call the manager of Cashman's here later about this, and everything! (Sighs:) Too bad we wore her out so much, she had to leave for her home earlier. When do you think we should call her?

TIFFANY: Maybe...sometime tomorrow...?

STACY: (Frantically writing down Sandi's idea on her notepad:) New--styles--here--and--at--Lawndale--(giggles:) got it!

SANDI: Tomorrow is a good idea, Tiffany. Our influence here can only enhance the fashion choices for our fellow Lawndalians. (Pauses, bows head with others, shuts eyes, quiet tone:) We have done well. (Darren gives them a strange stare for an instant while he speaks on his cell phone, thinking they're praying)

**********

_(Scene changes to the mansion, later)_

The helicopter carrying the Fashion Club and Darren landed on the Appleton estate's helipad just as the twilight of the summer evening had arrived. Like this morning, everyone waited until the 'copter's blades stopped before they all got out. Elenor, Claude, Fiona, and another butler and maid went out to meet them and retrieve the Fashion Club's packages. Daria, Jane, and Helen came out a moment later. A worn-looking Darren smiled when he saw them, particularly at Jane, relieved. He pecked Jane on the mouth, and held her around her waist. Quinn quietly slipped over next to the other Fashion Club members, winked at them and smirked, passing a medium-sized package marked "Jane" she had kept with her separately from the other Cashman's packages to Sandi, who gave a curt nod and a smirk of her own while taking it. Stacy held her mouth and giggled, while Tiffany simply showed her usual vacant smile. After speaking a few words to the Fashion Club, Quinn went over to her brother and the others, while the rest of the Fashion Club went onto the mansion. She came upon them in mid-conversation.

DARREN: --And all in all, we had a lot of fun, Helen, (to Daria and Jane's skeptical smirks:) _really_. (Starts walking back to the mansion with the others, holding Jane's hand)

HELEN: That's wonderful, dear. Quinn, did you have a good time at Cashman's?

DARIA: (Before Quinn can respond, looking past her at the large amount of packages the servants are taking into the mansion:) From the looks of the grand fashion package caravan over there, I'd say she and her friends had quite a blast--(gives Quinn a slight scowl:) in more ways than one, I'd suspect. (Quinn glares at Daria, while Jane smirks, Darren rolls his eyes, and Helen cocks an inquisitive eyebrow at the "caravan", then at Quinn)

QUINN: (Erupts:) Now just hold on a freakin' minute, Daria! I got that suit with my _own_ money! If you're infer--infer--saying that Darren brought something for me--

DARIA: (Cuts her off, innocent tone, smirks:) --Nah. Just pulling your leg, sis. I know you gave your word to our folks that you wouldn't try to get anything off of our brother while we're here, so I believe you. (Quinn forms a look of astonishment, then chuckles nervously. Jane, however, smirks a little more at Quinn's uncomfortable look)

JANE: Yeah, lighten up, Quinn. Daria _can_ crack a good joke now and then, you know.

DARIA: (Deadpan:) Either that, or a _skull_. (Pauses:) Hmm--Quinn, may I borrow _yours_ for a moment? (Darren chuckles as Quinn rolls her eyes)

HELEN: (Admonishing glare:) Daria!

QUINN: (Sneers:) Ho-ho, sis. (Smiles, changes subject:) Anyway, Mom, I got a radical power suit at Cashman's! Wait 'till you see it--

HELEN: --It'll have to wait, dear. Your father, brother, and I wish to speak to you and Daria about a very important matter.

DARREN: (Frowns, perplexed:) Say, where is Jake and everybody else, for that matter? I thought he, my aunt, uncle Jim, and Edward would be out here with you guys.

HELEN: (Looks a bit uncomfortable:) Well, your father was, um, a bit under the weather when he came from his golf outing with Jim and Edward, and he's just recovered enough to join us after he gets--(looks for words:) refreshed--

DARIA: Translation: Dad was _soused_ when he came back with Jim and Edward, and they put him to bed to sleep it off--

HELEN: (Warning glare:) _Dariaaa_--

DARIA: (Oblivious:) --and he just rose out of bed as you guys got here, rushing into the can to rid his body of the excessive toxins from his many beers through urination.

QUINN: (Shudders:) EWWWWWWW! (Jane chuckles, and Darren laughs)

HELEN: That'll be enough, Daria! (Brightens up to Darren:) Your aunt and Edward went out again. As for Jim, he's been up in his room since he came back. He said he had to make some personal business phone calls, but he seemed sad for some reason, too. (Sighs:) I suppose I know why--

DARREN: --Uncle Jim's just going to have to accept Millie and Edward being together, Helen. The sooner he does, the better it'll be for him. At least we haven't seen any fireworks between him and Edward over aunt Millie--

QUINN: Well, um, I kinda saw those two looking like they were in an argument the other day while I was with Millie, and we were goin' to lunch. (Everyone stops and looks at Quinn) I could, like, sense that there was some heavy stuff going on, and everything. Aunt Millie sent me away so she could talk to them alone. (Adds as they presume walking:) I _thought_ about listening in--

HELEN: (Frowns:) --Quinn!

QUINN: (Rolls her eyes:) --But I didn't, okay? I asked aunt Millie if anything was wrong when she came into the dining room, but she said everything was straightened out, though she looked really mad, and stuff.

JANE: (Whispers to Daria as Darren casually listens in while Helen and Quinn are allowed to go on ahead:) Damn, we could've had the blood spilled then and there, amiga.

DARIA: (Ditto with the whisper:) With Millie there front and center, Jane? Gimmie a break. Turst me, if there's fisticuffs, it'll be when no one's around.

JANE: Than how will we know who won the bet?

DARIA: Simple. (Pauses:) Whoever survives will be the last one standing.

DARREN: (Getting in on this while whispering himself, grins, shakes head slowly:) Deranged. That's all I can say about you two. Deranged.

JANE: (Smirks:) And this is a surprise, how--? _You_ were the one who provided us with our own padded rooms, remember?

DARREN: (As they enter the mansion through a side entrance and hallway:) That's right, blame it on me, why don't you?

DARIA: We just did. (Darren chuckles) Um, what did you do with the tape you got from Quinn?

DARREN: It's in my pocket, sis. Don't worry, like I told you on the cell phone when I called from Cashman's, I'll take care of it later. I promise you, Helen and Jake will never see this tape. (Hesitates:) Er, you know, you two didn't have to play that game of chicken back there with Quinn when we got off of the helicopter. She said she'd apologize to you two for what happened with the tape later--

JANE: (Scowls:) --Only after _we'd_ apologize for borrowing her stupid little swimsuit. (Snorts:) Sheesh, she's got a whole freaking wardrobe to go through. I didn't think she'd miss that _one_ outfit--

DARIA: (Deadpan, sarcastic:) --Even after she saw it on me at the pool, too. Wow. (Pauses:) It _would_ be kinda hard to miss it on my body. (Jane mock-glares at her, and Darren smirks)

Helen and Quinn stopped at the doors to the media room as the others came up behind them. Suddenly, a grinning Jake appeared from inside, startling them. He was dressed in his housecoat and pajamas, and holding an icepack on his head.

JAKE: Hiya, Quinn, Darren! (Winces, holds icepack tighter to his head:) OWWW! Damn hangover! Hey, how was the trip to that _Cicada_ place?

QUINN: (Rolls her eyes as Darren laughs:) _Da--aad_! It's Circa, and we had a great time! I'll tell you and mom about it later, okay? (Exasperated sigh:) Could we _please_ hurry up and get this talk over with? I wanna get with the Fashion Club so we can talk about our new stuff we bought! (Brushes past Jake, goes into media room, and Helen follows, then Jake)

DARIA: (Sighs:) Nice to see my sister has her priorities set straight--

JANE: (Sneers:) --Yeah, the "old" Quinn would've brushed you guys off, heading to her friends instead. (Pauses:) Now, it's listening to you guys as fast as possible, _then_ brushing you off to get to her friends. Anyhoo, that's my cue to skidoo. (Pecks Darren on the mouth, smirks:) Stop by my room, and I'll tell you about my day, "Darry". (Leaves, but stops, adds:) Oh, and don't even think about going in your meditation room anytime soon. (Darren cocks an eyebrow) I've got most of my art supplies in there, and I'm just beginning to paint what I want in there. I want it to be a surprise. Later. (Leaves)

DARREN: Okay, Jane. (Turns to Daria as they go into the media room:) Do you--

DARIA: --Nope. She hasn't let anyone in that room all day, including me. (Relieved look:) At least I don't have to worry about Jane turning her attention to her other-you-know-what--(Darren begins to shut the door behind her)

JANE: (Looks from around a corner down the hall, shouts as he shuts the door, which makes him stop:) --Oh, and I haven't forgotten about that "other" painting, if that's what you're thinking about, amiga! I'll be working on that tomorrow, too! (Grins wickedly, then leaves)

DARIA: (Stares after Jane as Darren grins at his sister:) Damn. (Darren laughs, shuts door)

**********

_(Scene is in Sandi's bedroom, a little later)_

Surrounded by opened packages of Cashman's fashions, on Sandi's bed and on the floor, Tiffany and Stacy sat on her bed looking awed at Quinn, who stood in the middle of the room with a dreamy look on her face, grinning and speaking, excited. Sandi, however, had an unreadable expression as she listened to Quinn while sitting in her dresser chair with her arms crossed.

QUINN: --And it's great! Not only is my bro gonna be paying for my college education, but Darren's gonna be givin' me some money, too, like, once a month, and everything, (pauses:) with my mom an' dad's permission. (Frowns:) They all called it a "stipend". Anyway, I'll be getting $600 a month, and it'll go up to $700 a month next year, like Daria's. (Rolls eyes:) My mom is makin' me put at least a $100 from each monthly payment into a savings account, though, so actually, I'm getting $500 a month. Still, that's a whole lot more than what I had in an allowance before, and on top of the fashion intern job I'll have at Circa, it'll be even more money! (Pauses, realizes, gasps:) Why, I'd even be able to save up for a new car, if I wanted to! (Laughs giddily)

_(Note to reader: According to the 'Daria Database', Quinn was given $40 total from Helen and Jake, while Daria was given $50 total from her parents. Since they were "Weekly Discretionary Incomes", that makes a grand total of $160 monthly for Quinn, and $200 monthly for Daria.)_

STACY: (Estatic, of course:) WOW! You can buy almost a whole new wardrobe of fashions, Quinn, and never have to worry about getting money from your parents again! You've got it made!

TIFFANY: (Actually looks excited as well:) Yeah...all because of your brother's...money. (Quinn gets a slightly uncomfortable look on her face at Tiffany's remark, which Sandi picks up on)

SANDI: (Smirks:) Congratulations, Quinn, like Stacy said, you've got it made financially with Darren in your life, now. (Pauses as Quinn looks at her uneasily:) We've had quite a day, haven't we, with the tape of you and Stacy of getting your sister and Jane, both of us getting the intern jobs, the press conference that once and for all settled the "boyfriend" thing, our eating at that incredibly expensive and fancy Cherie's place, shopping at Cashman's, (dramatic pause:) oh, and of _Darren_ buying you that power suit there! (Quinn turns pale, while Tiffany and Stacy exchange looks)

STACY: Huh? I thought you said _you_ brought that power suit, Quinn.

TIFFANY: Yeaah...

QUINN: (Uneasy chuckle:) Um, well, maybe I kinda exaggerated at that a little bit, guys. (Pauses:) Okay, so Darren did buy me that power suit. (Cocks an eyebrow at Sandi:) How, uh, how did you know that, Sandi? (Pauses:) Did Darren tell you?

SANDI: No, he didn't. I, like, overheard you two talking at Cashman's, and he asked if the power suit you now have was the one you wanted, and you said yes. He said he'd buy it. (Pauses:) The question is, why would you _lie_ to us about buying the dress, Quinn? What could possibly be your motive for doing so?

Quinn swallowed hard, looked between the three, and in "typical" Quinn fashion (no pun intended on the "fashion" part), relented.

QUINN: Okay, all right, I'll tell! (Looks at Stacy, sighs:) Darren asked me for that tape we took of Daria and Jane's "makeovers" from this morning, and I told him I'd do it, but for a price, which would be him buying my power suit. I gave him the tape while you guys were in the restroom at Cherie's.

SANDI: (Narrows eyes:) I see. (Pauses:) And this was after you told us just before we arrived here that you weren't interested in getting anything from Darren, am I correct?

QUINN: (Mildly frantic:) But this is _different_, Sandi! I mean, what Daria and Jane did to my face was terrible, and you _did_ say it was for "fashion vengeance", and stuff, agreeing with me! You even said that me and Stacy did a great job!

SANDI: (Stands up, points:) All of that is true, but this was before I knew you had acquired that power suit by fashionably _unethical_ means. (Tiffany and Stacy give Sandi a strange look)

QUINN: (Pauses:) W-What do you mean by that, Sandi? We have guys buy stuff for us all the time, including clothes. Comparing that to this, I don't see what the big deal is.

TIFFANY: (Gets up with Stacy:) It doesn't seem...to be that...much of a...big deal, either...Sandi.

STACY: Yeah, we've done that all of the time to our dates. (Sandi drops an eyebrow at Stacy, who cringes:) Eep!

SANDI: Yes, but this is different, you two. Darren has treated us all with nothing but kindness and respect since we have arrived. We have, in fact, lived like _queens_ here, and he has helped us get into our future careers, where otherwise we wouldn't have had much of a chance. (The others form thoughtful looks) For Quinn to have taken advantage of her brother, on top of getting this "stipend", is, for lack of a better term, (long pause:) _shameful_.

QUINN: (Stunned, wide-eyed:) B-But--

TIFFANY: --I guess it's...not right...now when I...think about it...Quinn.

STACY: --And your brother _is_ a really nice guy, and even though seeing Daria and Jane looking _normal_ on that tape was fun--(adds timidly, looks at Quinn uneasily:) maybe you've kinda gone a little too far, Quinn--?

SANDI: (Cool look, crosses her arms:) Quh--inn, do you think keeping that power suit is right, even though you now have more than enough money to have brought it yourself? Do you think that's fair to Darren?

QUINN: (After a moment, looks down:) I--I guess not, Sandi, when you put it that way. (Pauses, looks up:) What do you guys think I should do? (Sighs, goes over to Sandi's bed, gets her power suit:) Give it back? The dress is _sooo_ pretty... (the other F.C. members look at each other)

**********

_(Scene changes to Jane's room, the same time)_

Daria was sitting beside Darren on Jane's bed, while Jane sat in her turned-around computer chair. Daria was speaking.

DARIA: --And I decided to leave the mansion and go outside on the grounds while I took a book with me after Jane barricaded herself in your meditation room, bro. I found an isolated spot near the Northwest corner of the estate.

JANE: (Smirks:) As opposed to the so-called commotion in the mansion's study? Don't tell me you suddenly wanted to commune with nature, Daria? (Darren grins)

DARIA: Funny. Actually, Claude asked if he could give the study a thorough dusting, and it would take awhile. He said if I wanted to stay, it was all right, but since I didn't want to start sneezing my valuable brains out, I said no, and left. I thought about going to my room to read, but seeing as I haven't been outside much since we got here, I opted for the serenity of the woods, i.e. Walden. The only thing I heard all day was bird calls and squirrel sounds. (Pauses:) Um, it was really peaceful there. I might go there again before we leave.

DARREN: The estate's Northwest corner _is_ the most isolated part of the grounds. No surprise you didn't see anyone else. (Pauses, cocks an eyebrow:) Eh, sis, that part of the grounds is also the _furthest_ area away from the mansion. How did you get there?

DARIA: (Shrugs:) Eh, I walked there mostly, though a security guy met me on the path, and drove me the rest of the way in a golf cart. I managed to catch another ride in one on my way back.

DARREN: Well, why not ride a horse there and back the next time? (Daria cocks an eyebrow) You know we have stables here, right?

DARIA: (Ponders, then small smile:) Hm. I haven't ridden a horse in a while, but like a bike, it'll come back to me. Maybe I'll do that on Thursday, or when we come back.

JANE: Hey, I know how to ride a horsy, too, (pauses:) or at least I did at the carnival rides when I was small. Maybe I'll take a quick ride between art breaks, or something, as well as escaping from being around Quinn and her fashion stormtroopers. I'll have time to myself while you two are gone to Eastward and Appleton tomorrow.

DARREN: Speaking of which, what time will you be ready, sis?

DARIA: Eh, taking into account the jog you and Jane will do, and breakfast, maybe 9:00?

DARREN: 9:00 a.m. it is, then. I'll call Constance tomorrow on our way there, the same for Pierpoint. (Looks at watch, gets up, kisses Jane:) It's getting late. I'm going to whip up a snack. You two want anything?

JANE: (Pats stomach:) Not me. I'm still full from eating that kick-ass spaghetti-and-meatballs meal Henri made tonight.

DARIA: Ditto. (Pauses:) Oh yeah, I meant to tell you that Henri left some in the fridge, in case you or the fashion clubbers wanted any.

DARREN: (Goes over to the door:) Thanks, sis, I'll eat that, go to my office to check for any e-mails, then go to bed. Goodnight, Jane, Daria. Jane, do you still want to get up at 5:30 for our jog, or later?

JANE: (Looks up, ponders:) Aaaah, better make it 6:00. I wanna sleep in a little later. G'night.

DARIA: Goodnight, bro. (Darren leaves, then Daria slumps and sighs)

JANE: (Cocks an eyebrow:) Hey, you okay, Daria?

DARIA: Yeah--I guess.

JANE: (Clearly not convinced, sarcastic tone:) Wow, you certainly gave yourself a confident answer there. (Daria gives Jane a mild eyeroll) What's up?

DARIA: (After a moment:) My personal payroll, I suppose, the same for the entire financial security of my future college education, both of when I consider it, shouldn't have come as much of a surprise.

JANE: And this bad, how--?

DARIA: (Pauses:) It's not bad, just that it's my brother who's giving me _his_ money now. (Looks down:) I feel like I'm taking Darren's moolah just because I'm his sister, and he's not getting anything in return.

JANE: (Looks at Daria as if she's lost her mind, raises up out of her seat:) Daria, that's just plain nuts! You, and Quinn, and for that matter, Helen and Jake, _are_ giving him something in return: You guys are giving him _another_ family, his birth family. There's nothing wrong with him wanting to give you some of his wealth, is there?

DARIA: (Looks away, unsure:) Well, I don't want him to think that I--(long pause, in a **very** low voice, so low, Jane leans over to listen to her with narrowed eyes) _love_ him for his money. (Jane rolls her eyes, which causes Daria to slightly scowl:) Look, Jane, most of my life, I'd come to expect things to go bad somewhere down the road, such is my cynical nature. Now, things seem to be going far better than I ever hoped they would be--(pauses, gets red-faced:) with, um, Darren, then Tom coming into my life--(pauses, adds:) along with _you_. (Jane gives her a small smile) It seems as if my life is becoming perfect--almost _too_ perfect.

JANE: (Smirks:) Why, Daria, is that optimism creeping in?

DARIA: (Deadpan:) If it is, then I'd better get my damn baseball bat and beat it back. (Jane snickers)

JANE: Seriously, Daria, if this really bothering you, maybe you should speak to your brother while you guys are out tomorrow, you know, to clear the air?

DARIA: (Thoughtful look:) I think I will do that, Jane, thanks. (Gets up:) I'll see you tomorrow morning. Goodnight.

JANE: G'night, Daria. (Thought v.o., shakes head slowly: Geez, is that girl scared of optimism, or what?)

**********

_(Scene shifts to Darren's office, a bit later)_

Darren came into his office, and sat down at his desk with a tray of Henri's scumptious spaghetti dinner, just microwaved, with a soda and garlic bread. He turned on his computer's monitor, and got online. Almost immediately, a "You've got mail" came over the screen. Darren clicked on the e-mail, and smiled.

DARREN: (To self:) Ah, Woo, you've gotten the info on Ms. Li. (Punches buttons:) Let's see what--

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, which distracted Darren for an instant.

DARREN: Come in. (Jim, dressed in his robe and pajamas, suddenly enters) Hey, Uncle Jim, couldn't sleep?

JIM: (Comes over, sighs, slumps in chair across from Darren's desk:) Well, yes, I guess you can say that, though I could ask you the same thing, Darren.

DARREN: (Looks back at his computer:) I was just getting a late-night snack, checking my e-mails, and then go off to bed. I have a busy day tomorrow with my sister, Daria.

JIM: Oh yeah, Helen told me you two are going to go to Eastward so she can meet that Pierpoint fellow, then to Appleton to meet Constance.

DARREN: (Turns on his fax machine, which begins to print out Woo's info:) Yes. (Pauses, turns back to Jim, cocks an eyebrow:) Uh, so how's everything, Uncle?

JIM: (Shrugs:) Oh, everything's okay with me, Darren. I'm having a good time here with your birth family, particularly Jake. He's a fun fellow to be around. We had a great time on the course today, and plan to go out tomorrow, too.

DARREN: (Chuckles:) Yeah, you can't ever have a dull moment with Jake. (Pauses:) How about Edward?

JIM: (After a brief moment, it's obvious that he's faking his enthusiasm because he's talking through clenched teeth, and tightly clutching the armrests of the chair he's sitting in:) Yeah, Edward's a terrific guy, too. (Pauses:) Mill's a lucky gal, isn't she?

DARREN: (Sits back, sighs:) Uncle Jim, I hate to say this, but--

JIM: (Holds up his hand:) --Go no further, nephew, I know she likes Edward, and there's nothing I can do about it. She made that _abundantly_ clear to me the other day when she was with Edward. (Looks down:) I'll admit it's killing me, but I'll have to accept it. (Looks back up at Darren:) Mill being happy is the only thing I want, you have to believe that.

DARREN: (Small smile, gentle tone:) I know, Uncle Jim. I'm glad you're trying to handle this in the right way. (Looks at the fax machine, which has stopped:) Ah, Woo's info has finished. (Jim cocks an eyebrow, sits up)

JIM: Woo? You mean, Gerald Woo, that detective who found your birth parents, and helped stop my former brother-in-law? The one who has a reputation for getting results in a hurry?

DARREN: (Reading over the info:) Yes, that's the one. He's on permanent retainer, now. I asked him to get some information on my sister's and girlfriend's high school principal, Angela Li.

JIM: Why in the world would you want to do that, Darren?

DARREN: (While still reading:) Ms. Li's asking me for some money for her high school through Daria. I was told by Jane and Daria that Li has, how shall I put it, _unorthodox_ methods of using school funds for Lawndale High. I agreed to talk to Li about funding, but I want to know how she deals so I'll be prepared. (Pauses, gasps, becomes wide-eyed as Jim gets up, comes around, and looks over his shoulder:) A plan for _mines_ to be activated on Lawndale High's grounds during school hours to keep students from wondering off campus? You've got to be kidding! (Pauses:) Another plan to use _lasers_ on class-cutting students via _motion activation sensors_ in the hallways? (Flips through some more pages:) And the list goes on and on--

JIM: (Now wide-eyed himself:) An _orbiting satellite surveillance system_? (Pauses:) What in the hell kind of school is that Li woman running, anyway?

DARREN: (Narrows eyes:) I don't know, Uncle Jim, but based on what I'm reading here, Ms. Li is going to have a lot of explaining to do when I meet her. There's no damn way she's going to get any money from me if she puts any of these plans into motion.

JIM: Good thinking, nephew. That woman is a damn tyrant, it seems! (Pauses, gets a wry look:) Say, uh, I didn't want to alarm you or Mill by telling you this until now, but I've been having some problems with money disappearing from my business lately. (Darren looks surprised) I think it may be an inside job, I can't be too sure. Because of the thefts, our overall elevator profit margin's been down.

DARREN: Uncle Jim, I--I'm sorry, I don't know what to say. (Pulls out checkbook from drawer:) How much do you need to help your business?

JIM: (Taken aback:) Eh? Oh, no, that's okay, Darren. It's really kind of you to do that, but I'm hinting at asking you if you could "loan" me that Woo guy to get to the bottom of this. I'll pay him myself.

DARREN: Well, I can't speak for Woo, but I'll give you his number. If there's anyone who can find out the goings on in your business, it's him, if he's available. (Takes out Woo's business card from a stack of them in desk drawer, gives one to Jim:) Here you go, Uncle.

JIM: (Looks at card, smirks:) Ahhh, thank you very much, Darren. I think I'll be able to sleep _much_ better tonight. I'll get to bed now, goodnight.(Starts to leave)

DARREN: (While eating his food:) Goodnight, Uncle Jim.

JIM: (Stops at door, turns around:) Oh, and Darren--?

DARREN: (Stops eating his food:) Yes, Uncle Jim?

JIM: (Pauses:) Could you, ah, not say anything to your aunt Millie about this? I don't want to worry her until I'm sure I know what's what. (Shrugs:) You know--

DARREN: (After a moment:) Sure, Uncle Jim. I won't say anything.

JIM: (Grins:) Thank you, Darren. (Opens door, sees Quinn in her robe and pink bunny jammies, who's about to knock:) Oh, sorry, Quinn!

QUINN: (Perky:) That's okay, Uncle Jim! (Jim goes by, and Quinn comes in:) Um, hi, bro.

DARREN: (Stops eating, wipes mouth:) Hi, sis. What's up?

QUINN: (Comes over, sits down in front of Darren's desk:) I was trying to find you, so I checked by Jane's room when Elenor told me you were in there before Elenor left for the night. When I knocked, and Jane opened the door, you weren't in there, so I, um, took the moment to apologize to Jane for the taping, and she quickly accepted it, th' same for her apologizing to me for my face and swimsuit, (brief frown:) though it took her a long time to getting around to actually doing it. (Darren smirks as Quinn scowls deeply) Jane then _lied_ to me, telling me you were now in Daria's room. I went across to there, and when I knocked, Daria opened it, and I saw you weren't in there, either. I took the opportunity to apologize to her about the taping, and after she gives me a stupid lecture about takin' advantage of you when I gave up the tape to you for my power suit, she quickly gave _her_ apology for my face and swimsuit, then slammed the door _in_ my face after tellin' me you had gone to get something to eat, and going to your office. After I checked the kitchen, I came here.

DARREN: Sooo, what's going on, sis?

QUINN: (Red-faced, then reaches into her robe, pulls out some money, puts it on Darren's desk:) Um, here.

DARREN: (Looks at money:) Uh, what's this, Quinn?

QUINN: (Rolls eyes:) What does it _look_ like, bro?

DARREN: (Smirks:) Money?

QUINN: (Smacks her mouth:) Well, of _course_ it's money! (Pauses, quiet tone:) It's for the power suit. (Darren's mouth drops) I wanna--wanna _pay_ you for it. I mean, well, since you're payin' me that "stipend" thing, I figured I could buy my own stuff now.

DARREN: (Tries to formulate the words through his shock:) Quinn--I--I don't know what to say. I mean, you don't have to do this. The dress is your's--

QUINN: (Uneasy chuckle:) Y-Yeah, but I'd kinda feel better about it if you took the money, okay? It's some of my own money mom an' dad made me save. It's the $300 the power suit costs.

DARREN: (Shakes head slowly:) Quinn, I couldn't possibly--

QUINN: (Red-faced:) WOULD YOU JUST TAKE TH' FREAKIN' MONEY, BRO?! (Darren jumps back, and Quinn quickly changes her tune, in a very quiet voice:) _Please_?

After a moment, Darren slowly put his hand on the money, and pulled it to him, pocketing it. Quinn gave a relieved smile, then rose out of her chair, and went over to the door, opening it.

QUINN: (In a whisper:) Thanks, bro. G'night. (Leaves, closes door)

Darren stared after her for a moment, dumbfounded, then he slowly gave a smile of gratitude for his youngest sister's remarkable act. He then rose up slowly from his desk, taking the tray of food with him to his room. Darren spotted the tape that had the "madeover" Daria and Jane on his dresser. He put the tray beside the tape, and picked up the tape, turning on the light, and going into his huge walk-in closet, his vast array of clothing hanging on every wall, with plenty of shelving for more.

Darren pushed a button in the closet, and a wall with some bare shelves suddenly opened, revealing a computerized home safe. This was one of two of this type in the mansion, with the other being in his birth parent's walk-in closet. After pushing some buttons, the safe opened up.

Inside was some bonds, money, the tape labeled "Truth" that revealed Darren was actually adopted by his parents--and the picture of Darren holding Daria in his arms. Darren put the "madeover" tape into the safe, closed it, punched some buttons to shut the walls back, then turned off the light, and went out.

Go to Chapter 7 


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 - Weekday Wrap-Up: Part Two**

**Wednesday...**

_(Scene is at the front of the mansion, early in the morning)_

Jane moaned as a concerned Darren carried her in her arms. Her right arm covered her face, which had contorted into a painful expression. Both had just about finished their jog, and were within sight of the mansion, when Jane suddenly had fallen down, and howled in agony, holding her right ankle. Darren had rushed to her side and felt the ankle tenderly over Jane's whimpers of weak protest. He was about to call for help on one of the nearby phones that dotted the pristine grounds, when Jane quickly begged off, insisting that the injury wasn't that bad, saying that it had occurred before, though it had not happened since just before she had met Darren. The moment she had stood up, however, she stumbled over once again, wincing. Hearing no more excuses, Darren immediately swooped her up in his arms, insisting he carry her the rest of the way, at least. Jane smirked briefly, shrugged dismissively as if she were "resigned" to it, put her arms around Darren's neck, and leaned on his left shoulder.

JANE: Ohhhh, owwee, owwee, owwee...

DARREN: Easy, we're just about there, Jane--

JANE: (Looking at Darren with a "wounded puppy-dog" expression, hugging his neck tighter, in a "pleading" tone:) Are--are you sure you don't have a problem with carrying me, Darren? (Pauses, sounding a tad more serious in tone, hesitates:) I know that your left shoulder was the one that was hit by that bullet--

DARREN: (Grins, looks down on her, gently cuts her off:) --Hey, don't you remember that I carried my "sneaky" sister Daria leaning on this very same shoulder out of the study, Jane? It's 90-plus percent healed now, anyway. Besides, are you _kidding_? Of course I don't mind carrying you. The way this is right now, I'm kind of wondering if you can stumble and fall a little more _often_. (Jane rolls her eyes playfully, chuckles, gives him a wicked smirk)

JANE: (Thought v.o.: That's right, play into my hands, you.) (Pauses, glances at him out of the corner of her eye, coy expression:) Ugghh. I can't believe my, er, "hallux valgus" muscle suddenly gave out like that. (Darren gives her a brief, odd look) The last time this happened, several months back, my family doctor told me to take it easy until it totally healed, you know. Too bad I didn't follow his advice. (Hesitates, adds:) Yeah, I know I didn't tell you something like this before, but I really thought it, um, wouldn't flare up anymore, ever. (Uneasy shrug and smile:) Shows what I know, huh?

DARREN: (Narrows eyes slightly down at her:) I--guess. (Pauses:) Ah, excuse me, Jane, but did you say, "hallax valgus"?

JANE: (Nods head:) Yeah, but it's no biggie. Once it's, um, messaged, I'll be as good as new. (Pauses, snorts:) Sounds strange, doesn't it? I didn't even _know_ a "hallax valgus" existed 'till he told me. It's--(pauses:) ah, located in the lower part of my ankle, just above my foot. (Adds hesitantly:) It's a _reaaal_ tiny muscle.

DARREN: (Ponders for a moment, cocks an eyebrow:) Really? You don't say. Hm, that _is_ interesting. (Slight smile:) Er, if it's alright with you, how about if I message your ankle beside the pool to take care of this "hallax valgus"? We'll have plenty of space there to lay you out, okay?

JANE: (Grins, teasing tone:) Good idere, me bucko, the pool it is, lead on.

When the two came up to the front door, Jane good-humoredly reached over and rang the doorbell. Elenor opened the door with her customary towels for them, but she was paying attention to unfolding the towels, not noticing Darren holding Jane as of yet.

JANE: (Smiles:) Hiya again, Elenor!

ELENOR: (Smiles, still has eyes on the towels:) Good morning Jane, Master Darren, I--( finally looks up, gasps, wide-eyed, puts hand on mouth, almost drops the towels:) oh, my word, what happened?

DARREN: (In a reassuring tone, chuckles:) It's okay, Elenor, she'll be fine. (Jane nods) Keep the towels, we'll need, ah, I mean, _get_ them later. Jane just strained her, uh, "hallax valgus" a little. (Elenor drops an eyebrow, gives Darren a peculiar look) We didn't want to take a chance and have her inflame it anymore, so I'm carrying her. (Pauses as Elenor continues to give him her peculiar look:) It's a _reaaal_ tiny muscle in the ankle, just above the foot, did you know that? (Elenor shakes her head slowly) I'm going to take her to the pool, message it for her a bit, and she'll be as good as new.

ELENOR: (After a moment:) Er, very well, Master Darren, Jane. When do you want Henri to prepare breakfast, and what do you both want?

DARREN: Jane--?

JANE: (Looks up for an instant, then at Darren:) Ahhh, say in about 45 minutes. Lemme have waffles with whipped cream and strawberries, bacon, scrambled eggs, sausage, orange juice, and some real strong black coffee. I've got a busy day ahead, with working on that mural in your meditation room, finishing up my portfolio for Tess Donovan, and of course, (smirks:) working on that you-know-what with you and Daria. I think I'll take that one outside and finish working on it, it's mostly done, anyway (Darren gives her a mildly surprised expression, but says nothing), and it's such a nice day, and everything. (To Elenor's puzzled look:) It's a surprise, Elenor.

DARREN: (Comes in, and Elenor closes the door behind them:) Elenor, I'm going to make it really easy on Henri and get what Jane's having. (Smirks at Jane:) I'd better get going, Jane's getting pretty heavy in my arms.

ELENOR: (Curtsys, chuckles:) Very good, Master Darren, Jane. (Leaves)

JANE: (Cocks an eyebrow at Darren as they head in the direction of the pool, gives him a light, playful swat on his shoulder, smirks:) You trying to say something to me, "Darry", like, you're _tired_ of carrying me, or I'm getting _fat_, or anything?

DARREN: (Drops a disbelieving eyebrow at Jane, smirks, in a mock-dramatic tone:) If I were Superman, I'd carry you forever, but alas, I'm only--(drops head, faux-sad voice:) _human_. (Jane rolls her eyes) As for you "getting" fat--(snorts, rolls eyes:) _please_. (Grins, in a playful tone:) You're so thin, it would take _years_ to get your weight up. I'm tempted to ask Henri to cook up some all-fat dishes while you're staying up here during college, and feed them to you 24-7, or do it myself. I could arrange for you to receive his and my food intravenously while you sleep.

JANE: (Flat-eyed expression and droll tone:) You're too kind, going through all that trouble for skinny ol' me. (Snickers:) I don't know whether to be insulted by what you just said, or flattered with that last remark.

DARREN: Then I can only say that you're in quite a dilemma, aren't you?

JANE: (Playfully ponders this for a moment, puts her face close to his, smirks:) So are you, since I'm in your big, strong arms in close proximity, dear boy, and thus at my "mercy", just remember that.

DARREN: (Mild mock-cowering tone:) Oh, don't hurt me! I don't want to risk the wrath of Jane "Pain" Lane!

Jane laughed, and held Darren by his neck even tighter as Daria, dressed in her "Mark Twain" pullover, appeared from the study just as the two walked by, holding a book, Hermann Hesse's _Steppenwolf_. She had decided to get up very early, not just because of she and Darren leaving around mid-morning, but mostly due to the fact that she had been privately very excited in anticipating what her brother had been planning for their trip to New York City outside of Eastward College and Appleton Industries, and couldn't sleep (of course, she'd **never** admit this to anyone else, certainly not to her parents and Quinn, Tom, even to Darren, and **especially** not to Jane). She cocked a quick, inquisitive eyebrow, then called out after them. Jane spotted Daria over Darren's shoulder, and quickly took on a "wounded" expression as Darren stopped, turning to her.

DARIA: 'Morning, guys. (Comes up to them with a now-slightly concerned frown as she sees Jane's "wounded" expression directed at her:) Jane--? What happened?

JANE: (Drops look, waves her off as a smirking Darren continues on and Daria walks beside them:) Hey, Daria. Ahh, I just kinda hurt my ankle while we were out jogging. Darren's taking me to the pool area to message it, then we're gonna eat some breakfast.

DARREN: Good morning, sis. (Pauses:) Actually, Jane's simplifying it a bit. Did you know she hurt something called a "hallux valgus"? (Daria gives him the same look Elenor gave him) It's a miniscule muscle just above her foot, in her ankle. (Jane nods, though it's a bit more of an uneasy one, as opposed to the one earlier with Elenor)

DARIA: (Frowns, perplexed:) Hmm--"hallux valgus"--(pauses:) that sounds sorta familiar. I think I read something like that once in that medical journal, you remember Jane, the one Quinn had when she called herself "studying" to become a doctor when my dad had his minor heart attack? I took a glance in it once when Quinn wasn't around to see how difficult the journal was for our "Princess" to read, and I believe I happened to come upon that _very_ term-- (Jane now gets an uneasy look as the three walk into the pool area)

JANE: (Thought v.o., slightly alarmed: Just my crappy luck. Shut up, amigaaa--) (Cuts her off, uneasy chuckle as she looks up at Darren, adds quickly and dismissively:) --Well, like Darren said, it's a small ankle muscle, nothing to worry about. Once I get the ankle messaged--

DARIA: (As they come beside the deep end of the pool:) --That's just the point. "Hallux valgus" _isn't_ an ankle muscle, it's a--

Daria couldn't finish her sentence, for she was stunned to see a grinning Darren suddenly toss a wide-eyed Jane _into_ the pool. Jane came up to the water's surface after a second, shocked, obviously wet, embarassed, and definitely PO'd.

JANE: (While treading water, gasps for breath:) WHAT-THE-HELL--?

DARREN: (Still grinning, cuts eyes over to Daria:) Sis, you were saying--?

DARIA: (Gets over her shock, then smirks:) Um, "hallux valgus" is the medical term for simple _bunions_, Jane, which are found on your _feet_, not on your ankles.

DARREN: Thank you, Daria. (Turns, glances down to a glaring Jane with a playful smirk:) Like Daria, I had to think about what a "hallux valgus" was, then I remembered from what my podiatrist told me a while back on how to avoid bunions as I jogged, because I had developed one. He said that _very_ term to me, and I asked for clarification because it sounded so strange. (Chuckles:) Since you wanted to get into my arms so badly, you would've been better off by simply saying you had twisted your ankle, Jane, and left it at that. (Pauses, adds, very big grin:) Or, you could've just _asked_ me, you know...

JANE: (Continues to glare up at the smirking duo for an instant more, then develops a miserable look, lightly slaps water:) Ahh, hell, serves me right for trying to get freaking _fancy_. (Sighs:) I suddenly got a sneaky idea, and slipped into the study yesterday while taking a break from painting, hoping on the off-chance that Daria wasn't in there, and she wasn't, since she went out on the grounds like she told us last night, and whattaya know, I eyed a medical journal on a shelf, and skimmed it. I decided to use "hallux valgus" 'cause it sounded so cool, (pauses, narrows eyes at the two:) and so little-known, or so I _thought_.

DARIA: (Before Darren can respond, crafty look:) Ah, _now_ I remember. (Pauses:) This is from our little talk about "tricking" my brother into carrying you like I did him, eh? (Smirks:) I didn't think you'd try _that_ so soon afterwards. (Darren gives her a droll expression as Daria cuts her eyes over at him) Looks as if he's learned his lesson this time. (Adds after a moment:) I'm impressed with the way he caught on to your little scheme, Jane. (Jane rolls her eyes at Daria)

DARREN: (Shrugs, playful tone:) Well, you know the saying: "Fool me once"--

JANE: (Mock-snarl, cuts him off:) --Yeah, sure, don't rub it in, "Darry". Maybe I can make you _look_ like a fool, eh? Just you wait 'till I get outta this pool and put _you_ in--(smirks, starts to come to the edge to get out)

Darren grinned at this, and suddenly leaped in the pool beside Jane, surprising both girls.

DARREN: (While he's treading water:) Too late, Jane! Beat you to the punch!

JANE: (Grins:) If you think _that's_ gonna save you--(reaches over and pushes Darren's head beneath the water)

Darren immediately resurfaced, laughing, and promptly returned the favor. Jane came back up, giggling, and splashed water at Darren, who mock-cowered for a moment, then splashed some of his own right back at her. Daria shook her head slowly, and squatted beside the edge of the pool, smirking. She placed her book to her side on the pool's deck.

DARIA: (In a mock-admonishing manner like a scolding mother:) Now, now, children. (Pauses:) Play nice, for proper pool safety is very important. We wouldn't want any accidental drownings, would we?

Jane and Darren stared at Daria for a moment, then glanced at each other briefly, and smirked, nodding wordlessly ever-so-slightly to each other in understanding. Daria narrowed her eyes for an instant, perplexed at their action, then immediately realized the situation she was in. Daria tried to jump back, but it was too late as she was suddenly pulled into the pool herself via each arm by her best friend and brother. Daria splashed around, gasping for breath as Jane and Darren laughed at her, pointing. Daria glared at them both as she treaded water, her glasses as wet as the rest of her body.

DARIA: (Deadpan:) I see that we've quickly forgotten our previous lesson concerning swimming pools, my involuntary participation, and my personal well-being. It appears that we're going to have to go back to the drawing board. (Pauses:) Simply put, everybody dies. (Smirks slightly, splashes water at both, then suddenly reaches over and pulls Jane, who incidentally pulls Darren as well, underwater)

**********

_(Scene changes to the dining room, a little later)_

After an avalanche of towels provided by Fiona and Claude to dry themselves off and a shower and a change of clothing into their usual attire (save for Darren, who wore a black polo short-sleeved shirt and baggy white pants with tan Rockport shoes), Jane and Darren sat at the end of the long dining room table, eating the hearty breakfast Henri had provided, with Daria, sitting across from them, joining in.

They spoke on several topics as they dined, from Darren explaining his cell phone talk with Tom Griffin about Sandi yesterday, of her apparently having nightmares about that night in the warehouse, and of Darren's offer to Mr. Griffin about getting Sandi psychological help, to Darren himself disclosing that he yet again had no nightmare about being in the study last night to Daria (he had already informed Jane).

Another subject, the mysterious overseas accounts, came up as well, an "inside company concern only", Darren explained in telling Daria and Jane just now, and why he asked Helen and Jake not to say anything, noting that this was "Nothing anyone in the family should worry about, anyway". Of course, Daria and Jane contributed their own little quick, sarcastic remarks about thinking that losing $50 million was "nothing", but left it at that. The rest of the conversation mostly centered on what Eastward College and Appleton would be like for Daria's visit.

However, by far and away, near the end of the talk, what Darren had saved for last, the _real_ news that stunned both young women (even **moreso** than the $50 million embezzlement subject) was what Darren had told them in a calm, casual, drawn out manner (to get their full reactions so he could enjoy seeing them), between reading a newspaper from the rack beside the table, in this case, the _New York Times_.

DARIA: Let me understand this. Quinn--PAID you for that "power suit" last night, bro? (Pauses, as Darren nods while still glancing at his paper:) With her _own_ moolah? (Pauses, as Darren nods, ditto with his paper:) Even _with_ the newly-given stipends? (Pauses, as Darren nods yet once more, this time folding his paper with the financial section up, and placing it on the table while grinning, Daria looks up briefly, mock stunned look:) Damn fallen sky, how could've I missed it? (Drinks coffee as Darren laughs, and Jane snickers)

JANE: (As she's chewing waffles:) That simply _cannot_ be right, Darren. We're talking about Quinn, here. (Pauses, then for emphasis:) _Quiiinn_.(Smirks:) Maybe you just _imagined_ the whole thing.

DARREN: (Shakes his head slowly, smirks back:) Ho-ho. No, it's true. Quinn indeed did pay me for that power suit. I was as shocked as you two were, you know. Daria, it looks like what you said to her last night about her taking advantage of me when she came by your room looking for me convinced Quinn to change her mind. (Daria cocks an eyebrow, surprised that Darren knew about the "taking advantage" talk, and Darren grins) Quinn told me in my office. (Pauses:) It's similar to that time at your home when you "guilt-tripped" her into saying I didn't have to buy her any clothes in addition to taking her out to that "Chez Pierre" place just for her to be nice to Jane so Quinn could accept her being my girlfriend, remember? (Eats some sausage)

JANE: (Cuts in, subtle sneering tone, snorts:) Boy, do _I_ remember. (Drinks some coffee)

DARIA: (After a moment:) Yeah, I do, Darren, but I was just reiterating what I told her about going after some of your, um, enormous wealth before we came up here. Quinn didn't seem to give a damn and listen to me then, so why now? I just can't believe she suddenly became "guilt-tripped" again without _some_ reason to motivate her.

DARREN: (Cocks an eyebrow:) Is _that_ what set you two off and caused the more-nastier-than-usual tension between you guys up here? (Pauses:) Quinn "going after" my money? I asked her, but she wanted me to refer the matter to you. (Eyes financial section of paper casually, focuses in on it, to self in a very low tone:) Hm, Dupaul's up 3/8ths...

DARIA: (Pauses, glances at Jane:) Um, well, yeah, Darren. (Sighs:) I didn't want Quinn to think she could have an opening to try and take everything in sight now that she--we--have a brother who can--(pauses, gets in a quiet tone, turns red:) um, give us, uh, _anything_ we wanted. (Quickly adds:) Not that _I'd_ do it, though. I, well, never would do that--_ever_.

Jane dropped an eyebrow at this, which Daria picked up on, and Daria ever-so-subtly shook her head to indicate "I'll talk about **that** with him, later." Jane gave a tiny shrug, and ate some more eggs. Daria then quickly began to continue to read her book _Steppenwolf_ as she chewed some waffles.

DARREN: (After a moment, looks up from his paper, nods, smiles:) I know you wouldn't, sis. I don't have to worry about you or now even Quinn on the money issue anymore, since you both have those stipends. (Daria and Jane then look at each other, give a "You wish" smirk to Darren, which he picks up on:) Hey, give her the benefit of the doubt, okay? The fact of the matter is that she paid for that dress with her own money, and it wasn't cheap, either--$300. Quinn didn't have to give me a dime back. (Pauses:) It floored me when she did, (adds after a moment, quieter tone:) and I'm _proud_ of her for doing it. (Daria cocks an eyebrow, but says nothing) I'll make a special mental note to tell her that later.

JANE: (In a skeptical tone, glances at Daria again:) Eh, I suppose we should give Quinn _some_ credit, Daria--?

DARIA: (Deadpan, snorts:) --About the same amount of credit that my mom and dad give her on the rare occasions when they used their cheap-ass charge cards, you know, the ones that _didn't_ have the platinum or gold colors, (pauses as Darren and Jane stare at her, perplexed:) the ones Quinn _refuses_ to use? (Pauses:) _That_ much credit. (Darren laughs and Jane chuckles as Daria looks at an ornate wall clock on a side wall, sighs:) Um, I guess we'd better get ready to leave, bro. It's almost 8:45. (Pauses:) I've got to, uh, get something out of my room first, okay?

DARREN: (Follows Daria's lead by glancing at his watch:) Sure, sis. (Gets up with Daria and Jane:) We'll visit Eastward first since it's on our way. (Frowns as Claude comes in from the kitchen to gather the dirty dishes:) I wonder where everybody is, anyway? I thought for sure they'd be up about now, at least Helen, Jake, and my aunt Millie. (Cocks an eyebrow:) Claude--?

CLAUDE: (Stops for a moment:) Ah, yes, Master Darren, I was about to inform you. Elenor and I took some food up to the upstairs bedrooms through the other door from the kitchen while you ate with Mi--er, Daria and Jane. Master Jake and Miss Helen are eating breakfast in their bedroom, the same for Miss Quinn and her friends in their's, save for Miss Sandi, who wished to be awakened at the "usual" time of 10:00 a.m. (Darren glances at the others wordlessly and vice-versa)

DARREN: I--see, thanks, Claude. (Claude continues to gather the dishes while Darren cocks an eyebrow to Daria and Jane, lightens the mood a bit:) Quinn, Stacy, and Tiffany are up already, huh? (Pauses:) I could understand them doing that yesterday to get ready for Candi, but I thought they'd sleep in a little longer this morning.

DARIA: (Deadpan:) They probably have a big day ahead today as well, what, with all that fashion crap they brought from Cashman's of Park Avenue--

JANE: (Chuckles:) --Yeah, they probably brought so much junk, they'll want to conduct some sort of egotistical private fashion show, or something. (Pauses, looks at Darren:) Say, didn't Helen mention something to you about Quinn _not_ being allowed to eat breakfast in her room after that first time because Helen--(adds as an afterthought:) and Jake thought it would be a "burden" to the staff here, and it would kinda spoil her as well?

DARREN: (Ponders:) Yes, you're right. Helen and Jake must've changed their minds.

DARIA: (Smirks, deadpan:) The parental charming machine via the "Princess" is working at full-speed again, and is in top running form. (Pauses:) Surprise damn surprise. (Finishes waffles, pushes empty plate aside for Claude to retrieve)

CLAUDE: (Pauses, chuckles at Daria's crack, catches himself, embarassed, looks at Darren:) Well, er, I was told by Miss Helen it was alright for Miss Quinn to eat in her room after Miss Quinn came by while I was serving your birth parents, and, er, how shall I put this--_whined_ to Miss Helen and Master Jake for permission to do so as well, adding that since they were eating breakfast in _their_ bedroom, why not her? (Resumes gathering the dirty dishes)

DARIA: We shall sell no "whine" before our time, or in Quinn's case, spill it all over mom and dad, catching them in their hypocrisy.

JANE: Those are gonna be some awfully expensive "whine" stains to get out, amiga. (Darren moans at the puns)

DARIA: Ah, she'll be able to afford to dry clean their clothing with the stipend she now has, Jane, (pauses:) or get my mom and dad to pay for it, at least.

DARREN: (Shakes his head slowly, chuckles, joins in:) Ah-ah, sis, you were right the first time, considering the dress she paid for with her own money. (Daria rolls her eyes) What about my aunt Millie, uncle Jim, and Edward, Claude?

CLAUDE: Mistress Millie and Master Edward will be down soon, sir. I believe Master Jim will be joining them as well. (Daria and Jane exchange a subtle glance)

DARREN: Thank you, Claude. (Leaves the dining room with Daria and Jane, all go into the foyer) I'll be waiting in the garage, sis, we'll go in the Aston Martin.

JANE: (Hesitates, then proceeds:) Um, about Sandi, guys--? (Daria and Darren look at each other, then at Jane, as the three stop) Do you think she couldn't sleep well because of yet _another_ nightmare, and was too tired to get up with the other members of her little fashion ensemble?

DARIA: (Shrugs:) I'd wager to guess that was the reason, Jane.

DARREN: (Nods grimly:) More than likely, Daria's right. (Pauses:) There's nothing we can do about it now, unless Sandi wants to possibly say something to us before she does her parents. (Changes tone to a more playful one, turns to Daria, smiles:) You know, I chose the Aston Martin because I was kind of "tired" of riding around in limos and helicopters. It'll be nice to take a peaceful country drive by ourselves for a change.

DARIA: (As she's now ascending the grand stairs, deadpan:) Yeah, I can see how riding in all those limos and helicopters can tire a person out, and everything. You need that all-important break with the Aston Martin to get away from it all. (Darren laughs and Jane smirks) Be back in a few, bro. (Mentally sighs, deadpan thought v.o.: And I looked **so** forward to riding in the Rolls today. I might as well face it--there's just too damn much money around here--and I find myself taking some of it, too.)

JANE: (Looks up after Daria:) I'm gonna wait out in the garage with Darren, amiga.

DARREN: (Turns to Jane, smiles, as they walk in the direction of the garage:) Daria and I will call you and everybody else later while we're out. Be sure to take a cell phone with you when you go outside to paint so security won't have to hunt you down on the grounds.

JANE: (Grins:) I dunno, I think it's more _fun_ for the security guys to hunt me down, Darren, (pauses:) makes me feel like I've done something sneaky and low-down, and they're coming to get me, and put me in jail. (Pumps fist:) Power to the people! Down with "The Man"! Woo-hoo!

DARREN: (Chuckles:) I'm sorry to disappoint you, Jane, but the worse thing Tina and her "crack" squad can do is hold you until the police arrive if you _did_ do something wrong. I'd save those rants for them. (Jane snaps her fingers in mock-frustration) Anyway, you have my cell phone number if you want to call us?

JANE: (Pats her jacket pocket:) Yep, got it right here. You guys have a good time. (Suddenly stops Darren by putting her left hand on his right shoulder, puts her arms around his neck, draws her face close to his, whispers huskily, smirks:) Gimme some goodbye sugar, "Darry".

DARREN: (Holds Jane around her waist, returns the smirk:) Sure thing, "Janey". (Begins to kiss her)

**********

_(Scene is upstairs)_

Daria came up to Quinn's bedroom door and sighed loudly, still holding her _Steppenwolf_ book, which she planned to take with her. She hated fibbing to Darren and Jane about getting something out of her bedroom, but this couldn't wait, much to Daria's consternation, and she wanted to get it out of the way as quickly as possible, with as little fanfare as she could manage. Daria knocked on the door lightly after a brief pause.

QUINN: (From inside, muffled:) Huh? Who is it?

DARIA: (Raises voice slightly:) Um, it's Daria, Quinn. (Pauses:) I want to speak to you about a few things, it won't take too long.

There was a brief pause, then the door opened to reveal a smiling Quinn, dressed in her yellow nightclothes with the pink bunny. As she looked past her sister in the hallway, her smile slowly vanished, replaced by a disappointed look.

QUINN: 'Morning, Daria. (Pauses:) Where's Darren? I thought he'd be here with you, or something.

DARIA: Hey, Quinn. (Shrugs:) Nope, hate to disappoint you, but I'm afraid you're stuck talking to your "beloved" other sibling, regular, plain ol' Daria. (Quinn snorts at her) He's waiting for me, so--(stops, looks behind Quinn, who frowns at Daria, baffled, turns around to see what Daria's looking at) ah, I see you have some _company_--

Behind Quinn in her (to Daria, sickenly) pink-painted room, a tray with Quinn's breakfast of muffins, skim milk, toast, and fruit sat partially-eaten in the middle of her pink-sheeted and ruffled king-sized bed. Daria was briefly surprised to see Stacy and Tiffany in their nightclothes also, lying chest-down on Quinn's bed on either side, with two identical trays of food.

STACY: (Perky tone, waves, smiles:) Good morning, Daria!

TIFFANY: (In her vacant tone, of course, smiles:) Hey...Daria.

DARIA: Um, 'morning, Stacy, Tiffany. (Sinister smirk, motions head in their direction, in a lower voice to Quinn:) "Something" I should know about, sis, with you guys having a "three-way" breakfast together in your _bed_-- (pauses, raises eyebrows in a suggestive manner:) _if_ you know what I mean--?

QUINN: Huh? (Cocks an eyebrow in confusion, glances back at Stacy and Tiffany again, then it dawns on her what Daria's inferring, shudders, turns red from embarassment:) EWWWWW! Daria! That's just _gruh--oss_! Stacy and Tiffany just decided to bring their breakfast over from their rooms and eat with me this morning in my room, 'cause they didn't want to be eating alone, that's all! (Pauses, slightly uncomfortable expression:) Um, well, as for Sandi, she's not here because she wanted to, uh--

DARIA: (Gently cuts in:) --Yeah, Claude told us she wanted to sleep in later than you guys. (Lowers voice, glances at Stacy and Tiffany:) Did, um, you check up on Sandi?

QUINN: (Her voice also lowered, cuts eyes again quickly to Stacy and Tiffany, who are now speaking to each other in the background, sighs:) Um, no, I was too tired to do it last night. Sorry. I don't know if she went to the home theater or stayed in her room if she couldn't sleep again.

DARIA: (Still in the low voice:) Well, you might as well know that Darren spoke to Sandi's dad yesterday about her before Darren had that news conference. (Quinn's eyebrows raise in surprise) He told me and Jane over breakfast. He said he offered Mr. Griffin any financial help for Sandi, especially psychological. Darren added that her parents--(pauses:) well, Mr. Griffin at least-- will speak to Sandi about it when she comes back from here. Be sure to tell mom and dad, okay? They'd wanna know, and I'll leave it up to you to break the news, since you're Sandi's friend.

QUINN: (Ditto with the low voice, sad expression:) Sure. (Thought v.o.: I wonder why he didn't tell **me** that? Oh yeah, I guess he didn't because of Sandi bein' around us most of the time. [Pauses:] Then again, he coulda told me late last night in his office--:) Um, I hope Sandi will take the offer. I just _hate_ to see her like this. (Pauses, then brightens, changing the subject:) We're getting ready to meet Juanita and Laflita when they come over later this morning to show off our clothes we brought last night, which is why we're up early, and stuff. (Daria gets a knowing smirk, courtesy of Jane's correct guess)

DARIA: Yeah, we sorta guessed that you'd all beat your Cross-Your-Heart-Bra-wearing chests over the success of the hunt of fashions at Cashman's. (Pauses as Quinn frowns briefly:) Look, I just wanted to tell you two other things in addition to Sandi, then get the hell out of here. First, our brother also told me and Jane that he didn't have his nightmare in the study again last night. (Pauses:) I, uh, thought that you'd want to know, since we're all genetically-related, (adds dryly:) though I know that really pains you to know that you and I share some of the same chromosomes.

QUINN: (So genuinely delighted about Darren that she ignores Daria's crack, gasps loudly while smiling, which makes Stacy and Tiffany, who're now observing the two, cock inquisitive eyebrows:) He didn't again? Wow, that's _great_, Daria! (Pauses, hesitates, slight smile, lower voice:) Um, thanks for telling me. He's really getting better, huh? (Quickly adds:) What was the other thing you wanted to say to me?

DARIA: (Pauses, gets an uncomfortable look:) I just wanted to say, (voice grows even lower, which makes Quinn lean in, trying to hear:) um, well, thanks for paying Darren for that "power suit" dress last night with your own money, even with the stipend he's now giving us. I'm glad you didn't want to take advantage of him like that over the makeover tape thing, having second thoughts. (Pauses:) I have to admit, you surprised the _hell_ out of me with what you did, Quinn. (Quinn cocks a surprised eyebrow at Daria's frankness with her, for it's rare, of course)

QUINN: (Pauses, then smirks, decides to rub it in:) Huh, I see you _finally_ came to your senses, sis. (Daria begins to frown as Quinn gets into a faux-dramatic tone and exasperated "suffering" stance by placing her arm across her forehead) I _told_ you I didn't love our brother's money, just him, but _nooo_, you didn't believe me, and I _had_ to show you my generous heart, and how I felt _terribly_ guilty about taking advantage of him by using that makeover tape to get that dress, and everything. (Daria rolls her eyes at this) You know, you really should be _begging_ me for forgiveness after you underestimated me, and whatever.

A curious Stacy, having caught only the tail end of the conversation (Quinn's part), had now rolled off of Quinn's bed, coming up to the two, while Tiffany continued to eat her breakfast. In the meantime, an annoyed Daria spoke through clenched teeth.

DARIA: Look, Quinn, drop the damn "Woe is me" act. I just came up here to--

STACY: (Sincere inquisitive tone and baffled expression as she comes up beside Quinn, cuts Daria off:) --Gee, Quinn, I thought we _shamed_ you into paying Darren for that dress after you gave him that tape 'cause he had been so nice to us while we were up here, and had helped us get an opportunity to become fashion designer interns. (Quinn gets a wide-eyed look at Stacy, then glares, while Daria develops a wicked smirk)

QUINN: (Clenches her fists and teeth:) STACY!

STACY: (Cowers:) Eep! I'm sorry, Quinn! (Pauses:) Did I say something wrong? (Quinn slaps her own forehead as Tiffany looks up from eating)

DARIA: Why, Stacy, I do believe you've redeemed yourself. Since Quinn no longer has that tape, and the deal was for Jane and me not to go after _her_, we had briefly considered making _you_ pay for assisting Quinn in giving us "makeovers" in our sleep, since we suspected you were the one who held the camera for the world to see while we were humiliated. (Stacy grows wide-eyed and pale, desperately looks to Quinn for help, which incidentally confirms Daria's suspicions about her helping Quinn. Quinn, however, turns away from Stacy with crossed arms, rolls her eyes) However, I think I can now persuade Jane to abandon that idea of hanging you by your mauve-colored fingernails via ten _fishhooks_ and by the highest tree on the estate for most of the day. (Stacy gasps in shock as she pictures that frightening thought, then **faints** as a stoic-looking Daria and a wide-eyed Quinn watch her do so, and Tiffany stares vacantly at the scene for an instant, sits her tray aside, then rolls off Quinn's bed to help Stacy)

QUINN: (As she bends down and fans a laid-out Stacy:) Damn it, Daria! Look at what you've done! Why don't you just _go_, already?

DARIA: (Smirks:) Of a surety I shall take my leave, my work is done here.(Turns to go)

QUINN: (Suddenly grows pale as she realizes something:) Daria! Wait! (Daria stops in the hallway, and Quinn turns to Tiffany:) Tiffany, fan Stacy, 'kay? I'll be back in a sec.

TIFFANY: Sure...Quinn. (Squats down, holds Stacy's hand and fans her while Quinn goes out into the hallway, simultaneously shutting her bedroom door right behind her. Tiffany looks down at Stacy, concerned expression:) I hope Stacy...doesn't get too...fat just lying there...like that... (Stacy's eyelids slowly flutter open, and she sits up dizzily for a moment, mildly scowls at Tiffany, who gives her a sheepish expression)

Quinn glared suspiciously at Daria, who offered Quinn the usual detached look befitting one Daria Morgendorffer.

QUINN: (Narrows eyes:) You're--you're not gonna _tell_ Darren about this while you guys are out, are you? I mean, I _did_ pay him for my dress with my own money, no matter what the Fashion Club said or did to me to make me feel guilty about it!

DARIA: (After a moment:) I see. (Pauses:) You don't feel _genuinely_ guilty at all about what you almost did, "shame" or not?

QUINN: (Looks away, lower tone:) Well, um--okay, maybe a _little_ bit, but still--

DARIA: --He told me and Jane that he was _proud_ of you for doing that, sis.

QUINN: (Wide-eyed, stunned:) He--he _did_? (Thought v.o.: Darren told **them** that first, too?)

DARIA: Yep. Darren's gonna tell you that after we get back. (Pauses:) Hell, he even believes that you're now officially over your little "money fixation" with his moolah. (Quinn rolls her eyes) I'd hate for his newly-found pride in you to be misplaced, Quinn. I think one of the reasons he gave us the stipend was to kinda _appease_ your money-spending "appetite" a little so you wouldn't go behind mom and dad's backs to get some of it from him. (Pauses, cocks an eyebrow, adds:) I suppose when you did the quid pro--(stops, realizes Quinn might not understand her term:) er, "deal" thing with the dress and the tape, it _confirmed_ to him what he suspected you'd do all along, you know, take advantage of him. He told us it floored him that you changed your mind.

QUINN: (Scowls, thought v.o.: **No**! Darren wouldn't think that of me! [Pauses:] **Would** he?:) Damn it, Daria! I _told_ you that I--

DARIA: (Cuts her off, crosses arms:) --Yeah, yeah, that you love our brother just for him, and not his money. If that's the case, then I'll assume that you won't ask him for any stuff on the side like that _ever_ again.

QUINN: (Furious now, red-faced:) Now, wait a min--

DARIA: (Cuts her off yet again:) --I won't say anything to Darren, sis--_provided_ that you promise me that you won't do something like that again.

QUINN: (Ashen:) B-But--

DARIA: (Sighs:) --Quinn, it's not much when you think about it. You and I both know that if we ever really financially needed something, (narrows eyes:) that is, for something really _important_, even more than fashion, beauty, and boys (Quinn gives her a quick, incredulous expression, as if to say, "What else besides that **is** more important?"), Darren would give us the money. Remember, along with our stipends, he's paying for our college educations in full, so we've got it made there, the same for mom and dad not worrying about figuring out how to shell out the money for it. (Quinn ponders what she's saying, nods briefly) We don't have to resort to anymore money-getting tactics--(pauses, smirks:) well, maybe we can still use that on mom and dad just for the hell of it on occasion in our final year or two while living under their roof. (Quinn returns the smirk weakly as Daria pauses:) Besides, in Darren's case, he could afford it easily, there'd be no "challenge" there. We'd be wasting our time, and the generational financial challenge here is to drain mom and dad for our "services", not our fellow sibling.

QUINN: (Slight smile for a second:) Yeah, that's true, I guess. (Sighs:) Okay, Daria. From this point on, I won't--I--won't--(pauses, struggles to form the words, notices Daria mock-helping her by mouthing the same thing, which makes Quinn glare at her for a moment:) _Stop_ it. (Pauses:) I--won't--ask Darren for any money and stuff like I did last night in the wrong way--_ever_ again. I--I promise.

DARIA: (Narrows eyes slightly, serious tone:) And I'll _hold_ you to that promise, sis. (Leaves)

Quinn continued to stare after Daria for a moment, looked off to the side, all the while frowning as if she were thinking about something, then went back into her room.

**********

Just as Daria walked by her parent's bedroom, Helen and Jake, still dressed in their nightclothes, came out, smiling. Daria sighed, stopped, and went back to meet them.

HELEN: Oh, Daria, _there_ you are! Good morning!

JAKE: Yeah, 'morning, Kiddo! For a minute there, we thought we'd missed you leaving! We were gonna come to your room, and say goodbye! (Looks around:) Where's the Big Guy?

DARIA: (Deadpan, thought v.o.: Serves me right for dillydallying around here too long. Damn "acting up again" conscience.) Um, yeah, good morning, Mom, Dad. I'm on my way downstairs to meet Darren, who's waiting there with Jane for me in that one-story of a parking deck he calls a "garage". (Pauses, adds:) It's so big, I half-wonder why I haven't met "Deep Throat" as of yet.

JAKE: (Wide-eyed:) You mean, they've got a _pornographic_ video library in there? How'd I miss _that_? (Frowns as Helen gives him a gargantuan eye roll, and Daria stares at him with her patented "expressionless expression":) Now, that's just plain _nasty_ if you ask me! How in the _hell_ can Millie allow our son to--

HELEN: JAKE! Daria's just kidding! (Sighs, turns to Daria:) Have you all eaten breakfast yet, or are you and your brother planning to get something later?

DARIA: Jane, Darren, and I have just gorged ourselves of Henri's fab food, Mom. (Pauses:) Don't worry, we won't leave here starving. (Pauses, thinks about leaving then and there, but decides to inquire:) Soooo, what are you two gonna do today, loaf around the palace here, or something?

HELEN: (Chuckles:) Well, sweetie, actually in a way, I _am_ loafing around the, er, "palace", at least. After I speedwalk, your aunt Millie and I are going to ride some horses around the estate's grounds, and enjoy the scenery--

JAKE: (Jumps in, cuts Helen off, grins:) --And as for your 'ol dad, well, he's suddenly decided he's gonna take a day off from the golf course, and bone up on some cooking stuff he's been neglecting! (Helen and Daria become alarmed at this)

HELEN: (Frowns:) Jake, you didn't say anything to me about that last night! (Jake flinches a bit, confused and hurt, and Helen softens down the tone of her voice, pats him on his back gently:) I'm sorry for sounding like that, honey. (Pauses:) Er, well, are you _sure_ you don't want to go golfing today? Don't you remember what our son said about sitting back and letting Henri and his staff do all the cooking while we're here?

JAKE: (Grins like the lovable doofus he is:) Yeah, I know honey, but that's just it! Henri's gonna still do the cooking, but he's gonna be giving me some tips on how to improve _my_ cooking while he does! I'll be spending most of the day in the kitchen learning from a gourmet chef! We talked last night just before he left for the evening, through my, er, "condition" when I returned from the golf course, and he agreed to help me! (Pauses, narrows eyes:) Ya know, Henri didn't seem to mind when I asked him if I could work with him in his kitchen, 'cause he was as happy as hell, saying no one's been so eager to work with him outside of his staff since Darren had done it as a little boy! Henri told me Darren's folks wanted him to learn to do stuff for himself, so Henri taught him how to cook! (Pauses:) So, _that's_ how our son learned to be such a good cook himself! Did you guys know that? (Chuckles as Daria and Helen nod, exasperated by Jake's clueless and forgetful nature, since they all had been told this already by Darren:) I guess Darren was kinda wrong in thinking Henri would be upset by my asking him, huh? (Daria and Helen now look at each other uneasily)

DARIA: (Deadpan:) Well, um, with Henri teaching you, I can truly say that you can only get much, _much_ better at the art of cooking at home, Dad. (Helen gives Daria a mild frown at her subtle sarcastic remark)

JAKE: (Not surprisingly, goes completely over his head, grins:) Gee, thanks, Kiddo!

HELEN: (Sighs at her husband's obliviousness:) Have a good time visiting Eastward College and Appleton Industries, Daria. Where else do you and Darren plan to go in New York City?

DARIA: (Shrugs:) Well, I asked for him to "surprise" me a little, (smirks:) though I did want him to take me by that newly-opened New York City branch of the _Sick, Sad World Museum of Oddities_, which he already anticipated that I'd ask about. (Helen and Jake shudder) He'll take Jane by there, too, tomorrow. Darren told me that we'll eat out at a nice restaurant for lunch while we're in the city, as well.

JAKE: (Thumbs up, grins:) Tell Darren to take ya by Montoni's, Kiddo! It's a-ok in "The Jake's" book! (Gets a dreamy look, and in a salivating tone:) Oh, that lobster was perfectly prepared, just like I wanted it, tender, with that scumptious butter sauce--(brightens up:) hey, maybe I can get Henri to cook another one today, and I can compare each one!

HELEN: (Appeasing Jake, smiles:) Uh, yes, you do that, dear--

DARIA: I might as well tell you guys that Darren also told me and Jane about Appleton losing $50 million smackeroonies overseas because of our two favorite bastards. (Helen and Jake look at each other for an instant, mildly surprised over Darren himself telling them this) _Hell_ of a way to misdirect some money, huh? (Smirks at Jake:) I mean, misplacing the TV remote control is _one_ thing, but--

HELEN: (Pauses, uneasy expression:) Er, sweetie, your father and I didn't mean to keep that from you, but--

JAKE: (Cuts, in:) --Yeah, uhh--

DARIA: (Shrugs:) --Mom, Dad, it's okay. Like Darren told us, it's, uh, "nothing" we should worry over, or could've done anything about anyway, and it's "an inside company concern", to boot. (Pauses:) Oh, yeah--lest I forget, Darren told me and Jane he didn't have that recurring study nightmare of his last night again. Guess our being here is doing the trick like his doctor told him, huh?

HELEN & JAKE: (Delighted, with Jake pumping his fist:) That's wonderful, Daria! Yeah, my son's gettin' stronger and stronger!

DARIA: (Deadpan:) Uh-huh, he's becoming a regular Schwarzenegger, he is. (Glances at her watch:) Well, I'm outta here, 'bye. (Quickly leaves)

HELEN & JAKE: Goodbye, Daria. See ya, Kiddo! (Both stare after Daria for a moment, look at each other, suddenly develop lusty smirks, then immediately go back into their bedroom, closing the door and locking it, all the while laughing and/or giggling.) _(Note to reader: I'll leave what happens next for **your** imagination--brrr!)_

**********

_(Scene shifts down the hall, opposite of the direction Daria left, the moment Helen and Jake had shut their bedroom door)_

Millie exited out of her bedroom, stretching and yawning, still in her nightgown. At the very same instant, behind her a few doors down the same hallway, Jim came out of his bedroom, but dressed in regular clothing. He paused, wide-eyed for the briefest instant as he watched his ex-wife stretch, noticing her "feminine assets", briefly wistful of his memories of the woman he was once married to, and _still_ loved deeply.

Jim shook his head of those thoughts (at least for the moment, anyway), particularly since last night's call to Gerald Woo, who had accepted Jim's offer of investigating Edward White in secret. Jim had told Woo of his suspicions about Edward, very weak as they admittedly were--and only after a considerable amount of begging and persuasion, along with a very generous advance fee, did Woo agree. Woo had been _very_ doubtful and weary when Jim asked that Woo not speak to his nephew of the real reasons for the investigation, only that Woo use the "company embezzlement" excuse Jim had given to Darren last night if Darren asked Woo on the side what was going on. Jim also added that Darren _did_ say that he could ask Woo for help, and the client privilege rule was in effect, anyway, so Woo could refuse to say anything to Darren if worse came to worse. Jim also added that if nothing turned up, he'd come clean with both Millie and Darren, and much to his consternation, Edward, taking the entire blame. That was the clincher. Woo promised that he'd find something by the end of the week either way, and contact Jim.

As much as it pained Jim, he'd have to put on an _act_ for Millie's sake concerning Edward. There was no need to let Edward suspect that Jim was suspicious of him anymore than Jim thought, since to Jim, Edward seemed to be watching _him_ closely last night, particularly just before Edward went out again with Millie. Jim frowned in deep thought as he remembered that Edward subtly checked his bedroom door to make sure it was locked when he spotted Jim coming towards him down the hallway. The two exchanged hostile glances, and were about to say something nasty, when Millie had suddenly appeared from her room, much like she had done just now. Both men saw her, and suddenly formed "phony" smiles to one another, the same for greetings. Millie didn't seem to fall for either man's "performance" for one bit, moreso with Jim's rather than Edward's (Jim later figured he **was** at a disadvantage following the disasterous confrontation in front of the media room the other day--to him, Edward had the "sympathy" edge with Millie as a result). A dour-looking Jim had went into his bedroom to sulk, while a smirking Edward went out with Millie. _His_ Millie.

Jim deliberately made a loud clearing sound of his throat, which drew Millie's attention. She turned around.

JIM: (Small smile:) Good morning, Mill, you're looking lovely this fine day. (Pauses, looks at her tepidly:) Uh, sleep well?

MILLIE: (After a moment:) Um, good morning, Jim, and yes, I did--(pauses, goes into a cool tone:) considering that Edward and I came in a bit _late_ last night. (Jim winces at this) Going to breakfast like me, I presume?

JIM: Er, yeah. (Pauses:) Uh, Mill? I want to, well--look, about last night--

MILLIE: (Narrows eyes, aloof tone:) --_Save_ it, Jim. I don't want to hear it. You're still angry at Edward for being with me, and God knows I'm getting sick of it. (Turns away)

JIM: (Goes up to her, alarmed, gently grabs her arm, making her turn to him. Millie scowls at his grip, and Jim immediately releases her arm:) Mill, _please_ hear me out, I'm begging you. (Millie crosses her arms, listens while keeping the scowl) I'm sorry, I'm really, _really_, sorry about last night. (Millie rolls her eyes) I, well, I went into my bedroom after you two left, and got to thinking, and decided that your happiness is the only thing I care about. (Adds quickly:) I even spoke to our nephew last night about it, and he encouraged me to get over you and Edward, and accept it--and, well, damn it, he's _right_. (Millie cocks an eyebrow at this) I'll do anything, and I do mean _anything_ to get back on your good side--even (swallows:) _apologize_ to Edward for treating him like such an ass. (Looks down sadly, sighs:) Please, please just don't shut me out, okay?

Millie's countenance softened considerably after a long moment. She walked up to him, putting her hand on his chest, looking up at him in the eyes. Jim looked down at her, trying to desperately control his rapidly increasing breathing over seeing her so close to him like this, even catching a whiff of her perfume, becoming mildly aroused.

MILLIE: (Sighs, small smile, soft tone:) Oh, Jim, do you really mean that--?

Suddenly, as if on cue, Edward, coming out of his room and still dressed in his nightclothes, spotted the two. He frowned briefly, coming up to them. Jim swallowed his rage with all of his might, half-wondering if Edward may have been listening to him speak to Millie, and coming up to "thwart" any amourous ideas on Jim's part at the last instant--and Jim discovered that he _couldn't_ blame Edward if he did after being so close to his ex just now. Jim quickly formed a pseudo-contrite expression.

MILLIE: (Smiles:) Good morning, Edward.

EDWARD: (Returns the smile:) Good morning, luv. (Suddenly sweeps her in his arms and kisses her, all the while viewing Jim out of the corner of his eye. Jim struggles to keep his rising anger under check, remarkably maintaining a stoic face. Edward then stops, smirks at Jim while Millie swoons a little:) Oh, good morning, Jim, I _didn't_ see you there. (Pauses as Jim **mentally** glares at him:) It's a beautiful morning, isn't it? So beautiful, I decided to get up and have an active day with Millie, here!

MILLIE: (Recovers, giggles:) If that's the case, then you're getting off to a rousing start with that kiss, Edward!

JIM: (Thought v.o.: I'll just **bet** you'll have an "active" day with her, you bastard.) (After a moment, slight smile:) Yeah, it's a beautiful morning. (Pauses, glances at Millie, who's giving him a "Well?" look:) Uh, Edward, I've been thinking about how I've been treating you ever since I arrived here, and I, well, want to apologize to you. (Edward cocks a **huge** eyebrow in shock, glances at Millie, who grins) I was telling Mill I thought long and hard about what happened last night, with my nephew chiming in as well, and after careful consideration, (sighs:) I've decided to let bygones be bygones. (Extends hand:) I want you to make Mill here happy, and that's it. Once again, I'm sorry. I won't treat you badly again, I promise.

EDWARD: (After a moment, stares at Jim's hand as if it's hiding a weapon, then slowly takes it, shakes while smiling:) Well, old chap, I don't know quite what to say. This is an incredible surprise, I must admit. (Thought v.o.: Almost **too** much of a surprise. You "suddenly" changed overnight? What rubbish. What **are** you up to, dear boy?)

MILLIE: (Surprises both men by putting her hands on top of them both as they're still shaking, now grinning even more broadly, then getting between them, and hooking her arms with each:) _This_ is what I've been waiting for, gentleman. Now that we're all friends, let's go to breakfast together, shall we?

EDWARD: (A bit uncomfortable at seeing Millie so close to Jim, but forces a smile:) But, er, of course, luv. Lead the way.

JIM: (Secretly estatic because Millie's so close to him, grins:) What he said, Mill! (Pauses, in a mock tone, index finger pointed in air, dramatic gesture:) To infinity and beyond! (Millie laughs, while Edward subtly rolls his eyes, and the three leave down the hallway to the stairs)

The three came down the grand stairs, still arm-in-arm, chattering, at least Millie and Jim were, while Edward looked sullen. Jane came from the direction of the garage, where she had seen Daria and Darren off, and into the foyer at the same time. She cocked a surprised eyebrow as the three met her at the bottom of the stairs.

MILLIE, JIM, & EDWARD: (All smiling, but Edward's greeting is more subdued:) Good morning, Jane. 'Morning, Jane! Jane.

JANE: (Uneasy smile:) Um, 'morning, guys.

MILLIE: Have Darren and Daria gone yet, dear?

JANE: (Motions head in the direction of the garage:) Yeah, they've just left the ol' homestead.

JIM: Have you eaten breakfast, yet, Jane? I was wondering if you and me could rap today, you know, get to know one another, the same for Quinn. I wanted to speak to Daria yesterday, but I heard she went on the grounds, and stayed out there most of the day. (Shrugs:) I'll catch her later today or tomorrow, I suppose.

JANE: (Thought v.o.: "Rap"? RAP?) (Small, quick smile:) I ate with Daria and Darren already, thanks. From what I heard about Quinn, she and her friends are gonna be pretty busy with their fashion what-not stuff for most of the day, so you might want to talk to her as early as possible today, or tomorrow. As for me, I'm gonna be working on my mural in that mediatation room of Darren's for a few hours. I'd prefer for no one to come in there while I'm painting so I can concentrate on what I'm doing, but then I'll be working on a, uh, personal work of art outside on the grounds--um, the Northwest corner. According to Darren, it's the most isolated part of the estate. (Millie nods in agreement over this, while Jane sighs in a resigned manner:) If you want, you can, er, "rap" with me there, saaaay about "3-ish"?

JIM: (Grins:) It's a deal, Jane, "3-ish" it is! (Edward narrows an eye at this, gets a conniving smirk briefly)

MILLIE: (Thought v.o.: You'll love hearing about **her** family, Jim.) Spendid. (Pauses, smirks:) Well, we'd better go on and eat breakfast before Henri has a conniption. (To Jane's and Edward's perplexed frowns, Jim nods knowingly:) You see, Henri doesn't like to serve breakfast after noon. He believes in having lunch prepared at lunchtime, and dinner prepared at dinnertime, so breakfast should be made at breakfastime, in this case, before 11:00 a.m., at least, with few exceptions. Henri considers it to be--(pauses:) "unnatural" any other way.

JIM: (Snorts, grins:) Henri's problem is that he's never been to an IHOP. (Jane watches the three leave in the direction of the dining room)

EDWARD: (Narrows left eye, slight sneer in his voice:) "IHOP", old chap?

MILLIE: (Cocks an eyebrow, chuckles, pats Edward's arm gently:) International House of Pancakes, Edward. You know, they serve breakfast all day long--? (Cocks an eyebrow as Edward continues to stare at her, frowning, perplexed:) You've _never_ heard of it? (Pauses while Edward shakes his head:) You really _should_ get out more often, dear...(Jim snickers while Edward rolls his eyes as they enter the dining room)

Jane snapped her fingers, frustrated.

JANE: (As she ascends the grand stairs, to herself:) Dammit! If those two _have_ suddenly become buddies, how are Daria and I gonna settle our bet? (Pauses, realizes something, smirks:) Of course, if they don't fight, I wouldn't have to worry about losing _this_ bet to her, at least...(goes up stairs, and out of sight)

**********

_(Scenes shifts to a narrow, winding, country road, several minutes later)_

The Aston-Martin convertible rode along at a leisurely speed in the bright and party-cloudy morning sky, with its top down. Daria sat shotgun with her book in her lap, her right arm resting on the door, and her auburn hair blowing gently in the cooling breeze. She leaned back, feeling completely at ease as she eyed the surrounding countryside wordlessly, taking in the surprisingly (to her) fresh and clean air, as well as the lush, green, heavily-wooded forests that dotted the landscape. _It's almost pretty enough out here to make me feel **depressingly** cheerful..._

Slightly smiling, Darren casually observed her out of the corner of his sunglass-covered eyes as he drove, himself silent, his own auburn hair, albeit shorter than Daria's, but thick and wavy enough to be blowing as well, in the air. It was clear that his sister was really taking in the beauty of the area for the first time since she arrived, save for her foray into the estate's Northwest grounds yesterday, and rather than say anything to ruin the moment, simply kept driving.

As they came out of the forest into a clearing that took up both sides of the road, in the distance, to her right, Daria spotted several black and white-colored cows scattered on a hilly, deep green pasture feeding, their tails lazily swishing back and forth. One of the cows looked at her for an instant, then resumed feeding. Just over the same hill, further off, she saw the silver-tipped tops of twin silos, obviously part of the farm the cows came from. Daria also caught a whiff of the cow's manure in the air, but that disarming smell left as quickly as it came. She cut her eyes over to her brother, who happened to catch her look, and smiled once again out of one corner of his mouth. Daria looked away for a moment, feeling mildly foolish and embarassed a millisecond, then gave her small Mona Lisa smile back to him, and spoke.

DARIA: Um, it's really beautiful country out here, Darren. (Pauses:) Pretty peaceful as well. I wonder why I didn't notice all of this before while I was out with you and Jane Sunday, and when we first came up here?

DARREN: Well, you had a lot of other things on your mind at the time, sis. I mean, riding in the limo sort of takes away the personal feeling of appreciating nature with all of the limo's modern comforts and "sterile" artificial atmosphere. The same goes for the helicopter, which zips me over the trees so fast, I'm there before I know it. That's why I wanted to ride in the Aston Martin, particularly with the top down. I use this road mostly to just ride when I have nothing to do, or to just get away from it all, and to drive to Eastward during the year when the weather is good, that is, the spring through the fall. (Grins:) You should be here to see the leaves change their colors, it's beautiful. When it's bad, say for ice or snow during the winter, I'll use the highway, so of course, I can call the highway patrol or the mansion's security in case my car got stuck, or something.

DARIA: That reminds me--speaking of the mansion's security, Tina was awfully agitated that you left without any when she saw us just about to leave the grounds by the gate--(pauses:) she caught up to us before we could escape.

DARREN: (Laughs, then shrugs:) She's just being a little protective of me, Daria, that's her job. I think Tina's still worried about the media fallout from my announcement yesterday concerning me and Sandi, and that reporters might still seek me out and ask some annoying questions about that. I believe it was a big surprise to her that we'd go without any security at all to New York City. Truth be told, I guess I wanted to get away from _them_ for a day, like the helicopters and limos, too.

DARIA: I know I'm not complaining about having anyone else along, bro. Those security guys, well-meaning as they are in doing their jobs, get on my damn nerves, too, sometimes. (Pauses, ponders, realizes something:) Hmm--you know, when Tina offered to give us some protection, you told her that you'd allow it only if _she'd_ come along, and she began to make _excuses_ about reviewing the mansion's security, and such, then suddenly booked off like her life depended on it. (Darren chuckles) That was about what happened to you guys Monday with mom and dad, wasn't it?

DARREN: You and Jane saw how flat-out tired Tina and I were when we came back, as opposed to Helen and Jake, who looked as if they could've went on all night. They wore us completely out. (Pauses:) I think those two needed that tour a lot, and I'm glad I took them when I look back on it, now. (Grins:) Poor Tina _still_ hasn't recovered from that. Besides, it's not _my_ fault she insisted on going with us, though I'm relieved that she did. I teased her a bit about it when I went with Quinn and her friends yesterday, too. (Calmly ponders:) I think she's plotting to get _back_ at me for the tour Friday morning. (Daria cocks an eyebrow) She asked me that in an, to me, that is--(pauses:) _too-eager_ of a manner while we were coming back with Helen and Jake to the mansion about resuming our martial arts workouts since my doctor gave me the go-ahead to exercise again, and I told her we could do so Friday.

DARIA: (Slight concern:) Uh, are you _sure_ you know what you're doing in letting her do that? I mean, if she _is_ kinda PO'd--

DARREN: (Gives a sharp laugh:) --Probably not, but then, both of us never really held back against other, anyway, and I need to get back into shape. She'll obviously have the edge--(pauses:) all the worse because she usually did even when I _was_ in shape. I'll be brave, and take my lumps like a man.

DARIA: (Shrugs:) Eh, it's _your_ life. (Darren chuckles) So, you don't know what this Pierpoint guy is like, huh?

DARREN: Nope, like I told you and Jane, only that he's a bit eccentric and flighty. I've never had him in any of my classes, obviously, and haven't really met him personally, though my (adopted) mom met him and his wife once while out in Maness. (Smiles:) She said he seemed "harmless" enough. Other than that, he's your average dean of journalism who happens to want to meet you.

DARIA: (Begins to read in her book, deadpan:) My heart beats wildly with anxious anticipation at the approaching moment. (Pauses, sighs, slowly shuts her book:) Hell, this can wait. (Darren cocks an eyebrow at her out of the corner of his eye over his sunglasses, but says nothing) Um, Darren--?

DARREN: (Cuts eyes over at Daria, uneasy expression:) Ah, what is it, sis? (Pauses:) You're not nervous about meeting Dean Pierpoint or Constance, are you? I mean it's really no big--

DARIA: --No, I'm not. It's something else altogether. (Pauses:) It's about--well, it's about everything you've given us, or in this case, _me_. (Adds, deadpan:) Quinn can speak for herself, though I'm sure she'd never even _think_ of bothering you with such "petty" concerns like I'm having now. (Thought v.o.: As long as she keeps her promise, that is.)

DARREN: (Puzzled, frowns briefly, cuts eyes over at her:) You? "Petty" concerns? What's up?

DARIA: (Looking everywhere but at Darren because it's so uncomfortable for her, slightly blushes:) Uh, it's all about my specially-made padded bedroom, the contact lens, my college education, the stipend, the library/study, everything. (Frowns:) Damn it, this might kinda sound stupid to you, but I just feel like I'm losing my _independence_ in taking all this stuff from you. (Darren's eyebrows raise in surprise)

DARREN: (Exasperated sigh, slightly pained expression as he keeps his eyes ahead, under his breath:) Oh no, I hope it's not the "charity" thing again.

DARIA: (Cocks an inquisitive eyebrow:) Come again?

DARREN: Helen and Jake told me they didn't want to take my "charity" when I offered to pay for your's and Quinn's college educations in full Monday, the same thing for the stipends, though it was easier to offer that to you two after they accepted my college funding offer. They thought I was giving them a "hand-out" of some sort. I told them that was ridiculous and crazy, that they were family now, and that I only wanted to help them out with you and Quinn. (Pauses as he glances at her out of the corner of his eye:) Don't tell me that's what _you're_ thinking?

DARIA: (After a moment, pushes a few strands of wind-blown hair from her face:) Well, just a little bit, I suppose. It's just that I don't want to get too comfortable knowing that I can get anything I want from you, and feel like I'd become soft or something, and start to take my having money for granted. I still want to make my own way through life, (adds:) _stupid_ as it is most of the time.

DARREN: (Smirks:) Good, I'm glad. (Now it's Daria's turn to look surprised) That's why we're going to Eastward, Daria, so you can make your "own" way through life, the same for Quinn and the Fashion Institute. My (adopted) parents made it clear to me that I wasn't going to get a "free" ride because of our wealth, adding that as an Appleton, I had to set an "example" for others. Hence, they laid down the law, and made me work--_hard_. They even volunteered me to feed the poor in soup kitchens, and I actually came to _like_ it. Contrary to what you may think, there were no "freebies" under our roof. My (adopted) parents wanted me to appreciate the value of work, and believe me, I do now. (Narrows eyes while keeping them forward on the road:) They didn't spoil me--(pauses, adds with a bit of trepidation, smirks:) and I guess I should be glad that they didn't, thank God.

DARIA: (Small smirk after a moment:) I suppose it _was_ kinda difficult to get _that_ last part out, huh?

DARREN: (Sighs, in a tone that is afar off, shakes head slowly, while still keeping eyes on the road:) The stuff they had me to do to be as "normal" as any other kid...I still do some of it when I find the time, (adds:) at least at home I do--

DARIA: (After a moment, quieter tone:) Yeah, you told me about the stockroom work at Appleton, and Elenor told me and Jane that your parents made you clean up your room and do some yardwork outside, like clipping some hedges, or riding the lawn mower around that humongous "yard" of yours, all for the price of a weekly allowance. No wonder you didn't have a problem with helping in the housework while you were staying with us in Lawndale, inside or out. Comparing our house's and yard's sizes to both of your's is almost like comparing a gnat to a sperm whale.

DARREN: (Chuckles:) It took me the better part of _two_ hours to mow the main part around the mansion on the weekends. Good thing I had an umbrella-covered riding lawn mower, and I didn't have to do our "yard" every week, just twice a month. (Adds:) Oh, and did Elenor also tell you and Jane that I had to clean the horse stables twice a week?

DARIA: Nope, she didn't disclose that to us. (Pauses:) So, um, out of curiousity, how much did your folks pay you a week, (adds, hesitates:) if it's alright to ask--?

DARREN: (Small shrug:) Sure. (In a casual tone:) _$100_.

DARIA: (Extremely skeptical deadpan tone, hiding her shock:) You're kidding. That's only twice what I got per week, and two-and-a-half times Quinn's.

DARREN: (Grins:) Nope. They made me budget it, too. I could only spend a maximum of $50. That helped me to understand the value of a dollar, and how to save it.

DARIA: (Shaking her head slowly:) I'll be damned. Here, Jane and me were thinking you were getting at least, oh--(looks up, ponders:) $500 to a $1000 per week. (Darren cocks a very arched eyebrow as he glances at her out of the corner of his eye)

DARREN: Now, _you're_ kidding. (Snorts playfully:) Wait, don't tell me--you got that amount from reading _Richie Rich_, am I right? (Daria gives a brief Mona Lisa smile)

DARIA: Hell, no. Besides, Richie Rich's folks pay him at least a million per week, give or take a hundred thousand, or two. Compared to them, you're a primitive native living in a mud hut. (Pauses, smirks:) Get a grip, this is _reality_, not a damn comic book. (Darren laughs)

DARREN: So noted. (Gets a serious expression:) All joking aside, sis, your worrying about allowing the money issue to bother you _alone_ is grounds enough to show that you'll be okay. I don't allow my money to possess _me_--I possess the _money_. Just always keep that thought in mind.

DARIA: (Deadpan:) I'll file that in the back of my steel-trap mind, then. (Pauses:) Have you spoken about the issue of your money to Jane?

DARREN: (Deep in thought, then responds:) Well, actually, we haven't really discussed it. I thought about saying something over breakfast when I brought up you and Quinn having those stipends, but I decided not to. (Pauses, shrugs:) I mean, Jane has money coming in from her artwork, so at the moment, I think it's a moot point, though I'll probably say something to her on the side later, maybe tomorrow. (Pauses, hesitates, cocks an eyebrow:) Ah, did she or Tom ever say anything to you about either of _them_ talking about Tom's family's wealth? (To Daria's slight narrowing of eyes, gingerly speaks:) I'm trying to gauge how she'd respond if or when I ever offered to help her financially in something like helping her show off her artwork, and I can use Tom as a measuring rod--?

For a moment, Daria privately thought about bringing up why Darren didn't approach this "thorny" issue with Jane the same way he did with his previous girlfriend Stephanie Reardon, but Daria decided not to say anything because she didn't know how her brother would respond, possibly bringing back some rather personal, yet also painful memories to him. She decided to go with the "safe" route.

DARIA: (Sighs:) I'm afraid you guys are on your own, there, bro. Jane never spoke to me about getting any moolah from young Thomas for her artwork, or anything, for that matter. I don't think she ever gave a damn about his or his family's wealth while she was going with him--(pauses, realizes:) which _I_ won't either now, by the way. (Cocks an eyebrow, hesitates:) Don't tell me you think she'd believe that the money issue--

DARREN: (Rolls his eyes, cuts her off sharply:) --Of _course_ not, sis. Like you or Quinn, I _know_ Jane doesn't care about my money, and it's not a surprise to me that she'd be that way towards Tom. (Grows quieter:) Still, I'd like her to know that if she ever needed something for her art--

DARIA: (In an assuring tone, gently cuts him off:) --I'm sure Jane would come to you, Darren. After all, she _did_ accept those camel hair paintbrushes from you, right? How many did you give her, seven? (Pauses as Darren nods:) How much were they each, anyway?

DARREN: Uh, about _$50_. (Daria's eyes grow wide) They'll last her for years to come. (Pauses, sees Daria's still-stunned expression, smirks:) Now, don't go into shock on me.

DARIA: (Recovering:) It's much too damn late for that, bro. (Pauses:) Um, that reminds me: How much did that contact lens and solution for me to use while swimming in the pool cost?

DARREN: (After staring at her for a moment out of the corner of his eye, sighs, laid-back, dismissive tone:) Ah, only _$50,000_. (Daria's eyes grow **very** wide now, her mouth drops, and Darren then grins:) Just kidding. (Daria then glares at him) The actual price was more in the range of $2500.

DARIA: (Sarcastic tone, smirks:) Now, I kinda wish it _did_ cost you $50,000 for that rather smart-ass, heart-stopping crack, Darren. Statements like that are supposed to be _my_ specialty, you know, laced with the usual sarcasm. (Darren chuckles) Still, that's pretty expensive for a contact lens and solution.

DARREN: Yes, but I think it was worth it, am I correct?

DARIA: (Looks away, turning red, mumbles:) Yeah, uh, I suppose. They felt great on my eyes.

DARREN: Good, and remember, that's your's to use now, when you decide to swim--(pauses, adds while grinning:) save for this morning. (Daria gives him a mock-droll expression) You can also use that solution with your other lens at home--(to Daria's now-"expressionless expression":) er, in case you ever decide to go out and about in Lawndale without your glasses again, that is.

DARIA: (Smirks:) I see you've spotted those flying pigs over Lawndale? (Darren snickers) Nah, I'm satisfied with my current look, thank you. (Goes back into her book)

DARREN: Gotcha.

DARIA: (After a long moment, looks up at him out of the corner of her eye:) Uh, Darren--?

DARREN: (Drifting tone:) Hmm--?

DARIA: You, um, still have that picture of you and me that I gave you, right?

DARREN: (Cocks an eyebrow, glances sideways at her:) Eh? Sure, it's in my closet safe, safe and sound, you saw me put it in there yourself. (Pauses:) Why do you ask?

DARIA: (While now reading her book:) Oh, just wondering, that's all. I just want to make sure I get it from you before we leave Saturday.

DARREN: Oh, okay. (After a long pause, glances over:) Uh, Daria--?

DARIA: (Nose in book, drifting tone:) Hmm--?

DARREN: Why should it matter if Jane has that picture or not? I mean, she's painting us together like that to show everyone else, anyway.

DARIA: (Puts down her book, a bit annoyed:) Because I'm not gonna make it any easier for her to make me feel anymore uncomfortable than what I'm gonna be when she reveals that painting of us, Darren, that and the fact it'll appear like Jane's painting will appear to be her own idea, and not inspired by that picture. Besides, when it comes for her to remember how we looked, I want Jane Lane to strain her brain.

DARREN: (Smirks:) Nice rhyme there. (Ponders as Daria rolls her eyes:) Sooo, are you saying you're _embarassed_ for the other members of our family to see you in such a "vulnerable" position?

DARIA: (Back in her book:) Precisely. My hard-ass cynical rep is at stake, here.

DARREN: You _do_ realize we'll be taking some pictures before you all leave, right?

DARIA: (Ditto with the book:) Um-hm. So?

DARREN: So, you'll have pictures of me and you together anyway with the rest of our family. It shouldn't make a difference.

DARIA: (Pauses, smirks, looks up:) Unless you want me to suddenly jump into your _arms_ the moment the picture is taken, yes, it will. (Darren laughs while Daria looks away, mumbles) I, er, want that picture for, um, myself.

DARREN: (After a moment, surprised at his sister's frankness, then looks forward while chuckling, under breath:) _Um-hmm_. Boy, my quiet middle sister is cherishing some "special, personal memories", isn't she?

DARIA: (Looking quickly back into her book, scowls, red-faced, under breath:) Yeah, especially the ones where I _strangle_ my older brother for embarassing his quiet middle sister, and putting her on the spot like that. (Darren laughs) Maybe I can get Jane to paint _that_ for me?

DARREN: (Shrugs, grins:) As long as you get my good side sis, I don't care. (Daria sighs and smirks, and Darren glances at her book:) Ah, _Steppenwolf_. I'm kind of surprised you haven't read it yet.

DARIA: (Small smile, not quite Mona Lisa:) Actually, I have... (Daria's voice fades as the car goes down the road and out of sight around a curve, behind a clump of trees)

**********

_(Scene is back at the mansion, about an hour later)_

The green BMW driven by Krystal came up to the stone-posted and barred front gate, and she leaned out to a camera mounted on the top of the barred gates, showing her smiling face. The camera was located on the far left side of the gates in such a manner that it would be difficult for anyone coming into the mansion for the first time to spot it. Of course, Krystal McKinna wasn't just anyone, having been here numerous times, though not since the funeral for Darren's (adopted) parents, and only very rarely in the past two years. The voice on the intercom embedded within the left stone post, Claude's, boomed back to her.

CLAUDE: Oh, good morning, Miss Krystal. When Master Darren told us you were coming over later this week, we assumed you'd call first to let us know when you'd arrive. I'm afraid that Master Darren has left the premises for most of the day with his sister, Mi--er, Daria.

KRYSTAL: (Thought v.o.: Yes, I **know**. My spy watching the estate told me they already left. I wanted to meet Darren's birth parents and talk to Jane Lane anyway.) Good morning, Claude. (Pauses, in a faux-surprised tone:) He's left with Daria, you say? That's too bad! You're right, I should've called first. I thought I'd surprise him by suddenly showing up. (Pauses, sighs:) I _suppose_ I might as well meet his birth parents since I came here. (Pauses:) Do you want me to key in the access code? (Reaches over to press a row of buttons on a covered console beneath the intercom)

CLAUDE: That won't be necessary, Miss Krystal. (Krystal pauses in mid-reach) Besides, we've changed the code more frequently recently--(pauses:) for rather obvious reasons. I'll let you in, and will let Mistress Millie and the others know that you're here. One moment, please. (The barred gates begin to slowly swing open, and Krystal drives in, waving her hand in gratitude)

The car came up the long driveway to the front circle, and parked. Krystal got out and threw her hair back in a nonchalant manner as she casually eyed the opulent mansion. At the same time, Tina and another security person appeared from the side. Krystal spotted Tina and grinned, which Tina returned in kind. Both came up to each other, and shook hands warmly, having known each other.

TINA: Hello, Krystal, good to see you again. I see you're well-tanned and rested from you and your family's vacation. (Smirks:) The question is, are you a little _too_ rested?

KRYSTAL: (Grins:) Nahhh--don't worry, I've still been working out with my martial arts, of course, while relaxing. (Smirks:) Have _you_ "worked on" Darren, yet?

TINA: (Chuckles:) That won't happen until Friday morning. Darren agreed to resume our martial arts sparring when I asked him this past Monday. (Pauses:) You're welcome to watch, you know.

KRYSTAL: You know, I think I will. In fact, if you're game, I'd like to work out with you and Darren. I haven't done that with either of you in God knows how long. (Thought v.o., bitter mental chuckle: Especially with me, since he'd been with Stephanie, that is. At least I don't have to worry about **her**, anymore...)

TINA: (Cocks an eyebrow at this for an instant:) Uh, sure. Darren will like that. (Frowns as she looks toward the direction of the front gates:) I wished he and Daria had taken some security with them when they left...

KRYSTAL: (Surprised expression:) _What_? You mean they went off by themselves? (Drops an eyebrow:) Why didn't you--

Krystal's statement was silenced as the front door suddenly opened, and Millie, along with Helen, Jake, Edward, and Jim, all now dressed in casual summer clothing, came out. Millie went up to Krystal and shook her hand warmly, smiling. One of the security men with Tina whispered something in her ear, then Tina left with him, going into the mansion. Krystal narrowed an eye at her, then turned to Millie.

MILLIE: Krystal, darling! Hello! It's good to see you again! How long has it been--?

KRYSTAL: (Quietly smiling in return:) Hello, Millie. It's been almost three months, right? (Adds reluctantly, voice trails off as she looks away:) Since the funeral...

MILLIE: (Along with everyone else, a respectful silence for an instant:) Yes, that's right, dear, since the funeral. (Brightens up, turns to Helen and Jake, extends hand:) Krystal, let me introduce you to Helen and Jake Morgendorffer, Darren's birth parents. Helen, Jake, this is Krystal McKinna. (Helen and Jake shake Krystal's hand, smiling)

HELEN: Hello, Krystal, this is a pleasure. (Adds reluctantly:) My husband and I want to thank you for, well, about my son concerning Sunday, and what you did on his behalf--

KRYSTAL: (Puts up hand, smiles:) --Say no more, Mrs. Morgendorffer. (Sighs:) As much as I hate to say it, my brother Rory was _asking_ for it with what he said and did, and before you ask, he's fine, other than his ego being bruised. He's gotten over it. My parents weren't too pleased at first when they heard about what happened, but given my brother's past--(hesitates:) "history" with women, and my explanations on Darren's behalf concerning the situation, they didn't say or do anything else. (Helen lookes relieved) In fact, they wanted to meet you and your family while you were here, but my dad was suddenly called out of town last night on a business emergency, and my mom decided to go with him. They won't be back until Sunday, a day after you all leave. (Krystal turns to Jake, smiles:) Hello, Mr. Morgendorffer--

JAKE: (Comically grins:) Hiya, Krystal! (Throws arm up in a "high-five" gesture, which makes Krystal flinch a bit, narrows his eyes:) What's goin' down? (Helen rolls her eyes, while Jim and Millie chuckle, and Edward takes on an exasperated "Gimmie a break" expression)

KRYSTAL: (Slightly wide-eyed as she tepidly returns his "high-five" gesture:) Uh, right, "Going down". (Pauses:) Well, er, nothing's "going down" much, Mr. Morgendorffer--

JAKE: Call me Jake, Krystal! Any friend of my son's is a friend of mine! (Krystal narrows eyes a bit at the mention of "friend" concerning her and Darren, but says nothing)

HELEN: (Chimes in quickly:) And you can just call me Helen, dear.

KRYSTAL: Oh, um, sure, okay, Helen, Jake.

JIM: (Comes up, big grin:) Krystal! Hey! Remember me? What's it been, around eight months since we last met? (Shakes her hand vigorously)

KRYSTAL: (Smirks, in a bit of a sarcastic tone:) How could I _ever_ forget you, Mr. Morse? (Thought v.o.: Especially since you seem to be here at the same time as this "Edward" guy is staying under the same roof as Millie? I wonder if you're trying for another shot at your ex? **This** is quite amusing...)

JIM: (Mock-admonishing finger-wagging at her:) Now, really, Krystal, you should know to call me Jim, like you called Millie by her first name!

KRYSTAL: (Contrite expression:) You're right, I forgot. Sorry Jim, my bad.

Krystal looked past Jim at Edward, who came up between Jim and Millie, making a point to gently "nudge" Jim out of the way with his shoulder. Jim gave him a brief scowl from behind as Edward went by, which an inwardly-amused Krystal took note of, the only one of the group to do so, privately confirming her suspicions. Krystal shook Edward's hand as he came up, smiling. He suddenly surprised her by gently kissing the back of her hand, which made Jim mentally gag.

EDWARD: Hello, I'm Edward White. Charmed, my dear. You may simply call me Edward. (Smiles, looks her over briefly:) I must say, Millie or Darren never informed that they knew such a lovely young woman.

KRYSTAL: (Chuckles, slightly blushing:) Why, thank you, Edward, and _I_ must say that flattery will get you everywhere with me, so please keep it up, will you? (Everyone laughs save for Jim, who simply shows a small smile) I've read about you in the papers, and seen you on the tube with Millie while on my family's vacation.

EDWARD: (Now looking a bit uncomfortable, uneasy smile, which makes Jim drop yet another suspicious eyebrow at him:) Ah, yes, the media, quite the predators, aren't they? I've been quite fortunate they haven't really followed up on me, though, especially since they've certainly had most of their attention on poor Darren lately.

KRYSTAL: (Shrugs:) I'm sure they'll eventually let up on him, Edward, if nothing else, they'll become bored. (Edward nods in agreement to this, gives a reassuring "I told you" smirk to Millie, who playfully rolls her eyes) I've discovered that the world's attention span is constantly changing these days. (Quickly changes tone, looks around:) Sooo, Claude informed me that I just missed meeting Darren and Daria. Where's everybody else? (Thought v.o.: **Particularly** Jane Lane?)

HELEN: (Stepping in:) Well, my other daughter Quinn is--

Helen was suddenly cut off by Quinn's appearance in the still-opened front door. She was wearing a new off-the-shoulder pink summer dress and matching hat that she purchased from Cashman's of Park Avenue (with her own money), her familiar perky voice in full force.

QUINN: Mom! (Relieved tone, smiles, speaks in her usual, "excited-about something" mile-a-minute tone of voice:) _There_ you are! I thought about usin' the intercom to talk to you, but after consul--consul--talking to the Fashion Club an' the Watleys, I, like, decided to use the "personal" approach, and found you guys out here. Anyway, I was talking to the others about your idea for the family spending time together this Friday, and--(delighted gasp and smile as she finally notices Krystal:) oh, _hiiii_ Krystal! When did you come in?

KRYSTAL: (Smiles back:) Hello, Quinn. I just came up.

QUINN: (Grins:) Hey, since you're here, maybe we all can go back to Reynaldo's today, or something? They have a cute--

HELEN: (Mild admonishing tone and frown, cuts Quinn off:) --Now, Quinn, Krystal might not have the time to--

KRYSTAL: (Now gently cuts Helen off, chuckles:) --No, it's okay, Helen, I don't mind Quinn asking, though I probably won't be able to go until tomorrow morning, at the latest. (Smiles at Quinn:) How about 10:00, when they open?

QUINN: (Shrugs:) Sure, I don't think there will be a problem with that time, but I gotta check with the others just to be make sure, and everything.

KRYSTAL: No problem, take your time. I plan to be here for a little while, anyway. (Quinn nods)

MILLIE: Quinn, um, what did you want to say concerning this Friday and the family?

QUINN: Huh? Oh, yeah! Mom, I know you and aunt Millie have some stuff planned for th' early part of Friday for the family--(adds dismissively:) minus Jane, who's going to her little art school and stuff--but, like, I wanted to know if we can have a party here on Friday night, you know, like some sorta farewell to leaving Darren's on Saturday? We can, like, invite a few people from around here, and stuff, (adds quickly as she sees Helen forming an expression of doubt:) but it would still be mostly family, and you guys would kinda be like chaparrals there while we party! (Millie and Jim form a strange look in response to Quinn's misnomer, while Krystal and Edward chuckle to themselves)

HELEN: That's _chaperones_, sweetie--

QUINN: (Rolls her eyes:) What_ever_, Mom. Think about it--I've, like _never_ asked you guys to be at a party that I'm attending at th' same time, you know! What do you think?

HELEN: (Exasperated sigh, narrows eyes:) I think it's obvious you want to meet some boys at this party, Quinn, but I must admit that your idea of wanting your father and I here with you and your friends while doing that is quite a surprise. (Pauses:) You _have_ been well-behaved since we've been up here, and haven't asked your brother for anything on the side--(glances over at Jake, while Quinn guiltily looks away for a moment:) I suppose we can lift your punishment just for Friday, until school starts in two weeks. Honey, what do you think?

JAKE: (Rubs chin, then grins:) Heeeey yeah, I like it, Helen! We can get down and boogie, plus keep an eye on any possible (finger quote:) "shenanigans" that the young folks might try ta do! (Quinn gets a "Why me?" look of exasperation) Heck, it'll be fun!

JIM: (Jumps in, grins:) Yeah, I like it too, Helen! I haven't been to a good dance in years, not since--(pauses, looks over at Millie, red-faced, and Millie looks away, embarassed a bit, while Edward glares at him for a moment) ahem, er, well, if you do this, it's okay with me, I like parties! (Gives Jake a "high five")

MILLIE: (After a moment:) I don't think there would be any harm in hosting a little get-together, Helen. (Looks at Jake:) After all, some of Maness' residents haven't met your husband, yet.

HELEN: Then I suppose it's settled. (Quinn gets a very delighted grin on her face, and Helen forms a thoughtful expression:) Of course, this might be a good opportunity for Daria to mingle as well with some of the town's residents--(Quinn chuckles, rolls her eyes)

QUINN: (In a dismissive tone:) Mom, _please_. We're talking about _Daria_. She's not gonna want to come, you know, even if the party's here. She'll probably want to stay in that study of Darren's, reading away-- (adds, realizes:) probably the same with Jane and her art stuff! (Krystal privately ponders this as Quinn snorts:) It's a wonder that Daria gets enough _air_ to breathe being in there all the time since we've been up here!

HELEN: (Frowns slightly:) Now Quinn, you shouldn't talk about your sister like that, the same for Jane! Besides, you know Daria's out with your brother right now, and she was out on the mansion's grounds yesterday doing her reading while you and Darren were gone, and it's not as if she's ever been out. Remember the parties at her little friend Brittany Taylor's, and Daria's going out with Jane to that "Zen" place, the same for this "McGrundy's"? As for Jane, she'll probably come with Darren, who I'm sure will be there, and more than likely, Daria will tag along. (Suspicious look, narrows eyes:) Don't tell me you _don't_ want either of them to be there, do you?

JAKE: (Ditto with Helen on the look, in "back-up" mode:) Yeah, don't tell me you don't want that, Quinn--?

QUINN: (Quickly puts up her hands, frantic:) Nonono, Mom, Dad! If Daria and Jane want to come, then that's their business! I'm just tryin' to warn you two to not get too excited in thinking Daria's gonna be there, that's all! (Turns to Krystal, giggles:) You're invited too, Krystal.

KRYSTAL: (Small smirk:) Why, thank you, Quinn, I wouldn't miss it for the world.

QUINN: I'm going back to my friends in the rear, now. We're having a fashion show to show off our stuff we brought yesterday from Cashman's! (Gets an "idea" expression:) Hey, do you have the time to come with me now? It won't take too long, and I'm sure everybody would love to see you again, and we can check to see if they'll want to go to Reynaldo's then!

KRYSTAL: (Ponders a moment, shrugs:) I guess I can be there for a bit. Sure, okay, just a second. (Turns to Helen and Jake:) I _definitely_ want to get to know the two of you better. (Pauses:) What do you plan to do today, and where can I find you both?

HELEN: Actually, Millie and I are going out to ride on the grounds, and Edward's going to join us. Henri said that he'll fix us an early afternoon picnic lunch, and send it out there when we call him.

MILLIE: (Chimes in:) Yes, we'll probably be on the Northern part of the estate grounds, since Helen hasn't really been up there much at all--

JIM: (Cuts in:) --If you all don't mind, since Jake's not going off to golf today, I'd like to come along, too. (Edward frowns ever-so-slightly in disapproval, but stays silent) I'm sick of hanging around inside the mansion when I'm here, moping around. A ride will do me some good.

JAKE: (Grins, points thumb at his chest:) And if ya wanna find _me_, Krystal, I'll be in the kitchen with Henri, learning his cooking techniques! (Gets an "idea" look on his face, very big grin:) Hey! How about if I join you guys out there when you call Henri for that picnic stuff? I'll just ride on a horse where you guys are with a picnic basket!

HELEN: (Uneasy look, glances at the others:) Um, Jake, I think your bringing the picnic basket is a wonderful idea, but maybe you should have one of the security people here bring you to us by a golf cart instead? I mean, you haven't ridden a horse in years, and holding a picnic basket while riding one might be a little awkward--

JAKE: (Waves her off, cocky grin:) --Nahhh, don't worry, honey! Ol' Jake has it all well in hand, trust me! (Looks at watch, grows wide-eyed:) Oops! Gotta go for my first lesson! I'll see you guys later! (Zooms past an astounded Quinn and Krystal into the mansion's front door)

KRYSTAL: (Searches for words as she mildly gapes after Jake:) What an--_interesting_ man...

QUINN: (Embarassed expression, looks away for an instant, under her breath:) Um, yeah, in more ways than one. (Resumes normal voice:) C'mon, Krystal, see you all later. (Goes into the mansion, followed by Krystal)

MILLIE: (Reaches for her cell phone in a pouch on her belt, to Helen as they all walk towards the stables:) I'll inform the staff about the party for Friday night. (Frowns:) Of course, we'll have to find a music group of some sort on such short notice...(punches buttons as Helen nods)

**********

Krystal looked around as she and Quinn walked through the mansion's hallway that led to the rear, her eyes narrowed.

KRYSTAL: Uh, Quinn? Do you know where Jane is--?

QUINN: (Shrugs:) Oh, she's busy painting some sorta mural in that meditation room of Darren's, wanting to spruce it up or something, or another. (Krystal's eyebrows raise in mild surprise) She's not letting anybody in there to see it until she finishes, so I wouldn't, like, bother her, or anything. (Quinn frowns a bit in disgust:) Don't tell her I said this, but after seeing where Darren does his meditating, I can kinda understand why she'd wanta paint it, it's so dirty and dingy-looking, ick. I just hope it won't be one of those weird paintings she usually does.

KRYSTAL: (In a disbelieving tone:) Let me understand--Darren actually _allowed_ Jane to do this? (Quinn nods) And here Darren told us at school that he'd _never_ allow that room to be touched, except over his dead body. (Uneasy chuckle:) What did Jane do, hold a gun to his head, or something?

QUINN: (Pauses:) Actually, I don't know what she did, but whatever it was, it worked.

KRYSTAL: (Frowns in deep thought:) Hm. (Pauses, hesitates:) Well, I guess I'll see her later today, it can wait. (Thought v.o., deep frown of frustration: Damn it, my work's cut out for me here. How in the **hell** did she get him to--)

Krystal was in such a deep thinking mode that she didn't see Fiona, who was dusting a painting in the hallway, and subsequently bumped into her, knocking Fiona down. Quinn stopped, turning back around to help a bewildered Fiona up, while Krystal looked at Fiona stoically, her arms crossed.

QUINN: Oh, Fiona, are you okay?

FIONA: (Shaking her head, holding it:) I-I think so, Miss Quinn, thank you--(looks over to see Krystal, turns pale in surprise, which causes Quinn to cock an inquisitve eyebrow:) M-Miss Krystal? I-I didn't know _you_ were here--

KRYSTAL: (Frosty tone as she turns to resume her way:) _Obviously_ not. Watch where _you_ are next time, Fiona, dear. (Leaves)

QUINN: (Looks after Krystal:) Well, it was only an accident, Krystal, no big deal, right, Fio--(now sees Fiona quickly walking down the hallway:) Fiona?!

FIONA: (As she rushes around a corner, hurried tone:) Sorry, Miss Quinn! I'm way behind in my cleaning, thank you again!

Quinn looked in the direction Fiona went in for a moment, then back at Krystal's with an utterly baffled expression. She sighed, and followed Krystal. _Like, if I didn't know any better, I'd swear that Fiona was kinda **scared** of Krystal, but that's stupid--**isn't** it?_

**********

_(Scene changes to Darren's meditation room, the same time, positioned in such a way that we see Jane on her cell phone in the foreground with the room's [presumably locked] door in the background, which is located on the last unfinished wall of the room as well, save for the barely-seen outer edges of what appears to be some yellowish-tan paint from the other walls that intercept it. In other words, what is finished isn't "seen" as of yet by you, the reader. There are paint-splattered plastic sheets of the same yellowish-tan color covering the floor, and a bevy of opened and unopened paint buckets, all purchased by Jane and brought in by the staff right after Darren had given her permission to paint the room, lined up in front of the unfinished wall.)_

A minute earlier, Jane had been deep in her painting mode, what she personally called her "Zone", when Elenor had knocked on the door and told her that she had a call. Jane had been half-tempted to tell Elenor to ask whoever it was to call back later, wanting to concentrate, but when she was told it was a "Trent Lane", a suddenly-delighted Jane immediately had stopped painting, and took the call, half-seriously berating her brother over his taking so long to call her before he could say a word, then sounding her delight at finally hearing from him.

JANE: (Smirks:) So how's your first "real" tour been going, brother mine? Where are you? (Chuckles:) Pick up any groupies as of yet?

**********

_(Scene changes to an actually nice-looking hotel room with Trent on the hotel's phone, lying on a king-sized bed. He is wearing a blue denim vest over a--gasp--**clean** white tee-shirt, and matching blue denim pants, and is bare-footed. Trent forms a contented smile while looking around his room.)_

TRENT: It's been pretty cool, Janey. After being in Connecticut and New Jersey for a few weeks, we're now in a town called Pageville in Rhode Island--(frowns slightly:) or is that Massachusetts? (Glances out window, in his usual clueless, tired-sounding monotone voice:) Hmmm, at least I _think_ it's Rhode Island. The air seems to be really clean out there...

JANE: (After a pause, sighing sound:) Trent, focus. Are you guys in Rhode Island, or Massachusetts?

TRENT: Yeah, now I remember, it's Massachusetts 'cause we drove through Salem yesterday. Jesse wanted his picture taken beside the witch's racks at the museum there. Max and Nick got into some sorta fight over who'd use our camera, and I ended up taking it when they were kicked out. Jesse's pic turned out kinda dark there, though--could be because I forgot to remove the lens cap.

JANE: (Dry-sounding voice, sarcastic:) Yeah, I'm sure that was it, Trent, had to be. If you leave those cursed lens caps on too long, they'll screw up everything. (Pauses:) How much longer will you guys be touring?

TRENT: Another few weeks, Janey, then we'll figure out how things are, and right now, they're looking pretty good. So far, we've played in some high-class clubs several times a day almost non-stop, better than our tour earlier this summer. (Disappointed expression:) We've been so busy, we really haven't any time to get any girls either, and stuff. (Smirks:) I guess the good thing about that is even Max and Jesse have been too busy playing to notice. The crowds have been standing-room only, thanks to our agent "Nomad X", his partner "Caira", and their advanced booking techniques. The crowd's rocked with our groove, which we're really getting off on. Right now, we're taking a few days off, which started in Salem. That's why I'm calling you just now, sorry. (Pauses, sighs:) To be honest with you Janey, me and the guys are kinda bored. We won't be playing again until Monday. I'm sorta afraid that we'll end up being rusty.

JANE: (Snickering sound, though it's twinged with a tiny bit of genuine admiration of her brother's recent success:) Hey, don't knock it, Trent, rest up and enjoy yourselves, and don't worry about speaking to me 'till just now, okay? I don't think you'll get _that_ rusty with your music. After all, who will be able to _tell_? (Trent laughs, then coughs) I mean, while you're laid back, you can go to see the sights and sounds of--of--(pauses:) um, what's this "Pageville" famous for?

TRENT: (After a moment:) Hmmm--I'm not sure, maybe Jess will know. (Pauses, realizes:) Oh yeah, he's probably still kinda out of it with the other guys in their beds from drinking too many pina coladas last night at a bar we went to.

JANE: _Do_ tell. I'm surprised you weren't soused yourself.

TRENT: (Shrugs:) Hey, _somebody_ had to drive them all back in one piece. Being the designated driver--

JANE: (Laughing sound, cuts him off:) --You mean, you drew the "usual" shortest straw _to_ be the designated driver again, didn't you?

TRENT: (Smirks:) You know me too well, sis, yeah. (Pauses, changes tone, gets serious:) How are things between you and Darren going--(adds:) I mean, _really_ going? I heard about all the stuff that's gone down on the tube with this "Rory" dude, and Darren telling everybody that there's nothing between him and that Sandi chick, with Darren really laying it out on Mrs. Griffin for saying that it was. Me and the guys got a _real_ good laugh out of that. (Wicked grin:) I bet that rubbed Sandi's mom raw, huh?

JANE: Heh--did more than that. Darren told me and Daria that Sandi told him Linda Griffin fainted 'cause she couldn't take hearing what Darren said. (In a slightly bitter tone that Trent picks up on:) In the case of that Rory jerk-off, he's better off not being discussed right now, though his sister Krystal seems okay. It's hard to believe that they're of the same blood, she's so different from him. (Snickering sound:) At least in _our_ case, we have that same famous laid-back Lane quality.

TRENT: (Smirks:) Yeah, we Lanes _are_ consistant, aren't we? (Jane gives a laughing sound, and Trent becomes more serious:) How about you and Darren? Everything cool?

JANE: Trent, it's--well, it's beyond cool. Darren's really a wonderful guy, he's so good to me, almost too good. You've just gotta see the bedroom he's provided for me, it's like Daria's, padded and everything, only black. By the way, Daria's got another padded bedroom up here, a byproduct of Darren's sense of humor, which I find myself appreciating more and more everyday (under her breath, chuckles:), save for a "certain" pool incident this morning. (Trent drops an eyebrow) Don't ask about _that_, either. Oh, and by the way, Mr. and Mrs. M also have given their okay for me to stay under the same roof with Darren while I go to college, so that little worry is over and done with, too. (Trent smiles) As for the rest of the mansion, we've got servants, and everything, and the surrounding grounds are incredible. His aunt Millie isn't half-bad either, (adds quickly, snickers:) for a member of the older generation, that is. I'll be talking to Darren's uncle Jim later today, Millie's ex. (Sighs:) The best way to describe _him_ is that he seems to be a "very mild" form of Daria's dad, only more attuned to reality. (Excited voice:) Oh, and get this--Millie's new beau, a fella named Edward, is staying here, too. Thing is, Jim still carries a torch for Millie, and he's kinda a rival for Edward, (pauses:) although both of them seemed to have reached some sorta truce this morning. (Adds:) Daria and I have a bet over whether or not those two will throw down the gauntlet and fight physically for her affections before we leave. I bet on "Eddie", Daria on Jim. (Long pause:) Getting back to Darren, I--I don't think I've _ever_ felt this way about a guy--(adds:) even Tom, and _that's_ saying a hell of a lot.

TRENT: (Pauses, looks off for a second:) Uh, Janey, one question I gotta ask about Darren just to be sure about something, so I hope you don't get too upset--

JANE: (Cuts him off:) --Lemee guess: Do you think part of my attraction to him is because of his enourmous wealth, and how it might be some sort of "distraction" between us?

TRENT: (After a moment:) Uhhh, don't take that the wrong--

JANE: (Chuckles, in a soft tone:) --Don't worry, I won't. (Pauses:) Relax, Trent. I'm "used" to going out with rich guys, remember, like Tom? Sure, he was a Sloane, but so what? Tom wanted people to appreciate him for _him_, and not his family's name and fortune. Darren's certainly more high-profile and um, (pauses:) richer, but he's a down-to-earth guy, like Tom, too, (chuckles:) save for the fact Darren's a little more "optimistic" than Tom. (Pauses:) Oh well, none of us are _perfect_. (Trent smirks) In a way, you can say being with Tom "prepared" me for Darren.

TRENT: (Ponders:) So, if that's true, then, well, what's the _real_ difference in the two, sis? Aren't you afraid that the same thing might happen between you and Darren that happened with Tom?

JANE: (Pauses, gets into a determined tone:) Trent, as you know, both Tom and I did some stupid things, and I _know_ I don't wanna make those same mistakes with Darren. The first thing is that Darren appreciates art more than Tom, (adds quickly:) not that Tom hated my stuff, mind you, just that he didn't--(pauses:) understand it as much as Darren seems to, and how important it was and is to me. As you also know, Darren paints for a hobby on occasion, a definite plus in my book. Second, (pauses:) I told Darren privately about my suicide attempt, Trent. (Trent cocks a surprised eyebrow:) This happened after he told us about what he went and is going through with his own personal, hellish nightmares from the past few months, and I mean that _literally_. We can talk about that later, he gave me his permission to tell you, it's too much to go over into now. Anyway, I felt that he needed to hear my story after he told us his. My point is, is that we shared something terrible that happened to both of us, a bond of some sort. I didn't have _that_ strong of a bond with Tom, at least not later on. Third, crazy as it may seem, Darren's being in Maness and my being in Lawndale actually _helps_ us because we don't have to see each other almost everyday like I did with Tom, which in a way kinda took away some of the anticipation of seeing him. Let's face it, I think part of the boredom we built up was because I saw Tom _too_ much. It makes me want to see and appreciate Darren even more when I visit him on every other weekend, which we've agreed upon. Finally, fourth, there's no tension with Daria, mostly because Darren's her brother, (incredulous tone:) and she _whole-heartedly_ supports us being together, can you imagine that? I don't think there was a time where she _ever_ supported me being with someone so completely freely, and we both _know_ how she felt about Tom--(pauses, snickers:) even though she should've _thanked_ me for seeing him, otherwise, those two would've never gotten together. Geez, not only that, but Daria's folks like me, and even _Quinn_ can stand me being with her brother--I _think_. (Pauses, in a lower tone:) Look, I'm honest enough with myself to understand that this might not last, so I plan to go through this one day at a time. I _really_ like Darren.

TRENT: (Smiles, relieved:) That's cool, Janey. (Impressed tone:) You've really thought this out. I really like Darren, too. After hearing you, I think you and him make a whole lot of sense by being together, (adds:) unlike what happened between you and Tom in the end, you know? To be honest with you, I wondered why you guys even stayed together for as long as you did. (Pauses:) Look, sis, I've waited to tell you this until now, since you and Darren now seem to be hooked up pretty good. (Sighs:) I was really _shocked_ when you told me you and Tom had decided to give it another shot, but since it was your life and everything, I respected your choice. Still, I really thought you two would break up right after Daria, uhhh--(looks away, figures he's said too much)

JANE: (After a moment of waiting for Trent to continue:) Gooo onnn--

TRENT: (Uncomfortable expression:) --Uhhh, well, you know, when Daria was staying at our place while her house was being repaired following that fire her family had? _(Note to reader: See the episode "Fire!", of course)_ She and Tom were really getting along, and, uh, talking about their interests and stuff with you there, and you were feeling sorta, uh, left out. I talked to Daria a little on the side after you two had left that night about what the deal was, and I don't even think _she_ knew what was what, you know? (There is complete silence on the other end, and Trent forms a contrite look:) Aw, Janey, geez, I'm sorry for even bringing it up, it's old news.

JANE: (Sighing sound:) No, it's okay, Trent, seriously. I was just thinking. (Pauses, in a barely-audible tone:) So _you_ spoke to Daria about her and Tom, but she didn't to _me_ when I asked her about him point-blank, huh? God, Daria was even _more_ torn over him than I first believed. (Trent cocks an eyebrow in confusion, but keeps silent, while Jane's voice returns to a normal, but sneering tone) Tom and I should've known it was over then and there, but oh no, we _had_ to "give it another shot", with the end result of breaking up after the kissing incident with Darren bringing even more misery to us--(pauses:) or so I thought.

TRENT: (Raised eyebrows:) Huh?

JANE: (Laughing sound:) Wait 'till you hear this, brother dear, it's quite a tale--(there is a door-knocking sound on her end) hold that thought a sec, bro...

**********

_(Scene switches back to Darren's meditation room)_

Jane opened the door to find Elenor, then quickly but subtly slipping out into the hallway while immediately shutting the door behind her, gently causing a slightly-disappointed Elenor to step back, getting out of her way. This was identical to what happened earlier when Elenor had told Jane about Trent's phone call. Privately, Elenor had hoped to see what Jane was doing to the room on both occasions, but Jane apparently was determined not to allow anyone to see it until she was ready. Elenor sighed to herself, frustrated. Jane smiled, not bothering to put her hand over the cell phone's speaker part.

JANE: What's up, Elenor?

ELENOR: (Curtseys:) I'm sorry to bother you, Jane, but Mistress Millie and Miss Helen have decided to have a party for this Friday night here before you all leave. I was told to inform you. (Adds, smiles:) Miss Millie's fretting a bit over what sort of musical group she could hire over such a short notice, though I'm sure someone will be found. (Trent's voice is heard saying, "Party? She needs a group?", but Jane hasn't noticed as of yet)

JANE: (Smirks, amused:) A party, with Millie and Helen sanctioning it? (Pauses:) Who's coming?

ELENOR: (Pauses, frowns in thought, looks away for a moment:) Well, from what I understand, everyone who's currently staying here, Jane, and some of Maness' residents. (Adds:) The Watley sisters, who are currently with Miss Quinn and her friends in the rear, will be there with their brother Curtis, I presume. (Pauses:) Oh yes, and Miss Krystal, who's visiting here right now, will be there as well.

JANE: (Cocks an eyebrow, surprised:) _Krystal's_ here? (Trent's voice is heard again saying, "Hey, Janey? Did I hear 'party' and a 'group' being needed?", but again, Jane hasn't noticed)

ELENOR: Yes, Jane. She's with Miss Quinn and her friends at the moment, then she'll speak to Miss Helen and the others out on the grounds. She understands that you're quite busy now, and she'll see you later.

JANE: (Thought v.o.: Hm--thought she'd be here when Darren would be, for some reason. Oh, well...:) Thanks, Elenor, I'll--(Trent's now very rare, very excited fervent and loud voice, calls, "Janey, Janey!", and Jane, finally hearing, puts her ear back to it:) Trent--?

TRENT: Hey, sis, did I hear something about you guys having a party there Friday night, and you'll be needing a musical group, or something--?

JANE: Yeah, what about--(pauses, turns pale as she realizes:) aw, Trent, don't tell me you want--

TRENT: (Cuts her off:) --It's perfect, Janey, think about it. I can visit you there and see everybody else along with where you'll be living while going to college, plus the Spiral can play, both in keeping us from losing our groove, and giving Darren's aunt and Mrs. M a band! I can get the guys to do it cheaply, too, (adds:) since we kinda know Darren, and stuff, but we can talk about price when we get there, and before you ask, our managers won't mind, since we can play to make a little extra money on the side for ourselves on our off-days, without them getting a dime. (Jane pauses, stares at the phone in genuine surprise) It's a part of our contract Daria's mom made sure we had so they wouldn't take advantage of us. C'mon, what do you say?

JANE: (Thought v.o.: Maybe he **is** learning something.) (Very deep sigh:) Well, I _do_ wanna see you. Okay, I'll relay what you said to me, and call me back in a half-hour, or something, capeesh? (Frowns:) And please, please, _please_ don't fall asleep on me, okay? I don't wanna have to wait on pins and needles for your call. (Elenor drops an eyebrow, smirks, gives amused chuckle, which makes Jane smirk at her) I'm trying to finish something for Darren today, and I have to concentrate. The sooner you call, the better. If Millie and Helen accept, I'll give you fellows directions on how to get here when you call back.

TRENT: (Confident tone:) Don't sweat it, Janey, I _know_ they'll accept. You can speak up for us. Don't worry, sis, it'll be cool. I'll call you in a half-hour, I promise. You won't regret it. (Pauses:) Hey, I gotta see if the others are up, yet. If not, I'll have to wake them with a bucket of hotel ice, or something--(adds:) like we've done to each other everyday since we've been on tour. (Jane smirks) Talk to you in a few, Janey--

JANE: --Hey, wait, don't you wanna hear about me and To--(forms a flat expression at the dial tone, clicks off her phone:) now, _that's_ a surprise of epic proportions, Jane, m'dear. Guess I can tell him about the "triangle" story later. (Before a puzzled Elenor can inquire:) A _veeeery_ complicated story, Elenor. I'll tell it to you, someday. Could you tell Helen and Millie that they have a band for Friday? My brother's volunteered his uh, "brigade". He plays in an alternative underground rock band, you see. They're on a tour right now, but are resting up between stops. (Uneasy laugh:) They can, er, "squeeze" us in.

ELENOR: Oh, they're on a tour? (In an curious tone, uneasy chuckle:) Well, I'm obviously not exactly a, um, "fan" of rock music, but I'm guessing he and his band must be quite _good_ to take time from their break and come here to perform, I suppose. (Jane stifles herself from laughing out loud with every fibre of her being, nods again) I'll inform Mistress Millie and Miss Helen. Do you want something for lunch?

JANE: (Ponders:) Ask Henri to fix me up his scrumptous pizza, Elenor, extra sausage and pepperoni, with a soda on the side, okay? Make it an 8-inch one. I'll get it at about 11:30 in the dining room. (Smirks:) I hope that's not too early a time for him to fix it for me.

ELENOR: (After a moment, frowns, confused at Jane's words, then realizes, chuckles:) Oh no, Jane, I believe that'll fit well within Henri's time frame for lunch. (Curtseys, turns slowly from her)

As she carefully made her way down the hallway, Elenor glanced at Jane out of the corner of her eye, trying to see if Jane would go back into Darren's meditation room so she could see something, anything, of the room for even an instant. Jane, however, didn't budge an inch and crossed her arms instead, giving a bemused expression at the senior maid's mildly odd behavior. After watching Elenor go around a corner, only then did Jane go back in.

Elenor drooped her shoulders in defeat as she stopped around the corner, looking down with her eyes closed, sighing in defeat. She then opened her eyes, looked up, and saw a smirking Claude, Henri (both of whom had bet against her, saying Jane wouldn't allow her to see anything), and several other servants, including some security, along with Tina, all rubbing their hands together in anticipation of collecting. The group was about 50 percent for and against in trying to find out what was painted in there. A somewhat skittish-looking Fiona looked between her and them, leaning against the right wall, then turned away, sighing. Elenor frowned briefly for an instant at her demeanor, but chalked it up to Fiona's being in the losing pool as well. Shrugging, she went up to them, digging in her pockets.

**********

_(Scene changes to Eastward College, the same time)_

Daria and Darren had already been at Eastward for about 30 minutes. Dean Pierpoint's secretary had informed Darren on his way over that the dean had been a bit "detained" at his home (the dean didn't tell her why), and would be 20 to 30 minutes late in meeting them in his office. Darren offered his sister a quick tour of the campus in the meantime.

From the moment she came onto Eastward's campus, Daria noticed that it looked similar to her parent's alma mater Middleton, but that's where the comparison stopped. For one thing, Eastward looked far cleaner in appearance (exactly like the picture brochure she had of the school, which unnerved her a bit for some reason), almost pristine in it's upkeep of the mostly Colonial-style buildings and grounds, which encircled a statue of George Washington on a horse. There were lush, deep-green trees from the surrounding forest that seemingly were everywhere. Daria gave a tiny smile of satisfaction. If she ever wanted to go outside to study here on campus, she'd have plenty of privacy, though she preferred to go back to the mansion after school. The first building Darren showed Daria was where most of his Business Administration classes were, Westin Hall, a white, four-story Victorian-era building which stood out from most of the campus' other structures.

To Daria, the library, located almost dead-center in the middle of the campus, was superb, the best outside of the mansion's (though the mansion had the privacy edge), and light-years ahead of Lawndale's, both the town's and her high school's. It had virtually everything she needed in her studies, from an almost-endless array of reading and research material, to instant Internet access on the top-of-the-line PCs, which had just been replaced over the summer, in its computer center. Daria noted briefly that almost all of the PCs were made by Appleton Industries. When she asked Darren about it, he told her that Appleton had an exclusive agreement with the school for several years, long before the time he became a student. Besides, he added, many other student's families had given generously to the school to keep it at the forefront of learning, though he did admit of hearing rumors that some students in the past had gotten in for such "arrangements". Darren made it clear in the very next instant to his sister in no uncertain terms that he had to earn his way into Eastward academically, and that there was no "deal" under the table, to which a mildly-embarassed Daria quickly apologized for inferring anything, and a just-as-embarrased Darren quickly apologized for _his_ inferences about his sister's conclusions, adding that he couldn't blame her if that entered her mind. The two quickly put the matter behind them, continuing the informal tour.

Even some of the early-arriving students staying in the dorms Darren introduced her to impressed Daria--at least they didn't seem as "brain-dead" as most of the students she had met at Middleton the time she, Quinn, and her parents went to visit. _(Note to reader: See "College Bored")_ Virtually all the students they met expressed their condolences to Darren over what had happened to him during the summer. Several female students were heartbroken that he was now "unavailable" (much to Daria's amusement), but wished him well with his girlfriend Jane.

Interestingly enough, both didn't spot many professors. A random student they stopped explained that he heard most of the faculty wouldn't arrive on the campus until Friday.

The two entered into a building on the southern edge of the campus, going onto a fifth-floor reception area of the six-floor building at the end of a hallway. The secretary sitting at a desk there greeted them, and motioned that they could enter Dean Pierpoint's office behind her, since he was now there, having just arrived a few minutes before.

The stained, wood-wall panel and floor office they entered was a modest-sized, but immaculate one, with several pictures of various journalists on the walls on either side of the doorway they walked in, and a bevy of awards and degrees encased within glass picture frames on the wall opposite of the two, along with a Venetian blind-covered arched window that overlooked the campus. In front of the window was a large simulated wood desk, complete with a neat stack of papers that were on the middle of it, and two comforter chairs in front of the desk facing away from them, which they quietly sat in. Oak bookcases seemingly bursting with books and notebooks on journalism lined the entire walls on both sides of the office, save for two doors near the rear, one on the right, and one on the left, directly across from each other. A water cooler complete with paper cups sat near the rear left door.

After observing the office silently, they noticed Pierpoint didn't seem to be around. The two were baffled for an instant, but there suddenly was the sound of a toilet flushing from behind the door on the right side, followed by the sound of running water, and humming. Daria and Darren looked at each other.

DARIA: (Mildly uncomfortable expression and tone:) Um, I guess that's the john he's in, huh?

DARREN: (Ditto:) Good guess. (Pauses:) So, while we're waiting for him to come out, maybe you can tell me what you think of Eastward so far, Daria--?

DARIA: (Her usual monotone voice, but spiced ever-so-slightly with an impressed tone:) Well, I have to admit that things here _have_ gone far beyond my expectations, Darren. Everything's--(pauses, relieved sigh, slight smile:) great. I wondered if something or someone weird would suddenly come up and confirm my already-preconceived notions, but--

At that moment, Dean Pierpoint finally emerged from the private bathroom, wiping his hands quickly, still humming. He was a short, fat, balding, bespectled man with black to mostly silver hair, dressed in a conservative blue suit and vest, with a white dress shirt, and a red and white-striped tie. To Daria, now standing with her brother, he faintly resembled the high school principal _Mr. Weatherbee_ from Archie Comics, save for his height.

Finishing his little humming ditty, he attempted to toss the crumpled-up paper towel into the bathroom's trash can, but for some reason, it refused to leave his hands. Pierpoint frowned, then began to shake it off frantically, but the towel continued to "hold on" for dear life. Daria and Darren stared at the scene, transfixed. Finally, the accursed towel fell from his hands, but it missed the trashcan. Pierpoint sighed, then reached down to pick up the towel, but lightly hit his forehead in the doorway, immediately standing erect.

PIERPOINT: Oww! Drat! (Rubs his forehead, frowns down at the towel:) Well, you can just _stay_ down there, then, blast you! (Comes over to them, now smiling, holds still-damp right hand out, which is taken gingerly by the two, then both subtly wipe their hands on their clothes to dry off the rest of the water while he speaks:) I'm sorry I was late coming in, but I accidently locked myself out of my home when I left for here, leaving my car keys as well, and my wife had to come back from work to let me in to get them! (Pauses, pensive expression:) She didn't seem too pleased to hear that, for some reason. (Chuckles, shakes head:) You know, that's the _third_ time that's happened this week! (Daria and Darren glance at each other uneasily) You must be Maria Dorgenmorffer, and her brother Aaron Dappleton! Welcome, welcome! I'm Pean Dierpoint, ah, I mean, Dean Pierpoint, head of the journalism department! I'm so excited to finally meet you, Maria!

_(Note to reader: Pierpoint is pronouncing "Maria" MAR-ee-uh, not by the Spanish pronunciation MA-ree-uh. In other words, it "rhymes" with Daria's name.)_

DARIA: (Out of the corner of her mouth, to a stunned and wide-eyed Darren, very low tone:) I should've _known_ it was too good to last. I'm going to learn my "dare-to-be faintly optimistic" lessons one of these days, you'll see. (Darren cuts his eyes over to her, smirks a little, but says nothing)

DARREN: Uh, hello, sir, I think you made a-- (narrows his eyes as Pierpoint rubs his forehead again:) are you okay?

DARIA: (Deadpan:) That can be taken one of two ways, you know, bro. (Pauses, cocks an eyebrow:) Is that a trick question? (Darren now tries to give Daria an admonishing look, but instead struggles not to laugh)

PIERPOINT: (Removes hand from forehead, looks up at the ceiling for no reason with an utterly befuddled expression, not paying attention to Daria's crack:) Eh? Oh yes, yes, I'm fine, Aaron.

DARIA: (Thought v.o., follows Pierpoint's gaze for an instant with her bewildered brother: **That** remains to be seen. [Pauses:] Shoot me. Shoot me **now**.)

DARREN: Uh, ah, actually, that's Darren, dean.

DARIA: And, um, it's Daria. (Cuts eyes to window, thought v.o.: It's obvious that I can't jump out there, it's **not** high enough to finish me off...)

PIERPOINT: (Raised eyebrows, genuinely confused:) Oh, isn't that what I called you two?

DARIA: (Before Darren can say anything, sighs:) Yes, you did, _our_ mistake. (Sits, gently pulls her puzzled-looking brother down with her by his arm, and he reluctantly sits as well. She leans over in a whisper:) I just wanna get this the hell over with, Aaron. Let the Pean think he's right. (Darren quietly chuckles to himself, shakes his head)

PIERPOINT: (Smiles obliviously, not hearing Daria again as he eagerly makes his way around to his desk:) Ah, good, good, I thought I--_oops_! (Tries to sit in his chair, but misses it, falls on the floor, and Daria and Darren, [well Darren does, at least,] immediately rise to assist Pierpoint, rushing around the desk, lifts him off the floor from behind, under Pierpoint's arms)

DARREN: Here, let me help you up, sir--

PIERPOINT: (Confused, but grateful:) Thank you, Aaron, my lad. (Twists around to glance at his chair, comically confused expression:) How in the devil did my chair get _there_?

DARIA: (Deadpan while sitting back down:) It was probably moved by one of those invisible, rather mischievous chair gremlins, the sneaky little bastards.

DARREN: (Tries once again not to laugh at another of his sister's cracks as Pierpoint now finally gives her a brief, odd look:) W-Well, if you're okay, dean, I'll sit back down. (To which he does, gives Daria a mock-warning glare, and she smirks)

PIERPOINT: (While carefully sitting, turns chair to them, grins:) Now, Daria, about your er, somewhat dark, but rather splendid writing--

DARIA: (Cuts him off:) --Don't you mean, "Maria"? (Darren hangs his head, tries to hold it in)

PIERPOINT: (Confused expression:) What? (Looks down at his papers, which he shuffles:) Oh, my word, you mean, your name's _Maria_? I thought it was--

DARREN: (Jumps in to keep from exploding in laughter, as Daria smirks slightly, for she's having a "ball" with "this" one:) --S-She's just kidding, dean, (cuts his eyes over to her, pleading look:) _right_, Mar--(shakes his head quickly:) I mean, _Daria_?

DARIA: (Holds back, keeping the smirk:) Yeah, just funnin' you a little, sorry. (Thought v.o.: At long last, someone that I can dump my famed sarcastic wit and humor on up here. It's time to have some fun with this hybrid of a O'Neill/Kevin/Brittany/Inspector Cleuseau/Nutty Professor/Mr. Weatherbee, dammit.)

PIERPOINT: (Pauses, ponders, then heartily laughs:) Oh, _I_ see, you have quite a sense of humor there, young lady! I like that in our students! (Comically swings fist, which scatters his stack of papers a bit:) It shows a wonderful, _upbeat_ attitude in their approach to their education and even their future lives in general, a real "Can-do" spirit of success! I can see you participating in _so_ many activities around here! (Daria frowns a bit at this observation, the virtual opposite of what she wants to project, while Darren snickers to himself, drawing a brief glare from her) (Pierpoint re-shuffles and straightens papers, with several floating off his desk:) Now, as I was saying, Maria, about your somewhat dark, but rather spendid writing-- (Daria sighs, and Darren sits back in his chair, bites his fist **hard** to keep from losing it, turns red, shuts eyes, which water)

**********

_(Scene returns to the mansion, about 30 minutes later)_

The mini "fashion show" the Fashion Club had put on for the Watley sisters and Krystal had just finished, with everyone agreeing to meet Thursday at 10:00 a.m. at Reynaldo's for a "final fashion round-up", and what additional clothing they could purchase for Friday's party. The Watleys were suprised to discover that they were to be made "honorary" Fashion Club members, considered to be a "high" honor by the Fashion Club. A seemingly-relieved Krystal quickly excused herself, saying she wanted to get to know Quinn's parents better, then speak to Jane just before leaving for the day. Before anyone could say a word, she had quickly made her way towards the Northern grounds by waving down a passing golf cart, driven by one of the security guards. Along with the others on the patio, a mildly miffed Sandi observed Krystal leaving, her arms crossed.

SANDI: (Cocks an eyebrow:) Like, if I didn't know any better, I'd swear that Krystal wanted to get away from us as quickly as possible.

STACY: (Hesitates, then adds timidly, uneasy chuckle:) Maybe it's just that Krystal really wanted to meet Quinn's parents pretty badly, and maybe we were kinda bor--(quickly changes to:) I mean, _holding_ her up a little, Sandi? (Sandi drops an eyebrow at Stacy, which causes Stacy to wilt a little:) _Eep_! I--I mean, we _are_ the Fashion Club, right? We'd never bore anyone on fashions and boys!

SANDI: (Ponders this, notices Stacy's petrified expression:) Hmm--perhaps you may have something there, Stacy, (smirks:) and _relax_. I, like, won't bite your head off for giving your opinion--_this_ time. (The other F.C. members look shocked for an instant, particularly Stacy, while Sandi continues unabated:) In addition to wanting to meet Quinn's parents, perhaps Krystal was already well-versed on both subjects, and was too kind to let us know. (Pauses as the Watley sisters give her an odd look, and the other F.C. members nod slowly in agreement after glancing at each other:) How kind of her to do such a thing as that.

TIFFANY: (With a pinch of awe in her tone:) Yeah, Krystal's so...noble to do...that for us. (The Watleys now give **her** their odd expression) Maybe we should...make her an...honorary member...like the Watleys?

STACY: (Gasps, delighted:) Why, Tiffany, that's a _wonderful_ idea! (Hugs a surprised Tiffany:) What do you think, Sandi, Quinn? (Sighs, with a hint of envy in her tone:) Krystal looks so beautiful, and seems to dress so well, with those cool designer jeans, blouse, sneakers, and stuff--

QUINN: (Smiles:) I think it's super, guys! (Glances at Sandi:) Sandi--?

SANDI: I see no problem with making Krystal an honorary member of our club, like we did the Watleys. (Stacy jumps up and down giddily, and the Watleys subtly back away from her uneasily after looking at each other. Quinn and Tiffany don't notice because they're watching Sandi) Make a note of this, Stacy. We'll formally present her with our high honor tomorrow at Reynaldo's. (Stacy scribbles in her pad like a madwoman)

QUINN: (Grins:) I hope she's not, like, overwhelmed by it. (Pauses:) Tears of joy can ruin your mascara, and everything. (The other F.C. members nod in agreement while Quinn turns to the Watley sisters, smiles:) Hey, yeah, I almost forgot to ask you guys something. Darren told us that your family had relatives suddenly coming over to visit you this week, and you couldn't come here 'till they left, but yet you were _still_ able to come today like you said you would, and stuff--?

JUANITA: (Giggles, gives her sister a coy look and vice-versa:) We--ell, Laflita and I sorta "charmed" our dad into letting us come here--

LAFLITA: --And you know how we girls can do that to our dads. (Light tone:) "Anything for Daddy's Little Girls". (Everyone smirks knowingly) Of course, this ticked off Curtis, who thought it was unfair because he had to stay and "entertain" our three cousins, since they're all _boys_. (Shudders:) You wouldn't believe the way those--those _monsters_ have taken over our home!

JUANITA: (Chimes in:) They've eaten just about everything that hasn't been nailed down, it's as if they've never been fed before! On top of that, they've gone through our rooms like a tornado, turning over everything, (sighs:) including our make-up cases and clothes! (The F.C.'s mouths drop in stunned disbelief, save for Sandi, who's used to her brother's doings)

LAFLITA: (Rolls her eyes:) We should've done what Curtis did: _Barricade_ the bedroom door from the inside, and hide in there until dinnertime, then going back in there as soon as possible. (Giggles:) Mom and dad all but _forced_ him to play with our cousins--

JUANITA: (After a moment, small smirk, sympathetic tone:) --Hm, I guess I _can_ understand why he'd want to escape with us, now. (The F.C. giggle)

LAFLITA: As for our mom, who thought it was rude for us to go and suddenly leave, it was a little harder to convince her, of course. I explained to her that--

JUANITA: (Mildly annoyed, cuts her off:) --_We_ explained to her--

LAFLITA: (Narrows eyes at her sister:) --_excuse_ me, "we" explained to our mom that since our cousins were only boys, they couldn't possibly understand what we were doing, it being "sissy feminine stuff", and all. Our dad and uncle quickly agreed, and let us come here--

JUANITA: (Grins:) --In our brother's car, which we got permission to use from him, I might add, (suddenly develops disappointed expression, sighs:) though we agreed to pay Curtis 15 bucks from our pooled resources as a "user fee" for the first hour, and 10 more each hour after that. (Shrugs:) Then again, I guess we should be thankful that he even allowed us to drive it this time, though.

LAFLITA: (Looks at watch, narrows eyes:) Speaking of which, if we don't want to pay him 10 more bucks, we'd better book, sis. (Begins to leave with Juanita:) we'll see you guys tomorrow morning to go to Reynaldo's. (To Juanita, their voices fading:) Let's make sure we stay in our rooms so we won't have to see those terrors anymore than we have to 'till they leave...

QUINN: (Calling after them:) Okay, oh, and don't forget that we'll come by limo to pick you up! 9:30! Krystal will meet us there! (Turns to the F.C.:) You know, I think I'm gonna go to Darren's art studio an' see some of the stuff he's painted, I haven't been in there since we've come up here. He said I could see it anytime when he showed me where it was a couple of days ago. Anybody wanna come with me?

STACY: (Excitedly:) Ooh, I want to come, Quinn! I forgot your brother's an artist too, right?

TIFFANY: Yeah, an artist...

QUINN: (Chuckles, waves both off dismissively:) Only as a hobby, guys, it's not like he paints a lot like Jane does, and from what I heard, it's _normal_ stuff, unlike Jane's. (Pauses as she notices Sandi subtly stifling an "unfashionable" yawn by covering her mouth with the back of her hand:) Um, are _you_ comin', Sandi?

SANDI: (Snaps out of her tiny yawn:) What? Oh, uh, no, Quinn. I'll take a look at your brother's art stuff later. Right now, I have to--(looks away, hesitates:) uhhh, prepare for tomorrow's fashion excursion to Reynaldo's. I'll see you all in a few hours in my room. I'll send word by one of the staff here. (Cocks an eyebrow, slight warning tone:) Be fully prepared, we have a lot to go over, especially about the latest winter fashion styles, (adds, smirks:) and our plans for Jane Lane's "transformation" on Thursday. (Quickly leaves)

The rest of the Fashion Club watched Sandi leave, then began walking upstairs to Darren's art studio. Privately, Quinn sighed, more than likely knowing that Sandi probably wanted to acquire some more "beauty sleep" because of yet another nightmare, even though she had extra time to sleep up to the "fashion show". During the meeting while showing off their newly-purchased clothing, Quinn took subtle note of Sandi's nodding bouts when Sandi thought no one was noticing her. Taking pity and not wanting to see Sandi possibly being embarassed, it was Quinn who initiated the end the meeting earlier than they all actually wanted. Quinn smirked to herself over this thought. As little as three months ago, she wouldn't have hesitated in the least to see Sandi look silly. Now, both of them were closer than ever (for real), and in a way, she could thank Darren for that, though Quinn wished it didn't have to involve her brother almost dying to do it.

While they walked to the studio, Quinn wondered briefly if Stacy or (even) Tiffany had noticed Sandi's actions, but they apparently didn't, having immediately entering into idle chatting about Reynaldo's.

A minute later, the trio entered the studio, and began looking through the small bevy of paintings that were stacked on the walls and leaning on the fronts of the room's floor cabinets wordlessly. After a few minutes, Stacy spoke.

STACY: (Awed tone while holding up a picture of the ground's landscape, one of several:) Wow! This is awesome, Quinn! Your brother can sure paint! I wonder why he doesn't have some of this hanging up, somewhere, and not just around the mansion, either, like maybe a museum, or something?

TIFFANY: (Looking over Stacy's shoulder:) Such pretty colors...

QUINN: (Glances at the painting Stacy's holding from across the room, small smile:) Yeah, it _does_ look pretty, doesn't it? (Notices the portrait of Curtis and Lena on the wall:) Maybe I should get him to paint my portrait like what Fiona's told me he's planning to do with the staff's here, huh? (Smirks:) Too bad Jane doesn't paint like that-- (pauses, thoughtful expression as she comes beside them:) then again, I have to admit that Jane did such a radical job with me and my family on that portrait of us in our living room at my house--

STACY: (Raises eyebrow, gasps in shock while Tiffany continues to look at Darren's other paintings, then casually notices a cloth-covered one sitting on an easel in the far corner of the room, saunters up to it:) --_That_ was _Jane's_ painting? I didn't know! I thought it was Darren's!

QUINN: (Nods, small smirk:) Yeah, it was her's. (Frowns, ponders:) I think my mom told me once that Jane called it a "peace offering" to us over her liking Darren, or something. Anyway, I guess it proved to me that she could do a normal painting if she wanted to. (Rolls her eyes, smacks her mouth:) You shoulda seen the one she did during the time I stayed at her house when--

STACY: (Cuts her off, surprised expression:) --You--_stayed_ at her house, Quinn? (Just before Tiffany is about to lift off the cover of the work, she stops and looks at Quinn, inquistive expression as well) When was this?

_(Note to reader: This was in the episode "Gifted")_

QUINN: (Wide-eyed, realizes that she doesn't want Stacy to know about her staying overnight at Jane's, especially since Quinn "dumped" Stacy to go there instead, uneasy chuckle:) D-Did I say _stayed_? I _meant_ to say that I _visited_ there once to, ummm--give Jane some fashion and make-up tips! Yeah, that's it! (Quickly adds:) Anyway, though I never got around to askin' her, I think Jane was doing a portrait of me, and it looked so icky--

Jane suddenly entered while wiping her paint-splattered arms and hands with an old rag, interrupting Quinn. Jane paused and cocked an eyebrow at Quinn and Stacy, who stared at her wordlessly, then spotted Tiffany, who had just removed the cloth covering the work on the easel and was viewing it. Jane scowled at her.

Suddenly intrigued, Quinn and Stacy followed Jane's scowl. Stacy's mouth dropped in awe as both saw a mostly-finished painting of Darren holding a sleeping Daria in his arms, which Quinn immediately recognized as very similar to the "valuable" picture she had possessed for but a little short of two hours on Sunday, save for one difference: The facial expressions of the two were not of surprise, but of brotherly concern on Darren's part, and of what seemed to her to be a sort of--sisterly _reliance_ on Daria's part? Quinn narrowed her eyes at the painting in thought as Jane spoke.

JANE: Excuse me for inquiring, but what in the hell are you all doing here? (To Tiffany as she tosses the rag aside on a table:) Hands off, _that_ hasn't been finished yet. (Walks over to the painting, covers it quickly, glares at Tiffany, who backs away fearfully and returns beside Quinn and Stacy. Jane then stares at Quinn, mock-deep shocked expression:) I thought for sure that your little fashion get-together would last well into the night--?

QUINN: (Hands on hips:) _Ha_. For your information, we came to see some of Darren's paintings. Besides, I thought you were still painting in Darren's meditation room-thingy.

JANE: (Deadpan:) There must be two of me then, since I'm standing here in front of you. Actually, I'm finished with the "room-thingy". Obviously, I'm here to get a few other things before I chow down.

QUINN: (Snorts, crosses arms, annoyed:) _Obviously_. (Pauses, motions head at the covered painting:) Say, um, isn't that painting just like that--(Jane cuts her off by cocking a "Are you **sure** you want to continue?" eyebrow, subtly reminding Quinn to remember Daria's warning about discussing the picture in front of the F.C.:) uhhh, never mind. (Stacy and Tiffany look at each other, miffed)

STACY: (Forges ahead bravely:) Uh, that's a really nice painting of Daria and Darren, Jane--(adds quickly:) what you've done so far, and stuff. (Pauses, ponders:) It, like, really brings out the message of strong sibling bonding between those two. (Quinn forms the same expression she had after talking to Daria earlier, looks away, deep in thought)

TIFFANY: (Slight smile:) Yeah, Daria doesn't...look fat at all...

JANE: (Genuinely surprised expression at Stacy's stunningly "deep" praise of her work, ignores Tiffany:) Really? Well, thanks. I _was_ looking for just that message, you know, brother and sister, relying on one another, and all that. (Smirks:) I kinda know first-hand what that's like. (Pauses:) Ah, I realize I'm going out on a limb here, but do you guys mind not telling anyone else about the painting 'till Friday, when I unveil it? I want it to be a complete surprise, like showing off Darren's meditation room. (The others nod their heads, though Quinn is a bit more hesitant while glancing at the now-covered work) Thanks. (Cocks an eyebrow, glances around:) Where's Krystal? I kinda thought she'd be with you.

QUINN: Oh, she went to talk to my mom, aunt Millie, uncle Jim, and that Edward guy. She said she'll speak to you afterwards, and stuff.

STACY: (Hesitates, steps forward:) Um, Jane? About that m-makeover thing t-that happened w-with you and Daria--? (Jane stares at her stoically) I-I'm really sorry about what I did, o-okay? (Jane maintains the same stoic stare while Stacy glances nervously at an now-exasperated Quinn and vacant-looking Tiffany, then shocks them all by suddenly getting down on her knees in front of Jane, takes a very deep breath, begs:) J-Just, pleasepleasePLEASEdon'thangmebymymauve-coloredfingernailsbytenfishhooksonthehighesttreeherelikeDariatoldmeyouplannedtodotomeforrevenge! (Jane now forms an amused expression while looking down at her as Stacy exhales, tearing up) I mean, I _just_ had my nails manicured, and everything, and--

TIFFANY: (Disgusted look:) Eww...fishhooks and fingernails...are sooo wrong...

QUINN: (Through clenched teeth:) Stacy, stop it, you're embarassing us! I _told_ you Daria was just kidding, remember? (Stacy timidly rises up off the floor, wiping her mascara-stained eyes)

JANE: (Wicked smirk to Quinn, enjoying this:) _Was_ she, Quinn? (Adds casually, motions head at Stacy:) Why, only yesterday, Daria mentioned to me something about using a cauldron, a rope, boiling hot oil, and a torture chamber on our little nibblet, here. (Stacy's eyes grow wide, and she suddenly bolts out of the room screaming)

TIFFANY: I'll go after her...so she won't...faint and get fat...while lying on the...floor...(leaves)

QUINN: (Glares:) Thanks a lot, Jane. Stacy'll probably will be in some corner trembling, and stuff.

JANE: (Grins, bows:) My pleasure, I live to serve. (To Quinn's continued glare, pauses:) Sheesh, relax, willya? It was just a joke, a _funny_ joke, but a joke nevertheless. I'm over that stupid incident, really. (Pauses:) Look, if it'll make you feel any better, I'll apologize to her later, (adds:) particularly since she actually liked what I had painted of Daria and Darren so far. Call it a sort of a "reward" to her for having good taste.

Quinn gave a sigh of relief, then turned to leave as Jane pulled back the cover that hid the painting of Quinn's siblings to examine it. Quinn stopped at the doorway and turned back to Jane slowly, all the while glancing at the painting.

QUINN: (Hesitates:) Uh, Jane--?

JANE: (Still examining the painting:) Hm? What? (Turns to Quinn, cocks an eyebrow:) Don't tell me that you think an apology to Stacy isn't enough, because if you are--

QUINN: (Shakes her head quickly:) --No, not _that_! (Pauses, quieter tone:) I was just wondering: Why did you paint _them_ together?

JANE: (Raised eyebrows:) 'Cuse me?

QUINN: (Sighs:) I mean, why did you paint just Daria and Darren? Why didn't you include _me_ with Darren? I'm his sister, too. Why did it have to be just Daria?

JANE: (Pauses, hesitates:) Um, wee--ell, it has something to do with that "Special Moment" snapshot of those two that I couldn't resist taking, as I believed you partially figured out when you had the picture--

QUINN: (Cuts her off, annoyed tone:) --If you're like, worried about keepin' it a secret, Darren told me the whole story already, you know, you two findin' Daria in the study sleeping, your taking the picture to paint from it, Daria sneaking in your room and gettin' it back, and everything. I asked him about the picture, and he like, came clean with me. If you don't mind, could you not tell Daria how I found out? Darren asked me not to say anything to her about it 'cause he thought she'd be embarassed if my mom and dad found out what happened behind that. (Thought v.o., mental snort: As if the **painting** itself won't do that...)

JANE: (Pauses:) Sure, why not, though if you think about it, it wouldn't be that big of a surprise that since you had the picture, Daria would probably guess you'd inquire how she and Darren had gotten on there in the first place. Besides, you weren't there, you know. I _could_ paint you with them, but it wouldn't be right to me, (shrugs:) artist's perception, and all, you know. (Jane stares at her for a moment more, realizes as Quinn ponders this:) This is really getting your goat, isn't it, me painting your two fellow siblings together, and not you--?

QUINN: (Snaps out of her thoughts, frowns:) What does a freakin' _goat_ have ta do with Daria and Darren? (Jane rolls her eyes, sighs, and Quinn continues on before Jane can speak:) Besides, um, that's stupid! I couldn't care _less_ if you painted them together! You told me why you did, right? (Quickly leaves)

JANE: (Looks after her, thought v.o., mental chuckle: Well, whattya know, the "Princess" **is** envious. [Examines painting, thoughtful look:] Hm--guess it never occurred to me that it would bother her like **that**, though...)

**********

Quinn stormed down the hallway scowling on her way to find Stacy, her fists by her sides. _Face it, Quinn, you're envious. Jane painted her best friend, your sister, and her boyfriend, your brother, together. Not you. A really nice painting, too. I mean, I know Jane's just copyin' that picture I saw of Darren and Daria together she took an' stuff from memory, but still, it just doesn't seem fa--_

Quinn's thoughts were broken when she rounded the corner to the east wing and ran into Fiona, who was carrying clean bedsheets. For a second, Fiona almost dropped them, but Quinn recovered enough to help her keep them in Fiona's arms.

QUINN: Ooops! Sorry, Fiona! I didn't see you!

FIONA: (Smiles:) It's alright, Miss Quinn, and thank you for your help. (Giggles:) You know, this was almost the same thing that happened to me with Master Darren the morning you all first came here. Unfortunately, we both failed to keep the bedsheets from falling that time.

QUINN: (Chuckles:) At least you didn't fall on the floor like you did this morning with Krystal, huh? (Pauses, realizes:) _Speaking_ of which--

FIONA: (Turns pale, becomes nervous:) --Um, Miss Quinn, (turns, begins to leave:) I'd better get--

Quinn, much to even her own surprise, gently grabbed Fiona's shoulder in mid-turn, stopping her. Fiona swallowed hard, turning back slowly to Quinn, who removed her hand.

QUINN: (In a soft tone, inquisitive:) Fiona, what's going on with you and Krystal? (Pauses:) Are--are you scared of her, or something? Did she, uh, well, do something (hesitates:) _bad_ to you?

FIONA: (After a moment:) N-No, Miss Quinn. Miss Krystal hasn't done anything--_directly_ bad to me since I've been working here, (pauses, looks away, trails off:) but--

QUINN: (Narrows eyes, draws closer:) --But what? (Pauses:) _What_? What did she do to you? (Fiona continues to hesitate) Fiona, I promise I won't tell Darren or anybody else who's living or working here what you tell me, but if it's something bad about Krystal, and she knows my brother, I'm kinda concerned, and I wanna know, (pauses:) you understand, right--?

FIONA: (After a moment, nods reluctantly:) It's just that--well, (sighs:) let me start from the beginning. From what I understood as told in bits and pieces by the experienced members of the staff, in the two to two-and-a-half years before I came on here, after their days at the martial arts school, Miss Krystal had sometimes ventured to the mansion to spar with Master Darren and Tina, occasionally joining in their little sessions, or she came to simply exchange small talk with Mistress Lucille, Master Arthur Sr., or Mistress Millie. (Pauses, ponders:) Master Darren then began to see Miss Stephanie around this time, I think, and Miss Stephanie sometimes came around to watch the other three spar. Though I'm not sure about the whole story--no one was--Miss Stephanie began to not like it when Miss Krystal came for these workouts, even after Darren insisted to Miss Stephanie that nothing was going on. To soothe his girlfriend's feelings, Master Darren asked Miss Krystal that they'd have to severely curtail the workouts. The reason was--

QUINN: (Raised eyebrows in surprise, cuts her off:) --Are you saying Darren's girlfriend thought something was going on between Darren and Krystal, and decided to almost end them getting together?

FIONA: (Shrugs:) More or less, yes. I was told that Miss Krystal became quite angered upon hearing this, even confronting Miss Stephanie the next day on the grounds while Miss Stephanie was with Master Darren, accusing her of "suffocating" Master Darren, and that Miss Stephanie should really not be so "jealous" of her working out with Master Darren, who was trying to calm Miss Krystal down. (Frowns briefly:) Ignoring him, she continued on, stressing that Tina and even Miss Stephanie herself were there, so how could anything happen? Now angry herself, Miss Stephanie pointed out that Miss Krystal had began to wear, er, "very suggestive" workout clothing in their latest sessions, (Quinn's eyes grow huge) and seemed to "snuggle" next to Darren every time she got the chance to get close in, which I heard later made Master Darren feel somewhat--(pauses:) uncomfortable. Miss Stephanie even pointed out that Tina herself briefly wondered what Miss Krystal was actually "doing" during the workouts. (Pauses:) After a moment, a furious Miss Krystal nearly _hit_ Miss Stephanie. (Quinn's mouth drops in shock) I said "nearly" because a stunned Master Darren had grabbed her wrist before she could, asking Miss Krystal to leave, which she did. Miss Krystal later called to apologize to both of them, which Master Darren accepted immediately, and Miss Stephanie did as well--though rather reluctantly. I think Miss Stephanie was still shaken by what happened--(pauses:) something which I came to understand _perfectly_ well on later. (Quinn frowns slightly at her, confused) From that point on, Miss Krystal rarely came around until Miss Stephanie died. (Adds:) Before you ask, Miss Krystal did show up at Miss Stephanie's funeral, (hesitates:) but much to her credit, she didn't, er, "take advantage" of his tragic situation, for she actually stayed away from Master Darren while he grieved, save for a few phone calls, and one visit, much the same way she did when his (adopted) parents died.

QUINN: (After a moment, gathers her wits:) Wow. I mean, from what Krystal told us the other day, she an' Darren only went out casually when they both were in that martial arts school place, and nothing really came of it. Besides, I think Krystal said it was mostly from the guilt Darren felt after he beat up Krystal's brother over that Donna girl. (Pauses, narrows eyes:) Say, I wonder how long was the time after Darren and Krystal stopped seein' each other, and then this Stephanie girl came into the picture?

FIONA: Er, I believe that girl's name was _Dora_, Miss Quinn, and I'm afraid I don't know anything about when Master Darren first met Miss Stephanie exactly, only that he was very fond of her. I saw that first hand in the short time I observed them together here at the mansion because they always held hands, and (sighs, slight smile:) kissed each other. (Quinn sighs herself, and gets a dreamy expression over imagining the scene) (Fiona pauses, then, in a sad tone:) I _do_ know, however, that Master Darren was very devestated when she suddenly died, and who could blame him? (Leans over to a sad-looking Quinn, whispers in her ear:) Rumor has it that Master Darren was going to ask Miss Stephanie to marry him.

QUINN: (Gasps:) Really? Wow! He never told us that, only that he had her as a girlfriend, and that she died. (Pauses:) Uh, how was Stephanie like? Darren kinda skipped over really telling us about her, though I guess I can understand why, and stuff.

FIONA: (Ponders for a moment:) Well, like I said, I really saw Miss Stephanie only a short time before she died, but from what I gathered, she was a very nice, funny, intelligent, and witty young woman, not unlike Mi--Jane, save for the fact that she was not as--(ponders the words:) um, "outrageous" as her personality-wise. (Quinn shows a "**That** figures" expression) Darren's parent's and Mistress Millie fell immediately for her, and everyone in the mansion liked her as well--(pauses, sighs, chuckles:) though when she first laid eyes on _me_, she sort of, um, (pauses, smirks:) reluctantly "inferred" to me when Master Darren wasn't around one time if I was sort of attracted to him because she caught me looking at them occasionally while she asked me what I did here, (grins:) as if she didn't know what I do is the same as the other servants. Anyway, I--

QUINN: (Giggles, cuts her off, in a casual tone:) --Yeah, I can see why she'd think that. I mean, when _I_ first met--(catches herself, turns red and wide-eyed as Fiona cocks an amused eyebrow:) um, well, like I said, that's perfectly understandable, and everything, though I really couldn't blame my brother if he kinda looked in _your_ direction. You really look cute, (adds quickly:) though I'd feel even better if we in the Fashion Club went through your wardrobe and make-up to see what you wear and stuff to get the guys. If you want, we can stop by your house tomorrow to see what you have after Reynaldo's. (Before Fiona can speak, coy look:) I bet you've got a _lot_ of boyfriends, huh? (Fiona forms an uncomfortable expression)

FIONA: (Slight blush, grateful smile:) Thank you for the kind compliments Miss Quinn, but that's quite alright, I'm satisfied with what I wear, though perhaps we can all, er, "get together" in the future. As for my lovelife, well, it's rather personal, you understand--? (Quinn shrugs, nods) Thank you. Getting back to Master Darren, I'll admit that when I first saw him, I _did_ find him attractive, but as I said, he was completely enamored with Miss Stephanie, and she him, plus, he didn't know me at all since I was new. Who was _I_ to speak to someone like _him_? Besides, he was, well, my employer, like his parents and Mistress Millie. Even if I could like him and he me, I'd have to quit my service here, since romance is forbidden between the staffers, and I happen to like my job very much. I made it clear to Miss Stephanie that I had no "designs" on him. (Looks away, in a wistful tone:) She apologized for thinking that, and we got along well in the short time I knew her--

QUINN: --That's good--

FIONA: (Continues in the same tone:) --But I wanted to reach out and comfort Master Darren after witnessing his grief over Miss Stephanie's death. We began to talk more, and he and I grew to know one another better. He was very kind to me. I wanted to comfort him again when his parents died, but like what happened with Miss Stephanie, I held back, remembering my "place". Master Darren then suddenly left to find your family, and I found myself missing him very much. (Pauses:) You can imagine how I felt when I saw the television reports about him being shot and nearly dying.

QUINN: (Hushed tone:) You really _did_ begin to fall for him, didn't you?

FIONA: (Small smile:) Yes, and please don't tell him. (Quinn shakes her head) I couldn't live with the embarassment, (pauses, narrows eyes:) though I believe Elenor and some other staffers knew about it, and didn't say anything to me or him just for that reason. They don't think I know it, but I do. I also realized how much he liked Jane after I sometimes saw him speak to her over the phone before you all came up here, laughing, and after meeting her, I think they're good for each other. She provides the perfect tonic for his recent pains, like your family has, and he can finally get on with his life.

QUINN: (Quiet tone:) I'm, um, really sorry.

FIONA: (Brief smile, dismissive wave:) Oh, don't feel sorry for me, Miss Quinn. I'm very happy for Master Darren, he deserves it after the hell he went through this summer--(adds quickly, smirks:) not including finding his family, of course. (Quinn shows a small smile) As for me, I'm confident enough in my looks to know that I can get "lots" of boyfriends as you said, and I'm over my "pining" for him, (thought v.o.: At least **now** I am...) though I still care for his personal welfare. Like Miss Stephanie, Jane had suspected that I was attracted to Master Darren, even going so far as apologizing to me for her "paranoia" in doing so. I surprised her by admitting that I really did like him, (Quinn cocks an eyebrow) but not in the way that she and he liked each other, and I didn't want to appear as a "threat" to her. I guess my blunt honesty paid off, for again like Miss Stephanie, Jane and I are getting along very well.

QUINN: (After a moment, dismissive tone:) Well, I _know_ I couldn't tell another girl that I was attracted to her guy like you did, but since that worked for you, it was the right thing, I guess. Say lave, and all that. (Pauses as Fiona gives her an odd look:) Getting back to Krystal, what did she do to you that made you so freaked out about her?

FIONA: Well, like Miss Stephanie and Jane, I met Miss Krystal for the first time, a few days after first meeting Miss Stephanie. She had come over to see Master Darren, and he wasn't there. Elenor had informed her that he had went over to see Miss Stephanie, which, if you can imagine, did _not_ put her in the best of moods. As she was about to leave the mansion, Miss Krystal saw me while I was vacumning in a hallway near the foyer, and came over. I asked if she needed anything, and she immediately began to pepper me with all sorts of suspicious questions, like who I was, and if I had seen Master Darren as of yet, and who _she_ was, cutting me off before I could say anything, all while in my face. (Quinn stares with disbelief) I started to become (pauses:) frightened and upset, completely speechless with fear. It was then that I spotted Mistress Millie coming from the upstairs with Mistress Lucille, laughing about something--

QUINN: (Slight frown, hands on hips, cuts her off:) --Well, why didn't you _say_ something to them about Krystal, Fiona? I mean, I'm sure that--

FIONA: (Sighs:) --I didn't want to cause any trouble, Miss Quinn. Like I told you, who was _I_ to the Appletons? I was new after all, Miss Krystal was a McKinna, and she knew the Appletons very well. It would be my word against her's. (Pauses:) Besides, the quick warning _glare_ Miss Krystal gave me before she brightened into a smile for those two sort of discouraged me from saying anything, too--(adds:) that and the fact that I heard from Tina when I first spoke to her about the people who frequent the mansion for security purposes that Miss Krystal was a black-belt martial artist. I simply didn't think it was worth the risk to tell anyone, even the staff. In the few other times I saw her since, she gave me that--(pauses:) _look_. (Quinn cocks an eyebrow) It was a look that combined--(frowns, ponders:) jealousy, contempt, and little bit of rage, like it said, "Know your place, and don't try me." (Looks down:) I became intimidated by her when she came around, so much so, that I began trying to _avoid_ her, subtly going into other rooms, pretending to clean them when she came into one I happened to be in. Usually, Miss Krystal called over to announce when she'd arrive so I could be "ready", but this morning she suddenly showed up with you, surprising me. That's why I was so frightened, I was caught off-guard. (Pauses, slight shudder:) I don't know exactly what it is, but there's something about her that makes me think not to cross her.

QUINN: (Shakes her head slowly:) This is _so_ like, unbelievable. I never would've thought she had a nasty side, 'cause she's been so cool around us. (Narrows eyes:) Maybe you should tell Darren or Millie now, or I can--

FIONA: (Suddenly wide-eyed and pale, puts her hands on Quinn's shoulders:) --NO! You promised! (Quinn is taken aback, and Fiona calms down, removing her hands) Miss Quinn, _please_ don't tell Master Darren or Mistress Millie about what happened with Miss Krystal and me, I'm _begging_ you! I mean, Miss Krystal really doesn't see me as a "threat" anymore with Jane now Darren's girlfriend. I still don't want to cause any trouble here, and Master Darren and Mistress Millie think highly of her, especially with Miss Krystal's defense of Darren over her brother Sunday! (Lowers voice, looks off to the side:) I just--I just want to get on with my work here, and not cause any unnecessary trouble.

QUINN: (After a long moment, sighs:) Okay, Fiona. I promise _again_ I won't say anything about this to Darren or Millie and anybody working around the mansion either, and to them about your liking him once.

FIONA: (Very relieved smile:) Thank you, Miss Quinn. I'd better go before Elenor starts to look for me. (Curtseys, leaves)

Quinn watched her leave, then looked back at Darren's studio in the opposite direction for a moment, biting her lower lip, frowning slightly.

QUINN: (Thought v.o.: I promised I wouldn't say anything to Darren, aunt Millie, an' anybody working around here about you an' Krystal, but I never said I wouldn't speak to someone else, like my family and friends. I just gotta tell somebody, it's like, in my nature, and stuff. Should I talk to Jane about Krystal, and warn her? [Pauses, considers:] About what? I mean, I haven't seen anything that would make me think that Krystal still likes Darren like that, even with Fiona's story, and like Fiona said, it might cause a lot of trouble for nothing. Daria? Nah, she'd **have** to say something to Jane. Mom? Too close to aunt Millie, might get back to Darren, or she'd tell him herself. Dad? [Pauses, rolls eyes:] **Please**. I don't really know uncle Jim or that Edward guy enough to tell them this, and uncle Jim might would wanta tell Darren, too. Tiffany? She wouldn't remember what I said, much less know what to do. Stacy? She'd fall apart. Speaking of which, I'd better go find her...) (Forms a small smirk as she begins to walk in the direction of the east wing, thought v.o.: Huh, I know who I can talk to about this, it's so obvious, an' everything. I'll wait until after our fashion meeting to speak to **Sandi**...)

**********

_(Scene is in a small area of a large underground parking garage, no more than ten to twenty spaces big, about the same time)_

Darren's Aston-Martin, now covered by its soft top, pulled into the space marked by a sign that had "Reserved for Mr. Appleton only", located beside another parking space, and occupied by a black Mercedes that had a similar sign, which read "Reserved for Ms. Waters only". Both spaces were sitting beside what Daria assumed were the doors of the garage's elevators. Daria exited the car with her brother, and stared at the sign for a moment.

DARIA: (Small smirk, while Darren comes around the rear of his car to her:) And what _else_ do we have here? First, it was the gun-wearing guards at the booths waving us through when we came in, and now it's exclusive valet parking away from the crowded lot over with Constance Waters only? All of this beside "personal" elevators? (Pauses:) What's gonna be next, some bellhop guy on the elevator waiting to take us up right to her office? If that's the case, then you'd better know that I'm _not_ tipping him. (Walks to the elevators with Darren)

DARREN: (Chuckles:) All for security purposes, Daria, I can assure you. If we had rode in the limo, we wouldn't have had to park here. When my (adopted) parents came in their own cars, they used this area, which is set aside and apart from our so-called "common" fellow employees, and exclusively for any guest clients and some other Board of Director members. We've only used it for about five years. (Points to a wall across from them as he punches a button marked "29":) Because of terrorist concerns stemming from what happened in Oklahoma City and at the World Trade Center several years ago, Tina and our other security people suggested we put up special, extra-thick walls in the event somebody tried to bomb this part of the Appleton Tower, which my (adopted) parents went along with, though they thought it was a little bit of overkill. (Pauses, quieter voice:) Elenor told me not long after that it was more for _my_ safety than anything else. (Daria gives him a reflective expression as both enter the elevator, and Darren motions around, grins as the doors shut:) See? No bellhop, I can keep my "tip".(Daria now gives a brief eye-roll)

They felt themselves begin to rise slowly in the elevator, then it speeded up. Daria felt her ears start to get stopped up from the increasing high-speed of the elevator, while Darren crossed his arms and leaned against the rear, looking up at the progressing numbers.

DARIA: (Dryly:) So noted. (Changes subject, glances at Darren's shirt:) That spot dry yet?

DARREN: (While looking down, lightly pats his chest:) Hm, it's still slightly damp, but dry enough, I guess. (Pauses:) By the way, that was a good idea on putting up the top and turning on the heat to dry my shirt for a little bit. Good thing we cracked the windows so we didn't roast from the heat _outside_ as well. (Daria smirks slightly) Don't worry, this _is_ a black shirt after all. It hides stains well, and it was just water that the dean spilled on me.

DARIA: (Shakes head slowly:) I still can't believe he spilled it from the _bottle_ of the cooler on you like that. He didn't have to take the whole damn thing off to get us any when it wouldn't come out.

DARREN: (Quick shrug:) Well, he was just trying to be kind. I think he really wanted to have you as a student, Daria. The dean was very enthusiastic throughout our conversation when he, uh, finally settled down.

DARIA: (Deadpan, droll tone:) My cup runneth over.

DARREN: (Slight frown, pauses:) Ah, I hope our "experience" with Dean Pierpoint didn't discourage you any in possibly pursuing that major, sis.

DARIA: (After a moment, senses her brother's concern:) Nah, and stop apologizing already for not knowing how he really was, sheesh. I told you that Pierpoint isn't that much different from my high school teachers, and I haven't been driven crazy enough not to still get good grades there. Despite Pierpoint's--(pauses:) um, "faults", the guy seems to know a whole lot about the field of journalism. I found myself--(hesitates, looks off to the side for a moment:) impressed with what he said the curriculum offers, despite myself. (Shrugs:) Besides, if I do go the journalism route, I wouldn't have to put up with him all that much, save for an occasional meeting or two. (Pauses:) I could stand a good laugh now and then between classes, I suppose.

DARREN: (Mock-incredulous look, gasp and tone as the elevator starts to slow down:) You--you actually do that? (Daria cocks an eyebrow as a smirking Darren pauses:) _Laugh_, I mean? When will _I_ get to hear it?

DARIA: (As the elevator stops and the doors open, and they walk into a huge gray-walled marble and red carpeted hallway:) Right now, if you wish, (points:) when I _throw_ you out the window at the end of the hallway down there. You'll be able to hear my maniacal laughter as the last thing you'll ever remember while you fall to your death. (Darren laughs as a hand suddenly comes from behind them, gently touches Daria's right shoulder, startling and turning her around) AH!

DARREN: (Having seen the person behind Daria already, laughs even more at his sister's reaction, shakes the hand warmly:) Hello, Constance.

CONSTANCE: (Dressed in a blue "power suit", grins:) Hello, Darren. (Turns to Daria, shakes her hand warmly as well:) And you _have_ to be Daria Morgendorffer. Please, just call me Constance. I'm sorry for suddenly coming up behind you like that. I was in a brief, last-minute session with an employee, and I just came out of his office as you two exited the elevator. I became a little excited when I spotted you. I think you can tell I've been really eager to meet you for awhile.

DARIA: (Deadpan, "recovers":) Well, when you get to know me, we'll see if you _still_ feel that way a few minutes from now. (Constance and Darren glance at each other knowingly for an instant and chuckle. Daria sighs, to Darren, slight mocking tone:) I see you "got" to her about me, too?

DARREN: (Grins:) Afraid so, sis. Unlike Dean Pierpoint, Constance is "prepared" for your barbs.

CONSTANCE: (Chuckles again as they all come to a set of double doors, stops:) Don't worry, Daria. I'm sure Darren left out some things on you that I couldn't possibly know about. (Changes tone:) Now, as I understand it, you two have a big day planned ahead, so let's get to my office for some quick little small talk, then you can go on your way. By the way Darren, your office was just finished being remodeled very late last night, ready by today as promised. (Darren forms a satisfied expression) There's no one up there right now, so you two won't be disturbed. I'll leave it to you to hire your own secretary, of course. You can show it to Daria after we talk. (Enters right side door, followed by Daria and Darren)

The trio walked into the reception area to Constance's office, a small space lined by padded red sofas on either side of a small desk, the same for several picture windows that highlighted the spectacular Manhatten skyline. Daria took in a short breath in awe at the sight of New York City's various skyscapers, noting the Empire State Building nearby, and of the twin towers of the World Trade Center in the distance, in lower Manhatten _(Appleton Tower, dear reader, is located on the upper part of Manhatten Island)_.

Constance stopped at the desk, and looked around, frowning.

CONSTANCE: Hm--where's Mimi, my personal secretary? She was here just a few minutes ago when I left--(shouting is heard behind some more double doors that were slightly ajar several feet behind the desk, presumably Constance's office) what in the hell--?

At that instant, both double doors suddenly blasted open, and Mimi, a short-haired glasses-wearing red head, came out of the office, but it was who she was _pushing_ out that really garnered Daria's (and Darren's) attention: None other than Val, of _Val_ magazine. _(Note to reader: See the episode "The Lost Girls", of course)_ Daria briefly glanced at Darren, who returned it just as quickly. Val struggled against Mimi, grabbing both sides of the doorway and steadying herself furiously.

MIMI: (In a strained, struggling tone:) Look, Val, you just can't see Constance without an appointment, you know that, and she's not here right now, anyway! If you don't stop behaving like this, I'll have to call security-- 

VAL: --NO! I'LL NEVER LEAVE, NOT UNTIL I SEE--(spots Constance, stops struggling, suddenly turns "sweet":) Oh, _Constaaance_! There you are! (Glares back at Mimi, who rolls her eyes, then Val walks up to Constance, smiling, arms wide open:) It's _so_ good to finally catch up to--

CONSTANCE: (Scowls, puts hand up, which stops Val:) --Hold it right there, Val. Our association is finished, I told you that a few days ago for what seemed to be the tenth time. You were given your generous severance pay when we phased out _Val_ magazine after we brought out Tramell Press, and as you know, after a thorough financial examination, we discovered that it simply wasn't profitable for us. (Shakes head slowly, slight agitated tone:) I'm really getting tired of all your annoying prattle on this subject--

VAL: (Wide-eyed, pale, desperate tone:) But, but--you don't understand! Please, I _need_ my magazine, and it needs me! I can turn it around, give me time! I have new ideas! What about all those teen-age girls who read about me--uh, I mean, my magazine? What will they do now that their teen guide guru is gone?

DARIA: (Low voice, to her brother:) The odds will increase that they'll actually have _normal_ lives now that her trifling rag is on the dung heap? (Darren glances at Daria to quiet her, but he tries not to snicker)

CONSTANCE: (Sighs:) I'm sure that someone with your reputation can start over, dear.

DARIA: (Again, to Darren in low voice:) Yeah, I heard that the _AARP_ is looking for a new editor for their mag. Why, she'd be right up their alley--(Darren this time snickers, but it's a low one)

DARREN: (While still snickering, mock-warning tone:) C-Cut it _out_, Daria--

VAL: (Tone becoming desperate:) L-Look, I--I'll do anything, I'll even _drop_ my teen fans for--(pauses, sees that Constance is not softening, spots the snickering Darren for the first time, becomes wide-eyed:) hey, you're _the_ Arthur Appleton Jr., right? (Eyes him hungrily, which causes a suddenly-surprised Darren to now look uncomfortable, and Daria to appear amused by his reaction:) _Umm-yeaah_ you are. (Saunters up to him, holds hand out, which Darren tepidly shakes:) Val, as in _Val_ magazine. (Adds smugly:) I'm sure you've read it, of course. I've done an article or two on your (adopted) mother's fabulous fashions over the years. Let me just say that this is an honor--(seductive voice, leans closer to him:) in more ways than one, honey.

DARREN: (Draws back:) Uh, right, I'm sure it is, er, Val, and I'd prefer that you simply call me Darren. (Quickly motions to Daria, gently pushes her forward. She casts an evil eye at him for an instant:) Uh, you remember my sister Daria Morgendorffer, right? You visited her in Lawndale at her high school once to do an article for your magazine.

VAL: (Stares at Daria as if she's some sort of alien:) Oh yeah, sure, I remember her! (Shakes Daria's hand:) Hi, DeAnne, good to see you again! (Turns back to a frowning Darren, adds quickly as Daria stares at her expressionlessly:) Anyway, maybe you can help me here with Constance, Darren. (Glances at Constance, smirks:) I'm sure with your--(pauses:) "influence" you can persuade her to see the error of her ways in folding _Val_ magazine. (Constance, Mimi, and even Daria narrow their eyes at Val) You _do_ have the power to overrule her since you're the _real_ one in charge here, right? (Smugly adds:) I mean, I am _the_ one and only Val, you know. We famous people simply _have_ to stick together, and all that.

Darren stared at Val expressionlessly. Constance began to do a slow burn inside while staring at Val, the same for Mimi. Daria looked between her brother and the other women, curious as to what he'd do, but personally guessing that Val wouldn't like the end result.

DARREN: (After a moment, firm tone:) I'm sorry Val, but there's nothing I can do for you. (Val turns pale with shock) Constance is the Chairperson and CEO of Appleton Industries, the "real" one in charge at this company, I might add, and her decision, (narrows eyes:) which I whole-heartedly supported, is final. (Constance gives him a slightly relieved look and grateful smile) She recommended that your magazine be dropped, and the Board agreed by voice vote. Also, from what I understood, your contract with Tramell stated that if your magazine ever lost money over a year of time without turning around and that the company happened to be acquired during the same time, that the acquiring company had the right to terminate your magazine. (Pauses:) Might I point out that all of these things happened? Now, unless you want to get your lawyer to fight this with our stable of lawyers, I suggest that you accept it. Like Constance said, I'm sure that you'll find something else. Good day. (Moves past her, followed by a slightly-smiling Daria, goes into Constance's office)

VAL: (Trying to recover, calls after him:) B-But, Darren--

CONSTANCE: (Now frowns, crosses her arms:) He _said_ good day, Val, and by the way: Do not _ever_ bother me again on this. (Pauses, narrows eyes, meanacing tone:) I _mean_ it. You'll be very, _very_ sorry if you do. (While she continues to frown at Val:) Mimi, escort the esteemed Val out of the building, will you? If she tries to give you any trouble, contact security to assist you.

MIMI: (While showing a very large smirk and glare to Val:) It'll be my pleasure, Constance. (Motions to a still shocked Val:) After _you_. (Val slumps, turns around wordlessly, leaves the reception area, followed by Mimi)

After slowly closing her eyes and taking a deep breath of satisfaction, Constance entered her large, spacious, glass-lined office with Daria and Darren waiting for her while standing in the center and speaking to each other. She went around to her desk and sat down wordlessly, the same for Daria and Darren in two very comfortable-looking office chairs, both almost identical to Constance's.

CONSTANCE: (After a moment, hesitates, then smiles:) Darren, thank you for saying that to that pest. It meant a lot to me, really. (Adds:) On both counts. Val's been leaving me messages on my answering machine and e-mail almost nonstop since her magazine was cancelled. It's been driving me crazy.

DARREN: (Small smile:) No problem, Constance. You _are_ "The Boss", you know--(narrows eyes, serious tone:) I want to make _that_ perfectly clear. You make the decisions in running this company, not me. I want you to remember that. Yes, I chose you, but when it comes to the day-to-day decisions, it's all your's.

CONSTANCE: (Quiet expression, smile:) I'll remember that, I promise. (Frowns:) I could just kick myself for not driving that point home to her from the get-go after she started to annoy me. I guess I didn't want to look like some sort of tyrant by lashing out to her in front of everyone here the first few weeks I had this job--(pauses, adds:) you know, with William here previously and the way _he_ ran things, I wanted to make a good impression.

DARREN: Good, and you don't really have to explain yourself to me. (Smiles, changes subject:) I was just telling Daria that it didn't occur to me about _Val_ magazine being owned by Tramell until I saw Val herself just now when Daria asked if I knew about this. (Pauses, sighs:) Sorry about not being able to attend the meeting in present about that a week-and-a-half ago.

CONSTANCE: (Cocks an eyebrow:) Darren, you _did_ attend by video tele-conference, remember? (Quietly adds:) Besides, you had--(pauses:) other things on your mind at the time. (Ponders for a moment:) You know, that was a pretty impressive point you made with Val on that contractual agreement Tramell Press made. I had almost forgotten about it.

DARREN: (Giving a quick, dismissive shrug:) I remembered it when I saw my (adopted) dad and uncle William iron out the final details when Appleton bought Tramell out.

DARIA: (Deadpan:) I'm sure Jane will lament Val's magazine passing as much as I am right now when we call her later, Darren. (Darren and Constance look at each other, puzzled, Daria adds:) And if either of you believe _that_, you're out of your ever-loving gourds. (The others chuckle)

CONSTANCE: (While still chuckling, sits back in her chair:) Daria, you seem to be a very amusing and enlightening young woman!

DARIA: (Still in deadpan mode:) I'm a regular Rosie O'Donell, I am. I haven't even warmed up, yet. Want to hear my Roseanne impersonation? My friend Jane cracks up every time I go to town on it. It goes like this--

DARREN: (Trying not to laugh, gentle rebuke:) --Enough, sister mine. As Constance has said, we've got a full plate today, and we don't want to fall behind.

CONSTANCE: (Mock-glares at Darren:) Rob me of my fun, why don't you? (Turns to Daria, more serious tone:) Daria, I personally wanted to thank you for what you did--

DARIA: (Sighs, having heard this before from her brother, cuts her off:) --I really didn't do anything, Constance. I think your making me out to be some sort of heroine for allegedly having something to do with you becoming head of Appleton is being blown way out of proportion, here.

DARREN: (Head rests in left hand, with left elbow on armrest, mock-admiringly stares at his sister, smiles:) See how modest she is? (Daria stares at him) I told you about her modesty, didn't I? (Constance smirks)

CONSTANCE: Come now, Daria. I think you're short-changing yourself a little. According to Darren, it was you who pointed out what I did with Tsunama/Fuju that made him think about choosing me. (Pauses:) I sort of feel like I owe you something. I wanted to return the favor, if I could.

DARIA: (Cuts eyes sideways at her brother:) If it's about making Darren disappear for awhile, then I'm all ears. (The others chuckle)

CONSTANCE: No, I'm afraid you're stuck with your brother until the end of the day. In a way, it's because of what happened to Val and her magazine. I want to start a new teen publication to replace _Val_, and I'm looking for some new teenage writers from all over the country. (Daria cocks an eyebrow and Darren forms an intrigued expression as Constance pauses:) _Real_ teen writers, writers that have actually gone through their own personal crisis and experiences, either at home, school, or anywhere else. I want writers that can give _real_ teen advice on how to deal with the real world, not the teen phoniness of looking good for guys I skimmed over in an issue of Val's magazine. I want both gender's points of view of teen life in general. The new magazine would be bimonthly, meaning that you'd have at least a month-and-a-half to do an article to be published, provided that the editor we have yet to hire likes it, of course. You'd also be paid for your work, which you could send by mail or e-mail, if it's published for that issue. Should you accept, we can work out the financial details later. Darren had sent me photocopies of some of your writings when he told me you were a writer (Darren looks off nonchalantly as Daria slyly glances at him), and I thought they were very good. (Pauses, smirks:) Well, quite dark and deep too, but still very good. We're still looking for a title along with the editor and publication wouldn't start for at least six months, so you'll have a little time to think about it. (Adds:) I hope you seriously consider this opportunity, Daria, it could help you if you pursue journalism as a career.

DARIA: (Gathers her thoughts after a moment:) Wow. Um, you've given me a hell of a lot to think about, Constance. I never thought something like that would fall into my lap like this. (Suddenly pinches back of right hand, winces:) _Ouch_. Nope, it's not a dream. (Pauses:) Too bad the pain I'm feeling right now isn't, either. (Narrows eyes as Constance and Darren chuckle:) What would your magazine be looking for in "personal crisis or experiences", exactly? I mean, save for recently discovering that I and my sister have a brother, and what's happened since, my life isn't exciting enough to be considered for a showing on "Biography", yet.

CONSTANCE: (Snickers, sits back in her chair, rocks slowly:) It doesn't have to be just about _your_ teen experiences and perspectives, Daria. It could be from someone else you know in your age group, like your friend Jane, or somebody at your high school, as long as the personal teen perspective is highlighted. That's what the magazine is all about.

DARIA: (Pauses, thinks for a moment:) When do you want an answer? What do you consider to be "a little time to think"? (Darren frowns slightly at his sister, perplexed, but says nothing)

CONSTANCE: (Ponders:) I'd like your answer in at least a month, Daria, if that's alright with you. We're hoping to have an editor in place just about then. We already have several candidates that'll be interviewed next week.

DARIA: Then I guess I'll have your answer for you, then. I suppose the only thing I can add is--(pauses, looks away slightly:) um, thanks for offering this to me. (Hesitates, reaches over Constance's desk to shake her hand stiffly, which Constance returns warmly while smiling. Darren sits back, small smile of satisfaction)

CONSTANCE: No, Daria, thank _you_. I--(there is a light, brief knock on Constance's door, which is opened slowly, and Leonard Potter's head protrudes in. He's holding a folder)

LEONARD: Constance? Sorry to interrupt you, but Mimi wasn't at her desk, and you did say that your schedule was very light this morning. (Spots Daria and Darren, smiles:) And here's why, of course. Hello again, Darren, and you must be Daria. Hello, I'm Leonard Potter, Appleton Industries head of Legal Affairs, and Darren's lawyer. (The trio stands up while Leonard walks up to Daria, shakes her hand)

DARREN: Hey, Leonard.

DARIA: Yeah, Darren and my mom's told me about you. Your job's to make sure Appleton isn't robbed blind by some conniving schmuck out to sue you guys over a defective product or a nasty employee work-related act, right? (Darren drops his head, looks off for an instant, sighs quietly at Daria's "directness" to Leonard, while Constance covers her mouth lightly and snickers, amused)

LEONARD: (Taken aback after a moment, then smirks:) Translation: Me and a bevy of Appleton's lawyers keep an eye out for this company's collective legal _ass_. (Pauses:) Yes, basically that, my dear. (Daria stares at him, wide-eyed in surprise. A surprised Darren and Constance chuckle)

DARIA: (Mock-glare at Darren, motions head to Leonard:) Got to _him_ about me, too, huh?

DARREN: (Shakes head, genuinely innocent look:) Actually, no, I didn't--

LEONARD: (Grins:) --Your mother did, Daria, when we were all dining at Montoni's Monday. (To Darren's confused frown:) You were, ah, "busy" with Jake, talking to him about going to Thursday's game at Yankee Stadium instead of Sunday--? While you two conversed, Helen and I talked about your two sisters. (Darren nods slowly in understanding)

CONSTANCE: (Cocks an eyebrow, motions to Leonard's folder:) Leonard, you didn't come up here just to meet Darren and Daria, I assume--?

LEONARD: (Turns serious, hands Constance the folder, which she reads:) No, I'm afraid not, Constance, and I'm glad Darren's here to hear the news as well. (Glances at Daria, hesitates:) Er, I just found out a few minutes ago about that "money" thing overseas. Got it by fax from the FBI, who have been _very_ busy on this. I thought you'd both want to hear it from me personally, but it can wait for a few if--

DARREN: --It's okay, Leonard. (To Constance:) I decided to come clean and told my sister and girlfriend about that this morning, if that's okay. (Constance nods her approval) What's up?

LEONARD: (After a moment:) Good and bad news. The good news is that we found out where the accounts were, courtesy of Benny Lodell, who was promised by the FBI that he'd get out of jail a few years sooner in exchange if the money were returned. There were three of them, in three different Zurich banks. (Sighs:) The bad news is that all the accounts were closed out, completely emptied. (The other three glance at each other) Records indicated that they all were on the _same_ day, two-and-a-half weeks ago.

CONSTANCE: (Narrows eyes as she continues to read the folder, which Daria and Darren now read as well on either side of Constance's shoulders:) Who else besides Lodell--(pauses, looks up uneasily at Darren:) and uh, William, for that matter, knew about the accounts? Did Lodell say?

LEONARD: Yes. According to Lodell, two men who stayed overseas, one in Spain, the other in France, (motions:) page three. (Constance flips to it, reads) A "Miguel Hortega" in Spain, and a "Louis Forget" in France, which we assumed to be false aliases. When authorities checked the addresses in those countries and paid each a visit, they discovered both addresses were actually _restaurants_. The FBI then immediately inquired the same day to Lodell about what was going on, inferring that he had lied to them, but get this: Lodell was actually _stunned_ to discover that both were not residential addresses, since William himself had taken Lodell to each home only last summer, in July, on that foriegn business excursion for Appleton at your father's behest, Darren, as I recall. (Constance and Darren nod, remembering) The authorites then went to each of the homes that Lodell had described, only to discover that they were rental houses. Apparently, William had rented them for the two just to _mislead_ his right-hand man. Lodell insisted to the FBI that he and William had even met each man in person, giving descriptions of both, like the banks did, which the FBI sketched out. I assume they'll compare the two descriptions from both, and see if they were the same people. (Pauses:) I guess we can assume that either one or both decided to get all of the money out since it was of no use to William anymore, and use it for themselves. (Shrugs:) Needless to say, the FBI said the deal was off unless Lodell could provide any more leads, which he couldn't at the moment. All Benny could do while they took him back to his cell was mutter, "How could he do that to me? I was loyal to him. Loyal.", to himself over and over.

DARREN: (Narrows eyes:) So in essence, uncle William had even lied to Benny about how the accounts they had were really handled, providing a financial double-cross in case things went awry in planning my (adopted) parent's deaths, and he had to escape. He'd leave Benny in the lurch, holding the bag.

DARIA: You mean holding an _empty_ bag, don't you? (Pauses, very sarcastic deadpan:) Honor among thieves. Nice to see that it's still in vogue. (To Leonard:) That still doesn't explain where those other guys are with the money. It's amazing that the Swiss didn't ask them why they were withdrawing all that much loot on the same day. (Cocks an eyebrow:) I assume the money withdrawn is untraceable--?

LEONARD: I'm afraid so, Daria. (Small sigh:) These _were_ Swiss banking accounts, after all--

DARIA: --Which shouldn't be a surprise, since the supposedly-then neutral Swiss let the Nazis keep everything the Nazis stole under the sun from other countries they occupied in the Swiss banks during World War II, then the world hears that the Swiss had lied about it after all these years, I get your point. (Pauses, looks at Constance:) Are you going to try to follow the money trail?

CONSTANCE: (Narrows eyes:) You bet your _ass_ I will, Daria. As I told Darren, $50 million isn't exactly chump change. Those bastards stole it from Appleton, and we want it back, at least most of it, anyway. Leonard, did the FBI provide their composite sketches of either man to us?

LEONARD: They'll send them tomorrow, wanting to run them against any pictures on their computer database first to try and match them.

CONSTANCE: We'll call a press conference after I contact the other members of the Board, and Appleton will post copies of them all over the globe when we get the sketches. I'm going to recommend a generous reward for any information leading to the capture of the two. (Turns to Daria and Darren:) If you two don't mind, I want to get started on this as soon as possible--?

DARREN: (Holds up hand:) --It's okay, Constance, Leonard. We'll see you later. After we take a quick tour of my office, we'll be on our way. Remember to try and come by the mansion before the end of this week, if you can, Constance. (Begins to leave for the door with Daria)

CONSTANCE: (Chuckles:) I'll _try_, that's all I can do.

LEONARD: Nice to meet you, Daria. Have a good time in New York City with Darren.

DARIA: I plan to. Nice meeting you guys, too. (Pauses, hesitates:) Um, thanks again for that offer, Constance. See you. (Follows Darren out)

CONSTANCE: (Smiles:) Good bye, Daria. Enjoy yourself. (Turns back to Leonard, speaks)

**********

Daria and Darren walked to the elevator doors. Darren pushed the button marked "30", the highest floor in Appleton Tower. After a moment, Daria spoke.

DARIA: (Smirks:) You know, I should skin you alive for slipping Constance some of my writings on the side. (Darren cocks an eyebrow) You _did_ promise me that you wouldn't show them to anyone else other than Pierpoint.

DARREN: (Holds up hands, apologetic tone:) Daria, I'm sorry. I didn't know about Constance's offer to you, I swear I didn't. I was as surprised as you were. (Adds, grins:) Delighted, but still surprised. She wanted to know something about you, and the subject of your writing came up while we spoke on the phone not long after I returned from Lawndale. I casually told her about sending some of your writings to Dean Pierpoint because you were an aspiring writer and was considering going to Eastward. She immediately asked if she could read some of them, so I let her.

DARIA: (Shrugs:) Eh, it's okay. I suppose I really shouldn't complain about something like this. In fact, I should be really happy. I guess my--_our_ family and Jane will be glad for me when they hear about all of my good fortune--(pauses:) even Tom will be. (The doors of the elevator open, and both go in, then the doors shut, and the elevator begins to rise)

DARREN: (After a moment, presses the "stop" button, freezes the upward motion of the elevator, which causes Daria to give him an odd look:) I stopped the car to get my bearings for a moment, sis. Let me understand this--you "should" be really happy about Constance's offer? An offer of a lifetime, I might add? I know you're not exactly the er, "type" to get too excited about anything, at least not on the outside, but it seemed to me back in Constance's office that you weren't too enthused about taking that offer. In fact, I was tempted to think for a second that you'd turn it _down_.

DARIA: (Stares at Darren for a moment, surprised:) Why would I want to turn something like that down?

DARREN: (Returns the stare, leans against the doors, crosses arms:) I don't know, why _would_ you?

DARIA: (Narrows eyes:) What do _you_ think?

DARREN: (Keeps the same stance, even tone:) _I_ think you're kind of _scared_ to take the offer, myself.

DARIA: (Annoyed tone:) _Excuse_ me? Scared? Me? On what grounds do you base your opinion, questionable as it is? (Leans against other side, crosses her arms:) This should prove rather interesting.

DARREN: (Maintains same tone:) Daria, this is an offer that any reasonable person would've jumped at, yet you didn't. Why? (Pauses:) Look at the facts: The new teen magazine is a bimonthly. You'd have plenty of time to churn out an article, unlike at a newspaper, where you'd almost have to do one everyday. You could produce a good story at your leisure, and not worry about having a deadline under pressure. Chances are pretty good, despite the editor's final decision, mainly because you'd be of a select few teenage writers for the magazine, that you'd be published most of those months, even for a small article. (Leans over to her, emphasizes point:) _Published_. The goal of any aspiring writer. Plus, think of the experience you'll get for the future. Any writer would kill to get into your position. (Daria stares at him wordlessly, and he continues, though in a gentler tone:) When I said you were scared, I meant scared as in not having enough confidence in yourself to believe you could do a good job for that magazine. Constance had enough faith in you to offer it--

DARIA: (Cuts in:) --Only because she wanted to pay me back, you heard her yourself. (Hesitates:) I don't know if I could--

DARREN: (Smirks, pounces:) --Ah, so you're saying I'm _right_ in thinking you don't have enough confidence in yourself?

DARIA: (Frowns:) No, that isn't what I'm saying. I'm just thinking that maybe it's not fair for her to give me a chance to write for her new magazine based on what she thinks I "did" for her, and overlook any other teen writers out there who might be better than me--

DARREN: (Exasperated expression:) --You see, that's just what I mean, Daria. You don't have enough confidence in yourself. You're only using the "I'll scratch-your-back-since-you-scratched-mine" excuse. (Daria rolls her eyes) What makes you think you're not better, or at least as good as any other writer your age? I've read your work, it's very good. (Pauses:) Dark, but good.

DARIA: Thanks for the ringing endorsement, but with all due respect, your opinion's a little biased since you're my brother. You're _supposed_ to pat my back, the same for Jane, Tom, and even our--uh, genetically-shared parents. (Pauses:) Quinn's up in the air when it comes to endorsing me mostly, which is understandable, since her brain is mostly _made_ of air, anyway. (Darren shakes his head slowly in mild dismay at Daria, not concerning her crack about Quinn, but sensing [to him] her low self-confidence. Daria changes the subject:) Uh, can we continue up, bro? I'm feeling a little claustrophobic, here, and we do have a busy day ahead.

DARREN: (Sighs, very slight disappointed tone, which Daria picks up on:) Sure, sis, I'm sorry. You're right, we have a lot to do today. I won't say anymore about this, I promise, and if you want, we don't have to say anything to anybody else. (Adds:) I won't even tell Jane. I'll leave it up to you to say something to her and everyone else. (Pauses, realizes:) Maybe we should leave a message for Constance while we're out not to spill the beans to anybody else if she's able to come to the mansion this week--? (Sighs again, this time more "heavily", pushes the "go" button, and the elevator continues. Daria forms a very tiny look of guilt on her face as she cuts her eyes over to her brother)

The doors immediately opened, and the two came out wordlessly into a hallway identical to the one that led to Constance's office, save for the new dark blue carpet and matching "baby" blue paint that dominated it up and down in both directions. Darren motioned to his sister to the double doors directly across the wide hallway from them. He was about to go in when Daria stopped him, gently grasping his arm.

DARIA: (Hesitates, thought v.o.: Ah, hell. Dammit, Darren. You really know how to make me feel guilty, don't you?:) Um, Darren--?

DARREN: (Distracted:) Huh? What? Something wrong?

DARIA: Maybe. (After a very long moment, sighs:) Do you, well, do you _really_ think I could write for Constance's new magazine?

DARREN: (Stares at her, narrows eyes:) You heard what I thought, sis. The question is: Do _you_ really think you could write for Constance's new magazine?

DARIA: (Uneasy expression, blushes slightly, looks off to the side, very low voice:) I--well--I guess--I--can--maybe--uhgiveitashot--? (Darren forms a very wide grin, which makes Daria scowl:) Get that damn smile off your face before I _knock_ it off. Let's see your stupid office, then get the hell out of here. (Brushes past a still-grinning and smug-looking Darren, goes into the left side door, and Darren follows)

**********

_(Shift to various scenes around New York City about 45 minutes later. Daria and her brother exit from the Sick Sad World Museum of Oddities, with **both** now wearing sunglasses so as not to be "recognized" by anyone, actually an idea of Daria's, so they wouldn't be slowed down on their tour by "interlopers", i.e., reporters and the public. Darren shakes his head in shock over what they had seen inside, chuckling, while Daria casually speaks as she pulls out a plastic bloodied severed head of a doll, a souvenir, mouthing "For **Quinn**", smirking slightly in satisfaction as she puts it back into the bag. Darren gives her a disbelieving stare, then laughs as they get into the covered top Aston-Martin parked on the street in front of the museum. [Yes, dear reader, they found a parking spot in New York City!])_

_(Cut to another scene at Montoni's, where both are in a booth feasting on mostly-eaten and very thick cheeseburgers, with a side order of cheese fries, and shakes. Daria shakes her head slowly in apparent disagreement as Darren is holding up and pointing to a page in the "Steppenwolf" book they're discussing. Darren shrugs for an instant, then sips his shake and sits back as Daria speaks while pointing to the same page. After a moment, Darren nods his head in agreement, conceding, but then reaches over and flips over another page, pointing to something else, speaking. Daria forms a thoughtful look at this, then nods.)_

_(Yet another scene later shows the two in the New York Public Library, in a small, private side bookroom where both are in a game of chess. There are several "geeky-looking" teenagers there of both genders, watching from the side, rather intently, for the game **is** intense in scope. Darren moves a white knight piece, which causes Daria to narrow her eyes and sit back in deep thought for a moment. She then gets a sly look, and moves her black bishop, taking Darren's piece. The "geeks" murmur to each other in approval, smiling, and nodding their heads. Darren's eyes widen in surprise as **he** now sits back in deep thought, staring at the board. He sighs and concedes to his sister, smiles, stands up and mock-bows to her in acknowledgement. The "geeky" crowd claps their hands to Daria, who forms an ever-so-slight Mona Lisa smile of appreciation to them as she now stands.)_

**********

_(Scene changes to an isolated part of the Appleton mansion's grounds, around the same time Daria and Darren were at Montoni's. There's a canvas on a small, open, grassy hilltop with a figure behind it, painting. We can't see who it is, save for the long, lithe black stocking legs and tall black Doc Martens, though we all know it **has** to be no one other than Jane Lane. She is encircled by the apparent serenity of the forest, save for the occasional chirp of a bird, and the scurrying of an squirrel or two.)_

_(The same scene now changes to an exact opposite one, this time with the canvas behind Jane, who's facing it. We can't see what she's painting as of yet. A sudden shadow forms across the grass behind her from a figure, who we can't see as of the moment, and appears to be approaching Jane's rear in a stealthy manner. Jane seems to be so into her work, that she's totally oblivious to what's behind her as she now stops painting, and puts her hands on her hips. The figure's shadow creeps up the back of Jane's legs to her back, drawing closer.)_

Jane stood back and examined her now-finished painting of Darren holding Daria in his arms, smirking.

JANE: (To herself:) It's finished. Hell, I might as well face it: I'm good. (Pauses:) _Damn_ good. Jane old girl, pat yourself on the back for a job well done.

VOICE: (From behind Jane, chuckles, lightly pats her on the back:) How about if _I_ do it for you?

Jane almost jumped out of her boots as she simultaneously turned around wide-eyed, discovering a grinning and amused Krystal.

JANE: (Holding her chest, which is threatening to explode from her heart beating so hard:) _Krystal_?! Geez Louise, you scared the _hell_ out of me! Where did you come from?

KRYSTAL: (While casually strolling up to Jane's painting to examine it, calm tone:) Good afternoon, Jane, and I came up from behind you, of course. (Smirks as she continues to look at the painting, Jane stares at her, slightly annoyed by Krystal's seemingly snide remark, but brushing it off:) Sorry for startling you, I guess you can say I was "practicing" my martial arts stealth techniques--

JANE: (Looks off, very low tone to her self while taking a deep breath:) --Which I can say sure as hell worked on _me_--

KRYSTAL: (Continues on, either not hearing, or pretending not to hear Jane's comment:) --I've been meeting with the Morgendorffers, Millie, Jim, and Edward on the Northern grounds. We had a wonderful talk about how Darren met you and his family, and ate lunch--(pauses, looks over her shoulder:) which Jake Morgendorffer had provided to us by Henri via horseback. That was _quite_ a sight in itself. (Jane gives her an inquisitive expression over this. Krystal narrows her eyes as she focuses back on the painting:) You're right, this painting is exceptional. (Turns to Jane:) I'm sure Darren and Daria will be very pleased with it.

JANE: (Grins:) Thanks. Uh, would you mind not saying anything 'till I unveil it? I want it to be a surprise for Friday. (Krystal nods) Thanks again. Well, I think Darren will be pleased at least, I hope. (Shrugs:) Daria's sort of not too receptive to being put in the "spotlight", you know--

KRYSTAL: Yes, Helen told me about Daria's reluctance in seeking attention, and her--(pauses, ponders:) um, "anti-social" tendencies, which is ironic, since Darren's now getting so much of the glare from the media. (Grins:) Do you think she'll be able to _stand_ it?

JANE: (Chuckles:) Daria has so far, saying the term "Go to hell" when directly confronted by the media snoops. (Pauses, smirks:) Of course, since I've first _known_ her, she's said "Go to hell" when confronted by just about anybody.

KRYSTAL: (Laughs:) So noted. (Pauses:) How about the way Quinn's handled it, or do I even need to ask?

JANE: (Cocks an eyebrow, chuckles:) Nope, you _don't_ need to ask. (Krystal gets a wry look of realization, remembering what happened Sunday) In fact, the media has tried to _avoid_ her since she always goes on a tangent about boys and fashion. (Pauses:) That's about the _only_ smart thing these people have ever done since they made us the focus of their stories. (Krystal snickers)

KRYSTAL: Yes, I've discovered that Quinn and her friends can become quite a--(pauses, slight frown in finding the right words while looking off:) _handful_ to deal with. Still, they're not all that bad, I suppose.

JANE: (Snorts:) So's getting a tooth pulled, but you don't see _me_ too eager to get in the dentist's chair, do you? (Krystal grins) At least Helen and Jake are handling the attention pretty well, and are raking in the moolah in their careers, thanks to Darren--

KRYSTAL: (Smirks, adds as she looks Jane dead in the eye:) --Just like _you_ are, right? (Jane looks a bit uncomfortable, which Krystal takes note of, in an "apologetic" tone:) _Oops_. Sorry. I didn't mean it like _that_.

JANE: (Waves her off:) Uh, no sweat. Yeah, I suppose I _am_ making some dough and getting some attention for my art because of having Darren as a boyfriend, but Darren himself suggested that I use it to my advantage, which I am. (Krystal gets a surprised look briefly)

KRYSTAL: Oh, I--see. (In a "matter-of-fact" tone that subtly suggests mocking:) Well, you would've gotten plenty of notice of your artwork if you never even knew Darren anyway, of course.

JANE: (Uncomfortable look again, looks off:) Yeah, sure--um, of course. (Quickly changes subject:) Er, what exactly did you mean by Jake providing "Quite a sight in itself" when he came out to you guys with Henri's lunch, (pauses, realizes:) and did I hear you right when you said he did it by _horseback_?

KRYSTAL: (Smirks:) Yes, you heard right. Jake had spotted us from over a hill while riding one of the horses from the stables, a picnic basket and blanket draped over his right side. (Adds:) We were sitting on some boulders in a clearing when we saw him, you see. He waved at us and began to ride down the hill when he slipped partway off the horse, which had then went into a half-scale gallop. (Tries not to laugh:) J-Jake was hanging _perpendicular_ by his legs on the horse, screaming!

JANE: (Cocks an eyebrow, slight smirk, snaps her fingers:) Dammit! And I wasn't around to see it! I wish I had my camera for that!

KRYSTAL: (Continuing, now laughing out loud:) I-I'm sorry, but it was _such_ a comical sight! The picnic basket s-spilled over, and all of the food started to fall out! Also, the blanket had somehow gotten draped over his head, and Jake suddenly couldn't see, flailing around wildly! (Jane starts to chuckle as Krystal gets herself under control) Don't worry, he was never in any real danger. Fortunately, Jim and Edward were able to run beside the horse, grabbing the reins, and calming it down to help Jake off. Helen was _so_ embarassed. (Pauses:) I have to tell you that it took all of my being not to _explode_ in laughter, the same for Millie, I think, because she had her head turned away from us for awhile, making tiny little _whining_ sounds. Jim told him not to worry about it, patting him on the back and encouraging him like Helen, while Edward quickly volunteered to pick up the trail of food that that fallen off the horse. (Grins:) He took off before we could say anything, but I could _swear_ I heard him _laughing_ like he had lost his mind while he picked up the food. I think he couldn't control himself, so he took off to let loose.

JANE: (Now laughing a little, shaking head slowly:) Poor, poor Jake. All that food gone to waste--

KRYSTAL: (Cuts her off:) --No, not really. Like I said, we _did_ eat lunch, and it _was_ what Henri fixed. (Jane drops her eyebrow, perplexed) He had the foresight to wrap the sandwiches he had for us tightly in Saran wrap, the same for the fruits and slices of pie, too, so they weren't ruined. There were some cans of soda as well, so we had to be careful when we opened those--(snorts:) b-but then Jake forgot, and when he quickly opened his, it sprayed in his f-face! (Laughs out loudly with Jane:) A-After we ate, I came here. (Calms down:) The others decided to ride horseback around the grounds a little while longer, save for Edward, who had some "quick business calls" to take care of, begging off, and riding back to the mansion. Jim said that he'll break off from the pack and come here before going back to the mansion, I think--? (Jane nods knowingly as Krystal pauses, ponders:) You know, for a brief second there, it looked like Jim wanted to _follow_ Edward for some reason. (Jane narrows her eyes slightly) I'd think that he'd _jump_ at the chance to be with his ex while Edward was gone.

JANE: (Carefully covers the painting of Daria and Darren after making sure it's dry, looks over her shoulder, thinking about this morning:) Uh, why would you believe something like that? Jim and Millie are divorced, have been for years. I don't think there's anything there, anymore--

KRYSTAL: (Rolls eyes:) --Come _on_, Jane. It's _obvious_ to me that Jim still has the hots for Millie. He practically sat _right_ beside her on the blanket while we were eating and talking, hanging on her every word, almost _drooling_. (Slight smug smirk:) At times, I thought I saw Edward give a killer glare in his direction when Edward thought no one was watching.

JANE: (To herself, low voice:) Then it's _not_ over between those two yet...

KRYSTAL: (Cocks an eyebrow:) _Pardon_? What's not over between "who" yet? (Pauses, assumes:) Oh, then you agree with me that Jim's still pining for Millie?

JANE: (Raised eyebrows:) Huh? Oh, uh, yeah, yeah, that's what I meant, I agree with you. (Thought v.o.: On **both** counts. The bet is still on!) (Krystal gives her a strange expression) How'd you get here, by the way?

KRYSTAL: (Shrugs:) Courtesy of one of the security guys on a golf cart, like when I had first met the others after seeing Quinn and her friends. He told me where you were, exactly, and I came up here. (Pauses:) How'd _you_ get here?

JANE: (Wraps the painting tightly, takes it off her easel:) Oh, by a _horse_--(puts her fingers to her mouth, whistles, and a fully-saddled black horse appears from the brush, which surprises Krystal) (Jane grins as the horse comes up beside her, snorting. She reaches into her pocket, pulling out some sugar cubes, feeding it to the horse while gently patting it on the side of its head:) yeeeah, you're a good girl, aren't you? Thanks for hanging around.

KRYSTAL: (Wide-eyed:) You mean, you didn't have to tie it up?

JANE: (Still patting the horse:) Nope. According to Darren and the mansion's trainer, this horse, who's named Penelope, is very well-trained. I asked for this one in the stables 'cause there was something about her that I liked, (pauses, shrugs:) maybe it's the black color, I dunno. Anyway, after a brief argument from the trainer, who thought I couldn't ride her for some reason, I got on, and she was as calm as could be, which seemed to shock him to no end. He then told me that all I had to do was "let" her ride me out to here, and she'd stay. The only thing I had to make sure of was that I had some sugar to feed her as a reward. Henri gave me some after I chowed down on his pizza a few hours ago. (Chuckles:) At first, I thought I'd forgotten how to ride a horse, but it all came back to me, thanks to Penelope, here. I had no trouble guiding her at all. I think she likes me, don't you, girl? (The horse seems to "nod" to Jane) Well, I like you, too--(nuzzles the horse's nose with her own)

KRYSTAL: (Thought v.o., indignant: **That's** Penelope?! And here she gave me nothing **but** trouble when she was a foal! I tried to pet her once, and she nearly kicked me! To add insult to injury, everyone heard about it, and laughed behind my back at me! I hated her, and she me! Nobody could ride her for a long while, save for Darren, and--and--**Stephanie**! Damn it, no, it can't be!) (Narrows eyes, thought v.o.: I wonder if Penelope remembers me--?)

Krystal took a step forward to pat Penelope, but the horse began to rile back a bit, whinnying. Jane gently grabbed it's reins, while a scowling Krystal stopped and backed away. Penelope immediately calmed down.

JANE: (Rubbing Penelope's head:) _Eaaasy_, girl. Whoa. (Frowns, looks around:) Wonder what made her get so suddenly spooked liked that? I don't see any animals around here big enough to do it, save for us, of course.

KRYSTAL: (Thought v.o., slightly despondent: This is **not** a good omen, not good at all.) Uh, yeah, _us_. (Thought v.o.: Get to the gist, find out more about Jane and Darren, other than what I know already, of course...) So, um, out of curiousity, how exactly did you and Darren become an item, anyway? I was told by his birth parents that he saved your life from a muddy sinkhole--?

JANE: (Feeding Penelope another cube:) Yep. I was lucky that he heard me screaming for help, I almost drowned. (Pauses, grows quiet, looks off:) Well, technically I _did_. Darren got me out, gave me CPR, and revived me. (Penelope wonders off to the side, begins to graze, which makes Krystal do a quiet sigh of relief)

KRYSTAL: (Hesitates:) Is, uh, that when you began to fall for him? You know, when he saved your life?

JANE: (Pauses, small shrug:) Um, well, at the time, I was just really grateful to him. I mean, I just met Darren, and I already had a--(after a long pause, causing Krystal to eye her slightly suspiciously:) _boyfriend_. (Krystal cocks an eyebrow, Jane adds quickly:) But our relationship was sorta on the rocks before I met Darren, and we eventually broke up the same day. (Small smile:) I'll admit that when I first laid eyes on Darren, (adds:) after we cleaned up, of course, I--started to become attracted to him.

KRYSTAL: (Ponders, thought v.o.: Ah, **now** things are making some sense, here.:) (Smirks:) Yes, I can understand how _any_ girl could do that. (Pauses:) Er, did having your life being saved by Darren have anything to do with your boyfriend breaking up with you? (Jane slightly frowns at her, confused) I mean, do you think that he thought you fell for Darren after Darren had done such an incredible thing for you, and that helped speed up the end of your relationship with this guy once and for all? You _did_ say it was on the rocks... (thought v.o.: Then you moved in for the "kill" at that "Zen" place, and Frenched Darren later that night, dumping that "Tom Sloane" guy for him?)

JANE: (Narrows eyes, slightly defensive tone:) Excuse me, but are you implying something, here? That the _only_ reason I fell for Darren was because he saved my life, and that we really have nothing in common, and--

KRYSTAL: (Quickly puts up waving hands, small smile, gently cuts her off:) --No, no, Jane! I'm not implying _anything_, really! Please try to understand, it's just that--well, look, it seems a little strange to me, you two getting together so fast. When I left Darren after attending his parent's funeral, I expected that he'd go off somewhere to recooperate for the summer. I mean, he was still just getting over Stephanie Reardon's death a month-and-a-half earlier. Imagine my surprise when I heard about everything that happened, then about his suddenly having a girlfriend, too! Don't get me wrong, I'm happy for you both, really, it's just that it's so incredible, you know--?

JANE: (Seeming placated at little, backs off:) Uh, sure, I guess I see what you mean when I think about it a little more, Krystal. I suppose from anybody's point of view, we seemed to get together too fast. Darren's birth family thought the same thing for a bit, as a matter of fact, save for Daria. (Krystal frowns very slightly) We're all past that now, though.

KRYSTAL: (Slight nod:) That's good. (Pauses:) Ah, so, are you still on good terms with the guy you broke up with? (Adds quickly and casually before Jane can say something, weak chuckle:) I've been in several relationships myself, you know, and I've experienced some really nasty break-ups. (Smirks, crosses arms:) Since he's now available, maybe I can, um, make a _move_ on him? What's his name?

JANE: (Uneasy smile:) --Uh, yeah, his name's Tom, Tom Sloane. He and I departed on pretty good terms, but he lives in Lawndale, you know, and he's seeing someone already. (Pauses, wonders if she should say something more, decides to do so:) In fact, he's now with Daria. (Adds, smirks:) You may now be stunned, m'dear.

KRYSTAL: (**Very** raised eyebrows, thought v.o.: This "Tom Sloane" is with Darren's sister Daria now, while Jane, his ex-girlfriend, is with Darren?! How and when in the hell did all this happen? This is something new and intriguing--:) Daria, you say? (Takes a genuine deep breath of surprise, weak grin:) Wow. Talk about passing off your hand-me-downs in _both_ directions--

JANE: (Wry chuckle:) I'd like to think he and I "improved" our stock a bit, thank you, but everyone's okay about the situation.

KRYSTAL: How did--

JANE: (Cuts her off mildly but sharply, puts up another new blank canvas on her easel:) --If you don't mind, I really don't wanna talk about it. (Pauses:) Besides, it's kinda complicated--_reeeal_ complicated.

KRYSTAL: (Thought v.o.: Damn! It must've been a real doozy! I wonder if I can get it out of Darren or Daria later? Possibly this "Tom Sloane" person somehow? I'll have to bide my time, [narrows eyes, gets an idea:] or maaaybe...) (Feigns meekness, uneasy tone:) Um, well, I see. Sorry to have hit a nerve--?

JANE: (Smiles, waves Krystal off, starts painting:) Nah. I assure you, my nerves are as calm and serene as the look of the grounds, here.

Before Krystal could respond, a grinning Jim suddenly showed up on horseback, slightly unnerving Penelope, who then began grazing again. Both girls stared at him as he got off his horse. Jim frowned at Penelope for a moment, then spoke.

JIM: Penelope? Is that you, girl? (Penelope stares at him with no expression) Who had the guts to ride a nasty filly like _you_ from all of the horses in the stables way out here?

JANE: (Smirks, holds hand up, walks over to Jim:) That would be moi, mon capitan, "Gutmeister Jane" at your service.

JIM: (Chuckles, bows to her:) Well, little lady, I've gotta say I'm flattered beyond words! Nobody but Darren and Stephanie were able to ride her! Hey, Krystal, you remember that time when Penelope almost kicked yo--

KRYSTAL: (Slight frosty tone, cuts him off:) --Yes, of course, _loads_ of wonderful memories, there. (Quickly glances at watch as Jane gives her a curious smirk to her response:) Well, it's time for me to leave, anyway. I'll catch a ride back to the mansion, I'm running behind schedule--

JANE: --Hey, you can use my cell phone if you want to call somebody out here--

JIM: (Motions to his horse:) --Or, if you want, you can ride ol' "Bessy" here back to the stables. I can use Jane's phone to go back after we talk.

KRYSTAL: (Slight smile, puts up hand:) No, that's alright guys, thanks anyway. The estate's security is always riding around on the paths, you know. Jane, it was nice to see you again. See you later, Jim. I'll talk to Darren and Daria after I come back from Reynaldo's with Quinn and her friends tomorrow, before Darren leaves with his birth father to Yankee Stadium. I hope they're having a good time in the city--(begins to leave)

JANE: (Calling after her:) --They called me about 30 minutes ago from that "Montoni's" place. (Krystal stops to look at her) Darren confided to me that he's then gonna take Daria to play some chess at the New York Public Library. I was kind of surprised to hear that he belonged to a chess club, and that he wanted to surprise Daria when he told her. He didn't play any chess with her when he was in Lawndale because he didn't know she played any.

KRYSTAL: (Smirks:) --Yes, I remember he said something about the club at Eastward one time. It's a bit of an elite, private group (thought v.o.: Of stupid-looking little geeks, that is...), and he's considered to be the best player. They all sometimes play there, renting out a room, though it's every other month. (Ponders:) So, Daria plays chess, eh? I'm something of a player, myself. I might want to try her on. I'll remember to bring my set over tomorrow. (Thought v.o.: And see if I can get more info on what happened with her, Jane, Darren, and this "Tom" guy...)

JANE: I haven't seen Daria play, but from what I've heard, when she's played against some of my classmates at my high school, is that she's _damn_ good. She sometimes beat some students in as little as _ten_ moves. (Krystal looks impressed with Jim) I told Darren about it when we spoke over the phone a few weeks back, and then he told me about his little group. Darren better be ready--and _you_, for that matter. They'll then go to see a Broadway play. Darren said it was _Hedda Gabler_, based on Henrik Ibsen's book. He thought Daria would really like it.

JIM: (Snorts:) Huh, I saw that play a few years ago in Chicago. It was too dark for me--

JANE: (Chuckles:) --Which is right up Daria's alley. I think she'll love it.

KRYSTAL: Well, I'm sure she will. See you two tomorrow. (Begins to walk towards a gap in the shrubs downhill as Jane and Jim start speaking, then a "squoosh" sound is heard under her feet. Krystal frowns, and looks down to see that she has stepped into horse manure, more than likely Penelope's. She turns slowly around, scowling at the horse, which has happened to have watched her all of this time. Jane and Jim have not noticed as they continue speaking. Penelope makes a low whinnying sound, loud enough for only Krystal to have heard, as if to sound like a **chuckle**, then resumes her grazing. Krystal gives off a parting killer glare to Penelope, thinking of making the horse into glue as she wipes the manure off the soles of her shoes by the ground, disgusted expression, but privately thankful that she didn't wear sandals, leaves)

**********

_(Scene changes to the hallway of the mansion's east wing, the same time)_

Edward looked around carefully as he subtly sauntered up to Jim's bedroom. Satisfied that no one was around at the moment, he jiggled the doorknob to see if it were unlocked, which it was. Edward suspected that Jim had left it unlocked for the staff to clean his room. Edward quickly slipped in, quietly shutting the door.

He immediately took a deep breath as he leaned back against the door with his eyes closed, grateful no one had seen him--yet. _Why am I in here again, taking a chance on being exposed, even leaving that ass possibly alone a bit with Millie, who I can tell he still loves? Oh yes, Jim's "sudden" niceness to me this morning. The old boy's hiding something, I just **know** it. Relax, Edward, you've done things like this many times before, and you haven't been caught--**yet**. Just focus. Focus. Look for something out of the ordinary--and hurry before someone comes in._

Quickly scanning the room, he immediately discovered that it was already cleaned, which actually made it worse for Edward, since he wanted to go through the room with a fine toothcomb, and not have to worry about disturbing anything. He guessed that the staff left the room unlocked after cleaning so Jim could enter without contacting them on getting a key. Shrugging, Edward decided that he'd just have to be extra careful while searching.

Edward carefully made his way to Jim's dresser, lightly looking through Jim's clothes, just enough not to wrinkle them too much. Edward frowned at Jim's polka-dot shorts in disgust, putting them back into the drawers. He then turned his attention to the counter of the dresser, carefully and slightly moving some of Jim's toiletries, but once again finding nothing out of the ordinary.

A small business card on Jim's end table beside the bed suddenly caught Edward's eye. He walked over to the table, and took the card up, reading it.

EDWARD: (Thought v.o.: **"Gerald Woo"**? The detective that found Darren's birth family, now on permanent retainer for him? What would that simpleton possibly need him for--to investigate me, perhaps? That would help explain why Morse had a "sudden" change of heart to me this morning, wanting to throw me off guard--? Best to find out once and for all...)

Edward pulled out an electronic bug from his pocket, the same one he used to listen to the Morgendorffers and Darren the other night in the media room, slipping it under the end table. Just as he did, he heard voices out in the hallway, coming towards the room. Edward put Woo's card back in it's precise place quickly, then frantically looked around for a place to hide, spotting Jim's walk-in closet. He quickly went into it just in time as Claude and Elenor entered. Claude was carrying some of Jim's folded and pressed shirts and pants, smirking. Elenor was holding a feather duster, frowning. She waited in the doorway with crossed arms while Claude put away Jim's clothes in the dresser.

CLAUDE: Oh, come now, Elenor. Don't have such a sour dispostion simply because your side lost our wager over not seeing what Jane had painted in Master Darren's meditation room. (Smug expression:) After all, I know _I'm_ quite over it. (Shuts drawer)

ELENOR: (Rolls eyes, droll tone:) Oh, I'm _sure_ you are. (Pauses as Claude grins:) Alright, how about a "new" sort of bet on that, then, one that would pit everyone against each other this time, as opposed to two groups on the last one?

CLAUDE: (Interested expression:) Go on.

ELENOR: (Smirks:) This go around, the "bet", or rather the winner of a betting pool, would go to the staff person who guesses _what_ Mi--Jane's painted, or the one who comes the closest to guessing, before her "unveiling" it Friday. After all, no one outside of Jane has seen it, right?

CLAUDE: (Ponders, narrows eyes:) Hmmm. I like your idea. I believe we can get the entire staff in on this. (Cocks an eyebrow:) You _do_ realize that none of the staff can be allowed to enter that room? (In the closet, Edward rolls his eyes, bored expression, keeps ear to the door)

ELENOR: (Grins:) Of course, it's locked anyway. Jane has the only key, having gotten it from Master Darren. Also, none of the staff can be allowed to approach her in any way that would "suggest" trying to discover what's painted between now and then. Jane must be treated the same as always.

CLAUDE: (Nods:) Fair enough, I don't think we'll have to worry about that, since she's been quite zealous on allowing anyone in there at all.

ELENOR: (Cocks eyebrow as Claude comes up beside her:) Same wagers to be used in the pool?

CLAUDE: Certainly, though Tina's been _aching_ to increase it. What do you think Jane's painted? Something peaceful, I'm wagering--

ELENOR: (Wry look:) Oh, no you don't. I'm not tipping _my_ hand...(both leave the room, shutting the door, voices fade off)

After a moment, Edward came out of the walk-in closet, quietly making his way to the door, putting his ear to it. Satisfied that no one was in the hallway, he quickly came out, shutting the door quietly behind him, looking around once more. He walked hurriedly to the stables to wait for Millie and the others.

**********

_(Scene changes to Sandi's room, the same time)_

After the fashion meeting had ended and Stacy and Tiffany had left (going to "categorize" their individual wardrobes per Sandi's instructions for Reynaldo's tomorrow), Quinn had spoken to Sandi about Fiona's story concerning Krystal, Stephanie, and Darren (but not about Fiona's former pining for Darren). Both girls sat on Sandi's bed. After a moment, Sandi spoke.

SANDI: (Frowns:) This is a most disturbing development, Quinn, but as you indicated, it could be about nothing as well. It leaves a rather wide way to go in either direction. (Pauses:) This is similar to choosing whether to wear silk or a high quality all-cotton blend to an exclusive party.

QUINN: (Nods:) Oh, most _definitely_, Sandi. (Narrows eyes:) How do you think we can find out what Krystal's _true_ intentions are for my brother? Does all she want to be is a friend to him?

SANDI: (Sighs:) I--don't know as of yet. Let me think about it some more. (Quinn gets a slightly disappointed expression, and Sandi glances at her curiously) Quinn, may--um, may I ask you a personal question?

QUINN: (After a moment:) Uh, sure, Sandi. What?

SANDI: Why did you come to _me_ about this?

QUINN: (Uneasy chuckle, looks everywhere but at Sandi:) _Saaandi_! I thought I told you that already!

SANDI: (Shakes head slowly:) No, you told me your _basic_ reasons. You didn't tell me your _real_ reasons. (Quinn frowns at her, confused, and Sandi continues) You think if Krystal, like, still really likes Darren, it's like what _I_ felt for him, and maybe I'd know exactly what to say and do--(narrows eyes, leans close to her:) _don't_ you?

QUINN: (Stares at Sandi, mildly surprised, sighs:) I--guess it _was_ sorta a stupid thing to do, huh? You shoulda been the _last_ person I'd talk to about this... (Sandi's expression is unreadable, which unnerves Quinn a little, in a quieter voice:) I'm--_sorry_.

Sandi continued her look for a second longer, thinking for a second about telling Quinn that she knew about Quinn's promise to Darren about keeping an eye out on her, but backed out at the last second, instead showing a small smile, which privately unnerved Quinn even _more_.

SANDI: (In a genuinely grateful tone:) Quinn, like, thank you. (Quinn's eyes grow very wide in shock, mouth drops) You trusted me with this information, and confided only in me. In fact, I'm quite _honored_ by it. (Pauses again, smirks as Quinn's mouth drops a second time:) Like, don't worry, I'm not offended in the least by what you've told me, because I've accepted Darren and Jane being together. (Hesitates:) You--really _are_ my friend, aren't you?

QUINN: (Rolls her eyes:) Sandi, I've _always_ been your friend, just like you've been mine, you know that!

Both girls stared at each other for a moment, suddenly feeling _very_ guilty for some reason at this, looking around uneasily. Finally, Sandi spoke.

SANDI: Er, of course, Quinn, like, I _knew_ that. (After a moment, looks off, gets an "idea" expression, sinister smirk of the "old" Sandi as she eyes the box labeled "Jane" on her dresser the F.C. purchased from Cashman's of Park Avenue:) You know, I think I'm getting an idea right now on how to "test" Krystal on Darren to find out what's what...(Quinn forms a wry look, leans over to listen to her)

**********

_(Scene changes to the front of the estate a few hours later. It is now almost dark)_

Darren's covered-top Aston-Martin drove through the gate slowly on the long driveway to the Appleton mansion after speaking to Fiona over the gate's intercom. He looked over to his currently napping sister, who was slumped back in her reclined passenger seat. Daria's glasses were barely dangling on the bridge of her small nose, briefly reminding him of how she looked when he and Jane found her sleeping in the study early Sunday morning. He smiled at the "cute" scene for an instant, and gently nudged her left shoulder with his right elbow. Daria began to stir, sitting up, and looked around wearily as she rubbed her eyes after removing her glasses.

DARREN: We're back, sis. Wake up.

DARIA: (Puts her glasses back on, stretches her back:) Good. That nap should help to refresh me for tonight. I'm getting a book out of the study, and go to sleep reading it in my bedroom--

DARREN: (Chuckles:) --That is, if the others don't bog you down with questions over your newfound writing job and the meeting with Dean Pierpoint first. When our "genetically-shared parents", aunt Millie and uncle Jim found out after we called during the play's intermission, they were estatic, (mock-shudders:) and Jane was joking about going with you into war zones to paint death scenes while you do your stories on them.

DARIA: (Exasperated sigh, slight roll of eyes:) You just _had_ to bring that all up, didn't you?

DARREN: (Smirks:) The death scenes or everyone's happiness for you? (Daria mildly glares, and Darren grins:) Hey, I'm just preparing you for their expected onslaught, sis. Relax, Helen and Jake are just very proud of you like I am, like any parents would be of their daughter. (Ponders, adds:) Even _Quinn_ sounded happy for you. (Daria gives a brief "Yeah, right" shrug) I don't think they'll all drown you in praise--(Daria stares at him with her "expressionless expression", and Darren snickers:) well, okay, at least not _too_ much.

DARIA: (Looks off, low tone:) Um, yeah, I guess. (Regular monotonic voice:) Just promise me that you'll throw a life preserver if what's supposed to hit the fan gets too deep for me when it comes in my direction. (Changes tone as Darren laughs:) Speaking of Quinn, why do you think she'd be so envious of seeing you and me on Jane's painting, according to Jane's call? (Pauses:) Not that I should complain, since this _is_ Quinn, and it's so ever very rare to see her so upset. (Adds, smirks:) It's a _welcome_ change of pace for me.

DARREN: (As the car comes up to the lighted garage, it's doors rolling up after Darren hits a button in the car, sighs:) I don't know, Daria, I'll see if I can ask her tonight.

Both got out of the car as the garage doors closed, then retrieved some souvenirs out of the trunk and back seat. Daria sighed as she came beside her brother while they went into the foyer with their bags.

DARIA: (Looking around:) They'll all be here in a second.

DARREN: (Ditto:) Yep.

DARIA: That'll give me just enough time to um, (turns red, low tone, looks off, Mona Lisa smile:) thank you for today, Darren. I really had a good time all around, the lunch, the chess playing, the play, everything.

DARREN: (Small smile in return:) You're welcome, sis, and so did I, even the media didn't pester us, it was an almost perfect day. (Pauses:) We're going to have to do this some more in the future, you know.

DARIA: (Still keeping the Mona Lisa smile:) Yeah, I'd really like th--

The next moment, Helen, Jake, Millie, Jim, and Edward stormed in from the family room, all smiling, having gathered in there after eating dinner only a few minutes earlier. Elenor and Fiona came down from the upstairs at the same time. Daria immediately resumed her "usual" mask of stoicness and stiffness as a delighted Helen hugged her, congratulating her middle daughter on accepting the writing job, ditto for Jake, who was beaming even more proudly, even to the point of pounding his chest in pride. Daria tried to beg off when the others started to ask questions, feigning tiredness from the tour, but everyone (especially Helen by far and away) wouldn't hear of it, insisting that she spill the beans on the tour and the meeting with Dean Pierpoint. Daria sighed heavily, and began to go into the family room dutifully, if nothing else, to get it all over with. She looked at her brother hesitantly for the "life preserver", but he simply gave her a thumbs up for luck, grinning, quickly explaining to the others that he'd talk to them later, wanting to speak to Jane first. Daria threw him a mock-glare of future payback as she went in with everyone, save Edward, who said he had to make some more "business calls" first, then would join them all in a few minutes. Jim looked at him suspiciously for an instant as Edward went up the stairs, then Jim followed the others, albeit reluctantly.

Darren was informed by both maids as they took his bags that Jane was currently out on the grounds, taking pictures of the landscape at night for a painting, an idea she suddenly came up with at the last second. They assured Darren that security was nearby to keep an eye out on her, the same for Quinn and the Fashion Club, who just as suddenly had decided to take a night stroll around the lake to absorb what they called "moon-rays" for their skin care. Relieved, and knowing that Jane could take care of herself, Darren decided to look for his "baby" sister first, wanting to inquire about her reaction to the painting. After asking Elenor to tell the others where he was going, Darren left.

He walked out towards the lake in the peaceful night on a rocky path and promptly heard thunder in the distance. He looked up at the night sky, noticing some thick clouds beginning to roll in. It appeared that rain was coming, but it was still far off, at least about a few hours away, to his estimation. He hastened his pace a bit nevertheless.

He spotted several security personnel on patrol while walking, waving to them as he went by. Occasionally, Darren heard the sounds of crickets chirping, followed by the hooting of an owl, but nothing else. Of course, he wasn't afraid in the least, having come down this particular path countless times in his life, morning, noon, and night. After a few minutes, he paused, hearing some giggling, splashing, and talking near the lake, all definitely female ones.

Darren then walked through a narrow wooded path to the large lake, finally spotting his sister and the rest of the Fashion Club members. They were all wearing tee-shirts and faded rolled-up jeans while sitting on the edge of the water on a pier that jutted about ten feet into the lake, dangling their legs in the water. Their sandals were placed at the foot of the dock. The half-moon above poked through the thickening clouds randomly, showing it's occasional reflection on the barely-made rippling waves of the lake. As Darren began to walk to them, Tiffany spotted him first, pointing.

TIFFANY: Hey Quinn...isn't that...Darren? (The other F.C. members look as well)

QUINN: (Getting up with the others, smiles, comes over to hug him:) Darren! When did you and Daria get back?

DARREN: (Smiles down at his sister:) Hey sis, everybody. About 20 minutes ago. I was told you all were, er, getting "moon-rays"--?

SANDI: It, like, does wonders for our delicate skin, Darren. You should try it out as well. (Looks up at the sky while Darren gives her a brief "Uh-huh, sure" expression.) Unfortunately, I don't think we achieved the full effect of the moon-rays. It appears to be a cloudy night.

DARREN: (Follows Sandi's look:) Yes, I think it's going to rain soon, maybe in a few hours.

STACY: (Wide-eyed, panicking:) Oh no! I just washed my _hair_! I don't wanna get it wet before we go to Reynaldo's tomorrow! I'm going inside, guys! (Takes off before anyone can say a word. All watch Stacy put on her sandals, leaving quickly in the direction of the mansion)

SANDI: (To Tiffany:) Come on, we'd better catch up to her to slow her down. It is unfashionable to sweat and be out of breath, as you full-well know. (Tiffany nods in agreement, and Darren drops an eyebrow to them, giving an odd expression to both girls) See you both later. (Gives Quinn a knowing glance as she passes by, mouths "Ask him about Krystal". Quinn, frowns for an instant in confusion, then understands, nods curtly to her as Sandi leaves with Tiffany)

DARREN: (Watches them go, turns to Quinn:) Good, I'm glad I didn't have to make an excuse to them to speak to you alone. I wanted to talk to you about--

QUINN: (Cuts him off:) --So, um, I told you Krystal was here today over the phone, right--?

DARREN: (Pauses, cocks a curious eyebrow at her:) Uh, yes you did. You said she was looking for me, but when she missed me and Daria, she spoke to you and the others. You said you all had a good time. (Pauses:) Why'd you ask me about that?

QUINN: (Pauses:) Um, well, I was just wondering--what do you think of her?

DARREN: (Raised eyebrows:) Huh? What do you mean? Krystal's a good friend to me, though she isn't as close to me as Curtis, at least not anymore.

QUINN: (After a moment, narrows eyes:) Oh really? Why is that? She said you guys knew each other since you were kids, and stuff. What happened to make you guys grow apart?

DARREN: (Shrugs:) Kids grow apart as they grow older, sis, it just happens most of the time. It's pretty rare for it to last beyond the teen age years. Krystal and I still knew each other, but we started to meet other people. (Chuckles:) She started to draw the guys, (brief grim look:) and me the girls. (Pauses, uncomfortable sigh:) Rory and I stayed together a while longer, but you know what happened after what he did with Dora, Krystal told you that.

QUINN: (Pauses:) Uh, yeah. (Cocks an eyebrow, hesitates:) Uh, when did you meet Stephanie? You, um, never really told our family about her, except that you liked her before Jane--?

Darren stared at his sister for a moment, wincing slightly, as if in a bit of pain. Quinn immediately began to feel terrible for even bringing up the subject, looking slightly uncomfortable. Darren picked up on his sister's expression, quickly speaking to reassure her.

DARREN: I'm sorry, sis, I didn't mean to look so--(pauses:) _tense_. Stephanie's still a bit of a sensitive subject to me. Actually, she was a new student at Orbison when we first met, a few weeks after Rory transferred out. Her family had moved from Ohio when her dad had gotten a promotion to become head of his aerospace engineering company's local branch. (Small smile:) She was planning to follow in his footsteps by becoming an engineer herself. Our first meeting was in a advanced placement algebra class, she sat in front of me. (Chuckles:) It sounds sort of cliched, but when she dropped a pencil, I reached over and attempted to pick it up for her, but she happened to be doing the same thing, and well, our hands touched--(Quinn giggles, and Darren turns red-faced briefly:) and, uh, one thing led to another. Soon, we were dating.

QUINN: Like, that's _sooo_ cute! (Thought v.o.: She seemed to be at least as smart as Daria to do that algebra stuff...)

DARREN: Uh, yeah, "cute". (Pauses:) And just think, before that simple incident happened, I wanted to speak to her like crazy, but then just about every other guy in school did, too, and I thought I wouldn't have a chance--

QUINN: (Wide-eyed, stunned, cuts him off:) --You didn't think YOU'D have a chance? (Smirks:) My gorgeous and handsome big brother? I thought you could get any girl you wanted at Obi-dobi Academy!

DARREN: (Chuckles at his sister's misnomer:) Sis, that's _Orbison_ Academy. I never tried to go after the females as much as you think I did, not as much as Rory, Krystal told you that. _They_ came after me, though at the time I didn't realize it as much as I do now. (Pauses:) I think there was a lingering after-effect of what Rory had done to Dora. It--_scared_ me what happened in the end, and not just by my beating up Rory, either. I began not to like how I "drew" the girls, I didn't want to end up like Rory. (Quinn looks surprised) Rory's actions were so bad, several girls didn't even speak to their boyfriends for a few weeks around the academy, and some of the guys even vowed to change their ways, though most of them had forgotten about it soon afterwards, like the girls. (Frowns:) I know _I_ didn't, and Curtis either, for that matter. He met Lena over that summer in Florida, and they're still together.

QUINN: (Thought v.o.: I never thought about staying with one guy. It's **that** easy? Time to think about that later...:) So, you said you ended up loving Stephanie a whole lot, right?

DARREN: (Narrows eyes a bit, trying to figure out where this is going:) _Yessss_--?

QUINN: (Hesitates, quieter voice:) Did, uh, did that mean you were gonna eventually marry her? (Pauses:) Um, you never _directly_ told us that morning when we first heard that Jane was your girlfriend. I just figured Stephanie was a really special girl who meant a whole lot to you.

DARREN: (Surprised at his sister's directness, after a moment, looks away:) I--ah, well, yes, I was--(adds:) and _she_ was a really special girl. In fact, I was going to--(pauses:) propose to her just before she died. (Sighs as a sympathetic Quinn pats his arm gently:) It was a little painful for me to remember it, but since I told Daria about almost marrying her already (Quinn's eyes light up in shock, mouth drops at this), you might as well know, too. Few people actually do.

QUINN: (Searches for words, slight annoyance in her voice. She's so stunned upon hearing this, she forgets about asking any more questions leading up to Krystal:) You--you--mean--_Daria_ knew about this before _I_ did?

DARREN: (Stares at Quinn for a moment, a little miffed at her reaction:) Uh, well, yes, and Helen and Jake, too. Other than my late (adopted) parents, aunt Millie and Curtis, no one else knows, not even Elenor, Claude, and Tina or the rest of the staff, (pauses, frowns slightly:) though I've heard it was rumored that they knew something. I learned that Daria told Jane later about it, (Quinn's eyes narrow at this) the same night Jane, ah, kissed me at the Zen. (Quinn now cocks an inquisitive eyebrow) You see, Jane thought that I still had a girlfriend at the time, and was concerned that what she had done would break us up. Daria explained to her that she had nothing to worry about. (Pauses, shrugs:) But like I said, it's pretty painful to discuss--

QUINN: (Quickly develops a "chipper" tone to hide her growing anger upon hearing this, smiles through clenched teeth, cuts him off:) --Then'll let's talk about something else to get your mind off that, like, how was everything in New York City? (Small frown, tiny, bitter tone, pauses:) It wasn't _boring_ with Daria, was it? (Both start to return to shore on the pier)

DARREN: (Small smile, not noticing his sister's behavior:) Nope, we had a very good time. I'll let you hear it from Daria herself. Right now, I wanted to speak about what you and Jane talked about today, namely that painting you saw of me and Daria. Jane told us over her cell phone what happened while we were out. (Pauses, cocks an eyebrow:) You didn't say anything about that when I called you later, and I decided not to press the issue until now.

QUINN: (Frowns, narrows eyes, stops:) What did Jane say, exactly?

DARREN: (Gives her an even look, shrugs:) That you seemed envious of seeing Daria and me on it, and of your not being included--?

QUINN: (Rolls eyes, snorts:) That's like, _so_ dumb, and stuff! I couldn't care less! I told her that!

DARREN: (After a moment:) Well, Jane said that you asked her about it directly, and that you _sounded_ envious. (Pauses:) I didn't ask Jane to paint that, you know.

QUINN: (Looks out over the water, in her low, bitter tone again after a long moment:) Yeah, but you didn't try to _stop_ her from paintin' it, either...

DARREN: (Raised eyebrows in surprise:) What did you say?

QUINN: (Growing angry, her frustration now showing, raises voice:) I--said--you--didn't STOP her from paintin' it, either! (Darren draws back in shock, and Quinn continues her tirade, fists by her sides, in his face:) You could've asked her to not paint it out of fairness to me, but _ohhh nooo_, you _let_ her do that with you an' Daria!

DARREN: (Tone of disbelief:) Just what are you saying, Quinn? (Pauses:) You _know_ Daria wouldn't have wanted to be shown like that! Besides, it was all Jane's idea, not mine, and it all happened so fast with her taking that picture!

QUINN: (Fumes, calms down a little, but still has anger in her tone:) Okay, maybe it did, but how about what you told Daria and Jane first this morning, but not me? (Darren frowns at her in confusion, mouthing, "What?") I'm talking about that overseas money stuff! We were told while you guys were out about it from Mom and Dad over dinner, after that "Constance" lady called about holdin' some news conference tomorrow over it, since they said you weren't keepin' it a secret anymore! They said you told Daria and Jane first this morning!

DARREN: (Now even deeper frown of confusion:) Huh? (Pauses, realizes:) You mean those overseas bank accounts that were stolen from Appleton? (Quinn nods furiously) Why in the world would _you_ care about _that_?

QUINN: (Voice raising again:) I just DO, okay?! (Darren winces at her tone) You told Daria and Jane, why didn't you tell _me_ that over the phone when you called earlier, at least, before that "Constance" lady told us all?

DARREN: (Holds arms out, stunned tone:) Sis, I--don't know! They were just there with me at breakfast, and you weren't! It happened to come out because I just wanted to tell them! (Cocks an eyebrow:) Where's all this coming from?

QUINN: (Ignores Darren, frowns, looks off, more to self than Darren again:) First that overseas money thing, (thought v.o.: And the call to Sandi's dad about th' way she's been acting up here, I **can't** forget that, oh no...) then the painting, now I found out about your almost marryin' Stephanie--(adds:) all _after_ Daria an' Jane did. (Pauses, gasps, turns furiously to Darren:) What _other_ things have you told them, and not me, I wonder? (Adds to Darren before he can respond:) And--and--they'll both be living with _you_, while I'll be way off going to fashion school in California! (Pauses, begins to sob, looking lost:) Daria will be closer to you than _I_ will, even Jane! You'll _forget_ about me! (Suddenly hugs a completely confused and thoroughly-stunned Darren tightly, crying in his chest)

**********

At the same instant, a smirking Jane fearlessly made her way around the lake opposite of Darren and Quinn, frantically taking pictures of the estate's dark grounds (save for a few electric-lighted poles along the paths) with a camera, but this was another one from the one she had when she took the picture of Daria and Darren. This camera was of the special night-vision variety, complete with infra-red capabilities. She found out Millie had possession of it during their little talk on Monday. Arthur Sr. had been something of a novice photographer when he wasn't running Appleton, and he had used it during some rare nighttime picture-taking on the Appleton's vacations as a (very) minor hobby. Millie had decided to keep it as something to remember her brother by after he was killed, but when she discovered that Jane sometimes used a camera for her artwork, she offered the "leasing" of the camera for Jane to use for any nighttime picture-taking while staying here, which was perfect for Jane's sudden artistic inspiration, a van Gogh-type of "Starry Night" painting.

Jane couldn't help but to be impressed with the camera as she snapped it. Even her father Vincent didn't have one for his regular photography jobs, at least she didn't _think_ he did, since she rarely saw him around the Lane house in recent years like her mother. Jane remembered how he griped one time about how expensive these type of cameras were, and that he'd have to "Work like a dog over five years" just to acquire enough money to get one so he could do some nighttime photography without getting one on credit. _I wonder if that's one of the reasons he's hardly been around the ol' homestead lately? If it is, then it's a decidedly lame-ass reason..._ Jane stopped and glanced down at the camera. She suspected it probably cost in the range of several thousand dollars. _Great, now I'm nervous over holding a portable mini-photo shop in my hands. I just hope I don't get sweaty palms and drop the damn thing. Maybe dad **would** have a good reason to stay away and earn one._

As Jane continued her clicking, she suddenly stopped, and narrowed her eyes at something, or more specifically, someone, across the lake. Looking through the camera, which showed an infra-red, but crystal-clear viewpoint, she saw Darren and Quinn in a hug on the pier, with Darren looking worried about something, gently rubbing his sister's bright red hair, appearing to comfort her. Jane grinned in glee in getting yet another inspirational moment (and ignoring what the reason was at the time), and snapped the two together several times until she had run out of film. Shrugging after checking the camera, she began to make her way back to the mansion, whistling "We Are Family" happily, waving playfully at a passing security guard riding in a golf cart to stop, which the man did. Jane hopped in, and the cart proceeded in the direction of the mansion.

**********

_(Scene returns to Darren and Quinn)_

DARREN: (Looking forward over the lake while caressing his sister's hair:) Okay, _now_ I'm in the Twilight Zone. (Gently holds Quinn away from him, looks down at her:) Let me see if I can understand this, sis: You think I somehow _favor_ Daria and Jane over you because you believe I tell them things I don't to you?

QUINN: (Glares, wipes her mascara-marred eyes:) Yeah, that's _exactly_ what I'm sayin', or at least you tell them stuff before you tell me, admit it!

DARREN: (After a moment, stares down at her with no expression:) Okay, I admit I told them _some_ things--(Quinn is about to say something, but Darren holds up his hand to stop her:) but it wasn't intentional, believe me. To be honest with you, I told Daria about almost marrying Stephanie when I stayed the first night in your home, and not the rest of you. I don't know exactly why I did it, maybe it was based on my early impressions of you both.

QUINN: (Frowns in confusion:) Your "early impressions" of us? What do you mean?

DARREN: (Shrugs:) When I first met you two at Cranberry Commons, you seemed--(ponders for words:) well, like a shallow "teeny-bopper" to me, a girl that seemed to only care about boys, looks, and clothes. No offense, but girls like that _annoy_ me, having seen it countless times from scheming debutante wanna-be girlfriends at some of the boring, stupid parties I attended with my (adopted) parents, like how Sandi used to be when I went on that "forced date" with her. (Pauses:) It sort of annoyed me even _more_ when I found out one like that seemed to be my "baby" sister. (Quinn looks hurt, which Darren immediately adds:) I said _seemed_, sis. I _know_ you're not like that--(adds, smirks:) at least not _completely_, that is--

QUINN: (Forcing herself to give a tiny smile, rolls eyes:) --Huh.

DARREN: Now, when I first met Daria, I didn't know what to think, except that her sarcasm, whereas you, Helen, and Jake found so unappealing, I found it to be hilarious. I'd even go so far to say that it _cheered_ me up. (Quinn looks at him as if he's nuts, and Darren grins:) Sis, you have to remember what I was going through at the time, I _needed_ to laugh, and Daria provided the tonic, though I'm sure she didn't know it. (Adds quickly:) Not that you and Helen and Jake didn't, either, but--well, she had a "calmness" about her that somehow made me--(pauses:) comfortable, and I just chose to confide in her that first. That sort of caused me to blurt Stephanie out to her--

QUINN: (Sighs, looks down:) --So you _do_ prefer Daria to me--

DARREN: (Shakes his head frantically, suddenly surprises Quinn by holding her shoulders gently, but forcifully, emphatic tone:) NO! Quinn, that's crazy! I--I _love_ you both, sis, equally, you've _got_ to believe me! (Quinn still looks unsure) Look, think about it for a second. While I stayed with you all, you wanted to pass me off as _your_ lost brother and as Daria's cousin. (Adds quickly:) Yes, we'd gotten past that, but how about getting me to buy that $800 dress at Cashman's in Lawndale? (Rolls eyes:) And _whoo-boy_, let's not forget about what happened at Chez Pierre! I could barely talk to you about the Fashion Institute without some guy in our faces trying to woo you, which mostly interrupted our time together. In the times Daria and I spent together in Lawndale, she never asked anything of me except to be my sister--

QUINN: (Wide-eyed:) B-But you and me--

DARREN: (Cuts her off:) --Quinn, yes, you and I spent some quality time together there, too, like my helping you get serious about your future career. I really liked that, you know, when we simply sat down and talked, I mean _really_ talked. I had a grasp on your hopes and dreams, and desires. I felt I was beginning to know the _real_ Quinn Morgendorffer, not someone who seemed so unsure of herself, she hid behind a shallow facade.

QUINN: (Stunned expression:) Y-You thought that I wasn't real, that I was only shallow?

DARREN: At times I did back then, but I knew there was more to you than meets the eye, the same for Daria, especially compared to now. (Smiles:) You paid for that dress last night with your own money, and I wanted to say that I was proud of you for doing that.

QUINN: (Guilty look, mental sigh to self, thought v.o.: Yeah, something **else** you told Daria an' Jane before me...) (Forces smile:) Um, thanks. (After a moment, quiet tone:) I--I don't _really_ care about your having a lot of money, you know.

DARREN: (Small smile, equally quiet tone, lightly hugs her:) I know, sis, I know...

Both siblings stepped back and stared at each other for a long moment, snorted, then broke out in a loud laughter which was so hard, they were holding their stomachs.

QUINN: (Wiping her eyes, getting back under control:) O-Okay, okay! I _do_ care a little! I _admit_ it!

DARREN: (Ditto:) G-Good! (Quinn cocks a surprised eyebrow) I mean, _I_ care about my money, too, just not as the most important thing in the world. It's good to save and invest it wisely, the same for spending it, and let's face it, one _does_ need to have at least a little to help make it through life. (Slowly loses his smile, grows serious, slight scowl:) Of course, there's the flip side: I also remember that it was about my (adopted) parents having money and their so-called "power" in Appleton Industries as the main reason my uncle had them killed, too, save for his being envious of my (adopted) dad. (Quinn ponders this uncomfortably) I've no intention of letting my money control me so much like he did. (Adds, smirks:) I think it's not good for anybody _else_ to think of money like that, don't you agree? 

QUINN: (Uneasy expression, looks off:) Oh, uh, yeah...

Seeing his point having been subtly made to Quinn, Darren decided to lighten and change the subject matter, slightly smirking.

DARREN: Good. (Looks around, leans over, whispers:) You know, Daria's as unsure of herself as you seem to be sometimes. (Quinn cocks an eyebrow) I had to encourage her to take that writing job for Constance's new magazine. (Adds quickly:) Uh, you didn't hear that from me, by the way.

QUINN: (Smirks, brightens up:) You're kidding! _Daria_? Unsure? Hah! Daria's probably the most confident person I know outside of mom, and--(Darren stares at her, wide-eyed at what he's hearing, and Quinn stops herself, stunned at what she's just said:) WHAT AM I SAYING?!

DARREN: (Grins:) Seems to me that you just paid our sister a genuine compliment, Quinn.

QUINN: (Grabs her brother's shirt by the collar, pulls him down to her almost face-to-face, snarls playfully:) An' you'd _better_ not tell her what I said, bro, or I'll--I'll (pauses, looks up, then smirks at him:) tell her what you just told me not to tell her, got that?!

DARREN: ("Zipping" motion, chuckles:) My lips are sealed, sis.

QUINN: (Satisfied, lets go of Darren's shirt:) Okay, then. (Sighs:) Still, I'd feel like you _would_ get closer to Daria and Jane while I'm in California, you know. I--(pauses:) I wanna be a part of your life from now on, like Daria, and maybe Jane, if things get really--(pauses:) um, serious between you two.

DARREN: (Thinks for a moment how to respond to Quinn's "serious" comment, but decides not to, and gently squeezes her shoulder instead, soft tone:) Hey, I can fly out to there, and you to here, you know--

QUINN: (Leans against him, smiles:) Yeah, but it won't be th' same. (Pauses, gasps, forms a wide smirk:) Like, of course! Why didn't I think of that? It's _perfect_!

DARREN: (Narrows eyes slightly:) Er, what?

QUINN: (Grins:) _We--ell_...

**********

_(Scene changes to Rory McKinna's bedroom, the same time)_

Rory sat on his king-sized bed cross-legged in his silk pajamas, whistling "We're in the Money", while counting a very large stack of $50 bills. The bedroom, a large, luxurious one, had posters of many beautiful women in bikinis on the walls. On a desk beside his bed, his computer monitor screen showed a picture of a nearly-naked Pamela Anderson, which served as a wallpaper background to his desktop icons. Rory grinned down at his money for an instant, then kissed it.

RORY: I love you, you beautiful creature you, even more than a babe--(pauses, looks up, frowns:) well, almost. The verdict's still out on that one. (Begins to whistle the same tune again)

There was a sudden knock on his door, which caused Rory to grow wide-eyed in a mild panic and stopped his whistling simultaneously. He quickly tried to push the money beneath the covers, but a wickedly-smirking Krystal, wearing her nightclothing, a white negligee, entered blatantly. She walked to the foot of his bed, and crossed her arms. Rory glared up at her while on his hands and knees, his money scattered all across the covers.

KRYSTAL: (Keeping the smirk:) You should've locked your door. (Pauses:) Gimmie some, you know the drill, bro.

RORY: (Ditto with the glare, then smirks back slowly as he looks at her up and down, sarcastic, laced with a subtle leer:) Gee, sis, I think I have a headache tonight. (Pauses, cocks an eyebrow:) Maybe tomorrow, when I feel better, hmmm? Perhaps you can call _Darren_ over to take my place, that is, if you can get him away from Jane Lane--?

KRYSTAL: (Dark, cold expression, which freezes Rory:) Very funny, my sicko sibling. (Holds hand out:) I'm talking about my share of your cash stash. 20% of what you have. (Pauses:) _Now_.

Rory sighed, and threw back the covers after gathering what money remained on the bed. He silently stacked it all neatly again, then counted out a portion to Krystal, who snatched it from him, folded it, and put it down her chest. Rory resumed his glare as he stood up.

RORY: You know, I'm really getting tired of paying you all of this blackmail money not to rat to our folks, sis--

KRYSTAL: (Waves him off, shrugs:) --Then stop dealing out the drugs through your "distributors" to all those morons who buy it. (Smirks:) I couldn't make anymore off of your "hard-earned" cash if you did, you know.

RORY: (Frowns:) Bull! Our parents still give you some cash whenever you need any, unlike me! (Sneers:) You know "Daddy Warbucks" cut me off a while back! If it wasn't for mom--

KRYSTAL: (Grins, cuts him off:) --Or your "business"--

RORY: (Through clenched teeth:) --I'd have to get a stupid job.

KRYSTAL: (Feigns sympathy:) Awwwww, poor baby. (Changes to a lighter tone:) Anyway, I been sorta busy since I've come back from Darren's. Wanna hear?

RORY: (Plops down on his bed, sullen:) Sure, why the hell not?

KRYSTAL: (Grins, playful tone:) Oh, goody! (Sits down beside him:) Here's the deal. As you know, I've already told you about what Jane told me earlier concerning her, Darren, his sister, and this Tom guy, right?

RORY: Yeah, yeah. You came to me for a minute or two saying something about some complicated relationship-thing with them all, and wanting to find out more on what it was about. (Pauses, shrugs:) So?

KRYSTAL: So, I decided to call the "Sesame" girl in that "Lawndale" place again, using my phony I.D. Just got off the phone with her. Took me awhile to contact her, but for some cash per our usual agreement, I got her to check on where this "Tom Sloane" guy lived, visiting his home. She pretended to be a girl who was interested in seeing him, you understand. "Sesame" found out that he wasn't home from his mother. It was something about him suddenly deciding to leave town until Saturday, wanting to see someone.

RORY: (After a moment:) _Annnd_--?

KRYSTAL: Annnd, where would that guy suddenly go to "See someone", I wonder? If he really liked Daria, wouldn't he be waiting by his phone like an eager beaver, anticipating her calling? (Rory shrugs, and Krystal rolls her eyes, raps his left shoulder hard, which makes him wince, rubbing it:) Isn't it _obvious_, you dork? That Tom guy is on his way up here to see her! He wants to surprise her!

RORY: Huh? Up here? (Snorts:) And what's made you reach this stunning conclusion, pray tell?

KRYSTAL: (Leans back on his bed, resting on her elbows, smug expression:) Simple. On a hunch, I called that hick regional airport down there, and found out that the illustrious Mr. Sloane left an hour ago on a flight to Maness via a small commuter jet.

RORY: Well, now. I guess you can get first hand what happened from him when he comes up here, huh?

KRYSTAL: (Chuckles, wry look:) Yes, along with Daria. A veritable question-and-answer session. (Pauses, narrows eyes:) Of course, it's a good thing I stroked Jane's curiousity, though...

RORY: (Cocked eyebrow:) What are you babbling about?

KRYSTAL: I think I asked enough questions about her and Darren today to make Jane wonder a little what was up. She looked at me a little funny at times, and got sort of defensive on one occasion.

RORY: (Baffled look:) Uh, excuse me, but I thought you _didn't_ want Jane to think that you liked Darren--?

KRYSTAL: (Wicked grin:) Call it a "subtle" challenge over Darren to her, brother, dear. I _want_ her to feel threatened by me a bit, but in an oh-so-tiny way that makes her feel a tad uncomfortable. I planted a small seed or two in her mind, such as her making money off of Darren for her paintings simply by having him as her boyfriend, and his saving her life as the only reason she likes him, and such. (Pauses:) Besides, I've been thinking: I'm probably going to have to force the issue soon anyway, so why not start now?

RORY: (Smirks:) Ooh, nasty.

KRYSTAL: (Cooly stares at her perfectly-manicured fingernails, casual tone:) You know, she'll probably confide to Daria about our little conversation, something I'll have to keep in mind when I speak to Daria _and_ this "Tom Sloane" guy. (Gets up, stretches, yawns:) Anyway, I've got a busy day tomorrow. I'll let Daria and her beau get reacquainted first, then meet them after I go with Quinn and her friends to Reynaldo's. I might as well also buy a new dress for that little party I told you the Morgendorffers and Darren are going to have at Darren's place Friday night, you know--(pauses, slight smirk:) maybe one that might sort of draw Darren's attention, hmmm? (Rory sits up, paying close attention to when Krystal mentioned about the party) (Krystal now rolls her eyes, not noticing his expression:) God, I thought I was going to die of boredom from hearing those girls only talk about fashions, make-up, boys, and nothing else. I was _so_ relieved they broke up the meeting so I could get the hell away from them all. (Groans:) I hope I can stand being around them long enough to get through their stupid "fashion excursion" tomorrow. (Pauses:) Well, goodnight, brother dear. (Leaves)

RORY: Goodnight, sis. (Lays back on bed, grins as he looks at the ceiling, thought v.o.: I almost forgot about that party. Those hoochies are gonna be at Reynaldo's tomorrow, too, huh? Hmmm--time for ol' Rory to do some making up in the only way he can--on both fronts...)

**********

_(Scene changes to a makeshift darkroom, actually Jane's bathroom, a little later)_

Jane, humming "Old MacDonald Had a Farm" (her Lawndale High teacher's version), carefully laid the last of the pictures she had finished developing on the bottom of her hot tub flatly, satisfied at the end results, particularly of the pictures with Darren and Quinn.

After rinsing out the lavatory she had used for developing her pictures, Jane capped the small bottle of silver nitrate she had brought with her for such a possible occasion, and shut the then-opened small window that had helped provide fresh air from the fumes. Outside, the thunder she had heard from far away when she was taking the pictures, was now heard louder and nearer. Jane flipped on the light switch, which was also connected to a fan that helped to air out any remaining fumes. For extra measure, she opened her bathroom door.

JANE: (Thought v.o., looks down at the pictures in her tub once again, hands on hips: Not bad, not bad at all for someone who's sorta new at doing this. Good thing I watched how dad developed his pics when I was younger--when he was around more, that is.) (Hears a knock on her bedroom door:) Coming! (Goes out, clicks bathroom light off, shuts door)

Jane opened her door, seeing a slightly worn-looking Daria.

JANE: (Grins:) Weeeell, if it isn't the future Katherine Graham!

DARIA: (Flat-eyed, monotone:) Funny. Actually, Katherine Graham wasn't a really an experienced journalist when she became the publisher. She inherited the _Washington Post_ upon the death of her husband, and learned to run it by on-the-job training. She helped to encourage strong, independent reporting from her employees, which spawned reporters like Woodward and Bernstein to help kick Nixon's crooked ass right out of office.

JANE: (Smirks:) I hereby stand corrected. (Pauses, concerned expression:) Something tells me that you've just been put through the wringer, amiga.

DARIA: (Tired sigh:) Wringer, shredder, blender, mixer, every damn thing you can imagine, Jane. Mom, Dad, and the others nearly overwhelmed me with questions about today's developments--

JANE: (Snickers:) --Heh. "_Develop_ments". How fitting. (Daria narrows an eye at her) Never mind, you'll find out later. (Pauses:) Darren's not back with Quinn yet?

DARIA: (Shakes head slowly:) Nope, and I'm seriously thinking of putting _him_ through the wringer for not running interference with the others on my behalf. (Pauses, realizes:) Wait a second--he went to _Quinn_ instead of you first?

JANE: (Pauses:) Um, yeah. I--saw them with each other while I was out. I decided to leave them alone.

DARIA: (After a moment:) Oh. Well, at least I finally got rid of the rabble when Millie suddenly wanted to see _The Bridges of Madison County_, which we both know as a "chick flick", in the home theater. All the others present went in with her. Sandi, Tiffany, and Stacy heard about it, and they even joined in on the fun. (Pauses:) I'm not sure, but I think Millie sensed that I was ready to throw a hissy fit, and headed it off in time.

JANE: (Smiles:) See? Someone _was_ on your side.

DARIA: (Deadpan:) Remind me to thank her later. (Hesitates:) Um, before I came to your room, I tried to call Tom at his home, but he wasn't there. (Jane gives a wicked smirk, and Daria frowns:) Hold that damn tongue, Lane, I'm warning you. His mom said he was out of town, and wouldn't be back until Saturday, at the latest. (In a slightly disappointed tone that Jane picks up on, shoulders sag:) I guess I'll see him at the airport when we return, then.

JANE: (In an encouraging tone:) Cheer up, amiga. It's only Wednesday, so don't be surprised that he'll call before we leave. (Smiles:) Besides, you can talk over old times with Trent and the boys when they come up here to play at our party Friday night!

DARIA: (Shakes head slowly:) My mom and Millie capitulating to having Mystik Spiral here, and Quinn not minding my folks watching over her shoulder at this party because she's so desperate to get back into the boy-baiting business. Will wonders never cease? (Pauses:) Join me downstairs for a late-night snack? (Jane nods, and the two go down the hallway) I guess Darren and Quinn had a lot to talk about, huh?

JANE: (Frowns as she remembers the scene at the lake:) Uh, I guess you can say that, now that I think about it. I hope Quinn doesn't think I deliberately left her out of that painting--

DARIA: (Deadpan:) --I wish you deliberately left _me_ out of your painting. (Jane smirks, and Daria adds casually:) But, since you didn't, I'll have to resort to finding it, and smashing it to tiny bits instead.

JANE: (Holds up wagging index finger, grins:) _Ah-ah_, no ya don't. I worked too freakin' hard on that for you to fiddle with it, my-no-snapshot-providing-dearie. (Adds:) Besides, it's up in Darren's studio, and I'm going in there to work on yet another painting tonight. I might be on it all night, having to cancel my morning jog with Darren and sleep in late. (Shrugs:) Call it even more artistic inspiration.

DARIA: (Whistles as they walk down the grand stairs:) Whoa, first Darren's meditation room, then unfortunately the painting of me and my bro, and now this? (Pauses:) Think you'll have enough strength for your date with him tomorrow night in New York City?

JANE: (Grins:) Dunno, guess we'll find out, huh?

DARIA: (As they go into the kitchen:) I guess. (Pauses:) So, um, you and Krystal talked, huh? How did that go? (Opens the huge refrigerator, gets milk and a chocolate pie out, goes over to an island counter to open the carton while Jane gets a knife, two glasses, forks, and plates out of the large cupboard)

JANE: (Pours milk in both glasses:) Eh, it was okay, we had a good talk, (frowns:) though when I think about it now, she seemed like she was fishing for something.

DARIA: (Takes her slice of pie and milk, the same with Jane, to the dining room:) Explain.

JANE: I dunno, that's just it, I can't. At first, I thought she and I were just conversing, you know, shooting off our mouths, but later, I got this feeling that Krystal was scoping me out a little, asking me about when I met Darren and how, even--(lowers voice as they sat down at the table:) ah, about my former relationship with Tom. (Daria cocks an eyebrow as she takes a bite of the pie) I also kinda let it slip out that he's _your_ beau, now.

DARIA: (Pauses:) Uh, you didn't tell her about how we all--

JANE: (Her mouth full, quickly adds, wide-eyed:) --Hell, no! (Swallows, drinks milk:) I didn't go _that_ far! (Pauses:) Besides, it's really none of her business.

DARIA: (Relieved look, bites into another piece:) Exactly. (Pauses:) Why do you think Krystal would ask so many questions about that? (Pauses, realizes:) You don't think that _she_ likes--

JANE: (Shuts eyes as if in pain, shakes head slowly:) --_Dooon't_ go there, Daria, I don't wanna think about that--(hesitates, looks concerned:) _do_ I? I mean, _you're_ the one who told me not to be so paranoid about any girls and Darren--

DARIA: (Rolls eyes, sarcastic tone:) Gee, thanks for reminding me of that. (Thought v.o. and sigh: I can't believe I'm going to say this. Guess that suits me right for having Tom as a [pauses:] boyfriend.:) Well, he's known her for a long while, and it's not like she didn't have her chances to go after him before Darren met us, right? (Bites into another piece)

JANE: (Pauses, nods to try to assure herself:) Yeah, yeah, that's right, and we know Darren's not the type of guy to fool around, particularly since he thinks that would make him another jerk like that "Rory" guy, and he's right--it _would_. (Brightens up, smiles:) Hey, what am I worried for? Darren likes me, and _only_ me!

DARIA: (Stares at Jane, chewing:) That about sums it up--(adds:) I mean, so what if Krystal's a _very_ attractive girl? (Pauses:) _You_ don't have anything to worry about. (Drinks milk)

JANE: (Leans back in chair, arms behind her head, smirks:) Yeeep, nothing to worry about, Daria.

Both girls stared at each other in a long silence.

JANE: (After a moment, sits up, uneasy smile:) Still, uh, it couldn't hurt to scope her intentions out, right? You know, just to be on the safe side--

DARIA: (Quickly adds in agreement:) --Oh, I, um, agree with you. (Pauses:) Just to be on the "safe" side. I'll try out _my_ scoping when she plays me tomorrow in chess, okay?

JANE: (Breathes a sigh of relief that Daria agrees with her, smiles:) Okay, thanks. (Changes subject, smirks:) So, at the risk of seeing your hissy fit, how was your tour today with your dear brother? (Bites into another piece)

DARIA: (Finishes eating:) I'll let that crack pass, Jane, since, well, (pauses:) everything went so damn perfectly well. Even when I met Dean Pierpoint, which I'll go into further expansion about him to you later, he didn't damper my, um, _brightening_ mood. (Jane gets a wide-eyed and delighted expression, which makes Daria roll her eyes:) Give me a break, the day went beyond my wildest hopes, okay? Constance's offer, seeing Darren's nice--_very_ nice office, the restaurant and our conversing on _Steppenwolf_, the chess playing at the library, which I won two out three matches with him, by the way, the _Hedda Gabler_ play on Broadway, and no media idiots to spoil our fun. (Pauses, shakes head slowly:) Dammit, Jane, it was perfect--just--_perfect_.

JANE: (Head rests in hand, elbow on table, grins:) Gives me something to ponder about _my_ time with him tomorrow, pard. (Adds:) And just think: We'll have all of this to ourselves in a year, with time to savor it on some weekends and vacations beforehand, (smirks:) _aaand_--

DARIA: (Smirks in return:) --_No_ Quinn, at least in a year, and I'll only have to put up with her on some weekends when she goes to this "Fashion Institute" way out in California and visits here. Even then, we can stay in _our_ wing and I can go to the study, and you to Darren's art studio or on the grounds, while she stays in _her_ wing and rants ceaselessly about fashion designing over the phone to her cohorts.

JANE: (Slaps table mildly:) Jack straight! Everything's going our way, Daria! See? The glass _is_ half-full!

DARIA: (Mona Lisa smile:) Well--(pauses, low voice:) maybe more water can be filled in the glass--? (Jane forms a **huge** grin, but even Daria doesn't "challenge" it this time, smiling all the more)

At that moment, a familiar excited squeal, so loud it was even heard by both girls in the dining room, filled the foyer.

QUINN: (Very loud and excited voice:) Mom, dad! Everybody! Guess what? I'll be staying _here_ while going to a fashion college in the state after I get out of high school! I'll be trained by Candi personally, an' most importantly, I can live with Darren like Daria an' Jane, isn't that _great_?! (More squeals, presumably the Fashion Club's, are heard, followed by delighted voices from Helen, Jake, and the others)

Daria and Jane suddenly developed shocked expressions while staring at each other with dropped mouths. Daria then quietly and stoically began to thump her forehead on the dining table with each passing word:

DARIA: When--will--I--learn? When--will--I--learn? When--will--I--learn--(Jane stares at her for a moment, then **joins** Daria, saying the same thing)

**********

_(Scene is the hallway in front of Jim's room, a bit later. It is very late in the night, and a heavy rain is falling outside)_

Darren, now dressed in his pajamas and housecoat and holding an empty tray from his own late-night snack, paused for a moment when he heard the TV playing in Jim's room. After a moment, he knocked on his uncle's door. A second later, after the sound from the TV had gone silent, a tired-looking Jim, dressed in nightclothes, opened the door.

DARREN: Uncle Jim--? Did I wake you? I heard your TV going, and I didn't know if--

JIM: (Waves him off, smiles:) --Nahh, I was watching the Dodgers game on cable, and nodding. I see you're still up--?

DARREN: I just came from my studio. (Smirks:) Jane's sort of barricaded me out of there, too. She said something about working on a new painting late into the night from her little outing tonight on the grounds, and won't be about to go out with me jogging tomorrow morning, (adds:) which I might not do anyway, since it's so late now.

JIM: (Cocks an eyebrow, hesitates, adds:) Sure it wasn't from her and Daria learning about Quinn staying here with you after she graduates from high school? Jane didn't look too crazy over hearing it with Daria.

DARREN: (Pauses, ponders:) Hm--Jane looked strained a little about it intitially, but she told me on the side that she didn't have any real problem with it, since Quinn would be "On the other side of the county" here. (Jim chuckles and Darren frowns briefly:) Daria simply didn't say anything, now that I think about it. (Pauses:) I was actually _delighted_ to hear that Quinn would be living here, of course. (Smiles:) Now, I can have both of my sisters and girlfriend staying under the same roof with me--

JIM: (Cuts him off, smirks:) --You _do_ know how that _sounds_, right?

DARREN: (After a moment, mock-glares:) Heh--really _funny_, uncle. (Jim chuckles) (Pauses:) Maybe I'll talk to Daria some more tomorrow about it.

JIM: You do that. Are you ready to take Jake to Yankee Stadium early tomorrow afternoon?

DARREN: (Smiles:) Sure, we have box seats for the game. (Pauses, quieter tone:) The same ones me and dad had. (Jim pats him on the shoulder, reassuring him, and Darren brightens up:) Hey, are you sure you--

JIM: (Holds hand up, grins:) --Yeah, I'm sure I don't want to come, you need to spend some quality time alone with your birth dad. Jake almost talked about nothing else while you were out with your sister. Besides, I'm going to play some more golf tomorrow. (Pauses, realizes:) Hey, how are you going to have the time to go out with Jane, too?

DARREN: Got it covered. I'll take some clothes to change in when I ride in the helicopter with Jake, and we'll land near the ballpark, where a limo will be waiting to take us straight to the game. After the game, Jake will go back home in the helicopter, and I'll ride the limo to Appleton Tower with my clothes. My office has a full bath for me to change in. Jane will then ride the same helicopter back from the mansion to land on the building's rooftop, and we'll go out and back to the mansion by the limo.

JIM: (Impressed look:) Smooth. Where do you two plan to go?

DARREN: (Grins:) Well, we'll go to the same, er, "place" Daria and I went to when we first started our tour, then we'll go out to at Cherie's, (adds, smirks:) where Quinn and her friends practically _begged_ me to take Jane there shamelessly, followed by a stop to the Guggenheim Museum, with a surprise I have for Jane there. The rest is, shall I say, even more of an additional surprise.

JIM: (Gets the point, chuckles:) Okay, I'm not gonna pry anymore. Just you make sure to have a good time with that girl, I like her. We had a great time talking today.

DARREN: (Smiles:) So I heard. (Pauses:) Thanks, uncle Jim, that makes me really glad to hear that you and aunt Millie like her. (Changes tone, grows serious, lowers voice:) Uh, have you heard anything on--you know--

JIM: (After a moment, uncomfortable look:) --Uh, I'm afraid not, Darren. Woo hasn't contacted me yet on anything--

**********

In his bedroom while lying on his bed, (and of writing down where Jane and Darren would be going on their date) a pajama-clad Edward was intently listening to the electronic bug he had planted in Jim's room. Edward suddenly sat up in a panic. _Oh no, is Darren Appleton in on this, too? Does **he** suspect me as well, and if he does, what do I do then_? Edward narrowed his eyes as he continued to listen.

**********

DARREN: (Nods:) Well, I guess we'll have to give it time. (Pauses:) Are you _sure_ I can't at least loan you some money for your business? You can pay me back later--

JIM: (Looking uncomfortable, frantically waves hands:) --No, no, it's okay, Darren, really. I'm sure Woo'll will uh, find the jerk who's draining my business dry. (Pauses, hesitates:) Just make sure Millie isn't told about this.

**********

Edward sat back in stunned silence for a moment, then sighed in relief. Apparently, the thing with Woo wasn't about him, but rather on some sort of inside embezzlement situation with Jim's elevator business, and Darren having some knowledge about it. Edward then slowly smirked in glee, adding a low chuckle of amusement. _Poor, **poor** chap. Too bad he can't keep his bookkeeping in check. It would serve him right if I informed Millie of his troubles, but then, she might show him a bit of sympathy, not to mention that jackass would wonder how I knew about this. No, best to let him wallow in his "troubles"..._ Edward turned off his listening device with a grin of satisfaction, then the lights. Tomorrow, he'd tell his "Employer", who had expressed extreme alarm over hearing about Jim's sudden change in demeanor and of Woo's sudden involvement, that the situation was about something else altogether. Edward felt that he'd sleep _very_ peacefully tonight. He'd retrieve the bug sometime tomorrow, when no one was obviously around, if he could.

**********

DARREN: Uh, sure, uncle, I won't. (Changes tone, subject, motions to his tray:) I'm going to go downstairs and put this in the kitchen. No need to make more work for the staff, you know. Goodnight.

JIM: Goodnight, Darren. (Watches him leave with a guilty expression, then slowly shuts door)

**********

Darren proceeded downstairs with his tray to the kitchen, briefly worried about his uncle's business troubles, wondering what could be done, even with Woo investigating. After placing the tray on a counter, he began to go back to his room.

As he came past the now-empty and nearly-darkened staff's office (the outside security usually provided the primary protection for the estate at night), there was a repeating buzzing sound from one of the mansion's various monitors that scoured the grounds, in this case, from the main gate monitor, which glowed brightly with the other monitors in the office.

On the screen, there was a male figure standing in the rain, with a yellow taxi in the background, it's headlight beams shining through the driving rain. He looked familiar to Darren, but he couldn't quite place who it was, due to the water drops that covered the lens. Darren narrowed his eyes, then walked over to answer, turning on the audio button.

DARREN: Hello? Who is this?

VOICE: (Loud, to the intercom, over the rain:) Hello! Finally! I'm getting drenched out here, and the taxi driver here's getting a little impatient! (Turns to driver, who's now blowing the horn, sarcastic:) Hold your horses, "Latka"! After all, _I'm_ the one who's standing in the rain, you know! (Turns back to intercom:) Look, will you please let me in? I'm a--(pauses:) friend of Daria Morgendorffer's! If you don't believe me, let me speak to Darren Appleton! He'll vouch for me!

DARREN: (Thought v.o.: **Daria's** friend? I could see someone claiming any one of the others, but Daria? [Pauses, realizes:] And he knows me?) I'm Darren Appleton. State your name.

VOICE: Darren?! It's Tom! Tom Sloane! (Darren's eyebrows raise)

DARREN: _Tom_? Sure, hang on a sec. (Pushes button, which opens front gate, then leaves for the front door)

A few minutes later, Darren opened the door to a fully-drenched Tom (without a raincoat), who was holding a small suitcase. In the background, a greedily-smirking taxi driver finished counting off his wad of money, saluted them both playfully, then drove off. Another car, from the mansion's security, followed behind to let the taxi out.

TOM: Thanks for letting me in. I had to offer that guy a lot of cash to drop me off here after I spotted him at the airport. (Darren cocks an eyebrow, which Tom notices:) He had just gotten off-duty after bringing another person in, and there were no other drivers I could get to bring me here, since he's part of the only taxi service in your village. (Looks back at the cab through the rain, sighs:) Money talks--

DARREN: (Smirks, cuts him off:) --And in this case, the bull drives off into the night with it. (Tom returns the smirk, walks in, and Darren shuts the door)

Go to Chapter8 


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 - Weekday Wrap-Up: Part Three**

**Thursday...**

_(Scene is in Daria's bedroom, early to mid-morning)_

Daria walked out of her bathroom, having showered and now fully-dressed. She went over to the intercom and asked Henri to prepare a breakfast of eggs, bacon, toast, and cereal, along with some _very_ strong black coffee, adding that she'd be eating it in the dining room. Henri acknowledged that the breakfast would be ready in a matter of minutes. Daria grunted in compliance, and left her bedroom for the aforementioned room.

Usually with some exceptions, like Wednesday being one of them, Daria would've still been in bed, since she generally stayed up very late most of her summer nights by either writing or reading, but last night, she found herself having fallen asleep very quickly while reading Harper Lee's _To Kill A Mockingbird_, a book she'd taken from the study/library, and the resulting "early" start on slumbering had a oddly refreshing effect on her.

This privately had surprised her, since she had taken her brief nap while Darren had driven them back to the mansion last night, and thought she'd be able to stay up longer. Of course, she also contributed this to thinking she wouldn't have been able to sleep at all following the shocking news of hearing that her sister would be staying with her, Jane, and Darren while going to college. Her parents and Millie and Jim were estatic, with her parents happy that they wouldn't have to go across the country to see Quinn (and could visit Daria and Darren at the same time, of course), and Millie because Quinn would be staying under the same roof with her other niece and nephew, the same for Jim.

Darren was delighted and very supportive of Quinn's decision, which disappointed Daria privately. She'd figured that he'd try to coax Quinn about getting her "independence" by going out to the West coast, or something to that effect. Daria thought about speaking to him, but figured that it probably wouldn't do any good, and it could possibly make her look like the "Bad Gal", not only to her parents, but possibly even to Darren as well. She shook her head in mild dismay. _Just as everything seemed to be going well in my life, this happens. I'm getting all sorts of damn curves thrown at me, it appears. Maybe I need to get a new bat to swing--in this case, one to crack over Quinn's head, making her change her mind._

And then there was Jane, who confided later to Daria that after thinking about it, she'd put up with it, a revelation that surprised and slightly stunned Daria. Jane quickly explained that even though Daria, Quinn, and Darren could never make up for all the years they were apart, maybe a few years together under the same roof _would_ be good for them all to become closer siblings--that and the fact Quinn would only be with her and Daria for just two years, anyway. Jane casually added that since she had put up with Quinn for two years in Lawndale, she could do so here as well. Jane also didn't want to put Darren in the middle of any possible animosity between Quinn and herself, and Jane privately understood the concept of sibling bonding, pointing out her and Trent.

Daria slumped her shoulders in realization. _Jane's allowing this for Darren's sake._ She stopped and frowned to herself just before she entered the dining room. That stupid conscience was pestering her again. _Crap. Am **I** being selfish in not wishing for Quinn to be here? Am **I** wanting our brother only for myself? Doesn't **she** have the right to get to know him, too_? The conclusion Daria reached did not sit with her well for some reason. She sighed, then proceeded in.

Daria saw that there was another person in the dining room this morning, someone reading the business section of the _New York Post_ at the other end of the table, holding it up like she usually did at home and here (particularly when she didn't want to be bothered), blocking their face.

Daria shrugged, figuring it was either her father or Darren reading, and went over to the newspaper rack beside the table, getting her town's newspaper, today's edition of the _Lawndale Sun-Herald_. She sat down wordlessly near the other newspaper reader, opened her paper, and began to read. Elenor quietly came in from the kitchen with a covered tray of Henri's prepared food, and sat it down in front of the reader of the _Post_, who put down his paper, revealing none other than a regularly-dressed Tom Sloane. Elenor smiled at him, and removed the cover, exposing a hearty-looking breakfast of coffee, waffles, eggs, bacon, and orange juice. Daria had not put down her paper as of yet.

TOM: (Rubs his hands in anticipation, takes a deep whiff of the food, smiles at Elenor:) _Ummmm_. That smells delightful. (pauses, looks at her uneasily:) Thanks, uhhh--? (A wide-eyed Daria puts down her paper, stares at him in shock with a hung mouth)

ELENOR: (Chuckles, notices Daria's expression as well:) It's Elenor, Master Tom, and you're welcome. Good morning, Daria. I'll get your food. (Leaves)

TOM: (Smiles, calls after her:) Elenor, I'll remember that next time. Shoot me if I forget, will you? (Smirks at Daria as Elenor chuckles while going into the kitchen, nonchalant:) Oh, hi, Daria. (Pauses:) I warn you, I'm really pretty hungry this morning. I don't want to have to slap your hand away in case you try to take my food.

DARIA: (Recovers, gives him a sly look:) Why should you, since you've already slapped my brain by my seeing you here in front of me?

TOM: What? I did? (Slaps his left hand with his right, playful tone:) Bad hand! _Baaaad_ hand! Shame on you! This shows that one hand doesn't know what the other one's doing.

DARIA: (Slight smile:) I'd see a specialist on that, if I were you. (Pauses, deadpan:) Not that I'm loudly complaining, which would be completely out of my already-excitable character, but why are you here?

TOM: (Sighs, slumps as he bites into a waffle:) Okay, you got me. (Pauses, faux self-pitying tone:) I wanted to see how the other super-rich upper-half lives. (Daria smirks) Remember, I just come from a poor, ordinary rich family worth a paltry several million bucks, living in a tiny 8,000 square foot mansion with just one to two servants, only five cars (lowers voice:) save for mine, of course, (resumes normal tone:) worth an average value of $50,000, and a piddly 40-foot yacht. Throw in both my family's minuscule vacation cove and club membership, and you'll understand why I want to aspire someday to attain the lofty heights of your brother's wealth. (Pauses:) Oh, and I couldn't wait to see and surprise you so I could apologize again in person for that stupid thing I did.

DARIA: (Deadpan:) Nice to see that I brought up the rear, at least. (Pauses:) Uh, have you spoken to my brother, yet?

TOM: (Drinking coffee:) He's the one who let me in really late last night, and before you ask, he didn't know I was coming up here. By the way, I asked my mother not to let you know I was arriving, so please don't ask Darren to hire a hit squad to knock her off. (Daria rolls her eyes, shakes head slowly. Elenor comes in with Daria's food, and Daria begins eating) After I took a hot bath and changed into some jammies in the nice bedroom in your wing he scrounged up for me, we had a long talk, and I apologized to him for dumping the responsibility of what happened between all of us on him. Darren waved it off, adding that he's the _last_ one to go around judging people on the basis of "well-intentioned" deceptions and lies. I thought about speaking to Jane to apologize, but Darren said she was really into painting something, and I _know_ how she could be when she's in that mode. (Daria nods, understanding perfectly) I'll speak to her after she wakes up. Anyway--(in a quiet, sincere tone and expression, gently takes her hand, which she briefly glances down at, then back up at him:) I'm sorry again, Daria. (Adds:) Really, _really_ sorry again. Can you ever forgive me?

DARIA: (Gives him a slightly coy look, decides to make him "sweat" a bit:) Hm, I dunno. You might have to sweeten the pot a little, you know, something to make your apology and my forgiveness really stick.

TOM: (Pauses, smirks:) I think I have the perfect solution--

Tom leaned over and gently kissed Daria, who then began to return the kiss. Elenor leaned against the doorway of the kitchen with her arms crossed, quietly watching the pair, a small smile showing at the "lovebirds". Henri looked over her shoulder at the two, smirked briefly, then went back into the kitchen.

It was at this time that a fully-dressed Helen, Jake, Millie, and Jim entered the dining room, interrupting the kiss. Daria glanced at the group, wide-eyed, and blushed for the briefest instant.

HELEN: (Wide-eyed herself, so shocked she didn't notice Daria's expression:) Tom?!

JAKE: (Ditto, though with a little more force:) TOM?!

MILLIE: (Looking between Helen and Jake, curious expression:) Tom? (Stares at Tom, narrows eyes:) He looks familiar...

JIM: (Grins, look of mock-admonishment:) Tom, Tom, Tom, _Tom_! (Pauses while still grinning, realizes:) Who in the heck is "Tom"?

TOM: (Sheepish expression, looks between them all:) Um, that's my name, don't wear it out--?

DARIA: (Looks around at the ceiling, deadpan:) There's that damn echo again in this "canyon", and this time it's stronger than ever before. (Tom and the others give her an odd look)

**********

_(Scene changes to the library/study, a few minutes later)_

Darren, still dressed in his pajamas and housecoat, stood in the middle of the room and looked around, taking short, deep breaths, speaking to himself.

DARREN: It's only the study where I read books on occasion, you know that. You were even in here with Dr. Quinn during your sessions. There's no one around to hurt you. You're free. (Begins to smile)

VOICE: (From behind, snorts:) And now you think you've finally escaped from all of this, don't you, my boy? What a load of crock!

Darren turned around to see a wickedly-grinning William Appleton, dressed in a tux, and starting to ooze blood through his skin and clothes, rapidly saturating the hardwood floor, then the bookcases. William, keeping the grin, began to walk towards a wide-eyed Darren in a slow, deliberate manner. William's hands suddenly grew long, razor-like fingernails (Think Freddy Kruger, from the _Nightmare on Elm Street_ movies).

Darren tried to run, but William's blood, which had reached Darren's feet by this time, became like a thick glue, holding Darren in place. Darren frantically tried to leap away, but could not. He looked back at the still-grinning William, who was almost on him. Darren took a swing at William, but his fist simply went through William's face. Darren stared at his fist, then at William in disbelief.

WILLIAM: (Chuckles:) I guess you can "see" through me now, eh, boy? (Pauses:) By the way, this will kill you more than it will me, "nephew"... (raises razored-hand up while laughing. Darren cowers, terrified)

DARREN: NOOO! (The hand comes down on him)

**********

Darren woke up in a cold sweat in his bedroom, wide-eyed, and gasping. He looked around, confused for an instant. After a moment, he took a deep breath to relax himself. The dream almost seemed too real. Darren flopped back in his pillows, staring at the ceiling.

DARREN: (Thought v.o.: So much for my recent restful run, though this dream was a little different from the other one. Well, Dr. Quinn told me that I'd still expect a possible nightmare or two, even with my family up here...) (Looks at his clock/radio, becomes, er, "alarmed", thought v.o.: Great--I almost slept the early part of the morning away. It's almost 9:00. I've got another busy day ahead. I wonder if Tom's surprised Daria yet?) (Quickly gets up out of bed)

Darren hurriedly put on his housecoat and left his bedroom, intent on going downstairs for a quick breakfast. As he went past Jane's room, she came out, yawning, but dressed in her usual attire. Darren smiled, and stopped to wait for her. Jane walked up to him and pecked him on the mouth.

JANE: (Smirks:) 'Morning, "Darry".

DARREN: (Chuckles:) Hey, "Janey". On your way to breakfast like me? (Starts walking with her)

JANE: You got it. (Yawns again)

DARREN: (Cocks a mildly-concerned eyebrow:) You still look bushed. What time did you get to bed?

JANE: (Shrugs:) Hm, about 2:00 a.m., give or take an hour or two.

DARREN: Maybe you should've stayed in bed and let one of the servants bring breakfast to you--?

JANE: (Shakes head, waves him off:) Nah. I'm just about finished with what I was painting, anyway, and I wanted to keep my artistic adrenaline going on long enough to complete my latest masterpiece. If I had stayed in bed, I'd probably fall back asleep, and lose my edge. Soon as I wolf down some of Henri's great grub, I'm gonna go back to your studio and close it out. (Adds, grins:) And don't you fret, young man. I'll be ready and able for our date tonight, even if I have to take a nap to refresh myself. That way, I won't slump on your shoulder in the middle of making out, or something.

DARREN: (Returns the grin:) See to it that you don't. I'd hate to end up kissing a mouthful of your hair, though I do like _smelling_ it. (Jane chuckles) Oh, and there's a special guest who arrived here late last night that you're familiar with.

JANE: (Cocks an eyebrow, sly expression:) Intriguing. (Pauses:) Who? (Pauses, surprised expression:) Don't tell me Trent and the guys are here already? I thought they wouldn't arrive 'till sometime tomorrow afternoon.

DARREN: (Shakes head:) You're right, they won't. (Coy expression:) I think I'll let you find out for yourself. There's no way I'm going to tell you before time.

JANE: (Mock-pout:) Oh, pooh, that's not fair. Now I'll have to wait to find out, ding-dang it. (Thought v.o., wicked smirk: **Unleeess...**)

Jane suddenly stopped and turned to a now-surprised Darren, putting her hands on his chest as they reached the top of the grand stairs, stopping him as well. Grinning, she abruptly threw her arms around his neck, and pulled him into a _very_ deep smooch. Claude, coming from the direction of the west wing, stopped as he observed the two, or rather Jane doing the kissing. He slowly turned around and sautered away silently, wide-eyed, and red-faced.

After about 15 seconds, Jane gingerly ended the kiss. Darren was in a light swoon, his eyes closed, slightly smiling. Jane leaned over and whispered in his ear.

JANE: Now, who, may I ask again, is this "special guest"?

DARREN: (Still swooning:) Tom. Sloane.

JANE: (Surprised look:) _Tom_? Here? (Pauses, grins:) Why that sneaky devil! No wonder Daria couldn't reach him last night! (Faux-cute expression, rapidly blinks eyelids:) Awwww, how _cuuute_! He wanted to see his girlfriend in person to apologize! I wish I could see Daria's face when she lays her eyes on him!

DARREN: (Slight smile, nods head in the same swoon:) Yeah. Sees him. Lays eyes on. (Suddenly clears head by shaking it quickly, slight scowl:) HEY! That's not fair!

JANE: (Smug expression:) Face it, dear boy: I have _the_ means to get you to do my bidding. (Twirls her finger playfully in his chest while he rolls his eyes lightly:) I warn you, I'll use it anytime at my disposal. (Suddenly pecks him on the mouth, then while racing down the stairs:) Last one to the dining room's a rotten egg, slowpoke!

DARREN: (Narrows eyes, grins, as he's about to go after her:) You're o--(notices the fully-dressed Fashion Club coming from the direction of the east wing, turns down to Jane, who's waiting for him at the bottom:) go on ahead, Jane. I'll meet you in there in a few, okay?

JANE: (Sees the F.C., nods, playful tone:) I'll let you off the hook--_this_ time, you wuss. Don't be too long. (Leaves, waves at Fiona as she passes her in the foyer)

Quinn and the other Fashion Clubbers came up to Darren, smiling. All were wearing more summer "skorts", with matching hats. Quinn hugged her brother, giddy.

QUINN: 'Morning, Darren!

DARREN: Good morning, sis, everybody. (The other F.C. members greet him as well) I see you're all ready for your trip to Reynaldo's--?

SANDI: (Nods:) Like, yes. We're going to pick up the Watley sisters first. Krystal will meet us there.

DARREN: Well, have a good time. (Adds, slightly pauses:) I'm sure they'll be no repeat of what happened Sunday. Quinn, may I speak to you for a moment?

QUINN: Huh? Oh, sure, bro. See you guys in a sec. (The other F.C. 'ers leave down the stairs)

STACY: ( As she walks, clasps her hands together in anticipation, grins:) Oooh, I can't _wait_ to see their summer line-up again! It's almost as good as Cashman's!

TIFFANY: Yeah...but Cashman's is...better...

STACY: (Slight frown:) Um, that's what I just said, Tiffany.

TIFFANY: No...you said...it's almost as good...as Cashman's...I said Cashman's...is better...

STACY: (Holds her arms out in disbelief as Fiona holds the door to let them out:) What's the difference?

TIFFANY: There's always a...big difference...when it comes...to fashion...(turns to Sandi, who's watching Quinn and Darren speak while half-heartedly listening to the two:) right...Sandi?

SANDI: (Thought v.o.: I wonder if they're talking about me some more? I couldn't sleep again last night...) (After a second, notices Tiffany:) What? Oh, yes, a fashion difference, correct. (Quickly takes "charge" again as Tiffany and Stacy look at each other briefly over her demeanor:) Come on, let's wait for Quinn in the limo. (Leaves outside with the others, Fiona shuts the door behind them, leaves)

Quinn nodded quietly to her brother.

QUINN: Yeah, Darren, I'm sure I wanna stay here with you, Daria, and Jane, while I go to a fashion college nearby. I haven't changed my mind.

DARREN: (Smiles:) Good. I thought that maybe after you got up, you might have decided to reconsider your decision.

QUINN: (Walking downstairs with Darren, cocks an eyebrow:) Oh? Why?

DARREN: (Shrugs:) Well, I saw how Daria looked when she first heard about your staying here. She seemed to me to have been frowning a little when she and Jane came into the foyer last night. I noticed that you gave her a quick glance, but didn't say anything. I wondered if her expression might have discouraged you for some reason. Daria looked as if she wanted to say something, but didn't.

QUINN: (Frowns as they come to the bottom of the stairs:) "Discouraged" me? (Rolls eyes, snorts:) No freakin' way! I'm not gonna let Daria's attitude intimidate me from doin' this! (Pauses:) If _she_ wants ta leave while I'm staying, then that's fine by me! (Crosses arms, slightly bitter tone:) Who wants boring ol' Daria around, anyway? I had her living with me for 16-and-a-half years, and I _never_ got used to her!

DARREN: (Quiet tone, slight frown:) You don't _really_ mean that, do you?

QUINN: (Frowns:) I--(after a moment, stops, looks off, equally quiet tone, sighs, shakes head slowly:) _no_, not really--

DARIA: (Coming from the side, smirks:) --Well, now, what do you know, she actually _does_ want me around. (Quinn jumps in surprise, looks wide-eyed, while Darren chuckles) What's next, your becoming a "brain" like me?

QUINN: (Sneers:) Fat chance. (Pauses, brief scowl:) Look, I know you hate havin' _me_ around to live here with you after our living at home for--

DARIA: (Frowns, cuts her off:) --Whoa, I never said that. (Pauses:) Disliked your staying here? (Shrugs:) Yeah, sorta, a little bit I'll admit, based on as you were about to say, our "sterling" past together in our shared homes in Highland and Lawndale. Hated? No. I just don't understand why you'd come up with this seemingly hasty decision all of a sudden. You looked to _me_ to have your heart set on going out to Californy, and achieving all of your fashion designer dreams.

QUINN: (Glances at Darren, who stays silent:) I just didn't want to feel--(pauses:) left out bein' way out there, and you bein' here, getting to know our brother better, becoming closer to him than me.

DARIA: (Pauses, cocks an incredulous eyebrow, thought v.o.: **That's** why she's doing this?:) You _really_ believe that? That Darren and I would be joined at the hip while you would feel left out as the "estranged" third sibling?

QUINN: (Defiant tone:) Yeah! I do! _Really_! (Adds, crosses arms:) And I'm _not_ changin' my mind, no matter what you say! (Pauses, calms down:) I called Candi Gunwald last night, an' she says I made a good choice, 'cause she'll be here to help me out if I have any questions. She even sent me some e-mail in my bedroom computer last night on what colleges I can go to around here, and stuff.

DARIA: (Sighs:) Quinn, I have no intention of trying to change your mind. If you wanna stay here with me and Jane, then that's your choice. (Pauses, hesitates:) I, um, guess you have as much right to know Darren as I do. (Quinn and even Darren look surprised. Daria smirks, adds:) Just remember to keep to your side of the mansion while I do mine, and we'll get along just fine.

QUINN: (Smirks back:) Just what I was thinking. (Pauses, hesitates, adds:) Uh, thanks for not giving me such a hard time about this--

DARIA: (Sinister grin:) --Until we get back to our home in Lawndale, that is. (Quinn forms a terrified expression) I have a very special torture technique waiting for you when you go to sleep--

QUINN: (Scowls:) --Daria! (Darren chuckles, and Quinn glares at him, which shuts him up, though he's still snickering)

DARIA: Quinn, I'm kidding. (Pauses:) Sarcasm--?

QUINN: (Relieved look, snorts:) Oh, um, I _knew_ that.

DARREN: Daria, I assume you've eaten breakfast?

DARIA: Just finished. Our genetically-shared folks are chowing down with Jim and Millie. Guess Edward's not up, yet. Anyway, they almost crapped in their pants when they first saw Tom, (Quinn cocks a surprised eyebrow) but everything's cool. Jane came in and saw Tom with us. He's patiently waiting for her to finish eating while enduring the usual barrage of questions from everyone. Tom wants to--(pauses, glances at Quinn:) uh, talk to her like he did with me. (Adds:) Everything's okay now with us, by the way. (Darren nods slightly, catching Daria's meaning) I'm going to the study, see you guys later. Enjoy your little fashion excursion, sis. Remember to leave some clothing for everyone else. (Leaves)

QUINN: (Snorts:) _Ha_. (Watches her go, turns to Darren, frowns, hands on hips:) So, Tom Sloane's here, huh? Okay, bro, what's goin' on with you guys? I saw how Daria kinda looked just now, and stuff, and it seemed to involve Jane, somehow. (Pauses, suspicious expression, narrows eyes:) You're not hiding something _else_ from me, while tellin' them first, are you?

DARREN: (Holds hands up, calming tone:) Easy, Quinn. (Pauses:) Yes, it does involve Jane, Daria, and Tom, and I _do_ know about it while you don't, but it's something between them, and them only. It has nothing to do with you.

QUINN: Oh. (Ponders, then smirks:) Hey! I bet this has something to do with how Jane broke up with him, and ended with you, huh?

Fiona was about to come from the direction of the dining room to open the front door, but Darren exasperatedly sighed to Quinn, wordlessly holding up his hand to Fiona, stopping her. He motioned to Fiona to go back, which she did. Darren proceeded to open the door himself.

DARREN: Don't you have to go to Reynaldo's, sis? (Pauses:) Your friends are waiting for you.

QUINN: (Smug expression that says, "I **knew** it!":) 'Kay. Remember, we'll come back just before you leave with dad, so don't go yet. (Stops, smirks:) We wanna choose what clothes you'll be taking to wear for your date with Jane first. After all, you _have_ to look good--(adds:) the _both_ of you. It's our fashion responsibility, an' all. 'Bye. (Leaves)

DARREN: Uh, 'bye. (Shuts door, leans against it, sighs, thought v.o., chuckles: Sisters. [Pauses, ponders:] The "both of you"? What did she mean by that? Guess I'll find out later...) (Leaves for dining room)

**********

_(Scene changes to Edward's room, the same time)_

A fully-dressed Edward was speaking on his cell phone, sitting on his bed. He had told a curious Millie that he'd be a bit late for breakfast in the hallway because he had to make some more "business calls". Unfortunately for him, Jim had overheard while coming out of his bedroom, and had made a joking, subtle crack concerning "All of these recent business calls Edward had been having lately", wondering if anything was amiss with his job. Even worse, Jim had locked his bedroom door and asked Elenor that she or any of the staff didn't "Have to clean it since it wasn't all that dirty today", meaning Edward could not retrieve the bug as of yet, or at the least, it would mean he'd have to pick open the lock, and that could draw attention to him. For the time being, he'd have to wait for the right time to remove it. Millie, in a far better mood than before, did not catch her ex's jab, understanding Edward's excuse instantly, going downstairs with an obviously delighted Jim. For a moment, an angry Edward had been severely tempted to ask Jim if anything was amiss with _his_ job, but he held off.

EDWARD: Yessir. (Pauses:) That's right, it was about Morse's business troubles, and not me. (Pauses:) Don't worry, sir, I'll get that bug in Morse's room, it's in a place that's quite hard to find. (Pauses:) No sir, I'm quite sure no one suspects a thing about me. (Pauses, cocks an eyebrow, turns pale:) Excuse me, but you're going to do _what_? (Pauses:) But I'm still here, is that wise--(pauses:) a-are you _sure_ about this? You usually wait until every week to--(pauses, winces at the animated shouting on the other end, sighs:) I--understand, sir. In fact, I'll be seeing if I can get anymore information at Darren Appleton's party Friday night, there should be some juicy tidbits to get, you know. (Pauses, slightly relieved expression:) Thank you for the vote of confidence in my abilities, sir. (Pauses:) Yessir, I'll be _quite_ careful after you do this, I know the, er, "drill", and I _will_ get that bug before I leave. (Pauses:) Good day to you too, sir. I'll next report after Friday's party via e-mail on my laptop. (Clicks off his cell phone, sighs, gets up, goes out)

Edward came into the hallway, this time intent on going into Jim's room to retrieve the bug. He stopped outside Jim's door, looked around quickly, then checked the doorknob, which was locked this time. He cursed under his breath, then reached into his pocket, pulling out a pick to unlock the door. Before he could put the pick in, he heard a chattering Elenor and Fiona coming up the grand stairs into the same hallway. Edward barely was able to put his pick back into his pants and pretend he was coming from his room before they saw him. Both maids smiled and gave him good morning greetings, which he quickly returned. As he went past them, he looked out of the corner of his eye, and saw both going into Jim's room, apparently to clean it. Edward clenched his teeth, frustrated, then decided to go downstairs to join the others so Millie wouldn't wonder what was wrong with his taking so long to join them--and to keep Jim from making time with his ex. The bug would have to wait.

**********

_(Scene changes to the rear of the mansion, 20 minutes later)_

Jane, having just finished her breakfast with Darren and the others, came onto the pristine grounds looking for Tom, who wanted to speak to her alone after breakfast. The two had agreed to meet at the rear, near a clump of trees located at the end of the rear grounds that Tom "couldn't possibly miss", via Jane's request. In the meantime, Darren had excused himself to call Curtis, conviently giving time for the two to talk. Millie still sat at the dining room table, this time with a brooding Edward, who was finishing his breakfast. The reason Edward was brooding became quite clear, since Millie was also talking to a smiling (and subtly-smitten) Jim. A somewhat-bored Helen (also quietly suspecting that Jane and Tom wanted to "settle" something concerning Daria and perhaps Darren) had decided to go to her room to watch some TV (and to check over some legal briefs she had sneaked in her bags, taken from the firm). A very excited Jake followed her, wanting to make sure he had his "lucky glove" for the game, and to play a little pool in the gameroom while waiting for his son to dress. 

Jane witnessed Tom speaking to a suspicious-looking Tina near the trees. She cocked an amused smirk, going over to the two. The conversation was, least to say, quite animated. (No pun intended)

TOM: (Now holding out his hands, pleading tone:) --But it's true! I'm a guest here! I came in late last night! It was a surprise visit to my girlfriend, Daria Morgendorffer! (Pauses:) Ask her, Daria's parents, Darren, his aunt, or Jane Lane! They'll all tell you who I am!

TINA: (Glaring while reaching for her cell phone:) Oh, I'll _ask_ them all, alright! You just stay right here while I--(Jane comes up, and Tom smiles as he sees her, relieved) Jane! You know this guy? I just came to work a few minutes ago, and saw him leaning against the tree here. He says his name's a "Tom Sloane", and he was waiting for you.

JANE: (Pauses, narrows eyes:) Hm, I dunno, Tina, he _looks_ kinda familiar, buuuuut--(Tom rolls his eyes)

TOM: _Jaaaane_--

JANE: (Grins:) Just kidding, Tina, yeah, he's cool. (Coy tone:) He's Daria's "honeybunch". (Pauses, adds, chuckles:) He used to be mine, in fact, then Daria got my hand-me-down when I traded up to her brother. (Tom gives her a droll expression)

TINA: (Softens slightly, cocks an eyebrow, small smirk as she glances at Tom:) Oh, really? Well, okay, Jane, if you say so. (Cuts eyes back at Tom:) Sorry. Next time, make sure you at least call before you come, and clear it with someone, do you understand? (Frowns:) I take our security _very_ seriously up here, the same for the rest of our staff.

TOM: (Thought v.o.: **Do** tell. You look like you could probably give those sort of lessons to the commandant of a German prison camp in World War II yourself.:) Uh, I will next time, I promise. Sorry.

TINA: (Nods:) See to it that you _do_. Jane. (Leaves)

JANE: Seeya, Tina. (Watches Tina leave, turns to Tom, chuckles:) Wow. You haven't been here a full day, and you get in a tussle with Toughwoman Tina! You don't waste any time, do you?

TOM: (Sighs, smirks at Jane:) I guess it's my sparkling personality. The ladies can't resist it for some reason.

JANE: (Gives him a "You **wish**" expression, snickers:) Do _not_ flatter yourself, young Thomas. When we first met at the Zen, you took one look at me, and fell for _my_ charms, not the other way around.

TOM: (Mock-bows:) I humbly acknowledge that you are correct, my dear Jane. (Adds, grins:) When you sang "Old MacDonald Had A Farm", it reeled me in, hook, line, and sinker. I fell for that "seductive" siren's song. (Jane laughs with Tom)

Both then grew silent, their laughter subsiding slowly. The two stared at each other in silence, then Tom spoke after a few seconds more.

TOM: (Quiet tone:) I'm sorry for misleading you and Daria, Jane, and what I did in dumping it all on Darren.

JANE: (Small smile:) S'okay. I'm past it, like Daria and Darren. You actually did it to keep from really hurting me, and deliberately making yourself look like the bad guy. (Pauses:) Just promise me that you won't go to great lengths to do something like that next time you wanna break up with a girl, in this case, Daria. (Grins:) Simply admit you're a jerk, you're entirely at fault in the relationship, and leave it at that.

TOM: (Deadpan:) Gee, why didn't I just do that in the first place, it would have made everything _so_ much easier. (Pauses, grows serious:) I won't do something like that again, I promise, especially with Daria. I really do like her.

JANE: I know, and she you. (Pauses, hesitates:) Um, I gotta know--did you ever stop liking her when you and I stupidly decided to give it one more chance?

Tom stared at Jane, then frowned slightly, pondering.

TOM: I'd _like_ to think that I didn't, but now, I'm not so sure. (Jane cocks an intrigued eyebrow) Thing is, it's possible I _subconsciously_ wanted to stay near Daria through you, (quickly adds, alarmed expression, which amuses a smirking Jane:) not that I was using you to do that! I'd never go that low!

JANE: (Chuckles:) At ease, Sloane. I know you wouldn't.

TOM: (Relieved expression, smiles:) Whew, Thanks. (Pauses:) I wonder if it's possible that I hoped Daria would still begin to look at me as more than a friend while she was hanging around us on our dates after we tried to stay together?

JANE: (Pauses in thought:) Maybe, though she was doing one _hell_ of a job in denying her true feelings for you. (Ponders, realizes:) Hey, I wonder if _Daria_ was subconciously pining for you to see _her_ as more than a friend, too?

TOM: (Shrugs:) If she did, she may not have realized it like me. (Pauses:) Maybe it's karma of some sort.

JANE: (Shakes head slowly, smirks:) I'm not Hindu or Buddhist, thank you very much, and thus I don't believe in karma, just in coincidence.

TOM: Coincidence it is, then. (Holds arms out tentatively:) Friends?

JANE: (After a moment, smiles:) Friends. (Hugs him)

TOM: (Releases her:) Out of curiousity, you didn't look surprised at all when you first saw me in the dining room. (Pauses:) Darren told me that he wasn't going to tell you about me, wanting you to be shocked as well as Daria.

JANE: (Nasty grin:) Well, he told me about a "surprise guest", and tried to keep it a secret, but I "persuaded" him--

TOM: (Raised eyebrows:) --Oh no, you didn't! Not the "Deep Persuasive Smooch Technique"!

JANE: (Smug nod:) But of course. I did that enough times to _you_ to get my way, dear boy.

TOM: (Mock-pleading tone:) Dear God, in the name of humanity, go easy on him with that, Jane! I'm still trying to recover from it!

JANE: Dream on, Tommy Boy! If anything, I'll be even _more_ ruthless on Darren! BWAH-HA-HA! (Begins to walk in the direction of the mansion with Tom)

TOM: (Shakes head slowly, mock-horror tone:) You deranged fiend!

JANE: (Grinning wickedly:) Your point _being_...? (The two chuckle while going back to the mansion)

**********

_(Scene switches to Reynaldo's, the same time)_

The Fashion Club and the Watley sisters were trying on summer and fall clothing and chattering noisily while being waited on by Lilith and some (or most) of her salespeople. Krystal, after having quickly purchased her clothing to wear for Friday's party, sat in a chair nearby, subtly looking at her wristwatch, and looking ever-so-slightly bored. She had expressed genuine shock and disbelief at being named an honorary Fashion Club member, more out of personal _horror_ than of actually being chosen. She braved Stacy's overly-enthusiastic embrace, and, in a total surprise to the Fashion Club and Watleys, offered on-the-spot to purchase any single article of clothing in the Junior Miss section they all wanted (with the money she had gotten from Rory last night), an "appreciative gesture of thanks" from her in return. All surprised parties accepted the offer, even Quinn (with her stipend), but only after the Fashion Club thought it was okay in this case, having told Krystal about it. Privately, because of Darren, of course, Krystal wanted to get on Quinn's good side more than anything else. 

Sandi was standing beside Quinn in front of a half hexagonial-shaped mirror. Both were trying on fall-colored denim jackets, Sandi in a red one, and Quinn in her brown one. Sandi narrowed an eye at Krystal, annoyed that she at least didn't seem too interested in what they were all doing, and not in participating more (especially since she **was** an honorary Fashion Club member now). _This is as good as time as any to find out what's up with her and Darren, not to mention what she **really** thinks of fashions._ Sandi nudged Quinn with her elbow gently.

SANDI: (Whispers:) Quinn, like, it's time to set our little plan in motion, don't you think?

QUINN: (Pauses, glances at Krystal uneasily, same whisper:) Um, Sandi, I've been thinking--maybe we _shouldn't_ do this at all? (Sandi cocks a surprised eyebrow) I mean, after all, Krystal's buyin' us some clothes. Maybe she's not as bad as I think she is--?

SANDI: Oh, really? Are you _sure_ this isn't because of her offer to buy us these fashions?

QUINN: (Suspicious look:) What are you saying, Sandi? That I've changed my mind on our plan 'cause Krystal's giving us a gift--(pauses, realizes:) sorta like what happened with me and Darren over my "power suit"?

SANDI: (Nods curtly:) Precisely, Quh--inn.

QUINN: (Rolls her eyes:) Oh, Sandi, that's just ridiculous!

SANDI: (Narrows eyes, offended, in the tone of the "old" Sandi:) Oh, so _now_ I'm being "ridiculous", am I?

QUINN: (Rapidly placating tone and look, raising voice just a tad too loudly:) N-No, Sandi! (The others look at them, then Quinn lowers voice:) You're not being ridiculous, really! (Pauses:) I just feel kinda badly doing this now--

SANDI: (Shrugs:) Like, I don't think it will matter if nothing happens when we put our plan forward. If Krystal doesn't care, then we've lost nothing, and you can relax. (Pauses:) If she does, then your fears will be well-founded. Surely since we've come this far, why not continue?

QUINN: (Frowns slightly, thinks, considers, sighs:) Okay, Sandi. (Pauses, narrows eyes:) Let's go for it.

Both girls were about to implement their "plan" when Krystal surprised them by getting up and coming over.

KRYSTAL: Uh, Quinn, Sandi--? Maybe you should get what you want to purchase so we can leave--? (To Quinn, a little impatient in tone:) You _did_ say that you wanted to see Darren again like I did before he left with your father, right?

QUINN: (Pauses, thought v.o.: She sounds **really** eager to see my brother, doesn't she? Then again, Darren won't return 'till late tonight when he leaves us--with Jane, that is...:) Oh, um, yeah, I almost forgot! (Cuts eyes to Sandi:) But Sandi wants to make an announcement first, I think.

SANDI: (Nods:) Yes, Quinn, I do. (Raises voice:) Would you all gather around, please? (Stacy, Tiffany, and the Watleys encircle her while Lilith and her assistants collect the clothing that's laid out) Thank you. Stacy, Tiffany, I think it's time we let Krystal and the Watleys know about "Operation Jane and Darren" for tonight. (Stacy and Tiffany develop wide-eyed, stunned expressions. The Watley sisters look curious, and Krystal narrows her eyes slightly. Quinn subtly takes note of this, narrowing her own eyes at Krystal slightly)

STACY: (**Very** uncomfortable expression with Tiffany, nervous:) U-Uh, d-do you think letting even honorary members know a-about _classified_ inside fashion information l-like this is such a good idea, Sandi--?

TIFFANY: Yeah...I thought...it was against...our bylaws...

SANDI: (Dismissive wave:) Like, since we're making changes anyway to our club, we might as well do this one, too. (To a stoic-looking Krystal and the eagerly-listening Watleys as Stacy and Tiffany reluctantly nod:) Here's the plan: On Tuesday, the Fashion Club pooled its financial resources to secretly purchase an item of fashion clothing from Cashman's of Park Avenue for Darren's girlfriend, Jane Lane, which Darren himself approved of, though he did not know it at the time. The fashion item in question is a long, tubular sleeveless red dress. We will dress and give Jane Lane a makeover that will make her quite desirable to Darren for their date tonight. (Krystal frowns briefly and looks away in thought. Quinn once again takes subtle note of this, with Sandi now doing the same) Darren will also be suitably dressed for the occasion, his clothing will match Jane's. Both will be the envy of wherever they go tonight, I promise you.

JUANITA: (Excited:) Wow! That's gonna be some date!

LAFLITA: (Ditto:) Yeah! (Pauses:) Hey, maybe we can help you guys get Jane ready, too?

QUINN: (Glancing at Krystal sideways:) Why not? The more the merr--merr--(pauses:) well, just more people will make our work faster, easier, an' more fun. (Smirks:) Besides, we'll have more people to hold down Jane while we give her the makeover in case she resists. (Stacy giggles along with Juanita and Laflita)

SANDI: (Adds, slight smirk:) How about _you_, Krystal? Since you're an honorary member now, you can assist us with Jane as well.

KRYSTAL: (For once, really at a loss of words:) Uh, um, we'll see. I'll--I'll have to check my schedule for tonight, you understand, yes, that's it, my schedule.

SANDI: (Surprises Krystal by gently gripping her shoulders, "hopeful" expression:) Oh, I _do_ hope you'll be able to help us, Krystal. It just wouldn't be the _same_ without you, really. (Quinn forms the same "expression", nods eagerly in agreement)

KRYSTAL: (Barely "recovers":) I'll--I'll try. (Looks at watch, adds quickly:) Well, let's get ready to go, shall we? I'll be, um, in the powder room fixing my face. I'll be out in a few minutes. Excuse me. (Leaves quickly into a rear hallway that leads to the restrooms, looking stoic again, but slightly perturbed as well)

Quinn and Sandi quietly moved off to the side while the others picked what clothes they wanted to buy from Lilith and her assistants.

QUINN: (Whispers:) Well, there's no doubt about it, now. Krystal's still hung up on Darren.

SANDI: (Nods, ditto with the whisper:) Yes, it appears that is the case. (Pauses:) Well, _are_ you going to say something to either Darren or Jane, now that your fears are well-founded?

QUINN: (Pained expression of confusion:) I--I dunno. (Sandi gives a brief eye-roll, which Quinn notices:) I wouldn't know how to go about it! If it were some _other_ guy and girl, (pauses, adds:) or even _Daria_, it wouldn't be a problem, since I could spread gossip all over the place! (Pauses, looks away:) But, uh, this is my brother. He and Krystal seem to have known each other pretty well for a long time, and I wouldn't want ta mess that up without there being bad feelings. (Thought v.o.: Especially having Krystal aim those bad feelings at **me** for doing this.)

SANDI: (Crosses arms, narrows eyes:) It seems to _me_ like whatever you do, they'll be "bad feelings" an' stuff.

QUINN: (Nods:) I--yeah, I guess. (Pauses, sighs:) I'll tell Jane what I told you after she comes back from her date tonight--(adds quickly:) but I'm gonna make her promise not to say that _I_ was involved in tellin' her, though. I don't wanna be in the middle of this, no freakin' way. (Thought v.o.: For my health, that is, and stuff. 'Sides, Jane'll tell Daria anyway, and they can deal with Krystal.)

After a few minutes, everyone come out of Reynaldo's to the limo parked in the front with Lilith and her sales people carrying packages, only to find Rory McKinna standing near the rear of the limo, with it's trunk open. He was leaning on it, grinning and speaking suavely to a stoic-looking, yet increasingly annoyed young woman, a member of the mansion's security staff that had driven the Fashion Club and Watleys to the store. Krystal rolled her eyes as she saw her brother, annoyed at this unexpected development. The Fashion Club, along with the Watleys and Lilith and her assistants, immediately scowled as well. Rory saw them, quickly straightening up, smiling.

RORY: Hi, ladies! (Sees the packages, rushes forward to one of Lilith's assistants, snatches her's by the armful before anyone can say anything, quickly puts them in the trunk of the limo:) Here, let me help you with these, honey--

ASSISTANT: (Angry:) HEY!

KRYSTAL: (Smacks her mouth in disgust:) Rory, what are you doing, and why are you here?

RORY: What does it look like, sis? I'm here to help with the packages your friends brought! (Begins to reach for another assistant's package, but she warily backs away, going behind Lilith. The guard is about to rush forward, but Quinn puts her hand up, stopping her)

QUINN: It's okay, Liliane, we can handle it. (Frowns to Rory:) We don't need _your_ help! We have help already! (Lilith motions to her assistants, and they begin to put their packages in the limo's trunk)

SANDI: (Ditto:) Yeah! (Mocking tone, bitter sneer:) Why don't you go someplace else an' hurt an' _kill_ another girl an' her baby, or something? (Looks at Krystal:) Like, you seemed _so_ good at it, according to your sister...

Rory suddenly developed a very hurt expression and looked down, his shoulders slumped, eyes shutting slowly, as if in great pain. Everyone, save for Krystal, who stared at him stoically, simply glared in silence, though Stacy's glare softened a bit when she saw his deflated look.

RORY: (Whispers, looks back up at them all slowly:) I'm--I'm so _sorry_. I didn't mean to do Dora like that, really. (Pauses:) It's just, well, it's just that I was so scared at the time. (The Watleys and the F.C., save for Stacy, who's listening intently, give him a skeptical look. Krystal maintains her expression) Look, try to understand _my_ position, okay? (Pauses:) _Please_? (The F.C. and the Watleys cross their arms, listening) Thanks. I had gotten Dora pregnant, a girl I really liked a lot at one time, and then I stupidly treated her like dirt! I hadn't told my parents (glances at Krystal:) or my sister about what I had done, keeping it all to myself, and more importantly, I didn't know Dora was going to kill herself, (pauses, shudders:) and the--_our_ baby in the end! If I had any idea she'd do that, I would've stopped her!

QUINN: (Narrows eyes:) What about seein' other girls at the time you knew she was pregnant, huh, after telling her she was the "only" one you liked?

JUANITA: (Ditto, cuts in:) And let's not forget about your telling one of those other girls about your wishing for her to "Get rid of the little brat", huh? (Sneers:) Seems to _me_ that Dora eventually gave you what you wanted on _both_ fronts...(Rory winces as the others nod, even Stacy, though she does it a little more slowly than them. Krystal continues to say nothing)

RORY: (Sighs:) Look, I'll admit I'm not perfect, no one is. Everything I did and said was wrong at the time, period. I'm an idiot, a jerk. There's simply no excuse. Like I said, I was scared, (adds quickly before any of the frowning girls can say anything:) though not as scared as Dora was, obviously. Compared to her, I had a walk in the park.

TIFFANY: (Whispers to Stacy:) What does walking...in the park...have to do...with a girl...being pregnant?

STACY: (Distracted, whispers back:) Huh? Oh, I'll explain later, Tiffany.

SANDI: (Narrows eyes:) What about your insult to Jane Lane and what Darren almost _rightly_ did to you in retaliation--

LAFLITA: (Ditto, before Rory can respond, cuts in:) --How about your saying that Darren _killed_ William Appleton as you stormed out of the store? What about that?

QUINN: (Pauses, realizes, gasps, jumps in right behind Laflita:) --And your giving Jane the middle finger! _I_ saw that, too, you know!

RORY: (Throws up hands in exasperation:) Ladies, please! (Humble tone, looks down again, sighs:) I--I'd like to apologize to Darren and his his girlfriend in person for all of the stupid things I did. I thought about calling, but I know no one likes me around Darren's, and I guess I can't blame them if they wouldn't let me speak to him or Jane Lane. I know I had no right to say or do anything bad to either of them. (Pauses, glances at Krystal:) Darren was only defending Jane Lane's honor, I can see that now after having a few days to think about it. As for William Appleton, I _definitely_ shouldn't have blurted that out, either. I mean, I liked the guy and looked up to him, but I can see now that he misled me, hell, everyone. (Pauses:) Look, it's been really rough on me these past few years since what happened with that idiotic thing I did to Dora, (snorts:) what, with living with it everyday of my life and all. It all built up and, well, I just--lost it all on Sunday. Do you know how it is to be a pariah in a place where no one wants to be around you? (Pauses:) Can't you all give me another chance to prove myself, maybe even putting in a good word to Darren and Jane that I want to personally apologize for my stupidity? (Adds, in a hesistant tone, to Quinn:) I, well--look, you and your family forgave your brother for what _he_ did in sort of fibbing to you guys in Lawndale when he lived with you, can't you do the same for me?

QUINN: (Very angry expression now with Sandi:) Now, waita second! You're not telling me what you did is the same thing as what he--

RORY: (Gently and smoothly cuts her off:) --No, of course not. What I did was far worse than what Darren did, but even _you_ can't deny that what he did was wrong, too, and like I said, you _did_ forgive him. (Pauses:) Don't _I_ deserve some sort of chance to make up for what I did to you--(looks around, hopeful expression:) to _all_ of you? (Pauses:) Please, please, _please_ give me that chance. (Looks away, sadly)

Everyone looked at each other, but said nothing. Stacy glanced at Rory, her look wavering slightly, softening even moreso. Rory noticed this and slightly smiled to her, grateful. Krystal finally made a facial expression, a barely-noticed eye-roll of "Gimmie a break". After a moment more, Quinn spoke.

QUINN: (Snorts:) Huh! Well, as far as _I'm_ concerned, you're _potatoes au gratin_! Just stay away from me! (Quickly gets into limo as Rory, the Watleys and Krystal give her an odd look, then the Watleys get in as well. Sandi rolls her eyes at Rory, then enters the limo. Tiffany simply follows her wordlessly. Stacy gives Rory another brief look of sympathy, then quickly follows as well. Liliane shuts the door and trunk, gets in the driver's seat, drives off)

The McKinna siblings looked after the limo as Lilith and her assistants went back into Reynaldo's. Krystal then glanced around to see if anyone was nearby. Satisfied that no one wasn't, she slowly turned to Rory, smirking, as they walked to her car.

KRYSTAL: (Droll tone:) _Bravo_, brother, dear. You really laid it on thick, didn't you?

RORY: (Frowning in confusion as he continues to watch the limo go out of sight:) "Potatoes au gratin"? Why in the hell would Darren's babe of a sister call me food?

KRYSTAL: (Sighs:) I think she meant you're _persona non grata_ to her, you know, unwelcome around her, and such. (Pauses as Rory nods, understanding:) Enough about her ridiculous misnomer, answer my question.

RORY: ("Innocent" expression:) Why, I don't know what you're talking about, sis--

KRYSTAL: (Snorts:) --_Suuuure_ you don't. (Pauses:) Don't tell me that you actually think your little act worked?

RORY: (Grins:) And why not? You saw how that "Stacy" chick looked at me with those big ol' soft eyes of sympathy. She'll work on softening her foxy friends, and if I'm lucky, enough for them to get "Darry" to lighten up, and let me come to that party Friday night.

KRYSTAL: (As they come to her car, sarcastic:) Uh-huh. Well, good luck, you're gonna _need_ it. (Pauses, sees Rory attempting to get in on the other side:) Excuse me, but what _are_ you doing, Rory?

RORY: (Frowns, confused:) Huh? I was going to get you to give me a ride home before you go over to Darren's.

KRYSTAL: (Firm headshake:) _Uh-uh_. No can do. Darren's going to be leaving with his comical birth daddy soon to a baseball game, and I don't want to miss seeing him because I spent time taking you home, even though Quinn and her friends will be dropping the Watleys off first. I told Quinn I wanted to see him with her before he leaves. They'll be expecting me, plus I want to meet Daria's boyfriend and Jane's ex-beau Tom. He should be there by now. 

RORY: (Holds arms out:) Oh, _c'mon_, sis, have a heart, it wouldn't be out of your way and won't take up all that much time, you know that! I had to pay for a cab to get here! My car's still in the shop, you know!

KRYSTAL: (Cold expression:) _Tough_. Looks like you'll have to call for another cab to get back, you have your cell phone, don't you? (Grins:) Besides, you should spend some more of that "hard-earned" money you got last night, it'll do you a world of good. Me, I'm making a beeline to Darren's, ta-ta! (Gets in her car, starts it up, backs out so quickly, she almost hits her brother, speeds out of the parking lot)

RORY: (Watching her go, a deep scowl on his face, thought v.o.: One day, sis--just one day, and you'll go **too** far with me...) (Reaches into his pocket, pulls out his cell phone, starts to dial, but discovers its battery has run down, frowns, slams it down on the parking lot, storms off)

**********

_(Scene changes to the mansion, several minutes later)_

Darren came out of his bathroom, having changed into a Yankees jersey and blue jeans after showering. He grabbed his Yankees hat off his bed, put it on, and turned to his mirror, straightening the hat. Satisfied over his appearance, he proceeded to his huge walk-in closet, going in.

Inside, Darren glanced around at his incredible array of clothing, briefly wondering how long his "baby" sister and her friends would take in helping him choose what he'd wear for his date tonight with Jane, though he planned to wear nothing too formal. Slightly smiling, he hoped it wouldn't be too long, for he wanted to arrive at Yankee Stadium with Jake before the majority of the crowd came in.

Darren paused in thought. _With **Jake**. Not my dad--but then again, technically, Jake **is** my dad, my birth one. This is really odd in a way, I suppose..._

Darren fondly remembered the numerous times he went with his (adopted) dad to Yankees games over the years, of his eating hot dogs, peanuts, Cracker Jack and of ice cream until he would get sick and vomit, yet he was happy nevertheless, particularly when he and his father usually "conspired" to not tell his mother of his overeating. Darren crossed his arms and looked up, smiling quietly at the memories. _I guess I'll start some new memories with Jake, now. Thanks for the ones I had before, dad._

He shook himself out of thinking, and glanced at the wall in front of his safe for an instant, then smirked slightly, getting an idea. _Why **not**? Tom's here, I haven't gotten rid of it yet, and Daria doesn't **have** to know..._

Grinning, Darren punched the buttons on his console in the closet, and the wall in front of his wall safe opened. He punched his special code for the safe, then opened the door. Reaching in, he pulled out the tape that Quinn and Stacy had recorded of their makeovers of Daria and Jane in their sleep, slipping it in his jersey's pocket. Just before he shut the door, he stopped and glanced at the "Truth" tape that had been beside it, the tape his (adopted) parents had revealed to him that he had been adopted.

He paused for an instant, cocked his head curiously, then reached in and held it, simply staring. Darren had not seen it since after he had viewed it twice that day, preferring to simply keep it in here, not knowing exactly why. He wondered if it was his way to keep some sort of final memorial to his (adopted) parents, as well as a way to tell himself that despite their revelation to him, nothing had really changed, that Arthur Sr. and Lucille Appleton were his real parents. If he ever wanted to see it again, he'd see the anguish on their faces, of the pain they went through in telling him the incredible story, and of their fears of him actually hating them for keeping his adoption a secret for so long.

Darren frowned as he continued to stare at the "Truth" tape. _**Do** I want to keep this anymore, maybe even torturing myself in the process every time I see that look on their faces? Why not just throw it away and be done with it? It's all in the past--_

His thoughts were interrupted by Helen, who had been standing in the doorway of the closet. She looked at him curiously for a moment, then saw what he was holding. Almost instantly, her eyes lit up, and she let out a small gasp. Darren frowned slightly at her in confusion, then he realized what she was looking at. He glanced down at the tape awkwardly, then up at his birth mother.

DARREN: Oh, uh, Helen. (Pauses, cocks an eyebrow:) Ah, how long had you been standing there?

HELEN: (Uncomfortable expression:) Er, well, just a few seconds, sweetie. Your bedroom door was open, and I invited myself in. (Glances at the "Truth" tape again, then at Darren:) I--didn't disturb you, did I? If so, I'll--

DARREN: (Gently cuts her off, subtly places the tape behind him, much to Helen's private disappointment:) --No, of course not. I was just thinking about something, that's all. (Changes subject:) So, what's going on?

HELEN: I wanted to see if you were ready to go with your fa--(pauses, catches herself:) Jake. He's getting a bit impatient, or should I say excited. He paced up and down in the gameroom and talked about what you two were going to do at the ballgame, and such. (Sighs: looks off:) He was about to come up here to see what was taking you so long, but I've gotten your uncle Jim to calm him down for the moment by persuading Jake to hit some golf balls in the rear of the mansion before Jim went to the golf course and I came up here.

DARREN: (Chuckles:) Don't worry. The game won't start for another hour-and-a-half. The helicopter ride to the Bronx lasts only 35-40 minutes. Tina told me that Quinn and her friends will be here in a few, even Krystal's coming with them. That's why I'm waiting. (Pauses, slight frown:) It seems like it's been such a long time since I've last seen her at my (adopted) parent's funeral. (Shrugs:) I guess _that_ shows how crazy this summer's been, huh? (Helen nods slowly in an understanding way) (Adds:) By the way, Quinn and her friends want to see what clothes I'm wearing for my date tonight with Jane for some reason. (Helen rolls her eyes)

HELEN: Leave it to your sister to worry about your fashion sense. Anyway, Millie's gone into Maness with Edward for most of the day, so I'm left to my own, um--(pauses, looks for words:) "various personal devices" for spending my time constructively today. I think I'll use some of that time to for our "Family Time" tomorrow, you know, to "tinker" with it a little more. Your aunt and I basically already have the day worked out, but I wanted to fine tune it.

DARREN: (Nods:) I think that's a good idea--

HELEN: (Continues on:)--Daria's gone horseback riding with Tom on the grounds. (Gives a sigh of relief:) I'm glad he persuaded your sister to get out of that study, (realizes, adds:) that'll also mean Daria will more than likely come to the party tomorrow night, since she'll have Tom there like you will with Jane.

DARREN: (Nods, small shrug:) Yeah. I'm sure those two will want to catch up on a few things. Daria had already said her goodbye to me.

HELEN: (Pauses, hesitates:) Darren, did you know about Tom coming up here beforehand? You said you were the one who let him in very late last night--

DARREN: (Shakes head:) --No, I didn't. It was a complete shock to me.

HELEN: (Pauses:) Do you know what he's here for, (adds quickly:) I mean, _other_ than seeing Daria, of course. (Looks off slightly:) It's quite nice to see him here, don't get me wrong, but I saw him leaving to speak with Jane earlier, and I couldn't help but to wonder--

DARREN: (Hesitates:) I--know, but I'd rather for you to speak to Daria about it, if you don't mind.

HELEN: Of--course. (Pauses, looks yet again at the tape Darren's still holding behind him:) So--I'll--well--guess--I'll--leave, then. Yes, leave to my room to do--(pauses:) those "things". I'll see you and Jake before you go-- (begins to turn away slowly)

DARREN: (Sighs, puts up his hand:) Helen, I--_wait_. (Helen stops, and Darren pulls out the "Truth" tape from behind him:) I _know_ you're dying to see this, aren't you?

HELEN: (Uneasy chuckle, that falsetto voice kicking in:) _Ohhhh_, son, that's _preposterous_! It's none of _my_ business about your personal life, and all--

Darren gave her a knowing smile, and held out the tape to a stunned Helen.

DARREN: Here. Watch it.

HELEN: (Pauses, looks in great pain, then tepidly takes it:) Are--are you _sure_, son? I mean, it _is_ personal to you--

DARREN: (Slight nod:) Yes, but maybe it's time to let it be seen by someone else, another member of my newly-extended family. (Pauses, adds, looks off:) And maybe it's time to let go, also.

HELEN: (Cocks an eyebrow, inquisitive:) "Let go", son? I don't understand.

DARREN: (Quiet tone, shuts the safe's door, then the wall:) I think you will after you've seen the tape. (Pauses:) Just promise me that you'll do two things after you've seen it.

HELEN: (Hesitates:) I--alright, son. What?

DARREN: That you _won't_ feel sorry for me, and that you'll _destroy_ the tape afterwards. (Helen's mouth drops in shock as he leans over and kisses her gently on her cheek, walks out)

HELEN: (Shakes her head slowly in disbelief, turns to him, follows into his room:) Sweetie, I--

Tina entered Darren's still-opened bedroom door in a huff, interrupting Helen.

TINA: Darren, what's this I hear about--(notices Helen:) oh, sorry, Mrs. Morgendorffer, I didn't see you there--

HELEN: (Glances at Darren:) It's--(hesitates:) alright, Tina, I was just leaving, and please call me Helen. (Pauses as she's about to go out:) Darren, are you _really_ sure--

DARREN: (Gently cuts her off, affirmative nod:) --Yes, I am.

HELEN: (Looks down at the tape, sighs:) Alright, son, I'll do what you want...(leaves)

TINA: (Motions head after Helen:) I hope I didn't interrupt anything--?

DARREN: No, I was just putting something behind me for good. (Changes tone, smirks:) Now, what is it that made you storm into my room like a madwoman?

TINA: (Ignores his quip:) As I was about to ask before, what's this I hear about your going out with your birth father to the game, then Jane, without any bodyguards whatsoever?

DARREN: (Shrugs:) Why not? No reporters hassled me or Daria yesterday, it stands to reason they won't today or tonight, and I don't exactly want somebody around while Jake and I--(pauses:) bond, and I _know_ I don't want anybody sticking with Jane and me on our date. (Grins:) Are _you_ volunteering?

TINA: (Slight frown:) _Ho-ho_. (Pauses:) We'll see if you're still in a joking mood tomorrow morning when we work out. (Darren chuckles) Seriously, what if some nutcase approaches you while you're out? You and Daria got lucky yesterday, but it might not hold out today--

DARREN: (Rolls eyes, sighs, sits on his bed:) Tina, they'll be over 50,000 people at the game today, plus "New York City's Finest" to help keep things under control, and we'll park in our usual secure location with the limo. Besides, I _do_ know martial arts in the event if anybody gets it into their head to try and harm us--(adds:) and to be honest with you, no offense, but I'm sort of _tired_ of having security around me all of the time. (Pauses:) I'm not exactly the same little boy that my parents tried to keep under wraps anymore, you know. (Tina cocks an eyebrow) Nothing happened to me while I stayed in Lawndale, (adds quickly before Tina can speak:) even though I _know_ no one knew who I really was there, it still sort of gave me a feeling of absolute freedom, of not having people harass me all of the time. (Small smile:) Yesterday, the same thing happened with Daria. We had a great time, just her and me. I want the same thing with Jake and Jane.

TINA: (Small, exasperated sigh after a brief pause, knowing she won't change Darren's mind:) Look, if you want to do this, fine, but at least make sure you'll take your cell phone just in case--

DARREN: (Pats his pants pocket, grins:) --Got it right here, fully-charged and everything.

TINA: (Firm nod:) Good. Still, if you don't mind, I want to call the security at Yankee Stadium and ask them to keep an eye out on you two--

DARREN: Sure. (Stands as Tina's about to leave:) --Tina--? (Tina stops, turns back to him) Thanks for caring, even though it _is_ your job--

TINA: (Pensive expression, narrows eyes:) It's more than that, Darren, I think we both know it in a way. (Pauses, hesitates:) You're--the remaining link to Arthur Sr. and Lucille. (Darren's eyebrows raise in surprise) I sort of made a private promise to them and to myself to personally watch over you from now on. (Hesitates:) I know it's sort of stupid to say this in hindsight now, but I _should've_ had some sort of idea of what William was doing. Maybe--maybe I could've been here to stop it, somehow. I failed to protect them, and I don't want the same thing to happen to you--(Darren's about to say something, but Tina cuts him off gently, slight smirk:) shut up. Like I said, it's hindsight, and I can't do anything about it now, but still--(quick sigh:) look, they treated me with a hell of a lot of respect, almost like a member of your family, and let me do my job in any way I wanted. I--won't forget that.

DARREN: (Pauses, searches for words:) Tina, I--I don't know what to say--

TINA: (Rolls her eyes, annoyed tone:) Please, do _not_ get all sappy on me. I don't do sappy.

DARREN: (Grins:) Oh, I _know_ that, believe me.

TINA: (Smirks:) You'd better. (Darren chuckles, and there are barely-audible female voices coming from the hallway) Hm, sounds like your sister and her friends have returned. I'll take my leave. (Adds:) Be careful, and have a good time. (Leaves while Darren looks in his mirror, frowns in disatisfaction, once again straightens his hat on his head, this time "baseball style")

_(Note to reader: There's a certain way I've heard that a baseball player has to wear a team cap. It has to be placed just right on the head. Don't ask me how, please, I'm just relaying what I've heard, sorry!)_

**********

Tina came out in the hallway just as a frowning Sandi was speaking to a slightly-cowering Stacy as they all came up the stairs and headed toward Darren's room. Quinn and Tiffany followed behind, having the same expression as Sandi, annoyed. In the background, Claude, Fiona, and another maid had their Reynaldo's packages, taking them to each member's rooms. Tina chuckled to herself over the scene, supposing that the quartet were speaking about fashion again. She started to walk past them good-naturedly as Stacy was timidly speaking.

STACY: --B-But why _not_, guys? S-Shouldn't we give that guy Rory another chance? He sounded _so_ sincere at Reynaldo's... (Tina stops at hearing Rory's name, turns around to observe, narrows an eye) D-Doesn't everybody deserve that? (Adds to Quinn:) L-Like he said, you and your family _did_ forgive Darren--

Before anyone could speak, Darren, who had overheard them, suddenly stormed out of his bedroom, surprising everyone, even Tina. He walked right up to Quinn, putting his hands on her shoulders, narrowing his eyes.

DARREN: Excuse me, but did I just hear _Rory's_ name, and that he saw you all at Reynaldo's a second time? (Deep scowl:) He didn't try to come on to you or the others again, did he, because if he _did_--

QUINN: (Gently puts her hands on his chest to calm him down, shakes her head slowly:) No, bro, he didn't. In fact, he wanted to say he was sorry for what happened there Sunday, or kinda make it to _look_ like that--

SANDI: (Quickly adds:) --But, like, don't worry, we didn't fall for his little apology--(brief glare at Stacy, who cowers slightly yet again:) at least _most_ of us didn't. (Darren cocks an eyebrow at Stacy)

STACY: (Looks between everyone wide-eyed, feeling as if they're all turning on her, begins to cry:) I-I'm _soooo_ sorry! I d-don't want everybody angry at me over t-this, and stuff! (Starts to howl, sobbing. Tiffany reaches into her purse, pulls out a laced hanky, gives it to her) T-Thanks, Tiffany. (Wipes her mascara-running eyes. Tina mildly rolls her eyes in disgust as if to say, "**Somebody** give this girl a backbone", then leaves)

DARREN: (Sighs, in a gentle tone:) Nobody's angry at you, Stacy, I just know Rory, that's all. He's sweet-talked many girls into doing things for him in the past, then letting them go at the drop of a hat. Don't be fooled into thinking that he's changed. Believe me, he hasn't.

STACY: (Sniffling:) B-But he seemed _so_ sincere, really. H-He even added that since y-your b-birth f-family had forgiven _you_--

QUINN: (Sharply cuts her off:) --Stacy! (Glances at Darren, uneasy chuckle:) Um, that's enough, okay?

DARREN: (Narrows eyes, listens:) No, wait, go on, Stacy. What did Rory say about since my birth family "forgave" me--?

STACY: (Timidly, while glancing at the other F.C. members:) W-Well, that since your birth family had forgiven you for what happened when you stayed with them in L-Lawndale, that maybe you and Jane could forgive _him_ for what he did o-on Sunday? (Sandi rolls her eyes, while even Tiffany shakes her head slowly at Stacy)

Darren looked off at this, deep in thought. Quinn immediately narrowed her eyes.

QUINN: (Thought v.o.: Oh, great. I can't believe I'm sayin' **this** again...:) Darren, you're not gonna compare what that jerk did and said with what you did, are you?

DARREN: Well, of course not, but--(smiles, looks behind Quinn, who turns around:) hey!

Krystal had suddenly appeared in the hallway from up the grand stairs, smiling, coming towards them. At the same time, Fiona, having deposited some of the Fashion Club's packages in their rooms with the other servants, appeared from the east wing behind her. Immediately, Fiona paused, and turned around, quietly going downstairs via a minor set of stairs. Quinn, who had seen the whole thing, shook her head at this briefly, and sighed. Krystal came up to Darren, and before he could say a word, gave him a _very_ long and deep hug. Quinn and Sandi subtly glanced at each other.

**********

At the very same instant, just down the same hallway, Jane exited Darren's art studio, her latest artwork she had started only last night now finished. She stretched and yawned, intent on taking a nap to rest herself for her date tonight with Darren. Almost immediately, she cocked an eyebrow at the sight of Krystal hugging her boyfriend, and suddenly didn't feel so tired anymore. Having received her rejuvenation shot, she decided to saunter over to the group.

**********

Krystal slowly released Darren, smirking, looking him over.

KRYSTAL: You're looking better than ever, I see. No worse for the wear.

DARREN: (Grins:) Ditto for you. I see you have a tan, too.

KRYSTAL: (Playful tone:) That strong Caribbean sun does wonders to the skin. (Looks around:) I would've been here sooner, but there were several cars in a funeral possession that came right up after you guys left Reynaldo's, and just before me. (Thought v.o.: And nearly drove me nuts in waiting for them to pass by. I was almost tempted to run through it.) (Jane comes up, and Krystal responds in a slightly deflated tone:) Oh, hi, Jane.

JANE: Hi, Krystal. (Looks around:) I see you guys have returned triumphant, I presume--? (Places left arm around Darren's waist and leans against him, slightly surprising Darren, who then absentmindingly returns the gesture. Krystal cocks an eyebrow briefly, whereas Quinn and Sandi once again glance at each other)

QUINN: Uh, yeah, even Krystal bought us something. (Darren and Jane give her an inquistive expression, and Quinn adds quickly, particularly to Darren:) Just a few little blouses, nothing real expensive, or anything.

KRYSTAL: (To Darren, shrugs:) It was a little token of my appreciation for your sister and her friends making me an honorary member of their club, the same for the Watley sisters.

JANE: (Smirks:) And you did this of your own free will after they _captured_ you? Girl, that takes guts! (Darren and Krystal chuckle)

QUINN: (Frowns with the rest of the F.C.:) Hey!

JANE: (Puts her hand up, grins:) Quinn, guys, it was just a joke, that's all! Relax, willya? (The F.C. slowly lose their frowns, slightly placated)

SANDI: Well, alright. I suppose we can allow that minor barb to pass, Jane. However, you must understand that we _do_ take our fashion quite seriously, you know. (Jane shrugs, indifferent) Now, Darren, if you'd be so kind as to allow us into your bedroom closet, we can examine your wardrobe for what clothing you'll be wearing with Jane tonight, so you can be on your way with Mr. Morgendorffer--? (Brushes past him with the other F.C. members, heading towards his room. Krystal forms a stoic expression)

DARREN: (Looks after them:) Oh, uh, sure--

JANE: (Frowns, confused:) Waitasecond, Sandi. (Pauses as Sandi stops while the other F.C. members go into Darren's bedroom:) What do you mean, "Examine _your_ wardrobe"? It's just a little date tonight in the city. I assume Darren's gonna wear his usual stuff like I am, that's all. It's nothing to get all excited about, you know.

SANDI: (Smirks slowly:) That's what _you_ think. (Jane narrows her eyes at this. Darren frowns at Sandi, perplexed) (Sandi turns to Krystal, adds:) Oh, that's right, I almost forgot, could you come as well, Krystal? We really could use your opinion, here, you know, since we had to drop off the Watleys at their home, an' everything...

KRYSTAL: But I-- (pauses, hesitates, looks between Darren and Jane:) er, yeah, sure. Coming. (Follows Sandi reluctantly into the bedroom)

JANE: (Shakes her head slowly, eyes shut, realizes:) Oh, no. They wouldn't. (Pauses:) They--wouldn't--_dare_...

DARREN: (Cocks an eyebrow:) Huh? What do you mean? (Pauses, begins to realize as well:) Uh-oh. You're not saying that they're going to--

JAKE: (From below:) --GAH! DAMMIT! Son, aren't you and Quinn's friends finished yet with your clothes-picking stuff? We gotta go! They're not gonna wait to start playing, ya know! Jim wanted ta stay with me, but I told him to go on to the golf course before all of the tee times were filled--(the sound of steps, Jake's, are coming up)

DARREN: (Glances in Jake's direction as Jake comes to the top of the stairs, dressed in a comical-looking summer garb of short-sleeved white and red-stripped shirt, short black pants and socks, white baseball hat, sunglasses, sneakers, a Yankees banner, and glove. Darren becomes stunned at Jake's appearance, along with Jane. Also like Jane, tries not to chuckle:) I-It'll be just another few minutes, Jake! We'll leave soon, I p-promise! (Jake gets his goofy grin, gives an enthusiastic thumbs-up, goes back downstairs. The moment he's out of sight, both break out in smothered laughter. After a moment of gathering themselves under control, Darren begins to leave:) Excuse me, Jane. I'm going to see what they'll pick for me--

JANE: (Raised eyebrows:) --Hey, what about _me_? (Darren stops) Damned if I'm gonna allow your sister and her "Fashion Gestapo" to do yet _another_ makeover on your's truly!

DARREN: (Chuckles:) Then I suggest that you work it out with them, or maybe Daria can help you brainstorm something. (Leaves to his bedroom. Jane rolls her eyes, then crosses her arms and sighs, follows him)

**********

_(Scene changes, several minutes later)_

Darren, holding a small handbag and a hanger of clothing with a baseball glove, came down the hallway with Jane, Krystal, and the Fashion Club to the foyer. Jane had a scowl on her face as she spoke to Darren while they all began to came down the grand stairs.

JANE: You don't really believe that jerk Rory meant what he said about wanting to apologize, do you? (Looks back at Krystal, realizes:) Oops, sorry.

KRYSTAL: (Shrugs:) About my brother being a jerk? (Snorts, rolls eyes:) Get in line, sister. (Jane chuckles, the same for the F.C., save for Stacy, who looks down for an instant)

DARREN: (Sighs, narrows eyes at Jane:) Look, let's not forget about what you-know-who did with two girls I know, (adds after a moment:) and I'm not speaking about _me_, if you catch my drift. He apologized, and they both accepted it, including me. Remember about what we all said about "Everyone doing the wrong thing"? (The F.C. look puzzled, glancing at each other) Upon further consideration after Sunday, I realized I sort of overreacted to what I did to Rory out of pure instinct, and how _I_ did the wrong thing when I first grabbed him. Jane, I didn't like the way I reacted, justified or not. I'm willing to give him one more chance. (Jane narrows an eye at him, then rolls her eyes. Stacy gets a hopeful look) 

Krystal formed a brief, suspicious expression, then realized Darren must have been speaking about Tom and what happened between them all concerning the "triangle". She slightly narrowed her eyes, listening more intently.

JANE: (After a moment, sighs as they stop at the foot of the stairs:) Fine. (Pauses, slight smirk:) You're too damn nice for your own good, do you know that? (Darren nods, weak smile) I guess that's one of the reasons why I like you. If you wanna allow Rory to do this, then I'll go along. (Stacy gets a giddy look, but quickly controls herself as the other F.C.'ers look at her) But he'd _better_ be sincere about what he said and did to me was wrong, or I'll skin him alive.

DARREN: (Firm nod:) And I'll give you the knife to do it with. (Turns to Krystal:) Could you tell Rory that he can come to the mansion tomorrow to apologize?

KRYSTAL: Sure. Want him to come with me tomorrow morning when we both work out with Tina? (Jane, even though told by Darren about the planned workout previously, still forms a barely-noticible frown, but says nothing)

DARREN: (Considers:) Well--

STACY: (Jumps in:) --Ooh! I know! How about you bring him to the party tomorrow night? He can apologize in front of everybody there!

QUINN: (Frowns:) Now, hold on a sec, Sta--

DARREN: --It's okay, Quinn. You know, I think Stacy has a good idea. I'm willing to give him that chance.

QUINN: (Quick sigh after a moment, looks off:) Fine, whatever.

**********

Jake paced back and forth impatiently in the family room while waiting with Claude and Elenor (who had become just as nervous because of his pacing after they snickered privately at his current garb), muttering, "We're gonna miss some of the game, dammit, I just know we are!" under his breath with each pass. After a moment more, he abruptly decided to go back into the foyer with the express intent of physically dragging his son from upstairs if he did not see Darren waiting for him.

**********

Jake broke out in a broad grin in the foyer when he spotted the group having already gathered at the foot of the grand stairs, immediately walking over. Claude took Darren's clothing and handbag, then proceeded to the helicopter outside, which was starting its rotor blades. Darren turned to Jane, smiling.

DARREN: See you later, Jane, about "Sixish"?

JANE: (Grins:) Uh-huh. I'll be there with bells and whistles on. (Grabs his head, pulls him down, and kisses him. Krystal slightly looks off to the side, a slight scowl of disgust on her face. This is picked up on by Sandi, who stares at Krystal, her eyes narrowed. Quinn notices as well, says nothing)

TIFFANY: (Whispers to Sandi, which breaks her out of her stare:) But I thought..she'd have on...the red dress...we picked out...for her...bells and whistles...ewww...

SANDI: (Drops head, sighs, slight eye roll, returns the whisper:) Like, that's a metaphysical term, Tiffany. Jane's not going to actually _have_ bells and whistles on--

STACY: (Overhears, interjects:) --Um, Sandi--? I think you meant to say it's a meta_phorical_ term Jane's using. (Sandi glares at her, and Stacy cowers:) _Eeep_!

SANDI: (Sees Stacy's cower, and softens a bit, unlike her "old" persona:) Like, I suppose I stand corrected, Stacy. _My_ mistake. (Stacy stares at her, wide-eyed)

Jake suddenly surprised Darren by gently but firmly putting his hand on his birth son's left shoulder, which broke Darren's kiss with Jane.

JAKE: (Frantically points at his watch:) Son, we gotta go! Time's a wastin'!

DARREN: (Grins, playful tone:) Okay, okay! We'll--(pauses, looks around:) say, where's Helen? She's not here yet? She told me she wanted to see us off...

As if on cue, Helen showed up at the top of the grand stairs, quickly coming down, red-eyed, as if she had been crying (which she had). She wordlessly came over to her son, ignoring everyone else, and hugged a surprised Darren fiercely. Jake rolled his eyes, the same for Quinn. Jane smirked, "touched" at the scene. Stacy showed an "Aww" expression.

JAKE: Helen! Jeez, we'll be gone for only a few hours, (pauses:) or I will, at least! Stop babying him! You'd think that we're leaving forever, or something!

QUINN: Yeah, Mom! Gawd! (Helen continues to ignore them both, still hugging her son)

JAKE: (Shrugs, grins:) Race ya out to the 'copter, son! (Runs out like a madman)

DARREN: (Concerned expression as he looks down on Helen:) Are you going to be okay?

HELEN: (Gives him a quiet smile:) I'll be fine, dear. Have a good time with Jake at the game, and treat Jane here to a great time tonight.

JANE: (Chuckles:) Oh, I sure he _will_, Mrs. M, even if I have to hold a gun to his head! (Everyone chuckles, save for Krystal, who forces a smile) Now get outta here Darren, before Mr. M. blows a gasket!

DARREN: (Mock-salute:) Yes ma'am! See you all! (Darren leaves so quickly, he runs into Claude as he comes back in, spinning Claude around:) Sorry, Claude! (Elenor chuckles at Claude, who glares at her briefly)

Everyone came out to the front of the mansion and watched Darren trot quickly out to the helicopter and get in. The helicopter then slowly lifted off and flew over the trees, out of sight. After another moment, the group came back into the foyer.

HELEN: (To Quinn:) I'll, uh, see you all later, sweetie. I have to--(pauses:) take care of some personal business. (Goes up the grand stairs)

QUINN: (Looks after her:) Okay, Mom.

KRYSTAL: (Quickly interjects:) I'm going to get my portable chess set in my car, and find Daria and her boyfriend on the grounds. (Jane cocks a curious eyebrow, which Krystal notices, quickly adds:) Quinn and her friends told me he had suddenly come in last night while we were out. One of the security staff will direct me to them. I'll see you all later--(begins to leave as Elenor opens the door)

SANDI: (Slight smirk with Quinn after they glance at each other, calls after her:) --Don't forget, you, like, promised while we were in Darren's room that you'll be with us and the Watleys to help prepare Jane for tonight! (Jane frowns upon hearing this again)

KRYSTAL: (Thought v.o., through clenched teeth: Only because you seemed to continue to hound me relentlessly to do it more than anyone else, you **heifer**...) (Forced grin:) Of course! I wouldn't miss it for the world! See you guys later! (Quickly leaves out, Elenor shuts door, leaves with Claude)

QUINN: (Turns back to the others, smiles:) Jane, wait 'till you see the dress we've gotten for you to wear tonight! It'll match Darren's clothes perfectly!

JANE: (Shakes her head slowly, holds hands up, slowly backing away:) _Oooooh nooo_ you don't, you're _not_ going to do a damn thing to me!

QUINN: (Gives her an admonishing expression with the others, smacks her mouth, hands on hips:) And why not? It's in a color that matches your (ugh) jacket's, and it'll definitely look good on you! (Pauses, realizes:) Besides, we saw how you were dressed once on some sort of class assignment you and Daria did for Mr. O'Neill's class! You looked great!

_(Note to reader: This was during the episode "The 'F' Word")_

STACY & TIFFANY: Yeah! Yeah...

SANDI: (Narrows eyes briefly, ponders:) Yes, I remember that fashion episode as well. You looked very much like a _normal_ student, in fact, you were quite attractive. (Jane rolls her eyes at Sandi's unintentional insult) We even secretly and briefly considered offering you a position as a Fashion Club alternative. (Jane now gives her a droll expression as the others nod their heads) I recalled we were somewhat disappointed when you resumed your current look.

JANE: (Holds arms out:) Like you said Quinn, it was just a stupid class assignment I chose to do to get a good grade in O'Neill's class! (Thought v.o.: And it **still** scares me to think about what almost happened to me...) (Cocked eyebrow, realizes:) Hey, how'd you guys know about that, anyway? (Smirks:) I thought miniscule brainy stuff concerning schoolwork was beneath your fashion radars.

QUINN: (Snorts:) _Ha_. We heard what you and Daria were doing from Brittany, (wicked grin:) after she told us a few days later in gym class that you had tried out for the cheerleader team. (Jane moans) Something about you all deliberately failing to get a good grade, or something.

SANDI: Um, I don't see what the big deal is, Jane. It's just for tonight, and you can, uh, (looks her over, slight look of repulsion:) afterwards get back to dressing like you usually do.

JANE: (Frowns, crosses her arms, determined tone:) Give me one good reason why I should do this. (The F.C. look at each other)

STACY: (Speaks up first:) Well, uh, 'cause we used our _own_ money to buy the dress for you?

JANE: (Ponders this, then:) I suppose I should be touched by your stunning generousity, which I am, by the way, but you _can_ take the dress to get your money back, you know--

TIFFANY: (Before anyone can speak:) How about...because...I wanted...to see how...you looked...in that dress...since it was...my idea...? (The others simply stare at her for a long moment)

JANE: (Smirks smugly:) I guess you'll have to just wonder how I'll look in your fashion fantasies then, won't you?

SANDI: (Frowns, frustrated, stomps:) Ooooh! What exactly _is_ your problem with looking good for Darren, Jane? We're only trying to ensure that you two have a good time for tonight! What's wrong with _that_?

JANE: (Shrugs:) Actually, nothing, but that's just not me, you see. (Pauses, grins:) And besides, I already _do_ look good for Darren. (Sandi rolls her eyes)

QUINN: (After a moment, turns to the rest of the Fashion Club:) Uh, guys--? Will you leave me alone with Jane for a bit? I'll join you as soon as I can.

SANDI: (Slight glare at Jane:) Very well, Quinn. We'll be upstairs in my room discussing make-up techniques--(walks with Stacy and Tiffany up the grand stairs, adds as she looks back over her shoulder:) hopefully for _Jane_ tonight.

After watching the rest of the Fashion Club leave out of sight upstairs, Quinn turned back to Jane, who simply looked at her stoically, her arms crossed.

QUINN: Jane, look, I guess I can understand why you'd be so against this, especially after what me an' Stacy did to you an' Daria with the makeover thing, but I'm asking that you do this one thing for me, and I _promise_ I won't ask you to do anything else ever again--(pauses, puts her hands in a "pleading" position, like a prayer:) _pleeease_?

JANE: (Looking uneasy, thought v.o.: Oh, crap, she's going into that "cutesy-poo" posing she usually does to get something. Well, that won't work on **me**...) (Shakes head slowly:) Quinn, I _really_ think you're wasting your ti--

QUINN: (Gets into a quieter tone, cuts her off gently, glances upstairs:) --Jane, (hesitates:) you remember that time I told you that I preferred you over Sandi with Darren, you know, the same day we all almost--(pauses:) died?

JANE: (Narrows eyes, suspicious look:) Yeah, sure I remember--though shocking as it was when I first heard it with Daria and Darren, I assumed that you didn't _really_ mean it--

QUINN: (Urgent tone, so much so it even surprises Jane:) But I _did_! Honest! (Pauses, looks off:) Um, even though Sandi's mostly, um, a little nicer now, I'm still kinda glad you're with Darren, not her, and he's uh, with nobody _else_--

JANE: (Hint of impatience, sighs, glances at watch:) Where's this conversation going exactly, Quinn? I wanted to take a quick nap before my date--

QUINN: (Rolls her eyes, cuts her off:) You can take your dumb ol' nap in a few minutes, okay? (Bites her bottom lip, hesitates:) First, I gotta tell you something really, really, _really_ important. (Pauses, then in her mile-a-minute tone:) I wanted to wait 'till after you came back with Darren tonight to tell you, but that was before you became so stubborn about dressing up an' stuff, so I might as well tell you now so maybe you'll change your mind after you hear me, (adds quickly:) though you _gotta_ promise me that you'll leave _my_ name outta this, (adds:) though you'll probably wanna tell Daria--

JANE: (Stares at her for a moment after taking all of the info as best as she could, ponders, sarcastic tone:) My, but this sounds interesting. (Sighs:) Disclose what you wanted to wait until tonight to tell me, and I'll seriously consider your, uh, offer--

QUINN: (Long pause, thought v.o.: I might as well say Fiona told me, since Jane knew about her secretly liking Darren once, but I'll leave out telling her about Fiona and Krystal, like I did with Sandi... :) I guess that's all I can hope for. Here goes. (Swallows hard, takes a deep breath:) It's um, about Krystal. (Jane immediately narrows her eyes) I kinda know something about her an' Darren, and it sorta involved Stephanie, too.

JANE: (Crosses arms, very interested expression:) _Really_. (Pauses:) Go on--

**********

_(Scene changes to a remote part of the estate, a few minutes later)_

Daria and Tom sat under a tree with a picnic basket prepared by Henri for them at the last minute, conversing about Daria's tour in New York City yesterday following Eastward. Tom enthusiastically congratulated her on Constance's writing job offer and acceptance, something a blushing Daria quickly acknowledged and put behind her. Nearby, the two horses they rode out the spot grazed quietly in a grassy clearing while tied to a fallen rotted tree.

TOM: --I'm glad you and Darren had a great time, Daria. (Pauses, hesitates:) So, you're definitely going to Eastward with your brother next year?

DARIA: (Shrugs:) It looks that way more or less, providing that an earthquake that rivals Alaska's 1964 one doesn't destroy the campus first. It was the primary college I really wanted, just above Raft. The journalistic department at Eastward is superior to Raft's. (Adds:) Looks like I'm headed in the direction of becoming a journalist, though I guess I can do some "authoring" on the side occasionally.

TOM: (Slightly disappointed tone, looks off:) _Oh_. (Thought v.o.: Eastward. [Pauses:] **Damn**.)

DARIA: (Pauses, cocks an eyebrow:) I say something wrong?

TOM: (Pauses:) Uh, no, not really. It's just that you're going to Eastward, and I'm planning to go to Bromwell, where my family went.

DARIA: Bromwell? (Cocks an eyebrow, pauses:) Now, _that's_ interesting.

TOM: (Raised eyebrows:) Huh? What's so interesting about Bromwell--(smirks:) other than the fact that my folks will be paying through their noses for my tuition, while all I'll have to do is study like there's no tomorrow under intense pressure to even have a small hope of getting a passing grade, and to keep up the famed Sloane tradition of graduating from there with flying colors?

DARIA: (Deadpan:) I'm sure you'll manage to get by somehow. (Pauses:) When I said "interesting", I meant that Jane told me once that you said you two were possibly planning to go to Leeville Community College. (Tom cocks a **huge** eyebrow to this, pauses, then chuckles in realization)

TOM: Jane misunderstood me. I told her that some of the students at Fielding Prep I know were planning to go to LCC, then transfer on to four-year colleges. I said to her in jest that maybe we should do the same thing like them together just to sock it to our parents financially with double tuitions.

DARIA: _Oh_. (Thought v.o.: Jane must've been royally P.O.'d the time she told me about that...) (After a moment, realizes what Tom's disappointed expression was about:) Um, yeah, I see now what you meant about your going to Bromwell, and me to Eastward. We'll be going to two different colleges in two different states. (Pauses:) Well, uh, that's still a year away, you know. (Casually adds, deadpan:) We'll still have plenty of time to cause mayhem and destruction while we're residing in Lawndale.

TOM: (Brightens up, smirks to cover his disappointment:) Hey, that's right! We can start our annihilation project there between now and then, with time left over for the postapocalyptic aftermath!

DARIA: (Slight smirk, deadpan:) Now you're getting in the swing of things. (Pauses, looks at watch:) My brother should be gone right about now with my dad to that ballgame, unless Quinn and her friends have shackled them in his walk-in closet, and they can't escape. Think I'll check to see if they've broken out yet. (Reaches in her jacket pocket, pulls out cell phone, dials)

Tom surveyed the surrounding area slowly in the meantime, admiring the view.

TOM: This place is incredible, Daria. So quiet and serene, so peaceful, sort of like the cove, only with no water, (pauses:) and no immediate family in tow. I can see why you'd want to come out here.

DARIA: (While on phone:) Yeah, an exterior library or art studio for me and Jane that we can have access to at anytime. (Pauses:) A place we can occasionally get away from the chattering hen that is my sister, even after she's staying here with us during college. (Tom chuckles) Okay, thanks, Elenor. (Clicks off phone, puts back in pocket:) It's official: They've made their break from the fashion sharks.

TOM: Three cheers for your dad and brother! (Pumps fist:) Hip-hip--

DARIA: (Monotone, cuts him off, sighs:) --Hooray times three. Let's drop the frighteningly perky cheer, capeesh?

TOM: (Mock-pout, crosses arms, grins:) Aw, you're no fun, Daria, you know that?

DARIA: (Mona Lisa smile:) That's the best thing you've ever said to me, Tom. (Pauses:) Do it again. (Pauses:) _Arouse_ me. Say something like, "You're just a brain, babe", or "A guy can really fall asleep around a boring gal like you."

TOM: (Laughs:) You asked for it. (Looks up, ponders:) How about: You're--

A smiling Krystal suddenly arrived from the side, holding what appeared to be a small folded case, interrupting the two. Daria and Tom stood up as she came over to them.

DARIA: (Thought v.o.: Damn. Forgot about Krystal coming here, and I haven't said anything to Tom about her yet from what Jane told me. Guess I'll have to play it by ear.:) Hi, Krystal. Tom, this is Krystal McKinna, a--(pauses:) friend of Darren's. (Both shake hands) Krystal, this is Tom Sloane, my, um, (low voice, turns red:) boyfriend. (Tom smirks, and Daria glares at him briefly, adds quickly to Krystal:) Uh, did you meet Darren before he left with my dad?

KRYSTAL: Hello, Daria. I did finally meet Darren, (pauses, slight frown:) though it wasn't as long as I liked. I guess I'll have to wait until tomorrow morning to speak to him. I suppose I'll be able to speak to Jane some more tonight. (Daria and Tom look at each other, miffed) I'll explain _that_ in a bit. (Thought v.o. as she looks at Tom: Wow, what a cutie, though not as cute as Darren. How Jane got this guy, then Darren, is beyond me.:) Hello, Tom. I was told you came in late last night. Darren was the one who let you in--?

TOM: Hello, Krystal. Yes, he did. (Pauses, realizes:) Excuse me, but did I hear that your last name is McKinna? (Pauses as Krystal nods, and Daria cocks an eyebrow:) That last name sounds familiar. I heard about a McKinna Shipping Line, which is based in New York City. You wouldn't know if...

KRYSTAL: (After a moment:) ...Uh, yes, I _would_ know. (Pauses:) My dad owns it.

TOM: (Snaps his fingers:) Ah, now I remember! My dad's stockbroker firm traded some of your family's company stock once a few years ago. I remember that it sold pretty high, and the firm made a killing. (To Daria, smirks:) My folks really talked about that transaction for a long time. Elsie and I even got an advance on our allowances.

KRYSTAL: (Cocks an eyebrow, speaks before Daria can say something:) Really? (Pauses, realizes:) Hold it. Sloane. (Pauses:) Is your dad a part of the Paige, Sloane, and Grace firm?

TOM: One in the same. You could say I'm his heir-apparent-in-waiting.

KRYSTAL: Well, this _is_ a surprise. My dad said that your dad's firm was so good in trading, he planned to do some more business someday with them, (pauses, smirks:) which he obviously seemed to have _forgotten_ to do. (Tom chuckles) (Thought v.o.: I should've looked even further into this "Tom Sloane" fellow, and not have just settled for Sesame's quick little gloss-over about him. Oh well, time for that, later...) I'll have to remind him of your dad's firm's work.

TOM: (Grins:) I'd appreciate that. I recommend tying a string around your dad's finger so he won't forget.

DARIA: (Deadpan, though ever-so-slightly annoyed tone:) I hate to interrupt this business-comparing lovefest, (motions head at Krystal's case:) but I see you're holding something--?

KRYSTAL: (Holds up case, grins:) Only my portable chess set. I heard you played it pretty good, particularly against Darren yesterday. (Stoops down on the blanket, begins to open it)

DARIA: (Shrugs:) Eh, I was okay, I guess. To be honest, I got kinda lucky against him. It could've gone either way.

TOM: (Surprised expression:) I didn't know you were a chess player, Daria, so am I. We could've gotten together for a few games over the past couple of weeks. Jane never mentioned this to me while we--(pauses, looks down uneasily at an wry-looking Krystal:) uh, well, she just never mentioned it to me.

DARIA: (Follows Tom's look at Krystal:) I played it a little in study hall sometimes after classes were over while I waited for Jane when she had to stay late to work on an art project in Ms. Defoe's class. Ms. Li tried to get me to join the chess club after hearing about it with her razor-sharp ears, but I quickly shot _that_ idea down. (Sits down on the blanket along with Tom. Both cross their legs)

KRYSTAL: (While putting the pieces on the board, chuckles:) Well, let's just see what you can do, Daria, and that goes for you too, Tom. (Pauses, looks up:) Uh, what color did you want, Daria? I didn't mean to assume to place it like this--

DARIA: (Small smirk:) --You've got it right. I like black.

KRYSTAL: (Nods:) Black you have, white I have. (As she finishes placing the pieces, looks up at Tom, casually adds:) Sooo, Jane told me you were _her_ boyfriend once, and now you're _Daria's_? Sounds like quite a story.

Tom stared at her, hesitant for an instant, then at Daria. Daria, however, narrowed her eyes slightly at Krystal. Krystal stared back at them with an "innocent" expression, but mentally smirking.

**********

_(Scene changes to Yankee Stadium, a few hours later)_

The sell-out crowd roared as a Yankee player hit a ball down the third base line, just inside the bag, barely getting by an opposing player who had dived at it, missing the ball. Another Yankee player who happened to be on third promptly came home. Jake, sitting with his birth son behind home plate and wearing sunglasses with Darren (a continuation of Daria's idea yesterday), lept up with him and the crowd in wild approval. The Yankee player who had hit the double easily reached second base, standing.

JAKE: (Clapping and cheering like a madman, waves banner:) YEAH, BABY! Thatta boy, Jeter! Woo-hoo! The Yankees are kicking some A-1 ass, eh, son?! (Sits back down with Darren, drinks soda, eats hot dog)

DARREN: (Smiles:) You know it, Jake! (Looks at scoreboard:) We've gotten a 7-1 lead in the bottom of the eighth inning, and unless the White Sox can make a stunning comeback, we've got this one in the bag! (Drinks bottled water)

JAKE: (Grins wickedly as he follows Darren's viewing of the scoreboard:) HAH! Not with "El Duque" comin' in to close it out, it's all over but the freakin' shouting! (Pauses, looks over at his son, small smile, softer tone:) Ya know, Big Guy, I'm really enjoying being here with you, today. (Brightens:) I'm having the time of my life!

DARREN: (Pauses, returns the smile:) Yeah, so am I, Jake. I really like the time we're having, too. (Pauses:) I mean it.

JAKE: (Hesitates:) Er, uh, your aunt Millie told me that you and--(pauses:) _your_ dad had these very same seats, huh?

DARREN: (Pauses, nods head slowly, quiet tone:) Yes, we did, we came to games several times during a season, particularly during the homestands. When I look back on it now, it was incredible to me how he and my mom made the time to be with me, I mean with them running their businesses, and all.

JAKE: (Pauses, swallows hard, looks off for an instant:) I--I know I'm not your _real_ dad, and can really _never_ be--(Darren cocks an eyebrow) but I hope we can do more things like this together, (pauses:) sorta like what a father does with his son from now on, Darren.

DARREN: (Tries to decipher all of this for an instant, smirks:) That's funny. I thought what we're doing right _now_ qualifies as something like a what a father does with his son.

Jake looked stunned at this for a moment, then threw his arms around his son enthusiastically, squeezing an embarassed Darren in his usual vice-like grip, looking as if he wanted to cry. Some of the fans who sat around both men gave them odd looks. Darren glanced at some of them uncomfortably while Jake was in his "mode", privately thankful that no one knew who he was under his sunglasses.

JAKE: My son! My wonderful Big Guy! Gosh, I'm really happy to hear ya say that! (Sniffs)

DARREN: Uhh--Jake? (Pauses:) You can let me go, now...(thought v.o.: **Please**?)

JAKE: Huh? Oh, sure! Sorry, Big Guy! (Lets Darren go, looks around in awe:) Wow! You guys sure had--(adds quickly, but clumsily:) uh, _have_ some great seats here! These must be the best in the house!

DARREN: (Shrugs:) Just about. (The ball is heard being hit, and Darren grows wide-eyed under his sunglasses as he looks up:) Foul ball! Jake! The ball's coming this way! Get ready with the gloves! (Stands up with Jake and some other fans in the immediate vicinity. Almost all have gloves)

The baseball seemed to be headed straight towards Jake and Darren, who patted their gloves eagerly. Jake grinned in anticipation as he held up his glove, but the sun seemed to be in his eyes, even with the sunglasses on. He slightly moved his glove in front of his face to block the glare.

The next instant, Jake felt a thud on his forehead, then everything went to black.

**********

_(Scene changes to a small room)_

Jake slowly opened his eyes and immediately discovered that he was lying on a table of some sort. He saw a bearded man dressed in white standing over him, holding something cold over his forehead. Behind the man was Darren, a concerned expression on his face. The bearded man started to show a relieved smile when he had seen Jake's eyes open, the same for his birth son. The man turned to Darren while still holding the cold object on Jake's forehead.

MAN: As I told you, he'll be fine, Darren. Mr. Morgendorffer won't need to go to a hospital. (Turns back to Jake:) This cold pack I'm holding on you will relieve the rest of the swelling, Mr. Morgendorffer. Keep it on for about a few minutes more, okay? I've got to get back to the locker room.

JAKE: (Weakly:) H-Huh? Oh--sure. Thanks. (Holds the pad on himself and slowly sits up while the man shuts a small handbag beside him)

MAN: (To Darren, pauses, adds:) Too bad what happened to Mr. Morgendorffer sorta drew attention to you guys, huh? (Jake develops a mild, guilty expression at this) From what I heard, you two slipped in the park unannounced.

DARREN: (Small shrug:) Eh, it couldn't be helped, Joseph. (As the man walks by him:) Thanks again. (Turns to Jake:) Jake, that was Joseph Kerner, the Yankee's team doctor. He and some of his assistants took you to the Yankee's clubhouse here. My (adopted) dad and I had known him for years. You've been here for only a few minutes. (Pauses:) How do you feel?

JAKE: (While still holding the pack, deflates:) Like--well, like a damned fool, son. (Darren cocks an eyebrow) I let a stupid little baseball hit me in the stupid noggin, in front of the whole stupid crowd, (adds:) and in front of you, not ta mention drawing a bunch of damn attention from them! (Slumps, quieter tone:) I guess you must've been embarassed by what happened, huh?

DARREN: (Pats Jake's shoulder, reassuring:) Of course not. I'm just glad you're okay. Besides--(grins, pulls ball from his pocket:) I got the ball! Here. (Jake lights up as Darren gives it to him)

JAKE: (Estatic:) WOW! How did you get it, son? (Pauses, narrows eyes, grins:) Did ya get into some sorta scuffle with the fans around us, and came out on top? Atta boy!

DARREN: (Pauses:) Uh, no, not really. I just caught it when it bounced off your forehead.

JAKE: (Stares at him for an instant, feeling foolish:) _Oh_. Well, anyway, you still got it! I'm proud of you, son!

DARREN: Ah, thanks. Anyway, that's your ball to keep.

JAKE: (Like a giddy kid:) Gosh, you're gonna let _me_ keep this? Are you sure, son? I mean, since _you_ caught it--

DARREN: (Chuckles, holds hand up:) --I'm sure. I have one or two myself from when me and my (adopted) dad came here.

JAKE: (After a moment:) Oh, okay. (Grins again, brightens up:) Thanks, Big Guy! I'll cherish this, I promise! (Puts ball in his glove he's retrieved from beside the table) Hey, is the game over, yet?

DARREN: (Nods:) I think so. Before you were brought in here, the Yankees had an out in the bottom of the ninth, and Hernandez had a 1-2 count on the batter with no one on. Do you want me to check?

JAKE: (Puts hand up:) Nahhh, I'll be able to see the score on TV, and stuff. Besides, ya gotta get ready for your date with Jane-o, don't you?

DARREN: (Slight smirk:) Yes, after I, er, make a quick stop, I'll go straight to Appleton Tower while you go back by the 'copter. Are you ready to go?

JAKE: (Gets off the table in a spry way, tosses the cold pack aside, grabs glove and ball:) I'm a-ok, son! (Both men leave the clubhouse)

The moment both did, however, they were suddenly swamped by a barrage of reporters in the long hallway that led out of the stadium, with cameras whirring away. There were two game security personnel firmly holding them back. Thanking Tina privately for this, Darren rolled his eyes subtly, while Jake narrowed his, annoyed.

DARREN: (Before anyone can speak, puts his hands up along with a brave front of humor:) My birth dad's fine, as you all can see. It was a simple, light, bop on the head. Nothing to write home about.

FEMALE REPORTER: (Speaking up before anyone else, jabs a microphone in his face:) Actually we wanted to ask you about something else, Mr. Appleton--

DARREN: (Cutting her off, sighs:) --If it's about that news conference scheduled for later today about the stolen overseas accounts from Appleton, the only thing I can say is that is I support Ms. Waters' actions 100%. Appleton can't allow these two men to get away with our company's money, it's as simple as that.

JAKE: (Jumps in, nods frantically:) Damn straight, Big Guy! Let 'em pay it all back, I say! (Darren subtly chuckles to himself while the reporters look at him oddly)

FEMALE REPORTER: (Shakes head:) No, I'm not talking about that, either. (Darren and Jake cock eyebrows at each other, miffled) I'm asking about your reaction from today's sudden special edition by the London tabloid paper the _Weekly Blabber_ on your seeing a psychologist, the highly-reknowned Dr. Mike Quinn. The story just broke only a few minutes ago. (Darren's eyes grow wide in surprise, the same for Jake's)

DARREN: (Now narrows eyes:) What--did--you--say?

JAKE: (Ditto:) Yeah, what?

ANOTHER REPORTER (Male, surprised expression): You mean, you _don't_ know? Over half the paper's devoted to the story! It seems pretty detailed through and through, even giving direct quotes along with an audio account they're giving to the networks to back up their story! Is it true that you dreamed about going into your own study because of your fears on dying, and--(Darren suddenly cuts through the crowd wordlessly, gently pushing a growing-angry Jake along as other reporters scream questions at them while struggling against the now-overwhelmed stadium security duo:) hey!

**********

_(Scene returns to the mansion, the same time)_

Daria sat at the computer desk in her bedroom with Jane sitting on Daria's bed. Jane had decided to forgo her planned brief nap, for both were too busy comparing notes on their conversations with Quinn and Krystal, and of Rory's arrival at tomorrow night's party. Tom, who was asked by Daria that she wanted to speak to Jane alone about "something" after their chess match with Krystal (which Daria promised to tell him what it was about later), had gotten a DVD out of the video library (titled _The Best of Sick, Sad World_) to watch in the home theater, where Daria would meet him so they could watch it together. Krystal had left the mansion for a bit after the chess match to take care of some quick, "personal" business, but had (reluctantly) promised to return to help the Fashion Club with Jane for tonight. A slightly-smirking Daria shook her head slowly at Jane, who sighed.

DARIA: So you're really gonna go through with this, huh?

JANE: (Nods sadly:) Yeah, I'm afraid so, amiga. After what Quinn told me what Fiona told her about Krystal and Stephanie, I decided to give it a shot per our agreement, and after all, it _is_ just for tonight. (Slight scowl:) Don't think I _want_ to do this, now...

DARIA: (Deadpan teasing:) Heavens to Betsy, no, Jane. I'd _never_ think that you were flirting with conventionality again, (counts on fingers, drones:) not after that stupid "failure" class assignment of O'Neill's, the track and cheerleading teams--

JANE: (Narrows eyes, slight warning tone:) --_Daaaaria_--

DARIA: (Ignoring her, continues to count on fingers:) --the lipstick you wear--

JANE: (Cuts her off, eyebrow cocked:) --And what's wrong with the lipstick I wear? I've always worn lipstick since we've first met.

DARIA: (Shrugs, slight smirk:) Nothing, really. I just was on a roll there, and I didn't want to stop in mid-stream.

JANE: (Rolls eyes:) Ho-ho, (smirks:) look who's talking, "Lollipop Kid". _(Note to reader: See the episode "Road Worrier" concerning Jane's crack)_ (Daria rolls her eyes. Jane pauses:) Seriously, though, what d'you think should be done about Krystal? (Hesitates:) Should I talk to Darren about her?

DARIA: (Long pause in thought:) Well, maybe you can kinda hint about her tonight while you guys are out, you know, by doing it in such a way that doesn't make him think you're worried, or anything, and possibly having him think you're becoming possessive. (Pauses:) Then again, it's possible that Krystal may be _wanting_ you to do just that, to maybe plant a seed of doubt in your's and Darren's minds. (Jane cocks her eyebrow) From what I gathered while we played in our little chess matches, she's quite shrewd. Krystal didn't waste any time on jumping in about you and Tom. Fortunately, I didn't give her much to go on, and Tom seemed to catch on pretty quickly himself, adding that we all just decided to start seeing other people, (hesitates:) and I, um, just "happened" to be the person he wanted to start seeing, (adding quickly:) just like Darren and you. I don't think Krystal was totally convinced.

JANE: (Narrows eyes:) So, you think she'll speak to _Darren_ about what happened sometime in the near-future, or something, (pauses, ponders:) like perhaps even tomorrow morning during their martial arts workouts with Tina? (Scowls:) I'm sure as hell am gonna be there bright and early to make sure she doesn't "snuggle up" to Darren when they all play Bruce Lee...

DARIA: (Shrugs:) I don't know, though she'll more than likely try to hint around it while nobody's around. (Pauses:) I kinda turned the question onto her as I was kicking her ass in our chess matches, and while she was kicking Tom's. I casually inquired about her and Darren, particularly before he met Stephanie Reardon. Krystal sorta became uncomfortable, and quickly blew me off, adding that they were just longtime occasional friends, though with what you just told me about her and Stephanie, it's obvious that Krystal's holding some stuff back.

JANE: (Frowns, looks off:) Yeah. (Pauses, through clenched teeth:) Damn. Just as I had gotten past Sandi and Fiona, _this_ crap happens. (Adds, puts hand on forehead:) Hell, I'm halfway tempted to just ask her out-and-out on the side on whether or not she still likes Darren, but it'll just make her aware of what I'm doing, and she'll more than likely deny it--

DARIA: (Narrows eyes, cuts her off:) --_Would_ she, I wonder?

JANE: (Raised eyebrows:) Huh? Whattaya mean? (Holds arms out:) Of _course_ she'd deny it!

DARIA: (Sighs:) Jane, I think Krystal sorta now knows we suspect her of more than just having a minor liking to my brother, and she's decided to just not hide it as much anymore. (Jane gives her an odd expression) Look at all of the clues: Her grilling you about him yesterday, the same for trying to suck up to my folks, her trying to grill me and Tom today, (adds:) and her trying to buy off Quinn and the fashion fanatics with some free clothing, too. She might just be wondering if we're, or rather you, are going to say something to her soon about it. She might be kinda caught off guard if you simply asked her out directly.

JANE: (Ponders:) Hmm, you know, you just might have a point there, Daria. Maybe I _will_ ask her about it tomorrow sometime, or see if I can give her a strong "hint" tomorrow when they all train together, and throw down the gauntlet. I'm not gonna worry Darren tonight with this. Why should I let the subject of Krystal taint our date, however subtly I ask him?

DARIA: (Nods:) That seems like the logical thing to do, Jane. (Pauses:) However, just make sure a security person is nearby if Krystal suddenly goes psychotic on you when you ask her. (Jane mock-glares at her) Might I recommend Tina, or would you prefer I loan you my canister of pepper spray?

JANE: You're really on a roll with the jokes today, aren't you? (Daria shows a slight Mona Lisa smile as Jane grins, brightens up:) Yeah, I'll wait 'till tomorrow. (Pauses, stares at Daria thoughtfully:) I still can't believe what the Fashion Club is going to do for me tonight, particularly Sandi, who also knows about this, (adds:) and that _Quinn_ of all people told me in the first place. (Hopeful expression:) I guess she really _does_ want me to be with her brother...

DARIA: (Rolls eyes:) Don't let this all go to your head, it's a trick. (Jane smirks) I think you're merely a fashion experiment for tonight concerning Sandi and the others to get at their real target down the line--_me_. (Jane snickers) As for Quinn, she's simply concluded that you're the lesser of two evils for Darren, when compared to Krystal. (Thought v.o.: Though I have to say I **am** impressed she didn't go for Krystal's act and appearance. Maybe Quinn's finally beginning to look below the surface. [Pauses:] Careful, you moron, don't go there...)

JANE: (Sarcastic tone:) Ah, Daria Morgendorffer, spoken like the true cynic you are. (Pauses:) Always looking for the _dark_ side of things.

DARIA: (Deadpan:) It's my calling in life, Jane, what else can I say? (Changes subject as Jane rolls her eyes:) Speaking of the dark side, I'm kinda surprised you didn't put up more of an argument against Darren about that jerk Rory McKinna coming here for the party tomorrow night, even though it is to supposedly apologize for Sunday. Do you honestly believe that he'll be sincere in kissing up to all our asses?

JANE: (Shrugs:) Eh. If he wants to try and (finger quote:) "heal" his so-called reputation, I think Rory'll have no choice. The only reason Darren's doing this is to give Rory one more chance to change, it's no skin off my chest either way. If that bastard acts up, he'll be off of the mansion's grounds in a heartbeat. (Snickers:) I heard that Tina's making a special point to be at the party tomorrow to keep an eye on him. (Smirks:) Besides, it just wasn't Darren who wanted to give him another chance, it was Stacy, too--

DARIA: (Sighs:) --Only because she more than likely fell for our illustrious Mr. McKinna's charms. (Pauses:) Too bad her heart and head can't seem to jibe in sync when it comes to smooth-taking cassanovas, if it ever did.

JANE: (Chuckles, puts up hand:) Don't worry amiga, they never did. I think we can safely say Stacy's record is still perfect on that. (Daria smirks slightly)

At that moment, there was a light, playful knock on Daria's door. Jane's facial expression immediately became miserable, and her shoulders slumped.

VOICE: (Familiar giggle, from behind the door:) Oh, _Jaaaane_! We're _reaaaady_!

JANE: (Whispers, mock-desperate tone and expression:) Tell Quinn I'm not here. (Pauses, glances at the door:) Tell her I ran away to join the freakin' circus, or something--

DARIA: --I don't think even Quinn will buy that, (pauses, glances at the door as well:) even though after they'll finish with you, you'll probably _look_ like you belong there. (Jane's head drops)

QUINN: (Knocks a bit more forcefully now:) C'mon, Jane! You promised me you'd do this! I know you're in there! (Pauses, coy tone:) Remember, even _Krystal's_ waiting to fix you up with us an' the Watley's in Sandi's room! (Daria and Jane look at each other, realize this, then smirk slightly) You wouldn't wanta disappoint _her_, wouldya?

Both girls immediately got up and came to the door, with Daria opening it up.

QUINN: (Smiles:) Finally! (Begins to walk towards the east wing with them)

JANE: (Exasperated sigh:) Let's just get this the hell over with, Quinn. (Adds:) Nice little encouraging speech at the end about Krystal, I gotta admit. (Pauses:) Now when I think about it, I'm gonna _enjoy_ doing this a little more, (to Daria's cocked eyebrow, adds quickly:) but only because Krystal's helping you guys out.

QUINN: (Smirks:) It was Sandi's idea, _especially_ since Krystal really looked like she didn't wanna help. (Daria and Jane glance at each other with knowing expressions, the same for Quinn) Sandi thought it would kinda make you more--(pauses, looks up:) what's that word I'm lookin' for, again--?

DARIA: "Receptive"?

QUINN: (Gasps:) Yeah, that's it, Daria! "Receptive"!

JANE: (Shrugs:) Well, it worked. Might as well get into the swing of things.

As the trio crossed past the top of the grand stairs, Daria suddenly stopped.

DARIA: Well, this is my stop. Got to get off. I'm going to meet Tom in the home theater. I'll see what they transformed you into innnn--(glances at Quinn)

QUINN: --Try an hour and-a-half, Daria. (Gently grabs Jane's arm:) C'mon, Jane--

JANE: Y'know, I'm starting to get third, fourth, and even fifth thoughts, here... (weak protest as Quinn pulls her along, looks meekly at Daria, same tone:) don't leave me--? (Quinn smirks once again while she's facing away from Jane, this time more wickedly)

DARIA: (Deadpan as she looks after them, calls out:) Be brave, little one, be brave. (Walks down the grand stairs)

**********

_(Scene changes to Sean's restaurant in Maness, the same time)_

Millie sat with Edward inside at a small table, having feasted on mostly-eaten roast beef and rye club sandwiches. There was a full crop of patrons this time around, since there was a waitress scrambling to take orders. Edward uneasily glanced subtly at his watch, then at the bar's TV just over his shoulder, which had the World News Network report on. He had done both things for what seemed to be the tenth time over the past half-hour. Millie, who had been talking about Darren's date later with Jane and ignoring his (to her) bizzare actions, had finally had enough. She stopped and narrowed her eyes at her beau. She followed his stare, and glanced over at the TV.

MILLIE: (After a moment, cocks an eyebrow:) Something interesting happening on the TV I should know about, Edward, (adds, smirks:) or am I _boring_ you?

EDWARD: (Shaken out of his stare:) Eh? No, no, of course not, luv. (Returns the smirk:) You could _never_ bore me, no matter how hard you might try.

MILLIE: (Chuckles, sarcastic response:) Oh, now sweet of you to tell me that--(pauses:) I _think_. (Motions head in the direction of the TV:) If I'm not boring you, then I'm assuming that it's something on the TV that you're interested in, since you keep looking over there.

EDWARD: It's just that I'm--(pauses:) waiting on Mikkelson's stock report, that's all. The business segment is supposed to be on in a few. It's supposed to be good news. (Millie cocks an eyebrow) I _do_ have quite a vested interest in it, you know, for rather obvious reasons. (Pauses, looks down an instant:) I'm sorry if I've appeared to ignore you, luv--

MILLIE: (Softens, smiles, gently puts her hand on his:) It's okay, Edward. (Pauses, prepares to get up:) If you want, we can go over and see--

EDWARD: (Now gently putting his hand on Millie's, which stops her:) --No, it's quite alright, Millie. I can catch the stock report anytime. Please sit back down. (Millie does) I'm (pauses:) holding back on you a bit. It's something else that's bothering me. (Slight deep breath:) I want to talk to you about your ex-husband, Jim.

MILLIE: (Raised eyebrows in surprise:) Jim? What about him could possibly bother you--(pauses, realizes:) you don't think I still have any feelings for--

EDWARD: (Puts hands up:) No, luv, not quite that. I know _you_ don't, but _he_ appears to still have those feelings of love for you. (Millie looks stunned) Believe me, I've noticed how he's seemingly--(pauses:) swooned over you these past few days, ironically even more so after he and I, er, patched up our differences--

MILLIE: (Snorts, rolls eyes:) Edward, that's ridiculous! I would've been able to tell if Jim still felt that way towards me! (Pauses:) I--spoke to him about what he might've wanted to feel after what happened in front of the media room a few days ago, which he practically told me he still loved me, by the way, but in no uncertain terms I informed him that it was over, and I liked you, period. (Edward pretends to look as if he's heard this the first time, gives a "relieved" expression) Hasn't he been the perfect gentleman since you two shook hands and have been nicer to each other? I've just been friendlier to him, and he to me.

EDWARD: (After a moment, grudgingly admits:) Well, I suppose he _has_ been nicer. (Adds:) I guess I just wondered if your "friendlier" feelings towards Jim might be misinterpreted by him as meaning something more than friendship.

MILLIE: (Grins:) You mean, like _you_ had? (Soft chuckle as Edward sighs, shakes her head slowly:) Edward, you have nothing to worry about, believe me. I like you, and only you, (pauses:) more and more everyday.

EDWARD: (Relieved expression, then smirks:) Just "like", eh? Nothing more than that?

MILLIE: (Coy tone, smirks back:) Weeeell, I--(looks past him at the TV:) say, isn't that Darren and Jake on the screen? (Edward uneasily turns around to look while some of the other patrons at the bar hone in)

Surely enough, there was a scene in the Yankee Stadium parking lot, with Darren quickly grabbing the arm of an angry Jake Morgendorffer, stopping him from hitting a reporter. The two quickly entered the limo, which sped away. Millie frowned, perplexed, then rose out of her seat, going over to the bar to listen. After a moment, Edward followed her.

FEMALE NEWSCASTER: --And Arthur Appleton Jr. refused to comment on the latest gossip, or apparently, _truth_ about him, this time concerning a very detailed report from the London tabloid the _Weekly Blabber_, backed up by an audio version that the tabloid refuses to say how they acquired, which states Appleton's currently seeing a psychologist over the past tragic events of this summer, one Dr. Mike Quinn, who's reportedly to be on vacation in the Bahamas. (Millie looks stunned, Edward stoic) The paper has just hit the stands today, an unusual departure from their weekly distribution, and are being snapped up like hotcakes. World News Network has tried to speak to Dr. Quinn, but he apparently has refused all requests for interviews, not answering any phone calls from his hotel room, in fact, he hasn't been seen since this story first broke. The tabloid's story has needless to say overshadowed Appleton's latest news that the late William Appleton and his henchmen stole an estimated $50 million from the company's coffers, which has yet to be recovered. Constance Waters refused to comment on reporter's questions about Arthur Appleton Jr. at the news conference, saying she's as stunned and outraged as anyone else at Appleton over the news, the same for the Appleton mansion, where there also has been no comment. As for what's in the tabloid, (on the screen, a transcript of words appear with who is saying what, much to Millie's horror, whereas Edward gives her a comforting squeeze while watching wordlessly) here is what is said, read along with the audio version--

MILLIE: (In a soft whisper as she sees word-for-word what was supposedly the private conversation between her nephew, his birth family and Jane a few nights ago in the media room:) Edward. Get. Me. Out. Of. Here. Now.

EDWARD: At once, luv. Come on. (Leads her out of Sean's as some of Maness' patrons look at them wordlessly, most with sorrow, some with anger [at the Blabber] on their faces, though one or two in the rear of the bar, a couple, actually snicker. The other patrons glare at them in a deafening silence. After a moment, the two stop laughing, look around uncomfortably, then wordlessly get up and leave)

**********

_(Scene shifts to Darren's limo in mid-Manhatten, some 20 minutes later)_

Having just spoken over his cell phone to an angry and sympathetic Curtis, Darren now sat in the rear seat on the same cell phone, speaking to Leonard Potter as the limo bobbed and weaved through the heavy traffic. He looked over to his left side in the seat at a copy of the _Weekly Blabber_ he had immediately gotten from a newsstand right after he and Jake had left Yankee Stadium (Jake had acquired his own copy to read and get for Helen). The quotes from it were frightenly accurate, right down to his bloody nightmares with his adopted parents, Stephanie, and William Appleton in the study. He shook his head slowly in disbelief.

Previously, Jake, who had been worried about his birth son's reaction to the news, which amazed Darren, since _he_ was the one who stopped his furious birth father from hitting a reporter, wondered if he should have gone back to the mansion and not stay a little longer with Darren, even suggesting that perhaps his son cancel the date. However, Darren pointedly assured Jake that he would be alright, and that nothing had changed for the date with Jane, and for him to go back on the helicopter to the mansion.

Before Jake left, however, he insisted (perhaps "worried to death" is a better term to use) that Darren make a quick call to the mansion and have a reassuring talk with a now-very angry Helen, who'd inform Daria, Quinn, Jane, and the others what had happened. Darren also spoke to an equally-angry Tina, who vowed to find out how all of this occurred, immediately conducting a visual (first) mansion-wide security sweep for electronic bugs, save for the bedrooms (at least for the time being), starting with the obvious choice of the media room. She also said that she'd check to confirm the identities of all of the people who delivered anything to the mansion over the past several days.

Darren added to Jake as Jake was leaving on the helicopter that he'd call the mansion to speak to everyone some more about the news right after he changed at Appleton Tower over a speakerphone, preferably in the home theater, which had an audio system similar to the one Darren had in his home office when he had called Daria and Jane in there on Tuesday. The theater was also large enough to accomodate them all. Darren listened intently as Leonard spoke, nodding on occasion.

After several minutes, the limo suddenly slowed down to a stop in front of a glass-lined small shop. Having just finished his conversation with Leonard, Darren looked out through his window, recognized the building, and nodded to the driver that this was the place. The driver, a man named Renfield, got out, and came back to the rear of the limo, where Darren rolled down his window halfway, and slipped to him a wrapped small package, which the man took into the shop. After a minute, the man came back out, got in, and the limo drove slowly off to Appleton Tower.

**********

_(Scene changes back to the mansion, the home theater, about an hour later)_

Save for the Fashion Club, the Watleys, Krystal, and Jane (who was still being "prepared" for her date with Darren by the aforementioned group), Helen, Jake, Daria and Tom, Millie, Edward, and Jim sat in the middle section of the theater's viewing chairs to await a call via the theater's intercom from Darren himself. Each sat with their companion, save for Jim (having immediately come back from his golf game after hearing of the news to see to Millie and the Morgendorffers), of course, who nevertheless sat beside a still-upset Millie, gently patting her right hand, whispering to her that everything would be alright, and that their nephew would survive this recent bout of media-inspired nastiness like he had everything else this past summer.

Edward, sitting on the other side of Millie and holding her left hand, glared at Jim gentle's assurances to Millie for an instant, but decided to stay silent, for he had other things on his mind at the moment, remembering when he had come home with Millie from Sean's, he knew that he had to get to Jim's bedroom to retrieve the electronic bug he had put in there, particularly since an obviously-PO'd Tina was directing security on a mansion-wide hunt for bugs, though she had not said anything about asking to check everyone's bedrooms--at least not as of yet.

Jim, however, had been waiting for them both in his room, and immediately came out to greet them in the hallway, telling both that Darren had called, and asked if they could come to the theater for his reaction to the news. Edward, after a moment of wondering if he should attempt to get rid of his extra bug and small box of surveillance equiptment, grudgingly went with them, not wanting to raise any suspicions.

Millie suddenly looked in his direction, which snapped Edward out of his thoughts. He smiled and nodded in agreement with Jim. Millie then surprised Edward by laying her head on his shoulder gently, which made him smirk ever-so-slightly in Jim's direction. Jim, for his part, simply maintained a stoic countenance and looked forward, though he was seething inside.

**********

Helen held Jake's right hand, deep in thought and anger as she read the copy of the _Weekly Blabber_ Jake had brought back with him in her other hand. The moment she had seen the news about her son on the TV she had on in her bedroom while she worked on her smuggled files from her law firm, she had been busy, from loudly and immediately notifying everyone within earshot to what was going on (she had been the only person in the mansion who had seen the report), to planning for some serious lawsuits against the tabloid, particularly about the part on her seeing psychologists from her thinking she had lost Darren (fortunately, her law firm had known this already, with Helen having disclosed it to them when she gave them her resume). She'd received several calls, one from Eric, who said that if she or Darren wanted to sue, that the firm would be 100% behind them both, and some from her very upset and angry mother, mother-in-law, and sisters. When Darren had made a quick call to talk about what was going on, Helen had almost felt like crying inside, but held it behind her fury instead for his sake, yet also wanting to hug her son to tell him it would be alright, like a mother naturally would do for her son.

When Helen had asked Darren if it were wise to continue his date with Jane, he immediately said he had no second thoughts whatsoever of cancelling, and that everything was still on for tonight. Jake's loud entrance into the foyer after leaving from the helicopter of "The date's still on, everybody!", more than confirmed that. In fact, Darren seemed more concerned about how she and the others were doing, rather than himself. Helen further informed him that she didn't know how Daria, Quinn, or Jane felt as of yet.

However, Helen found out a scant second later the moment after she hung up when Quinn had blasted into her room to tell her what had gone on concerning everyone's reactions in Sandi's room (with Jane insisting that Sandi's TV be on to see what was said while everyone was preparing her), they were all shocked and furious, particularly Quinn, who vowed that she'd never again tell the media about her views on fashions and boys when they asked her.

Helen continued to think to herself, considering her youngest daughter's comments about Sandi, who seemed more stunned than angry when she heard the news, as if she looked lost in thought over something. Helen supposed that Sandi was privately even more sympathetic to Darren's plight, obviously because of what happened that night with them all in the warehouse.

In Krystal's case, according to Quinn once again, she immediately asked if this meant that the date was off, and if so, perhaps it was "for the better" because of the possiblity of the paparazzi coming after them both over this while they were out. Both Quinn and Sandi instantly said no way, which, also according to Quinn, Jane (after a gentle prodding from Sandi) also said she shouldn't think it would matter, and that they should continue the makeover. Helen verified Darren's decision about continuing the date when she told Quinn, who was obviously delighted. One thing briefly baffled Helen was over the _way_ Quinn told her all of this about Krystal's response: Her youngest daughter seemed to be _smirking_ as she was telling her.

Privately, Helen couldn't help but to feel proud of her birth son's ability to go on as if nothing had happened. Then again, compared to what happened over the summer, this may have been nothing to him.

Helen looked over at Jake, who now had fallen asleep with his head leaned back on the headrest, lightly snoring. Helen rolled her eyes, sighed, and continued to read the tabloid, still in deep thoughts.

**********

Daria sat beside Tom and stared ahead wordlessly, also in her own deep thoughts. Both had been in the theater just beginning to watch the _Sick, Sad World_ DVD, by which Daria had also taken the time to explain to Tom about Krystal's motives and had just gotten comfortable, when a very upset Elenor had suddenly rushed in, informing both of the _Weekly Blabber_ story, via Helen's news. Needless to say, Daria and Tom immediately went over to the media room to see what was reported on its big-screened TV.

After viewing the tail end of the report, Daria shook her head slowly in disgust, frowned, then began to wordlessly look around the media room, going under the sofas and cushions, and glancing behind the room's large variety of audio and video devices. As a baffled Tom inquired to what she was doing, Daria replied that she was searching for any electronic bugs. Tom gave her an odd expression, and Daria explained in better detail of what the report was all about, and where it took place. Afterwards, a frowning and now-understanding Tom proceeded to assist Daria in searching around as well, with both finding nothing, which really wasn't totally surprising to Daria.

TOM: (His arm gingerly around her shoulder, hesitates:) Uh, are you sure you're okay? You've been awfully quiet for awhile.

DARIA: (Monotonic, of course:) Yeah, I've just been thinking about how that damn tabloid could've gotten what we said in the media room. We looked over it with a fine toothcomb for bugs--

TOM: (Nods:)--To which a seriously-PO'd Tina followed up on in there with her _own_ fancy-smancy electronic bug-finding device while scanning the mansion--

DARIA: --You mean, using her own eagle-eyes to look around, and like us, coming up short, too?

TOM: (Shrugs:) Isn't that what I said?

DARIA: In so many words, you did. (Pauses, frowns slightly:) Why is it that I'm left wondering if I'm missing something, here? It seems obvious that the answer is right in front of me.

TOM: (Comforting tone:) Don't worry, Daria. I'm sure we'll get to the bottom of this. Whoever played "spy" will be caught, it's only a matter of time.

DARIA: (Shakes her head:) I dunno. If that's the case, how'd they get all of this crap out for the world to put their beedy little eyes on, and not get caught?

Tom was about to say something when there was a slight commotion coming from the rear of the theater, causing him and the others to turn around to see who it was. What he saw made his mouth drop in disbelief, the same for the rest of the males he was with. (Jake had been "gently" elbowed by Helen to wake up when he began to snore louder.) Even Daria looked wide-eyed at the sight, along with Helen and Millie.

What they all saw was the Fashion Club, Krystal, the Watley sisters and Jane at the home theater's rear. But the emphasis was obviously on the now-stunningly beautiful young woman that was one Jane Lane. She was dressed in a moderately-low-cut tubed red dress that accentuated her fit hourglass figure, which was underrated, like Daria's. Jane also wore red silken gloves (provided by Millie, on loan) that ran up her arms to her elbows, and a genuine diamond necklace (also by Millie, on loan, of course--Jane didn't want to know how much it cost--well, okay, for you, the reader, $3,000).

To Daria, Jane's facial features almost looked similar to the way Quinn had made her over a few days ago in her sleep, except that Jane didn't have as much eye shadow around her eyes, but did have on just enough red rouge to bring out the roundness in her cheeks. Jane's lips were even more of a luscious red color than they usually were, almost shining. Her hair was cropped in a fancy beehive hairdo, and she wore a black pair of high-heeled sandals that wrapped up around her ankles. A white shawl around her shoulders completed the ensamble. After a moment, Daria also noticed that Jane's trademark earrings had been removed as well, replaced by modest-looking, tiny red ruby ones also provided by Millie. As the stunned silence continued on for a few seconds more, a clearly uncomfortable-looking Jane spoke through it as she looked around uneasily.

_(Note to reader: If you're an avid 'Daria' fanfiction reader, then these brief scenes may be slightly similar to Mike Yamiolkoski's very good fic "Is Summer Over Already?" I sincerely assure you [and Mike himself] that it's only coincidental. Really. I thought about deleting this scene because of his fic, but I decided to keep it in--why should **he** have all the fun in dressing Jane up? If you haven't read it, I suggest that you do. I personally find Jane quite attractive--for a cartoon character, that is. Thank you.)_

JANE: Uh, how do I look, guys? (Thought v.o., directs a pointed light glare at Daria: Go on, amiga, get it out and over with...)

DARIA: (Before anyone else can speak, deadpan, sarcastic, slight smirk, answering Jane's look:) Like a cheap knockoff of Madonna as a brunette. Don't give up your day job, "Material Girl". (Jane playfully rolls her eyes at this, while Helen briefly glares at Daria like the F.C. and the Watleys. Krystal's face is stoic as she glances at Daria, then looks at Jane with a slightly jealous expression. Millie chuckles under her breath at Daria's crack, the same for Jim. Jake, Tom, and even Edward simply continue to stare at Jane, awestruck)

HELEN: (Gentle admonishing tone:) Daria! (To Jane, smiles:) Jane, you look absolutely stunning! I think Darren's going to be bowled over with your beauty tonight! (To Quinn and the others:) You all did a wonderful job on Jane! (Quinn and the rest of the F.C. smile broadly, gleaming with pride along with the Watleys. Krystal forces a "polite" smile) What do you think, Jake? (Jake continues to stare at Jane, dumbfounded. Helen, slightly annoyed [and finding herself ever-so-briefly jealous], slaps him on the arm lightly, which shakes him out of his trance:) Jake! What do you think?

JAKE: Huh? (Grins, thumbs up:) Oh, yeah! Jane-o, you're a knockout! (Adds:) Why, if I weren't married and your age, I'd come after you in a second! (Jane gives him a semi-grateful and uneasy look, and Helen glares at him, which makes him quickly add:) But as you can see, you still have a long ways to go to catch my beautiful Helen, who's stolen my heart! (Helen's countenance softens, and she sighs dreamily at Jake, leans her head on his shoulder in appreciation. A grinning Jim nods in agreement as he eyes Jane, gives Jake his own thumbs up. Quinn and Daria look as if they want to gag)

DARIA: (Thought v.o. while Millie and Edward praise Jane's appearance as well: I wish someone would knock _me_ out from seeing this travesty of the person I knew once of as Jane Lane. [Pauses:] As much as I hate to admit it, she really **does** look nice, though. Darren's gonna be floored.) (Sees Tom's continual staring at Jane slack-jawed, cocks an eyebrow:) Are we beginning to have second thoughts, now?

TOM: (Snaps out of his stare, looks at Daria, slightly panicked:) Huh? Oh, no, of course not, Daria! (Pauses, cuts eyes over at Jane, then quickly back at Daria:) It's just that I haven't seen Jane look quite like--like _that_ before--

DARIA: (Jumps in, secretly enjoys ribbing him:) --You mean, looking _really_ "pretty"? (Pauses as Tom searches for words, piles it on:) Perhaps "gorgeous" is a better term to use? Maybe you'd wanna see _me_ dressed like that?

TOM: (Puts up gently waving hands, placating tone, chuckle:) What? No, no, I know _you'd_ never be comfortable looking like that--

DARIA: (On a roll:) --Oh, _really_? So, you'd prefer being with me as my regular, drab old-looking self, as opposed to the way Jane is dressed over there, is that it?

TOM: (Pauses, privately knows his next words may depend on his survival:) _You_? (Pauses, shakes head rapidly:) "Drab"? Never. Jane's with Darren, and I'm with you now, aren't I--?

DARIA: (Stares, then snaps her fingers:) Damn. You're right. Nice choice of words there, "Slick". You may live another day.

TOM: (Mock bow of head, mock grateful tone of relief:) Oh, thank you, thank you, my queen! I only live to serve you! (Daria rolls her eyes)

Jane came into the same row with Daria and Tom, and was about to sit down, when Quinn and the other (official) Fashion Club members rushed over to her, startling Jane slightly.

QUINN: Be careful, Jane! You don't wanna sit down _too_ fast!

SANDI: Yes, like, your sudden movements might mess your hairdo up! The interior wind from sitting down so fast could cause it! You should take your time, and sit daintily, like this... (Sandi motions to Stacy, who slowly and "seductively" sits in a seat a row over, and crosses her legs in a feminine manner) (Juanita and Laflita stare at her oddly, the same for everyone else. Krystal, still in the rear with the Watleys, subtly gives a monumental eyeroll)

JANE: (Annoyed tone:) Oh, for the love of--look, don't worry, okay? I promise to take 500 years to sit down correctly for Darren, and keep my hair in place. (Thought v.o.: I'm gonna make **so** damn sure that the 'copter's blades are on when I leave here...)

Tiffany suddenly whispered something in Sandi's ear. Sandi nodded, and turned to Jane.

SANDI: Oh yes, and lest we forget, we instructed the helicopter pilot to make sure that he not activate his craft until you are safely in, Jane. (Jane drops her head in disbelief, alarming Sandi) Please remember to not move your head so fast! The same goes for not allowing you off the helicopter when it reaches Appleton Tower until the rotor blades stop. (Goes back to the rear with Stacy and Tiffany, back beside the Watleys and Krystal. Quinn sits in front of Jane to keep an "eye" on her)

DARIA: (Whispers to Tom, deadpan:) You know, this is sorta scary coming from Quinn and her cronies. (Pauses:) They have all of Jane's hairstyle-ruining avenues covered. She's trapped. I bet they even have the _exterior_ winds under their control. (Tom chuckles)

JANE: (Overhears, "carefully" leans over to the pair, whispers:) If they do, I'll scream, I swear I will.

QUINN: (Turns around:) I won't let you. Screaming will mess up your hair and give you wrinkles.

JANE: (Frowns:) How about if I mess up _your_ hair and give _you_ wrinkles? (Adds:) Wrinkles of facial pain, that is--

QUINN: (Snorts, smirks:) One of the other Fashion Club members would just keep you from doing that, so stop complaining and enjoy your date with my brother. After tonight, you can go back to bein' plain ol' Jane Lane. (Turns back to face the front. Jane makes as if she wants to grab Quinn's neck from behind, but stops at the last second. Daria and Tom smirk at Jane, who glares at them)

**********

At the rear of the theater, an inwardly-depressed Krystal had personally figured that she had had enough, deciding to call it a night, and regroup for tomorrow. Jane had "won" this round, and she was beginning to feel like a third wheel. Nothing had gone right for her today, from not finding out where Darren and Jane were going for their date (the "personal business" she conducted after leaving Daria and Tom), to her failure to squeeze out info from Daria and Tom about the deal with how they came together during the chess matches, and why Tom didn't stay with Jane. Add also Quinn's (and particularly) Sandi's insistance that she help with preparing Jane despite the fact the other Fashion Club members and the Watleys were assisting (which began to make Krystal suspicious as to what Sandi was up to), Krystal wanted to throw in the towel.

Krystal personally was impressed with Daria. It was clear Darren's middle sister was very sharp and intelligent (as well as a very good chess player who waxed the floor with her). Each time Krystal tried to pry something out of her about her, Jane, and Tom while they were playing, Daria casually would counter it, asking Krystal about how long _she_ had known Darren, and about her friendship with him. Tom Sloane had even refused to bite the bait, quietly and subtly "hiding" verbally behind his girlfriend, that is, either by not saying anything, or referring to Daria. More than likely, Krystal's guesses about when Daria and Jane would wonder about her motives over Darren probably were realized by her (or at least strongly suspected), and that she wouldn't get anything from those two (and Tom) at all. Krystal snorted in frustration.

When Krystal first had heard about the news over Darren having nightmares and of seeing a psychologist, which piqued her curiousity while she intensely viewed the report, she was as genuinely shocked and angry as the others, but immediately it became clear to her that this would be an opportunity to speak up about Darren and Jane possibly cancelling the date, giving what she thought to be "perfectly" valid reasons. Much to her surprise, Quinn and (once again particularly) Sandi immediately said no. Sandi immediately turned and spoke to Jane, telling her that more than likely, Darren would continue the date. After a moment of pondering (and of glancing in Krystal's direction), Jane agreed. To Krystal's disappointment, Helen Morgendorffer confirmed through Quinn her birth son's intention to continue the date. Krystal was about to say goodbye when the theater's intercom came on. Everyone grew quiet.

**********

INTERCOM: (Voice of Darren:) Hey, is everybody here? It's Darren. I'm calling from my office at Appleton Tower. I've just about finished changing.

HELEN: (Perking up:) Son? Yes, everyone's here. Krystal and the Watley sisters are too, having just finished with Jane. (Glances back uneasily at the aforementioned group:) Uh, they were just leaving--?

From the way Helen put it, it was clear that perhaps those who weren't in the media room on that night shouldn't have been here. Tom formed an uncomfortable expression, slowly rising out of seat. He glanced at Daria, who wordlessly shook her head ever-so-slightly to him not to leave, which after a moment, he did not, sitting slowly back down. The same thing happened with Millie and Edward, with Millie even shaking her head subtly to Jim as well. Sandi (especially), Tiffany, and Stacy were about to leave as well with the Watleys, though they all (with the exception of Sandi) wanted to do so reluctantly. Krystal paused, then decided she could probably get the "details" from all involved tomorrow. She also made like she was going to leave.

DARREN: (Resigned tone, sighs:) Do they know about the news like everyone else seems to?

STACY: (Speaking before anyone else does, upset tone:) Oh, yes we do, Darren! We all saw it on Sandi's TV while we were making over Jane! We're _so_ sorry! That was such a terrible thing that stupid tabloid did to you! (Begins to cry. Tiffany searches through her small purse for a hanky, but doesn't find one, shakes head slowly and shrugs shoulders to Sandi, who rolls her eyes, sighs, pulls out one from her own purse, gives it to Stacy. Stacy blows into it loudly:) T-Thanks, Sandi!

DARREN: (After a moment:) Uhhh, thanks for the support, Stacy. If anyone wants to stay, they're more than welcome, it really doesn't matter, since it's all out anyway. (The Watley sisters look at each other for an instant, shrug, then sit down on the last row of seats, the same for the rest of the F.C., though Sandi appears to look a bit uncomfortable as she does. After another moment, Krystal decides to do the same, sitting in the next-to-last row, right in front of Sandi)

MILLIE: (Concerned tone:) Darren, are you sure you're alright?

DARREN: I'm fine, Aunt Millie, really. (Pauses:) Now, I've been in touch with Leonard Potter on this--

HELEN: (Wicked smirk:) --And I assume you're going to sue the _hell_ out of those bastards for libel or slander, son? (Edward's eyes narrow a bit over this) Just say the word, and my law firm will assist Leonard in any way--

DARREN: (Firm response:) No. (Edward cocks a high eyebrow of surprise at this)

JANE: (Stunned with everyone else, jumps up, which horrifies Quinn and the rest of the F.C.:) You're _not_? Why? Surely you're not gonna let those asses get away with this?

DARREN: (Sighs:) Jane, the secret is out. The damage, if any, is done. Sure, I could sue them if I wanted, and could probably win or get a nice financial settlement, but what would be the point? I certainly don't need the money, and everything in the tabloid _was_ accurate, private as it was supposed to be, particularly with that audio backing it up. Libel or slander would be hard to prove, according to Leonard. (Helen pauses, ponders this) Besides, if I took them to court, who knows what else could be brought out?

HELEN: (Stands, holds arms out:) Darren, that's just the point. They could still bring out something else about you later, one way or another. (Frowns:) This way, you could make some sort of statement against them and all of the leeches who prey upon decent people! Besides, this could embolden other gutter-trash papers to come after you, too! (Pauses:) Maybe you can sue them for violating a patient-client privilege, or something? The conversation we had that night _was_ supposed to be just between all of us, it was for no one else to hear, much less read. (Sandi once again forms an uncomfortable expression, looks off to the side)

JAKE: (Usual "back-up" mode:) Yeah!

DARREN: Helen, if _you_ want to sue the _Weekly Blabber_ for violating your privacy when they exposed that you saw a psychologist, then I'll support you 100%, but as for me--(pauses, weary tone:) I'm tired. (Everyone looks at each other as Helen slowly sits back down with Jane) I don't want to go into courtrooms on a regular basis just to fight claims against my character every time someone comes up with some sort of rumored story about me, though Leonard did get me to agree to at least let him fight the most outrageous rumors legally. I figured I've been in the spotlight more than enough this summer, and have dragged you all through it with me on more than one occasion--

DARIA: (Much to her surprise, speaks up:) Darren, it's--

DARREN: (Cuts her off, slightly annoyed:) --Not my fault, I know, Daria, but let's face it--I'm Arthur Darren Appleton Jr., billionaire, heir apparent to heading Appleton Industries, though that _thankfully_ won't happen for a long while, and a probable magnet for attention, positive and negative, possibly for the rest of my life. Those people who are really close to me are going to catch some of that attention, good and bad. (Pauses:) My (adopted) parents knew this would happen, and tried to keep me away from it as long as they could, and to a seriously large degree, they succeeded. Now, it's time for me to face reality, it's as simple as that.

JANE: (Shrugs:) Hey, we all knew that, Darren, 'specially me. Don't sweat it--

QUINN: (Nods head:) --Yeah, Darren! I don't care! You're my--(glances at Daria:) _our_ brother, (Daria's eyebrows raise in slight surprise) and I'm more than willing to not care about what those dumb 'ol reporters say and write an' stuff! (The other F.C.'ers nod their heads in agreement, the same for the Watley sisters)

JAKE: (Ditto:) Damn straight, sweetie, me neither! I can take any damn criticism from anybody for your sake, son! We've done it this long, so why not now? (Looks up, frowns, shakes fist:) I've had experience, having been taking it for years from my Old Man even after he's been gone a long time, the self-centered jerk--

HELEN: (Sighs:) Jake! (Jake stops) Very well, son. We'll support your decision--

JIM: --Yeah, the same for me, nephew. I guess we all wanted to get some blood from these jackels.

DARREN: Thanks again, everybody. Look, I _will_ do one thing to assuage all of your demands for "blood"--I told Leonard that I'll have a news conference tomorrow in the late morning for about 30 minutes in front of the mansion to respond to the report. (Pauses, low chuckle:) Sorry to ruin our "Family Time" a little. Anyone here who wants to come for support is more than welcome. Curtis told me over the phone that he'll be there--

KRYSTAL: (Chimes in quickly:) --You can count on me, Darren. You're my friend, and whatever you do is fine by me. (Daria, Jane, and Tom glance at each other. Quinn turns around to Krystal, cocks an eyebrow. Sandi frowns slightly at Krystal from behind)

JANE: (After a moment:) Well, uh, the same goes for me if you wanna do this, Darren. I'll be meeting Tess Donovan about 1:00 anyway, so it shouldn't be a problem with my schedule. (Krystal looks off for an instant, then smirks slightly at this, as if she's forming an idea)

DARREN: Okay. I tried to contact Dr. Quinn at his hotel in the Bahamas, but his room phone's busy, more than likely because of pesky reporters, or he's just keeping it off the hook. Leonard told me he found out who owns the _Weekly Blabber_: An American businessman named James Bowman, head of the multinational Bowman Industries. (Edward sighs inwardly, slightly worried) Leonard said that he tried to contact him, but _he's_ on vacation as well, and no one knows where he is. The tabloid of course refuses to say how they got the audio, though it's obvious how they did it. My (adopted) dad met Bowman once at a business function. (Pause:) I remembered he described Bowman as a "Fellow you could either love or hate, there is no middle ground". He also owns another British tabloid called the _Tattletale_, as well as two other "legitimate" newspapers here in the States--

HELEN: (Narrows eyes:) --Bowman? He sounds familiar. Wait a minute--didn't he also own that "Green Sink" novelty bathroom fixture company, the one he sold several months back--?

JAKE (Jumps in:) --Yeah, the one where _all_ of the bathroom and kitchen fixtures made there were of a green color, the reason for the name? (Pauses:) _That's_ the jerk who's hurt you and my wife verbally, son? (Begins rant mode, turns red, narrows eyes, clenches fists:) If I ever get my hands on him or anyone who's associated with him (Edward looks at him, slightly pale), I'll rip out his damn--

HELEN: --Jake!

JAKE: (Sudden grin, thumbs up:) I'm fine, honey!

DARIA: (Thought v.o., sighs: Tell me **another** one, dad...)

QUINN: (Shudders with the other F.C.'ers:) _Green_ fixtures? You mean like toilets, sinks, and bathtubs? _Ewwwwwww_! Ice blue is _so_ much more better to be around if you haveta do a really quick facial over the sink--

SANDI: (As Stacy and Tiffany nod in agreement:) Like, that is _so_ true, Quinn. Our blue eye shadows and matching eye colors would go with that color perfectly. (Juanita and Laflita simply stare at the three in disbelief, while Krystal slowly rubs her temples in muted annoyance, slowly closes eyes)

DARIA: (Low voice, to Jane and Tom:) I'd much prefer a red sink myself. The better to spill someone's blood on, most notably anyone in the Fashion Club's. That way, we wouldn't have to worry about cleaning it up because it would blend in so well. (Tom chuckles, and Jane smirks)

DARREN: (After a long pause:) Ah, right, Quinn, Sandi. Anyway, Leonard told me that it was Bowman's _other_ tabloid which, uh, almost ran another story indirectly about me, this one on someone I knew, and we stopped him legally. (Helen, Jake, and the others look at each other, baffled) You remember, Jane, Daria--? The one concerning Stephanie Reardon? (Edward's eyes narrow, glances over at Millie) I told you both about that right after you came up here--? (Quinn frowns at this, smacks her mouth, folds her arms quickly in frustration, looks away. Daria notices this, rolls her eyes. Darren overhears Quinn's mouth-smacking, pauses:) Uh, sorry, Quinn. I didn't mean to leave that out. (Quinn's face softens a bit, placated. Helen and Jake look at each other along with everyone else, then at Quinn)

QUINN: (Uneasily chuckles, returns the look to a curious Helen and Jake:) Um, I'll tell you guys later about it...

JANE: (Ponders, realizes :) Ohhh, _that_ story? Whoa...

DARIA: (Deadpan:) Since his knife didn't do the trick, I guess the gun's next. (Pauses:) One would wonder if this "Bowman" guy is out to get you, Darren.

DARREN: (Snorts:) You'd think that, wouldn't you? More than likely, like I said, I'm a target of the tabloids. Other well-known people have been fingered by the same gossip rags for years.

Tina suddenly and briskly walked into the theater from the rear, along with two male, burly-looking security personnel. She had a deadly serious expression on her face.

TOM: (Whispers to Daria and Jane as she walks by their row to the front:) _Uh-ohhh_. Seriously pissed off woman at high noon.

DARIA: (Ditto as she watches:) I'd hate to be in that spy's shoes right about now--

JANE: (Ditto for both as well:) --_Ohhh_ yeah. I think I'll avoid Pic 'N Pay for awhile...

TINA: (Commanding tone, crosses her arms after she stops at the front:) Darren? Tina. Nothing. Not a damned listening device anywhere in the mansion. Starting with the media room, we checked the undersides of tables, chairs, settees, the backs of drawers, cabinets, and desks, even all of the full and half-baths not connected to the bedrooms. We checked behind books on shelves in the study, and even _in_ some of those books, as well as all of the telephones. (Long pause:) That is, we checked every place that _wasn't_ a bedroom. (Adds, glances at Jane:) Uh, oh, and except for your meditation room as well, can't forget that. We're _reasonably_ sure that nothing's in there. (Jane smirks in appreciation) (Pauses:) If everyone who's staying here doesn't mind, I'd like to ask for your permission to check your bedrooms. (Everyone looks at each other uneasily, especially Edward, who looks mildly uncomfortable. Jim catches this as he glances at him, narrows his eyes, then remembers what happened outside of the media room with Edward a few days back. Jim looks off in deep thought) You can all be present as we check, and I promise that it won't take too long. I've sent for a special electronic bug-detecting device that'll be here in 30 minutes. It's called a Non-Linear Junction Detector, which can hone in on hidden bugs, even if they're switched off.

DARIA: I've read something on that. It can conduct electricity in one direction, but not in the reverse direction, like, say, water in a water pipe that's fitted in a non-return valve. All transistors, diodes, and integrated circuits are non-linear in this respect.

JANE: (To Tom, whispers, grins:) She's _such_ the brainy show-off, isn't she? (Daria stares at her stoically)

TOM: (Ditto with the whisper, smirks:) Yeah. She could give lessons to Thomas Edison, if he were still living, that is...

DARIA: (Whispers back, out of the side of her mouth:) I'm considering on giving lessons on ass-kicking to the both of you. Stick around.

JANE: (Retorts in her whisper, grins:) You'll have to give all of my lessons to young Thomas here, I'm afraid. I'm going out with your brother tonight, remember?

TOM: (Mock-glare, sarcastic:) Gee, thanks. (Daria and Jane smirk)

TINA: (Nods, slight smile:) Precisely, Daria. The device has a transmitting head on a "broomstick", and is swept across walls and other suspected areas, at the same time transmitting a radio signal. Any non-linear device will cause harmonics of this signal to be generated, which are then received by a receiving antenna in the head tuned to the second harmonic, and which signal a warning. These type of detectors are especially useful on such areas as wood-panelled walls, fabric--

STACY: (Alarmed expression:) _Fabric_? Oh, no! (To Sandi and Tiffany, whispers while Tina continues to speak in the background:) You guys don't think somebody's after our fashion secrets, do you?

SANDI: (Looks off, narrows eyes, still whispering:) Hmm--if that's so, then our fashion security may be severely compromised, Stacy. (Stacy grows wide-eyed, hyperventilates for an instant. Sandi pats her knee to calm her down) Be sure to check your notes for any tampering when you get back to your room. (Stacy fervently nods)

TIFFANY: (Ditto with the whisper, looks down on herself, lightly brushes her shoulders, worried expression:) I wonder if I...have any icky...bugs on me? (Juanita, sitting beside her, drops her head, shows a huge eye roll. Laflita cocks an eyebrow of unbelievability. In front of them, Quinn is suspiciously looking at her shoulders and down on herself as well. Daria, Jane, and Tom give her an odd look, the same for Krystal)

SANDI: (Old "haughty" tone, whispers:) Like, relax, you two. I _know_ we are quite hygienic in our personal upkeep. It _is_ a Fashion Club rule as you all well know. I don't think we have anything to worry about when it comes to these types of--ugh--bugs. (Stacy and Tiffany look relieved, continue to look at Tina. Sandi cuts her eyes over at them, then subtly brushes her shoulders as well)

DARREN: Uh, Tina--? Is this really necessary? I mean, it _had_ to have been the media room that was bugged. Why would any bugs be in our bedrooms?

MILLIE: Darren _does_ have a point, Tina. (Jim shows a brief, pained expression of frustration with her) Is all of this really necessary? (Looks around, motions:) Certainly, you don't think any of _us_ could have had anything to do with this, do you? Edward was in his room (Edward nods quietly), Jim wasn't here as of yet when we spoke that night, Quinn's friends were in the theater next door (once again, Sandi forms a look of guilt, while Stacy notices this, frowns at Sandi, perplexed for a moment, but says nothing), and Darren and I only told you, Elenor, and Claude the meetings with Dr. Quinn without going into specifics, and _surely_ we can trust those two--

TINA: (Holds hand up, gently interrupts:) --I meant no disrespect Millie, and I'm not trying to give the impression that anyone staying here has done anything wrong, only that whoever did this might have those bedrooms bugged as well, and could get personal information from people Darren knows, to use against him in the future. We have to be absolutely sure that the entire mansion is bug-free.

JIM: (Suddenly stands up:) Well, _I_ have no problem with you checking _my_ room, Tina. (Edward stares at him, cooly) Whenever you're ready, come on up with this "junction detector" thing. I'll be in there, waiting for you.

TINA: (Slight smile of appreciation:) Thanks, Jim. (Looks around:) Anyone else mind?

HELEN: (Stands:) Jake and I have no objections, Tina, provided as you say, we're there with you.

JAKE: (Pauses, quietly adds:) Uh, yeah. (Helen cocks an eyebrow at his demeanor)

TOM: (Shrugs, stands:) I have no problem with this, Tina, since I just came in last night. You can look through my things, too.

JANE: (Begins to stand, which causes an alarmed Quinn to stand with her, holding her arms out to "steady" Jane. Jane glares at her hard, which makes Quinn stop:) Sure, you can check my room. If some jerk's bugged it, they might've found out that I usually talk in my sleep while lying on the covers nude. I certainly can't have them letting _that_ get out, can I? (Helen and Jake look horrified along with Quinn, the F.C., and the Watleys. Daria smirks, while Tom chuckles. Even Krystal finds herself snickering at this. Millie covers her mouth and giggles, and after a moment of wondering if Jane were serious, Jim laughs. Edward, wide-eyed for a brief instant, "carefully" laughs with Millie. Tina, however, gives the heartiest and loudest laugh at Jane's crack, along with her fellow security personnel, and Darren)

DARIA: (After a moment, sighs, stands:) Now that Jane's broken the ice, I suppose you can count me in. You can go through my vast wardrobe.

TINA: Thanks, Jane, Daria. (Turns to Quinn and the Fashion Clubbers:) Girls?

QUINN: As long as my clothes aren't wrinkled and you don't ruin my clothing color order patterns--

DARIA: (Deadpan:) --And we can't allow _that_ horror to happen, can we--?

QUINN: (Glares back at Daria while Tina smirks:) --you can look around my room, Tina.

SANDI: (Ditto, after consulting with Tiffany and Stacy:) On behalf of the remainder of the Fashion Club, we also will agree to allow you to look through our bedrooms as well, Tina. Like Quinn, we ask that you not ruin our clothing pattern order.

JANE: (To herself, low:) You can't ruin something that's _already_ ruined--

TINA: Uh, thanks, Sandi, girls.

MILLIE: (Sighs:) Very well, Tina. You can look through my room, though I _still_ think it's a waste of time...

DARREN: The same here, Tina. You can look through it without me being there. Since everyone else is in on this, you might as well put mine on the list.

TINA: Thank you both. I promise I won't disrupt anything. And that just leeeeaves--Edward. (Pauses, glances at Edward:) Edward--? Do you mind--?

EDWARD: (While Jim eyes him suspiciously:) Eh? Oh, no, no, of course not, Tina, whatever you think is best. You can go through my room. (Pauses, adds:) Ah, who's going to have their rooms looked through first? Is there some sort of "order" we should be aware of?

JIM: (Narrows eyes, subtle but sharp, mocking tone:) Why should _you_ care, Edward? Who cares _who_ goes first? (Edward throws him a stoic look that borders on a glare) (Daria and Jane cut their eyes at each other, the same for Helen and a befuddled Jake. Krystal shows a slight, amused smirk)

MILLIE: (Picks up on this, cocks an eyebrow:) And what do you mean by _that_, Jim? What are you implying?

JIM: (Waves her off:) Nothing, Millie, really. It shouldn't matter either way. In fact, I volunteer that Tina looks through my room _first_. (Edward stares at him stoically. Jim grins at him like a jackel:) How about it, Edward? _You_ wanna be next?

EDWARD: (Cool tone:) Certainly, old chap, why not? How about if I insist that Tina look through _my_ room first? (Jim is taken aback a bit by this, but tries not to show it)

JIM: (Shrugs, even tone:) Sure, whatever. I'll be up in my room. (To Jane:) You guys have a good time tonight. See you all later. (Leaves abruptly. Edward smirks slightly, looking after him while Millie frowns as she does the same thing)

After a moment of silence, Edward turned to Millie.

EDWARD: I'll be up in my room as well, luv. (Kisses her on the cheek, turns to the others, smiles:) Everyone. (Leaves)

TINA: (Hesitates:) Uh, Darren, Jane--? I've been thinking. Maybe you two should have at least a bodyguard or two for tonight, what, with all of the fallout from today? Erin and Crossada here can go along with you. (Both men step up. Jane looks wary about this, the same for Daria. The F.C. and the Watleys look at each other. Krystal now looks bored, glances at her watch. Helen, after a moment, begins to nod her head in agreement. Millie looks unsure) I promise that they, uh, won't get in the way for your date. They'll have specific instructions to stay a certain distance from you two, and will only act as a shield to protect you both in the case any reporters try to harass you. How about it? I'd feel a hell of a lot better about your personal space and safety.

DARREN: (After a moment, sighs:) Jane, what do you think?

JANE: (Sighs as well, defeated expression:) Ah, hell, why not? I sure don't want any media idiots to ruin our date. Yeah, okay. (Tina gets a relieved expression) Just don't let 'em try to interfere with our making out. _There_ I'll draw the freakin' line. (Tina chuckles along with Darren)

DARREN: Alright, then it's settled. Jane, when you land on the roof of Appleton Tower, the pilot will escort you to the roof elevator, which will take you directly to the hallway to my office, where I'll be waiting. We'll go down to the parked limo in the Tower's garage and out afterwards.

JANE: Gotcha. (Darren hangs up) Well, I'd better get going, seeya. (Leaves. Quinn follows her to the rear)

Just as Jane walked by the Fashion Club, Krystal, and the Watleys, she stopped, and turned to them all. The two security men continued to go on, presumably to the waiting 'copter.

JANE: Uh, I'll probably shoot myself in the morning for saying this, but um, thanks for the gussy up, guys.

QUINN: (Slight smile with the other F.C. members and Watleys:) It was our pleasure, Jane. Darren _will_ be floored with the way you look.

JANE: Yeah, I'm sure he will. (Smirks at Krystal, who forces a smile:) 'Night, Krystal. (Leaves)

KRYSTAL: (Cool tone, looks after her:) Jane.

Upon seeing Krystal's reaction, Quinn and Sandi smugly smirked subtly at each other, then went out of the theater with the Watleys and Krystal while everyone else lingered back for a bit. As they all came into the concessions area, Krystal spoke.

KRYSTAL: Well, I'm going home for tonight--

SANDI: (Gasps, ever-so-slightly laced with a sneer:) --What? Home? Don't you have a _date_ for tonight? (Krystal cocks an eyebrow) I'd thought for sure that _you'd_ have a guy for everyday of the week!

QUINN: (Catches on, smirks:) Uh-huh, like, you're _sooo_ pretty an' stuff...

STACY: (Giggles, has no idea what's going on:) Yeah, I think so, too!

TIFFANY: (Smiles, nods head slowly:) You must have...guys waiting...on you...hand and foot...right? (Frowns, looks off:) But then again...how can guys...do that...with their hands...and feet? (The other F.C.'ers simply stare at her in silence for an instant, slightly embarassed)

JUANITA: (Breaks the silence, smirks at Krystal:) From what I heard, Tiffany, you're not that far off. (Thought v.o.: Concerning Krystal's looks, that is. **You**, on the other hand...)

LAFLITA: (Grins:) Yeah, Krystal's legacy for drawing guys _still_ is told by students in and around Orbison, only a few years after she's left. (Krystal looks genuinely surprised)

KRYSTAL: _Really_? I haven't heard about that myself. (Slight smile. For the first time today, something seems to be going right for her:) Why, thank you all for the compliments. As for guys, Juanita and Laflita are, er, basically right. I have, uh, my "pick" of the lot, but for tonight, I just want to get home so I can be refreshed for tomorrow morning. See you. (Quickly leaves)

After Krystal left, the Watley sisters turned their attention to the Fashion Club.

JUANITA: Well, we'd better be going, too, guys. (Slightly deflated tone:) We'll see you all, um, tomorrow evening. (Pauses, hesitates:) We're sorry, but we won't be able to be at that news conference to support Darren...

LAFLITA: (Same tone, sighs:) Yeah...

QUINN: (Raised eyebrows, surprised with the rest of the F.C.:) What? Why?

JUANITA: We--(pauses:) sorta have an agreement with Curtis. He let us drive his car here again tonight in exchange for him babysitting our cousins alone on their final night staying at our house. As part of the agreement, this time we promised him that we'd--(pauses, disgusted expression:)

LAFLITA: (Takes over, both in tone and facial expression:) --Clean up after those little vermin leave tomorrow morning with our uncle and aunt. I'm sure it'll take most of the day to do it.

STACY: (Sympathetic expression:) Oh, we're sorry.

TIFFANY: (Ditto:) Yeah...

SANDI: Then we'll see you both tomorrow evening. Remember to wear something light and airy, like we will. Might I suggest that wearing an off-white or other bright light cotton color is quite fashionable on a summer night--? It makes the wearer practically stand out, particularly for the boys.

JUANITA: (Ponders, smirks:) Hmm--we'll remember that. See you guys then. C'mon, Laflita, let's use the side entrance, since that's where we left Curtis' car...(leaves with Laflita in that direction)

Just then, Daria, Tom, and the others exited from the theater, all came up beside the Fashion Club.

HELEN: I'm happy that Darren and Jane will have security with them for tonight. That was a very good suggestion, Tina.

TINA: Thank you, Mrs.--Helen. I think they'll be okay. Erin and Crossada will know how to stay away at a respectable distance and still do their jobs in keeping the press away. (Adds, after a moment:) Also, since they carry guns as well, they'll discourage any possible would-be, gun-toting robbers from trying to steal Millie's neckace and earrings, (smirks:) though we both know Darren could take care of watching out for Jane in his own way. (Pauses, looks at watch:) I'd better be out in front when the equiptment arrives. I'll see you all in a few. (Leaves)

MILLIE: (Sighs:) I could tell that Darren didn't want the protection, but given the circumstances from today, he didn't have much of a choice. (Pauses:) I'd better get to my room and wait for Tina's "bug detector". (Thought v.o.: And to ask Jim later about his "sudden" attitude change towards Edward. I'll probably confront him first thing tomorrow over it...) (Leaves)

HELEN: Yes, I'll do the same. Coming, Jake?

JAKE: (Pauses, quieter tone:) Honey if you don't mind, I wanna do some bowling in Darren's gameroom to take my mind off of today. Could you kinda be there yourself for when Tina comes? I'll--tell you about it later, I promise. (After a moment, Helen nods, slightly surprised at Jake's demeanor. Daria is as well, particularly about his bowling comment) Good. (Turns to the others, brightens:) Who's up for some knockin' down of the ol' pins?

QUINN: (Shudders with the other F.C.'ers:) Ew! Daddy! I don't wanna mess up my fingernails, you _know_ that! (Turns to the rest of the F.C.:) Hey, you guys wanna lounge by the pool after they check our rooms an' stuff? (Stacy and Tiffany look at each other, nod in agreement)

SANDI: I think that's a good idea as well, Quinn. We can talk about what we'll wear tomorrow. Let's all go upstairs to our rooms and decide what our swimming lounging attire will consist of--(begins to leave)

DARIA: (Calling after them:) --I hope that doesn't take all night for you guys. There are only 24 hours in a day, you know. (Tom smirks while Helen and the F.C. glare at her briefly, then both leave. Daria turns to her father:) I guess you must be _really_ depressed to wanna take up bowling again, Dad. (Tom cocks an inquisitive eyebrow at her) I'll explain later.

JAKE: Ah, I'm just blowin' off some steam, Kiddo. (Sighs:) I didn't like the way I almost leveled that lousy pesky reporter for getting too darn close to your brother today with his stupid microphone. I think throwing a ball as hard as possible at a pin with that reporter's face on it is just what your ol' dad needs to release his tension! (Grins:) How about it, guys? Wanna come with me after they scan your rooms for those bug-thingies?

TOM: Sure, why not? I can hone my bowling skills to an even more fantastic level than they are now. (Daria rolls her eyes) Daria?

DARIA: (After a moment, shrugs:) I was gonna relax with a book in the study, but I guess I can roll a game or two first, "Mr. Modesty". (Tom chuckles) Just see if we can get Henri to make a pizza for us while we play. I'm getting that craving again...(is about to leave with the two when Fiona comes up, stopping them. Fiona begins to tell them something)

**********

_(A few minutes **earlier**...)_

Just before she'd leave the mansion for the evening, Krystal decided to use a half-bath (a bathroom with just a toilet and a sink, but no tub or shower), one of several on the first floor in addition to the many full baths on both levels. She went to one near the foyer in a side hallway. Just as she was about to enter, Elenor, who was pushing a small cart of cleaning supplies, came out so fast, both nearly ran into each other. Upon seeing who it was that she almost ran into, Krystal immediately controlled her annoyance.

Unlike Fiona, Elenor (and Claude, for that matter) had far more respect from Krystal because of Elenor's long service to the Appletons--that and the fact that the senior maid had told _her_ off once while Krystal was a pre-teen after Krystal had openly and brazenly berated another maid in front of everyone. The maid had accidently spilled some soda on her designer dress at Darren's 13th birthday party, all of which was seen by Elenor and the Appletons. The maid broke out in tears, thoroughly humiliated, running off to the servant's quarters. After speaking to Darren's (adopted) parents, Elenor found and comforted the maid, then searched for Krystal, finding her in an upstairs bathroom reapplying make-up on her face with some of her female friends. After privately asking her off to the side, a furious Elenor unleased a rather thorough verbal barrage on a stunned Krystal about treating the servants here with respect, demanding that she apologize for humiliating the maid the same way she verbally hurt her--in _front_ of everyone. When an embarassed and angry Krystal stormed to the Appletons for Elenor's "insubordination", she found out that Arthur Sr. and Lucille fully supported Elenor--and Darren did as well. Krystal grudgingly apologized to the maid in front of everyone, privately humiliated. It became very clear to Krystal that Elenor was not to be triffled with. From that point on, Krystal basically behaved in a respectful manner to her, although she personally couldn't stand Elenor. In Claude's case, it was simply by his senoir status on the staff--that and the fact that he seemed very respectful of Krystal, i.e. to her, "knew his place".

ELENOR: Oh! Sorry, Miss Krystal! I had just cleaned the sink and drained toilet in here--

KRYSTAL: (Sighs:) --It's quite alright, Elenor. (Pauses:) Pardon me, but did you just say "drained" toilet?

ELENOR: Yes. I'm afraid you won't be able to use any of the baths on the first level, half and full. The septic tanks connected to this and the other baths have just been turned off and are being cleaned. They won't work until tomorrow afternoon, just in time for Friday's party. I've told Master Jim and Master Edward just as they exited the theater. If you wish, you can use the baths upstairs.

KRYSTAL: Oh. Thank you, Elenor. (Goes up the grand stairs)

Just as Elenor was about to leave to clean another bathroom, a relieved Fiona appeared from the direction of the kitchen, having just witnessed the exchange between the two. Elenor cocked an eyebrow as she came up.

ELENOR: _There_ you are, dear. Where were you? I was about to call over the intercom. You and I are the only ones on staff right now other than Henri, since Claude and the others just left for the day.

FIONA: Uh, sorry, Elenor. I just let Miss Juanita and Miss Laflita out by the side entrance to their, or rather Master Curtis' vehicle. I can help you clean the drained toilets and sinks, now.

ELENOR: (Nods:) Alright. I'll take the baths in the lower east hallway, and you can go back and get the ones in the lower west one. Before you do, however, be sure to inform the remainder of our guests and Mistress Millie about what's happened to them, hmm--? (Fiona nods) Good. I believe the meeting with Darren in the theater's over now. (Smiles:) Jane looked quite beautiful, didn't she?

FIONA: (Returns the smile:) Yes, she did, she should stun Master Darren quite efficiently tonight. (After a moment, glances hesitantly upstairs:) Well, I'll go and tell the others about the baths. (Leaves quickly)

Elenor paused, privately sure that something was not quite right with her young protege. She followed Fiona's glance upstairs for an instant, frowned briefly, then went on her way.

**********

_(Upstairs, at the same time)_

Jim sat at his desk chair in his bedroom, on his phone. He had decided that he didn't (or couldn't) want to wait for Woo's call, instead taking the initiative.

JIM: (Sneers:) --And "Eddie" really seemed worried about something after Tina spoke about checking for bugs in our bedrooms, Woo. (Pauses, chuckles:) I don't know why, but I did a scant check for any listening devices the moment I came up here, not finding anything. Stupid, huh?

**********

_(Scene changes to Woo's office in Los Angeles)_

WOO: (Leans back in his chair, thoughtful expression:) No, not really stupid, Mr. Morse. While Darren was in his birth family's town of Lawndale, your former and late brother-in-law had one of his lackies bug my office while pretending to have mistakenly delivered pizza to the wrong address, (slight frown:) an old trick I should've seen. (Pauses, looks off:) We let out some private info without knowing it to them, and it almost got your nephew killed. Since then, I've even had my offices checked for bugs on occasion, particularly when I've worked on some cases. I know it might sound paranoid a little, but, you know...

JIM: Yeah, and call me Jim, please. (Pauses, more to self:) So, I guess Tina had the right idea to check, huh?

WOO: (Glances at his copy of the _Weekly Blabber_:) I'd say that considering what happened to your nephew today, yes. There's no other way the tabloid could've known what was said exactly, according to that damned audio account, unless they bugged that media room. (Pauses:) And you really think White could've had something to do with this?

JIM: Like I told you when I asked you to investigate this, Edward came out of the media room only a day after Darren had spoken to his birth family, Jane, and Mill. I know he was up in his room at the time, but isn't it possible he could've been listening to what was said while in there? White told me he was returning a VHS movie, _Apocalypse Now_, which I later found out that the mansion didn't have in the video library, and you know my reasons for not saying anything yet. (Pauses:) He could've taken out that bug then.

WOO: Look, I shouldn't be asking this, but--

JIM: --Have I tried to check his bedroom for anything suspicious, maybe like listening equiptment? (Frustrated tone:) Yeah, you bet, a few times since I've first called you, but his door's always been locked, and that alone makes me wonder what's going on. (Snorts:) Too bad I'm not an expert lockpicker, huh? Anyway, I heard through Mill the other day that our butler Claude said something about asking Edward to leave his bedroom door open more often so they could clean his room. I obviously couldn't ask anybody to let me in, which would draw attention to myself. (Pauses:) How are things going on your end?

WOO: I'm expecting something over the Internet a little later tonight, in fact. One of my employees is hacking into Mikkelson's employment manifest, and it's taken a bit while he gets through the firewall. He's almost through. Do you want me to call you the moment I find out? It might be in the middle of the night there if I do.

JIM: (Sighing sound:) Nah. Might wake up somebody. You can call me sometime tomorrow. We're going to have some sort of "Family Time" Friday, with lawn games, picture taking, and a farewell party tomorrow night for the Morgendorffers and Jane. Oh, and they'll be a short news conference from Darren for his response to the news about him, sometime in the late morning in front of the mansion. (Snorts, sarcastic sneer:) Feel free to watch. (Pauses:) I feel like such a heel for lying to Darren. If you can't find anything bad on this Edward jerk, I'll have to come clean, and (long pause:) apologize to Mill for judging Edward wrong, much less to Darren for lying to him--either way in any case, and of course, to Edward himself, which I'd hate even more than anything else.

WOO: How's Darren and the others taking this?

JIM: Darren actually seems to be taking it in stride, while Millie, Jane, and his birth family, along with myself, were seriously PO'd. 

WOO: (Pauses:) May I ask you a personal question about your ex?

JIM: Lemme guess: Do I still love her? (Long pause:) Of course I do. Mill was the best thing that ever happened to me. I never found anyone even _close_ to compare to that woman after we divorced.

WOO: Well, like I told you before, I can't promise that I'll find anything wrong on this "Edward White" to er, "help" you with Millie Appleton, but from what you've told me, he _does_ to seem to be of a suspicious nature. You'll hear from me tomorrow.

JIM: Thanks, Woo. (Hangs up)

**********

_(Scene changes to Edward's bathroom, the same time)_

Edward frantically dropped his listening bug into the toilet, one of the two he had, in addition to the other one still in Jim's room. He immediately flushed it. Relieved, Edward thanked his lucky stars that the upstairs bathrooms weren't having their septic tanks cleaned.

He then came quickly back into his bedroom and carefully but rapidly dismantled his receiving box, the device which had captured the conversation with Darren, Jane, and the Morgendorffers in the media room Saturday night, with the skills of a pro. Fortunately for him, it was very small in size, three inches by three inches, and was easily broken up into several pieces, which he quickly stuck into the case with his laptop.

Edward knew it was too late to retrieve the other bug, of course, but he had privately prepared for this contingency with his "Employer", James Bowman. However, he'd have to call Bowman tomorrow to tell him about the bug, which Edward knew would displease him to no end.

Edward had heard of the bug detector Tina described along with Daria, and had even seen one once in one of Bowman's "brainstorming" sessions about their bugs being found out. He remembered being shown how it worked, what it scanned, and what to watch out for.

There was suddenly a knock on his door. After quickly composing himself, Edward calmly came over, opening it. It was Tina and a serious-looking, burly man. The man was holding the detector.

TINA: Hello again, Edward. As you requested, we're here first.

EDWARD: (Smiles:) And so you are, my dear Tina. (Motions smoothly:) Please come in--(both Tina and the man do, and Edward shuts the door behind them)

**********

_(Scene changes to the east wing, the same time)_

Quinn came out into the hallway from her room, going over to Sandi's room. She knocked and Sandi opened the door.

QUINN: Hey, Sandi. Going through what you're gonna wear for our lounging session?

SANDI: (The haughty "Valley-girl" tone in full force, smirks:) But of course, Quinn. Are you finished, yet?

QUINN: No. Actually, I wanted to ask if you could, like, look at some swimsuits I just took out of my closet for a sec, if you can. I wanna get my stuff straight before Tina comes by to look through it for those--ew--bugs. I'm trying to decide what color I should wear, a tangerine or a candy-apple red one? As the Fashion Club president, I thought you should decide the choice.

SANDI: (Taken aback for a moment:) Oh, um, well, thank you for asking me, Quinn. I--appreciate your coming to me first--(pauses, slight smirk:) "again"... (Quinn smiles) (Narrows eyes, ponders:) Hmm, that _is_ quite a quandry you're in. Let's go back to your room. (Begins to follow Quinn)

QUINN: (Tiny giggle:) We really put Krystal in her place tonight, huh? I just can't stop thinkin' about it.

SANDI: (Grins smugly:) Yes, I was just thinking about the same thing. Poor, poor, Krystal...

QUINN: (As both walk past a door:) I thought your idea on telling Krystal about the dress we brought for Jane was brilliant! Your guess on her reaction to it, particularly when we told her about Jane an' Darren going out tonight, was right on! (Sandi smirks again)

SANDI: (Now trying not to brag, but failing miserably:) Well, thank you, Quinn, but what I _really_ liked more than anything else was my idea of having her help us out with making Jane over for Darren, though we really didn't need her, of course. (Chuckles:) Did you see how she looked while she was helping? It was, like, ew--eating her up from the inside, or whatever--

QUINN: (Grins:) Yeah! (Both go into Quinn's bedroom, shut door)

After a moment, the door that Quinn and Sandi had walked past, a full bath that connected to the hallway only, opened, revealing Krystal, who had a _very_ cold and dark expression as she glared at Quinn's door. After a moment, she mouthed, "Sandi, you **bitch**.", through clenched teeth, shaking her head slowly in shock. Suddenly, to Krystal, everything had clicked into place concerning Sandi's behavior and snide remarks tonight. _You made me look like a fool in front of everyone, didn't you? **Big** mistake. **Very** big mistake, both in my miscalculation, and of your plan. Good trick, though. Had me completely fooled. You **still** like him, don't you? You had wanted me to think you had given up, then after you'd "gotten rid" of me, you'd push Jane out of the way. You even manipulated Darren's dim-witted baby sister against me, too. Well, you slut, two can play at this little game..._ Krystal suddenly formed a wicked smirk, as if she had a nasty idea for payback, which she did. She quietly slipped past Quinn's door, went downstairs, and left the mansion.

**********

_(Scene changes to Appleton Tower, 30 minutes later)_

Darren, dressed in a very fashionable white and striped red suit vest and tie, sat on a creme-colored couch in the middle of his spawling office, intently reading John Steinbeck's _Of Mice and Men_, and drinking iced tea that he brewed while waiting for Jane. Around him, the newly-refurbished office, which also was of a matching creme color with a black rug that encircled a solid wood parquet floor on which the couch, with its matching end tables with lamps on them, was on. His desk was a medium-sized one of mahogany, with a speakerphone and a digital clock on top. The chair behind it was the classic businessman's one, black with a high back for support. The wall behind the desk was completely of tinted glass, showing a spectacular view of the now-almost dusky spectacular Manhatten skyline. There were two doors, one that led to a full bath on one side, and another that led to a small mini-kitchen, on the other side. A small remote-controlled double cabinet door that hid a large-screened TV, a holdover from William's old office Darren had decided to keep, along with several bookcases (where he had gotten the book) which lined both sides of his office, along with a painted picture, by Darren himself, of his adopted parents. The lighting was of a soft fluorescent glow, recessed within a paneled ceiling.

Jane, her hair having _still_ stayed in place despite her deliberately and immediately having slipped out of the helicopter after it had landed on the roof (over the objections of the pilot), suddenly but quietly entered the office from the barely-ajar double doors. Darren had not noticed as of yet (his couch faced away from the doors), still reading the book intently.

Amused, Jane smirked at the sight, then decided to have a little fun, wanting to "shake" him up a little. She slowly tip-toed over, braving the slight awkwardness she felt while walking in her high-heeled sandals. Just as she was about to lean over to touch his right shoulder, Darren looked up and stared forward, smirking, stopping a surprised Jane.

DARREN: Hi, Jane. (Jane frowns, frustrated expression) You should know to never try and sneak up on someone who trains in the (puts book aside, turns slowly around, mouth drops in stunned disbelief, stands up slowly:) mar--tial--arts--? Oh--my--God...

JANE: (Grins:) You knew I was coming, and I _still_ shook you up, "Darry". (Darren still says nothing, keeps dropped mouth. Jane mock-rolls her eyes:) Oh no, not _you_, too. First, all the male specimens at the mansion get all googly-eyed, then, the helicopter pilot makes ga-ga eyes at me, and finally the security guards here. (Pauses:) Ms. Barch was right: Guys _are_ dogs. (Adds, wicked smirk:) Thank _goodness_.

DARREN: (Comes around the couch, gently puts his hands on her shoulders, looks her over:) Jane, you look absolutely beautiful tonight, simply--gorgeous. (Pauses, realizes, thought v.o.: Hold it, that's the dress that model wore on Tuesday when I took Quinn and her friends out to Cashman's of Park Avenue! [Grins:] Why, those sneaky, little--)

JANE: (Smiles:) Yeah, I guess I _do_, don't I? (Looks him over, then pecks him on the mouth:) You don't look so bad yourself.

DARREN: (Still in his staring mode:) Not as good as you look, I can assure you.

JANE: (Quietly grateful tone:) Thanks. (Looks around:) Whoa, not a bad-looking joint to work in. Daria was right. Care to give me a quick look-see before we leave? (Glances at the clock on Darren's desk, sighs:) Thanks to that crap we read about you earlier, I know it's probably too late to get into the _Sick, Sad World Museum of Oddities_--

DARREN: (Finally shakes out his staring mode, smirks:) Sure, I'll give you a quick look-see, and don't worry, we'll have plenty of time to visit there, Jane. In fact, I've made sure that we'll have a free rein in all of the places that we'll visit outside of the restaurant to ourselves. I made some-- "arrangements" to visit them after-hours.

JANE: (Draws her face close to his, grins:) Oh-ho! "After-hours", huh? You _are_ a shrewd cad, aren't you? Gonna tell me what _else_ you have in store for your's truly tonight, other than the museums?

DARREN: (Grins, draws back:) Nope, and don't bother trying to "Deep Smooch" it out of me, either. (Jane's eyebrows raise in surprise) Tom gave me the lowdown on your--techniques.

JANE: (Mock-pout:) Darn. Mental note: Tom dies tomorrow. (Darren chuckles)

DARREN: (Draws closer:) But aren't you even going to _try_ to persuade it out of me? I wouldn't mind--

JANE: (Teasing, draws back slightly:) Nahhh. It's not as much fun if you know now. Works better on the spur-of-the-moment. It would've been better if Tom hadn't said anything.

DARREN: (Mock-pout:) Darn. Mental note: Tom dies tomorrow. (Motions to his mini-kitchen, smiles:) Tea? (Jane returns the smile, nods, follows him into it. Darren makes her a glass, then proceeds to show her around his office)

**********

_(Various scenes take place on Jane and Darren's date. At the Sick, Sad World Museum of Oddities, both come out a few moments after the two security men, who are constantly scouring around. Jane and Darren have several souvenir bags. Just before the two get into the limo, Jane smirks, pulls out the body of a headless "bloody" baby-doll sized body wrapped in plastic, mouthing, "For **Quinn**", which is supposed to "match" the bloodied head Daria had purchased for her the day before. Darren and the one security man holding the door for them look at each other wide-eyed for a moment, then Darren laughs out loudly.)_

_(The next scene is at Cherie's, where this time there are several members of the paparazzi, who somehow had gotten wind of where the two would be [courtesy of Edward's tips to his co-workers, actually], frantically snapping pictures as both get out of the limo and prepare to go into the restaurant. Darren scowls at them for an instant and looks as he wants to say something nasty, but a smirking Jane merely hooks her arm around his, and pulls him gently in with her. The two security men with them hold their arms out, keeping the still-snapping photographers at bay. The moment Jane and Darren enter, they are warmly greeted by the owner, who directs them to a private booth. Just before they sit down, other patrons, who stared at them curiously beforehand, begin to clap, with some even giving a thumbs up, and smiling, all in support. Darren looks shocked, but Jane grins, and nods her head in thanks. After another moment, Darren does the same. Both then sit down in the booth.)_

_(After about an hour-and-a-half of feasting on spaghetti and meatballs, with pie a la mode for dessert, the two leave Cherie's, enduring yet another barrage of picture taking. The two quickly enter the limo, then it speeds off. The paparazzi quickly get into their cars that were parked nearby, following them.)_

_(The limo stops in front of a flower shop after briefly losing the chasing paparazzi's cars, where Darren quickly buys a single rose for Jane, who clearly is flattered, even though she desperately tries not to show it, trying to act in a nonchalant way as he gingerly pins it on what passes as the lapel part. The two barely make it into the limo and speed off just as the paparazzi's cars stop behind them.)_

_(About ten minutes later, the limo stops in front of the now-closed Guggenheim Museum. Jane glances slyly over to a smirking Darren, grinning. Both quickly leave the limo and enter just before the paparazzi's cars stop behind the limo.)_

_(Inside, the two meet the delighted curator, a middle-aged, bespectacled balding male who directs them to the elevator that will take them to the top to begin viewing the bevy of paintings in the museum's famous spiral design, working their way down by the spiraling ramp. Jane, however, holds up her hand and shakes her head slowly, stopping them all. She points to the bottom of the spiraling ramp beside the elevator, insisting that they view the paintings by going up instead. Darren grins at her and nods in agreement. The curator shrugs, then chuckles as well, having heard this all before. All three work their way up by the ramp while the curator speaks. Jane's eyes narrow as she listens, though she of course knows her art history.)_

(Note to reader: This is the way I've heard that is best to view the works when entering the spiral. The architect, Frank Lloyd Wright, originally intended that the viewing public enter the elevator to go up, then work their way down by going around and around the spiral. However, it's worth the extra effort to simply go up the spiral to view the paintings in their correct chronological order.)

_(After about an hour of viewing the works of such famous painters as Degas, Gaugin, Manet, Picasso, Renior, and van Gogh [and of comparing artistic notes of each with the curator, Jane's in her own way], the three begin to enter an area known as the rotunda of Thannhauser 4. The moment they do, however, several famous art experts of men and women, known to Darren [and now to Jane, who's seen them in magazines and on TV], appear, smiling. Jane clearly is stunned to see this group, all together in the same place no less, looking overwhelmed. She mock-glares at Darren, who chuckles, delighted at his ruse. The group begins to pepper the two, particularly Jane, with conversation, mainly about Jane's art, her views of what it conveys, and her future plans. After a brief period of anxiety, Jane becomes comfortable, even cracking her brand of humor, which seems to go well with the group that's encircled her. Nearby, Darren looks relieved that she's doing so while he checks out the sprawl of hors d'oeuvres on a round table.)_

_(Another hour passes, and after everyone says their goodbyes, Jane and Darren quickly brave yet another barrage of picture-taking, quickly entering the limo, then it speeds off. This time, as the paparazzi get in their cars to follow the couple, they find out that they cannot move after starting them. There are "boots", a mechanical device that's placed on the wheel to prevent illegally-parked vehicles from being moved, on all of the cars. The paparazzi howl in rage and frustration, kicking their cars. Nearby, several of "New York's Finest" snicker, their arms crossed.)_

_(Another scene takes place in Central Park, where Jane and Darren are riding in a horse-drawn carriage, driven by an elegantly-dressed driver wearing a top hat. Another carriage, not that far behind, but far enough to respect their privacy, has the two security men in it, watching the first carriage intently. The driver of the second carriage occasionally looks back at his passengers, a strange expression on his face. The moon illuminates the night sky over the skyscrapers of nearby Manhatten. Jane's head is leaning on Darren's right shoulder, and his arm is around her shoulder. Darren looks up at the stars and the moon, speaking. When he looks down on Jane for her reaction, she's sleeping, obviously exhausted. Darren chuckles gently, then looks back up at the stars and moon.)_

**********

_(Scene switches to the Griffin's residence in Lawndale, the same time)_

Linda Griffin lay in her bed under the covers and stared at the ceiling. She wore a wretched expression. Since Darren Appleton's mini-news conference on Tuesday and her subsequent fainting spell, she had gone into a deep depression, refusing to see anyone outside of her immediate family, such as reporters who wanted to ask her reaction to the news conference, and even then saying little to nothing to her husband and sons, preferring to stay in her bedroom and sulk, (warning them all that she didn't want to be bothered) save for eating, which her husband Tom had provided by ordering take-out, and by relieving herself to the bathroom.

Linda groaned and turned over. Fortunately for her, she didn't have to return to work until Monday to face her bosses or fellow employees at KSBC, whom she suspected were probably _laughing_ at her behind her back. She knew that she didn't really get along too well with her co-workers, to her because of what she perceived as their jealousy of her hard work and success in her job as vice-president of marketing. Linda snorted at this thought, turning over in the other direction.

Linda turned her thoughts to Helen Morgendorffer and groaned again. More than likely, she was laughing the hardest at her humiliation. Ever since Helen's family had moved to Lawndale, Linda had felt immediately threatened by this woman, who's intensity for succeeding in her work, of having new ideas, and of not being second in anything actually had the nerve to rival her's. Linda narrowed her eyes and remembered some of the moments: When both were on the Lawndale Reading For Children Committee, Helen had come up with a barrage of ideas, impressing the other members. _I used to have all of the ideas here, then **she** comes out of nowhere, and takes over?_ The same things happened with the Lawndale Beautification Committee, the Lawndale Job Creation Committee, the Lawndale Sanitation Committee, the--Linda stopped and shook her head. She had had enough thinking about Helen Morgendorffer, at least directly.

Linda began to see that Sandi had the same problem with another newcomer, Quinn Morgendorffer, who happened to be Helen's daughter, who happened to become more popular than Sandi to her fellow classmates (especially the boys), and as much as it pained Linda to admit, who happened to be prettier than Sandi, too. Linda had drawn these conclusions from her daughter's bitterly constant complainings about Quinn whenever Sandi came home from school, save for the last one when Linda came upon first seeing Quinn herself.

Determined to strengthen her daughter's confidence (and to get back at Helen indirectly), Linda would subtly play mind games with Sandi, "challenging" her to "battle" Quinn everyday at school and everywhere else the two would be with Tiffany and Stacy, for that matter. Linda would not allow her daughter's position to be threatened, much like she sometimes perceived herself (albeit rarely at times) with Helen. After all, Sandi was going to follow in her footsteps, being her daughter, the daughter she had always wanted to have--even after that one night her husband had had with her sister almost seventeen-and-a-half to eighteen years ago when their marriage was on the rocks. _He always complained subtly to me, in his own little sneaky way, lamenting over not marrying our high school classmate Patty Wells and ending up with me, but since he couldn't get her, the bastard settled for my sister Jenny instead_. Linda had forgiven them both for that one mistake, particularly after the "end" result, though she made sure her husband paid dearly for it, with her constantly holding it over his head, in more ways than one, even and up to the present. Linda brightened up and smirked for an instant over this.

Then came the very handsome "Darren Coverton", the lost son of Helen (and Jake), no less. He was supposed to be the possible and perfect future husband for Sandi once Linda found out via her daughter that he may have had some money, and even more definitely so when he turned out to be Darren Appleton, the billionaire, and future head of Appleton Industries. This pleased her so much, Linda was even willing to put aside and even behind her rivalry with Helen to complete the "merger" of the two families, that and the fact she knew such a thing would destroy Helen inside, and would be the perfect one-up(wo)manship that she could hold over Helen permanently. Even if things wouldn't work out between the two in the future after they married, Sandi could've socked it to Darren in their divorce proceedings, which Linda could get a little money on the side, of course. It was a perfect plan.

However, Darren wouldn't go for it, or rather Sandi, instead pushing her beautiful daughter away for this "Jane Lane" girl, who obviously was not in Sandi's league, a Bohemian artist, no less! Certainly, she wasn't as attractive as Sandi, who, when Linda further paused and thought about it, didn't exactly help her own case, either, like mentioning herself that the artist was _Darren's_ girlfriend on Sunday, and not her. This had baffled and angered Linda, who had thought she'd taught her daughter better than that. In fact, to Linda, Sandi had been behaving in a most uncharacteristic way, with her allowing Quinn to run everything in the club, becoming "softer"--all after that night in the warehouse. Linda snorted, dismissing anything was amiss with _her_ daughter, recalling the night Sandi spoke about having some nightmares to her about it. _That simply could **not** be. "Nightmares" indeed._

_Jane Lane_. What did Darren Appleton see in her? Did this "Jane" have something on him? Whatever it was, it culminated into Linda's ultimate humiliation on national, no, _inter_national television when Darren called her a "Conniving, self-serving" woman who was out to get his money through Sandi. Linda paused in realization, and rolled her eyes. _So what if he was **right**? What's wrong with wanting to have a secure future financially? That rich snot Darren had **more** than enough money to pass around._

Sighing, Linda suddenly sat up and rolled back her cover, hungry for a late-night snack, tired of feeling miserable. She looked over at her alarm clock, which read "11:00". Her husband had went back to work to catch up at the accounting firm for a few hours, and wouldn't come in for another hour, while her sons were staying over at their friend's house overnight. She didn't mind any of these developments, preferring to be alone anyway. At least there were no phone calls coming in today, save for a few "strangers" who laughed at her over the answering machine while adding their own brand of snide remarks in the form of crank calls, adding further to her humiliation. Virtually all of the calls had been against her. A poll she had seen while sneaking a peek on the local TV news her husband was watching Tuesday night was 98% in favor of Darren Appleton, 1% for her, and 1% neutral. From then until now because of that, Linda had stayed away from watching the TV. As for the calls, she guessed that since her family's number was unlisted, they probably were from her co-workers, hence her earlier belief that they were laughing at her behind her back.

Linda sluggishly got out of her bed, put on her robe, and dragged herself downstairs to the kitchen to fix something to eat. Just as she was walking past the phone on the coffee table in their living room, it began to ring. Linda paused for an instant to answer it, but decided to allow the answering machine beside the phone to receive the message, expecting yet another humiliating insult about Tuesday. She tensed up, seething. After five rings, the machine came on.

MACHINE: (Beeps, then Linda's voice:) Hello, this is the Griffin residence. We are not here at the moment, but if you leave your name and number, we will get back to you. Please leave your message at the beep. (Another beep)

VOICE: (Feminine, "timid" in sound. The tape recording the voice is also crackling a bit, for it's worn:) H-Hello? M-Mrs. Griffin? Hi. I'd just like to tell you that I'm really sorry to have heard what that--that jerk Darren Appleton said about you on Tuesday. (Linda's eyebrows raise in surprise) I thought it was a terrible thing he did to embarass you like that, in front of the whole world, nevertheless! (Linda, stunned that **someone** seems to support her, suddenly snatches up her phone, so excited, she merely turns down the machine's volume so that the noise feedback doesn't screech in her ear, does not turn it off)

LINDA: (Breathless:) Hello! This is Linda Griffin! I was, er, in the bathroom! (Pauses:) I couldn't help but to hear that you _support_ me--?

VOICE: (Delightfully excited:) Oh! Mrs. Griffin! I'm _so_ glad I caught you there! I was afraid you had gone to sleep! (Becomes more confident in tone, calms down:) Yes ma'am, that's right. That Appleton guy had no right to say that to you. He could have just as well have told you in private, but he didn't, preferring to humiliate you like that in front of the world! It was an outrage! I mean, just because he and his family's filthy rich, who are they to run over us, the "Little People"? Does he think he owns the world, or something?

LINDA: (Slowly smirking, realizes:) You know, you're right! (Smug expression:) I mean, I am _the_ Linda Griffin! Who does he think he is?

VOICE: (Egging her on:) Exactly! I wouldn't let him get away with that if I were you, you know, particularly since he has your daughter up there staying with him, and those--(venomous tone:) those Morgendorffers, his (sneers:) "birth family", and that "Jane Lane" girl, the one he chose over _your_ beautiful daughter! (Pauses:) Why _are_ you allowing her to stay with those people, anyway? (Linda narrows her eyes, looks off in thought) Isn't it bad enough that _she_ might feel as humiliated and embarassed as you, but might be too intimidated to ask them that she wants to leave there, and come back to you and your loving family? Why, if it were _my_ daughter, I'd have her out of there so damn fast--

LINDA: (Cuts her off, frowns:) --I don't know, but now when I think about it, my daughter _shouldn't_ be up there at all! What in the _hell_ was I thinking?!

VOICE: (Gentle, but slightly sneering tone:) Hey, you were probably knocked down for awhile by the super-rich Appleton spin machine, it happens to everybody, but now that you're coming fully back to your senses--

LINDA: (Takes it from there, snarls:) --I've _got_ to get my daughter away from those asses as quickly as possible! (Pauses:) Thank you for making me realize this, er--?

VOICE: (Pauses:) Uh, you can just think of me as a concerned citizen, Mrs. Griffin. I'm not trying to make a name for myself, you understand.

LINDA: (Sinister grin, thought v.o.: Heh--more than likely someone from my job. At least they're not all against me...:) Well, thank you for your support, "Concerned Citizen". I truly appreciate it.

VOICE: (Chuckles:) My pleasure, Mrs. Griffin, my pleasure. Good luck. (Hangs up)

Linda slammed down the phone just as Tom Griffin walked through the front door, holding his briefcase in his right hand, and what appeared to be a folded-up newspaper under his left arm.

TOM: (Surprised expression:) Linda? I see you're finally up--?

LINDA: (Commanding voice, hands on hips:) Yes, and I see you're early from working late. Good. I'm going to call the parents of Sam and Chris' friend, and ask if they can stay with them another day because of a sudden family emergency, and believe you me, this is. (Tom cocks an eyebrow) I then want you to call the airport and get us tickets for the first plane tomorrow morning to this "Maness" place. We're going to get our daughter from those--(pauses, spits out the word in disgust:) "people" and bring her back home!

TOM: (Stunned, puts down his briefcase:) G-Get Sandi? Why? I don't understand! Did she call here, or something, wanting to come ho--

LINDA: (Scowls, gets in his face, which makes him cower:) --Do NOT question me, do you hear?! _I_ want to bring Sandi home! She doesn't need to be around the Appletons, Morgendorffers, and certainly that "Jane Lane" slut! (Scowls, rolls eyes:) I cannot believe I overlooked not making Sandi come back as soon as that damn so-called press conference by Darren Appleton was over on Tuesday!

TOM: (Timid, looks down, pauses:) I-I understand, dear. I'll call Sandi and let her know we're--

LINDA: (Again gets in his face, makes him cower again:) --ABSOLUTELY NOT! I'll not allow them to try and "prepare" for our coming, maybe even try to _keep_ Sandi from us! I want to go in there, and get her out when they least expect it!

TOM: (Swallows hard, bravely forges ahead:) Honey, don't you think you're overreact--

LINDA: (Dangerous glare and tone, narrows eyes:) --Are you questioning my judgement, Thomas Vernon Griffin? You've been doing _that_ more and more recently...

TOM: (Wide-eyed, hands and arms up, which makes him drop the newspaper on the floor. It is one of two.:) No, no, of course not, dear! If you want to go first thing in the morning, then that's fine with m-me!

Linda gave a wicked smirk of approval and a firm nod, satisfied that her husband was back in his "proper" place. She glanced down at the newspapers around his feet, and cocked an eyebrow. Seeing the _Lawndale Sun-Herald_ was no surprise, of course, but it was the other paper lying just beneath it that really piqued her interest. There was just enough of the title, minus the headline shown, to draw Linda's attention.

LINDA: (Frowns while looking down at the paper:) Since when do you read the _Weekly Blabber_?

TOM: (Alarmed expression as he looks at both newspapers, quickly reaches down, picks them up:) Uh--ah--I--just--(Linda suddenly snatches the tabloid paper from him, begins to read it) honey, p-please keep in mind that it's just a tabloid paper, and the stories are not real, and--

Linda Griffin cut him off by _laughing_ as she was reading. She flipped another page, read it for a few seconds, then laughed even harder, almost doubling over. Tom developed a miserable expression.

LINDA: (Through her laughing:) D-Darren A-Appleton is s-seeing a _shrink_? H-Helen s-saw some when she t-thought she l-lost her s-son a-at birth? Oh, this is a _riot_! T-Too bad this isn't true, otherwise--

TOM: (Pauses, looks off:) --Well, uhh, actually-- (thought v.o., winces: You idiot! Why didn't you keep your big mouth shut?)

LINDA: (Cocks an eyebrow:) "Actually"? Actually _what_, Tom? (Tom hesitates, stares at her) TELL ME! (Tom flinches)

TOM: It-It's _true_, dear. (Linda's eyebrows rise in surprise) Every bit of it. Apparently, the tabloid somehow or another listened in to a supposedly private conversation Darren Appleton had with his birth family this past Saturday night while Sandi was up there, and got the lowdown. It's been on the TV most of the afternoon, in fact.

LINDA: It _has_? (Scowls:) Well, why didn't you tell me while you were here before you went back to work?

TOM: (Hesitates:) I--I'm sorry, honey, but you said you wanted to be left alone, and--

LINDA: (Cuts him off dismissively, returns to reading the tabloid:) --Never mind that. (Chuckles:) "H-His late g-girlfriend suspected he was seeing J-Jane Lane behind her b-back" in his d-dream? "B-Blood all over the s-study"? "G-Gunfire"? (Looks back up at Tom, laughs:) W-What _is_ this? A h-horror story of some sort, or a c-comedy? This is hilarious!

TOM: (Frowns ever-so-slightly, but in a still timid-sounding voice:) Uh, honey, I--I don't think it's all _that_ funny--

LINDA: (Doubling over laughing again:) I-It is to me! (Pulls herself under control, wipes her eyes:) T-This makes it all the more imperative that we get Sandi away from those _kooks_. It's a good thing we _know_ that Sandi doesn't need that kind of mental help.

TOM: (Looks off, uncomfortable expression:) Uh, I've been meaning to speak to you about that very thing, dear. You see, Sandi--

LINDA: (Waves him off dismissively, no-nonsense tone, picks up phone as she tosses the tabloid aside:) --Not _now_, Tom. I'm calling Sam and Chris' friend's parents. (Frowns:) What were their names again--?

TOM: (Sighs:) The Yamiolkoskis, honey. (Pauses:) I--I'm going to get a quick snack in the kitchen, dear. I'll call the airport to get those tickets as soon as you get off...

LINDA: (Grins:) Ah, yes, the Yamiolkoskis--(begins to punch the buttons:) oh, and be a dear and fix me something as well, hmm? (Smug smirk:) I'm _really_ starting to feel ravenously hungry, now--

Tom nodded weakly, then walked towards the kitchen to prepare the snacks with a sad expression. Before he went in, however, he glanced out of the corner of his eye at Linda, and showed a slight scowl of _disgust_ on his face.

**********

_(Scene changes to the McKinna's, the same time)_

Rory was in the living room lying on the couch in his pajamas, giggling as he was reading his copy of the _Weekly Blabber_ for yet another time. Krystal, dressed in her nightclothes, walked in and frowned from behind, crossing her arms.

RORY: (Wiping his eyes:) Hee-hee! "Darry's" a certifiable nut, and so's his birth mommy! (Pauses, giggles even harder:) S-So _that's_ where he got it from!

KRYSTAL: (Cold tone:) _I_ certainly don't think he or Helen Morgendorffer are "nuts". Going to psychologists is quite in vogue these days. (Rory looks over his shoulder at her, leaps off the couch, wide-eyed)

RORY: K-Krystal! (Quickly tosses paper aside:) Heh--I didn't see you there!

KRYSTAL: No, you didn't, obviously. Really, brother dear, you're not being grateful. Darren _did_ invite you to come tomorrow to their party so you could apologize for your asinine behavior Sunday.

RORY: (Snorts:) Hey, I'm (finger quote:) "grateful", sis, don't get me wrong. (Smirks:) I wanna "make-up" for all the trouble I caused. Still, that shouldn't keep me from laughing at his problems--

KRYSTAL: (Steps toward him, a menacing expression on her face:) How about if _I_ keep you from laughing at his problems, hmm?

RORY: (Swallows hard, puts hands up:) Okay, okay! No more laughing at Darren, sheesh! (Pauses, cocks an eyebrow:) Where'd you go, anyway? A few minutes ago, you were in here with me looking through some your stuff about that "Lawndale" place, then you suddenly jumped up and left the room.

KRYSTAL: (Looks off, wicked smirk:) Oh, I was just doing my part as a "Concerned Citizen". Goodnight, Rory. (Rory stares at her oddly as she suddenly gathers her personal information on Lawndale off their couch, then saunters to her room)

**********

_(Scene changes to the estate, an hour later)_

The limo containing Jane and Darren pulled in front of the lighted mansion. After one of the security men held open the door, both got out, holding the souvenir bags.

DARREN: Thanks, guys. Good job. I'll be sure to inform Tina of your work. (The man nods, smiles, gets into limo, and it drives off)

JANE: (Turns to him, smiles, sits down her bags:) Whew, I'm beat.

DARREN: (Looks down at her, returns the smile, ditto with his bag:) Yeah, me too.

JANE: (Quiet tone:) Thanks for tonight, Darren, for everything. (Looks up, awed tone:) I still can't believe I actually met those famous art critics and experts! (Shakes head slowly, now in a disbelieving tone:) Grenier? Cook? Wisenhunt? Nakasone? Morgan? Berry? They're the cream of the crop, and they _liked_ my work, actually _liked_ it! It was, well, it was like a dream.

DARREN: (Grins:) Well, you _were_ dreaming in Central Park...(Jane mock-scowls, hits him playfully on the shoulder)

JANE: You're not gonna let me forget that, are you? At least you didn't kiss my hair.

DARREN: (Smirks:) You've got me there. (Pauses, motions to her head:) Then again, why would I want to kiss that _still_ perfectly made-up 'do, and mess it up? (Jane looks horrified, for her fancy behive hairdo **still** is in place. She suddenly and deliberately quickly runs her fingers frantically through her hair, and it falls remarkably back to its natural look) (Darren laughs) How about if I just kiss _you_ instead?

JANE: (Smirks:) I think that can be arranged--c'mere...(pulls him down to her, and they kiss)

The lip-locking was suddenly broken up by a nightclothes-dressed Daria (the blue and yellow pants one, wearing her robe), who opened the front door. She was holding a book, J.C. Herold's _The Age of Napoleon_. Jane and Darren looked slightly perturbed, to say the least.

DARIA: (Utter monotonic deadpan:) _Boo_.

DARREN: Daria!

JANE: You really know how to break up a romantic moment, don't cha?

DARIA: (Deadpan, looks between the two:) Little sisters are supposed to break up their big brother's romantic moments, you should know that better than me, Jane.

JANE: (Snorts:) Are you kidding? When Trent starting making out with his girlfriends, I got so disgusted, I _ran_! (Darren laughs)

DARIA: Point taken. (Pauses:) Uh, I volunteered to stay up and wait for you guys, everybody else has gone to bed. Tom couldn't keep his big head from drooping because he was so tired, (adds, slight smirk:) though I'm thinking it was more or less from me kicking his and my dad's asses from our bowling tonight, so he gave up and sacked out.

JANE: (Partly-genuine shock, smirks:) You _volunteered_ for something? (Grins:) Getting in some practice for that valedictorian award for your senior year?

DARIA: (Rolls her eyes:) I think we both know Jodie's got _that_, hands down--

DARREN: (Chuckles, mocking tone, joins in:) --Sis, that's so sweet of you to wait up for us, but we're practically grown folks, now. (Jane nods, grinning)

DARIA: (Brief scowl, mildly annoyed:) Ho-ho, amusing, the both of you. You two should take your little act out on the damn road, on a freeway, preferably in the middle of one, during rush hour. Bet you won't be able to do anymore growing up _then_, will you? (Pauses as Jane and Darren chuckle:) Seriously, the real reason I wanted to stay up was to inform you guys about the results from the great bug search--that and the fact I wanted to read, and figured I'd run into you two when you came in. (Jane and Darren look at each other) Anyway, my mom thought about calling you both to tell, but Quinn and I somehow miraculously had found common ground, and asked her not to do it because it would interrupt your date.

JANE: Did you guys find something?

DARIA: Yeah, there was a bug hidden in Jim's room...(Darren frowns, concerned, the same for Jane)


	9. VisitationChapter Nine

1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 

**Chapter 9 - Weekday Wrap-Up: Part Four (Conclusion)**

**Friday...**

_(Scene changes to the mansion's rear grounds, early morning)_

Darren and Tina, both wearing white gis and bare-footed, were slowing encircling each other in an open grass clearing, measuring one another. They had been going at it for about ten minutes. Krystal, having just arrived after quickly greeting the others, stood to one side with her arms crossed, watching intently. Jane, dressed in her usual jogging paraphernalia after having jogged on a brief route with Darren, was on the other side sitting with her legs crossed, sketching, presumably the two. Jane casually glanced out of the corner of her eye for what clothing Krystal was wearing, which was a simple gi, black in color, and sandals. She also had a matching black shoulder gym bag.

JANE: (Mentally rolls her eyes and snorts, thought v.o.: **Huh**. Now, why does that seem to be a fitting color for Krystal, even though Daria ironically likes it--? [Mentally sighs:] Oh well, at least it isn't some sorta tight-fitting leotard...) (Continues to sketch)

Tina suddenly rushed forward, screaming, which startled Jane slightly. Krystal smirked briefly at Jane, amused, then turned her attention back to the two.

Darren quickly countered by going low, trying to sweep Tina off her feet, but Tina merely lept over, simultaneously attempting to kick Darren, who fell back. Both presumed their new positions opposite one another, and started to slowly encircle each other again.

This time, Darren suddenly rushed forward while screaming, attempting to chop Tina in her shoulder. Tina promptly parried, grabbed Darren's left arm, and flipped him to the ground hard on his back. Jane's eyes grew in alarm, but Darren merely kicked himself up and bowed to Tina, who bowed back. The two then presumed slowly to encircle each other.

Darren once again tried to initate the attack, but Tina yet again countered, this time reaching behind Darren and flipping him over hard on his side, making him wince this go around. Darren rolled on his back and looked up at her, exasperated. From his point of view, she was upside down.

DARREN: (Slightly out of breath:) You're--enjoying--this, aren't you?

TINA: (Smirks:) _Damn_ right I am. Revenge from Monday, as you full well know. To top it all off, I've got to whip you back into shape, and I _know_ you can do better than that. Get up. (Darren does, and both bow at each other again. The two resume their slow encircling)

Krystal came around the two and over to Jane, who was sketching frantically now, her tongue protruding out of the side of her mouth. She looked over Jane's shoulder, cocking an impressed eyebrow. Jane had already captured the two in battle, with Tina having flipped Darren over. She was even working on Darren's facial expression, which was of pain.

KRYSTAL: (Whistles:) Nice.

JANE: (Still sketching:) Thanks. (In the background, Darren's wince is heard again)

KRYSTAL: (As she watches the sparring:) So, Tina said they found a bug in Jim's room last night, huh?

JANE: (Ditto with the sketching:) Yeeep. Tina took it to the cops, and they're trying to see if they can find some fingerprints on it, or something. My guess is they probably won't. Whoever did this isn't stupid enough to leave any behind, I don't think. Anyways, they checked the entire mansion again after doing everybody's bedrooms, (smirks:) save for Darren's meditation room, of course, this time electronically. They didn't find anything else. (Pauses, ponders for a moment:) You know, Jim seemed to take the discovery of a bug in his bedroom quite calmly. He didn't get too upset or anything.

KRYSTAL: Maybe it hasn't hit him yet. (Cuts eyes down at Jane:) I wonder why one was found in _there_, of all places? I mean, Darren's, Millie's, or even Helen and Jake's bedroom I can understand, but _Jim's_? It doesn't make any sense.

JANE: (Stops, looks up at Krystal, shrugs:) Who knows? Tina thought that maybe the person or persons were in the process of putting more in other rooms, starting with Jim's first, but stopped for some reason, maybe because they thought they were about to be discovered. Tina's said she's gonna check out everybody _real_ closely when they come to the party tonight. I made sure she knew what my brother and his friends looked like so she wouldn't give them too much of a hard time when they come in later this afternoon. (Resumes sketching)

KRYSTAL: Oh, that's right, your brother's in a rock band. "Mystik Spiral", right?

JANE: (Not looking up:) Um-hmm. His name's Trent. (Pauses, now looks up at her:) Oh, and they'd prefer to be called an "underground alternative rock band". (Krystal cocks an eyebrow, as Jane smirks:) They said simply using the term "rock band" indicates they're sellouts to the "Man and his system" like every other band in the industry. (In the background, Tina screams, and Darren's wince is heard again)

KRYSTAL: (Chuckles as Jane resumes sketching:) Ah, rebels against the "system". I'll keep that thought in mind. (Watches Darren and Tina spar for a moment, then cuts eyes down to Jane:) Sooo, how did your date with Darren go last night? I heard you guys drew a _lot_ of attention from the photo vultures on the early morning news. (Thought v.o., inwardly bitter sneer: And I thought a shocked Rory was going to drool a **lake** in lust when he saw your picture on the TV...)

JANE: (Stops, thought v.o. as she looks up to her: **Finally!** I was wondering when she'd get to that! Bet it's really getting to her. Might as well rub it in...) Yeah, but we avoided the paparazzi pretty good, in fact, it was kinda _fun_ avoiding them, and such. (Smiles, exaggerated "dreamy" expression:) The date was incredible, Krystal. I've never had one go quite like that. We went out to Cherie's, to two museums, both of which I was _dying_ to get into, and we had each place to ourselves! I even met some famous art critics who liked my work! (Slightly wicked smirk:) Darren even found the time to stop by a flower shop and get me a single rose, which he pinned on me. (Krystal forces a smile) Then, we went out to Central Park, where he took me on a carriage ride in the moonlight. (Adds casually:) Tom took me on one once in Lawndale, but Darren's was _way_ better. (Sighs "heavily", smiles:) Darren then kissed me under the stars...(Krystal's mouth clenches under her "smile") it simply swept me away. I'm looking forward to doing that again with him soon.

KRYSTAL: (Thought v.o.: If I didn't know better, I'd say Jane was teasing me about her date, even laughing at me... :) (Exaggerated tone, "grins":) That's--wonderful, Jane--

JANE: (Stands, exaggerated "excited" expression, gasps:) Hey, maybe we can even double, no wait, triple, no, _quadruple_-date, huh? You and your boyfriend, me and Darren, Daria and Tom, Curtis and his girlfriend Lena? (Krystal looks taken aback slightly. Jane smirks:) Why, we'd dirty up the town!

KRYSTAL: (Looks off uneasily:) Well, maybe, Jane, though I'm sort of playing the field now.

JANE: (Thought v.o.: As long as you don't start playing in **Darren's** field like you want to...) I know how _that_ was, (pauses:) at least before Tom, anyway. Well, I'm sure someone with _your_ looks can get any guy, right?

KRYSTAL: (Tries to regain her footing, "grins":) Everyone keeps telling me that! First, the Fashion Club and the Watley sisters last night, and now you! (Feigns flattery:) Thank you!

JANE: You're welcome. (Pauses, adds:) It's true, isn't it? (Smirks:) You probably have guys lined up at your beck and call. (Stares right at her, pointed tone, forced chuckle as she crosses her arms:) I'm sure glad you're _not_ after Darren. I wouldn't have had a chance. (Another wince is heard in the background, but this time, it's Tina's)

KRYSTAL: (Thought v.o.: If it were up to me, you wouldn't.) (Slight chuckle:) Well, I guess you have nothing to worry about, huh? Darren's just a friend, and that's that.

JANE: (After a moment more of staring at her in silence:) Of course. Just a friend. (Pauses:) And that's that. (Picks up her sketchbook:) Well, I'd better get back to my sketching. Think I'll go over to the other side and sit down by that hill to get a better view. 'Cuse me. (Leaves, but looks back over her shoulder at Krystal for a moment. Jane's expression is stoic, yet pointed)

Krystal stared after Jane for an instant with her own stoic expression, then resumed watching Darren and Tina spar.

KRYSTAL: (Thought v.o.: Jane **knows**. I'm sure of it now. She's "staking out" her claim on Darren to me. I guess it's time I ask her to-) (Looks off to the side, distracted:) Curtis?

A smirking Curtis Watley sauntered over the grassy ridge of a hill on Krystal's left, dressed in a casual khaki short-sleeved shirt, baggy black short pants, and black sneakers. He waved over at Krystal, who assumed he'd come over as she returned the wave. Much to her surprise, however, he veered straight to a now-sitting Jane instead. Krystal privately moaned. Curtis' seeming "approval" of Jane as Darren's girlfriend by going over to her first only served to further her frustration. She turned her attention back to Darren and Tina, who were so into their match, they hadn't noticed Curtis as of yet (not that Tina would care).

Jane remaining sitting and sketching as Curtis came over. She stopped and looked up as he approached.

CURTIS: (Smiles:) 'Morning, Jane. (Crosses arms, interested expression:) Sketching the sparring?

JANE: (Returns the smile:) Top of the morning to you, Curtis. Yep, I'm going to town on this.

CURTIS: (Grins as he examines Jane's work, nods:) Yeah. (Pauses:) That's how it usually is--Darren on his butt, and Tina standing over him. You've caught it pretty good.

JANE: (Chuckles:) Thanks. (Pauses:) I see you've finally escaped the homefront after nearly a week of imprisonment, huh?

CURTIS: (Narrows eyes:) I almost didn't. My visiting relatives and monster cousins had just about decided to stay a couple of days _more_, wanting to "extend" their vacation, but after my hungry dad came home from work last night and discovered that the frig was completely emptied along with the cupboards yet _again_, meaning that our breakfast this morning was also out of the question, he'd had enough. He got into his typical commanding baritone voice and declared to my mom, me, and my sisters in private, (in a mocking deep tone:) "I can't stand to have my freeloading brother and his family flopped up here with their butts tootied up on our furniture any longer! They're getting the hell out tomorrow, woman!" (Jane laughs out loudly, which draws Darren's attention, distracting him. Tina smirks, and flips him over yet again. This time, his wince is a little more pronounced) I and my sisters immediately backed him up, and out they went early this morning. (Grins:) Mom was sad to see them go, but I'm sure she'll recover, and my sisters will have to clean up after those brats, as per our agreement!

JANE: (Cocks an eyebrow:) "Agreement"?

CURTIS: (Chuckles:) Yeah, see, it's like this...

After seeing and hearing Jane laugh out, Krystal decided to come around and over to the two as Curtis was explaining. While listening, Jane stopped sketching and stood up as she saw Krystal coming over, privately sensing that Krystal didn't want to feel "left out" of their little conversation. Curtis turned to Krystal as she came up, smiling, having just finished telling Jane. In the background, a more-attentive Darren and Tina continued to spar.

KRYSTAL: Good morning, Curtis.

CURTIS: Hey, Krystal. See you've got a tan from your vacation.

KRYSTAL: (Cocks an eyebrow, smirks:) As do _you_--

CURTIS: (Looks down and over on himself:) Oh, really? Well, it's been a little more than a month since I've come back from Florida, you know, it's bound to have faded some. (Pauses:) Besides, how can you tell with the tan that I "naturally" already have? (Both girls chuckle)

KRYSTAL: How's Lena? Darren told me that she'll be coming up here to join you this spring.

CURTIS: One word: Impatient. She's dying to get up here with me, (adds:) not that she's trying to ditch her family, you understand. Still, I consider myself more impatient for her company than she is for mine.

KRYSTAL: (Chuckles, cuts eyes to Jane:) "Patience has it's rewards". It's well worth the wait to get the person you care the most for, (pauses, pointed tone:) isn't that _right_, Jane?

JANE: (Catches on to the subtle meaning, slight sarcastic tone, quick smirk:) Yeah, and it looks like after _my_ "wait", he came to _me_. (Krystal stares at her stoically, save for a slight smirk of her own) (Pauses, to Curtis:) Uh, so you two have known each other for a while, huh?

CURTIS: Well, I first met Krystal several days after I first met Dar--(there is a loud shout of "AH!", which draws their attention:) huh? Darren?

Darren was grimacing, rubbing his left shoulder, the one that had been wounded by the bullet in the warehouse. Tina stood beside him, her hands on her hips with a concerned expression. The trio immediately went over to him. Krystal was about to ask if he were alright, but Jane beat her to the punch, putting her hand gingerly on Darren's shoulder as she inquired. Krystal glared at Jane subtly.

JANE: (Concerned frown:) Hey, you okay?

DARREN: Yeah, but I think I moved my operated-on shoulder a little too fast, and one of the muscles pulled just a bit. I should've taken it a little more easy, I guess. Hey, Curtis.

CURTIS: Hey, Darren--(cocks an eyebrow, cooler tone:) Tina. (Tina grunts at him) (Smirks to Darren:) You're not just trying to get out of your little match with Tina here, are you? (Darren cocks an eyebrow) From what I saw while I was coming here over the hill, she was wiping the ground up with you pretty good--as _usual_. (Darren rolls his eyes. Jane smirks along with Krystal. Tina's eyebrows raise in genuine surprise. Rarely does Curtis pay her a compliment. Curtis notices Tina's expression:) Don't let that go to your head, Tina. (Smirks:) I _still_ can barely tolerate you. (Jane looks between the two, a grin showing. Krystal crosses her arms, having heard all this before, smirks. Darren looks up, annoyed, as if to say, "Not **this** again.")

TINA: (Smirks back:) Oh, the feeling's more than mutual, Curtis. (Pauses, "sweet" tone:) I still can't tolerate you at _all_. (Curtis mouths "Ha-ha")

DARREN: (Long, loud sigh exasperated:) _Guyyys--_

CURTIS: (Puts hands up, grins:) Take it easy, Darren, we're just kidding--

TINA: (Chuckles:) --_Mostly_, that is. (Pauses:) Seriously, I think you and I should stop for now, Darren. We can pick up on our practice next week while your aunts, cousins, and grandmothers are visiting. You might want the doctor to look at that shoulder between now and then.

DARREN: Tina, I'm fi--

TINA: (No-nonsense look and tone, cuts him off:) --Darren, please do what I ask. I don't want to feel responsible if you get really hurt and reinjure your shoulder while we're sparring.

KRYSTAL: (Thought v.o.: Damn, I can't practice with him, now. Bet Jane's loving **that**.) (Before Jane can speak:) She's right, Darren. There's no need to rush yourself to get back into shape. (Slight smirk at Jane, who narrows her eyes, adds:) They'll be plenty of time for that during _future_ sparring matches, right, Jane?

JANE: (Cool tone, stares pointedly at her:) Yeah, right. (Pauses:) "Future" sparring matches. (Curtis frowns a bit at Jane's tone, but dismisses it)

DARREN: (After a moment, unaware of what's going on, like Tina:) Well, okay. We might as well go inside for breakfast, then. Curtis, do you want--

CURTIS: (Cuts him off, slaps hands together:) --I thought you'd never ask! I was so hungry on my way over, I was tempted to eat the grass and tree bark out here! (Jane chuckles while the others stare at him oddly) Jane knows. I'll explain it to you on the way to the mansion.

TINA: (Turns to Krystal, smiles:) Ready to spar with me, Krystal? I'm still pumped-up, and I suspect I won't have to hold back on you as much as I did on Darren. (Darren rolls his eyes, stares at her in mild disbelief, then slips own his own pair of sandals, which were nearby. Curtis and Jane chuckle)

KRYSTAL: (Cocks an eyebrow:) Huh?

TINA: (Smirks:) You know, "practice", "work out", what you came here for? I don't want you to waste wearing that outfit, and keeping it clean. Outside of Darren and the people who work under me, you're the best workout partner I ever had. Besides, I haven't practiced against you in quite a while, and I'm eager to see what else you've learned in that time.

KRYSTAL: (Glances at Darren, uneasy expression:) Well, uh, but I was going to go in with--

DARREN: (Good-natured chuckle:) --It's okay, Krystal, I'll be fine--

JANE: (Grins, jumps in, puts arm around Darren's waist:) --Yeah, he'll have me and Curtis to take him back to the mansion and prop him up. (Wry, teasing tone:) You can join us later, Krystal--? (Krystal shows a cool expression, forces a smile, curt nod) You guys have a good time. (Walks off with Darren and Curtis)

CURTIS: (As they're walking, slight frown:) And in the meantime, bud, to give us a little something to chew on, maybe you can tell me _again_ why in the hell you're allowing Rory to come to the party tonight...? (Darren sighs while Jane grins)

Krystal snorted to herself as she watched them from behind, then turned to Tina, sat her gym bag down, and started to stretch.

**********

_(Scene changes to the mansion, the same time)_

In Jim's bedroom, Millie glared at her ex-husband, her arms crossed. Both still had on their nightclothes, and stood in the middle of his room.

MILLIE: --So, your little snide remark in the home theater last night concerning Edward was really about "nothing"?

JIM: (Holds arms out:) Yeah, nothing. I told you that. (Adds:) And it wasn't "snide". I was just wondering why Edward was so concerned about who'd go first when Tina checked our rooms, that's all--

MILLIE: --To which Edward insisted that we check his room first, which Tina did. So, what's the problem?

JIM: (Sighs:) Like I _said_, there's no problem.

MILLIE: (Narrows eyes:) You'll forgive me if I have a hard time believing that. (Pauses, realizes:) You think Edward had something to do with that bug Tina found in your room last night, don't you, (pauses:) or at least you _hope_ that he did.

JIM: (Frowns:) What's _that_ supposed to mean?

MILLIE: (Stares at him for a long moment as if he's an idiot:) You're wishing that Edward will go away like a bad dream, as if he never existed. You think that since a bug was found in your room, we can pin it on Edward, and this would give you your little "avenue" to worm your way back into my life. Well, I hate to burst your little bubble, but it just won't be, buster! (Jim looks off, exasperated) Your attitude _hasn't_ changed against him, has it? You _still_ don't like him. You've _lied_ to me--

JIM: --_Lied?!_ (Through clenched teeth, growing angry:) Dammit, wait a minute, Mill, I--(pauses, tries to calm himself down:) look, okay, _fine_. Yeah, I think he had something to do with that bug, don't ask me why, (Millie glares) and yeah, I _want_ to believe he might be behind those damn stories about Darren and his birth family. (Holds hand up before Millie can speak:) Yes, I _know_ nothing was found in his room, but, well--(stops, looks off)

MILLIE: (Narrows eyes:) Go on, Edward, you've come _this_ far, why stop now? What were you going to say?

JIM: (Pained expression, wonders if should say anything about the _Apocalypse Now_ tape Edward claimed to have had, or even Woo:) I--I--(long pause, looks off, quieter tone:) _forget_ it. Just--forget it. I've been under a little, er, strain lately...

MILLIE: (After a moment, deep scowl:) "Strain", huh? (Pauses, controlled tone, sighs:) Jim, I'm not going to say anything to Edward or Darren's birth family about our little talk, but I want you to leave the mansion tomorrow morning, right after Darren's family, Jane, and Quinn's friends do. (Jim looks stunned) I don't think I can stand your being here anymore, particularly with Edward staying here right now. The only reason I'm not asking you to leave now is that it would create more questions than either of us can answer, and I don't want Darren's family to leave here on a bad note, or not to have a good time at the party tonight, knowing that you've left for some reason. I'll speak to Darren about this after you've gone. (Adds:) If you care about him as much as I do, you'll not say anything to him about our conversation.

JIM: (Heartbroken expression, holds arms out:) Mill, for God's sake, don't do this!

MILLIE: (Goes to door, glances back sadly:) I've already made my mind up, Jim. (Pauses:) Oh, and lest I forget, I want us to _avoid_ one another as much as possible until you leave tomorrow, save for the news conference with Darren--we might as well put up a united front for our nephew. (Jim forms a pained expression) Helen wanted everybody to eat downstairs together this morning, but I think I'll make--(pauses:) other arrangements with Edward on breakfast. (Jim rolls his eyes) To be quite frank, I'm afraid I might say something really nasty to you if I'm there with him. (Pauses, softens a little:) I'm sorry, Jim, truly sorry. (Leaves)

Jim looked after her for an instant, then slumped down on his bed. He stared at the phone on his endtable warily, hoping that Woo would have good news soon.

**********

_(Scene changes to the dining room, several minutes later)_

Daria (thanks to Helen's brand of "motherly persuasion"), Tom, Helen, and Jake were all at the dining table with the Fashion Club, who were to themselves at the far end of the table talking about the party and the upcoming activities for today, eating breakfast, all dressed in their summer clothing, save for Daria, who had on her regular attire. Tom even had departed from his usual ensamble with a short-sleeved white shirt and long, baggy short white pants and sneakers.

The long dining table was almost full (it could sit up to twelve), with a huge selection of fruits, which were eaten mostly by the F.C., of course, and of bacon, eggs, French toast, juice, waffles, sausage, coffee, toast, and other various goodies.

Jane, Darren, and Curtis suddenly entered the dining room and sat at the table, beside Daria and Tom. Fiona immediately came in with Elenor and Claude, placing plates, eating utensils, and napkins in front of the trio.

DARIA: (Stops her conversing with Tom for an instant, sees the three:) Hail, hail, the gang's all here.

HELEN: (Smiles:) Darren, Jane, you're both back already? (In her falsetto voice:) Oh, _helloooo_, Curtis!

JAKE: (Grins, in a "trying-to-sound-cool" tone:) Yeah, what it _iiiis_! (Darren chuckles as he sits down beside a smirking Jane. Daria sighs, and Tom shows a small grin. Helen glares briefly at Jake, then resumes eating. Curtis tries not to laugh as he sits down)

CURTIS: (Putting a napkin down the front of his chest:) Uhhhh, good morning, Helen, Jake, everybody. (Fiona begins to serve him) Man, everything looks delicious.

JANE: (Rubs her hands:) Boy, I'll say, what a spread. I'll take a little of everything, Elenor--

QUINN: (Stops in mid-conversation with the rest of the F.C., turns to Jane, smirks:) --Yeah, and while we're eating, you and Darren can tell us how your date went last night! (The other F.C.'ers nod as well. Jane and Darren glance at each other, cocked eyebrows. Jane looks uncomfortable)

JANE: (Thought v.o.: **Great**. Bragging to Krystal about last night is one thing, but this--:) Um, well--

SANDI: (Cuts in:) --Yes, it like, seems you two would share your evening's exploits with the rest of us. I think it's only fair since we all put _sooo_ much effort into preparing you both.

STACY: (Nodding frantically, giggles, "puppy-dog" expression:) Yeah, _pleeeease_? (Tiffany simply nods slowly in agreement, smiling)

DARREN: (Pauses, looks between them all:) Er, well--

CURTIS: (Grins while chewing sausage, under his breath:) Looks like you two are becoming boxed in, huh? (Darren narrows an eye at him)

HELEN: (Admonishing tone, cuts in, glances over at Jane and Darren:)--Now, all of you, I don't think Darren and Jane should have to go into specifics, (adds reluctantly, since **she** privately wants to hear how it went as well:) if they don't, um, _want_ to--

JAKE: (Usual "back-up" mode:) Yeah! (Pauses, turns to Darren and Jane:) So, uh, how'd it go, guys, have a good time?

HELEN: JAKE! (Jake cowers)

DARIA: (Smirks, looks between them all, enjoying this:) --You know, for once, I find myself _agreeing_ with Quinn and her cohorts. (Jane stares at Daria, wide-eyed in shock, then glares. Darren narrows his eyes at her) I cut you two some slack last night by not inquiring, but since everyone else wants to ask, I might as well jump on the bandwagon. Give us the lowdown--(pauses, deadpan:) did you two _score_ with each other?

HELEN & JAKE: (Red along with Darren and Jane, Curtis and Tom smirk along with the F.C.:) DARIA!

JANE: (Sighs, to Darren:) We'd better get this the hell over with and tell them before I lose my appetite--

DARREN: (Nods:) Good idea, we can't keep the details from them any longer, I suppose. I'll start. (Looks around, calm, serious-sounding tone, sighs:) Daria's _right_. (To Helen and Jake:) Jane and I went to a hotel room in the city and had mad, sweaty, passionate sex. (Pauses, smug look at Jane:) Last night, I became a man.

The others stared at each other in absolute stunned silence, all wide-eyed with their mouths dropped, save for Daria, who cocked a quick eyebrow, then slightly smirked. Even Tom seemed shocked, the same for Curtis, who stopped in mid-eating. Elenor, Claude, and Fiona, who were coming back from the kitchen to remove some of the dishes, paused, and did the same thing. After a moment, Jane, who quickly caught on to Darren's story and had kept a straight face, finally lost it, laughing hysterically, as did Darren. Tom began to laugh, the same for Curtis and the servants.

The Fashion Club looked relieved (particularly Quinn) and chuckled a shaky "We-**knew**-you-were-just-kidding" laugh, glancing at each other uneasily. Helen and Jake, after almost swallowing their hearts in shock, glared a moment at their birth son, then did the same sort of laugh. Jane and Darren then spoke about how the date really went as all continued to eat.

**********

Over the next thirty or so minutes, after the breakfast, and of Darren's insistence of compensating the Fashion Club for Jane's dress (which she had decided to keep, despite the private but gentle teasing of Daria), Helen showed a list at the dining table of what activities were planned for the now-officially named "Family Time" after the upcoming news conference, such as a "rousing" game of lawn croquet on the estate's vast front grounds, after some picture-taking, with Jake giving an enthusiastic thumbs-up.

Daria and Jane sighed at this, exasperated, with their shoulders slumped, particularly Jane, who shuddered at a previous memory of playing that insipid game once before with Trent--and their estranged relatives. _(Note to reader: See the episode "The Teachings of Don Jake")_ A sympathetic and smirking Tom patted Daria gingerly on the back, consoling her, while Jane's shoulder was rubbed gently by a equally-sympathetic, but smiling Darren, who whispered to her to cheer up, since she'd be probably be gone to see Tess Donovan right after the time the game began anyway. Jane's eyes lit up with delight at the thought, while Daria mock-glared at her friend's luck. Quinn, after consulting with the Fashion Club, insisted that plenty of "nice-smelling sunscreen" be available so that she and her friends could keep a steady tan on their delicate skin while out in the hot sun, as well as plenty of covered golf carts to ride around in. Daria and Jane rolled their eyes.

Next on Helen's list was group horseback riding around the entire estate, which became far more appealing to Daria, who privately and sarcastically vowed to herself that she suddenly could break away from everyone at the first opportunity she got on her horse, but decided against it at the last instant, since she couldn't possibly be able to get to New York City in time to choke Jane for "escaping".

As Helen continued to go down her list, Darren glanced around for Millie, Jim, and Edward, not seeing them come down as of yet. Elenor informed him on the side that his aunt and her beau had decided to eat their breakfast alone out on the rear patio, not wanting to take up any additional room at the table, explaining that there were already "too many people" in the dining room. As for Darren's uncle, she told him that Jim had decided to eat in his room alone, saying he was "exhausted" from last night. This made Darren cock a perturbed eyebrow, wondering what was going on, since there was still plenty of room at the table for them all. He briefly glanced at Curtis, who shrugged. Daria and Jane looked at each other evenly with Tom, but said nothing.

After another few minutes, everyone (including the servants) left the dining room to go the front gates for the news conference together, save for Millie, Edward, and Jim, who were already waiting at the front, with Tina on her way. Krystal, having just finished her workout with Tina (and feeling a bit battered and bruised, much to the amusement of Daria and secret delight of Jane), met the group in the front of the mansion as they all came out. After a brief, but pleasant greeting, she followed them.

In the middle of the crowd, Krystal subtly glared at Sandi as she and the rest of the Fashion Club walked to the front gates of the mansion. They mildly complained about the long walk, and what affect it would have on their "delicate toes". The idea of walking together as a group down the very long driveway (not quite a quarter of a mile) was yet another idea of Helen's, who explained that she thought it would project "togetherness" before the world when the cameras started to whirr.

In the rear of the group, Jane had deliberately and subtly slowed herself and Daria down just enough to lag behind, wanting to privately and to quickly inform Daria out on what was said between her and Krystal this morning. Tom, walking just in front of them, listened wordlessly as well. Up front, Darren walked with Helen, Jake, and Curtis. He was so into speaking to Helen about the news conference, he was unaware of what was going on behind him.

**********

_(Scene is now at the front gates, about 20 minutes later)_

There was quite a large contingent of the media in front of the gates of the Appleton estate as Darren was speaking in front of a hastily-arranged group of microphones, so much so that the narrow road that ran in front of the estate's gates was completely closed off to local traffic by the local authorities, save for the media and any emergency vehicles. Along with the media, there were some of Maness' locals on hand as well, in the rear of the large crowd. Darren and Millie recognized most of them as their neighbors, more than likely offering their support.

Darren was surrounded on his right side by his birth family, Jane, the rest of the Fashion Club, Millie, Edward, and Jim. On his left side were Curtis, Krystal, Tina, and most of the staff, which included Elenor, Claude, Fiona (who made it a point to keep herself as far away from Krystal as possible), and another maid and butler, along with Leonard Potter. Constance had called to offer her strong support, apologizing for not being able to come because of an important meeting, but letting Darren know that she would be able to come for this evening's party, which pleased Darren.

Earlier, Helen had taken the lead, announcing that after consulting her family, she'd sue the _Weekly Blabber_ for invasion of her privacy concerning her seeing psychologists, (supported by an occasional "Hell, yeah!" by Jake thrown in for good measure) with Leonard and Helen's firm backing her up legally.

When a reporter asked about rumors that a bug had been found in a bedroom, there was an immediate barrage of questions from the media. On this, Tina took over, confirming that she had indeed discovered an electronic bug in Jim's room, and subsequently had turned it over to the police. After a quick glance at Edward, Jim had stepped over to the microphones and briefly announced that he "Didn't know why one was found in my room of all places, I'm just a harmless guy", much to the amusement of Darren and the others to chuckles, with Edward "joining" in. Tina further confirmed that the police didn't find any "recognizable" prints on it, which wasn't a surprise to her. Privately, Edward gave a sigh of relief, while Millie stole a smug glare of "I told you so" at Jim, who simply stayed sullenly silent.

The sum Helen was asking for was in the range of one million dollars, and a public apology from the _Weekly Blabber_. Darren was in the process of explaining his reasons for not suing, repeating what he had said in the home theater last night, minus his "personal" thoughts, of course.

DARREN: --And that's why I'm not suing, (adds:) tempting as it may be, it simply isn't worth it, (slight frown:) even with the discovery of that electronic bug in my uncle's room last night. I figure that the negative fallout the _Weekly Blabber_ will have to endure from the public over invading our privacy will more than be enough to satisfy me. Also, I've just been informed that the public support for me and my family, particularly here in Maness, has been, suffice it to say, overwhelming. That alone is gratifying enough--

MALE REPORTER: (Cuts in, raises voice with a slight, detectable, sneer:) --Despite the fact that they, along with everyone else, have brought up copies of the _Weekly Blabbler_ around here like they were going out of style? (Darren frowns slightly along with some of his entourage) With all due respect, even _you'd_ think that your neighbors at least wouldn't care _that_ much about your private life at all, Mr. Appleton--

MILLIE: (Before anyone else can speak, scowls:) --Now, wait a minute--

Millie was cut off by shouting and some brief scuffling from the rear, causing her to look over and past the crowd, like everyone else. Some of Maness' residents, nearer to what was going on, immediately recognized who was causing the commotion, beginning to snicker and point, and whispering to one another as the people who started it, a man and a woman, began to advance through the suddenly parting crowd, much like a hot knife going through butter, escorted by a state patrolman.

The man looked embarassingly around as they both came out from the crowd and up to the front, more out of regret that he had suddenly remembered there was to be a news conference at this _exact_ hour, and he had forgotten to try and avoid it with the woman with him in tow. The woman accompanying him merely glared at the crowd, then rolled her eyes with contemptable disdain at them all.

As the cameras whirred and the two came closer, Sandi's eyes grew wide in surprise and recognition, the same for her Fashion Club cohorts, Darren and his birth family, and Jane, who scowled. Millie cocked an inquisitive eyebrow with Edward and Jim. Krystal showed a tiny, wicked smirk.

JANE: (Standing beside Daria, whispers:) Well, well, look what the cat just dragged in--

DARIA: (Returns the whisper, deadpan:) --And that cat paid for it in spades, Jane. It has a bitter taste in its mouth that'll last for a hell of a long damn time.

HELEN: (Steps forward:) Linda? Tom?

_(Note to reader: I assume you know that there are **two** guys named Tom here at the moment, Sloane and Griffin. For the time being, Tom Sloane will be referred to as simply "Tom", and Tom Griffin as "Mr. Griffin" [unless he's spoken about or directly to by Linda, Helen, or by the other "adults"], so there won't be any confusion.)_

LINDA: (Aloof tone:) Helen, Jake, everyone. (Mr. Griffin nods wordlessly in acknowledgement, miserable expression)

SANDI: (Comes from behind Darren with Helen:) Mother? Father? What are _you_ two doing here?

LINDA: What does it _look_ like, Sandi? Your father and I are here to take you back home immediately. Get your things--(cuts eyes to Elenor, Fiona, and the other servants standing behind Darren:) or better yet, get the help there to do it for you, and we'll leave.We'll take you up to the mansion in the taxi that brought us here...

SANDI: (Holds arms out, cuts eyes over to the rest of the F.C.:) B-But, Motherrr, I have a party to attend with my friends tonight here! I have a lot of stuff to do with--

LINDA: (Cuts her off sharply, no-nonsense but still-calm tone, narrows eyes:) --Sandi, I'm not going to argue with you. Get your things and leave with us. (Pauses:) _Now_.

Sandi slumped slightly, looking over to the rest of the Fashion Club and the others with a mixture of embarassment and sadness. She turned slowly in the direction of the mansion when Millie (who had eyed Darren to not say anything just as he was about to speak) spoke in an even, but courteous tone, though privately she did not like this woman, stepping up.

MILLIE: (Forced smile:) Um, hello, Mr. and Mrs. Griffin. I don't know if you two remember me or not--

LINDA: (Slight glare, cool tone, cutting her off:) --Yes, I remember you, Millie Appleton. We met briefly in the hospital a few days after your--(glares at Darren:) "nephew" was shot. (Adds:) Your point _being_--?

Millie took note of Linda's scowl and contemptous tone to her and her nephew, but managed to keep her now-rising temper under control. She glanced around uneasily at the bevy of reporters intently watching with their cameras whirring, then spoke in a quite-not-so-sincere-but-passing-for courteous tone of voice, simultaneously forcing a light chuckle.

MILLIE: Er, my point is, is why are you and your husband in such a hurry to leave with your daughter? Perhaps you can stay for the party we're having tonight? You're more than welcome to--

LINDA: (Cuts her off, hand up:) --_No_, absolutely not. I _insist_ that we retrieve our daughter right now, if you don't mind. (Pauses, narrows eyes:) Unless you're trying to _keep_ her from us? Is that it? (Everyone looks stunned while the cameras continue whirring, save for Krystal, who subtly tries like crazy not to snicker)

MR. GRIFFIN: (Wide-eyed:) Linda!

MILLIE: (Ditto:) W-What? No, of course not!

HELEN: (Getting into the fray:) Linda, that's preposterous! I think Millie's only trying to say--

LINDA: (Voice starts to rise:) --Trying to say that she, you, and your family are trying to spoil my daughter up here, so much so, that she wouldn't want to come back to her family willingly!

DARIA: (Low whisper, to Jane:) _I_ wouldn't want to come back to my family willingly if my mom did what Mrs. Griffin's doing to her daughter right now, (pauses:) not that I haven't been tempted to come back to them on any _other_ occasions either, you understand.

JANE: (Ditto to Daria, smirks:) You mean, Helen _hasn't_ done this before to you during your miserable past?

DARIA: (Pauses, ponders:) Actually, with the exception of a very rare case or two, she hasn't. (Pauses as Jane cocks a surprised eyebrow:) At least not in front of the entire world. My mom usually waits to humiliate me in private.

JANE: (Nods:) Good. Keep it in the family, I always say. (Daria shows a slight smirk)

MILLIE: (Scowls, before an increasingly angry Helen can speak:) Now, just wait one _damn_ second, Mrs. Griffin! No one is keeping you and your husband from leaving with your daughter! I just thought--

LINDA: --No, you _didn't_ think. You and your overly-rich family care only about yourselves, (sneers:) all directing us from your tiny little private kingdom, from which you can manipulate us, the "Little People"--

MR. GRIFFIN: (Shocked expression:) Linda!

SANDI: (Alarmed with her father, for the situation is beginning to get out of control:) Motherrr, please--

JAKE: (For the first time, trying to step in:) Uh, Helen--

HELEN: (Intently watching the face-off, puts up hand to stop him:) Not _now_, Jake! (Thought v.o.: Sock it to her, Millie!)

MILLIE: (Now in Linda's face:) --I _beg_ your pardon?! (Snorts:) You? The "Little People"? Don't make me laugh! Just because your asinine idea of attempting to shove your poor daughter onto my nephew on the off-chance that she might've been able to seduce him into marrying her so you could steal his money through her fell flat on it's face, and you turned out embarassed beyond belief, don't you _dare_ take it out on us, you--you conniving (pauses, bitterly spits out:) _bitch_! (Everyone gasps in shock except Helen and Jane, who are smirking along with Daria. Krystal bites her tongue to keep from laughing out loudly, turns away)

LINDA: (Shocked, red-faced, narrows eyes:) Who-in-the-HELL are you calling a "bitch", you (pauses, looks for something to call her in return, settles for:) _bitch_?! (Begins to take a step towards a frowning and steadfast Millie [by which a scowling-Jim also begins to subtly move in response to protect Millie] as the cameras whirr even more, but is quickly and firmly held by Mr. Griffin via her arms from behind. [This stops Jim as well. Only Daria and Jane notice this] Linda looks at his hands out of each corner of her eye, dangerous glare and cool tone:) Tom, remove your hands from me right this instant!

MR. GRIFFIN: (Hesitates as if in pain, then swallows:) N-No, Linda. I won't. You're out of control, you've got to calm down.

LINDA: (Becomes stunned, then furious at her husband's actions as she strains to turn and glare at him:) I'm--_I'm_ out of control?! _She's_ the one who called me a "bitch", you idiot! If anything, you're supposed to defend me against being insulted like this! Develop a backbone for once, and be a _man_, damn it! (Mr. Griffin winces out of embarassment. Some of the male reporters, Jake, and Jim mouth "Ooooh") Now release me! (Very nasty tone:) I _won't_ ask you again.

As Mr. Griffin stared at his wife and pondered what he'd say, there was an absolute silence, save for the constant whirring of the cameras. Helen was privately surprised at (and privately impressed by) Mr. Griffin, previously assuming that the man indeed _had_ no backbone when it came to dealing with his wife. (Not that she and Jake had the same problems, oh no.) Jake took the time to gently put a hand on his wife's shoulders. Unlike Linda, this calmed Helen down.

In the meantime, Sandi was mortified, gently placing her hand on her forehead. First, her parents come out of the blue from Lawndale, now this incredibly and increasingly embarassing situation--moreso in front of the media, and _not_ the rest of the Fashion Club, whom she had grown closer to this past week. It was bad enough she had to deal with having nightmares about herself and Darren almost every night. Now, she was dealing with a _real_ one in her parent's face-off, which, when she further thought about it, shocked her a bit, for her father was beginning to stand up to her mother, a continuation of her father's recent "brave" behavior.

MR. GRIFFIN: (Now more firm tone:) No, Linda. Not until you get a hold of yourself. (Scowls:) You're right about one thing, though--I'm going to develop a "backbone" and be a "man" by putting an end to your ridiculous behavior. (Linda's mouth drops in shock along with Sandi's and Helen's) This situation has gotten totally out of hand. You've already embarassed me by forcing us to come up here, then embarassed our daughter in front of her friends and everyone else. (Mr. Griffin looks over at Darren and Millie, expression softens:) From what I've seen, the Appletons have treated our daughter with nothing but kindness, even moreso after Tuesday, by which they didn't really have to, and could've sent her back to us then. They seem to be good people. (Millie, Darren, and his family give Mr. Griffin an appreciative expression. Daria and Jane glance at each other wordlessly)

SANDI: (Comes up:) Father's right, Mother. Darren and his family have been very kind to me. I've had a lot of fun up here with my friends. (Pauses, in an unsually contrite tone for her, surprising Daria and Jane in particular:) Please don't make me leave here, it's just one more day. We can go back tomorrow.

DARREN: (Steps up, nods:) I'll go even one step further: You both could stay here overnight with Sandi, while going to the party. We have plenty of room, and you could go back with my family tomorrow to Lawndale on my jet. I'm more than willing to put all of this--(pauses, looks for words:) "unpleasantness" behind us if you are, Mrs. Griffin. How about it? (Krystal's eyes narrow)

After a long moment, Linda looked between her husband and daughter as if they had lost their minds, then at Darren with an unreadable expression. She shook her head slowly in disbelief.

LINDA: (Now a nasty glare at Darren, vicious tone:) You can keep your damn jet, Darren! We don't need or want your charity! (Strains to twist around to Mr. Griffin and Sandi:) Both of you, or rather _you_, Sandi, have grown soft! (Pauses:) SOFT, DAMN IT!! (Mr. Griffin, Sandi, and even Darren draw back in fear, though Linda's husband is still holding her) I am _not_ hearing this, I can't be! (Pauses, comes to her own personal realization:) Then again, maybe it's really not that surprising! (Jerks herself out of her husband's grip, turns to him, furious:) I can see now that Sandi's _finally_ turning out to be her father's "true" daughter after all, isn't she?!

MR. GRIFFIN: (Pauses, backs off a little, looks off uneasily towards Sandi, everyone else, light chuckle:) Uhhh, dear, maybe this isn't _quite_ the right time or place to say that, if you know what I mean--

LINDA: (Still in her furious mode:) --And why not?! (Sneers:) Are you starting to lose some that precious backbone that you've just "developed", dear?! I think it's the _perfect_ time to say it, Tom! Sandi's like just you now--a true wuss when it comes to dealing with people! (Sandi looks stunned with everyone else, save for Krystal, who's now watching intently, intrigued by what seems to be a major turn of events. Linda looks at Sandi, narrows eyes:) I tried to instill my confidence and power into you out of my love throughout your life, I really did, but I obviously failed in the end!

MR. GRIFFIN: (In a calming tone, yet wide-eyed, alarmed:) Honey, please, you've got to calm down--

LINDA: (Now even more enraged:) --Why should I, Tom?! It doesn't matter if she knows, anyway! (Sandi frowns, confused at her mother's words) She's just like you, now, remember?! Besides, she's a big girl, she can take it, and since you haven't had the guts to tell her after all these years, I might as well get it out for Sandi and the world to hear! (Turns to Sandi, pauses:) Say hello to your _aunt_ Linda, Sandi!

There was a definitive complete and stunned silence from everyone following the customary loud gasp of shock, save once again for the still-whirring cameras. Mr. Griffin had a horrified expression on his face, looking between his wife and daughter. Even Daria looked shocked along with everyone else. Jane was able to mouth "Damn!" through her shock, while Quinn mouthed "Oh-my-GOD!", through her's. Stacy looked as if she wanted to faint (again), but Tiffany held her up. Darren turned pale in realization when he remembered his conversation with Mr. Griffin the night Sandi had tried to kiss him in front of her home, and of Mr. Griffin's explanation of "long and complicated" concerning his marriage to his wife.

Sandi looked up at her mother, confused, not quite comprehending, more out of shock than anything else. Apparently, she was just about the only one who didn't get it from the get-go, with the exception, of course, of Tiffany, who simply looked out of it (as usual).

SANDI: (Shakes head slowly:) I--I don't understand Mother, what do you mean, "aunt" Linda?

LINDA: (Neutral, aloof tone:) It's as I said, Sandi. I'm your aunt Linda. Jenny, my sister, and who you thought to be your aunt, is actually your "real" mother. (Glares at Mr. Griffin, sneers:) But don't worry, dear--_he's_ your "real" father. I'm sure you can put two and two together...

DARIA: (Thought v.o. as she watches, sadly: Which'll equal one **hell** of a emotional explosion, I believe...)

SANDI: (Blinks, shakes, backs up slowly:) N-No. You c-can't be serious! (Looks at Mr. Griffin, horror-stricken:) F-Father, tell me Mother is _not_ serious!

MR. GRIFFIN: (Long pause, sad expression, sighs:) Sandi, I, well--I--

SANDI: (Turns pale, wide-eyed:) Oh, God, oh, my God--no, NO! (Turns around, runs through the gates towards the mansion, crying)

QUINN & STACY: SANDI! (Both go after her. After a moment of confusion, Tiffany follows)

MR. GRIFFIN: (Scowls:) Dammit, Linda! Look at what you've done! (Suddenly grabs his wife forcefully by her arm, turns her towards the fleeing back of Sandi:) LOOK AT HER! (Goes after his daughter)

Linda stared after her husband and snorted, looking at the red handprint he left on her arm. She paused, frowned out of realization, and turned slowly around to look at the throng of people. Virtually just about everyone was either glaring at her in steely silence, or in stunned disbelief with their mouths opened at her audacity. Linda's face formed a foolish expression, then she quietly walked through the mansion's gates in silence to follow her husband, repeatedly looking out of the corner of her eye behind her, as if she half-expected for someone to jump her from behind (not that one or two persons didn't consider doing just that in their minds).

Darren stared after Linda, then turned to the media. He had a stoic expression on his face.

DARREN: (Cool tone:) Show's over, people. (Turns, goes through the gates with the others wordlessly)

FEMALE REPORTER: But--

TINA: (Suddenly appears in front of the reporter, looks down in her eyes:) You heard Mr. Appleton. Go. (Pauses, narrows eyes in a nasty glare:) _Now_. (The reporter cringes, turns to leave with the other media members, though one or two are off to the side, giving live news reports)

**********

_(Scene changes to Sandi's bedroom, several minutes later)_

Sandi cried in her pillow, not caring about the mascara that ran down freely on her cheeks. She frowned, perplexed beyond words. _My mother is really my **aunt** Linda, and my aunt Jenny is really my **mother**? This is **sooo** damn confusing!_ Obviously, Sandi felt as if her whole world had been just turned upside down and inside out--which it had.

Outside the room, Quinn, Stacy, and Tiffany were standing, obviously worried. Quinn had been frantically knocking for a minute after rattling the locked doorknob. Stacy wiped her eyes, wet from crying for Sandi, of course. Tiffany stood by with her usual vacant expression, handing Stacy tissues. To her, it was doing something, at least.

QUINN: (Worried expression while still knocking:) Sandi? Please, Sandi, let us in, we wanna help you get through this! (Pauses, hears silence, save for a few sobs:) I-I guess she doesn't wanta see anybody...

STACY: T-This is terrible! What are we going to do, Quinn?

TIFFANY: Yeah...do?

QUINN: (Sighs, slumps:) All we can do is just be there for her when she's ready to talk, I guess.

Mr. Griffin suddenly came up the hallway from the side. Quinn narrowed her eyes and glared nastily at him with utter contempt, whereas Stacy and Tiffany stared uneasily. Mr. Griffin cringed at Quinn's expression.

MR. GRIFFIN: (Quiet tone, sighs:) I guess I deserved _that_ look. (Pauses:) Uh, may I try to speak to Sandi--?

QUINN: (After a moment, takes note of his sad look, softens her expression:) Well, um, you can try, I guess. We haven't had any luck in trying to talk to her. Don't bother trying to turn the knob, it's locked. (Steps aside)

MR. GRIFFIN: Thanks. (Starts knocking:) Sandi? Please open up! It's me, your father!

SANDI: (From inside, muffled and very bitter, sarcastic:) Are you _sure_ you're my "real" father, and not my "uncle"?!

TIFFANY: (To no one in particular:) But I thought...he _was_ her...father...

MR. GRIFFIN: (Rolls eyes at Tiffany, sighs:) Yes, Sandi, I _am_ your father--your real and birth father like your mo--(pauses, checks himself:) _Linda_ said, and not your uncle! Please let me in so I can explain what happened, I'm begging you!

There was a long pause, then the door slowly was unlocked and opened. Quinn and the other Fashion Clubbers gasped at her very matted-looking hair and facial features for the briefest instant, but Sandi was way past worrying about how she looked for a change, ignoring their reaction while zeroing in on her father with an emotionless expression (Daria would've been proud). Mr. Griffin turned to the group.

MR. GRIFFIN: Would you all please leave me to speak to Sandi alone?

QUINN: (Cocks an eyebrow, keeps her eyes on Mr. Griffin:) Sandi?

SANDI: (After a moment, changes expression, softens:) I'll be fine, Quinn, everybody. (Hesitates:) Um, thanks for coming up here, I appreciate it.

STACY: (Suddenly surprises Sandi by hugging her:) It was the least we could do for you, Sandi! (Puts Sandi at arm's length, narrows eyes:) If you need anything, just call us, okay?

SANDI: (Small smile, genuine:) Like, I--will, Stacy. (Stacy nods, lets go) (Watches them leave, turns to her father, motions with a subtle contemptible sneer:) After _you_-- (Mr. Griffin goes in hesitantly, door is shut behind him. Quinn looks at the others for a moment and vice-versa, then they head downstairs)

**********

Mr. Griffin looked around Sandi's room as his daughter sat down on her bed and crossed her arms, now scowling.

MR. GRIFFIN: (Hesitates, trying to lighten the mood:) Er, Darren gave you quite a nice room. It's bigger than the one you have at home. You even have a walk-in closet.

SANDI: (Gives a quick glance around:) Yes, I do, and it's bigger than mine as well. (Pauses, straight to the point:) What, like, happened with you and aunt Jenny, Father?

MR. GRIFFIN: (Sits down on the bed beside her, pauses:) A stupid thing we both did one night almost seventeen-and-a-half to eighteen years ago, Sandi, (to which Sandi drops an eyebrow, adds quickly:) please don't take that in the wrong way. Your moth--Linda and I had some major problems early in our marriage. I was struggling through my first accounting job right out of college, the same for your mother at her new job as an young anchor for the early morning news that she had gotten right out of college. Our schedules always seemed to miss each other, and we rarely had enough time to be a real husband and wife to one another. It was straining us both badly, to say the least. We'd get into shouting matches, eventually even throwing a vase or two at each other. (Sandi looks surprised, genuinely shocked that her father actually **had** a backbone against Linda once) Anyway, your aunt Jenny, then a sophomore who had followed Linda across the country and was going to the same university, a (pauses:) "byproduct" of their parent's encouragement for Linda to keep an eye out for her "baby" sister, suddenly came by our apartment one night while your mother was out of town at a media convention. Jenny had had a nasty argument with her college boyfriend and they had broken up, which upset her greatly. She ran to Linda for some moral support, but found me instead. Jenny was really upset and crying. Add to that my being the dutiful brother-in-law who himself wanting to be--(pauses:) "appreciated", I, well, attempted to comfort her. (Pauses, looks off, shamefaced and embarassed:) Jenny--was quite--attractive, and one thing led to another--

SANDI: (Frowns:) --And like, I was (ugh) conceived, an' everything nine months later, right?

MR. GRIFFIN: I--yes, I guess it was like that. In between, needless to say, your mo--Linda was rightfully quite furious with us when I broke down and told her what happened after she came back a few days later. I was feeling guilty as hell, the same for your au--birth mother Jenny. In fairness to Linda, she didn't speak immediately about this to your grandparents on both sides, which I have to admit, shocked me to no end. (Pauses:) I thought for _sure_ that the marriage was over. Linda explained to me that your granddad on her side had a weak heart, and it would've killed him if he and your grandmother found out, that the best thing to do was to not tell anyone, at least for the time being.

SANDI: But, like, what did you all do when you found out au--Jenny was pregnant with me? How was she able to stay in college, and stuff? What about the holidays when you all visited grandmother and grandfather? How'd you cover all of that?

MR. GRIFFIN: Well, when Jenny told us after she had started to have morning sickness symptoms a few months later as well as her beginning to show, and had checked with a doctor, the personal pain returned to Linda, and to me for doing this to her--to both of them. However, Linda was still very close to Jenny, (Sandi's eyebrows raise in genuine surprise, but her father doesn't notice) and even after what had happened, Jenny was still her "baby" sister. Linda decided to take care of Jenny like I did--and the baby she was carrying as well. We decided to pay for everything, and helped Jenny to continue in her studies, (pained expression:) even working out a "convenient" cover story to her classmates that Jenny had gotten pregnant by a "fellow student" who had dropped out and left school, and had abandoned her when he found out she was carrying his child. Some angry students wanted to "pursue" the guy, but we and Jenny convinced them that he "wasn't worth it". (Pauses:) We both usually went with her to the doctor for regular examinations. When it was time for Jenny and us to visit your grandparents, Linda covered for her absences, saying that Jenny was, er, too busy to come with us, having to study very much for her major, which was botany, and she wouldn't have time to visit until, surprise, a year later. Of course, Jenny called your grandparents frequently so she wouldn't be a "stranger" to them, though it was extremely hard for her emotionally to lie to them.

SANDI: (After a long pause, taking this all in:) Like, um, didn't the doctor you guys went to ask any embarassing questions and stuff, you know, like who was the father?

MR. GRIFFIN: (Shrugs:) Of course, and we came clean and told him I was, since we had to establish a true medical history for you. (Pauses:) He didn't really judge us, thank goodness. In fact, he praised us for being completely honest.

SANDI: (Another long pause:) You said mo--(pauses, lowers voice for an instant on the word:) mother and you helped to take care of the baby--me, right, while Jenny was carrying me? (Mr. Griffin nods) Well, after I was born, how'd I end up with you two and not her?

MR. GRIFFIN: (Sighs:) Jenny--wasn't ready to have a child, Sandi. She was still going to school, and raising you full-time would've taken that away, that and the fact she had plans to wait until she was married and well-established in her career to do so. We, or rather, Linda, offered, no, _insisted_ on wanting to raise you as her own child and I immediately agreed. (Pauses:) I did _not_ want to give away my own daughter to be adopted. (Frowns, pauses, pensive expression:) You know, it's ironic: My cheating on Linda actually ended up _saving_ our marriage because it made us both more determined to work out our problems--(pauses:) well, that and having you as--as--_our_ daughter. (Sandi simply stares at him with no expression) When Jenny had you, we immediately had the papers made out to have me as the father and Linda as the mother.

SANDI: (Turns pale:) So, aunt Jenny didn't want me, 'cause I'd be a "burden" to her? (Goes on before Mr. Griffin can speak, snorts, looks away:) I'm surprised she just didn't _abort_ me when she first found out she was pregnant!

MR. GRIFFIN: (Shakes his head forcifully:) NO! Don't you _dare_ think either of those things, do you hear me?! (Sandi draws back at his tone, surprised) Your au--birth mother loved you enough to never have done a thing like that to you and of giving you to us, I loved you enough to want you, too--(pauses, adds:) and Linda loved you enough to want you to be _her_ daughter! We _all_ loved you!

SANDI: (Stands, points accusingly:) Oh? If that's the case, why didn't any of you tell me all of this earlier in my life, huh? (Pauses:) And when I think about it further, did my grandparents ever find out about this--on _both_ sides?

MR. GRIFFIN: (Stands as well:) Your grandfather on your mo--Linda's side died before we told your grandmother. (Frowns slightly:) When I think about it, she seemed to _not_ be all that surprised when we told her, taking it very well. She said that you looked more like Jenny's daughter than Linda's anyway. (Pauses, ponders, looks up:) Yes, that's right. (Sandi rolls her eyes) We also told my parents right afterwards. They, however, took it far worse, being furious with me and Jenny for doing such a thing to Linda, (sighs:) and I really couldn't blame them. After a while, they forgave us, especially after they saw that Linda had forgiven me, and we were working on strengthening our marriage. They've obviously kept the secret like Linda's mother, even until this day.

SANDI: (Crosses her arms, cool look:) And what about telling me?

MR. GRIFFIN: (Pained expression: ) I wanted to, Sandi, I really did, but I--(long pause:) I just couldn't. I was too ashamed, and I was so--so scared about how'd you react. There were times I wanted to tell you when I stared at you playing by yourself in your room when you were little, but I just didn't have the backbone, (bitter chuckle, looks off:) which proved Linda right, I suppose. I felt guilty about my part in bringing you into this world, and I couldn't let go thinking about that. (Pauses:) I'm not trying to blame Linda, but every time we'd get into an argument, she'd bring up what I did, holding it over me, and I eventually--(hangs head:) just--shut up. I began to get it in my head that Linda was right, I was a wuss, and I just gave up and let her decide to run everything, including the marriage, eventually. You might say I thought I was obligated to let her have her way. (Pauses, looks back up, quiet tone:) I'm--I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Sandi.

Sandi turned away slowly from her father and stared off into space, deep in thought, trying to piece all of the seemingly unbelievable story she was hearing together. Mr. Griffin decided to not to say anything to interrupt her, allowing his daughter to dictate the situation. He felt he owed her that much, at least. After a long moment, she spoke in a low tone as if she were in a daze, her back still to him.

SANDI: Aunt Jenny rarely came around to visit us, even after she married uncle Mike and had a family, and went back to the West coast to live. (Shrugs:) I just thought she and (hesitates:) mother weren't, you know, close when they were growing up. (Pauses:) I remember she hardly came around me when she did visit, (narrows eyes, realizes:) even sort of _avoiding_ me. When I think about it now, she got along better with Sam and Chris than with me. (Turns to her father, who looks briefly surprised and hopeful to have heard Sandi still call Linda her "mother" once again:) Was it because of what happened?

MR. GRIFFIN: (Nods head slowly:) Yes, basically, but I blame myself for that. (Sandi frowns at him, confused. He notices:) I could've told you at any time, remember, and I didn't. I asked Jenny to let me tell you, and she allowed me to do it whenever I wanted. (Sighs, sad expression:) If only I had done this sooner, maybe Linda and Jenny could've become closer again instead of eventually drifting apart--(pauses, guilty look:) because of what I did--and you wouldn't have had to go through all of this, now. (Pauses, frowns:) I think that's definitely part of what made Linda the way she is now, you know, her becoming hard-driving, determined, and uh, well--

SANDI: (Bitter smirk:) --And "bitchy", you can say it, Father, I won't be offended. (Sighs:) After all, I was taken under her wing, and she "molded" me into what she wanted me to be--like her. (Pauses, small chuckle:) I suppose I won't be able to use her as a "shield" against you when you get mad at me if I act like a spoiled brat anymore, huh?

MR. GRIFFIN: (Surprised expression that Sandi herself pointed this out, then a small smile:) Well, I guess not, though it'll be a heck of a lot easier for you not to behave like that now that you realize this, (pauses, frowns:) like I do now to be strong, as opposed to not having the "backbone" to tell you after all these years. (Sighs, slumps shoulders:) You're not the only one who was "molded", Sandi, though in my case, I allowed your mo--(hesitates, decides to continue:) your mother to do it, I have no excuses. (Pauses, turns pale:) Oh no, I just thought of something. (Sandi cocks an eyebrow) Sam and Chris. How are _they_ going to react?

SANDI: (Sighs, rolls her eyes:) I suppose they'll get through this, just like I'm going to have to do. (Pauses:) And in case you're wondering, I still consider them to be my--(pauses:) brothers, _not_ my half-brothers or half-cousins, or something, and aunt Jenny's kids to still be my cousins, (adds, brief scowl, sarcastic:) though at times I wish I could see my brothers as not being related to me at _all_.

MR. GRIFFIN: (Small smile, chuckles, relieved:) I'm glad you still see them as that, Sandi--(pauses, hesitates:) and--and apparently the same for Linda as your mother. (Sandi shows a cool expression, looks off for an instant)

SANDI: (Dismissive tone:) I basically decided to do _that_ because I've been raised by her all of my life, along with you. Both of you _are_ my parents. I can't simply, like, sweep that under an icky dirty boulder, or whatever. (Scowls:) Still, there are some things that are going to change when we get back home. We've all got to have a long talk, or something.

MR. GRIFFIN: (Nods:) Agreed--not just for you and us, but for me and--(pauses:) your mother, as well. (Pauses:) Speaking of which, I was thinking about your talking with someone else when we get back, too.

SANDI: (Cocks an eyebrow:) Oh? Talk to who?

MR. GRIFFIN: (Pauses, swallows:) Uh, a psychologist? (Sandi's eyebrows raise in surprise) Darren--told me about his suspecting that you were somehow affected by what happened in the warehouse that night. (Sandi grows tense, cringes slightly) Let's face it, Sandi, you _have_ been acting differently ever since that night, and it's just too much for me to ignore that much of a change. (Sandi looks off, says nothing) Darren offered in full to pay for you to see one, like he's doing. I heard you talking about having a nightmare or two about it to your mother before you came up here, and Darren confirmed it to me before he had that news conference on Tuesday. (Pauses:) I hope you won't be annoyed with Darren for telling me.

SANDI: (Hesitates:) I--no, I won't, Father. I know he only has my best interests at heart, particularly because he, like, felt guilty because he thought all that happened that night was all his fault. The same goes for my friends, (pauses:) especially Quinn--and, uh, _you_. (Mr. Griffin looks surprised at his daughter's frankness, and Sandi quickly continues, shudders:) I've had the same nightmare just about every night since it happened, except for this Tuesday. (Mr. Griffin now takes on a concerned expression) I suppose that was because I was sooo excited about going to see Candi Gunwald, an' stuff.

MR. GRIFFIN: (Pauses, comes over to her, gently places his hands on her shoulders:) Do you--want to talk about your nightmare, (adds quickly as Sandi cringes again, quickly removes hands:) or, maybe not--?

SANDI: I, no, it's, like, okay. I don't think it'll hurt to talk about this to you--(pauses:) I'll stop if it gets, like, too hard or something. (Pauses, takes a deep breath:) I dreamed of finding Darren having been shot, lying on his back, in a pool of blood, like I saw him in the warehouse that night. Only in this case, it was outside, at night, on some sort of grassy plain, or something, and I was all alone with him. I came over, kneeled down beside him, and started to cry while caressing his face. I tried to say something to comfort him, but the words, like, got stuck in my throat and wouldn't come out. He looked up at me, and held my other hand, saying, "I'm sorry, Sandi", over and over again. (Pauses, looks as if she wants to cry, but holds back. Her father holds her close to him) Darren then went limp and died, (adds:) with his eyes open. The next instant, it began to rain--_blood_. (Mr. Griffin looks horrified. Sandi pauses, shudders:) Lots and lots of it. It, like, seemed to get soaked into everything, (pauses:) including me. I looked down at Darren, and he like--like, (narrows eyes, searches for words:) turned into a skeleton, then into dust for a second, then into a bloody sorta mud that sank in the red ground. I screamed, then I woke up. I was in a cold sweat, an' everything.

MR. GRIFFIN: Oh Lord, Sandi--(hugs her, and she reluctantly begins to return it)

SANDI: (Holding back sobs:) I, like, couldn't sleep but for a little while, then hardly at all! (Calms herself a little:) I started to _hate_ sleeping, and at times even _looking_ at Darren while I was awake up here, (adds:) at least at first, that's why I didn't wanna come up here, but I slowly became used to seeing him. (Pauses:) I tried to keep myself busy while being up here during the early morning hours, like going to the home theater to see a movie, or of seeing TV in my room, an' stuff, anything to try an' not to sleep, at least at night! (Pauses, quieter tone:) I slept a little better when the sun was up in the mornings, an' I could sleep in...

MR. GRIFFIN: (Rocking her, gentle tone:) Oh, Sandi, I'm so sorry--

SANDI: (Pulls away from him gently, wipes her eyes:) Wait, there's more. When I heard that Darren and his birth family were going to talk in the media room that night, I--(pauses:) decided to listen in, secretly.

MR. GRIFFIN: (Shocked:) What?! Sandi, that was supposed to be--

SANDI: (Cuts him off, annoyed:) --Yeah, like I know, a private conversation, and everything, you don't have to remind me, okay?! (Snorts:) It doesn't matter now, since everybody else has either heard or read about it since then, anyway! (Sighs, looks down:) Look, I _had_ to find out if anybody was affected that night like me--

MR. GRIFFIN: (Takes over:) --You mean, like when that "Jane Lane" girl didn't use her red paints for a couple of days, and had no red in her paintings for a little while, because it reminded her of seeing Darren's blood? (Sandi pauses to remember, nods)

SANDI: (Surprised tone, snorts:) Then, like, I heard Quinn, who was actually _worried_ about me! Quinn, the girl who I considered a threat to my popularity, beauty, and leadership in the Fashion Club ever since she first came to Lawndale High, didn't want anything bad to happen to me! Me! (Pauses, quieter tone:) That like, _really_ got to me. She _cared_. Really cared...(Mr. Griffin smiles)

MR. GRIFFIN: I guess you sort of misjudged her, huh?

SANDI: I--guess. (Brief smirk:) _Mostly_. Anyway, Quinn's been keeping an eye out on me, even trying to hint at me to speak to her about it. I--couldn't tell her, I just couldn't, even though I wanted to the other day when she--(pauses:) confided something to me. I--didn't want to look weak to her or Stacy and Tiffany, and for them to think I was sorta _loony_ in needing to see a shrink an' stuff.

MR. GRIFFIN: (Surprised expression:) Weak? Actually, I think it would've had the opposite effect. (Sandi cocks an eyebrow) She and your other friends probably would've admired you for telling them how you felt about that night. It would've shown that you were--human.

SANDI: (Looks off:) I--suppose.

MR. GRIFFIN: And as for the "loony" part about your seeing a, er, "shrink", you don't think Darren or his birth mother were "loony" for seeing any, do you?

SANDI: (Shakes head:) No, like, of course not. (Pauses:) I guess things are going to be a little different from now on with my friends when we all get back to Lawndale.

MR. GRIFFIN: (Smiles:) I guess so. It's good to have friends who'll always be there for you.

SANDI: (Ditto:) Yes, it is. But still--(long pause:) I-I suppose I _should_ see a shrink, or something, huh?

MR. GRIFFIN: (Gentle tone, relieved expression:) I don't think it could hurt, Sandi, only help. (Hesitates:) I--tried to tell your mother several times about your possibly needing to see one after I spoke to Darren, but, well, she didn't want to be disturbed after being humiliated on Tuesday--(looks off)

SANDI: (Rolls eyes:) --She, like, wouldn't listen to you, of course. (Pauses, bitter tone which Mr. Griffin picks up on:) Figures.

The intercom in Sandi's room suddenly activated. Sandi went over to the intercom.

CLAUDE: (Voice, unsure:) Miss Sandi--? I'm truly sorry to have bothered you, but there's a call from a "Jenny Newman". (Sandi and her father look at each other, surprised) She claims she's your (pauses:) aunt, and she wants very much to speak to you--(pauses:) if you're up to it. 

SANDI: (Cuts in, clicks on receiving button:) --No, it's quite alright, Claude. She's (pauses, glances at her father:) _definitely_ my aunt. Thank you, I'll speak to her.

CLAUDE: Very well, Miss Sandi. I shall direct the mansion's operator to connect her to your room. (Signs off. Sandi releases the receiving button)

MR. GRIFFIN: I guess she viewed what happened on the TV like everyone else. (Pauses:) Or someone could've told her. (Pauses, concerned expression:) Sandi, are you sure you're really ready to--

SANDI: (Firmly interrupts him, slight determined frown:) --Yes, Father, I am. (Sighs:) I'm going to have to talk with her sooner or later anyway, so it might as well be now.

MR. GRIFFIN: (Pauses:) All right, Sandi, if that's what you want. I'll go downstairs and find--find your mother.

SANDI: (Small smile:) Very well, Father. (Pauses:) And, um, thanks for comforting me.

MR. GRIFFIN: (Returns the smile:) You're welcome, Sandi. (Pauses, hesitates:) And thank you for not hating me, or your mother. (Leaves as Sandi pauses, ponders on his words for an instant, then reluctantly picks up her phone as it begins to ring)

**********

_(Scene changes to the downstairs, a few minutes **earlier**)_

Helen, Jake, Millie, and Edward were with Linda in the family room. Leonard had went back to Appleton Tower, and Jim had immediately excused himself to his room, which caused Edward to subtly smirk, assuming Jim had more "business troubles" to check on, or speak to Woo about. Jane and Darren had both gone to their rooms for a quick shower and change of clothing, ditto for Krystal, who was doing the same in an upstairs spare full bath, for she had brought her own clothes, both for today, and for tonight's party. Daria, Tom, and Curtis were in the study/library, and the Fashion Club, minus Sandi, of course, had went outside on the rear patio. It had been Millie's idea while they had walked back to the mansion for Darren and Jane to take the opportunity to go ahead and change, primarily becuse she (good-humorously) suggested that they were beginning to "Smell a little ripe", much to the amusement of Daria, Tom, and Curtis. Both immediately rolled their eyes playfully at her, and went.

In actuality, Millie had an another motive for dismissing her nephew and Jane to freshen up: The constantly nasty scowls they both were giving Linda as they followed her to the mansion, along with Millie herself and everyone else, but moreso with Darren and Jane. Rather than possibly seeing a shouting match break out with Linda after they came in (basically from Jane), Millie wanted a cooling-off period. Apparently, Helen had somehow picked up on this, and had privately thanked Millie for coming up with the suggestion.

Needless to say, the early part of the planned "Family Time" was abruptly cancelled. There was a tense silence and some more serious glaring in the large room between Helen, Millie, and Linda, with virtually only Linda on her own side, alone, with her arms crossed, looking out through the large window that overlooked the mansion's rear grounds. In the middle of the room, a scowling Millie leaned over to Helen, whispering.

MILLIE: (While watching Linda's back:) _Look_ at that witch. The absolute nerve of her, just staring there, as if she doesn't have a damn care in the universe. How in the world could you have tolerated knowing that woman for almost two years, Helen?

HELEN: (Sighs, whispers back while glancing at Linda:) It wasn't easy, Millie, believe me. I didn't have to see her everyday in Lawndale, at least.

MILLIE: (Still scowling:) Just seeing her one _second_ everyday can ruin anybody's cheery disposition. (Shakes head slowly:) How could she do that to her own--(pauses, still in a tone of disbelief:) _niece_?

HELEN: (Nods slowly:) It still boggles my mind that Sandi's actually Linda's niece, too. To me, Sandi looks so much like Linda, though in fairness I've never met this "Jenny" woman. (Pauses:) Kind to think of it, I've often heard a theory that some children look more like their aunts and uncles at times to some people. In this case, that seemed to turn out to be _right_. Still, despite how I--(pauses:) we might both feel about Linda, we have to look at both sides of this. How could Tom do _that_, even to Linda, of all people, and moreso, with his sister-in-law?

MILLIE: (Snorts, glares some more at Linda, bitter tone:) I don't know, but with his being married to--(pauses, motions:) _her_, I'm not surprised that Mr. Griffin would've been driven to go after another woman, even her sister. Right now, I'm more worried about Sandi, and how _she's_ doing.

HELEN: Yes, you're right, of course. I hope her father will be able to talk to her--

MILLIE: (Sighs, glances up:) Well, he hasn't come from upstairs yet, so maybe he is. (Pauses, ponders, brief frown:) I wonder what made Sandi's parents come up here today, all of a sudden? Surely they could've waited until their daughter returned tomorrow. (Cocks an eyebrow:) Do you think that we should ask them--?

HELEN: (Narrows eyes:) Hmm--I've wondered about that a little myself, on both of your thoughts. (Pauses:) Tempting as it is, it's probably best that we don't. They, or rather Linda, may have had personal reasons, since Tom looked as if he didn't want to come here in the first place. To be honest with you, now that I think about it, I'm surprised Linda allowed Sandi to stay with us for this long.

MILLIE: (Sarcastic chuckle:) She probably just came out of her "fainting spell" after Darren had put her in her place on Tuesday, and it just hit her--(Helen smirks)

Jake leaned over to a bored-looking Edward while they were leaning on the fireplace as they were watching all three women, whispering.

JAKE: Whoa, this is some really heavy stuff, huh, "Eddie"?

EDWARD: (Drawn-out tone:) Yes, Jake, it's, er, "heavy".

JAKE: (Pauses, looks around:) Gosh, I wonder where Jim is? He's been gone for an awful long time...

EDWARD: (Inward smirk, thought v.o.: Probably filing for his business' bankruptcy on the phone?:) Oh, I'm sure he'll be down soon, Jake.

JAKE: Yeah. Gee, I wonder what's gonna happen next?

EDWARD: (Thought v.o.: Your leaving me alone?:) Oh, I simply don't know, Jake. I'm sure the Griffins will be able to work their way through this difficult time in their lives.

JAKE: (Looks down:) Yeah. Still, I wish I could--

A smiling Elenor suddenly entered with a complimentary tray of iced tea, breaking Jake's thoughts, surprising everyone. Elenor explained that she thought they all needed something cool to drink, to relax everybody. She went around the room, starting with Jake, serving the tea. Each took their glass, thanking her politely. When Elenor came over to Linda last, Linda cooly stared for a moment and took the tea, snorting indifferently.

LINDA: Huh, it's _about_ time. I was getting parched, dear. Next time, _do_ try and hurry it up a little quicker, hmmm? (Drinks tea. Elenor frowns, the same for Millie and Helen, and now even Jake. Edward continues his bored expression, looking off)

ELENOR: (Curtseys, faux-apologetic expression and tone:) Oh, I _do_ apologize for my lateness, Miss Linda. (Pauses, snidely adds:) In the future, I'll first try to read your mind, and then try to conjure this up right on the spot. My magic wand's a tad rusty, you must understand. (Linda's countenence takes on a shocked and outraged expression, while Helen covers her mouth, giggles low, the same for Jake. Even Edward smirks briefly at this. Millie tries to give Elenor an admonishing glare, but fails miserably, low smirk and chuckle)

LINDA: WHY, YOU--(looks over at Millie:) I _demand_ that you make her apologize to me for her smart mouth, or fire her!

MILLIE: (Trying desperately not to laugh:) N-Now, Mrs. Griffin, I'm sure Elenor was only kidding, (smirks:) right, Elenor?

ELENOR: (Thought v.o. as she smirks back to Millie: Of course not, and you and I **both** know it.:) (Faux-smile:) Indeed, Mistress Millie. I apologize for my flippancy, Miss Linda. Excuse me. (Leaves, thought v.o. as she eyes Linda: **Definitely** a pompous bitch...)

LINDA: (Smug expression, watches after her:) That's better. It's reassuring to know that the hired help knows their place around here. (Turns to Helen, smirks:) So, I'm curious, Helen: How long did you see a psychologist for thinking you had lost your birth son? A few months? Years? (Drinks tea casually)

HELEN: (Frowns with Jake and Millie. Edward watches intently, inwardly amused) (In a flat tone:) It was long enough.

LINDA: (In a casual tone that's laced subtly with amusement, continues:) I wonder how you felt in hindsight to go to a shrink for _nothing_? You spent all of that money and time, giving out all of your precious, private memories of your pain to a perfect stranger, (pauses, glances up for an instant:) oh, or was that _strangers_? You _did_ see more than one, from what I read in the _Weekly Blabber_...(Drinks tea casually. Helen looks more stunned than angry to hear even Linda cut **this** deep into her. Millie appears to about to explode in a rage, which causes Edward to come over to hold her)

JAKE: (Suddenly jumps in, startling Helen and Millie, shakes fist in Linda's surprised face, enraged:) HEY! You can't talk that way to my wife, dammit! She _thought_ she lost Darren and couldn't deal with it, so she had to speak to a psychologist or two, so what of it?! (Helen clearly is touched by her husband's defense)

MR. GRIFFIN: (From side, even tone:) --Jake's right, Linda. (Everyone looks at him in the open entrance from the foyer) You had absolutely no right to say that to her. (Walks over to her, looks down into her eyes:) Apologize to her right now.

LINDA: (Caught slightly off-guard, tries to regain the initiative:) And if I don't--?

MR. GRIFFIN: (Same, even tone:) This isn't open to debate, Linda. You _will_ apologize to Helen right now.

LINDA: (Stares up into her husband's eyes uneasily. Isn't quite sure how to deal with her "new" husband yet, ponders, looks over to Helen:) I--apologize, Helen, Jake. I've been under some--(pauses:) enormous amount of pressure these past few days, you understand.

HELEN: (After a moment, decides to accept, particularly since she's **never** heard an apology before from Linda:) It's--(pauses:) all right, Linda. We've all been under some, er, "enormous" amount of pressure recently. (Thought v.o.: And **you're** partly the cause of it, to us and yourself, other than that damn tabloid story.)

MR. GRIFFIN: Thank you, Linda, Helen. (Pauses:) Now, Linda, speaking of psychologists, I meant to tell you that Sandi will need one when we get back to Lawndale. (Linda looks stunned. Helen, Jake, and Millie glance at each other. Edward crosses his arms, interested expression) I was able to talk to her up in her room. (Pauses:) She's speaking to Jenny right now. I assumed your sister had heard about the news from one of her friends, or has seen it on TV herself. (Linda's stunned expression recedes a little, now being replaced by worry as she slowly sits down on the couch, listening) As for the psychological situation about Sandi, I wanted to speak to you earlier, but you never allowed me--

**********

_(Scene is in Jim's room, the same time)_

Jim, already agitated concerning his situation with Millie, and slightly desperate, spoke on the bedroom phone.

JIM: (Frowns:) Whattaya _mean_, "Woo just stepped out"? He told me last night that he'd have something by today on my case!

**********

_(Scene is in Los Angeles, Woo's office)_

Carla, Woo's secretary, sat at her desk, spoke in a hurried, but courteous tone.

CARLA: I'm sorry, Mr. Morse, but another big case Woo's working on broke, and one of our men called him to the scene! I don't know when he'll return! (Pauses:) I _could_ try and page him if you want, but that's the best I can do on short such notice--

JIM: (Low snarl, cuts her off:) --No, that won't be necessary. (Pauses, sighing and calming voice:) I--understand that the man has other cases to attend to as well and not just mine. Besides, I just remembered that he told me _he'd_ do the calling. (Pauses:) Look, I'm sorry for biting your head off, Carla. I'm--just really eager to find something, that's all...

CARLA: (After a moment, smiles:) It's all right, Mr. Morse. Believe me, your call is tame compared to some other client's calls Woo's had.

JIM: (Relieved tone:) Fair enough, and call me just Jim. Well, when he comes back, please have him to call me, okay? He has my cell phone number.

CARLA: I know. Good bye, Jim. (Hangs up)

**********

_(Scene goes back to Jim's room)_

Jim hung up his phone and sighed, then left to go back downstairs.

**********

_(Scene changes to the rear patio, the same time as Helen, Millie and the others were speaking)_

Quinn frowned at Stacy, perplexed while they both sat at the umbrella-covered table with Tiffany. They all were sipping sweetner-flavored tall glasses of iced tea (also provided by Elenor).

QUINN: Huh? You said Sandi _wasn't_ with you guys in the home theater that night while I was with my family in the media room? (Stacy shakes her head timidly first, then Tiffany does as well, after looking at Stacy) Well then, where was she, and why did you guys wait until now to tell me?

STACY: (Of course intimidated a little, cowers:) I-I'm sorry, Quinn, Sandi asked us not to say anything to you because she told us she was in the movie's video library, looking for something for us to watch and everything, and she didn't want to be embarassed in front of you because it took her so long to find that--ew--_Squirm_ tape! (Pauses:) Tiffany and I didn't think much of it at the time, 'till I noticed the way she looked when that horrible news story about Darren and your family's talk came out in the home theater last night. She looked--(pauses, looks for words:) guilty a few times for some reason. It made me wonder why Sandi was acting like that--(adds, looks off, lower tone:) among the _other_ things that's happened to her recently...

TIFFANY: (Passes with what is considered "serious" thinking for her, slow frown:) Hey...yeah. She _did_ look...funny...

QUINN: (Pauses, takes in what Stacy's saying, narrows eyes:) Waitasec. If she was in th' video library that night while we were in the media room, which is beside the video library, then--(gasps:) ohmygosh! She must've been listening to us talk, an' stuff! (Stacy and Tiffany look at each other. Quinn looks up, cocks an eyebrow:) But why? (Pauses, becomes wide-eyed in realization, gasps:) Unlessss--

Quinn was interrupted by Elenor, who came out on the patio.

ELENOR: (Curtseys:) Excuse me, Miss Quinn, everyone, but the Griffins, or, ahem, rather Miss Sandi and her father, request your immediate presence in the family room.

TIFFANY: Huuuh?

STACY: Um, Sandi and her dad want us in the family room as soon as possible, Tiffany.

TIFFANY: Ohh...

QUINN: Thanks, Elenor. (Elenor curtseys, leaves) I think I know why Sandi did what she did guys, and I think we're gonna hear it from her. C'mon. (Leaves with the others)

**********

_(Scene switches to the library/study, several minutes **earlier**)_

Daria and Tom, looking for a place to pass the time until Jane and Darren were finished changing, were reading at the study's table while Curtis was skimming through some books on one of the many shelves on the library's open second level. Little had been said about what had happened concerning the shocking events with Sandi and her parents earlier, though Daria privately found herself actually fretting about what Sandi was going through emotionally, now with something else more than her nightmares and sleeplessness, and possibly far worse. Tom glanced up at her briefly, concerned himself a little about Daria, who, unbeknowest to her, had a small frown of worry on her face while thinking about Sandi (which undoubtedly would've shocked her to no end, of course).

Krystal suddenly entered the study, now dressed in a light, yellow, short-sleeved blouse that was tied in a knot, exposing her flat stomach and navel, along with just enough of a cleavage that was "tastefully" exposed. She also wore short cut-off jeans and sandals to complete the outfit. Daria cocked an inquisitive eyebrow at her attire, then out of curiousity looked out of the corner of her eye at Tom, who was looking at Krystal as well with _his_ eyebrow cocked, only a little higher. Even Curtis did a bit of a double-take as he stared down, putting the book he had back on the shelf and coming down to the trio via the stepladder. Tom shook out of his stare, quickly glanced at Daria, then immediately looked back down into his book with an "ahem".

DARIA: (Low tone, wry expression and smirk:) Like what you're seeing...?

TOM: (While still looking in his book, same tone, returns smirk:) Is it my fault I just happened to look up and see "Daisy Duke" over there entering the study--like _you_ did?

DARIA: (Stands up with him, still in the low tone:) Don't try to weasel out by providing a putback in my face, Tom. I'm a female like she is. _We_ can look at each other over how we dress. _You_, on the other hand, sir, are a male--a _lusting_ one, I might add. (Tom rolls his eyes) I saw how that eyebrow was cocked--

TOM: (Grins:) Just like _your's_ was--"female". (Daria mock-glares at him)

CURTIS: (Whistles:) Whoa, Krystal. Nice outfit. Are you wearing that to the party tonight? (Daria and Tom come over)

KRYSTAL: (Grins:) Why thank you, Curtis, and no, I'm not. I bought an outfit for tonight when I was with Quinn and her friends yesterday at Reynaldo's. (Shrugs, looks over herself:) This is just a little something to tie me over until then--

DARIA: --Quite an eye-catching "tie" if you ask me. (Pauses, subtle sarcastic deadpan:) Sure you're not trying to "rope" some guy with it? (Krystal cocks an eyebrow, pauses, slight smirk as she stares. She realizes who Daria is speaking about, suspecting she's spoken to Jane and vice-versa, but keeping it to herself. Tom's eye's narrow slightly at the moment, coming up with the same conclusion, and Curtis looks between the two, slightly puzzled, then at Tom. His eyebrows rise in surprise as he ponders)

KRYSTAL: (Grins, purrs as she glances coyly at Tom, winks:) Oh, don't worry, Daria. I'm not out to get _your_ boyfriend--(Tom's face reddens slightly, uneasy chuckle. Daria's eyes narrow ever-so-slightly. Curtis, privately assuming that very same thing for some reason, shows a brief smile, inwardly relieved) (Krystal gives Tom a mock-seductive expression, grins:)--not that he isn't cute, mind you.

TOM: (Swallows hard, looks over at Daria uncomfortably:) Uh, thanks--?

DARIA: (Glances at Tom:) Oh, I _know_ it's not Tom who you'd be after. (Pauses:) He's too well-trained to know who the "Mommy" is in _this_ relationship.

TOM: (Mock-scowls while Curtis laughs:) Hey!

KRYSTAL: (Chuckles:) Exactly. (Saunters over to Curtis, mock-seductively rubs his arm, wiggles eyebrows up and down:) I'm pursuing--_other_ specimens of the masculine gender--

CURTIS: (Shakes head slowly, smirks:) --Afraid I can't help you there, Krystal. Lena will hang me out to dry if I even _thought_ about looking at another girl, which I won't. Try elsewhere.

KRYSTAL: (Mock-pout, crosses arms, grins as she looks around:) Oh, bother. Who can I turn to now?

TOM: (Glances at Daria for an instant:) Er, don't tell me that someone with _your_ looks doesn't have a boyfriend or two on the side, Krystal? (Daria returns the glance) Surely you'll be bringing some guy along with you tonight for the party--?

DARIA: (Under her breath:) Keep digging that hole, Sloane--

KRYSTAL: (Grins at Daria's crack, amused:) Yet _another_ compliment for me! Thank you! (Pauses, uneasy chuckle:) Well, um, like I explained to Jane earlier, I'm sort of playing the field right now--

DARIA: (Slight shrug:)--And um, based on what you've just said, I'm assuming that field you're playing in isn't around _here_, is it? I mean, _all_ of the guys are taken at Palace Appleton, (adds:) save for Jim, of course, and I think he's a little too old for you, unless you go for that sort of thing. (Krystal shows a "forced" smile at Daria's crack, pressing her lips together. Tom gives Daria a very quick, mock-admonishing glance. Curtis narrows an eye, for to him, something now isn't quite right, but he says nothing)

KRYSTAL: (Faux-joking tone and grin:) Oh, Daria, what a deliciously _nasty_ sense of humor you have there! (Pauses, slightly narrows eyes:) I'll bet you really go over well at parties, don't you?

DARIA: (Picks up on Krystal's subtle crack, unfazed:) No, not really, since I don't go to too many of them--

KRYSTAL: (Cuts in:) --Oh, that's right, your mother mentioned the other day when I first met her that you don't go out much. (Glances over at Tom, smirks:) I guess Tom here will just _have_ to drag you out to more of those parties starting tonight, won't he? (Daria's eyes narrow, and Tom looks uncomfortable. Krystal adds with a faux-grin:) That way, you can get out more and intermingle with the rest of us so you can expose more people to that hilarious sense of humor that you have. (Curtis looks between them all, now convinced that something's wrong)

TOM: (Begins to cut in before Daria offers a possibly nastier retort:) Actually, I--

Jane, now fully-dressed and showered, walked in, breaking up what appeared to be an increasingly tense situation. She cocked a curious eyebrow at everyone (especially at Krystal's attire) as she looked around. Krystal stared at Daria for an instant, and vice-versa, then both turned their attention to Jane, the same for Tom and Curtis, who privately vowed to find out later what exactly was going on.

JANE: _IIII_ was told by Claude that you guys were holed up in here. (Pauses:) Uhhh, did I interrupt something--?

KRYSTAL: (Before anyone can speak, smiles:) Oh no, we're finished. We just had a little talk, right, Daria, everyone?

DARIA: (As Tom and Curtis nod slowly while looking between the two uneasily:) _Ohhh_ yeah. I think our "little talk" produced some fruitful results, (adds, subtly hints:) _if_ you know what I mean, Jane.

JANE: (After a moment, slowly catches on:) Oh, um, yeah, sure, Daria. I know _exactly_ what you mean. (Krystal looks between the two, also catches on to what they're saying and inferring to each other, stays silent) (Jane changes the subject:) Anyway, I'm curious--why'd you guys come in _here_? I thought for sure that you'd avoid this place for the moment for Darren's sake.

DARIA: Originally, we were gonna go in the gameroom, but Fiona's cleaning it, so we came in here. It wasn't deliberate, but I figured if we were wanting to relax after what happened in front of the mansion earlier, this was as good as a place as any to go. (Pauses:) Still, you have a point, Jane, maybe we should leave. We wouldn't want Darren to possibly come in here, and--

Darren, himself fully showered and dressed, suddenly poked his head into the study, a slight smile on his face. Everyone stopped, and looked at each other, concerned. After a second, Darren entered stiffly. For a brief instant, Jane privately wondered if he'd say anything about or even look at the way Krystal was dressed, but he seemed to ignore her, looking around uneasily at the study. In a strange way, Jane was seemingly _grateful_ this one time for Darren's trouble with the study, which drew his main attention (not that Jane wanted it like that, of course).

DARREN: (Keeping his composure:) Ah, _here_ you all are. At first, I went to the gameroom. Fiona reluctantly told me where you all were after I prodded, but I assured her I'd be alright.

JANE: (Walks over to him with Daria:) Uh, Darren, we can leave if you want to--

DARREN: (Pauses, hesitates:) No--that's okay, Jane, it's no rush. I was just on the phone with Dr. Quinn, having finally reached him on vacation, seeing how he was taking all of this. He told me to come in here today after we spoke, anyway.

TOM: (While coming over:) At least it's good to know that despite all of this garbage that's gone down, he still has your best interest at heart, huh?

DARREN: Well, he's considered to be one of the best out there, so it's no surprise he still worries about his patients, I guess.

DARIA: Does that mean Dr. Quinn will keep being your psychologist, Darren? I wondered if he would still be after the news--

DARREN: (Nods, keeping his composure:) --Yes, he will, sis. In fact, he's planning to sue the _Weekly Blabber_ like Helen is, (pauses, smirks:) as well as _Helen's_ psychologists. (Everyone looks at each other, surprised) It so happens that Dr. Quinn knows them, too. It's apparently quite a tight-knit community in his area of profession, and he's told me that it's going to be a class action lawsuit. He also explained that he's secretly checked out of his hotel and into another one on the other side of the island. He's been in touch with _his_ lawyer all of this time.

CURTIS: (Nods:) Good for him. I hope he sues the _hell_ out of them--

KRYSTAL (Laughs:) Likewise. If we're lucky, that tabloid will go bankrupt after the barrage of lawsuits it's getting. (Smirks, looks at everyone:) Are you _sure_ you don't want to join in the piling on, Darren? Who knows? You might get enough to make up for that $50 million missing from the company's coffers. (Darren chuckles with Curtis while the others smile "kindly" to Krystal)

DARREN: I'm sure, Krystal, tempting as it is to actually follow up on your "idea". I figure Bowman and his tabloid will have more than enough to deal with without me.

KRYSTAL: (Cuts eyes over to Jane:) Oh, yes, lest I forget, I meant to ask you about something earlier this morning, Jane, but it sort of slipped my mind until now, for obvious reasons--(Jane cocks an eyebrow along with Daria) how were you going to see, (pauses:) what's her name again--?

JANE: (After a moment, narrows eyes slightly:) --Uh, Tess Donovan, and it was by a limo. (Looks at watch:) I have to be there in another hour-and-a-half or so, in fact. I've gotten my entire portfolio ready, (pauses, grins at Darren:) and a picture or two of Darren's work for her to look at. (Darren rolls his eyes. Daria smirks along with Curtis and Tom) Nope, I haven't forgotten, dear boy, sorry. (Pauses:) Why did you ask that, Krystal?

KRYSTAL: I was going to go to New York City for an hour or two before I came back here for the party, and I wanted to offer you a ride to there and back, if you didn't mind. (Jane looks surprised along with Daria and Tom. Darren is as well, though it's not for the same reason, obviously) I needed to, (pauses:) um, run to the company office to pick up an important document for my dad that just came in overnight. I'll come back and wait for your interview with Miss Donovan to end afterwards. In the meantime, on our way there we can perhaps--(pauses, smirks slightly:) get better "acquianted". Besides, why make two separate trips there at the same time if we don't have to, and riding in that limo probably would've drawn some attention to you that you otherwise wouldn't have wanted, anyway, especially after last night. What do you say? (Pauses:) Join me?

JANE: (After a moment, glances over at Daria, and vice-versa, returns smirk, shrugs:) Sure, why not? We can shoot the breeze while getting better "acquainted". (Daria and Tom look **very** surprised, which causes Curtis' eyes to frown briefly at this. Darren is looking at Jane, not noticing)

KRYSTAL: (Grins:) Excellent. We'll leave when you're ready. When will you have your things downstairs?

JANE: Gimmie 45 minutes, or at least until we'll see what happens with Sandi and her folks, first.

DARREN: (Pauses as if he wants to say something, but doesn't. Instead, in a grateful tone:) Krystal, this is really very generous of you, not that it would've been any problem for Jane to go by the limo, "attention" or not, of course. (Krystal smiles as Darren narrows an eye:) Are you _sure_ it won't be a problem--?

KRYSTAL: No problem, Darren, really. (Stares at Jane pointedly, "grins":) No problem at _all_. (Jane returns her "grin", while Daria and Tom look at each other again)

The next instant, one of the study's two intercoms, this one beside the entrance, came on. Millie's voice boomed on it.

MILLIE: Darren--?

DARREN: (Goes over to intercom, switches it on:) Yes, Aunt Millie?

MILLIE: Sandi's just entered the family room. She wants to speak to everyone.

DARREN: (Pauses, looks at Curtis, Tom and Krystal:) Uhhh, when she said "everyone", does that mean _everyone_, Aunt Millie? (Curtis and Krystal look at each other, whereas Tom looks at Daria and Jane) _If_ you know what I mean--

MILLIE: (After a moment of speaking something unintelligible off the side:) Yes, Darren, everyone, including Curtis, Krystal, and Tom. Mr. Griffin and Sandi say it's okay. (Speaks again off the side, this time understandable:) Elenor, could you please make sure Mrs. Griffin's coldpack doesn't fall off her head while she's lying on the couch? Thank you. (Everyone looks at each other)

DARREN: (Concerned expression, pauses:) Aunt Millie, is everything okay? Did something bad happen to Mrs. Griffin?

JANE: (To Daria, very low whisper:) We should only be that lucky, amiga...(Daria shows a slight smirk)

MILLIE: (Placating tone:) It's all right, Darren. Mrs. Griffin's just received some--(pauses:) "overwhelming" news from her husband concerning Sandi, that's all. Everything will be revealed when you all come in.

DARREN: (Glances at Daria and Jane, knowingly and vice-versa:) Okay, Aunt Millie, we're on our way. Thanks. (Clicks off intercom, leaves study/library with others)

Similar to the walk to the front gates for the news conference earlier, Jane and Daria had brought up the rear, with Tom joining them, all deliberately slowing down to allow Darren, Curtis, and Krystal to go on just ahead of them. Krystal, however, did smirk briefly while looking at the trio out of the corner of her eye for an instant, suspecting that they were probably whispering about her.

True to Krystal's suspicions, Daria had subtly leaned over to Jane and was speaking in a low whisper, ditto for Jane and Tom in their responses.

DARIA: Are you nuts? Why walk, or in this case, ride into the lion's den?

TOM: (Cuts in gently, smirks:) That's lion_ess_' den.

DARIA: (Slight scowl to him while Jane smirks:) No, lion's. You're not seriously suggesting to me that the _male_ lion gets off his lazy ass to leave the den to hunt for food while the female lion stays to keep house, are you?

TOM: (Mock-winces:) Yee-ouch. I guess I'd better shut the hell up now, huh?

DARIA: Yes, indeedy. That hole you've dug is deep enough, Tom. You don't wanna let it get so far down that you won't be able to climb out. (Pauses:) Seriously, Jane, have you lost the rest of your nearly-insane mind in going with Krystal to New York City? (Pauses:) _Alone_? I mean, I thought you were gonna speak to her here--

JANE: (Snickers:) --Nah, I've still got a brain cell or two in reserve, amiga, (pauses, smirks:) though I could go either way. (Pauses, more serious tone:) Look, she's thrown down her own gauntlet next to mine. Krystal knows that _I_ know about Darren, I'm sure of it, and I'm doing this to show her that I'm not gonna be intimidated. (Shrugs:) Besides, we can get a few things out on the table anyhow concerning Darren, and I definitely want to do that, womano-to-womano, in her car.

DARIA: (Sighs:) Well, I guess it's okay if you really wanna do this--(pauses, deadpan:) since they're witnesses who'll see you leave with her from here. Krystal won't be able to say that she had an iron-clad alibi if you mysteriously vanish. (Jane chuckles with Tom)

The group came to the family room, with Krystal going in first. Darren and Curtis stopped at the entrance to wait for Daria, Jane, and Tom, who had fallen behind a bit. Curtis narrowed his eyes once more at the trio as they passed him and Darren by, briefly wondering why they seemed to drag along behind. He then entered with Darren into the family room.

**********

Over the next few minutes, Sandi confessed to overhearing Darren and his family talk that night in the media room, apologizing as well, and her reasons as to why, even explaining her nightmare over her father's objections and concerns while he gently held her in his arms. At times Sandi looked as if she wanted to cry, but remarkably did not. The rest of the Fashion Club stood behind her in support, with Stacy almost ready to explode in a bawlfest of tears, stopped only by a (mildly) annoyed Quinn, who wanted to listen.

The Morgendorffers, short of a silent Daria, who nevertheless looked as sympathetic for Sandi as one could possibly imagine Daria doing for her, Darren, who obviously had felt guilty once again from hearing Sandi's nightmare because of his actions that led to her having them, and Millie, immediately let her know in no uncertain terms that she was forgiven, the same for Jane. On the far right wall of the room, Tom, Curtis and Krystal (who ever-so-slightly smirked in amusement while listening to Sandi, but then scowled when she observed Jane rubbing Darren on his shoulder with Quinn, comforting him), wordlessly watched the proceedings. Edward gently held the hand of a grateful Millie while they listened. Jim, separated from the two by Jake and Helen, stole a forlorn look or two at his ex and her beau, then sighed.

Sandi also announced that she would _not_ be able to attend the party for tonight, much to the shock and dismay of the Fashion Club (and to the secret delight of Krystal), explaining that she just had spoken to her aunt, who wanted to meet her and the rest of her family as soon as possible to talk about what happened, wanting to stay over for a few days, starting tomorrow. Sandi encouraged the rest of the Fashion Club to "Carry on in the name of fashion and of social standing" in her stead for tonight's party. Quinn sadly nodded with Stacy and Tiffany, vowing to "Make her proud".

Mr. Griffin officially accepted Darren's offer of a psychologist for Sandi, with Darren paying for everything in full, until Sandi was well. Darren also reinterated his offer for them to use his jet to return to Lawndale, even offering to pay for the return tickets the Griffins had purchased on the commercial jet in full, to which Mr. Griffin reluctantly accepted--all after Sandi had eagerly asked if they could, not wanting to stand in a "Sweaty, long, icky baggage line", and of the rest of the Fashion Club quickly backing her up. Daria and Jane, standing beside each other now, smirked while glancing at one another: At least Sandi Griffin _still_ showed some preferences for luxury, even after what she just went through. In a way, it seemed to them that some sort of "normalcy" for Sandi was returning.

Linda, who had not moved from her horizontal position on the couch during all of this time, finally recovered enough to take her ice pack off of her forehead to glare at Darren for a moment while he had made the offers, then suddenly flung her pack to the floor so hard, it drew everyone's attention. Linda just as abruptly rose from the couch and stormed over to Darren, moving so fast, no one could stop her, primarily because they were all so stunned by her action. She stopped just short of his face with her own, looking up into his eyes with a fierce scowl, speaking in an equally-fierce tone. Darren drew back a little in shock and surprise.

LINDA: I've been thinking: This is all of _your_ damn fault, Darren! Sandi would've never needed to see a psychologist if you hadn't lied to your family in the first place when you came to Lawndale, and on top of _that_, she could've been killed in the warehouse that night! (Narrows eyes:) I sure as hell hope you're _damn_ happy with what you almost did to my baby, you bastard, because when I'm through with _suing_ you for putting her through an emotional and physical trauma, you'll be _so_ damn poor, you won't even be considered _to_ be poor!

DARREN: (Speechless as a now-furious Jane, Helen, Millie, Quinn, and even Daria begin to move towards Mrs. Griffin. For a tiny instant, Krystal considers doing the same thing, but doesn't.:) I--I--

Linda suddenly felt a very sharp _slap_ in the face, a slap so hard, it reverberated throughout the entire mansion. She slowly turned in disbelief in the shocked silence while holding her palm-printed red face, along with everyone else, to _Sandi_, who was so angry, she was visibly shaking in a rage, her face as red as her rising temper. Mr. Griffin briefly considered holding his daughter, but thought the better of it. Sandi spoke through clenched teeth, her voice rising on occasion.

SANDI: _You're_ blaming Darren for what happened to _me_? (Pauses, in disgusted disbelief:) YOU?! How DARE you! If _anyone's_ to blame for what happened to me that night, it's YOU, dammit! Yeah, I admit I really liked him for a time, but _you're_ the one who, like, encouraged me to go after him after I _stupidly_ told you that Darren was rich! _You're_ the one who turned up the heat on me when you found out who he really was, proclaiming in front of the whole world that he was _my_ boyfriend, not Jane Lane's, over both of their objections through countless interviews, and all _after_ I went through what happened at that damn warehouse, which Darren couldn't have possibly known about! YOU didn't seem to give a damn about what I was going through at the time, despite the fact that I had told you, only that I ended up with Darren so YOU could get your hands on his precious money, and NOW you're trying to worry about my welfare by suddenly suing him, so you can STILL get your hands on some of his money?! (Deep glare, realizes:) And _you_ have the nerve about pointing out what Darren did, especially after what you said out there in front of the mansion to me earlier in front of the whole world! To me, that was far worse! (Shakes head slowly while continuing to speak:) I can't BELIEVE I still wanted to call you my "Mother", (Linda's mouth drops) I'm _so_ ashamed of you! (Thumps side of head lightly:) What _was_ I, like, thinking?! I'm _such_ an idiot! You don't care about me or our family at all, only about YOURSELF! (Screaming so hard now, spittle is coming from her mouth:) DO YOU HEAR ME, "MOTHER"?! ONLY-ABOUT-YOURSELF!

Sandi slumped in exaustion the very next instant, only to be immediately held by Mr. Griffin and Darren by her arms. She leaned against her father for support.

JANE: (Thought v.o., impressed cocked eyebrow: Well, who would've thunk it? You **go**, girl!)

DARIA: (Thought v.o., ditto on the above, deadpan: Bitchin', Griffin, truly bitchin'...)

QUINN: (Thought v.o., stunned expression: S-Sandi--?)

In a slow, horrible self-realization, Linda's mouth began to tremble as she stared at the weakened form of her--_daughter_, particularly after the "mother" remark. After a long pause, she surprised her husband and Sandi by suddenly hugging them both very tightly, sobbing, speaking through tears, in a quieter tone.

LINDA: Oh Sandi, my baby, m-my poor, poor baby. I'm so sorry, sorry for everything. I was--was so damn angry, embarassed and frustrated over this entire week. (Pauses, holds Sandi's face tenderly with both hands:) How could I have been so stupid for saying all of that, over everything, especially about-- (stops herself, pauses, through her tears:) do y-you r-really still think of _me_ as your mother? I-I thought that--that you wouldn't want me to b-be _your's_ anymore after you found out about Jenny--

SANDI: (Cuts her off gently, small smile:) --That's like, _so_ dumb. _Of course_ I still see you as my mother. (Pauses, hesitates, glances at her father:) _You_ wanted me like Father and raised me, and--and aunt Jenny gave me to you two.

Linda simply smiled and hugged her daughter even tighter. Mr. Griffin gave a relieved smile for an instant, then hugged them both, holding back his own tears. Helen and Jake smiled at the scene quietly while holding each other, both trying not to turn on the waterworks as well, the same (definitely) for the rest of the Fashion Club. Millie dropped her head in relief and smiled, with Edward holding her closely, "smiling" as well. Jim gave his own quick smile, but resumed his down expression yet again upon seeing his former wife and Edward.

Darren smiled slowly at the scene, like his aunt more in relief than anything else. The situation had gone from near-catastrophic (a possible and physical cat-fight, a.k.a. a "Five-On-One-Beat-The-Living-Hell-Out-Of-Linda") to benign in a matter of seconds. Jane broke away from standing with Daria and went beside him, putting her arm around his waist, showing a small smile. He returned the gesture as well, holding her closely.

Daria, out of curiousity (and of trying to take her mind off of the uncomfortable [to her] emotional moment), happened to glance over at Krystal and saw her roll her eyes subtly and snorting, crossing her arms while she leaned on the wall beside Curtis. Daria looked over at Tom, who happened to be doing the exact same thing while leaning against his part of the same wall. Both caught each other's look wordlessly, which suprised Daria. _Now **that's** weird, being on the same wavelength like that. It's like we've been married a long time, or something, and I haven't even gotten the customary ring, bowed knee and proposal yet. I sure hope Jane knows what she's doing..._

**********

_(Scene changes to the front of the mansion, several minutes later)_

The limo Darren had provided for the Griffins to go to the airport was just finished being packed with Sandi's belongings in its trunk by Claude, Elenor, and another butler. Behind the limo, Jane's portfolio and two pieces of Darren's work were being loaded into Krystal's green BMW by an uncomfortable-looking Fiona, who was casually being observed by Krystal from behind.

After saying their good byes to everyone, Linda and Tom Griffin climbed into the rear of the limo, their door being shut by a driver, who went over to the other side of the limo to open the door for Sandi as she turned to the rest of the Fashion Club for a final chat. Millie, who was standing beside Darren while they watched, leaned over and began to whisper something to her nephew. Helen, nearby, noticed and listened in.

MILLIE: You _do_ realize that Mrs. Griffin never really apologized directly to you for what she said--?

DARREN: (Returning the whisper:) It's fine by me, Aunt Millie. She said she wasn't going to sue, thanks to Sandi. To me, that's considered to be apology enough.

HELEN: (Ditto with the whisper, cuts in:) Don't tell me that you thought Linda actually _had_ a legal case against you, son--?

DARREN: (Cocks an eyebrow:) Didn't she, Helen? You should know, of all of us. I _did_ misrepresent myself to you all for a time, and indirectly put her daughter in danger, whether I knew it or not. That seemed like a likely civil case if there ever was one. In purely financial terms, I got off lucky and escaped scot free, save for paying for Sandi's treatments and the plane tickets. (Helen frowns and ponders this)

In the meantime, Sandi smiled as she bid the rest of the Fashion Club adieu.

SANDI: --Goodbye, all of you. I'll call you all next Wednesday to catch up on our scheduled fashion meetings after my--(pauses:) aunt Jenny leaves.

QUINN: (Nods, smiles:) Okay, Sandi. I hope everything turns out alright, you know--?

STACY: (Enthusiastic, frantic nod and smile:) Yeah! It'll be okay, you'll see! (Grips her in a fierce hug, surprising Sandi, releases her)

TIFFANY: (Smiles:) Yeah...okay...(pats Sandi on her shoulder)

SANDI: Thanks, everyone, for being there for me, (pauses, turns to Quinn, smiles:) especially _you_, "Quh--inn". (Quinn chuckles)

Quinn was about to say something when Krystal hurriedly came around the limo, a "worried" expression on her face. Quinn and Sandi glanced at each other for an instant, then Krystal suddenly gave Sandi a Stacy-type of hug, shocking Sandi. Off on the side, Daria, Jane and Tom watched wordlessly, cocking surprised eyebrows.

KRYSTAL: (Faux-sympathetic tone, smile:) Good bye, Sandi. I _do_ so hope that you get the type of help you so _richly_ deserve. We'll be _so_ disappointed not to have you or your parents here tonight at the party, (in the limo, Linda cocks an eyebrow for an instant as she overhears Krystal, frowns for a moment. Krystal suddenly startles Quinn and the remaining F.C.'ers by letting Sandi go and putting her arms around them all in a show of "Girl Power" solidarity:) but I'm sure we'll all somehow make it through your absence, right, guys?

QUINN: (Cuts eyes over at Krystal's arms while being squeezed, uncomfortable expression and chuckle:) Um, right, Krystal, we'll all make it through somehow...(Krystal "giggles", lets them all go. Quinn rubs her arms along with Stacy and Tiffany)

DARIA: (Low tone to no one in particular:) Be careful that that python didn't constrict your breathing, sis.

JANE: (Overhears, ditto with the low tone:) I wonder what that's all about? (Pauses:) D'you think Krystal's putting on a show of sympathy to impress everyone, especially Darren?

DARIA: If she is, then she's one hell of a lousy actress. I'd give her a one on a scale of ten.

TOM: I'd say point five, myself. (Both girls stare at him) What?

SANDI: (Taken aback for a second:) Errr, like, thanks, Krystal. I'll miss being here, (thought v.o.: And keeping an eye out on **you**. Fortunately, Quinn, her sister DeAnne, and Jane will be here to do it for me.) (Spots the last of her luggage being put into the trunk:) Well, goodbye. (Enters the limo. The driver shuts the door, goes back in on driver's side, gets in, drives off to the waves of everyone)

In the rear of the limo, Linda glanced back, then cocked an inquistive eyebrow to Sandi, who was reading her Reynaldo's fashion catalog.

LINDA: Sandi, who was that girl you were speaking to?

SANDI: (Looks up:) Who? Her? Oh, her name's Krystal McKinna, she's (pauses, with a subtle sneer:) a "friend" of Darren and his aunt. (Looks back down in the catalog:) Why'd you ask?

LINDA: (Small shrug:) Oh, just wondering who she was. (Pauses, frowns:) I thought I heard her voice from somewhere before, that's all...(Sandi cuts her eyes up to her mother then back down to her catalog, while Mr. Griffin looks at his wife briefly. Linda hesitates for an instant, then continues:) So, uhm, I've heard that you're going to work at Circa Fashions as an intern--? That sounds _really_ interesting. (Sandi looks up from her catalog again, cocks a stunned eyebrow) Would you tell me about it...?

**********

_(Scene returns to the front of the mansion. I'm assuming you the reader know that we have just "one" Tom now, so he'll just be known as, uh, "Tom".)_

Everyone watched the limo leave. Helen then turned to Millie and the others just as Quinn, Krystal, and the rest of the Fashion Club came up behind her.

HELEN: (Pleasant smile:) Just because the early part of our "Family Time" fun was cancelled, that doesn't mean we all can't still have a good time for the afternoon, can we?

DARIA: (Before anyone can speak, deadpan:) You mean, we _didn't_ have our so-called "fun" from most of the morning already? (Looks at watch:) Where _does_ the time go, I wonder? (Helen and the rest of the F.C. glare at her briefly)

HELEN: That's _not_ amusing, Daria, making a joke at Sandi and at her family's expense.

QUINN: (Indignant expression with Stacy and Tiffany, snarls:) Yeah, Daria!

DARIA: (Privately surprised at the ferocity of Quinn's anger, holds hands up:) Whoa, there. Sorry, I didn't mean it in quite that way. It was just more sarcasm from your's truly, that's all. (Quinn turns up her nose, snorts)

MILLIE: (Soothing, intercedes:) Yes, I'm sure Daria was only making a little joke, Helen, Quinn. After all what's just happened, we needed to lighten up a little.

QUINN: (Softens:) Oh, um, okay. Sorry, Daria.

DARIA: Uh, no sweat.

JIM: (Steps up, hurried tone, glances at Millie, uncomfortably:) Uh, I'm going to do some horseback riding, if you all don't mind--(starts to leave)

HELEN: (Cocks an eyebrow:) But we were going to take some pictures first, Jim--

JANE: (Cuts in:) --Which I can't, by the way, if you guys remember. I've got to go to see Tess Donovan. Krystal's offered me a ride, since she's gotta run an errand there, too. (Quinn's eyes grow **very** wide in shock at this, stares at Jane as if she's lost her mind, which Krystal subtly takes note of, smirks. Quinn notices Daria shaking her head very slightly, giving her sister an "I'll explain later" expression, which placates Quinn for the moment)

DARREN: I have an idea. Why not wait to take the pictures until after Jane and Krystal return? We should have plenty of sunlight left to do that.

HELEN: Hmm, I don't see why not. Jim, I suppose we'll be able to join you on your ride, since it is part of the Fam--

JIM: (Uncomfortably glances over at Millie again, this time with Darren's notice, cuts Helen off:) --Uh, well, I was sort of planning on a private ride, Helen. I have some--(pauses:) personal things to think about--(pauses:) alone. (Uneasy chuckle:) Don't let me stop you all from going on your own one, though, excuse me--(hurries off to the stables as everyone watches him leave, save for Millie, who's rolling her eyes. Edward cocks an eyebrow in amused curiosity at him and Millie, while Darren and Curtis frown, perplexed)

DARREN: (Whispers to Curtis, who's now standing beside him:) Something's going on between aunt Millie and uncle Jim. First, they and Edward don't show up at breakfast, then uncle Jim seems to be now avoiding them both. (Pauses, narrows eyes:) Hmm, now that I think about it, they both sounded kind of sharp to each other last night in the home theater when uncle Jim seemed to question Edward about his hesitantcy in Tina searching our bedrooms for those bugs--

CURTIS: (Returning the whisper:) What, so you think this has something to do with Edward? From what you told me over the phone the past few days, those guys seemed to have reached some sort of truce--

DARREN: (Still in the whisper:) --Yeah, that's what I thought, but--(pauses:) maybe I can find out from aunt Millie on our ride, and if not her, then I'll speak to uncle Jim...

In the meantime, Helen was taken a bit aback by Jim's remark. She looked around foolishly for a moment, then continued.

HELEN: Er, um, _allllright_. I guess it'll just be everyone except Jim, Jane, and Krystal, hmmm?

JAKE: (Pauses, his own uneasy chuckle:) Uh, well, _actually_, dear--(Helen glares at him, which causes Jake to cower a little:) I kinda wanted to take some more cookin' lessons from Henri while you guys were out and help out for the food for the party, you know, what, with all that's gone down, and everything that's messed up our schedule, not to mention, uh, (hesitates:) ah, you know, me and horses--?

HELEN: (Sighs, remembering the fiasco on Wednesday:) Alright, dear, (narrows eyes:) but I want you to be _sure_ to be out on the front lawn when we take pictures after Jane returns with Krystal, okay? We'll call you when we're ready.

JAKE: (Silly grin, thumbs up:) A-ok, honey! (Runs inside the mansion like a lunatic)

HELEN: (Brightens up, puts on a smile:) Okay, I guess we'll all be without Jim, Jane, Krystal, and my husband--

QUINN: (Steps up:) --Um, well, _actually_, Mom--(Helen's eyes narrow) I wanted to ask you if me, Stacy, and Tiffany can stay here to re-do some of our plans for the party, (adds quickly before Helen can speak:) 'cause since Sandi's gone now, we have to, uh, like, "rearrange" some things for tonight--

DARIA: (Low tone, to Tom and Jane:) --Yeah, like rearranging the shares of what boys are gonna be for who now that Sandi's flown the coop. (Jane smirks with Tom) More of the "boy's" booty for all, if you catch my drift.

HELEN: (Monumental eye roll:) Well, if you simply _have_ to do this, Quinn, then--

QUINN: (Grins, waves Helen off:) --ThanksMom!Ohwe'llbeoutinthefront forthepicture-takingafteryouguysgetbackIpromisebyeeee! (Quickly enters the mansion with Stacy and Tiffany)

Helen dropped her head in frustration, for it appeared that her carefully laid plans were falling apart. A smiling Millie gently patted her on the back, consoling her as she turned to the others.

HELEN: (Once again brightens up with a smile:) Well, then! I guess it'll be just--

DARIA: (Smoothly cuts in, smirks:) --You, Darren, aunt Millie, Edward, and Curtis, Mom. I just remembered I, um, have to get ready for the party tonight with Tom, here--

TOM: --We do? (Daria sidekicks him in the shin barely, but since she has on her heavy Doc Martens, she makes her point) OW! (Quickly catches on, adds:) Oh, yeah! For tonight's party, that's right! (Darren, Millie and Curtis snicker with Jane and Krystal)

HELEN: (Skeptical expression, narrows eyes, crosses arms:) I _see_. And what exactly did you and Tom plan to do _to_ prepare for tonight's party, young lady, (adds quickly:) though I _am_ delighted to know that you're going--

DARIA: (Keeping poker-face expression, of course:) We're gonna make sure that everything's set for Mystik Sprial, Mom, you know, where they're gonna play and all beside the pool, then we're gonna check out the food to make sure it's edible.

HELEN: (Shakes head, hands on hips:) Now, Daria, I guess I can understand that you'd want to check everything for Trent and his band, but the _food_? Really!

DARIA: (Slight smirk:) But _dad's_ helping Henri with that, Mom--

HELEN: (Pauses. Daria's got her here.:) Oh dear. You have a point, sweetie. (Loud sigh:) Very well, Daria, I guess you and Tom can go then, but remember--

DARIA: --We know, we know, be on the front lawn for the picture-taking, gotcha. (Glances at Jane and Krystal, hesitates:) Um, see you two later. (Prepares to leave with Tom)

CURTIS: (Intercedes, with stops them both:) Oh, uh, if you two don't mind, I'd sorta like to come along and help with the preparations. (Darren cocks an eyebrow, surprised with Daria and Tom. Curtis turns to him:) I don't feel like riding today, if that's okay. I'm still kinda full of breakfast. Besides, I want to get to know your sister and Tom a little better. (Thought v.o.: And get some info from you guys about what's going on...)

DARREN: (Pauses:) Uh, sure, Curtis. See you all later. (Curtis leaves with Daria and Tom)

Helen turned to her eldest, a near-desperate expression on her face.

HELEN: (Gently grips his shoulder, looks up at him:) Son, _please_ tell me that you'll come along, and that there's no last-second emergency--?

DARREN: (Laughs:) Sure, I'll come, Helen, I'm here, aren't I? Don't worry, I won't "abandon" you like the others have.

HELEN: (Delighted, hugs him:) Oh, that's my son!

Krystal turned to Jane, "smiling".

KRYSTAL: Ready to go, Jane?

JANE: (Ditto with her "smile":) Yep. See you in a few hours, "Darry". (Gives him a big smooch on the mouth. Krystal maintains a stoic expression at this)

Krystal and Jane got into Krystal's car and drove off the grounds. The others watched them leave, particularly Darren, who stared at the car a bit longer as if he were thinking about something. He then proceeded to the stables for the now-'"bare bones" Family Time' horse ride with the others.

**********

Fiona watched Krystal's car leave from her vantage point through an upstairs window in a spare bedroom that she had just prepared which was to house one of the members of Jane's brother's band for tonight. At least it seemed that Quinn had kept their shared secret about Krystal, since Jane was going with her to New York City. Still, this had first surprised Fiona a little when she found out. _Why would Miss Krystal offer to take Jane on her own accord, unless they really are just getting better acquainted? Maybe I should've said something to Jane about what happened when I first met Miss Krystal...?_

Fiona shuddered as she remembered the aloof glare Krystal had given her while she had loaded Krystal's car earlier, and of how nervous she had felt, feeling as if Krystal's eyes were boring into her. Fiona closed her eyes and smiled in relief at Krystal's absence, slowly turning against the wall, leaning on her back and simultaneously giving a huge sigh--only to open her eyes and have Elenor staring pointedly at her with crossed arms. Fiona froze, wide-eyed.

ELENOR: (Nods slowly in confirmation, slight narrowing of eyes:) Just as I suspected, you're relieved she's gone, aren't you? I wondered why you seemed so fidgety last night after she went upstairs to use one of the bathrooms. (Adds, realizes:) Come to think of it, you seemed to be quite nervous around her when she visited here during Stephanie's and then Darren's parent's funerals--(pauses:) and when you first started working here. (Pauses, no-nonsense tone and expression:) Alright, Fiona, I want to know what Krystal's done to you to make you behave like this...(Fiona slumps in defeat, sighs)

**********

_(Scene shifts to the pool area, the same time)_

Daria and Tom entered along with Curtis, with Daria explaining that she simply didn't feel like riding--and very reluctantly inferred to a quietly-smiling Tom that she wanted him with her while they all lounged around. The pool was surrounded by a total of 15 tables with three chairs each distributed evenly on two sides, with a ten-by-ten, five foot-high modular stage made of wood on the far end of the pool. Two carpenters dressed in blue overalls and caps were hammering on the top of the stage, apparently almost finished. The stage itself was flanked on two sides by tall disco light towers. The walls were decorated with party favors all over the ceiling.

The trio sat down together at a random table. Daria stared at Curtis for an instant as if she expected him to say something, but noticed that he was looking around the area with Tom wordlessly. After a moment, Daria took in the preparations as well while looking around, then spoke.

DARIA: It looks like everything's just about ready for tonight's party. I hope Trent and the guys are ready for some serious primetime, though from what I heard from Jane, they've had a taste of the standing-room-only crowd, and I don't mean from Zen or McGrundy's on their rare good days, either.

CURTIS: That's the "Zen" and "McGrundy's" grunge night clubs Darren's told me about that they play at in Lawndale, right?

DARIA: One in the same.

TOM: Yeah, Jane says they've had pretty good success on their tour so far.

DARIA: (Deadpan:) If you call not being booed at or run out of town and being paid enough to call yourselves fairly and gamefully employed, then I'd say yeah.

CURTIS: (Chuckles with Tom:) Don't tell me that this "Mystik Spiral" group was _that_ bad? Darren didn't tell me that.

DARIA: (Slight smirk:) Too late, I just did, and they're not. Don't get me wrong, it wasn't like they were pathetic or anything, just not--(pauses, looks for words:) um, as focused as an "underground alternative rock band" should have been--

TOM: (Grins, cuts in, looks at Curtis:) --Translation: They were generally known as your run-of-the-mill, mostly uninspired, lazy-ass musicians. (Daria scowls at him, which he and Curtis notice:) Huh? What'd I say?

DARIA: (Cold tone:) That. The term "lazy-ass musicians". Trent and his group are _not_ lazy, Tom--(pauses, ponders, considers what she's just said:) uh, at least not anymore. They were beginning to do well on their previous tour earlier this summer just before Darren came to Lawndale, if you'll remember. If their van hadn't have had that accident with the gorge and they lost their instruments, they might've been really been on their way earlier, you know. (Pauses, cocks an eyebrow:) Have you ever had this attitude towards Trent and the guys when you were with Jane? (Curtis looks between the two)

TOM: (Sighs:) Daria, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it in quite _that_ way, really. I'm _not_ putting Trent and his band down. I said that they _were_ generally known as mostly uninspired musicians. They seemed to have gotten their act together, now. As for Jane, she's made comments privately to me about Trent and the others when I was with her, expressing frustration over her brother's seeming--(pauses:) "inability" to get it together over his future, mostly because he was worried about taking care of her, which is admirable. (Pauses, takes issue:) Besides, don't tell me that _you_ weren't witnessing how Trent and his group were first hand in their approach to their music, with him taking "years" to finish just one verse to a song, according to Jane herself? (Curtis looks at him wide-eyed, while Daria rolls her eyes) I'm sure Trent had a love of music, but he _had_ to take the initiative along with his friends if they wanted to get somewhere--

DARIA: (Cuts him off abruptly:) --Which is what he and the others are doing _now_, by the way--

TOM: (Ditto, curt nod:) --Exactly. (Pauses:) So, what's the problem?

DARIA: (Pauses, sighs:) Nothing, I guess. I just sorta thought you were disrespecting Trent and the guys for some reason. I admit I _was_ like that toward him for a little while myself while Jane and I worked on a school project--

TOM: (Nods:) --You mean on the one with him promising to provide some music for the background, and not coming through? (To Daria's cocked eyebrow:) Jane told me right after it happened, or rather waited to tell me after you left the Pizza King that day, which is when she started to lament over the way Trent was to me for the first time, by the way.

DARIA: (Sighs:) Jane didn't waste any time in letting you in, did she?

TOM: Nope. (Pauses, smirks proudly:) I officially became part of your little group that day, and I was _damned_ proud of it.

DARIA: (Deadpan:) Goody for you. (Tom grins, Curtis chuckles)

CURTIS: I hate to break up this little trip down memory lane, but I really wanted to speak to both of you guys about something--

DARIA: (Cuts in gently:) --I wondered why you'd wanna tag along with us instead of playing cowboy with my brother and the others. (Tom nods in agreement)

CURTIS: Call it a crazy feeling of a sort. (Daria and Tom look at each other. Curtis takes a deep breath:) For some reason, I get the distinct impression that you, Krystal and Jane are at odds over something. (Unsure chuckle:) Is that just a crazy feeling, or what?

Suddenly, Quinn entered the pool area, surprising the trio, speaking in her mile-a-minute tone.

QUINN: (Pointing:) Daria! Claude, like, told me you guys were in here! Now, before you say anything, I got Stacy an' Tiffany to recategorize their clothes, so they won't be bothering me for awhile! What's this I hear about Jane goin' with Krystal of all people to New York City for her art school stuff? (Frowns:) You _know_ Jane could be in some trouble--(stops, now notices Curtis as Daria glares at her:) oh, um, hi, Cletus.

CURTIS: (Slight frown:) That's "Curtis", Quinn--(pauses, for emphasis:) Cur-tis. "Cletus" sounds more like some sort of suspenders and tee shirt-wearing, barefooted, buck-toothed, goofy-looking, freckled-faced, red-haired, countrified White boy's name. (To Daria and Tom's smirks as Quinn grabs a chair and sits with them all:) So, you guys all think Jane might be in some sort of "trouble" while she's with Krystal, huh? (Pauses, realizes:) This "something" doesn't have anything to do with Darren, does it...? (Daria sighs, begins to explain)

**********

_(Scene shifts to Krystal's car, the same time)_

Krystal's BMW had just gotten onto the highway that would take them straight to the city. Jane sat stiffly as she glanced wordlessly out of the window at the countryside, trying to hide her sudden case of nervousness. She had been full of confidence the moment the car had left the estate grounds, primarily expecting Krystal to start the conversation about Darren, but much to her surprise, Krystal had said nothing at all, preferring to simply drive in silence. This had the effect of catching Jane off-guard. Jane frowned to herself. _C'mon, Lane, get it the hell together. You're here by choice. This is what you wanted. Don't allow her to do this to you._ Jane cut her eyes over to Krystal. _What's she waiting for, dammit? For me to start?_

Krystal showed a small smirk as she saw Jane out of the corner of her own eyes. It was obvious Jane had expected her to talk about Darren first, but Krystal wasn't about to make it easy for her. After a moment, Krystal decided to give Jane a break by ending the long silence, which had started immediately after they had left the mansion, though it wasn't going to be about Darren--directly, that is. She also wanted to have a little "fun" in the process with Jane.

KRYSTAL: So, Jane--

JANE: (Inwardly relieved, thought v.o.: Ah, here it comes...:) Um, yeah?

KRYSTAL: Those were some incredible stories Sandi and her dad told us, you know, about her horrible nightmare and all, along with her adoption by her real birth father and au--I mean, her mother.

JANE: (Pauses, once again caught off-guard because it wasn't about Darren, looks off:) Yeah, it was--

KRYSTAL: (Smoothly cuts in:) --Quite a similarity to _Darren's_ stories, huh? (Jane stares at her for a moment, cocks an eyebrow) I mean, it's almost like a strange, scary, weird coincidence of some sort when you think about it. Sandi was adopted, like Darren, though she stayed in her birth family. Sandi had nightmares, like Darren. (Adds:) All about blood, too. Oh, and let's not forget that Sandi's going to go to a psychologist like Darren's currently doing. (Chuckles:) You'd wonder if maybe they _were_ meant to be for each other after all--

JANE: (Frowns, slightly defensive tone:) What's _that_ supposed to mean?

KRYSTAL: (Thought v.o.: Heh, hit her nerve.) (Faux-surprised expression as she keeps her eyes ahead:) Huh? What's wrong, Jane? I was _just_ joking. I didn't mean to--

JANE: (Waves her off:) --Nah, I just, er, kind of overreacted a little to what you said, that's all. (Pauses, adds:) You _do_ have a point with that, though, it was a little weird with what happened when you compare the two stories. (Shrugs:) I'm just glad I don't have to worry about Sandi anymore concerning Darren--(thought v.o.: Unlike **you**...)

KRYSTAL: Oh? You mean what she said Sunday about her and Darren to the media and her having left with her family?

JANE: Well, sure, but we'd made our peace even earlier than that. (Krystal cocks an eyebrow) You know, on the plane up here, then she took it even further on Monday when we shook hands. Take also what happened last night with her helping out on dressing me up for my date with Darren and I had no doubt she was no enemy of mine anymore over him, though we're not exactly "buddies", or anything.

KRYSTAL: (Pauses, slight frown:) What you're saying is that you don't think Sandi still carries _any_ sort of torch at all for Darren?

JANE: (Looks up briefly:) I'd saaaay--nope.

KRYSTAL: (Thought v.o., narrows eyes slightly: Looks as if my little call last night was for nothing and I overreacted. [Realizes:] I should've seen that after Sandi's little outburst to her "mother". Still, I had to teach her a lesson for making me look like a fool and got a nice surprise in the process...)

JANE: (Sighs, looks over, forms a determined expression, under breath:) The hell with this. (Pauses:) Krystal?

KRYSTAL: (Shakes out of her thinking mode:) Hm? What, Jane?

JANE: Look, I'm just gonna jump in and ask: Do you like Darren?

KRYSTAL: (Tiny smirk, cuts eyes over to her for an instant, then back on the road:) Why, of course I do, Jane. (Pauses:) He's my friend after all.

JANE: (Frowns, low tone:) That's not what I meant, and we both know it.

KRYSTAL: (Barely-noticible amused expression, cuts eyes over:) No, I _don't_ know "it", Jane. What _do_ you mean?

JANE: (Narrows eyes:) Do you really wanna keep playing this game, Krystal?

KRYSTAL: (Cocks an eyebrow, chuckles:) "Game", Jane? Where's this coming from?

JANE: (Barely-disguised low snarl:) How about from a certain moment in time in the past I heard from a reliable unnamed source about you and Stephanie Reardon? (Krystal drops a confused eyebrow) You know, about your little argument with her over Stephanie "suffocating" Darren, and of your saying she shouldn't be so "jealous" during your little "kung-fu" work out with him, and your almost hitting her, but was prevented by Darren himself? Has _that_ jarred your memory any? (Krystal's face grows stoic as she keeps her eyes on the road)

**********

_(Scene returns to the pool area, the same time)_

Curtis sat back in his chair in thought after hearing Daria's story concerning Darren, Stephanie and Krystal. Quinn had been tempted to add Fiona's little encounter with Krystal into the mix, but said nothing, remembering her promise to Fiona (or at least **that** part). Curtis then spoke.

CURTIS: (Nods:) Okay, I see. So you all think Krystal's carrying a torch for Darren. Look, Darren told me all about the workout incident, and others around the mansion here knew about it, since some of the staff were out there that day and had heard the commotion and it spread like wildfire. Like you said, Daria, Krystal did call later and apologized to Darren for what she almost did to Stephanie, and to Stephanie herself. It's no big deal, really, because Krystal also _told_ Darren that she liked him, (the others look shocked at this) in fact, only the next day at Orbison. After Darren told her that he liked Stephanie, and only Stephanie, Krystal promised that she'd cause no more trouble for them both anymore, and she didn't.

QUINN: (Before Daria or Tom can speak, shocked tone, jumps up:) What? Krystal actually told Darren she liked him? B-But, I thought for sure Krystal would be tryin' something nasty and stuff!

CURTIS: (Cocks an eyebrow:) "Trying something nasty"? What makes you think that? (Pauses, frowns:) And for that matter, what are you talking about?

QUINN: (Holds arms out, smacks her mouth:) Think? Well, you know! (Pauses, looks up for an answer:) Like, um--(looks back down to Curtis:) well, like th' way Krystal, like, uh, looked when Darren and Jane kissed and hugged an' stuff, yeah, that's it!

CURTIS: (After a moment, stares at her flatly as Quinn sits back down:) The way Krystal "looked"? What, was Krystal staring daggers at Jane, or something?

QUINN: Yeah! Daggers! She looked as if she wanted to _kill_ Jane at times! (Looks over to Daria and Tom:) Right, guys? (Curtis looks over to Daria and Tom)

DARIA: (Pauses, glances at Tom and vice-versa:) Well, um, "daggers" and "kill" both might be too much of strong words, but I think what Quinn's trying to say is that Krystal sometimes looked--(pauses, searches for words:) annoyed when she witnessed my brother and Jane together here--

TOM: (Gently interrupts:) --Not to mention the way she asked all of those leading questions to us at our picnic the other day, Daria, remember? (Daria nods)

CURTIS: (Raised eyebrows:) "Questions"--?

**********

_(Scene shifts back to Krystal's car)_

JANE: (Wide-eyed:) --You're--_admitting_ that you had the hots for him when he was seeing Stephanie, and you _told_ him? (Thought v.o.: Now why didn't Darren tell **me** that?)

KRYSTAL: (Smirks:) That's what you wanted to hear, right? (Quickly adds:) The key word here is "had". Like I told you, Darren's just a friend now, nothing more, nothing less. He made it clear to me that he was only interested in Stephanie. (Shrugs:) I backed off, and we left it at that. In fact, only Curtis actually knew what had happened, for Darren confided it to him. Curtis told me later that he knew.

JANE: Huh. (Looks off in thought for an instant, then:) Another question.

KRYSTAL: (Cocks eyebrow, cuts eyes over:) Go on--

JANE: (Long pause:) Why didn't you go after Darren _before_ he met Stephanie? Seems to me he was there for years, ripe for the picking.

KRYSTAL: (Forms a genuinely wistful expression:) Maybe because I thought he'd always be there, even when we drifted apart as we grew older and began meeting other people. After all, I've known him since we were children, if you'll remember. (Pauses:) Me and Rory would come to the mansion often to play with him, and we'd play hide-and-go seek, or go riding and play tennis. We'd have so much fun on the grounds, I didn't want to leave. (Slightly wicked smirk at Jane:) I even gave him his first kiss one day in a "private" spot there when no one was around. (Adds:) He seemed to _really_ like it. (Jane stares at her stoically) (Pauses:) You know, until what happened with Dora, he had looked up to Rory like a big brother, with Darren being what he thought to be an only child at the time, of course. Rory would play the part, play-wrestling with him and such--

JANE: --Maybe that's why Darren nearly beat the living crap out of your brother when Rory did that "Dora" girl like that. (Pauses, cocks eyebrow, cuts eyes over:) Rory really let him down--?

KRYSTAL: (Slow nod:) Or that Darren didn't want to believe that Rory could do something like that, and lost it that one time. There were times when Rory was surrounded by as many as ten girls, starting with elementary through middle school, then at Orbison. Darren basically took Rory's so-called "girl magnetism" for granted. Like I told you and the others, Darren could've easily have gotten the girls if he wanted to, but he didn't, (snorts:) which in a way fed my brother's inflated girl-getting ego, letting him think he could draw them better than Darren. (Pauses, thoughtful expression:) I think Darren's parents had plenty to do with keeping him in "check", driving home the point that he was an "Appleton" and he had to set a positive example, even being there for him, taking him with them as they worked when Darren was out of school, teaching him the business, devoting their time to him... (pauses, quieter tone:) I wish my parents could've done the same thing with me and Rory, now that I look back on it, but when _they_ were out and about, they left us to be raised by nannies or our servants.

JANE: (Expression actually softens:) I can sorta relate to _that_ with the parents, (adds:) without the nannies or servants, of course. (Krystal gives her a curious expression) Long story. (Pauses:) What'd you think when you heard that Darren was adopted?

KYRSTAL: When I saw it on the TV while we were vacationing, I was naturally stunned, of course, I told Darren as much when we spoke on the phone after I came back, and he apologized for not saying anything sooner. (Small shrug:) Rory was shocked as well at first, but he cracked some jokes about Darren having it "On Easy Street thanks to his adopted name" from now on. (Jane rolls her eyes) But when I sat down and really thought about it further, it actually didn't surprise me. (Jane drops a peculiar eyebrow, which causes Krystal to snicker) You see, Darren always seemed out of place around the upper-crust as he grew up, save for being around me and Rory. Darren looked--(pauses:) uncomfortable sometimes when his wealthy peers would brag about their possessions and money, and of their "secure" futures. He'd tell either of us that he thought spending money for the wrong reasons like wasting it on trivial things was stupid. (Jane smirks slightly) Rory would tease him about it, but Darren said that's what his parents told him and they would _never_ lie to him on anything--(stops, realizes what she's saying:) uh--

JANE: (Looks off uncomfortably for an instant:) --Yeah, um, well, that's water under the bridge. (Quickly adds:) We both know they loved him and had his best interests at heart, not to mention that they eventually _were_ gonna tell him he was adopted, right? (Krystal gives a curt nod after a moment) So, um, getting back to Darren, why the "jealous" routine towards me with all of the nasty looks and smart-alecky remarks when I was with him and stuff? (Pauses:) Don't deny it.

KRYSTAL: (Chuckles, cuts eyes over:) "Nasty looks"? "Smart-alecky remarks", how quaint! (Pauses, cocks an eyebrow, sighs:) Okay, you got me. Seriously? (Pauses:) I was "testing" you over Darren, Jane.

JANE: (Cocks an eyebrow, incredulous tone:) You were-- "testing" me over Darren--?

KRYSTAL: That's right, "testing" you over him. I simply decided to see how you'd react to me, so I went through the motions, like all of the, er, "acting" I did to give you the impression that I was jealous of you two, my "interrogation" of you on Wednesday about Darren, the same thing on Thursday with Daria and Tom, (adds:) though I admittedly got nowhere with _that_ (Jane smirks to herself), (pauses, glances down on herself for an instant:) and yes, even on the way I was currently dressed to see how _you'd_ react, not Darren, since he seems so devoted to you, as well as what I just said about he and Sandi Griffin. (Pauses:) I did all of this to make sure that you were the right girl for Darren. After all, like I told you on Wednesday, you and he _did_ get together pretty fast. (Pauses:) Even you admitted it.

JANE: (After a moment, grudgingly admits:) Okay, fine, I did, but I _do_ like Darren and he me--period. (Pauses, snorts with a subtle sneer:) So, did I "pass" your little test?

KRYSTAL: (Ponders for a second as she keeps her eyes forward, casual tone:) Honestly? No, you didn't.

JANE: (Surprised expression:) Huh? I _didn't_? (Slight frown:) Why?

KRYSTAL: (Still in her casual tone as she drives:) By the way you've reacted to me and what I've said, of course. (Jane gives her an "explain" stare. Krystal sighs:) Look at your attitude, which towards me has been subtly hostile ever since whoever told you about the so-called "history" between Darren, Stephanie, and myself, and even beforehand you seemed sort of suspicious of me then. You've behaved in a most--(pauses, looks for words:) "possessive" manner of him when I've been around, (Jane cocks an eyebrow, remembers Daria saying the same thing) not that I can completely blame you, I suppose, but if you're like this to _me_, (coyly adds:) I can only imagine how it's going to be for you while Darren's up here working with students of the, shall we say, "feminine persuasion" at Eastward, while you're finishing your senior year _waaay_ down there in Lawndale--

JANE: (Scowls, cuts her off:) --Now hold on a sec, Krystal. I'm not worried about Darren's college acquaintances, (adds:) particularly the female ones. I trust Darren and he me, (pauses:) _really_. (Shrugs:) It's basically like Curtis and his girlfriend Lena, and they live even further apart than me and Darren do. Besides, I'll be coming up here every other week to visit him--

KRYSTAL: (Returns the interruption, still with the coy tone:) --And he'll be able to come down to Lawndale to visit you and his birth family, when--?

JANE: (Pauses, slightly unsure expression:) Uh, ah, well, unlike high school, college is a trifle more demanding on the social schedule, as I'm sure you full well know. Darren's told me and his family that he'll be able to break away and visit this fall, when you guys have a short break, in about two months, I think--?

KRYSTAL: (Nods:) Yes, that's right. So, you're comfortable being in Lawndale and he up here. (Jane smirks, nods) Uh, good.

There was an uncomfortable silence in the car for an instant, then Jane spoke.

JANE: Yet another question.

KRYSTAL: (Keeping her eyes forward:) Go ahead.

JANE: (Pauses:) Stephanie. (Hesitates as Krystal cuts her eyes over:) Um, when she died, how'd you feel about that?

KRYSTAL: (Subtly agitated tone, sarcastic chuckle, thought v.o.: Actually, I couldn't believe my luck. I screamed into my pillow at home because I was so happy.:) What, do you mean if I threw a _party_ when I heard that she did, so I could have a clear shot at Darren?

JANE: (Clearly uncomfortable expression, looks off:) Uh, well, when you put it _that_ way...

KRYSTAL: (Neutral-sounding tone as she keeps her eyes forward:) I was truly sad for Darren and Stephanie's parents, Jane. (Pauses, glances at Jane:) Really. It was all so sudden, and it was obvious that Darren really loved her. I stayed away, save for the funeral, though other girls started to "stake out" their positions on Darren, (narrows eyes:) like vultures. Only a week passed when they started to try and move in for the feast.

JANE: (Cocks an eyebrow:) Really? (Thought v.o.: And you didn't join them?) What happened?

KRYSTAL: Curtis gently ran the blockade at Eastward and I, er, "followed suit" from a distance by doing the same thing. (Thought v.o.: As well as insinuating some threats of my own to some of them.:) We told the girls that he needed space to mourn, and not to crowd him. For the most part, they complied--(adds:) _mostly_. When one or two tried to approach anyway, however, they were treated as pariahs by Darren and everybody else. The message got out soon enough. Darren was basically in no shape to speak to anybody, save Curtis and one or two others at school, (adds quickly:) and before you ask, I stayed away from him directly, too. (Pauses, smirks at Jane out of the corner of her eye:) You can "check around" if you don't believe me. (Jane says nothing) Like I said, I gave him the widest possible lattitude out of respect. (Thought v.o.: And to bide my time, until **you** showed up and ruined everything...)

JANE: (Privately surprised at this, but keeps it to herself:) I see. (Pauses, decides to conduct her "own" test, remembers Quinn's info:) Ah, I guess you did the same thing like everybody else when his adopted parents died a month-and-a-half later, huh?

KRYSTAL: Of course. I came to the mansion to see him only during the funeral, just before going on vacation with my family, and just before Darren had went on his own "vacation", (pauses, cuts eyes over:) or so I thought.

JANE: (After a moment:) I guess it was sorta a surprise when you heard that he took up with me, huh?

KRYSTAL: (With some conviction, smirks:) Oh, you _could_ say that. (Adds after a moment, hesitates:) Er, Jane, I think it's _my_ turn to ask a blunt question or two, okay?

JANE: (Gives a wary expression for a tiny instant:) Ooookay. (Pauses:) What?

KRYSTAL: Don't take this the wrong way, but I'm asking this because I'm Darren's friend. If, (adds quickly:) and this is only a wild, purely ridiculous bit of random speculation, mind you, but on the off-chance that if things _don't_ work out between you and Darren while you're staying with him and his sisters as you're going to college, what'll happen with your staying at the mansion, (adds quickly:) you know, just out of curiousity?

JANE: (Ponders:) Uh, I haven't given it that much thought, but I guess I'd have to move out or something if things grew sour, probably somewhere close to or in White Plains, since it would be a hell of a lot cheaper than New York City--

KRYSTAL: (Cocks an eyebrow:) --You don't think Darren would want you to continue to stay at the mansion? Somehow, I couldn't see him, or your friend Daria for that matter, letting you just leave like that.

JANE: (Now a bit annoyed, which Krystal picks up on:) You're probably right, but if, and I mean _if_ they insisted that I'd stay, I still don't think I could, if nothing else for the simple reason that it would be kinda awkward, even with the size of the mansion. I'd _have_ to run across him, eventually.

KRYSTAL: ("Off-handedly" as she continues to keep her eyes on the road:) Then I guess it's a good thing that knowing him could only enhance your artwork so that you could put enough money in the bank in case of a worse-case scenario, huh?

JANE: (Narrows eyes:) Lessee, taking Wednesday into account, that's the second time you've practically inferred that I'm riding Darren's name only to help my work, Krystal--

KRYSTAL: (In a quick, placating tone:) Whoa there, Jane, I'm _not_ trying to start or say anything bad, okay? I'm just saying that it's wise to prepare for the future in case the bad stuff comes up, that's all--

JANE: (Slightly backs off, but only slightly:) --Which I'm not gonna worry about. (Thought v.o.: For a change.) (Adds, hesitates:) Besides, Darren and I talked briefly about the money situation last night while we were on our date. (Krystal cocks an eyebrow. Jane notices this, smirks:) He offered to help me out financially on my art projects and after a few minutes of his "gentle persuasion" as we were making out, I accepted, but only as a last resort, and that I'd pay him back. (Pauses, brief cool tone:) Satisfied?

KRYSTAL: (Hard sigh:) Jane, I'm really sorry for asking that, all right? I didn't mean to imply anything. I was just curious, that's all, (pauses, cuts eyes over, adds to Jane's suspicious expression:) seriously. (Slight smirk:) Truce?

JANE: (After a moment, looks off, low tone:) Yeah, well...uh, sure, truce. (Thought v.o.: For the moment, anyway...)

KRYSTAL: (Thought v.o., sarcastic: Thanks ever-so-much for the "ringing" endorsement, Jane.:) Good. Now, if you can get that to extend to Darren's sisters, who I'm sure don't really like me as well, (Jane looks surprised) we'll be in business. What do you think I can do to get on their good side...? (The car continues down the very busy highway, with Manhatten's skyline now in the very far distance)

**********

_(Scene shifts back to the pool area, the same time)_

Curtis shook his head slowly as Daria finished talking about her suspicions concerning Krystal, which was also laced with an occasional fill-in by Quinn and Tom, who was now speaking on of the mansion's cell phones, given to him from Elenor him while still at the table with the others. The call, which came from his home via Elsie, had briefly interrupted the conversation, but only for a moment as Tom turned away from the table to speak in a low tone while the talk continued.

CURTIS: (While Tom's voice is in the background:) I'm sorry, but all that you've told me about Krystal consists of her monumental eye-rolls, frowns, and constant questions concerning Jane and Darren to you. None of you haven't shown me any evidence that she's really done anything wrong. It's possible that Krystal's behaved like that because she's Darren's friend, and it's difficult for her to see how Darren and Jane came together so soon after Stephanie's death. Besides, Jane _did_ go with her to New York City when Krystal offered. Why would she do that if she thought Krystal was up to something?

DARIA: (Pauses:) Um, to clear the air between her and Krystal once and for all over Darren--?

QUINN: (Frowning:) Yeah!

CURTIS: Then I guess you'll all know when they get back, huh? (Pauses:) Look, you're forgetting that I know Krystal. If she were up to something with Darren, I'd see it, and it just ain't there.

QUINN: (Narrows eyes:) But--

CURTIS: (Holds up hand, gently interrupts her:) --If Jane and you both feel so strongly about this, why don't any of you simply just ask Darren about it?

DARIA: (Pauses, for once at a loss of words:) Um, well, Jane was gonna do just that tonight, I think. (Quinn's about to say something else, but Daria looks at her sharply, which stops her)

CURTIS: (Even, but mild, pointed tone:) Well, then, I guess that settles _that_. (Gets up, stretches:) I think I'm going to the gameroom and play some pool and maybe bowl a game or two and play some video games while I wait for Darren and the others to get back. Anybody want to came?

QUINN: (Crosses her arms, glares at Daria:) Huh. No, I gotta get ready for the party, and stuff.

TOM: Hold on a second, Elsie. (Covers phone:) I think I could stand playing a video game or two. Go on ahead, you don't have to wait for me, I'll come along right after I finish this call. (Uncovers phone:) Go ahead, sis...

DARIA: I'll probably just stay here for a little longer and lounge around, or maybe go back to the study. (Pauses:) Uh, I don't suppose I can ask you to keep this to yourself and not say anything to Darren--?

CURTIS: (After a moment, hesitates:) Uh, sure, I guess we can keep this to ourselves, (adds:) though I'll assume you'll all tell him eventually what's up. See you all later. (Leaves)

Quinn turned her attention to Daria, keeping the glare.

QUINN: Dammit, Daria, why did you just drop this? We could've--

DARIA: (Cuts her off:) --Could've what, Quinn, hold a knife to Curtis' neck and make him see what Krystal was up to? (Sarcastic sneer:) Oh yeah, _that_ would've made him come to our side. (Quinn rolls her eyes) (Daria ponders, sighs:) When I think about it, he's right. Krystal really hasn't done anything to play her hand, and we'll only be exacerbating the situation if we kept pushing it on Curtis--

QUINN: (Frowns:) --Hold it. "Exasperating"--?

DARIA: (Drones, deadpan:) "Exacerbating", or making it worse. "Exasperating", basically almost the same, means to irritate--

QUINN: (Annoyed tone, frown:) --What_ever_, Daria. (Rises:) I'm going back to my room. (Begins to leave, but then stops and turns back:) Er, d'you think Jane'll come back with Krystal?

DARIA: (Stares at Quinn for a moment, dumbfounded over her sister actually worrying about Jane's welfare, deadpan:) I think Jane will. If not, then we'll send the hounds to pick up the scent of her blood after they've smelled Krystal.

QUINN: (Shudders:) Ewww! Daria! Stop it! That's not funny! (Leaves while Daria smirks)

Tom clicked off his cell phone and stared at Daria, who returned the stare. After a moment more of staring, Tom took a deep breath and quietly put the cell phone on the table. He rubbed his temples.

DARIA: (Now showing a slightly concerned expression:) Bad news from Elsie?

TOM: (Hesitates:) That depends on how _you_ react to it.

DARIA: (Cocks eyebrow:) Come again?

TOM: My sister wanted me to know that a "**very** interested green-haired Goth girl" came by our home Wednesday looking for me, almost at the same time I was on my way up here. She was told by my mother that I was out of town. Elsie said the girl didn't leave a message or name, and that she'd get back to me later, "Wanting to talk to me very much". (Slight smirk:) I'm guessing my "suddenly-worried" mother conveniently was going to forget to tell me about the visit for some reason. (Pauses:) Good thing good 'ol nosy sis was sneaking around to overhear that conversation, (sighs:) though I'll have to owe her a big favor in the future.

DARIA: (After a moment, adds, flavored with what sounds like an ever-so-slight tone of jealousy:) Interesting. (Pauses:) Do you _know_ this "very interested green-haired Goth girl"?

TOM: (Puts hands up, surprised expression:) What? No way! Like I told Elsie, I've never seen her before in my life, Daria, and that's the truth!

DARIA: (Narrows eyes:) Yet she's seen _you_ before. (Pauses:) Why would she come to your house, thinking you were available?

TOM: (Shrugs, now in a brief plea, holds arms out:) How should _I_ know? All I can say is that I came clean with you on this, and I didn't hide it!

DARIA: (Pauses, slight smile:) No, you didn't. You told me. You could've made up something, yet you didn't. Relax, Tom, I believe you. You don't have to worry about digging any new holes.

TOM: (Relieved expression, holds her hand:) Thanks, Daria. (Pauses, smirks:) My hands were getting blisters, and I thought they'd fall off. (Daria smirks) Still, that doesn't explain why that girl would think I was free, (pauses, realizes:) unless...

DARIA: (Takes over:)...Unless she was there at the Zen that night when Jane deep-smooched Darren, and figured you were ripe for the taking. I wonder who'd--(pauses, realizes:) hey, could it have been Sesame?

TOM: Huh? Who's "Sesame"?

DARIA: You remember, Sesame, the girl who was there front-and-center with her boyfriend Rocco, Jane, and Darren that night? We've ran across her a few times there, though she's talked with Jane far more than either you or me.

TOM: (Frowns in thought:) Hmmm--(it hits him:) ohhhhh, _that_ Sesame? (Pauses, turns pale, wide eyed:) Wait a second: Her boyfriend, Rocco? The "insanely jealous" Rocco? The big ape who almost got into a fight with Darren because he thought Darren was coming on to Sesame, _that_ Rocco?

DARIA: (Slight smirk:) Uh-huh, though it was more like the other way around. Looks as if Sesame's grown tired of him, and is setting her sights on _you_, you lucky dog, you.

TOM: (Suddenly stands up:) Ohhhh, no, oh _hell_ no! It's _got_ to be something else! There's no way _I'm_ going to get within a billion miles of _that_ girl!

DARIA: (Privately enjoying this, in a "deadpannish" sad tone as she stands, turns away slowly:) Oh, Tom, if you wish to be with Sesame, I won't--I won't stand in your way--

Tom smirked slightly, picking up her taunt. He went around the table, and gently turned Daria to him, looking down in her eyes.

TOM: (In a faux-determined tone:) Oh, yes, you _will_ stand in my way, my dear, dear, Daria. In fact, you'll defend me against this vile woman's wiles to prove your like of me!

DARIA: (Deadpan:) I'm afraid you'll have to fight your own battles, Sir Thomas. In fact, the Grand Duke Rocco will wish to battle thee on yonder high school field in the kingdom of Lawndale for the fair hand of Lady Sesame. Thou must not keep him waiting.

TOM: (Throws forearm across his forehead, "dramatic" pose:) Then I will refuse to battle the Grand Duke Rocco, thus allowing him to win by default!

DARIA: In that case, why then would the fair Lady Daria want Sir Thomas' hand, if he is a coward?

TOM: (Takes "offense", grins:) Hey! I'm not a coward! I'm just wondering why should I fight for someone who I don't want? (Pauses:) Uh, I mean, if thouest were the hand I had to fight for, then I wouldest.

DARIA: (Pauses, slips out of her "playful" mode:) Um, really? You'd fight for me?

TOM: (After a moment, draws closer, slips out of his mode as well:) Sure, I would, (pauses:) though you'd have to wait for a bit while I put on that heavy medieval armor and get my almost-as-heavy medieval weapons, in addition to being helped onto my horse by my medieval trusty squire--

DARIA: (Finding herself drawing closer, voice lowering:) --I think I could spare a few minutes for that--(pauses:) though don't think for a second that I'd be tied up to a tree while doing it, dressed in a ridiculously stupid-looking outfit that consisted of a frilly pink cone hat and equally-frilly pink dress, screaming my fool head off...

TOM: (His lips almost touching Daria's, lower voice as well:) You, the fiercely-independent and thoroughly-modern Daria Morgendorffer? Oh, no, perish the thought, I couldn't envision _that_...

Just as the two were about to kiss, an excited Jake (wearing a white apron he had borrowed from Henri) suddenly busted in, grinning. Daria and Tom quickly drew back.

JAKE: Hey, Kiddo, Tom! Guess who's right here behind me? (Looks behind, frowns briefly:) Hmmm--or at least I _thought_ he was right here behind me...

DARIA: (Walking over with Tom:) If it's a really PO'd Henri who's angry because you burned something of his for tonight's food, I recommend jumping into the pool here and hiding underwater. You told me once you could hold your breath a full minute. I'll run interference and tell him I haven't seen you. (Tom chuckles)

JAKE: (Confused expression:) Huh? Oh no, Daria, Henri's not angry at me at all! In fact, he says I'm learnin' pretty darn okay! Anyway, Trent and his friends are here!

DARIA: Trent and the guys are here already? I thought they wouldn't be here for a few hours more.

JAKE: Yeah! Claude was gonna tell you guys, but I told Henri I was gonna use a break to stop, telling Claude I'd lead Trent here to you instead after he told me where you were!

At that very moment, a smiling Trent walked in and over to the trio.

TRENT: Hey, Daria, Tom.

DARIA & TOM: Hey, Trent. Trent.

TRENT: The others are like, up in their rooms and stuff, unpacking. We decided to come in a little early after I told the guys what Janey told me about Darren's mansion. (Looking around:) Wow, this place looks really cool, it even has an indoor pool. (Notices what the carpenters are now finishing:) Hey, a radical-looking stage we can play on, cool. I haven't seen digs like this since playing at the Taylors that time, _(Note to reader: See the episode "Groped By An Angel")_ though Darren's place is way cooler than their's. (Pauses, turns to Jake, grins:) Hey, man, who knows? I might live in a place one day like this in the future after we make it big in the music business.

JAKE: (Swings fist:) Yeah, why the hell not? It's possible!

DARIA: (Thought v.o., deadpan: Sure, and by that time, the former astronaut Taylor should be telling his ape captors to get their damn filty paws off of him...) Um, Trent--? Wouldn't that be like selling out, or something, you know, giving in to the "system"?

TRENT: (Looks up for an instant, frowns:) Hmmm, I haven't thought of it like that, Daria. (Pauses, ponders:) But then again, if we're able to like, happen to do what we want to do, and make some money on the side, then that wouldn't violate our principles, would it, you know, like the tour we had earlier this summer--?

DARIA: (Pauses. She actually considers this:) No, I guess it wouldn't, Trent, but you and the guys would have to sell a hell of a lot of records to get a house like Darren's, (counts on her fingers:) not to mention making enough to pay the servants, getting furniture, paying the taxes, not to mention purchasing security devices--

TRENT: (Holds head, puts hand up:) Whoa, Daria, this is getting too deep for me. Maybe I can build it up slowly and it'll work out in the end, you know, like, a good song--?

DARIA: (Deadpan:) That's a sound, fundamental way of approaching the problem, Trent: One step at a time. (Trent laughs, coughs)

TOM: Uh, and on that, I'll take my leave to the gameroom. Trent, after you and the guys settle down in your rooms, you can join me and Curtis Watley, a friend of Darren's, there. I'll intoduce you all to him. (Leaves)

JAKE: And I'd better get back to the kitchen! See ya both later! (Follows Tom)

TRENT: (Watches them leave, turns to Daria:) Whoa, your brother's got a gameroom, too? (Daria nods) Cool. (Pauses:) Where's Janey?

DARIA: Off to her future art school with--(pauses:) um, a friend of Darren's. She'll be back in a few hours.

TRENT: Oh, okay. I guess I'll go up to my room and unpack, then. (Turns, stops, pauses, realizes:) Uh, that is, if I can find it--

DARIA: I'll take you to it, or we can at least find one of the servants to direct us. Don't feel too bad about getting lost here in the "palace", it happened to me once when I first came up...(leaves with Trent from the pool area)

**********

_(Scene changes to a spot on the Southern grounds of the estate, the same time)_

The quartet of Helen, Darren, Millie, and Edward lazily rode their horses in silence along a dirt path that was lined with long green grass on both sides. A gentle breeze cooled them all briefly, blowing the grass and the trees that were just beyond both sides of the grass. Only the sound of a buzzing insect or a bird call or two, along with the snorting of the horses and their hoof-clogging sounds occasionally broke the silence.

The four came to a shaded, very narrow small brook that split the path, where they stopped.

MILLIE: Let's allow the horses to rest for a bit here and drink at the stream before we cross it. (The others nod, dismount from their horses, which begin to drink the water)

Helen stretched for a moment, then opened her canteen of water and started to drink, looking around and appreciating the beauty of the mansion's grounds. Privately, however, she still was disappointed that the rest of her family had chosen not to come, even when Darren had tried to cheer her up earlier as they were all riding. She sighed, then sat down in a small patch of grass, crossed-legged (she wore the same clothing as in the episode "The Teachings of Don Jake", by the way), continuing to drink.

Darren paused, then went over to Millie, who had stooped over and dipped a handkerchief in the small stream, then wiped her face to cool off. In the meantime, Edward had dug into his horse's saddle, and pulled out a small pack of crackers. He witnessed Darren come beside Millie, cocked an eyebrow and thought about going over, but decided against it, at least for the moment. He went to a nearby tree and sat at the base of it, making like he was eating the crackers and quietly observing the surroundings, though in reality he subtly was watching them.

DARREN: (In a semi-lowered tone:) Uh, Aunt Millie--? May I speak to you for a second?

MILLIE: (Smiles as she continues to wipe her face:) Of course, dear. What is it?

DARREN: (Hesitates, glances over at Edward, who's looking off for the moment:) Uh, it's about uncle Jim. (Millie's smile ever-so-slightly loses its sparkle) Is there something wrong going on between you two, and before you say something, I remembered hearing the "mini" argument you guys had in the home theater last night, as well as all of you not showing up at breakfast this morning, then uncle Jim hurrying off for his little "private" ride instead of going with us.

MILLIE: (Tries to put on a casual expression, waves him off:) Oh, Darren, Jim and I just--(pauses:) um, had a bit of a disagreement, that's all. (Dismissive tone, wave:) We just had a um, quick little conversation about it in his room this morning, it's over now...

DARREN: (Cocks eyebrow:) "Disagreement"? (Pauses:) This "quick little conversation" wouldn't have been over Edward again, would it?

MILLIE: (Narrows eyes:) What do you mean, "Over Edward again"? Where did _that_ come from?

DARREN: (Quick sigh and eye-roll:) Oh, come on, aunt Millie. What happened in the theater last night sure sounded like an argument to me, even if no one else had said anything. Edward wanted to know whose room was going to be looked through first for the bugs, then uncle Jim wondered aloud what the big deal was about that. You then questioned uncle Jim about this, and he blew if off. I couldn't help but to wonder--

MILLIE: (Shakes head slowly, gently interrupts:) --Darren, that doesn't mean anything. We all simply had a minor disagreement over the bugs, and I wondered why he'd go off on Edward like that. (Pauses:) By the way, please keep the information about the bugs to yourself, alright, Darren? I'll tell Edward--(pauses:) um, later about that. There's no need to have him get into a nasty tizzy with Jim over this. (Darren pauses, then nods) Thank you. As for the breakfast, Edward and I just wanted to dine alone this morning on the patio, (adds quickly:) it was nothing against you and the others. In Jim's case, _I'm_ certainly not his keeper anymore. He might've wanted to just stay in his bedroom to eat because he was too tired to join you and the others, that's all. (Quickly adds as Darren ponders this, notices:) I think if you go looking for your uncle to get his side, he'll tell you the same thing. Jim and I reached an accord, if you'll remember: It's over between me and him--period. (Looks away, increasingly irritated tone:) I don't see why you're making such a big fuss over this--

DARREN: (Senses this, softens tone:) --I'm sorry, Aunt Millie. I was just under the impression that something was wrong, but if you say nothing's wrong, then I'll believe you. (Sighs:) I guess uncle Jim went off on a tangent over the bugs because he's been under some strain recent--(catches himself:) uh, nothing.

MILLIE: (Pauses, suddenly remembers her talk with Jim earlier this morning in which Jim had said the same word:) "Strain"? What do you mean, Darren? Is something wrong with Jim? (Realizes:) Now when I think about it, he had said the same thing to me...

DARREN: (Freezes, takes on an uncomfortable expression:) Uh, it's nothing, Auntie, really--

MILLIE: (Narrows eyes:) --No, now I can tell by your look that something's wrong with your uncle. (Pauses:) Out with it, Darren.

DARREN: Aunt Millie, I promised uncle Jim that I wouldn't say anything, all right? It's bad enough that you just suspect something. He'll think that I told you.

MILLIE: (Concerned expression:) Darren, if there's something wrong with your uncle's health--

DARREN: (Interrupts her, waves hands, which draw the attention of Helen as well as Edward, who begins to get up and come over:) --No, no, it's nothing like that! Physically, he's fine--

MILLIE: (Still with the expression:) --Then it's _mental_? (Rolls eyes:) Oh, no--

DARREN: (Surprised look:) What? "Mental"? No, not that, either! (Edward comes over beside him, the same for Helen)

EDWARD: (Cocks an eyebrow:) What's going on? I couldn't help but to notice that you two looked quite agitated!

HELEN: (Looks between the two:) Yes, I noticed that as well. What's wrong?

MILLIE: (Before Darren can say something, increasingly worried tone as she stares at him with a disapproving expression:) Apparently, something's wrong with Jim, something my nephew and your son has neglected to tell us--

EDWARD: (Begins to suspect the reason, thought v.o.: Bloody hell! The last thing I need is for Millie to feel sorry for that idiot's business woes!) (Quickly "backs up" Darren:) Millie, Helen, I think if something was really wrong with Jim, we'd heard something by now--

DARREN: --Ah, Edward's right, Aunt Millie, Helen. It's nothing to be concerned about, really. It's just a minor thing that isn't really important.

MILLIE: Oh, _really_? (Looks past Darren, smirks:) If you won't tell me, then perhaps I can ask Jim himself.

Darren followed Millie's stare, turning around. Jim had just come unto the same path behind them on his horse. He stopped, but didn't dismount, staring at them all with an awkward expression. Millie immediately made her way over, with Edward and Helen right behind her. Darren gave a colossal eye-roll, then followed.

JIM: (Slightly panicked tone:) _Mill_!? I swear I didn't know you all were riding on this path, really! (Begins to turn horse while Helen and Edward stare at him strangely:) I'll, er, go back--

MILLIE: --Wait a moment, Jim. (Jim stops his horse in mid-turn) I wanted to ask you a question, if you don't mind.

JIM: (Stares at her, then at the others:) Er, all right. What is it?

MILLIE: (Glances back at Darren:) Your nephew won't tell me exactly what it is, but, well, is there something wrong?

JIM: (Frowns, perplexed:) Eh? "Wrong"? (Sneaks glance at Darren, who shakes his head slightly at Jim:) What do you mean, Mill?

MILLIE: He let it slip out that you've been under some sort of (exaggerates word:) "strain" recently--? (Jim stares at Darren, who looks up and sighs) Is _that_ what you meant by wanting to ride off by yourself earlier, over those "personal things" you had to think about alone? (Pauses:) Anything I should know--?

JIM: (Pauses, looks at Helen, who's staring at him with a curious expression, and Edward, who's staring at him stoically. Taking note of Edward, Jim smirks, privately getting an idea:) Well, since you seemed to _so_ deeply care about my welfare, Mill, (Millie gives him an exasperated "Give me a break" expression. Edward merely glares. Darren notices this along with Helen. Both say nothing) I'll tell you. It's alright, Darren, I'm not mad at you, you did your best. (Pauses, sighs "heavily":) It's my elevator business. I've had some--(pauses:) "financial troubles" recently.

MILLIE: (Raised eyebrows, shocked along with Helen. Edward feigns shock as well:) W-What? Your business? What happened?

JIM: (Shrugs, "casual" tone:) Oh, though I'm not absolutely sure, I think that my business is the victim of some sort of "sophisticated" embezzlement scheme. An inside job, more than likely. No one outside of me and one other employee knows about it. (Pauses:) I've lost--(looks up for an instant, glances at them:) oh, around $800,000...

DARREN: (Now stunned along with the others as well, speaks before anyone else can:) _$800,000_?! You didn't tell me you lost _that_ much!

MILLIE: Jim! Why didn't you say anything to me when you first came in? How long has this been going on?

JIM: (Improvising:) I, uh, didn't want to have you worried over this. Besides, ah, there was nothing you could've done. All of this happened over the course of a year, I think, I'm not too sure. The financial drainage has been very subtle and gradual, not unlike what happened with Appleton and that $50 million. But as Darren already knows, I've just hired Gerald Woo to be on the case Wednesday. (Pauses, casually looks at Edward:) In fact, I'm expecting to hear something from him sometime today. I'm hoping it's good news.

HELEN: (Impressed expression:) Oh, my! That fast?

DARREN: That's not surprising, of course. Woo doesn't waste any time, as we all know by now.

EDWARD: Er, so, that's who you were talking to when you were making all of those "business calls" since you've been staying here, old chap?

JIM: (Pointedly staring at Edward:) Yeah. If all goes right, I'll have all the answers I'll need by then, and whoever's done this _will_ pay.

MILLIE: (Hesitates, walks up to him:) Jim, about what happened, you know, this morning, I've--changed my mind--I'm sorry for, well--(Edward cocks an eyebrow. Darren and Helen look at each other, miffed)

JIM: (Grateful expression:) --It's okay, Mill, there's no need to apologize. You had every right to feel like that. I was a jerk, pure and simple. (Turns:) Edward, I apologize for my sudden outburst last night in the theater. At the time, I was under the strain over worrying about my business, and I unfairly took it out on you.

EDWARD: (Looks between Jim and Millie:) It's--quite alright, Jim. I suppose I can understand your behavior now. (Stares at Millie again, she looks off for a second, then at him)

MILLIE: I'll--explain our talk to you later, Edward. (Pauses:) Jim, how about you ride with us for the rest of the way? (Edward bites his bottom lip slightly, looking chagrined. Jim smirks, noticing this)

JIM: Why, I'd like that, Mill, if it's not too much trouble...

Millie playfully rolled her eyes and was about to say something when Darren's cell phone that he carried with him suddenly rang. He reached in his pocket, pulled it out, and clicked it on.

DARREN: Yes? (Pauses:) Trent and his friends are here, Elenor? They're a little early. (Pauses:) Ah, my package has arrived as well? Good. We'll be back innn--(looks at the others:) say, an hour-and-a-half--? (They nod) Okay, see you then. (Clicks phone off, slips back in pocket)

HELEN: (Cocks an eyebrow:) "Package", son?

DARREN: (Looking a bit uncomfortable:) Uh, yes. It's a little something I dropped off yesterday while heading to Appleton Tower from Yankee Stadium. I had, er, some things "done" to it. (Helen looks at the others and vice-versa) It's something of a--(pauses:) "personal" nature.

MILLIE: (After a moment:) I--see. (Pauses:) Well, we'd better get on, then. We still have those pictures to take for "Family Time" on the front lawn...(mounts her horse with the others, and they ride off)

**********

_(Scene changes to an upstairs hallway in the mansion, the same time)_

Quinn came out of her room just as Fiona was about to walk by.

QUINN: Oh, Fiona! (Fiona stops) D'you have a second?

FIONA: Of course, Miss Quinn. How may I help you?

QUINN: (Hesitates, looks around for an instant, into a low-to whispering voice:) Um, you remember our, uh, "talk" about Darren, Stephanie, and Krystal Wednesday?

FIONA: (Looks at Quinn uncomfortably:) _Yesss_--?

QUINN: Well, I, uh, kinda told Jane about it, an' she told Daria and Tom, an' Daria and Tom and I told Clarence, Darren's friend--

FIONA: (Devestated expression, shakes head:) Oh, no! Miss Quinn, you promised--!

QUINN: (Waves hands frantically, adds quickly:) Nononono, Fiona! I didn't tell them about you and Krystal that time, honest! I just told them about the stuff that happened with Darren at that workout, that's all! Chris said that he and everybody already knew about it anyway, and that Krystal had even told Darren that she liked him, but he didn't like her, and she backed off!

FIONA: (Appears to be about to sound off, but sighs, slumps:) It's just as well, I guess. (Quinn cocks an eyebrow) I just spoke with Elenor, and I (pauses:) told her about what happened with me and Miss Krystal the first time I saw her, (adds:) though I didn't tell her that I told you that part. Elenor told me not to worry about it, and that she'll handle it.

QUINN: (Drops mouth, gasps, delighted:) Wow, that's great, Fiona! Now you don't haveta worry about Krystal anymore! (Thought v.o.: And neither do I...)

FIONA: (Looks off:) I--suppose, Miss Quinn. (Pauses, adds tepidly:) Please don't tell anyone about this, alright, no "part" of it at all--? Even though Elenor knows, I still don't feel quite safe...

QUINN: (Smiles, assuring tone:) Don't worry, Fiona. I didn't tell anyone about you and Krystal, and I'm not gonna tell them this--(pauses, smirks:) not even a "part" of it. (Holds hand up:) I promise. (Fiona smiles, grateful)

**********

_(Scene changes to what appears to be an office somewhere in Brooklyn, about 40 minutes later)_

Jane stood beside a short, stout, older woman who had long, black (dyed) hair and was wearing huge, purple, moon-shaped earrings. The woman was also dressed in a 60's psychedelic-style, long-sleeved long dress and sandals. She wore thick, horn-ribbed glasses and had a "peace chain" around her neck.

Both were examining Jane's paintings along a bare wall opposite of the woman's desk, which lined the front of a somewhat dirty-looking panel of glass that showed the New York City skyline. An occasional sound of a car horn could be heard below, the same from a rumble of a jet plane in the sky.

The office was mostly small and crowded, with many copies of famous and not-so-famous artists lining the walls, save for the one Jane's paintings were leaning on. Darren's paintings that Jane had brought leaned against the front of the desk opposite of the two. Two fully-stacked bookcases sat on a far wall, its bevy of books on artists unevenly sitting on the shelves, looking as if some of them would fall out at any second on the dingy-looking floor.

If Jane had paid any attention to the way the room appeared, one couldn't tell, as she excitedly spoke while she suddenly reached down and held one of her paintings.

JANE: (Grinning:) --Yeah, I was considering Boston Fine Arts College for a time, but I decided to go to your school other than learning from you because it had the better liberal arts major, not to mention a superior kick-ass sculpture studio, Ms. Donovan--(adds:) well, for that and some other reasons...

TESS: (A gravelly-sounding, but in a "I'm-hip-with-the-times-voice", mildly admonishing tone, smirks:) Jane, please remember to call me just "Tess", alright? I'm not over the hill yet, you know.

JANE: (Sheepish expression:) Oops, sorry, Tess. I guess I'm just a little hyper, that's all. I mean, you're _the_ Tess Donovan, the legendary head of the New York City Art School, and I'm here with you.

TESS: (Snorts, chuckles:) Why? It's not like I'm a "god", or anything, (adds, casual tone, grins:) though you _are_ right about the "legendary" part. (Shrugs, sighs:) It's a curse, what can I say? (Jane snickers) Seriously, though, don't build me up into some sort of mythical figure. (Pauses:) I use the toilet and stink up the joint like everyone else.

JANE: (Laughs:) And here I thought you only excreted a pleasant lilac smell through your skin when you did! You've let me down! (Tess returns the laugh as she gently takes Jane's painting from her) So, um, do I pass your examination, Tess?

TESS: (While looking at the painting, a very bright-colored abstract one of a unknown, but smiling face:) Yes, you do, Jane, though when I compare this recent work to the other ones that you've done from only a few months ago, they all seem--(ponders, narrows eyes:) more brighter, more optimistic.

JANE: (Raised eyebrows:) Mooooore, "brighter"? "Optimistic"?

TESS: (Now looks at Jane:) Yes, as if you've had a burden lifted from you recently. (Pauses, coy smirk:) I suppose your boyfriend Darren Appleton had something to do with that, (grins:) part of those "other reasons" you're going here--?

JANE: (Chuckles, shrugs:) Well, um, yeah. Since I've known him, let's just say that he's "grown" on me. It's the first time in a while that I've really felt good about myself. (Adds quickly:) Don't tell me that knowing him sorta _hurts_ my work--?

TESS: (Cocks an eyebrow:) What do you mean, Jane?

JANE: Well, isn't an artist supposed to suffer depression in their lives, and thus their depression results in turning out some masterpieces?

TESS: (Shakes head slowly, chuckles:) Oh no, not you, too. Jane, it's true that an artist should put what they feel on a canvas or in sculpture, but it doesn't have to be sad or tragic all of the time. There are many great artworks that are quite optimistic in nature, you should know that.

JANE: (Lightly slaps head:) Yeah, yeah, I do, you're right. I just don't wanna do light stuff all of the time from now on. I just wanted that "artistic variety" in my work, you know.

TESS: (Grins:) I don't think you'll have anything to worry about. Picasso had his moods, and you will as well. You'll get that depression "back".

JANE: (Thinks about Krystal for an instant:) Yeah, you're definitely right about that. (Pauses, glances at Darren's paintings, one of the landscape around the mansion, and one of his [adopted] parents:) Speaking of Darren, what'd you think?

TESS: (Turns, glances at them, casual tone:) Oh, they're alright. If he dedicated more of his time to art, Darren Appleton would be a very good artist, at best. Right now, he's barely a novice.

JANE: (Surprised expression and tone:) Huh? I thought they looked great!

TESS: (Goes over, picks up the painting of Darren's parents:) Jane, the shadow tone on his (adopted) parent's faces is too dark. Their eyelines are slightly off, and the hair on his mother is painted on too thickly, there's not enough strokes to let the viewer tell that it _looks_ like it's hair. (Jane comes over, narrows eyes as she examines it) See?

JANE: (After a moment:) Well, I'll be--you're right! I didn't see that! (Pauses, frowns:) Why didn't I see that?

TESS: Because you were in such a hurry to show me his work, and didn't pay attention to the very fine detail in it. (Curt nod, narrowing of her eyes:) _That_ is the most important thing you must work on while you're going here, Jane--detail. (Jane's own eyes narrow, look off in deep thought) Embrace it. You have plenty of it in your work from what I can see, but you still have a ways to go. Even after many years, a veteran artist, like in other professions in life, like life itself, never stops learning. (Pauses, smiles:) I still consider myself learning, and have a long ways to go.

JANE: (Nods head slowly, considers:) Yeah, okay. Detail. Gotcha.

TESS: (Curious expression:) Why did you want to show me your boyfriend's works, Jane? Was he planning to enroll here? (Pauses, chuckles, adds good-naturedly:) Not that I wouldn't have minded having _him_ here as a student, with the budget cuts we're having--

JANE: (Chuckles:) --Naaah. I guess I just wanted him to have a little more confidence in his art stuff, he didn't seem to put too much stock in showing it off. I figured that hearing from someone of your stature that his stuff wasn't half-bad could've given him a confidence boost, or something. (Pauses, realizes:) Uh, excuse me, but did you say that the school's having some financial problems?

TESS: (Slightly nods, sad, ever-so-slight bitter tone:) Well, yes. The state is cutting our funding by 40%, and our private donations by our alumni are running behind last year's efforts by 50%, even with our enrollment up. Our operating costs are simply becoming too high. We've even been forced to decide to reuse most of our supplies and equipment for our students. (Hesitates:) Undoubtedly, you've also seen some of our, er, "used" furniture outside in the hallway and around the campus, as well as the worn-out walls. We thought about doing some remodeling, but the cutbacks took care of that. (Sighs:) Obviously, we've had--better years...

JANE: (Slow realization as she looks around Tess' office:) Geez, I didn't really notice that the school had looked kinda worn. I was so set on enrolling here, it really never even occurred to me...

TESS: (Pauses, realizes something:) Er, Jane, I hope you don't think I'm attempting to get some money for our school from Darren Appleton by accepting you here, because you _did_ get in by your own merits--

JANE: (Raised eyebrows, surprised:) --What? No, no, of course not! (Pauses:) Why would you think something like that?

TESS: (Hesitates, looks off, uncomfortable expression:) I--well, I wouldn't have blamed you if that thought had entered your mind, even for a second--

JANE: --Don't worry, it didn't, (slight smirk:) not until you brought it up. (Pauses:) But since you _did_ bring it up, how much do you think the school will need to at least keep up? I can ask Darren for a contribution--

TESS: (Alarmed expression:) --Jane, it's not really nec--

JANE: (Puts hand up, cuts her off gently:) --I insist, Tess. This is where I'm going for the next four years, and it's kinda stupid to come here and have to settle for second-hand stuff to try and get my degree from. I want to work with better tools, the same for my fellow students. Besides, you're taking donations from the alumni, what's another dollar or two from my boyfriend? (Pauses, slight smirk:) So, how much d'you think will be needed?

TESS: (After a moment, sighs, in a matter-of-fact tone:) About two million, give or take a penny or two.

JANE: (Pauses, caught off-guard momentarily by the amount:) _Ooookay_, two million bucks, huh? I'll ask Darren about it when I get back to the mansion. He's pretty enthusiastic about the arts, (looks off, a tad uncomfortable expression:) I'm sure he'll give something, though I'm not promising that it will be two million smackeroonies.

TESS: (Chuckles:) Any little bit will help, believe me. (Pauses, looks for words, small smile:) Jane, how--how can I ever thank you?

JANE: (Grins:) You just did. (Pauses:) Hey, how about coming tonight to our party, if you have nothing planned? Who knows? You can maybe pick up a check or something from Darren, and I can show you along with everyone else some artwork that I've just finished, which I'm gonna reveal to the world. I can call the mansion on my way back and tell 'em to expect you.

TESS: (Chuckles:) Well, there's nothing on my itinerary for this evening, and I definitely want to see what else you've done. (Pauses:) If you think it's alright...

**********

_(Scene changes to the hallway two doors down from Tess Donovan's office, the same time)_

Krystal sat on a battered-looking couch, the only one in the mostly-dingy hallway. She was speaking with her brother on her cell phone, while looking around in mild disgust. Save for some framed artwork done by students that covered some cracked plaster, the walls were, suffice it to say, quite worn, with old wallpaper peeling in some spots.

KRYSTAL: --And how Jane Lane can go to this so-called "art school" is beyond me. It looks so awful, ick. (Pauses, frowns:) You know, I don't recall NYCAS looking this bad, before...

RORY: (Chuckling sound:) Well, maybe she can hit her boyfriend up for some cash to improve the place. (Krystal frowns. Rory senses her silence, speaks in a "soothing" voice:) Oops. I almost forgot about hitting your little sore spot, sis. Sorry about that.

KRYSTAL: (Wicked smirk:) No problem, Rory. That just reminds me to hit _your_ little sore spot when we get back home from the party tonight. (On the other end, Rory makes a moaning sound) Why did you call me, anyway? (Looks at watch)

RORY: Because it just occurred to me: It was _you_ who called that Sandi chick's parents last night, making them come up here to fetch their daughter, wasn't it? (Krystal snorts) I saw what went down earlier on the TV, wild as it was, and I wondered why they'd suddenly come up, then it hit me.

KRYSTAL: _Duh_. Took you long enough, yeah, it was my sinister doing. (Pauses:) So?

RORY: So, I suddenly find myself PO'd at you for keeping that babe from me for tonight, despite the other hoochie mamas being there. (Pauses while Krystal rolls her eyes:) Why'd you do it, out of curiousity?

KRYSTAL: Because I thought she still liked Darren, and was trying to get me out of the picture before she did Jane. I decided to turn the tables on her, and like you, saw the "wild" thing that followed this morning with her adoption by her mo--aunt and birth daddy. (Pauses:) Thing is, Sandi Griffin really doesn't like Darren, at least not as a boyfriend anymore. Jane herself told me that, though it was more in an indirect way.

RORY: I thought _that_ was settled on Sunday, and reinforced on Tuesday.

KRYSTAL: (Narrows eyes:) It was, but I moved against Sandi Griffin because she was the primary antagonist that made me look like a--(stops, decides to not divulge that information to Rory:) er, never mind that, now. (Quickly goes on:) Anyhow, during our little "get together" driving here, Lane somehow or another found out about my little tit-for-tat argument with Stephanie during that workout a few years ago over Darren, and lit into me on it--

RORY: (Laughs, interrupts:) --Oh, ho! That well-known martial arts incident, where "Darry" held you back from kicking Stephanie's ass, and basically drove home the point to you the next day at Orbison that he didn't like you, but her? (Teasing tone:) You cried _sooo_ long that day on my shoulder after you told me...

KRYSTAL: (Deep scowl:) Even more of those damn sore spots for tonight, Rory, and _you'll_ be crying...

RORY: Hey! I was just recalling some old memories, that's all! It's on the public record, anyway, and it's way in the past! (Gets into a quieter tone:) You got back in his and his family's good graces afterwards. He didn't push you off completely.

KRYSTAL: (Pauses, narrows eyes:) Yes, but I had to watch him and Stephanie become the talk of Orbison, then Eastward, and the envy of the girls _and_ the guys in both schools. (Bitter tone:) I tried to settle for other guys and forget Darren, but I always came back around to thinking about him. He never left my mind completely.

RORY: (Bored-sounding tone:) Yeah, yeah, like I said, it's on the public record. What I can't believe is that you actually came clean and told Jane that you told _Darren_ you really liked him once. What in the hell is the matter with you? Are you _trying_ to keep Jane Lane on her guard, sis?

KRYSTAL: ("Duh" tone:) Jane's not stupid, Rory, and neither am I. I figured she'd know about my "confession" to Darren sooner or later, anyway, if not by me, then by somebody else, possibly via Curtis, or even from Darren himself. I'd prefer her hearing it straight from me. This is my way of letting her think that I'm really over him.

RORY: Whatever. (Pauses:) You know, I thought that martial arts incident was mostly forgotten. What made that Lane chick ask about that, anyway? How'd she know?

KRYSTAL: (Frowns:) I don't know. When she first asked me while we were on our way here, it was all I could do from expressing complete surprise. I had no choice, since she called me on it. (Shrugs:) I assumed somebody, with Sandi Griffin on the top of my list, had gotten it from someone working there, then told somebody else, who then told Jane, Quinn and Daria, because I'm now sure both of the Morgendorffer sisters also either dislike or are suspicious of me, or both, yet another reason I wanted to pay Griffin back. (Pauses:) I don't know who could've told Griffin, if it was her, it could've been anyone. There were some of the staff out there that day that overheard us shouting. (Sighs:) Maybe one of them still has an ax to grind against me, or something. (Pauses:) I don't think Tina would've said anything, since we've gotten along so well, the same for Claude. (Pauses, narrows eyes:) Hmmm, possibly Elenor, though she and I basically haven't had any sort of disagreement in years. (Pauses:) Fiona? (Deep smirk:) Nah. Too scared of me. She's pretty well cowered down. (Frowns:) If I knew who, I'd make them sorry they ever started to work there.

RORY: (Snickering sound:) Well, you can use the process of elimination, right? It was a while back, and the mansion has had newer workers since. Maybe you can whittle down the culprits.

KRYSTAL: Hmm, good idea. (Smirks:) Maybe I'll just leave one tiny sore spot on you tonight, brother dear.

RORY: (Sneering sound:) You're too kind, sis. (Pauses, gets into a coy tone:) Say, I wonder how "Darry" and the others would take to finding out about who called Sandi Griffin's folks up here? (Krystal glares at the cell phone) Perhaps we can "renegotiate" our little "agreement" over my paying you a 20% fee for you-know-what, hmmm?

KRYSTAL: Orrrr--say, _I_ wonder how our parents would take to finding out about who's dealing in you-know-what, hmmm? Bet it would far outweigh what I did, and besides, just because Darren's invited you for tonight, don't think he or even any of the others would believe you of all people over my denials. (Pauses, narrows eyes:) Go on. Find out. I dare you.

RORY: (After a moment:) Uhhh, perhaps we'll just forget this cute little attempt at blackmail, okay? (Krystal develops a smug expression) So, where d'you and Lane stand? You guys still mortal enemies?

KRYSTAL: (Sneaks a look at Tess Donovan's door, lowers voice:) I tried to tell her that I was just "testing" her on Darren and I really didn't have any interest in him anymore like that, but I'm not sure she bought it.

RORY: Hah! What'd you expect? I'm no expert, but I think that girl's sharp, (adds:) not to mention a babe in disguise!

KRYSTAL: (Quick, exasperated sigh of disgust:) It looks like that, but I--(glances to her right:) look, I have to go, someone's coming. My stuff's at the mansion, so I can't come to pick you up for the party. You'll have to either get a taxi, or bum a ride, (grins:) though we both know _that's_ unlikely with your reputation around here. Gotta go. (Clicks off phone as Rory's heard speaking, puts it in her small purse, stands up, slight smile:) Uh, hello there.

From the side, an attractive-looking young woman who appeared to be in her early 20's, appeared. The woman had long, brown hair, and wore tatoos on her arms. She returned the small smile at Krystal, even cocking a slight eyebrow of approval as she looked her over, which unnerved Krystal slightly for some reason. The woman reached out and shook Krystal's hand, holding on to it for a second longer than Krystal wanted, then released it. Inwardly, Krystal shuddered at the woman's soft touch of her hand, for it felt briefly like a caress.

WOMAN: (In a smooth, purring voice:) Hi, my name's Alison. I'm here to visit Tess Donovan. You wouldn't happen to know if she's in--?

KRYSTAL: (Looks back at the door, still felling unnerved:) Uh, yes, as a matter of fact she is, er, "Alison", but she's speaking to a future student at the moment. I don't think it'll be too long, though.

ALISON: (Cocks an eyebrow yet again, looks over Krystal, smirks:) Oh, okay, I guess I can wait. What's your name? Are you a student here?

KRYSTAL: Er, no, I'm not. My name's Krystal. I'm waiting for that "future student" Ms. Donovan's speaking to to come out so we can leave. I drove her here.

ALISON: (Nods:) Oh, I see, Krystal. (Looks her over yet another time, once again causing Krystal to feel nervous:) That's a nice summer ensamble you're wearing. Is it a size seven, by any chance? (Suddenly walks behind and around Krystal, "appraising" her, a little too close for Krystal's comfort. Krystal's eyes grow wide slightly) It looks _really_ good on you...

KRYSTAL: (Draws back a little from Alison, cuts her eyes suspiciously at her:) Ah, uh, thanks. Y-Yes, it is a size seven, in fact--

At the same moment, Jane (holding her portfolio under one arm, with Darren's paintings under her other arm) and Tess exited Tess' office, laughing and chattering. Krystal, for once privately grateful for Jane's appearance, immediately created a "workable" distance between her and Alison, politely going over to the pair. Alison smirked for a moment at Krystal, then followed at a casual stroll.

JANE: Oh, Krystal, hey. This is Tess Donovan, the chancellor of the New York City Art School. Tess, this is Krystal McKinna, a (slight pause:) friend of Darren Appleton's. She drove me here to meet you. (Both women shake hands and exchange greetings. Jane cocks an eyebrow at Alison, who's coming up from behind:) Um, hello--?

ALISON: (Reaches out to Jane, who puts down her portfolio for a moment, shakes hands with her:) Hi, just call me Alison. I'm a former student who finished here three years ago. (Smiles:) Hey, Tess.

TESS: (Surprised tone:) Hello, Alison! It's nice to see you again!

ALISON: You too, Tess. (Turns to Jane:) And you're--?

JANE: Jane. Jane Lane.

ALISON: (Eyebrows raise:) Waaaait a minute. _The_ Jane Lane? (Lusty grin:) That ruggedly handsome Darren Appleton's girlfriend, Jane Lane, the artist? I thought you looked kind of familiar! _You're_ the "future student" that was seeing Tess?

TESS: (Smirks, leans over to Jane, in a low tone out of the corner of her mouth, playful tone:) You're not a "god", remember _thaaat..._

JANE: (Mock-glares at Tess, shrugs, sheepish expression:) Yup, one in the same, that's me, humble little Jane Lane.

ALISON: (Excited:) Wow! I _love_ your art and sculptures! They're so--so radical and independent of all restraint!

JANE: (Brightens:) Oh, thanks! Well, I try to stay away from the standard, generic forms of art that everyone else seems to be doing--

ALISON: --And it's working, too! Your art's selling like it's going out of style, I've been reading the trade papers! (Pauses:) So, uh, why are you enrolling _here_? (Adds quickly, smirks:) No offense, Tess, I didn't mean it in quite _that_ way... (Tess returns the smirk, nods)

JANE: (Glances over at Tess, sighs:) Let's just say I wanna put a little more "detail" into my work, you know, polish it up. It's sorta like Tiger Woods when he started playing professional golf. He was well-known, and had a game that no one had seen before, but he was still a little rough around the edges and had to keep working on rounding out his game. He had the strength to hit that tiny little golf ball further than anybody who ever played the sport, but he needed to work on the other little things to have a complete game, and become an even better golfer. That's what I need to do--(adds, smirks:) the things to do to become a better artist, that is.

ALISON: (Impressed expression:) Hey, that's pretty deep. I never thought of it that way. (Grins, winks:) And I bet it doesn't hurt to have a really rich boyfriend to help you along the way financially, huh? (Adds quickly:) No offense again. (Krystal smirks slightly at this. Jane's eyes narrow a little. Tess gives Alison an admonishing expression)

TESS: (Before Jane can speak:) Alison!

JANE: (Glances over at Krystal for a moment, sees her erase her slight smirk just in time, composes herself:) It's okay, Tess. No offense taken, Alison. I guess I can understand that some people would think that. Darren and I have a "working" agreement that he'd help me out if I really needed any moolah in a pinch, but that I'd pay him right back. (Smirks at Krystal:) Since I'm rolling in the dough with my artwork being sold so much, I don't think I'll have to worry about getting a handout anytime in the near future. In fact, I have just about enough right now, not only for my education, but to also buy my own car, so I can drive here everyday when I attend.

ALISON: Cool. (Pauses:) So, where will you stay while you're going up here?

JANE: (Smug smirk at Krystal, who stays stoic:) At my boyfriend's estate. His sister's planning to go to the same school he's going to, and she'll be staying under the same roof, like me. She also happens to be my best friend.

ALISON: (Grins:) Wow! You've got the complete package! I'm _so_ damn envious!

KRYSTAL: (Thought v.o.: You and me both.) Uh, Jane--? Are you ready to go--?

JANE: Hey, yeah, you're right. (Fumbles a little with Darren's paintings:) Mind giving me a hand with Darren's stuff? It's getting a little heavy, here. (Krystal takes them) Thanks. Alison, maybe we can get together sometime and compare our work--?

ALISON: Yeah, I'd like that. (Looks at Tess, smiles:) I'm going to rent a small shop that'll house a gallery of my art, which will be located in the Bronx. (To Jane, grins:) Be sure you, your friend, and your gorgeous boyfriend stop off there in the future, okay? (Jane smirks, nods) Daniel Dotson, the famous artist, is going to help me set up. (To Tess:) I met him earlier this summer at the Ashfield Artists' Colony when I stayed there. (Smirks:) You might say we hit it right off.

TESS: (Delightedly surprised:) Wait--_the_ Daniel Dotson? Why, that's wonderful, Alison! (Alison nods. Jane gives Tess a "**Now** who's thinking who's a 'god' ?" smirk. Tess realizes this, rolls her eyes playfully)

JANE: (Turns her attention to Alison, pauses:) Waitaminnit--you met him at Ashfield? A friend of my mom's runs that place! We could've met! (Looks between them all:) I almost decided to go there earlier this summer, you see, but I went out West instead to another art colony in Arizona with my mom, (hesitates:) er, sort of as a "bonding thing". (Quickly goes on:) Anyway, I'm planning on some sort of gallery around here when I get settled, too, though that's still a ways off. (Turns back to Tess, smiles:) See you tonight, Tess. You have the instructions on how to get there, right?

TESS: Yes, though it's a pretty well-known fact where the Appleton mansion is. (Smiles, shakes Jane's hand:) Until then, Jane. Nice to meet you, Krystal.

KRYSTAL: Nice to meet you, too, Tess. (Pauses, motions head in a curt nod:) Uh, Alison.

ALISON: (Small smile:) Krystal. (Pauses, in her purring tone of voice again:) Maybe we can meet each other again soon, and you can tell me where you shop, hmm--? (Jane cocks an eyebrow, looks at Tess and vice-versa)

KRYSTAL: (Brief blush of embarassment, rushed tone:) Yeah, right, sure. C'mon, Jane. (Leaves quickly. Jane pauses, then follows)

Tess and Alison stared after them for a moment, then Tess turned to her former student, mildly perplexed.

TESS: I wonder what _that_ was all about? You two know each other, or something?

ALISON: (Chuckles as she continues to watch the two walk down the hallway, Krystal opening up a "commanding" lead:) I'd _like_ to get to know her, but something tells me that she's not the type to get into a "bi". (Pauses:) Such a shame, when you think about it, I could've taught her a _lot_ of things. Jane looks kinda cute, too. Too bad _she's_ spoken for, huh? (Smirks:) Maybe Darren Appleton would go for a three-way, you think...? (Tess shakes her head and chuckles. The two go into her office)

**********

Krystal was moving so quickly down the hallway, she was almost running. Jane was barely keeping up with her, since she was also trying to keep her portfolio from falling on the floor.

JANE: Hey, slow down, willya? You're leaving me in the dust, and that's coming from a jogger and former high school track star!

KRYSTAL: Huh? Oh, sorry. I was--just in a hurry to get back to the mansion. (Slows down to a walk. Jane catches up with her, and the two go down the stairs at the end of the hallway.)

JANE: (After a moment:) So, uh, what was up with you and that 'Alison' girl? (Krystal looks over at her, cocks an eyebrow) If I didn't know any better, I'd say she almost creeped you out.

KRYSTAL: (Puts on a "pleasant" smile, nervous chuckle:) Oh? I guess I didn't notice. I suppose she just looks like that "creepy" type, you know...? (Thought v.o. while Jane glances at her strangely: I couldn't get Darren to look at me, but this "Alison" practically almost drooled when **she** stared. [Pauses, realizes:] Hm--I can't believe I let her get to me like that. Damn dykes. If she would've put her hand on me in a weird way, I'd have kicked her ass. Note to self: Never wear this thing in public, again.)

A minute later, the two came to Krystal's car, which was in a parking deck beside the building they came from. In the back seat, there was a medium-sized package marked "Quinn", with a smaller package marked "Daria" sitting on top of it. Jane cocked an inquisitive eyebrow and glanced at Krystal, who slightly smirked.

KRYSTAL: Okay, so I actually _did_ run an errand or two while you spoke to Tess Donovan...

**********

_(Scene is back at the mansion, about two hours later)_

After Jane and Krystal returned from the art school, Krystal quickly had presented Daria and Quinn with her gifts in front of everyone in the family room, completely catching the Morgendorffer sisters off-guard, surprising and delighting the others because of Krystal's "generousity". Under the gun of everyone's watch, both sisters reluctantly opened their gifts--and were subsequently surprised.

Daria's present was a book, Daniel Defoe's _The Fortunes and Misfortunes of the Famous Moll Flanders_. In Quinn's case, it was a voluptuous white cashmere sweater, a Circa exclusive (by which Krystal immediately indicated that she'd purchase one for the other Fashion Clubbers later, but didn't then because she was "rushed for time", wanting to get back to Jane at the school). A subtly-smirking Krystal added that she bought the gifts out of her "appreciation of Daria and Quinn being Darren's sisters", and "of them being really 'nice' to her." Both Morgendorffer sisters glanced at each other uneasily while Jane mentally rolled her eyes.

Curtis looked over at Daria and Quinn with a "What do you think of _that_?" expression on his face, saying nothing. Both girls didn't see him while they awkwardly thanked Krystal, but Jane and Tom caught his look, both keeping silent for the moment.

Relishing the moment of catching Daria and Quinn off-guard, Krystal then strategically decided to leave and change in the mansion at that moment for the picture-taking and the party, while Daria and Quinn immediately took their gifts to their rooms. Jane paused, shrugged at Darren and the others with an uneasy smile, excusing herself, then quickly followed Daria to her room. Stacy and Tiffany followed Quinn to her room, where Quinn could try on her sweater.

After a very quick and private comparison of notes that took place between Daria and Jane over their separate conversations with Curtis and Krystal (and of deciding to converse about the gift-getting later), the two rejoined everyone on the mansion's front lawn for pictures. Trent and the band took a moment from setting up their instruments to join in on getting some shots of their own with the others. It was decided that the band would get their pictures taken first quickly so that they could finish setting up for the guests, who were to begin to arrive around 7:00.

Jesse, Max, and Nick had quickly become smitten with the flattered (and shy) Fiona, so much so that they almost had gotten into a minor scuffle over her when they first laid eyes upon the young maid. After the group took a courtesy picture with Darren, the trio practically begged Fiona (who was privately reluctant with Krystal's presence, of course) to take some pictures with them for their "group photo travel album", and she only consented after an amused Darren had given his "permission". All three men would've stayed longer had Trent of all people not reminded them that they had to finish setting up.

Krystal also bore the brunt of attention of the three like Fiona, taking a courtesy picture herself with Mystik Spiral, but she tactfully ignored the trio, save for Trent, whom she cocked a mild, appreciative eyebrow to while she shook his hand as he introduced himself. This immediately garnered surprise from Jane and Daria, who glanced at each other wordlessly. For his part, Trent had appeared to not notice her (much to Jane's private relief), mostly checking his watch.

The band left, and afterwards the picture taking with Darren and everyone else began. Helen held her son around the waist while smiling with him, then Jake, who had his arm around Darren's shoulder, grinning like a proud father while Millie took the picture, then one was taken of both parents, with Darren in the middle. There were three pictures taken of each.

A delighted Quinn grabbed her brother in a tight hug and laid her head on his chest while laughing and waving at the snapping camera and at a giggling Stacy and Tiffany, which produced massive eye-rolls from Daria and Jane, and chuckling from Tom, Curtis, and Krystal. Darren appeared embarassed for a moment, but loosened up and grinned, having his own fun with Quinn by suddenly lifting her up in the air and twirling her around. Quinn giggled as he did, which caused a disgusted Daria to crack that "Since her sister lives like she goes around in circles and is dizzy and ditzy anyway, this isn't a major surprise", all of which made Jane, Millie and Jim laugh, and Edward to chuckle in amusement like Fiona, as opposed to Helen's admonishing scowl, and Jake's cluelessness. Quinn insisted upon at least ten pictures taken for her own album.

Daria simply trudged over to her brother and stood beside him stoically with her trademark deadpan expression while Jake took a picture of the two. She was about to quickly walk off when Helen and Jake insisted that they have at least one more taken together, and for Daria to at least show a tiny smile. Daria gave a quiet sigh, and dutifully stood back beside Darren, who whispered to Daria if he could put an arm around her shoulder on the second picture. After a long moment, a red-faced Daria gave a quick, reluctant mumble and nod, and Darren gingerly did so. A smirking Jane cracked that "Darren's kinda 'carrying' you in this picture, so smile for a change and make it even!", which caused a red-faced Darren to narrow his eyes at Jane, and Quinn to smirk, having gotten the barb and inference. Daria gave Jane a killer glare just as the camera went off, which forced Jake to want to take another picture. Daria agreed, but only if she could keep the ruined picture, much to the chagrin of Helen. On the final picture, Daria showed her Mona Lisa smile--and subtly had her arm around her brother's lower back as she did.

After Darren took a picture with both of his sisters and with his entire birth family, it was Jane's turn to get her share of pictures with him. She strolled over with a coy expression, and put her arm around his waist, which he returned in kind. Then, just as Jake's camera went off, Jane suddenly had turned Darren's head and smooched him. Darren swooned, Daria shook her head and smirked, Quinn stuck her finger down her throat in a "gag" motion while Helen sighed, putting her hand on her forehead. Jake was simply too busy snapping as Jane once again began to overwhelm Darren with even more smooches, his face quickly becoming covered with her lipstick.

Darren didn't care as she did, standing like a statue, grinning. Tom, Curtis, Millie, Edward and Jim laughed along with Fiona, while Stacy giggled and Tiffany smiled. Krystal actually forced a chuckle at this, all the while feeling as if she were going to throw up, but determined not to allow herself to look as if she were jealous this go around. Surely enough, Daria and Quinn glanced at her along with Tom, saying nothing as Krystal didn't betray her emotions. Curtis, now noticing this himself, once again looked over at Daria and Quinn, giving another "See?" expression, and this time both girls caught his look, saying nothing while glancing at each other.

Darren then took pictures with Millie, Tom, Stacy, Tiffany, Jim, and even Edward, who hesitated for a moment, then joined in. Curtis shrugged indifferently when asked, then participated as well. Krystal, who had changed into a shiny-looking summer black tank top and tan short pants with sockless sneakers for the party, subtly hooked her arm with Darren's and stood very close to him, smiling "politely" while Jake took their picture. Daria, Jane and Quinn looked at each other and frowned slightly in disapproval while they watched on the side, which caused Curtis to sigh a little as he noticed their reaction, exasperated. Tom, noticing all of this as well, said nothing, though he obviously looked uncomfortable at Curtis' expression. Darren apparently didn't notice, showing a small smile to the camera. The same was said for the others--save for two.

The first one was Elenor, staring out of the window at the gathering from the servant's quarters while on a short break. She narrowed her eyes intensely at Krystal's supposedly subtle action, then happened to notice Jane and the Morgendorffer sister's frowns. She shook her head slowly and left the window.

The second one to notice what Krystal was doing was Fiona, who had stayed behind when Mystic Spiral left, by Millie's request for assisting her and Helen with some last-minute minor arrangements for the party. She frowned slightly in confusion. To Fiona, it appeared that Krystal seemed to relish in being near Darren, even after her trip to the city with Jane. _Does she still like him like that_? She quickly looked over at Jane, and saw her disapproving expression. _I guess it must be true_. Fiona wondered if she should've inquired to Quinn what exactly did she suspect of Krystal. Fiona happened to look at the mansion and saw Elenor's expression from the servant's window, then of Elenor's leaving. Fiona's eyes widened in fear and realization for the briefest instant.

A few minutes later, the picture-taking finally stopped, basically because Jake had run out of film. Everyone conversed for a bit, then began to go their own separate ways until the party would start, which would be in an hour. Helen went with Millie and Fiona inside the mansion, followed by Edward, who decided to tag along with them; Jake returned to the kitchen to help Henri finish the preparations; Jim, now anxious over still not hearing anything from Woo as of yet, decided to go to the gameroom to "distract" himself from being on edge. This, of course, left the remainder of the group in the front. Darren turned to Jane and spoke.

DARREN: (Grins:) Jane, when are you going to show us what you've done in my meditation room? I'm kinda on pins and needles, here.

JANE: (Smirks:) Ya gotta wait another hour, "Darry". I want to make sure everyone sees the "world premiere" of Jane Lane's latest masterpiece, (winks at Daria:) along with my other ones. Sorry.

TOM: Hey, who wants to see the rest of the _Sick, Sad World_ DVD that Daria and I didn't finish viewing in the home theater yesterday?

CURTIS: I'm game. (Smirks at Darren:) Thanks to Darren, I'm getting hooked on that show. Anybody else?

DARIA: (Deadpan:) Your taste is beginning to show fruition, young Curtis. Soon, you'll be one of us. (Curtis chuckles)

QUINN: (Shudders along with Stacy and Tiffany:) EWWWW! That disgusting show? No freakin' way! We're gonna go to the pool area, and wait for everybody else--

STACY: (Giggling:) --And see the cute guys in the group while we're waiting! I could just _die_ looking at that "Jesse" guy!

TIFFANY: (Smiles:) Yeah...me too...

DARIA: (Deadpan:) Gee, if we would've known that before, we could've simply have just shown you their pictures at school, and you would've keeled over then. Viola, no more Fashion Club. (Jane nods in agreement, smirking. Darren chuckles with Tom, Curtis, and Krystal)

QUINN: (Glares at Daria with Tiffany and Stacy:) Ha, Daria, very funny.

DARREN: Think I'll join you and Tom, Curtis. Jane, Daria, Krystal, are you all going--

KRYSTAL: (Gently interrupts:) --Um, Darren--?

DARREN: Huh? What is it, Krystal?

KRYSTAL: (Glances at Daria and Jane, hesitates:) Could I speak to you for a few minutes, alone before you go? It won't take too long, I promise. (Daria frowns a little with Jane and Quinn at this. Tom and Curtis look at each other)

DARREN: (Pauses:) Well, sure, I guess--

As if she deliberately had waited for that very moment to arrive (which she did), Elenor appeared from the front door, coming out from behind it.

ELENOR: (Quick curtsey:) Excuse me, Master Darren, I didn't mean to interrupt. (Pauses:) Miss Krystal--? There's a call for you. They didn't say who they were, only that is was very important that they speak to you. You can take it in the study, (adds, subtle pointed tone:) you're guaranteed _absolute_ privacy in there. Follow me, please.

KRYSTAL: (Thought v.o.: Rory'll be here in a bit, so he could've talked to me then. Could it be that "Sesame" girl? **I** ususally do the calling...:) Oh, thank you, Elenor. I'm coming. Excuse me for a moment, Darren. (Pauses:) Perhaps we can speak a little later--?

DARREN: Sure. I'll be in the theater after you finish your call. (Krystal nods, leaves to follow Elenor. Darren turns to Daria and Jane:) As I was about to say, Jane, Daria, are you two going to join us in the theater?

JANE: Oh yeah, you bet--

DARIA: (Cuts in:) --Uh, we'll there in a little bit, Darren. I, um, needed to speak with Jane about some, er, more "private girl stuff", it won't take any time. (Jane cocks an eyebrow at her, then nods)

DARREN: (Looks between them both, shrugs:) Ah, okay, sure. C'mon, guys. (Thought v.o.: Good. This'll give me a little time to speak to Curtis and Tom in private about my "package"...) (Leaves with Tom and Curtis. Tom looks back at a moment to Daria, who gives him a her usual stoic expression, save for a small shrug)

QUINN: (Ponders for a moment, realizes what Daria and Jane might want to speak about:) Oh, uh, yeah, I just remembered I needed to speak to you and Jane about something as well, Daria. (Stacy and Tiffany look at each other, then at Quinn) You guys go on ahead, I'll be there as soon as I can.

STACY: Uh, sure, Quinn. (Leaves with Tiffany)

Daria and Jane observed the duo leave in the front door and turned to Quinn, who had crossed her arms and stared back at them.

DARIA: Why didn't you go along with Stacy and Tiffany? Don't tell me that you're beginning to prefer our company over their's, because if you are, you've discovered the one thing that'll make me end it all here and now.

QUINN: (Rolls her eyes:) Oh, come _on_, Daria! I know what you an' Jane are gonna talk about! (Pauses:) It's over Krystal, and those gifts she gave you and me, right?

DARIA: (Surprised look with Jane:) Whoa. You _are_ becoming more perceptive, aren't you?

QUINN: (After a moment:) If you mean that I'm figuring out more about what you guys are doing, then I'd say yeah.

JANE: (Smirks, crosses arms:) Whattaya know, she might now be forming a complete thought pattern with the rest of her brain over people's motives in life, as opposed to just the ones in fashions and dates. (Quinn scowls)

DARIA: You mean, with the rest of her pea-sized one? I'd say it's remotely possible.

QUINN: (Bitter tone, stomps:) Dammit! I'm getting a little sick and tired of you guys teaming up and insulting me like that! (Daria and Jane draw back a little, surprised at Quinn's tone) All I did was guess what was going on, and you two, like, go all out on me, and stuff!

DARIA: (Softening tone, hands up:) Hey, calm down there, wildcat, okay? No need to scratch our eyes out.

JANE: (Ditto with the tone:) Yeah, ease up a little. We're sorry for the put downs, it's a natural reflex, you know that. (Pauses:) Besides, with all due respect, you've done the same thing to us on occasion while we've been up here--

DARIA: (Deadpan:) --And down there to us in Lawndale and to me in Highland as well--(pauses, drones on:) many, many times over the hours, days, years--(Quinn snorts)

JANE: (Glances at Daria, tries not to snicker:) Tell you what--how about we make a tiny truce and give no more insults to each other while we're up here, through tomorrow, at least? Will that satisfy you? (Quinn's countenence softens) After all, we all have something in common for once: Krystal.

QUINN: (Cuts eyes to her sister:) Weeeell, only if Daria agrees--

DARIA: --Quoad hoc.

QUINN & JANE: (Both frown, perplexed:) Huh? What'd you call me?

DARIA: (Slight smirk, sighs:) Quoad hoc, which is Latin for "to this extent" or "as far as this". As much as it'll kill me, I'll hold back on my customary zingers on you, but only until we return to Lawndale, sis. Deal. (Shakes hands with Quinn, who does the same with Jane:) Now, it's pretty obvious that Krystal was trying to bribe us with those gifts in trying to get closer to us over Darren--

JANE: --Which you two certainly couldn't have turned down when she suddenly did it right in front of everybody, lest it would've made you both look like you were ungrateful wenches. (Adds, shrugs:) Sorry I couldn't warn you both in time on my cell phone, but she _was_ there in the car with me...

DARIA: Eh, don't worry about it. (Pauses, slight frown:) I still can't believe Krystal purchased one of the few books that I actually hadn't read yet in English literature, dammit. Even the study doesn't have it. (Pauses, ponders:) Hmm, I mentioned that title to my mom and even Darren once about really wanting that book. I half-expected that either of them would get it for me on my birthday or on Christmas. It looks like Krystal beat them to it. (Pauses:) Do you think she might have gotten the info from either of them?

JANE: (Nods:) Other than by a really scary freakish quirk of nature in our continuum, I'd say more than likely. _I_ certainly didn't give her any idea when she suddenly barraged me with what the deal was with you guys on our way to my school.

QUINN: (Looks up, ponders:) Hmm--I kinda remembered that I raved to Stacy over seeing and wanting to get that sweater while we were all at Reynaldo's. Krystal, like, must've overheard me, and stuff. (Looks off, slight smile:) It was _sooo_ soft...(catches herself, quickly adds with an uneasy chuckle:) uh, even though Krystal said she'd get the other Fashion Club members one, I don't think it would look right if I kept it, and everything, (looks off to the side, voice trails off:) I mean, I already have that blouse she bought for me earlier...

JANE: (After a moment, looks between the two:) Hmmm. If I didn't know any better, I'd think that you guys sorta _liked_ those "bribes" Krystal's given you--

QUINN: (Frowns, but appears to weakly defend her ground:) Huh? That's um, dumb! I couldn't have cared less about having it--

DARIA: (Ditto:) --Yeah, uh, don't be ridiculous, Jane. I mean, just because it was a book I haven't read yet, (adds:) and really wanted to, doesn't mean that I'd really would want to keep it--

JANE: (Slight smirk:) --Then I'm going to assume that you guys won't keep them, and that you'll respectfully decline her bri--I mean, "gifts"?

DARIA & QUINN: Of course. That's right!

JANE: You guys _do_ realize she might be just counting on that, don't you? It's bad enough that Curtis might be wondering if we're not giving her a chance, according to what Daria told me. If Darren or the others hear about it, it might make it kinda worse, and make her look like the "pure and innocent one" in all of this, and we as the guilty party in front of Darren, since she's done nothing outright to show that she's after him again--(Quinn looks off for an instant, says nothing)

DARIA: So, I assume that means you _don't_ believe Krystal's story to you in her car that she was just "testing" you over Darren, of course--?

QUINN: (Raised eyebrows, cuts in:) "Testing"? You mean, Krystal only told Jane that she pretended to like our brother as a test to see how Jane would react, claiming that she was lookin' out for Darren 'cause Krystal was Darren's "friend", wanting to make sure that Jane was really the right girl for him...? (Snorts while Daria and Jane look at each other, stunned by Quinn's correct logic:) Yeah, _right_, as _if_...

JANE: (Nods:) Ummm, yeah, you got it Quinn, especially after her little arm-lock on Darren during the picture-taking. It may have _looked_ innocent, but I'm not buying it. If I were you guys, I'd keep the so-called gifts. If nothing else, it'll keep her from thinking that you don't like her, (pauses, adds:) even though it's true, and it'll keep her from looking like the scorned party, plus we can keep an eye on her.

QUINN: (Nods head eagerly in agreement, smiles:) Yeah, that's a good idea, Jane! We wouldn't want Krystal to, um, suspect anything, would we? (Daria glares at Quinn, who notices:) Now, don't you start, Daria, and no insults!

DARIA: (Deadpan, dripping sarcastic:) Oh dear me, no, that's the furthest thing from my mind, Quinn. I _know_ that all you wanted to do was to get rid of your super-expensive gift pretty badly, and now, you can't. (Pauses, realizes while Quinn frowns at her:) Hey, hold it--what do you guys think Krystal wanted to speak to Darren alone for? (Pauses:) Maybe to try and win his sympathy and subtly manipulate him against us from her perception, right as it is, that we don't trust her motives concerning Darren?

JANE: That's possible. (Sighs, pauses:) Maybe I should speak to Darren and come clean before she talks to him, and ask him about Krystal. The last thing I need is for her to try and wiggle into his heart...

DARIA: (Smirks:) You could always encourage Krystal to look in Trent's direction as a diversionary tactic. (Jane scowls at Daria. Quinn smirks) From the way she looked at your brother when she first met him, Krystal might have found a new suitor. Who knows? She might have better potential as a possible sister-in-law for you. (Quinn now giggles)

JANE: (Sinister smirk:) Very amusing, "Funny Gals". Maybe I _should_ step aside and let Krystal have Darren so she'd be _your's_ and Quinn's possible sister-in-laws?

QUINN: (Shudders:) Ew! Stop it, Jane! That's not funny!

JANE: (Grins:) So now you see _my_ predicament.

DARIA: (After a moment:) Jane--? (Hesitates:) Uh, do you want to maybe have me and Quinn be there with you when you speak to Darren about Krystal--? (Quinn's eyes grow very wide in fear as she quickly looks between the two. Her expression is not noticed by Daria or Jane) Somehow, I feel like we're dumping this on you, and besides, we all feel this way towards her, you know...

JANE: (Slight smile, waves her off:) _Nahhh_, it's okay, pard. Thanks, but I'll do the talking, since your brother is my boyfriend. ("Dramatic" pose and tone:) I'll be the brave Joan of Arc who'll sacrifice myself for the well-being of us all. (Quinn forms a relieved expression, smiles, holds chest)

DARIA: (Slight nod:) Alright, "Joan", it's your call. Make us proud. (Pauses:) Still, ah, if you'll need our support--

QUINN: (Obviously not wanting to do this, but bravely jumps in, uneasy chuckle:) --Yeah, um, just call us--

JANE: (Chuckles:) --Don't worry, I'll scream for your help if Darren decides to strangle me. (Looks at watch:) We'd better go in before the fellas start wondering where we are... (Daria and Quinn follow her into the mansion)

**********

_(Scene changes to the study, the same time)_

Krystal walked in and over to the study's phone after Elenor, who had waited until Krystal went by, then quietly shut both doors behind her from the inside, and leaned back against the doors with a slight scowl while watching Krystal. Oblivious to Elenor's expression, Krystal picked up the phone, putting it to her ear. After a moment, she frowned, then turned to Elenor while putting the phone back on the receiver.

KRYSTAL: Elenor, what's going on? There's no one on the other end, it's just a dial tone.

ELENOR: (Quiet tone, same scowl:) I know, Miss Krystal. I apologize for misleading you, but I needed to get you alone to speak to you. As you know, the study is soundproofed, no one will hear us.

KRYSTAL: (Pauses, light-hearted chuckle, smirks:) Well, you didn't have to go this route to do so, but I have to admit it's rather innovative. Go on.

ELENOR: (Still same tone and expression after a brief pause, which begins to bother Krystal a little:) It's about Fiona. (Krystal's smirk drops) Good, I'm glad I now have your full attention, (adds, slight mocking tone:) it's "deja vu all over again" with the servants, isn't it? (Krystal now glares) The poor child tried to keep it to herself, but after some gentle coaxing, I was able to get her to admit that you've been intimidating her ever since she started to work here.

KRYSTAL: (Frowns:) "Intimidating" her? What do you mean, Elenor? Explain yourself!

ELENOR: (Ditto with the tone and expression:) I'm speaking about Master Darren, Miss Krystal. (Krystal tries to keep a stoic expression, but underneath, she's now concerned) Fiona told me about your senseless bombardment of questions about him to her the first day she arrived, just before Miss Stephanie died, as if Fiona was some sort of "new rival" for him--

KRYSTAL: (Interrupts, very angry, walks up to Elenor:) --Now just one damn minute, Elenor! I don't know what that--that--little trollop told you, but--

ELENOR: (Completely not intimidated, looks her dead in the face:) --But what, Miss Krystal? I happen to believe Fiona, she'd have no reason to lie to me, would she?

KRYSTAL: (Red-faced, sputters a bit, which confirms Elenor's private suspicion:) Yes, as a matter of fact, she would! She probably likes him herself! Fiona's attractive, and works under the same roof as Darren! What better way to make a move on him by getting close to him like that?!

ELENOR: (After a moment, calm tone:) Actually, Fiona admitted that she _did_ begin to really like Master Darren, but only after Miss Stephanie had died--

KRYSTAL: (Pounces:) Ah-ha! See?

ELENOR: But it's not like the entire staff didn't know that. It didn't surprise me at all, and I told her as much. She told me that she suspected we knew. (Krystal looks surprised) But she knew that Master Darren did not like her in that matter, and Fiona accepted it.

KRYSTAL: Well, that's good for her. (Pauses:) So, what does this have to do with me?

ELENOR: (Quietly:) I think we both know the answer to that, Miss Krystal. (Pauses:) What would happen if Master Darren or even Mistress Millie knew of what you said to Fiona? (Krystal's eyes narrow) I know you still like him, Miss Krystal--(pauses:) more than just a "friend". You practically confirmed it when you held his arm and stood very close to him while you all were taking pictures. Master Darren more than likely thought nothing of it, but you obviously did.

KRYSTAL: (Pauses, snorts, tries to blow her off:) You're out of your mind, Elenor, you've gone on a fishing expedition.

ELENOR: Have I? (Pauses:) Do you wish to find out? (Pauses:) Perhaps I should march straight to the home theater and inform Master Darren?

KRYSTAL: (Long pause, clenched teeth:) Why are you doing this?

ELENOR: Again, I think we both know the answer to that, Miss Krystal. It's no secret to either of us that Master Darren has been through hell with what happened to him this summer. His birth family and Mi--Jane's been quite a good tonic for his recovery from what happened. There's no need for you to "stir up the pot" with him and her.

KRYSTAL (Glares for an instant:) Then why haven't you said anything to him or Millie about what I _allegedly_ said to Fiona, Elenor? (Adds:) Or to his birth family and Jane, for that matter?

ELENOR: (After a moment:) Because Mistress Millie and Master Darren obviously think highly of you, Miss Krystal. (Krystal cocks an eyebrow) After all, you kept your brother from pressing any charges against him on Sunday, you also helped to keep everyone away from him with Master Curtis at Eastward after Miss Stephanie had died when he was in mourning, (in a lower voice, but just high enough for Krystal to hear:) even though you probably had ulterior motives for when you did (Krystal frowns), and you respectfully kept your distance when his parents died, not, shall we say, "taking advantage" of the situation. You also have been friends with him since you were children. I think Master Darren's lost enough people this summer, (sighs:) and incredible as it seems for me to say this, he doesn't need to lose yet another by what _he_ perceives as one in you.

KRYSTAL: (After a moment, holds arms out:) That should tell you _something_, Elenor! I'm not interested in Darren at all, only in his welfare like Curtis! I'm only his friend--(adds:) really!

ELENOR: (In her quiet tone again:) Please do not insult my intelligence, Miss Krystal. I haven't been working here for almost 40 years not to have known when someone has a hidden motive or two. I began to see it in Master William many years ago with his older brother, though I never imagined in my wildest nightmares that it would culminate into him wanting the company business so much that he'd kill his own brother and sister-in-law, and nearly his nephew.

KRYSTAL: (Ponders this, then after a long moment, goes over to, slams hand on nearby table:) Damn it, Elenor, don't you _dare_ do this to me, do you hear?!

ELENOR: (Unmoved:) Believe you me, Miss Krystal, amazing as it seems, I really don't. However, I have no choice. If you want to stay near Master Darren just as a "friend" as you claim, then I will not interfere. However, anything more than friendship is completely out of the question, unless you're planning to come clean with telling him what you did to poor Fiona, and allow him to decide for himself over your intentions. If not, then I'm sorry.

KRYSTAL: (Shaking with fury, comes back over to her, almost in her face:) You old hag! I ought to--

ELENOR: (Still unmoved, though she ever-so-slightly cringes against the doors:) --_Kill_ me? Is that what you were going to say? (Pauses as Krystal actually looks mildly shocked to hear this:) Well, I suppose I couldn't stop you, but what if you did? What then? You don't think you'd go to prison for it?

KRYSTAL: (Still in her face, smirks, thought v.o.: Maybe I can bluff the old crone into keeping her mouth shut.) (Slowly and methodically raises her right hand at Elenor's left arm, **very** low, ominous whisper:) I _do_ know a hold or two that could cut off the blood supply to your main artery, and no one would be the wiser. They'd think that you had a fatal stroke, or something.

ELENOR: (After a long moment, quiet tone, shakes head slowly:) No, I don't think you'd do that, Miss Krystal. I'm not Fiona, you won't scare me. Do you think Master Darren or Mistress Millie and the others wouldn't wonder what really happened, if not just for an instant? (Pauses:) And for that matter, for some reason, I don't think Jane or Master Darren's sisters really like you that much, anyway. Perhaps they all suspect something in your motives. (Krystal glares) I saw how they looked when you were with Master Darren outside just now. Also, remember, I did say that you were in the study with me. If something happened, you'd be the first one they'd probably think did something to me. (Adds as Krystal ponders:) And how about Tina? _She'd_ certainly wonder, even if no one else would. Could you face either of them all those years into the future after you've killed me, and keep it to yourself?

KRYSTAL: (This seems to cause her to pause, lowers hand slowly:) I--I--(narrows eyes:) damn you to hell, Elenor. (Long pause as she continues to stare eye-to-eye with the senior maid:) Fine, I won't do anything to "go" after Darren (adds quickly:) as _you_ "believe"--(pauses:) for now. But don't think this is over between you and me, though. Now get out of my way.

ELENOR: Not until you also promise not to try and retaliate against Fiona for telling me.

KRYSTAL: (Snorts:) _Her_? She's beneath the ground I walk on, believe me, she's not worth my attention! (Elenor frowns) Sure, why not? I won't. Now, move. (This time, Elenor complies, opening one door. Krystal walks out of the study cooly. Elenor shuts the door behind Krystal, staying in the study, and leans against them, holding her chest, taking deep breaths of relief)

**********

Krystal left the study in a mini-huff, privately contemplating various torture techniques she could use on the senior maid, when she suddenly eyed Fiona, who had come around a hallway corner. Both stopped, with Fiona staring at Krystal wide-eyed in horror. Krystal simply returned the stare for an instant, then grinned like a jackal, which sent shivers down Fiona's spine. Krystal sauntered over to her, and patted the very-nervous young maid on her right shoulder, drawing Fiona back as she did.

KRYSTAL: (Keeping the grin:) There, there. Relax, Fiona, dear. You're off the hook, you don't have to be "scared" of me anymore, (adds:) though it _was_ fun seeing you behave like that around me for a while... (as she walks past Fiona, casual tone which levels off:) can't say the same for your "mentor", though...

Fiona stared after Krystal with a worried expression, then turned to see a harried-looking Elenor coming out of the study, and brushing the skirt of her uniform, trying to regain her dignity. Just as Fiona was about to say something after putting two and two together, Elenor gave her a _very_ sharp look and head shake, which effectively silenced Fiona.

**********

Krystal joined the others in the home theater, sitting beside Curtis and behind Darren and Jane, who were sitting beside one another, ditto for Daria and Tom in the same row. She stared at Darren and Jane for a moment stoically, then happened to glance at the big screen, suddenly horrified see a man licking the face and paws of a very fat, brown and black striped cat that was sitting (the cat had held up its paws for the man to lick them). The commentator was giving a voice-over, saying, "Pets that are too lazy to take care of themselves, and the loving owners who'll do anything to appease them, next on Sick, Sad World". Krystal covered her mouth in disgust, turning green, sinking slowly in her seat. Daria and Jane happened to glance at Krystal out of the corner of their eyes, and slightly smirked while glancing at each other.

About 30 minutes later, the remainder of the program had run its course, and the home theater's lights came on. The group rose out of their seats.

DARIA: Ah, the older episodes, they never wear on me. In fact, I think they're better than the newer ones. (Looks over at a clearly ill-looking Krystal, slight smirk:) Did you enjoy the show, Krystal?

JANE: (Piles on, grins before an even sicker Krystal can respond:) Yeah, how about that clip on the dentist who goes to the animal shelter after the poor creatures get euthanisized and acquires real animal teeth from their dead carcasses to use as dentures for his patients--

DARIA: (Finishes it off, still smirks:) --Especially when he simply removed the full sets from the dead dogs, not bothering to even sanitize their teeth, pointing out that dog's mouths are even cleaner than human ones, anyway? (Sinister grin:) _Mmm-um_. Get that mouth-watering, fresh "doggie-breath" taste, every time you swallow your own spit.

KRYSTAL: (Shaky voice, green again:) I--I--ulp! (Quickly covers mouth:) Excuse me! (Runs from theater. Tom and Curtis look at each other, both trying not to laugh)

DARREN: (Appears a little concerned for Krystal's welfare, frowning as he watches her leave:) I hope she'll be okay. (Turns, cocks an eyebrow to Daria and Jane:) Don't you think you two kind of laid it on a bit thick there?

JANE: Sorry, Darren. We'll apologize to her later, right, Daria?

DARIA: (After a moment:) Um, yeah, Jane. (Pauses:) Later. (Thought v.o.: Like **never**. Note to self: Be sure to get "Animal Maulings" DVDs when they come out, and watch them when Krystal comes around.) (To Darren:) I guess that was the first time she must've seen _Sick, Sad World_, huh?

DARREN: (Shrugs:) I don't know for sure. From the way Krystal reacted, though, it must have been. I hope she'll be able to stay for the party. (Pauses, slight frown:) I wonder what she wanted to speak to me about? (Daria, Jane, and Tom glance at each other briefly. Darren looks at his watch:) Hm. The first guests should be arriving pretty soon. I guess we should--

DARIA: (Interrupts:) --Um, Jane--? Didn't you want to speak to Darren alone about something, you know--?

JANE: (Cocks an eyebrow:) Hah? (Realizes:) Oh, yeah, _that_ something! (Puts hand on his shoulder:) Darren, d'you have the time--? I know it's awfully close to the start of the party, but this is really important.

DARREN: (Smiles, holds her around the waist:) I think I can "squeeze" you in, Jane. (Jane smirks) You guys mind letting everybody know where we are, in case we're late?

DARIA: (Deadpan:) Just as long as you two don't stay in here too long, begin to make out, and forget the party's going on, sure. (Jane grins while Darren chuckles along with Tom and Curtis, who leave with Daria)

Darren watched the trio leave, then turned to a now uncomfortable-looking Jane.

DARREN: (Takes notice, slight frown:) Something wrong, Jane?

JANE: (Sighs, sits down in a seat. After a moment, Darren does the same, beside her:) Yeah, it is. (Pauses:) I wanna talk to you about Krystal...

**********

CURTIS: (While walking with the two, as they come out of the home theater:) I guess Jane's going to finally speak to Darren about Krystal, huh?

DARIA: That's the general idea, yeah. Jane plans to come clean with him--(pauses:) on everything about her, including our talk in the pool area, and how Jane feels. (Pauses:) Uh, Curtis, I hope you don't think we're not being fair with Krystal, or that we're all somehow or another "ganging up" on her. I know she's your friend as well--

TOM: --Yeah, we don't want to put you in an awkward situation--(pauses, uncomfortable expression, glances at Daria:) well, at least no more awkward than you feel right _now_.

CURTIS: (Stops with the two, long pause in thought:) Well, I'll admit I kinda felt that you all were doing that, but as long as Jane (finger quotes:) "comes clean" with Darren, then I'm willing to cut you some slack. (Pauses, smirks:) Trust me, Jane has nothing to worry about. (Sighs, looks at his watch:) Well, I'd better go and pick up my sisters to bring them back for the party before they call and threaten me with bodily harm. See you guys later. (Leaves)

Tom turned to Daria, slightly smirking.

TOM: Ready for the onslaught of strangers at the party?

DARIA: (Deadpan, slight shrug:) Not really, but then again, I found that strangers are almost as better to crack on with my famed verbal wit than my family. (Pauses:) At least most of the time, that is. (Tom chuckles, then Daria forms a worried look as she looks back at the home theater's entrance:) Do you think everything's going to be okay with Jane and Darren's talk?

TOM: (Pauses in thought:) Well, I don't really know, Daria, but I think with Jane being honest about Krystal's intentions, Darren can't help _but_ to be understanding to Jane. (Daria only looks slightly placated, which Tom notices, then in a gentle tone to cheer her up while putting his hand on her shoulder:) C'mon, let's go to the front and wait for some of the denizens of Maness to show up. We'll find out what happened later. (After a pause, Daria leaves with him)

**********

_("Cue" to the gameroom [pun intended], the same time)_

Jim hit the 8-ball into the corner pocket, and put his cue stick back on the racking beside the pool table with the other sticks on a nearby wall. He checked his watch, frowning. The suspense on finding out about Edward was killing him, and the gameroom hadn't helped him in the least in calming down. _Why in the hell hasn't Woo called yet? Did something come up at the last second?_ Jim paused in thought. _Should I call Carla again, and inquire?_

Jim wringed his hands, then shook his head. He'd wait for Woo. _Woo **must** have had a good reason not to have gotten in touch with me, yet. He said he'd call me today, and today's not over. Have to be patient..._

Having nothing better to do, and deciding to turn his thoughts to the party, Jim left the gameroom to go to the front and meet the soon-to-be arriving guests. Immediately he saw Tina, who had just walked past the gameroom's door in the hallway. _Screw patience. It won't hurt to confide in Tina, at least--you **hope**. She can maybe help me keep an eye out on White if she believes my story..._ He paused yet another second, hesitated, then called out.

JIM: Hey, Tina! Wait up, will you? I want to speak to you for a sec!

TINA: (Stops, turns:) Oh, Jim. Sure. What's up? (Jim comes over)

At the same time, Daria and Tom were walking past the two at the far end of another hallway that was connected to the one Jim and Tina were in. Both were not seen by the head of the mansion's security and Darren's uncle.

JIM: (Faces Tina, hesitates:) Uh, I wanted to ask you about the media room. (Quick shrug:) Anything more on that, you know, like who else could've been in there, other than Darren and his birth family, Jane, Quinn's friends, and the servants, who clean it? (At the mention of "media room", Daria's head pokes back from around the corner where she and Tom were headed. After another moment, Tom does the same with his head, just above Daria's. Both listen intently)

TINA: (Shakes head slowly:) No, I'm afraid not, Jim. I've checked on everyone who's gone in there during the time we think the bug may have been placed, narrowing down the timeline to between last Wednesday and Saturday. The only ones who've been in there have been the people you've mentioned. (Frustrated scowl:) There's been no one else outside of the mansion in there during those days, save for a courier on Wednesday, and he stayed at the front entrance to deliver a package for Millie. (Pauses, narrows an eye:) Why? Do you know someone else who could've been in there that we missed?

JIM: (Pauses, considers:) Well, yeah, I do, but first, I want to ask you not to say anything to Mill or Darren about this, (adds quickly to Tina's puzzled expression:) at least until the end of the party tonight, please. I'll come clean with them and everybody else afterwards, I promise. I think I might have something on who put that bug in there and listened to the conversation Saturday night. I'm expecting the private detective Gerald Woo to call and give me the news by then. (Daria and Tom look up/down at each other for a moment)

TINA: (Long pause, stoic expression:) _Really,_ now. Woo, huh? Let me guess: Does this have anything to do with Edward White? (Jim looks surprised, the same for Daria and Tom, who once again look at each other) Why are you shocked at this? (Pauses:) I don't mean to stick my nose in your business, Jim, but I think it's pretty obvious that you still have some strong feelings for your ex-wife, and Edward is in the way. Are you trying to look for something nasty on him--?

JIM: (Brief scowl, hesitates:) Edward--has nothing to do with it--!

TINA: (Returns the same scowl, interrupts:) --Oh, no? With all due respect, I more than think that he does, especially after you seemed so suspicious of Edward last night in the home theater, when the subject of who's rooms to search for the bugs came up--

JIM: (Cuts in, thumbs his chest:) --Where one was found in _my_ room, as you recall--

TINA: (Curt nod:) --Yeah, I know, but as _you_ recall, nothing incriminating was found in _his_ room, which we checked first. (Pauses, pointed tone:) Nothing.

JIM: (Sighs:) I know, Tina, and yeah, you're right. (Hesitates:) I-I do think Edward had something to do with the bugs, (pauses as Tina stares at him:) and yeah, I--I still do lik--love Mill--(adds quickly:) but it's more than just about my feelings for her! (Pauses:) Let me at least tell you why I suspect him, okay?

TINA: (Crosses arms:) Go ahead, but make it quick. I'm doing a final check of security for the party.

JIM: Fair enough. Okay, it's like this--I caught Edward coming out of the media room this past Monday. I'm not completely sure, but it looked as if he had his hand in his pocket, you know, (suggestive tone:) like he was hiding something, possibly the bug? (Daria frowns briefly, trying to remember something. Jim speaks in a sneering tone:) He _said_ that he was returning a video, _Apocalypse Now_, one he had seen in his room. (Pauses:) He told not only me that, but Mill, who was there, as well. On a hunch, I decided to check in the video library, and what do you know, the movie wasn't in there, and before you ask, I stayed in there almost the whole damn entire day, looking for it--(adds:) _twice_.

Tina seemed to consider this bit of new information, pausing deep in thought. Frowning, Daria leaned back around the corner out of sight with Tom, doing the same thing. Both spoke in a very low whisper.

TOM: (Stares at Daria's frown:) Uhhhhh, wait, let me guess. Other than finding out about Jim's suspicions concerning Edward because of Jim's still secretly loving his ex-wife, you really wanted to see that movie--?

DARIA: No, actually, I already have. (Pauses, still ponders:) It's something else. (Lightly hits her right fist in her left palm, realizes:) _That's_ what I was missing last night in the theater. (Tom cocks a miffed eyebrow) Jane and I were going to swim with my brother last Saturday, and we had walked past the media room to get there, almost running into Edward--

TOM: (Smirks, cuts in:) --_You_ went swimming? (Pauses, "lusty" pant:) In a swimsuit?

DARIA: (Slight smirk:) No, it was in my regular clothing, I always go into a pool like that, you should try it sometime. (Pauses:) I can arrange for you to do that at the party if you're game, just be sure to stand right by the pool when I walk by. (Tom grins) Of course I went in a swimsuit--(pauses, adds with a red face:) um, Quinn's.

TOM: (Lightly slaps his head, mock tone:) Dang, and it was in your sister's, too! Why didn't I sneak up here earlier to see that? Curse my family's wretched business schedule!

DARIA: (Recovers quickly, usual sarcasm:) Them's the breaks, Sloane. Next time, try to time your surprise visit with more accuracy, and you might get lucky. (Serious tone:) Now, focus. Anyway, Edward, uh, "greeted" us there, explaining that he couldn't find a movie to check out, despite the fact there were only over 5000 of them in the video library. I thought it was kinda strange he couldn't find one at the time--

TOM: (Catches on:) --And yet only a few days later, he's returned a movie that the video library apparently doesn't have, according to Jim's exhaustive search. (Pauses, realizes:) Are you thinking that Edward might've slipped a bug in the media room, and was coming out when he ran into you guys, then was in the act of taking that same bug out when he ran into Jim?

DARIA: You're catching on, "Dr. Watson", and if Edward did have more than one, he probably got rid of them before Tina and company checked his room--(pauses:) though that doesn't explain why he'd put one in Jim's room, (adds:) rivalry for Millie's hand aside--

TOM: (Shrugs:) Maybe Edward couldn't get to it yet, or something, and he had to leave it in there--? (Smirks, realizes:) --Hey, I wanna be "Sherlock Holmes"! I did come up with the theory first, you know!

DARIA: (Looks slowly around the corner, mock-firm tone:) Tough. I named you, and "Dr. Watson" is who you'll be. Now put a lid on it, and let me, "Daria Holmes", listen in some more. (Tom forms a mock-pout expression, joins Daria)

TINA: (Finally speaks:) Well, I have to admit that it _does_ sound suspicious, Jim. (Pauses, cocks an eyebrow:) Why didn't you say something about this sooner, and for that matter, why would Edward put a bug in _your_ room? (Daria nods) The only things he has in there are his laptop with its case, and his clothing. (Thought v.o.: Then again when I think about it, we didn't look **in** that case because the detector didn't go off when we scanned the outside. [Pauses:] Better make a mental note of that for the future...)

JIM: (Holds arms out:) Because I didn't really have enough evidence! He could've just said that he made a mistake or something, and Mill would've taken his side! (Frowns:) As for placing a bug in my room, Edward probably suspected that _I_ suspected something about _him_, and he decided to move against me first to find out what I knew. Now that I think about it, he probably couldn't get that bug outta my room in time. (Pauses, considers as Tom smugly smirks down to Daria:) I don't think he heard anything, because he hasn't acted strangely towards me, or anyone else. (Grins wickedly:) I kind of lead him into thinking that I had some business troubles, and needed Woo to investigate them. (Loses grin, deep sigh:) Unfortunately, I've had to include Mill, Darren, and Helen into believing that, too, for the time being. (Tina gives him a bemused expression) It's part of the cover-up, that's why I didn't want you to say anything to them yet. Besides, like I told you, I have Gerald Woo on the case, and he'll call and let me know something today, (cuts eyes to a hallway window nearby:) or rather tonight. (Thought v.o.: I **hope**.) Please do this for me--?

TINA: (Long pause, sighs:) Okay, but only until Gerald Woo calls you and tells what he has. (Narrows eyes, looks off while Jim looks relieved:) Edward gives me someone _else_ to keep an eye out on for tonight, other than that egoist, sexist jackass Rory McKinna. (Pauses:) It's incredible that he could be Krystal's brother. She's _nothing_ like him, you know--? (Jim nods. Daria and Tom look up/down at each other) (Begins to walk down the hallway with Jim, opposite direction from Daria and Tom:) I can't believe Darren's letting him come to the party because he and Quinn's friend Stacy want to give McKinna "another" chance--

JIM: (Snorts, rolls eyes:) --_Tell_ me about it. I know Darren's got a soft heart, but still--I mean, even Mill had her misgivings about allowing him to come here tonight... (both go around the corner, and Daria comes into the hallway with Tom)

DARIA: (Looks after the two:) It appears that Krystal has _some_ people hoodwinked, unfortunately.

TOM: (Ditto:) Appears that way, for now. (Pauses, turns to Daria:) Well, what do you think we should do about this, "Holmes"?

DARIA: That's "_Daria_ Holmes" to you. (Pauses:) And here I thought that the party would be boring tonight. For once, I'm looking forward to seeing what'll happen at one. (Pauses, ponders:) Let's allow this to play out. I'd tell Jane, but she and the others will find out later either way. Besides, she's got enough on her mind, what, with talking about Krystal to Darren, and of showing off her artwork tonight. (Thought v.o.: Particularly mine, dammit.) No need to distract her even more than she already is. (Smirks:) It should be interesting on what Woo finds out about Edward, if there's anything--(hesitates, realizes how she comes off, backs off a bit:) um, which I really hope there isn't. Even though Jim would be vindicated, Millie would be devastated. She doesn't deserve that. (Leaves with a nodding Tom down the hallway they were originally using)

**********

_(Scene changes to the outside in the front, a few minutes later)_

Daria and Tom came out of the now-lighted mansion into the dusky evening, followed by Jim a second later. They joined Millie, Helen, and Edward, who were greeting the guests as they were arriving, some by their own cars, or others driven by a limo. Claude lead the guests to the pool area, with Elenor, Fiona, and another butler doing the same. Helen turned, and saw the trio.

HELEN: (Smiling:) Daria! Tom! Jim! _There_ you all are!

DARIA: (Deadpan:) Drat. Darren's invisibility formula must've worn off. He warned me about this. (Pauses:) Guess we'll have to get some more. See you in a few, Mom. (Makes like she's about to leave. Tom smirks, while Jim chuckles)

HELEN: (Narrows eyes:) _Most_ amusing, Daria. (Pauses, looks after them:) I know where Quinn is, but where's your brother and Jane, (pauses, frowns, more to herself:) and for that matter, your father? I told him to meet us here almost a half-hour ago!

DARIA: (Pauses:) Um, Darren and Jane will be here in a little bit, Mom. Jane wanted to--um, talk to him in private about something first. (Helen cocks an eyebrow) As for dad, I'm sure he's still helping Henri with the final preparations, (adds:) with Henri making sure that he doesn't spill anything toxic in the food. (The others chuckle at this except Helen, who scowls at Daria) Uh, relax, Mom. I'm sure dad will be here.

HELEN: (Softens expression:) Oh, alright, sweetie, but no more cracks about your father's cooking skills, hmm--? He was very enthusiastic about helping Henri out, you know. (Sighs:) Well, I suppose Darren'll see some of his friends at the party--

MILLIE: Actually, Helen, the vast majority of people here are _my_ friends, though Darren knows them as casual acquiantences. (Helen looks mildly surprised) Darren's friends are mostly at Eastward, other than Curtis and Krystal, of course, not returning until next week. 

DARIA: I believe Darren said that he generally hung around the "palace" here, mostly, particularly after he and that "Rory" guy parted ways. (Adds, deadpan:) Given from what I've heard about the exciting nightlife around Maness, I can kind of understand why.

MILLIE: (Chuckles, looks off to the side, narrows eye:) _Speaking_ of Rory...

A smiling Rory McKinna, holding a huge bouquet of roses, exited out of a taxi that had just pulled up in front of the group. He turned to the driver, and began to reach in his pocket.

RORY: (Light-hearted tone:) Here you go, my good man, fare plus a tip. (Pulls out some cash, gives it to the driver through the passenger-side window:) Don't spend it all in one place, now.

DRIVER: (Counts out the money, frowns. Sarcastic tone:) Wow, a whole dollar more than your fare. Aren't _you_ the big spender. (Drives off)

Rory came up to the group. He immediately and directly strolled up to a surprised Millie, and kissed her hand. Edward scowled briefly, the same for Jim. Daria cocked a curious eyebrow at Edward, since he had done the same thing to her and Jane when they first met.

RORY: Hello, Millie. You're looking lovelier than ever. It's been awhile.

MILLIE: (Cool but polite tone:) Hello, Rory--(adds, correcting, dead-serious tone and expression:) and it's "Ms. Appleton" to you. (Rory looks foolish for a moment, stays silent, nods briefly. The others, save for Helen and Edward, smirk slightly) Yes, it has. (Pauses, motions head:) What's with the roses?

RORY: These are for Jane Lane, Darry's--er, Darren's girlfriend, along with my sincerest apologies for my stupidity on insulting her on Sunday, and believe you me, I definitely want to do that, especially after I saw her picture on the tube from last night early this morning. Man, was I wrong!

MILLIE: Well, you'll have to wait to speak to either Darren or Jane, they're busy elsewhere at the moment. I think your sister's either with them, or Quinn's friends. (Eyes off to the side:) However, Elenor here will put your flowers in a vase while you're waiting. (Elenor comes up, takes flowers)

RORY: (Grins:) Hey, Elenor! Remember me?

ELENOR: (Thought v.o.: I'd rather not.) (False smile:) Er, yes, Master Rory, I do. It's been quite a long time since you've been here. (Thought v.o.: And hopefully, it'll be a long time before you come again...) Excuse me. (Goes into mansion)

EDWARD: (Steps up:) _Ahem_--

MILLIE: Oh, Rory, this is my beau, Edward White. Edward, this is Rory McKinna, Krystal's brother.

RORY: (Shakes Edward's hand:) Pleased to meet you, Mr. White, (slight glance, smirk at Jim:) you know, you're one lucky man, sir, being with Ms. Appleton here, isn't that right, Mr. Morse? (Jim's eyes narrow slightly)

EDWARD: (Smirks, catches meaning, follows Rory's brief glance at Jim:) _Charmed,_ young man, and I suppose I _am_...

JIM: (Reaches hand out, faux-smile and pleasant tone:) Hello, Rory. Good to see you again. (Rory takes his hand)

RORY: You too, Mr. Mo--OOO--OOHH--ORSE! (Cries out in pain as Jim's now crushing his hand, which Jim quickly releases. Rory rubs his hand, red-faced, and obviously PO'd, but keeps his temper and tongue. Daria and Tom smirk at each other. Even Edward shows a bemused smirk, albeit a brief one. Helen watches the scene, eyebrow cocked) Pretty good "grip" you have there, Mr. Morse--

MILLIE: (Inwardly trying not to smirk, admonishing tone:) Jim!

JIM: (Slight smirk, calm tone:) Sorry, son. Guess I don't know my own strength.

RORY: (Still rubs hand:) Uh, I guess you don't. No problem. (Eyes Helen, cocks an eyebrow:) Wha-oh! So _you're_ Helen Morgendorffer? I never knew Darren's birth mother was such a beautiful woman up close! (Surprises her by kissing the back of her hand. Daria narrows her eyes)

HELEN: (Blushes:) Oh, my! (Composes herself, thought v.o.: He doesn't seem to be **that** bad...:) I mean, er, hello, Rory. (Pauses:) My (exaggerates word, mild scowl:) _absent_ husband and I wanted to thank you for what you did on Sunday concerning my son--

RORY: (Holds hand up:) --Say no more, Mrs. Morgendorffer. I'm sure I'll meet Mr. Morgendorffer at the party. I acted like a complete moron, and I deserved for Darren to do what he did. (Looks off, "sighs":) You could say that it--(pauses, "shudders":) shook me into reality, and woke me up. Nice to meet you again, ma'am.

DARIA: (Thought v.o., monumental eyeroll: I'd like to put you **back** to sleep, jerk. [Mental sigh:] Well, at least mom didn't ask him to call her "Helen". There's colossal hope in that...)

Helen and the others turned to meet more arriving guests while a smiling Rory turned to meet Daria and Tom, who subtly put his arm around Daria's right shoulder and stood up straight, as if to make the point to Rory that Daria was "his" girlfriend, and not "available". Tom had gotten a quick lowdown from Curtis in the gameroom earlier concerning Rory, and wanted to make clear that Daria was "off-limits" to any possible advancements from Rory. Daria cut her eyes to Tom's hand and arm, cocking a wry eyebrow.

RORY: You must be DeAnne Morgendorffer, Darren's other sister, right? I didn't notice you on Sunday for--(pauses:) obvious reasons. (Briefly looks Daria over:) You know, under that, uh, outfit, you look kinda attractive. Ever thought of getting rid of those glasses and just wearing some contacts? (Tom shows a brief frown while Daria keeps her stoic expression) You're Tom Sloane, her boyfriend, right--?

TOM: (Cold tone:) Yeah, I am. (Pauses:) And actually, her name's Da--

DARIA: (Cuts Tom off, accompanied with a "sweet" tone, slight smile [no, not Mona Lisa]:) --Why, thank you ever-so-much for the compliment, Rory. (Tom cocks a shocked eyebrow at her as she takes Rory's hand:) Hello. (Pauses, pointed tone:) I've heard a _lot_ about you.

RORY: (Grins, tries to turn on the charm:) All good, I hope. (Kisses back of her hand, which makes Tom's eyes narrow)

DARIA: (After a moment, pulls away her hand, loses smile, wipes the back of her hand on her jacket:) No, not really. In fact, I've heard that you're quite the bastard, and then some. (Rory's smile drops while Tom develops his) You may have guilt-tripped my brother and charmed Stacy with that line about "forgiving", but it won't work with _me_. What you did to that poor girl Dora was damn nearly _un_forgivable to me, especially with the sick way you just tried to come unto me, in front of my--(hesitates:) boyfriend, and sucked up to my mother. I can't speak for my friend Jane, but I'm relatively sure that she won't fall for your crap, either. If this wasn't for to appease Darren, I'd send you back to the hell-spawned ground you came from with some "Sweet Chin Music" upside your hollow head, courtesy of one _Daria_ Morgendorffer. (Pauses:) As it is, you'll have to settle for a serious brush-off at the party from her instead. (Frowns:) Come around me, and I'll make you sorry you were ever born. (Tom now grins)

_(Note to reader: "Sweet Chin Music" describes a move from the pro wrestler Shawn Michaels. It's sort of a sudden, roundhouse, high spinkick that's designed to knock the bejabbers out of an opponent via the face or head.)_

RORY: (Long pause, backs slowly away with hands up:) Ooookay, sure. No problem--(pauses, tepid tone:) "Daria". I'll do just that. Uh, excuse me--(hurries past them into the mansion)

Tom, still with his grin, looked after Rory, then turned to Daria, prepared to congratulate her. Daria stared at him expressionessly, but with a slightly annoyed look that caught his attention. He paused for a moment, puzzled.

TOM: Uh, what's wrong?

DARIA: Tom, I understand that you're only trying to "protect" me, but what _you've_ got to understand is that I can take care of myself around jerks like Rory. I've had plenty of experience a la Upchuck (inwardly shudders, thought v.o.: And those two [ugh] sub-creatures back in Highland.). I'm not "helpless". (Pauses:) And you don't have to speak up for me either, you know, my mouth can work itself.

TOM: (Pauses, pained expression:) Daria, I'm sorry, on both counts. I didn't mean to imply that you were "helpless", I--just--(looks off:) well, I--just thought--

DARIA: (Mona Lisa smile, softer tone:) --Yeah, I know. You were trying to be my "gallant protector" in both cases, and I appreciate it--(pauses:) really. I'll let you know if I'll ever need one--(pauses:) say, when Quinn starts her usual spouting mindlessly off at the mouth, and someone has to eliminate her. You'll be the first assassin I choose, I promise.

TOM: (Chuckles:) I'll hold you to that, I will. (Looks over to his left:) Hey, some older guy's waving at you. (Daria follows Tom's look, becomes stunned, sighs heavily) What's wrong? You know that guy?

DARIA: (Miserable expression:) I'm afraid I do.

From the side, Dean Pierpoint and his wife, an aged, silver-haired woman who was taller than him, appeared. Both were dresssed in their casual summerware, like the other guests. They made a beeline straight to Daria and Tom, bypassing the others, who were still greeting more guests. Pierpoint nearly tripped, but his wife quickly steadied him.

PIERPOINT: (Estatic grin:) Maria! It's good to see you again, yes it is indeed! (Turns to the woman beside him as he wildly shakes Daria's hand. Tom gives him a **very** strange look) Denise, this is Maria Dorgenmorffer, the young lady I told you about! She's going to be a student with her brother Aaron next year at Eastward! Maria, this is Penise Dierpoint, I mean, Denise Pierpoint, my lovely wife!

DENISE: (Now wildly shaking Daria's hand, equally estatic tone and grin, a little ditzy like her husband:) Hello, Maria! I'm so glad to finally meet you! Pank's, I mean, Frank's told me so much about you!

DARIA: (Supreme monotone:) I'm so glad to finally meet you too, Mrs. Pierpoint. (Motions to Tom:) This is my, um, boyfriend, Tom Sloane. (Both Pierpoints shake Tom's hand vigorously as well. Daria adds in more of her monotone voice:) Tom, this is Dean Pierpoint, the head of the journalistic department in my major at Eastward College, and his lovely wife.

TOM: (Kind smile:) Uh, pleased to meet you, sir, ma'am. (Rubs hand. Whispers to Daria out of the side of his mouth:) "Maria"? I thought you were "DeAnne"--? (Pauses:) And when did Darren change his name to "Aaron"?

DARIA: (Returns the whisper out of the side of her mouth:) I'll explain later, funny guy. (Pauses, to the Pierpoints in her regular voice:) Uh, sooo, what an incredible coincidence to meet you two here, huh?

PIERPOINT: (Matter-of-fact tone:) Oh, it was no coincidence, Maria. Your brother Aaron called me early yesterday afternoon while he was at a baseball game, and _insisted_ that I surprise you at this party after I told him I had nothing pressing on my schedule for Friday night. (Daria's eyes narrow) He said I could bring anyone with me, and I naturally brought my wife along, of course.

DARIA: Of course. (Pauses:) I must remember to _thank_ my brother for your sudden, surprising arrival. (Thought v.o.: Yes, thank him in a **very** special way...)

DENISE: (Smiles:) Oh, that's so sweet, Maria, wanting to thank your brother Aaron like that! (Helen comes over. Daria sighs) Why, hello there!

HELEN: (Shakes hands with Denise and her husband, smiling, in her falsetto voice:) Hellooo! I'm Helen Morgendorffer, Daria's mother. You two can just call me Helen. Daria--? Do you know these two--?

PIERPOINT: (Before Daria can speak, grins:) Of course she does, Melen! I'm Pean Dierpoint, and this is--

DENISE: (Smoothly interrupts:) --That's _Fean_ Pierpoint, dear, (realizes:) and who's "Daria"?--

HELEN: (Ditto, confused expression:) --Pardon me, but your name's "Fean"? What an interesting name, I've never heard of it. What language is that, what does it mean? (Pauses, realizes: ) "Melen"?

TOM: (Ditto again, gently cuts in:) --Uh, excuse me, but I think you meant _Dean_ Pierpoint... (Daria slumps, covers her face in shame, simultaneously visualizing Darren's demise)

**********

_(Scene returns to the home theater, the same time)_

A now-standing Jane had just finished telling a still-sitting Darren everything about Krystal from the last few days, and her's (along with Daria's, Quinn's, and to a far lesser extent, Tom's) suspicions over Krystal, and of Krystal's motives concerning Darren. Throughout the conversation, Darren had kept a mostly-stoic expression, occasionally mixed with a thoughtful look.

JANE: --And that's it. (Pauses:) All of it. Even though she's done nothing outright in pursuing you, well--I just can't help this feeling that Krystal might be up to something. (Crosses arms, pensive expression as Darren keeps his stoic look, mildly surprising Jane:) Well, um, I guess you can tell me how "paranoid" I am about Krystal, (adds, looks off:) like I kinda was about Sandi, (adds:) and other girls--

DARREN: (Cocks an eyebrow, stands, genuinely inquisitive tone:) --Why would I do that?

JANE: (Stares at him uneasily for a moment. This certainly isn't what she expected.:) Uhh, because you only see Krystal as your friend, and that's it--?

DARREN: You're right. I do. But you, along with my sisters and Tom, believe that _she_ views me as something more than a friend, (adds:) like I her, (pauses, narrows eyes, looks off:) which in a certain way, is probably _true_. (Jane cocks an eyebrow) I'll explain _that_ in a minute. (Sighs:) I suppose I _can_ understand your suspicions to an extent, particularly after that workout incident, and of Krystal telling me that she liked me the day after at Orbison several years back. (Pauses:) I didn't say anything to you about that because it was a brief moment a long time ago, and nothing came out of it. I ended up forgetting about it until you brought it up, the same for the workout incident.

JANE: (Raised eyebrows:) So, you're _not_ gonna get annoyed at me for telling you all of this?

DARREN: (After a moment:) Well, I'll admit that I'm a tad irked at you all for thinking that Krystal would be "up" to something, but like you said and Curtis has pointed out, she's done nothing to suggest that she still likes me in that manner. (Pauses, cocks an eyebrow:) I wondered what was up when Krystal suddenly invited you to ride with her out of the blue like that earlier to New York City. I was tempted to ask what was going on, but--

**********

_(Scene shifts to a hallway just outside the home theater, the same time)_

Krystal, having just changed into a white blouse (she had two extra pairs of clothing in her bag, fortunately), and from emptying any contents from her stomach into the nearest half-bath toilet (and unto her black blouse), was returning to the home theater. Though she was relatively sure no one was in there and had gone to the party, Krystal decided to check anyway, just in case. She was obviously and seriously PO'd at Jane and Daria for their rather disgusting and clever "replay" of that filthy program to her. _Very amusing, you funny little bitches..._

Krystal took some wicked solace at least in not completely vomiting into the toilet in her haste--she'd let what she desperately hoped to be Elenor, or to a lesser extent, Fiona, to clean it up as a sort of payback.

She walked into the "lobby" of the home theater, then stopped as she heard voices. Apparently, someone was still in there, and haven't gone to the party as of yet. Upon hearing that it seemed to be of only Darren and Jane, she quickly looked around, then silently slipped to the corner of the entrance to the theater, listening intently. Jane was speaking in mid-conversation.

JANE: (Uneasy expression:) --Sooo, I _am_ being kinda paranoid about Krystal liking you? (Krystal cocks an eyebrow of surprise, narrows eyes)

DARREN: (Shakes head slowly:) No, I'm not saying that at all--

JANE: (Slightly narrows eyes, exasperated:) --Then what _are_ you saying? Help me out, here.

DARREN: (Shrugs, looks off:) That nothing's there. Even if Krystal wanted to go in that direction, I'd tell her that I'm not interested like I did at Orbison that day. (Krystal forms a stoic expression) I've never seen her in a romantic way, nothing more, nothing less. (Smirks:) Even after she gave me that first kiss while we were kids, which I _did_ sort of like at the time, by the way, I still couldn't see her as nothing more than--well, nothing more as a type of--sister. (Krystal gets a look of horror on her face, turns pale) That's what I meant by her kind of being something more than just a friend.

JANE: (Wide-eyed, mouth drops:) Wait a minute--you only see her as a type of SISTER? Seriously?

DARREN: That's what I said. (Pauses:) Rory was like a brother back then like Krystal told you, and so to me, Krystal was also like a sister. When she told me that she liked me, I was stunned beyond words. After regaining my senses, I told her I was very flattered, but that I liked Stephanie only, and as you know, I had Rory to actually _thank_ for that, following with what happened to Dora. What he did really opened my eyes to a relationship. (Krystal frowns) Krystal was disappointed, but she said that she understood and respected our privacy, and she did. I saw Krystal occasionally around Orbison and Eastward, of course, and we were cordial to each other. I felt--relieved that she was getting on with her life when I saw her with other guys, and so did Stephanie, (pauses, realizes:) though in hindsight, she did get a little uneasy at times and stiffened when Krystal came around us at school...(Krystal rolls eyes, crosses arms, sulks)

JANE: (Ponders this for an instant, thought v.o., sarcastic: Gee, I wonder why?:) I see. (Pauses:) What did you think about what Krystal said over her "testing" me out of your friendship to her? (Krystal narrows her eyes, listens)

DARREN: (Pauses:) I'll admit I was surprised to hear she'd do that for a moment, but after the way Krystal had been towards me following Stephanie and my (adopted) parent's deaths, it shouldn't have struck me as surprising. (Pauses, quieter tone:) Krystal really was very respectful to me, Jane. Outside of Curtis, I valued her help greatly in helping me get through both times. (Jane's visage softens in sympathy. Krystal looks off, pained. Darren frowns a bit:) I'll speak to her off on the side about the "testing" thing if you want--(Krystal looks worried)

JANE: Uh, no, that's okay. (Krystal looks surprised) Look, ah, I just wanna put all of this behind me, behind us. I know I've sounded like a jealous jackass with all of this "possessive paranoid" crap, and like what Daria told me once, that's not right in a relationship. (Frowns:) I made that mistake with Tom and Daria, even though it had some truth to it, (Krystal cocks an eyebrow) and I don't wanna make that same one with you. (Darren's about to speak, but Jane covers his mouth while smirking:) Shaddup. (Removes hand:) Krystal and I sorta made a truce to be at peace on the ride to NYCAS, and I'm willing to get it a shot from my end. (Holds hand up as if she's on a trial stand:) From now on, Jane Lane hereby promises not to worry about Krystal McKinna anymore, (adds:) or any other females over Arthur Darren Appleton, Jr. She hereby also promises to concentrating solely on working on her relationship with him, with no distractions. (Suddenly leans over and pecks Darren on the mouth. Krystal looks off in thought, mouths, "Damn")

DARREN: (Smiles:) Good, that's a load off my mind. (Holds her around her waist, coy expresson:) Now that Sandi, Krystal, (adds:) and _Fiona_ are out of the way--

JANE: (Wide-eyed, cuts him off:) --FIONA?! (Krystal rolls her eyes, knows where this is going) (Jane narrows her eyes:) How'd you know about her? (Pauses, suspicious look:) Did Daria or Quinn say anything to you?

DARREN: (Grins:) Nope, but you just confirmed it. I wasn't sure, but I sort of figured that Fiona really liked me. Please don't say anything to her about this, I think it'll just embarass her. (Jane pauses, nods) Thanks. Fiona supported me like everybody else around here, and gave me space. I didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable by speaking to her about it, and I surmised that you two would talk when you arrived here with my family, and you'd see what a nice person she was, which you did, it seems. (Jane mock-glares) Hey, when you reacted negatively towards Fiona after she asked about me doing her portrait, it was icing on the cake.

JANE: (Smirks:) Why, you, I oughtta--(playfully swats him on the shoulder, and Darren laughs) c'mere...(begins to kiss him, and vice-versa)

Looking as if she were going to cry (but determined not to), Krystal had seen enough. She turned to leave the home theater (and the party), when she heard yet another pair of voices, this time raised and in the adjoining hallway, sounding like an argument. Krystal glanced at the theater in a mild panic, afraid that Darren and Jane would overhear like her, and come to where she was to investigate.

Surely enough, Darren broke the kiss, looking towards where Krystal was hiding around the corner.

JANE: (Inquisitive expression, glances where Darren's looking:) Hm? What?

DARREN: Don't you hear it? Sounds like someone's arguing, or something--

JANE: (Pauses to hear:) Yeah, it is. I can't tell. Wonder who's doing it?

DARREN: Only one way to find out. (Bows down, motions, smirks:) Ladies first.

JANE: (Returns the smirk as she's about to walk by, in an awful mock-southern tone:) Why, thank you kindly, dear suh. It's nice tuh know that chivary ain't quite dead.

Both were about to leave when Krystal, who had decided not to let the two catch her in the lobby (she didn't want to run into the hallway and let whoever was arguing see her leave the theater and possibly tell Darren or Jane later) suddenly "appeared" from around the corner, an uncomfortable expression on her face. Jane maintained a stoic expression, while Darren narrowed an eye at her.

KRYSTAL: (Rushed tone, pretending to be out of breath:) Oh! I was wondering if anybody was still in here! I thought about going to the party, but I decided to check in here, first.

DARREN: (Pauses:) We were just about to leave. (Cocks an eyebrow:) I see you've changed? (Raised eyebrows, realizes:) Wait, don't tell me that you actually threw--

KRYSTAL: (Wide-eyed, interrupts:) No! O-Of course not! (Glances at a bemused Jane for an instant. Doesn't want to give her or Daria the satisfaction of knowing that their "recap" got to her, dismissive tone:) I just decided that white was a better color to stand out for the party, that's all. Sorry for taking so long to change. I wanted to look my best, you know.

JANE: (After a moment, thought v.o., inward smirk: Yeah--**right**.:) Uh, sure. (Pauses:) Do you know who's arguing out in the hallway?

KRYSTAL: ("Innocent" tone:) Huh? An argument in the hallway? (Turns for a moment:) Um, no, I didn't notice. (Pauses, "listens":) Now that you mention it, there _does_ seem to be one going on--

DARREN: Well, let's find out. (Goes past Krystal, followed by Jane, who glances at her for a moment and vice-versa. Both follow Darren)

The trio came into the hallway to find Tina and Rory going at it several doors down, almost in the middle of the hallway. Krystal rolled her eyes and looked up for a moment in embarassment.

RORY: (Arms stretched out:) --But, Tina, my dear, I was just trying to find out where Darren and Jane were and to apologize for Sunday, that's all!

TINA: (Scowls, points:) Then I suggest that you wait for them in the pool area, and join the other guests! There's no damn way I'm going to allow you to wonder around the mansion by yourself! (Adds, snarls:) And by the way, I'm not your "dear", jerk! (Narrows eyes:) I've decided that I'm _personally_ going to keep my eye out on you all night, Rory...

RORY: (Sultry smirk, looks her over:) I certainly don't mind _that_, darlin', because I'm definitely going to keep my eye out on _you_...

TINA: (Steps toward him, menacing expression as she cracks her knuckles:) Then your eye's about to become a black one, you bastard--(balls her hand into a fist, and is about to swing to a cowering Rory)

DARREN: (Comes up with Jane and Krystal, in a surprised, sharp tone:) Tina! (Tina stops, sees Darren, drops fist) What's going on?

TINA: (Scowls at Rory:) I found this snake crawling around by himself, with no one to escort him. He claims he was looking for you and Jane to apologize for Sunday--

RORY: --Which I was! Hey again, Darren. (Smiles:) Jane. Sis.

DARREN: (Even tone:) Rory.

JANE: (Flat voice:) Rory.

KRYSTAL: Hello, brother. I see you made it here. (Smirks:) By taxi, right? Couldn't find a ride?

RORY: Uh, yeah. (Turns to Jane and Darren, suddenly surprises everyone by getting on his knees:) Look, I really want to apologize for my idiotic stupidity on Sunday, and I'm asking for your forgiveness. I was an imbecile, a moron, and an ass--

JANE: (Crosses arms as she looks down at him disdainfully:) --Not to mention a jerk, a sexist, perverted clown, a slimeball-covered dork--

DARREN: (Trying not to chuckle along with the others, yes, even Krystal:) --Jane! (To Rory:) Okay, Rory, get up. There's no need for dramatics. (Rory does. Darren sighs:) I accept your apology, and I wanted to give one of my own, by apologizing to you over how I reacted when I grabbed you.

RORY: (Holds hand up:) No prob, "Darry"--I mean, Darren. I had it coming to me. (Surprises Darren by grabbing and shaking his hand:) Let's allow bygones to be bygones, okay?

DARREN: Uh, sure, Rory. (Adds, cocks an uneasy eyebrow as Rory releases his hand:) Just don't make me regret allowing you to come here tonight, agreed? (Slight frown:) And stay away from my sister Quinn and her friends, alright? They're underaged, you know.

RORY: (After a moment, holds hands up:) Agreed, and ease up about your sister and her ba-friends, okay? I want no trouble, seriously. (Thought v.o.: Especially from that frigid bitch DeA--no, **Daria** chick.) I'll stay away from them as far as you want, they're plenty of other women at the party. (Pauses, "hopeful" look, holding hands as if he's "praying":) Jane--? How about you? Bygones be bygones--?

JANE: (Sighs, glances at Darren:) Yeah, yeah, sure, whatever.

RORY: Alright! (Holds arms out:) Group hug? (Krystal and Tina glare at him while Jane and Darren merely stare wordlessly. Rory grins:) Just kidding! Oh, Jane, I brought some flowers to accompany my apology. Elenor took them.

JANE: Oh, uh, thanks. I'll (thought v.o.: Throw--:) er, look at them later.

RORY: (Points both index fingers at her, winks:) Gotcha. (Pauses:) You know, uh, you looked really pretty last night when you and Darren went out, (quickly adds:) not that you don't now, either, that is! (Tina frowns at him, while Darren, Jane, and Krystal merely stare at him stoically) Hey, I'm not kidding, and I'm not up to something! Seriously! You were gorgeous in that red dress, and that hairdo, wow! Darren, you're one lucky guy!

JANE: (Thought v.o., inward smirk: Of course he is, jerk. But **you're** not gonna "get any" either way.:) Uh, well, thanks again. Quinn and her friends picked both out for me. (Looks at watch:) Uh, shouldn't we get to the party? It's started up by now, I'm sure, and I need to make sure my artwork is set for tonight.

DARREN: You go on ahead, Jane. (To Krystal:) I think Krystal wanted to speak to me about something--?

KRYSTAL: Huh? Oh, um, it can wait until later.

DARREN: Then _I'd_ like to speak to you in private, if you don't mind. (Jane cocks an eyebrow, along with Krystal. Rory looks between Krystal and Darren, slightly smirks) We'll be there in a few, Jane.

JANE: (After a moment:) Ah, okay, sure--(begins to leave)

RORY: (Grins:) Mind if I walk there with you, since we're going in the same direction? (Jane glances at Darren, uncomfortable)

TINA: (Before Jane or Darren can say something:) We'll both go along with Jane, Rory.

RORY: (Shrugs, chuckles:) Sure, I'll just have two beautiful women to walk into the party with me. (Pauses as Jane and Tina glance at each other, motions, holds out each arm for them to take:) Shall we go?

TINA: (Smirks:) Okay. You go first, we'll follow from behind. (Suddenly shoves him in the back, a wee bit "hard". Rory stumbles forward, almost falls) _Ooops_. Sorry. (Looks at her hands, "shocked" expression:) Gosh, don't know my own strength. (Jane smirks, and they follow him as Rory slightly glares back at Tina while he walks forward)

Both watched the trio go around a corner, then Krystal turned to Darren.

KRYSTAL: (Trying not to show an uneasy look:) So, what did you want to speak to me in private about?

DARREN: (After a moment:) Krystal, don't take this the wrong way, but did you hear any of the talk between me and Jane? (Krystal's eyebrows rise ever so imperceptibly in shock. She's clearly caught off-guard with **this** question) You sort of came upon us suddenly in the theater, and might have inadvertently heard something.

For the briefest instant, Krystal thought about lying, but decided not to--or to at least give a convincing half-lie.

KRYSTAL: (Quiet tone, looks off:) Well, yeah. I came up and first heard the part concerning Jane's--suspicions about me, (pauses, adds:) and the part where I'm like a "sister" to you.

DARREN: (Turns pale:) Oh. Uh, I'd like to explain both--

KRYSTAL: (Puts on a "brave" face, smiles:) --What is there _to_ explain, Darren? I'm deeply--(hesitates:) honored that you'd see me like that. I don't see what the big deal is, (pauses, smirks, playful tone:) unless you're having second thoughts--?

DARREN: (Uneasy chuckle:) Heh--funny. (Pauses:) It's just, well, I've heard that some women wouldn't like to be referred by any male friend as being like a "sister", the same for any male not wanting to be called a "brother". The basic reason is that either still might like the other a little bit after knowing one another for a long while, even though he or she knew that they could never really have a relationship--

KRYSTAL (Hides her shock, laughs out loudly for a second:) --Are--are you saying that I still harbor some sort of--"feelings" for you, Darren? (Holds up hand before Darren can speak, "amused" chuckle:) Wait--this is from that day at Orbison, when you told me that you didn't like me, right? And now that Stephanie's gone, that I can maybe (finger quotes:) make a "move" on you?

DARREN: Well, I wouldn't exactly say--

KRYSTAL: (Brief frown, cuts him off:) --Get over yourself. (Darren looks surprised) You've gotten Jane, now, remember? You're devoted to her. As for me, you made it _abundantly_ clear that day that you weren't interested in me because you liked Stephanie, and like you told Jane, I got over it, and found other guys, getting on with my life.

DARREN: (Pauses, quieter tone:) Alright, fine. I believe you. Sorry to have thought that. The reason I wondered about that was, well--(looks off for an instant)

KRYSTAL: (Waits patiently, then:) What?

DARREN: (Hesitates:) Ah, it's nothing. We'd better get to the par--

KRYSTAL: (Narrows eyes, interrupts:) --No, hold on. I want to know, Darren. You wouldn't have implied that I'd still have any feelings about you after your talk with Jane without a good reason. (Crosses arms:) Out with it.

DARREN: (Long pause:) Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you. I didn't get too upset with Jane after she told me about what she and my sisters thought your motives were over me because, uh, because--(stops, looks off)

KRYSTAL: (Intrigued look:) What? Because of what?

DARREN: Look, please keep this in mind, I've never told anyone else this, not even Stephanie's parents, my aunt Millie, Curtis, Jane, or my family, but--

KRYSTAL: (Now impatient, scowls:) What _is_ it, Darren?

DARREN: (Sighs:) Because just before she died, Stephanie told me to be wary of--of--_you_. (Krystal takes on a stunned expression, which causes Darren to roll his eyes:) Great. I knew you'd respond like this.

KRYSTAL: I-I--let me get this straight. Stephanie Reardon's last words to you were for you to be "wary" of me? (Pauses:) _Me_? What did _I_ do to deserve that? I never did anything to try to break up you guys after you told me you weren't interested!

DARREN: (Puts up hands:) I know that, Krystal, really. I guess Stephanie never really felt--(pauses, looks for words:) "secure" about you for some reason, I don't know why--

KRYSTAL: (Fire in her eyes, cuts him off:) --I bet _I_ do! She never fully trusted me! She always thought that I was up to "something" with you two! You told Jane that Stephanie felt uncomfortable when I came around you guys at school! (Through clenched teeth:) I can't _believe_ this crap!

DARREN: (Soothing tone:) Krystal, calm down--

KRYSTAL: --Why should I, Darren?! _You_ obviously believed her suspicions of me, or else you would've said something about this right after she died, or before now!

DARREN: (Frowns, keeps an even tone:) Hold it right there. At the time, I obviously had other things to deal with as we both know, and I had put what she said about you out of my mind. You more than proven yourself after she died, the same for when my (adopted) parents died.

KRYSTAL: (Holds her arms out:) Oh, so I had to "prove" myself to you, huh, just to insure that you could trust me, me, the girl who kept her distance from you, the girl who helped your best friend keep most of those other girls from "moving in" on you during your grief?

DARREN: Krystal, don't twist it like that--

KRYSTAL: (Gives him an incredulous look:) --"Twist"? Twist what? Should I twist my feelings as if everybody's against me for no apparent reason, here? The only people who seem to take me at my word are Tina, Millie, Jim, Edward, and your birth parents, and that's only because they don't know me all that well! (Pauses, turns from him:) Maybe I should just leave the party, since you don't seem to tru--

DARREN: (Wide-eyed, interrupts:) --NO! (Krystal stops, turns back to him, surprised by his tone. Darren gets into a softer voice:) I mean--Krystal, you're here right now, aren't you? If I didn't trust you, do you believe I'd even allow you to come to the party? Besides, you're not Rory, it's not as if everyone around here doesn't like you--(adds:) especially the staff. (Hesitates as Krystal snorts, looks off with a mild scowl and crossed arms, for she privately knows that this is not true, of course:) You know, it wasn't just because of Stacy's plea on behalf of Rory or of my guilty feelings for what I almost did to him on Sunday that he's here--

KRYSTAL: (Glances at him, pauses:) Oh?

DARREN: (In same tone, continues:) --it was mostly for _you_. (Krystal looks surprised) I felt that I owed you for what you did with Curtis at Eastward in helping me get through one of the two most difficult times in my life. (Pauses:) I don't think I can ever fully pay you back for that. (Krystal's face softens) I'd like you to consider my gesture to Rory to be something of a "down payment". I know I can always count on you when I need you. I also know that we've drifted apart these last few years, because of Stephanie mostly, but I want to change that. I don't want to lose you as a friend.

KRYSTAL: (Pauses, recalls conversation with Elenor in the study earlier:) D-Darren, I--(pauses, grateful smile:) thank you. I'll--I'll stay for the party.

DARREN: (Relieved expression, smiles:) No, thank _you_...

Darren suddenly surprised Krystal by hugging her. She stiffened for a moment in mild shock, then returned the hug by melting in his arms, privately enjoying the moment. Suddenly, Elenor appeared from around a corner and stopped as she eyed the two, looking mildly surprised. Krystal saw her, glaring briefly, with Elenor returning a stoic look. Darren, his back to Elenor, had not seen her as yet. After releasing one another, Krystal looked past him. Darren followed her stare, turning around.

DARREN: Ah, Elenor. What is it?

ELENOR: (Curtseys:) Excuse me Master Darren, Miss Krystal. I didn't mean to interrupt you, but I was just passing through to get some more supplies for the party. (Goes between them both, glances at Krystal wordlessly and vice-versa)

DARREN: (Watches her pass:) Elenor. (To Krystal, smiles:) Oh, I meant to ask you about that call you had earlier in the study. (Krystal stiffens) I hope it wasn't anything bad--? (Elenor pauses for a brief instant before rounding a corner, glances at Krystal, then leaves)

KRYSTAL: (Watches Elenor for an instant, smiles at Darren:) Um, no, nothing of the sort. It was my--(pauses:) dad calling me. He wanted to make sure I took care of something at home.

DARREN: Ah, good. (Pauses:) Ready to go to the party?

KRYSTAL: (Smirks:) Raring. (Surprises Darren by hooking her arm with his, starts walking with him, hesitates:) I, um, also heard Jane telling you that she and I had made a truce over her thinking that I was "after" you. (Looks away, "ashamed" expression:) I--I wanted to go into detail about that. You see, it was a sort of "jealousy test" I conducted with Jane. It's going to sound stupid, but--

DARREN: (Pauses, looks off, gently interrupts:) --Er, yeah, Jane explained about this "jealousy test". She said she wanted to put what you did behind her. (Smiles, uncomfortable expression:) I appreciate what you, er, "tried" to do, Krystal, but Jane has no ulterior motives--

KRYSTAL: (Chuckles, pats his arm, gently cuts him off:) --I know, Darren, I know--_now_. She and I are okay with one another, as you know--(pauses, sighs, trails off in a "wistful" and "sad" tone:) unlike your sisters...

DARREN: (Sighs:) I'll speak to them about that. I'm sure everything can be worked out with you. They liked those gifts you gave them, right?

KRYSTAL: (Pauses, thought v.o.: Of course they did. It's not like they didn't have much of a choice in front of everyone. I thought for sure at least Daria would turn her's down later to me on the side, though. Quinn would gobble up any gift from me. Wonder if Jane had anything to do with Daria's decision...?:) Well, yes, I guess they did. ("Hopeful" tone:) All I want to do is to become their friend, too.

DARREN: (Smiles:) You will. (Pauses, changes subject:) So, why haven't you brought a date to the party? What happened to that "Raoul" guy I saw you with several months ago?

KRYSTAL: (Rolls eyes playfully:) Him? We grew bored with each other, and broke up around the time that Stephan--(pauses, realizes:) um, sorry, I didn't mean to bring that up.

DARREN: (After a moment:) It's okay. (Pauses:) You're playing the field, I guess, huh?

KRYSTAL: (Smirks:) There's those words again. (To Darren's puzzled expression:) Like I've told Jane and the others, I guess I am. (Grins:) Don't tell me you're starting to get bored with Jane?

DARREN: (Chuckles:) Not on your life. Jane's incredibly unpredictable. She keeps me guessing almost all the time, (pauses:) sort of similar to what Stephanie did. (Inwardly, Krystal winces) Truth be told, often I wondered why Tom broke up with her in the first place...(the two go through the doors into the now-full and noisy pool area)

**********

On the other end of the pool area opposite from where Darren and Krystal had just entered, Jane was in the process of conversing about Krystal with Daria, Tom, and Quinn, who had broken away from her very-disappointed male "admirers" (sons of some of the guests, no doubt, which she had asked Stacy, Tiffany, and the Watley sisters to "keep company with" until she returned), going over to meet the trio when she saw Jane enter with Rory (of all people) and Tina. Rory had tried to say hello to Quinn, but she blatantly ignored him as she walked by, throwing her nose in the air. He quickly turned from her to cover his embarassment, eyeing a few females in the crowd who seemed not to know him. Rory brushed his clothes suavely and went over, his "charming" grin intact, ignoring some of the scowling guests who did recognize him.

The quartet were surrounded in the middle of the rather large throng of guests, with Mystik Spiral singing a song on the stage called "Zebra Elephants". Some of the older guests sat at the tables and stared at the group with bizzare expressions as they mumbled to each other over this "peculiar" group, while the younger guests (those male ones who hadn't surrounded Quinn) were dancing to the beat.

On another side of the pool in front of a huge table of food and a set-up bar, Jake was pleading with Helen to forgive him for not being with her to meet the arriving guests earlier. Helen looked as if she wanted to ignore him while her arms were crossed, but softened when Henri, who was standing beside the table, began to speak to her on Jake's behalf, insisting that it was his fault for the delay, apologizing even moreso than Jake.

Jane was in the process of speaking while grinning (all had to raise their voices over Mystik Spiral's loud music nearby).

JANE: --That's right, Darren just considers Krystal to be like a sister to him! (Daria and Quinn look at each other, wide-eyed) Looks as if you two will gain yet _another_ sibling, huh?! (Tom smirks)

DARIA: No thanks! I'd prefer the male shared blood and chromosomal one, thank you very much! But that doesn't mean Quinn can't have her!

QUINN: (Snorts:) Huh! No way! Although Krystal has great fashion sense and looks, I'd much rather prefer to keep her at a distance, and stuff! She gives me the creeps!

DARIA: (Subtle deadpan:) Careful, Quinn! You're starting to get a sense of what lies beneath the surface! You don't wanna get _too_ deep, do you?! You might drown in your newfound depth! Wade into the water carefully! (Jane and Tom chuckle)

QUINN: (Agitated, frowns:) Hey! You promised you wouldn't insult me 'till we got back home, Daria!

DARIA: Sorry for the natural reflex! Besides, it wasn't totally meant to be an insult! (Hesitates:) I meant that I, um, was kinda impressed that you didn't fall for Krystal's tricks!

QUINN: (Surprised expression with Jane and Tom, grateful smile:) Oh?! Well, uh, thanks!

DARIA: (Quickly moves on:) Now that we disposed of the special, but sickening sibling moment of bonding, Jane, what do you plan to do about Krystal?!

JANE: Like I told Darren, nothing! I don't give a damn about her or any other girl anymore! Like you said, Daria, I have to trust Darren!

DARIA: But I thought it was _Krystal_ that you didn't trust! (Jane chuckles with Tom. Quinn rolls her eyes) After all, she's talking to Darren alone right now, you know!

JANE: (Shakes head slowly:) Don't you don't get it, Daria?! It doesn't matter anymore! (Grins:) To Darren, his being with Krystal would be like him being a boyfriend with you or Quinn, and _that's_ pretty unthinkable to moi!

QUINN: (Shudders, remembers the first time she met her brother:) _Ewwwww! Jaaane_! Stop it!

TOM: That seems like the sensible thing to do, Jane! (Daria and Quinn scowl at him, which he notices, then shrugs:) Well, it does! I mean Jane can't be suspicious of every girl that comes down the pike in Darren's direction! Daria, you trusted and believed in me when I told you about that "Sesame" girl, right?! (Jane cocks an eyebrow with Quinn while Daria rolls her eyes)

JANE: Sesame?! You mean, that green-haired Goth girl back in Lawndale?! Don't tell me that _she_ was after Tom?! (Pauses, realizes, grins to Tom:) Does Rocco know about this, and if so, do you have your life insurance all paid up?!

TOM: (Winces:) I'd prefer not to go there anymore, thank you very much! I'm a one-woman man! Daria's the only gal for me!

DARIA: (Cocks an eyebrow:) "Gal" indeed! You wanna grab that shovel again, Sloane?! (Sighs to Tom's chuckle and Jane's dropped eyebrow:) Jane, we'll tell you more about that later, okay?! I guess since you two have reached an understanding over Krystal, then we don't have anything to worry about anymore!

QUINN: (Looks off to the side, narrows eyes:) Well, if you wanna believe that Krystal's given up, Jane--

JANE: (Interrupts:) --I didn't exactly say that, Quinn, just that I'm gonna trust Darren, and to answer Daria's question, no, _I_ still wouldn't trust Krystal as far as I could throw the planet, but it's no biggie to me anymore if Darren sees her as just a friend!

QUINN: (Still looking off to the side:) Oh?! Then I guess you don't mind seeing _that_, huh?!

Everyone followed Quinn's stare to witness Darren and Krystal walk towards them while greeting some of the guests, with Krystal's arm hooked along with Darren's. As the pair came up, Krystal showed a tiny smirk to Jane, then released Darren's arm as if she were "turning" Darren over to her. Jane maintained a stoic expression, the same for Daria. Quinn glared a little at Krystal, then looked a bit sheepish as Krystal caught her expression. Krystal merely smirked at Quinn wordlessly. From the side, Curtis suddenly appeared.

DARREN: (Smiles:) Hey, guys! (Looks around:) Everybody enjoying themselves?!

JANE: (Thought v.o., eyes Krystal for an instant: I know someone's trying to "enjoy" herself, but I'm not gonna let Krystal's teasing get to me.) (Smiles:) Speaking for myself, I'm having one hell of a ball, Darren! (Looks at watch, raised eyebrows:) Whoa! I'd better make sure my artwork's ready for its scintillating world premiere! Ta ta! See you all in a few! (Leaves)

KRYSTAL: I'll be mingling around with the guests in the meantime! (Slight smirk to Daria and Quinn:) See you guys later! (Begins to leave, but suddenly comes between, hooks both her arms with a surprised Curtis and Tom:) C'mon, guys! For some reason, I have this feeling that Darren wants to speak to his sisters alone! (Quinn looks surprised with Darren, while Daria now scowls. Before Curtis or Tom can can say a word, she drags both with her voice, trailing off:) Tom, let me and Curtis introduce you to some of Maness' finest...

Darren turned to his sisters with a sheepish expression.

DARREN: Ah, sorry about that! Krystal can be a little--(pauses, looks for words:) "direct" at times!

DARIA: (Still with her scowl, looking after Krystal:) Do tell! I wonder if I can be "direct" in telling her not to do that again the next time she attempts something like that?!

QUINN: (Uneasy chuckle, cuts in:) _Daaaria_! (Glances at Darren:) I'm sure Krystal didn't mean anything bad, you know?! (Quickly goes on while Daria cocks an odd eyebrow at her:) Anyway, Darren, I wanna just tell you that I'm really sorry about Kr--

Suddenly, a grinning Dean Pierpoint appeared from the side, cutting Quinn off while holding a daiquiri. He surprised Darren by slapping him hard on the back with his other free hand. Darren, caught off guard, stumbled forward slightly. Daria merely stared at Pierpoint with her "expressionless expression".

PIERPOINT: Aaron my lad, wonderful party, wonderful party indeed! (Goes on before Darren can say anything:) Hello again, Maria! (Narrows eyes at Quinn:) You must beee--Minn, right?! Aaron's other sister?! I'm Fean--no, wait, Pean--no, wait, Dean Pierpoint! (Delighted expression, looks off in space:) Yes, yes, that's it! Dean Pierpoint! (Quinn gives him a very odd look) I'm Maria's future head of her journalistic major at Eastward, isn't that right, Maria?! (Slaps her on her back hard like he did Darren, which causes Daria to slightly stumble forward as well. Drinks daiquiri)

DARIA: (Deadpan:) _Ohhhh_, yeah! I'm _really_ looking forward to being _your_ future student! (Pauses, glares at a now slightly-smirking Darren:) Too bad I can't guarantee the future _life_ of some other students who are currently going to Eastward. (Pierpoint drops an eyebrow at her like Quinn, perplexed)

QUINN: (Draws back slightly:) Um, hello! Actually, my name's Qu--

DARIA: (Interrupts:) --I wouldn't bother, "Minn"! (Pauses:) It would be a complete waste of time, believe me! (Darren chuckles. Daria looks off to the side:) Um, isn't that your wife talking to my parents over there?! I think I saw her wave to you to come over!

PIERPOINT: (Follows Daria's stare:) Oh, she did?! Well, I'd better go over, then! Thank you, Maria! Excuse me, Aaron, Minn! (Quickly leaves)

QUINN: (Watches after him:) Ew! (Turns back to the two:) Was he drunk, or something?! He couldn't pronounce any of our names right!

DARREN: (Narrows eyes:) Somehow, I don't think he was--

DARIA: He wasn't! He'd probably pronounce our names right if he were! (Turns to Darren:) Well, enough about ol' "Peeny" there! Tell me why you wanted to have your middle sister kill you in the prime of your life, oh brother mine?!

QUINN: (Looks between the two:) Huh?! (The loud music Mystik Spiral was playing finally is silenced for the moment as they pause between songs. Everyone now speaks in a normal tone)

DARREN: (After a moment, shrugs:) I figured it would be a good idea for him to meet our "genetically-shared parents", sis. Would you have preferred Helen to have pestered you with all sorts of questions about him, and what he expects from you? This way, she'll find out herself, and spare you her penetrating questions. (Grins:) Plus, I knew that you missed his company. I know _I_ did.

DARIA: (Gives him a droll expression:) While I appreciate your so-called "concern" for my welfare, I'm afraid I simply can't just let you off the hook like that. I'm trying to decide between a secret administering of the smallpox virus on your food, or an outright strangulation from behind by piano wire. (Pauses:) I know. I'll let you decide. (Darren sighs, slightly smiles. Quinn again looks between the two, now nervous)

DARREN: (Looks up for a moment, mock-thought:) Hm, that _is_ quite a choice you've given me, sis. Since the smallpox virus is very rare in this country, and is only found in tiny vials the size of a basketball at the Centers for Disease Control, and since I'm somewhat confident that the possiblity of your sneaking up behind me with piano wire to choke me is next to null and void, I propose something else altogether. (Pauses:) How about a trade?

DARIA: (Narrows an eye:) A "trade", huh? Okay, I'm listening for your last words.

DARREN: (Glances at Quinn:) I won't say anything more to you and Quinn about your well-intentioned but clearly misguided attempts at rescuing me from Krystal's "evil" clutches, and in return, you'll spare me from suffering a terrible fate at your hands over Pierpoint being here. We'll start anew. (Pauses:) How about it?

DARIA: Well, I--

QUINN: (Suddenly hugs her surprised brother, excited:) --Oh, yes, YES! I totally agree, Darren! It's a deal! Bye--ee! (Quickly runs off on the side, a male cheer goes up:) _Hiiii_, guys!

"GUYS": (From side:) _Hiiii_, Quinn!

DARIA: (Stares after Quinn, shell-shocked:) What in the hell just happened?

DARREN: (Ditto:) I think our sister just closed the deal for us after I gave her an out.

DARIA: (Sighs:) Leave it to Quinn to sign the contract without reading the tiny wording-- (pauses:) like, uh, what I believe in what she was doing in trying to suck up to you because she thought you were gonna kill us over Krystal--?

DARREN: (Shakes head, rolls eyes:) Like I told Jane, I was a little annoyed at first, but I'd never "kill" you two--(adds, grins:) at least not intentionally, that is. (Pauses, more serious tone:) Give Krystal a chance, sis. I'm sure when you and Quinn get to know her, you'll both like her. Jane even made peace with her, you know.

DARIA: (Thought v.o.: Oh, I'm sure I **already** know her, alright. Jane has her number, and even Quinn and Sandi's gotten it. Maybe one of these days you and some others around here will get it as well, Darren, but I'm not gonna push you. Best that you find out about her yourself...) (Shrugs:) Sure, no problem, Darren--no problem at all...

**********

_(Scene shifts to another part of the pool area, opposite side. Mystik Spiral's music, which is now playing again, is not as loud here)_

While Millie conversed with several guests, Edward subtly stood by two other guests, a man and a woman who were whispering something. His eyes narrowed as he was listening very intently to them speaking. Edward suddenly pulled a tiny notepad (one of those "Post It" pads) from his pants pocket, and began scribbling on it furiously with a equally-tiny pencil.

Tina suddenly appeared beside him, a suspicious expression on her face, surprising Edward so fast that he almost dropped his notepad, which also drew the attention of the two guests, who looked at each other and shrugged, continuing their discussion. He quickly slipped the pad back into his pocket as he faced Tina.

Nearby, Jim, who himself had taken to watching Millie (with Edward as an unwelcome addition), cocked a very interested eyebrow at the sight while a man he had been speaking to kept talking in an annoyingly bombastic manner. Jim pretended to be listening to the man while he observed Tina and Edward.

EDWARD: (Uneasy chuckle:) Oh, Tina! You gave me quite the scare for a moment, there!

TINA: (Even tone:) Sorry about that, Edward, I didn't mean to startle you. (Pauses, adds:) What were you doing, if I might ask? I saw you writing something on a pad...

EDWARD: (Pauses, looks briefly at a loss of words:) Oh, that? (Pauses, looks at the two guests, lowers voice, leans closer to Tina and vice-versa:) Well, basically, I was, uh, "acquiring" some business secrets for Mikkelson's Internet division.

TINA: (Skeptical expression, tone:) You were acquiring some "business secrets".

EDWARD: (Pauses:) Yes, that's right. You see, those two were discussing some potential acquisitions here in the States, and I wanted to know what they were up to. (Adds quickly:) It, ah, occurred to me that Mikkelson could use that information to get a foothold in the American market further. ("Sighs":) I--sometimes do this at parties on occasion. Millie doesn't know it, of course. (Looks over at the man and woman:) I realize this could look illegal, but, you know, they were only speaking randomly, so it might just be speculation--

TINA: (Looks over at the two guests for an instant, thought v.o.: That's Mr. Kilner and Ms. Cook, both the heads of two dot com companies that Millie knows on a casual basis... :)--Sure, Edward, I understand. Sorry for surprising you like that. It just looked strange that you were doing this at a party of all places, and I wondered what was up. (Shrugs:) You know, being head of security, I have a natural sus--curiousity of everything that looks out of place.

EDWARD: (Pauses:) Of--course, Tina. No harm done. (Pauses, cocks an eyebrow:) Ah, you won't say anything about this, will you, especially to Millie? (Motions head at the two:) The last thing I need is for them to know that a possible competitor knows about their little secret, and that Millie would scold me to no end, (adds:) particularly since she knows those two.

TINA: (Thought v.o.: Impressive. He seems to know all about them. He probably knows that **I** know about them as well. Best not to tip my hand.:) No problem. It's none of my "business", anyway. (Edward chuckles at her pun) Excuse me. (Leaves)

EDWARD: Tina. (Stares after her for a moment, thought v.o.: Now, what in the devil was **that** all about? I suppose it would've been only natural that Tina would wonder what I was up to, but, still, **I** wonder. It wouldn't hurt to make sure to check my things up in my room, at least...) (Turns to Millie, who's come over to him, smiles:) Will you pardon me, luv? I have to use the, er, bathroom. (Leaves quickly)

MILLIE: Of course--(cocks an eyebrow at Edward's sudden departure:) Edward--? (Thought v.o.: I guess he has an upset stomach, or something...) (Looks off to the side, smiles:) Oh, hello, Leonard--

Jim immediately came over to Tina after watching Edward suddenly leave the pool area. Tina had motioned to another security man to follow Edward in the meantime. The security man nodded to her, and quietly slipped out behind Edward.

JIM: (Eager tone:) I saw what happened with Edward, Tina, everything. What was that all about? What did that bastard write down on his little notepad that he tried to hide from you?

TINA: (Cocks an eyebrow, sarcastic tone:) Aren't _you_ the considerate one, Jim, calling him that? (Sighs:) He told me that he was copying down some sort of secret business info he overheard from two guests for where he works at Mikkelson.

JIM: (Incredulous expression:) And you _believed_ him?

TINA: (Pauses, cocks an eyebrow:) Didn't you see me tell one of my people to follow him, particularly since he left here so quickly just now? (Pauses:) Of course I didn't! Still, those two guests _were_ in business. I checked them out thoroughly like all the other guests, you know. (Pauses:) What else could you think he possibly wrote down?

JIM: (Pauses, throws hands up:) Hell, I don't know! Remember, I suspect he's working for the _Weekly Blabber_! He could've been jotting down some gossip for that paper, or something, you know, getting even more dirt on Darren or his family! (Pauses, realizes:) Why don't you just ask those two what they were talking about? If it was over something concerning business, fine. If not--

TINA: (Gives Jim a "Are you serious?" expression, interrupts:) --No way! Those people would think I was some sort of nosy nut, or something! What would I say, (mock-serious tone:) "Excuse me, sir, ma'am, I was wondering what supposedly private thing you two were talking about just now? I have reason to believe someone that I can't divulge at the moment per security purposes, overheard your conversation, and they possibly plan to use your information to the detriment of Darren Appleton and his family?"

JIM: (Grins:) Couldn't have said it better myself, Tina! It's perfect! (Tina looks up, rolls eyes) Oh, c'mon! You _know_ you want to! You suspect Edward's up to something wrong like me, right, especially after what I told you earlier? What better way to find out?

TINA: (Gives a hard sigh after a long moment:) Fine, I will. Excuse me.

Tina went over to the guests and spoke. Jim crossed his arms, watching. After a minute, Tina came back.

JIM: Well, what did they tell you?

TINA: After giving me the funny eye for an instant, about a few harmless business tidbits concerning the future of the dot com industry, like what firms could be taken over or are going out of business, in the area of what Edward said, I suppose, (pauses:) and about seeing Darren and Krystal first walking into the pool area, arm-in-arm, and how his "other" girlfriend Jane would react. That's it.

JIM: Ah-ha! _There's_ your proof! Pure gossip, fit for Bowman's rag right there! (Makes a "headline" jesture with his hands, looks in space, wild-eyed:) I can read it now: "Darren Appleton Walks in With Second Girlfriend, Krystal McKinna"!

TINA: (Rolls eyes:) Jim, that's still no hard evidence, only speculation. We don't know for sure what Edward wrote down. It could have been only about those business tidbits like he told me--

JIM: --Unless we read what was on that paper for ourselves! Why don't we just demand to see what he wrote?

TINA: (Snorts:) And cause a scene? (Sarcastic tone:) I'm sure Millie would _love_ that. (Jim ponders this, looks off:) Besides, we can wait for Woo to find something first, _then_ confront Edward. I'd strongly advise for you to wait until then. Besides, my man will tell us where Edward went when he comes back. (Jim rolls his eyes)

JIM: (Grumbles:) Fine, sure. Why the hell not? I've waited _this_ long. (Looks at watch again, frowns:) Woo, where in the hell are you? (Thought v.o.: Hey, that kinda sounds familiar...) (Shuffles off. Tina simply stares after him for a moment, shakes her head slowly, then leaves)

**********

_(Scene returns to the other side of the pool area)_

Daria, having just being left by Darren, happened to see the tail end of the exchange between Edward, Tina, and Jim as well, staring in thought. Tom, having just "escaped" Krystal and some other guests, came over to Daria, following her stare.

TOM: What's going on?! See something interesting?! (In the background, "Icebox Woman" is now being played by Mystik Spiral. Hence, the conversation resumes the raising of voices)

DARIA: (Turns to Tom:) You might say that! It looks like something went down! Edward suddenly left in a tiff after speaking to Tina, and she sent someone after him, more than likely to keep an eye on him! Jim came over to her, and Tina then went over to some guests, and began to speak to them, then came back to Jim, and they talked!

TOM: Ah, the plot thickens!

DARIA: Or the building tension, take your pick! (From the side, an elderly woman comes over, smiling, which Daria notices:) Um--hello?!

WOMAN: (Barely heard above the music, shouts in her ear:) Hello, there, young lady, young man! I'm a friend of Millie Appleton's! (Shakes hands with Daria and Tom:) Aren't you Darren's sister, DeAnne?! (Daria sighs, while Tom chuckles under his breath)

_(Comical note to reader: If you've seen the episode "The Old and the Beautiful", it's generally known that Daria's monotone voice bothers the elderly greatly. However, because of the currently loud music that's playing, her voice is being drowned out, and isn't bothering this woman--yet.)_

DARIA: Yeah, I'm Darren's sister, but my name's Daria! Daria Morgendorffer! This is Tom Sloane, my, uh, (pauses:) boyfriend! (Tom mouths "Hello") (Pauses, slight smirk as she gets an idea:) I'm planning to go to Eastward College with Darren next year, as a matter of fact! (Thought v.o.: Go ahead, ask what I'm going to major in. I plan to get out my sarcastic, witty side tonight if it kills me, or cripples me severely, at least... :)

WOMAN: (Brightens:) Oh, that's very nice, dear! What are you going to major in?!

DARIA: (Supreme monotone, loudly, as the music suddenly dies down:) I plan to be a college call-girl! It's a new major at Eastward! I'll learn how to take out a guy (slows down as she realizes, looks around:) every--night? (Face turns red from embarassment:) Oh, God. (Thought v.o.: Figures. Leave it to me to forget that "Icebox Woman" isn't all that long...)

Everyone was staring at Daria in silent shock. Helen and Jake, both in the midst of eating Buffalo wings, simply let them fall from their mouths, which were hanging wide open. It was so quiet, one could hear only the sound of Buffalo wings dropping on the decking.

JAKE: (Suddenly grabs his head as well:) GAH! MY LITTLE KIDDO'S GONNA GO TO COLLEGE TO MAJOR IN CALL-GIRLING! (Shakes fist at ceiling, looks up, scowls, red-eyed:) DAMN YOU, OLD MAN! YOU DID THIS SOMEHOW, YOU OLD BASTARD! (Some of the guests nearest Jake back away from him, terrified)

HELEN: (Quickly puts hands on his chest to calm him down:) JAKE! SHE'S JUST KIDDING! (Quickly looks around, embarassed chuckle:) Heh-heh! My husband's a little tipsy, you see, he gets like this on occasion when he drinks...(now, even **more** guests back away while looking at the still-enraged and shaking Jake, frightened. Helen briefly gives a glare to end all glares to Daria)

Quinn gave her own brief glare at Daria for an instant, sighed, then quickly reached into her mini-purse, pulled out a pair of sunglasses, and slipped them on (she had expected her sister to do something embarassing to her). She then looked around at the ceiling and hummed a made-up tune, much to the puzzlement of Stacy, Tiffany, and the Watley sisters, who stared at her, then at each other.

In the meantime, Darren struggled not to laugh, the same for Millie, Curtis, Tom (who received his own brief glare from Daria), Jim, Tina, and the servants. Krystal merely smirked at Daria, amused.

TRENT: (After a moment:) Whoa, Daria. That's heavy. Not that it's any of my business, but does Jane know about this? Tom, you're okay with this, too? Man, you're brave! (Daria slumps while the elderly woman moves slowly away from her, nervous. Tom bites his tongue, trying not to lose it as well. Darren finally breaks out in a hardy laugh, not being able to hold it in anymore, the same for Curtis)

JESSE: (In his clueless tone:) I dunno, man, I kinda think it's cool. Maybe it's sorta like sharing the wealth, and stuff, you know...? (Glances at Fiona, who's standing beside Claude and Elenor:) Maybe I should ask Fiona if she wants to take that major just for me? (At this, Fiona blushes very deeply, embarassed. Elenor and Claude chuckle)

MAX: (Offended, scowls:) Hey, that was _my_ idea, dude! Go get your own!

NICK: (Ditto, to Max:) What do you mean, _your_ idea, man? It was mine!

MAX: Hey, man, you've got a girlfriend and a kid already, or did you forget? (The two almost come to blows, but Trent breaks them up)

PIERPOINT: (Admonishing expression, shakes finger at Daria:) Oh, no, Maria, this won't do, this won't do at all! I clearly see you as a journalist, do you hear?! I'll have to speak to the head of the call-girl department at Eastward, and tell them that you're _my_ student, do you understand?! (Darren really laughs out now, so hard that he's crying in Curtis' shoulder, and vice-versa)

DENISE: (Sighs, embarassed, shakes head slowly:) Oh, Pank, Pank, Pank...

DARIA: (Deadpan, miserable expression, thought v.o.: Note to self--prepare that pistol and single bullet hidden in my room for suicide after party tonight. Make sure the barrel is snug in the mouth... :) Um, anybody want to declare me dead, now? I promise you all won't be able to tell the difference. (Some people move away from **her** nervously while Tom finally loses it as well like Millie, Jim, and the servants. Daria once again scowls at Tom, then slumps and sighs in defeat)

**********

_(The scene cuts to the upstairs, Edward's room, the same time)_

Edward went in and shut the door, narrowing his eyes as he looked around. He did a quick, panoramic view for a moment. Nothing seemed out of place since Elenor had cleaned his room earlier today. Edward immediately went over to his laptop computer case on his desk and opened it. He breathed a sigh of relief that the dismantled three-inch by three-inch electronic metal box, which had received his bug's transmissions, was still next to his lapop.

EDWARD: (As he picks up and examines the box's empty casing, thought v.o.: Perhaps I really should get rid of this thing like the bugs. I was bloody fortunate that Tina didn't open it. But where could I dump it? The parts are too large for my toilet...)

Shaking his head and dismissing the thought for the time being, he placed the box's casing back in the laptop case, shutting it, and placing it this time in his walk-in closet. After another moment, he took the tiny notepad from his pants pocket, and put it in the laptop case as well. Edward then shut his closet door. _Best not to push my luck. Mr. Bowman will understand why I didn't want to get any more info tonight when I e-mail him after the party. Too bad I didn't have a camera when Darren walked in with Krystal. The picture would've been just below the bold headline. I can see it now: "Darren Appleton Walks in With Second Girlfriend, Krystal McKinna"..._

As Edward exited the room, he saw what appeared to be the tip of a shadow from around the corner at the end of the hallway, which quickly vanished, as if someone had just been watching him. He stared at the corner for an instant, then quietly tip-toed to the end of the hallway and suddenly looked around the corner. There was no one there. He narrowed his eyes.

EDWARD: (Thought v.o.: Someone was just there, I'm sure of it. Does someone suspect me? Could it have been that ass, Jim? Why would he--[pauses, realizes:] just what did he and Millie talk about this morning? Did it concern me, somehow? I think I'll ask Millie as soon as it's feasible...) (Leaves for downstairs)

**********

_(Scene shifts to the outside of Darren's meditation room, a few minutes later)_

Several of the guests (not all, but particularly the older ones, wanting to escape Mystik Spiral's "loud and strange" music) had broken off from the party for the time being to see Jane's latest work, all mumuring amongst themselves over what they were going to see. In addition to them, along with an eager-looking Tess Donovan, were the Morgendorffers and Darren, Millie, Edward, Jim, Tom, Curtis and his sisters, Tina, Constance, Candi Gunwald (who found time to come after Quinn had called and asked her), Dean Pierpoint and his wife, Stacy and Tiffany, Krystal, Leonard Potter, and three of Quinn's male "admirers", quickly becoming known as "The Three K's" by Daria (you the reader can guess their names and looks if you want--oh, alright, they're named Kurt, Keenan, and Kenny). Trent and the rest of Mystik Spiral would come in a while to view Jane's "World Premiere Art" after they had finished playing their songs.

Rory was also in the long and now-crowded hallway, leaning against one side several feet down with his arms crossed, looking bored. He watched the crowd wordlessly, particularly at Stacy, who had seen Rory out of the corner of her eye, then looked away quickly, red-faced. This had occurred several times previously during the party. Rory had thought about going over to thank her for persuading Darren to allow him to come (among "other" things he was privately considering), but each time Tina had suddenly appeared nearby, giving Rory a wordless warning glare to stay away. Rory smirked at the thought. _Tina can't stop me every time from meeting little 'ol innocent Stacy. I'm a patient man..._

Further down the hall, the rest of the staff were eagerly awaiting what Jane had painted as well, with Claude and Elenor chuckling evilly at each other, both confident the other was wrong in guessing what Jane had done, the same for Henri and the others, rubbing their hands in anticipation.

Only Fiona seemed distracted, occasionally staring off in space, reminiscing about what Elenor sacrificed in dealing with Krystal. Elenor noticed Fiona's funk, and nudged the young maid gently by her shoulder with a hand, motioning her head towards Jane, who finally had exited Darren's meditation room.

JANE: (Grins, raises voice:) Ladies and gents, I proudly now introduce you to the new-look meditation room of Darren Appleton--

DARREN: (Grinning as well, interrupts:) --Finally! I thought I was going to die before you came out!

JANE: (Mock-scowl, smirks:) Hey, you still might by my hand, the night's young! (Some people chuckle) I also have placed two other paintings (winks at Daria, who rolls her eyes:) in the middle of the room! I wanted to take a few last-minute pics with my camera for prosterity, you understand, that's why it took so long for me to come out! Now, because of the size of Darren's tiny lil' box, I ask that only six people at a time enter, so there won't be any crowding, okay?!

MILLIE: It would only make sense then that Darren go in with you and his family first, Jane. (Jane nods while Krystal's mouth turns down ever-so-slightly in disgreement, which Rory notices, making him chuckle to himself) We'll wait in groups of six, (turns, smiles:) would everyone please line up like so...? (The guests begin to do what she asks)

DARIA: (To Tom, cocks an eyebrow:) Um, do you mind, Tom--?

TOM: No, of course not, Daria. Go in with your folks, I'll be in the next group.

JANE: (Smirks, hooks her arms with Darren's:) Aww, that's _sooo_ cute for you to do that, Tom! Now, Daria can go in with her loving family first! (Helen and Jake chuckle with Darren. Quinn, however, simply looks off and says nothing, thinking once again about the painting of Daria and Darren together, feeling a bit envious and depressed)

DARIA: (Slight scowl:) As you just said, Jane, the night's young. There's plenty of time for some diabolical mischief between you and me, too. Keep that in mind. (The others chuckle, though Helen does give Daria a subtle look of admonishment)

QUINN: (Suddenly speaks as she comes over from her friends and "The Three K's":) Uh, you know, I've been thinking, maybe I should kinda come back later, and go back to the party--? (Uneasy shrug:) I mean, I'm gonna see Jane's stuff sooner or later, right? (Stacy and Tiffany look at each other, then at the Watley sisters)

HELEN: (Scowls with Jake:) Quinn! How rude! I can't believe that you'd--

JANE: (Realizing the reason behind Quinn's behavior, holds up free hand, gently interrupts:) --Hey, it's okay, Mrs. M., really. (Coy tone, "sighs":) I mean, if Quinn doesn't want to see a painting with _her_ in it right now, I can understand that...

QUINN: (Gasps, shocked:) Y-You mean, you did one of me? _Me_? (Points thumb to herself, now excited, smiling:) ME?!

DARIA: (Deadpan, thought v.o.: The echo now has left the mansion, has entered into Quinn's empty head and bounced around for awhile, then has exited back out. That's some echo.)

JANE: That's what I said. I--(Quinn zooms past her and Darren into the room, surprising everyone:) _ooookaaay_...

Jane and a chuckling-Darren followed Quinn in, along with Daria, Helen, and Jake.

**********

Jane had painted the back of the door and the entire room (windowless, save for a small wall vent, which Jane had cleverly disguised to appear to be a gopher hole) as a huge wheat field on a clear day during the late spring/early summer, in all directions, as far as the eye could see. The sky above, taking up the remainder of the wall, including the entire ceiling, was a sky-blue color, and cloudless. The lone light in the room that was centered on the ceiling represented the sun at high noon. There were also a flock of birds in a "V" formation flying very high on either side of the ceiling light. Upon further and closer examination, the wheat, which was a yellowish-brown tan color throughout, was slightly bent in various directions, indicating a gentle breeze blowing randomly in the field.

In the center of Darren's room, as Jane indicated, there were two paintings sitting on twin easels (one Jane's, the other she borrowed from Darren) beside one another, of the one with Darren carrying Daria in his arms--and one of a loving Quinn hugging an equally-loving Darren tightly, the moonlight's reflection illuminating in front of them on a body of water. Beside both easels was Jane's camera, on the floor.

Quinn stared at her painting wordlessly and with an unreadable expression (ignoring the room's appearance), the same as the rest of the Morgendorffers and Darren, who also eyed the easel paintings after the room painting. After about a minute more, a now-uncomfortable Jane spoke uneasily, breaking the silence.

JANE: Um, sooo, what d'you guys think? The one with Daria and Darren's titled "She Ain't Heavy, She's My Sister", and the one with Quinn and Darren's titled "Lean On Me When You're Not Strong, Little Sister". (To Darren:) I painted that one from a picture I took of you guys while I was out Wednesday night. I saw you two talking near the lake. (Pauses, shrugs, uneasy chuckle:) So, are the paintings toooo sappy? (Pauses:) Toooo controversial? (Pauses, swallows:) Am I babbling toooo much?

Before anyone else could say a word, a crying Quinn stunned Jane (and the others) by running over to her and gripping her in a fierce hug. Jane froze like a deer in the headlights, the same way she reacted when Helen had done exactly the same thing when Jane had showed the Morgendorffers her "peace offering" family portrait of them all back in Lawndale.

JANE: (Wide-eyed, struggles:) AAAH! NOT AGAIN! NOOO! (Darren laughs with Helen and Jake. Daria's not with them, subtly moving off to the side)

QUINN: (Sobbing:) Oh, Jane! This is _soooo_ pretty, and stuff, not like that painting you did of me before in your house! _(Note to reader: See the episode "Gifted")_ I'm gonna hang this in my room at home! Thank you, oh, thank you for doing this! (Squeezes Jane harder)

JANE: (Even through her shock, thought v.o.: Huh? Quinn **knew** that was her I painted? Who would've thunk it?:) Uh, ah, thanks and you're welcome, Quinn, but the blood circulation to my brain's being cut off, could you please let me--(suddenly, a flash fills the room) eh? What the hell--? (Looks off to the side with Quinn, Helen, and Jake, shocked expression:) DARIA?!

DARIA: (Lowering Jane's camera, evil grin:) The mischief of the night begins, Jane. Payback's _the_ proverbial bitch, isn't it? (Jane and Quinn, who's released her, scowl at Daria) I think I'll get Darren to paint this touching scene. What do you think, bro?

DARREN: (Smirks, glances at Jane and Quinn:) Yeah, I agree with you, sis. (Now Jane and Quinn turn their scowl at Darren) We can then hang it in your room, either here, or at your home in Lawndale.

DARIA: (Looks up, mock-ponders:) Nah, I was thinking someplace a little more public, like in the _Laaaaawndale_ High hallways, for all time. I'm sure Ms. Li can make room for it, especially for you when you come down there with a sack full of money for her school a few months from now. We can call it, "When the Popular and Unpopular 'Twain Shall Meet". (Quinn's eyes grow really large in terror, whereas Jane's narrow)

HELEN: (Sighs, believes Daria's sarcasm is kicking in yet again:) Now, Daria, I don't think--

QUINN: (Pale expression, cuts in:) --Oh, God! Daria, no! You wouldn't! _Anybody_ but Jane!

JANE: (Flat-eyed, sarcastic tone:) Gee, thanks, Quinn, and just as I thought when we were becoming bosom buddies, too. (Darren chuckles. Jane now grins while staring at Daria:) Besides, I wouldn't worry about it. There's no unused film left in the camera, I filled it with every shot I could take of the entire room. Daria can't use it. (Quinns forms a look of relief, smiles smugly at Daria)

JAKE: (Snaps fingers, frowns:) Awwww, dammit! And I was wondering how it would look, too! (Quinn glares at Jake, who becomes sheepish) Whaaat?

DARIA: (Raised eyebrows:) You're kidding me. (Looks down at the empty film indicator on the camera, scowls:) Ah, hell, you're right. (Sighs, slumps:) You two live a charmed life. I'm gonna have to choke the crap out of that Lucky Charm leprechaun one of these days...

HELEN: (Raised eyebrows, gasps:) You were _serious_? Daria!

DARIA: (Deadpan, shrugs:) Hey, a gal's gotta work out her revenge-slash-blackmail somehow, you know. (Helen rolls eyes. Darren laughs at Daria's crack)

DARREN: Oh, well, you win some, you lose some. (To Jane's and Quinn's suspicious looks:) And you two can relax, I wouldn't have painted it. (Grins:) Sorry, Daria.

DARIA: That's okay, Darren. (Pauses:) I know that the leprechaun got to you, too. (Darren and Jane chuckle with the others)

DARREN: (Looks around, awed expression:) Seriously, though, I really like the way you've painted my room, Jane. It's a very peaceful and calm look. I can't believe how much detail you've put into this painting. (Jane looks privately satisfied with the word "detail") I think I can resume my meditations without any distractions. (Smiles:) Thank you. (Kisses her. Jane puts her arms around his neck)

HELEN: _Ahem_. (Jane and Darren release one another. Helen smiles:) Yes, Jane, everything looks wonderful, right, Jake?

JAKE: (Brightens:) Yeah! (Lowers voice, disappointed look:) Although I _still_ wished I coulda seen how Quinn and Jane looked on that painting, it looks so cute in my mind...

QUINN: (Snarls:) DADDY! (Jake jumps. Darren and Jane chuckle)

HELEN: (Inquisitve expression:) Daria...? What did you think of Jane's work?

DARIA: (Sighs:) Well, I unfortunately knew about the painting with me and Darren, but as for his room and the painting with him and Quinn, it's pretty good, (pauses, stares at the wheat field on the walls:) though I sorta wished Jane could've painted a nice, huge, destructive, black F-5 tornado on the Kansas horizon. It would've been perfect. (Helen sighs while Quinn rolls her eyes and Darren laughs. Jake has his clueless expression)

JANE: (Grins:) _Now_ you tell me. Actually, I had this pegged as a far Western Canadian horizon, but I accept your "positive" critique, amiga, thanks.

DARREN: If that's the case, then you'll also accept my paying you for doing this. (Jane looks surprised, is about to speak when Darren holds up his hand:) Jane, before you say anything, I know you _had_ to have spent a considerable amount of your own money as well as your time to paint my meditation room. The least I can do is to reimburse what you spent for this.

JANE: But--

HELEN: (Jumps in, smiles:) --Darren told me and Jake that he wanted to do so earlier right after you chose to do this, and we think it's only right. Besides, I know about the financial agreement you two made over his helping you out, Jane, (Jane cocks an eyebrow to Darren, who nods) so this falls in that category, doesn't it--?

JAKE: (Nods wildly, grins:) Yeah, damn skippy it does, Jane-o! You're gonna take that money, and like it!

QUINN: Yeah, I agr--(pauses, privately wonders if she'd have to pay any of her own money to Jane:) um, yeah, let _Darren_ give you back what you put into all of this, and everything, Jane.

DARIA: (Of course picks up on Quinn's motive, thought v.o.: Because "we" wouldn't want to pay any of "our" own cash for Jane doing "our" portrait, surprise or not, would we, sis? Ah, now **that's** the "unselfish" Quinn I've come to know and loathe...:) You might as well accept your fate, Jane, the Morgendorffer full-court press is on. Better hurry up and take the shot the moment you get open.

JANE: (Sighs, after a moment, smiles:) Okay, okay, you've all talked me into it! (Pauses:) I'll admit, this _did_ set me back a pretty penny or two, and we _did_ make that monetary agreement.

DARREN: (Nods:) Good. Make sure you leave your receipts for what you spent, and I'll give you a check before you leave tomorrow...

Suddenly, Millie looked from around the doorway, the same for Curtis.

MILLIE: (Smiles:) Are you all finished viewing yet? The crowd's getting restless!

CURTIS: (Ditto:) Yeah, the rest of the world would like to see Jane's work _sometime_ in the next hundred years, you know...(sees the room, wide-eyed:) _deeeeg_!

Needless to say, the reviews for Jane's art were enthusiastic (led by Tess Donovan, of course), particularly for both paintings with Darren and his sisters. Even Krystal genuinely had to admit that she liked all of Jane's work, though she was seething beneath the surface while she viewed the two arm-in-arm while fielding all questions. In the meantime, Quinn couldn't stop gushing with pride while she bragged about her painting to Stacy, Tiffany, and the Watley sisters.

In a surprise (particularly to her), Fiona had ended up winning the entire pot in the staff's betting pool, since she had guessed the closest (she had chosen a cornfield, while Elenor had a beach scene, Claude a wooded one, Tina a desert view, and Henri an underwater one. The others staffers weren't even close.), which cheered up the formerly-depressed maid considerably as she pocketed her money, grinning from ear-to-ear.

**********

_(Scene is now in Darren's home office, not quite an hour later)_

Many of the guests had dispersed from Darren's meditation room and had returned to the party, while others who were at the party earlier had heard, and had decided to visit the room. Darren was sitting at his desk writing something, while Jane and Tess Donovan sat across from him, watching. Daria and Tom sat behind them on a sofa, observing as well. In the doorway of the office, Curtis and Krystal watched.

DARREN: (While still writing, not looking up:) You understand, Ms. Donovan--

TESS: --Please, call me Tess, Mr. Appleton--

DARREN: (Still not looking up while writing:) --just as you can call me Darren, Tess, that I _can't_ just contribute two million dollars to your school, don't you? (Jane looks a little surprised like Daria, Tom, and Curtis, but she had expected this, since she had told Tess as much herself. Still, Jane looks disappointed somewhat. Krystal appears indifferent) (Darren finally finishes writing, looks up, then hands what is obviously a check to Tess over his desk:) However, I think you'll be satisfied with this amount instead...

TESS: (Smiles, very grateful as she takes the check:) Of course, Darren, thank you. Any amount would help--(looks down at the amount, becomes wide-eyed:) OH, LORD! This check is for _five_ million dollars! (Jane becomes wide-eyed with everyone else, even Krystal)

JANE: (Jumps over, looks down at the check Tess is holding. Daria, Tom, Curtis, and Krystal quickly come over and look over Jane's and Tess' shoulders as well:) Whaaat? Holy cow, it _is_ five million bucks! (Smirks at Darren, who's grinning:) Why, you sneaky dog, you...

DARIA: Oh, yeah, it's five million big ones, alright. (Glances at Darren, cocks an eyebrow:) I guess it's nice to have enough of that moolah to throw around for a contribution or two.

CURTIS: (Waves dismissive hand, mock-dismissive tone:) Oh, he throws money all over the place like that all of the time--(Darren rolls eyes)

KRYSTAL: (Jumps in just so she won't feel "left out", ditto with the tone:) --Oh, Curtis is definitely right. It's nothing to him--

TOM: (Smirks:) --Gee, _I_ wouldn't know. (Daria stares at him, surprised, the same for Jane. He shrugs, sarcastic tone:) Well, it's true. Our little giveaways average only $100,000 generally to various causes. The most I can recall our family contributing without other filty-rich people helping out is only a paltry $500,000 a year to Bromwell, the lousy cheapskates. (Grins, "relieved" sigh:) Gosh, it's nice to look poor beside you, Darren. (Darren chuckles with the others, save for Tess, who's still staring at the check in disbelief, her hand trembling)

DARREN: (Smirks, sarcastic retort:) Glad to be of service, Tom. You deserve a break from looking like the "Rich Kid" every now and then. (Everyone chuckles, save once again for Tess, who's still staring down at the check in shock) Maybe I can go and stay at Bill Gates' home near Seattle for a few days and slum out there to make _me_ look poor? (Finally notices Tess, cocks an eyebrow:) Uh, Tess--? Are you alright?

TESS: (Finally looking up at Darren, trying not to turn on the waterworks, struggling to get out the words:) O-Oh, I-I'm fine, Darren. T-Thank you. T-Thank you so much for this very generous contribution. I-Is there anything I could do for y-you, perhaps get our school's financial board to name a wing after you, or something--?

DARIA: (Deadpan:) I should only be so lucky. I'm still waiting for those librarians at home to name that same reference table I go to after me, since I've been sitting at it so many times.

DARREN: (Glances at Jane, slight smile:) Actually, there is. Jane told me you thought my paintings didn't have enough detail on them, or something, and that I was barely a novice painter at best--

TESS: (Wide-eyed, alarmed:) --I didn't mean to put down your work, Darren--

DARREN: (Gently interrupts, smiles:) --I know, Tess, and you're not, really. You're the expert. I'm just wondering if you could give me a lesson or two sometime in the near future. I'd like to improve my techniques a little, since I promised to paint pictures of some of the staff members here, and I want to make them look their best, (glances at Jane again:) that is, if you and Jane don't mind.

JANE: (Chuckles:) Hey, who am _I_ to argue with a pseudo-art student and my future art teacher about that? I think it's a great idea!

TESS: (Smiles:) Why, I'd be delighted and honored to teach you, Darren! I can certainly make the time for you! When did you want to get together on this?

DARREN: (Writes on his desk calender as a reminder:) I'll call you sometime next week, and we can work out a schedule that'll be best for both of us. (Reaches over, shakes Tess' hand)

TESS: I'll be looking forward to it, Darren. (Turns to Jane, surprises her by leaning over and hugging her:) And thank you again, Jane, for asking Darren to do this--

DARIA: (Smirks:) My, but you're quite the hugging magnet tonight, aren't you?

JANE: (Mock-scowl as Tess releases her:) As you said, the night's young, Morgendorffer...(smiles at Tess:) um, you're welcome again, Tess.

DARREN: (Stands up with Jane and Tess:) Well, now that we've gotten that out of the way, let's return to the party, shall we?

JANE: Hold up, I just thought about something. (Turns to Tess:) Maybe you ought to put that check in a safe place until you leave--? Having five million smackers on your person is nothing to sneeze at, you know.

DARREN: (Nods:) Good point. Tess, I could put it in--

TESS: (Chuckles, holds hand up:) --Don't worry, Jane, Darren, I know just where to put this check. I did consider that before I came here tonight, (smirks:) even though the amount totally caught me off-guard. (Folds check, puts down front of her chest, in her bra:) There. It's safe.

DARIA: (Deadpan:) Ah, the five million dollar boob protection system. Crude, but effective. I like it. (Everyone chuckles)

Daria, Tom, Curtis, Krystal and Tess walked into the hallway, with Jane and Darren about to follow them out, when Jane suddenly stopped, simultaneously putting a hand on Darren's chest, stopping him as well.

DARREN: (Raised eyebrows:) Jane--?

JANE: Just a sec. Uh, you guys go on ahead, willya? I've gotta--(pauses, glances at Darren:) "speak" to Darren in private, okay?

Everyone looked at each other, save for Krystal, who narrowed a suspicious eye at Jane, who in turn showed a slight smirk to Krystal for an instant, then Jane just as suddenly but gently pushed Darren back into his office with her, shutting the door behind her.

**********

Darren frowned for a moment, puzzled at Jane's behavior. Jane merely stared at him for an instant while she leaned back against the door, then slowly developed a sultry smirk, which matched her slow, deliberate saunter towards him. Darren finally began to realize what was up, swallowed hard for an instant as she put her hands on his chest, looking incredibly alluring to him as she drew his face down to her's while grabbing his shirt.

DARREN: (Now a little wide-eyed:) Ah, Jane, what if someone at the party asks where we ar--

JANE: (Cuts him off in a lusty whisper:) --Screw 'em, the others will cover for us. (Thought v.o.: Heh--though in Krystal's case, it's probably killing her. Oh, well... :) You didn't think you'd get away without me properly "thanking" you for your incredible contribution to the world of art, did you? (Puts her index finger on Darren's mouth before he can speak, grins:) Of _course_ you didn't, tricking me like that, you silly boy. (Pauses while still grinning, her mouth very close to Darren's:) You know, I promised Helen that we wouldn't do any serious "hanky-panky" while I'm staying here with you and Daria during our college years, but that doesn't mean we can't go right up to the edge without falling over now, can we...? (Grabs a very wide-eyed Darren's head and kisses him deeply. Both slowly go down onto the office's sofa)

**********

The others stared for a moment at the door in silence, perplexed, then began to leave slowly. Krystal stared for a moment more at Darren's door, then followed the others slowly down the hallway, glancing behind on occasion with a puzzled look, which did not go unnoticed by Daria and Tom.

CURTIS: (Up front, not noticing Krystal's expression:) I wonder what _that's_ all about?

TESS: Oh, I hope it's nothing too serious, or anything--?

TOM: I guess Jane couldn't wait until the end of the party to speak to Darren for some reason, so I guess it was--

DARIA: Hm--I wonder...(pauses, realizes:) oh, yeah, that's it. Gotta be, knowing Jane.

CURTIS: (Glances back:) Huh? You know, Daria?

TOM: (Begins to realize, grins:) Of course. This _is_ Jane after all. I should've known that, of all people. (Mock-sad tone:) I pity Darren--(pauses:) _not_.

KRYSTAL: (Now realizes as well:) You don't mean they'd--_oh_. (Thought v.o., winces: Damn, damn, DAMN!!)

CURTIS: What do you--(ponders, then grins as he realizes:) _ahhhh_!

TESS: (Frowns, confused:) Wait. Would somebody please tell me what's going on with Jane and Darren?

DARIA: Um, we'll tell you downstairs, Tess, (pauses:) though I'm sure you're familiar with the term "making out"--? (Glances back, sees Krystal looking behind her once again, this time with a very worried expression, smirks while slowing down, low voice:) Coming, "sis"? We don't want to leave you behind now, do we? (Krystal turns to Daria and gives her a stoic look, then catches up to them. They all walk downstairs)

**********

_(Scene is downstairs in the study, the same time)_

A slightly-worried Edward gently pulled an inquisitive-looking Millie in by her arm, immediately shutting the doors behind him. For a moment, he looked around, finding no one. Satisfied, he visibly relaxed as Millie crossed her arms.

MILLIE: Alright, Edward, I've been patient with you, not saying anything until we came in here. Now, what in the hell is going on? Why'd you ask me to leave the party for a little bit to speak about something "really important", (annoyed tone:) which I'm _sure_ could've waited until afterwards, (pauses, frowns:) and why are you behaving in such a strange way? (Narrows eyes:) You look as if you're worried for some reason--

EDWARD: (Cuts her off gently:) --Well, yes, in a way, I suppose I am, Millie. I apologize for doing this again, really. (Hesitates:) I wanted to ask you: What did you and Jim speak about this morning? (Pauses, narrows an eye:) Did it concern me, for some reason?

MILLIE: (After staring at him for a moment, as if he's lost his mind:) Wait a second. (Pauses:) You dragged me from the party to ask me _that_ question? I told you this afternoon that I'd speak to you later about that!

EDWARD: Luv, this _is_ "later"! Believe you me, I think I have a very good reason to ask you this--

MILLIE: Which is--?

EDWARD: ("Exasperated" sigh:) I'm sorry for upsetting you like this, Millie, but I think your ex is following me because he still thinks I'm up to no good for some reason! (Millie's eyebrows raise, begins to speak) Wait, please let me explain! (Millie says nothing) Thank you. I think Jim followed me up to my room (adds quickly:), when I left the party to use the bathroom, if you'll remember. I also wanted to, er, check my laptop for any e-mails. I'll admit that I didn't see him when I came back out, but I did see a shadow appear to leave quickly from the corner of the hallway that lead to my room, and to me, it looked like Jim's. Not only that, but I've noticed that he's been watching us intensely for almost the entire party tonight, an indication to me that he's still jealous of us, and perhaps the actions of an insanely obsessed man. (Millie rolls her eyes) Look, from the events of the past few days, this is the first time I can recall him doing this since you spoke to him in front of the media room Monday. (Becomes annoyed:) Luv, I say this because I'm really getting bloody sick and tired of his shenanigans, that's he's playing his little "games" with me! (Leans closer to Millie, lowers voice, even tone:) Now, I'm wondering about this morning, something about you and him--? Is he behaving like this because of whatever it was that you two "did", hmmm--?

MILLIE: (Frowns:) What are you implying, Edward? That Jim and I had se--

EDWARD: (Wide-eyed, interrupts:) --What? No! Of course not! I'm just trying to inquire about what you two spoke about this morning, that's all! (Pauses, narrows eyes:) Was it about me, or something, even indirectly?

MILLIE: (Glares:) You're not going to let this go, are you? You can't wait until the party's over, at least?

EDWARD: (Long pause, gets an idea while forming a "horrified" expression:) You--two--_did_--sleep together, didn't you? (Millie looks shocked, Edward goes on before she can speak:) Oh, God, how else can you explain your evasiveness about this?! ("Offended" look:) How could you, Millie?! I loved you! (Begins to turn away from her. Millie, stunned beyond belief, suddenly grabs his arm. Edward stops, turns to her with a cool expression)

MILLIE: (Trying to keep her anger from rising:) Edward--how--in--the--HELL can you even think that?! (Pulls her face close to his, for emphasis, through clenched teeth:) We--did--not--I--repeat--did--NOT--sleep together this morning! You _know_ that only you and I have--(pauses, sighs:) alright, I might as well tell you, since you seem so damn "worried" over this, and won't let it go. (Takes a deep breath:) Jim and I spoke about what happened in the home movie theater last night, when he seemed to jump down your throat over who's room to look through first for those damn bugs. I was trying to defend you. I didn't want to tell you that right now because I didn't want a possible rehash of trouble between you two during the party--(pauses, resigned expression:) which, when I think about it, doesn't seem to matter, now...

EDWARD: (Narrows eyes:) You were--"defending" me? (Pauses:) Why?

MILLIE: Jim seemed to have this ridiculous notion that you planted that electronic bug Tina found in his room last night, and I told him he was out of his mind. (Edward keeps his cool expression, though listening intently) I asked if he had any proof, and he said no, but he was sure you had something to do with it--(adds:) or at least he _hoped_ that you did, but don't worry, I shot _that_ little theory down. I pressed him further, but then he relented, saying he made those charges because he was under some "strain", which, as you know, stemmed from his recent business troubles, of which the detective Gerald Woo will uncover tonight. (Pauses:) Satisfied, now?

EDWARD: (Ponders, even tone:) I--see. Yes, I am. (Pauses, slowly realizes as he looks off in space:) Of course. Why didn't I see that? (Frowns, spits out:) Bloody hell!

MILLIE: (Cocks an eyebrow, assumes:) Well, there's no need to feel _that_ badly over it, Edward. You don't have anything to fear over Jim saying that, you know--

EDWARD: (Snaps out of it:) What? Oh, er, yes, luv, you're quite correct about that--(pauses:) I suppose. (Suddenly hugs her, feeling "badly":) I'm terribly sorry to have thought that you and he, well--

MILLIE: (Chuckles, pulls away, softer tone:) --Edward, you're the only man I care for, no one else, I've told you that, time and time again. (Pauses:) I'll speak to Jim, and tell him to stop harassing you--

EDWARD: (Excitedly:) --NO! (Millie stares at him oddly. Edward quickly calms down:) I mean, no, that's quite alright, luv. I want no trouble, you don't have to speak to him on this matter anymore, believe me.

MILLIE: (Pauses, cocks an eyebrow:) Are you sure--?

EDWARD: (Holds her, smiles:) Oh, I'm _quite_ sure, Millie. Let's drop this, shall we?

MILLIE: (Smiles:) Alright. (Kisses him:) Well, if there's nothing else, let's go back to the party.

EDWARD: I'll join you in a few, luv. (Pauses:) I want to--pull myself together for a bit, you understand.

MILLIE: (Drops an eyebrow at him:) Um, alright, of course. I'll be in the pool area. (Begins to leave, opens one of the study's doors)

EDWARD: (Hesitates:) Uh, Millie--?

MILLIE: (Turns:) Yes, Edward? What?

EDWARD: How do you feel about taking a trip first thing tomorrow, after Darren's birth family leaves, just you and me, anywhere around the world? I know it's quite sudden, but--

MILLIE: (Gasps:) --Edward! Where did this come from? You know that Darren's grandparents and aunts are supposed to arrive next week! I just can't up and go with you like that!

EDWARD: (Walks over, holds her, looks down in her face, smiles:) And why not? I'm sure Darren would understand if you'd want to get away, and he could spend some private time with his extended family alone!

MILLIE: (Pushes him gently from her, shakes head, smirks:) Edward, don't be ridiculous. I'm not leaving with you anywhere, at least not until after next week, when Darren will begin classes at Eastward. (Pauses, frowns:) Besides, didn't you tell me that you were supposed to get back to Mikkelson the middle of next week, anyhow?

EDWARD: (Pauses, improvises:) Well, yes, of course, but I can get another week off of additional vacation--

MILLIE: (Grins:) --Which you can take the week after next, or a month from now, or whenever! (Pats his face softly:) I'm not going anywhere, so there. Now, I'll see you in a few while you, er, "pull" yourself together. (Turns, leaves)

EDWARD: (Alarmed expression:) But--but--(Millie keeps walking down the hallway, pretends not to hear him, playfully humming a tune. Edward frowns briefly, then shuts the study's door)

**********

Edward turned, and walked to the middle of the study, his frown still present, deep in thought. _You bloody idiot. You stupid wanker. How could you have been so blind? Jim's gotten Woo onto **me**, and more than bloody likely, he's gotten Tina in on it, with her shrewd little questions at the party, which in turn means her blasted security team's probably watching me as well. One of them probably followed me up to my room, if it wasn't Morse. They can't prove anything, they haven't discovered that receiving box in my room--yet. But if Woo calls and tells them **he's** discovered something--I've got to get rid of that box, somehow, and get the hell out of here tonight, and the sooner, the better! But first, I'd better call Mr. Bowman, and warn him..._

Trying to surpress a panic, Edward paused and mouthed "damn" as he patted his pants, for he had forgotten his cell phone in his room. After a moment of debating whether or not of going back after it, he decided to go over to the study's phone instead, which was located on a coffee table beside the sofa, lifting the phone off the receiver and quickly dialing a number. Edward nervously sat down on the sofa as he waited through the rings. He looked at his watch the same time. After five rings, the answering machine came on.

MACHINE: (Beeps:) This is Bowman. I'm not in right now, so leave your gossip from the Appleton mansion at the sound of the beep--(pauses:) White. (Beeps)

EDWARD: (Steals a look at the study's doors, lower voice:) Dammit, Mr. Bowman, the jig's up, they know about me, or are about to, anyway! That bloody Morse tricked me, but good! Remember when I told you it was about his job? I was wrong! It _was_ on me! And since he's gotten that "wonder detective", Gerald Woo, Darren Appleton's "dog-sniffer", to do some digging up, he's going to find something, I just know it! I'm calling JFK airport after I get off the line, since I know Maness' airport is probably closed by now! I'll be in London on the Red-Eye early this morning, if I'm lucky, so wherever you are on your vacation, be sure to call me there! (Clicks off receiver, begins to punch some more numbers, pauses:) Hello, JFK? I'd like to buy a ticket to London, first available, the name's White, Edward White. (Pauses:) Yes, I'll hold, but please hurry, I'm a bit rushed for time, thank you. (Pauses, thought v.o.: I'll have to dream up an excuse to Millie about an "emergency" suddenly coming up, though, but she'll understand, of course. I'll inform her just before I leave. More than likely, I won't see her again...[pauses at this for an instant, as if he's genuinely pained:] at least we had some good times together, especially that night when we--no, best not to think about that, old boy...)

**********

_(Scene shifts to a hallway, the same time)_

Jim and Tina, having just hastily emerged from a closet around the corner from the study, stared after the direction Millie went, then looked back at the study's doors while still around the corner.

JIM: (Whispers:) Crap, that was close! Mill almost spotted us! Good thing we saw this closet, and got in it in time! (Pauses, frowns:) Dammit, I hate doing this to her! You heard what that jerk said to her? He suddenly comes up with trying to leave tomorrow after Darren's birth family leaves--with _her_? Where'd _that_ thought suddenly come from? (Pauses, realizes:) I think he knows we're onto him, I tell you! He's trying to make a break for it! He's probably making a call to leave, or something, that's why he didn't come out with Mill! I'm gonna go in the study, and stop hi--

TINA: (Puts a firm hand on his shoulder, stops him, whispers as well:) --Hold on, Jim, wait a minute! (Sighs:) Look, I agree with you, Edward's really acting suspicious now, but all we have is a conversation between him and Millie about going somewhere soon, and that's still no hard evidence! Besides, if you go rushing in there and start shouting accusations all over the place, he'll definitely know something's up! (To Jim's frustrated look:) Look, I'm having all of the calls on the system monitored by the mansion's security tonight, so relax. Edward didn't appear to have his cell phone when he went in the study with Millie, so if he's using the mansion's phone system, we can trace where he's called. (Pauses, stares at the study for a moment, frowns:) Truth be told, I think he's getting a little sloppy, if he's using the mansion's phone system to do what you alledge. Edward's been told about the monitoring already, like everyone else, he should know better.

JIM: (Looks at the doors of the study again, still in whispering mode:) Yeah, well, maybe he's getting nervous because he knows the noose is tightening. (Pauses:) Uh, your man told us he went to his room when he rushed away from the party, right?

TINA: Yeah--so?

JIM: So, d'you think "Eddie" went to check on his stuff in his room, or something, you know, to see if it was disturbed by you guys?

TINA: (Shrugs:) I dunno. Maybe, maybe not. I mean, I didn't authorize going back in there because we didn't find anything the first time, so why would there be any need for him to go in his room again to check if we did?

JIM: (Waves hand, dismissives thought:) Ahhh, you're right. Damn. (Pauses:) I mean, what else would Edward look for...?

TINA: (Looks off for a moment, frowns:) Well, actually, I've been thinking about something during the party. (Jim cocks an eyebrow) If Edward did bug the media room like your room, then he'd have to had a portable recording/receiving device of some sort while he was up in his room, wouldn't he, I mean, for him to have heard and record everything--?

JIM: (Brightens:) Heyyy, yeah! How else could he have gotten that info out of the media room? Maybe _that's_ what he went back to check on! (Pauses, realizes:) Hold it, I just thought of something myself. Wouldn't you guys have found it when you checked his room last night?

TINA: (Shakes head:) Not if our linear junction detector had been set only to detect devices that _transmitted_ signals, like last night, as opposed to searching for devices that _received_ signals, like a recording/receiving one. I've seen them. They're usually small, metallic or plastic boxes, which can pick up the sounds on an electronic bug, and the listener would have an earphone hooked onto it, and they're pretty inexpensive, say, around $250, and can even be jury-rigged. It never occurred to us that anyone here would have one to function like that, since we were so set on searching for bugs only, from what we assumed to be an _outside_ source--

JIM: (Nods head:) --While Edward, actually the _inside_ source, would have had only the receiving device after getting rid of all of his bugs, save for mine, of course. (Frowns:) Crap, this is my fault. If I had told you earlier about my suspicions, maybe you could've set that thing to detect for receiving signals. (Narrows eyes:) But wouldn't he have gotten rid of it by now, if he had it?

TINA: I assumed he would--provided if he had the time, that is. One can't just throw something like that out in the trash without someone discovering it. Remember, the story only broke yesterday. (Pauses, narrows an eye:) Maybe he hasn't, yet.

JIM: (Grins, eager look:) Then we can just go up into his bedroom and find it, right?

TINA: _If_ he still has it. Besides, I've already returned the detector to a--um, "friend" in the government this morning, and it would take a day to get it back. It could've been set to have found a receiving device, even one that's turned off, like the bug. Too bad you didn't tell me, then. We could've maybe have had something.

JIM: Don't remind me. (His pants pocket suddenly begins to "ring", looks down:) Huh? (Realizes while he reaches into his pocket, chuckles:) Oh, that's _my_ cell phone. I decided to keep it with me at the party in case Woo calls. Maybe it's finally him. (Pulls out phone, clicks on:) Hello? (Pauses:) Woo? Thank God! What took you so long to ca--never mind that, what about Edward White, do you have evid--(pauses, wide-eyed:) _what_? You're on your way here by cab right _now_ to tell me in person? (Tina cocks an eyebrow) Why? (Pauses:) Too much to get into over the phone? (Pauses:) Well, I appreciate your wanting to come across the country to tell me face-to-face to make it up to me, but you didn't have to--(pauses:) of course I'll be here. (Swallows:) Just--just--tell me, is it good or bad news? (Pauses, grins:) It is? Alright! See you then! (Clicks off phone, stuffs back in pocket. Deep smirk of satisfaction)

TINA: So, Gerald Woo's actually on his way here to tell you what is supposedly good news to you, that is, about Edward White.

JIM: (Still with the smirk:) You got it. Woo'll be here within an hour, he's just left LaGuardia. I want to wait until he's arrived before we tell Mill and Darren, alright? That la-dee-dah British bastard's days of tricking Mill and hurting my nephew's family for that gossip rag he's working for are over, and--(looks at the study, cocks an eyebrow:) hey, now...(Tina turns toward the study as well, following Jim's look)

Edward, frowning, suddenly left the study in a hurry, coming towards them, but also looking around as well. Jim and Tina barely made it back in the closet around the corner, with Edward barely missing seeing them. After another moment, the two came out of the closet, watching after Edward.

JIM: (Frowns, suspicious:) Well, now, _he's_ in a rush, isn't he? (Pauses:) You don't think he definitely knows someone's onto him, do you?

TINA: (Narrows eyes, considers:) It's possible. I'm going to follow him myself and see what he's going to do, we don't want him possibly leaving before Woo arrives. (Begins to jog at a quick pace)

JIM: I'm coming with you! (Both run into some laughing guests in an adjoining hallway, struggling to get by them:) Excuse me! (Turns slightly to Tina, smirks:) You're really busy tonight, what, with keeping an eye out on Edward, and Rory as well--?

TINA: (Wide-eyed, realizes:) _Rory_? Oh, hell! I was so focused on watching out for Edward, I'd forgotten about that sleeze, and I told the other people on security that I wanted to do it! (Jim cocks an eyebrow) Dammit, it's just not my night, is it?! (Sighs:) I'd better call somebody to keep an eye out on him...(reaches into her shirt pocket, pulls out cell phone)

**********

_(Scene shifts back to the pool area, a few minutes **earlier**)_

Rory had just finished speaking to an attractive, giggling, long-haired brunette, when Curtis walked by him.

RORY: (Grins:) Yo, Curtis! (Curtis stops, turns to him, scowling. Rory walks over, prepares to give him the "cool" handshake:) I've finally gotten the chance to see you after awhile! What's up, homeboy?

CURTIS: (Deep glare:) Kiss my black ass, Rory! (Rory cocks an eyebrow, backs off a little) You are _so_ damn lucky Krystal's your sister, you know that?! Darren told me the _real_ reason you're here! (Goes on before Rory can speak, pokes his chest:) And you'd _better_ stay the hell away from my sisters, got that?! (Storms off)

RORY: (Thought v.o., slight scowl: And a hello to you too, "Sambo". Besides, your sisters aren't my "type", [smirks:] if you know what I mean...) (Turns away)

In the meantime, a dour-looking Krystal, having come back in with the others, now leaned against one side of the wall by herself, staring at space, having just blown off several guys who had approached her for dances. In front of her, there was still a rather large throng of guests, with the younger ones still dancing to Mystik Spiral's loud music. Krystal, however, was near the rear of the pool area, away from the brunt of the sound.

Rory, smirking, walked up to his sister from her left. After a few seconds, he waved his hand in front of her face.

RORY: Yoo-hoo! Earth to siiis! (Looks around, grins, comes closer to her:) Hmm, I don't see "Darry" or Jane anywhere in the vicinity, so I guess they've decided to forgo the party for their _own_ little "festivities", huh?

KRYSTAL: (Still with the stare in space, dangerous tone:) Keep it up, and I'll throw your ass into the pool, Rory, I swear I will. I'm in no mood for your teasing. (Turns to him, narrows eyes)

RORY: (Backs off:) _Touchy_! Sorry for the barbs, alright? Geez! (Pauses, realizes:) Wait a minute. You mean, they _really_ are--

KRYSTAL: (Red-faced, cuts him off:) --YES, ISN'T THAT WHAT I SAID, YOU IDIOT?! WHAT PART OF THAT DID YOU **NOT** COMPREHEND?! (Rory draws back, genuinely afraid. A few guests nearby look at the siblings for a moment, but most of the guests don't hear, since Mystik Spiral's music drowns her out. Krystal lowers her voice, looks away:) Why in the hell am I doing this to myself? Why don't I just leave this damn party, and go the hell home? Darren doesn't give a damn about me, not like _that_, I should've known, even after he hug--(stops herself)

RORY: (Cocks an eyebrow:) Wha--? Did I hear that right? Did you say that "Darry" hugged you? When was this? (Pauses:) Oh, wait--this was when you two conversed earlier, right?

KRYSTAL: (Glares at her brother for an instant, then relents, sighs:) Yeah, it was, but Darren did it out of pity for me, his "sister", sort of as a "thank you".

RORY: (Cocks an eyebrow:) Huh? Come again? "Sister"? (Pauses:) Darren thinks you're like a _sister_ to him? (Adds:) And what do you mean, a "thank you"? What happened?

KRYSTAL: (Shakes her head as if to get rid of the memory, curt:) Look, I don't want to talk about it anymore, okay, so drop it.

RORY: (Snorts:) Okay, your call, no skin off of _my_ nose. (Pats pocket, smug expression:) Got some phone numbers from a few babes tonight--

KRYSTAL: (Snorts:) --You mean, from the ones who didn't know about your "reputation" as of yet, don't you? (Rory rolls his eyes) I _saw_ how mostly everyone treated you, brother dear--like a plague. I even overheard some of the rumors about you during the party as they eyed you--(pauses, slight smirk:) and we both know they're mostly _true_.

RORY: (Looks around after a moment, glares:) Yeah, well, I don't give a damn about the vast majority of these people anyway, save for that "Stacy" chick, who I didn't properly "thank" as of yet for changing Darren's mind, and--(grins:) well, now, what do you know. (Krystal drops an eyebrow at him) I don't see Tina anywhere. Good. That bad gal's been tailing me all over the place for the whole night, especially when I tried to come around Rowe and her fellow hoochies. (Becomes wide-eyed at something on the side, really grins:) Oh-ho! Now might be my chance for some action with Ms. Rowe!

KRYSTAL: (Narrows eyes, follows his stare:) I know _that_ look, it's one of lust. (Stares, after a moment:) So, Stacy seems to be leaving with Quinn, Tiffany, and the Watley sisters with their "boy toys" to go outside, so what?

RORY: (Brushes his shoulders, suave look:) So, I can follow them out into the moonlight, and make my move on Stacy, that's what! (Begins to leave:) Wish me luc--

Krystal suddenly grabbed Rory's right shoulder gently, but squeezed it just enough to cause her brother brief pain, stopping him.

RORY: Owww! (Turns to her, annoyed as Krystal releases him:) Hey, what's _your_ problem, sis? (Rubs shoulder)

KRYSTAL: My "problem" is this: I know you'll probably go after the "innocent little flower" that is Stacy Rowe, and I don't want you to do something stupid that might land you in jail, brother dear, do you understand that? If you get kicked off or arrested for any reason, I'll be seriously PO'd at you, and I might just do--(pauses, barely-disguised ominous tone:) "something" to you afterwards. I promise you, you _won't_ like the results. (Rory turns pale for an instant) See, for your information, Darren allowed you here tonight, basically as a favor to your's truly, _not_ primarily to make-up to you for what you nearly did on Sunday that almost got your ass kicked. I think it would look bad on me if "Stupid Rory" suddenly decided to show his true colors, hm--? (Rory frowns briefly) Even though it shouldn't be surprising to me, I'd think that you'd quit while you're ahead. You've gotten enough "conquests" for tonight, you know.

RORY: (Uneasy chuckle, thought v.o.: So **that's** what Curtis meant by my being "lucky" that Krystal's my sister.:) Awwww, it's mighty sweet of you to worry about me like that, Krystal, but ol' Rory's gonna be okay, you'll see! Now, I gotta go before I lose them, and Tina comes back! Excuse me! (Leaves through a side door that opens out to the mansion's rear patio)

Krystal rolled her eyes, then looked at Mystik Spiral's playing. Their song, this one called "Amnesia Love", had just winded down. The younger remaining guests in the crowd clapped wildly and cheered as the group bowed, while the older crowd simply looked relieved that the noise was over.

**********

Curtis looked at his watch and motioned to Tom, who was standing beside Daria.

TOM: (Nods slightly, turns, over the cheering:) Uh, will you excuse me for a second, Daria?! I needed to speak with Curtis for a moment!

DARIA: (Deadpan as she looks at the stage while politely clapping:) Sure, go ahead! (Pauses:) Leave me for him after everything I've done for you! (Tom chuckles as he comes over to Curtis)

TOM: What's up?!

CURTIS: (Cocks an eyebrow:) _You_ know! Darren! (Smirks:) You don't think he'll forget that he wanted to show us his little "package", do you?!

TOM: (Snickers:) With Jane "talking" to him, who knows?! (Glances at watch:) If we don't see him in ten more minutes, we'll march right into his office and snatch him from her seductive clutches--(pauses, adds:) and then hope like crazy that she doesn't kill us! (Curtis grins) See you then! (Goes back over to Daria)

DARIA: What was that all about?!

TOM: (Dismissive shrug:) You know, "private guy stuff"! (Daria drops an eyebrow) Hey, you and Jane wanted to speak about some "private girl stuff" before we all went to the home movie theater earlier, and I accomodated your wishes!

DARIA: (Gives him a suspicious look, tone:) _Uh-huh_! (Pauses:) Of course you knew what _our_ talk was about, didn't you?! Krystal!

TOM: (While staring at Mystik Spiral:) Well, that's what I guessed it was all about! You didn't tell me outright! (Turns to Daria:) Don't worry, it's just a "guy" thing, that's all, really! (Daria stares at Tom a moment more in thought, then turns to the stage)

After another few seconds more of cheering and clapping from the younger guests, Trent began to speak in his microphone, just as two burly-looking security guards entered near Krystal, looking frantically around with worried expressions. After a moment, they slowly began to make their way through the crowd. Krystal ignored them as she continued to watch Trent, then smirked slowly as she started to formulate an idea in her head.

TRENT: (Smiles:) Thanks, everybody! We had a real blast! (Coughs:) This, like, concludes our song-playing for tonight! (Now the **older** guests suddenly clap their hands wildly and cheer. Trent and the other members look at each other, puzzled, then shrug. Daria, standing along with Tom and Curtis in the front, look at each other, smirk) Uhhh, yeah! Anyway, we wanna thank Darren, his aunt, and Mrs. M for our being able to come here, and play for you all! (Scans the crowd:) Would they all please come up to the stage?! (The crowd claps lightly)

JAKE: (Turns from talking with Dean Pierpoint and his wife, grins:) Yeah, Helen and Millie! (Twists right fist in air, a la Arsenio Hall:) Oooh, oooh, oooh!

PIERPOINT: (Grins as well:) Well spoken, Make! (Looks at right fist, befuddled expression as he tries to emulate Jake:) How does that go, again--?

JAKE: (Delighted-to-have-a-friend mode, grins:) Jake, m'man! Jake! (Shows right fist:) It's all in the twist, Frank, all in the twist--(Denise looks interested while drinking a martini, Jake shakes his fist too much, winces:) ow, dammit! Stupid fist!

DARIA: (Steps up from the crowd to the stage while Millie and Helen come up. Trent notices Daria, and bends down to her:) Um, Trent--? Darren's not here right now. He's with Jane. (Helen, overhearing, pauses and cocks an eyebrow) They're ah, "talking" in private. You can thank my brother later.

TRENT: (Nods:) Oh, okay. Cool.

HELEN: (Narrows eyes, slightly suspicious tone:) And just _where_ are your brother and Jane, Daria? This is the second time tonight that they've "talked"! I've barely seen them at the party, save for viewing Jane's work!

MILLIE: (Chuckles as she steps up on the stage:) I'm sure they'll show up eventually, Helen. (Slight frown, scans the crowd:) Right now, _I'm_ wondering where Edward is. He told me he was coming back to the party, and he's not here yet. (Pauses, realizes:) And for that matter, where's Jim? (Daria and Tom look at each other wordlessly as Helen joins Millie on stage)

**********

_(Scenes shifts upstairs, the same time)_

Edward, still in rush mode, quickly entered his room, shutting the door right behind him. Tina and Jim rushed up from the grand stairs just in time to see him go in. After a moment, they stopped, then went into an adjoining hallway.

JIM: Okay, "Eddie" has gone, or rather ran into his room. (Pauses:) What now?

TINA: I think we should--(her cell phone in her shirt rings, she pulls it out:) hang on a sec. (Clicks it on:) Yeah? Jeff? (Pauses, narrows eyes:) You're sure about that? (Pauses:) Oh, and _that_, too? Okay, wait a moment. (Covers the phone)

JIM: (Now barely holding it in, tense:) What, _what_?

TINA: Security's just monitored three phone calls made from the study, where Edward was. One call was traced to JFK airport, then to the Maness Cab Company, where a taxi has just pulled up to the front gate. The driver's asking to enter to pick up Edward. The other call was traced to somewhere in South America.

JIM: _That_ settles it! That ass _is_ leaving tonight! With Woo on the way, we can't let Edward go!

TINA: (Nods:) Which is why I'm going to try something, first. Hang on. (Uncovers phone:) Jeff, tell the driver that the person he's come to pick up has changed his mind. Go ahead and compensate the driver for his troubles and give him something extra to "forget", I'll pay you back, whatever the amount. Also, connect me to Edward's room, will you? Thanks. (Pauses, waits for a moment while other line rings, then stops. Tina disguises her voice, lighter, sweeter tone:) _Hellooo_, Mr. White? (Jim drops his eyebrow, gives her an odd look) This is the Maness Cab Company. I'm sorry to inform you that the taxi you called has just radioed us that its been in an accident, and won't be able to arrive on time. ("Winces" as there's animated shouting on the other end:) Ooooh, I'm _so_ sorry, sir! (Jim grins) All of our other taxis are out for the moment with other customers. There's a large three-day comic book convention in the White Plains Civic Center, you see, and we wanted to be there. It won't be until at least an hour until another one is freed up to come and get you. (Pauses:) Uh-huh, I understand that you have to be at JFK for your flight in two-and-a-half hours. Don't worry, I'll do everything in my power to get a cab to the Appleton mansion as soon as possible. Sorry again, sir. (Clicks off phone:) Well, we bought another hour, at least. Hopefully, that'll be plenty of time for Woo to arrive.

JIM: (So happy, he surprises Tina by briefly hugging her:) Tina, that was fantastic! You really sounded like an genuine phone operator, there!

TINA: (Smirks:) Thanks. (Sighs, loses smirk:) I wouldn't get too happy, Jim, though I _wasn't_ fibbing about the comic book convention there. (Jim gives her yet another odd look) Hey, me and my boyfriend were planning to go there tomorrow afternoon, okay, and he and I like to read them every now and then! (Pauses:) If Edward suddenly gets suspicious and decides to call the cab service to find out what's really going on, then we're in deep doo-doo.

JIM: (Stares at Edward's bedroom door:) Which is why I'm gonna keep him from having any time to even consider that possibility.

TINA: (Cocks an eyebrow:) What are you talking about? (Frowns slightly:) What are you going to do?

JIM: (Still with his eyes on Edward's door:) Just stay here so he won't see you. I plan on keeping him distracted until Woo comes. (Starts to walk towards Edward's room)

TINA: Jim, I don't think this is a good idea--

JIM: (Continuing his walk:) --Yes it is, Tina, you've got to trust me, I'll be fine.

TINA: (Starts to stop him, reaches out while whispering:) Damn it, Jim, don't make me--

Tina's cell phone suddenly began to ring again, which distracted her just long enough for Jim to quickly move out of her grabbing range. After smiling at her for an instant, he went up to Edward's door and began to knock. Tina glared at him for a moment, but quickly went back around the corner so Edward wouldn't hear its ringing, answering.

TINA: (Quickly clicks phone on, whispers in a growl:) This better be important. (Pauses:) What? You don't know where Rory is? Well, find him, he couldn't have gone too far! (Clicks off phone. After a moment, Tina glances carefully around the corner, spots Jim entering in as Edward's holding his door open, whispers to herself:) Jim, you'd better know what you're doing, you idiot. (Sighs, thought v.o.: Nothing more I can do here for the moment, might as well check on where Rory is in the meantime...) (Leaves)

**********

Edward suspiciously stared at Jim for a moment as Jim entered, then shut the door.

JIM: (Stops in middle of room, turns:) Thanks for letting me in, Edward.

EDWARD: (Hiding his suspicious expression, even tone:) What do you want, Jim?

JIM: (Shrugs:) What else? To talk. (Notices Edward's open, mostly-packed suitcase on his bed, "frowns" slightly, in a "casual" tone:) What's going on? You're planning on going some place?

EDWARD: (Thought v.o.: As if you didn't know.) (Walks by him, continues to finish packing:) Yes, I'm afraid I am, old boy. Tonight, as a matter of fact. I had a--(pauses:) sudden emergency business call to leave for Europe. Mikkelson wants me to return as soon as possible.

JIM: Oh, I see. (Pauses:) Does Mill know about this?

EDWARD: (Folds a shirt:) Not yet. I was about to go downstairs to tell her. A taxi was supposed to be on its way to take me to JFK airport, but it had an accident, and there won't be another for an hour. (Snorts:) Some ridiculous comic book convention in nearby White Plains, can you imagine that? (Jim shrugs, shakes his head) You Yanks have _the_ most bizarre get togethers! (Jim frowns at him for a moment. Edward doesn't see his look, folds another shirt, stops, stares at shirt:) I suppose I should be a bit grateful when I think about it now, since I don't have to rush my packing. (Pauses, cocks an eyebrow to Jim:) What do you want to speak to me about?

JIM: (After a moment:) I think we both know _who_ it's about. Mill.

EDWARD: (Stares evenly, even tone:) Millie. (Pauses, smirks:) Well, I suppose you think you consider yourself "free" to see her now that I won't be here, eh?

JIM: (Pauses, then chuckles:) Nah, not really, at least not anymore. (Edward now drops an eyebrow) I just came up here to tell you that I'm not going to go after Mill ever again. She's free and clear to be your's. (Adds:) Seriously.

EDWARD: (Stares at him, uncertain:) Really--?

JIM: (Nods head:) Yeah. (Long pause, "sighs", takes on a "sad" expression:) Look, I know that _you_ know that I've been watching you two at the party all night, am I right?

EDWARD: (Pauses:) Well, yes, as a matter of fa--(Jim walks by, suddenly flops down on the chair in front of Edward's desk. Edward frowns:) what are you doing?

JIM: (After a moment, trying to sound as "genuine" as possible:) I'm trying to sincerely apologize for acting like a jerk to you, what does it look like? ("Frowns":) What? You're not in a hurry, are you? You just told me that a replacement cab won't be here for an hour, at least. You can still listen while you're finishing packing, can't you? (Before Edward can speak:) Look, isn't this what you want, for me to admit that I acted like an ass to you over Mill? This is our chance to get out our differences once and for all over her.

Edward stared at Jim for a long moment, deep in thought, wondering. _Hell, this is quite ironic, isn't it? In the midst of my leaving here for good, he's actually going to genuinely admit that he was "wrong" about me? Hm. Why do I have this suspicion that he's up to something? Well, since the cab won't be here for awhile, I might as well bask in this idiot's ramblings until I can figure out what he's up to..._

EDWARD: (Slight smile:) Very well, old sport. I suppose I can continue to pack while we're talking. Go on... (Jim smiles, continues)

**********

_(Scene changes to outside, several minutes later)_

Quinn, Stacy, Tiffany, and the Watley sisters walked along a dirt trail while chatting and giggling, surrounded by six guys, including Daria's "Three K's", who were grinning like idiots in trying to appease Quinn. Wanting to escape the "stuffiness" of the party, they were all on their way to the lake for a fresh-air moonlight stroll beside it. The brightness of the half moon was very apparent, since the group actually had casted shadows in the moonlight as they walked. The serenity of the moment was only broken occasionally by the chirping of cricket or two, along with the hooting of an owl. A giddy Quinn was in the midst of speaking as the group drew nearer to the lake.

QUINN: --Still can't believe that my brother has a 130-foot yacht, Juanita! Wow! The guys I've been with have never nearly had one as big as that, no freakin' way! (To an equally giddy Stacy and Tiffany:) We're gonna be able to go anywhere in the world on the water, and stuff, and lay out in the sun to get a tan on the deck! Wait 'till Sandi finds out about this! (Pauses:) I wonder why he didn't tell us, yet?

JUANITA: (Nods:) Laflita and I have been on it a few times when Darren and his family invited us along with Curtis. It's incredible, Quinn, you and your family and friends will love it. The yacht has just about everything, like the mansion, with several bedrooms and baths, a huge kitchen and dining room, a media and gameroom, and even a helipad with a small helicopter. It's usually docked in a harbor near the coast, but Millie's told me that it's been in the process of being retrofitted for almost seven months, and won't be ready for a few more months. That's probably why he didn't say anything, because it's still being worked on, (pauses, adds:) and that he wanted to surprise you and your family.

TIFFANY: (Frowns, confused look:) Why would...a yacht have...a big sheet put...on it...to retrofit? Is that to...protect it...from the water? (Everyone stares at her oddly)

LAFLITA: Uh, no, Tiffany. "Retrofit" means that the yacht's being overhauled, you know, new equipment and stuff's being put in to update it.

TIFFANY: ("Gets it" expression:) Ohhh...

The "Three K's" began to jockey for Quinn's attention. Quinn smirked slightly to herself as she listened, contented. She missed her feminine ego fix for far too long since Darren came into her family's life.

KURT: (A blond guy:) Hey, Quinn! D'you wanna take a walk with me in the moonlight? (Glares at the others:) _Alone_?

KEENAN: (A red-haired fellow, frowns:) Get lost, Kurt! Quinn's with me!

KENNY: (A brunet-haired gentleman, scowls at the other two:) Why don't both of you clowns get lost?! It's obvious that Quinn wants to be with your's truly!

ANOTHER GUY: (Bigger than them all, through clenched teeth:) Who say's Quinn's gonna go with _any_ of you morons?! I'm the obvious choice here! (The other three glare at him, then suddenly set upon him. The other two guys who had their own designs on Quinn join in, and a melee ensues)

QUINN: (Giggling and "concerned" at the same time:) Guys, guys, _st--op_ it! You don't have to fight over meee! (Juanita and Laflita glance at each other for a moment, then quickly leave to get the security nearby)

The boys ignored her "pleas", and continued to go at it.

Stacy sighed wistfully as she watched with Tiffany, mildly envious of Quinn's beauty as the guys fought over her, but then again, to her, Quinn _was_ beautiful, and always had been from the first day she saw her when Quinn and her sister arrived at Lawndale High. _I have no reason to hate Quinn, though. I couldn't possibly compete against her..._ Resigned to her fate, she walked over to Quinn, tapping her on the shoulder.

QUINN: (Mildly distracted:) Huh? What is it, Stacy? (Keeps her eyes on the fighting, smug expression)

STACY: I'm think I'm going to go on to the lake alone, okay? You guys can catch up to me.

QUINN: (Still watching, waves her off, dismissive:) Okay, whatever. See you then. (Stacy walks off)

**********

Rory watched Stacy leave the group, grinning. He could finally see her alone. He looked around for an instant, continuing to avoid the outside security, then slipped off quietly to follow her.

**********

_(Scene returns to the pool area, several minutes later)_

Helen and Millie, after being thanked by Trent and the rest of the band, had left the stage. The band had started to pack their instruments as well, while the staff were cleaning up. In the meantime, some guests were still milling around and speaking to each other, with a few giving their good-byes for the evening, and some of the remaining ones who hadn't seen Jane's artwork going to Darren's meditation room on their way out. Daria, Tom, and Curtis were with Helen, Jake, Millie, Dean Pierpoint, and Denise beside the full pool.

PIERPOINT: (Smiles:) Well, I hate to say this, but it's getting late, and we've got to leave, right, honey?

DENISE: (Ditto, nods:) Right, Pank!

DARIA: (Thought v.o., deadpan: Be still, my beating heart, there's actually a light at the end of the tunnel...)

JAKE: (Sad expression:) Aww, crap! I hate to see you guys leave! (Grins, brightens:) Well, anyway, this was a swell party, eh, Frank?

PIERPOINT: (Ditto:) It sure was, Make! We enjoyed everything, from the party to Lame Jame's artwork! (To his wife:) I don't think I had such a good time in I don't know when!

DARIA: (Thought v.o., deadpan: Now, **there's** a rip-roaring thought to ponder. I don't know when **I** think I had such a good time **ever**...)

DENISE: (Giggles to her husband, squeezes him:) It was so fun doing the "Funky Chicken" with you, dear...(the others, save for Daria, chuckle)

DARIA: (Thought v.o., deadpan: That's funny. It looked more like the typical "Dodo Dumbass Dance" I've seen far too often in your age bracket...)

MILLIE: (Smiles, shakes hands with them both:) We're all so glad both of you had such a wonderful time! I hope to see you two again really soon!

DARIA: (Thought v.o., deadpan: Aww, now you had to go and ruin it for me, Millie...)

HELEN: (Smiles, ditto with the handshake:) Yes, do come again!

PIERPOINT: We will, I promise! (Looks around:) It's too bad I didn't see Aaron or his girlfriend Lame too much at the party... (pauses, brightens:) oh well, at least I've seen _you_ again, Maria! (Reaches over, slaps her on the back again, which makes her stumble forward slightly again as well)

DARIA: (Deadpan:) Yeah, aren't _I_ the lucky one. (Adds in a "please leave" tone:) Well, um, see you two later--(thought v.o.: Say, hopefully sometime next year...)

PIERPOINT: (While turning from Daria, waves in a goofy manner:) Goodbye, Maria! Slom, Wurtis! OOPS! (Immediately falls into the shallow-to-medium depth of the pool, splashes water mostly on Denise. Helen, and Jake catch a tiny bit, whereas Millie escapes completely like Daria and the others)

DENISE: (Indignant expression as she looks down on herself, very soggy:) OH, DAMMIT, PANK! (Storms off, followed by a concerned Elenor and Fiona)

PIERPOINT: (While splashing around:) Honey dove, wait! I'm sorry!

DARIA: (As Jake, Tom, and Curtis rush forward to help Pierpoint out of the pool, thought v.o., smirks: That **was** mildly amusing. Now, I'm sorta sorry to see them leave.)

JAKE: (The first to reach down to him:) Hang on, Frankie! I gotcha! (Pierpoint promptly pulls Jake into the water. Both men are now splashing around, sputtering. Helen slaps her forehead, rolls her eyes, while Millie covers her mouth, trying not to laugh. Tom and Curtis finally pull both men out after almost being pulled in themselves.)

PIERPOINT: (Now being given towels with Jake by Claude and another butler, worried tone:) Thank you, Tom, Curtis. I'd better find my wife, (sighs:) I just know she's upset with me. Excuse me. (Quickly leaves pool area. The others stare after him)

TOM: (After a moment:) Whoa. Was it just me, or did Dean Pierpoint seem almost "normal"?

CURTIS: I'll say! He actually got our names right!

DARIA: (Deadpan:) I thought "almost" only counts in hand grenades and horseshoes, (pauses:) this was far worse. (Curtis gives a low chuckle with Millie)

HELEN: (Exasperated expression:) Daria! (Pauses, sighs:) More than likely, he was just very embarassed from falling in the pool in front of his wife, and it just hit home to him how clumsy he seemed--(glares at Jake briefly, under her breath:) which I can understand all too well...

MILLIE: (Nods:) Yes, that's all. (Looks around, mild scowl:) Alright, that's it. I still haven't seen Edward in a while, (pauses, realizes:) the same for Jim, and it's starting to bug me a little. (Daria and Tom glance at each other) Will you all excuse me? (Leaves)

JAKE: (Now wrapped completely in towels, frowns:) Hmm, that _is_ kinda strange that I haven't seen ol' Jim or "Eddie" much, either! (Pauses, glances at Helen:) Uh, I'd better go up to my room and change clothes before I catch a cold. (Grins, gives a thumbs-up:) Thanks a lot, Tom, Curtis! (Leaves)

HELEN: Yes, thank you both. (Calls after Jake:) Honey, I'll come up and help you in a few minutes, okay? (Pauses, turns to Daria:) Speaking of being fed up, I've become just that over your brother's absence, and Jane's for that matter. (Narrows eyes:) Are they doing something more than just "talking", young lady?

DARIA: (Deadpan:) I refuse to testify on the grounds that it might incriminate me.

TOM: (Glances at Curtis, and vice versa:) Er, Curtis and I will go and find him and Jane, Mrs. Morgendorffer. (Daria cocks an eyebrow)

CURTIS: Uh, yeah. We needed to, ah, "talk" to him ourselves, anyway.

DARIA: And what, pray tell, will this "talk" be about, if I may ask? (Pauses, realizes:) Does it have something to do with this "private guy stuff", by any chance? (Helen cocks an eyebrow)

TOM: (Slight smirk with Curtis:) We refuse to testify on the grounds that it might incriminate us. (Daria turns her mouth down at him slightly in disapproval. Tom grins:) Look, don't worry, Daria, okay? We'll have him back in plenty of time for beddy-bye, I promise. (Leaves with Curtis)

DARIA: (Calls after the two, deadpan:) Make sure Darren brushes at least before he goes to bed, okay?! And don't give him a glass of water! We don't want him to wet the sheets in his sleep! (Some of the remaining guests give her an odd look) They're up to something, Mom, I can feel it--(pauses:) either that, or the burrito I ate at the party is kicking in.

HELEN: (Gives a droll look, flat tone:) Daria. (Quieter, more serious tone, hesitates:) Sweetie, it just occurred to me: Are Darren and Jane by any chance, well, you know, doing (finger quotes:) "that"?

DARIA: (Drops her eyebrow very low at Helen, thought v.o.: Oh boy, here it the hell comes... :) Come again? "That"? That "what"?

HELEN: (Uncomfortable expression:) Uh, well, you don't think they're in one of the bedrooms doing "it", do you?

DARIA: (Scowls, annoyed:) _Excuse_ me? Mom, please don't tell me that you think Darren and Jane are doing (finger quotes:) "it", especially after Jane promised you that she wouldn't while she was staying up here during college. (Mildly irritated tone:) Besides, like I told Jane right after you left with aunt Millie that morning after you indirectly made Jane give you her word, you really couldn't do anything to stop them from doing (finger quotes:) "that" if they really wanted to, you know. This _is_ his house, and they _are_ grown up.

HELEN: (Scowls:) Maybe so, Daria, but I--(pauses, sighs, realizes:) you're right, sweetie. I suppose I couldn't stop them--

DARIA: (Still with the scowl, though less of one now:) --Not to mention that you'd drive him away by bombarding him about "it" or "that". (Pauses, quieter tone:) I trust Jane and Darren, Mom, and so should you.

HELEN: (After a moment, shameful tone:) Yes, I agree, Daria. From what Millie told me, Darren's (adopted) parents were very--(pauses:) "informative" about "that" to him as your brother grew up--(adds:) like your father and I were with you and Quinn. (Daria gives her a subtle "Give me a break" look) Darren would certainly be well-versed in "it", wouldn't he?

DARIA: (Slight nod, deadpan:) Uh, exactly, Mom. I'm sure like you and dad did me and Quinn, Darren's folks sat him down one day and told him what "it" was--(adds, slight smirk, shrugs:) unless he's learning something "new" from Jane that they didn't tell him about...

HELEN: (Wide-eyed:) Daria! (Pauses, snorts, realizes Daria's funning again:) _Very_ amusing. Well, I'd better go after your father. (Pauses, embarassed tone:) Thank you for the quick heart-to-heart about "that", sweetie. I'm--glad that this conversation didn't, well, get out of hand with, ah, you know--(turns from Daria, begins to walk away)

DARIA: (Looks after Helen, calls out:) Well, why should it have, Mom, since everybody's done _basket-weaving_ at least once in their lives? We really should have more conversations about this in the future, you know. (Helen stops, turns to her middle daughter with an astonished expression. Daria smirks:) Gotcha. (Helen looks up, exasperated, then leaves)

Satisfied after playing with her mother's mind yet again for the moment, Daria casually turned to the stage to watch the band finish packing up in the now-mostly empty pool area. After a moment, she cocked an inquisitve eyebrow, looked around, then walked up to the stage.

DARIA: Um, Jesse--? (Jesse stops wrapping an amp cord, looks at Daria) I see everybody here packing but Trent. Where'd he go? (Smirks:) Don't tell me that he's now leaving the grunt work for you guys to do?

JESSE: (Continues to wrap, smiles:) Nahh, it's cool, Daria. The guys decided to let Trent go on to see Jane's artwork, since he got us this gig here, you know, sort of as a reward. He was surprised and tried to stay to help anyway, but luckily Krystal came over and dragged him from us. (Daria's eyes narrow) We'll catch up to them later, then we'll come back here for a late-night swim and get-together of our own. (Eyes Fiona cleaning up, smiles, the same for Max and Nick)

DARIA: Krystal, huh? Oh, um, thanks for the info. See you guys later. (Turns away from the stage, thought v.o. as she walks from the pool area: Oooohboy. Don't tell me that Krystal's **really** beginning to fall for Trent? [Sarcastic:] I know Jane would **love** that. [Pauses:] It seems unlikely that Krystal would go after someone else so soon after Darren. Should I find out what Krystal's up to? [Pauses:] Nah, she couldn't really do anything with Trent, he didn't seem to take an interest in her when they first met. Hm--wonder what's going on with Jim and Edward? Maybe they've had their possible little brawl out of sight of everybody? Looks like I should do a little snooping, "Daria Holmes" style...)

**********

_(Scene is in Edward's room, the same time)_

Edward had long finished his packing and was now sitting on his bed and listening wordlessly to Jim, who was still sitting at Edward's desk. Throughout the apparent one-sided conversation, Edward had occasionally glanced at his wristwatch or had looked out of his window for the cab, then back at Jim, looking somewhat bored at times.

Jim, for his part, had kept up a masterful front of crow-eating humbleness as he delved into one "apology" after another to Edward over Millie, subtly taking note of his antagonist's watch-and window-checking actions, yet not once stopping for any reason. Jim glanced at Edward's digital alarm clock by the bed, noticing that roughly 40 minutes had passed. _Woo should be just about here by now. A few minutes more, and this bastard's nailed but good. Better keep kissing his ass before I kick it..._

JIM: --And I won't be bothering you two anymore, I promise. (Slight smile:) You and Mill make a--(pauses:) wonderful couple. (Thought v.o.: I think I'm gonna be sick...)

EDWARD: (After a moment:) Well, I must say old chap, that I'm quite flattered that you've finally come to your senses--

JIM: (Cuts him off, "hopeful" expression:) --So you'll accept my apologies about Mill, then--?

EDWARD: (Stands with Jim:) I suppose it's quite the gentlemanly thing to do, old sport. (Pauses, narrows eyes:) One question: What made you come up here and pour out your heart to me all of a sudden at _this_ particular time, I wonder--?

JIM: (Thought v.o., keeps a poker face: Uh-oh... :) Uh, well, what do you mean, "At this particular time"?

EDWARD: (Stares at him for an instant:) Oh, I don't know, (walks around him in a slow, deliberate circle:) I just find myself curiously mystified as to your _true_ motives.

JIM: (Shakes head slowly:) You're losing me, Edward--

EDWARD: (Slight sneering tone:) Oh, I certainly don't want to do _that_, do I? (Frowns:) Come off of it, Jim, you've never liked me with Millie from the moment you found out we were together, and it's eaten you up from the inside, admit it!

JIM: (Thought v.o.: Doooon't lose it, Jim. As long as he keeps going on about Mill, he won't wonder... :) Uh, Edward, haven't you been listening to me during all of this time? I'm admitting that you were _right_! I _was_ jealous of you two!

EDWARD: Exactly! However, you're missing the point, old boy--why here and now? Why not sooner? You had more than enough chances to confess before then, (sneers:) and I don't mean those so-called "apologies" from a few days back in front of Millie or earlier this afternoon count, either! (Goes on before Jim can speak, walks around him again:) You know what _I_ think? I think you're purposefully trying to hold me here for some reason!

JIM: (Thought v.o.: **Damn**.) (Forms a "shocked" look:) Edward, what in the hell are you talking about? Why would I try to "hold" you here? That doesn't make any sense! If anything, I'd be dancing on the ceiling, since your leaving would free up Mill for me, right? Yet, here I am, pouring out my soul to you, practically endorsing the idea of you two being together!

EDWARD: Yes you were, but then again, you might be waiting for someone, (glances at the ceiling for a moment:) oh I don't know, Woo, perhaps, to call here tonight, possibly about me, would you not, and he could inform you on something about me?

JIM: (Thought v.o.: **Double** damn. Well, I'm not gonna make it easy for him.:) (Narrows eyes:) Huh? What do you mean? Woo's gonna call me here about my business! You heard what I said this afternoon! (Cocks an eyebrow, suddenly suspicious expression:) What? Why would you say something off-the-wall like that? Are you hiding something?

EDWARD: (Scowls:) I have nothing to hide!

JIM: (Almost in his face, voice raising:) Then I sure as hell don't see what the problem is!

EDWARD: (Not backing down, voice also raising:) Then perhaps I can clear your vision a little--(a knock is heard from the outside of Edward's door. He turns to it, red-faced:) WHO THE BLOODY HELL IS IT?!

VOICE: (Muffled:) Edward?! It's Millie! (Edward's face turns pale for a moment, quickly goes over to open his door. Jim smirks at his back for a second. The door is opened) What's going on, why are you shout--(notices Jim, slightly scowls as she realizes, even tone:) oh, _Jim_.

JIM: ("Innocent" expression, smiles:) Hi, Mill.

MILLIE: (Glances at Edward, then Jim for a moment, goes over to Jim, scowls deeper, in his face:) I wondered where you both were, and I come to find out that you're harassing poor Edward once again, this time up here in his room?! (Edward purposefully smirks right at Jim, who's too busy listening to Millie to notice) And after the second chance I gave you this afternoon, _this_ is how you pay me back?! (Throws hands in air:) The hell with it, you're going out tonight, mister!

JIM: (Holds hands up:) --Now, wait a sec, Mill--

MILLIE: (Cuts him off, shakes head:) --I don't want to hear any excuses, Jim--

JIM: (Frowns, fed up, cuts her off, ferocious tone:) --I know that you don't think your boyfriend can do no wrong, but for once, you're _gonna_ hear my side, dammit! (Millie's eyebrows raise in surprise, draws back for an instant. Edward shows him a stoic expression) For your information, I came up here to really, _really_ apologize for the way I treated Edward all of this week, and to tell him that I'm no longer gonna stand in your's and his way, that's all! (Millie looks stunned. Jim "glares" at Edward:) But ol' "Eddie" here, after listening to me for almost an hour, still suspects me of having "ulterior motives"! He's even accused me of trying to "hold" him here until Woo calls tonight, thinking that Woo's gonna tell me he's done something illegal, instead of about my business troubles! (Snorts:) Talk about paranoid! (Millie glances at Edward and vice-versa. Jim pauses:) Next thing, Edward will be telling me that I somehow or another stalled the taxicab from getting here until Woo calls! Anyway, you want me out tonight, I'll leave tonight! (Quickly rushes past her and storms out)

MILLIE: (Wide-eyed, starts to go after him:) Jim, wait! I didn't know--(stops at the door, sighs:) damn! (Turns slowly to Edward, lost expression:) Edward--? Is what Jim said true? You two _did_ talk up here for awhile? Is that why I couldn't find you or him at the party? (Pauses, looks past Edward, continues before he can speak:) What's your suitcase doing on your bed, (pauses, realizes:) and what did Jim mean by a "stalled taxicab"? Are you planning to leave somewhere tonight?

EDWARD: (Grim expression, thought v.o.: Oh, that was smooth, Morse, leaving me in the bloody lurch like that.) (Forced smile, walks by her, shuts the door behind him:) Well, yes, luv, it is, both on our little "talk", and my trip. I have some rather--disturbing news...

**********

Jim continued his "indignant" walk down the hallway, not knowing exactly where he was going, partly acting, and partly, to his private surprise, genuinely angered with his ex-wife. _Mill didn't waste any time in lighting in on me, did she? She immediately took the side of that stuck-up British ass. Maybe--maybe I should've just left well enough alone, even if I suspected something crooked about White. Mill doesn't have any feelings for me, I'm wasting my--no, what in the hell am I saying? Even if Mill really doesn't love me anymore, I couldn't let her be used like that, not by him. I had to--_

Jim couldn't finish his thoughts, for as he rounded a corner to go downstairs, he ran right into Daria, almost knocking her down the grand stairs. Had Jim not immediately reached out and grabbed her arm to pull her towards him, she would've done just that.

JIM: (Alarmed expression:) Oh, Daria! I'm sorry! Are you okay? (Releases her)

DARIA: (Recovering:) I'm fine, uncle Jim, just a little shaken, that's all, no harm done. (Pauses:) Um, you seemed to be in quite a hurry, huh?

JIM: Eh? Oh, uh, yes, but that's still no excuse for almost running over you, I--(the cell phone in his pocket begins to ring:) one second, Daria. (Pulls out phone, clicks it on:) Hello? (Pauses:) Woo? That you? (Daria narrows an eye) What?! Some accident on the highway's gonna delay your cab by a few minutes? A long line? (Rolls eyes, sarcastic tone:) Oh, great, this is just great! (Looks up:) Draw it out, why don't you? (Looks back down, to phone:) Do you know Edward White's planning to suddenly leave tonight for Europe? (Daria cocks an eyebrow) Yeah, that's right, Europe. He may know we're unto him, the jerk practically accused me of holding him here until you called--which, is only partly right. (Pauses:) See, Tina even cancelled a cab that was coming here to pick him up by making up a story, and if he decides to check himself--(suddenly remembers Daria's standing in front of him, becomes wide-eyed:) uh, ah, one moment, Woo. (Covers phone, searches for words:) Er, Daria, uhm--

DARIA: (Pauses, gently cuts in:) --It's okay, uncle Jim. I, uh, kinda know about what's going on with you, Woo, and Edward, the same for Tom, though Woo's coming here himself is a surprise. (Jim's mouth hangs open in shock) Tom and I, um, sorta overheard you talking with Tina about your suspicions concerning Edward earlier tonight in the hallway outside of the gameroom. (Pauses:) Sorry about eavesdropping. (Quickly adds:) Don't worry, we haven't told anybody in keeping to your wishes. In fact, if you don't mind, I'd like to compare notes with you when you finish speaking to Woo. There's some stuff that you'll probably want to know from when Jane and I first met him.

JIM: (After a moment, nods:) Yeah, sure, why not? Okay, Daria. We can talk someplace private. (Uncovers phone:) Woo, I'll be waiting for you. See you then. (Clicks off phone:) Where'd you want to go?

DARIA: (Shrugs:) I dunno. I was thinking about the study, but there might be some guests milling about downstairs. How about Darren's art studio? No one's really gonna go in there, and it's upstairs already.

JIM: Good enough, lead the way, Daria. (Daria does, and Jim follows her) Say, speaking of Tom, where is he?

DARIA: More than likely, my gut feeling is that he and Curtis are up to something, and they wanna drag my brother and your nephew into it. (Pauses:) If it's no good, Jane and I are gonna feel insulted that they _didn't_ include us. (Jim chuckles)

**********

_(Scene switches to the outside of Darren's home office, the same time)_

Jane and Darren, their hair and clothing a little ruffled from "talking", slowly emerged, still kissing as Darren struggled to open the door with his free hand. Jane continued to hold him tightly around his neck as they kissed.

DARREN: (Between smooches:) Jane--we've--just--about--missed--the--rest--of--the--party--you--know--

JANE: (Ditto, grins:) And--this--is--a--problem--how--?

DARREN: (Grins as well while still smooching:) It's--not--but--don't--you--think--people--are--going--to--ask--questions?

JANE: (Coy tone, continues with the smooching:) Aww--you're--getting--tired--of--my--company?

DARREN: Not--on--your--life--(glances to the side while his mouth's on Jane's, raised eyebrows:) uhhh, Jane, don't look now, but we have company. (Jane turns around)

Tom and Curtis were leaning against the other side of the hallway with "cute" expressions.

CURTIS: (Teasing tone, grins:) _Awwwwww_, isn't that _sweeeeeet_? (Darren stares at him stoically)

TOM: (Ditto, "dreamy" look, "sighs":) _Yeaaah_. ("Sad" expression, mock-sad tone:) You never were that romantic with _me_, Jane.

JANE: (Smirks as she smooths her hair and clothing, along with Darren:) _You_ weren't as good as a kisser as "Darry", here.

TOM: (Mock-pouts while Darren and Curtis smirk:) Now I feel insulted.

JANE: (Chuckles:) Just as it was _meant_ to make you feel, dear boy. (Looks around:) Where's Daria? (Cocks eyebrow:) Don't tell me you two had a blow-up, or something?

TOM: Nope. Left her downstairs because Curtis and I wanted to do some (pointed stare at Darren:) "private guy stuff" with Darren--? (Jane gives him an odd look)

DARREN: (Subtle nod to Tom and Curtis, gets the hint:) Yeah, Tom's right. Why don't you find Daria, Jane? The fellas and I are going to, er, do that "private guy stuff". Excuse us. (Follows Tom and Curtis)

JANE: (Surprised expression:) Uh, yeah, sure. (Turns in the opposite direction, while walking, thought v.o.: "Private guy stuff"? **Riiiight**. What are they gonna do, rough it in the woods tonight, or something? Yeah, I think looking for Daria is **just** the thing to do, so we can both find out what sorta devilment they're all up to--and **we** can get into it as well. I'll make a quick stop in Darren's art studio first, though, wanna make sure those receipts from painting Darren's room are in my bag...)

**********

_(Scene switches to the outside, to the lake)_

Stacy was sitting down at the pier, the same spot where she and the other Fashion Clubbers had been Wednesday night when Darren had come out to meet them. She had removed her shoes and had her legs dangling in the water, humming a tune, relaxing, while glancing up at the half moon.

There was a sudden creaking noise from behind her, which forced Stacy to quickly turn around, revealing a sheepish-looking Rory. He had quietly made his way halfway to her on the pier. Stacy grew wide-eyed for an instant, simultaneously standing up and putting on her shoes.

STACY: (Narrows eyes:) Rory? Is that you--?

RORY: (Coming up to her, smiling:) Yeah, it's me. Sorry, didn't mean to scare you there. I was going to sit down beside you on the pier.

STACY: (Looking uncomfortable:) Oh, um, it's no problem, really.

RORY: (Takes note of her expression:) Uh, Stacy? Is there something wrong? (Uneasy chuckle:) If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were kinda scared of me.

STACY: (Shakes head frantically:) N-No, of course not! (Rory gives her an amused look)

RORY: ("Sighs":) Let me guess--you heard the guests at the party portray me in an "unflattering light", right? You began to start having second thoughts about me?

STACY: (Hesitates:) I-I--(looks down, whispers:) y-yeah. (Looks back up, slightly frantic tone:) I-I'm sorry! (Calms down:) I just heard some more, um, "shady" stories from some of the guests about you when they saw you there, and when you came around--

RORY: (Gently cuts in, nods:) --You started to avoid me. (Shrugs:) Figures. (Stacy looks pained) It's okay, Stacy, I'm not upset, or anything, really. (Grins:) Remember, I told you guys that I was a pariah around here. Look, all I wanted to do was to thank you for believing in me enough to convince Darry--I mean, Darren to give me another chance. (Comes closer to her, looks down in Stacy's eyes, gentle whisper:) You were the only one of your friends to do that, and I won't forget it.

STACY: (Seemingly mesmerized as she stares up into his blue eyes:) I--I--y-you're welcome, (swallows hard:) R-Rory.

After a moment, Rory reached into his pocket, pulling out a small slip of paper, which he gave to Stacy.

RORY: You got a computer in your house? (Stacy pauses, nods) Good. This is my e-mail address. If you ever want to chat with me over the Internet, contact me at any time, okay? If I'm not there, I'll be sure to return your message.

STACY: (Looks down at the paper, puts in her pocket:) Um, okay, sure. Thanks.

RORY: (Still with the gentle whisper, grins:) You're welcome. (Pauses:) You know, I think you're way cuter than your friends are. They can't hold a candle to you.

STACY: (Still mesmerized, brief shock in her tone:) R-Really? Y-You do? _M-Me_?

RORY: (Drawing his face closer to her's:) You. You're so sweet and kind, innocent and gentle...

Before Stacy knew it, Rory was kissing her. The kiss started out lightly, but then became deeper as she began to find herself returning the kiss. He placed his hands and arms around her back and pulled her to him while she wrapped hers around his neck tightly. After another few seconds, Stacy's eyes lit up in realization. She immediately released Rory, stepping back.

STACY: (Red-faced, looking everywhere except at Rory:) R-Rory, I'm sorry, this isn't right--

RORY: (For a brief moment, actually had enjoyed this kiss, then:) Well, uh, why not? We didn't do anything wrong, did we?

STACY: (Forces herself to stare at Rory:) I--I don't know. It's just that--

VOICE: (From the other end of the pier, angry-sounding snarl:) --THERE YOU ARE! (Stacy and Rory jump, turn to the direction of the voice) GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER RORY, RIGHT DAMN NOW!

Tina and two other men, presumably part of the mansion's security, began to tromp out towards the two unto the pier, with a worried Quinn running right behind them. Tiffany, the Watley sisters, and Quinn's now-beaten up "admirers" had stayed back on shore after being ordered by Tina to do so.

Before Rory could say a word, Tina suddenly grabbed him and turned him around, brutally throwing him down unto the pier chest-first, twisting his right arm behind him, which made Rory scream in pain. The other two men immediately stood menacingly on either side of Tina, who by now had her knee deep in Rory's back. Stacy witnessed the scene wordlessly, too horrified to speak. Quinn quickly come up to Stacy and hugged her.

QUINN: (Clearly frantic:) Stacy, thank God you're okay! Did that jerk hurt you?

STACY: (Snaps out:) H-Huh? No Quinn, I'm alright, really! (Rory screams in pain again, which makes Stacy cry out:) Tina! You're hurting him! (Hesitates:) A-All we did was talk! He wanted to thank me personally for convincing Darren in letting him come tonight!

RORY: (Through his pain, wincing:) Y-Yeah! Cut me some slack, Tina! Owww!

TINA: (Not letting up for an instant while still glaring down at Rory:) Stacy, believe me, Rory's "personal" thanks lead to nothing but heartbreak or worse, ask any girl he's ever been with, they'll tell you--(adds, sneers:) save for Dora.

STACY: (Frowns, takes a more determined, ferocious tone:) _Look_, Tina, nothing happened, okay?! (Quinn stares at her in shock, the same for Rory, Tina, and the two men) There's nothing wrong with just talking, is there? I know you were only trying to protect me, and stuff, but you've no right to jump to a conclusion--or on Rory like that! Let him up!

After another moment, Tina released Rory's arm and got off of him. Rory rose from the pier, wincing and holding his right arm. He glared at Tina and the two security men beside her. Stacy went over to him, concerned. Quinn subtly rolled her eyes.

STACY: (Timidly, lightly touches his arm:) Are you okay, Rory?

RORY: (Stretching and twisting his arm, smiles:) Ahh, I'm fine, Stacy. Ol' Rory's still ticking. (Glares again at Tina and the two security men:) I should sue you all for harassment, you know! My arm could have been ripped out of its socket, too!

TINA: (Returning the glare with the two men:) Then you should consider yourself lucky I didn't, Rory, though all it was was just a simple judo takedown manuver. Given your reputation, I had reason to believe you were going to try something on Stacy. (Glances at Stacy briefly then back at Rory, sighs:) But, since she said nothing had happened, I guess the next best thing I can do is kick you off the property with those fellas who were fighting.

STACY: (Wide-eyed:) What? But--

QUINN: (Cuts in, gentle:) --Stacy, I think what Tina's saying is that we've kinda had enough excitement for tonight and stuff, okay? (Glares at Rory:) You can see him at another time, and everything. (Thought v.o.: Though I'm gonna do my best to make sure **that** never happens...)

RORY: (While glaring at Tina:) It's okay, Stacy, Quinn's right. I'll go, I don't want anymore trouble. Don't want to ruin my already damaged "reputation" any further. (Turns to Stacy, smiles:) See you later, sometime?

STACY: (Smiles:) Sure, Rory. (Pauses:) 'Bye.

RORY: (Winks:) See ya, babe. (Turns to Tina:) Since I'm leaving sooner than I planned, having wanted to ride with my sister, the least you can do is give me a ride home. (Glances at Stacy:) It's only fair.

STACY: (Slight scowl at Tina, nods:) Yeah!

TINA: (Quick sigh:) Sure, yeah, whatever. (Frowns, sneers:) Oh, and we'll make sure to tell Krystal that you're gone. Roger, take Rory straight home, okay? (Roger nods, escorts Rory off the pier with the boys who fought over Quinn. Tiffany come and the Watley sisters come over to them)

TIFFANY: (Concerned expression, for her:) Stacy are you...okay?

JUANITA & LAFLITA: (Ditto:) Yeah, okay? He didn't--

STACY: (Hard sigh:) Why does everyone keep asking me these stupid questions?! My clothes aren't torn, and he didn't attempt to rape me, or anything, okay!? (Tiffany and the Watleys draw back, surprised at her tone. Stacy shakes her head, lowers voice:) I'm going to bed, guys. Gotta get ready to leave tomorrow morning, and stuff. Excuse me. (Leaves)

QUINN: Um, we'll come with you, Stacy. (Turns to Tina, smiles, lower voice:) Thanks. (Leaves with Tiffany and the Watley sisters)

Tina and the other remaining security man wordlessly watched them all leave the lake and disappear into the woods. After a moment, the man turned to Tina.

MAN: You think McKinna got to that "Stacy" girl?

TINA: (Sighs, looks up and around:) On a beautiful night like this by the lake? All alone with each other? What do _you_ think? (Snorts:) Had Stacy not wanted me to let him go, I could've gotten it out of him. Damn, this is my fault. I should've had one of you guys keep an eye out on Rory while I kept mine on White, but nooo, I had to want to do both! (Frowns, pauses, ponders:) At least one good thing seems to come out from this.

MAN: (Cocks an eyebrow:) Really? What?

TINA: (Smirks:) That Rowe girl's beginning to develop a backbone. I kind of liked her spunk. (Looks at watch, raised eyebrows:) Crap, an hour's almost past! Woo should be here about now! C'mon, Wyvern, let's get back to the mansion--! (Leaves)

**********

_(Scene switches to the outside of Darren's art studio, about the same time)_

Daria, Jane, and Jim walked out. Jane was speaking as they were, her voice laced with disbelief.

JANE: --Still can't believe that Edward's done something like what you're both saying! I mean, he seemed like the perfect British gentleman! (Jim rolls his eyes)

DARIA: (Deadpan:) Again, you're just saying that because he smooched your hand, Jane. (Frowns while Jane smirks at her, realizes:) Speaking of which, I can't say the same about that jerk Rory, though. (Pauses, ponders:) I wonder where he went? I haven't seen him in awhile.

JIM: If we're lucky, home, possibly with Krystal, (Daria looks up, sighs, which Jane picks up on, says nothing) though I'm wondering whether or not Tina has went to check on where he is. She didn't look too pleased when she forgot about him because of Edward. (Daria and Jane glance at each other) Think I'll go downstairs and wait for Woo's arrival. Excuse me, girls. (Leaves)

Both girls watched him leave, then Jane turned to Daria.

JANE: (Mock-sardonic tone, crosses arms:) Tsk, tsk, Daria, leaving your best buddy out of the loop like that about Edward! What _were_ you thinking?

DARIA: (Shrugs:) Hey, you were gonna find out later like everyone else, anyway. Besides, I figured you had enough on your mind for tonight, (drones off, slight teasing tone:) what, with your art, (pointedly:) _Darren_--

JANE: (Waves her off:) Ah, okay, okay! You've made your point! (Pauses, worried expression:) Uh, what d'you think's gonna happen when Millie finds out about Edward?

DARIA: (After a moment:) I've tried not to think about it. I guess we'll find out in a little bit.

JANE: (Thoughtful expression:) Yeah. (Brightens up:) Moving on to other things, why'd you get that "Oh, God" look when Jim mentioned Krystal possibly leaving the party with Rory? I'd think that you'd love to have heard that she left--(pauses, adds:) like me. What's up?

DARIA: Well, uh, Jane, you'd better prepare yourself. (Pauses:) Jesse told me that Trent went to see your artwork--(adds:) and that Krystal went with him. (Jane looks surprised, then scowls) Yeah, I pretty much figured you'd look like that.

JANE: Why, that little--what in the hell is going on with her? What's she up to? (Pauses, turns pale:) Aw, crap, don't tell me that she's decided to _really_ hook her claws into my brother?

DARIA: I wondered about that for an instant, but it would seem unlikely right after Darren--

JANE: (Scowls:) Unless she was planning to get back at me through Trent! For some reason, with her, I think anything's possible! I oughta--

DARIA: (Smoothly interrupts:) --Jane. I think you're starting to get paranoid again.

JANE: What do you mean, Daria, I--(pauses, realizes:) oh, yeah. _That_ again. I don't need to go through that anymore after Darren.

DARIA: (Nods:) Exactly.

JANE: (Puts hands up, shakes head:) You're right, Daria, you're right. Trent's a big boy, he can handle himself, what in the hell am I worried about? (Changes tone:) On to other things, like about three males we know, and what they're up to right now. (Rubs hands together, wicked grin:) Methinks it's something nasty and mischievous, amiga.

DARIA: (Nods, smirks:) Oh, my, yes, Jane, of course it is. I think we should find out what this nasty and mischievous thing could be, don't you think? C'mon. (Leaves with Jane)

**********

_(Scene is in Edward's room, the same time)_

Edward had just finished speaking to Millie about his "sudden trip", looking down into her eyes. He gently ran his fingers through her red hair while holding her closely.

MILLIE: (Sighs:) Well, I suppose if you have to go tonight, Edward, then I understand.

EDWARD: (Smiles:) Believe me, luv, if I had my way, I'd stay, really. I'll--(pauses, looks pained:) see you soon. (Suddenly kisses her deeply, surprising Millie. After 15 seconds, the kiss ends)

MILLIE: (Breathless, smiles:) Edward! I don't think you've ever kissed me like _that_, before, even when we--(pauses, blushes:) well, you know...

EDWARD: (After a moment, small smile:) Indeed. I suppose I wanted to get in one last kiss before I leave.

MILLIE: (Chuckles:) You sound as if you're leaving for good. (Edward stays silent, inwardly feeling uncomfortable) Call me when you arrive in--(pauses:) where in Europe, again? I don't recall you saying...

EDWARD: Uh, London. (Looks at watch, anxious:) Where in the devil is that replacement taxicab? If it doesn't come in the next few minutes, I'm going to call the company and complain! (Adds quickly:) I want to have enough time to check in at JFK airport, since it's an international flight, and all.

MILLIE: I'm going to find Jim and apologize for snapping at him. (Edward looks stoic) I'll see you downstairs. I'll call Claude to take your suitcase and laptop case, and put them in the family room next to the foyer. (Begins to leave. Edward suddenly grabs her arm) Edward, what--?

EDWARD: (Hesitates, lets her arm go:) Millie, I just want to say that--(pauses, long silence, then in a very soft tone:) nothing. (MIllie frowns at him, perplexed) Really. Go and find Jim, I'll see you later.

Millie stared at Edward for a few seconds more as if she were trying to read his thoughts, then left.

Edward slowly sat down on his bed, looking down at the floor, his shoulders slumped.

**********

_(Scene is downstairs, in a hallway)_

Trent and Krystal had just left Darren's meditation room, walking past a few dwindling loiterers who had not left the party. Krystal had her arm loosely hooked with his.

TRENT: (Shakes his head slowly:) Man, Janey really outdid herself this time. The way she painted that wheat field was awesome. That grass "blowing" in all those directions was cool. I liked the way she painted Daria with Darren, and even Darren with Daria's other sis--(pauses, considers:) Quinn, too. I gotta remember to tell Janey all of that.

KRYSTAL: (After a moment, agrees:) Yes, Jane really is a very good artist, I even told her as much. (Pauses:) So, um, I assume you've supported your younger sister's efforts at being an artist over the years--?

TRENT: Huh? Oh, yeah, sure. I've tried to be there for her as much as I could, since, like, we were the only two in our house most of the time as we grew up.

KRYSTAL: (Faux-sugary smile and tone:) Ooh, that's _sooo_ sweet! I'm sure you're very proud of her!

TRENT: You got it.

KRYSTAL: (Tepid expression:) Uh, Trent--? May I ask you a personal question about Jane and Daria?

TRENT: (After a moment:) Oh, uh, sure, I guess, Krystal. What?

KRYSTAL: How'd Jane end up with Darren so soon after she went with Tom, who's now with Daria? (Shrugs, uneasy chuckle:) I'm asking this because one moment Darren's girlfriend died, then the next moment, he's with your sister after he returns from Lawndale. It just seemed so quick to me, you know--? (Trent stiffens, which Krystal picks up on, adds quickly:) I'm also only asking because Darren's my friend, and everything, (pauses, adds in a tone to make Trent feel guilty:) you don't have to say anything, if you don't want to, I guess...

TRENT: (Pauses:) Well, since you and Darren are friends, I guess it won't hurt to tell you how they got together, but it's kinda complicated, too. I thought I'd warn you.

KRYSTAL: (Slow smirk, hooks his arm tighter:) Don't worry, I'll try to keep up. Why don't we go some place private around here, and you can tell me, hmmm...?

**********

_(Cut to yet another hallway)_

Elenor was packing a box of party supplies with another maid (not Fiona) as Daria and Jane came up to her. Elenor stopped packing for the moment, smiling.

DARIA: Hey, Elenor. Have you seen my brother, Tom, and Curtis?

ELENOR: (Frowns in thought for a moment:) Hmm. I thought saw them walking towards the direction of the media room, though I'm not sure that they actually went in there. (Pauses:) Come to think of it, they seemed to be _smiling_ for some reason. (Daria and Jane look at each other)

JANE: Uh, thanks, Elenor. (Elenor curtseys, resumes packing. Jane leaves with Daria)

DARIA: (As they're walking:) Curiouser and curiouser. They're gonna do "private guy stuff", and are smiling about it. (Pauses, realizes, cocks an eyebrow:) Ummm, you don't think they're planning to watch some dirty movies, do you? (Jane develops a shocked expression, grins wildly)

JANE: Daria! Are you serious? _Those_ guys? (Pauses, ponders, narrows eyes:) Lessee, we don't know Curtis, but for some reason, he doesn't look like the type to take a gander at naked ladies on the side, especially when he harps about his girlfriend Lena all the time. Nope, can't see that. (Pauses:) Tom? (Chuckles:) No, _definitely_ not. (Daria narrows an eye at Jane, who blushes, adds quickly) I mean, we'd kid each other on occasion about sex when we were dating, but it never went beyond that. (Pauses:) Darren? (Grins lustily:) Can't say that I'd blame him for watching one after our little "talk" in his office, (Daria's eyebrows raise) but nahhh, Darren's too much of a nice guy, kinda like Tom. He's Mr. Clean, (adds, wicked smirk:) though I'm working on changing _that_...

DARIA: (Pauses:) After careful consideration, I'd probably agree with you on all those points. (Pauses, hesitates:) So, ah, you and Darren _did_ do it in his office? (Jane stops, which causes Daria to do the same. Jane stares at Daria as if she's gone loco) Ah, hell, it's none of my business if you two did, right? Just clobber me upside the head with a sledgehammer for opening my big mouth.

JANE: (Admonishing look, slight smirk:) Don't tempt me. (Pauses:) You're right that you said that it was none of your business, amiga--(Daria looks down, red-faced. Jane continues as she sees Daria's expression, hesitates:) uh, to a point, that is. (Shakes head slowly:) No, Daria. We didn't do "that". (Continues to walk with Daria, shrugs:) I gave your mom that promise, remember?

DARIA: Yeah, I do. Um, well, like I told you earlier, and my mom, who wondered where you guys were, if that's what you two did, it's nobody's business.

JANE: (Chuckles:) _Oh-ho_! So your mom's trying to stick her nose in our business already, eh? Oh, _deaaar_! Guess I shouldn't have been surprised. (Cuts eyes over:) Uh, why'd _you_ ask if we did "it", if you figured that it wasn't _your_ business?

DARIA: Would you believe I was just curious? (Pauses as Jane stares at her in genuine shock:) I mean, how long could it take to weave a basket, for crying out loud? (Jane now gives her a **very** odd look. Daria smirks:) Never mind. Inside joke. I'm getting everybody with that tonight. (Jane appears to want to say something more to this, but decides to keep silent instead)

The two arrived at the doors to the media room. Jane was about to go in when Daria gently grabbed her arm.

DARIA: (Releases Jane's arm:) Jane, wait, I just thought of something. Maybe we could spy on them from the video library, you know, the same place Sandi spied on us that night--?

JANE: (Grins:) Don't tell me you're starting to get cold feet, Daria?

DARIA: (Rolls eyes:) No, not damn likely, my feet are very warm in my boots. I'm just thinking it might be something really personal that only guys should be watching, and that we females might kinda be intruding on.

JANE: (Holds arms out:) What could possibly be so really personal for only guys to see, and not us gals, I might ask, (pauses, adds:) save for their watching a game of football, or something--?

DARIA: (Shrugs:) I dunno, it's just this weird feeling I'm having. (Pauses:) Maybe it's some naked home movies of "Young Darry" as a baby?

JANE: Hah! We'd have seen them the other night! (Sighs:) I guess to assuage your fears, we'll pull off a "Sandi", and observe the little proceedings in the safety of the video library. C'mon.

**********

The two made their way quietly into the home theater, then into the adjoining video library the same way. The library was only partially dark this time as opposed to when Sandi had gone into it previously to listen in on Darren and his birth family, for an overhead light was on over the side the girls were spying. After pausing for a moment in consideration to turn it off but deciding not to so they could see, Daria and Jane very carefully cracked opened the door that led to the media room, listening.

Darren, Curtis, and Tom were indeed watching something--with Tom and Curtis staring at the screen, their mouths wide open in shock. Darren was smiling as he watched. Both girls frowned in confusion at their looks, then happened to glance at the screen as they opened the door slightly wider to see. The two immediately stared with stunned expressions.

On the video screen, in freeze frame, was Quinn and Stacy's clandestine video taping of them both after Quinn's little makeover, their stunningly beautiful faces illuminated by the soft light Stacy had shined on them with the camera as they blissfully slept.

DARIA: (After a moment, getting over her shock, scowls while whispering:) My brother is _so_ damn dead. No, first he's gonna suffer, _then_ he's gonna die. My promise not to hit him is now hereby null and void. I think it's time to let him know what the _dark_ side of having a sister means, like Quinn, and since he's a guy, I can really light up on him--

JANE: (Scowls as well, ditto with the whisper, cuts her off:) --Not before _I_ make him suffer first, amiga. You can have the scraps after I'm through with him. However, you can feast on Tom and Curtis as an appetizer, if you'd like.

DARIA: We'll argue details later as we're kicking everybody's ass. Let's--

Darren suddenly spoke as he was still smiling. Daria and Jane paused to hear what to them would be his final words.

DARREN: Tom, let's face it, we're the luckiest men on the face of the earth. We have two beautiful young women that we're boyfriends with. (Daria and Jane look at each other wordlessly, out of shock) I don't really care about Jane looking like this since I like her for her, but every once in awhile it's (pauses, motions to the screen:) nice to see her looking like that, sort of like the other night when she dressed in that gorgeous red dress.

TOM: (Nods, recovers from his shock:) Yeah, I agree with you, Darren. I like Daria the way _she_ looks right now, (Daria cocks an eyebrow) but seeing her look like, like _that_, (sits back in his seat, breathless:) _wow_!

CURTIS: (Stares at the screen:) I hate your guts for doing this to me, Darren. (Darren grins) Here, you both have two beautiful girlfriends at your fingertips, and mine is still in Florida. (Pauses:) I wonder how Lena would look like that?

DARREN: She'd be just as stunningly beautiful as our girlfriends to you, you know that. (Curtis nods) Maybe you can get her to pose for some pictures when she comes up here, huh?

CURTIS: (Grins at Darren:) Don't give me any ideas.

DARREN: And why not? I'd strongly recommend that you get a photo-shoot of Lena in make-up for yourself. I like Jane for what she is on the inside first and foremost, but there's nothing wrong with appreciating her (pauses, wiggles eyebrows:) _outside_ assets as well, if you know what I mean. (Tom and Curtis grin, nod heads. Jane finds herself blushing. Daria slightly smirks at her)

TOM: Ditto again with Daria, Darren. (Now this time, it's Daria's turn to blush, and for Jane to smirk at her) So, this copy is mine?

DARREN: Well, that's the original, which I'm going to keep for myself. The package I received this morning after stopping off yesterday on my way to Appleton Tower only has Daria on it, (holds up the very small "package":) and it's your's, edited without Jane. (Smirks:) I can't let you drool after her any longer, you understand. She's mine, you had your chance. (Tom chuckles with Curtis as Tom is given the package by Darren, slips it in his shirt pocket) And don't worry about paying me for it, it's on the house.

TOM: Thanks. I'm going to transfer it to my wallpaper on my computer at home. (Pauses, smirks:) I think I'll remember to reward Quinn by not assassinating her when Daria requests it. (Darren and Curtis stare at him strangely. Tom grins:) _Looong_ story, don't bother asking.

Daria and Jane quietly shut their door, staring at each other for a long moment, then Jane spoke in a quiet tone and whisper.

JANE: Um, do you still wanna bust in there and kick everybody's ass?

DARIA: (Mock-dead serious tone and expression:) Are you nuts? Touch that door, and I'll kick _your_ ass, Lane. Let's just slip the hell out of here, thank you very much. (Jane smirks, nods. They quietly leave through the home theater)

The two went in the opposite direction of the media room.

JANE: (Trying not to break out in a huge grin:) That's quite a magnificent, sneaky bastard you have in your brother, Daria. I'm gonna _really_ give him such a romantic send off...

DARIA: (Quietly, slight smile:) Yeah, and Tom's not a half-bad sneaky bastard, either. I'll have to reward _him_ in Lawndale sometime next week...(the two walk in the direction of the pool area)

**********

Back in the media room, Darren, Tom, and Curtis looked at each other and gave a sigh of relief, chuckling.

DARREN: _That_ was close, gentleman. I think they're gone.

CURTIS: (Nods:) Yeah. (Pauses:) How'd you figure Daria and Jane would spy on us?

DARREN: (Slight smirk:) I didn't. Based on what Tom told us how Daria reacted skeptically to his excuse to join us, and how we all recalled Jane's reaction as well to my excuse, I just guessed. Fortunately, they decided to listen in on us first, and not bust in here to murder us.

TOM: (Coy expression:) That was pretty clever, deliberately leaving the light on over the door connecting the video library to this side. (Looks at the TV screen, then at the door to the video library:) So the light from the video library leaves a reflective glare on the screen in here, you said?

DARREN: (Nods:) If the light is on in there, and the door is open, that is. Even the tiniest crack would reveal the reflective glare.

CURTIS: (Cocks an eyebrow:) Funny. _I_ never noticed this, or was told by you.

DARREN: (Small shrug:) Sorry, I've never thought much about it. It's not the type of glare that totally messes with the picture in here, just something of an minor annoyance. My (adopted) mother first noticed it several years ago while we were watching a TV program. We've kept the lights off in the video library ever since when we're in here. It can really get dark in there, though, since there are no windows, and when someone's in there, having a light on is a must. (Pauses:) I'm sort of surprised Sandi Griffin made her way around so well without one in there. It occurred to me that's how Sandi got away with listening to me and my family in here that night. Had she turned on the video library's light and cracked open the door to listen, then it's a good possibility that I'd have noticed her. (Sighs:) I wouldn't've gotten angry if I did, heck, I would've invited her in with us to air out her fears from that night in the warehouse. (After a moment, clicks off screen with his remote control, grins:) Well, if there's nothing else, guys, let's go and "find" Daria and Jane. (Stands with Tom and Curtis, turns off lights, leaves)

**********

Daria and Jane entered the almost now-empty pool area, save for a few members of the staff, who were still cleaning up. Jesse, Nick, and Max, the trio having finished packing their instruments, were talking to two female fans who wanted their autographs. Daria and Jane stopped and looked around for an instant.

DARIA: Peace and quiet at last. Maybe now the palace can get back to normal.

JANE: (Smirks:) Now, now, Daria, you _know_ they'll be other parties here that you'll have to attend in the future, like the ones I'll sponsor for my fellow art colleagues, Darren and his friends, or even you for the bevy of fellow students you'll be with at Eastward in your profession. You have to let the world in.

DARIA: (Cocks an eyebrow:) _Me_? Sponsor a party? Get real, Jane. (Deadpan:) Not by the hair of my chinny chin chin.

JANE: (Grins:) Then me, Darren, and Tom will have to huff and puff, and blow your house in!

DARIA: (Shrugs:) Do your worse. My triple steel rebar-reinforced titanium and concrete built house can withstand any and all attempts to breach it.

JANE: (Smirks:) I thought the house would be brick.

DARIA: Brick is _so_ yesterday. Besides, I have to account for hurricanes, tornadoes, and earthquakes, too--(mock-scowl at Jane:) not to mention so-called friends who'd want to drag me to parties kicking and screaming.

JANE: (Bows:) I live to serve, dearie. You need me to keep you in touch with the world.

DARIA: (Slight smirk:) I'd rather touch your ass with my boots. Could you turn around for a second, and stand in front of the pool? (Jane chuckles as Daria looks off to the side:) Uh-oh, danger ahead.

Jane followed Daria's stare, and scowled. Trent and Krystal had suddenly entered from a side door via the patio, arm-in-arm, laughing. The two noticed Daria and Jane and came over, still arm-in-arm.

TRENT: (Smiles:) Hey, Janey, Daria.

DARIA: (Neutral tone:) Um, Trent, Krystal.

JANE: (Ever-so-slight frosty tone, crosses arms:) Trent. (Pauses:) _Krystal_. (Krystal smirks briefly, then grins)

KRYSTAL: (Faux-pleasant tone:) Hey, guys. (Turns to Trent, smiles:) Thanks for the little chat, Trent. I had a good time.

TRENT: (Smiles:) Yeah, me too, Krystal. Maybe we can chat some more later? (Daria and Jane glance at each other)

KRYSTAL: (Returning the smile:) I'd like that. (Surprises Trent by suddenly kissing his cheek softly. Jane's eyes go wide-open for the briefest instant, while Daria cocks an eyebrow) I'll see you tomorrow morning, when you see your sister and Darren's family off--?

TRENT: (Clearly blushes:) Uh, yeah, sure, Krystal. (Pauses:) Hey, you won't be able to stay for our own party tonight here? (Jane's eyes narrow) Henri's even making pizza and stuff just for us after we swim.

KRYSTAL: (Small smile:) I'm sorry, but no. (Glances at Daria and Jane:) I want to be here bright and early when Darren sees his girlfriend and family off. (Turns to the others:) Well, I'd better get home, it's getting late. See you guys then. Tell Darren I said goodbye, okay? (Sees the other members of Mystik Spiral, waves as she's leaving:) So long, guys!

JESSE, NICK, MAX: Hey, you can't stay, these girls are! What, you're going now? Don't gooo!

KRYSTAL: (Off the side, laughs:) Sorry, fellas, gotta go!

JANE: (Slow burn as she watches Krystal leave, under her breath:) It'll slip my mind to tell Darren of your impending departure, it will. (Turns to Trent, who's cocked an inquisitve eyebrow at his sister's demeanor) Trent, what in the hell did you guys "chat" about just now?

TRENT: (Drops an eyebrow:) Whoa, Janey, what's _your_ problem? All we did was talk about some stuff after seeing your art, which was co--

JANE: (Scowls, interrupts abruptly:) --"Stuff", such as--?

TRENT: (After a moment, shrugs:) Just stuff. It's no big deal.

DARIA: Sooo, this "stuff" was over nothing important--?

TRENT: Nah, basically music. (Pauses, adds as an afterthought:) Oh, and mostly just about what happened between you guys and Tom over the summer.

JANE: (Wide-eyed with Daria:) What?! Trent, please don't tell us that you told Krystal of all people about that!

TRENT: Huh? What's the big deal, Janey? I mean, it's like you never told me to keep it a secret, or anything, did you? (Pauses, realizes:) And what do you mean "Krystal of all people"? She seems like a really nice person.

JANE: (Clenched teeth:) Dammit, Trent--! (Calms down, puts hand on forehead:) I'll--I'll explain everything later to you, okay, like when you and the guys get back to Lawndale after your tour. It's too much to get into now, and I'm too tired right now.

TRENT: (Pauses:) Uhhh, okay, Janey. (Pauses:) I'm sorry if I did something wrong, whatever it was.

JANE: (Long pause, sighs:) Let's not worry about it now. (Looks off to the side:) Jesse's waving at you to come over. You'd better go.

TRENT: Uh, okay, sure. (Pauses:) You're gonna be okay?

JANE: (Waves him off, slight smile:) Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, just go already. (After another moment, Trent leaves)

DARIA: (Pauses:) Um, as much as I hate to admit it, Trent _did_ have a point. (Jane looks at Daria warily) It's not like you or I didn't make it a case of national security to him not to say anything, especially to her, dammit.

JANE: Fine, but either way, Krystal now knows about all of that. I can't help but wonder what she'll do with that info.

DARIA: I can't think of anything right off the top of my head at the moment. (Pauses:) Then again, I've hardly ever _worn_ anything on the top of my head, either, so it's a moot point.

JANE: (Smirks:) C'mon, let's get outta here before they try to make us stay with them, and I get angry at Trent again. If we're lucky, maybe the guys have finished their "private guy stuff". (Daria follows her out)

**********

A smirking Krystal made her way into the foyer just as Darren, Tom, and Curtis came from the family room. Claude appeared to open the door for Krystal.

DARREN: Krystal! You're leaving?

KRYSTAL: (Smiles:) Yeah. I want to see your family off bright and early, if that's okay with you guys.

DARREN: (Grins:) I guess we'll allow it this once. (Pauses:) Have you seen Jane and Daria?

KRYSTAL: I left them back in the pool area.

CURTIS: (Looks around, slight scowl:) You're gonna take your brother with you, right, or has he made other arrangements? (Sneers:) We certainly don't want to forget about _him_...

KRYSTAL: (Pauses, small chuckle:) Hmm, as much as it kills me to admit it, you're right. (Looks around:) Where is he? You don't think he's outside, do you?

VOICE: (From the side:) He was as a matter of fact, but now he's gone. (Everyone turns to the voice)

Tina appeared in the foyer from an adjacent hallway, coming over to the group.

TINA: Hey, Darren. I was just looking for you to tell you about that.

DARREN: Tina. (Pauses:) What do you mean?

KRYSTAL: (Cuts in, surprised tone:) Rory got a ride from someone around _here_, Tina? (Smirks:) Who was the lucky sap? (Daria and Jane come in at this time)

TINA: One of my security men, unfortunately. I'm sorry, Krystal, but I decided to kick him off. (Krystal cocks an eyebrow while Daria and Jane look at each other) We caught him down by the lake after stopping some sort of scuffle between some sons of the guests nearby. Rory _claims_ he was just "talking" to Stacy Rowe on the pier that goes out into the lake. They both were alone.

DARREN: (Deep scowl, speaks before anyone else:) What?! He didn't--

QUINN: (Coming down the grand stairs with the Watley sisters:) --No, Rory didn't do anything, bro. (Everyone looks up at them) At least that what Stacy says. (Stops in front of Darren with the Watley sisters:) In fact, she even kinda defended him when Tina threw him down on the pier, and stuff. (Darren cocks a huge, incredulous eyebrow at Tina with Daria, Jane, and Tom)

DARREN: "Defended"--? (Pauses:) I--see. Where's Stacy now?

QUINN: She decided to go to bed, the same for Tiffany.

DARREN: (Turns:) Tina, I thought you were personally keeping an eye out on Rory--?

TINA: (Hard sigh:) Sorry, Darren. (Pauses:) Something--else came up at the last second that required my attention, (adds:) though that's no excuse, I know. In fact, you'll be finding out about it in a little bit, and if it's what I think it is, you'll understand why. (Darren gives her an odd look with the others, save for Daria, Jane, and Tom)

DARIA: (Steps up with Tom:) Um, Tina's right, Darren. (Now Tina gives her own odd look at Daria) She had a pretty good reason, believe me.

JANE: (Nods:) Yeah. (Tina gives Jane the same look)

TINA: You guys _know_--? (Daria and Jane nod, the same for Tom)

DARREN: (Looks between them all, uncertain:) Uh-_huhhh_...

KRYSTAL: (After a moment, looks between them all:) I'll--"speak" to Rory when I get home. (To Quinn, in something of an actual genuine tone:) I'm truly sorry for my brother's behavior, Quinn. Please let Stacy know that.

QUINN: (Taken aback for an instant, glances at an equally surprsied Daria and Jane:) Um, that's okay, Krystal. Like Stacy said, nothing happened.

KRYSTAL: (Shrugs:) Of course. (Thought v.o.: **Not**.) Well, I'd better go. See you all tomorrow morning. (Grins, coy expression to Daria and Jane:) 'Bye again, Jane, Daria. (Claude opens the door for her. Krystal leaves)

CURTIS: And we'd better make tracks so we can come back tomorrow morning to see you all off as well. Take it easy.

JUANITA & LAFLITA: See you! Bye, Quinn! (All leave to the "goodbyes" of everyone. Claude shuts the door behind them, leaves himself)

Daria and Jane turned to Darren and Tom.

JANE: (After a moment, slightly smirks with Daria:) So, um, you guys finished your "private guy stuff", huh? (Quinn develops an inquisitive expression, while Tina looks between them all, cocks an eyebrow)

DARREN: (Exchanges a quick glance with Tom and vice-versa:) Uh, yeah. It's "finished", right, Tom?

TOM: (Nods:) Yeah, right.

DARIA: (Pauses:) Alright, then.

JANE: Yeah, alrighty. (Crosses arms)

There was a long, awkward pause, then Tina spoke.

TINA: Uh, I'm going to find Jim. Anybody know where he's at?

DARIA: Um, he told me and Jane that he was going downstairs, but he didn't say where.

TINA: Well, I think I'll look for him instead of using the intercom, he could be out on the grounds, for all I know. I'll start looking in the mansion, first. Thanks, Daria. See you all in a few. (Leaves)

QUINN: (After a moment, frowns:) Okay, guys, what's with this "private guy stuff", and why wasn't I told about it?

DARREN: (Sighs:) Quinn, it's not what you think. It's just something Me, Tom, and Curtis were privately doing, that's all. It's not another secret I'm keeping from you with Jane and Daria. (Daria and Jane exchange subtle glances)

TOM: (Chimes in, dismissive:) Darren's right, Quinn. You wouldn't be interested, believe me. (Pauses, glances at Daria and Jane, shrugs:) Just plain old guy stuff.

QUINN: (After another long pause:) Oookay, then. I'm tired. I think I'll go up to--

Helen suddenly descended the grand stairs, smiling.

HELEN: Oh, Quinn, there you are! I've just received a phone call from Eric--(Darren cocks an eyebrow, which Helen notices:) now, son, it wasn't about work, (pauses, adds in a low voice, looks off:) of which he told me I can get back to Sunday, (quickly raises voice to normal:) it was about that tutor Quinn's going to have this fall to improve her grades! (To Quinn:) He's a rising junior at Lawndale State University, and his name's a "David Sorensen". Eric told me that he tutored Jasmine, Eric's niece, and he comes highly recommended. Her grades miraculously improved over her last semester, according to Eric--

DARIA: (In a very low voice, to Jane:) He'll have to be the ultimate miracle worker to improve Quinn's grades. (Jane shows a slight smirk)

HELEN: --and he'll be able to work with you for an hour-and-a-half in the evenings, sweetie, Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays, starting around five o'clock. It'll be for two months. He's working as a teacher's assistant in addition to his studies, and this is a part-time job for him.

QUINN: (Makes a face, pouts:) _Fridays_? But, Muh-oom, that's one of the top days for my daaaates--

HELEN: (Frowns:) --Now, Quinn, if you're serious about your schoolwork, you'll _have_ to make sacrifices!

DARIA: (Thought v.o., deadpan chant: Oh, great god Monotikkitia, please accept this masculine sacrifice so I can become a brain...)

DARREN: (Nods, steps in:) She's right, sis. All of Candi's staff have excellent grades in their field, and she's not about to take anyone who's "average". You'll have to have a very good educational background, she told you that. Besides, you said you'd be cutting back on dates, anyway, right? What's missing a Friday for two months going to do?

DARIA: (In another very low voice to Jane:) Oh, just make all the eligible males in Lawndale wail in pain on Fridays during those tortuous next two months. (Jane chuckles, the same for Tom, who overhears this time)

QUINN: (Pauses, hard sigh, hangs head:) Fine, okay. I guess if I have to make it with Candi, then I gotta do this. We did promise each other in the Fashion Club that we'd buckle down...

HELEN: (Smiles, comes over, squeezes her:) That's the spirit, sweetie, I'm so proud of you for doing this! He can even help you out on your homework, (quickly adds:) though he's not there to do it for you. Oh, and speaking of which, why can't you see if your Fashion Club friends can use him as well to help them out on their schoolwork?

QUINN: (Brightens:) Yeah, that's a great idea, Mom! Sandi, Stacy, and Tiffany can use him, too, I'm sure of it!

JANE: (In her own very low voice, to Daria, shakes head slowly:) That poor boy's got his work cut out for him if Quinn's friends go along--

DARIA: (Nods, ditto with the voice:) Yeah, it'll be bad enough with Quinn. Trying to teach the other members of Quinn's quartet will probably make him cut out his _throat_ to put himself out of his misery.

QUINN: (Yawns:) Well, if there's nothing else, guys, I'd better get to bed so I can get up early and pack. (Sighs wistfully, looks around:) I'm sure going to miss this place. I can't wait to get back up here--

DARIA: (Slight smirk, deadpan:) --To be spoiled again by the staff, of course. (Quinn scowls slightly) Don't worry, it's not an insult--(pauses:) since it _is_ true, right? (Darren tries not to chuckle like Jane and Tom)

HELEN: (Before Quinn can speak, gentle admonishing tone:) That's enough, Daria. (Smiles to Quinn:) Yes, sweetie, I know what you mean. I don't think I've had a more fun, relaxing time in a long while, save for when we had that fire in our home, and we had to stay at a hotel. _(Note to reader: See the episode "Fire!")_ Even your father looked very relaxed. (Pauses, glances at Daria, then at Darren, adds:) Though I suppose Daria _did_ have a minor point in your staff's serving having, er, "spoiled" us. It's going to be difficult going back to Lawndale to resume our lives after this.

JANE: (Chimes in, smiles, shrugs:) Ahhh, we may have been "spoiled", alright, but what the hell. I liked everything and everyone here, (saunters up to a smiling Darren, puts hands on his chest, smirks:) particularly _you_, dear boy. (Daria and Tom smirk, while Quinn rolls her eyes. Helen forms a brief, wary look, but says nothing, sighs)

TOM: I had fun, too. (Goes over to Darren, shakes his hand:) Thanks for letting me come up here, Darren.

DARREN: (Smiles:) My pleasure, Tom. Come back at any time with Daria when she visits, if you want.

HELEN: (Cocks an eyebrow at that statement, but puts it out of her mind, gently presses:) Daria--? You haven't said anything.

DARIA: Um, I had a good time, too--(adds:) especially with the privacy of the study and my room, not to mention our day together Wednesday. (Mona Lisa smile:) Thanks again, Darren.

DARREN: (Smiles:) You're welcome again, sis. (Looks around:) I'm glad you all had a good time. As for the "spoiling" part, well, that's what the staff's paid to do. Get used to it, because the next time you visit, you'll get more of it. (Quinn smiles at this thought and sighs dreamily)

HELEN: (Cocks an eyebrow:) Speaking of making a visit, son, are you _sure_ you won't be able to visit us until Eastward College has a fall break?

DARREN: (Slowly nods:) I'm afraid so, Helen. Between college and my work in learning the inside and outside of the Appleton "empire", I won't have that much time for anything else. (Smiles at Jane:) I'll be lucky to squeeze Jane and the rest of you in when you visit beforehand during a weekend or two.

QUINN: (Giggles:) Don't worry, bro, _I'll_ be up here several times between now and then--

DARIA: (Coy look, tone, cuts in:) --But then, won't that cut into your studying time, sis, not to mention your already cut-into dating time? (Jane grins while Tom chuckles under his breath) And besides, this "David" guy might recommend against your coming up here, since it could take away from your schoolwork.

QUINN: (Frowns:) Wait a second, Daria--

HELEN: (Cuts in, ponders, looks off briefly:) --Hold on, Quinn, Daria might be onto something. (Quinn stares at her mother in disbelief) Maybe we should see what David Sorensen thinks before you come up here to visit your brother. He could say it might disrupt your studies.

QUINN: (Throws a killer glare at Daria for an instant:) B-But, Mom, that's not _fair_! Daria and Jane can come up here between now and then, but _I_ can't?! I'll be able to keep up with my studies, and my dating won't be interrupted, cut back or not!

DARREN: (Steps in, soothing tone:) Quinn, don't worry. (To Helen:) I'm sure she'll still be able to visit during a weekend or two while being tutored. (Glances at Daria, smirks:) After all, Quinn can use the study for total privacy to do any weekend homework (adds:) even while _Daria's_ in there reading, if she wants. (Daria now glares at Darren briefly. Quinn smirks. Jane and Tom smile)

HELEN: (Narrows eyes:) Hm, I haven't considered that, son. You're right, your study _does_ provide a quiet atmosphere... (frowns in thought, changes subject:) I wonder if Millie's found Edward yet, and for that matter, where _was_ Jim? (Daria, Jane, and Tom glance at each other, which Darren subtly takes note of) I didn't see _him_ much at the party either, when I think about it. (Shrugs:) Oh well! I'd better check up on your father again. (Mutters:) I think he said something about choosing pajamas, or something...excuse me. (Leaves up the grand stairs)

QUINN: (Grins wickedly at Daria in triumph:) G'night, everybody. I think I'll be sleeping _really_ well tonight. (Follows Helen up)

Daria watched her mother and sister go up the grand stairs, then turned to her grinning brother, best friend, and boyfriend, sighing.

DARIA: (Mildly annoyed tone:) Thanks a lot, Darren. I could've been all alone in that study with the likes of Keats, Melville, and Browning, but you _had_ to add another Morgendorffer in the mix, didn't you? Now it'll be tainted with the smell of perfume and facial cream.

DARREN: (Chuckles with Jane and Tom:) C'mon, sis. If this helps Quinn do well in her schoolwork and future profession, then you should be all for it.

DARIA: I'm all for helping our sister out, don't get me wrong--(pauses, adds:) I just think you should build Quinn her own study, that's all, (counts off fingers, drones:) one with its own hair salon, manicurist, diet soda fountain, fashion store--

TOM: (Cuts in while laughing with Jane and Darren:) --Don't forget the mirrors. They could be located at the end of each bookshelf. Quinn could look at herself every time while retrieving a book!

JANE: Hey, yeah, why not? (Playfully rubs left hand through Darren's hair:) I'm sure "Darry" here could afford it!

DARREN: (Grins, puts arm around Daria's shoulder for a short instant:) What? And deprive Daria here of Quinn's company? Bite your tongue! (Daria gives him a droll expression as Tom and Jane laugh even harder) (Darren now begins to take on a more serious look and tone:) On a personal note, I wanted to ask you all a question.

DARIA: (Notes how her brother looks, tepid:) Uh, what's the question, Darren?

DARREN: (Quietly:) What did Tina mean by "something else" had gotten her attention as to why she didn't keep a closer eye on Rory tonight? I've known Tina to be _very_ thorough in her work, and when she told me that she'd keep an eye on Rory during the party, I was pretty confident she'd do just that. It shocked me to no end that she didn't. Whatever distracted her _had_ to have been serious. (The trio look at each other) And I _don't_ want to wait for "a little bit" to find out why, if you don't mind. For some reason, I'm getting the feeling that this somehow involves aunt Millie, uncle Jim, and Edward. You all looked a little--(pauses, searchs for words:) uncomfortable when Helen pointed out that uncle Jim and Edward weren't around that much during the party--(smirks at Jane:) not that I knew it at the time, of course. (Jane smirks back) Do you know what's going on, (pauses, realizes:) and if you do, how'd you know all of this before me?

JANE: I think we should go on and tell him, Daria. (Looks at watch:) It's about time, anyway, right? (Daria glances at Tom)

TOM: (Shrugs:) Might as well, Jane's right.

DARIA: (Pauses:) Okay, but Darren, you'd better prepare yourself--(adds:) and more than likely, Millie...(Darren frowns, perplexed. Daria begins to explain)

**********

_(Scene goes to the front of the mansion, on the lawn, the same time)_

Only two cars from the guests who had been at the party remained parked in the lighted circular driveway as Millie walked through the grass towards Jim, who was standing with his back facing her. To her, he seemed to looking in the direction of the now-dark distant front gate. Around the two, only the sound of crickets chirping broke the silence.

MILLIE: (Comes up beside him, smiles:) Hello, Jim. I had a little trouble finding you in the mansion. One of the security people told me you were out here.

JIM: (Glances over at her, slightly smiles:) Hey, Mill. (Looks back in the direction of the front gates, remorseful tone:) Sorry about what I said in Edward's room. I had no right to snap at you like--

MILLIE: (Cuts him off, rolls eyes:) --_Please_. (Jim glances over again, cocks an eyebrow) I'm the one who should be apologizing, you don't have to leave tonight. I didn't give you a chance to explain because I immediately assumed you two were at it again--

JIM: (Returns the interruption, turns to her:) --Because you heard us shouting from the hallway, remember that. You had a _natural_ assumption from what happened between us this week. Don't be so hard on yourself.

MILLIE: (Smirks:) Are you trying to make me even feel more guilty by trying to tell me not to feel so guilty?

JIM: (Chuckles:) Did you understand what you just said?

MILLIE: (Pauses in thought, chuckles:) I _think_ I did, I'm not quite so sure, now.

JIM: (Small smile, turns back to the direction of the front gate:) Well, maybe it doesn't matter. (Millie frowns at him, confused. Jim continues to speak while looking at the front gate:) Mill, please forgive me for what I'm about to do...

MILLIE: (Frowns, confused:) What's _that_ supposed to mean? "About to do"? (Looks in the same direction as Jim:) Why do you keep staring at the front gate? (Pauses:) Are you waiting for someone?

JIM: (Forms a pained look, turns to Millie:) Yeah, I am. (Pauses:) Gerald Woo.

MILLIE: (Cocks an eyebrow:) Woo? I thought he was going to _call_ you tonight about your business troubles--? Don't tell me that whatever he's found is so important that he simply had to come this late at night? (Glances at her watch:) It's almost 11:30!

JIM: (Bites his lower lip, long pause, blurts out:) It--It's not about my elevator business, Mill! It never was! (Voice goes into a whisper:) I'm so sorry for lying to you, Darren, and Helen, especially to you...(in the far distance at the front gates, headlights stop)

MILLIE: (Wide-eyed:) _What?!_ (Pauses, stares at him uneasily, narrows eyes:) What's Woo here for, then?

JIM: (Closes eyes slowly for a moment, then looks down directly into her eyes, steadies himself:) It's about Edward White. (Millie turns pale, her mouth drops) I-I asked Woo to investigate him a few days after I came, and he's found some stuff on him that I think you'll have to know...

MILLIE: (Shakes head slowly, mouth still dropped:) N-No, I can't believe what I just heard, this can't be happening! (Through clenched teeth:) You--got--Gerald--Woo--to--investigate--EDWARD, AND YOU LIED TO US ABOUT IT?! (Red-faced, storms up to him, grabs him by his collar, shakes it and him violently:) TELL ME YOU'RE JOKING, JIM!

At this time, Tina was about to come up from behind them while on her cell phone, having been told by another member of security that Woo's cab had arrived at the aforementioned front gate, as well as where Jim was. She stopped dead in her tracks, shocked at the scene with Millie and Jim.

TINA: (Wide-eyed, thought v.o.: Oh, crapcrapcrapcrap. It's gonna hit the fan, now. Guess I don't need to tell Jim Woo's here, or that I sent a man to watch Edward's room so he wouldn't leave...) (Turns slowly away from the scene, intent on returning to the mansion)

MILLIE: (Suddenly notices, eyes Tina while holding Jim's collar, releases left hand, points at her, snarls:) HOLD IT RIGHT THERE, TINA! (Tina freezes, turns slowly to Millie, uneasy expression while Millie glares at a stoic Jim)

**********

_(Scene is now upstairs, the same exact time)_

Edward, having now just left his room and greatly agitated, stopped to look out over the mansion's grounds through a curtained hallway window while on his cell phone.

EDWARD: (Scowls:) What in the bloody hell do you _mean_ "You didn't want the cab when it came an hour ago"?! You told me that it had been in an accident, and that you'd send another one as soon as possible! (Pauses:) Yes, you heard me, an accident, and that the rest of your cabs were at some idiotic comic book convention nearby in White Plains! (Pauses:) No, I'm not making this up! You--(narrows eyes:) never mind, dammit, I see it coming over the crest now! (Clicks off the phone, mutters:) Stupid, moronic Yanks...(turns a corner to go downstairs via side steps just as a security man carefully comes into the same hallway from another direction, leans against the side, crosses arms while watching Edward's room)

**********

_(Scene shifts to the McKinna home, several minutes **earlier**)_

Krystal's green BMW, having taken a shortcut in a rush to arrive, pulled up in the driveway in front of the castle-like home, turning off the headlights. Krystal got out of her car, paused, then looked around for a minute. She wickedly smirked, satisfied, then went inside.

Rory was sitting in the living room watching a female mud-wrestling match on TV, having changed into his pajamas and housecoat. He eyed a disgusted-looking Krystal for a moment, smirked, then clicked off the TV and rose off the couch. He came over, snickering.

RORY: Hey, sis, just getting my usual babe arousal at this time. (Pauses:) Guess the party's over, huh?

KRYSTAL: (Neutral tone, shrugs:) Eh. I guess when you put it _that_ way, it is. (Rory drops an eyebrow) Never mind, brother dear. (Pauses:) I see you got here already, I was told you had left.

RORY: (Makes a face:) Well, _duh_! Of course I did, no thanks to that Xena bitch, Tina! (Sneers:) She kicked me off the precious Appleton holy grounds because--(stops, cuts eyes over to Krystal, uneasy expression:) uh--

KRYSTAL: (Forms the same mocking face Rory does:) _Uh_! (Pauses:) Listen to this: I kind of heard an interesting story from Tina. She told me that you and Stacy were caught all alone down on that pier that juts out into the lake tonight--(adds, pointed tone:) with the romantic-looking half-moon over the glistening waves...

RORY: (Swallows hard, puts hand up:) Now, hold on a sec, sis! Nothing happened! Tina told you Stacy Rowe said that, right?

KRYSTAL: Actually, it was Quinn, but I suppose you could say it was the same thing. (Looks at hand, blows on her nails gently:) Know what? Quinn also said that Stacy even defended you when Tina jacked your ass up and threw you down on the pier because she thought you had done something indecent to Stacy.

RORY: (Nods head frantically:) Y-Yeah, that's right, Stacy did! Honest!

KRYSTAL: (Nods:) Oh, I _believe_ you, Rory, I really do. (Rory looks relieved. Krystal pauses for effect, then narrows eyes:) Trouble is, Stacy seemed dead set on trying to avoid you when she heard those ru--I mean, truths at the party about you. (Rory stares at her, wide-eyed. Krystal pretends to look "forgetful", forms her mouth into an "Oh!" expression:) _Oops_! Gosh, I forgot to mention _that_ part to you, didn't I? See, I not only watched how the _guests_ were reacting to you and what they had said, but _Stacy_ when she heard what _they_ had said. (Pauses:) Suddenly, she's _defending_ you? (Chuckles:) _You_? I kinda have a hard time connecting the dots, here...

RORY: (Squeezes his eyes shut for an instant, as if he's in great pain, or is **anticipating** it:) K-Krystal, please. (Pauses:) _Nothing_ happened.

KRYSTAL: (Ignoring Rory, begins to move towards him very slowly, which causes Rory to back up just as slowly:) Know what _I_ think? I think you got to her before Tina and the others got there. (Pauses, cool tone:) What did you do, Rory? Did you "persuade" her, somehow?

RORY: (Still backing up:) W-Well, you know, I d-do have the ol' Rory McKinna charm. R-Remember those girl's phone numbers I got at the party--?

KRYSTAL: (Still moving forward:) Ah, yes, your "charm", and those girl's phone numbers, can't forget that. (Pauses:) However, I simply can't drop this either, brother. Stacy, from what I saw, was _really_ scared when she first heard those truths about you. (Looks up for an instant, then back down at Rory:) I think you used _more_ than "charm" on Stacy to get her to your side, because she seems to be the type of girl that is pliable emotionally, and knowing _you_--(pauses, grins coldly:) I think you kissed her, am I right?

RORY: (Stops, wide-eyed:) N-NO! (Pauses, tries to calm down:) I-I mean, no! W-We just talked, t-that's all!

KRYSTAL: (Starts moving forward again, still with the grin:) _Rooooory_, stop _lyiiiing_...

RORY: (Looks around, frantic:) N-Now, sis, before you do anything, the maid and the butler are still here--!

KRYSTAL: (Shakes head slowly:) _Nuh-uh_. Nice try, but I checked to make sure they weren't around when I came in. Their cars were gone. It's just you and me, Rory...

A terrified Rory backed up again, but he couldn't move back any further, for his back was up against a wall. Krystal deliberately took her time as she came up to him, lightly walking her fingers on his chest. Rory was now sweating profusely and appearing miserable as he looked down on his sister.

RORY: (Cracks, closes eyes:) OKAY, OKAY! Yeah, I kissed Stacy, but it was a short one, I swear! (Opens one eye, sees Krystal staring at him stoically)

KRYSTAL: (After a moment, very calm tone:) Good, I'm glad you've told me the truth. (Pauses:) However, had you been caught even kissing, Tina could've called the (suddenly chops Rory in the face and chest several times:) POLICE AND HAVE HAD YOUR SORRY ASS ARRESTED FOR THE ATTEMPTED RAPE OF A MINOR! (Rory now falls down on the floor in pain, balled up. After a moment, Krystal suddenly kicks him several times, viciously, speaks with each kick:) I--TOLD--YOU--NOT--TO--BE--"STUPID RORY"--DIDN'T--I?! (Pauses, resumes kicking:) WELL--DIDN'T--I?! (Stops)

RORY: (Wimpers, while still in a ball, quietly:) Y-Yeah, s-sis, y-you d-did. I-I'm sorry, it won't happen a-again...

KRYSTAL: (Glares, points down at him:) You're _damn_ right it won't! Stay the hell away from Stacy Rowe or her friends the next time they come up here, do you understand, Rory?! I've got _enough_ "enemies" as it is from Darren's sisters and Jane Lane (thought v.o.: Not to mention those two maid bitches...:)! I don't need you to drag me down any further, got that?!

RORY: (Still in a ball, wimpers:) O-Okay, K-Krystal, I p-promise...

KRYSTAL: (Satisfied look:) Good. (Stares in space, smirks:) Besides, now that I've gotten the info I needed on that Jane-Daria-Tom "thing" through Jane's cute big brother, I'm going to make Jane Lane's life a living hell--(grins:) courtesy of one Trent Lane. When I'm through with _him_, she'll be so upset with being "paranoid and possessive" over her big brother and me, Darren will drop her like a hot potato! (A battered-looking Rory glances up at her weakly. Krystal looks down at her shoes, casual tone:) Oh, dear, now look at what _you've_ made me do. I have _blood_ on me. (Frowns briefly:) Thanks a lot, big brother. Now I'll have to take a quick shower before I go to bed and see Darren's family and Jane off tomorrow. (Shrugs:) Eh. Goodnight. (Leaves)

RORY: (After a moment, whimpers:) G-Goodnight--b-bitch...(begins to "unravel")

Krystal suddenly returned by looking around the corner, which immediately made Rory cringe into a ball again. She showed a cold smile.

KRYSTAL: Oh, and Rory--? I took great care not to have hit any vital organs when I kicked you, you know. Comes from my _wonderful_ martial arts training concerning pressure points, and such. You won't have to go to the hospital, and you'll quickly recover before our parents return, though you'll _suuure_ feel like hell for a few days as you move around. (Loses smile:) But next time, you might have to really go if you disobey me again. (Regains smile:) Ta-ta! (Leaves)

Glaring in her direction for an instant, Rory slowly struggled to rise while wincing in pain, carefully sliding himself up by his back along the wall. He looked down on himself, and immediately saw some extremely small bloody spots on his chest and arms.

RORY: (Thought v.o.: Huh. Not bad, I guess. [Pauses:] I have **had** it with Krystal pushing me around! Damned if I'm not gonna be allowed to see Stacy Rowe in the future, at least! Oh, well, Rowe has my e-mail address, she'll contact me soon enough. As for my "beloved" sister, I gotta figure out some way to get back at--) (the phone on the coffee table rings) (Rory scowls:) Who in the hell is _this_, now?

Struggling over in pain, Rory picked up the phone gingerly while sitting down slowly on the sofa.

RORY: Hello? (Pauses:) Yeah, this is Rory McKinna, who's this? (Long pause, then raised eyebrows:) WHO? NO WAY, IT CAN'T BE! (Frowns:) Stop joking with me, whoever you--(pauses, turns pale:) h-how'd you know about _that_? (Pauses, wide-eyed:) O-Or _that_? (Glances at where Krystal had been, whispers:) Y-You know all about those secret drug routes, too? _You're_ the one who's been "protecting" me from the police ever finding out? (Swallows hard, lays back on the sofa:) Oh, God. (Pauses, sits up:) Y-You _sound_ like him, b-but h-how do I know for sure that this isn't a trick, a set-up of some sort? (Long pause, nods, in a **very** low whisper:) Y-You _are_ him, no one else knew that...(begins to smile slowly, culminating into a "Cheshire Cat" grin)

**********

_(Scene returns to the Appleton mansion, the present time)_

Darren continued to listen to the story Daria was telling him in stunned disbelief.

DARIA: --And Tom and I only found out about it tonight, the same time as Tina. Uncle Jim and I told Jane all of this after you two, er, "talked" the second time. (Quickly adds as she notices Darren's dropped eyebrow:) Um, he _was_ planning to tell you and aunt Millie after Woo got here, Darren.

After a moment, Darren shook his head slowly.

DARREN: I--I can't believe this! (Pauses:) Edward working for the _Weekly Blabber_? (Pauses:) _He_ was listening in our conversation in the media room? It's crazy, Daria, uncle Jim _has_ to be mistaken!

DARIA: He seemed pretty sure of it, especially when Woo said he had the evidence, and I _know_ you don't think _Woo_ would make something outrageous like this up, do you?

DARREN: (Long pause, slight frown:) No, I don't think he would, especially when I think about Edward "supposedly" having the _Apocalypse Now_ tape. My (adopted) dad, if you recall, didn't talk too much about Vietnam, wanting to put it out of his mind, and resuming his life. (Pauses:) He also didn't want to be reminded of anything even remotely pertaining to that war, including any movies, forbidding them from the video library, and since _Apocalypse Now_ was Vietnam-related--

TOM: (Nods:) --He'd definitely want to stay away from getting that movie, since it would remind him. (Darren nods)

DARREN: I had to either wait until that or any other Vietman War movie would come out on cable or video to see it, and even then, my (adopted) mother wanted me to do so in my room.

JANE: Uh, did Millie know about your (adopted) dad's ban, Darren? It would seem to me that it would make her immediately suspicious when hearing Edward say that he had it.

DARREN: My (adopted) dad's "ban" wasn't really told to anybody but me and mom. Besides, aunt Millie's not that much of a movie buff anyway, only occasionally watching a movie or two. (Pauses, ponders:) Thing is, my dad has movies from other wars in the video library. I'd think that any of those would trigger his horrible memories, but they never did--(pauses:) or at least I never knew if they did. In fact, he loved _Sergeant York_. It was one of his favorite movies.

DARIA: (Quietly:) And pretty far removed from _his_ war. Far nicer and innocent.

DARREN: (Grim expression:) Yeah. (Pauses, looks around:) Where's aunt Millie? She has to know about this--(deep scowl, snarl:) and for that matter, where's Edward? He's got a _hell_ of a lot of explaining to do!

DARIA: Edward's probably in his room, more than likely. Call it kinda a weird feeling, but I think Millie might be wi--

The next instant, the front suddenly door flew open, with a furious Millie storming into the foyer, followed by a pleading Jim. A moment later, Tina and Gerald Woo walked in, with Woo holding a stuffed folder. All stopped when they saw the others. Claude was about to come in, but he deferred immediately when he sensed the tension, quickly turning around and going into a side hallway, preferably as far away as possible, for the moment.

MILLIE: D-Darren--?

DARREN: (Goes over to Millie, hugs her:) Daria, Jane, and Tom just told me about Edward, Aunt Millie. I-I'm so sorry--

MILLIE: (Scowls, pushes him away gently:) --Don't tell me _you're_ going to believe your uncle, too?

DARREN: (Surprised for a moment, glances at Woo:) Aunt Millie, have you seen what Woo has on Edward yet? Not only that, but I just remembered something about that _Apocalypse Now_ tape Edward said he had--

MILLIE: (Frowns, glares at Woo, cuts in:) --I don't _have_ to, Darren! (Pauses, scowls at Jim:) In fact, your uncle told me the same thing! I know Edward! I don't want to hear or see anything Woo has!

WOO: (Calmly, walks up to her with his folder:) Ms. Appleton, perhaps if you'd just read this--

MILLIE: (Nasty tone:) Get the _hell_ away from me! (Woo backs away slowly. Darren clearly looks stunned with Daria, Jane, and Tom)

JIM: Dammit, Mill, why can't you face the facts?! Your boyfriend works for the _Weekly Blabbler_, and Woo has the proof! It wouldn't hurt just to look--

MILLIE: (Red-faced, interrupts:) --Speak for yourself, Jim! I'm hurting already from what _you've_ done, or can't you see that?! (Trying to hold back tears:) I-I'm going to go to Edward's room, and let him tell you, Woo, Tina, (pauses:) and Darren that you're all wrong, do you hear me?! (Pauses:) WRONG! (Turns, storms up grand stairs. Almost runs into a surprised Elenor as she reaches the top, barrels past her wordlessly)

JIM: Mill! (Goes after her)

JANE: (Very low to Daria and Tom, sagged shoulders:) She took _that_ quite well, huh?

DARIA: (Ditto with the low tone:) There's something to be said about denial--(pauses:) we ought to know.

WOO: (To Darren and Tina:) Perhaps I should go after them, or wait down here? The evidence against White _is_ pretty damaging...

DARREN: (Sighs:) All the better to confront him with, I guess. Tina, take him up and show him where Edward's room is, would you? I'll follow you up in a second.

TINA: Sure, Darren. This way, Mr. Woo...

WOO: (While following her up:) Just "Woo" please. (Pauses, sees the others with Darren, smiles:) Oh, hello, Daria, Jane, annnnd Tom, right?

TOM: (Slight smile:) You got it. (Woo smirks, leaves)

JANE: Um, I think I'll come along, if that's alright, Darren. I'm kinda curious to see what'll happen. (Quickly adds sheepishly:) Not that I'm trying to see if any blood will be spilled, mind you...

DARIA: (Deadpan:) Oh, perish the thought. (Jane gives her a mock-scowl)

DARREN: (Small shrug, weary smile:) Sure, why not? Daria, Tom, how about we make it a foursome?

TOM: I'm game. (Pauses:) Daria?

DARIA: (Sighs:) Well, I suppose the more the merrier. (Deadpan:) Edward won't be able to take us _all_ on if he tries to escape. Lead the way, bro. (Follows the others up the grand stairs)

**********

Edward slowly peered from around the corner of the hallway opposite from where Claude had left, sweating. He had counted himself lucky after overhearing Daria and the others speaking about him in the foyer after he came down the side stairs. _That devious bastard. He went one step further, didn't he, bringing Woo here, even dragging the others in this._ Edward paused in realization, grinning bitterly. _He told me that I'd probably accuse him of keeping that first cab from coming here, didn't he? Very shrewd, Tina, using your voice like that. Got me but good._

Taking a deep breath, he quietly and quickly made his way into the family room to retrieve his suitcase and laptop case that Claude had put in there. He immediately was making his way into the foyer towards the front door when Jake and Helen, now both in their nightclothes, suddenly showed up from the direction of the dining room, chatting. Edward stopped and stared at them, his heart beating rapidly, trying to surpress his growing panic once again. He took a quick, desperate glance up the grand stairs, then at Helen and Jake, forcing a smile. _My room's near the end of the hallway on the second floor in the east wing. It'll take them a few minutes to locate me, even with security. I can get Woo's cab to take me, if it's still in the front. I'd run, but it could cause those two to become suspicious, and slow me down. Best play it straight..._

HELEN: (Mild admonishing tone:) --Really, Jake! You already thanked Henri once for allowing you to help him with the food at the party! You didn't have to go the kitchen ag--(notices, smiles:) Oh, _Edward_! Helloooo!

JAKE: (Grins:) Hey, Eddie, my man! Missed ya at the party!

EDWARD: (Trying to control himself, glances nervously upstairs again:) Uh, hello, Helen, Jake. Sorry, old chap, but I was rather--"busy" with other things at the time.

HELEN: (Raised eyebrows, notices Edward's suitcase and laptop case:) You're--leaving?

EDWARD: Yes, I'm afraid so, this was the "other" thing, an--(pauses:) emergency at Mikkelson just cropped up, and they need me desperately. Mill knows. (Begins to move towards the door, hurried:) Well, I have to leave, my plane'll be leaving soon from JFK! Nice to have met both of you, goodbye! (Struggles with opening the door while holding his suitcase and laptop case. Helen drops an eyebrow, perplexed at his behavior)

JAKE: (Rushes forward:) Here, lemme help you out there, big guy! Guess the staff's still cleaning up, and stuff from the party, huh? (Opens, holds door open)

EDWARD: Ah, thank you, Jake, I suppose they are--(rushes outside. Surely enough, Woo's taxi is still parked out front. Edward sits his suitcase and laptop case beside the cab, quickly begins to speak to the driver from the passenger side window)

HELEN: (While coming out with Jake onto the front stoop, low tone:) Honey, does Edward seem to be acting a little--(pauses:) "strange" to you, being in a such a hurry like that?

JAKE: Huh? Whattaya mean, sweetheart? He seems normal to me! I know how it is ta rush away to my job! Besides, you gotta remember that he's (makes like his right hand's a plane, "glides" it:) gonna fly over the _biiiig_ blue ocean to get over there, and has to check in at the airport, and stuff! (Helen sighs, gives him a droll expression, resumes staring at Edward)

Edward was having a difficult time with the driver in the meantime.

EDWARD: (Frantically shoving his hands in his pockets, pulling out money:) Come on, take me! I'll pay you whatever you want, quadruple or more, even for gas, to take me to JFK airport!

DRIVER: (Smoking a cigar, "New Yawk" accent:) Sorry, mack, but I promised my customer that I'd wait for him to take him back to a hotel, and believe you me, he's made it worth my while! (Rolls up passenger window, sits back with a huge grin)

EDWARD: (Miserable expression, beginning to see the writing on the wall:) But--damn. (In the background, behind Helen and Jake, Tina rushes down the grand stairs, followed closely by Jim, Millie and the others, with now a nightclothes-dressed Quinn, Tiffany, and Stacy joining them, as well as Elenor, Claude, and now Fiona, who responded to the commotion. From both sides of Edward, two scowling security men arrive, firmly put their hands on each of his shoulders)

JIM: (Points at him while brushing past Helen and Jake with Tina, Millie, and Woo, frowns:) Hold it right there, White! You're not gonna go anywhere!

TINA: (Sighs:) Er, Jim, let me handle this, okay? (Walks over to Edward with Millie, and Woo, with Jim following behind. The others, all of come out on and around the front stoop)

EDWARD: (Snorts, turns around to Jim slowly, droll tone:) Yes, Tina's right, don't you think that sounds a little redundant by now? (Pauses, looks past him, turns pale, whispers:) M-Millie...

HELEN: (Frowns, turns around to see the others gathering around her and Jake:) Would someone please tell me just what in the _hell_ is going on here?! (Jake, of course, looks confused, simply nods his head)

QUINN: That's what _I'd_ like to know! I heard some freakin' shouting and running in the hallway just as I was about to sleep, so I got up to see what was going on!

STACY & TIFFANY: (Both rubbing their eyes and yawning:) Yeah! Uh...huh...

DARIA: (Comes up beside Helen:) Let's just say that the jig's up for Edward, Mom. Listen.

Millie, now with a stoic expression, wordlessly held out her hand to Woo on her right side, sounding stoic as well.

MILLIE: (Maintaining her stoic stare at Edward:) Let me see your folder, Woo. (Woo wordlessly hands it to her. Millie opens it, reads:) Explain to me what I'm looking at, please.

WOO: Ahem--yes. (Glances at Jim:) One of my men had a harder-than-expected time getting by Mikkelson's final computer firewall to get the information, one of the reasons it took me so long to get it to you, but at last it worked. Edward White is indeed his real name, and he works for the _Weekly Blabber_. (Helen, Jake, Quinn, and the remainder of the Fashion Club appear stunned, look at Edward)

JAKE: (Wide-eyed, begins to turn red with rage:) WHAAAT?! **HE'S** THE BASTARD WHO HURT MY WIFE AND SON WITH THIS TABLOID CRAP?! (Edward stares at him, wide-eyed, cringes) I'M GONNA TEAR HIM FROM LIMB-TO-LIMB! (Begins to try and attack Edward, but is held back immediately by Darren and Tom)

HELEN: (Alarmed:) Jake! Calm down!

QUINN: (Ditto:) Yeah, Daddy!

DARIA: (Thought v.o., deadpan: They're right, Dad, remember your heart. [Pauses:] Besides, Jane and I would rather see Jim verses Edward to settle our bet instead.)

JAKE: (Beginning to calm down:) I--I--yeah, you're both right. (Slumps, looks down, embarassed by his behavior:) Sorry, son, Tom, everybody. Guess I lost it a little too much there.

TOM: No problem, Mr. Morgendorffer.

DARREN: (Pats him on the back, smiles:) It's okay, Jake. (Glares darkly with Helen and the others at Edward:) I feel the same, _exact_ way you do right now... (Edward swallows hard as Darren goes over to them)

MILLIE: (Keeping the stoic tone and expression:) Go on, Woo.

WOO: Er, right. You can see White's picture on page four, taken at an employee party thrown by Bowman in London about a year ago. (Millie, still with her stoic expression, flips the pages) You'll notice that it's him without his beard. (Glances at Edward evenly:) Apparently, Mr. White has been working for both the _Weekly Blabber_ and _Tattletale_, not that much of a jump, since both were owned by James Bowman. (Edward says nothing, but stares at Millie, embarassed)

DARREN: (Narrows eyes, realizes, interjects:) Hold it a second, Woo. You said Edward White worked for _both_ tabloids, right?

WOO: (Turns:) Yes, Darren, I did. He'd work at each one about half the time--

DARREN: --Aunt Millie, something just occurred to me--you remember what was about to be released on Stephanie that time by the _Tattletale_, some of what I told everybody in the home theater last night, but Leonard Potter was able to put a stop to it? (Daria and Jane glance at each other, recalling the story Darren told them over this as well. Darren glares at Edward:) Do you think by any chance he got any information from you on her beforehand to give to the _Tattletale_?

MILLIE: (Turns pale, looks over at Edward in realization:) Oh, God. I remembered him asking about her three-and-a-half weeks ago--(pauses:) just before Leonard had gotten the information about her, and passed it on to you. (Edward looks off wretchedly) I-I thought it was just a casual conversation about you, and who you knew. (Shakes head slowly:) Darren--I'm sorry, I should've connected it together...

DARREN: Aunt Millie, don't worry about it, you didn't know, none of us knew.

MILLIE: (After a moment, nods weakly:) So, he's _never_ worked at Mikkelson, Woo?

WOO: Actually, yes, in a sense, he has, or is. How'd you think I acquired this information? Bowman secretly bought up a 20% share in Mikkelson several years back--about the same time he began investing heavily in the newspaper business. (Darren frowns, trying to remember something) Page six. (Millie flips the papers) It was a floundering company until he infused some capital in it--(pauses:) along with--

DARREN: (Cuts in:) --My uncle William, right? (Millie and Woo look at him) I remember that. He bragged about a "small investment at Mikkelson" over dinner several years back. My (adopted) dad thought he was crazy in "throwing money down the tubes". I recalled it because the two almost came to blows over it, the only time something like that ever happened at dinner. The thing is, it turned out that uncle William was _right_, eventually. Aunt Millie, you were there, don't you remember?

MILLIE: (Pauses, frowns:) Yeees--yes, I do, Darren. Go on, Woo.

WOO: Bowman eventually increased his shares in Mikkelson up to 40%, whereas your uncle William increased his from 5 to 10%, which he had up to his death. (Pauses:) By the way, did you know he, Bowman, and Mikkelson were good acquaintances?

MILLIE & DARREN: _What_?!

WOO: Page nine. There's several pictures of them all together in Europe, Asia, and South America. I'm guessing that he never told either of you, or the rest of your family.

Millie promptly flipped the pages, with Darren and Jim looking over her shoulder. All the pictures showed William Appleton and two fit-looking men grinning, all surrounded by several equally-grinning, airheaded-looking, bikini-clad females. After a moment, Millie passed the pictures behind her to Darren, who went back wordlessly to the others, and gave the pictures to them to freely examine.

QUINN: (Low tone, to Stacy and Tiffany as they're looking:) _Ew_. Those stripes are _so_ few years ago on that bikini. (Stacy and Tiffany nod in agreement)

DARIA: (Droll tone, low, deadpan:) Which is when they were taken, probably. You _sure_ do know your fashion, don't you, sis? (Immediately adds to Quinn's glare, while Jane and Tom smirk:) No insult intended, of course.

HELEN: (Glances over at Daria and Quinn, low tone, admonishing:) Not now, you two. (Intensely returns to watching the others)

JIM: (Mild scowl, snorts:) Huh. Why didn't that surprise me? William hanging out with a (finger quotes:) "controversial" guy like that, and not telling us? (Millie looks up at him from the file, narrows an eye, says nothing, goes back to reading)

WOO: (After a moment:) _Riiight_. Anyway, Bowman began to use some of the money he made in Mikkelson's now-growing finances to invest in his then-fledgling newspaper holdings, and like you said, Darren, Mikkelson eventually became very profitable in Europe. Bowman then began to expand even more money into buying into the newspaper and tabloid business, which he apparently had a developed a knack for.

MILLIE: (Yes, still in the same, stoic tone, glances at Edward:) So how did--(pauses, motions:) _he_ get on Mikkelson's employee manifest if he really worked at the _Weekly Blabber_?

WOO: Bowman basically became the de-facto CEO of Mikkelson after the founder, his apparent good friend Thomas Mikkelson, decided that he wanted less responsibility, tired of the everyday grind, yet wanting to keep some semblance of control while jet-setting to his private chalet in Switzerland. It looks as if Bowman and Mikkelson collaborated on letting Bowman take over quietly, while Mikkelson became the "front man", attending the usual monthly stockholder's meeting. Hence, Bowman could then secretly incorporate some of his tabloid reporters into Mikkelson's employment manifest when they went "covert" to get a story, in case people like me hired by people like you try to dig up anything on them when they report the dirt to cover themselves from possible lawsuits (turns to, smirks:) from people like Helen. (Helen pauses, then returns the smirk) We didn't find any "Edward White" on the Internet when we searched for him under both tabloids, or by Bowman's "legitmate" newspapers, by the way.

JIM: Pretty clever. Bowman could sneak reporters under the radar screen while they continued to work for his tabloid, all the while pretending to "work" for Mikkelson. (Snorts, smirks at Edward:) You'd think "Eddie" here would have gone under another alias when he was seeing Mill, at least. That's kinda stupid, if you ask me. (Edward glares at Jim, but continues to say nothing)

Millie looked off, pained for an instant, then quietly walked up to a now-sad looking Edward. After another moment of staring each other in the eye, she spoke, yet again in the stoic tone.

MILLIE: This is all true, isn't it, Edward? All of those good times we had in Europe, here, and even after--(pauses, eyes begin tearing, keeps her stoic look, lowers voice:) even after we--

EDWARD: (Searches for words, guilty expression, very low voice:) M-Millie--I--I--_did_ lov--

MILLIE: (Gently interrupts, laced ever-so-subtly in a sneer:) --It's best that you not say anything more, Edward, at least until you get a lawyer. (Turns:) Isn't that _right_, Helen?

HELEN: (Caught off-guard:) I--um, yes, I--suppose so, Millie...

MILLIE: (Nods, turns back to Edward:) Yes, it's best that you don't say anything more, you heard Helen. (Pauses:) However, I can _do_ something more--

Millie suddenly stunned everyone by making a fist and leveling Edward square on the nose, staggering him to the ground after falling back against the cab. Blood immediately poured from his nose while he held it. The two security men flanking Edward stared at each other for a moment in shock, then started to help him up as the equally-stunned cab driver got out from the other side, coming around. Jim couldn't help but to grin.

MILLIE: (Cold, controlled tone, staring at him with pure hate and rage:) Go to hell, Edward. (Turns from him stiffly, walks toward the mansion)

Jim came up to her from behind, concerned. He put a hand on her shoulder and gently turned her to him.

JIM: Mill, are you alr--

Millie pulled off another shocker, this time with a slap hard and loud enough to rival Sandi's on Linda earlier, this time on Jim. He stared at his ex while holding his cheek, at a loss for words. Even through the pain and blood, Edward couldn't help but to show a bitter smirk in return as he was handcuffed by one security man, and had his bleeding nose pinched with a rag provided by a scowling Elenor, who had come over.

MILLIE: (Tears freely running down her cheeks, same cold, controlled tone:) You can go to hell too, Jim. _You've_ lied to me as well, even though you were right about Edward, and if you think I'll just "melt" back into your arms so you can "comfort" me, you're sadly mistaken. (Brushes past him)

DARREN: (Hesitates as Millie comes up to him:) A-Aunt Millie--?

Millie wordlessly buried her face into her nephew's chest, crying freely. Helen, Jake, Quinn, and the others gathered around them as well, trying to offer additional support, save for Daria, Jane, and Tom, who simply stared at each other with sad expressions.

Trent and the other members of Mystik Spiral suddenly appeared in the doorway as well, looking inquisitive. Jane went over to her brother.

TRENT: (Cocks an eyebrow:) Uhh, we sorta heard something big was going down here, Janey, and wanted to take a look, especially when Fiona suddenly ran off. Why is Millie crying, (notices, looks to the side:) and that "Edward" guy is being put in handcuffs? (Pauses:) Did he hurt her, or something?

JANE: (Sighs:) You _could_ say that, Trent--you could say that...

**********

**Saturday (morning, very early)...**

_(Scene changes to the foyer, 30 minutes later. It's past midnight)_

Edward had been carted off by the local sheriff, charged with invasion of privacy (for starters). Tina had discovered the metal recording/receiving device in Edward's laptop beforehand, what she suspected that he'd have gotten rid of as soon as he arrived at the airport, turning it over to the police, as well as what Woo found, for evidence.

Woo turned down Darren's offer to stay overnight, preferring to stay and take "advantage" of a "ritzy" hotel in New York City. After collecting his (huge) fee from a sober Jim, he gave his goodbyes to everyone, promising also to offer himself as a material witness at the civil trial to Helen and the other plaintiffs against Bowman.

A mostly shellshocked Millie had decided to go immediately to bed, claiming that she felt drained. When she overheard while going up the grand stairs that Trent and the band had decided to cancel their very late-night-to-morning party out of the sudden turn of events, she immediately came back down and insisted that they continue, sharply cutting Trent off, refusing to allow their fun to be tainted by how she felt, or what Edward had done. Trent gathered with the other members for a moment, then reluctantly agreed to go on with their party. Relieved, a smiling Millie went upstairs, the same for Helen, Jake, Quinn, and the other Fashion Clubbers.

After Trent and the rest of Mystik Spiral left to go back to the pool area, only Darren, Daria, Jane, Jim, and Tom remained in the foyer.

JIM: (Contrite:) Darren, I'm sorry for lying to you about all of this--

DARREN: (Sighs:) --It's alright, uncle Jim, you were going to tell us, anyway, remember? (Looks upstairs warily:) I'm just concerned about aunt Millie right now.

JIM: (Looks upstairs as well:) Yeah, so am I. (Pauses, looks down:) She hates me now, calling me a liar like White, and I can't say that I can blame her. (Bitter chuckle:) Kind of ironic that she sees me and him in the same boat, huh?

DARIA: (Speaks before Darren can:) Um, I think she was just really upset with you at the time, uncle Jim. She had just found out that her boyfriend was a lying bastard who had used her to scrape up private stuff on the people she was closest to--

JANE: (Chimes in, encouraging:) --Yeah, Daria's right. Once she sleeps on it, she'll actually see that you did her a huge favor in her dumping his sorry, conniving ass.

TOM: I agree with them, Mr. Morse. Surely you're not worse than what Edward White was when Millie stops and really thinks about it. Like Darren said, you were going to come clean anyway.

JIM: (Weak smile:) Thanks for the encouragement, everyone, and it's "Jim", Tom. (Tom smirks) Still, I've got a hell of a lot of soul-searching to do. (Yawns:) I'd better get to bed, it's really the early morning, now. Maybe some sleep will help _me_ think. Goodnight, everyone. (Warily goes up the stairs to the "goodnights" of the others)

DARREN: (Looks at his watch, wide-eyed:) It _is_ early morning, isn't it? You're all supposed to leave around 10:30, right?

DARIA: Yeah, but I'm already packed with my "huge" wardrobe of clothes, so it won't be a drag on me, though I'll probably order my breakfast chow from the bed, since my tired ass will be just alert enough to crawl out and take a shower and change my clothes.

TOM: You know my situation, of course. I came here with a bare-bones assortment of clothing, so I'm ready. (Pauses, rubs his chin thoughtfully, sarcastic:) Sooo, this joint serves breakfast in bed, eh? I think I'll go that route, too.

JANE: (Nods:) Same here, on both counts. My stuff's all packed as well, Darren, save for my easel, which I'll get when Quinn gets her painting tomorrow of you guys tomorrow. I think she said something about having it packed in that bubble wrap, or something. (Smirks:) Speaking of which, what are you gonna do with _your's_, Daria?

DARIA: (Pauses in mock-thought, looks up for an instant, then back at Jane:) Hmm, I dunno, maybe shove it down your throat--? (The others chuckle. Daria becomes more serious, very low tone, looks off, red-faced:) Um, maybe I'll get some some of that bubble-packing as well so I can take mine home, too--? (Everyone stares at her, surprised. Daria frowns:) Shut the hell up, all of you.

DARREN: (Laughing with the others:) Relax, sis, we won't give you a hard time, I promise--

JANE: (Wickedly grins at Daria:) --_You_ may have promised, "Darry", but _I_ didn't--

DARIA: (Mild scowl:) --I might not promise myself to spare you from vanishing before you wake up tomorrow, Lane, remember that. (Jane chuckles, puts her hands up to "surrender", to the other's amusement)

DARREN: I guess we won't be able to take that final jog before you leave, right, Jane--?

JANE: (Disappointed expression:) Nah, I guess not, Darren. Sorry. (Goes over, hugs him)

DARREN: Ah, it's no problem. I'd probably be too tired myself to go, anyway. (Smirks:) Something tells me that Elenor and Claude will be pretty busy serving breakfast in bed tomorrow morning, save for Fiona, who's attending Mystik Spiral's little party tonight. (Everyone looks mildly surprised) She was off for tomorrow, anyway.

JANE: (Grins lustily:) _Oooh-la-la_! Looks as if there's gonna be some hanky-panky into the morning...

DARIA: (Deadpan:) Get that mind out of the gutter, Lane.

JANE: (Deadpan:) Dream on, Morgendorffer.

TOM: Won't the staff be pretty tired themselves tomorrow?

DARREN: Don't worry, we have tons of bedrooms here. The servants sometime will stay overnight if they work very late, if you'll remember. Henri will be pretty tired, too, so he's staying, like the others, and he'll be able to cook that delicious breakfast for us tomorrow morning.

DARIA: Good enough, good night. (Goes up the grand stairs with the others)

Darren went into his room just as Daria and Jane were going into theirs. Jane paused for a moment, then turned to Daria, who noticed her.

JANE: (Very low voice:) Uh, Daria--? I was just thinking about, you know, our "bet"--?

DARIA: (Ditto with the voice, sighs:) Yeah, me too. (Pauses:) Call it off?

JANE: (Nods, sad smile:) Yeah. (Both go into their rooms quietly, shut doors)

**********

_(The time is about two hours later, the scene in a mostly-darkened side hallway)_

A silhouetted figure was coming out of the mansion to slip into the huge garage that was connected to it, when it stopped, eyeing a giggling Fiona, now in a short, skintight black leather dress, and Jesse Moreno (who had "won" the right to be with her in a 'rock, paper, sissors' contest with Max and Nick) apparently making out near a door to the garage, which was where the figure wanted to go. The silhouette sighed for an instant, then forged ahead.

Fiona happened to see the silhouette out of the corner of her eye, and was about to scream, when the silhouette made a very loud "SHHH" sound. Jesse eyed Fiona strangely for a moment, then at the silhouette, which he just noticed.

A smirking Millie stepped out of the dark, holding two suitcases. Fiona, wide-eyed, immediately released Jesse, standing like a rigid soldier that's about to salute. After a moment of confusion, Jesse did the same, not knowing what else to do.

JESSE: Whoa, uh, we uh--

FIONA: M-Mistress Millie! I--I--I can explain--!

MILLIE: (Chuckles:) At ease, Jesse, you too, Fiona, you're off-duty anyway, right? (Fiona relaxes with Jesse) It's none of my business who you see in your off-time--(eyes her over, coy expression:) what an "interesting" dress you're wearing there, dear...

FIONA: (Red-faced:) It's um, a little something I purchased from Reynaldo's a few months ago, ma'am. No one knows that I have it. (Becomes alarmed:) W-Would you please not--

MILLIE: (Grins:) --Not tell anyone? Don't worry, Fiona, I'm not going to say anything--(adds quietly:) especially since I won't be here for awhile, anyway.

FIONA: (Finally notices Millie's suitcases, wide-eyed:) Y-You're _leaving_, Mistress Millie? B-But why?

JESSE: (Just to converse:) Uh, yeah, why?

MILLIE: (Sighs:) It should be fairly obvious, Fiona, Jesse. I can't stay here for the time being, I'm too wound up over what happened with Edward, and I need to go somewhere private for awhile. (Pauses:) I don't know when I'll be back.

FIONA: B-But what about Master Darren? He'll be so heartbroken!

MILLIE: (Long pause:) Darren has his--our family there for him, along with Jane. He'll be fine. (Adds quietly, looks off:) The same for Jim. I left them both notes as to why I had to go. (Quickly recovers, scowls:) You two haven't seen me, do you understand? I'll make sure any of the outside security that meets me as I leave gets the same message.

FIONA: B-But--

MILLIE: (More forceful:) --Fiona, please do what I ask, do you understand?

FIONA: (Slumps, sighs:) Yes, ma'am.

MILLIE: (Satisfied look:) Good. Jesse?

JESSE: Huh? Oh, okay, sure. (Pauses:) Do you want me to help you with your suitcases, and stuff?

MILLIE: (Smiles:) Thank you, I'd like that, Jesse. (Jesse takes the suitcases) Please take them to the Navigator.

Jesse followed her command as Millie pushed the key button she had, activating the SUV's unlocking mechanism for all the doors. He wordlessly put her suitcases in the rear, shutting the door. Millie came over with Fiona and opened the driver side door.

MILLIE: (Smiles:) Thank you both for doing this. (Surprises Fiona by hugging her, which Fiona returns:) Take care, Fiona. Listen to Elenor, and take care of my nephew for me, will you?

FIONA: (Trying not to cry, releases her:) I--I will, Mistress Millie. Please take care of yourself, alright?

MILLIE: (Gets in while not trying to cry herself, shuts door:) I promise. You do the same, Jesse.

JESSE: Okay. Take care of yourself, too. (Millie activates her hand-held garage door opener, a standard with each Appleton vehicle. The door directly in front of the Navigator opens up. Millie starts the SUV, drives out slowly. The garage door shuts back down after she clears it. Fiona begins to cry into Jesse's shoulder. Jesse also looks sad, holds Fiona gently)

**********

_(The scene is at the mansion, several hours later. The sun has risen)_

Claude, carrying Darren's tray of breakfast, knocked on his door.

CLAUDE: Master Darren, rise and shine, sir! I have your food, and--(looks down, sees a letter with "Darren" written on it:) what's this? (Carefully bends down while balancing the tray, picks it up, narrows eyes:) It appears to be Mistress Millie's handwriting...?

DARREN: (From inside, muffled:) Come in, Claude! (Claude opens the door, enters to a smiling Darren, who's coming out of his bathroom in a robe, drying his hair with a towel:) Good morning! (Pauses, sees letter Claude's holding:) What do you have there?

CLAUDE: (Comes over with a worried look, puts the tray on Darren's desk, gives him the letter, pale look:) I-I believe Mistress Millie wrote this, sir. I just found it outside the door.

Darren stared at Claude with a slight frown, puzzled, then paled in realization as well. He immediately tore open the letter, unfolding it to read:

Darren:

I'm truly sorry to be doing this to you, especially with our family leaving you this morning, but I couldn't sleep after what happened to me last night. I need time to think about my life, and where I'm going to go from here. Please do not try to find me, nephew, I'm begging you, and please discourage your uncle from doing so as well. I've left him a note under his door as well, apologizing for hitting him. I guess I was seeing too much red at the time, God help me, I hope he forgives me. He thought he was doing the right thing, and I know that he'd never really hurt me deliberately. I clearly was in some serious denial. Edward certainly did a job on me, didn't he? I was such an idiot.

Please don't reprimand or fire any of the security or staff that might've spotted me leaving on the off-chance, also. I ordered them not to say anything.

I don't know where I'm going, yet, or how long I'll be from the mansion. I've taken the Navigator and have left it at LaGuardia International in a secure parking lot nearby. You can call and get it retrieved. I'll call you soon. Please say goodbye to our family for me, and apologize to them as well.

All My Love,

Millie.

Darren slowly looked up from the letter, an anguished look on his face. He wordlessly gave it to Claude to read.

DARREN: (Shakes head slowly, whispers:) Oh, aunt Millie...

**********

_(Scene shifts to the McKinna home, an hour later)_

Krystal, fully dressed, gleefully came down the stairs, going into their dining room. A lightly-bandaged Rory was sitting at the table eating breakfast. Krystal sat down as the butler began to serve her.

KRYSTAL: _Gooood_ morning, Rory!

RORY: (Glances at her, slight smirk:) 'Morning, sis. (Continues to dine) You're certainly in a chipper mood.

KRYSTAL: And why shouldn't I be, brother? Jane, Daria, and their brood's leaving this morning! (Pauses as the butler leaves them for a moment, slightly meanacing low tone:) What'd you tell Robert or the other servants about your "injuries"?

RORY: (Stares at her stoically:) I told them that I fell down and hurt myself at Darren's party last night, satisfied?

KRYSTAL: (Begins to eat her French toast:) Oh yes, that'll do. (Pauses:) Who was that on the phone last night? I heard it ringing while I was starting the shower.

RORY: (Stiffens, but quicky recovers:) Oh? That? (Pauses, grins:) Just a friend I haven't seen in a while. You might say we "caught up" on some old memories.

KRYSTAL: (Casually drinks some orange juice:) Oh, that's nice. _You_ need all the friends you can get...(Rory simply smirks at her again, says nothing while eating)

**********

_(Scene is in front of the mansion, another hour later)_

Following a very sober breakfast, Darren had released a terse reply "That justice was done" to the media via Leonard Potter about what happened last night, then adding that he'd say nothing more on the matter, based on his lawyer's advice.

Krystal had fought against every instinct in trying to comfort Darren as he told her, Curtis, Laflita, and Juanita about the events of last night, preferring to keep a "safe" distance as Jane and the others comforted him, privately seething, but distracting herself with Trent and her plans for him.

Elenor, Claude, another butler and maid, and Fiona (who wanted to help out even though it was her day off), had finished packing the two limos (this time) as Darren watched wordlessly with his concerned family and Jane, along with Jim, Curtis, his sisters, and Krystal, who was now standing beside a very-tired looking Trent. (The rest of Mystik Spiral was too tired to attend)

HELEN: (Turns to Darren:) Are you _sure_ you don't want us to stay another day, son? I'm sure Eric wouldn't mind--

JAKE: (Swings fist:) Yeah! We can sneak in another golf game, or two, Big Guy! (Helen rolls her eyes)

DARREN: (Gentle, yet curt tone:) --No, Helen, Jake, it won't be necessary, really. There's no need to worry about me. Aunt Millie wanted space, and I think we should give it to her, as much as she wants. As for you all, you've got to go back to Lawndale.

DARIA: (Daedpan, "encouraging":) Unless you want to hold us hostage, or something, we'd be in no hurry.

QUINN: Yeah, bro! I wouldn't mind staying here another day! (Turns to Stacy and Tiffany:) Right, guys?

STACY & TIFFANY: Yeah! My mom wouldn't mind! Yeah...

DARREN: (Chuckles:) They'll be plenty of time for that, later. I'll be fine.

JANE: (Comes up to Darren, quieter tone, smiles:) If you ever need to call, I'll be hangin' around down in Lawndale.

DARREN: (Smiles:) Yeah, I know. See you in two weeks.

Darren kissed Jane deeply, holding her close. Quinn rolled her eyes briefly, but said nothing, while Stacy smiled dreamily at the scene (privately thinking about what happened with Rory last night), whereas Tiffany merely smiled in her stupor wordlessly. Helen and Jake turned red-faced while appearing uncomfortable, while Daria and Tom smirked with Curtis. Jim simply smiled quietly, his mind drifting towards Millie. Krystal kept her stoic expression, even suddenly and subtly holding Trent's hand as she watched. Trent's eyebrows rose slightly at this, which served as a simulant, causing him to fully awake.

JANE: (Breathless as Darren finishes kissing after a minute:) Wow! And I was gonna give _you_ a romantic send-off!

DARREN: (Grins:) Just returning the favor from when you first came here. (Jane caresses his face once more, releases him)

QUINN: (Goes over to her brother, smiles:) See you soon, Darren. (Hugs him, releases)

DARREN: (Smiles:) I'll be here, sis.

HELEN: (Trying not to look sad:) Goodbye, son. (Hugs him, releases)

DARREN: (Smiles:) Helen. Don't worry, I'll call you all.

JAKE: (Grabs his son in his typical iron grip, grins:) Take it easy, Darren! We'll be seein' some more games, right?!

DARREN: (Straining to speak:) Of--course--Jake! (Jake releases him) In fact, I have seasonal Giants tickets, with a luxury box on the 50-yard line. Come on up during a weekend, and I'll take you to a game.

JAKE: (Excited:) OH, YEAH! You betcha, Big Guy!

Daria sighed, and went up to Darren. She stiffly hugged him.

DARIA: Goodbye, Darren. I'll probably be up here a week after Jane does, or something--(low voice:) if Quinn doesn't come the same week that is.

DARREN: (Low chuckle, same voice:) Then I'll make sure that she _does_, huh? (Daria mock-scowls as she releases him. He continues in the low tone:) You have that picture, right?

DARIA: (Keeping her low tone, slight smirk:) Of course. Right here in my pocket, (pauses, hesitates:) and um, those books you gave me.

DARREN: Good. If you want anymore, especially if the library down in Lawndale doesn't have them, don't hesitate to call, okay?

DARIA: (Red-faced, Mona Lisa smile:) Uh, sure. Take care of yourself. (Goes back to the second limo, stands beside Jane, while Darren says goodbye to Tom)

JANE: (Leans over, grins, in a low tone:) Sure took a long time talking to him, didn't you? Didn't want to leave, huh?

DARIA: (Ditto with the tone, leans back:) Sorry. We were working out the last-minute details over how Darren was gonna help me dump your body.

JANE: (Chuckling:) Sorry I asked. (Glances at Krystal and Trent, notices the hand-holding, scowls:) The hell--? (Daria follows her stare, cocks an eyebrow) I think I'm gonna--

DARIA: --Make a scene? (Jane cuts her eyes over) Maybe Krystal's counting on that, you know. You can speak to him about her when he gets back.

JANE: (Slow burn:) Yeah, sure, _right_. (Looks off, then back at the two. Trent is now talking to Krystal, smiling) Crap.

After the final goodbyes, the two limos left the mansion, albeit with far fewer reporters in the front from a week earlier. In the first limo, Helen and Jake sat with Quinn and the Fashion Club, while in the second limo was Daria, Tom, and Jane, who took one last glance out of the rear window at Trent and Krystal.

After watching the limos depart for Maness airport, Jim turned to Darren, who was standing beside Curtis, Krystal, and Trent. The Watley sisters had gone inside to take a swim in the pool.

JIM: I should go after Millie, Darren.

DARREN: Uncle Jim, I don't think it's a good idea, you heard how adamant she was. You might push her further away.

KRYSTAL: (Gently interrupts:) Darren's right, Jim. If you want a chance with her, you have to let _her_ dictate the terms, (smiles:) isn't that right, Curtis, Trent?

CURTIS: (Nods:) In the affirmitive, Jim.

TRENT: (Seemingly distracted by Krystal's smile:) Huh? Oh, uh, yeah, right. She'll come around, Jim.

JIM: (Sighs, mumbles:) Yeah, well...(pauses:) Darren, I think I'll be going, I have to be in the office next week.

DARREN: Sure, Uncle Jim. (Pauses, cocks an eyebrow:) Just please remember not to try and look for her on your way there, okay?

JIM: (Curt:) I promise, alright? (Pauses:) Well, for a week, at least, then all bets are off.

DARREN: (After a moment:) Fair enough. Take it easy, Uncle. (Shakes Jim's hand)

JIM: Darren. Curtis, Krystal, Trent. (Goes inside the mansion)

CURTIS: (Changes subject:) Hey, Trent, how long are you guys staying, anyway?

TRENT: 'Till tomorrow morning. We've got a gig in a town called Kelboro in New Jersey on Monday night, that's where we'll meet our managers. (Shrugs:) Two more weeks, and we'll be back in Lawndale.

KRYSTAL: (Smirks:) Then that'll give us at least through today to get better acquainted, hm...? (Darren cocks a slight eyebrow)

TRENT: (Slight smile:) Yeah, I'd like that. You wanna do something here?

KRYSTAL: (Grins:) How about a horse ride around the mansion's grounds?

TRENT: (Long pause:) Hmmmm. I haven't ridden a horse since I was little, but since I sat on one, wouldn't it kinda like a bike, so I shouldn't forget?

KRYSTAL: (Chuckles:) Exactly! And what you don't remember, I'll help fill in the gaps! (Hooks arm with his:) C'mon. See you guys later. (Leaves with Trent)

Darren and Curtis watched the two head towards the stables. In the mansion, Elenor narrowed her eyes and watched as well through a window for the moment, then left.

DARREN: Am I crazy, or is Krystal becoming interested in Trent?

CURTIS: Looks like it--(adds, smirks, turns to him:) and yeah, you're crazy, psychologist or not. (Darren mock-glares, chuckles)

DARREN: Hm. I wonder if Jane knows about this?

CURTIS: (Quick shrug:) Don't take this the wrong way, but why should it should be any of Jane's business? Besides, Krystal lives up here, and Trent lives--down--there...(stops, realizes what he's saying as Darren smirks:) okay, it's similar to you and Jane. I reinterate: Why should it be any of her business?

DARREN: I don't know, but I'd guess she should know if it is. Trent _is_ her brother. (Pauses:) Curtis, uh, I've got to take care of something personal, okay? (Curtis cocks an eyebrow) I'll be back in awhile, you can have the run of the mansion, if you want.

CURTIS: (Grins:) You _do_ realize who you're talking to, right?

DARREN: Heh. Funny. Just promise me that you won't burn the place down, okay? (Curtis chuckles, goes inside with Darren)

**********

_(Scene changes to the Morgendorffer's, two hours later)_

Two cabs pulled up to the curb, and the Morgendorffer clan immediately got out, unpacking their belongings. At least the arrival at the airport was very uneventful, unlike when they had left (much to Quinn's chagrin, though Joey, Jeffrey, and Jamie were there to greet her with a huge bouquet of flowers each, which she promptly threw out during the cab ride home). There were no reporters there. Daria suspected that either they were becoming old news, or had slipped into town secretly. Either way, Daria felt relieved that they all had slipped in under the radar. To her, they had seen more than enough "action" over the week.

Several notes littered the front door, mostly from the Three J's about when Quinn would return, Kevin about Darren's "invisibility formula" and if there was a chance that he had forgotten about stashing some more of it someplace, and from Ms. Li, about when Darren would next arrive, no doubt to inquire about his possible financial contribution to Lawndale High. A few others were from Andrew Landon, Steve Taylor, and Calvin Hopkins, over when to meet Jake about the land project--and two from Helen's law firm. Some other notes had even fallen on the walk in front of the door. Helen rolled her eyes, and sighed loudly.

QUINN: (Makes a face:) Ew! Look at all of the paper!

DARIA: (Deadpan:) Ah, welcome back to the inane stupidity that is Lawndale. (Pauses:) How I have missed you, stupidity.

HELEN: I can't believe all of this! Look at these notes! Some of them are even faded from being rained on! (Pauses, snatches the two notes from Eric's firm, puts both in her pocket)

JAKE: (Scowls:) Yeah! Haven't these people ever heard of a damn answering machine?! (Everyone stares at him. After a moment, it dawns on Jake:) Oh, uh, _yeah_...

The family came into the living room, with Daria and Quinn promptly depositing their belongings on the floor in front of the full sofa and half-sofa. Quinn looked around with a sad expression while Helen immediately went upstairs to retrieve Jake's missing batteries, and Jake took his belongings upstairs.

QUINN: (Sighs:) Home again, home again, juggity-jug.

DARIA: That's--(pauses:) never mind.

QUINN: (Looks over at her painted picture of her and Darren, quiet tone:) I'm already missing living up there, Daria.

DARIA: (Caught off-guard by Quinn's genuine-sounding tone:) Um, yeah, I guess I am, too. But we'll be going up there again, soon, you know.

QUINN: Yeah, I know. (Brightens, gasps:) I'd better call Sandi, and see how she's doing! (Leaves, runs upstairs, shouts:) _Muh-om_! Do you have my cell phone batteries, yet?!

DARIA: (Watches her go up:) That didn't take long. She'll be back on the saddle in no time, riding all of Lawndale. (Pauses, looks around for an instant, reaches into her pocket, pulls out the picture of her being carried by Darren, slightly smiles, thought v.o.: See you again soon, bro.) (Puts picture back in pocket, begins taking her belongings to her room)

**********

**Epilog Number One...**

_(Scene is in the county jail near Maness, earlier, about the same time as when the Morgendorffers were headed back home in the air)_

Darren walked in the holding cell area with a deputy. Edward White was lying on a cot in the mostly-empty area, looking at the ceiling, apparently in deep thought. He cut his eyes over to Darren and the deputy, suddenly wide-eyed. Edward immediately rose up, coming over to the bars.

DEPUTY: (Hard tone:) You've got a visitor, White. I'm sure you know who he is. (Leaves)

EDWARD: (Concerned:) Darren? What are _you_ doing here?

DARREN: (Very dark scowl and no-nonsense tone:) That's "Mr. Appleton" to you, "Mr. White", for the rest of your life. (Edward draws back slightly) Now, you're going to listen to me very carefully, because I'm _not_ going to repeat myself. My aunt Millie suddenly left in the middle of the night, clearly upset over what you did to her and my family. (Edward looks shocked) I don't know where she could've went, and I wanted to know if _you_ knew where she might be.

EDWARD: (Pauses, at a loss:) I--I don't know where she could've gone, Da--(pauses to Darren's warning scowl:) er, Mr. Appleton. I--I hope that she's alright--

Darren suddenly grabbed Edward's collar and pulled him, practically slamming his face against the bars, his nose almost touching Edward's. Edward cut his eyes over at the entrance door where the deputy was. The deputy stared, smirked, then slowly turned away.

DARREN: (Speaking in a low, feral, yet mostly-controlled tone, through clenched teeth:) As you can see, he hasn't "seen" anything. Oh, and if you're wondering, no, I didn't pay him off, or anything like that. He's just pissed off like everyone else around here about what you did to my aunt, like I am. Now to business: If anything, and do mean _anything_ bad happens to my aunt while she's out wherever she is, then you, my friend, had better say your prayers, because you'll be dealing with _me_. Oh, and another thing: When you see Mr. Bowman after his lawyers come and bail your sorry ass out, and he gets back from wherever it is in South America, tell him that I'm coming for him. I'm going to make him sorry that he ever got into the newspaper business. You make it a point to tell him that, do you hear? (Edward pauses, shakes head frantically) Good. Now, when my birth mother and her fellow plaintiffs begin their lawsuit against Bowman, you'd _better_ cooperate with them fully, or you'll have to deal with me again. If I were you, I'd start looking for another profession either way after you get out of jail. You're through as a "reporter". (Pushes him back into the cell so hard, that Edward falls unto the floor)

Darren turned around and began to walk out, when Edward suddenly rose off the floor. He spoke in a desperate tone of voice.

EDWARD: Da--Mr. Appleton, wait! (Darren stops, turns slowly to Edward, his dark scowl returning) I--I loved your aunt, I really did! I never meant to hurt her!

DARREN: (Stares at him as if he's lost his mind:) You mean, you never meant to get _caught_, don't you, Mr. White? Because you sure as hell succeeded in hurting her! (Edward tries to form words to respond, but can't, looks down. Darren wordlessly turns away, leaves the holding cell area with the deputy)

**********

**Epilog Number Two...**

_(Scene is somewhere in South America, in a very mountainous area, the same time the Morgendorffers arrived home. There is a large, one-story brick and mortar house located on a mostly-snowy, narrow plateau. In the front, there is a white SUV parked beside a grey Volkswagen minivan. There are legs protruding from under the SUV. After a moment, the figure comes out from under the SUV, goes around the rear. From the inside, there are two voices going at it, one very loudly and bitterly, the other very calmly, behind the door)_

VOICE #1: (Both from behind the front door:) --Just received a call from my lawyers by my answering machine that Edward White's been arrested for invasion of privacy, and that's just for starters! Dammit, he was my best reporter! I'm in a _hell_ of lot of trouble! Now, I've got to bail him out!

VOICE #2: ("Familiar", if you haven't guessed it already:) Calm down, Bowman. He's not worth it. In fact, maybe you should let him rot in there. (More concerned tone:) Right now, I'm more worried about what happened to my sister, and where she went...

BOWMAN: Are you crazy?! That'll make White even more prone to testify against me because he'd think that I've abandoned him, and he'd have nothing to lose! Besides, from what my lawyers told me, this "Helen Morgendorffer" and those psychologists have a pretty good case, and that your nephew's probably going to be out for my head! I've been sued before with cases like this, but _this_ particular case is different--

VOICE #2: (Chuckles:) --Oh, you worry too much, Bowman. What could my "nephew" do? You could say that your man White was only doing his job as a reporter. He didn't make up anything when the world heard and saw the words from that conversation in the media room that night. (Snorts:) "Invasion of privacy", give me a break.

BOWMAN: (Pauses:) You know, _you_ don't have anything to worry about, do you, _William_?! _I'm_ the one who's got his ass on the line, here! The rest of the world thinks you're dead! (Pauses:) If it hadn't been for some old fart that found your barely-breathing, sorry ass down the shore ten miles from where that storm hit the next day, you'd be dead, particularly after you got him to call me to help you out! I spent a hell of a lot to help smuggle you out of the United States to be here and set you up while I'm on a "private" vacation, the same for helping you get that money out of the Swiss bank accounts, so how about you showing me a little bit more respect, you got that?!

From behind the door, there was a long pause, then William spoke in a quiet, cold tone.

WILLIAM: My apologies, James, you're quite right. I _do_ owe you so much, don't I? I should thank my lucky stars that I'm alive, thanks to that old man and you.

BOWMAN: Damn straight you do! (Pause:) What happened to that old man, by the way? Aren't you afraid he might crack on you and me to the police?

WILLIAM: Oh, I "rewarded" him richly for pulling me out. He won't talk.

BOWMAN: (Snorts:) You _hope_.

WILLIAM: (Pause:) I _know_.

BOWMAN: (After a long moment:) _Alriiight._ (Pause:) Look, I've been thinking about ending our partnership--

WILLIAM: (Cuts in:) --What a coincidence, so have I, as a matter of fact--

BOWMAN: (Sneers:) --Funny. William, I'm serious. You've gotten your money, and while it was fun getting a huge scoop on your nephew's birth family through Edward getting to know your sister, and it made the circulation on my papers go through the freaking roof, it's high time we end this now. Besides, having the police crack down on me might make them be aware that you're still alive, right? You can get back at your nephew by your own methods from now on.

WILLIAM: (Pauses:) Fine. I understand. Thanks for helping me through a trying time, James. I'd shake your hand, but as you can see, I'm at a bit of a "disadvantage" for the moment.

BOWMAN: (Chuckles:) Yeah, _that's_ obvious. Well, so long. Don't write. (The front door opens. A suave-looking man wearing sunglasses and winter clothing native to South America exits, goes to the white SUV, gets in, starts it up, drives off, leaving a long, black line from underneath. William is not seen as of yet, for the room is barely lit)

WILLIAM: (Voice from the darkness:) Is it done?

VOICE: (Accented, French, also from the darkness:) It is done, sir. I made sure to cut his brake lines barely, so the fluid could leak out slowly, and I emptied the steering wheel reservoir just enough for him to control it for a short while, and to jam his doors so he couldn't try to leap out.

WILLIAM: (Chuckles:) Excellent. Be sure to cover up the streak enough so the locals can't trace it back here. A snowstorm's supposed to hit here tomorrow morning, but it's best not to take any chances. (Pauses:) Oh, James, I really _was_ serious about ending our partnership. You've become too much of a liability to me, too much of a whiner...

**********

The SUV drove for about a mile on the snowy, mountainous road, then began to swerve severely, suddenly going through a guardrail, plummeting into a gorge, hitting front-first into the abyss. A moment later, an explosion occurred, with the result a distant rising smoke vapor that was seen from the house.

**********

A smirking William Appleton rolled out of the darkness in a wheelchair, followed by two muscular, olive-colored men, one which pushing the wheelchair. William's body was wrapped completely in a bandaged cast, like a mummy, save for his head. He appeared to be growing a beard.

WILLIAM: That takes cake of Bowman.

MAN PUSHING WHEELCHAIR: (Accented Spanish voice:) Boss, can you really trust this "Rory McKinna" guy to keep tabs for you on what's going on for you?

WILLIAM: Of course I can, "Miguel". The boy practically worships me. (Pauses:) And I see him as something of a son, anyway. I've been keeping a close eye on him since we parted ways, even helping him out on his little drug-dealing "forays", (pauses:) something I used against him as a thinly-veiled blackmail threat if he didn't help me, though I honestly figured that he would, anyway. Had he not been so stupid as to do what he did to this "Dora" girl, he'd be here beside me, now. (Sighs:) Too bad I had to cut him loose, then.

MAN BESIDE THEM: (Accented, French:) What do we do now, Boss?

WILLIAM: Why, we bide our time and relax while I heal, "Louis". We have $50 million to spend any way we please, and women to enjoy it with after I do. Besides, I can find out where my sister is, and plan to deal with my "nephew" and his loving family. (Sinster grin:) I'm in no hurry to deal with any of them, no hurry at all...

**The End**

**********

Whew! It's finally over--for now, that is. First, an apology. Waaaay back at the beginning, I wrote that this fic would come nowhere near the length of "Revelations". I was _right_. It was much _longer_. ;D

Seriously, though, I didn't plan for the fic to go this long, but so many ideas kept popping up in my head, and I couldn't stop! I saw the end from the beginning, but not the middle. My bad.

I'm also sorry for taking so blasted long on this--over two years! I could use several exc--uh, reasons for the time factor, such as writer's block, my depression over the tragic events of September 11th and what was _really_ important, and plain laziness, but other than the September 11th one, I won't. I'm just grateful some of you decided to stick around for the ending.

Anyway, I want to sincerely thank all of the 'Daria' fanfic writers who allowed me to use some of their fics and characters in my story via their permission, like Jon Kilner, Mike Quinn, and Kara Wild (and anyone else I'd forgotten--heh, I'm sure I gave you credit during the story ;D ). It certainly helped my story along, and I'm forever grateful. Kara, thank you for your help very early in this fic. Even though you had Real Life to deal with and had to beg off eventually, you're still an inspiration.

Ah, the cameos. Yes, there were plenty of them, particularly the ones with James Bowman (better known as the [in]famous 'Daria' fanfiction writer critic "Cincgreen") and Thomas Mikkelson. I used Bowman's name simply because he's very controversial (though brutally honest and amusing to me in his writings), and it seemed to be a hilariously perfect fit to have somebody "controversial" dealing with William Appleton. Thomas Mikkelson, even though he eventually became "bored" with my fic, was someone who's fics I still liked. I harbor no ill will, Thomas, the same for you, Cincgreen. I used the names for fun, and there was nothing bad that I meant to imply against either of you. Seriously. I hope you were amused. As for the rest of you, I hope you enjoyed your "appearances", your "checks" are in the mail. ;D It's all merely "funfic", remember that.

The length of this fic was quite evident (duh!), and it got me to thinking about adding some short stories to my DF Continuum, sort of as a gap-filling element, a continuum-within-a-continuum, you might say. The purpose of these short stories would be to help cut down on the length of the next DF Continuum fic, which will be titled "Return Engagement", set two months after "Visitation", where Darren comes back to Lawndale during 'Season Five' (changed somewhat obviously from the "regular" Season Five), with what Daria described as a "sack of money" for Lawndale High School. This fic, with one exception, would be strictly comical, and hopefully more "canon".

Between now and then, and probably afterwards, I wanted to squeeze in this continuum-within-a-continuum, as a "gap" between the next few DF Continuum stories (yes, if things go right, they'll be more). I hereby announce the **"Sidebar"** continuum! Very short (for me) stories that would simply serve the purpose of filling the "gap" between my "major" fics. Look for one soon--I hope.

Please send comments (and flames) to SGall23241@aol.com. Thank you.

"Visitation"-first released September 2000, finished December 2002.


End file.
